UNA MIRADA AL ALMA
by Soi Yo
Summary: Un encuentro sexual y fisico entre dos personas desconocidas que luego siguen sus vidas normales. Sin esperarlo un dia por azares del destino se vuelven a reencontrar y con ello sus vidas dan un giro de 360º. Una, la primogenita de una de las familias mas ricas y poderosas de Japon, la otra es una una mujer que busca una nueva vida, el amor y de paso la felicidad. Que pasara ahora.
1. Chapter 1

Buenas noches a todos los que se atreven a leer esta Historia.

Espero me acompañen a otra nueva locura con mi pareja favorita de siempre, espero sea de su agrado, que se diviertan y puden hacer volar su imaginacion adentrandose a cada situacion que cada personaje hara vivir, sobretodo que sigan hasta su finalizacion. Aun cuando sus publicaciones tarden unas semanas.

Debo señalar que mi Cielito colaboro con el titulo de la historia que aunque ya habia escrito el primer capitulo aun no tenia titulo formal.

Por cierto si preguntan que paso con Historia de una Guerra, se que esta pendiente y trabajo en ella aun cuando se esta tornando un poco lenta.

Sin otro anuncio mas...espero sea de su agrado y como siempre agradecere sus comentarios.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 1**

 **EEUU – New York**

En un amplio y ordenado apartamento de la cuidad de New York, una hermosa mujer termina de colocar unas maletas en la estancia del mismo, sus ojos sagaces inspeccionan su contorno en busca de algo que quizá haya quedado desperdigado, sonríe al notar que todo se encuentra en completo orden tanto así que pareciese que en lugar no ha vivido nadie, los muebles, electrodomésticos y adornos casi todo fueron donados o regalados a personas que lo necesitaban. Hace más de tres meses su madre Minako Shihōin había muerto a causa de cáncer, una lucha que había durado alrededor de un año y tres meses desde que el diagnóstico que se dio a conocer.

Había sido algo fortuito el que Yoruichi Shihōin seis meses antes cayó en una especie de hastió para con su trabajo, dejando de una vez por todas su estilo de vida ajetreada y peligrosa, para volver a lado de su familia en New York y vivir tranquila, estando ahí no tuvo problemas para conseguir un buen trabajo dada su trayectoria, cierto prestigio y fama que había conseguido en sus años como periodista en documentación fotográfica, fue un alivio estar ahí justo antes de que su amada madre fuese diagnosticada con la enfermedad.

Yoruichi Shihōin era una mujer ahora con 30 años cumplidos, soltera de piel morena, cabello liso color purpura, altura de 1.60 metros, cuerpo bien proporcionado y atlético, ojos dorados y con un semblante serio aun cuando tenía su lado relajado y divertido que pocas veces mostraba. Su familia estaba constituida por su madre Minako Shihōin ya fallecida, su padre Shiro Shihōin y su hermano menor por 6 años Yūshirō Shihōin que hasta hace unos pocos meses se había casado con una hermosa mujer. Yoruichi se había graduado del Instituto de Fotografía de Nueva York (NYIP) donde había ganado una beca por su gran talento y como había indicado el encargado de la clases de fotografía Yoruichi Shihōin tenía un excelente sentido para la fotografía que se le daba natural pues parecía que sus ojos podían ver o captar cosas que un ojo común no haría, a la vez había estudiado un poco de periodismo, hablaba 3 idiomas el japonés por nacimiento, el inglés y francés, manejaba un poco el español y alemán.

Desde su graduación con 22 años de edad ella había empezado a trabajar como corresponsal para AP (Associated Press), por este tipo de trabajo se volvió una persona nómada ya que al viajar de país en país se tornó frecuente ya sea por conflictos, guerras, desastres naturales, eventos deportivos y otros de los cuales eran su línea de trabajo. Fue ahídonde destaco grandemente, tanto que hace 3 años fue galardonada con el Premio Pulitzer en la categoría de fotografía destacada. Esa profesión también la llevo a la soledad dado que no se asentaba en ningún lugar por mucho tiempo, aun cuando al llegar a New York intento una relación con una joven modelo, justo ahí se dio cuenta que traía consigo muchas secuelas de su antiguo trabajo y con lo de la enfermedad de Minako todo termino mal, para ese entonces pensó que quizá era mejor estar sola mientras arreglaba sus problemas personales y el visitar a un psicólogo en ese tiempo le fue de mucha ayuda. Yoruichi no era de muchas amistades, las pocas que había hecho eran personas afines a su mismo trabajo, amistad fomentadas entre balas, muerte y desesperanza, a partir de eso fue que ella había renunciado a la compañía de otros. Después de algún tiempo de pensando en su vida misma, hace unas semanas atrás había decidido cambiar de aires, la cuidad le parecía demasiado ajetreada cuando parte de su ser clamaba por calma y paz.

Por eso mismo ella había aconsejado a su hermano que tomara su apartamento para que empezara ahí su vida de casado, ya que luego de pensar mucho en busca de algún lugar agradable donde le gustaría vivir o mudarse para un buen cambio llego a la sabia e interesante conclusión de volver al lugar de su nacimiento y ese era ni más ni menos que la ciudad de Tokio en Japón. Yūshirō no lo recordaba porque apenas tenía un año cuando dejaron su país natal para aventurarse con su padre a viajar buscando un mejor futuro a Estados Unidos de América pero ella si recordaba un poco pues había salido a los siete años, hubo las típicas objeciones de su padre y su hermano diciéndole que Tokio es una ciudad cosmopolita como lo era New York, hablaron sobre la distancia y la separación de la familia, aun así ella ya había decidido para bien o para mal. Por lo que justo ahora se encontraba abordando el vuelo que la llevaría a Tokio, un viaje que tardaría entre 14 a 15 horas.

* * *

 **JAPON – Tokio**

Cuando Yoruichi Shihōin llego a la ciudad de Tokio era día lunes, fue relativamente contrastante el movimiento de Tokio a New York más cuando llego al hotel donde había reservado una habitación por una semana. La morena no era alguien apegada a los lujos dado el tipo de trabajo que había desempeñado con anterioridad, la mayoría de veces comía en la calle, dormía en trincheras o en casas de huéspedes, por esa razón se había hospedado en un hotel de 3 estrellas que simplemente le proporcionara un lugar tranquilo mientras ella buscaba un apartamento que fuese más o menos a su gusto. Obviamente la morena no era pobre, había trabajado ocho años sin contar el premio monetario por ganar el Pulitzer, no había hecho grandes gastos además de la compra de su apartamento en New York del cual su hermano le había prometido no vivir de gratis. Por mucho que ella se había negado a eso al final llegaron a un acuerdo del cual Yūshirō daría una simbólica cantidad que depositaria en la cuenta bancaria de la morena, ella contaba con el dinero ahorrado que era suficiente para vivir muy bien algunos años si es que no deseaba trabajar.

El viaje había sido cansado por lo que al momento de llegar al hotel lo que le urgió fue ir a su habitación y dormir, mañana escucharía lo que el hotel tenía que ofrecerle y saldría a conocer la ciudad. Su primera impresión fue como su padre y su hermano habían mencionado, una ciudad cosmopolita, muchas personas, grandes edificios, pero lugares verdes grandes extensiones de verde aun en la ciudad de cemento que se erguía con grandes rascacielos y edificios. Mañana empezaría su tour por la ciudad y de paso buscaría un lugar agradable donde vivir que no fuera demasiado exclusivo y preferiblemente cerca de la ciudad, luego pensaría en conseguir un trabajo a su gusto con eso en su mente se durmio, sabia que justo al despertar ella empezaría a construir su nueva vida.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas desde la llegada de Yoruichi a Tokio la primer semana fue para ella una gran aventura con la cámara fotográfica colgando sobre su hombro y la idea de empaparse de la cuidad. Tokio era moderno y a la vez tenia esos lugares tradicionales y llenos de vegetación de los cuales aprovecho para tomar las mejores imágenes. Hace tres días había hecho el respectivo trámite para la renta de un apartamento en una zona media baja de Tokio, el lugar para el gusto de la morena era mágico, uno de los pocos lugares en la moderna ciudad que contrastaba el pasado con el presente, todo era en un complejo de apartamentos que constaba de 4 edificios de tres pisos con dos apartamentos amplios y espaciosos en cada uno de los pisos, el apartamento poseía dos habitaciones con piso de tatami, una pequeña cocina y sala con diferencia de que el piso era de madera, tenía puertas shōji para ingresar a las habitaciones, la división entre la cocina y la sala también eran de ese material, por lo demás todo era de cemento y concreto con madera, también tendría un lugar propio para estacionar su auto si es que poseía.

Muy contrario a todo la morena no le había encontrado factibilidad a tener automóvil en cambio se desencanto por una motocicleta Yamaha YZF- R1 negra con ribetes naranjas, con ese transporte ella se sentía la diosa de la velocidad y siempre fue bastante buena con la conducción por lo cual no le causo ningún problema conseguir el permiso de conducción y el seguro de la misma, de una manera asi de facil gracias a su portafolio académico y experiencia no tardó mucho en encontrar trabajo por lo que luego de 18 días en su nueva ciudad se encontró contratada como colaboradora de artes fotográficas en la prestigiosa Universidad Tokio Zokei, una manera tranquila y nada estresante por ser un trabajo de 3 días a la semana por la mañana, con ese horario aun le quedaba tiempo para quizá encontrar otro trabajo más independiente en algún periódico o revista, pero por el momento lo tomaría con calma.

Esa tarde de viernes que había firmado su contrato de trabajo, pensó que justo debía celebrar y darse un pequeño gusto y para ello recordaba haber visto hace una semana un restaurante pintoresco y en la noche la morena se había vestido para la ocasión pues era la primer noche que salía de paseo con el pensamiento de hacer algo diferente, su atuendo constaba de un pantalón entallado color negro, top del mismo color y una chaqueta color naranja, ese día tomaría taxi no iba a manejar su moto, disfrutaría de beber un poco de sake y con un poco de ánimos podría coquetearle a alguna chica nativa y si tenía suerte podría terminar con su celibato auto impuesto de casi un año.

* * *

En otro lugar de Tokio, en una lujosa oficina una mujer delgada de cabello negro liso con rostro serio miraba su teléfono de última generación, para ella era tarde por ese motivo zapateaba el piso con un poco impaciencia, la chica en cuestión vestía una minifalda que hace denotar sus largas y esbeltas piernas, junto con una blusa de seda blanca y una chaqueta negra, ajustando sus gafas con calma lanza un suspiro.

¿Sera que ya estas lista?- cuestiono casi gritando en la oficina - no puede ser que la cumpleañera llegue tarde a su propia celebración.

Una persona salió del baño de lugar, con aspecto sereno- podrías ser menos impaciente Lisa, de vez en cuando es bueno generar expectación, además tu eres la cumpleañera todos deben esperarte.

La susodicha puso los ojos con inconformidad - se supone que espere mas diez minutos para que verte vestida de jeans, camisa polo y…una gorra- señalo con incredulidad y extrañeza- donde está mi amiga top model.

No has dicho nada porque llevo el suelto el cabello- dijo con una sonrisa.

Posiblemente tu madre y abuela estarían orgullosas, aun cuando vestida de esa forma pareces una colegiala marimacho- dijo con una sonrisa malvada y la peli azul puso los ojos.

Porque siempre sacas a relucir tu fetiche por las colegialas y lo proyectas en mi- se quejó la peli azul acomodándose el cabello y la gorra, suspiro casi satisfecha- pero tiene razón me veo como una estudiante.

Seguramente son los genes traga años- señalo Lisa y luego se acercó a su amiga- segura que iras vestida así.

Soi Fong puso los ojos- quien fue la que pidió que celebráramos el cumpleaños en un lugar no lujoso y donde pudieras estar cómoda como personas normales para hacer algo diferente a otros años- suspiro- además es bueno ser un poco relajada con la vestimenta de vez en cuando, tampoco es que voy vestida con harapos.

El punto es- dijo Lisa obviando lo que decía su amiga–que se vería extraño que manejaras tu lujoso auto con ese atuendo- puso los ojos- si nos para la policía pueden pensar que nos hemos robado el auto y quizá saldríamos en las noticias- puso una pose dramática- Oh por kami… otro escándalo sumado a la princesa de Hielo- la susodicha le miro seria- por ende tus padres pondrían el grito en el cielo y luego me culparías a mí.

Terminaste tu dorama trágico y cursi- la peli azul sonrió divertida- hoy traje el Audi, era más que obvio que no usaría el Arash, además no me fio del estacionamiento de ese restaurante.

Tú no te fías de nada- soltó la pelinegra, suspirando- pero en sí, el atuendo es un castigo hacia mí por pedir un lugar que no está en tus estándares o porque el lugar no merece tu clase.

Ninguna de las dos- soltó la peli azul con una sonrisa- es simplemente una manera de pasar desapercibida en ese lugar- dijo satisfecha- ahora, nos vamos y seguimos las charla ociosa en el auto.

Lo que digas, ya es hora - dijo Lisa y empezó su camino a la puerta– hay si….yo quiero pasar desapercibida, como si eso fuera posible con camiseta de marca, jeans de marca- se quejó por el camino.

Las dos salieron de la oficina en dirección al ascensor, era una suerte que casi todos en el piso se hayan ido a casa, pues sería vergonzoso y a la vez difícil de comprender y explicar por qué la CEO de Electro Digital Grup vestía como una tomboy tirándole a delincuente, aun cuando Soi nunca fue la efigie de la feminidad siempre tuvo un sentido impecable para vestir y sería un crimen para su elegante madre ver que su hija andaba por ahí vistiendo de manera poco elegante.

* * *

Soi Fong y Lisa Yadōmaru eran muy amigas desde que se conocieron en la Universidad, mucho podrían coincidir a primera vista que eran parecidas en carácter pero para quienes les conocían mejor no había tanto en común. Lisa Yadōmaru venia de una familia de clase alta su madre había muerto cuando ella apenas tenía 6 años, su padre por lo consiguiente se había vuelto a casar tres años después y por ende tenía una pequeña hermana llamada Nanao Ise con la cual extrañamente se complementaban mucho aun con sus 3 años de diferencia, su hermana había tomado el apellido de su madre por decisión propia aunque se parecía mucho a su Padre Rent Yadōmaru.

Los Yadōmaru tenían un prestigioso bufete de abogados del cual para dolor de cabeza del patriarca Lisa se desentendió o más bien no quiso tomar las riendas del negocio familiar dado que la mayoría de casos eran de la rama del derecho penal y familiar, cuando ella prefirió escoger especializarse en derecho financiero, por esa razón Nanao fue la que tuvo que quedarse con el cargo de ser la nueva representante a futuro del Bufete Yadōmaru. Lisa era consciente de que su familia era acomodada como también lo era la familia de Rangiku que también era parte de su círculo cercano de amistad, aun así ellas comparadas con Soi Fong eran unas acomodadas con suerte, pues los Fong eran además de ricos, poderosos.

Ellas juntas habían formado una terna de amistad en la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra, aun cuando la pelirroja era originaria de Kyōto. Rangiku era hija única de los Matsumoto famosos por su empresa de telas y confección de ropa de línea alta en esa ciudad. Cada una había elegido estudiar en Inglaterra para poder pasar desapercibidas, tratar de tener una buena educación y una vida mas o menos normal, fue asícomo por cosas del destino se conocieron, logrando hacer una fuerte y duradera amistad aun cuando cursaban diferentes carreras. Para Lisa era obvio que lo suyo era lo Legal, Rangiku se especializo en moda y confección, mientras que Soi Fong se desencanto por Economía y Negocios, pero para sorpresa de propios y extraños también tomo opción para desarrollar su talento con las computadoras y todo lo electrónico, tomando como segunda carrera una Ingeniería en Sistemas que empezó en Oxford y termino en la Universidad Imperial de Tokio.

Las tres sobresalientes en su rama de estudio y a nivel personal cada una tenía lo suyo, Soi y Lisa se inclinaban en su gusto por las mujeres, Lisa siempre fue la desvergonzada del grupo, un poco infantil y hasta hentai, pero cuando tomaba su cargo de abogada era implacable y bastante astuta, Soi era la más joven del grupo y según sus amiga la responsable y de carácter casi agrio, aun cuando tenía sus momentos divertidos e infantiles, Rangiku era la más femenina, la del sexapil, la divertida que podía pasar de ser el alma de la fiesta a ser una persona sumamente responsable. Rangiku era 100% heterosexual que justo hace unos meses se había comprometido con el heredero de los Kuchiki en Kyōto.

* * *

Entonces- dijo Lisa en el asiento del pasajero en el Audi color gris oscuro- debo suponer que no temes que esta carcacha sea dañada el estacionamiento- dijo sarcásticamente.

Soi le miro seria- Lisa obviamente no espero conducirme en una carcacha, además esto es lo menos que puedo permitirme y no creo que se vea bien que la primogénita de los Fong conduzca un simple Toyota.

Son funcionales y se ven bien, además hay que apoyar el producto nacional- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa.

No te veo conduciendo uno de esos- se quejó la peli azul- si lo recuerdo bien tienes un BMW del año, muy buen auto por cierto pero creo que poco funcional ya que lo cambiaste hace poco porque la tapicería se echó a perder luego de...

Lisa tapo la boca de Soi con su mano- si lo conté fue porque no quiero que tu caigas en ese error, no creo que Shaolin –sama le agrade saber que su amada nieta mal logro su ultimo regalo de cumpleaños- Lisa aun recordaba el suntuoso regalo un Arash Hybrid color negro con franjas amarillas, de su amiga ir en el era como volar sobre el asfalto.

A diferencia de ti- dijo con un dejo de orgullo- tengo el control necesario para no dejarme llevar por la pasión y arruinar el interior de mi Arash AF10 Hybrid- sonrió ante el puchero de Lisa.

Te explique que había bebido de mas- dijo de manera lastimera- además que debía decirle a Riruka, espera que lleguemos a casa y tendremos todo el sexo salvaje que desees - Soi se sonrojo levemente y Lisa rio divertida- increíble, te sonrojas aun cuando eres toda una rompe corazones.

Dejemos a un lado mi vida sexual- dijo con una sonrisa- ya estamos cerca y posiblemente Rangiku ya se encuentra hablando de nuestra impuntualidad.

Hoy no es mi culpa- sentencio Lisa.

Por cierto- dijo Soi- mamá dijo que espera reunirse con nosotros pronto para celebrar tu cumpleaños y darte tu respectivo regalo.

Lisa sonrió- lo juro, tu madre es una santa y tu una mala hija- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Si, efectivamente los Fong eran una gran cosa, no solo por ser una de las más antiguas y tradicionales familias de China, también eran malditamente ricos y reconocidos no solo en China sino también en Japón. Todo había comenzado por los Tatarabuelos de Soi que empezaron con una pequeña tienda y fábrica familiar, luego los bisabuelos fueron sabios al pensar en grande expandiéndose yarmando una fabrica, fue así como empezó su grandioso imperio en China.

Los Fong fueron uno de los que innovaron los enceres eléctricos cuando los abuelos de Soi Fong tomaron la riendas de la empresa en China, fue Shaolin Fong su abuela que siendo un visionaria pensó en la expansión extranjera al ingresar al mercado Japonés cuando Ryu Fong padre de Soi apenas era un niño, con trabajo e inteligencia fueron posesionándose como una de las empresas más innovadoras, expertas en digitalización y modernización de aparatos eléctricos y electrónicos, Ryu Fong creció en Japón siendo Chino de nacimiento y fue ahí donde conoció, se enamoro y e casó con Lian Sayers una hermosa mujer hija de un diplomático Ingles que se había casado con una mujer Japonesa.

Los Fong al día de hoy eran una de las familias más acaudaladas de Japón y tenían un fuerte imperio en China, la abuela Shaolin Fong era viuda desde hace más de 10 años, sus ojos eran de color gris y su cabello era canoso, su estatura era de 1.57 y podría decirse que tenía un carácter fuerte aunque según su hijo era muy consentidora de sus nietos, su único hijo Ryu Fong era un hombre de 1.60 de estatura, cabello negro con ojos grises de expresión fuerte y rostro tosco, Lian Fong Sayers había procreado 2 hijos con su esposo Ryu, la mujer era la personificación de la elegancia y delicadeza, delgada con 1.58 de altura, cabello azulado liso, de facciones finas y ojos color miel, una madre amorosa y muy educada, Lyu Fong era el hijo menor y hermano de la peli azul, su estatura era de 1.60 con cabello negro, ojos claros de rasgos entre finos y toscos, muy distinto de Soi el estudio relaciones públicas e inversiones.

Luego estaba Soi Fong, Lisa podría decir mucho de una de sus mejores amigas, el cómo se habían convertido amigas de ella en la Universidad de Oxford una tarde luego de que ella se encontraba conociendo el campus y noto a una niña sentada en un lugar solitario, casi escondido del campus de los Economistas, pensó que quizá estaba perdida o algún hermano o hermana le había dejado ahí para que no estorbara. Luego todo ese cuento era una de sus anécdotas tontas que siempre contaba y sin olvidar la de Rangiku. Lisa y Soi se encontraban en una cafetería del campus cuando vieron a una pelirroja ser acosada por un tipo jugador de futbol soccer, cuando Soi como siempre de caballerosa iba a su auxilio pudieron notar como Rangiku le había dado un rodillazo al sujeto en sus partes bajas no necesitando de ayuda alguna, ellas rieron divertidas y desde ahí las tres habían formado un vinculo.

Soi había terminado su escuela basica a los 16 años ya que su IQ era superior a lo normal, según Lisa la historia de Soi era simple de entender, primogénita de una familia adinerada que esperaba un varón y cuando ella nació ya se le esperaba con un chupete y una Bacinica de oro. Cuando cualquiera preguntaba por qué una bacinica de oro la pelinegra contestaba que en su casa esperaban que Soi defecara dinero, un pequeño chiste para enriquecer sus anécdotas. Ellas podrían ser diferentes y aun así habían encontrado que su amistad había sido la base de su crecimiento y madurez como personas, también fue parte de las profesionales en que se habían convertido.

Soi fue educada por su madre en etiqueta, modales para niñas bien desde muy temprana edad, pero luego de terminar la parvularia y entrar un colegio privado americano todo cambio, ser una niña inteligente le ayudo a pasar curso y con ello avanzar de grado prontamente, con el único problema de que alguno de sus compañeros que eran mayores en edad, terminaban ridiculizados al ser menos inteligentes, sobre todo que una mocosa delicada y rica siempre fuera mejor en todo lo que hacía. Desde un incidente el cual le llevo al hospital su padre Ryu tomo la decisión de llevarle a una escuela de defensa personal, con una entrenadora ex-agente del Mossad a la temprana edad de 9 años cosa que llevo a un distanciamiento entre Lian y Ryu, porque ella estaba en desacuerdo con eso.

Su padre desde ese entonces fue duro y exigente con ella para que nadie la pisoteara por ser menor de edad, pequeña o mujer. La peli azul conforme a esto dejo de ser la niña delicada que Lian había educado con mucho amor en sus primeros años de vida, Soi maduro muy rápido con las exigencias que su padre ponía sobre ella. En su adolescencia supo que no sería como los demás dadoque su primera experiencia sexual fue con una compañera de clases y desde entonces les tomo gusto a las niñas, Lisa jamás hubiese imaginado que esa jovencita de 16 años ya tenía la suficiente experiencia sexual comparada a la propia, pero como decía Lisa después de un tiempo solo di tu apellido y veras como abren sus piernas.

Soi tenía muchas virtudes en lo profesional, como hija y amiga era muy protectora, era buena hermana porque aunque era la primogénita nunca tomo eso para mirar de menos o abusar de su título de hermana mayor, con Lyu poseía una diferencia de 3 años, ella siempre fue condescendiente y amable con él tanto que ella le había presentado a la novia de la cual tenía una relación de 3 años. Según la pelinegra Lyu era el único de los Fong que era demasiado simpático, amigo de todos y la dulzura andante muy al contraste con Soi a quien la prensa se había referido a ella como la princesa de hielo, por el simple hecho de ser tan fría en los negocios y sin olvidar las mil historias de sus constantes aventuras con muchas mujeres, pequeños afear que habían querido conquistarle pero que nadie hasta ahora había podido llegar a su corazón.

Soi era un tanto orgullosa, arrogante, desconfiada, algunas veces casi fría con otras personas, muy controladora, con mal genio, sarcástica y que Dios los agarrara a todos confesados si alguien le traicionaba. Como Soi había dicho un día a Lisa y Rangiku, la pequeña niña inocente, amable y retraída se había quedado sangrando en el piso del baño de la escuela a la que asistía cuando tenía 7 años, todo luego de una golpiza que la llevo al hospital. Solo bajaba sus defensas y era más cálida, afectuosay relajada con su madre que adoraba y con su abuela que la consentía demasiado, algunas veces con Rangiku y Lisa que habían aguantado por mucho para pasar su carácter agrio y descubrir a otra Soi que pocas veces mostraba, tanto así que los Fong siempre decían que Rangiku y Lisa era casi parte de la familia. La peli azul también tenía su lado solitario porque se aburría de las personas con rapidez así como se aburría de las diversas actividades que había hecho, en la Universidad hizo esgrima, porque ya sabía Karate, Taekuondo, Bōjutsu, natación, hablaba 3 idiomas, mandarín, japonés e inglés. Como decía Lisa todo un estuche de monerías.

* * *

Soi giro y en una esquina y lo vio- es ahí-dijo suavemente señalando el lugar y entro al parqueo del restaurante.

Vaya- exclamo Lisa- parece que este restaurante no está dentro del rango de visitas de la señorita Fong- la peli azul obvio la burla sarcástica, el restaurante era pequeño y no parecía tener grandes ostentosidades, más bien se miraba sobrio como un restaurante para una postal familiar- como diste con el- pregunto.

Averigüe, la comida es buena- señalo la peli azul bajando del auto- con un poco de inversión y mejor ubicación pudiese competir por hacerse un hueco entre los selectos restaurantes de Tokio en Shibuya o Ginza.

Por favor, no lo arruines con un estudio de expansión y ganancias- pidió Lisa con aburrimiento- para mí está bien como luce, hasta podemos tomarnos fotitos de recuerdo para tener algo que contar como anécdota cuando seamos viejas.

Soi rio- por supuesto, las anécdotas no deben faltar.

Lisa le detuvo un momento- gracias Soi- dijo sinceramente- aunque no lo creas valoro esto que has hecho, no creo que pudiese tomar otro cumpleaños con la prensa rosa en algún refinado lugar, con chicas alrededor coqueteando sin ningún tipo de pudor y no poder ser nosotras.

Soi sonrió levemente- se a lo que te refieres- se encogió de hombros- olvídate de eso y vamos a celebrar que Nanao, Rangiku y Riruka ya han de estar ahí, seguro que hoy será una gran noche- dijo esperanzada.

Cuando Soi y Lisa entraron al restaurante eran las 7:35 fueron llevadas a dos mesas unidas en un rincón donde se podía ver una pequeña decoración dejando entrever lo que ellas celebraban, el lugar era cálido e íntimo ya que a su vez podía verse que las pocas personas ahí estaban centradas en lo suyo, no habían muchos comensales y lo que estaba más cercano de su mesa era la barra de un pequeño bar y dos mesas individuales. Soi rio levemente las chicas había hecho de las suyas colocando un cartel de **_"Feliz Cumpleaños"_** , decorado con algunos globos de colores y ya habían pedido algunas bebidas. Cuando llegaron a la mesa Lisa fue recibida por un grito alegre de Feliz Cumpleaños y abrazos, la noche se pintaba bien y seguramente lo iban a pasar de lo mejor. Los saludos vinieron y a si mismo las burlas por la elección del vestuario que Soi para esa noche, Rangiku mando a volar la gorra que la peli azul traía consigo inmediatamente y empezó a acomodarle el cabello lo mejor que pudo ante las protestas de Soi.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin llego al restaurante a las 8:25 PM, el lugar lo había visto hace tres días en una pasada con su moto, lo catalogo como un lindo restaurante que parecía autóctono y familiar. Cuando entro un mesero al instante le ofreció una mesa, pero ella sabiamente decidió la que él le había descrito como mesa tranquila para una persona que no desee que le molesten, además estaba justo cerca del bar. Al llegar a su mesa reviso el lugar con ojos críticos, el bar estaba cerca como el mesero le había indicado, aunque noto que la mesa un poco antes al pasar se encontraban dos sujetos que le miraron de pies a cabeza, más al fondo en una esquina habían unas chicas que a todas luces celebraban un cumpleaños, por ahora ella tomaría un momento para pedir su cena y luego disfrutaría de la comida, quien sabe si después tomaría asiento en el bar y disfrutaría de algunas bebidas, la noche apenas empezaba y con ver como las chicas del cumpleaños disfrutaban en esa mesa le despertó un poco de optimismo.

En la mesa donde la cumpleañera y sus amigas festejaban justo ahora hablaban de todo y nada como lo hacían siempre. Por supuesto que ya llevaban un buen rato ahí, todo había empezado con su interés inmediato de saber cómo se encontraban sus vidas en esos momentos y mientras la plática se desarrollaba la cena les fue servida como lo estipulo la peli azul que se había esmerado en la planeación pidiendo lo mejor del menú y por supuesto siguiendo un estricto horario, la cena se servía a las 7:45 y entre bocados seguían las actualizaciones de sus vidas y trabajo, la cena termino a las 8:10 y para ese entonces las pláticas eran un poco más personales, luego llego la primera ronda de bebidas y con esto se dio pie para empezar las burlas o señalamientos divertidos entre ellas y así siguieron con otra ronda más de bebidas juntamente con las risas más sueltas. Soi tenía un claro habito de verificar su alrededor cada cierto intervalo de tiempo, cuando miro su reloj se dio cuenta que ya era la hora del dichoso pastel…ella obviamente lo había desestimado pero Rangiku había señalado que esa era la parte divertida auto nombrándose la encargada de eso, a las 8:25 la peli azul dio la señal al camarero de traer el dichoso pastel y a su vez pudo ver que en la mesa individual que antes se encontraba sola que justo ahora estaba ocupada por una mujer que en esos momentos veía el menú.

Yoruichi vio pasar al camarero y sonrió pues en sus manos llevaba un pequeño pastel, eso indicaba que la parte divertida del cumpleaños venia justo ahora. Cuando el mesero regresaba ella aprovecho para pedir su comida. Mientras en la mesa del festejo la cumpleañera se ponía de pie justo al centro mientras sus amigas le cantaban el común y trillado Feliz Cumpleaños, la morena dirigió su mirada hacia ellas. Justo había notado la diversidad de chicas que formaban la mesa, como la pelirroja muy bien vestida y con bastante sexapil, la cumpleañera que al parecer ya estaba comprometida porque la chica a su lado, la peli ocre delgada parecía muy unida a su novia de estatura alta y delgada con rostro intelectual, luego estaban las otras dos, la pelinegra que podía decirse era muy tranquila aunque se divertida y se parecía un poco a la festejada posiblemente eran familiares, pero la última le llamo un poco la atención pues cuando veía el menú sintió su mirada intensa directo en ella, sin contar que parecía un poco más joven que todas las demás y con esa ropa informal daba la impresión que acababa de salir de alguna clase. La morena salió de sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa cuando escucho las risas contagiosas y estridentes en la mesa del cumpleaños, justamente lo que imaginaba sucedea pues la cumpleañera estaba embarrada de su pastel en su rostro y la pelirroja reía muy divertida junto a las demás, todo era risas porque hasta la agasajada reía, se quejaba y a la vez que lanzaba gritos de venganza.

Soi rio ante lo que sucedía con el pastel y Lisa, pero de reojo había visto a la mujer solitaria en la mesa sonreír ante el espectáculo que ellas habían armado en esos instantes, cosa que le agrado un poco pues la morena mostro un linda sonrisa casi gatuna que le pareció perfecta. Riruka como toda novia atenta tomo a Lisa para llevarla al baño y así poder limpiar el pequeño desastre. Mientras Nanao y Rangiku empezaban a rescatar parte del pastel y servirlo en los platos, Soi aprovechó que el mesero venía con la comida de la morena para luego pedirle otra ronda de bebidas.

* * *

Entonces- empezó la peli azul- ¿para cuándo es la boda?- pregunto a Rangiku.

Aun no tenemos fecha- respondió la pelirroja- Byakuya quiere una fecha donde todos nuestros amigos puedan acompañarnos.

Soi rio- que sociable resulto Kuchiki.

Deja la burla- pidió Matsumoto y luego suspiro- y tú cuando sentaras cabeza- Nanao no pudo evitar reír ante la pregunta.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros- no se- respondió- es difícil encontrar alguien que no sea como todas.

Matsumoto puso los ojos- si piensas eso jamás la encontraras- dijo suavemente.

Cierto- secundo Nanao- quien sabe pueda ser que alguien aparezca y este frente a ti- Ise Nanao podía ser reservada pero la peli azul podía tener algo que sacaba su lado travieso y justo había visto las miradas furtivas de Soi hacia la morena que se encontraba sola en una mesa.

Sí, claro- respondió Soi con una sonrisa pícara.

Al momento Rangiku miro al frente y la vio- vaya, tú sí que no pierdes el tiempo- acuso con una sonrisa- una morenaza de fuego.

Soi se puso seria- podrías disimular un poco- pidió suavemente- además parece extranjera, posiblemente solo está de visita.

Pero está sola- señalo Rangiku.

Quizá nadie le ha llevado a conocer la ciudad- dijo la pelinegra, Soi frunció el ceño no podía ser que Nanao también tome gusto por avergonzarla, quizá era algo de familia.

Ohh, vamos ni que fueras mojigata- dijo la pelirroja- no será ni la primer ni la última mujer a quien abordaras.

Hablas de sentar cabeza y justo ahora me lanzas a conseguir una noche de sexo sin compromiso- Soi puso los ojos- además celebramos el cumpleaños de Lisa, no me parece conveniente.

Bueno seguramente en estos precisos momentos por el tiempo que llevan en el baño, Lisa y Riruka estarán ya sabes- señalo Matsumoto encogiéndose de hombros- calentando el ambiente y tu dejando pasar tu oportunidad.

Soi se sonrojo- por dios, eso es algo que realmente no quiero ni pensar- se quejó y las risas de Nanao con Rangiku se dejaron oír.

Seguro justo ahora tu imaginación las tiene en tu mente haciendo cosas sucias- soltó Matsumoto yvolvieron a reír cuando el rojo en el rostro de Soi pareció hacerse más visible.

* * *

Yoruichi miro hacia la mesa, hace ratos la pareja se había ido al baño para limpiar los rastros de pastel y quizá de paso empezar sus juegos previos, mientras las que quedaban parecían tener una plática interesante y divertida, quizá un tanto intima pues la joven peli azul era presa de un sonrojo notable y hasta tierno. Yoruichi sonrió ante tal exhibición de timidez de la joven, pues le pareció un detalle lindo y poco característico de las mujeres hoy en día.

Cuando Lisa y Riruka volvieron a la mesa casi diez minutos después, la plática secreta parecía haber cesado ante la negativa de Soi de seguir con ese tema en particular para ser presa de sus burlas, también ya habían terminado de comer pastel. Estando todas reunidas de nuevo continuaron bebiendo un poco más ante las pláticas de anécdotas, risas y fotos que se tomaban ahí mismos.

Eran las 8:51 cuando Nanao, Riruka y Soi que parecía eran las más sobrias de la mesa en ese entonces llegaron a la conclusión que la celebración se debía darse por terminada antes que Lisa y Rangiku terminaran más ebrias de lo que ya se encontraban. Yoruichi a este tramo de la noche se había movido a la barra del bar y como había pensado probó dos vasos de sake que luego cambio por vodka ya que el sabor no le parecía de su gusto y de paso le habían mareado un poco, quizá por el hecho de que hace mucho había dejado de beber con regularidad nole ayudo en lo mas minimo.

* * *

Luego de que planearon como cada una se retiraría empezaron de levantarse de la mesa con pasos torpes, Riruka obviamente se iría con Lisa que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones para conducir, Nanao y Rangiku iban juntas ya que según la pelinegra el hotel donde se hospedaba la pelirroja estaba de camino a su apartamento. Por lo cual Soi regresaría sola en su auto luego de saldar los gastos.

Entonces nos vamos- dijo Nanao.

En esos momentos Lisa se abrazó a Soi- gracias- dijo casi arrastrando las palabras- si fueras mi tipo juro que me caso contigo.

Sí, claro- dijo Soi.

Al instante fue atrapada por dos brazos y apretada contra dos enormes pechos que le impedían el libre paso de aíre- recuerda que mañana almorzamos en el hotel antes de que me marche.

¡Matsumoto!- se quejó, mientras se soltaba de su agarre y se acomodaba el cabello- ya te he dicho que tus…- guardo silencio y trato de calmarse porque justo en esos momentos la morena en el bar miraba hacia ella, lo más seguro que es tenía el rostro rojo de nuevo para su propia vergüenza- mañana almorzaremos y luego te llevare al aeropuerto.

Okidoki- dijo la pelirroja.

Las acompaño al estacionamiento- dijo Soi, mientras se acercó al bar y le entrego la tarjeta al cajero apostado a un lado- por favor cargue todo lo de esa mesa, ya regreso.

Si señorita- dijo el sujeto tomando la tarjeta que se le ofrecía juntamente con el documentos de identificación de la peli azul, mientras Soi apresuraba un poco para alcanzar a sus amigas que habían empezado la retirada.

En el estacionamiento Soi llego justo cuando Lisa tomaba asiento en su automóvil en el lado del pasajero, mientras Nanao y Rangiku subían al otro auto- tengan cuidado – pidió a las dos que iban al volante y estas asintieron, los autos iniciaron su marcha y la peli azul les miro hasta que se perdieron de vista. Ahora era el momento de regresar para ver cuánto había costado la diversión de esa noche.

Soi regreso al restaurante, a su paso vio como un sujeto con un vaso en mano se encaminaba con dirección al bar mientras otro en una mesa sonreía y le alentaba como el típico juego de ir y conquistar. Cuando llego al bar el cajero le tenía la cuenta para firmar, regresándole su tarjeta y documento.

Vamos preciosa- decía en hombre junto a la morena- ven con nosotros a nuestra mesa, charlamos un poco y compartimos unos tragos más.

No, gracias- respondió la morena terminando su trago e hizo por ponerse de pie- muchas gracias- dijo al cajero el cual asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

Espera- dijo el hombre y tomo a la morena del brazo- porque te vas, la noche es joven.

Soi suspiro- disculpe- dijo al hombre que sujetaba a la morena- creo que no escucho la negativa de la señorita.

El hombre le miro de pies a cabeza- esta celosa- dijo con una sonrisa- no te preocupes, si quieres tú también puedes venir con nosotros a la mesa- sonrió- hay para todas.

Soi le miro seria- eres idiota- soltó fríamente- primero no eres mi tipo y aunque de eso dependiera la sobrevivencia de la raza humana ya estaríamos extintos.

Eres una…P- empezó su diatriba el sujeto, cuando un codazo de la morena le había impactado directamente en la bocadel estómago, dejando caer el vaso con su bebida y el tipo quedo sosteniéndose.

Como dije antes- repitió con voz clara la morena- no estoy interesada- con eso, empezó su camino a la salida.

Pe...rra- dijo casi sin aire el hombre inclinado tratando de tomar aire.

Los daños de ella- señalo Soi al cajero- lo pagare yo- dijo sacando unos billetes.

No se preocupe Fong-sama- solto el cajero con tono amable- la señorita ya había pagado todo antes de su última bebida.

Soi sonrió levemente- toma- dijo entregando unos billetes al cajero que parecía el encargado o dueño- por las molestias, compártelo con los trabajadores- el cajero estaba por hacer una reverencia- por favor – pidió la peli azul- no es necesario.

Gracias por escogernos para su evento Fong-sama- agradeció el hombre.

Gracias a ustedes, es un buen lugar- felicito con una leve sonrisa- hasta luego- dijo y busco su camino al estacionamiento.

* * *

Cuando Soi Fong llego al estacionamiento vio como los dos sujetos de antes arrancaban impetuosamente su auto para buscar la salida del lugar, la peli azul no pudo evitar mirar alrededor por si la morena se encontraba cerca, a lo lejos pudo distinguir una chaqueta color naranja que se perdía con dirección hacia el lado sur- pero que…- luego lo noto, el automóvil que le daba alcance colocándose a su lado, posiblemente esos sujetos no entendían la negativa por lo que no lo pensó tanto al instante subió a su auto.

Yoruichi caminaba por la acera, necesitaba despejarse un poco y de paso que le bajara el efecto de las bebidas, quizá el mezclar sake y vodka no fue una buena idea después de todo y lo decepcionante fue que no pudo pasar desapercibida. La morena ya había caminado unos 90 metros cuando por el rabillo noto que un auto se acercaba y llegando a su lado bajo la velocidad.

Te haces la digna y vas a pie- dijo el hombre al lado del pasajero, era el mismo que al que había golpeado- sube te acompañaremos a tu casa- no les hizo caso y siguió su camino ignorándolos, el auto pareció acelerar un poco pero que sospechosamente se detuvo a unos pocos metros de ella que seguía su camino.

La morena se puso alertar al ver lo que sucedía más cuando la puerta del pasajero del auto fue abierta y el sujeto que antes le había insistido la esperaba, ella por supuesto no iba a mostrar temor y siguió caminando preparada para lo que sucediera.

El hombre empezó a cortar la distancia y casi se puso frente a ella- esta vez no aceptare negativas- soltó.

Estando ya casi a la par del automóvil la morena se preparó para defenderse, aun así no contaba con que la puerta del conductor se abrió quizá para ayudar a quiza someterle, pero sorpresivamente un auto que venía toda marcha casi se pasó llevando la puerta del conductor, lo más asombroso fue que se detuvo al frente atravesándose y bloqueando todo paso.

El sujeto frente a ella volteo- pero que carajos.

El otro hombre salió a toda prisa del auto para encarar al idiota que casi le había golpeado al abrir y tratar de salir del auto, pero se detuvo cuando la puerta del automóvil gris oscuro marca Audi salía del lado del conductor la figura delgada pelo azulado, era una chica.

Maldita- espeto el conductor- que no sabes conducir, casi me golpeas- grito casi frente a ella, Yoruichi vio que la chica tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro y sin tanto drama lanzo un golpe directamente al rostro del sujeto que se fue para atrás.

El otro sujeto esta por ir a la ayuda de su amigo pero la morena estiro su pierna para que el hombre tropezara cayendo al suelo- ni se te ocurra ir- dijo suavemente.

Soi vio lo que la morena había hecho y empezó su camino para ir a su ayuda, aunque el sujeto anterior la detuvo- espera, crees que eso es suficiente para detenerme -dijo sobando su quijada- golpeas como niña.

Sí, bueno soy una niña- se encogió de hombros- además no quería lastimarte.

Te voy a enseñar quien al final saldrá lastimado- dijo y se lanzó con puñetazos a la peli azul que los esquivo sin problemas, el sujeto intento golpearle de una u otra forma pero ella se defendía muy bien y de paso sonreía de manera burlona ya que los bloqueaba sin esfuerzo, el sujeto no pudo contactarle y aunque lo intentaba bastante el ultimo puñetazo estuvo a punto de impactarle en el rostro, pero ella fue rápida.

Soi se puso seria y al instante descargo unos golpes que a la vista se miraban un poco profesionales, golpe- patada-golpe, al final término tomando al sujeto del cabello y chocando la cabeza contra su auto- esto es para que aprendas que no, es no.

Yoruichi a su vez fue contra el sujeto que había caído al sueño dándole una patada en el rostro, luego otra en su costado y terminado con una patada en sus partes nobles- eso por idiota- espeto para después apoyarse en el auto y tomar un poco de aire, en eso vio venir a la peli azul a donde ella se encontraba.

Sabes defenderte- señalo Soi al mirar al sujeto adolorido tirado en el suelo- y yo que creí que venía al rescate de la princesa-dijo con una leve burla, sin poder evitar ver a la morena de pie a cabeza justo ahora que la tenía más cerca.

Lo agradezco- dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa, al notar que la que parecía de menor edad no lo era tanto y en esos momentos estaba evaluándola- esta princesa no es de las que espera que venga el príncipe y le rescate.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no creo encajar en el papel de príncipe- dijo guiñándole el ojo a la morena, luego carraspeo- será mejor irnos antes que la policía llegue y nos metamos en problemas.

Temes que te castigue tu mamá- pregunto con un dejo de burla la morena.

Le temo más a mi abuela- respondió la peli azul- ¿te llevo a alguna parte?- pregunto extendiendo la mano amablemente.

La morena sonrió y extendió su mano- porque no- dijo suavemente y fueron hasta el Audi mal estacionado, Soi abrió la puerta del pasajero, para cerrarla y luego fue al asiento del conductor.

Puso marcha y salió de ahí- dime dónde puedo llevarte.

Yoruichi miraba el interior del auto- parece un carro lujoso- dijo curiosa- ¿No es robado verdad?- cuestiono.

Soi sonrió- es de mi padre- dijo de pornto y con duda comento - mi Daewo está en el taller.

La morena enarco una ceja y luego suspiro en el asiento, sintiendo como el alcohol hacia meya en su organismo, miro hacia la peli azul- no se- dijo arrastrando las palabras - déjame por aquí cerca, creo que será mejor caminar un poco.

Soi detuvo su auto y miro hacia la morena- te sientes bien- pregunto- no creo que sea prudente que camines en tu estado.

Yoruichi sonrió– eres una lindurita, pero no estoy ebria- dijo suavemente llevando su mano a la mejilla izquierda de la peli azul- creo que por las molestias y tu valentia alla atras te mereces un pequeño agradecimiento.

Al instante acerco su rostro al de Soi y le tomo en un beso suave, pausado como queriendo saborear su aliento y el momento, instintivamente Soi aprovecho atrayéndola por el cuello para profundizar el contacto y pasar a un beso más apasionado, la morena no pudo evitar perderse en las sensaciones que le provocaba esa boca y esos labios delgados que sabían cómo a miel. La peli azul por otra parte, lo estaba disfrutando demasiado hace más de dos meses que no había estado con nadie y la morena frente a ella sabía exquisitamente, además la mujer parecía tener todo lo correcto en los lugares correctos, después de un instante dejaron el contacto por falta de aire.

Las dos estaban con sus respiraciones agitadas y eso que solo había sido un beso, los ojos dorados de Yoruichi parecían arder como el sol esa chica le beso de una manera tan apasionada que el deseo se disparó en su ser sin que ella lo pudiese evitar. Soi miraba a la morena su respiración agitada, su pecho subiendo y bajando, su mirada, sus labios, **"** ** _la quería"_** pensó, para ella justo ahora quería llevarla a la cama para degustar de ese cuerpo de diosa y esa piel de chocolate que era toda que una tentación, aun así se contuvo la mujer frente a ella parecía bastante dueña de sí misma y no deseaba arruinar cualquier oportunidad siendo una maldita aprovechada, aunque en verdad deseaba pasar una noche de pasión junto a la morena.

Yoruichi se mordió el labio de manera coqueta, la chica frente a ella le miraba tan intensamente con esos ojos grises y ese lindo rubor en sus mejillas y sus labios rojos por el beso que acababan de compartir **"** ** _porque no"_** , lo pensó y una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en sus labios- creo que te mereces más que un pequeño agradecimiento- dijo Yoruichi, al instante la peli azul sonrió de forma satisfecha pues habia captado el contecto de esas palabras.

Se acomodó en su asiento- sus deseos son ordenes princesa- arranco el auto y salió con dirección al primer lugar donde poder pasar una noche. La morena aprovecho para empezar a calentar el ambiente, los besos y las caricias iniciaron mientras Soi trataba de mantener su mente clara y buscar rápidamente un lugar, lo vio un pequeño hotel de 3 estrells al instante giro maniobrando con maestría entrando al estacionamiento, la morena sonrió y enarco una de sus cejas- eres hábil- señalo Yoruichi.

Soi apago el auto- no te imaginas cuanto- dijo de manera presumida, haciendo sonreír a la morena - ven- le dijo y abrió la puerta del auto, la morena salió de su lado para llegar a la par de la peli azul,está la tomo de su mano y con pasos rápidos ingresaron al lugar.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la recepción Soi pidió una habitación y entrego su tarjeta de crédito al instante- todo gastos incurrido cárguenlo- señalo y tomo la llave, dejando la tarjeta ahí.

Vas a dejar tu tarjeta ahí- cuestiono la morena.

No es que tenga mucho- dijo Soi sonriente, apresurando sus pasos para llegar a la habitación- aquí es- señalo.

La morena sonrió y sin pensarlo la tomo en un beso apasionado, como pudo la peli azul abrió la puerta de la habitación sin dejar el contacto, maniobrando Soi puso el cartel de no molestar en la perilla de la puerta y las dos entraron cerrando tras de sí.

A partir de ahí todo fue todo una locura y no era para menos, la pasión fue desatada por completo, el beso se transformó en uno urgente y desesperado, mientras que las manos de cada una luchaba por despojar de sus ropas y asi llegaron a la cama, Soi tomo un momento para admirar a la morena que solo vestía con su ropa interior y la vista era impresionante, la morena por su parte pudo notar que la peli azul no era solo delgadez y huesos, tenía un buen trasero y había músculos ahí donde se veia delgadez, posiblemente se ejercitaba pero no iba perder tiempo mirando porque también quería tocar, la atrajo hacia ella y las dos cayeron en la cama, mientras las manos traviesas empezaban a acariciar, disfrutar del tacto de la piel y sus bocas sugerentes y urgentes se deleitaban con la piel expuesta, todo entre la urgencia, la pasión, el deseo desenfrenado.

Un deseo que les había llegado de improvisto y no las dejaría hasta que fuese saciado. Soi estaba perdida en ese cuerpo voluptuoso y esa piel color moka tan exquisita, suave y caliente, mientras la morena degustaba de la piel blanca como la porcelana, ese rostro que se sonrojaba ante la pasión y el calor que compartían. Era como si dos mundos colisionaran entre sí teniendo una enorme explosión que estremecía hasta los cimientos de sus almas, lo bueno es que la noche apenas había comenzado y ellas tenían muchas energías.

Treinta y cinco minutos más tarde las dos mujeres estaban boca arriba tratando de calmar sus respiraciones agitadas, sudorosas y con sonrisas en sus rostros, lo que acababa de pasar en esa cama fue como un torbellino de pasión y deseo urgente que había sido saciado con satisfacción al llegar al culmen del orgasmo.

Vaya...Eso fue- dijo suavemente la morena, pensando en su pequeño encuentro sexual con la peli azul, hace mucho que ella no tenía intimidad con nadie y esa chica frente a ella le había hecho su noche, su semana y hasta su mes.

Exquisito- completo Soi tomando aire y mirando hacia la morena, esa mujer era fuego o simplemente el combustible que incendiaba su pasión y ella deseaba más- pero aún no ha terminado- susurro colocándose sobre la morena, si la peli azul queria mas y lo iba a obtener.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas y sonrió con un dejo de burla- segura que podrás, tienes energía para seguir- cuestiono.

La peli azul bajo su rostro contemplando el cuerpo desnudo de la morena y sonrió con picardía- lo de antes fue solo un calentamiento- dijo con total arrogancia- ahora me tomare mi tiempo para degustar cada parte de ti- sonrió seductoramente mientras la morena se dejó llevar ante las sensaciones que Soi le estaba ocasionado, porque como lo había dicho la peli azul estaba degustándola de forma lenta y dolorosa, primero su boca, su cuello para luego mudarse a sus pechos bastante llenos con sus pezones oscuros y erectos donde se entretuvo un rato, luego bajo a su abdomen plano y su vientre para luego perderse en la intimidad caliente de su sexo húmedo, Soi podría ser excepcional dando placer y no le molestaba en lo más mínimo mientras ella daba complacencia era recompensada con los hermosos jadeos y gemidos de satisfacción en su pareja.

Yoruichi fue siempre la que llevaba el ritmo en sus relaciones sexuales desde que tenía memoria, el que la joven haya tomado la iniciativa con total capacidad y destreza en lo que le hacía fue algo bastante refrescante, por esta vez pensó dejarse hacer y disfrutar al final no hubo queja, pues ninguna parte de su cuerpo quedo sin que fuera besada o lamida, paso por una hermosa tortura en manos de la peli azul y para su sorpresa tuvo su recompensa de una manera deliciosa, la niña sabía exactamente como darle placer a una mujer y en este caso a ella, fue sorprendente dejar que alguien la llevara por segunda vez al clímax.

La morena sonrió de manera lasciva, eso no iba terminar ahí pues ella también deseaba probar más de esa piel blaca, de ese cuerpo fuerte y atlético, quería ver a esa joven jadeando de placer por su causa, justo ahora era su turno de mostrarle a la chica como era estar con una mujer de verdad por si aún no había tenido ninguna antes, era el turno de darle a la peli azul su momento feliz, solo deseaba mostrarle que como Yoruichi Shihōin no encontraria a nadie. Con esa determinación, fue como la morena tomo a la joven y la llevo al éxtasis de su orgasmo.

* * *

Yoruichi despertó poco a poco de su sueño, lo primero que sintió fueun leve dolor de cabeza y los síntomas de una pequeña resaca, envuelta en una nebulosa de confusión sus parpados se abrieron y le dejaron observar a los dorados ojos el entorno por delante, le tomo un tiempo para que la nitidez de la vista llegara y un poco más para la comprensión de a quien abrazaba posesivamente y donde se encontraba- mierda- dijo suavemente con un dejo de temor. En ese momento con total cuidado soltó a la persona que abrazaba y yacía desnuda con ella en la cama cubierta con una sábanay lo recordó, la noche de pasión con la joven del restaurante.

No- dijo suavemente, se puso de pie en silencio y empezó a buscar su ropa que para su molestia estaba tirada por todas partes alrededor de la cama, como era posible….bueno sabia como, pero quedarse ahí hasta la mañana eso no era típico, busco sus cosas y las vio en la mesita, la billetera y su reloj porque para su suerte había optado por no llevar su teléfono móvil, se vistió al instante y con cuidado no quería despertar a la chica y tener un momento incomodo, además ella había planeado que solo sería una noche de pasión y sexo sin compromiso.

Miro hacia la chica dormida boca abajo, con su cabello azulado desperdigado cubriendo su rostro calmo asi mismo noto su respiración acompasada, posiblemente era una de esas niñas japonesas que aún vivía con sus padres y no era bueno para ninguna de las dos coincidirmás allá, además entre las bebidas que ingirió anoche podría asegurar que si por azares de la vida volvía a encontrarse a la chica en la calle o cualquier otro lugar no podría reconocerla, aun cuando le había dado la mejor noche de sexo que podría recordar en mucho tiempo, era mejor irse lo más pronto posible por ello decidió no ducharse y tomar un taxi al no más salir del lugar.

Ya vestida suspiro al mirar a la cama, no podía creer que fuera ser tan perra y dejara la chica dormida ahí sin una despedida pero que podría decirle de todas maneras, tampoco quería pasar por uno de esos momentos dramáticos y estúpidos de no saber que decir exactamente ante esas circunstancias, al mirar a donde se encontraba el teléfono lo vio, una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, justo decidio dejarle una nota.

Verifico la hora en su reloj las 8:07 de la mañana debía irse pronto y una cosa era segura con su reciente experiencia, era mejor evitar volver a tener otro encuentro así ya tenía 30 años y esas eran cosas para jóvenes veinteañeras que posiblemente aun vivían con sus padres, con eso en mente no perdió tiempo y escribió algo en una hoja que luego arranco y la puso sobre la mesita de noche junto al teléfono de la joven, con todo eso hecho busco la puerta con total sigilo para salir del lugar.

* * *

Soi Fong despertó de su sueño reparador, suspiro largamente y se estiro en su cama o eso creía…porque cuando sus acerados ojos miraron el cielo de la habitación fue un total sobresalto el darse cuenta que no se encontraba en su apartamento, ni en su habitación y mucho menos en su cama, luego sonrió satisfecha al recordar y miro a su alrededor para luego fruncir el ceño en un dejo de desconcierto. Dónde diablos estaba la chica, fue la pregunta en su cerebro y al instante se puso de pie, fue al baño pero no la encontró, al salir miro el tiradero de ropa en el piso la cual solo era suya- diablos- soltó, al instante era obvio que la morena se había marchado mientras dormía, empezó a recoger la ropa para colocarla en la cama, tomaría una ducha y saldría de ahí.

La ducha fue rápida, por la luz del sol parecía un poco tarde y justo ahora se preguntaba qué horas era, tenía una extraña incomodidad que se había instalado en su ser ante su inusual comportamiento, hasta ese día nunca se había quedado dormida hasta la mañana siguiente después de un encuentro sexual y si lo recordaba siempre tenía cuidado de irse en medio de la madrugada o a media noche, aunque pensándolo bien hubiese sido difícil irse ayer porque al final no solo había tomado esa chica una vez, si no que dos veces y eso era poco extraño si era sincera consigo misma ese había sido el mejor sexo en mucho tiempo ya que la morena le había dado un delicioso orgasmo.

Aun así su mente le reprochaba _"ahora ves lo que se siente que te dejen despertar sola después de una noche de sexo y pasión"-_ el karma- dijo a sí misma, tomo su ropa y empezó a vestirse, miro hacia la mesita ahí estaba su teléfono, billetera y las llaves del auto…pero sus ojos notaron algo más, se acercó y tomo el papel bajo su teléfono, sus ojos se abrieron con extrañeza. Tuvo que leerlo dos veces más ante la incredulidad, la confusión y que sabe que más, la chica había dejado una nota antes marcharse, que decía así: **_Una gran noche, fue lindo. Gracias._** Se quedó ahí pensando que no había nombre al menos por cortesía le hubiese gustado saberlo, extrañamente en la confusión del momento la peli azul guardo el pequeño papel en su billetera, encendió su teléfono celular para saber la hora.

Los ojos grises se abrieron en sorpresa- ¡qué carajo!- soltó, eran las 9:03 de la mañana, pero eso no era un problema en absoluto pues era sábado, lo que vio y le alarmo fueron las 7 llamadas perdidas, 4 de Lisa, 2 de Rangiku y una de su madre, debía irse inmediatamente justo ahora tenía la certeza que estaba retrasada, con esto salió de la habitación paso a recepción para recoger su tarjeta de crédito y firmar el ticket, si tenía suerte quizá no tendría que explicar el porqué de su tardanza, en todo caso iba a retrasarse aún más porque tenía que pasar al apartamento para cambiarse de ropa y cambiar de auto. Lo de ayer había sido bueno pero era tiempo de volver a la realidad de sus obligaciones y de recordar quien era en verdad, ya no era momento para tontear y jugar al rol de ser la hija humilde de papá y mamá que manejaba un espantoso Daewo.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO No 2**

Cuando Yoruichi Shihōin llego a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue tomar una ducha reparadora, luego puso un poco de leche a calentar, tomo un poco de cereal para comer y a su vez busco su pijama. El plan por este día era no de salir de su cama luego de una noche de mucha actividad física y emociones fuertes de las cuales estaba segura no querer volver a experimentar por un tiempo, en ese momento solo le urgía dormir.

Después de tomar el pequeño desayuno miro la hora eran las 9:18 seguramente a esta hora la chica en la habitación de ese hotel ya habría despertado sola, acaso era una cobarde por salir corriendo o simplemente quiso evitar un mal momento, odiaba pasar por esas dudas existenciales. Nego con su cabeza ella sabía que aún tenía cosas que mejorar consigo misma, como le había dicho su terapeuta en todos esos meses de charlas y análisis que simplemente era un comportamiento normal resultante del estilo de vida que había llevado durante seis años, sin ataduras, sin tener confianza en nadie y con el temor de crear lazos, ella simplemente se había protegido y la muerte de su madre fue otro duro golpe.

Hasta hoy la morena podía escuchar la voz suave y calma de su terapeuta diciéndole: **_"Has visto la vida, la muerte, la tragedia, el dolor y otras cosas más a través de un lente muy ajena pero a la vez presente, un día vencerás tus miedos y querrás ser parte de eso."_**

Bueno, una cosa era segura para la morena, si en verdad quería un día hacer eso de enamorarse, confiar y tener a alguien con quien sentirse segura, amada y a la vez desear compartir la vida, ya no tendría que andar con esa clase de jueguecitos con niñas veinteañeras y menos de pensar tener en sexo casual o de una noche. Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama para tener un sueño reparador.

* * *

Soi había llegado a su apartamento y justo terminaba de arreglarse cuando su teléfono volvió a sonar, era Rangiku.

 ** _\- Rangiku, justo voy a tu hotel- dijo tomando las llaves del Arash AF10 Hybrid._**

 ** _-Porque no contestabas- pregunto la pelirroja inmediatamente._**

 ** _-Estaba durmiendo- respondió llegando al ascensor- cuál es la urgencia, tu vuelo sale a las 2 y aún es temprano para el almuerzo._**

 ** _\- Lo sé, pero tu madre viene para acá- dijo rápidamente Matsumoto- su plan era desayunar e irnos de compras todas juntas, pero su preciosa hija no contestaba su teléfono y decidió mejor ir de compras primero y luego venir a almorzar con nosotras._**

 ** _-Soi bufo- entonces almuerzo en el restaurante del hotel- dijo con un dejo de tedio._**

 ** _-No- respondió Matsumoto- pensó que sería más privado comer en la habitación, creo que será mejor que estés aquí para cuando ella aparezca._**

 ** _-Soi ya había llegado al estacionamiento- justo ahora voy, llego en unos minutos- al instante corto la llamada._**

La peli azul miró con calma su rostro en el espejo retrovisor, para acomodarse la camiseta con cuidado, en su apartamento mientras se cambiaba de ropa pudo notar que la morena había dejado unas marcas que posiblemente en el momento de la pasión no sintió, sonrió un poco ante eso , realmente esa mujer había sido como una gata en celo, dejando sus garras en su espalda y sus colmillos en su hombro, aunque ella nunca permitía que le hicieran algo como eso esta vez simplemente sucedió y nada podía hacer por lo que lo trato de tomarlo con calma.

Soi Fong llego al hotel donde Rangiku se hospedaba, subió al ascensor no sin antes ser presa de las miradas curiosas, miro su reloj que marcaba las 10:19 de la mañana, era muy temprano para un almuerzo pero Matsumoto tenía razón, era mejor llegar antes que su madre hiciera acto de presencia, así se evitaría el dar explicaciones embarazosas y de paso no mentirle a su sacrosanta madre. Porque una cosa era segura, si su madre pidió privacidad era porque seguramente iba a volver a hablar sobre su preocupación de madre al ver que su única hija aún no tiene una pareja que le haga feliz, la ame, le cuide y bla...bla, no es que no lo valorara, al contrario ella podría sentir la latente preocupación de Lian ante su soltería y eso le hacía sentir levemente culpable, pero que podía hacer al respecto, hace mucho tiempo Soi había llegado a la tonta conclusión de que todas las chicas eran iguales y si no lo eran al final siempre terminaban decepcionándola, la verdad es que hasta ahora nadie había podido hacerle dudar de su conclusión o al menos hacerle pensar que estaba en una error.

Sonrió, bueno la chica de ayer podría haber hecho que se replantease algunas cosas que ella daba por sentadas y quizá le haría dudar un poco sobre lo que pensaba sobre las mujeres y relaciones en general- calma Fong- dijo para sí- solo fue una noche y cosas así no vuelven a suceder- lo sabía perfectamente seguramente la chica solo estaba de paseo en la ciudad porque era evidente por su acento que era una extranjera, más específicamente americana.

* * *

Cuando Soi entro a la habitación de la pelirroja, esta se encontraba arreglándose eso incluida peinado, maquillaje y quien sabe que más. Soi fue directo a la televisión y la encendió tomando asiento en un sillón, Rangiku era demasiado extrema en el cuidado personal.

Entonces Soi, al final - apareció Rangiku a su lado- ¿porque carajos no contestabas el teléfono?- pregunto.

Te dije que lo tenía apagado, no es que no quería contestar- aclaro al momento con total calma.

Matsumoto suspiro dejando por unos instantesa un lado su arreglo personal y miro detenidamente a su amiga, se miraba diferente o más bien parecía relajada, hasta tranquila cosa extraña en ella y sus ojos tenían un leve brillo- desgraciada- soltó de pronto- tuviste sexo- acusó.

Soi le miro sorprendida- que, de que hablas- cuestiono y cuando la pelirroja estaba por contestar el sonido del toque de la puerta las interrumpió.

No te vas a librar de esta Shaolin- amenazo al instante mientras caminaba a la puerta- me tendrás que contar.

¡No!- dijo rápidamente la peli azul- Rangiku ni una palabramás sobre esto- pidió suavemente.

¿Me contaras?- cuestionó antes de abrir la puerta y pudo ver un puchero de parte de la peli azul que le hizo sonreír pues eso era una afirmación, al instante abrió la puerta.

Por fin- dijo Lisa con un leve tono lastimero- pensé que nunca abrirías, es como llamar a la princesa de hielo - un cojín voló golpeando directamente su cabeza- Auch- se quejó - por favor, ando con dolor de cabeza.

Quien te manda a beber demasiado- señalo Soi- bonitos lentes.

Con respecto a los lentes, la luz molesta mis ojos azules así que me parecieron convenientes- respondió con sarcasmo y luego se quedó parada- espera, no me digas que pasaste la noche aquí con Ran-chan y por eso no contestaba ¡hubo incesto!- bromeo y las susodichas pusieron los ojos.

Ni en tus fantasías más húmedas Lisa- se quejó la pelirroja- en todo caso, hay una parte de verdad en tus sospechas.

Que parte- dijo está tomando asiento- por Kami podrías darme un café y bajar esas malditas persianas- Rangiku sonrió y Soi también, luego de un momento la pelirroja apareció con una taza de café- gracias Ran-chan, lo digo en serio Kuchiki se sacó la lotería contigo y por parte doble- dijo con una risa tonta.

Por favor- pido la pelirroja- deja tus bromas o pondremos un poco de rock para mejorar tu dolor de cabeza- Soi rio levemente y Matsumoto enarco una de sus cejas- entonces a quien te llevaste a la cama ayer- cuestiono a la peli azul.

Lisa casi escupe el café-¿Cómo?- pregunto al instante - ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué no sé nada de eso?- termino sus cuestionamientos con un puchero.

No me lleve a nadie a la cama- se defendió la peli azul.

Oh, vamos cuenta antes que venga tu madre- pidió Rangiku- es más que evidente que has tenido sexo.

Lisa al instante retiro sus lentes oscuros, miro más de cerca a la peli azul como examinándola, esa mañana parecía deslumbrante aun con su ceño característico- mierda, es cierto- volvió a colocar sus lentes- pareces una abejita que acaba de polinizar una flor.

Y al parecer fue satisfactorio- aclaro Rangiku.

Por favor, ustedes están locas- señalo obviando la situación- además, cuando yo no he tenido éxito en la cama-dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Entonces si hubo sexo- confirmo Lisa- de todas maneras no pareces entender la aclaración de Ran-chan, porque al decir satisfactoriase refiere al paquete completo de dar y recibir.

Soi frunció el ceño y les miro curiosa- por Kami eres como una niña a veces- se quejó Rangiku- sabemos demasiado sobre tu fama, desde la universidad hemos oímos ciertas cosas, vimos muchas cosas- termino aclarando Matsumoto.

Lisa rio- te acuerdas aquella vez que le cachamos en la habitación con aquella morena, como se llamaba…Lia, Mia…

Se llamaba Tia – aclaro Soi con seriedad- debo recordarles que esa vez si arruinaron un buen momento, me había costado mucho el convencerla.

¡Sí! - grito Rangiku- por dios no puedo creerlo, la morena de fuego- Matsumoto ahogo un grito – tu pequeña cerda- acuso la pelirroja.

¿Morena de fuego?- pregunto Lisa confundida.

Ashh- se quejó Rangiku- tu ni cuenta te diste, estabas ocupada en el baño dando los preliminares a Riruka cuando acá la señorita "conveniente", lanzaba miradas a una morena que se encontraba cenando en frente de nosotras.

Soi puso los ojos- no le lanzaba miradas y realmente no estaba en mis planes, simplemente las circunstancias se dieron - aclaro y suspiro cansinamente - por favor dejamos esta conversación y la olvidamos para cuando mi madre este aquí- sugirió con un dejo de preocupación mientras sus amigas sonreían ampliamente- si es que quieren que les diga que paso realmente- termino la peli azul.

Lisa y Rangiku se lo pensaron un momento- Trato- dijeron al unisonó las dos mujeres frente a la peli azul.

Pero cuéntanos cómo es que las circunstancias fueron tan favorables para que terminaras teniendo una noche de sexo con la morenaza- dijo Rangiku de manera burlona.

La peli azul sonrió con picardía, obviamente no les iba a contar todo el asunto con pelos y señales, no quería quejas por parte de la pelirroja que siempre fue más protectora con ella, seguramente pensaría que sus decisiones fueron irresponsables al ponerse en peligro aun cuando su acción fuese noble al querer ayudar a una mujer en apuros.

Pues, cuando ustedes se fueron me quede a terminar de cancelar la cuenta en el restaurante- empezó su relato- un sujeto trato de abordarla aun cuando ella le expreso su negativa de una manera definitiva.

Tú fuiste al rescate- dijo Lisa con una media sonrisa anticipando la narración.

La verdad lo intente, pero ella se mostró demasiado independiente para esperar que alguien le rescatara- dijo con una sonrisa - al final no necesito mucho de mi ayuda, pero le ofrecí dejarla cerca de su lugar de residencia.

Huy, que amable de tu parte- dijo con sorna Rangiku- al parecer al final no solo la llevaste a donde se hospedaba, sino que también a la cama.

Soi sonrió- la verdad es que daba por hecho que no íbamos a terminar en la cama, ella no parecía muy abierta a esa idea en un principio.

¿Deberás?- cuestiono la pelinegra- eso es interesante, a ti nadie te niega nada o rara vez lo hacen.

No exageres-dijo Soi poniendo los ojos- ella me pareció muy de mundo, además hay extranjeros que no saben ni quién diablos soy y ella a todas luces parecía americana, si lo piensa bien cualquiera que me viera pensaría que soy una típica niña china-japonesa muy linda y humilde- Rangiku y Lisa rieron ante la descripción.

Si claro señorita humildad- dijo Lisa- pasar desapercibida es justo tu lema.

Lo creas o no, es un poco refrescante ser tratada como cualquier otra persona de vez en cuando- señalo la peli azul.

Entonces la morena según tú es de mundo o experimentada- pregunto Rangiku- tal vez eso es lo que tú necesitas de una mujer Soi.

Vaya una mujer mayor- dijo Lisa con diversión- quizá alguien por fin te de lo que nadie hasta ahora, sería algo bueno para un cambio.

Soi puso los ojos- el sexo es solo eso Lisa, venga de quien venga y creo que cada quien ha sabido darme un buen momento- se encogió de hombros- no me quejo de eso.

Rangiku suspiro- creo no deberías de pensar así, además aun no entiendes lo que te dijimos.

Y que más hay que entender en todo eso- pregunto Soi.

Bueno- empezó Lisa- primeramente no podemos explicar las cosas del amor a alguien que hasta ahora no lo ha experimentado y de por si le huye como a la peste.

Creo que el amor y el sexo no entran en la misma frase- soltó Soi, la pelirroja y la pelinegra le miraron serias - no me mal entiendan, quizá un día me agradaría tener algo como lo tuyo y Kuchiki- dijo a la pelirroja - o lo tuyo y Riruka, aunque lo de ustedes es un poco libertino.

Rangiku rio ante la descripción de la relación de Lisa, pero debía aclarar algo- aunque te parece libertino- dijo - no puedes negar que Riruka le ha traído responsabilidad, estabilidad y cierta madures- Lisa les saco la lengua de manera casi infantil - llevan 2 años viviendo juntas como pareja monógama, además del año donde solo eran novias- Matsumoto golpeo con su dedo índice la nariz fina de Soi- eso se puede considerar como un matrimonio.

Ves- dijo la pelinegra- tu eres la libertina del grupo - acuso mientras Soi le sacaba la lengua- cerda, con esa misma lengua tu…- Matsumoto tapo la boca de Lisa.

Suficiente, no quiero detalles o lo que sea- dijo la pelirroja- en conclusión Soi ya es tiempo de que dejes esas citas sexuales infructuosas y poco saludables -Rangiku suspiro- y yo creí que por fin habías terminado con eso.

Soi puso los ojos- te pones maternal- se quejó - Kuchiki debería estar contento pues llevas el paquete completo- adulo un poco a su amiga.

Las adulaciones no te ayudaran esta vez Soi- dijo Lisa, Rangiku al instante dio un golpe en el hombro a la susodicha que estaba por quejarse cuando el sonido de la puerta se dejó escuchar.

Seguro es tu mamá- dijo Matsumoto poniéndose de pie.

Fin de la charla- dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa y se puso seria- ya les conté, asunto olvidado.

Si claro- dijo Lisa terminando su café de un solo trago, las dos escucharon la puerta abrirse y luego el esperado saludo de Lian, al instante Lisa y Soi se pusieron de pie y fueron a la puerta para recibirle también.

¡Mírate! – Dijo la mujer delgada y vestida elegantemente- estas impecable como siempre y sigues tan hermosa.

Gracias Lian-san- respondió Rangiku- usted como siempre muy elegante.

Soi puso los ojos y su madre le miro- hija toma las cosas que trae el botones y dale una buena recompensa por su amabilidad y no tuerzas los ojos que puede atraparte un mal aire y se ve infantil- dijo con una sonrisa, la peli azul hizo lo que su madre pedía y suspiro.

Lisa- dijo y le miro con rostro inconforme- parece que la celebración de ayer te paso factura- fue con ella y le abrazo- feliz cumpleaños tardío- felicito con tono cariñoso- estoy orgullosa de ti y sé que tu madre lo estaría también.

Gracias Lian-san- dijo Lisa con una enorme sonrisa.

Soi entro con varias bolsas y fue a la pequeña sala donde se encontraba el televisor y los sillones- parece que desbancaste alguna tienda- se quejó la peli azul.

Todas ya se habían trasladado a la sala- tu padre nunca se quejó de darme algunos gustos hija- dijo suavemente- además te compre algo, para qué tal vez así la próxima vez tengas la amabilidad de contestar las llamadas de tu madre.

Tenía el teléfono apagado, mis disculpas por eso no quise ser mal educada- dijo suavemente la peli azul, tarde o temprano esperaba los reproches.

No importa- dijo Lian y tomo dos bolsas en sus mano- bien, veamos – dijo con una enorme sonrisa, tomo asiento en el sillón y miro el interior de una bolsa- bien este es para la cumpleañera- dijo con una leve diversión y se lo ofreció a Lisa.

Lisa lo tomo con una sonrisa, ya se había quitado los lentes por cortesía a la mujer que siempre fue un amor con ella y que lo era con todos- vaya esto es…- dijo con una sonrisa y a la vez se puso colorada.

Lian sonrió- la joven de la tienda dijo que eran muy buenos, creo que Riruka y tu podrían disfrutarlos en su fin de semana.

Qué fin de semana- pregunto Soi.

Lisa saco dos boletos de la bolsa de regalo- vaya es para la isla de Okinawa, un fin de semana para dos personas-Soi sonrió y Rangiku también, Lian era realmente muy buen dando regalos y siempre pensaba en todo- Gracias Lian- san.

Suena bien- dijo Rangiku- aguas termales y una isla paradisiaca

Espero lo disfrutes mucho- dijo con una sonrisa satisfechay luego dirigió su vista hacia la pelirroja- te casas pronto- señalo con una sonrisa- pensé que esto será adecuado para ti- dijo suavemente guiñándole un ojo.

La pelirroja tomo la bolsa de regalo y lo saco al instante, Soi se puso roja inmediatamente y Lisa sonrió divertida- vaya esto servirá - dijo suavemente Rangiku al mostrar un conjunto de Lencería femenina color rojo y un liguero.

Seguramente será un éxito, con ese cuerpo que tienes- dijo Lian- es una pena que Soi no guste de eso para sí misma- suspiro- en todo caso tengo la esperanza que cuando encuentre una novia _"formal"-_ dijo acentuando el formal- pueda ayudar a ponerle ambiente a la relación- Soi pareció mucho más avergonzada y su cara era un poema en tonos violetas.

Madre por favor - dijo con un dejo de vergüenza.

Vamos hija, no estoy diciendo nada fuera de lo común- dijo con una sonrisa- por supuesto que tampoco no me olvide de ti bebe- dijo con una sonrisa maternal y saco una camisa formal color gris metálico y un chaleco color negro- este conjunto se verá hermoso en ti, vamos pruébatelo- pidió.

Soi lo tomo y sonrió agradecida con el detalle de su amada madre, pero luego puso rostro de alarma al recordar ciertos recuerditos de su noche caliente- quizá me lo pruebemás tarde- dijo con calma.

No sea mojigata Soi - regaño Rangiku, la peli azul le lanzo una mirada hacia ella que Lisa y la pelirroja conocían muy bien y era de **_"no me jodan"_**.

Lian miro a su hija con seriedad- vamos hija, quiero ver cómo te queda- insistió suavemente y se acercó a la peli azul.

Madre- pidió casi de manera infantil, Lian al instante tomo acción y empezó a desabotonar la camiseta blanca que su hija llevaba aun con las protestas- por favor- pidió Soi moviéndose incomoda, justo en ese momento lo vio o mejor dicho lo vieron todas, una marca leve de unos dientes entre su clavícula y hombro, que con la piel pálida era muy visible.

¡Vaya!- soltó con seriedad la señora Sayers, la instante Matsumoto y Lisa supieron que era mejor dejarlas solas.

Lisa- llamo Rangiku poniéndose de pie- será mejor aprovechar el momento y pedir el almuerzo- dijo la pelirroja y las dos se fueron del lugar dejando a madre e hija con un poco de privacidad.

Lian bufo y su rostro denoto descontento y seriedad, Soi suspiro- madre no es lo que tú piensas- dijo abrochándose la camiseta de nuevo.

La mayor de las Fong enarco una ceja- no sabes lo que pienso Shaolin Fong- dijo con seriedad- ahora entiendo porque no contestabas.

No mentí cuando dije que tenía el teléfono apagado- dijo con seriedad- esto, fue el día de ayer- aclaro con un dejo de vergüenza.

Lian suspiro cansinamente- pensé que no salías con nadie- dijo seria, aunque ya venía venir la respuesta.

Soi puso los ojos- no salgo con nadie y lo sabes - respondió al instante- solo fue una cita.

La peli azul miro a su hija fijamente- que yo recuerde las citas eran una salida al cine, algunas a un paseo o comer en un restaurante, no ir a tener sexo desenfrenado sin ningún compromiso o relación alguna.

Soi se puso colorada- madre no fue…- la mirada color miel le advertía que no mintiera y la peli azul opto por no decir más y esperar el regaño.

Lian suspiro- hija hasta cuando- pregunto con seriedad- pensé que ya estabas entrando en razón, que por fin te habías cansado de ir y venir con cada chica tonta que no aporta nada a tu vida – Soi suspiro y guardo silencio no podía refutar a su madre y mucho menos salir con lo que pensaba al respecto de relaciones amorosas y sobre el amor o lo que fuera eso de sentar cabeza- pero no, justo vas y te consigues una vampiresa o lo que sea.

Madre por favor- pidió la peli azul y luego hizo una sonrisa un tanto extraña - fueron cosas del momento- esa sonrisa la noto Lian, entonces miro a su hija con curiosidad.

Lian Fong Sayers se acercó a Soi, termino de abrochar y acomodar la camiseta de seda color blanco de su hija, aprovecho para mirarle más de cerca y sonrió levemente- me agradaría que encontraras a alguien que te haga feliz - dijo suavemente, acaricio el cabello azulado de su hija que era muy parecido al suyo –pero entiendo que eres dueña de tu vida- aclaro al instante, su hija tenía un brillo en sus ojos que jamás había visto antes y eso le hizo repensar la situación y tomar otra estrategia- quien sabe quizá en una de esas citas por fin conozcas a alguien que haga girar tu mundo por completo y al final te decidas a no ir de flor en flor - dijo con calma y suspiro- hasta que sea así, deberías evitar que te marquen reclamándote – enfatizo con una sonrisa satisfecha, sabía que su hija iba a refutar.

Soi frunció el ceño- no me marcaron, ya te dije que… - refuto al momento e iba a seguir pero su madre le corto rápidamente.

Bien con todo aclarado, creo que la charla termino- dijo Lian obviando el breve pique de su hija ante lo que ella había dicho, se puso de pie y sonrió- vamos que las chicas ya han de haber pedido la comida.

Soi se quedó ahí- no me marco- dijo para sí misma y siguió tras su madre, que justo había vuelto a ser la alegre y amorosa mujer, dejando atrás todo el momento vergonzoso, la peli azul puso los ojos algunas veces no entendía a su madre.

* * *

Soi manejaba su auto lujoso con dirección al aeropuerto, Rangiku iba en el lado del pasajero en total silencio, el momento al final había sido bastante bueno a pesar de los problemas imprevistos y eso era mucho que decir, la verdad era simple Lian Fong Sayers era una mujer diplomática, inteligente y sobretodo amorosa que conocía demasiado a su hija para ponerse a discutir por cosas que solo la misma Shaolin Soi Fong debía entender y aceptar por sí misma. Aun así ella justo ahora había decidido estar un poco más cerca y vigilante de su hija no como una mama gallina tras los polluelos más bien dejándola ser pero poniendo su cuidado en a quien o quienes se lleve a la cama de ahora en adelante.

Dejando todo ese asunto a un lado, el almuerzo fue divertido para las cuatro mujeres reunidas en esa habitación de hotel pues habían reído, bromeado, hablado de cosas que para Soi eran vergonzosas hablarlas delante de su madre pero que fue un detalle bueno el ver que su madre además de ser una mujer elegante, amorosa y señora respetada de la sociedad, podía ser muy moderna al momento de hablar de sexualidad tan abiertamente aun guardando un poco de recato en sus palabras, había contado la anécdota de cómo se había metido en una sex-shop para comprar el regalo de Lisa y de paso había visto algunas cosas interesantes que nunca se hubiese imaginado ver o creer que existían y para que, al final hasta había ampliado su conocimiento.

Para Lisa fue algo bastante divertido y un gran detalle amoroso de ella, aun cuando la madre de Nanao fue una buena madrastra y le trato con cariño, respeto y como una hija mas nunca había tenido ese tipo de charlas como lo hacía con Lian Fong, Rangiku que estaba más cerca de su madre eso le resultaba tan común y no podía entender porque Soi era tan aprensiva para hablar con su madre sobre ese tema en específico o cualquiera que fuera que involucrara sexo e intimidad.

El almuerzo y la charla termino casi a las 2 de la tarde, el vuelo de la pelirroja estaba programado para salir a las 3:00, mientras Rangiku ayudada por Lisa terminaban de arreglar las maletas Soi bajo al estacionamiento acompañando a su madre al auto, para despedirse y ver que ella se fuera con cuidado. Al subir la charla de las 3 amigas se dirigió a lo que podría ser la boda de Rangiku con Byakuya y todo lo que hasta ahora ellos habían pensado para ese evento importante en sus vidas. Luego de veinte minutos Soi aconsejo ir tomando camino, fue así como dejaron la habitación y en el estacionamiento se dieron las respectivas despedidas de Lisa y Rangiku.

* * *

Soi suspiro- me preocupa tu silencio- dijo a Rangiku.

Ella le miro y sonrió levemente- es porque estas acostumbrada a Lisa que habla hasta por los codos la mayoría de veces- las dos rieron porque era cierto.

Pensé que ibas a preguntar algo - dijo suavemente.

Seguro que Lisa lo hará después, además no es que no sabemos los detalles- dijo la pelirroja.

¿Escucharon?- pregunto Soi.

Es una habitación de hotel Soi, aunque tratamos de darles privacidad podíamos escuchar al otro lado de la habitación- aclaro Rangiku y suspiro – sabes, Lisa y yo ya tenemos 30 años y tú tienes 28.

Ya hablas de edad, eso es preocupante- dijo la peli azul.

Rangiku puso los ojos- el punto es que ya estamos suficientemente maduras para andar con tonterías, mírame a mí- dijo suavemente- estoy comprometida con el hombre más serio de todo Japón, cuando tu más que nadie sabe cómo soy de opuesta a él- enfatizo- y Lisa- dijo sonriente- aun cuando la ves siendo…Lisa- dijo y la peli azul sonrió- ha podido encontrar a alguien que le ha dado lo que necesitaba y le ha ayudado a ser mejor en lo que cabe.

Estas insinuando que soy inmadura- pregunto con seriedad.

No lo insinuó- respondió la pelirroja- sé que has madurado de una forma muy peculiar, pero aun te falta hacerlo de aquí- dijo señalándole el corazón- Soi suspiro- escúchame- pidió la pelirroja- tu madre te quiere demasiado y es seguro que no le agrado verte así y no me parece justo que la hagas pasar por cosas así, debes ser más cuidadosa.

Lo sé- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Entonces- pregunto- ¿qué pasó anoche?- pregunto, Soi le miro seria- quiero decir, que yo recuerde en todas esas charlas donde hablamos de nuestras experiencias o peripecias sexuales nadie te había dejado alguna marca.

Soi apretó el volante- fue…el calor del momento- dijo suavemente, Rangiku le miro con seriedad- la verdad es que no me di cuenta hasta que llegue a casa- había un tono de desconcierto en la voz de Soi que la pelirroja noto.

¿Cómo que no te diste cuenta?- pregunto curiosa- que seguiste bebiendo con ella.

No, si te fijaste realmente casi no bebí- respondió- ella al parecer si bebió más- sonrió levemente- aun así sabía muy bien lo que hacía- Rangiku guardo silencio- quizá estaba pendiente de otras sensaciones que de las marcas que dejo.

Rangiku suspiro y luego algo en su cabeza le hizo clic- marcas- repitió.

Soi trato de obviar la pregunta – ya casi llegamos- dijo suavemente.

No cambies de tema- dijo Rangiku- dijiste marcas y nosotras solo vimos una.

Soi soltó un suspiro- dios, no se te escapa nada- se quejó y en un semáforo en rojo le miro con seriedad y carraspeo- también tengo marcas de uñas en la espalda- dijo seria, los ojos grises de la pelirroja se abrieron en sorpresa.

Vaya vampiresa que te llevaste a la cama- dijo suavemente.

Soi sonrió volviendo su vista al camino- creo que la descripción ideal sería gata fiera.

Rangiku se quedó en silencio, Soi había dado un apodo a alguien con quien había tenido sexo por una noche, es más hasta el que le marcara le parecía divertido- bueno, al menos tu madre no termino de quitarte la camisa porque si no hubiese sido mucho más tenso el momento- dijo guardando sus comentarios y reflexiones, Soi asintió- al final como se llamaba la chica- pregunto cómo no queriendo la cosa.

Soi suspiro- no sé- había un tono de decepción ahí según Rangiku- la verdad es que no pregunte, ella no me dijo y creo que ni ella supo el mío.

Vaya suerte- dijo la pelirroja y vio que ya estaban en el aeropuerto.

Si, suerte- repitió Soi con suavidad mientras estacionaba el auto en el aeropuerto, miro el reloj- estamos justo- dijo al instante- da tiempo para registrarte sin prisas.

Rangiku y Soi bajaron del auto, como siempre Soi jugó su papel de caballero y tomo las maletas, mientras la pelirroja tomaba su bolso. Como lo había predicho la peli azul el registro fue rápido y luego de unos minutos las dos se estaban despidiendo.

Trata de comportarte para no darles malos momentos a Lian-san- dijo suavemente la pelirroja y la peli azul ponía los ojos.

Me comporto- se defendió rápidamente la peli azul.

Sabes a qué me refiero- suspiro y abrazo a su amiga- sabes que te quiero mucho.

Soi sonrió en el abrazo- lo sé, por eso yo debo ser la madrina de tu primer hijo- sonrió divertida- olvídate de Lisa.

La pelirroja sonrió, esa era la dinámica desde que se comprometió con Kuchiki la disputa de sus dos amigas, eran como dos niñas queriendo ganarse el regalo- ya te dije que no solo es mi decisión.

Soi puso los ojos- Kuchiki como buen político debería pensar en los beneficios de que su vástago tenga una madrina rica y famosa.

Rangiku sonrió- seguro eso servirá para esas novatas que te llevas a la cama- Soi sonrió al comentario- además falta mucho para pensar en hijos, aun no nos casamos y ustedes están peleando como niñas pequeñas.

El altavoz llamo a los pasajeros del vuelo a Kyōto- creo que es tu llamado- dijo la peli azul.

Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos haya sorpresas- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa traviesa que descolo a la peli azul- hasta pronto Soi-chan- Rangiku empezó a caminar dejando el rostro confuso de Soi que solo atino a agitar su mano diciendo adiós.

Soi solo espero a que el avión despegara y volvió a su auto en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto para salir de ahí,quería regresar a pronto a su apartamento y descansar la noche anterior había sido bastante movido y exigente físicamente hablando, si lo miraba todo en general había sido un buen fin de semana, Mañana seria domingo y como era costumbre iría a las casas de sus padres, para el día lunesregresaría a su rutina de trabajo y responsabilidades olvidándose de las citas de una noche, de esa morena que posiblemente por ese llegaría a mismo aeropuerto para tomar un avión y regresar a América.

* * *

 **5 Meses Después**

Era día martes cuando Yoruichi salía por las puertas de un edificio en el centro de Tokio con un distintivo letrero el cual anunciaba **_"TOKIO SOUL SOCIETY"._** La morena había llegado muy temprano por la mañana con un traje bastante formal para su gusto, su cámara fotográfica y portafolio, el día de ayer un colega de la Universidad le había dado el dato que en una revista necesitaban un fotógrafo, no le dio muchos detalles pero ella investigo al momento de llegar a su apartamento, la revista era interesante porque hablaba acerca de personajes de la política, del ambiente empresarial, artistas, cubría eventos sociales, culturales de beneficencia y varios en general, no era amarillista, lo poco que de chismes era un poco ligero y se lanzaba cada principio de mes.

Llevaba seis meses en Tokio y aunque le gustaba el trabajo como colaboradora en el taller de fotografía en la Universidad de Zokei, sentía que le faltaba libertad, la adrenalina y diversión de tomar fotografías para capturar momentos adecuados, personas interesantes, pero sobre todo poder plasmar algo más allá de una simple imagen, lo que la morena amaba de tomar fotos y la fotografía era mirar atreves del lente y tratar de captar el alma de las cosas o personas. Por ello había ido a esa entrevista, al final no hubo tal cosa porque el dueño y gerente Jushiro Ukitake le había contratado sin tanto problema pues él conocía su trabajo con anterioridad.

El horario era variable pero con lo de su otro trabajo tuvo suerte de que con ella serian 3 fotógrafos, por lo tanto tendría tiempo para el taller en la Universidad y empezar su trabajo como fotógrafa de la revista. Mañana empezaría con los trámites de las credenciales de prensa como fotógrafa de la revista y luego le darían un tour por el lugar para que sepa cómo se trabaja en ese lugar, los tiempos y le presentaría a los otros compañeros de cámara. Con el nuevo trabajo pensó en terminar de arreglar la habitación que desde hace ratos estaba adecuando, hace un mes la morena había decidido hacer un cuarto oscuro en la habitaciónque había tomado como de estudio, pero luego de decorarlo con algunos cuadros de fotografías importantes y de su preferencia que ella había tomado pensó que solo faltaba un lugar donde poder revivir la pasión de su trabajo y eso era el revelado tradicional.

Ya había adecuado un poco contratando un contratista y ahora debía comprar los implementos, como las charolas, el químico y todo lo demás. La morena sonrió era hora de ir de compras aprovechando de que debía regresar en taxi pues no andaba en moto, mañana por la tarde sería su inicio en la revista y esperaba poder encontrar personas interesantes ahí, era extraño pero aun no tenía alguna amistad cercana pues casi todos eran solo compañeros de trabajo, alumnos y…si el vecino del piso de arriba.

* * *

Soi Fong miraba su computadora con rostro concentrado en su tarea que consistía en elaborar un informe general de la empresa, el día jueves seria la reunión de información y situación financiera mensual que siempre se brindaba a los socios que dicho de otra manera era su familia. No es que no confiaran en su capacidad de dirigencia o el dar los resultados, más bien era una menara de mantener las cosas claras y recordar que la empresa era un legado familiar además de una fuente de ganancias monetarias. Hace más de un mes que no veía a su madre pues no había ido de visita a la casa de sus padres, ya que la última vez tuvo uno de esos desacuerdos con su madre por su estilo de vida, como ella le decía. Para resumir el asunto Soi Fong había vuelto a las andadas con sus citas sexuales de una manera bastante irresponsable e incomprensible para su madre y sus amigas, por supuesto que Rangiku era sabedora de todo con los chismes de Lisa y las quejas de Lian Fong cuando se comunicaban que era como de costumbre una vez por semana.

Soi aun recordaba la última visita a la casa de sus padres, Lian al final le había hecho ver a su manera educada que era consciente de todas sus citas con distintas chicas desde hace más de 3 meses, al principio pensó que Lisa posiblemente se le había escapado o quizá Rangiku pero con un poco de alivio se dio cuenta que su madre aun no sabía todo y con eso dedujo que quizá ella tenía sus mañas para saber de su vida privada- sexual, era un alivio que Lian no sabía del apartamento arrendado para llevar ahí sus citas. Aun la charla fue por poco llegando a discusión que extrañamente nunca había tenido con su madre, desde ese día había evitado visitarles con excusas de trabajo y otras cosas que se le presentaban, la verdad es que no sabía cómo darle una explicación a su madre de su actuar cuando ella misma solo actuaba en consecuencia a lo que se le presentaba y como siempre decía Lisa eres como un dulce panal de miel que todos quieren probar.

Soi- llamo Lisa desde la puerta y esta le miro seria- te aviso que llamaron de la inmobiliaria con referencia al contrato de arrendamiento del apartamento- informo ya frente a la peli azul- recuerda que se vence dentro de mes y medio, preguntan si seguirás otros 6 meses.

Soi suspiro- cuando dices que vence.

Lisa puso los ojos- casi en mes y medio eso sería el 15 de Noviembre, no me pones atención- dijo con seriedad.

No sé- dijo pensando.

Lisa hizo mala cara- aunque no me pediste opinión cuando lo arrendaste de manera alocada- dijo la pelinegra- te aconsejaría dejar ese lugar antes que tu madre se entere y la situación con ella se ponga más difícil.

Soi puso los ojos y soltó un largo respiro- bien, diles que no seguiré el arriendo.

Lisa sonrió satisfecha- lo hare- dijo esta y antes de salir se detuvo- hasta hoy no comprendo cómo es que tomaste esa tonta decisión- con esas palabras salió de la oficina dejando a la peli azul con sus pensamientos.

Si Shaolin Fong era honesta consigo misma podría decir que todo derivo en aquella noche de pasión con la morena, no era una excusa tonta era la pura y cruel realidad. Cuando eso sucedió Soi había pasado más de dos meses sin tener relaciones sexuales con nadie, quizá eso también fue un factor pero después de esa noche ella se vio más despierta sexualmente hablando, sin que ella lo hubiese previsto fue presa de sus propios deseos cuando siempre fue un poco más controlada de sus pasiones. Todo empezó con algo inesperado ya que no había contado con que una chica en un restaurante le abordara tan suelta y audazmente, luego tres días después otra chica en un auto descapotable que le guiño el ojo en un semáforo en rojo. Había una cierta incertidumbre y emoción al llevarse una nueva chica a la cama pensando en la posibilidad de encontrar esa pasión, sexualidad y sexapil que le encendiera como una chispa en un maldito almacén de productos inflamables, justo como había sucedido aquella noche con la morena de fuego.

Luego de dos meses de ir y venir se dio cuenta que era una tontería, una falacia el poder encontrar en esa citas sexuales con mujeres de varios ámbitos, ya sea empleadas, empresarias, estudiantes, modelos y si por supuesto alguna que otra niña de mami y papi que eran las más fáciles según la peli azul. El último mes había ido de mal en peor siguiendo su rutina de fin de semana con citas sexuales pero con desastrosos resultados ya que al final le dejaban insatisfecha, hastiada y hasta frustrada, sin contar los problemas con su madre, los reclamos constantes de Rangiku y Lisa. Hace poco lo que le había puesto en alerta era la última chica que había salido con una estupidez monumental según la peli azul, pues solo por una noche se había creído ser la próxima señora Fong o lo que sea que se había ideado en su mente ingenua, si no fuese por Lisa y Ōmaeda ella hubiese tenido un problema monumental con su familia, pero al final con una pequeña compensación había terminado ese asunto.

La peli azul suspiro, quizá era tiempo de tomar las cosas con más calma, ver la situación con otra perspectiva y de este modo tratar de llevar al fiesta en paz con su madre, no entendía el porqué de pronto ella estaba más pendiente de su vida sexual.

* * *

El día miércoles paso muy rápido para la morena ya que por la mañana fue a la universidad, en la tarde empezó los tramites y permisos como periodista, su inscripción como fotógrafa en Tokio y a conocer la revista, desde la fábrica de impresión que se encontraba en la parte baja del edificio que constaba de 3 pisos, la planta baja donde se encontraba la maquinaria de impresión y elaboración de la revista, con una pequeña recepción para los visitantes, la segunda planta constaba de recepción, trabajadores de ventas, publicidad, reparto y contabilidad. La tercera planta era para los periodistas, escritores, fotográficos, la dirección y gerencia, con una amplia sala de conferencia.

Yoruichi había conocido a sus dos compañeros de cámara, la más joven y entusiasta Kiyone Kotetsu un chica bajita peli naranja de mirar lila que acababa de graduarse como fotoperiodista y ese era su primer empleo en el cual llevaba como un año, ella era la encargada de ir a los conciertos de j-pop y tomar fotos en eventos de jóvenes. Luego estaba el más veterano pues llevaba en la revista desde sus inicios Hirako Shinji era alto, delgado cabello rubio corte bob con flequillo, su cámara era toda una modernidad y lujosa, normal de alguien con experiencia, su campo de trabajo en la revista eran los eventos de sociedad, culturales y los que pudiesen ser de interés para los lectores y suscriptores de la revista.

Entonces- dijo Ukitake detrás de su escritorio- que te pareció todo el lugar- pregunto.

Yoruichi sonrió- me encanta- dijo sinceramente- no puedo esperar el momento de empezar con todo esto.

Oh, entusiasta- señalo el peliblanco- eso me agrada y creo que te alegraras con lo que tengo para ti- dijo suavemente.

Que es- pregunto la morena con curiosidad.

Bueno, da la casualidad de que te asignare en la campo de Hirako- expreso y vio que la morena negó un poco- ya hable con él y no tiene ningún problema con eso, es más su campo es demasiado amplio para que él pueda con todo y dividirse el trabajo será conveniente para los dos.

Vaya- dijo suavemente- pero que hay de Kiyone, ella lleva aquí un año y yo acabo de llegar.

Jushiro sonrió al parecer la morena era un poco humilde- Kiyone no tiene ningún problema con eso, la verdad es que tiene una especie de admiración de que alguien de tu categoría desee trabajar con nosotros.

La morena sonrió y bajo sus rostro- gracias- dijo suavemente.

Me das las gracias y aún no he terminado- dijo Jushiro con una sonrisa y vio como la morena le miraba con cara curiosa- tengo tu primera asignación para el día viernes.

La morena sonrió más ampliamente sin poder creerlo- ¿en verdad?- cuestiono.

Toma asiento- dijo con diversión Jushiro, la morena hizo como le pedía tomando asiento frente a él- escucha bien, el viernes hay una gala en el salón especial de la Universidad imperial de Tokio- empezó a explicar el peliblanco- el motivo es de galardonar a personas que son un ejemplo de éxito y que han sobresalido en la sociedad ya sea por las artes, política, economía o lo que fuera.

La morena se puso seria- con salón especial quieres decir que es un auditorio- cuestiono.

No- dijo Ukitake con una media sonrisa- el auditorio es uno bastante grande por cierto, el salón especial es para eventos importantes, por si no lo sabes hay muchas personas de la política, empresarios y hasta personas de la farándula que hay estudiado ahí.

Vaya, parece que no es cualquier evento- señalo la morena.

No lo es- aclaro Jushiro- es uno de los importantes, pero ya es tarde- dijo este al ver que la noche estaba cayendo en la ciudad- mañana hablaremos de eso en la tarde, tengo entendido que mañana dan las credenciales en la mañana y deberás ir con Hirako a la Universidad para que sean registrados.

La morena sonrió- gracias Jushiro, no vemos mañana- dijo y el peliblanco le sonrió satisfecho mientras ella buscaba la salida, no esperaba tener una asignación tan pronto pero estaba segura que lo haría bien y sacaría las mejores fotos.

* * *

Soi Fong suspiro satisfecha, por fin tenía todo listo para la reunión de mañana el cual estaba programada para las 10:00 de la mañana. Los 5 informes se encontraban impresos y el de su abuela ya había sido enviado por correo para que estuviese lista con la información para mañana, aunque ella estaba en china siempre tomaba tiempo para estar presente de manera virtual ya que ella se unía vía internet a la reunión, así mismo había predispuesto las órdenes para lo que necesitaría en la sala de reuniones, en este caso era el servicios de catering para la reunión y sobre todo que todo estuviese impecable desde la recepción en la planta baja hasta el piso donde estaban la sala de juntas, la oficina de Lisa y ella. La peli azul se puso de pie y fue a la amplia ventana de su oficina tras de su asiento con un sobre en la mano con el cual jugaba haciéndolo girar entre sus dedos, algo típico de ella cuando sopesaba alguna decisión o pensaba algo importante con ansiedad.

La puerta de su oficina se abrió de pronto, sacando a la peli azul de sus pensamientos- que haces- pregunto Lisa con portafolio en mano y una leve sonrisa- dijiste que cenarías con nosotras hoy, además podemos aprovechar un rato para relajarnos jugando con la play.

Soi sonrió ampliamente, ese plan de jugar a la play era siempre su talón de Aquiles cada vez que visitaba el apartamento de Lisa- bien, solo deja que ordene todo aquí- dijo yendo a su escritorio.

Qué es eso- pregunto Lisa- al ver como Soi sostenía un sobre en su mano derecha.

Soi suspiro-la Universidad Imperial me otorgara el premio a la persona destacada.

Oh- expreso Lisa – claro Fong-sama es toda una diva empresarial.

Soi sonrió- deja las burlas- dijo suavemente- además no es como si me importara tanto, claro que me siento honrada por la distinción pero hay otras personas mejores que yo, aún estoy meditando si debo o no ir.

Por supuesto la humildad ante todo- dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa y luego suspiro- pero si lo recuerdo bien además de otorgar un premio, esa gala la utilizan para recaudar fondos para futuras becas- señalo la pelinegra y Soi le miro seria- si no te presentas quizá estés privando a un nuevo genio, futuro científico o un posible premio nobel de estudiar en tu alma mater.

Soi puso los ojos, extrañamente su amiga tenía cierta razón, además su presencia seria memorable y de ayuda para que otros se tocaran los bolsillos- te odio sabias- dijo suavemente mientras iba a la puerta.

Lisa sonrió satisfecha- sé que mientes, siempre he sabido que secretamente tiene sueños húmedos conmigo.

Jajaja- la risa llana y divertida de Soi se dejó escuchar- ni en sueños Lisa- afirmo la peli azul, las dos salieron de ahí entre sonrisas y bromeando de las cosas más tontas de las que podían hablar, esa iba ser una buena cena como lo era siempre y de paso un buen momento para relajarse.

* * *

 **Sala de Conferencias, Corporación Fong - Electro Digital Grup**

Eran las 9:52 de la mañana en la amplia sala, todo estaba dispuesto y justo ahora Soi esperaba el arribo de su familia, estaba un poco nerviosa no por la reunión en si o de lo que hablaría porque según el informe la empresa había subido en ganancias un 2% en el último mes, lo que le ponía nerviosa era el hecho que su madre o padre se inclinaran a un tema personal como sus visitas de fin de semana de las cuales había desistido para evitar enfrentamientos con su madre. Soi suspiro al escuchar la voz de Lisa afuera de la sala de conferencias, posiblemente saludando a su padre, madre y hermano, la peli azul se enderezo en su silla y se preparó para la flamante reunión.

Cuando su familia entro a la sala ella inmediatamente fue y saludo a cada uno de ellos, por supuesto que primero a su madre, luego su padre y por ultimo su hermano, al instante la enorme pantalla en el proyector se encendió dejando mostrar a la mujer de pelo canoso y leves arrugas, Shaolin Fong como siempre puntual a las reuniones. Con eso los saludos terminaron y empezó lo serio de la reunión olvidando por unos momentos las cuestiones más familiares e íntimas.

La peli azul empezó su exposición del informe y con eso juntamente daba datos importantes y detalles de su gestión en el último mes. Entre cuestionamientos y detalles se fue una hora y media, el pequeño refrigerio ya había sido servido y justo ahora la estricta reunión estaba decayendo en su rigurosidad pues según el informe y lo explicado todo se encontraba en regla y la administración de la empresa era satisfactoria para los Fong ahí reunidos. Luego de una felicitación de la matriarca Shaolin Fong a su nieta por el desempeño la señal internet termino para alivio de la peli azul.

Buen trabajo hija- felicito Ryu Fong, la peli azul asintió en agradecimiento- escuche que te han otorgado el premio persona destacada de la Universidad imperial.

Algo así- dijo la peli azul.

Espero vayas a recibirlo, porque ya envié mi cheque para colaborar con los nuevos becarios- dijo Lian con seriedad, Soi supo que esa era una llana y politica orden de ir.

Seguro que si apareces a recibir el premio, muchos soltaran los cheques- dijo Lyu con una leve burla- más si son chicas.

Iré, no te preocupes- respondió la peli azul, haciéndole una mueca a su hermano que reía con diversión.

Pero su madre les miro seria y los dos hermanos trataron de volver a la seriedad, su padre corto la diversión- espero que lleves el premio a casa este fin de semana, llevas como un mes de no llegar- se quejó.

Tenía mucho trabajo- dijo Soi.

Sería bueno que llegaras- dijo su hermano- así mamá no la toma conmigo.

Hijo- regaño Lian- me agradaría que llegaras- dijo la mayor de las Fong a su hija- dentro de unas semanas es la gala anual de la familia, ademas quisiera tocar algunos detalles contigo.

Huyy- exclamo Lyu- ya te veo pensando en decoración hermanita- dijo el varón de los Fong con leve burla.

Soi puso los ojos- no le hagas caso, que no es para eso que necesito hablar contigo- dijo Lian con seriedad- Lyu recuerda que me prometiste encargarte de los regalos y todo lo demás- el joven puso los ojos y luego miro su reloj.

Debo ir a mi oficina- dijo poniéndose de pie, fue donde Lian y le dio un beso de despedida en la mejilla- eso ya lo tengo resuelto- dijo con un guiño, luego fue donde su padre y le abrazo- padre- saludo y luego fue donde su hermana- y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla- ten cuidado, mamá tiene tu última aventura entre ceja y ceja.

Que te vaya bien- saludo Soi mientras su hermano se marchaba con un inusual entusiasmo.

Bueno, ha sido un tiempo muy bien empleado- dijo Ryu poniéndose de pie- Hija, sigue trabajando así y felicidades por el premio- dijo dándole un abrazo y beso.

Gracias padre- dijo esta con un leve sonrojo.

Lian se acercó- ve a esa gala mañana, hay jóvenes que esperan de esa ayuda - casi ordeno y la peli azul asintió.

Lo hare- dijo suavemente y abrazo a su madre- llegare el domingo- termino y Lian asintió, caminando hacia la puerta donde su esposo le esperaba para salir de ahí. La peli azul suspiro por fin había terminado la reunión y todo había salido bien, ahora que lo pensaba bien le tocaba comprarse un nuevo traje para ir a la dichosa gala, quizá Lisa le gustaría acompañarle a hacer sus compras.

* * *

Hirako Shinji y Yoruichi Shihōin había pasado casi toda la mañana en la Universidad Imperial de Tokio haciendo el papeleo para las credenciales, era extraño pero la morena no la conocía internamente y aprovecho que les estaban ofreciendo un tour para que pudieran conocer el salón donde sería la premiación y así tomar en cuenta el espacio, les explicaron sobre la iluminación de esa noche en el lugar, sobre todo donde se situarían los fotoperiodistas y demás miembros de la prensa, sin contar el instructivo de protocolo y vestimenta requerida para tal evento. Justo después de todo ese movimiento ellos se encontraban almorzando en un pequeño puesto de comida en la calle. No sabía cómo había sucedido pero la morena por fin sintió que encontrado alguien con quien tenía cosas en común además de la fotografía, Hirako era divertido, a la vez podía ser muy serio en las cosas que eran importantes y eso le agradaba.

Entonces, como es que dejaste eso de andar en trincheras y bombardeos- dijo con un dejo de diversión Hirako.

No todo es color de rosa Shinji- respondió la morena- vives en constante peligro, ves y vives cosas muy extremas, al final te cansas de eso y piensas en asentarte en un lugar tranquilo, quizás compartir tu vida con alguien.

El rubio sonrió- has encontrado eso aquí- pregunto.

Bueno, aún estoy en eso- dijo la morena- al menos donde vivo es tranquilo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Solo falta encontrar con quien compartir la vida- dijo el rubio con diversión.

Si, lo más fácil de encontrar- dijo de manera sarcásticamente, los dos brindaron por ello con sus vasos de té, solo terminarían su almuerzo y regresarían a la revista, había una pláticapendiente con Jushiro y como le había dicho Shinji posiblemente era para asignar tareas y lo que esperaba de la fotos.

* * *

Al final de la tarde Yoruichi y Shinji aprovecharon para ir por las credenciales y el horario de la gala. Shinji le explico a Yoruichi que la Universidad era muy disciplinada con el protocoló por lo que sería bueno apegarse a la vestimenta requerida y las reglas para los miembros de prensa, revistas, etc. Jushiro no estuvo en la revista toda la tarde por motivos personales pero les dejo instrucciones que mañana se reunirían a las 2 de la tarde para ultimar detalles.

En otra parte Lisa y Soi Fong se encontraban Ginza en una lujosa tienda de trajes comprando su atuendo para el día de mañana, según la pelinegra llevaban ahí media hora y con ese ya era el quinto traje que Soi Fong había probado 4 trajes y ninguno parecía convencerle del todo.

Qué te parece- pregunto la peli azul arreglando el cuello del traje.

Lisa puso los ojos- Soi es tu quinto traje- dijo suavemente para que la dependienta no le escuchara- los anteriores me parecían bien, este también.

Soi puso los ojos- pero no quiero que sea un "bien"- dijo suavemente- quiero un…

Ese se le ve maravilloso- dijo la dependiente al llegar a corroborar a la prestigiosa clienta.

Ves, a eso me refiero - dijo Soi y Lisa puso los ojos- ahora la pregunta importante- dijo la peli azul- ¿negro o gris?

Negro- dijo Lisa- Gris- dijo la dependienta y Soi suspiro.

Puede ser gris y camiseta negra- se aventuró la dependienta.

O gris oscuro y chaleco gris claro, con camiseta blanca- dijo Lisa.

También está el gris plata- dijo otra de las dependientas de la tienda.

Lisa pensó " _Mierda"_ – podrían por favor darnos un momento – pidió la pelinegra y las dos mujeres le dieron su espacio- porque justo hoy te pones especial con la ropa- se quejó.

Soi sonrió- le dije a mi madre que iría a la premiación, seguro no le agradara ver que su hija fue vestida de manera inapropiada al evento-suspiro- además siempre intento mostrarme acorde a la ocasión.

Bien, entiendo- dijo Lisa tomando asiento- quieres sumar puntos luego de los restados en este tiempo- la peli azul puso los ojos- pero esas mujeres nos vinieron a abrir un abanico de colores cuando yo solo pensé en gris y negro.

Soi rio un poco- pensé que con Rangiku ya habías aprendido que en cuestión de ropa hay un abanico de posibilidades y si algo no hay se lo inventan- suspiro- estoy acostumbrada ya que mamá es así.

Entonces, seguirás probando posibilidades con el puto abanico- pregunto con fastidio la pelinegra y la peli azul rio.

No- dijo haciendo una mueca- creo que ya lo tengo.

Ohh ¡Gracias Dios!- dijo Lisa de forma dramática, Soi puso los ojos y fueron hacia las dependientas para hacerles saber que habían escogido al fin.

* * *

El miércoles paso lento para Yoruichi, en la mañana dio su taller de fotografía en la Universidad y luego se tuvo que quedar un poco más allá de la hora del almuerzo para revisar las fotografías de los alumnos ese día. Mientras en la revista Hirako se encontraba estudiando el diagrama que la Universidad Imperial había otorgado y según eso estudiaba los lugares donde les era permitido transitar y sobre todo tomar fotografías del evento.

Cuando la morena llego a la revista lo primero que hizo fue discutir con Hirako sobre los mejores lugares para tomar fotografías, las áreas que eran para los periodistas en general y sobre todo ver si Ukitake no les había llamado, eran las 2 de la tarde cuando el peliblanco arribo a la revista, su rostro era relajado y parecía tener una expresión de satisfacción que puso a Shinji y Shihōin un poco alertas. Era mejor terminar los detalles pronto porque cada uno debía de cambiarse de ropa, pues el protocolo pedía llevar un traje sastre.

Shinji, Yoruichi- llamo Jushiro desde la puerta de su oficina y ellos inmediatamente fueron con él- tomen asiento- dijo con tranquilidad y ellos hicieron como el peliblanco les pidió, este tomo asiento y sonrió- lamento la tardanza pero he estado con el rector de la Universidad Imperial haciendo una entrevista- dijo en manera de disculpa- ayer dije que daría las directrices para el evento y dado lo que me acabo de enterar creo que mi decisión será la más acertada.

Algún chisme jugoso- pregunto Hirako con un dejo de burla.

No es un chisme, es un hecho- dijo serio Ukitake, él no era partidario de los chimes o escándalos de los cuales se frecuentaban en otras revistas.

Entonces que es- pegunto Hirako.

Bueno, vamos ir primero a lo primero- dijo el peliblanco- según la organización dicen que luego de entregar un premio hay un acto musical.

Seguro será una aburrida orquesta sinfónica- dijo el rubio haciendo una mueca de aburrimiento que hizo reír a la morena.

Lo mismo pensé yo- dijo Ukitake- pero estamos errados, el rector pensó en algo más actual y juvenil, así que espero tomen en cuenta esa actuación.

Vaya, puede que sea un grupo famoso- dijo con esperanza el rubio- acaso serán chicos o chicas- pregunto al instante.

Ukitake sonrió ampliamente- eso hubiese sido irrelevante, hasta que supe quién será la persona a quien le otorgarán el premio.

¡Oh, por Dios!- se quejó Shinji- me pones de nervios- dijo dramticamente y la morena solo sonrió pues no sabía de qué iba todo, además de que ella no era muy aficionada a la música de la región y prefería la música en ingles aunque viviendo ahí estaba muy expuesta a j-pop y k-pop.

Es, Soi Fong- soltó al instante.

¡Mierda! la emperatriz china apuesto mi sueldo que será un grupo de chicas- dijo con una sonrisa.

Pueda ser- dijo Ukitake con un dejo de sarcasmo impropio en el - por eso mismo quiero las mejore fotos, sabes que no se muestra mucho en eventos públicos.

Por supuesto, la princesa de hielo no se mezcla con la chusma- dijo de manera cómica Hirako y Ukitake rio un poco divertido, mientras Yoruichi parecía fuera de lugar en esa conversación.

Por lo tanto, Shinji tú te encargaras de tomar a los asistentes, grupo musical y tomaremos la experiencia de Yoruichi para encargarse de las fotos a Soi Fong- dijo Ukitake.

Me parece bien- dijo Hirako- quien sabe y este más que abierta a que una morena hermosa y exótica le fotografié.

Yoruichi sonrió- vamos, sabes que soy como cualquier persona- dijo guiñándole el ojo al rubio.

Bien- dijo Jushiro- ya que estamos de acuerdo con eso, Yoruichi por favor te lo pido- dijo con seriedad- quiero las mejores fotos de Soi Fong, pero debes evitar acercarte mucho ya que es un poco quisquillosa con la prensa.

Jajá- Shinji rio- vamos Ukitake ya verás que Yoruichi hará un buen trabajo, claro que se debe cuidar de la princesa de hielo y sus encantos.

Un momento- dijo la morena- dices que debo fotografiar a Soi Fong, pero hablas de la emperatriz china, la princesa de hielo y al final no sé a quién le tomare las fotos.

Los dos se miraron serios- ¿Yoruichi sabes quién es Soi Fong?- pregunto Shinji.

Pues eso iba a preguntar- dijo la morena con un dejo de disculpa.

Vaya, esto es como la dimensión desconocida- dijo Hirako.

Ukitake rio- es normal Shinji, Yoruichi apenas lleva unos 6 meses aquí y seguramente no lee revistas de farándula o de chismes.

Realmente no- dijo la morena.

Bien te ayudare- dijo Shinji- Shaolin Soi Fong, es la Ceo de Electro Digital Grup que dicho sea de paso los dueños son la Corporación Fong, que son una familia de origen Chino quienes tiene un imperio de electrodomésticos y equipos digitales de seguridad en China y Japón, en China son como Trump o los Walton de los Estados Unidos, en China la matriarca hizo su impero y luego decidió invadir Japón, justo su nieta que al parecer heredo el talento empresarial de la abuela, Soi Fong es toda una eminencia en el mundo de negocios y un personaje muy frecuente de la prensa rosa.

¡Wau!- exclamo Yoruichi- parecen ser bastante influyentes- dijo seria y asombrada de la breve información- entonces la señora es toda una empresaria.

Jajaja- la risa de Shinji se dejó oír tan libre y llana en la oficina, Ukitake sonrió- veras Yoruichi- dijo el peliblanco al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de la morena- no es una señora, Soi apenas cumplió los 28 años recientemente, es una genio por eso tomo el mando de la empresa familiar con apenas 24 años.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida- vaya, debe ser toda una cerebrito para haber logrado mucho a tan corta edad.

Hirako suspiro terminando de limpiar una lagrima de tanto reír- vamos no te la imagines como una cerebrito porque si no, no parare de reír- Ukitake le hizo una seña que dejara de molestar a la morena- bien, será mejor que vaya a prepararme, te espero para irnos- dijo Shinji a la morena que asintió- recuerda nos iremos a las 4.

No lo tomes a mal- dijo Ukitake cuando el rubio salió de la oficina riendo levemente.

No lo hago- dijo la morena- creo que me hace falta mucho que aprender de este país y no se me mucho de las personas influyentes y todo eso.

Bueno- dijo el peliblanco buscando en unas cajas- de todas maneras lo que dijo Shinji es verdad, Soi es toda un genio pero definitivamente no es un cerebrito o cualquier cosa de lo que te puedas imaginar- dijo rebuscando en algunas gavetas de su escritorio- cuando se graduó y fue nombrada como Ceo de Electro Digital Grup fui el primero y único hasta ahora a quien le ha concedido una entrevista- dijo con un dejo de orgullo, luego saco una revista que parecía vieja- acá esta- dijo con una sonrisa- toma- dijo entregándole la revista algo polvorienta- busca las primeras dos páginas es mi entrevista, no ha cambiado mucho pues parece tener buenos genes- señalo el peliblanco.

La morena tomo la revista – si no te importa la veré camino al evento- dijo la morena- debo ponerme presentable- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi, confió en que me traigas unas fotos fuera de serie- dijo Ukitake y la morena sonrió.

Lo hare- dijo está confiada y con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

Soi Fong miro el reloj en su oficina, eran las 3:30 de la tarde, Lisa apareció de pronto sacándola de sus pensamientos- Soi, no me digas que te has echado para atrás y no iras a la premiación.

La peli azul puso los ojos- aun me queda tiempo- dijo suavemente- el evento empieza a las 6 de la tarde.

Mas te vale- dijo con molestia- no perdí mí tiempo buscando trajes contigo para luego me salgas con que no iras.

Eres una gran amiga- dijo Soi con sorna- por cierto, que hay con lo que te pedí.

Revise la propuesta y el acuerdo- puso los ojos- con algo así fácilmente la empresa puede ser absorbida de manera legal si los socios dan sus votos o hay algún mal manejo.

Lo sabía- dijo suavemente.

Sería un mal negocio si quieren seguir siendo independientes- dijo la pelinegra- tu padre ya lo vio- pregunto.

No, ni la abuela- aclaro al instante.

Bueno, como familiar distante de Poncio Pilatos me lavo las manos y te deseo suerte para dar las buenas nuevas a tu familia- dijo Lisa- me imagino que Lyu no estará muy feliz cuando vayas con el chisme.

La peli azul puso los ojos- Poncio Pilatos era romano, está muy lejos para ser un familiar distante- dijo Soi con un dejo de diversión y luego suspiro- solo espero que no sea un problema con Lyu aun cuando ha sido cosa de él, pienso hablarlo con el primero.

Sera lo mejor- dijo Lisa- pero si él es inteligente deberá entender que esto es más malo que el cáncer- suspiro y puso los ojos - si Nanao viniese con algo así rápidamente le diría que no, sabes bien que el bufete para mí no es la gran cosa pero entiendo el valor y el legado familiar que posee, lo cual se acabaría si me meto en un trato así.

Lo sé Lisa- dijo la peli azul con seriedad.

Entonces, lista para irte y ser el centro de atención- dijo con una sonrisa.

La peli azul puso los ojos- ya sabes Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa altiva- yo siempre soy el centro de atención.

Jajaja- rio Lisa- tu humildad es tan refrescante como siempre - dijo- solo ten cuidado con las chicas- dijo guiñándole el ojo.

No está en mis planes terminar la noche con alguien- dijo la peli azul- ya he tenido suficientes problemas con mamá.

Eso me agrada oírlo- dijo la pelinegra- pero del dicho al hecho, hay mucho trecho.

Por favor- dijo Soi, mientras apagaba la computadora, tomaba su laptop y su memoria USB, guardándolas en su portafolio- sabes que la probabilidad de que una chica caliente me aborde y de paso me convenza de llevarla a la cama es muy baja en un evento de la Universidad Imperial.

Lisa se quedó pensando- tienes un punto- dijo Lisa- pero como dice la canción, la vida te da sorpresas.

Jodete Lisa- dijo Soi con una risa mientras las dos salían de la oficina riendo y bromeando como lo hacían siempre- será mejor irme para prepararme, la belleza toma su tiempo.

Si, lo que digas- dijo la pelinegra mientras veía a Soi entrar al ascensor y con un ademan en su mano decirle adiós- espero en verdad no metas la pata.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por leer y los comentarios...saludos

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 3**

Soi Fong se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación frente a la cama de 2 metros en la cual dormía, el traje color gris oscuro con camiseta negra había sido una buena elección de la dependienta, tenía razón el gris era el indicado y con ese pensamiento hizo una nota mental de la próxima vez darles una compensación por la buena atención. Fue hacia su closet y busco un reloj que fuera a juego con el traje, la peli azul suspiro con un dejo de resignación la verdad es que odiaba ir a eventos donde habría personas de la prensa y medios de comunicación pero como Lisa y su madre le habían recordado ese también era un evento para recaudar fondos, obviamente su presencia sería un plus que podría ayudar a otros con talento e inteligencia que no tenían los medios para seguir sus estudios, entonces lo recordó tomo su chequera y arranco un cheque- esto ayudara- dijo suavemente y lo metió en su bolsillo- si me voy a sacrificar, hare que todos paguen una buena cantidad- dijo con una sonrisa. Soi Fong tomo las llaves de su Arash, sonrió levemente y se preparó para una gran noche, vio su reloj eran las 5:38 de la tarde y el evento empezaría a las 6:00 en punto y la verdad no le importaba llegar un poco tarde ya que era bueno crear un poco de expectación a su alrededor, con ese pensamiento se le dibujo una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Eran las 5:30 cuando Yoruichi y Shinji tomaban su lugar en lo que habían denominado la alfombra roja por la cual pasarían los invitados especiales, asistentes en general. Shinji esperaba con ansiedad en el lugar pues iba ser el encargado de tomar fotos de la entrada, mientras Yoruichi tomaba posesión de los lugares que ellos habían pensado serían los mejores para tomar fotos. Shinji para extrañeza de la morena se miraba muy bien en su traje color negro, mientras que Yoruichi se había inclinado por un pantalón de vestir negro y camiseta blanca con una chaqueta negra que le cubría un poco su figura curvilínea. En el estuche de su cámara había metido la revista que Ukitake le había dado para cuando todo empezara ella le echaría un vistazo si es que no solo se dignaba a disparar para tomar algunas tomas.

A las 6:05 todos los invitados habían llegado, Shinji entro y dijo- no puedo creer- dijo suavemente- solo falta que la princesa de hielo haya desistido de su asistencia a último momento.

¿Crees?- pregunto la morena al momento que vio que cada persona estaba tomando su lugar, así como miembros de la prensa intentaban tomar los otros lugares disponibles ya que ellos habían tomado los mejores según Shinji, claro que la morena no podía negar que lo eran porque no estaba muy cerca ni muy lejos y la luz les quedaba fenomenal desde donde se encontraban al mismo tiempo quedaban de frente a la mesa de honor.

No lo sé- dijo Shinji- ella es bastante especial- al momento se escuchó cuchicheos mientras alguien entraba por la puerta principal y al instante uno de los encargados del protocoló fue a su encuentro y condujo a la persona hacia la mesa principal de honor- es ella- dijo el rubio y antes de que cualquier cosa pasara las luces se apagaron.

Buenas tardes- saludo la voz atreves de las bocinas y un reflector alumbraba al encargado de la ceremonia que empezó a hablar dando la bienvenida a todos y dando un discurso en el cual daba por iniciada la noche y con ello empezaba el dichoso evento.

Cuando la presenten veras quien es- dijo Hirako suavemente para que nadie más le escuchara- ponte lista.

La morena asintió en la oscuridad, mientras escuchaba los leves comentarios de la persona que acababa de llegar, como: **_Wau, se ve espectacular, no trae acompañantes, es tan linda_**. Todo lo que fuere como si la tal Soi Fong fuese una gran estrella de cine o algo por el estilo, Yoruichi sonrió levemente en Japón la mayoría de personas que salian en doramas, j-pop, atletas y otros parecían tener fansgirl o un sequito que les seguían como si fuesen la última coca cola del desierto, para ella que parte de su vida era cuidarse de las balas, arrastrarse en trincheras, ver la muerte, desesperanza y crueldad en el día a día eso le resultaba totalmente irrelevante. Aun así la morena pensóque todo eso iba ser divertido dejae que el evento prosiguiera, ella solo debía esperar que nombraran a la susodicha y en ese instante tomarle las mejores fotos y así identificarle por fin.

* * *

Soi Fong fue conducida a la mesa de honor, tomo asiento junto al rector y algunos empresarios los cuales ya habían sido galardonados años anteriores. La peli azul sonrió levemente quería crear expectación pero lo de ella fue mucho hasta para sus estándares solo esperaba que la prensa no hiciera un escándalo con eso. Luego de quince minutos donde el maestro de ceremonia empezaba con la introducción al evento, prosiguió a agradecer a los invitados de honor que eran aquellos sentados en la mesa ubicada en el escenario, fue así como empezó a mencionarlos. El primero fue el rector y luego los otros que eran otros empresarios, algún político que había sido galardonado anteriormente y al final dejo a la peli azul que presento con gran pompa señalando ser la primer persona más joven que iba ser galardonada con el dichoso premio.

Para ese instante Yoruichi ya se encontraba con la cámara lista para tomar las primeras tomas- es un gusto para nuestra institución presentar a la galardonada de este año, no solo por el hecho de ser un genio en informática, una gran economista y empresaria que ha llevado a Electro Digital Grup a posesionarse como una empresa innovadora y con un sólido prestigio, un aplauso a la Ceo Shaolin Soi Fong- la susodicha se puso de pie cuando los aplausos comenzaron a sonar, así mismo los flashes empezaron a dispararse desde todas direcciones y la morena hizo lo suyo disparando el obturador de su cámara, al ver el rostro sonriente de la peli azul algo en su mente le mostro una imagen nítida de ella haciendo el amor, cosa que le duro unos segundos en su memoria pero que a la vez le hizo estremecerse dejándola confundida por un momento, cuando la peli azul volvió a su asiento el maestro de ceremonia llamo al rector para unas palabras.

¿Qué te pareció?- pregunto Shinji- te parece una cerebrito, espero no te haya decepcionado la princesa de hielo.

La morena sonrió levemente aun con un dejo de confusión- me parece como cualquier mujer normal- dijo suavemente, aun con su mente un poco confusa por la imagen que acababa de mostrarle su mente.

Hirako sonrió- solo es la primera impresión, espera a saber más de ella y con el tiempo seguramente te dará una gran sorpresa, porque ella no es nada normal o alguien que puedes comparar con el ciudadano común- Shinji sonrió ampliamente- espero tomaras algunas fotos.

La morena le miro amablemente, el sorprenderla era un eufemismo lo que le acaba de suceder era un poco inverosímil y le saco un poco de foco, pero ella era una profesional ante todo- si tome algunas fotos- respondió con seriedad y calma- debo ir al baño un momento, ya regreso.

Bien, no tardes- dijo suavemente- seguramente el rector hablara bastante y llamara a solidarizarse con los futuros becarios- la morena sonrió y se encamino al baño más cercano.

* * *

Cuando la morena llego al baño fue directamente al lavabo, abrió el grifo del agua y se enjuago un poco la cara para refrescarse, miro el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo del lugar yal instante le vinieron a su mente algunas imágenes de un momento quizá olvidado con el tiempo, como si se tratase de un cortometraje muy vivido que al instante le hizo sonrojarse y sintió su cuerpo estremecer.

 ** _FLAHS BACK_**

 _Una sonrojada peli azul sobre su cuerpo desnudo color moka, sonriéndole de manera picara y predadora que al momento empezaba a besarle cada parte de su cuerpo, tocándola con sus manos delgadas y firmes en los lugares correctos haciendo que su excitación subieran de a poco, besó y succiono uno de sus senos con hambre y maestría eso no le basto ya que la joven bajo por su cuerpo besando cada parte con calma hasta llegar a su intimidad, su aliento caliente electrizo su ser y la lengua de la joven empezó a degustar de su sexo con paciencia al principio, luego fue directo al clítoris con el cual jugó con su lengua experta, succionando como si tratara de sacar sabia que daba vida, la morena tomo las sabanas en sus manos sosteniéndose mientras la boca en su intimidad lamía y succionaba sin descanso. Después de un rato y terminado con el cunnilingus la peli azul subió para compartir un beso apasionado con el cual pude degustar mi sabor en su boca, al instante una de sus manos recorría cada parte del cuerpo acocolatado hasta llegar al prohibido lugar, electrizando con un toque delicado en un principio que luego se transformó en uno firme y un poco brusco al penetrarle de una vez con uno de sus dedos, Yoruichi gimió en satisfacción por tal osadía. Sentía a la peli azul jugar un poco en su interior mientras volvía abesar el cuello y senos generosos de manera desesperada para luego soltarlos. No había descanso, ya que después Soi Fong coloco su anatomía amoldándose sobre el cuerpo glorioso de la morena con calma. El roce de sus pechos pequeños en contacto los majestuosos montes de la morena dejo a Yoruichi sin aliento, luego la peli azul se acomodo sobre su generosa cadera empezando así un movimiento pausado y acompasado que luego siguió como un roce mágico y sincronizado, su boca capturando los labios en un beso apasionado que callaba los jadeos que la misma niña provocaba en la morena, los dorados ojos mirando los acerados de ella que parecía fundirse en pasión y lujuria, las manos color moka se aferraron a su cuerpo blanquecino como anhelado no dejarla ir y sostener ese cuerpo esbelto y delgado que extrañamente se acoplaba al voluptuoso y curvilíneo, mientras se sentía el clímax llegar de una manera violenta y sublime llegando a cada parte de su ser, no había más sonido que los jadeos y las respiraciones aceleradas de Yoruichi, en su pensamiento supo que ella, esa joven le había llevado al cielo por segunda vez._

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Los ojos dorados se abrieron ampliamente con sorpresa y en ese instante pudo recordar con nitidez a la persona que hasta hace unos momentos miraba atreves del lente de su cámara, como no queriendo creerlo se metió en el primer baño que vio, bajo la tapa tomando asiento mientras sacaba la dichosa revista con la entrevista de Soi Fong que Jushiro le había entregado y al momento que la abrió, lo primero que vio fue una foto de media página y todo quedó claro- ¡mierda!- exclamó- es ella, yo….ella.

La foto mostraba una Soi Fong más joven, con una media sonrisa un poco picara muy característica de ella al parecer, esa misma que había mostrado la chica japonesa que se había llevado a la cama al mes de estar en Tokio, esa noche de sexo sin compromiso que juro no volver a repetir otra vez, la misma joven que le había dicho poseer un Daewo que se encontraba en el taller y comentó que temía a su abuela más que a su madre, la morena bufo ante la realización de que posiblemente todo lo dicho era una maldita mentira, lo más irónico es que ella se había sentido un poco de culpable por haberla dejado sola en esa habitación de hotel luego de su noche de sexo. La morena suspiro y cerró los ojos un instante para calmarse pues todo parecía un mal chiste, después empezó a leerel artículo como si la vida se le fuera en ello, al terminar guardo la revista y saco su celular texteando en google el nombre de Shaolin Soi Fong, salieron muchos links con fotos, noticas, fotos con chicas...diferentes chicas, para este instante la morena ya empezaba su camino de regreso a donde la esperaba Shinji, tenía trabajo que hacer y aunque la situación no le parecía la adecuada esa noche todo había sido algo fortuito y justo ahora debía dejar lo personal a un lado.

Todo bien- pregunto Hirako al ver el ceño en la frente de la morena.

Si- respondió suavemente, luego suspiro- entonces, le dicen princesa de hielo por- pregunto la morena como quien tenía una curiosidad normal.

Hirako sonrió- dicen que es fría y calculadora en los negocios, si le das oportunidad te deja sin nada obviamente hablamos de negocios, además de eso hasta hoy no se le ha conocido ninguna relación formal, eso no quiere decir que no haya tenidos su aventuras porque no nos alcanzarían los dedos de las manos, los tuyos y los míos para contar la enorme lista de mujeres que se ha llevado a la cama o viceversa.

Vaya, quien diría- dijo suavemente- se ve tan seriecita.

Shinji rio divertido- te dije que no te hagas ideas erróneas con ella- dijo el rubio- es de tener cuidado, tiende a ser muy arisca con la prensa desde un incidente con una periodista con la cual tuvo algo que ver, su círculo es muy cerrado y cuida mucho su privacidad así como a sus amigos y familia, pero le doy algo a su favor- la morena le vio seria- es justa.

Luego me contaras esa historia- dijo la morena.

Tengo muchas de ella- dijo suavemente el rubio, luego miro hacia el escenario al escuchar los aplausos- bueno, hay que trabajar ya viene lo bueno- señalo el rubio al ver que el largo discurso del rector había terminado y el maestro de ceremonia volvía con lo siguiente en la agenda.

La morena suspiro y tomo su cámara para mirar a la mesa de honor atreves del lente no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la peli azul que permanecía seria en su asiento junto al rector de la Universidad y otro sujeto más anciano. El programa de la ceremonia empezó a fluir luego del largo discurso del rector y se comenzó a hablar sobre la Universidad y como muchas personas importantes, influyentes, políticos, pensadores, pacificadores, grandes economistas y agentes de cambio de la historia del Japón han sido estudiantes de esa alma mater.

Luego el acto cambio un poco y se encamino hacia lo que los llevaba ahí en esa noche que consistía en la entrega del premio, primero se habló de otros galardonados en el pasado y sus logros para ser tomados en cuenta, Shinji miro el reloj y eran las 6:35 de la noche eso indicaba que pronto darían el premio a la galardonada de esa noche y luego vendría el discurso de agradecimiento de la misma, para luego hablar sobre la ayuda financiera a los becarios, después estaba el dichoso acto musical para luego dar por terminada la velada.

Luego de unos minutos de parloteo sobre el premio el presentador llamo a uno de los ancianos que se encontraba en la mesa de honor, este había sido uno de los anteriores ganadores y todos le aplaudieron. El hombre sonrió agradecido y luego el silencio reino en la sala- estoy seguro que no solo me aplauden a mí que soy un viejo- dijo con una leve diversión- debo decir que es un privilegio ser parte de esta alma mater, no solo como el estudiante que fui hace muchos años o cuando también fui honrado con el galardón de personaje destacado del año, claro que eso fue hace muchos años atrás- dijo el hombre y hubo más risas y aplauso.

Pero ahora como miembro de este comité y de la junta de esta alma mater, me siento honrado de ser la persona que entregara el galardón a la persona más joven hasta hoy en la historia de este galardón a quien se le ha otorgado esta distinción que por supuesto es muy merecido- hubo un silencio y pareció que el ambiente era más serio conforme el discurso del hombre mayor proseguía.

La morena vio atreves del lente que la peli azul se había puesto seria de pronto, Hirako se acercó a ella- ponte lista que ya le darán el premio- advirtió el rubio.

Después de la leve pausa el anciano prosiguió- sus logros ya los conocen, graduada con Honores en Ingeniería en Sistemas y Ceo de una de las empresas más innovadoras en productos electrónicos y de seguridad, con su gestión ha traído el prestigio y solidez aun cuando comenzó cuando apenas tenía 24 años, estoy seguro que aún no hemos visto lo mejor de ella así que no debemos perderle el foco- dijo el sujeto- el premio para personaje del año de la Universidad Imperial de Tokio es para la joven Shaolin Soi Fong- concluyo el hombre mayor, al instante los asistentes se alzaron aplaudiendo ante una peli azul que se levantaba de su asiento e iba al estrado donde dos hermosas edecanes y el hombre mayor le esperaban.

Los flashes de las cámaras comenzaron a dispararse mientras Soi tomaba su premio y saludaba con cortesía a los edecanes, luego daba sus respetos al hombre que había dado un leve discurso y quien le había alabado grandemente, luego fue hacia el pequeño estrado para dar su agradecimiento.

Buenas noches- saludo con seriedad y al instante sonrió levemente- ni yo me creo todo lo que se dijo de mi - bromeo y todos rieron al instante- esto, es un gran honor, sobretodo el ser tomada en cuenta para tal distinción- dijo con seriedad- aun cuando creo que es inmerecido porque hay otros que han logrado mucho más que yo, al final solo soy un reflejo muy burdo de lo que ha logrado mi abuela y mi padre con mucho trabajo y tesón.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas un poco asombrada de que la peli azul alabara a su abuela y padre, mientras los aplausos se dejaban oír la peli azul carraspeo un poco- este premio seguramente estará en la sala de la casa de mis padres ya que todo lo que soy se lo debo a ellos- hubo más aplausos para ella- pero este honor que se me ha otorgado este día me compromete con aquellos jóvenes que luchan por abrirse camino y obtener una oportunidad- metió una de sus manos en un bolsillo de su saco gris del cual saco un cheque que mostro a los asistentes- espero que ustedes también puedan dar su colaboración para los futuros becarios de esta alma mater- más aplausos se dejaron escuchar y muchos se pusieron de pie, con eso ultimo Soi Fong se despidió dando una leve inclinación de cabeza y entrego el cheque al rector cuando llego a la mesa, mucho de los de la mesa de honor empezaron a sacar sus chequeras y hacer lo mismo ante la mirada de los asistente, los flashes iban y venían.

Vaya, ella sabe cómo sacarte el dinero- dijo Shinji con una enorme sonrisa, detrás de su cámara captando el momento, la morena también hacia lo suyo pero con la peli azul y la mesa de honor. Yoruichi pudo ver esa leve sonrisa de satisfacción de Soi al ver que muchos estaban soltando el dinero como ella lo había deseado al momento de decidir ir. El maestro de ceremonia empezó a dar gracias por su colaboración y presento un corto video sobre los becarios y sus experiencias. El silencio llego otra vez al salón mientras paso el video que duro como unos 12 minutos, cuando el video ceso el escenario estaba un poco despejado solo quedando la mesa de honor en el lado derecho del escenario, el pequeño estrado había sido removido de su lugar al frente y justo ahora el presentador hablo- para el cierre de esta hermosa noche no podía faltar un poco de música, jóvenes esta noche dando una leve presentación de su talento y encanto, como una institución entregada al arte la Universidad imperial lanza un grupo de j-pop, por favor acompañen este lanzamiento de K-Kat.

Las luces se apagaron por un momento y de pronto volvieron a encenderse al mismo instante que la música empezó a sonar y 4 chicas que parecían ser el grupo empezaron a cantar con coreografía incluida, la canción era un poco pegajosa según se escuchaba y las coreografías incluidas eran bastante limpias.

Bueno no son lo que se esperaba, pero no están tan mal- dijo Shinji, mientras tomaba fotos al grupo. Mientras seguía la canción la morena miro atreves del lente de su cámara y pudo ver que Soi hablaba con el anciano junto a ella y el rector que parecía explicarles acerca del grupo. La canción termino y al instante las mujeres del grupo empezaron a presentarse dando sus nombres, luego de terminar volvieron a interpretar otra canción pero una más movida y atrevida en letra, para ese entonces la que parecía ser líder del grupo y voz principal se dirigía a la mesa de honor para quizá interactuar un poco, les cantaba y bailaba de manera provocativa pero cualquiera ahí podría notar que no era al rector o alguno de los ancianos ahí a quien la chica le cantaba y provocaba, porque su mirada y movimientos se mostraban más hacia la peli azul que parecía impasible sentada al lado del rector y el hombre más anciano.

Pero no era la única en el escenario, ya que la segunda voz también hacia lo suyo para llamar la atención de Soi Fong que parecía no tomar atención a tales acciones, pero para la prensa eso fue como lanzar miel a feroces oso, pues los flashes se dispararon como balas en una guerra y los comentarios burbujeantes empezaban brotar. Yoruichi y Shinji no se quedaban sin tomar instantáneas de lo que estaba sucediendo aun cuando Hirako y la morena sabían muy bien cuál era la línea estricta de Jushiro sobre los chismes rosa.

Esas dos parece que compiten por llamar la atención- dijo Hirako a la morena luego de un momento, Yoruichi suspiro ella se encontraba un poco desconcertada ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, si miraba su experiencia personal de hace unos meses podia decire que era otra persona- y ella parece como si nada, ves porque se le dice la princesa de hielo. La morena asintió con seriedad había algo que le confundía, la chica apática que miraba atreves del lente no se parecía mucho a lo que ella recordaba de la joven japonesa con la que paso una noche de sexo. Enfrascada en esos pensamientos la morena no se dio cuenta que la presentación había acabado y el moderador pedía un aplauso para despedirlas.

El público así lo hizo, mientras ellas decían adiós cordialmente y buscaban la salida, pero la líder en vez de irse se encamino a la mesa de honor y saludo a todos agradeciendo. El rector amablemente la invito a sentarse y ella ni lenta ni perezosa tomo asiento justo a la par de Soi Fong, al instante la chica de tez blanca, delgada más o menos de estatura de 1.70, rubia, ojos color azul, hablo con Soi y esta le tendió la mano, momentos después se acercó al oído de la Soi Fong para decirle algo y esta solo le miro sonriente. Todo esto ante los ojos de curiosos y lentes de las cámaras. Yoruichi que veía todo atreves de su cámara pudo notar que ese saludo llevaba en si otra intensión.

La morena estaba tan atenta a eso que no se dio cuenta que el presentador estaba dando los agradecimientos a la prensa, los agradecimientos a los donantes para los futuros becarios y sobre todo a la mesa de honor, a la Universidad y muchas cosas más que se perdieron cuando las puertas empezaban abrirse para que todos los asistentes fueran saliendo en orden, en ese instante la peli azul le dijo algo a la chica en el oído y luego de eso la chica sonrió ampliamente.

* * *

Míralos- dijo el rubio con una leve sonrisa, señalando a algunos periodistas queriendo ir a entrevistar a los de la mesa de honor, obviamente su objetivo era la peli azul- hay gente que realmente no sabe que es seguir las instrucciones- miro su reloj que marcaba las 7:15 y luego a la morena- nos vamos- pregunto.

Si- respondió la morena que era mejor terminar la noche o más bien esa velada.

Bien, muero por ver tus fotos- dijo este divertido- como haces para imprimirlas- pregunto Hirako saliendo de la sala.

La morena sonrió ampliamente- Hirako, si no te has fijado mi cámara es especial.

Que quieres decir- pregunto el rubio.

Siempre preferí las Nikon- dijo la morena- cuando gane el Pulitzer ellos supieron que desde que empecé mi carrera utilice su marca y me hicieron una oferta.

Wau- dijo el rubio- no me digas que te patrocina.

Bueno, más o menos- respondió la morena- me fabricaron una especial que es análoga y digital a la vez.

Vaya eso es- dijo suavemente- pero no conozco una que haya salido a la venta.

No la hay, porque esta es única- explico la morena- amo el proceso antiguo, con los negativos, el revelarlos y ver como la imagen emerge de pronto en el papel, las digitales están muy bien pero nada como el captar una imagen con una análoga y ellos lo supieron.

Ellos la hicieron para ti y tú que les das- pregunto.

Bueno- sonrió la morena- les doy mi talento- los dos rieron, ya estaba afuera y Yoruichi fue a la motocicleta.

El rubio sonrió- no sé cómo manejas algo como esto- dijo con diversión- a mí me da pavor.

Yoruichi rio - manejo esta preciosidad porque soy muy buena en eso Hirako, además es como ir con el viento- explico la morena.

Ten cuidado- aconsejo el rubio- te espero mañana para ver las fotos- dijo con una sonrisa y dando un ademan de adiós se marchó.

La morena asintió mientras se quitaba la chaqueta formal guardándola y se colocaba una de cuero color negro con franjas doradas, al terminar de ajustarse la chaqueta al mismo tiempo que tomaba el estuche de su cámara que también fungía como bolso, se colocó los guantes y después el casco, puso la llave lista para encender el motor e irse del lugar. Suspiro un momento la noche había sido un poco extraña y seguramente para ser su primera asignación en su nuevo trabajo fue como una montaña rusa, primero la expectación del momento y luego su pequeña sorpresa al volver a ver a esa chica con la que había compartido una noche de sexo, después la realización de que se había acostado con una persona muy conocida por no decir cas famosa, creer eso de humilde hija de mami y papi no tenía nada de verdad y eso era lo que tenía entre ceja y ceja molestándole, con el tiempo posiblemente podría contar todo lo sucedido como una anécdota y se reiría de eso pero justo ahora tenía esa sensación de desengaño.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba montando su moto para encender el motor e irse a su casa cuando noto que alguien venia caminando por el estacionamiento a paso lento, la morena se quedó ahí para ver de quien se trataba pues ella y Hirako habían sido los últimos de un grupo de salir de la sala donde ya no había nadie, su curiosidad fue compensada cuando vio que una tranquila peli azul con su premio en mano caminaba hacia un automóvil lujoso deportivo color negro con franjas amarillas. La morena estaba a punto de ir hacia donde ella cuando otra persona aparecio en su campo de visión, la chica que descaradamente había coqueteado con la peli azul venia hacia ella con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, para ese entonces Soi Fong ya había subido al automóvil y luego la mujer se acercó para abrir la puerta del pasajero y tomo asiento, al instante el automóvil arranco y busco la salida del lugar.

La morena al momento arranco el motor de su motocicleta y al instante decidió seguirla, tomarira algunas fotos de la emperatriz china con su nueva conquista, si las fotografías eran más o menos decentes y no se inclinaban a una nota amarillista posiblemente Jushiro las tomaría para un reportaje, además de que iba ser interesante el ver como se manejaba la chica con sus conquistas. Con eso en mente fue tras el lujoso automóvil que parecía deslizarse en la calle con total soltura, era obvio que la joven Fong era un buen piloto ya que ella misma lo había comprobado aquella noche, ante ese pensamiento la morena acelero su motocicleta dándole de poco alcance al Arash de la peli azul.

Sin ser algo premeditado o más bien como cosa del momento la morena se colocó a la par del auto por el lado del conductor girando su vista para ver al interior del lujoso auto, Soi Fong le miro al momento con frialdad por la imprudencia del conductor y este al momento acelero dejándola extrañada, no pudo ver bien al conductor pero seguramente informaría a su contacto de la policía para quejarse de la imprudencia de algunos motociclistas.

Entonces, adonde dices que vamos- pregunto Soi a la chica en el asiento del pasajero.

Es una casa en Tsukiji Ginza, mis padres justo andan de viaje así tendremos el jacuzzi para disfrutarlo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de poner la radio del auto.

Soi sonrió levemente y siguió a la dirección que la chica le había indicaba, luego de que ese conductor imprudente le rebasara había pensado que quizá había tomado una mala decisión pues le había dicho a Lisa que no se metería en problemas o mejor dicho en la cama con alguien, pero justo la chica le había dicho algo que instintivamente le hizo ceder y justo ahora no podría echarse para atrás, obviamente algunas veces su inmadurez se dejaba a ver en el peor de los momentos.

* * *

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

 ** _Hace 15 Minutos- Mesa de Honor_**

 _La joven cantante tomo asiento en la mesa de honor invitada por el rector, esta al instante tomo asiento junto a la peli azul la cual no perdió tiempo para presentarse formalmente - Miyuki Yamada- se presentó- un placer Fon-san._

 _Soi extendió su mano- Soi Fong- se presentó- no es necesario el ser tan formal._

 _La susodicha sonrió y tomo la mano de la peli azul, se acerco a su oído- he escuchado cosas interesantes sobre usted- la terminar esas palabras la joven puso su mano en la pierna de Soi Fong, una señal inequívoca de lo que se refería._

 _Soi hablo con seriedad- lo que puedan decir otros puede ser verdad o no- dijo con calma._

 _La chica sonrió- entonces que tal si mejor me lo muestras personalmente- dijo y vio que la peli azul le miraba seria- claro si es que no tienes miedo._

 _Cuando el encargado de amenizar el evento despacho a todos y la mesa de honor se ponía de pie para ir a donde se daría la cena, la peli azul aprovechó para tomar a la chica del brazo y acercar su boca al oído- cuando veas que voy al baño, me sigues._

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

Yoruichi se detuvo se metió en una calle para retornar pues había sobrepasado el lujoso auto y si lo perdía adiós a las fotos, lo que acababa de hacer había sido un poco imprudente no solo para ella si no en general. Cuando se coloco a la par de la ventanilla del conductor del Arash miro al interior del auto con curiosidad Soi tenía sus manos al volante y la chica parecía manipular la radio, no había nada de besos o caricias y mucho menos de tomarse de la manita. Al volver al camino no pudo visualizar el auto deportivo con lo que pensó que quizá les había perdido aun así siguió esa dirección acelerando un poco y vio como estaba entrando al área de Tsukiji en Ginza, de pronto lo vio en un semáforo dos calles adelante el Arash negro suspiro aliviada y se dispuso a seguirlo con calma.

Yoruichi miro a su alrededor, llevaba como 5 minutos siguiendo el automóvil donde Soi Fong y la chica del grupo Miyuki Yamada, el lugar parecía ser un área donde vivían personas de la alta sociedad de Tokio, los altos edificios lujosos y las casas enormes que evidenciaban lujo en su arquitectura no dejaba duda de lo contrario, quizá iban al apartamento ó casa de la chica Fong. El auto giro a la izquierda y la morena vio como un portón parecía abrirse y el auto lujoso ingreso sin más. La morena acelero y vio como el auto se adentraba en la suntuosa casa y el portón se cerraba automáticamente. La morena estaciono su motocicleta cerca de un árbol a unos 20 metros de la entrada de la casa y miro el panorama.

* * *

Soi Fong parqueo su auto en la entrada de la casa, era lujosa y bastante amplia la chica bajo inmediatamente y le tomo de la mano al instante adentrándose a la casa. La peli azul le siguió con calma tratando de ver si había alguien más en la enorme residencia, pero a la vista no aparecía nadie y la casa lucia casi desierta.

Acaso no hay nadie- pregunto la peli azul.

No- respondió la rubia- como te dije mis padres andan de viaje y mi hermano menor se queda con mi abuela, el fin de semana es libre para los empleados dejándome a cargo de todo.

Interesante- dijo la peli azul, que miraba como habían pasado de la sala de estar hacia lo que era un jardín enorme donde a lo lejos en una esquina al fondo había una piscina, en una esquina un jacuzzi cerca de las puertas corredizas de vidrio, una pequeña habitación que más bien aprecia un pequeño cuarto.

Deseas algo de beber- cuestiono- tenemos champan, vino, cerveza, sake y licor- se acerco a la peli azul y le beso levemente en los labios como si fuese un beso robado, Soi al instante le tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella con amabilidad.

Lo que tú quieras- dijo suavemente, la chica sonrió.

Bien, metete al jacuzzi- dijo y fue a encenderlo mientras sonreía- ya regreso.

Soi miro el lugar con calma cuando la chica se marcho por lo que fueran a beber, se acerco a un panel de lo que parecía ser una alarma y sonrió- Modelo Keiratai by Electro Digital Grup – era una de sus alarmas, miro el lugar parecía no haber cámaras y eso le era conveniente ya que no deseaba que alguien pudiese tomar esas grabaciones y venderlas al mejor postor. La peli azul suspiro y miro hacia el jacuzzi y puso los ojos no deseaba estar en esa cosa infernal, además tenía que cambiarse de ropa, pero su orgullo le decía que se apresurara y se metiese al jacuzzi para esperar a la niña y darle lo que la rubia deseaba, que era su momento feliz.

Luego de unos minutos la peli azul ya había ingresado al jacuzzi con su bóxer y su sostén estilo bikini, el agua estaba cálida y ella decidió sentarse mirando hacia el frente donde se veía la enorme piscina, el muro que dividía a la calle, el árbol enorme y frondoso que daba un poco de sombra posiblemente cuando hacia sol. Al momento Miyuki llego ataviada con una bata de baño que le llegaba al muslo, dos copas y una botella de champan, Soi no pudo pensar en algo mas cliché lo que le hizo mostrar una sonrisa que la rubia interpreto como que era el momento de la acción, por lo que sirvió la bebida en las dos copas, una se la entrego a la peli azul mientras ella ingresaba en el jacuzzi y se quedaba de pie delante de Soi Fong con una mirada bastante insinuante.

Miyuki se despojo de la bata de baño colocándola a un lado y dejando a la peli azul un poco sorprendida, pues la rubia no llevaba prenda alguna. Soi Fong pudo ver como el delgado cuerpo de la joven reaccionaba al ambiente luego de estar sin prenda alguna que le cubriera, lo primero que vio fueron esos dos montes con sus dos aureolas y los pezones erectos, su abdomen plano y sus caderas algo proporcionadas, sus piernas firmes y largas. La rubia tomo su copa y la extendió hacia la peli azul para brindar, Soi hizo chocar su copa- por esta noche- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Tomaron un sorbo y la chica se lanzó a los brazos de la peli azul para empezar con los besos y caricias respectivas.

* * *

Luego de estacionarse cerca de un frondoso árbol que le hacía resguardar su presencia de los automovilistas que transitaban por ahí, Yoruichi había resuelto su dilema de si irse o intentar ver que podía hacer para captar algo en el interior de la enorme y lujosa casa, lo descubrió justo en el tronco de aquel árbol que se extendía hacia el cielo con sus ramas y follaje entre la calle y la mansión. La morena sonrío no iba ser la primera vez que trepaba a un árbol y se infiltraba como ladrona o lo que fuese para capturar una fotografía.

Unos minutos después ahí estaba subida en una árbol a la altura del muro que dividía el interior del lugar con el exterior, tomo su cámara y empezó a ver atreves del lente para ver si podía captar a la pareja. Teniendo como recompensa a la peli azul sentada en lo que parecía un jacuzzi que se encontraba frente a ella. La morena hizo una inspección del lugar, amplio jardín, la alberca a unos pocos metros de la pared, los muebles de jardín, el pequeño cuarto y el jacuzzi. Pero no veía a la rubia por ningún lugar hasta que de pronto apareció con dos copas, una botella y ataviada en una bata de baño bastante provocativa, aunque nada la preparo cuando la susodicha se despojó de su bata de baño quedando con traje de Eva.

Disparo el obturador al instante, quizá por instinto y luego su lado profesional tomo control tomando otras más al ver que la acción empezaba en el jacuzzi con besos y caricias. Para Yoruichi Shihōin que pocas cosas le escandalizaban pues en su línea de trabajo había visto de todo en su corta existencia, extrañamente en esta ocasión algo en su interior le decía que lo que hacía estaba mal, quizá era su conciencia o simplemente el sentido común de observar a una chica con la que había compartido intimidad, como si fuese voyerista cosa que no tenía sentido más bien podía inclinarse a pensar que era un poco retorcido y hasta masoquista, ante este pensamiento se distrajo y sin querer se des balanceó de la rama en donde se encontraba y apretó el flash de su cámara- ¡mierda!- protestó con suavidad mientras se acomodaba mejor y volvía al lente de su cámara para ver si algo había cambiando en el jacuzzi ó si por azares le habían notado, algo que dudaba dado que la actividad en el jacuzzi seguía desarrollándose.

* * *

Soi Fong noto el flashazo de reojo mientras la rubia le besaba el cuello, sus manos detuvieron el avance hacia la intimidad de la joven, frunció el ceño levemente ante el pensamiento **_"no puede ser que alguien de la prensa nos viera"_** luego pensó **_"quien sea, es bastante osado al atreverse a esto"_**.

Algo dentro de la peli azul le hizo sentir un dejo de deleite el saber que quizá estaba siendo captada en la intimidad posiblemente atreves de una cámara fotográfica, por lo que pensó que iba a darle un poco de espectáculo a esa persona para luego arrebatarle el premio del que pensara era poseedor, con eso en mente subió sus manos a las senos de la chica y los apretó con fuerza mientras ella tenía esa sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, la rubia gimió ante esa accióny al instante Soi Fong se acercó a besar el cuello de la joven de manera sensual, dejando que su mirada acerada se dirigiera hacia el árbol donde antes había visto el haz de luz.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja ante lo que miraba y detuvo su dedo del botón de disparo para otra fotografía, esa mirada en la peli azul era como retadora y extrañamente dirigida en su dirección, pero eso era ilógico. Por su parte Soi paso rápidamente a la acción era mejor darle un poco de satisfacción a la chica por su dedicación y al hecho de querer que la llevase a la cama, por lo que deslizo su mano hacia el sur y sin tanta ceremonia ágilmente abrió los labios menores y los acaricio unos momentos para llegar a la entrada vaginal, al instante de un solo movimiento la penetro, la chica ahogo un grito sosteniéndose con sus manos en los hombros de peli azul que besaba su cuello y subía a su odio, se quedó ahí unos instantes, pero la rubia movía sus caderas mostrándose demasiado ansiosa.

Shhh- dijo suavemente Soi en su oído- disfrútalo, no seas impaciente- dijo y luego le beso fugazmente en su oreja, luego se separó un poco para ver la expresión en la cara de la joven Miyuki, sus labios rosas entre abiertos y sus respiración agitada. Soi sonreía satisfecha no solo porque sabía que la joven estaba lista para el clímax y que su dedo en la vagina era la razón, también había una extraña satisfacción al pensar en esa persona que le estaba espiando. El estar ahí y verlas debería ser un reto a su temple aunque aún era pronto, ella podía jugar un poco a provocar y descontrolar las cosas. Soi atrajo a la chica hacia ella posándola en sus piernas sin salir de su intimidad.

Yoruichi se había quedado ahí curiosa, al parecer la joven Fong estaba ya en lo suyo pues era más que claro que ella era la dominadora en la relación sexual. Pero la morena había notado que la mirada estaba enfocada en la nada o mejor dicho a su dirección y eso era un poco extraño, porque no era posible que la peli azul le hubiese notado o intuyera que alguien les veía y seguir como si nada. Soi se recostó en el jacuzzi y la rubia se encontraba casi sobre ella mientras empezaba su movimiento en el interior de la joven que movía sus caderas al compás, la rubia empezó a besar el cuello de la peli azul y esta no dejaba su expresión calma y hasta pasiva mirando el horizonte o mejor dicho en dirección al árbol de enfrente.

La morena vio como Soi parecía un poco apática ante los besos de la joven, cosa que desde hace rato le causaba curiosidad porque la chica que ahora miraba distaba de aquella con la cual ella había intimado y es que hoy parecía más seguir un protocolo o solo dejarse llevar por lo natural del momento que era el deseo, aun cuando aquella vez había visto en esos ojos grises la pasión desbordada, el arrebato del deseo, el hambre sexual no algo controlado y quizá planificado como justo ahora estaba sucediendo, era como cumplir un papel, como estar y no estar. De pronto la vio, esa mirada y una leve sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro, era altiva y un poco extraña para su gusto, por instinto disparo el obturador de la cámara.

Soi podía sentir el interior de la joven muy lubricado y estrechándose lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de tener su clímax, pero la iba dejar cerca para que el disfrute fuese más placentero, lo que ella quería iba tomar más satisfacción si no se sentía observada aunque no podía negar que tenía un plus esa emoción contradictoria de molestia al sentir que violaban su intimidad y orgullo de provocar esas acciones no solo en la joven Miyuki, sino también en quien fuese que le estuviese observando. Así que decidió ser un poco responsable con la rubia que posiblemente seria expuesta demasiado si permitía que llegara al orgasmo. Sonrió con un dejo de arrogancia, como cuando tenía un plan frio y calculado entre manos y la dirigió a quien fuese que se encontraba observándolas. Detuvo un poco su movimiento para luego salir despacio del interior de la chica que jadeo con un dejo de inconformidad.

Soi- se quejó casi en un gemido.

La peli azul le abrazo- calma, séque estas cerca- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios- pero quiero hacerlo de la mejor manera para ti- explico- vamos al cuartito- dijo rápidamente entonces la chica asintió y las dos salieron del jacuzzi, la peli azul al instante le cubrió con la bata de baño entrando al cuarto. Yoruichi vio todo el movimiento y que la acción seguiría más en privado, con eso supuso que ya no iba poder tomar más fotografías y aun así estaba consciente que esas imágenes no podía utilizarlas bajo ninguna circunstancia pues era algo muy privado, al final ellos no eran una revista de chismes o algún tipo de paparazzi sin corazón o moral, con eso en mente pensó en no mostrárselas a Ukitake aun cuando le haría saber la situación en su momento, suspiro largamente por ahora era mejor ir a casa.

* * *

Unos 30 minutos después Soi terminaba de cambiarse en el cuartito y la joven sonreía bobamente, pues hasta hace unos 10 minuto la peli azul la tenía gimiendo como una perra en celo al hacerla llegar al orgasmo por segunda vez. Suspiro en satisfacción ella era todo lo que había escuchado y quizá más en la cama era una lástima que lo de ella era cosa de una noche y si te vi no me acuerdo. Sonrió pues ese era el rumor de aquellas que ya habían pasado su experiencia con Son Fong no era por gusto el mote de princesa de hielo, aun así ella había tenido la satisfacción de ganarle a Hanna en su apuesta de quien se iría a la cama con la heredera Fong.

Podrías quedarte un poco más- dijo tomando a Soi en un abrazo por la espalda mientras esta terminaba de acomodar su traje.

Soi enarco una ceja- creo que ya cumplí con creces mi cuota- dijo guiñándole el ojo, había cierto alivio al ver que la chica no era nada tonta y sabía exactamente como eran las cosas con ella- hay algo importante de lo que me debo ocupar y es urgente.

Trabajo- cuestiono Miyuki.

No- dijo suavemente y tornándose muy seria- creo que alguien nos captó, eso no es conveniente para ti y para mí.

Que quieres decir- pregunto un poco confusa.

Que alguien nos tomó fotografías- dijo seria y los ojos azulados en sorpresa, la peli azul pudo notar un dejo de pánico–no te preocupes que yo me encargare, vi que tienes nuestro sistema de seguridad en la casa- ella asintió- tienen cámaras.

No en el interior, solo en la entrada- dijo rápidamente.

Eso ayudara- dijo Soi- muéstrame donde está el panel principal.

Que harás- pregunto la chica mientras salían del pequeño cuarto y se dirigían hacia el lugar que deseaba la peli azul.

Soi suspiro- el sistema operativo lo trabaje yo especialmente, hay una llave especial que toma todo los recursos de vigilancia del lugar donde se ha instalado, pienso tomar una copia y ver quien nos siguió o estuvo cerca de la casa.

Vaya creí que tu solo- dijo suavemente y Soi le miro seria.

Que solo soy una chica sexy y millonaria- dijo con una leve sonrisa, la chica se sonrojo al instante, justo en ese momento Soi tecleaba algo en el panel y sacaba su celular para conectarlo al aparato, solo le tomo unos minutos y sonrió- ser mejor irme, por cierto- dijo suavemente- se discreta si les cuentas nuestra aventura a tus amigas.

La rubia sonrió, realmente esa mujer era asombrosa - lo hare- dijo suavemente mientras veía como Soi iba a su auto y salía de su casa.

Soi tomo rumbo de la comisaria de Ginza, era momento de ir a visitar a su colaborador más dispuesto, era urgente ver si podía identificar o ver a la persona que podría hacer un gran negocio con esas fotos y de paso ponerla en evidencia con su familia, cosa que no necesitaba en esos momentos que apenas acababa de calmar los ánimos de su madre, pero primero debia de cenar algo porque eso de ir directo al postre le daba mas hambre.

* * *

Eran las 9:18 cuando Soi se estaciono en un restaurante muy elegante en Ginza, salió de su auto con un estuche pequeño que parecía contener una Tablet, cuando entro al lugar al momento le condujeron a una mesa privada.

Algo especial esta noche- pregunto el camarero.

Soi suspiro- un vaso de agua- dijo acomodándose en la silla- un jugo de Naranja y hoy tráeme el filete con papas fritas.

Postre- pregunto.

Soi sonrió- creo que justo hoy estoy para un helado de chocolate- dijo con una media sonrisa.

El camarero sonrió- traeré su orden en unos momentos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Soi Fong saco la Tablet del estuche, la encendió y luego conectó su teléfono a ella para hacer su magia. La peli azul era muy asidua a ese restaurante porque se especializaba en mariscos y le encantaba como preparaban el pescado en todas sus variedades. Su madre le había mostrado el lugar cuando era mucho más joven y luego cuando empezó a vivir sola ella decidió hacer su lugar especial ahí. Aunque era un lugar muy exclusivo ella tenía una mesa disponible las 24 horas del día los 365 días del año. Nunca venia por negocios y mucho menos había traído algunas de sus conquistas, siempre era por ocasión familiar o cuando deseaba darse un gusto como ese día, a las únicas personas particulares que había traído con ellas era a Lisa y Rangiku, los meseros le conocían y sabían que le gustaba del trato, que pedía de comer y beber, sus gustos con el pescado, los postres y la comida en general, siempre la misma mesa y como la mayoría de veces sola.

Soi empezó la tarea de revisar lo que había extraído del panel de seguridad principal de la casa de la chica con la que acababa de tener una pequeña aventura. Sonrió levemente si había sido una aventura dada las circunstancias que la tenían justo ahí, cuando había extraído todo tomo los videos de vigilancia y empezó a verlos con calma y cuidado. El mesero llego y sirvió la comida y bebida sin interrumpir o incomodar a la joven Fong que parecía muy concentrada en la pantalla, así como llego el camarero se fue con total sigilo y Soi empezó a tomar una que otra papa frita mientras miraba los videos, de pronto se quedó con una papa en el aire. Una motocicleta apareció en la pantalla unos instantes después que ella había ingresado a la mansión y recordó aquella motocicleta con el conductor imprudente.

Lanzo un suspiro de frustración, trato de ver hasta donde la cámara alcanzaba la imagen y con un poco de conformidad vio que podía ver el modelo, la placa y seguramente más porque una cosa era segura, el conductor posiblemente les había seguido desde que ellas habían salido de la Universidad. Hizo lo que tenía que hacer con las imágenes y al final sonrió satisfecha, puso la Tablet a un lado pues era momento de comer y disfrutar el alimento, otro rato ella haría su magia con las imágenes para dejarlas más visibles y nítidas. Luego iría con Ōmaeda, posiblemente él le ayudaría a localizar al conductor de esa motocicleta y de paso vería en que periódico o medio trabajaba, después de lo que sus ojos pudieron observar en ese jacuzzi quien fuese, mañana iba a conocer otra faceta de Shaolin Soi Fong, con ese pensamiento la peli azul siguió degustando sus alimentos.

* * *

Cuando Soi terminaba su bebida el camarero se acercó- ya desea su postre Fong-san.

Si- dijo Soi y mientras el camarero retiraba los platos ella tomo la Tablet- puedo hacerte una consulta- dijo de pronto.

Dígame en que puedo ayudarle- dijo muy atento el joven.

Tienen alguna impresora que pueda usar, si no es problema para ustedes- pregunto un poco penada por pedir algo fuera de lugar en un restaurante.

En la oficina hay una- informo- seguro no habrá ningún problema si usted desea ocuparla.

Si tiene wifi seria excelente- dijo la peli azul.

La tiene-dijo el camarero- traeré su postre y encenderé la impresora- la peli azul asintió y el camarero se fue al instante. Luego de un momento el camarero regresaba con una copa de helado de chocolate- señorita Fong ya puede enviar las impresiones.

Gracias- dijo Soi y rápidamente envió lo que deseaba mientras el camarero se marchaba y ella gustosa tomo su postre.

Luego de un momento el sujeto regreso con un sobre- acá están las impresiones señorita Fong- dijo entregándole la carpeta.

Gracias-dijo Soi y cuando el sujeto estaba por marcharse le detuvo- disculpa, tú eres nuevo en el restaurante- pregunto.

No- dijo el joven- trabajo medio turno en el día por motivo de estudio, pero esta noche estoy cubriendo al mesero regular en este turno pues enfermo- dijo suavemente.

Que estudias- pregunto Soi curiosa.

Ingeniería en sistemas- contesto con una leve sonrisa- apenas llevo mi tercer año.

Eres casado- pregunto la peli azul.

El tipo quiso reír, era extraño que un comensal preguntara tanto- no- dijo medio sonriendo un poco nervioso, al entrar la peli azul le habían dado instrucciones precisas de que hacer y que no con ella dado que era alguien muy importante- vivo con mi madre, por ahora.

Soi enarco una ceja y sonrió- tú te pagas la universidad y ayudas a tu madre- pregunto y el joven asintió, la peli azul suspiro- eres muy bueno atendiendo aquí, pero seguro en un futuro sería un desperdicio- comento y saco de su cartera una tarjeta y escribió algo en la parte de atrás- toma, ve el lunes y diles que yo te envió.

El joven tomo la tarjeta que decía **_"Sistemas de Seguridad Electro digital Grup"_** con el nombre de Shaolin Soi Fong- esto es….

Ve vestido formalmente, lleva tu historial de notas de la universidad- dijo al instante- será una perdida para el restaurante pero una ganancia para mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo,,,- el sujeto tenía cara de incredulidad y al instante inclino su cabeza agradecido- muchas gracias Fong-sama.

Soi rio- no tienes que ser tan formal…ohm, cuál es tu nombre- pregunto.

Hanatarō Yamada- respondió el.

Bueno Hanatarō, espero esto quede entre nosotros- dijo seria- no quiero tener problemas con el dueño, porque me gusta comer aquí.

No señorita- dijo este- yo… gracias.

A ti- dijo Soi y vio como el sujeto se marchaba con una enorme sonrisa, la peli azul suspiro- espero tener ese tipo de satisfacción mañana- soltó suavemente con una sonrisa y decidió terminar su postre para irse antes que se hiciera más tarde, miro su reloj justo eran las 09:53. Arreglo todo al instante y se puso en marcha, esta vez iba a pagar en la caja directamente.

Mi cuenta- dijo en la caja.

Señorita Fong, espero todo haya sido de su agrado- dijo el encargado acercándose al cajero.

Lo fue- dijo al instante y tomo la cuenta que se le entregaba- toma- dijo al cajero entregándole su tarjeta de crédito- pero me sentiría mas complacida si hicieras esta noche algo mas por mi- dijo, luego saco unos billetes -quiero que entregues esto en partes iguales a los meseros y al cajero- casi ordeno Soi al encargado, eran 30,000 yenes por lo cual calculaba que les daba 38 dólares a los 6 meseros y al cajero.

Lo hare Fong-san –dijo el encargado y la peli azul sonrió agradecida- buenas noches- dijo despidiéndose y dejando al gerente con un rostro asombrado y al cajero de la misma manera, mientras la peli azul subía a su automóvil y se dirigía a la delegación de policía de Tokio.

* * *

Según ella no iba haber problema alguno pues las fotos del modelo de la motocicleta y el de las placas eran bastante nítidas y muy visibles, posiblemente rastrearían a la persona que tomo las fotografías desde sus registros en kindergarten si ella se ponía exigente, no tardo ni 10 minutos cuando estaba estacionándose en las afueras de la delegación, al entrar fue con el oficial de recepción.

Disculpe, busco al Teniente Marechiyo Ōmaeda- dijo la peli azul.

Está en su oficina y si no espérelo que posiblemente anda comprando algo de comida- dijo el oficial.

Soi rio levemente- gracias- dijo y se dirigió a la segunda planta a la oficina del fondo, ya muchas veces con anterioridad había ido por su colaboración y conocía el lugar demasiado bien, llego a la puerta y vio al teniente en su silla al instante toco la puerta. El hombre rechoncho y grande le hizo un gesto de pasar.

Fong-san- dijo con seriedad- en que puedo ayudarle a estas horas de la noche.

Soi tomo asiento- Ōmaeda necesito de tu ayuda en un asunto importante.

Por supuesto- dijo este con una leve sonrisa divertida- y yo que creía que venía por un crimen o algo así.

Bueno, esto es como evitar un crimen- dijo divertida y al instante extendió el sobre con las fotos.

El teniente Ōmaeda tomo el sobre y saco lo que parecía ser unas impresiones- que pasa con esto, acaso tuvo algún percance con esta motocicleta- pregunto viendo las dos fotos.

No exactamente, pero me agradaría saber quién es el conductor de esa moto, donde trabaja y donde vive, ya sabes los generales que se puedan averiguar- dijo con seriedad.

El teniente enarco una de sus cejas- sabe que en los permisos de transito no dicen el lugar de trabajo.

Cierto- dijo la peli azul- pero creo que es alguien de la prensa y según creo los registros de la prensa escrita, fotoperiodistas y corresponsales están en conjunto en la base de datos con el de la policía- sonrió- sospecho que el de la moto es fotoperiodista, pero no sé quién es pues no le vi.

Ōmaeda suspiro y empezó a teclear en la computadora- bien veremos con la placa- dijo y empezó su búsqueda, luego de un minuto frunció el ceño, tecleo algo mas- bien la placa con el modelo coinciden- dijo y luego puso los ojos- en verdad, es todo por una chica.

Soi le miro confusa- como dices- pregunto sin entender lo que el regordete teniente decía.

Que si todo es por una chica- cuestiono el oficial- aunque no está nada mal- señalo.

Soi frunció el ceño- Marechiyo no comprendo lo que tratas de decirme- dijo con un dejo de exasperación.

El teniente suspiro- Placas 75-77 motocicleta modelo Yamaha YZF- R1, color negra con ribetes naranjas. A nombre de Shihōin Yoruichi. Sexo mujer, de nacionalidad japonesa de nacimiento y ciudadana americana, con dirección en…. bla bla- detuvo su lectura.

Soi estaba absorta desde el momento que el teniente empezó a leer, más bien parecía sorprendida y confusa- ciudadana americana, dices- dijo de pronto, algo en su cabeza despertó y se puso de pie para ir junto al regordete teniente tras el escritorio y ver la pantalla del computador, se quedo ahí con la boca abierta sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

Si es ciudadana americana, aunque es japonesa por nacimiento- repitió Marechiyo- tiene la licencia desde hace 6 meses y su puntaje de conducción fue perfecto.

¡Mierda!- dijo suavemente- la morena de fuego- soltó casi de manera inaudible- puedo tomarle una foto- pregunto.

Ōmaeda puso los ojos- mejor le imprimo la información si tanto le urge, solo espero que no haga nada indebido con eso.

Soi le miro seria- no lo hare- dijo al instante- viste donde trabaja- pregunto.

El regordete teniente suspiro- veré eso antes para darle toda la información- con eso tecleo una vez más en la computadora y Soi tomo asiento, pero esta vez empezó a mover sus dedos jugando con ellos, Lisa, Rangiku y su madre señalarían eso como ansiedad en la peli azul. Un momento después el teniente suspiro- efectivamente trabaja como foto periodista en la revista Tokio Soul Society inscrita desde hace 4 días, además está registrada como corresponsal para la AP.

La revista Tokio Soul Society- cuestiono- conozco al dueño- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces le imprimo la información- cuestiono el teniente.

Por favor Ōmaeda- dijo con una leve sonrisa- agradecería mucho eso.

Seguro que si- dijo el teniente con una sonrisa y dio imprimir a la información, al instante se la entrego a la peli azul- confió en que sea cuidadosa con la información, además sabe muy bien que estoy a sus órdenes si tiene algún problema con la joven.

Gracias Marechiyo, realmente no espero tener problemas con ella- dijo sonriente y se puso de pie- es tarde y ya sabes, hay cosas que resolver.

Seguro señorita Fong- dijo este viendo como la peli azul salía del lugar- esa sonrisa- dijo con diversión- solo me recuerda esa vez cuando hizo que le diéramos un susto al tipo que acosaba a la hija menor de los Yadōmaru.

* * *

Soi Fong subió al automóvil y miro la página que el teniente le había entregado, lo leyó todo a conciencia- Shihōin Yoruichi, así que ese es tu nombre- susurro despacio, ella era la morena del restaurante con quien había pasado hace unos meses una noche de sexo apasionado y la misma que había despertado su deseo de una manera incontrolable. Vivía ahí en Tokio desde hace 6 meses y no era una turista como ella había pensado, sus acerados ojos se abrieron en sorpresa- mierda- dijo para sí misma, esa misma chica le había visto tener sexo con una joven en un jacuzzi no hace menos de 2 horas y hasta tenia material visual para comprobarlo.

Fantástico Soi- se dijo a sí misma, al instante arranco el auto debía hablar con Lisa y arreglar todo el despelote en el que se había metido, golpeo el volante del auto con un dejo de molestia pensando en que si hubiese mantenido su plan de no llevarse a nadie a la cama o más bien a tener sexo, nada de eso le preocuparía ahora. Pero si eso no hubiese sucedido tampoco se hubiese reencontrado a la morena de fuego- estoy jodida- dijo para sí al pensar que de las dos maneras ella podía salir perdiendo.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Buenas noches, quiero agradecer sus comentarios y el que sigan esta historia.

saludos.

Este capitulo es para tora porque tiene frio.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 4**

Lisa y Riruka estaban enfrascadas en una lucha a muerte frente al televisor de 50 pulgadas y la play encendida, ya habían cenado y justo antes de irse a la cama Lisa había sugerido jugar un momento con la promesa que el día de mañana harían algo que Riruka deseara hacer. Para esa hora la pelinegra tenía un puchero visible ya que parecía que su novia iba a ganar esta partida otra vez, con esta ya sería la tercera vez y no era posible que eso sucediera cuando ella tenía más experiencia jugando video juegos, estaba a punto de darle vuelta al asunto cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, la pelinegra hizo caso omiso del aparato y siguió con su juego aun cuando su novia le miro esperando que dijese pausa.

Pero esa frase nunca llego y la llamada posiblemente se fue al buzón, pero eso no era todo porque al instante volvió a sonar de manera instintiva la peli ocre puso pausa- contesta o es que te habla alguna piruja que anda tras de ti- dijo con un dejo de celos.

Ahh- dijo la pelinegra- estás loca, cual piruja- dijo confundía- de que hablas, además le pusiste pausa cuando estaba a punto de romper a tu escuadrón- dijo con una sonrisa, el teléfono había dejado de repicar.

Entonces porque no contestas la llamada- pregunto.

Porque dejo de sonar- señalo y era cierto había cesado la llamada, pero de nuevo volvió a sonar, Lisa lo tomo y puso los ojos- además es Soi- se quejo.

Entonces porque no contestas si es ella- reclamo Riruka al pensar que Lisa le ocultaba algo o lo que fuera.

La pelinegra suspiro, contesto y lo puso en alta voz- ¿si?- pregunto.

Lisa- se escucho la voz de Soi que parecía agitada- que estás haciendo- pregunto.

Pues aquí viendo si por fin embarazo a Riruka- dijo con un dejo de diversión, al instante la peli ocre sonrió y negó con su cabeza, pues solo se escuchó un silencio incomodo en la línea lo que indicaba que la peli azul estaba avergonzada de haber llamado en esos momentos.

Hablas... en serio- pregunto con duda.

Es mentira Soi- dijo Riruka en voz alta y la peli azul pareció suspirar de alivio.

Dios que alivio- dijo suavemente.

Entonces a que debo tu llamada- pregunto Lisa.

Necesito hablar contigo y es urgente- dijo con seriedad- es mas ya estoy subiendo.

Lisa pusolos ojos- Soi- se quejo- es viernes por la noche, no puede ser que…- guardo silencio- en que lio te metiste ahora- pregunto con seriedad.

Podemos hablar- pregunto y toco la puerta del apartamento de Lisa.

Lisa suspiro y se encamino a la puerta- creo que no queda de otra- dijo abriendo la puerta y cortando la llamada al instante- pasa adelante.

Soi con el teléfono en su oreja sonrió levemente- lamento la hora- dijo al instante que entro pues eran la 10:38 de la noche.

Soi- saludo Riruka- felicidades- dijo por el premio obviamente.

Gracias Riruka, lamento interrumpir- se disculpó Soi.

No te preocupes justo le estaba dando clases en la consola, les dejo un momento- dijo la peli ocre y se dirigió a la habitación, Lisa y Soi se quedaron ahí en la sala.

Toma asiento- indico Lisa- quieres algo de beber- pregunto mientras iba a una esquina donde había un pequeño bar.

No, gracias- respondió la peli azul y tomo asiento tratando de pensar como le diría a su amiga todo el lio de esa noche, mientras la pelinegra servía algo para ella suponiendo que lo iba a necesitar al imaginar en la nueva aventura en la cual su amiga se había enfrascado.

Lisa regreso y tomo asiento frente a la peli azul y bebió un sorbo de su bebida- entonces que es eso tan urgente de lo que quieres hablar- pregunto.

Soi suspiro y como lo había decidido en su mente unos segundos antes empezó por contar todo el asunto, conto desde el momento en que el grupo salió al escenario y que luego de la segunda canción la chica rubia que parecía ser la voz principal y la pelirroja la segunda le coqueteaban conjuntamente con sus bailes y voz, siguió con lo de su escapada con la rubia después de la ceremonia donde le habían entregado el premio, decidiendo ir a la casa de la Miyuki en el lujoso barrio deTsukiji en Ginza. Lisa empezó con su rostro serio y mientras la narración avanzaba puso los ojos dando a entender que se imaginaba que algo por el estilo iba a suceder esa noche.

La peli azul siguió con lo del jacuzzi y al momento que Soi conto sobre la luz que había captado la pelinegra supo que esto no era tan simple y que la pequeña caliente frente a ella estaba en un verdadero lio, la peli azul le dijo lo que hizo luego de todo, sobre las imágenes que rescato del sistema de seguridad, que tenía el numero de placas, el modelo de la motocicleta y que venía de la policía.

Espera- dijo Lisa con un dejo de incredulidad y sintiendo que estaba por darle un asereje, soponcio o algo parecido- me dices que posiblemente tomaban fotos de ti y de la chica haciendo cositas y tu muy fresca dejaste que sucediera siguiendo con lo tuyo.

No es que estaba muy fresca, en el momento quería ir por quien fuera la persona y enseñarle con quien se estaba metiendo- dijo Soi seria.

Por supuesto y por eso fuiste con Marechiyo- dijo con reprobación- le dijiste que fuera tras el tipo.

La peli azul suspiro- quería saber quién era y de donde trabajaba, mi plan no era que Ōmaeda se encargara.

¿No?- cuestiono Lisa.

Vamos, solo una vez hice esa tontería y estarás de acuerdo en que valió la pena- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa de satisfacción- el tipo dejo de molestar a Nanao.

Lisa suspiro- lo sé- dijo seria- realmente no pensé que lo tomaras tan a pecho y ciertamente yo estaba preocupada porque el tipo no dejaba de molestarla en la Universidad, llamándole y lo todo el asunto.

Soi se puso seria- como no lo iba a tomar a pecho, tu eres una de mis mejores amigas y Nanao también es una amiga sin contar que es tu hermana menor- dijo con un dejo de rencor y veneno en su voz- conozco de primera mano como pueden ser los cobardes acosadores, sea de cualquier forma que sean- dijo con desprecio y era cierto ella odiaba a los tipos que tomaban ventaja de cargos, poder, dinero, fuerza para tomar ventaja o infringir algún tipo de daño ya sea físico o psicológico, ella lo había vivido de pequeña cuando 4 niños de la escuela la emboscaron en el baño para darle una golpiza por ser mejor que ellos en todo.

Soi, yo sé de leyes y soy abogada- dijo suavemente- no era ético.

Soi suspiro- entiendo el punto, pero recuerda que acabábamos de regresar de Inglaterra y éramos unas jóvenes tontas.

Bueno tu aun tienes eso- dijo Lisa- entonces, quieres demandar- pregunto la pelinegra- diste donde trabaja.

Si- dijo suavemente- trabaja en la revista de Jushiro Ukitake.

Lisa enarco una ceja extrañada- pero esa no es una revista de chismes- señalo- estás segura que el periodista trabaja ahí.

Si, por eso desestime demandar y todo el asunto- dijo con calma.

Entonces qué diablos vienes hablar conmigo- pregunto exasperada porque no entendía lo que sucedía muy bien- estoy segura que si llamas a Jushiro el arreglara el asunto con el fotoperiodista y te libras del problema de un solo tajo, de paso le evitas un disgusto mayor a Lian-san, realmente Soi estas en un punto donde ya debes ponerte más seria y dejar de andar jugando con niñas bobas y calenturientas.

Lisa, no es algo que yo me proponga- dijo con una leve sonrisa- ya sabes que aunque yo no quiera ellas vienen solas.

Por favor, deja las excusas para quien no te conozca- dijo Lisa- eso de que ellas solas vienen es una excusa barata para encubrir tu plan seductor.

Mi plan seductor- dijo confundida- en verdad Lisa, vez muchos doramas.

No- dijo firmemente- te diré tu modus operandi, quizá lo haces agrede o de manera inconsciente pero lo haces- al momento que vio la mirada indignada de la peli azul- llegas y quizá no tienes intenciones de follarte a la primer chica que aparezca, pero cuando aparecen y se te lanzan tu solo esperas ver cuál te conviene, es ahí cuando escoges la que quieres.

Soi se quedó pensando un instante y medito las palabras- bueno suena bastante lógico y práctico, quizá tengas razón.

Por dios- se quejo Lisa- eres una puerca sucia- señalo la pelinegra - siempre te haces la que no quiere y que la final debe cumplir, solo para engordar tu ego y tu mala fama- Soi abrió la boca para refutar pero se quedo sin que decir, quizá su amiga tenía un poco de razón.

Puedo aceptar eso del ego, pero la fama es algo superfluo- dijo suavemente y la pelinegra puso los ojos.

En verdad Soi- empezó Lisa con seriedad- esta no es vida, ni para ti o para cualquiera - dijo al instante - mira la hora- señalo- son las 10:57 de la noche, yo debería estar en mi cama retozando con Riruka y tu deberías estar descansando o buscarte una novia, quizá alguien que te acompañe los fines de semana y te haga el amor por las noches hasta que no quieras salir de la puta cama.

Soi se sonrojo levemente ante el comentario- sabes que es lo que pienso de las relaciones amorosas en general- dijo la peli azul.

Lisa suspiro- crees que es normal que justo un viernes estemos enfrascadas en arreglar problemas tontos que suceden porque no puedes mantenerte fuera de los pantalones de las féminas, tengo 30 años Shaolin Soi Fong- soltó seria la pelinegra- justo ahora entiendo a tu madre y me siento identificada con mi padre- dijo negando con la cabeza- y eso es enfermo y hasta traumante.

Soi suspiro- lo sé, casi suenas como mi madre- dijo con seriedad, luego soltó un largo suspiro y hubo un momento de silencio- lo siento Lisa.

Lisa suspiro- sabes que eres como una hermana para mí y para Rangiku, pero esto ya está cayendo en un ciclo sin fin, debes terminar con esto Soi.

La peli azul suspiro- bien, se que tienen toda la razón- dijo con exasperación- tu, Rangiku y mamá- dijo con seriedad- puedo cambiar el hecho de no seguir el jueguito de las chicas, ya antes había dejado eso y trataba de enfocarme en otras cosas, pero nada me hará buscar una novia como ustedes lo sugieren.

Lisa suspiro y cruzo sus brazos- me conformo con eso- dijo suavemente y al momento cambio la mirada fría y decidida que ocupaba cuando tomaba su papel de abogada- lamento el ponerme en modo paternal- dijo haciendo una mueca, Soi sonrió levemente- entonces sin no hay demanda que carajos haremos.

La peli azul sonrió- quieres ayudarme aun después de tu regaño mamá Lisa- dijo Soi con burla.

Deja de joderme y suéltalo de una vez- dijo con seriedad.

Soi borro su sonrisa y suspiro- es obvio que Jushiro es un tipo serio y muy formal, confió en que hablando con él las cosas se arreglen sin problema- dijo suavemente.

Tienes razón en eso, pero y el fotoperiodista- pregunto la pelinegra.

Soi hizo una sonrisa extraña- bueno Lisa, hay una cosa importante que no te he dicho y también por esa razón quería hablar contigo.

Lisa puso los ojos- tenía que ser, contigo siempre hay algo mas en todo- se quejo- ¿qué es?- pregunto.

Te acuerdas la noche de tu cumpleaños- dijo con calma Soi, la pelinegra asintió y dejo que su amiga prosiguiera con lo que seguía- bueno, si lo recuerdas esa vez me fui a la cama con una morena.

Si, si lo recuerdo la morena caliente que resulto una vampiresa- dijo Lisa y Soi puso los ojos- que tiene que ver con esto- pregunto.

Bueno, yo creí que posiblemente ella era una turistaque andaba de visita y en cierta forma tenía razón - dijo suavemente.

Al grano Fong- dijo exasperada la pelinegra con cansancio.

Bueno, da la extraña casualidad que ella resulto ser la fotoperiodista- dijo rápidamente y Lisa se quedo ahí como de piedra, quizá asimilando la situación.

Lisa frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos un momento - espera- dijo seriamente- me estás diciendo que la morena caliente que te marco, es la misma persona que te tomo fotos haciendo cositas a otra mujer.

Rangiku le llamo morena de fuego- rectifico Soi al momento- y si, algo como eso.

Wau- soltó al instante Lisa- me rindo- dijo alzando las manos- tu sí que te metes en unos problemas extraños- se quejo y termino su bebida de un sorbo.

Antes de saber quién era, ya había planeado hundir su carrera o lo que fuera al que se atrevió a seguirme y captar mi desempeño- dijo la peli azul con una leve sonrisa.

Antes- repitió Lisa- pero ahora, que has pensado hacer.

Bueno, lo que dije- dijo suavemente Soi y luego sonrió- pero también haremos la rutina del abogado del diablo.

Lisa bufo y luego negó con la cabeza- entonces, si lo entiendo bien- dijo con seriedad- con Ukitake hablaremos con calma y tendremos arreglado todo el asunto, pero cuando venga la morena caliente, le hago de abogada del diablo hablando de demandas y toda la mierda legal- pregunto.

Si y no, tampoco hay que ser tan directas- dijo Soi con una amplia sonrisa.

Eso suena retorcido- dijo al instante- pero para que- pregunto la peli negra.

La peli azul frunció el ceño no sabía que responder por un instante - pues para presentarme como es debido y dar un golpe de autoridad- dijo al instante.

Lisa sonrió levemente, eso era una buena excusa pero no se tragaba por completo esa mentira- bien, lo haremos- dijo al fin- primeramente por tu mamá, luego por Rangiku y por mi- dijo suavemente- luego lo hago por ti con la esperanza que aprendas la lección de una vez por todas, además nunca vi a esa morena caliente- la peli azul puso los ojos.

Lo agradezco Lisa, además hablo de verdad sobre calmar los affairs- dijo suavemente y poniéndose de pie- por cierto, vendré mañana a las 7:45.

Lisa frunció el ceño- ¡que!- dijo alzando la voz un poco- porque tan temprano.

La revista abre a las 8:00 de la mañana Lisa, pasare por ti e iremos juntas- explico- con eso estaremos llegando como a las 8:15 a la revista, entre más pronto zanjemos el asunto mejor.

Lo juro- dijo Lisa- hay un lugar muy cruel en el infierno para quien hace que alguien se levante muy temprano en fin de semana.

Soi sonrió camino a la puerta- solo será esta vez- dijo suavemente y suspiro cuando abrió la puerta- gracias por todo Lisa.

Lisa puso los ojos- si, lo que sea- dijo con cansancio, la peli azul dijo adiós con un ademan y la puerta se cerró- gracias dios por ser lesbiana, si tuviese hijos tendría más problemas como estos- dijo y se dirigió a su habitación, mas le valía dormir porque mañana tenía que estar lista justo a la hora porque cuando Soi se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había nada que la detuviese y justo ahora lo que ella quería era…arreglar su metedura de pata y presentarse con la morena caliente. Al terminar todo ese embrollo mañana llamaría a Rangiku para contarle todo los detalles, si Lisa lo analizaba bien esto no solo se trataba de una simple presentación, algo más debía de haber pero conociendo a Soi era mejor esperar como se desarrollaban las cosas el día de mañana, con este pensamiento en mente la pelinegra sabía que Soi estaba por entrar en un terreno desconocido para ella, dependiendo lo que viera mañana ella iba a opinar o dejar que ella hiciera lo que pensara mejor.

* * *

Eran las 10:55 de la noche cuando Yoruichi terminaba de trabajar en una de las fotografías que había tomado, cuando llego de su pequeña aventura paparazzi lo primero que hizo fue comerse la hamburguesa que paso comprando en su camino de regreso a casa, luego de eso se dispuso a trabajar en el cuarto oscuro revelando las fotografías tomadas, primero empezó con las fotos donde la peli azul y la chica rubia habían dispuesto su nidito de amor, luego prosiguió con las que había tomado en el evento que eran las digitales y sería algo mas rápido. No era por ser vanidosa pero todas las fotos eran perfectas aun esas privadas que había tomado, habia dos que le habían llamado la atención y le resultaban interesantes, la primera aquella que tomo cuando la peli azul le miraba de una manera picara que parecía que algo tramaba, la otra esa sonrisa que era más arrogante y hasta un poco pedante.

Tomo el negativo de la primera y empezó a hacerle un acercamiento al rostro y con ello saco dos fotos, que colgó para terminar su proceso. Suspiro ante su trabajo bien hecho y decidió que era mejor ir a dormir aun cuando sabia que en el mismo instante que había entrado al cuarto oscuro para revelar las fotos, había forzado a su mente a olvidar el hecho de que se había reencontrado con la chica que pensó no volver a ver en un millón de años, pero más que todo que esa chica que pensó era una humilde chica hija de papis, era toda una celebridad en Japón y que de humilde no tenía nada.

Pero que se hacían en esos casos, realmente nada, lo de ellas fue una noche de sexo de común consentimiento y nunca se presentaron formalmente, además según Hirako la chica de hielo tenía un largo historial sobre relaciones fugaces por lo que posiblemente no se acordaría de una noche hace unos cuantos meses atrás. Mañana debía hablar con Jushiro sobre su pequeña expedición y de las fotos prohibidas, porque una cosa era segura para Yoruichi esas no debían ver la luz y mucho menos ser públicas.

* * *

Cuando Soi Fong llego a su apartamento se fue directo a su habitación, se puso cómoda y tomo su laptop, la pagina de información personal que Ōmaeda le había proporcionado que aunque era útil se quedaba corta, pues ella quería saber más. Por lo que se acomodo en su cama y empezó a teclear el nombre de Shihōin Yoruichi en google, empezó a leer de a poco pero sabía que ese proceso era muy largo. Saco su memoria USB- bueno, dije que esto lo lleva el diablo pero justo ahora me sirve- dijo para sí misma, coloco el dispositivo en la ranura y se metió a un programa que tenia nombre de **"Horus"** , ella misma lo había creado tratando de desarrollar un sistema de recolección de información, cosa que resultaba muy práctico y bastante útil pero a la vez peligroso. El programa conectado a la red podía tomar toda la información de la persona ya sea pública, privada o secreta y la resumía en un archivo. En manos incorrectas era algo poderoso y peligroso por lo que ella tomo para bien quedarse con él programa y no decirle a nadie sobre la existencia de su pequeño juguete diabólico.

Aunque justo ahora lo ocupaba para buscar información de Yoruichi Shihōin, realmente no era nada malo solo deseaba conocerla no solo por la licencia de conducir, por un trabajo o porque ya le había visto desnuda gimiendo debajo de ella, la peli azul sonrió levemente ante ese recuerdo, lo que deseaba en esos momentos era algo más personal e íntimo, como familia, gusto, amistades, pareja. Lo normal de las personas, donde había estudiado y las generales importantes. Mañana la tendría frente a frente y ella quería estar preparada, al final el conocimiento era poder, se rio de su propio mal chiste dadas las circunstancias y luego de una hora de leer información decidio dormir, ya que mañana seria un día interesante.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en el estacionamiento de la revista sacando todo lo que llevaba consigo en su mochila, su cámara fotográfica y dos sobres donde contenía las fotografías reveladas, más un vaso de capuchino. Había despertado un poco tarde y se salto el desayuno para poder llegar puntual a la revista, deseaba hablar con Ukitake y salir de todo el asunto de las fotos. Cuando subió Hirako ya se encontraba ahí y le llamo rápidamente a tomar asiento en el escritorio ya que estaban frente a frente.

Hey- saludo el rubio que vestía de manera informal, ya que tenía unos jeans y camiseta tipo polo- ya tienes las fotos- pregunto.

Si, ayer mismo las revele- dijo con una sonrisa- pero debes esperar si deseas verlas, quiero que Jushiro las vea primero y de paso hablar con él.

Siempre el jefe se lleva la mejor parte- dijo riendo Shinji- por cierto, oíste el rumor.

Que rumor- pregunto la morena.

La princesa de hielo se escapo de la cena privada y al parecer se llevo con ella a una de las chicas del grupo que canto en la ceremonia- dijo con una sonrisa.

La morena le miro seria- en verdad- pregunto como si no supiera nada de eso.

Si- dijo con seriedad Hirako- seguro si nos quedamos un poco mas posiblemente hubiésemos captado todo el asunto- suspiro.

La morena suspiro y se puso de pie- nos vemos en un rato, debo ir con Ukitake- dijo y se encamino a la oficina del peliblanco.

* * *

Soi Fong manejaba su automóvil deportivo lujoso por las calles de Tokio con rumbo a la revista Tokio Soul Society, hace unos minutos había llegado al apartamento de Lisa para recogerle e ir juntas a la revista. Lisa estaba vestida con traje formal y ejecutivo obviamente tomando su papel de abogada del diablo muy enserio, la peli azul por su parte llevaba un traje color negro y camisa color crema que era más o menos informal, el reloj marcaba las 8:12 de la mañana y estaban a punto de llegar a la revista.

Bien- dijo Lisa- vamos a ponernos de acuerdo justo ahora.

Aja- dijo suavemente la peli azul al volante.

Entonces, que has pensando- pregunto la pelinegra.

Llegamos, vamos con Ukitake y hablamos directo al punto que nos importa y todo arreglado- dijo Soi.

El punto es- pregunto Lisa.

Que uno de sus fotoperiodistas tiene fotos mías que pueden causar ciertos problemas personales y que a la vez son comprometedoras- dijo con cuidado.

Eso está bien- dijo la pelinegra satisfecha- depende lo que él diga y haga, haremos que llame a la morena caliente.

Lisa, ella se llama Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo con calma la peli azul- no quiero que por algún descuido le digas de esa manera justo hoy.

Lisa sonrió- así que ya estuviste hurgando en su vida- dijo con diversión y Soi solo sonrió levemente encogiéndose de hombros, la pelinegra carraspeo luego de un momento- no te preocupes, sabes que soy una profesional, por lo que pienso que será más convincente que luego de las presentaciones sea yo quien hable con ella.

Me parece razonable- dijo con una leve sonrisa pues en esos momentos, habían llegado a la revista y Soi dio un giro rápido para ingresar al lugar y estacionarse de una vez- bien, creo que es hora del show- dijo con una leve del auto y caminaron hacia la recepción, la peli azul no pudo evitar notar la motocicleta estacionada, la misma que era propiedad de la morena y sonrió satisfecha al saber que ella ya se encontraba en el edificio.

Buenos días- dijo la recepcionista con seriedad pues había reconocido a la persona frente a ella- en que podemos servirles.

Quiero hablar con Jushiro Ukitake- dijo al instante la peli azul, al instante la recepcionista tomo el teléfono.

* * *

 **Diez Minutos Antes**

Yoruichi se encontraba en la oficina, sentada y empezando su pequeña explicación de lo que ayer había ocurrido luego del evento. El peliblanco escucho todo con atención y por supuesto que no pudo evitar un poco de asombro ante la narración, los hechos y sobre todo la suerte que tenía la morena que en su primer día de trabajo como fotoperiodista haya tenido la suerte, agallas y el valor de tomar fotos privadas de la heredera de los Fong con otra chica en situación bastante comprometedora, cuando muchos otros lo habían intentado sin éxito. Seguramente otros se estuvieran cebando de orgullo y satisfacción, pero justo ahí la morena se excusaba por ir y tomar esas fotos privadas, sobre todo por seguir a la peli azul como un ordinario paparazzi, cualquiera aquí y en china sabía que unas fotos de tal envergadura eran oro y una gran boom.

Al final, lo que quiero decir- dijo suavemente la morena- es que no sé cómo, pero ayer simplemente me deje llevar- dijo dibujando una sonrisa satisfactoria- posiblemente por la adrenalina, la curiosidad y los deseos de tomar unas buenas fotos.

Jushiro sonrió levemente- hace cuanto no ejercías tu profesión- cuestiono.

La morena suspiro- desde hace más de dos años, he tomado fotos pero son de mi familia, de turista cuando llegue aquí.

Pero no como en un trabajo- aclaro el peliblanco- me imagino que son unas buenas fotos.

La morena sonrió satisfecha- lo son- dijo con un dejo de orgullo.

Bueno y que piensas hacer- pregunto curioso- la verdad es que prefiero noverlas o algo que se le parezca.

La morena sonrió, Ukitake parecía un poco abochornado con solo pensar lo que había justo ahí, luego suspiro- deshacerme de ellas, es en lo mejor que he pensado- dijo al instante y pudo ver un dejo de alivio en el peliblanco- además no pensaba mostrártelas, al instante que las revelaba me di cuenta que eran bastante graficas- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Jushiro rio divertido- sería bueno que este asunto quedara entre nosotros y termines lo más pronto posible con fotos comprometedoras de alguien importante- sugirió el peliblanco cuando el teléfono sonó- permíteme- dijo a Yoruichi y este contesto- si- dijo al instante y la morena pudo notar como él se ponía muy serio de repente- dile que pueden pasar, acompáñalas hasta mi oficina- dijo con seriedad y luego colgó- Yoruichi por casualidad crees que alguien pudo haberte visto siguiéndolas- pregunto Jushiro.

No lo creo- dijo con seriedad la morena- porque preguntas.

Por nada, será mejor que hablemos de este asunto luego, justo ahora tengo una visita importante que está por llegar- explico, la morena asintió buscando la puerta, el peliblanco suspiro cuando Yoruichi salió del lugar- hablando del diablo- dijo suavemente.

La morena fue a su escritorio y luego suspiro, no le había dado las fotos del evento a Ukitake, Shinji regresaba con un café en su mano- entonces que tienes para hoy- pregunto.

La morena se encogió de hombros- nada que yo sepa,además de retocar algunas fotografías y tú- cuestiono.

Hay un festival cultura en el Museo...- su voz se apagó y sus ojos parecía tan asombrados que era como si el rubio había visto al mismísimo diablo en persona.

La morena al instante giro para ver que le había asombrado, sumado al extraño silencio que se había instalado en le piso, en ese instante la recepcionista venía con dirección a la oficina de Jushiro seguida por Soi Fong y otra persona más que la morena reconoció como la chica cumpleañera. Dorado y Plata se encontraron por unos instantes pero ninguna de ellas cambio su expresión seria que podía denotar un poco de indiferencia. Cosa que no era así porque desde el momento en que Soi Fong había salido del ascensor había escaneado el lugar para ver si la morena se encontraba ahí, mientras la morena giraba su rostro para ver porque su compañero se había quedado como idiota con las palabras en la boca mirándole llegar, noto quien era la persona supo que la peli azul era una persona de cuidado. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de Jushiro la recepcionista le indico pasar y las dos visitantes se perdieron en el interior de la oficina.

Wau- soltó Shinji- la princesa de hielo en persona- dijo asombrado- me pregunto qué querrá- la morena en esos instantes tuvo un mal presentimiento y esperaba que Jushiro no tuviese algún tipo de problemas, la morena frunció el ceño **_"pero como pudo saber"_** se cuestionó y de pronto escucho el carraspeo del rubio- tierra a Yoruichi- dijo este divertido pasando la palma de su mano frente al rostro ido de la morena.

Que- pregunto Yoruichi con una sonrisa.

Te quedaste ida- acuso el Shinji- tanto te impacto la emperatriz china- cuestiono y la morena hizo una cara de **_"estás loco"_** que hizo que Hirako se soltara a reír con diversión.

Vamos, hay que trabajar- dijo la morena y trato de ocuparse en algo, mientras su mente pensaba en mil y una cosa que podían estar sucediendo en el interior de esa oficina.

* * *

Buenos días- saludo el peliblanco- tomen asiento, que puedo hacer por usted Fong-san- dijo Ukitake

Buenos días- contestaron casi al instante Lisa y Soi Fong- Jushiro, no es necesaria tanta formalidad- dijo la peli azul.

El peliblanco sonrió levemente- entonces Soi, a que debo esta visita.

Soi sonrió levemente- iré directo al grano, porque creo que sabes muy bien a lo que he venido- dijo la peli azul- primeramente debo presentarte a mi abogada Lisa Yadōmaru.

Muchos gusto- dijo Lisa extendiendo la mano para saludar al peliblanco que al instante se puso un poco más serio.

Jushiro Ukitake- dijo el peliblanco tomando el saludo- usted es Yadōmaru, como el prestigioso bufete de Rent Yadōmaru- pregunto.

Soy su hija- respondió la pelinegra al instante, el peliblanco sonrió levemente.

Como decía- volvió la peli azul con el asunto- ayer uno de tus fotoperiodistas tomo algunas fotos mías que podrían ser un inconveniente si se publicaran.

Jushiro suspiro- justo hace unos momentos esa persona me informaba de eso- dijo al instante, Soi enarco una ceja y Lisa casi hace lo mismo pero se mantuvo inexpresiva.

Entenderás que no puedo darme el lujo de que mi privacidad quede expuesta al público en general y se arme un escándalo de todo eso- dijo la peli azul.

La verdad no he visto la fotografías- dijo Jushiro al instante- y es cierto que uno de mis fotoperiodistas tomo esas imágenes, de lo cual me informo hace unos momentos lo que había sucedido y como había tomado las fotografías, pero nunca me las mostro y tampoco hubiese optado por verlas- dijo con seriedad, Soi y Lisa sonrieron levemente- además señaló que éticamente le parecían demasiado privadas por lo que dispondría de deshacerse de ellas con prontitud, sabiendo de antemano que nuestra línea de trabajo no son los escándalos o las noticias rosas.

Sabíamos de tu lineamiento de trabajo y que podía contarcontigo para arreglar el asunto sin tanto problema- dijo Soi.

Aun así nos agradaría el poder dejar las cosas claras con el fotoperiodista- señalo Lisa- es solo para asegurarnos que no queden fotos sueltas que al final salgan a la luz de una u otra manera.

Ukitake suspiro- están insinuando sobre alguna demanda- pregunto serio el peliblanco.

No- respondió al instante Lisa- solo se trata de verificar si alguien más sabe de la existencia de esas fotos, si ella tiene copias en la memoria de su cámara, si las descargo a un computador.

Confió plenamente en ella- dijo Jushiro con seriedad- hasta ahora se que soy el único que sabe de esta situación, además de la persona que tomo las imágenes.

Entonces no tendrías problema de llamarle y saldar el asunto de una vez por todas– dijo la peli azul- escucha Ukitake, se con certeza que lo que dices es cierto y desearía que tuvieses confianza en mi palabra al afirmar de que no tengo intención de demandar a nadie, solo quiero escuchar de la persona que tomo las imágenes lo mismo que tú nos expresas y que al final nos aseguremos que no quede rastro alguno de esas fotos.

Si fuese así no veo la necesidad de venir un abogado- dijo serio el peliblanco.

Soy su abogada pero ante todo su amiga- aclaro Lisa- puedo asegurarte que no hay ni ha habido opción de demandar a nadie, solo por el hecho de ser tú el dueño de esta revista y uno de tus fotoperiodistas a tu cargo.

Soi suspiro- sabes que la fama precede Jushiro- dijo suavemente Soi- tampoco puedo venir a los ojos de todos como si nada dadas las circunstancias pasadas.

El peliblanco entendía el punto, el que Soi Fong fuese a un medio de comunicación sea cual sea debe de ser todo estrictamente por negocios o por algo bastante serio, esto lo era por lo que debía mostrar su poderío aunque justo en esos momentos solo trataba de conciliar por las buenas, cosa que Jushiro intuía no lo haría con nadie más y si había alguna duda estaba la historia de aquella periodista. Aun así Yoruichi era nueva no solo en el trabajo, también lo era en la ciudad y no sabía los modos de la fría joven que estaba frente a él, suspiro no quedaba otra y tenía que ir por ella de terminar con ese asunto - iré por ella- dijo y fue a la puerta saliendo de la oficina.

Parecía muy reacio a dejarla hablar con nosotros, no me parece normal de un jefe- dijo Soi con extrañeza.

Más bien es protector- señalo Lisa- además yo no dejaría a una de mis pupilas contigo- dijo con una leve risa, mientras la peli azul sonreía- entones, estas lista- pregunto la pelinegra.

Soi sonrió con malicia- yo nací lista- dijo con arrogancia- seguro esto será un poco divertido.

* * *

Cuando Jushiro salió de la oficina fue rápidamente con la morena que estaba lista para lo que fuera- Yoruichi acompáñame- dijo al instante.

Por supuesto- dijo y fue con el- algún problema- dijo casi a la puerta de la oficina, pues miraba al peliblanco un poco tenso.

El suspiro- Soi sabe de las fotos- dijo suavemente.

Eso es…- la morena suspiro.

Quieren hablar contigo- dijo este al instante y la morena enarco una de sus cejas– seguro que solo quiere poner los puntos sobre las I- suspiro levemente- por favor no tomes a mal su actitud- la morena asintió y la puerta fue abierta mientras ella ingresaba a la oficina tras el peliblanco, una cosa era segura para la morena y era que sea como sea no iba a demostrar que ya le conocía, segundo era el recordar que esa chica no era ninguna humildita.

Cuando ingresaron la morena se quedo al lado de Jushiro, Soi al momento le miro de pies y cabeza cosa que noto le morena pero se hizo la desentendida al instante. Lisa guardo su rostro serio ante la situación pero no pudo evitar notar el rostro serio de la morenaza y sobre todo esos ojos dorados que parecían querer fulminar a la peli azul. Esto iba ser todo un espectáculo y ella estaba en la primera fila de ese show. Por su parte Yoruichi no entendía porque si le había visto tomar las fotos no hizo nada y espero hasta ahora,también el porqué la peli azul venia con su amiga.

Ella es Yoruichi Shihōin- presento al momento Jushiro- es la fotoperiodista que tomo las fotos.

Lisa extendió su mano- Un gusto, soy Yadōmaru Lisa- la morena extendió la mano saludando.

El gusto es mío, soy Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo con amabilidad, vio que la peli azul le miraba de reojo, luego se adelanto un poco.

La peli azul extendió su mano- Shaolin Soi Fong- dijo con seriedad, mirando a los ojos dorados que se mostraban casi inexpresivos, la morena le miro un instante y tomo la mano saludando-Shihōin Yoruichi- su voz era seria casi sin emociones- un gusto- dijo con un tono sarcástico, al instante la peli azul sonrió estrechando la mano ella sintió como una leve corriente eléctrica le recorrió su espalda- el gusto es mío- dijo la peli azul y sostuvo la mano color moka aun cuando la morena quiso terminar al contacto pues ella también había sentido eso sin querer o desearlo esa corriente eléctrica en su ser, pero extrañamente la peli azul la sostuvo más tiempo del que debía, ella halo su mano para cesar el contacto y Soi le soltó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

Lisa tuvo que guardar mucho temple para no reírse al menos un poco y mostrar un rostro serio, pero vio a las dos mujeres y por supuesto el peliblanco que también noto lo extraño en ese saludo. Jushiro suspiro el momento se estaba tornando un poco tenso de una manera que no podíacomprender, pero una cosa era segura Soi Fong parecía un poco divertida con la situación aun con todo lo que había de trasfondo, era mejor que todo esto terminara pronto.

Creo que ya sabe el motivo de nuestra visita- dijo Lisa a la morena- yo soy abogada de la señorita Fong- dijo con calma la pelinegra y la morena frunció levemente el ceño- según nos dijo Jushiro usted no tiene intenciones de publicar o hacer algún negocio con esas fotografías.

No- respondió seria la morena- primeramente no sería ético de mi parte y de la línea de trabajo que lleva esta revista no es dada al escándalo, además no creo que sería una gran sorpresa el mostrar a su clienta en su habitual promiscuidad.

Jushiro carraspeo ante el comentario de la morena, Soi se miraba estoica aunque por dentro alabo que ese comentario había sido un buen golpe de parte de la morena, por su parte la pelinegra sonrió amable- entonces no le importaría entregarnos esas fotografías, junto con cualquier copia extra que tenga de ellas- dijo Lisa.

Por supuesto que no- dijo la morena- además no poseo copias, solo revele una vez.

Soi se acerco al oído de lisa y dijo algo- si no es molestia también nos agradaría ver su cámara y la memoria externa de la misma- la morena frunció el ceño- solo deseamos estar seguras de que no quedara alguna imagen suelta por ahí, es por seguridad suya y nuestra.

No querrá también que me saque los ojos, para que en verdad no quede nada – dijo con un dejo de molestia.

Soi sonrió un poco divertida- creo que sus ojos se ven bastante bien en usted- dijo con una leve sonrisa- por lo tanto no me parece necesario.

Lisa, Jushiro voltearon a ver a la peli azul que parecía un poco divertida con el comentario, mientras la morena bufo levemente- iré por lo que piden- dijo y busco la puerta en busca de lo que le habían pedido.

Me disculpo, ella es recién llegada al país- dijo un poco serio.

No te preocupes Ukitake- dijo la peli azul- creo que hasta hoy todo marcha muy bien.

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Lisa, mientras pensaba que esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más bueno y después de todo este despelote ella tenía mucho que hablar con Rangiku.

* * *

La morena salió con un rostro de pocos amigos y fue directo a su escritorio para tomar los dos sobres, su cámara y sacar el estuche de sus memorias, todo ante la mirada de Hirako y sin saberlo el de todos los demás en ese piso que podían ver la situación.

Pasa algo- pregunto Hirako- pareces molesta- Yoruichi le lanzo una mirada de muerte- wau si las miradas mataran- dijo con un dejo de diversión.

Esa mujer es increíble -soltó de pronto y luego suspiro- solo quiere verificar las fotos- dijo mintiendo un poco- debo regresar- dijo con resignación y volvió camino de donde había salido, pero antes de abrir la puerta inhalo un poco de aire y al instante se preparo para entrar.

Las tres personas en la habitación parecían calmas, pero cuando la morena entro fue como si todos se pusieran alertas- acá están las fotos- dijo la morena extendiendo el sobre a la pelinegra que al momento las tomo- esta es mi cámara- dijo mostrándola un poco- en esta caja están las memorias que tengo por si alguna falla, la que use ayer se encuentra puesta.

Que marca es- pregunto Soi.

Es Nikon- respondió la morena al instante.

En verdad- pregunto la peli azul- no parece una réflex- dijo suavemente.

Porque no es una réflex en su totalidad -señalo la morena- en parte lo es y en parte no, esta es una especial.

Puedo verla- pregunto Soi.

La morena se la extendió- trátela con mucho cuidado- pidió.

La peli azul la tomo y empezó a verla- que extraño- dijo al instante- es como la réflex pero también parece una analógica, no creo haber visto este modelo en el mercado - dijo con seriedad.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- es porque no es una cámara dispuesta para comercializar- explico al instante- es análoga y moderna a la misma vez, pues tiene la tecnología de la réflex digital y a su vez posee lo analógico, por lo cual puedo tomar fotos digitalmente y esas fotos van directo a la memoria y quedan en la memoria interna de la cámara, pero tengo la opción de tomar algunas con película, estas solo se revelan cómo se hacía antes y quedan los negativos.

Soi enarco una cejas- interesante aunque las personas hoy en día prefieren la modernidad que ofrece la tecnología, tiene sentido que no haya sido un modelo para vender.

La morena puso los ojos- no todas las personas se van con lo desechable que trae la modernidad.

Entonces, las fotos usted las tomo con cuál de las dos maneras- pregunto Lisa.

Con película- respondió y saco un pequeño sobre- acá están los negativos, puede comprobarlos si desea, ya que son las mismas del sobre grande.

Lisa miro a Soi- podemos ver las fotos internas de la cámara- pregunto la peli azul.

Por supuesto- respondió la morena con una leve sonrisa, que en verdad no era una sonrisa amable, al instante tomo la cámara de las manos de la peli azul y la encendió- creo que sabe cómo se usan las digitales, sea cuidadosa- dijo a la peli azul y le entrego la cámara.

Por supuesto- dijo Soi mientras tomaba la cámara y Lisa se acercaba a ella para ver las fotos de la cámara- yo soy muy buena con las manos- soltó de repente Soi y empezó a pasar las fotos casi todas eran del evento, luego busco en el menú las de la memoria y pudo ver otras de Tokio, paisajes, personas, el cielo, un gato, un perro, niños, niñas., hubo un momento en que alzo la mirada y vio que la morena les miraba seria. Soi suspiro era mejor no tentar la suerte más de lo debido, estaba más que satisfecha pues no había nada en esa cámara o en la memoria- una buena cámara- dijo la peli azul entregándosela a la morena.

Gracias- dijo esta cortésmente.

Soi miro el sobre pero no saco ninguna foto o ahondo en ello, tomo los negativos y los echo ahí mismo- agradezco su colaboración y admiro su ética- dijo suavemente.

Bueno, creo que con esto zanjado es mejor dejarlos laboral- dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa.

Si es todo, me disculpan pero debo trabajar- dijo la morena, Jushiro le dio un asentimiento y ella no espero mas para salir de ahí, estaba molesta y ya no deseaba fingir educación.

* * *

Me disculpo y espero no lo tomen a mal- dijo Jushiro luego que la morena se marchara.

Está bien Jushiro, hay veces causo ese efecto en las mujeres- dijo Soi con un dejo de diversión y el peliblanco dibujo una leve sonrisa.

Por favor- pidió Lisa y Soi carraspeó.

Es normal que se haya molestado- señalo Soi y luego se puso seria- me alegra saber que tienes bajo tu mando personas con tus mismos criterios y ética.

Gracias- dijo el peliblanco- entonces, me parece que todo término bien- dijo un poco más aliviado.

Por supuesto, no puedo pedir más- sonrió la peli azul.

Creo que mejor es retirarnos, se hace tarde - señalo Lisa- gracias por todo Jushiro.

De nada- dijo el peliblanco- espero un día que la visita no solo sea por negocios- dijo Ukitake.

Soi sonrió- hablas sobre otra entrevista- dijo divertida y el peliblanco asintió- quien sabe Ukitake, quien sabe.

Con esto la pelinegra y peli azul salieron de la oficina con sus rostros serios y sin decir ni una palabra más sobre el asunto o cualquier cosa en general, Soi no pudo evitar mirar hacia el lugar donde había visto antes a la morena. Ella se encontraba ahí pero estaba con el rubio hablando saber de qué y no le miro, aunque el rubio noto que la princesa de hielo había tomado un instante para dirigir su mirar hacia la morena. Entraron al ascensor y Lisa no pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro respiro, Soi sonrió levemente seguro su amiga tenía mucho que decir para cuando salieran de ahí, pero debían esperar un poco más para poder hablar libremente.

* * *

Esa era la famosa rutina de abogado del diablo, llegar al lugar hacer sus jugadas para lograr su cometido y luego salir de ahí en total silencio, claro que eso era cuando hacían negocios o algún trato legal que tenían planeado, lo habían hecho de manera más intimidante no de una forma más tranquila como hoy. Llegaron al estacionamiento y fueron directamente al auto, Soi puso en marcha el motor y empezó su camino fuera de ahí- creo que tengo hambre- dijo suavemente.

Qué bien, yo también muero de hambre- dijo Lisa.

La peli azul sonrió y acelero, su mañana había comenzado con cierta ansiedad y luego de todo el asunto finiquitado sentía un poco de alivio, tanto así que le había abierto el apetito por lo que luego de manejar 5 minutos llego a un pequeño restaurante donde ingreso al instante. Tomaron una mesa y al momento una camarera se acercó a darles el menú.

Yo quiero un desayuno americano- dijo la peli azul sin muchas vueltas.

El uno o el dos- pregunto la mujer.

El número 1- dijo Soi y Lisa le miro extrañada.

Para mí, dos hot cake- dijo la pelinegra- yogur con granola y frutas.

La mujer asintió- en unos minutos viene su orden- dijo y salió de ahí.

Parece que tienes hambre- señalo Lisa- ese desayuno es bastante grande por no decir grasoso.

Soi sonrió- todo este asunto me dio hambre- dijo suavemente.

Pero ya está resuelto y como pensamos Jushiro fue bastante colaborador aunque también dudo un poco por temor a una demanda- dijo Lisa y luego se puso seria- entonces, que se siente- pregunto la pelinegra.

Que se siente el que- repitió la peli azul sin entender muy bien a lo que se refería su amiga.

El encontrarte de nuevo con alguien que te has llevado a la cama que no sabías ni como se llamaba, además del hecho que ella te capto haciendo cositas con otra persona- dijo con una media sonrisa la pelinegra.

Soi se encogió de hombros- debo decir que no había pensado en ello, aunque me parece que fue un poco extraño, quizá me hubiese gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias.

Como en la cama- señalo Lisa y Soi rio levemente.

No necesariamente- respondió la peli azul con una sonrisa socarrona.

Oh vamos, no lo niegues- dijo con seriedad- te lo juro, se sentía tanta tensión sexual en esa oficina que si no terminábamos pronto posiblemente me hubiese tirado encima de cualquiera de los ahí presentes - Soi rio de buena gana ante lo que la pelinegra decía y esta le miro seria- tú tienes algo con las morenas- acuso.

La peli azul frunció el ceño- no lo creo- respondió pero guardo silencio porque justo llevaron sus desayunos, luego que la camarera se marchara ella siguió con la charla- lo que sucede es que acá es poco probable ver una persona morena o trigueña- sonrió con un dejo de burla- entonces cuando aparece un poco de chocolate, debo aprovechar.

Que me dices de Tia- dijo y Soi casi se atraganto con el bocado que había ingerido.

Que debo decir de ella- dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo de naranja- eso fueron cosas de mi juventud, al final sabes que no funciono.

Lisa suspiro- no funciono porque ella quería ser tu novia formal, hablaba de exclusividad Soi- señalo al instante la pelinegra- no deseaba ser una más en tu larga lista de affairs.

No fue solo eso y lo sabes- dijo la peli azul.

Es normal que otra se te adelantara y le ofreciera lo que tu dudabas darle- dijo Lisa- crees que no sabíamos que ella te gustaba en verdad, pero tu preferiste seguir tonteando.

Soi se encogió de hombros y tomo un pedazo de tocino y lo devoro- son cosas del pasado Lisa, justo hoy eso no es importante.

Para mí lo es- dijo la pelinegra- justo hoy tienes frente a ti otra morena, debemos aclarar que esta vez si te la llevaste a la cama mucho antes, no como a Tia- Soi puso los ojos, aún tenía ese reproche con ellas y seguro le duraría un tiempo más- pero justo con lo que vi ella parece tener cierta aprensión hacia ti.

Es normal – aclaro Soi- dado como se dieron las cosas- dijo suavemente y siguió con su desayuno.

Debo secundar que realmente es una morena caliente- Soi alzo la vista de su desayuno ofreciendo una mirada seria a su amiga- quiero decir, ella es guapa de su rostro, su piel exótica, buenas curvas, caderas bien proporcionadas, dos buenas razones donde descansar no tanto como Rangiku pero le haría la competencia- la peli azul para este momento había dejado su desayuno y tenía cara de pocos amigos, pero Lisa prosiguió - unas largas y poderosas piernas, trasero muy envidiable y tiene unos ojos que parece te fulminan como rayos solares y eso era porque estaba molesta por tu culpa, porque de lo contrario me imagino que al verte de otra manera serian cálidos como el sol.

Entiendo el punto Lisa, pero ya sabemos su nombre así que deja de referirte a ella de esa manera- dijo en tono casi molesto la peli azul.

Lisa sonrió- perdón, tienes razón – acepto la pelinegra- aun así, sabes que tengo razón- la peli azul suspiro y asintió dejando un poco la irritación reciente y volvió a su comida.

Es bastante atractiva- señalo Soi al instante y luego sonrió- además parece que tiene su carácter.

Ni que lo digas, pero es tu culpa por dar señales de que podíamos demandar y de paso la estuviste provocando- acuso Lisa.

Soi sonrió – aunque no le hubiese provocado, creo que sus razones tenia para estar molesta dadas las circunstancias pasadas.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Lisa, casi terminando su desayuno ya que el de ella era mas ligero.

Soi suspiro- cuando nos fuimos a la cama, ella quizá pudo pensar que era distinta a la persona que soy y quien se presento con ella formalmente- Soi frunció el ceño- pero aun con todoeso no sé lo que ella dio por sentado aquella ocasión.

Lisa suspiro- no te entiendo- dijo confusa.

Soi puso los ojos- claro que no entiendes porque no sabes bien toda la historia- la pelinegra puso los ojos y antes que empezara su interrogatorio Soi decidió adelantarse- justo este no es el momento para contarte eso.

Seguro que no, pero no es justo que guardaras cosas de tu noche con Yoruichi- dijo Lisa al recordar que no debía decirle morena caliente.

Trate de darles un resumen pues pronto iba a llegar mamá- señalo Soi- además esas son cosas privadas, yo no les ando preguntando que hacen en su intimidad.

Es porque no quieres- dijo Lisa- por mí no hay ningún problema con darte los detalles más jugosos de mi maestría en la cama- Soi se puso colorada, la pelinegra río divertida pues eso nunca fallaba- aun así es justo que Rangiku lo sepa también, así que en la noche tendremos video llamada.

Pero, porque- se quejo Soi, no era partidaria de esas conversaciones.

Primeramente porque nos mentiste a las dos y de paso me ahorras de contarle todo yo sola a Rangiku, segundo porque me levante temprano por todo este lio- dijo Lisa, Soi puso los ojos.

Eso era el karma de tener dos amigas que eran monógamas que se proyectaban en su vida promiscua, una leve sonrisa de parte de la peli azul ante esa palabra recordando a la morena acusándole con esa palabra- bien, ni modo hoy por la noche hablaremos- dijo con resignación- será a la misma hora de siempre- señalo y pidió la cuenta.

Estaremos puntuales- señalo Lisa con una sonrisa- ahora llévame a casa que saldré con Riruka.

Bien- dijo la peli azul- creo que me iré a dormir- dijo con suavidad y la pelinegra le fulmino con la mirada, ya que gracias a Soi se había despertado temprano y no podía dormir al llegar pues tenía un trato anterior con su novia que debía cumplir.

* * *

Luego de toda la algarabía por la presencia de Soi Fong en la revista, el ánimo se calmó un poco luego de que las dos visitantes dejaran las instalaciones, Shinji se había marchado una hora antes a su asignación en el Museo Metropolitano y la morena terminaba de mejorar unas fotos que iban ser publicadas en la revista de ese mes. Yoruichi se encontraba un poco irritada y todo empezó desde el instante en que la joven Fong se había presentado con ella, pues lo había hecho de una manera altanera y su comportamiento siguiente había sido molesto desde el momento en que le tomara de la mano reteniendo el contacto por unos momentos como si todo fuese un juego tonto. La morena no era ninguna estúpida y había repasado en su cabeza los momentos suscitados ayer y llegó a la conclusión de que quizá la peli azul había captado el flash de su cámara cuando ella cometió ese error, pero no entendía por qué en el instante no hizo nada y espero hasta el día de hoy.

Suspiro largamente, cada vez estaba más convencida de que el apodo de princesa de hielo le quedaba perfecto, pero aun así había cosas que inquietaban sus pensamientos, la primera era que si la joven Fong estaba enfrascada en el acto sexual como es que pudo estar atenta a su contorno, lo segundo era como diablos supo quién tomo las fotos y donde trabajaba, obviamente si esa mañana apareció ahí fue porque dio con esa información y posiblemente le había recordado o más bien reconocido de aquella noche de sexo. Pero además de arreglar su metedura de pata posiblemente ella debía tener algo mas en mente, la morena frunció el ceño no veía el caso de que la chica Fong viniese con su amiga la abogada para al final las cosas se arreglaran tan fácil, como en entregarles las imágenes, los negativos y viesen su cámara. Al final era como si todo fuese un juego o quizá era el simple hecho de pavonearse mostrando su poderío y riqueza.

Además la joven peli azul parecía disfrutar de estar ahí,porque sonreía de manera perspicaz de vez en cuando y también pudo notar los sutiles coqueteos que en ese momento delicado estaban fuera de lugar, quien iba a imaginar que la persona que ella pensó era una joven de buena familia, era toda una playgirl, arrogante y fría. Un pensamiento se filtró en la mente de la morena **_"pero muy buena en la cama"_** , frunció el ceño como no iba ser buena con toda la experiencia y con el largo historial de mujeres que tenía, además eso no essuficiente o lo más importante en la vida, si Shaolin Soi Fong creía que con sexo, dinero y poder todo estaba dicho significaba que no sabía nada acerca de las mujeres, mejor dicho de una verdadera mujer.

* * *

Jushiro salió de su oficina con una amplia sonrisa- Yoruichi- llamo y esta al instante asintió y fue con él, cuando la morena entro el peliblanco tenía todas las fotos tomadas en el evento sobre el amplio escritorio- están fantásticas- señalo satisfecho- me ha costado decidirme, pero creo que estas serán- dijo entregándole las fotos que tenía más encima.

La morena sonrió levemente y tomo las fotos- entonces, quedan así o las retoco- pregunto.

Déjalas así- dijo el peliblanco y suspiro- podemos hablar- dijo y la morena le miro curiosa pero asintió- toma asiento- pidió.

La morena suspiro- Jushiro lamento mucho el problema de esta mañana- dijo Yoruichi, pues no había podido terminar el asunto con él.

Ukitake le miro con seriedad- Yoruichi- empezó el peliblanco- creo que has tenido la mala fortuna de toparte con alguien especial que tiene un poco de aversión a la prensa, pero si hablo con la verdad puedo decir que al principio me temí lo peor- dijo y soltó un suspiro de alivio- hay una historia sobre una presentadora de un programa de entretenimiento quien quiso atrapar a Soi Fong- dijo Jushiro y la morena frunció el ceño- la historia no la sé bien, pero ella tenía poco tiempo de haber tomado el mando de su empresa y según dicen la chica quería casarse y bueno, era más que obvio que Soi no iba hacer tal cosa y luego intento chantajearla, el lio duro casi medio año, prensa, televisión, chismes la firma Yadōmaru se encargo del asunto, fue el padre de la chica que hoy venía con ella quien se encargó de todo lo legal, pero yo lo recuerdo bien y además del padre sus dos hijas le asistieron en todas las audiencias- la morena le miro asombrada- para no alargar la historia, consiguieron reserva del caso en el mismo instante y con respecto a la chica jamás se volvió a ver en la televisión de nuevo, no se supo que paso exactamente pero la televisora donde trabajaba lanzo un comunicado pidiendo disculpas a la familia Fong, los rumores dicen que la hundieron con acusaciones desde la principal que fue chantaje y amenazas, hasta el más tonto como abuso de confianza.

Wau- dijo la morena- eso es demasiado extremo.

Jushiro sonrió- desde ese momento ella al parecer opto por ser cuidadosa con la prensa en general, no da entrevistas a nadie y no asiste a eventos públicos a no ser que sea con la familia o que sea por bien de otros como el de la Universidad, según dicen ayer se recaudo para los becarios el total de lo que han recaudado en 3 años.

¿En verdad?- pregunto un poco asombrada- con razón Shinji dijo que ella sabía como sacar dinero.

Créeme, ella no es de las que hace algo sin un motivo importante- dijo el peliblanco- por lo que el verla llegar hoy fue bastante extraño- dijo sonriendo- fue directo al grano con lo de las fotos, al principio me asusto un poco cuando me presento a su amiga abogada pero al instante ella aclaro las cosas dejando entrever que no actuaria de manera legal.

Pero yo creí que eso había sido todo el asunto- dijo confusa la morena- si venía con abogada era obviamente para intimidar.

Estoy seguro que si deseaba actuar legalmente solo hubiese mandado a su abogada con la dichosa demanda y ella se hubiese quedado durmiendo en su casa- dijo el peliblanco- su visita al parecer fue más por cortesía.

La morena frunció el ceño- es una engreída, no- pregunto.

Jushiro sonrió- es muchas cosas- dijo suavemente- se que estas molesta por cómo se dieron las cosas con ella y su actitud, pero debo asegurarte que no hubo más que una confusión que se arreglo de manera civilizada.

La morena suspiro- bueno, al final me alegra que no haya sido un problema mayúsculo para ti y la revista.

No lo fue- dijo rápidamente Ukitake- es mas creo que me abrió una pequeña ventana para poder ver si la entrevisto de nuevo- la morena puso los ojos- eso sería fabuloso dado que ella no hace eso- señalo el peliblando- se que no te agrada por la actitud que ella proyecta y no espero que lo haga, pero si eso es un problema para ti, dado que tu eres la fotoperiodista que siempre dispondré de ahora en adelante para Soi o la familia Fong.

Yo, porque- pregunto con extrañeza- después de todo este lio, que se armo por mi culpa.

Jushiro sonrió con un dejo de malicia- porque me pareció que tú le agradaste.

Puff-bufo la morena- por favor, solo es una niña caprichosa y arrogante que seguramente está acostumbrada a que la traten como la realeza y yo la trate como me pareció correcto que debía hacerlo dadas las circunstancias.

Jushiro sonrió ampliamente- por eso mismo- señalo el peliblanco- tú no eres como todos los demás- la morena puso cara seria- pero si es un problema para ti o crees no poder hacer el trabajo, lo entenderé.

La morena suspiro- no es problema para mi, puedo hacerlo- dijo seriamente, el peliblanco sonrió ampliamente.

Solo una cosa Yoruichi- dijo el peliblanco- si le llamaste la atención, pueda ser que ella haga algo al respecto y pueda que no, solo ten cuidado.

La morena sonrió con un dejo de suficiencia- vamos Jushiro, no creerás que yo sea tan fácil para caer con una niña que no sabe lo que quiere- el peliblanco suspiro- no soy como las niñas tontas que ella se lleva a la cama.

Entiendo- dijo Jushiro, la morena sonrió y le guiño el ojo al salir, el peliblanco dejo escapar un largo suspiro- solo espero que lo que quiera Soi Fong no seas tú Yoruichi, porque conociéndola eso te pondría en una situación difícil.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	5. Chapter 5

Continuacion... espero sea de su agrado como los capitulos anteriores, tambien agradezco sus comentarios y su seguimiento a esta historia.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 5**

La noche del sábado paso sin muchos sobresaltos para la morena, cuando llego a su casa por la tarde luego de compartir el almuerzo con Hirako y Kosetsu, regreso a su apartamento y se dispuso para hacer limpieza, tenía que limpiar el cuarto oscuro ya que ayer luego de terminar de revelar se había ido directo a la cama. Además de que ya tenía listas las fotografías con los 5 cuadros que deseaba colgar en la habitación como parte de su decoración y luego de ese trabajo sonrió satisfecha. No podía negar que a pesar de todo el regresar a Japón había sido una buena idea, aun con ese pequeño drama suscitado esa mañana, justo ese día había pensado en volver a tomar sus actividades físicas, Yoruichi era una corredora, además de una excelente nadadora por lo que justo en esos momento en que pensaba que ya estaba más que familiarizada con la ciudad, las personas alrededor, con dos trabajos estables que le daban satisfacción de una y otra manera, era momento de cuidar de su cuerpo como lo hacía antes en New York.

Hoy de regreso a casa había visitado un complejo deportivo, solo debía ir a curiosear por si había alguna piscina porque para correr estaba el camino a casa, quizá había unos 2 kilómetros de camino hacia el complejo además de pasar un pequeño parque, si agarraba el ritmo bien haría una rutina para correr del apartamento al complejo y viceversa, más un tiempo de nado sería bastante saludable por no decir conveniente ya que en cuerpo sano mente sana y así no haría tonterías como la que hizo unas semanas después de haber llegado a Japón al irse de juerga, buscar sexo rápido y sin compromiso. La morena puso los ojos realmente no quería acordarse de eso y menos de esa chica pues inexplicablemente le volvía el mal genio, era extraño pero ella nunca fue del tipo rencoroso o molesto con las personas pero de una manera extraña sentía una leve antipatía por la peli azul primero por su mentirilla y segundo porque esa actitud de hoy fue demasiado arrogante, pero si era veraz consigo misma además de generarle antipatía y no querer saber más de la peli azul tenia sentimientos encontrados, quizá solo era la llana y simple curiosidad por querer comprender y saber que había detrás de todo lo que la chica Fong mostraba.

Suspiro molesta, sabía que la curiosidad mataba al gato pero no podía negar que ella tenía cierto talento para ver más allá de lo evidente, un sexto sentido innato que le llamaba a descubrir que había detrás de esa actitud orgullosa, altiva y fría de la joven Shaolin, para ella había sido realmente confuso la manera como se comporto con la chica del jacuzzi, no es que fuera lo más sano eso de hacer comparaciones o ponerse a rememorar su experiencia sexual con la peli azul, pero con ella había sido tan diferente si lo pensaba bien y si debía dar una descripción de su noche de sexo podría decir que la peli azul fue apasionada, intrépida y dominante. Con la chica del jacuzzi fue dominante en extremo pero no parecía muy involucrada - mierda que estoy pensando- dijo para sí- vamos Yoruichi, lo pasado, pisado y aprender de eso- se dijo para sí, pero lo difícil era que justo ahora ese pasado estaba más presente o en todo caso lo estaría cuando le tocara alguna asignación importante de la revista. Fue a su habitación y puso la radio, era mejor dormir que mañana iría de compras, tenía que surtir la despensa y de paso compraría ropa deportiva.

* * *

Soi Fong se encontraba en la sala de su apartamento, con la laptop encendida y el malditoskype en el grupo denominado **"trípode",** fue una cosa tonta que Rangiku y Lisa habían decidido, ponerle nombre al grupo, no solo el de video llamada, también estaba el de Wasap y el de Messenger porque como habían decidido, si no se puede por uno se podrá por los otros, el más utilizado era el Wasap, luego estaba e Skype que era el más molesto por obvias ía ideado ponerle al grupo **"Las Mamacitas"** o en su defecto **"La Triada"** , Rangiku quería algo como **"Rebeldes sin Causa" o "Los Ángeles de Charlie"·** , Soi solo reía divertida ante los nombres descabellados y cuando las dos le pidieron dar un nombre en lo único que pensó fue en **"Trípode"** , al final fue con el que se quedaron luego de la explicación inteligente y el significado del mismo.

La video llamada siempre la programaban para las 9 de la noche, donde se suponía que no había nadie alrededor pues todos ya buscaban sus habitaciones para dormir, mientras ellas contaban su problemas, vivencias, algún chisme o lo que fuera, pero también simplemente se reían como tontas por cualquier locura o broma. Pero ese día era totalmente especial ayer Lisa había llamado a Rangiku casi a las once de la noche y le había contado el nuevo drama sexual de Soi Fong, no solo era el problema de las fotos y de haberse ido con otra puberta calenturienta, era el hecho de que la persona que le había captado infraganti con los dedos metidos en otra vagina había sido la morenaza de fuego que al final no resulto ser una turista, si no que vivía ahí en Tokio y trabajaba como fotoperiodista.

Justo en esos momento Soi estaba un poco cansada de la charla, Lisa y ella habían tenido que decirle a Rangiku con pitos y señales lo que había sucedió en la mañana en la revista con Yoruichi, después Soi se vio obligada de contar de nuevo con más detalle lo sucedido hace casi 6 meses con la morena en su noche de sexo y pasión. Conto desde la pelea con los dos sujeto, como la morena a pesar de la ayuda se mostró autosuficiente y renuente de ceder a las primera a la caballerosidad de Soi, luego como habían abandonado el lugar por sugerencia de la peli azul y las pequeñas mentiras acerca de su persona, como por ejemplo que el Audi era de su padre y que ella había dicho poseer u Daewo que estaba en el taller, así como el seguirle el juego e insinuar que era una joven que aun vivía con sus padres y que era bastante sumisa y temía a su abuela, cosa que no era tan falsa porque las tres sabían del carácter estricto de Shaolin-sama.

Jajaja- la risa llana de Rangiku- tú en un Daewo- dijo muy divertida- eso es como creer en pajaritos preñados.

Además de que tú no eres del tipo sumiso- señalo Lisa- es normal que Shihōin este bastante resentida contigo, sin mencionar lo de ahora por la mañana.

Además la vio con otra chica- señalo la pelirroja un poco más seria- pero si fuera yo estuviese molesta por tus mentiras, hay veces que eres bastante irresponsable- acuso Rangiku.

Las cosas se dieron, yo solo seguí la corriente- dijo con seriedad- fue verdad cuando les dije que no creí que podía irme con ella a la cama, pero cuando se despedía y nos besamos- Lisa y Rangiku pusieron los ojos- debo aclarar que ellafuela que lo hizo porque yo ni intente nada pues lo menos que quería era terminar como el sujeto en la acera fue como…- hubo un momento de silencio, Soi sonrió bobamente por un instante y luego su risa se volvió unamassagaz- el fosforo que inicio el incendio, luego realmente quise llevármela a la cama, es más puedo decir que deseaba hacerlo- Rangiku y Lisa dirigieron una mirada significativa.

Entonces, siendo claros- interrumpió la pelinegra- ella decidió irse a la cama luego del beso.

Fue un poco como eso- respondió la peli azul.

Y tú por supuesto no perdiste tiempo y conociendo tu modus operandi la llevaste a un hotel o motel- señalo la pelirroja.

Bueno, no me pareció correcto - dijo seriamente- los motelesaquí son de baja categoría, en Inglaterra estaba bien-dijo suavemente- pero en el camino recordé que había un hotel de mediana categoría y pues me pareció….

Conveniente- dijeron Lisa y Rangiku a coro.

Soi puso los ojos- llegamos a la habitación, pague por adelantado todo gasto o lo que fuera- sonrió ampliamente- desde que entramos todo fue como una montaña rusa y si soy sincera fue un sexo urgente, me recordó a cuando era una adolescente.

Lisa frunció el ceño y Rangiku le miro seria- quieres decir que fue un rápido que vienen mis papas o algo así- pregunto la pelinegra.

No tanto así, fue una bomba que estalló y dejo muchos estragos- señalo la peli azul sonriente.

Entonces fue un buen sexo- pregunto Rangiku, Soi asintió con una leve sonrisa.

No entiendo- dijo al instante la pelirroja- si fue como un buen rapidin, porque la mañana siguiente no contestabas.

Lisa y Rangiku le miraban inquiridoramente, Soi dejó escapar un largo suspiro- porque el rapidin fue muy bueno y yo deseaba más de ella- la pelinegra juntamente con pelirroja abrieron los ojos con asombro- que- pregunto la peli azul- Lisa tú la viste, tiene un cuerpo espectacular, como no iba a disfrutar de algo por el estilo.

Lo sabía- dijo Lisa- eres una maquina sexual- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras Rangiku ponía los ojos en desaprobación.

Por favor Lisa - exclamo Matsumoto- entonces para aclarar, ademásde la primera vez, tú la tomaste por segunda vez y me imagino que ahí tomaste el rol dominante.

Por supuesto, quería darle la mejor noche de su vida- dijo con una sonrisa altiva.

Posiblemente ahí te dejo las marcas- reflexiono la pelirroja,

Lisa hablo - pero por lo que vi ahora de ella no me parece ser de las que son sumisas, más bien parece una gata fiera y no creo que se quedara así no mas- Soi rio y Rangiku también, esa había sido la descripción que la peli azul había dado al momento que le decía sobre las dos marcas a la pelirroja.

Soi guardo un leve silencio después de su pequeña diversión- bueno, obviamente le di un buen disfrute, quizá ella pensó en…

¡NO!- fue un sonido estridente de parte de Lisa y Rangiku.

Por dios, no me digas que ella dispuso sacar la miel del panal- dijo la pelinegra de forma coloquial- ¿fue buena al hacerlo?- pregunto lisa y Soi solo se sonrojo, no debía contestar pero las dos amigas sonrieron ante esa respuesta de su rostro.

Por favor deja ese tipo de metáforas- se quejó la pelirroja y luego de eso hubo un leve silencio- entonces eso de sexo salvaje no solo era una metáfora, sino que también fue un hecho- señalo Matsumoto- al final despertaron juntas y sucedió todo ese asunto incómodo, por eso no contestabas las llamadas- cuestiono.

Soi frunció el ceño- no- dijo secamente- cuando desperté ella ya no estaba, si no conteste sus llamadas es porque como dije esa vez me dormí.

Al terminar de decir eso, hubo un momento prolongado de silencio y contemplación por parte de las dos oyentes, pues era de su conocimiento de que Soi no era de las que se quedaban a retozar o dormir luego de obtener su placer sexual, contrario a eso era la primera en salir pitando del lugar para evitar dar señales erróneas al quedarse a dormir y despertar con la misma persona con la que solo había compartido una noche de sexo puramente casual, Rangiku frunció el ceño extrañamente eso era poco característico en ella, pero desde ese díaen que Soi confirmo su aventura sexual con la morena, ella habíacontemplando que su pequeña amiga caliente había hecho cosas inusuales e impropias de su actuar normal, con eso vino la sospecha de que cabría una posibilidad casi milagrosa de que esa aventura con la morena de fuego sea un punto importante en el cambio de pensamiento de Soi Fong con respecto a las relaciones monógamas y hasta relaciones románticas, amorosas pero eso lo debía hablar solo con Lisa y quizá Lian-san.

Eso se llama Karma Soi- dijo con seriedad la pelirroja- a cuantas no has dejado tú de la misma manera.

Lo acepte en ese entonces y no me quejo- dijo seria la peli azul.

Lisa enarco una de sus cejas- entonces, te dejo ahí así no más y tu tranquila- pregunto.

Soi puso los ojos- obviamente no fue un trauma o algo así, pero admito que me hubiese gustado al menos despedirme y saber su nombre, no solo encontrar la insípida nota que me dejo.

Te dejo una nota- pregunto al instante la pelinegra.

Soi suspiro y estiro su mano para tomar su billetera y busco algo- acá esta- dijo mostrando un pedazo de papel donde se veía: **"** ** _Una gran noche, fue lindo. Gracias_** **"** , con una carita de gatito abajo en una esquina- fue extraño que alguien dejara algo así.

Por eso mismo lo guardaste- pregunto al instante Rangiku.

Fue como un recuerdo de una buena noche- respondió Soi con una leve sonrisa.

Lisa rio levemente, todo ese asunto era oro puro pero eso lo diría después a Rangiku y quizá a Lian-san- me parece que ella quiso ser un poco considerada con la joven humilde hija de papis y que llevaba prestado el carro de su papi- Soi puso los ojos- quizá Yoruichi despertó sintiéndose culpable por ser como una cougar contigo.

Pueda ser- dijo Rangiku pensativa- quizá ella no está muy acostumbrada a eso del sexo sin compromiso.

Por eso mismo quizá estaba molesta este día- señalo Lisa- no eres esa chica humilde que ella pensó.

Soi se encogió de hombros- bueno, ya lo saben todo - dijo con seriedad la peli azul mientras volvía a guardar cuidadosamente el papel en su billetera- espero y confió que no le cuenten nada de esto a mamá y sobre todo que ya no se hable más del tema- las dos amigas asintieron con resignación.

Pero y ahora- pregunto la pelinegra.

¿Ahora qué?- pregunto Soi.

Rangiku sonrió- bueno que has pensado hacer, ya que sabes quién es, como se llama y donde trabaja- dijo ante una confusa peli azul- conociéndote hasta ya habrás averiguado que pasta dental ocupa.

Realmente no pensé nada mas- dijo con seriedad y una leve confusión- quiero decir, todo sucedió tan rápido.

Una cosa es segura- dijo Lisa- no creo que ella permita que te metas en sus pantalones de nuevo.

Yo no…-empezó Soi pero Rangiku la interrumpió.

Menos cuando ya te vio con otra chica y seguramente sabrá de todas tus aventurillas, dado que trabaja en un medio de comunicación- señalo la pelirroja.

Soi frunció el ceño- no tengo compromiso con nadie y soy libre de irme a la cama con quien quiera- dijo con seriedad- además como quería decir antes, no había pensado en meterme a la cama con ella de nuevo.

Por supuesto, ya tuviste tu momento feliz con ella- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa socarrona.

Evítate problemas- aconsejo Rangiku, aunque decirle una invitación explicita a hacerlo, la conocía demasiado bien,más de 10 años de conocerse y de amistad, Soi Fong siempre hacia cosas tan tontas como complicársela vida y eso era lo que la pelirroja esperaba esta vez.

Lo reafirmo- dijo Lisa- Yoruichi Shihōin no parece de las que van de flor en flor como nuestra abejita, por lo que yo que tu ni lo intento porque seguramente ella terminara por rechazarte- dijo seria mientras que Rangiku sonrió levemente satisfecha, al parecer Lisa había entendido a la perfección lo de la psicología inversa.

Si, lo que digan- dijo Soi con indiferencia- entonces, terminamos esta charla- pegunto.

Por mi todo ha quedado claro- dijo Rangiku- a ti te quedo claro Lisa- pregunto a su amiga.

Más claro que el agua- dijo sonriente, al instante se dieron los saludos de buenas noches y la comunicación se cortó.

* * *

Soi apago la computadora con un dejo de molestia en su ser, hasta ese momentoeran las 9:40 al instante puso la televisión pero como todos los fines de semana no había nada productivo, pensándolo bien como era eso de que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con la morena. Eso era tonto de pensar si ellas hubiesen visto como Yoruichi se retorcía de placer bajo su cuerpo aquella noche de placer, mas explícitamente por su toque no pensarían de esa manera. Además si se ponía a recordar hasta hoy nunca nadie había pasado de ella, suspiro más molesta al recordar que la única había hecho eso era Tia, pero por culpa de esas dos que habían arruinado sus esfuerzos y se había quedado sin probar a esa sexy, tentadora y caliente mujer con tez moka.

La peli azul frunció el ceño quizá Lisa tenía razón en ese tiempo a ella le gustaba demasiado esa chica pero era joven y no quería liarse con alguien que residía en Inglaterra y ella al final tenía que regresar a Japón. Suspiro cansinamente le estaba dando vueltas a ese asunto tan tonto, ella ya había disfrutado de ese cuerpo de diosa de Shihōin y no tenía por qué lamentarse así como lo había hecho con la situación de Tia, claro que si ella quisiera repetir podría ser libre de intentarlo aun cuando parecía que la morena mostraba señales de que estaría renuente a eso, pero en el fondo Soi sabía que si ella se lo proponía no había nadie que se le escapara pero justamente en ese aspecto prefería estar tranquila, con ese pensamiento en mente apago el televisor y se dispuso a dormir con una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Entonces- dijo suavemente Lisa en vido llamada con Rangiku Matsumoto- estás segura que Shihōin puede ser la indicada.

Por dios Lisa, no vine hasta Tokio por nada y esa conversación de la mañana fue justo lo que me hizo salir de Kyōto- dijo suavemente Rangiku- sabes lo difícil que fue convencer a

Byakuya de venir- dijo poniendo los ojos.

Tu sí que estás loca y mas el cuñado por hacerte caso- dijo la pelinegra riendo.

Escucha Lisa- dijo Rangiku con una enorme sonrisa- hace unas dos horas estuve cenando con Lian-san y le mostré la grabación.

Lisa puso los ojos- se supone que eso era entre tú y yo, si Soi se entera nos deshereda.

No lo hará si al final termina con Shihōin- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa- escucha muy bien, Lian-san se quedo muy sorprendida con todo el asunto de Soi y Shihōin y por la historia que traen anteriormente, ella igual que nosotros no podían entender porque Soi se comportó así con ella.

Rangiku, se supone que Lian-san no debía de enterarse de las fotos y todo el lio- señalo Lisa con un dejo de preocupación.

Rangiku suspiro- Lisa despierta, Lian-san ya lo sabía, sabe todo hasta lo del apartamento que renta, bueno no todo en sí porque lo de hoy es bastante nuevo- dijo al ver la cara de sorpresa de la pelinegra.

Como es que se da cuenta- pregunto Lisa confusa.

Le puso un detective, desde hace 6 meses luego de su encuentro con Shihōin- respondió la pelirroja.

Que, porque - dijo con sorpresa la pelinegra- si Soi se entera ardera Troya.

Lo mismo le dije yo, pero creo que solo quiere ver qué clase de chicas Soi se lleva y si ve algún peligro seguro ella actuara- dijo Matsumoto- aun así creo que no le importa si Soi se molesta o que- dijo un poco divertida con la situación y Lisa rio levemente- por cierto buena jugada eso de grabar por el celular todo lo de la oficina.

Lisa sonrió orgullosa- toda una abogada debe saber ciertos trucos- dijo con diversión- una lástima que no estabas ahí Ran-chan, en ese lugar volaban chispas, era como mirar un puto anime Yuri y que las protagonistas levanten toda esa maldita expectación sexual y te encuentras en tu asiento diciendo: **_"por dios, ya bésense_** ".

Rangiku rio de buena gana y negó con su cabeza- tu si eres puro drama Lisa- se quejo limpiando sus lagrimas de la risa que esta le había provocado- Lian-san dijo que ella haría las averiguaciones y después vería como las cosas prosiguen por si solas, dependiendo de todo eso ella pondría de su parte y pidió que no metiéramos mano en lo que Soi quiera hacer o piense hacer.

Lisa suspiro- lo que sea que piense no creo que le funcione, Soi no está acostumbrada a ir en serio con las chicas y ella estaba muy molesta, además Shihōin no me parece ser del tipo que le guste tontear como a Soi, además Soi se puso de chula.

La pelirroja sonrió- bueno Lisa, el que quiere celeste que le cueste, además googleamos a Yoruichi Shihōin y déjame decirte esa mujer es una cosa seria- dijo con una leve admiración- estuvo como fotoperiodista en Siria, en Afganistán, Libia, en los terremotos de Haití, aquí en Japón y Chile, el rescate de los mineros, en la revolución de Egypto.

Vaya, deberás - dijo suavemente la pelinegra- no parece del tipo aventurero.

Ha ganado un Pulitzer con una de sus fotos- aclaro Matsumoto y la pelinegra bufo.

Y queremos que ese mujeron se fije en Soi- dijo divertida- será todo un desafío.

Rangiku sonrió- lo que me consuela un poco es que cuando a Soi le agarra por ser una maldita necia orgullosa nadie la saca de ahí, nosotras solo debemos hacer Psicología inversa.

Es cierto, ella no para hasta que lo consigue- término Lisa y las dos sonrieron- bueno- dijo suavemente Lisa- llegaste a Tokio pero no nos vimos.

Lo sé, me hubiese gustado verlas- dijo la pelirroja- pero sería sospechoso que apareciera este día de repente.

Entonces, al final - dijo con una leve sonrisa- yo seré la madrina- cuestiono.

Por dios, ustedes no tienen remedio- se quejó la pelirroja- saludos a Riruka- y con eso se despidió.

Lisa también lo hizo y al final suspiro- odio ser tan eficiente- dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando su habitación.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Yoruichi se fue de compras temprano como lo tenía planeado, compraría sushi ya que no deseaba cocinar en su día de descanso. Cuando llego de regreso al complejo en un taxi pues llevaba muchas compras vio que uno de sus vecinos venía en su ayuda.

Yoruichi- dijo un sonriente hombre desalineado- déjame ayudarte.

Gracias Kisuke- dijo la morena y luego de pagarle fue a su apartamento seguida por el hombre de tez blanca, un poco larguirucho.

Parece que te fuiste de bolsa con el gasto- señalo el sujeto con un dejo de diversión.

Solo compre lo necesario- respondió la morena- y tú, descansando- pregunto.

La verdad es que justo vengo del trabajo- dijo este.

Oh- exclamo ala morena- de que trabajas.

Trabajo en Tokio Electric Power Company, en el área de ingeniería- dijo con un dejo de orgullo.

Interesante- dijo suavemente ya casi en su puerta- gracias por la ayuda.

Yo encantado de ayudar a una hermosa mujer- dijo este entregándole las bolsas con las compras.

La morena sonrió con amabilidad y entro rápidamente para cerrar la puerta al instante- por dios, lo que me faltaba un vecino que me tire los perros- se quejo - si supiera- dijo suavemente, por supuesto que se refería únicamente a su orientación sexual, aunque siempre había gustado por dejar que las personas se hicieran ilusiones.

Esa tarde hablaría con su familia por video llamada, había muchas cosas que quería saber y preguntar. Hasta hace dos meses su hermano le había dado la buena nueva de que estaba esperando a su primer hijo o más bien su esposa estaba embarazada y eso significaba una nueva adición a la familia. Por otro lado su padre estaba tratando de volver a retomar su vida y al parecer estaba empezando a salir con una señora, al final la morena pensó que todo estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo después de unos meses muy difíciles después de la muerte de su adorada madre. Ahora solo faltaba que ella volviera a retomar su vida o más bien reconstruirla.

* * *

Soi Fong bajo de su auto de lujo y suspiro largamente, se encontraba en el amplio estacionamiento de la casa de sus padres en Ginza, una mansión de media manzana con piscina, un amplio jardín y por supuesto la casa era un lujo de dos pisos con 10 habitaciones, para familia e invitados, una enorme estancia que servía de sala con un bar al fondo del cual daba salida al jardín, junto una sala común donde había un enorme televisor y diferentes aparatos electrónicos, el comedor era enorme, además de una pequeña construcción conexa para la servidumbre al fondo por la cocina.

Eran las 10:12 de la mañana y aunque al principio su plan era llegar justo al almuerzo estando sin nada que hacer en su apartamento decidió llegar antes y ver si podía hablar con Lyu sobre el asunto del negocio y sobre todo ver que es lo que quería hablar su mamá, una cosa era segura para la peli azul y eso era que posiblemente le regañaría por lo que la prensa insinuaba y que justamente era cierto, su escapada de la cena de premiación con la chica del grupo musical, al final sabia que le tenía que hacer frente tarde o temprano y ella era de las que prefería tomar el toro por los cuernos, aún cuando sabia que con su santa madre podría salir corneada.

Llegas temprano- dijo Lyu vestido con su pijama y un tazón de cereal- ven, estoy jugando call of duty, no te animas- pregunto.

Solo iré a saludar a mamá y papá, para darles esto- dijo la peli azul mostrando el premio que le habían otorgado ayer en una bolsa plástica.

El pelinegro sonrió divertido- yo que tu lo sacaba de la bolsa, además aún no han salido de la habitación- señalo Lyu- quizá sea la hora feliz.

La peli azul se puso colorada y su hermano río divertido- eso es demasiado para mi mente, pero está bien te ayudare a matar esos malditos- dijo con diversión.

Ya desayunaste- pregunto el pelinegro.

Si- respondió la peli azul- y tú que haces aquí, acaso ya no sigues con Reiko- pregunto.

Su hermano le vio curioso- aun ando con ella, no sé porque todos dan por hecho de que si estoy en casa es porque nos hemos dejado- se quejó levemente- aunque sería bueno un cambio para variar- dijo divertido y Soi sonrió también- pero bueno por si deseas saber anda donde su padre.

El suegro que aún no conoces- pregunto con seriedad y puso el premio en la mesa.

Ese mismo- dijo programando el juego para dos- tú lo conociste- pregunto.

No- dijo poniendo cara de ush- solo fuimos compañeras de graduación, ya te he dicho antes Reiko fue una amiga no tan cercana de juventud- señalo la peli azul- que tú la conocieras después y la hicieras tu novia me imagino que fue mera casualidad.

Tienes razón- dijo el menor de los Fong- entonces jugamos.

Ponte listo- ordeno Soi- no quiero salvar tu culo en todo el juego- con esto los don sonrieron y se dispusieron a jugar.

* * *

Eran las 10:45 de la mañana en la mansión de los Fong cuando Ryu Fong hizo su aparición en la sala común, vestido casualmente - vaya, tan temprano y ya se encuentran en los videojuegos- regaño levemente.

Buenos días padre- saludo Soi y le dio un beso a su padre, Lyu había puesto pausa.

Bueno, creo que iré a ducharme- dijo el pelinegro- buenos días pá- salido también con un abrazo y beso.

Todo bien ayer- pregunto el patriarca de los Fong y tomo el premio en su mano- vaya el premio tiene tu nombre y todo.

Soi solo se encogió de hombros no dándole mucha importancia- fue una buena noche, al menos hice que sacaran sus cheques para el fondo de los becarios- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ya lo creo- dijo divertido el mayor de los Fong- siempre debemos aprovechar la oportunidad ante la responsabilidad- dijo un poco más serio- tu madre posiblemente tendrá cosas que decirte- dijo con un leve tono divertido y vio como su hija ponía los ojos - por cierto, te aviso que la abuela viene en unas semanas.

Soi sonrió levemente- y eso- pregunto.

Tu madre la invito a la celebración anual- dijo este con diversión- pensó que sería bueno que ella viniera para un cambio de aires y extrañamente mamá acepto.

Eso está bien- dijo la peli azul- ya tiene un tiempo que la abuela no viene a Japón, me parece acertado que mamá la invitara.

Ryu sonrió- aun así prepárate, porque si crees que tu madre es exigente en ciertas cosas, debes saber que mamá lo es mas.

Soi suspiro levemente- lo sé padre- dijo suavemente- sabes lo que mamá desea hablar conmigo- pregunto curiosa.

Ryu se puso serio- no lo sé, sabes que tu madre es quisquillosa tratándose ustedes- dijo el patriarca de los Fong, el caso es que si era sincero podían decirle a su primogénita que podrían ser muchas cosas, como la renta del apartamento donde llevaba a sus conquistas que se supone era secreto, la última aventura con esa chica del grupo que canto en la ceremonia de premiación de la cual la prensa comento la noche de ayer, la visita de Rangiku que era top-secret o simplemente la preocupación constante de su mujer de que Soi se enamore y encuentre una pareja que le de eso que le falta, aun ayer mientras miraban las noticias su esposa le había reclamado sobre la actitud de Soi y su falta de sensatez para con su vida sentimental y sexual, aunque luego de su cena con Rangiku parecía más tranquila y hasta feliz, no quería pensar en eso demasiado pues las cosas de su esposa con Soi eran bastante complicadas para su simplicidad.

Bueno, quizá lo averigüe pronto no- dijo la peli azul con un leve suspiro.

No lo dudes- dijo Ryu- seguro ahora está en la cocina dando el menú para el almuerzo.

* * *

El caso era simple para el patriarca de la familia,él no podíareprocharle a su princesa guerrera por cosas como esas, el al final sentía que en cierta manera era culpable de esa actitud. Cuando Soi a la edad de 9 años había terminado en un hospital con lesiones por ser atacada por 4 chicos 2 años mayor que ella, el tomo para sí las responsabilidad de su educación y la envió a un curso de defensa personal, el mejor que el dinero pudiese conseguir y la mejor era Shutara Senjumaru una ex agente de inteligencia japonesa que fue entrenada por el Mossad y había sido parte de ellos, después supo toda la historia. Ella era hija de padre japonés y madre Israelí quien a su vez había sido parte de esa organización y por ende ella termino ahí. Le enseño todo en defensa personal a su pequeña de 9 años por el transcurso de un año aun con las protestas constantes de Lian, luego conforme fue creciendo el puso sobre su hija responsabilidades y metas demasiado altas para cualquiera de su edad tratando de que ella fuese fuerte en todo y quizá menguando su lado dulce y cariñoso, así fue como creció y extrañamente su hija con el tiempo cumplía de manera satisfactoria esas responsabilidades.

Ryu y Lian supieronsobre la inteligencia superior de su hija desde muy temprano, pero su madre Shaolin Fong fue quien noto que la joven primogénita llevaba sobre si lo mejor de los genes Fong, según ella tenía cosas de su esposo, de ella y de su hijo. Con eso a su madre y a él no les costó mucho el poner sobre la joven Shaolin el encargarse del imperio familiar en Japón y desde ese momento nunca les había decepcionado, Ryu estaba orgulloso en extremo de su hija en lo profesional, como hija era completamente responsable y lo único que ponía un pero en todo era esa su habitual soltería y falta de seriedad hacia las relaciones amorosas.

Soi era atractiva casi como lo era su esposa aun recordaba cuando se dio cuenta de sus primeras peripecias sexuales con las niñas, luego de su confesión hacia su orientación sexual. Un día había sido llamado junto a Lian por el director del colegio donde estudiaba ya que dos niñas se habían peleado por ella, luego los informes que venían desde Inglaterra pues estando ella lejos,él y Lian habían pensado ponerle un guardia que le vigilara a distancia por seguridad, este sujeto le enviaba demasiados informes detallados y justo ahí supo que su hija era una rompecorazones y bastante activa sexualmente. No sabía el porqué Soi era tan picaflor, el siempre fue serio en sus relaciones, Lian también lo fue aun cuando supo que antes había tenido dos novios, su madre Shaolin Fong no le parecía del tipo coqueto pero según dijo una vez su padre había sido todo un rompecorazones antes de casarse con su abuela.

Ryu estaba muy contento con sus dos hijos y esperaba que cada uno a su tiempo encontrara su felicidad con otra persona y harían sus vidas a parte, aun cuando su amada esposa no estaba satisfecha en ese lado. Desde que su hijo de había hecho novio de la joven Reiko Lian no pareció muy contenta con eso, siempre se quejaba que ella lo único que deseaba era tener el apellido Fong no importaba cual de los dos hermanos cayera en sus encantos. Era una tontería para Ryu pensar que la joven Reiko antes había querido conquistar a Soi quien solo le tomo una leve importancia por ser su etapa de graduación y que nunca la vio como una amistad solida, como la que su hija tenia con Lisa y Rangiku, pero según su esposa la joven luego de eso se lanzo por Lyu como una segunda opción.

* * *

Lian sonrió satisfecha luego de que todos en la cocina empezaban su trabajo, el desayuno había sido ligero como siempre y servido en su habitación dándole la agradable noticia de que su hija había llegado temprano y que se encontraba en el salón común con su hermano, esta vez como otras más olvidaría sus disgustos ante las constantes noticias sobre sus actividades sexuales y comenzaría a poner sus esfuerzos para que por fin su amada princesa encuentre una pareja, el amor y con un poco de suerte la felicidad por fin. Lo que ayer había descubierto gracias a Rangiku y Lisa era de mucha importancia y como lo había platicado con Rangiku todo indicaba que esa chica Shihōin había causado un impacto en la imperturbable personalidad de su hija, además de saber de primera mano que la morena había sido aquella vampiresa que en una noche de sexo sin compromiso había marcado a su hija como si fuese su propiedad, no cabía duda que Soi nunca había estado en ese tipo de situación, el volver a encontrarse con alguien a la cual se había llevado a la cama.

Pero no debía de adelantarse haciéndose ilusiones, Lian era una mujer precavida e inteligente, justo ayer mismo había llamado a quien le ayudaba como detective que seguía a su hija, porque necesitaba con urgencia cambiar el sujeto de su investigació Fong Sayers había decidido que el detective averiguara todo lo referente a Yoruichi Shihōin, donde vivía, trabajo, aficiones, su familia, amigos, su historia, si tenía pareja, hijos, el dinero en su cuenta de banco lo que fuera, primero quería conocer de ella luego era imperativo que le siguiera por un tiempo, mientras ella hacia su trabajo de investigación con su hija.

Cualquier persona diría que la señora Fong era solo una muñequita de sala, una de esas esposas que era una barbie de exhibición que cuidaban de la casa, iba de compras y tenían sus casas impecables aunque ella tenía su casa hermosa y lo que fuera, pero nadiesabía que Lian Sayers antes de casarse se había graduado en literatura inglesa, además de sus pequeños intentos en psicología que dejo por verlos inadecuados, ella era una persona ciertamente observadora pero a la vez activa, con un sentido muy agudo en cómo tratar a las personas, quizá en parte porque su padre había sido diplomático y ella se había rodeado de todo eseambientecuando era pequeña y adolescente. Pero no importaba lo que las personas en general pensaba al final ella siempre se salía con la suya, con ese último pensamiento la mayor de los Fong suspiro al saber que su hija había heredado esa agudeza propia de su familia.

Mejor veo que hacen esos niños- dijo para sí y se fue a la sala común, dejando esos pensamientos atrás, cuando la matriarca de los Fong llego a la sala común vio a su esposo leyendo el periódico con calma mientras una batalla se desarrollaba en el sillón amplio donde sus hijos estaban con ese maldito aparato del diablo que era la play.

Como siempre lo hacía, por el simple placer de molestar la mujer elegante entro y se puso frente del televisor obstruyendo la visibilidad- madre- se quejo Lyu como siempre pero su hermana no dijo nada y supo que ya estaban muertos.

¿Qué? -pregunto la mujer como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

Hemos muerto- se quejo Lyu con un dejo de frustración en su voz.

Yo los veo muy vivos- dijo la peli azul con seriedad, mientras Ryu sonreía divertido por las gracias de su mujer.

Soi se puso de pie y fue a saludarle- buenos días, madre- dijo dándole un beso y un abrazo.

Vaya- dijo con una leve satisfacción- me alegra que se acuerden que tienen madre- dijo y vio que Lyu también se ponía de pie para darle los buenos días.

Buenos días, má- dijo con una sonrisa.

Buenos días Lyu, hija- dijo suavemente con una sonrisa- ahora que han dejado su jueguito me gustaría hablar con ustedes dos, seriamente- dijo y tomo asiento junto a su esposo.

Yo no he hecho nada- dijo rápidamente Lyu y Soi le codeo al instante- auch.

Lian suspiro, había veces que sus hijos parecían ser aquellos adolescentes inmaduros que se metían que cada problema- no voy a regañarles o algo por el estilo- aclaro.

Tienes suerte- dijo el pelinegro a su hermana que la lanzo una mirada molesta.

De que se trata- pregunto Soi.

Como saben esta pronta la celebración anual de la empresa- empezó la peli azul y sus retoños asintieron- no sé si saben, pero invite a su abuela a acompañarnos este año y ella acepto gustosa.

Eso suena bien- dijo Lyu y Soi asintió.

Lo sé- dijo esta sonriente- pero me gustaría que en la semana que ella se encuentre en la casa, ustedes puedan quedarse aquí y compartir con su abuela, sería el compartir como una familia de verdad.

Soi suspiro- quieres decir que nos quedemos a dormir toda la semana- pregunto al instante.

Exactamente - dijo Lian con seriedad- pero no solo estar aquí, si no que vivir acá con nosotros una semana para que su abuela se sienta plenamente parte de la familia -Soi y Lyu compartieron una mirada un poco extraña que su madre noto- solo será mientras su abuela este de visita- aclaro- entiendo que no son uno niños, a veces.

Está bien- dijo la peli azul- será bueno para un cambio- dijo suavemente- además no vemos a la abuela hace ratos.

Bueno, no creo que tenga mayor problema con eso- dijo Lyu- al final Reiko va y viene a su antojo, yo también puedo hacer lo mismo.

Lian puso los ojos y Soi se puso seria- bien entonces, ya está todo dicho- sonrío levemente la mayor de los Fong- hare que cuando el día llegue preparen sus habitaciones y por favor traigan consigo sus cosas personales como ropa o lo que sea que usen con regularidad, no quiero que tomen cualquier excusa para escaparse de casa.

Jajaja- Lyu rio y su madre le miro seria, el carraspeo- lo siento madre, es que se escuchoun poco extraño.

Puedo entenderlo, pero si no lo les queda claro, la regla es que no es permitido que la novia se quede o pase aquí todo el día, no citas en esa semana- señalo mirando a Soi- quiero que su abuela se sienta a gusto en casa y no escandalizada por sus aventuras cotidianas o su inmadurez en ciertas cosas.

Los dos pusieron los ojos- entendemos- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

Bien si todo está claro, los dejo con su jueguito- dijo con una sonrisa- por cierto- dijo mientras se ponía de pie- hija podías darme un momento.

Por supuesto- dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a su madre que caminaba hacia el jardín, Lyu a su paso negaba con la cabeza haciéndole entender que venía un posible regaño y esta le saco la lengua antes de salir de la sala común.

* * *

Unos dos minutos después Soi se encontraba con su madre recorriendo el amplio jardín en total silencio, la peli azul no quería decir nada con la esperanza que su madre no tuviese la oportunidad de empezar algún regaño o reclamo, pero le inquietaba ese maldito silencio que siempre utilizaba Lian para ponerlos de nervios, su madre era la personificación de la paciencia y sabia que en ese aspecto sabía muy bien cómo tratar con ellos y usarlo a su favor. Lian por su parte meditaba con que empezar la charla, era más que consiente que la última aventura de su hija pudo haberla puesto en el ojo público de una manera muy escandalosa y eso fue bastante molesto para ella quien siempre fue partidaria del recato y las buenas costumbres, pero también necesitaba empezar con sus planes y extrañamente ayer después de toda la charla con Rangiku y escuchar otra vez esa conversación que Lisa había grabado cuando fueron por esa chica Shihōin, supo que tenía un chance de encaminar a su hija en una dirección donde pudiese tener la oportunidad de mostrarse ante los demás de una manera diferente, un poco más real, no solo como la fría mujer de negocios o la rompecorazones aventurera, ella lo sabía muy bien, su hija era más que eso y lo de la recaudación de fondos para becas era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Estoy feliz por lo que hiciste con la recaudación de fondos para los futuros becarios de la Universidad Imperial- empezó Liam enfocada en algo más tranquilo.

Soi se encogió de hombros- no fue la gran cosa- dijo suavemente- solo tomo tu ejemplo.

Lian sonrió- lo sé, pero según dicen lograron recaudar lo que en tres años anteriores habían recaudado, eso es impresionante – Soi sonrió con un dejo de satisfacción - es agradable saber que tu encanto y sagacidad no solo lo ocupas para llevarte a la niñas a la cama.

Soi carraspeo, justo ahí estaba el palo de su madre- gracias- dijo en un tono poco serio.

En fin, te dije que quería hablar contigo y ciertamente no es sobre las mujeres que te llevas a la cama- dijo, Soi puso los ojos eso era otro palo para ella- te acuerdas de la madre María.

Soi enarco una ceja- madre María- repitió levemente tratando de hacer memoria y luego de tanto pensar dijo- la única monja que recuerdo es aquella del Kínder- dijo con seriedad.

Exactamente, es ella de quien hablo, la madre María Graceburt- aclaro Lian- por si no sabes ese Kínder ahora es una prestigiosa academia de chicas, pero además de eso ellas manejan desde hace un tiempo un orfanato.

Típico de religiosas- señalo la peli azul y su madre le miro seria- quiero decir, bien por los huérfanos que se benefician de sus obras.

Ciertamente- dijo la peli azul mayor- el caso es que me contacto hace poco para ver si podría ayudarle con algunas obras- Soi puso los ojos- no hagas esos gestos- regaño.

Soi suspiro- madre no lo tomes a mal, pero me parece que te involucras demasiado en ciertas cosas.

Cosas como que- pregunto Lian con seriedad.

Quiero decir- dijo rápidamente la peli azul- tu ya haces mucho por las personas, tú misma sugeriste el fondo de responsabilidad social de la empresa y resulto muy bien, además el que te busquen directamente para pedir di…- Soi guardo silencio al ver que su madre tenía cara de pocos amigos o más bien esa de sigue hablando y veras.

¿Terminaste?- pregunto la mayor de las Fong y Soi se encogió de hombros- primero debo aclarar que no me llamo para pedir dinero, más bien fue para solicitar de mi ayuda con respecto a una promoción de sus actividades, tu hermano ya está ayudando en eso, y recuerda que no todo es dinero señorita Fong.

La peli azul suspiro- lo siento- dijo al instante- yo solo...

Lo sé, eres una empresaria y piensas en ese rubro- señalo Lian- pero te he enseñado que no todo es dinero en esta vida.

Lo sé- dijo Soi- que somos afortunados por no preocuparnos por eso y por lo tanto debemos ayudar si se puede a los desafortunados- Lian sonrió esas eran las misma palabras que su padre le recitaba a ella cuando era pequeña y cuando ella tuvo los propios decidió compartir eso con ellos.

Me alegra que lo recuerdes bien- dijo Lian.

Entonces si Lyu ya se encargo de eso que es lo que deseas hablar conmigo- pregunto Soi.

Quiero un cheque del fondo de responsabilidad social de la empresa para una actividad de recaudación de fondos- dijo al instante.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- recaudar fondos para que- pregunto al instante, aunque ya lo intuía.

Bueno, con tu hermano fuimos al orfanato hace una semana para ver cómo estaba todo y así hacer una campaña de recolección de fondos- empezó la mayor de los Fong con la explicación- el caso es que pudimos notar que no solo necesitan ayuda con el orfanato, hay niños que necesitan atención medica y como sabes eso es un costo adicional-Soi suspiro esto realmente era largo y preferiría que su madre fuera al punto- en conclusión hija se me ocurrió que sería bueno que el orfanato tuviese una clínica propia.

Ahí estaba el meollo del asunto, pensó la peli azul- quieres el cheque para construir una clínica- pregunto al instante.

No- respondió Lian- más bien es para hacer una actividad y recaudar fondos para que con eso se pueda construir una clínica para el orfanato.

Y qué actividad pretendes realizar- pregunto Soi con un dejo de curiosidad.

Su madre sonrió- aun estoy pensando en eso- dijo suavemente- si soy sincera mi principal objetivo es sacar el dinero a los que tienen de sobra, para ayudar a los que necesitan.

Soi sonrió- por supuesto- dijo con una leve sonrisa cómplice- el truco es el saber hacerlo bien y que ellos se sienten satisfechos.

Lian sonrió satisfecha, amaba cuando su hija le daba la razón- entonces puedo contar con ese cheque- pregunto.

Soi le miro encerrando los ojos- sabes que sí, pero también dependerá de lo que planees hacer para recaudar el dinero- dijo la peli azul- tampoco voy a dar dinero de la fundación en algo que no genere mayor beneficio.

Crees que no podría hacerlo- pregunto Lian con una leve sonrisa maliciosa.

Soi sonrió- tendría que verlo madre- dijo esta con una sonrisa- además, falta que papá de su aval para que ese cheque sea efectivo.

Lian sonrió- por el aval de tu padre ni te preocupes, solo dame esta noche- dijo guiñándole el ojo a su hija que al instante se puso roja de vergüenza.

¡Madre!- se quejo- eso es demasiado para mí.

Lian rio divertida, Rangiku tenía razón su hija en el fondo era una santurrona, por supuesto que muy haya en el fondo- además- dijo la peli azul con tono seguro- podría asegurarte que no sería ningún problema para mí el sacarte una buena cantidad a ti.

Soi rio- no lo creo madre- dijo la peli azul- obviamente si me dices que colabore lo hare.

No me refiero al mandato mismo por ser tu madre o la persona que te llevo 9 meses en el vientre, te amamanto y a la cual debes obediencia eterna- dijo al ver que su hija tenía esa cara de **_"tenía que ser"_**.

Ves a lo que me refiero- dijo la peli azul un poco divertida.

Lian suspiro y luego se puso seria- aun cuando no ejerciera mi derecho maternal sobre ti y tú hermano, soy capaz de sacarte una buena cantidad de dinero y no solo a ti- señalo la mayor de los Fong con total calma y seguridad.

Soi se puso un poco seria, parecía que su mamá estaba tomando la cosa muy en serio como si fuese un reto, Soi odiaba los retos o más bien que le lanzaran uno y meterse en cosas así con su madre no le parecía bien así que opto por darle por su lado – estoy seguro que lo harías tarde o temprano- dijo Soi.

Lian bufo- por favor Shaolin, no me des por mi lado- acuso- acaso tienes miedo de que yo tenga la razón y lo logre- pregunto y vio esa mirada en su hija, la conocía demasiado bien ella odiaba los retos.

Soi frunció el ceño- yo no tengo miedo madre, solo no me parece el rumbo que está tomando todo esto- dijo al instante- pero aceptó el reto si es lo que buscas - dijo sonriente.

Lian suspiro con satisfacción- eso me agrada- dijo con un cambio repentino de humor- pero antes sería bueno que fueses conmigo y le diéramos esa buena nueva a la madre María.

Soi suspiro- eso es necesario, no le veo caso que te acompañe.

Claro, la madre María siempre te recuerda- dijo Lian- iremos un día de estos, yo te avisare cuando.

Bien, si con eso eres feliz- dijo la peli azul- eso era todo- pregunto como si no quiere la cosa.

Claro- dijo Lian y vio su reloj- ve a jugar un rato y yo iré a ver lo del almuerzo.

El almuerzo y la tarde fue muy familiar y tranquilo en la mansión de los Fong, Lian siempre le gusto que sus hijos llegaran el fin de semana a la casa o el domingo para compartir momentos familiares a pesar de que Lyu ya tenía pareja y que Soi andaba de arriba abajo. Al final de la tarde Soi se despedía de sus padres y su hermano.

Lyu, a ver si puedes pasar por la oficina mañana- dijo la peli azul.

Por la tarde estaré por ahí- dijo el pelinegro con seriedad, Soi asintió y subió a su auto arrancando y buscando camino a su apartamento.

* * *

El día lunes llego con bastante movimiento, Yoruichi tenía una especie de actividad al aire libre en la Universidad con su grupo de fotografía, eso le llevaría toda la mañana pues debían ir al centro comercial y captar imágenes en movimiento. Esa misma semana tenían mucho trabajo en la revista junto con Hirako pues empezaba el mes de octubre y con ello los festivales de Momiji en los parques de todo Japón aun cuando ellos solo debían cubrir la ciudad de Tokio.

Por otra parte la peli azul empezó su día con calma y esperando que la situación con su hermano al final de la tarde termine sin ningún contratiempo, Soi había decidido no decir nada a los socios de la empresa con respecto a esa propuesta de negocios ya que era demasiado mala y contra producente para sus propios intereses, además no quería echar de cabeza a Lyu por ser quien llevara ese negocio a sus manos.

Al final dela tarde el pelinegro llegaba a las oficinas de Soi Fong, su caminar era lento e iba saludando a todo el que iba camino de regreso a casa pues las horas laborales estaban terminando y solo aquellos que tenían trabajos pendientes o deseaban adelantar algo aún estaban en las instalaciones, obviamente Lisa y Soi estarían en sus oficinas.

Lisa- llamo el joven Fong a una seria pelinegra que al instante le sonrió.

Miren quien se ha dignado en visitarnos- dio con una sonrisa-Lyu- saludo con un enorme abrazo al alto y fornido chico.

Lisa aun trabajando- pregunto con una risa- deberías dejar a mi hermana que es una negrera y venir a trabajar conmigo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Lisa rio divertida- sabes que lo mío no es publicidad o algo que se le parezca, además tu negrera hermana se muere sin mí- dijo con una sonrisa.

Obviamente, quien más le ayudaría con sus meteduras de pata- señalo el menor de los Fong y luego se puso serio- ¿está en la oficina?- pregunto.

Lo está- respondió la pelinegra- todo bien con Reiko- pregunto Lisa.

Porque todos preguntan eso- cuestiono el menor de los Fong- acepto que mi relación no es como romeo y Julieta, pero va bien- dijo con una leve resignación.

Sera porque todos queremos lo mejor para ti Lyu- señalo Lisa- además ya llevas un tiempo con ella y no se ve que las cosas cuajen.

¿Cuajen?- cuestiono sin entender el joven Lyu.

Lisa sonrió- compromiso, anillo, boda- vio que el pelinegro no parecía abierto a pensar en hacer su relación más formal lo cual para ella estaba bien- deberías no sé, cambiar de aires para variar.

Lyu enarco una de sus cejas- quieres decir que busque una aventura.

Lisa rio levemente- no, pero si no quieres avanzar para que seguir anclado a alguien que te detiene.

Lyu Fong se quedó ahí meditando por un momento lo que Lisa decía- quizá debo pensar bien en eso- dijo al instante, vio que la pelinegra asentía con satisfacción y con un ademan se despedía con rumbo a su oficina, mientras él se quedaba un momento ahí.

El pelinegro suspiro hace tanto que se había dado cuenta que en general su novia no era una monedita de oro pues su carácter no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, pero Lisa y Rangiku siempre le lanzaban comentarios alabándole y afirmando de que él como Soi podía tener un arrase con la chicas, que si se lo propusiera podíaconseguir un novia más acorde a él, que era muy joven para quedarse con la primer novia formal, que tenía muchas cosas más por principio esos comentarios le molestaban pero con el tiempo entendió que ellas solo se preocupaban por él, además no podía dejar de darles la razón ya que su novia era bastante especial en carácter y casi en general, justo desde hace unos meses atrás él también se preguntaba porque diablos seguía con ella, cuando parecía ser que ella solo miraba en él una la sombra difusa de lo que un Fong podría ser o conseguir.

Pero si era sincero a Lyu nunca le importo ser la sombra de su hermana, el siempre admiro a Soi que en todo destacaba y eso le parecía demasiada carga, Lyu hace mucho supo que su hermana había nacido para volar muy alto y que él podía tener ciertos destellos y algunos vuelos, pero nada comparado con la princesa de hielo. Aun así él era feliz y conforme a su vida pues su familia y amigos leamaban tal cual, creía que su novia lo amaba de la misma manera pero extrañamente con el tiempo se dio cuenta que posiblemente no era así y quizá lo amaba a su manera, pero podía reconocer que en sus últimos meses ella parecía más insistente en cosas que para él nunca le importaron o le tomo la consideración, como su valor en la compañía, en la toma de decisiones, en el futuro y que le correspondería si su abuela se disponía a heredarles, eso nunca le importo o fue algo de sus pensamientos pero a su novia desde hace un tiempo parecía haberle importado, el menor de los Fong suspiro silo que él pensaba sucedía su novia tendría una terrible bienvenida.

Soi suspiro, mirando el reloj no era posible que Lyu no llegara a estas horas el siempre era puntual, pero luego la puerta de su oficina se abrió- por fin- dijo suavemente.

Lo siento- dijo Lyu acercándose y saludando a la peli azul con un leve abrazo- me encontré con Lisa y hablamos un poco.

Soi sonrió- espero no te haya molestado con sus cosas- dijo suavemente al ver a su hermano levemente meditabundo.

No lo hizo- dijo el menor de los Fong- entonces- suspiro- me imagino que leíste la propuesta.

Si- dijo Soi seriamente, al menos su hermano no se fue por las ramas con el asunto- sin ofender hermano pero esa propuesta es una mierda.

Lyu río levemente y luego suspiro- lo sé, por eso mismo te la entregue directamente a ti y no la presente en la reunión de socios.

Soi frunció el ceño- si sabias que estaba mal porque la trajiste.

Lyu dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro- se lo debía a alguien, obviamente tendría una fuerte comisión si se daba- dijo y vio como los acerados ojos de su hermana le miraban cuestionándole- yo la leí antes de dártela y supe que no era conveniente para nosotros, por lo cual te la entregue a ti para que Lisa o tu le clavaran la cruz de _"a la mierda"._

Soi suspiro- Lyu, si sabias que esa cosa no convenía porque darle tantas vueltas, además sabes muy bien que está bien ayudar a un amigo o colega pero no poniendo en duda tu prestigio, Lisa casi se infarta con esa cosa y ni se diga cuando yo la leí.

Perdón, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo este suavemente- pero me agradaría que me la regresaras con tus comentarios en ella- Soi enarco una de sus cejas- para que vean que yo cumplí con mi parte y que tu eres la mandamás,

Soi suspiro- no soy la mandamás- se quejo y empezó a escribir en el dichoso documento.

Gracias por no decirle nada a papá -dijo el pelinegro.

Soi puso los ojos- es cosa de que no se vuelva a repetir- dijo la peli azul y luego extendió el documento a su hermano- espero esto sirva.

Lyu sonrió- seguramente- dijo con calma- tienes algo que hacer- pregunto el pelinegro.

No- respondió Soi- porque, acaso aun no ha regresado Reiko.

Hoy regresa, pero seguro vendrá cansada- dijo con un dejo de tedio- prefiero verla mañana.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- sabes que no me agrada meterme en lo que no me importa.

Pero- dijo Lyu.

Todo está bien entre ella y tu- pregunto con cuidado.

Lyu se encogió de hombros- ni bien ni mal- respondió- aunque mi mente juega con el concepto de la soltería.

Soi rio levemente- espero que tu concepto de soltería no sea como el mío o tendrás problemas con mamá.

Lyu sonrió y negó con la cabeza- tu concepto no es de soltería, lo tuyo es ir de flor en flor polinizando- Soi puso los ojos y su hermano reía de buena gana.

Seguro que ese concepto lo tomaste de Lisa- acuso la peli azul y su hermano asintió levemente tratando de calmar su risa- de todas maneras sabes que cuentas conmigo sea lo que sea lo que decidas.

Lo sé- dijo el pelinegro- y tú en que andas- pregunto.

¿Yo?- cuestiono- en nada- dijo seriamente.

Lyu suspiro- segura- pregunto y Soi le miro curiosa- el sábado escuche a mamá quejándose con papá sobre tus aventurillas, posiblemente nuestro padre calmo su mal genio, porque tienes suerte que ella no la tomara contigo el día de ayer.

Soi suspiro- igual sabes que ella te deja caer uno que otro palo de vez en cuando.

Lyu sonrió- pero tú siempre de masoquista- señalo el menor de los Fong.

Soi puso una sonrisa- vamos a cenar- dijo suavemente- como en los viejos tiempos.

Jajaja- la risa de Lyu salió espontanea- si lo recuerdo bien en los viejos tiempo no íbamos de juerga de fin de semana y algunas veces bebíamos hasta ser unos escandalosos para molestia de mamá y papá.

Bueno, no exactamente como los viejos tiempo, hoy el lunes y beber hasta la estupidez no me apetece- dijo la peli azul- pero podemos degustar una que otra bebida.

Lyu sonrió- tú paga los tragos- dijo con diversión.

Y tú invitas la cena- dijo la peli azul, tomando su portafolio- entonces vámonos.

Crees que Lisa quiera ir- pregunto Lyu.

Vamos a preguntarle- dijo Soi, con eso luego de 10 minutos los 3 iban a un pequeño bar que conocían muy bien, cena, bebidas y risas para empezar la semana sonaba muy bien además ya no eran unos jóvenes tontos que no sabían tener límites, solo era una salida de hermanos y amigos, seguramente nada malo pasaría.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas noches, les traigo otra actualizacion... saludos a todos y espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 6**

El reloj marcaba la una de la mañana cuando el Arash color negro con franjas amarillas entraba en la mansión de los Fong y se medió estaciono en la estrada de la puerta principal apagando el motor, un sonriente pelinegro salió del mismo poniéndose de pie con un poco trabajo. Soi salió del mismo con paso lento obviamente habían bebido pero su hermano había tomado el asunto como si el alcohol se acababa en el establecimiento y el no obtenía suficiente.

Ven, te ayudare pero no hagas ruido- dijo Soi tomándolo del brazo.

Lyu sonrió bobamente- esto es mejor que los viejos tiempos- dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Para ese entonces ya entraban a la lujosa casa y se dirigían a la escalera, Soi sabía que era mejor llevar a su hermano a la casa de sus padres que al apartamento donde posiblemente Reiko le esperaba después de que su hermano se pusiera chulo y no respondiese las llamadas que su novia le había hecho. Primero pasaron a dejar a Lisa que aunque no estaba en las mismas condiciones que Lyu posiblemente a Riruka no le haría nada de gracia que un lunes se fuera de juerga. Daba gracias a dios que ella no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, uno de las muchas ventajas de la soltería pensó.

Cuando subían las escaleras tuvieron uno que otro tropezón, de lo cual Lyu y ella no pudieron contener las risas divertidas que aunque fueron un poco suaves no pasaron desapercibidas, porque de pronto las luces se encendieron y arriba al pié de las escaleras un serio Ryu Fong ataviado con una pijama y su cabello desencajado les miraba curioso, al contrario de la persona a su lado que les miraba con expresión seria y sus manos en su cintura ataviada con un camisón un poco sexy de seda color violeta y bastante elegante.

Soi, nos han descubierto- dijo Lyu riéndose levemente- mamá nos dará palos.

Cállate- pidió la peli azul suavemente.

Que se supone que hacen aquí a estas horas de la noche- pregunto Lian con un tono molesto poco característico en su voz, al ver la escena ridícula en las escaleras.

Ryu bufo, esa pregunta estaba demás a todas luces Lyu estaba hasta el copete y Soi parecía querer arrastrarlo escaleras arriba con notable dificultad lo que indicaba que ella también estaba bebida- amor, es evidente que han bebido - dijo con calma mientras se dirigía donde ellos se encontraban - ayudare a Soi, mañana si deseas les castigas o les pides las explicaciones necesarias.

Aquí vivimos- dijo Lyu sonriente por su respuesta.

Solo fuimos a cenar- dijo la peli azul cuando su padre llega a su lado.

Soi, no me entregues a los malos- se quejaba Lyu, mientras su padre le ayudaba a subirlo escaleras arriba y se dirigieron a la habitación.

Lian suspiro, su hijo balbuceaba tonterías de borracho y reía como bobo, Soi por su parte parecía un poco sensata, posiblemente ella manejo y cuido de su hermano. Aun así esa situación era inaceptable, apenas ayer estuvieron ahí disfrutando tranquilamente como familia y hoy parecían haber retrocedido en el tiempo a cuando sus hijos eran unos inmaduros adolescentes. Luego de terminado todo el asunto de acostar a Lyu y dejarlo en su habitación, Soi se fue a la de ella y el matrimonio se dispuso a irse a descansar pues no valía la pena ponerse a discutir sobre el asunto a esas horas.

Ryu se asomó a la ventana y vio el auto de Soi mal estacionado- quizá deba ir a mover el auto, no se estacionaron bien.

Lian puso los ojos- por favor, deja ese cacharro- dijo con tono molesto.

Ryu enarco una de sus cejas- ese cacharro que tú dices cuesta 1.5 millones.

Recuérdale eso a tu hija cuando mañana despierte y este en sus cinco sentidos- señalo la peli azul tomando su lugar en la cama- de paso le preguntas donde Lyu dejo su Apollo Arrow.

Ryu suspiro al tomar su lugar en la cama- es normal que estés molesta, apenas es lunes pero si lo ves en perspectiva es mejor que se diviertan juntos a que cada uno se meta en problemas por su lado.

Seguro Lyu estará más emproblemado con Reiko después de hoy- Lian suspiro.

No es como si eso nos preocupara demasiado ¿no?, más a ti que siempre le has visto un no sé qué a la pobre chica- dijo Ryu.

Pobre chica, por favor- se quejó Lian- Reiko tiene algo que no me termina de convencer.

Eres muy exigente Lian - dijo con una risita su esposo- además que prefieres, que Soi ande con Lyu o se meta en problemas tontos de faldas.

Su mujer le miro seria- prefería que Lyu conociera una mujer que en verdad sea una ayuda idónea para él, que nuestra hija sentara cabeza y conociera una mujer que le haga feliz y cuide de ella.

Ryu puso los ojos- y yo creí que mamá era demasiado extrema conmigo y sus exigencias.

Lian lanzo una mirada molesta a su esposo- cuando cargues a un bebe por 9 meses en tu vientre, le amamantes y lo veas crecer para que luego un fulano cualquiera venga y se los lleve podrás opinar si nosotras somos extremas.

Ryu sonrió y abrazo a su esposa para robarle un beso- no te molestes conmigo- se quejó el pelinegro- al final entiendo muy bien porque mi madre te adora.

Lian sonrió- solo lo hace por ti y tus hijos- señalo suavemente.

* * *

El día martes fue un tanto extraño, Soi despertó en la habitación con una leve molestia en su cabeza y el sonido molesto de un claxon que gracias a dios solo sonó dos veces, se dispuso a ver quién diablos era quien molestaba tan temprano y cuando fue a la ventana vio que su auto se encontraba atravesado en la entrada con las ventanas abiertas y un auto más allá que si lo recordaba bien era el de Reiko. Y no se equivocaba pues le vio bajar del automóvil y dirigirse hacia la casa, Soi puso los ojos al notar el rostro tenso de la pelinegra y su caminar rápido que denotaba impaciencia, solo esperaba que Lyu no tuviese muchos problemas.

Soi Fong no sabía que Lian ya se encontraba despierta, dispuesta a hablar con cualquiera de sus hijos que fuera el primero en irse de la casa y que justo ahora recibía en la sala a la novia de su hijo- buenos días Lian-san- saludo con una leve sonrisa la pelinegra.

Reiko, ya estás de vuelta en Tokio- dijo dándole un leve beso en la mejilla.

Si, ayer regrese- señalo y luego suspiro- Lyu lo sabía, ayer justamente esperaba que llegara a cenar conmigo ya que no lo veo casi en una semana.

Bueno al parecer él y Soi tenían una cena o algo así- dijo suavemente la peli azul.

Reiko sonrió- por supuesto, vi el auto de Soi justo en la entrada y mal estacionado- señalo con un dejo de molestia- pero no fueron solo a una cena, le hable más tarde a Lyu y no contesto mis llamadas, me hizo preocupar y hoy que paso a su apartamento para ver si algo le había pasado no estaba.

Bueno, él está aquí- señalo Lian- desde el viernes se dispuso a quedarse con nosotros y aprovechando Soi le acompaño se quedó con nosotros también- explico Lian.

Reiko suspiro- puedo hablar con él.

Lian suspiro- aun duerme y me agradaría que lo dejaras descansar, cuando despierte le diré que te llame- señalo.

Pero ya son las 8 de la mañana- señalo la pelinegra con un tono indignado.

De verdad- dijo Lian con un dejo de sorpresa- pues será mejor que no te retrases a tu trabajo, no quiero que tengas problemas por culpa de Lyu.

Reiko suspiro, al parecer la señora Fong no entendió su queja por la hora y Lyu dormido aun- bien, agradecería le diga que vine a buscarle preocupada.

No te preocupes que le daré tu recado- dijo Lian con amabilidad mientras acompañaba a la pelinegra a la puerta, la vio subir al automóvil con un dejo de molestia y cuando se disponía a regresar a su hogar vio que su esposo venia con el periódico matutino.

* * *

Tan temprano y tu ya estas impecable- señalo Ryu viendo que ya se había duchado y vestido.

Dicen que al que madruga Dios le ayuda- dijo esta dándole un beso de bueno días a su esposo- además quien iba dormir con ese escándalo.

Al parecer a tus hijos no les importo- señalo el pelinegro con seriedad.

Lian puso los ojos- el desayuno ya esta, me acompañas- pregunto.

No vas a seguir cuidando la puerta para que nadie se te escape- pregunto un poco divertido Ryu pues conocía demasiado bien a su esposa.

Lian sonrió- seguro tendrán que tomar algo de agua antes de irse o comer - dijo suavemente y fue con su esposo directo al comedor.

Así mismo sucedió la primera en bajar fue Soi, que luego de media hora bajo a tomar un poco de agua y un ligero desayuno, obviamente explico a sus padres su breve noche con Lisa y su hermano. También alabo a su madre por no dejar pasar a Reiko y molestara a Lyu luego de que al fin el se tomaba un respiro. Soi recibió los regaños de su madre y los consejos de su padre de no beber en días de trabajo. Cuando la peli azul salió de la casa de sus padres eran las 9:11 de la mañana, tenía una leve jaqueca e iba tarde al trabajo y eso que ella había sido un poco responsable al beber, no se imaginaba como Lisa se sentiría y como su hermano despertaría, sin contar que en la noche su novia le haría pagar su noche de rebeldía y soltería.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba guardando cosas en el auto de Hirako, iban hacia Ueno Park hoy todo el día pasarían recorriendo el lugar y tomando fotos de los árboles con sus hojas enrojecidas que señalan que es otoño en Japón. Además de eso al final de la semana salía el volumen mensual de la revista y llevaba fotos de ella, que habían sido un gran éxito aun cuando las fotos eran de esa chica. La morena sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esos pensamientos, era cierto que ella sería la encargada de tomar fotos a la chica Fong y a su familia de la cual no conocía pero tampoco le interesaba mucho saber de ellos y si le tocaba alguna asignación en ese momento averiguaría.

Por ahora ella haría lo que mejor sabía, tomar fotos y empezar a reconstruir su vida, ya había comenzado con sus rutinas de correr y también se había inscrito en el polideportivo cerca de su apartamento para nadar dos días a la semana. Luego pensaría en eso de las parejas o lo que fuera porque justo ahora solo tenía pretendientes masculinos que ni por la mente se le ocurría hacerles caso, ya había desengañado a 4 veinteañeros de la Universidad y estaba pensando en cortarle las alas al vecino que estaba demasiado amable con ella.

Nos vamos- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa- por cierto Yoruichi, el otro fin de semana hay una fiesta de antifaces.

De disfraces- cuestiono la peli lila.

Shinji rio- no, antifaz- dijo serio arrancando el auto- los disfraces son todo el conjunto, el antifaz solo es una leve mascara que cubre los ojos, hay un club que lo hizo como tradición y es ahí donde iremos para celebrar tu primer publicación e incorporación a la revista.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas y sonrió- fiesta en un club con antifaces- cuestiono y el rubio asintió- no lo sé- dijo dudando un poco.

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas- dijo Hirako- quien sabe y te encuentras alguna pareja que me parece la necesitas- dijo divertido y la morena puso los ojos- no me digas que no sabes bailar- cuestiono.

Yoruichi sonrió- por favor Shinji, crees que no puedo mover esto- dijo señalando su cuerpo voluptuoso y curvilíneo.

Seguramente si- dijo el rubio- por lo cual debes ir y encender esa pista de baile- dijo divertido.

Yoruichi sonrió- bien lo hare- dijo suavemente.

Esa es la actitud- dijo Hirako- ahora Yoruichi, con respecto a ese parque debo decirte que es enorme por lo cual he diseñado un mapa tomando en cuenta los mejores lugares para ver los cerezos- el rubio empezó su explicación mientras la morena escuchaba atenta y veía el dichoso mapa una cosa era seguro Hirako Shinji era muy previsor y bastante intuitivo.

* * *

La semana paso sin sobresaltos para la familia Fong, la peli azul parecía aburrirse entre el trabajo y los problemas cotidianos que rondaban por ahí, por su madre supo que Lyu al final había tenido un altercado con su novia y que él se había alejado un poco de ella, pero extrañamente el siguiente día la joven Reiko había ido tras el olvidando así las diferencias y volviendo a las andadas, obviamente Lian estaba molesta por ese juego tonto de hoy no y mañana si, a Soi no le quedaba más que escuchar a su madre despotricar como ella acostumbraba de manera calma y civilizada sobre la situación, Soi siempre se preguntaba qué pasaría si su madre un día olvidara su arraigada educación y diplomacia.

Yoruichi había empezado su rutina de trote, ya que el nado lo hacía solo los días martes y jueves porque los demás días los sentía muy cargados con el trabajo en la universidad y el de la revista, Yoruichi había disfrutado empezar esas rutinas pues le llenaban de energía y cierta satisfacción personal, aun recordaba su primer día de trote donde Kisuke le había visto y no pudo disimular esa manera un poco hentai con que le miraba, cosas que en cierto grado le molestaba de los hombres pero era algo que ni ella podía evitar, luego el espectáculo en la alberca del polideportivo con su aparición en traje de baño obviamente no hubo cabeza que no volteara a verle no cabía duda alguna que ella disfrutaba un poco de llamar la atención pues al final todos se quedaban en mirar y no tocar, aun cuando algunos se arriesgaran a ver si podían tocar ella sabía cómo defenderse.

* * *

 **Mansión Fong Lunes 8:05 am**

Lian se encontraba en el jardín de su casa mirando unos documentos interesantes, su esposo justo se encontraba tomando una ducha lo cual era un alivio, pues no quería que Ryu Fong supiera a profundidad en lo que andaba aun cuando sabia que él no era ningún tonto. Frente a ella un hombre desayunaba con total calma y educación, el haber sido citado tan temprano según su horario variado de trabajo no le había permitido hacer la comida, la semana apenas comenzaba y sentía que la señora frente a él pronto iba a cambiar las directrices de su trabajo.

Hisagi Shūhei había sido policía por 3 años, lo había dejado por dinero y se había metido al rubro de la investigación privada, como le había expresado la persona que le contacto antes, esa cliente era importante y especial, no solo por el apellido, si no porque había sido un favor explicito del hombre a cargo de la agencia especializada de seguridad en Tokio y eso era algo que podía darle un mejor futuro a Hisagi Shūhei. Una cosa había aprendido muy bien Shūhei en todos esos 6 meses trabajando para la señora frente a él y era que sus hijos eran su mayor tesoro y a su vez su quebradero de cabeza, mas la joven Shaolin Soi Fong que era un claro ejemplo de eso.

Es un trabajo muy completo- dijo Lian a modo de felicitación.

Usted pidió todo lo que pudiese encontrar- señalo el joven con seriedad- me tome el tiempo para conseguir lo que usted deseaba con total conciencia.

Lo sé- dijo sonriente- hasta llamaste a sus antiguos trabajos, realmente fuiste osado- el pelinegro se sonrojo levemente ante la alabanza- dices que no tiene pareja o se le ha visto ser cercana con nadie.

Eso es correcto señora- respondió Shūhei- obviamente tiene admiradores o pretendientes pero ni les hace caso, me parece que no le va a los chicos aun cuando no le veo muy deseosa de buscar alguna pareja mujer.

Muy perceptivo- señalo Lian y guardo la documentación en el sobre de nuevo- ahora viene lo importante- dijo con seriedad- desde ahora en adelante la seguirás a ella, donde vaya.

Shūhei enarco una de sus cejas en confusión- entonces, ya no seguiré a su hija- cuestiono.

No- respondió y pudo ver la leve decepción en su rostro- sé que eso era mucha diversión para ti por el volumen de chicas que Soi lleva a la cama, pero justo ahora lo que necesito es cuidar de los pasos que de la joven Shihōin y de su alrededor.

Shūhei suspiro- entonces- dijo con duda- quiere que la siga nada más o alguna otra cosa específica.

Lian suspiro y pensó unos instantes- seguirla donde vaya y si por algún motivo ella tiene algún problema de cualquier tipo o lo que sea ayúdale- casi ordeno y el detective asintió a la petición- también debes avisar si hay algo inusual con ella- dijo seria y luego suspiro un poco - debo recordarle señor Hisagi que esto es algo completamente privado y si por algún motivo alguien le descubre husmeando...

Lo sé, no la conozco- término el pelinegro y la peli azul sonrió satisfecha, el detective se puso de pie- empezare ahora mismo señora.

Muchas gracias Shūhei- dijo esta con una leve sonrisa, mientras miraba como el pelinegro salía de su jardín y abandonaba su casa- bueno, la primera parte está hecha, espero la madre María haga la suya- sonrió satisfecha- esta semana será muy importante- dijo con un dejo de entusiasmo.

* * *

Eran las 8:45 de la mañana y en la revista Jushiro terminaba de leer una invitación que había recibido para el evento de moda en Kyōto, que se llevaría a cabo el día Miércoles de la otra semana en esa misma ciudad- vaya esto es muy bueno- dijo suavemente pues la invitación era por parte de Matsumoto´s alta costura, para la presentación de una nueva línea de ropa, Ukitake sonrió eso era una gran oportunidad para la revista porque él lo sabía muy bien, Matsumoto Rangiku era muy cercana a los Fong y seguramente ellos estarían invitados a esa presentación de moda y alta costura.

Kotetsu apareció en la puerta- Ukitake- dijo con calma, el peliblanco le miro curioso al ver la seriedad en su rostro- hay una monja que te busca.

Una monja- repitió este un poco confuso y al ver que la joven asentía con seriedad, el peliblanco suspiro- que pase.

Pasea adelante hermana- dijo Kiyone casi en la puerta.

Buenos días- dijo una señora alta con el pelo canoso y vestida con el atuendo de rigor de las monjas, su rostro serio infundía respeto.

Buenos días- respondió Ukitake- tome asiento hermana...

María Graceburt- dijo está haciendo una reverencia-me han dado buenas referencias de usted señor Jushiro Ukitake- dijo la madre y el peliblanco sonrió levemente.

Me alegro escuchar eso- dijo este- pero en que puedo ayudarle.

Bueno, vera- empezó la madre- soy la administradora de la Academia Shinō para señoritas, además de que tenemos a cargo un orfanato en los mismos terrenos de la academia pero visiblemente separados.

He escuchado de esa academia, antes solo fungía como un kindergarten para personas de buena familia- explico el peliblanco, la madre asintió -en que pudo ayudarle- pregunto.

Vera- empezó la madre- esta semana se hacen los festivales de logros y nuestro club de fotografía aun no tiene un experto que funja como juez, me gustaría pedirle de favor colaborarnos con uno de sus fotoperiodistas que esté dispuesto a ayudarnos en ese aspecto.

Jushiro sonrió- cuando es el evento- pregunto, luego agrego- dice que es academia de señoritas.

El evento es el miércoles por la tarde- respondió la madre- y efectivamente es de señoritas.

Creo que tiene mucha suerte Madre Graceburt - afirmo el peliblanco- hace poco acaba de agregarse una nueva fotoperiodista, es bastante buena y ha ganado un Pulitzer por sus fotografías.

La madre sonrió ampliamente- vaya, no lo sabía- dijo suavemente- seria una excelente juez y un honor si ella aceptara nuestra invitación.

Seguramente lo hará y puedo asegurarle que me encargare que lo haga - dijo Jushiro- algo más en que pueda ayudarle.

La madre María sonrió ampliamente, ese hombre era tal cual lo había dicho Lian- por supuesto- dijo al instante- deseo hacer una promoción del orfanato, más bien que se conozca la obra y el proyecto recaudación de fondos para la construcción de una clínica asistencial.

Eso podría tardar un poco ya que nosotros emitimos la revista cada mes- dijo el peliblanco.

Lo sé- señalo la religiosa- yo estoy suscrita- dijo con una leve sonrisa- es una revista respetada y me agrada que no sea amarillista, hay tantas cosas nefastas en las revistas hoy en día.

Muchas gracias- dijo Ukitake- pero entonces, como le ayudo.

Es simple- dijo la madre- aprovechare la visita de su fotoperiodista para pedirle el uso de su talento para el orfanato, la persona que hará el evento de recaudación hará la promoción pero unas buenas fotos serán un buen enganche, por supuesto su revista puede cubrir el evento de recaudación de fondos, ya que se espera se haga con personas de renombre y de alto perfil.

Jushiro enarco una de sus cejas asombrado, la madre parecía una buena planificadora o más bien sabia como vender algo- cuente con mi ayuda, seguramente la señorita Shihōin no tendrá problemas con donar su tiempo y talento.

La madre María se puso de pie- agradezco mucho su ayuda y la de sus subalternos- dijo con seriedad y luego saco una tarjeta- esta es la invitación y el gafete de juez, sin esto no la dejaran entrar pues como usted debe saber la academia es un poco exclusiva.

Lo sé- dijo Jushiro tomando la invitación.

Debo irme- dijo esta con una sonrisa- hay otras personas que debo convencer.

Por supuesto- dijo Jushiro un poco divertido con la situación, vio como la madre se despedía y salía de su oficina-vaya, otra invitación- dijo un poco divertido.

Cuando Yoruichi llego Ukitake le llamo para contarle lo de la invitación para ser juez de un evento en una academia de señoritas y de paso el evento de alta costura lo que sería un viaje relámpago a la ciudad Kyōto la otra semana, con lo cual debía pedir permiso en la Universidad para faltar al taller del miércoles pues el evento de los Matsumoto era ese día por la noche. Para la morena no fue gran cosa, realmente no había salido de Tokio desde su llegada y conocer Kyōto iba ser una agradable experiencia.

* * *

Era de noche y Soi Fong se encontraba en su habitación arreglando un poco el desorden que ahí persistía, desde el fin de semana la encargada de la limpieza se había reportado enferma y su habitación era un desorden muy a su pesar. Mientras ordenaba vio un sobre y al abrirlo recordó que justo ahí se encontraban las fotografías que Yoruichi Shihōin le había tomado y que ni les había echado un vistazo, las saco del sobre para verlas pues no lo había hecho en absoluto y no pudo más que abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, la primeras dos fotos eran una acercamiento de su rostro con esa mirada y sonrisa que denotaban maldad o más bien que algo travieso tramaba- vaya esto es- luego vio las demás unas eran bastante explicitas e intimas- son buenas fotos a pesar del momento- dijo con un dejo de admiración por la calidad de las imágenes y luego suspiro- pero estas deben destruirse- dijo y fue por un bote de basura y las tiro ahí, fue a la cocina por el encendedor y les prendió fuego a aquellas fotos que eran intimas, pero las otras dos con el acercamiento y que mostraba solo su rostro las guardo en el mismo sobre.

Casi me había olvidado de ti Shihōin Yoruichi- dijo la peli azul con una leve sonrisa- creo que te debo una disculpa y mañana me encargare de eso- dijo para sí misma, tomo las dos fotos y la volvió a meter en el sobre y las puso en su portafolio.

* * *

El día martes llego y Yoruichi había llegado a la revista con un gran entusiasmo, hoy junto con Hirako empezarían a escoger las mejores fotos que habían tomado en el parque. La morena esperaba que fuese un buen día porque era seguro que esta semana tenía muchas cosas nuevas por vivir en su trabajo, el mismo Jushiro le había dicho que esta semana seria espectacular para la revista y la otra seria mejor.

Hola- saludo la morena al llegar a su escritorio- que hay- pregunto al rubio que miraba su computadora.

Empezando el día nada mas- respondió el rubio y luego sonrió ampliamente a la morena- te esperaba, mejor dicho te esperábamos- dijo con un dejo de diversión Hirako.

Ukitake ya vino- pregunto Yoruichi.

Shinji bufo- por supuesto que no, quiero decir que al parecer hay un admirador que te ha estado esperando- dijo señalando a un joven que tenían en sus manos un ramo enorme y hermoso de rosas rojas.

No me digas- dijo la morena incrédula.

Yoruichi, el pobre chico a estado desde antes de que abrieran la revista- señalo Hirako- se buena, al menos toma las flores y dale las gracias.

Pero ni se quien es, no recuerdo haberlo visto- dijo esta extrañada.

Y no lo sabrás si no vas y recibes el detalle, no sería tan malo darle un poco de color a tu escritorio- sugirió el rubio, la morena suspiro y fue a donde se encontraba el muchacho.

Señorita Shihōin- saludo este con una sonrisa, el joven parecía un poco nervioso pero a su vez satisfecho de dar con ella.

¿Tú eres?- pregunto la morena.

Oh, por supuesto- dijo y le ofreció el ramo de rosas rojas- soy mensajero de detalles y regalos, este presente es para usted junto con esto- dijo sacando un sobre y entregándolo a la morena.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas- tomo el ramo y el sobre que traía un pequeño sobre pegado en el mismo- quien lo envía- pregunto.

El joven le miro serio- puede ver la nota del sobre- dijo suavemente- pero antes, podría firmarme de recibido- pidió extendiendo una nota- ganare una buena propina por esto.

Para ese entonces la morena abría el sobre y sacaba una pequeña nota- por supuesto- dijo y antes de leer el papel firmo de recibido, al instante el chico salió del lugar quizá para ir a recibir su recompensa, la morena suspiro y tomo el papel para leerlo, sus dorados ojos leyeron con calma.

 ** _Quiero felicitarle por un excelente trabajo con las fotos, pensé que sería justo para usted quedarse con parte de su trabajo. Una sincera disculpa de mi parte por mi pésimo comportamiento anterior._**

 ** _Atte._**

 ** _Shaolin Soi Fong._**

* * *

Shinji miro a la morena, parecía leer algo pero contrario a lo que se podía esperar de cualquier chica o mujer que recibía algún presente o nota romántica la morena tenía un rostro serio e inexpresivo. Después de leer la pequeña nota Yoruichi se dispuso a ver lo que tenía el sobre aun cuando lo intuía y ahí justo las dos imágenes de Soi, aquellas que ella especialmente había trabajado, las guardo inmediatamente por temor que alguien las viera al momento ella miro el ramo era hermoso y bastante llamativo, 18 rosas rojas arregladas de manera cuidadosa. Algo dentro de ella le hizo sentir molesta por la situación o más bien la desfachatez de esa chica, que creía que luego de su acto de chica poderosa unas rosas que eran un cliché por sí mismas ella olvidaría la mentira y la arrogancia de venir a su trabajo y hacer uso de su poderío o lo que fuera para amedrentar, pues ella no lo iba aceptar así por así.

Entonces, de quien es el pretendiente- pregunto Hirako llegando a su lado, la morena se asusto levemente porque había estado tan ensimismada que no noto cuando el rubio se acercaba.

Una idiota que cree que enviando unas flores llamara mi atención- dijo la morena.

Vaya- dijo divertido el rubio- parece que en vez de halagarte, te han dado una bofetada.

Yoruichi suspiro- es solo que no me agrada demasiado- dijo soltando un respiro- crees que habrá problema si salgo un rato y vuelvo mas tarde.

Hirako suspiro los ojos color oro ardían en determinación y revancha- no creo que haya problema alguno- dijo este con seriedad.

Entonces ya regreso- dijo y fue a su escritorio para tomar las llaves de la moto.

Para donde llevas las rosas- pregunto Shinji.

A regresarlas- dijo la morena con una sonrisa astuta.

Vaya, pobre quien haya tenido ese detalle- dijo suavemente el rubio.

La morena subió a su moto y antes de arrancar tecleo el nombre de la empresa que recordaba se mencionaba en el artículo de Jushiro Electro Digital Grup, ella bufo al ver la dirección pues era en el barrio comercial de Ginza donde los lujosos edificios y las grandes marcas tenían sus tiendas, edificios como Dior, Cannon, Nikon, Bulgary, Armani y otros más que ella misma había visto. Pero eso no le impediría ir y devolver ese detalle por lo que arranco el motor y la moto salió a toda marcha por las calles de Tokio en dirección al lujoso barrio de Ginza, cualquier persona que le viera podía pensar que era un poco desconsiderado llevar un ramo de rosas en una motocicleta, al final las pobres llegarían maltrechas por el viento y la velocidad.

* * *

Lian andaba cerca del edificio de la empresa donde trabajaba su hija y había decidido visitarle, luego de hacer unas pequeñas compras en Nikon pues hoy tenía que fungir de juez en la academia de la hermana María y se había comprometido a dar el regalo a la ganadora.

Ya está envuelta en regalo como lo pidió- dijo la dependiente de la tienda con una amable sonrisa.

Muchas gracias- dijo Lian y tomo la bolsa en sus manos, iba de salida cuando el teléfono sonó.

 ** _Diga- respondió con seriedad la peli azul mientras caminaba hacia el auto._**

 ** _Señora soy Shūhei, creo que es importante que sepa que la señorita Shihōin justo acaba de llegar al edificio de Electro Digital Grup con un ramo de rosas y creo que no está de buen humor._**

 ** _Lian puso los ojos- gracias, ese fue un buen dato- felicito y corto la llamada._**

El chofer le abría la puerta de atrás del mercedes color dorado- a casa Señora- pregunto

No, vamos a la empresa- dijo acomodándose en el asiento, el chofer subió en el lado del conductor y arrancaba el auto, solo estaban a 6 calles de ahí no tardarían ni 10 minutos.

* * *

Yoruichi llego al edificio donde trabajaba Soi Fong, se estaciono en el amplio estacionamiento y fue directo a la recepción con rosas en mano y el sobre que contenían las fotos. No tuvo ningún problema en la recepción de la planta baja pues pensaron que era una mensajera que llevaba rosas al 4 piso, pero al llegar a la recepción de la gerencia fue detenida al momento de atravesar el ascensor por la recepcionista del lugar.

Donde se dirige- pregunto una chica alta delgada y bonita de cabello negro.

A la oficina de Soi Fong- respondió la morena.

Tiene cita- pregunto al instante la señorita.

No, vengo a entregarle esto- dijo mostrando el ramo de rosas, la joven le miro de pies a cabeza y el ramo maltrecho.

Déjelas aquí, yo me encargare de entregárselas- dijo la mujer y la morena le miro seria.

Preferiría entregarlas yo misma- dijo con seriedad.

Pues eso no será posible, la señorita Fong está muy ocupada para tomarse el tiempo de recibir a una mensajera- señalo la recepcionista.

La morena estaba por responder cuando escucho que alguien le llamaba- ¿señorita Shihōin?- la voz un poco dudosa de Lisa hizo que esta girara para ver a la persona que la hablaba a su izquierda.

Si- respondió la morena y vio a le pelinegra que era abogada y amiga de la peli azul- Lisa, verdad.

Si- respondió esta con seriedad, mientras la recepcionista les miraba curiosa- puedo ayudarte- pregunto mirando a la morena con ese ramo de rosas y ese rostro serio que no auguraba algo bueno.

La señorita quiere entregar ese ramo personalmente a la Lic. Fong- dijo la recepcionista- no tiene cita y creo que no sería conveniente…

Está bien Vanesa- corto Lisa la explicación- yo me hare cargo de aquí en adelante- dijo con seriedad y la recepcionista asintió- ven conmigo, justo voy a la oficina de Soi.

Gracias- dijo la morena y emprendió el camino junto a Lisa.

Por cierto- dijo Lisa deteniendo su camino y poniendo rostro serio- quiero disculparme por el asunto de las fotos y aclarar que nunca tuvimos intención de demandar, solo tratábamos de evitar un escándalo, realmente fuimos un poco idiotas.

La morena sonrió ante lo ultimo- ella lo fue más que tu- señalo la morena- así que, disculpa aceptada, además Jushiro me explico todo el asunto.

Lisa suspiro- aun así quería pedírtelo personalmente- la morena asintió y siguieron su camino- ya estamos aquí, entremos- dijo la pelinegra abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Soi Fong.

* * *

Soi escucho la puerta abrirse pero siguió en lo suyo, la morena no perdió tiempo y al instante se adelanto entrando con pasos firme hasta llegar frente al enorme escritorio donde la peli azul trabajaba en su computadora, Yoruichi puso las rosas en el escritorio y apoyo sus dos manos en el escritorio para ver a laos ojos a la peli azul, Lisa miraba la escena en silencio desde la puerta de la oficina con total asombro pues era algo que no se esperaba en absoluto. Soi alzo su mirada acerada con su rostro serio y se encontró con los dos soles que le miraban como si deseaban fulminarle, al instante supo que pasaba algo malo.

¿Rosas rojas?- cuestiono la morena enarcando una de sus cejas, Soi miro levemente a Lisa que estaba al fondo y le hacía señas de quedarse con la boca callada- creo que se equivoco de chica Fong-san.

Soi no parecía reaccionar o más bien mantenía su máscara de indiferencia, mientras pensaba la mejor respuesta- es una forma de disculparme con usted- dijo con seriedad.

¿Disculparse, porque?- cuestiono con un tono molesto, le parecía que esa chica era demasiado controlada y eso la ponía de nervios- por ser una mentirosa que cree que todo mundo caerá rendida a sus pies o por ser una idiota arrogante.

Lisa soltó un suspiro la morena ardía en ira y a todas luces la peli azul era culpable, Soi sin embargo se trago las ofensas y de paso de su orgullo- creo que me disculpo por ser una idiota arrogante- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La morena suspiro, se enderezo y tiro el sobre en el escritorio- usted tomo el derecho de poseer todas las imágenes con sus negativos, no veo porque me las envía de regreso.

Soi le miro seria- si no quería las rosas las hubieses rechazado al momento- dijo la peli azul y Lisa puso los ojos, ese comentario estaba demás y no era muy inteligente.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja- y dejar al chico sin su comisión- respondió la morena.

Soi sonrió levemente- podríamos hablar con más calma.

No tengo nada más que hablar- respondió la morena- además no quiero quitarle su precioso tiempo y yo tengo mucho trabajo Fong-sama- dijo eso haciendo una inclinación, dio media vuelta y busco la puerta- gracias por la ayuda Lisa- dijo al salir.

De nada- dijo suavemente la pelinegra.

Soi se quedo ahí en su asiento mirando la puerta cerrada donde había salido Yoruichi, Lisa a un lado en silencio cosa extraña pero en esos momento la peli azul lo agradecía, miro las rosas en su escritorio, el sobre con las fotos y al instante dejo escapar un largo suspiro recostándose en la silla, mientras Lisa decidió que era momento de acercarse a su amiga y dejar que el ambiente se calmara para luego ver que carajos había pasado ahí.

* * *

Yoruichi salió del lugar como alma que llevaba el diablo, no podía ser que esa chica guardara la calma a su extraño descontrol o más bien enojo. Su plan consistía en devolverle las rosas y las fotos, decirle que se ahorrara las molestias pero verla ahí sin pestañar y guardar el control fue como un detonante para ella, llego al estacionamiento y empezaba colocarse el casco, vio un mercedes pasar a su lado y estacionarse para que una mujer elegante saliese de él y se encaminara al interior de las oficinas- niña arrogante que me saca de quicio- soltó con un dejo de molestia mientras la mujer pasaba sonriendo con amabilidad. Yoruichi suspiro los demás no tenían culpa de su mal humor es mas esa chica tenía la culpa de todo, era mejor regresar a la revista y olvidarse de todo.

Lian subió al ascensor con una sonrisa pues había llegado justo para ver a la morena antes que saliera del edificio y no pudo evitar suspirar, no se imaginaba que tontería había hecho Soi esta vez para sacar de sus casillas a la joven Shihōin, pero seguramente lo averiguaría pronto.

Mientras tanto Lisa se aventuro luego de unos instantes de silencio – entonces, le enviaste rosas- pregunto incrédula- porque hiciste eso.

Soi le miro seria- quería disculparme.

Por favor- dijo Lisa- con rosas rojas, es un cliché muy gastado Soi y le enviaste de nuevo las fotos eso es muy tonto de tu parte- señalo- después de todo el Show, quien te entiende.

Las fotos comprometedoras las destruí ayer mismo, estas creí que sería bueno que ella las tuviera ya que son bastante buenas - dijo como si se tratara de una cosa tan simple.

Es una excusa boba - acuso la pelinegra- que es lo que pretendes con hostigarle de esa manera.

Porque yo haría algo como hostigarle- se quejo Soi.

Lisa le miro seria- porque ahora que sabe quién eres parece que no le agradas y tú posiblemente quieres meterse en sus pantalones de nuevo.

Soi puso los ojos- no he pensado algo como eso- aclaro la peli azul- Lisa realmente no estoy de humor para estas discusiones o aguantar visitas improductivas.

Terminando de decir eso la puerta se abrióen ese instante para dar paso a la figura delicada y elegante de Lian Fong Sayers entro a la oficina como juan por su casa, Lisa sonrió levemente y Soi no pudo evitar poner los ojos pues eso era lo que menos esperaba en esos precisos momentos- hija que te he dicho sobre poner los ojos así- regaño la Fong mayor.

Lian –san- saludo la pelinegra con una beso en la mejilla cuando la mayor de las Fong de acerco sonriendo.

Lisa querida- saludo, luego rodeo el escritorio para ir con su hija y le miro seria- hija tan temprano y de mal humor, no me digas que la falta de sexo te afecta de esa manera.

Soi se sonrojo- ¡madre!- exclamo la menor de las Fong, Lian puso su mejilla para que le saludara- buenos días- dijo con tono serio la peli azul, mientras le daba un breve beso a Lian.

Es un gusto tenerle aquí, desea un té o café- pregunto Lisa.

Es agradable ser bienvenida- dijo suavemente- pero no te preocupes hija, hace poco desayune- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Bueno entonces les dejo para que hablen tranquilas- dijo la pelinegra- regreso después.

Gracias Lisa- dijo Soi de manera sarcástica, justo ahora sentía que le iba a dar un dolor de cabeza.

Lisa salió de la oficina y Lian tomo asiento frente a su hija que justo ahora tenía el ceño distintivo de que algo le molestaba- no es bueno que andes de mal humor tan temprano, podría darte una ulcera o algo así.

Lo sé madre- dijo Soi- es solo que las cosas no salen como uno las piensa.

Lian enarco una de sus cejas- bueno hija, todo depende lo que planees alcanzar- señalo la mayor de las Fong- por cierto no quiero que te amargues más o ser una chismosa, pero cuando venia para acá vi una joven guapa que al parecer había tenido un mala atención en estas oficinas, fue extraño oír que se quejaba de una niña arrogante, malcriada y poco seria –era más que obvio que Lian exageraba, Soi tuvo que tener mucho control de sí misma con lo que su madre le decía, al parecer ella se había topado con Yoruichi y eso no podía ser bueno- no quiero que lo tomes a mal pero deberías tener cuidado del personal y no contratar niñas arrogantes, creo que con tu arrogancia tenemos la cuota llena hija.

Soi suspiro ante el comentario de su madre, que al parecer disfrutaba de tirarle uno que otro palo de vez en cuando, ese realmente ese no era su día- veré eso del personal- dijo levemente la peli azul.

¿Qué hacen esas rosas en tu escritorio, es para decorar?- pregunto Lian- si es así deberías ponerlas en un jarrón- se puso de pie y fue por un jarrón con agua y empezó a colocar las rosas- vaya parecen un poco maltrechas- se quejo.

Al parecer el mensajero tuvo un pequeño accidente cuando las traía- dijo levemente Soi.

Lian termino de arreglarlas un poco y la puso a un lado- bueno, al menos le dan un poco de color a la oficina, aunque rosas rojas son un cliché demasiado gastado- dijo y luego vio el sobre del cual sobresalía una pequeña imagen, se acerco y lo tomo- que es esto- pregunto.

Madre eso es mío- dijo la peli azul pero Lian ya había sacado las fotografías del sobre y su rostro se ilumino en una agradable sonrisa.

Vaya, estas fotografías son perfectas- alabo la señora Fong al instante.

Soi se vio un poco sorprendida- lo son- afirmo al instante, tratando de que la conversación fuese más tranquila.

Donde las tomaste, están bastante bien- dijo un poco entusiasta Lian- quien las tomo supo captar ese lado pícaro tuyo.

Fue un fotógrafo profesional- dijo Soi con un poco mas de alivio, al parecer su madre estaba encantadas con las fotos.

Ahh, pero solo te tomaste dos y son iguales- se quejo- me llevare una y la enmarcare- dijo al instante.

Soi suspiro, no podía decirle que no a su madre- está bien- dijo la peli azul- por cierto madre, que haces aquí- pregunto de pronto, tratando de cambiar de tema para que su madre no ahondara.

Lian enarco una ceja- acaso no puedo venir a ver a mi pequeña princesa- pregunto y luego soltó un suspiro- además de verte, quería preguntar si iras a Kyōto con nosotros la otra semana.

Nosotros quienes- pregunto Soi.

Tu padre, hermano, Reiko- dijo poniendo los ojos, cosa que hizo que Soi sonriera levemente- Lisa, Riruka, Nanao y yo.

Soi no pudo evitar reír- acaso es excursión- dijo divertida.

No- señalo Lian- pero hemos alquilado una avioneta para ir y venir el mismo día.

Suena bien- dijo Soi- sabes que iré, si no Matsumoto me mata y no quiero darle ventaja a Lisa con el asunto de la madrina.

Lian sonrió- sabes quizá ella al final se decida por otra persona y no por alguna de ustedes si la siguen presionando.

No haría eso- dijo Soi con seriedad.

Lo sé- dijo la peli azul- solo bromeaba- dijo suavemente- me llevo la foto- dijo tomando el sobre y dejando la otra en el escritorio- guárdala que es un excelente trabajo.

Lo hare- dijo seria Soi.

Bien, ya que termine mis pendientes será mejor que regrese a casa- dijo con mucho ánimo la peli azul- hoy funjo como juez en un club en la academia de la hermana María y me parece que será una excelente experiencia.

Soi sonrió levemente- que lo disfrutes- dijo suavemente, mientras su madre salía de su oficina, tomo la fotografía y la guardo al instante- esto no se quedara así- dijo suavemente la peli azul.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a la revista 25 minutos después, vio que el auto de Jushiro se encontraba en el estacionamiento subió rápidamente había dado un paseo para calmar un poco su molestia y de paso poner su mente clara, aun no comprendía el porqué esa chica le afectaba tanto, era tonto pues ella no era de las que se alteraba por cualquier cosa más bien siempre había sido de las que tomaba las cosas con calma y veía todo con perspectiva, siempre había sido así en su trabajo cuando estaba arrastrándose en el fango bajo las balas o en momentos de angustia y caos, no era posible que una chiquilla caprichosa y altanera la sacara de quicio tan fácilmente, es más si lo recordaba podría decir que nadie había logrado afectarle así.

Hirako la vio llegar, pero guardo sus comentarios para sí mismo desde que la conoció vio en Yoruichi una mujer muy enfocada en todo, madura pero a la vez con esa chispa juvenil, alguien muy solitaria, aun cuando era una mujer muy hermosa no veía que le importara eso en absoluto, obviamente era consciente de su cuervo curvilíneo y su sexapil pero no lo tomaba como ventaja o arma para conquistar, posiblemente la morena sin mucho esfuerzo podía conseguirse a alguien lo bastante bueno, pero justo le salen pretendientes y parece que no son para ella o más bien no les toma importancia alguna, aun así esta es la primera vez que ve que alguien le afecta un poco aunque sea enojo y eso le resultaba interesante.

La morena tomo asiento frente al rubio- entonces que haremos este día- pregunto la morena.

Lo que ya teníamos planeado- dijo Hirako- ver fotos y escoger, además recuerda que tienes la tarde libre para ser la jueza en la academia de la monja.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- no sé cómo es que termine en ese asunto.

Ya te dije, Kiyone dijo que vino una monja y te empaqueto en el asunto- dijo un poco divertido- pero no te quejes todo es por una buena causa, además es una academia de niñas- dijo levantando sus cejas- imagínate a la chica ganadora, será un honor que alguien que ha ganado un Pulitzer escoja su foto como ganadora.

Como si lo supieran- dijo La morena.

Seguro lo saben, las monjas no tienen mucho que hacer más que culturizarse- dijo divertido.

La morena sonrió- bueno trabajemos que me voy a medio día y quiero devengar el sueldo.

* * *

Soi Fong paso todo el día trabajando, era lo único que servía para bajar su mal humor aunque no entendía que diablos había salido mal, ella solo tuvo buenas intenciones al enviarle las flores a la morena. Sabia en el fondo que su comportamiento en la revista fue arrogante y casi infantil pero el que Yoruichi la tratara como si fuese el diablo no le gusto en lo más mínimo y justo hoy fue casi igual. Miro el reloj eran las 3 de la tarde estaba cansada y harta quizá lo mejor era tomarse el resto de la tarde para despejarse y quizá olvidarse del asunto.

Yoruichi vestía una falda formal que le llegaba a las rodillas color blanca y una blusa naranja con una chaqueta formal que se amoldaba a su figura color negra, pensaba ir un poco formal ya que era una academia manejada por religiosas, también decidió llegar en taxi, la tarjeta decía que la premiación era las 3 de la tarde, pero también había otras actividades desde la una de la tarde y la morena pensó en conocer el lugar y de paso presentarse con la madre María. La morena bajo del taxi y pudo notar que la entrada de la academia tenía todos los tintes de festival, justo a la puerta unas chicas uniformadas se encontraban vendiendo los boletos para la asistencia.

Buenas tardes, bienvenida a la academia Shinō de señoritas- dijo una muchacha muy simpática.

Buenas tardes- saludo la morena.

Tiene invitación- pregunto- si no es así deberá pagar la entrada.

Tengo una tarjeta- dijo la morena mostrando la que Ukitake le había entregado.

Oh, es una juez- señalo una de ellas- Tomoe, puedes llevarla con la madre Graceburt por favor.

Sígame por favor- dijo la chica que le sonreía amablemente, la morena le siguió y al entrar vio que esa academia era un poco amplia, además del parqueo afuera tenían uno un poco más amplio adentro, su camino fue atreves de los pasillos del edificio principal donde habían algunas estudiantes dispersas y luego pasaron por lo que parecía un gimnasio para llegar a un amplio jardín decorado y con canopies, había club de jardinería, club de ciencias, club de cocina. La morena fue llevada a una pequeña sala donde había varias personas, vestidas elegantemente con una monja al centro. La joven que la escoltaba rápidamente fue con la madre y le dijo algo al oído esta al instante sonrió y fue con ella.

Señorita Shihōin- saludo la madre- bienvenida, soy María Graceburt la directora de la academia, estoy muy agradecida por tomar tiempo para honrarnos con su talento.

El honor es mío- dijo la morena sonriente.

Oh que modesta- felicito la madre- venga, le daré un recorrido y le mostrare el lugar- la religiosa le mostro la academia, desde los jardines a las aulas y le explico que antes era un kínder y que con el tiempo el lugar se amplió bastante, también le conto sobre el orfanato y que recientemente una persona altruista pensó en construir una clínica, la morena estuvo muy atenta en todo el recorrido y le gusto mucho el lugar. Sin duda era un excelente lugar para la enseñanza, cuando termino el recorrido Yoruichi estaba un poco más suelta y confiada después de un rato pues la madre había sido muy atenta con ella, por lo cual había prometido hacer las fotos del orfanato para la promoción del mismo además de ponerse a su disposición si necesitaba ayuda en la recaudación de fondos para la clínica, por su parte la religiosa estaba encantada con la morena que parecía bastante altruista y simpática, pero cuando volvían al jardín una joven llego y dio un mensaje a la religiosa y esta no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente.

Me acompañas- pidió suavemente la religiosa- quiero presentarte a una gran patrocinadora de nuestro orfanato- la morena asintió y le acompaño a lo que era la dirección, cuando entraron a la amplia oficina Yoruichi pudo ver sentada a una señora delgada, con porte majestuoso, vestida elegantemente, pelo largo azulado, una sonrisa amable y sus ojos cálidos color miel.

Madre María- dijo poniéndose de pie y saludándole con un beso en la mejilla- lamento la tardanza el tráfico fue terrible.

No importa Lian- respondió la religiosa con una sonrisa- has llegado justo a tiempo, quiero presentarte a la otra jueza en el club de fotografía- dijo con seriedad- la señorita Shihōin Yoruichi, fotoperiodista de la revista Tokio Soul Society.

La morena extendió su mano no queriendo ser descortés, pero Lian se le sonrió- oh vamos no hay que ser tan formal- dijo suavemente- mi nombre es Lian Sayers- dijo y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla a forma de saludo, luego del saludo tomaron asiento.

Entonces trabaja para Jushiro Ukitake- pregunto la peli azul.

Si, desde hace 3 semanas- respondió la morena.

Pero no solo es eso Lian, estuvo como fotoperiodista para la Ap en varios conflictos armados y gano un premio Pulitzer- señalo la religiosa y la morena se sonrojo un poco.

Vaya esa es una gran hazaña- dijo Lian con una sonrisa, era obvio que todo eso lo sabía y mas pero quería disfrutar el momento de pasar desapercibida- entonces, que tal si tomamos un poco de té.

Por supuesto- secundo la madre y fue a la pequeña mesa donde había una tetera y unas taza que tomo para empezar a servir de una manera casi ritualista- podemos platicar sobre tus planes de recaudación de fondo- dijo acercándose a la morena y peli azul que al instante tomaron sus tazas de té.

Oh, tengo buenas noticias - dijo Lian con diversión- justo ayer hablaba con unas personas sobre eso y me sugirieron el hacer una subasta.

Eso suena bien- dijo la madre- pero primero tendríamos que ver los artículos dispuestos para tal cosa.

No cree que es mucho trabajo, pues se debe pensar en hacer un catálogo- intervino la morena.

Lian sonrió- realmente he pensado en eso y ciertamente seria mucho trabajo primero el de conseguir algunos artículos que las personas quisieran poseer y me parece algo bastante trabajoso dado el tipo de personas que serían invitadas a este evento.

Yoruichi enarco una ceja y la religiosa sonrió levemente- ella espera poder contar con personas de alto perfil económico- aclaro la madre María y la morena hizo un **"O"** con su boca entendiendo el punto.

Más bien seria subastar cenas con algunas personas como acompañantes- dijo Lian y la morena no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro- justo contacte a un amigo en la policía y tiene a dos capitanes que pueden colaborarme en eso, cada uno de ambos sexos, ya saben algunas fantasías por lo general son con uniformados- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Vaya eso es innovador y parece que ya estas pensado en todo - dijo la religiosa- entonces eso quiere decir que ya estás trabajando - pregunto.

Claro, ya tengo el restaurante y además de esos capitanes, un bombero y una solista de un grupo nuevo de chicas que lanzo la Universidad Imperial- señaló Liam, la morena se puso seria al pensar que se podría tratar de la chica que se fue con Soi Fong- Lyu se encargaría de la promoción del evento y todo lo de publicidad- dijo esta con una sonrisa y miro hacia la morena- creo que también podríamos necesitar hacer una sesión fotográfica con los que serán subastados.

Puedo ayudar con eso, solo dígame cuando y donde- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Gracias señorita Shihōin- dijo la religiosa- Jushiro tenía razón al decirme que podía contar con usted sin problemas- miro hacia la peli azul con una sonrisa cómplice- Lian, no será que pondrás a tu hija en esa subasta.

La peli azul sonrió- aun no le he preguntado- dijo Lian con seriedad- pero imagino que no querrá ya la conoce como es.

Podemos apelar a su buen corazón- dijo la religiosa.

Aunque se lo ordenara, no lo haría - dijo poniendo los ojos- lo cual es una pena porque seguramente ganaríamos mucho dinero a su costa- dijo con un poco de diversión y la monja rio a su lado, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír aun cuando esp era algo cruel no entendia como esas mujeres hablaban asi de quien fuese era la hija de la señora elegante.

Pero no vayamos tan lejos- dijo suavemente la madre María mirando hacia la morena- acá frente a nosotras tenemos a una ganadora de un premio Pulitzer, sin contar que es muy hermosa y seguramente cualquier persona se inclinaría a invitarle a una cena.

Lian frunció el ceño- no se- dijo suavemente- quizá no esté abierta a la idea, además no creo que sea soltera y eso puede acarrearle problemas.

La morena sonrió levemente - la verdad es que soy soltera- aclaro- pero no creo que sea un buen activo para su subasta, no soy conocida y me imagino que las personas se inclinarían por alguien más famoso.

Oh- dijo Lian- soltera y con ese cuerpo- dijo seriamente y mostro una sonrisa traviesa- es un desperdicio, que haces de todas maneras- pregunto como si no quiere la cosa- te escondes del mundo.

Yoruichi extrañamente se sonrojo- pues no me escondo, pero me gusta tener mi espacio y con el tipo de trabajo que antes tenía era lo más normal y seguro.

Me suena mucho a tu hija Liam- señalo la madre María- aún recuerdo cuando llego con sus trencitas al kindergarten toda tímida y linda, aun con ese carácter.

Créame, el carácter aun lo tiene y con la edad es peor- señalo Lian, al instante la monja y la peli azul rieron con diversión, la morena mejor bebió su té pues no conocía a la susodicha para reír a su costa y no le parecía correcto- vamos, sonríe no tiene nada de malo- dijo la peli azul a Yoruichi- si la conocieras me darías toda la razón.

La morena sonrió levemente- lo siento no quiero ser descortés.

No lo eres querida- dijo Liam con una sonrisa cariñosa- aunque no lo parezca amo demasiado a mis hijos, pero también conozco sus defectos demasiado bien.

Oh, mira la hora- dijo la religiosa interrumpiendo la charla amena- será mejor regresar al evento- todas se pusieron de pie, colocaron las tazas en la pequeña mesita y salieron de la oficina ente charlas.

* * *

La madre María se apresuró hacia los diferentes clubes que estaban eligiendo a los mejores y por ende alistándose para premiar a los ganadores, mientras Lian y Yoruichi se habían quedado rezagadas recorriendo el lugar con calma y charlando amenamente, la verdad era que la peli azul no quería llamar la atención a su persona justo al llegar donde sabia habían más personas como padres de familias, invitados, jueces y alguna que otra estudiante enamorada platónicamente de su hija. Yoruichi por su parte se sentía muy a gusto con la señora Sayers pues parecía tan abierta y educada, obviamente era casada primeramente porque había dicho que tenía hijos y por otra parte la morena no pudo evitar notar el maravilloso anillo de boda y el que parecía de compromiso pues tenía un diamante azul hermoso, era muy obvio que era de buena familia.

Lian por su parte empezó a indagar sobre la morena, todo de la manera educada y con su habitual diplomacia. Aún cuando ella sabía mucha información de Yoruichi ella era de las que le encantaba escuchar de las propias personas sus historias, conocerlas por sus gestos y miradas. Aprovecho para preguntar sobre su antiguo trabajo, lo que había hecho terminar con una carrera como corresponsal y la familia. Yoruichi fue extrañamente muy abierta al responder sin ningún tipo de recelo, era extraño pero la señora a su lado le parecía un tanto gentil y afable, hasta podría decir que le hacía recordar un poco a su madre. La morena también había notado la belleza y elegancia innata que la mujer poseía y desbordaba naturalmente a pesar de sus años. Pero desafortunadamente para las dos una chica interrumpió su amena charla.

Disculpen la interrupción- dijo la chica que acababa de llegar- pero me dice Miss María que dentro de 5 minutos iniciara el concurso de fotografía.

Creo que la charla se termino- dijo Lian con una sonrisa y la morena asintió.

Si gusta les guio hacia el lugar- dijo la chica amablemente, las dos mujeres sonrieron ante la amabilidad y siguieron a la joven en silencio.

* * *

Cuando llegaron al lugar predestinado para el evento del club la mesa de los jueces estaba en el medio y atrás unos espacios para colocar las fotografías escogidas como ganadoras que iban desde el ganador principal como primer lugar, el segundo y tercero, además de fotografía destacada. Eso es lo que había leído la morena en el reglamento que le habían dado al llegar ahí, Lian ya sabía cómo era la cosa pues esta era su tercera colaboración como jueza. Cuando ellas llegaron se unieron al otro juez que era el profesor de fotografía de la academia luego fueron presentadas las fotos concursantes y con ello también una breve explicación de porqué se tomó esa foto y detalles de la misma como revelado y qué tipo de cámara utilizaron.

Cuando los jueces fueron presentados antes de la premiación por la hermana María, muchos se maravillaron al conocer que la joven Shihōin tenía un amplio currículo siendo un poco joven y sobre todo había sido una ganadora de un Pulitzer eso era algo de bastante prestigio, obviamente quien ganara podría sentirse orgullosa que una galardonada con una alta distinción en cuestión de periodismo fotográfico.

El evento fue dinámico e interesante para los asistentes y luego de la presentación de la imágenes concursantes los jueces se dieron a la tarea de calificar las imágenes o en su defecto escoger las mejores, Lian pudo notar que Yoruichi estaba bastante comprometida con el asunto pues en cada foto se tomaba su tiempo y hacia breves anotaciones, el maestro y ella hacían deliberaciones o señalamiento de ciertos detalles, Lian sonrió levemente complacida con lo poco que había hablado con la morena pudo notar que era un persona bastante centrada, reservada, madura, perspicaz con un sentido alto de la realidad del mundo quizá por el mismo hecho de haber sido testigo de guerras y conflictos, pero lo que más le agrado fue su empatía.

Sumándole que era una joven hermosa, con un cuerpo espectacular y bastante atlético a pesar de su voluptuosidad, curvas, piel exótica y esos ojos color dorado como si fuesen dos soles, justo entendía porque su princesa dejo que la morena le marcara, seguramente había estado demasiado entretenida para notar ciertas pequeñeces. Rangiku, Lisa y ella estaban en lo cierto al pensar que Yoruichi Shihōin podía ser la mujer que por fin pudiese conquistar y enamorar a su hija.

Después de casi media hora el jurado justo daba sus resultados, el profesor estaba muy complacido con las alabanzas que la morena había hecho en general sobre las estudiantes y sus fotografías, eso indicaba que el club no era solo algo de diversión o una materia más que impartir por llenar a las jóvenes de actividades. Los jueces al final había decidido conjuntamente y casualmente los tres votaron a la misma para ser la ganadora, Lian por supuesto la eligió porque le pareció una buena foto, el profesor lo vio todo de manera docente y Yoruichi lo vio de manera profesional y como individuo.

La madre María se puso de pie – tengo el privilegio de mencionar a la ganadora- dijo con seriedad- la ganadora es la fotografía "esperanza" de Arika Toriyama- los aplausos empezaron a sonar y la susodicha se puso de pie- además se le otorgara un pequeño reconocimiento traído por la Sra. Sayers.

La peli azul se puso de pie de manera calma y tomo la pequeña bolsa que había cargado todo el tiempo, camino hacia donde la madre y la ganadora se encontraban con tal gracia como si se deslizara sobre agua, eso más o menos fue lo que pensó Yoruichi al verla pues con ello confirmaba que la Sra. Sayers era la representación viva de la elegancia y su cabello azulado muy parecido al de Soi…la morena bajo al instante su rostro y a la vez su mirada, no podía creer que estuviera pensando esa tontería y sobre todo en Soi Fong. Bufo levemente y volvió su mirada hacia Lian que entregaba el premio a la ganadora con una sonrisa cálida, Yoruichi miro detenidamente la escena y si miraba bien a Lian no era solo cosa de ella el que evocara a la chica Fong, pues Lian con ese cabello muy parecido y su rostro fino podía compararse un poco a la joven Fong, pero claro esas cosas era mejor no pensarlas pues ya había tenido suficiente de la emperatriz china.

Cuando la premiación termino la felicitaciones de los jueces prosiguieron, se tomaron algunas fotografías y Yoruichi termino más que sorprendida al ver el regalo bastante costoso que Lian había otorgado a la ganadora, una cámara profesional de las más actuales marca Nikon, es así como confirmaba que la Sra. Sayers era más que una persona acomodada. Al final decidió por invitación de la Madre María que a la finalización del evento se quedaría a compartir un poco más, sin contar que Lian también le insto a acompañarles.

* * *

Continuara... gracias por leer.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas noches, quiero agradecer a los que leen esta historia y a aquellos que toman su tiempo para dejar su comentario, en verdad lo aprecio.

Ahora sin mas que decir...les dejo este capitulo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 7**

Yoruichi llego a su apartamento a las 6:45 de la tarde, había tomado un taxi a pesar de que la Sra. Lian Sayers amablemente se ofreció a llevarle a su apartamento, realmente había sido una excelente tarde, el lugar era fantástico y todos en la academia fueron atentos, la madre María, la Sra. Sayers, estudiantes, el profesor de fotografía y la ganadora junto con algunas concursantes le abordaron para preguntarle de su experiencia como fotoperiodista, realmente había sido una gran experiencia que debía agradecerle a Jushiro el día de mañana. Justo ahora necesitaba un poco de ejercicio y pensó en el polideportivo para nadar un poco, quizá caminar y tomar la noche con calma.

Así como lo planeo hizo la morena, fue y completo 35 minutos de natación para luego regresar a casa caminando disfrutando de la noche estrellada, con una luna en cuarto creciente y ese aire frio que denotaba la cercanía del invierno. Cuando llego del complejo se topó con Kisuke que como siempre le abordo con plática y de paso se aventuró a invitarle a cenar o salir un día de estos. La morena como era costumbre declino amablemente la invitación aludiendo un día difícil en el trabajo, Kisuke lo entendió pero no dejo de presionar un poco a que le aceptara una cita para otro día pero en eso alguien les interrumpió.

Disculpe- dijo un sujeto delgado pelinegro con rostro serio, al instante Kisuke y Yoruichi le miraron curiosos- ando buscando el edificio F.

Kisuke sonrió- creo que anda perdido este es un complejo de 4 edificios y están clasificados por numero no letras.

Pero me indicaron que este era el lugar- dijo con seriedad el sujeto pelinegro.

Yoruichi suspiro e iba a decir algo, cuando Kisuke se adelanto- déjame ver esa dirección para ayudarte- dijo con total arrogancia, la morena aprovecho para dejarlos y huir del lugar.

Creo que la deje en el auto- dijo este con una sonrisa un poco tonta y Kisuke puso los ojos con un dejo de molestia- pero muchas gracias por su colaboración, es usted muy amable.

Este sujeto es un tonto- dijo Kisuke mirando a su lado, pero para su sorpresa no había nadie- increíble, se me escapo por ese idiota.

Shūhei volvió al auto, ese idiota era un ingenuo- bien creo que esta ha sido mi contribución por este día- dijo con una sonrisa y tomando el vaso de café para beber.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba ya en la cocina de su apartamento, había tenido suerte de que ese sujeto haya interrumpido el avance de Urahara porque ella justamente se estaba quedando sin declinaciones amables, tampoco quería ser desagradable o ventilar sus inclinaciones sexuales y sentimentales a un completo idiota. La morena cocino un poco de verduras y un filete de pescado, fue a la pequeña sala y encendió el televisor.

El dorama que siempre veía era un cliché completo niña pobre e inocente, chico rico y mujeriego que le roba su virtud pero que se enamora de ella y luego ella por fin abre los ojos, se vuelve rica y poderosa, le llueven los galanes para al final posiblemente terminar con el sujeto que le hizo daño desde el principio pero que ama con todo el corazón, la morena suspiro había empezado a ver esto desde su llegada a Tokio y aunque le parecía demasiado predecible no podía dejar de verla. Además siendo sincera le distraía un poco y le hacía tener esperanza de quizá un día poder encontrar el amor o la persona ideal si es que eso existía, el teléfono vibro y ella al instante lo tomo para ver quién era y unas imágenes empezaron a descargarse de un número desconocido.

Son buenas- dijo con una sonrisa- agregare el numero- tecleo algo en el teléfono las fotos habían sido enviadas por Lian Sayers a su correo. Ella le había pedido su número telefónico por si un día iban a tomar un café, la morena extrañamente le pareció una buena idea y justo ahora veía esas fotos. En verdad esa señora era bastante hermosa sin quizá mucho esfuerzo tenía una mezcla de belleza inglesa y japonesa era bastante elegante, si la miraba con detenimiento tenia cierto parecido a….- por dios Yoruichi- se quejo al instante, no sabía el porqué pensaba en ella, si había una abismal diferencia pues la joven Fong era una caprichosa y arrogante de primera, en cambio la Sra. Sayers era bastante humilde y carismática.

Yoruichi suspiro, era mejor ir a descansar mañana tenia clases en el taller de fotografía y enseñaría a los pubertos como se revelaban las fotos antes de la digitalización, con ese pensamiento agradable se fue a la cama para dormir y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

* * *

Soi Fong se encontraba en su apartamento apagando el televisor y la play, había pasado 3 horas jugando con el propósito de olvidarse de su molestia matutina que extrañamente le había durado casi todo el día. Algo le inquietaba y no solo era la actitud que había tenido la morena que no entendía el punto de su molestia, lo que le inquietaba era la incomodidad de que sus esfuerzos por ser amable y hacer algo que pensó daba por arreglado cualquier mal entendió resultara peor y ella siempre terminara como la mala de la película, eso no era posible bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Si lo pensaba bien cuantas mujeres morirían porque ella tuviese un detalle de enviarle rosas aun cuando fuese un maldito cliché o se disculpara por ser **_"una arrogante"_** puso los ojos ante esto, la morena se había referido a ella de esa manera, es mas ella parecía hablarle como si fuese su enemiga o como si antes no hubiesen compartido la cama, un pensamiento extraño se filtro en ella pero rápidamente lo desecho- es de locos, eso no sería posible- se dijo a sí misma y es que el pensamiento era que quizá la morena estuviese arrepentida de esa noche era un pensamiento valido.

Soi suspiro y se acostó en su cama, no definitivamente eso estaba descartado la morena se retorció bajo su toque y estaba segura que supo satisfacerla con creces. Pero y si fingió... fue un pensamiento pasajero que hizo que frunciera el ceño, muchas mujeres fingían el orgasmo pero definitivamente lo de la morena fue genuino así que lo único que podía ser era su maldita mentira de ser una niña de mami y papi, pero aunque ese fuese el motivo no es que la morena también le dijera algo de ella- pero qué diablos hago pensando en eso.- Era mejor dormir, mañana seria otro día quizá mejor que este y con el descanso todo quedaría olvidado. Debía hacer lo que había aconsejado Matsumoto lo cual era dejar las cosas por la paz y no complicarse la vida, pero aun así porque sentía esa necesidad de no quedar mal delante de la morena.

* * *

Los siguientes días pasaron sin ningún sobresalto para la morena ya que su trabajo en la Universidad le dio un poco de alegría y calma a su mente, por la tarde del miércoles en la revista conto a Hirako todo el asunto de la Academia pero no ahondo en la personas que conoció ahí y luego fue con Jushiro para agradecerle y darle la carta que de agradecimiento que la hermana María le había enviado con ella. El jueves y viernes la morena se encontraba un poco cansada y necesitaba despejar su mente un poco, Hirako le había recordado la noche de fiesta de antifaces y justo hoy que llegaba a la revista estaba pensando seriamente en declinar la invitación porque desde el martes había tenido unos sueños un tanto extraños y no le parecía conveniente ir a un bar lleno de personas para beber y bailar con toda esa carga sexual que su cuerpo estaba acumulando.

La morena no entendía porque su mente estaba jugándole sucio pues el martes creyó que podía ser algo aislado o hasta normal al tener esos sueños dado que ese mismo día había tenido otra molestia con Soi Fong, pero lo más extraño es que los días subsiguientes también había tenido esos sueños perturbadores por no decir húmedos con la heredera de los Fong, el primer sueño en si no era un sueño si no que un recordatorio de su aventura paparazi con la peli azul y la chica del grupo en el jacuzzi, los siguiente dos días que fueron más extraños todavía, porque era el mismo escenario pero con la diferencia que la persona que salía en la jacuzzi con Soi Fong era ella y tenían su momento feliz, la morena despertaba molesta y acalorada al soñar esas cosas, como ella misma lo sabía desde aquella noche de sexo sin compromiso no había tenido sexo con nadie más, cosa que no contribuía a despejar su mente en ese aspecto. Yoruichi pensó que ayudaria el seguir su rutina de natación y trote, pero aun con todo eso su cuerpo parecía no estar calmado y todo era culpa de la peli azul.

Hirako le vio llegar y fue a su encuentro- te esperaba- dijo y le extendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo- toma- dijo con una sonrisa.

Kotetsu se les unió- estamos listos para hoy, mi hermana nos acompañara y también invite a un amigo- informo con una sonrisa.

La morena miro la bolsa extrañada- hoy no es mi cumpleaños- informo con una leve sonrisa.

El rubio puso los ojos- lo sé, además ni has visto que es- dijo con una sonrisa, al instante la morena abrió la bolsa y lo saco, un antifaz color dorado con la orilla negra- lo vi y me pareció justo el indicado para ti.

¡Hey!- exclamó la joven Kiyone- es fantástico, hará resaltar sus ojos- dijo con una sonrisa, la morena supo que no podía declinar como lo había pensado.

Es un buen antifaz, creo que tengo la ropa adecuada- dijo con una sonrisa.

Esa es la actitud- celebró Shinji- esta noches nos reuniremos en la entrada del lugar a las 9 de la noche, por favor seamos puntuales, yo por mi parte iré con Hiyori.

Pensé que ya no estaban junto- señalo la joven Kiyone.

Oh, solo es una etapa porque ella dice que no me ve muy serio con la relación- dijo el rubio poniendo los ojos con un dejo de fastidio- cosa que no es así, solo que ella no me comprende.

Las dos mueres rieron a la explicación de Hirako, no era de extrañar él nunca era serio aun en el trabajo pero eso no indicaba que no fuese profesional, después de la pequeña charla y de ponerse de acuerdo para su noche de diversión cada uno tomo su lugar y empezó sus labores.

* * *

Soi Fong se encontraba con Lisa viendo una documentación, su rostro era serio y extrañamente se sentía cansada no había tenido unas buenas noches de sueño y eso le agriaba un poco el carácter.

Que te sucede- pregunto Lisa aventurándose un poco- te ves ojerosa, acaso tu mamá tiene razón y al falta de sexo te pone de mal humor.

Soi puso los ojos- no es eso-dijo suavemente- solo, pienso demasiado.

¿Y qué piensas?- pregunto la pelinegra.

Soi suspiro- no se Lisa, en la paz del mundo.

Que sarcástica- se quejó haciendo un puchero- yo que me preocupo por ti y te considero demasiado- se quejó y la peli azul sonrió- no quiero ser molesta pero podría señalar que estas de pocas pulgas desde la visita de Shihōin- Soi le lanzo una mirada molesta, Lisa suspiro y tomo asiento- sabes, ese día no quise ahondar en el asunto, pero creo que hoy debo preguntar.

¿Sobre qué?- pregunto la peli azul cansinamente.

Porque carajos le enviaste rosas- pregunto al instante- y aunque fueran rosas, para rematar tenían que ser rojas.

Ya te dije, quería disculparme por ser una inmadura arrogante con ella- suspiro- creí que la rosas eran adecuadas, siempre la gente compra de esas y según lo que pregunte en el lugar son las más vendidas.

Lisa puso los ojos- es porque son para enamorados- señalo la pelinegra- seguramente explicaste que la ocasión era una disculpa.

Que más iba a decir- pregunto Soi.

Realmente tú no sabes nada de mujeres- se quejo Lisa- ¿seguro solo querías eso?- pregunto.

Soi se lo pensó un momento- no se- dijo con un dejo de exasperación- solo no quería quedar como la mala de la película, no puede ser que hayamos tenido una noche fantástica y de pronto ella me vea como si fuese el demonio o algo por el estilo.

Es porque eres el demonio caliente- dijo con un dejo de burla la pelinegra pero Soi le lanzo una mirada seria- solo bromeaba- aclaro y se puso seria- escucha Soi, tú no estás acostumbrada a tratar con las chicas más allá de la cama, además debemos aclarar que Shihōin no es como todas esas niñas que te has llevado a la cama que se alegra hasta por un hola tuyo, así que no metas a Shihōin en el mismo saco.

Sé que no lo es- secundo Soi.

¿Lo sabes?- cuestiono - porque no lo parece- señalo y la peli azul puso los ojos- Shihōin es una mujer Soi, ha vivido muchas cosas que ni tu ni yo en sueños o pesadillas.

Lo sé Lisa, crees que no he leído acerca de ella- señalo la peli azul- pero no entiendo porque…

Te ve como una niña arrogante- termino Lisa la frase - Soi estas tan acostumbrada a que las chicas te sigan y hagan pleitesía que cuando alguien no lo hace te descoloca- señalo Lisa- seguro no entiendes el porqué, es obvio que tú inflado ego sale muy lastimado y deseas arreglar esa situación pero como nunca has tratado con una mujer de verdad- señalo la pelinegra con énfasis- tu mente seguramente está trabajando extra pensando en cómo arreglar esa situación.

Soi guardo silencio y Lisa espero pacientemente- bueno, eso suena lógico y aunque no lo parezca sé que ella no es como cualquier chica- Lisa noto que su amiga hablaba con calma y reflexivamente.

¿Pero?- pregunto Lisa.

Soi hizo una mueca- ella me causa curiosidad- Lisa le miro un poco confundida- quiero decir, que me gustaría hablar con ella o no sé.

Lisa puso los ojos- quieres llevártela a la cama de nuevo.

Soi le miro seria- no sé, quizá.

Lisa negó con su cabeza- eres una cerda, eso es lo que no te deja dormir- acuso- no sabes cómo llegar a ella y que no te bote como la vez pasada.

Ella no me boto, además lo de las rosas fue un detalle para disculparme- volvió a repetir y suspiro- ok lo admito- dijo con seriedad- ella es sexy y en la cama es….- Soi sonrió ampliamente- porque no puedo pensar que quizá podamos coincidir en algún momento.

Te recuerdo que Shihōin te vio con otra chica Soi- dijo con seriedad Lisa y esta hizo mala cara - hasta este punto ya ha de saber de tu fama y así como se ve seguramente no piensa perder el tiempo con alguien que no la tomara en serio, por experiencia te digo a cierta edad uno desea cierta estabilidad y la morena seguramente por eso se mudó a Tokio.

Soi le miro seria- si ese fuera el caso, porque se fue conmigo aquella noche.

Lisa se encogió de hombros- quien sabe Soi, eso le tendrías que preguntar a ella- dijo la pelinegra-pero aun cuando por azares del destino se fue a la cama contigo esa vez, no creo que vuelva a suceder- Soi amplió su sonrisa y Lisa supo que su amiga estaba aceptando el reto no dicho- aunque lograras llevarla por segunda vez, puedo augurar que lo arruinaras y espero recuerdes mis palabras si es que llega el momento.

Soi suspiro- hay veces que pienso que te agradaría que me fuera mal con ella.

Lisa suspiro- solo no quiero que por tu falta de compromiso lastimes a una persona que ya ha pasado por muchas cosas y de paso tú termines lamentándolo.

No soy tan insensible- dijo suavemente y luego suspiro - crees que soy arrogante- pregunto de pronto con total seriedad.

Lisa sonrió- desde cuando te preocupa, además tú lo sabes mejor que yo- dijo y Soi puso los ojos- las dos sabemos que lo eres sin contar ese enorme ego que te cargas- la peli azul se recostó en la silla del escritorio pensando- vamos no lo tomes a pecho- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa- tienes muchas virtudes que ensombrecen algunos defectos, pero que tu no los muestras.

Soi le miro seria- me parece que Yoruichi nota que son más mis defectos son más que las virtudes.

Es porque eres una cabeza hueca enojona - dijo Lisa sonriente- vamos Soi, acaso estas tan acostumbrada a que las mujeres se te ofrezcan que no sabes qué hacer con una mujer que no lo hace, crees que no podrías conquistarla o hacer que se interese en ti, que vea a la Soi que todos nosotros conocemos, no esa fría calenturienta, arrogante que todos creen que eres- Soi puso los ojos y Lisa sonrió este era el momento de tirar a su amiga a una nueva experiencia- acaso temes no lograrlo- pregunto y Soi le miro seria.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- me confundes- dijo suavemente- es como si me dices no vayas y luego me lanzas un reto.

No te lanzo un reto- dijo Lisa con seriedad- además quién nos asegura que Shihōin aun sigue soltera, es hermosa, sexy si yo fuese soltera no perdería mi tiempo y voy tras ella.

Soi frunció el ceño- no creo que tenga pareja- ese pensamiento no le agrado para nada a la peli azul, al momento giro en su silla para ver el panorama a través de la ventana, ya estaba oscureciendo, quizá debía empezar a moverse en vez de pensar tanto- es tarde- señalo Soi.

Entonces, como quedamos con los contratos de chips para los nuevos celulares- pregunto Lisa, cambiando de tema.

Deja la documentación, yo la estudiare en casa para ver cual nos conviene y el lunes te doy una respuesta- dijo suavemente.

Bien, preparare la documentación por si acaso- dijo suavemente- no trabajes tanto en casa.

Soi frunció el ceño- no lo hare, además no es como si tenga mucho que hacer.

Lisa suspiro- busca que hacer y que sea productivo, pero que no sea trabajo- aconsejo- debo irme, cuídate y pórtate bien.

Soi le miro seria- me estoy portando bien- dijo, Lisa hizo una ademan de adiós mientras salía por la puerta, miro la hora eran apenas las 6:03 como se acercaba el invierno oscurecía más temprano, era viernes y posiblemente muchos hoy irían de fiesta o saldrían con amigos, aun recordaba ese tiempo cuando eran más jóvenes y las tres salían de juerga con Lyu. Soi suspiro esos tiempos ya pasaron y ya no eran unas jovencitas. Quizá su mamá tenía razón y ya era tiempo de buscar más cosas en la vida que sexo sin compromiso aun cuando ya llevaba 2 semanas de no meterse en la cama con alguna mujer, sabía muy bien que si la mujer en cuestión fuese Yoruichi Shihōin no se opondría, pero por ahora era mejor no buscarle más patas al gato, iría a su restaurante favorito donde leería eso de los chips y luego directo a casa.

* * *

Eran las 8:22 de la noche y Yoruichi se encontraba dando los últimos retoques a su apariencia, su maquillaje era tenue y su vestuario no era muy llamativo pues no quería llamar mucho la atención sobre ella, por lo que llevaba un vestido negro que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas un poco entallado y unos zapatos tacón alto- bien, creo que estoy lista para irme- dijo suavemente, ya había cenado algo ligero y dentro de unos minutos vendría su taxi por lo que era mejor salir.

Soi Fong se encontraba sentada en su Audi color gris estacionado detrás de otro auto donde otro tipo parecía leer el periódico quizá esperando a alguien, mientras ella miraba por la ventana abierta hacia el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Yoruichi Shihōin. Soi había ido a cenar a su restaurante favorito y al regresar a casa estando en su apartamento pensando en que hacer, una idea loca cruzo por su cabeza, el comprobar si la morena aun no tenía pareja y antes de pensar demasiado sobre el asunto decidió cambiarse de ropa a una más casual que consistía en un pantalón color azul negro con camiseta blanca y una chamarra color negra, tomo las llaves de su Audi por si acaso pues el Arash podría llamar la atención en ese lugar, sin contar que no deseaba que Yoruichi le notara o seria otro problema a sumar a su molestia inicial.

Y ahí estaba desde las 8:12 como una loca stalkeadora, sabía que eso era vergonzoso aunque en todo caso pareciera extraño no era la primera vez que lo hacía y eso se lo debía a Lisa, pues cuando ella conoció a Riruka se empeñó en saber todo de ella como donde trabajaba, vivía y los generales normales que le interesaban, aun recordaba cómo le suplico acompañarle todo un día para perseguir a la pobre mujer que ahora era su novia oficial y con la que posiblemente envejecería a su lado. Al final podía recordar las palabras de Lisa diciendo: **_"quien no ha stalkeado ha de fracasar como novia"._**

Soi se debatía sobre muchas cosas estando en ese asiento, sobre el orgullo de un Fong al estar actuando de esa manera tan impropia, luego pensaba en que posiblemente la morena estaría en su apartamento viento tv o hablando con sus familiares en América cómoda con su ropa para dormir, seguramente aunque vistiese un camisón de abuelita la morena se vería genial, ese pensamiento fue abruptamente terminado al ver la figura que venía hacia el portón de ingreso de los apartamentos. Justo la mujer de la cual estaba pensando salía ataviada con un vestido negro entallado que le llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón alto y su cartera, pensando que definitivamente esa no era una vestimenta de abuelita.

Soi no pudo evitar verle de pies a cabeza admirada de que con poco esa mujer se veía espectacular, pero sobretodo con el temor llegando a su mente al pensar que quizá Lisa tenía razón y la morena ya había encontrado pareja. - No, eso no puede ser- dijo para sí misma, pero para su alivio llego un taxi a recogerla y no un auto particular como lo había temido, aun así algo dentro de ella le dijo que no cantara victoria pues podía ser que tuviese una cita y se dirigía hacia ahí, por lo cual era mejor seguirla para asegurarse que de verdad no tenía pareja.

* * *

La morena subió al taxi y le dio la dirección al club, posiblemente llegaría justo antes de salir llamo a Hirako y quedaron que se verían en la entrada junto con todos los demás que seguramente iban a ser presentados en ese mismo lugar. Era extraño pero sentía una emoción extraña y a su vez un poco de temor al recordar que la noche que se le había ocurrido salir a divertirse o celebrar había terminado en la cama con ella. La morena suspiro, hoy todo era diferente pues la experiencia era una gran maestra y sabia que no debía tontear con cualquiera, además Hirako era un gran amigo y seguramente le cuidaría como una hermano. Entre tanto pensamiento la morena no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado al lugar miro la hora en su teléfono y eran las 8:52 de la noche y eso era bueno, pues había llegado un poco antes.

Hirako se encontraba en la entrada del club nocturno con Hiyori y otro sujeto más, era rubio delgado y un poco alto en estatura, Kiyone estaba acompañada con una mujer alta peli gris y otro sujeto moreno un poco alto. La morena bajo del taxi y fue con ellos inmediatamente, al instante decidieron ingresar al lugar pero antes tenían que colocarse los antifaces.

Soi llego justo cuando todos estaban entrando apenas pudo notar a la morena colocándose un antifaz color dorado, también vio al rubio que trabajaba con ella en la revista pero también había más personas ingresando al local que parecía un club nocturno. La peli azul miro el lugar tenía un letrero en la entrada con unos antifaces, quizá el tema de la noche era ese, por ello la morena y todos llevaban esos accesorios, en ese instante Soi se debatía si entrar a ese lugar o regresar a casa y olvidarse de todo, pero realmente quería ver si alguno de todas esas personas era alguna cita de Yoruichi. Soi bufo era mejor no perder tiempo pensando por lo que fue a buscar estacionamiento y se dispuso a entrar al lugar.

* * *

Soi llego a la entrada del establecimiento e iba a ingresar pero el encargado de la entrada la detuvo- lo siento pero no se puede ingresar sin antifaz- la peli azul le lanzo una mirada molesta- son las reglas- dijo el sujeto señalando el cartel que decía: **_Antifaz obligatorio._**

Soi suspiro- ustedes no venden- pregunto de una vez.

El sujeto negó- no, pero según se a la vuelta esta un sujeto vendiendo pero a precios de escándalo, porque en otro lugar lo encuentras más barato.

Gracias- dijo la peli azul y se dirigió al lugar indicado y ahí estaba un precario puesto callejero- tienes antifaz- pregunto al no más llegar.

Si señorita- dijo al instante un sujeto y rápidamente saco y se lo mostro, era plateado- son 600 yenes.

Soi puso los ojos, era cierto el sujeto había inflado el precio al doble- no tienes otro color como un negro o azul- pregunto.

No- dijo el sujeto- pero este es fantástico, da con sus ojos además mire- dijo enseñando el empaque- es como la del Cristian Grey, el sujeto de los libros por la que todas suspiran.

Soi puso los ojos ante la referencia, pero si no había de otra- bien, deme una- dijo rápidamente sacando el dinero.

Sera un éxito, ya verá- dijo el sujeto dándole el antifaz y tomando el dinero- he visto los que han entrado al club chicas lindas y jóvenes muy viriles.

La peli azul puso los ojos, dio media vuelta y regreso a la entrada del club ya había perdido mucho tiempo y quién sabe si adentro no le costaría encontrar a Yoruichi o más bien temía como podría encontrarle, en brazos de alguien, riendo con alguien, bailando con algún hombre viril o una chica linda. Suspiro ese sujeto le metió ideas tontas en su mente, cuando la peli azul entro suspiro el lugar era de dos pisos, en la planta baja se encontraba la pista de baile donde varias personas ya bailaban, Soi miro hacia arriba en la segunda planta y vio algunas mesas por lo que decidió subir, con la sorpresa noto que la música era menos ruidosa, un bar estaba al fondo y habían varias mesas colocadas alrededor y otras viendo hacia la pista de baile.

* * *

Yoruichi y los demás ya habían ido por unas mesas las cuales habían unido y justo luego de las presentaciones, luego de eso empezaron a pedir las bebidas y como la regla de la noche lo requería nadie debía quitarse el antifaz hasta la media noche cosa que no habría problema pues su plan para esa noche era abandonar el lugar a ese misma hora pues mañana debían trabajar sí o sí. El lugar era increíblemente amplio y era muy cómodo el que las mesas estuviesen un poco lejos de la pista de baile, además desde arriba podían ver a los que mostraban sus destrezas al bailar y otros que lo intentaban. Por ahora la charla era lo primero algunas anécdotas, curiosidades, preguntas frecuentes para la morena sobre porque había dejado América para venir a Japón y así empezó la noche para ese grupo.

Mientras tanto Soi encontró una pequeña mesa en una esquina del otro lado a donde el grupo de la morena se encontraba, Soi pidió un jugo pues no quería beber y perder la concentración y de paso meterse en problemas escaneo el lugar con precisión y la vio ahí sentada junto a todos los demás eran las 9:21 cuando la peli azul vio la hora solo esperaba que la fiesta no durara mucho, además ni loca se quitaba el antifaz como lo indicaba el cartel mas con los amigos de la revista de la morena.

Yoruichi paso divertida la primera hora charlando y degustando bebidas, aunque no eran alcohólicas quería evitara toda costa que su mente no estuviera lucida pues aun tenia esos sueños con la peli azul y por mucho ejercicio y duchas frías sentía que cualquier desliz o dejadez podrían hacerla caer en la tentación o de perdida hacer una estupidez. Aunque después de tanta charla Hirako y Hiyori se dirigieron a la pista con Kiyone y el otro sujeto que se llamaba Sentarō Kotsubaki, quedando Yoruichi con Isane la hermana de Kiyone y el joven Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi conocido como Rose, la morena se sentía algo apenada porque sentía que ellos no iban a la pista por ella.

Pueden ir a bailar si desean- dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Oh nosotros no—dijo Isane un poco apenada.

Segura- pregunto el rubio alto y la morena asintió- vamos Isane, de todas formas no creo que a Yoruichi le falte alguien que quiera bailar con ella, pero los rechaza a todos.

Yoruichi sonrío- no es mi culpa que todos sean en su mayoría chicos, pero vayan- dijo, los dos a su lado lo dudaron un poco pero luego de un momento se dirigieron a la pista, era cierto lo que decía Rose desde hace más de media hora había rechazado a 5 chicos, aun cuando Hirako le había dicho que habían escogido ese lugar porque tenían una amplia selección de música en ingles y justo ahora podía escuchar la canción de Britney Spears y miraba hacia abajo como sus amigos en la pista bailaban y se divertían, desde abajo Hirako le hacía señas que bajara y se uniera a ellos. La morena se lo pensó un momento porque no iba a divertirse esa noche, era mejor y bailar con todos ellos que estar rechazando parejas.

Soi veía todo el asunto desde su mesa, la morena había rechazado a cada sujeto amablemente y hasta ahora ninguno se había puesto pesado, justo hasta hace unos momentos se había quedado sola y justo miraba hacia la pista. Miro la hora eran las 9:57 quizá era momento de acercarse un poco a charlar y ver si limaba asperezas. Pero de pronto la morena se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la pista, la peli azul le siguió de vista desde el justo momento que se puso de pie. No sabía que era exactamente pero no podía negar que la morena tenía algo que hacía que todo lo que hiciera desde sonreír, hablar o caminar se viese sensual y no solo ella lo notaba algunos en el lugar también le miraban y hasta podía escuchar comentarios de su belleza, sexapil y uno que otro subido de todo e irreverente.

Yoruichi llego junto a sus compañeros de trabajo y amigos, empezó a bailar con todo ellos que ya le habían hecho un espacio entre ellos, hace mucho tiempo no iba de fiesta y podía recordar que cuando era una adolescente además de sus actividades atléticas el bailar era una cosa que le encantaba y sabía hacerlo muy bien. Soi Fong le veía bailar en la pista ya que era todo un espectáculo, la morena se movía de manera espectacular tanto que podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba emocionado, era más que obvio que Yoruichi sabia moverse al ritmo de la música de manera natural como si flotara en la pista, podía decirse que lo hacía casi de forma hipnótica pues no podía despegar su vista acerada de ella y no era la única pues algunos de otras mesas ahí cerca de ella empezaron a notarla.

Soi frunció el ceño bajo el antifaz deseando que los comentarios idiotas cesaran y llevarse a la morena a un lugar donde nadie le viera de manera incorrecta, pero algo en su mente rápidamente le dijo **_"y quien eres tú, su dueña"_**. Soi suspiro por lo que había visto durante la noche ninguno de los que le acompañaban por lejos era su cita lo que indicaba que la morena aún era soltera y estaba más que disponible, no lo entendía muy bien y algo le causaba curiosidad, porquela morena con ese cuerpo, belleza exótica y personalidad aún seguía soltera, además en la cama era…se movía mucho mejor que en la pista y de eso ella era lo quisiera con un chasquido de sus dedos podía tener a cualquiera a sus pies adorándola como una diosa, aunque si ella quisiera bien podría ir tras la morena.

Soi se inclino un poco para ver ese espectáculo en la pista miro alrededor pues todas las cabezas de las mesas miraban hacia ese lugar , al instante el Dj había mencionado que iba a incendiar la pista y la música empezó a sonar la primera fue _«Can't Get You Out of My Head»_ mientras la canción terminaba el sonido se perdía a lo lejos, Soi veía a Yoruichi moviéndose seductoramente ante la nueva canción, la peli azul ya la había escuchado antes hace tiempo en _Inglaterra "Everybody look at me me, I walk in the door you start screaming_ "… si era la canción Maneater y la morena estaba dando un espectáculo de baile y sensualidad. Soi se encontraba anonadada realmente esa mujer era toda una bomba sexual, no entendía como podía ser tan sensual y a su vez comportarse tan digna.

 ** _"_** ** _La quería"_** fue el pensamiento de la peli azul, Lisa tenía razón, no podía mentirse más porque inexplicablemente una parte de ella deseaba llevarse a la morena a la cama de nuevo para gustar de ese cuerpo de diosa, aunque sabía que eso era algo bastante improbable pues la morena le tenía cierta aprensión pero justo ahora pensaba que debía hacer algo para cambiar las cosas a su favor. Soi Fong sabía que si ella se lo proponía podía hasta vender hielo en el polo norte, entonces cual era el temor y porque no intentar hacer cambiar a Yoruichi de opinión acerca de ella, le era urgente hacerle ver su otro lado como decía Lisa.

* * *

Todo el grupo regreso a la mesa luego de casi una hora de sudar en la pista de baile, lo primero que hicieron fue pedir bebidas y algunos aperitivos. Todos en la mesa hablaban y reían pues no se habían esperado que una seria Yoruichi fuese todo un espectáculo sensual y lleno de habilidad en la pista de baile, por otro lado la morena había regresado a su pose más tranquila y de bajo perfil que extrañamente no servía de nada porque lo quisiera o no desde su llegada había llamado la atención y si antes las invitaciones de bailar habían llegado, hoy se juntaban las bebidas gratis o mejor dicho _"se la envía el caballero de la mesa"_ , _"se la envía la señorita de la mesa"._ Pero la morena los rechazaba olímpicamente.

Parece que te llueven las citas- dijo divertido Hirako.

La morena sonrió- no creo que tener citas algún desconocido sea de mi agrado.

Eres demasiado exigente con tus admiradores- dijo el rubio- al último que tuvo un lindo detalle seguramente les sembraste las pobres rosas en la cabeza- el rubio rio divertido al ver la sonrisa de la morena ante su ocurrencia.

Bueno, ella se lo merecía- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

Así que es un ella - dijo Shinji con curiosidad- la hubieses invitado hoy.

La morena puso los ojos- realmente Shinji, ella…es algo complicado- dijo suavemente al ver que su amigo y compañero de trabajo parecía interesado, además no podía ir y decir quién era la chica en cuestión porque sería casi un escándalo.

Deja de avergonzarla y no seas tan curioso Shinji- dijo Hiyori con una leve sonrisa- además si la chica que le envió rosas se encuentra realmente interesada no se dejara amedrentar por una negativa.

Cierto, seguramente ella luchara- dijo Hirako con una leve sonrisa traviesa.

La morena bebió un poco y degusto el té un poco mientras pensaba en esas palabras, que haría en caso que lo que la rubia decía se hiciera realidad **_"estas delirando"_** pensó la morena, era más que obvio que Soi Fong tenía chicas por doquier y no se iba a complicar la vida con una que le dijese no- a qué hora se nos acaba la fiesta- pregunto Yoruichi.

Toda la algarabía es a media noche por el retiro de los antifaces- informo Shinji- quizá deberíamos salir unos minutos antes para evitar todo el asunto.

Oh vamos no sean aguafiestas- se quejó Kiyone- apenas son las 10:47 de la noche, dentro de un rato podremos ir a la pista un poco más por ahora que les parece si brindamos.

Todos levantaron sus vasos y brindaron por una gran noche de diversión, por la morena que ya era parte del equipo y por sus excelentes fotos publicadas en el volumen del mes. Luego vino mas charlas y anécdotas mientras el baile en la pista seguía para otros.

Soi los vio brindar y charlar, de paso todas esas bebidas que le ofrecían a Yoruichi, era un alivio que las rechazaba pero eso no podía calmar algo en su interior. Una extraña incomodidad que no comprendía muy bien, lo único que sabía era que deseaba era salir de ahí y de paso llevarse a la moren donde fuera lejos de esos buitres. Miro su reloj eran las 10:56 y le gustara o no debía esperar el momento justo para ir y hablar con la morena pero ese momento parecía no llegar, pues si no estaba en la pista de baile rodeada de mucha gente, estaba con todos sus compañeros de fiesta. Los dedos golpeaban la mesa al ritmo de la música o más bien de la impaciencia y ansiedad de la peli azul, desvió por un momento su mirada dirigida al bar y luego noto que el rubio alto se encontraba pidiendo bebidas mientras los camareros hacían lo propio.

Yoruichi la estaba pasando muy bien, al principio dudo un poco pues aun llevaba sobre si el deseo sexual que ni el ejercicio había calmado y eso era un poco frustrante, aun así el bailar le dio un poco de escape al asunto pero no del todo. Rose llego con el camarero y mas bebidas que fueron tomadas por cada uno con calma mientras Hirako era rechazado olímpicamente una y otra vez por Hiyori, realmente ellos eran una pareja extraña pero podía ver que en el fondo eran el uno para el otro. Luego de unos 10 minutos se dirigieron a la pista de baile para concluir con la noche.

* * *

Soi se puso de pie y fue al bar, hablo con un camarero y luego regreso a su mesa, eran las 11:25 y ya quería irse de ese lugar, cuanto más tardarían los amigos de Yoruichi y ella en abandonar el lugar y terminar con la fiesta, porque si se quedaban hasta el retiro de los antifaces era obvio que tendría que esperar afuera y eso sería menos conveniente si deseaba acercarse a la morena. Regreso a su mesa con una botella de agua y un jugo y al mirar a la pista se asusto un poco porque no vio a la morena o a sus amigos, pero de pronto estaban apareciendo en la segunda planta y algunos de ellos se dirigían al baño.

Soi le hizo la seña al camarero y este rápidamente fue con ella- toma- dijo suavemente- esto se lo entregas a ella y le dices que me agradaría hablar un momento con ella.

El camarero asintió y tomo la pequeña nota- también entrego las bebidas- cuestiono.

Si- dijo con seriedad- pero la de ella la traes para aquí, si acepta y por favor si no acepta pídele la nota de regreso- el camarero asintió y fue hacia la barra del bar y luego de unos minutos llevaba una bandeja con bebidas de cortesía con dirección a la mesa de la morena.

Acá están sus bebidas, espero las disfruten- dijo el camarero colocándolas en la mesa.

El rubio enarco una de sus cejas- pero nosotros no hemos pedido mas, al contrario estábamos por pedir la cuenta.

Estas bebidas son cortesía de la persona sentada en aquella mesa- dijo señalando a la peli azul, al instante todos voltearon a verla.

Pero no la conocemos- dijo Hirako- mira un antifaz gris, quizá es Cristiana grey- dijo en tono jocoso haciendo referencia al libro.

El camarero sonrió- realmente no lo sé, pero me pidió entregarle esto- dijo a la morena que se quedo sorprendida, todos al instante miraron a la morena- también pregunta si es tan amable de acompañarle un momento en su mesa- dijo el camarero.

Yoruichi tomo la pequeña nota y la abrió: " ** _Una gran noche, fue lindo. Gracias"_** , los ojos no pudieron denotar más que sorpresa, esa era la nota que ella le había dejado aquella noche a….- que hace aquí- soltó suavemente.

Todos miraron le miraron sorprendidos, pero Kiyone fue quien hablo- la conoces- pregunto.

Que se lleve las bebidas-dijo Shinji - si es un problema para ti, hay que devolverlas.

La morena sonrió levemente-no te preocupes, ella puede pagarlo – respondió y luego se puso de pie- la conozco, si me permiten un momento debo ir con ella- dijo y todos asintieron, mientras la morena caminaba hacia la mesa en el otro lado su mente se hacia la pregunta **_"qué diablos hace aquí"_** , el camarero tras de ella con su bebida y otra más.

Soi la vio ponerse de pie y empezar a caminar en su dirección, bueno lo había logrado y ahora solo esperaba que la morena no lo tomara a mal. En la mesa de los amigos de Yoruichi todos estaban atentos a ella y de quien le había enviado las bebidas. Cuando la morena llego la peli azul se puso de pie rápidamente de forma caballerosa- gracias- dijo al instante al camarero que colocaba las bebidas.

La morena tomo asiento al instante- ¿qué hace aquí?- pregunto la morena con seriedad, aunque un poco confundida por la nota.

Buenas noches- saludo suavemente la peli azul-contestando a tu pregunta, pues pasaba por el lugar me pareció conveniente entrar ya que así puedo pasar desapercibida.

Yoruichi suspiro levemente- porque las bebidas, que es lo que quieres- pregunto.

Soi sonrió levemente- te vi en la pista- dijo y al instante no pudo evitar mirar a la morena más detenidamente ella estaba hermosa- te ves muy bien…quiero decir, bailas muy bien.

La morena no pudo evitar sentirse un poco descolocada ante el cumplido- gracias, pero…

Escucha- dijo Soi con rapidez- quiero disculparme por todo- dijo al instante- por mi falta de franqueza, por ser una perra arrogante en tu trabajo, por las fotos y las rosas.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas, por supuesto que eso no lo podía notar la peli azul por el antifaz- nunca me refería a ti de esa manera.

Soi sonrió levemente- lo sé, pero no puedo negar mi comportamiento anterior y quisiera empezar de nuevo- dijo la peli azul

Yoruichi lo pensó, eso era extraño y recordó el papel en su manos, miro hacia atrás notando que todos en la mesa miraban hacia ella, era mejor estar en paz- está bien- respondió.

La peli azul sonrió y extendió su mano- Shaolin Soi Fong- dijo suavemente.

Yoruichi extendió su mano con un dejo de duda- Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo suavemente y sus manos se unieron en un saludo leve pues la morena al momento dejo el contacto pues no quería que su cuerpo la traicionara- será mejor que regrese a mi mesa- dijo con seriedad.

Soi asintió- antes de irte - dijo con un dejo de duda- podrías regresarme la nota- pidió al instante, la morena le miro y extendió el pedazo de papel- gracias- dijo la peli azul tomándolo para guardarlo.

Que disfrutes tu noche, adiós- dijo la morena y camino hacia su mesa no sin antes dejar escapar un largo suspiro.

Soi le miro marcharse y suspiro, había salido bien después de todo pero aun así era poco para ella, no es que pensara que la morena caería a sus pies y le juraría amor eterno o algo por el estilo pero un poco mas de platica a nadie haría daño, frunció el ceño en ese pensamiento pues qué diablos iban a platicar si apenas habían logrado hablar de manera civilizada este día.

Cuando la morena regreso a la mesa todos ya habían terminado las bebidas y la morena parecía bastante serena- así que todo bien- pregunto el rubio- me imagino que grey este día hizo algo bueno para que no le rechazaras- dijo divertido Hirako.

La morena sonrió y negó con la cabeza- no le digas así, es raro- dijo con un dejo de queja y se encogió de hombros- al cesar lo que es del césar- dijo suavemente- al menos este día se comporto- expreso Yoruichi.

Ya traen la cuenta- anuncio Hiyori- será mejor pagar e irnos porque son las 11:30, hay salir antes de que el dj llame a la pista- aconsejo y todos empezaron a hacer cuentas para cancelar la cuenta, luego cada uno empezó su camino a la salida.

Soi ya estaba en la puerta del club apunto de quitarse el antifaz cuando alguien le choco por atrás- oh, discúlpeme- dijo un rubio sonriente, era Hirako y ella le reconoció.

No es problema, yo estaba en el camino- dijo Soi con calma, de pronto todos ya habían salido.

¿Te llevamos a casa?- pregunto Shinji a la morena que se había quedado atrás esperando que la peli azul se marchara al verla en la entrada.

Me iré en taxi- dijo Yoruichi- no quiero que te desvíes de tu camino.

Soi escucho todo y pensó que era un buen momento, al instante miro al grupo y se acerco a la morena poniendo su mano en la espalda- si deseas yo puedo llevarte- dijo a la morena.

La morena se incomodo ante le toque, estaba por declinar pero Hirako respondió- que amable de tu parte, la verdad es que me sentiría más tranquilo al saber que ella no se va sola- dijo el rubio- seguro Yoruichi lo agradecería.

Yoruichi se tenso levemente, toda la noche había evitado cualquier tipo de contacto dada su recién y constante excitación – no quiero molestar- dijo moviéndose ante el contacto.

No es ninguna molestia- dijo la peli azul con seriedad.

Bueno, con todo arreglado es mejor irnos- dijo Hirako, veía la duda y la negación casi implícita de Yoruichi de que la peli azul no le llevara a su casa, pero Shinji no era ningún tonto le gustara o no a la morena había una chispa entre ellas, una tensión que se notaba.

Gracias por todo- dijo la morena y todos se despidieron al momento, la peli azul se hizo a un lado y los vio marcharse.- Escucha, no es necesario que me lleves- dijo la morena al instante.

Por favor, permíteme- dijo Soi- se que no soy la mejor compañía, pero no me agradaría dejarte sola a estas horas de la noche aun cuando sabes cuidarte y tu amigo lo pidió.

La morena suspiro, ella posiblemente siempre era así de atenta- está bien- dijo al final.

Soi sonrió levemente- el auto esta en el estacionamiento- dijo rápidamente y las dos empezaron el camino a lugar.

¿Tú Daewo?- pregunto la morena con un poco de sarcasmo.

Soi suspiro- para ser sincera, nunca en mi vida he tenido un Daewo- dijo seriamente- yo solo… es un poco difícil de explicar.

Llegaron al lugar y la morena se deshizo del antifaz al instante, el auto era el mismo de aquella noche- está bien no es necesario explicar- dijo la morena- solo molestaba un poco, me imagino que este si es tu auto.

Si, es el que uso para tratar de pasar desapercibida- dijo la peli azul abriendo la puerta a la morena y extendió la mano para ayudarle a subir, pero la morena no la tomo y Soi se quedo un poco extrañada pero lo dejo pasar, fue a su lugar tras el volante tras quitarse el tonto antifaz, arranco el motor y empezó su camino en un total silencio, la morena parecía guardar su distancia en el asiento del pasajero, la morena miro a la peli azul tomar el volante y trato de concentrarse en el camino era extraño estar en ese mismo auto con ella justo como aquella vez, solo que ahora era más consciente de la situación y sabía perfectamente quien era la chica a su lado.

La dirección es…- empezó la morena.

Sé donde es- dijo rápidamente la peli azul, la morena le miro seria y enarco una de sus cejas con curiosidad- así como di donde trabajabas, se tu dirección personal.

Como lo conseguiste- pregunto un poco curiosa- quiero decir, es extraño que puedas obtener tan fácil la información.

Soi se encogió de hombros- tengo un contacto en la policía, cuando tome el número de placa de tu motocicleta fui con él.

La morena frunció el ceño levemente- que pretendías hacer- pregunto- si sabias que alguien tomaba fotos por qué no lo impediste en el momento.

Soi le miro seria pues habían llegado a un semáforo en rojo- no sabía que eras tú quien tomo las fotos- aclaro al instante- no me llevo bien con la prensa en general y pensé en arreglar todo de raíz.

La morena pudo sentir esa mirada, obviamente no solo la veía a ella si no que todo el conjunto algo que le hacía sentir cierta satisfacción y calor- ya está en verde- dijo al instante pues el semáforo había cambiado, ella tenía curiosidad y eso era malo Yoruichi lo sabia- aun tienes la nota- señalo suavemente.

Soi suspiro- yo…me, la verdad es que me hubiese gustado al menos saber tu nombre después de… ya sabes- dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro **_"tonto sonrojo"_** dijo para sí pues sabía que lo estaba y también volvía ese tartamudeó idiota.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír, ese sonrojo era natural en ella después de todo y hasta tartamudeaba- lo siento, yo no estoy acostumbrada a…

La promiscuidad- dijo levemente Soi.

La morena se sonrojo levemente y Soi sonrió- yo, lo siento- dijo suavemente- pero es la verdad, no acostumbro a eso- suspiro, la peli azul miraba el camino con el ceño fruncido y sus manos apretaban el volante fuertemente, Yoruichi rápidamente desvió su mirada porque su mente había evocado algunos recuerdos de esas manos en sus caderas, era un alivio de que ya estaban cerca porque su calor corporal estaba elevándose peligrosamente justamente con ella cerca.

Soi sabía que su tiempo se acababa porque estaban por llegar al apartamento de la morena y esta parecía querer mantener su distancia, además lo acababa de decir ella no acostumbra a las citas sexuales sin compromiso como Rangiku y Lisa lo habían sospechado lo cual era un gran inconveniente, ella no quería nada serio o lo que pueda parecer una relación, no estaba preparada para eso, nunca se lo pensó y no sabía si servía para ello realmente habían tantas cosas que nunca en su vida se las planteo, había una desesperación y una ansiedad que nunca había experimentado, de repente se estaciono donde horas antes había estado vigilando el lugar de habitación de Yoruichi como una acosadora- llegamos- dijo suavemente.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente- gracias por traerme- dijo y al instante abrió la puerta para salir de ahí, lanzo un largo respiro al empezar a caminar, solo debía llegar al apartamento para tomar una ducha muy fría, no podía negarlo y lo odiaba pues era consciente de que Soi le atraía de una manera casi inexplicable.

Soi miro como la morena avanzaba hacia el complejo de apartamentos **_"que cobarde eres"_** , pensó al instante, algo en ella hizo que saliera del auto tras la morena ante la mirada curiosa de un pelinegro estacionado unos autos atrás, camino rápidamente tomando a la morena de su brazo- espera- dijo, la morena estaba por lanzarle un puñetazo pero ese movimiento la desestabilizo y estuvo a punto de caer pero la peli azul la tomo en sus brazos antes de caer.

Que haces- dijo y al instante Yoruichi un poco sonrojada empujando a Soi deshaciéndose de su abrazo.

Lo siento, yo solo quería…- Soi cerró los ojos para poner en orden su cabeza, el tomar a la morena en sus brazos fue una chispa que calentó su cuerpo- te acompaño a la puerta.

No es necesario- dijo la morena de una manera arisca, el que Soi le abrazara había sido una mala idea tras su constante acaloramiento.

Hay alguno problema Yoruichi- se escucho la voz de un sujeto, Soi y Yoruichi miraron al hombre que había hablado. Vestido con una bata horrible y unas sandalias ridículas, una mata de pelo rubio desordenado Urahara Kisuke se encontraba en la entrada.

No es nada Kisuke- dijo la morena con seriedad, como era posible que este sujeto siempre apareciera cuando ella andaba afuera de su apartamento.

Ella te está molestando - pregunto el rubio con un tono molesto.

Soi le lanzo una mirada molesta e iba a decir algo cuando la morena hablo- no, ella solo me acompaño amablemente a casa- dijo con calma y miro hacia la peli azul- gracias por acompañarme, estoy bien desde aquí.

Soi suspiro y asintió - que tengas buenas noches- dijo y luego lanzo una mirada fría al sujeto rubio que le respondió con otra mirada molesta, comenzó su camino hacia el auto con un dejo de molestia, quien se creía ese tipo de todos modos no escucho bien pero el rubio había dicho algo al alejarse, pensó que mejor regresar a su casa antes de que arruinara lo que había logrado por ese día.

Yoruichi se quedo apoyada en la puerta soltando un suspiro largo y escucho como Soi se marchaba, también logro escuchar las palabras de Kisuke despotricando sobre la playgirl de Tokio o lo que fuera que haya dicho. Cerró los ojos no sabía qué diablos había pasado exactamente porque todo le parecía irreal, además de que su concentración estaba en no darle cabida al diablo, con lo excitada que estaba necesitaba una ducha fría urgente y así esperaba poder dormir un poco para variar.

* * *

Soi Fong no fue a su apartamento como lo había pensado antes, en el camino decidió ir a la casa de sus padres pues no quería pensar en nada más que dormir y no deseaba soñar con esa belleza color moka que bailaba como una sirena que encantaba a quien le miraba, hipnotizando con sus movimientos sensuales y eróticos- basta de pensar así- dijo para sí misma. Ya había llegado a casa, se estaciono y pensó que era un alivio notar que todos estaban dormidos, por lo que solo iría a su habitación y dulces sueños.

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana, con un clima un poco frío pues el invierno se acercaba y Soi Fong se encontraba en la amplia piscina nadando como si todo fuese una competencia olímpica **_"dulces sueños mi culo"_** eso fue lo que pensó, realmente no había podido dormir mucho y es que de pronto se encontró teniendo esos recuerdos de su noche sexual con la morena y el baile sensual de anoche le había puesto peor, realmente había sido un acierto llegar a la casa de sus padres, al menos ahí había una alberca donde podía quemar energías sanamente y de paso olvidarse un poco de cierta morena, el dicho lo decía claramente: **_"mente sana en cuerpo sano"_**.

Lian bostezó al pie de la piscina se había despertado por el chapoteo constante, además de que el detective le había enviado unas fotos a su teléfono demasiado temprano para su gusto, junto con una leve informe que explicaba un poco la situación, para su sorpresa esas fotos eran de su hija en un club usando un antifaz gris hablando con Yoruichi que también cargaba un antifaz pero el de ella era dorado, según Shūhei su adorada hija al parecer andaba detrás de la morena pero con un plan desastroso de puberta acosadora e inmadura y con ello posiblemente no conseguiría nada según su opinión, aun así no iba a intervenir en absoluto era tiempo que Soi aprendiera de sus errores pos sí misma para variar, aun cuando ella vio una oportunidad para empezar a mover un poco más las piezas a su favor.

Soi se detuvo para tomar aire y jadeo en cansancio- siempre creí que hubieses ganado una medalla olímpica si hubiese aceptado la propuesta del comité olímpico de Japón o Inglaterra - dijo Lian y Soi al instante miro hacia arriba.

Madre, si escogía hacer eso nadar seria una obligación, no un placer- explico con cansancio- que haces despierta tan temprano- pregunto suavemente.

Hace frio- se quejó Lian – que se te ha metido para nadar tan temprano, ya es suficiente natación por hoy, ven conmigo- dijo suavemente.

Soi salió de la piscina, tomo la toalla que su madre le lanzo y fue tras ella- lamento si te desperté- dijo suavemente intuyendo que eso le había despertado.

Está bien, la alarma del teléfono me despertó- dijo suavemente caminando hacia la habitación de Soi- me alegro que estés en casa bebe, pero que haces aquí- pregunto.

Soi sonrió- quería nadar- dijo suavemente y entraron a la habitación, debía secarse y vestirse por lo que fue al baño no sin antes tomar un cambio de ropa.

Lian inspeccionó la habitación, tomo la ropa que Soi llevaba ayer que reconoció por las fotos que Shūhei había enviado y la olio para ver si no tenía aroma desconocido, su hija era bastante predecible en algunas cosas y el uso de la loción era una de esas cosas ya que siempre usaba solo tres tipos de marca, noto el antifaz al instante y lo tomo- así que te fuiste de fiesta- dijo con un dejo de queja.

Soi venia saliendo del baño terminando de vestirse y suspiro- solo fui a despejar mi mente un poco y por unas bebidas.

Lian enarco una de sus cejas- ¿tu sola?- pregunto y luego le mostro el antifaz- no me digas que también ahora le haces al sadomasoquismo como Cristian grey.

Qué cosas dices- casi rio la peli azul, porque todos daban esa referencia- era el único que pude conseguir de todos modos, había una cosa temática de antifaces y solo así podía entrar a la fiesta.

Quieres desayunar conmigo- pregunto Lian.

Sería bueno, pero no me agradaría molestar a los del servicio tan temprano- dijo la peli azul.

Oh, por dios- se quejo la Fong mayor- si no hay nadie yo fácilmente pudo hacer algo de comer, tu abuelo no pago mi curso de cocina por gusto- dijo suavemente- fue bastante visionario al pensar que un día podría no tener a alguien que cuidara de mí y me dio las herramientas para subsistir, por eso mismo insistí que fueras a uno pero claro que tu padre no lo permitió.

Se cocinar un poco, quizá lo básico- se defendió la peli azul- poner agua a hervir, huevos revueltos.

Por favor bebe- dijo Lian sonriente- conociéndote seguro que si cerraran el restaurante no sabrías que hacer para cenar- Soi suspiro derrotada- pero vamos, para eso soy tu madre.

Unos 15 minutos más tarde Soi estaba comiendo junto a su madre en la cocina de la casa, los empleados empezaban sus labores a la vez que se disculpaban porque ellas se habrían hecho de comer por si solas. Pero Lian siempre fue amable en sus respuestas y Soi solo disfruto del momento, el ejercicio había ayudado un poco y estar con su madre evitaba que su mente viajara hacia una morena sexy. Lian por su parte había disfrutado el cocinar con Soi que no quiso quedarse de manos cruzadas esperando que ella hiciese todo y colaboro un poco, se veía de buen humor y no tan tensa como cuando nadaba en la piscina, pero justo ahora era el momento para lanzar un peón en su juego- hija, he estado pensando- dijo suavemente Soi le miro curiosa- el martes que fui a la academia conocí a una chica bonita y amable que hace poco llego a la ciudad y pensé que sería bueno concertarle una cita contigo para que le muestres un poco la ciudad.

Soi cambio sus rostro tranquilo a uno serio, Lian supo que vendría una negativa- no- dijo y su madre estaba a punto de refutar o decir algo pero la peli azul la corto- madre si lo recuerdo muy bien la última vez que me empaquetaste a una niña bonita la cosa resulto desastrosa, además yo no tengo citas por esa misma razón.

Lian suspiro- solo porque aquella vez la niña al final se enamoro de ti- levantó su mano y atrapo la mejilla de Soi y la apretó como cuando era niña- no es nuestra culpa que seas tan adorable.

Soi puso los ojos y se sobo la mejilla luego que su madre le soltara- seguro es una linda chica, pero lo siento madre- dijo con seriedad- no me interesa.

Lian suspiro- espero que no te arrepientas, ella realmente es muy linda- dijo la señora Fong.

Seguramente lo es madre- dijo Soi, su mente ahora le decía que no sería tan linda como lo era cierta morena de fuego. Lian sonrió levemente si su pequeña princesa supiera de quien se trataba seguramente se lo pensaría mejor, pero no debía apresurar las cosas pues la paciencia es una virtud y el tiempo de que todo se revelara iba a llegar tarde o temprano y ella estaría en primera fila para ver la reacción de cada una de las protagonistas.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara


	8. Chapter 8

Buenas noches, saludes a todos los que leen y disfrutan de esat historia, espero les agrade este nuevo capitulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 8**

La tarde del sábado había llegado, Yoruichi se encontraba en su apartamento alistándose para dar un pequeño trote hacia al polideportivo porque justamente hoy necesitaba nadar aun cuando se sentía cansada, ayer tampoco había dormido lo suficiente y en la mañana se notaba el cansancio, Hirako tomo esa oportunidad para hacerle objetos de burlas diciendo que quizá grey (como apodo a Soi pues la morena no se las había presentado y mucho menos de mencionar su nombre) no solo le había llevado a su apartamento si no que quizá que también se había encargado de darle las buenas noches. La morena desmintió al instante alegando que si ese fuera el caso llegaría con una amplia sonrisa, no con el cansancio y mal humor que parecía estarse levantando en su persona por falta de sueño o mejor dicho por esos sueños mojados que la dejaban acalorada y frustrada.

Yoruichi tomo su maletín con ropa de cambio, debajo de la ropa deportiva llevaba el traje de baño, para no sudar iba a caminar hacia el deportivo y no trotar como de costumbre, además quería un poco de pausa para pensar, siempre que caminaba su mente se despejaba y veía las cosas de mejor manera, hasta podía entender el lio en su mente. Miro la hora eran las 3:45 de la tarde era mejor empezar su camino, solo esperaba que el polideportivo no se encontrara tan lleno aunque como ya estaba cerca el invierno la afluencia de personas estaba bajando un poco según le había dicho el encargado en la visita del jueves. La morena se asomó un poco a la puerta antes de salir con lo sucedido ayer con Kisuke y Soi que dicho sea de paso no fue la mayor cosa pero también fue extraño que el vecino se refiriera a Soi despectivamente, no había nadie así que decidió salir y seguir su plan para esa tarde.

La morena salió del complejo de apartamentos y camino con calma por el camino al polideportivo, todo el camino lo ocupo en meditar su situación había puesto todo en perspectiva y aunque todo no le parecía por completo resuelto había llegado a algunas conclusiones sobre su situación actual, era más que obvio que se sentía atraída hacia Soi Fong le gustara o no el admitirlo, ya la conocía íntimamente y aunque su actitud como persona algunas veces dejaba mucho que desear había algo que le atraía. Por otra parte el que tuviese esos sueños húmedos justamente con ella y sus tontas fantasías le hacía reconocer que su cuerpo pedía una descarga de la energía sexual que venía acumulando. Pero así como llego a esas conclusiones también vinieron algunas preguntas como por qué precisamente era la peli azul de quien se sentía atraía, habiendo tantas personas que se habían acercado y ella les había rechazado- atracción no es igual a interés- dijo para si misma, aun cuando sabía que la atracción le llevaba a tener un poco de interés en la peli azul todo era bastante extraño y más que todo peligroso, Soi Fong no era de las personas que tomaban a alguien enserio, Hirako le había dicho _"no se le ha conocido una relación formal"_ , era más que obvio que lo de ella no era de buscar formalidad en sus relaciones.

Pero no es que ella quisiera tener una relación afectiva con alguien tan frívola, aun cuando habían veces que Soi mostraba ciertas cosas buenas, quizá solo debía dejar que pase el tiempo y con ello podría saber al final que era lo que resultaba de todo el asunto. Además seguramente a la peli azul no le faltaba compañía femenina, extrañamente en ese punto no sabia quepensar al respecto, la morena suspiro justamente en esos momentos podría decir que era cuando más extrañaba a su madre para platicar de esas cosas. Yoruichi se animó un poco pues ya estaba cerca de llegar por lo que apuro sus pasos, iba tan ensimismada que no se había percatado de que dos autos le seguían a distancia y si los hubiese visto hubiera notado que un lujoso auto deportivo negro que posiblemente no tenía nada que hacer por esos rumbos podría ser de quien estaba robando sus sueños.

* * *

Soi Fong por mucho que había pasado una buena mañana en casa de su madre, no podía olvidar al estúpido vecino de la morena y en su pensamiento se preguntaba que si solo era un amable vecino o había algo más entre ellos. Por lo que al momento de terminar el almuerzo con sus padres se disculpó para retirarse a su apartamento esperando poder regresar el día de mañana. Obviamente si había ido a su apartamento pero luego de pensarlo demasiado había optado por la nueva actividad recién adquirida de Stalkear a la morena y justo desde las 3 de la tarde se encontraba estacionada en el complejo de apartamentos de la susodicha, pero con diferencia que hoy había optado por llevar el Arash. Realmente no le importaba en este punto si la morena le miraba, es más podía ser esa una excelente oportunidad para quizá invitarle a un café o cenar.

Pero cuando llego noto que la moto se encontraba estacionada lo que indicaba que la morena estaba en el interior de su apartamento, decidió que esperaría un tiempo prudencial ahí en el auto y si no había alguno cambio regresaría a su apartamento, para su sorpresa luego de 45 minutos su espera dio recompensas. Yoruichi salía vestida con un conjunto deportivo y un maletín, quizá ella iba a algún gimnasio o algo por el estilo penso la peli azul. Ahora entendía porque tenía ese cuerpo envidiable al parecer ella se mantenía ocupada en sus tiempos libres, la peli azul le siguió con total calma y paciencia hasta llegar a un polideportivo y cuando la morena entro ella se dispuso a seguirle pues quería ver que era exactamente lo que le traía al lugar.

Y ahí va- dijo Shūhei cuando vio que la peli azul se estaciono y bajo del auto con la intención de ingresar al polideportivo, tomo unas fotos y luego se dispuso a esperar.

Soi entro al lugar y cuando pensó que había perdido a la morena la vio adentrarse por una puerta, mientras algunos hacían ejercicios en aparatos para tales fines, le siguió y cuando llego al lugar vio 3 amplias piscinas y pocas personas haciendo natación. La peli azul sonrió no sabía que la morena fuese una nadadora pero sobre todo se dio cuenta que tenía algunas cosas en común y quizá por eso misma la morena aquella noche había sido bastante resistente físicamente. De pronto la vio salir de los casilleros y sus ojos no pudieron despegarse de ella pues vestía un traje de baño sexy de dos piezas color naranja que hacia volar demasiado la imaginación, miro a su alrededor y noto que habían pocas personas que tambien le miraban, que el salvavidas no se encontraba en el lugar como era la regla general en dicho lugar, pero si estaba el encargado pues descaradamente desde una esquina tambien observaba a la morena.

Soi se quedó casi escondida en una esquina y desde ahí observo el desempeño de la morena en la piscina el cual se sorprendió porque era relativamente muy bueno, luego de un momento suspiro pensando que sería fantástico el poder nadar con esa ninfa si tuviese los implementos adecuados, entonces una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y empezó su camino pero antes debía hacer algo, por lo que se acercó al encargado- es usted encargado o hay alguien más- pregunto la peli azul haciendo que el hombre regordete sacara su vista de la morena.

Si- dijo al instante- que desea, tiene algún problema.

Bueno he pensado que es un buen lugar para nadar- dijo con seriedad- pero sabe, soy un poco tímida y me agradaría tener un poco de privacidad.

Si no has notado este es un lugar público- dijo el regordete hombre con un dejo de sarcasmo- además no puedo ir y sacar a todos solo por ti aun cuando hay como 8 personas.

Soi sonrió- bueno tengo unos amigos que pueden ayudar a que cambies de opinión- dijo al momento que sacaba unos billetes contándolos - 50,000 yenes exactamente, si dentro de media hora este lugar está casi vacío- dijo la peli azul.

Pero... es que no puedo sacarlos- dijo dudoso sin dejar de ver el dinero- aunque algunos ya llevan un buen rato y posiblemente en media hora estén por desalojar si no es antes, pero la señorita de allá- dijo señalando a la morena- acaba de llegar y no podría…

Entiendo- dijo la peli azul- no me importa que ella se quede- dijo al instante y el regordete sonrió- pero sí que usted lo haga.

Pero…yo debo- dijo suavemente y Soi saco unos billetes más de su cartera.

70,000 yenes y es mi última oferta- dijo seria- la tomas o lo dejas.

Lo tomo- dijo al instante el hombre regordete.

Soi sonrió- entonces, ya regreso y cuando vuelva te pago por tu colaboración, el hombre regordete asintió y vio como la peli azul se encaminada a la salida a paso apresurado.

* * *

Shūhei vio salir a la peli azul del recinto y como subía a su automóvil saliendo del lugar a toda velocidad y se preguntaba que cosa había pasado allá adentro para que saliera de esa manera apresurada, hasta estuvo tentado de seguirle pero sabía muy bien que su objeto de interés ahora era la morena.

Unos 7 minutos después Soi Fong entraba en una tienda de artículos deportivos y antes que le pudiesen preguntar que deseaba ella hablo- quiero un traje Neopreno sin mangas, color negro con ribetes azules y una tolla de baño.

Alguna marca en especial- preguntó la vendedora.

El mejor que tenga- dijo al instante y rápidamente la mujer le atendió como si la vida se le fuese en ello, luego de cinco minutos la peli azul subía a su auto con una bolsa y un leve sentimiento de satisfacción, justó ahora era el momento de ver que también podría salir las cosas. Soi bajo del auto con una calma aparente para Shūhei que la vio llegar y estacionarse como un as al volante pero eso ya lo había notado antes, esa chica era una buena conductora, al final era normal que las chicas se volviesen locas por su atención de una u otra manera.

Soi Fong tomo la bolsa con sus accesorios y camino para ingresar al lugar nuevamente y el detective sonrío, esa chica era todo un caso seguramente justo iba tras la morena y con eso todo se iba a poner mas interesante. La peli azul llego al lugar y vio al encargado en la puerta apurando a dos personas para salir.

Vamos, apresúrense que se hará un procedimiento de limpieza- dijo este con seriedad.

La peli azul vio a la señora y sus dos hijos salir con aparente calma del lugar, eso era bueno no quería niños ahí pues no sabía qué cosas podían desarrollarse. Soi Fong llego a la puerta y miro al sujeto que le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza- espero cuides del lugar- dijo suavemente sacando el dinero y entregándoselo.

Lo hare señorita- dijo inclinando la cabeza en agradecimiento.

Cuantos quedan ahí adentro- pregunto.

Quizá unas 5 personas, pero en la piscina olímpica solo esta chica hermosa- dijo refiriéndose a Yoruichi.

Bien- dijo la peli azul y entro a donde estaban las 3 piscinas, dirigiéndose a los vestuarios para cambiarse, no necesitaba nada más que el traje de baño lo demás era mejor no mojarlo y así fue que guardo su ropa, junto a la billetera y celular en la bolsa para ir a los casilleros que con introducir un 5 yenes para guardar sus pertenencias con seguridad, al instante se dirigió a la piscina olímpica y entro sin hacer mucha algarabía. El agua estaba fresca y seguramente eso era bueno dado las circunstancias por lo que empezó con unas brazadas de calentamiento.

Yoruichi termino de dar la vuelta número 15 desde que había llegado, había sido bastante bueno ir a nadar pues habían pocas personas y eso era un alivio, lo menos que quería era toparse con chicos y chicas que todas las veces le miraban de manera incorrecta por no decir como si fuese un trozo de carne. De pronto escucho un chapoteo leve al otro lado de la piscina olímpica en donde se encontraba. No pudo ver bien quien era pero al menos parecía saber nadar bien por el sonido de las brazadas que daba, la morena en su juventud había sido parte del equipo de natación de su escuela y era una de las mejores en ese tiempo por lo que podía diferenciar un buen nadador a uno no tan bueno.

Trato de ver quién era, se extraño al ver que quien fuese llevaba un traje profesional para natación y no lo que había visto todos estos días que eran trajes de baño justo como ella usaba. Agradecía la temperatura del agua un poco fresca que ayudaba a su usual calor interior, justo ahora sería mejor seguir con el ritmo de nado que llevaba.

Soi Fong dio un giro y se dispuso volver a la otra orilla, ya había dado 2 vueltas, con ello había entrado en calor y justo este momento era el preciso para jugar un poco con el gato se dijo mentalmente. Cuando llego a la otra orilla se dirigió al lugar donde la morena estaba haciendo su recorrido y espero que regresara. La morena dio vuelta y se dirigió al punto de partida luego de unos momentos ya se encontraba ahí y estiro su mano para tocar el lugar y detenerse y tomar un poco de aire sonriendo, pero de pronto su risa desapareció al ver la persona que estaba a dos brazos de distancia.

Eres buena- felicito Soi, su mirada era seria y trato de mantener su vista en el rostro de la morena para no ver donde no debía.

La morena parpadeo un par de veces, era ella- que haces aquí- dijo, luego pensó que esa era un pregunta tonta en cierta forma.

Soi nado un poco más cerca de la morena- me agrada nadar- dijo con seriedad- en mi apartamento no hay donde hacerlo- era mejor empezar por algo verdadero pensó la peli azul.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas pero nado para mantener la distancia con la peli azul pues no quería tener un mal rato- nadas a nivel de una piscina olímpica- cuestiono curiosa.

Soi Fong sonrió- tengo cierto talento- dijo suavemente.

Qué te parece una pequeña competencia- dijo la morena, pensando que sería buen momento para quemar energías de manera sana con la peli azul.

Soi le miro seria, no sabía si declinar o seguirle el juego pero se le ocurrió algo-cuál es el premio si gano- dijo al instante.

Yoruichi sonrió, acaso la peli azul creía que le podía ganar fácilmente, ella en verdad era una presumida- quien dice que vas a ganar- dijo la morena con seriedad.

Soi sonrió levemente y nado más cerca de la morena que al instante retrocedió- acaso me tienes miedo- pregunto con un dejo de diversión, Yoruichi no respondió- un beso si yo gano- dijo la peli azul.

No- respondió al instante la morena y vio como la sonrisa arrogante de Soi se ampliaba- y no es que tenga miedo- aclaro la morena.

Está bien - dijo Soi como si le creyera pero seguía manteniendo la sonrisa- ida y vuelta.

La morena sonrió- estilo libre- termino y la peli azul asintió, al instante se pusieron en posición- en sus marcas- dijo la morena- listos- dijo suavemente- fuera.

Las dos empezaron a nadar lo más rápido que podían sus manos y pies, al principio iban muy parejas y aun cuando llegaron a la otro punto donde debían dar vuelta, luego la morena empezó a tomar un poco de distancia que era mínima, Soi la alcanzo luego de un rato y se adelantó para luego la morena poner más esfuerzo pues ya casi estaba cerca de regresar al punto de partida y de pronto la morena fue la primera en llegar y unos segundos después lo hizo Soi. Las dos respiraban agitadas y con una sonrisa pues a pesar de todo el trasfondo entreellas, eso había sido divertido.

La morena sonrió satisfecha- gane- dijo rápidamente a la peli azul y esta se encogió de hombros.

Si hubiésemos apostado algo tú lo hubieses ganado- dijo Soi- además estuve cerca de ganarte- señalo.

Yoruichi sonrió- eres una arrogante- señalo con una sonrisa.

Hablo en serio- dijo Soi nadando hacia la morena- es que tú me causaste distracción, con ese traje de baño que usas- dijo mirándola profundamente.

La morena se sonrojo un poco- son excusas, no aceptas una derrota.

Acepto que realmente no me gusta perder, pero creo que contigo no importa- dijo la peli azul.

Una revancha- dijo al instante la morena y la peli azul le miro extrañada- si esta vez me ganas tendrás ese beso- dijo aunque no iba a permitir que la peli azul ganara de ninguna manera.

Soi pensó que eso era un buen incentivo pero la morena llevaba un buen rato nadando y con el agua fría podría darle un calambre por el esfuerzo y eso sería malo- no creo sea prudente, llevas un buen tiempo nadando y el agua es fría.

La morena en el fondo se sintió desilusionada pero obviamente no lo iba admitir- bien, si tienes miedo no hay mucho que hacer- dijo y luego el sentido común se hizo presente en su mente ** _"estás jugando con fuego Shihōin"_**.

Soi se hundió un poco en el agua, pensando en porque todos parecían querer desafiarla a hacer algo que por supuesto ella quería pero que tampoco quería correr cuando apenas había dado unos pasos para borrar sus malas acciones con la morena **_"vamos tú lo quieres"_** dijo su mente y era cierto, sabía que podía ganar y con ello podía besar esos labios dulces- está bien hagámoslo- dijo la peli azul.

La morena sonrió levemente- ok entonces esto será lo último- dijo con seriedad- en sus marcas…listos…

* * *

La carrera fue todo un derroche físico y de adrenalina, las dos dieron lo mejor y emplearon todas sus energias, si es que alguien había notado a esas nadadoras ya que al final de sus competencias solo quedaban dos personas más, Yoruichi hizo todo por ganar y Soi también hizo lo suyo pues quería el premio y así lo hizo por unos milímetros ella gano. Soi sonrió con un dejo de satisfacción y trato de calmar su respiración, mirando hacia la morena que también estaba por recuperar el aliento- te dije que ganaría.

La morena le miro seria- fue por poco- dijo tratando de calmarse, había sido un gran esfuerzo en verdad y con ello quizá esa noche dormiría bien al menos por cansancio.

Soi nado hacia la morena y se puso frente a ella- entonces – dijo con diversión-puedo reclamar mi premio.

Yoruichi hizo un movimiento de acercarse un poco a Soi pero de pronto sintió un calambre en su pierna- ¡mierda!- dijo e hizo esfuerzo para mantenerse a flote.

Soi se alarmo, al instante fue a su auxilio y la tomo en un abrazo- te dije que podía ser mala idea- señalo al instante, la morena se sostuvo en ella- vamos hay aquea salir de aquí. La peli azul nado con la morena en sus brazos y con esfuerzo llegaron a la escalera, Soi subió primero y ayudo a la morena a salir de la piscina.

Solo fue un calambre- dijo la morena al subir y sentarse a la orilla de la alberca, Soi se acercó e iba a tomar su pierna- que crees que haces- dijo encogiéndola.

Por dios, estírala- dijo y tomo la pierna de la morena- donde sentiste la molestia- dijo al instante y Yoruichi podía ver que ella hablaba en serio porque no había burlas o esa sonrisa coqueta que ponía, le indico el lugar en la pantorrilla.

La morena hizo lo que la peli azul indicaba y estiro su pierna, al instante Soi empezó a masajear el lugar, las manos de la peli azul estaban frías y las dos se encontraban empapadas aun con eso Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentir cierto calor ante el contacto y un escalofrió que paso por su medula ** _"vamos Shihōin, solo está haciendo lo que debe ante un calambre"_** pensó la morena en su mente y trato de calmar su bestia pecaminosa, miro que Soi estaba concentrada en eso, su rostro serio demostraba que no había nada carnal en ello, aun cuando un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

Soi por su parte lo había tomado todo con seriedad y responsabilidad cuando era más joven y se entrenaba muchas veces había pasado por eso y su entrenador le había dicho como poder calmar esa molestia, si ella no hubiese aceptado Yoruichi no hubiese tenido esa molestia muscular **_" si eso no pasa no tendrías tus manos su torneada pierna"_** no pudo evitar ese sonrojo ante esa realización, pero no era el momento de ceder ante el demonio de la lujuria- será mejor que vayas a cambiarte, entrar en calor ayudara a que pase la molestia muscular.

Gracias- dijo Yoruichi intentado ponerse de pie.

Te ayudare- dijo la peli azul y extendió su mano, la morena la tomo y las dos iniciaron el camino hacia el vestidor femeninos en calma, pero con sus corazones teniendo una especie de aleteo extraño, cuando legaron Soi llevo a la morena a uno de los bancos- que casillero es el tuyo- pregunto.

El 2 - respondió la morena- la calve es 7577.

Soi puso la clave y saco las pertenencias de la morena- acá esta- dijo entregándole el maletín- yo, voy a cambiarme-dijo al instante, dejando a la morena con un poco de privacidad.

La morena suspiro y empezó a cambiarse lo más pronto que podía dadas las circunstancias actuales, era extraño el comportamiento de la peli azul según ella, al principio intento coquetearle un poco y luego fue desistiendo pero a pesar de todo se había comportado. Sera que estaba interesada en ella o solo era lo mismo que ella sentía justo ahora esa atracción y excitación constante que la hacía débil porque aunque no lo quisiera admitir la morena había sentido mucho calor cuando la peli azul le abrazo contra su cuerpo para ayudarle a flotar en la piscina y luego sus manos en su pierna – no caigas en tentación Yoruichi- se dijo así misma, pero justo la tentación había llegado y ella estaba tratando de ponerse su leggins deportivos color negro pues apenas estaba terminando de subirlos, ya que no sentía seguridad en su pierna para ponerse de pie.

Cuando Soi llego vio que la morena aun no subía por completo sus leggins deportivos, aun así camino hacia ella- deseas que te ayude- pregunto un poco dudosa que la morena quisiera ese tipo de ayuda.

Intentare hacerlo sola- dijo terminando de guardar sus cosas en la maleta, no quería ver mucho a la peli azul pues aunque vestía de jeans, llevaba una camiseta de botones amarilla que le sentaba muy bien.

Soi se acercó para ayudarle por cualquier cosa, cuando la morena se puso de pie lo hizo sin problema pero cuando dio un paso adelante trastabillo un poco y Soi que se encontraba frente a ella la quiso sostener pero aun así el peso las domino a las dos y trastabillaron hasta detenerse en lo casilleros, Soi cerró los ojos ante el contacto de su espalda chocando con los casilleros, además de que el cuerpo de Yoruichi estaba apoyado al de ella. Soi la tenía agarrada de su cintura y cuando la morena alzo su rostro noto que estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, la peli azul le miro y como por acto reflejo movió su mirada a los labios color moka y luego sus miradas se encontraron- aun me debes un beso- dijo Soi con suavidad.

La morena luchaba en su interior por mantenerse calma, pero era difícil con las manos de la peli azul en su cintura y esa mirada- creo que te aprovechas de la situación- acuso levemente.

Soi sonrió- no crees que es mejor caer conmigo, que en el piso- no pudo evitar atraer a la morena a su cuerpo y esta para su sorpresa no puso objeción alguna- sabes bien que te deseo- dijo al instante y acerco sus labios a la morena que simplemente se dejó llevar, no lucho ni opuso resistencia alguna. El beso fue breve para las dos pero por mucho que Soi lo quisiera no quería abusar de la situación y de su suerte.

La morena sintió un poco de decepción por el leve contacto y para terminar de complicar el asunto el deseo tomo lo mejor de ella – eres una dulce tentación- dijo suavemente inclinándose hacia la peli azul para tomarla en un beso apasionado que Soi correspondió al instante, eso era el cielo y el infierno en uno. Pues podía sentir el deseo de tomar a la morena justo ahí y hacerle el amor sin descanso, la morena por su parte sentía esa necesidad de más, Soi Fong era como el néctar de dulce miel y no deseaba más que degustar de ese dulce sabor.

Pero para su disgusto de pronto se escuchó que alguien venia platicando y recordaron que aún quedaban personas ahí, como si fueran dos adolescentes que alguien había encontrado haciendo cosas indebidas se separaron, con agitación en su respirar y ese calor corporal abrazando todo su ser junto a esa excitación que pedía una inmediata liberación- quieres venir conmigo- pregunto, Yoruichi dudo un momento pero vio que ya podía sostenerse y el malestar anterior había cesado.

Por ahora salgamos de aquí- dijo la morena al ver que dos chicas entraban a los vestidores.

Las dos salieron enseguida pero a paso lento, la morena aun resentía la molestia – te dije que te habías esforzado- señalo Soi, la morena solo suspiro y no dijo nada pero se daba cuenta que la peli azul podía quiza no ser santo de su devoción pero tenía sus chispazos de ser alguien normal o en todo caso guardar su lado malo y mostrar ciertas virtudes. Salieron del recinto y Soi tomo a la morena del brazo- ven aquí está mi auto- dijo y la morena vio al frente.

¡Wau! esto es un lujo-exclamo Yoruichi al ver el lujoso auto deportivo negro con franjas amarillas.

Soi desactivo la alarma- puedes subir- dijo al instante, al decir eso la peli azul abordo y espero que la morena subiera pues la veía dudosa pero para su complacencia ella abordo el auto. Al instante arranco y tomo rumbo fuera de ahí ante la mirada atónita de Shūhei que al momento fue tras ellas, Soi iba manejando y de reojo veía a la morena.

Es un lindo auto-señalo la morena luego de un momento de silencio.

Lo es- respondió la peli azul- además es rápido- dijo acelerando en un instante la morena se sorprendió pero como era amante de la velocidad lo disfruto, poco a poco Soi bajo la velocidad pues estaban llegando al lugar donde quería llegar.

Donde me llevas- pregunto la morena curiosa porque estaban cerca de un restaurante, algunos centros comerciales lujosos y ella no se sentía vestida adecuadamente para esos sitios.

Soi sonrió levemente- por mucho que quiera llevarte a la cama de una vez- dijo de manera picara- es tarde y casi será hora de cenar, así que primero voy a alimentarte y luego iremos por el postre.

Qué pasa si luego de cenar, estoy demasiado llena para desear postre- dijo con un dejo de diversión Yoruichi a la peli azul.

Soi miro a la morena, su mirada era profunda y la morena podría decir que había un mar de sentimientos en esos ojos acerados- si soy franca seria frustrante- dijo suavemente.

La morena suspiro, pensando que también para ella lo seria- vamos- dijo suavemente, si era sincera consigo misma prefería que la peli azul la llevara de una vez a la cama y terminara toda esa tensión sexual entre ellas, pero justamente la princesa de hielo decidía tomar su tiempo para ser amable, franca en sus intensiones y sentir, mostrando otra cara de ella y con ello podia confundirle un poco mas.

* * *

Soi había dado varias vueltas en el auto sobre un restaurante en específico, la morena aun no entendía porque no entraba de una buena vez aun cuando parecía que el lugar estaba concurrido y luego la morena pensó en que ella no estaba vestida adecuadamente para un lugar así. Soi quería comer en su restaurante favorito como tenía por costumbre pero había pensado en que su acompañante no iba vestida conforme a los estándares del lugar y aunque sabía que si ella era su acompañante el gerente no tendría algún problema en dejarle entrar, pero con eso llamaría la atención de los comensales y se armaría un escándalo que podía incomodar a Yoruichi por su clase de trabajo, pero sobre todo se podrían dar a malas interpretación con su familia si eso se llegara a filtrar en la red o con la prensa amarilla.

Soi se estaciono muy atrás en una esquina y miro la hora eran las 6:02, tomo su teléfono y marco- buenas tardes- dijo al instante- habla Soi Fong- se identifico y la voz al otro lado del teléfono pareció amable- quería saber si mi mesa está disponible en estos momentos- la morena pudo ver que sonreía ante la respuesta- si, llegare dentro de unos momentos pero necesito un favor- dijo al instante y luego de un pausa prosiguió- mi acompañante y yo no estamos vestidas adecuadamente- explico al instante y alguien parecia decirle algo importante- agradezco eso, aunque me gustaría entrar al lugar sin llamar la atención- explico y vio hacia la morena para guiñarle el ojo, Yoruichi le miro con un poco de asombro pues al parecer Soi pensaba en todo, después de eso la peli azul entro a local y se estaciono.

Pudimos ir a cualquier otra parte- dijo Yoruichi.

Soi le miro seria- me gusta este restaurante- explico un poco- la comida es muy buena y el servicio es a mi gusto, ya verás que te gustara- al terminar de decir eso Soi miro que ya venían por ella- vamos, hay que entrar- dijo y la morena vio que un camarero se acercaba a ellos.

Fong-san- dijo saludando el camarero- entraremos por el lado de servicio si no es inconveniente para su usted y su acompañante.

Soi sonrió- está bien para mí- dijo con calma y miro a la morena- tu, tienes algún problema con eso- pregunto.

No- respondió Yoruichi llegando al lado de Soi.

Entonces, vamos- dijo Soi colocando su mano en la espalda de la morena mientras el camarero la conducía por la entrada de servicio, cuando llegaron a la cocina algunos les miraron curiosos pero también se inclinaron saludando.

Cuando pasaron por todo eso y llegaron al interior del restaurante llegaron a las mesas privadas- su mesa está disponible- dijo el camarero haciendo las tomar asiento- debo de señalar que la mesa familiar está siendo ocupada por la señorita Reiko y unas amigas.

Soi hizo una leve mueca de disgusto, la morena lo noto- cuanto lleva aquí- pregunto.

Están comiendo el postre- informo el camarero.

Gracias Kazumi- dijo Soi- el gerente se encuentra- pregunto al instante.

Si, en la oficina- respondió rápidamente.

Iré hablar con él- dijo poniéndose de pie- y miro a la morena- solo será un momento, pide lo que quieras y ellos lo traerán. La morena asintió y Soi salió del privado pero antes le dijo algo al camarero.

La morena se quedó ahí y lo primero que pensó fue ver el menú, noto que el camarero no se iba y luego sus dorados ojos notaron los precios que eran lo esperado viendo el lugar y su ubicación- podría traerme un jugo por ahora- pidió un poco dudosa.

Por supuesto- dijo el sujeto con amabilidad y enseguida se fue apresurando su camino como la peli azul le había indicado, no deseaba que la dejara sola por mucho tiempo no fuera ser que se le escapara y otra era que Reiko andaba suelta, Soi la conocía demasiado bien. Cuando el camarero llego a la mesa familiar privada las mujeres venían saliendo y con ellas una altiva pelinegra que miraba a todos con desdén, de pronto miro al camarero que llevaba un jugo a la mesa privada que Soi pagaba.

Esta Soi Fong aquí- pregunto la pelinegra al camarero pero ya había ingresado al privado y vio una morena que revisaba el menú- disculpe- dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza y luego al camarero que venía con la bebida y tenía cara de susto- pensé que los privados no se utilizaban para gente…- dijo mirando a la morena- particular.

El camarero coloco la bebida- no sabría que decirle- dijo con calma- si desea puede hablar con el gerente- indico y la pelinegra bufo.

La señorita Fong no estará muy contenta cuando los sepa- indico y se marchó molesta, el camarero suspiro aliviado.

Espero no tenga problemas- soltó la pelinegra.

El camarero sonrió- no lo creo, pero es normal que pensara cosas que no son.

A que te refieres- pregunto la morena.

El sujeto se ruborizo pues había sido indiscreto, pero debía contestar con cortesía- la señorita Fong no suele venir acompañada por nadie particular, usualmente si le acompañan es su familia o en su defecto por las señorita Lisa y Rangiku.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas un poco asombrada, así que nada de citas en el restaurante y justo ahora se preguntaba que hacía ** _"seguro va directo a la cama"_** pensó- gracias- dijo la morena con una sonrisa amplia, el camarero asintió educadamente y suspiro pues la peli azul regresaba en esos precisos momentos.

Soi llego y suspiro, Yoruichi solo había pedido una bebida- trae el especial de pescado para ella y para mí, ensalada, una botella de agua y jugo de naranja, por favor- dijo tomando asiento el camarero asintió y se marchó al ínstate- toma- dijo entregándole unas pastillas.

Que es- pregunto curiosa y luego sonrió- acaso quieres drogarme para llevarme a la cama si al final declino.

Soi rio levemente- es un relajante muscular, te ayudara un poco-aclaro, luego puso su mano en el muslo de la morena y sonrió al ver el tenue color rojizo en las mejillas- además no creo necesitar doparte.

La morena llevo su mano a la de la peli azul colocada en su muslo y la retiro delicadamente, su contacto le ponía nerviosa y a pesar de todo quería mantener las ideas en su cabeza- una de tus novia al parecer no le gusto que yo estuviese en tu mesa privada.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- no tengo novias- señalo al instante y cuando iba a preguntar algo el camarero entro con las bebidas y los platos de comida- alguien molesto a mi invitada- pregunto la peli azul.

El camarero asintió- la señorita Reiko se asomo y señalo que se le informaría sobre la usurpación de su mesa- explico el camarero y vio la cara de Soi que fue como **_"de verdad"_**.

Soi bufo- seguro me dirá- dijo con un dejo de sarcasmo- gracias Kazumi.

De nada Fong-san- dijo este inclinándose- disculpe – dijo este y Soi le miro curiosa- no había tenido tiempo de agradecer su detalle.

Soi carraspeo- no tienes que –corto al instante- espero haya servido de algo- dijo y la morena le entro la curiosidad.

El hombre asintió- fue de mucha ayuda- dijo suavemente y entendió que no era momento de hablar de eso- desea algún postre- pregunto.

Soi sonrió- no- respondió suavemente y la morena supo que daba por hecho de que el postre sería tomado en una cama y con ellas desnudas.

La morena sonrió luego que el camarero se fue- te encanta mandar- señalo la morena.

Soi se encogió de hombros- realmente no los mando- dijo suavemente- toma tus pastillas y comamos- señalo, la morena siguió las instrucciones y luego empezaron a degustar la comida, la conversación fue tranquila más que todo sobre el lugar y la natación en si nada muy profundo, pero la morena pudo notar que había más en la chica fría de lo que se veía.

Luego de casi terminar su comida y de que Soi pidiese la cuenta, la morena se aventuró a preguntar lo que había querido desde hace tiempo- entonces esa chica era- pregunto.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- la chica que dices era una de mis novias- pregunto y la morena asintió, Soi suspiro ella regularmente no daba explicaciones - es la novia de mi hermano, se llama Reiko- dijo al instante.

Tienes un hermano- dijo como si fuese un descubrimiento y Soi asintió- mayor, es parecido a ti- pregunto muy curiosa.

Soi frunció el ceño- es menor y no creo que seamos parecidos- dijo suavemente, la charla fue cortada por la llegada del camarero- nos iremos por donde llegamos- dijo Soi y luego agrego- no es necesario que nos escoltes- dijo suavemente- dale mis agradecimientos al gerente.

Si señora- dijo el camarero y vio como las dos se ponían de pie y se marchaban, no sin antes escuchar el agradecimiento de Yoruichi y la peli azul por su atención.

* * *

Soi Fong manejo hacia el apartamento, en el camino Yoruichi podía sentir como la ansiedad y expectación empezaban a inundar su ser, era extraño pero esta vez la peli azul había sido más atenta que la vez pasada y aun cuando sabían que iban a llegar a este punto aun no podía creer que estuviese cediendo a sus deseos carnales por sobre la sensatez que se había ahogado en la piscina diciéndole que iba a terminar arrepintiéndose de todo el asunto tarde o temprano. La peli azul miro a la morena estaba pensativa y ella por un momento dudo en si seguir con lo planeado, pero ya estaba llegando al apartamento y realmente quería hacerlo. Soi se estación en su lugar de siempre donde el rotulo indicaba que era el apartamento B-5, bajaron del auto y Soi se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

Luego de unos minuto la peli azul abría la puerta e invito a la morena de pasar, mientras ella cerraba la puerta con llave, encendió las luces para notar que se encontraban en la sala del lugar, Yoruichi vio que era amplia y ordenada, Soi se acercó a la morena por detrás su ansiedad y deseo por esa mujer estaba tomando control por lo que la abrazo por atrás, beso su cuello suavemente y respiro su aroma, cosa que hizo estremecer a Yoruichi pues en este punto su cuerpo le exigía una liberación, al instante se giró y quedo frente a la peli azul. Sus miradas se encontraron Soi Fong pudo ver en esos ojos dorados el ardor del deseo que le abrazaba al instante incendiando su ser, Yoruichi podía ver como los acerados ojos se fundían en una renovada pasión y deseo.

Soi capturo los labios achocolatados y la morena no pudo evitar suspirar en satisfacción, su cuerpo estaba encendido en deseo y ella necesitaba sentirla, Soi llevo sus manos a los senos de la morena apretándolos y ella gimió. El beso era urgente y Yoruichi pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de la peli azul pidiendo la entrada, esta al instante abrió su boca y sintió que la morena tomaba sus manos quitándola de sus senos retrocediendo hasta llegar al sofá para caer sentada y la morena sobre ella sujetando sus manos y alzándolas sobre su cabeza.

El beso ceso y la morena le miraba agitada- déjame probarte- dijo casi en un susurro.

Soi asintió levemente Yoruichi estaba tomando el dominio y ella lo estaba permitiendo, al instante la morena soltó las manos de la peli azul y las llevó a sus costados metiéndolas bajo la camiseta y acariciando el abdomen plano y terso de Soi, ella quería más así que con fuerza abrió la camiseta de un tirón y los botones salieron disparados por los aires dejando a la vista de la mirada de Yoruichi la piel blanca como la porcelana que lucía un sostén del mismo color que la camisa, no lo dudo y se dirigió a esos pequeños pechos ahuecándolos en sus manos, Soi se estremecía ante su toque, la peli azul no entendía cómo era posible que ella le hiciera sentir tantas cosas solo con tocarla, le miro y vio en sus ojos pasión, deseo, lujuria todo mezclado y eso le gustó mucho.

No podía creer que permitiese que Yoruichi tomara el control tan fácilmente y a su vez ella se sintiera complacida, expectante de ver hasta donde llegaría la morena y extrañamente deseosa de más. Yoruichi le despojo de su sostén no perdiendo tiempo tomo uno de sus senos en su boca, y con su otra mano masajeaba el otro, la mano libre luchaba con cinturón y el botón del jeans, ella lo quería todo, tocar, probar, sentir la piel contra piel, la humedad en su intimidad, pero a su vez no quería que su pasión terminara siendo satisfecha tan prontamente. La morena empezó a subir besando esa piel tersa por su clavícula, su cuello y mordisqueo levemente su quijada siguiendo su camina hasta llegar a su oreja, apegando sus cuerpos como queriendo fundirse en uno solo.

 _Soi_ …gimió levemente, sin siquiera pensarlo Yoruichi no quería escucharse tan necesitada o deseosa de ella pero no había podido evitarlo había pasado casi una semana con esos sueños que la tenían al borde de sus fuerzas.

Soi no pudo evitar sentir un estremecimiento en su ser y algo más que no supo identificar o simplemente no comprendió, ella no podría negar que mucho antes otras chicas también habían gritado su nombre en el éxtasis mismo de placer sexual, suplicado por más de ella pero extrañamente su cuerpo nunca había tenido esa reacción. Estrecho a la morena más cerca y sus manos dibujaban líneas en su columna vertebral de manera suave tomo su camiseta deportiva y empezó a subirla, la morena se movió para ayudarle con la tarea de quitar los estorbos de sus cuerpos. Algo en la mente de Soi le dijo que la morena necesitaba esto tanto como ella pero el sofá era un poco incómodo por lo que supuso que era mejor ir directo a la cama.

Ven- dijo moviéndose un poco, Soi intento ponerse de pie mientras lanzaba la camiseta de la morena al piso, ella apenas sostenía sus pantalones ante el movimiento, Yoruichi estaba ya de pie y se dejó guiar por la peli azul hacia la habitación con Soi Fong tras de ella mirando su cuerpo de pie a cabeza imaginando sobre cómo iba a degustar de ese cuerpo de diosa. Cuando ingresaron al instante la tomo de la mano para girarla y quedar frente a frente sonrió al notar como su pantalón caía al suelo víctima de la gravedad. Soi al instante estiro sus manos para soltar del sostén los senos llenos de la morena, así mismo retito sus leggins junto a la ropa interior quedando casi de rodillas ante la morena que le veía tratando de calmar el impulso de su creciente lujuria, Soi sonrió maliciosamente al ver el cuerpo de la morena desnudo sus manos fueron a sus poderosas piernasy así se puso de pie recorriendo los muslos, caderas, cintura color moka, no dejaba de mirarla a los ojos pues se sentía hipnotizaba de esos dorados ojos que la envolvían como flamas ardientes y encendían su deseo de una manera incontrolable.

La empujó a la cama y al momento cayó sobre ella y empezó el ritual de caricias, besos, piel contra piel. Crema sobre chocolate envuelto entre respiraciones agitadas y jadeos llenos de placer. Cuando Soi creía que podía llevar a la morena sin problemas todo el camino hacia el ansiado orgasmo, Yoruichi giro sorpresivamente quedando sobre la peli azul que le miro curiosa, al instante la morena sonrió satisfecha de que no había sido llevada por esa placentera nube de excitación, pero no perdió tiempo y tomo los labios delgado que como lo recordaba sabían tan dulces, una de sus manos empezó a tomar camino al sur, no sin antes acariciar el abdomen plano de Soi que jadeo levemente la morena movió sus labios bordeando por el cuello y subiendo a la oreja de la peli azul capturando su lóbulo y mordisqueándolo despacio, su mano se abrió camino hacia el vientre y lo metió bajo las bragas rozando el monte de venus, Soi apretó sus dientes ante el toque y sintió como Yoruichi deslizaba su mano en su sexo acariciándolo, mientras soltaba el lóbulo de la peli azul- estas deseosa- dijo de manera sugerente , su aliento rozo la oreja de Soi.

Soi trato de mantener el control Yoruichi ahora le miraba y sonreía satisfecha ante lo que veía frente a ella, la peli azul estaba ruborizada, sus labios entreabiertos su mirada cargada de deseo – espero no guardes tu gemidos- dijo al instante y antes de que el cerebro de Soi comprendiera esas palabras la morena había viajado hacia su sexo despojándola de sus bragas y abriendo sus piernas para capturar su sexo con su boca, Soi tomo las sabanas en sus manos ante la sorpresa y el placer que suscito esa acción , Yoruichi jugó con su lengua ávidamente en el sexo de la peli azul. Que empezaba a gemir suavemente casi de manera controlada, eso fue lo que pensó la morena así que ella iba hacer que se descontrolara por lo que en ese instante capturo su botón y empezó lamerlo lentamente, luego al no ver ese descontrol lo tomo en su boca para succionarlo un poco y sintió la reacción fuerte de Soi.

 _Yoruichi-_ gimió un poco fuerte y la morena salió de entre sus piernas con una sonrisa gatuna en su rostro. Soi cerró los ojos jadeado levemente consciente de que Yoruichi la estaba llevando más allá del placer sexual, la peli azul no era de decir el nombre de su pareja sexual durante el acto. Se enderezo y tomo a la morena para atraerla en un beso lleno de pasión la morena respondió al instante, Soi no quería que esta noche terminara tan pronto, porque si su primer encuentro había sido una noche de buen sexo esta vez quería que esta fuese inolvidable para Yoruichi, porque una cosa era segura esta mujer para ella era inolvidable.

* * *

La mañana del domingo llego a Tokio un poco fría como la de ayer, pero no importaba para dos mujeres durmientes en una amplía cama de un apartamento en la ciudad, el cuerpo delgado con piel color porcelana sostenía con su mano derecha la cintura color moka de la peli violeta que tenía su cabeza recostada en el pecho de la peli azul y se abrazaba con su mano en el cuerpo firme y esbelto a su lado. Fue una larga noche de fuego y pasión, bastante exigente físicamente hablando dado que aun con la urgencia y ansiedad las dos tomaron su tiempo para disfrutar una de la otra. Pero un extraño zumbido hizo que la morena se moviese de lentamente de su somnolencia para abrir sus ojos con cuidado, se congelo ahí mismo al ver que estaba abrazada a la peli azul y los recuerdos de la noche de ayer volvieron a su mente con tanta claridad y no pudo evitar sonrojarse cosa que no era muy usual en ella.

Suspiro y cerrando los ojos un instante, estaba segura que algo le había despertado y daba gracias por ello, así como había sido su noche seguramente hubiese seguido dormida hasta saber qué horas y no era posible pues recordaba que justo hoy tenía su video llamada con su familia a las 10 de la mañana. Con total cuidado se deshizo del agarre de la peli azul que dormía plácidamente, de pie Yoruichi no pudo evitar el mirarle por un momento pues parecía tan tranquila, no esa chica altanera y fría que había notado con anterioridad, miro a su alrededor buscando su ropa y solo encontró sus bragas, Leggins y sostén, si lo recordaba bien su camiseta debía estar en la sala **_"porque siempre terminamos con la ropa tirada por todo el lugar"_** pregunto para sí misma, se vistió ahí mismo con lo que había, otra vez escucho ese zumbido y se acerco un poco para ver que era el teléfono celular de Soi que estaba en la bolsa del pantalón, pero no lo saco del bolsillo.

Fue a la sala y encontró tirada la camiseta terminando de vestirse, para luego dirigiéndose a la puerta pero sorpresivamente noto que estaba con llave también recordó que sus cosas se encontraban en el maletín que se encontraba en el auto de la peli azul, suspiro porque eso significaba que debía de despertarla, suspiro un poco luego de soltar toda esa tensión sexual dudaba en cómo tratar con Soi Fong.

* * *

Soi Fong dormía plácidamente pero de pronto sintió que alguien la hablaba, queriéndole sacar de un sueño tranquilo y calmo tomo la sabana que le cubría pues sentía el ambiente un poco frio y se cubrió hasta la cabeza para no ser molestada. Yoruichi puso los ojos no era posible que ella no despertara, había visto la hora en un reloj de la sala y eran las 9:08, lo intento de nuevo y halo la colcha de un tiro para dejar a la peli azul desnuda expuesta al ambiente- que diablos- se quejo la peli azul y al abrir los ojos miro a quien le había sacado de su placentero sueño- que haces ahí- pregunto con calma.

Disculpa- pregunto la morena un poco confusa ante la pregunta.

Soi sonrió- deberías estar en la cama conmigo- dijo de manera insinuante, siendo recompensada con un leve sonrojo de Yoruichi, pero su sonrisa desapareció poniendo su rostro serio y ella lo noto- ya estas vestida- señalo.

La morena le lanzo la sabana de vuelta- necesito irme- dijo al instante- mis cosas se encuentran en tu auto y echaste llave a la puerta.

Por supuesto, no quería que te escaparas como la última vez- dijo Soi poniéndose de pie y sonrió al ver que Yoruichi tenía esa cara de sorpresa ante su acusación.

No escape- se defendió al instante- es solo que no acostumbro a…

Soi recogió su ropa del suelo y miro a la morena ante lo que empezaba a decir- acostarte con desconocidas- término la peli azul la frase por ella y la morena asintió, la peli azul empezó a buscar su otra ropa y suspiro- porque siempre terminamos con la ropa por todas partes- se quejo y la morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa misma queja que ella había dado.

Tú sostén se encuentra en la sala- informo la morena- pero tu camiseta no te servirá.

Lo sé- dijo Soi con una sonrisa- demasiado impaciente para esperar- acuso y camino hacia la sala, no sin antes tomar una camiseta del ropero.

Te comprare otra- dijo al instante la morena.

Es solo una camisa- dijo Soi- creo que lo valió- tomo su sostén y con ello termino de vestirse- giro para ver a la morena que tenía cara de impaciencia- ahora dime cual es la urgencia de sacarme de la cama- pregunto con seriedad.

No es de tu incumbencia- respondió al instante Yoruichi- como dije antes, solo dame mis cosas y me iré, luego podrás regresar a la cama si deseas.

Soi se acerco a la morena y ella retrocedió un poco- no me interesa regresar a una cama vacía- dijo Soi con un dejo de malicia- vamos, te llevare a desayunar y luego a tu casa.

La morena suspiro- no pudo ir contigo a desayunar- dijo al instante.

¿Porque no?- pegunto Soi más curiosa que antes al abrir la puerta, hizo seña a Yoruichi de pasar y esta lo hizo.

La morena suspiro, que le importaba de todos modos eran cosas personales – tengo una cita a las diez- dijo al instante.

Soi se tenso levemente pero no pudo evitar que su boca hablara antes que su cerebro lo pensara bien- con quien- pregunto.

La morena sonrió levemente la peli azul sonaba como novia celosa y eso era ridículo- con mi familia, tengo una video llamada- dijo suavemente, quería irse y no darle vueltas al asunto.

Soi suspiro ella fue arrebatada e idiota- vamos, en ese caso será mejor llevarte rápido.

Las dos salieron hacia el estacionamiento sin perder tiempo, la morena agradeció en silencio que la peli azul fuese comprensiva. Al llegar al auto subieron y Soi se dirigió diligentemente hacia el lugar, el camino fue silencioso y cuando estaban a punto de llegar el teléfono de Soi vibro de nuevo, ella lo ignoro al instante pero la morena suspiro.

Porque no contestas-pregunto- quien quiera que sea te ha estado llamando quizá es algo importante.

Soi suspiro, sacando el teléfono de su bolsa miro quien era y sonrió al ver quién era el que había molestado el sueño de la morena- no es tan importante como crees-dijo y puso el teléfono en su lugar.

Yoruichi le miro curiosa y luego soltó sin pensar- que, acaso es alguna de esas niñas con las que sales y por eso no contestas.

Soi sonrió- no- respondió- yo no salgo con ninguna niña- aclaro y de pronto el teléfono volvió a vibrar por la misma persona que le llamaba antes- lo puso en altavoz y puso su dedo en los labios indicándole a la morena que no hablara.

 ** _Lyu- respondió Soi._**

 ** _Por fin contestas- dijo este- donde estas, mamá está preguntando por ti ya que el domingo pasado llegaste temprano._**

 ** _Estaba durmiendo- dijo suavemente- dile a mamá que llegare para el almuerzo._**

 ** _Lyu bufo- hasta el medio día- se quejo- esperaba jugar contigo de nuevo, acaso ayer te encontraste con alguna chica sexy- pregunto, Soi se sonrojo y la morena enarco una de sus cejas._**

 ** _Eres un idiota- regaño la peli azul y se escucho la sonrisa divertida de su hermano- llego más tarde- dijo y colgó la llamada._**

* * *

De pronto ya habían llegado a su destino y Soi se estacionó- te lo dije, solo era mi tonto hermano.

La morena sonrió levemente- ¿jugar?- cuestiono.

Bueno...es, con la consola- dijo al instante casi tartamudeando.

La sonrisa de la morena se ensancho divertida- si claro- dijo y luego suspiro- gracias por traerme y por todo- dijo la morena con seriedad y estaba por abrir para marcharse.

Soi puso llave a la puerta evitando que la morena saliera, al ver la mirada curiosa de la morena la peli azul le tomo del brazo y se acerco- no crees que al menos merezco un beso tuyo- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La morena sonrió y asintió acercándose a la peli azul pero contrario a lo que Soi esperaba, Yoruichi le beso en la mejilla- cuídate- dijo con una sonrisa. Soi sonrió y quito la llave, la morena al instante abrió y salió del auto no sin antes despedirse con un adiós, cerrando la puerta del auto lujoso tras de ella.

Nos vemos- dijo suavemente viendo como la morena entraba al complejo de apartamentos y se dirigía al edificio donde se encontraba su lugar de residencia, Soi espero hasta que esta entro, al momento decidió ir a su apartamento para bañarse, cambiarse y luego ir a casa de sus padres, sonrió satisfecha pues todo había salido bien al final.

* * *

Soi Fong llego a la casa de sus padres a las 11:10, como lo había dispuesto luego de dejar a la morena en su lugar de residencia fue a su apartamento, primero fue a tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Aunque su plan inicial de ir a desayunar con la morena y tener otra ronda de buen sexo mañanero fue frustrado, al final podía decir que las cosas salieron bien después de todo. Esperaba quizá en otra ocasión tener la oportunidad de pasar otra noche con la morena, podía también ser de día no le importaba en lo más mínimo si era con esa mujer que parecía encender su pasión y deseo sin mucho esfuerzo. Cuando entro a la casa y fue a saludar la peli azul se llevó una sorpresa que no fue mucho de su agrado, Reiko se encontraba ahí.

Por fin llegas- dijo Lian sonriendo y haciendo que Soi tomara asiento a su lado en la sala.

Lyu no te dio el recado que venía tarde- pregunto.

Sí, pero que fue lo que te retraso- pregunto la peli azul mayor con calma.

Revisaba unos papeles del trabajo- dijo al instante- ayer no lo hice y Lisa espera mi respuesta para el lunes.

Bueno al menos se nota que dormiste bien- señalo Lian mirando su rostro- no te ves tan tensa como ayer.

Nadar y dormir me sentaron bien- afirmo Soi con una sonrisa.

Soi, aun pagas la reserva de mesa en Ukai-tei- pregunto Reiko interrumpiendo la plática familiar y la peli azul supo por dónde iba al instante.

Si- respondió, pues ya sabía que era lo que venía.

Deberías hablar con el gerente, ayer que fui a cenar ahí con unas amigas, noté que todas las reservas estaban ocupadas hasta los privados- señalo- vi tu lugar, la persona que se encontraba ahí no vestía adecuadamente, realmente el lugar es muy bueno y agradable pero deja que desear un poco pues debería de tener un estándar de clientes.

Bueno yo pago el privado- dijo seria, Lian le miro sorprendida por la respuesta brusca - si no voy a ocuparlo está bien para mí el que otros hagan uso de él- dijo Soi indiferente- y si la persona estaba en esa mesa es seguro de que tenía solvencia para pagar, no importa realmente como se vista.

Cierto, hay personas que por muy sencillo que sea su atuendo siempre se ven espectaculares y llaman la atención donde vayan- señaló Lian.

Como tú madre- dijo Soi con una enorme sonrisa.

Cierto- dijo Reiko con un dejo de vergüenza- iré un momento con Lyu- se puso de pie y se fue a la sala común.

¿Qué hace ella aquí?- pregunto Soi luego de unos momentos.

Se le pego a tu hermano, con eso de que cuando venga tu abuela estarán separados- dijo Lian poniendo los ojos.

Que paso con el mal aire que dices y lo infantil que es poner los ojos- dijo de manera burlona Soi.

Yo ya estoy grande- dijo Lian- y soy tu madre- termino con una sonrisa y su hija sonrió ampliamente- por cierto bebe, ya tengo pensado el evento para recaudar fondos.

¿Sí, cual es?- cuestiono Soi.

Una subasta- respondió la peli azul mayor con una sonrisa.

Soi suspiro- creo que una subasta es un trabajo muy complejo- señalo al instante- debes conseguir cosas que sean llamativas, hacer un catálogo y todo eso.

Lo sé hija- dijo Lian sin darle mucha algarabía- tu hermano me ayudara junto con otra persona para hacer los catálogos, pero debo de aclararte que no son cosas las que pondré en subasta- señalo al instante y Soi puso cara de no entender.

Como que no son cosas- pregunto confusa- que será una casa.

Lian sonrió- no- respondió- pensé en una cena para disfrutar con distintas personas, claro que tu elegirás con quien según el catalogo y por supuesto que todas serán solteras.

Soi miro a su madre extrañamente- de donde sacaste algo como eso- pregunto seria- madre eso puede que no resulte.

Vamos hija, son personas solteras y eso es comprobado por supuesto- señalo- atractivas, profesionales quien no querría tener una oportunidad de cenar y platicar, es más pensaba pedirte a ti que fueses una de las subastadas, imagina cuánto dinero puedo sacar de ti.

Soi abrió sus ojos con un poco de sorpresa e indignación- no estoy loca madre, además yo no ceno con nadie y menos con cualquier soltera desesperada con suficiente liquidez- dijo al instante- me parece que no has pensado bien todo este asunto.

Lo he pensado demasiado bien, Cena en el Ukai-tei ya hable con el gerente y bueno si tú no quieres hacerlo está bien – dijo suavemente Lian- no pensaba molestar a nadie más, pero en este caso solo me queda decirle a la chica con quien no quisiste salir y te advierto desde ya, tu participaras en la subasta la menos para subir los precios.

Soi sonrió, su madre al parecer quería empaquetarle a la chica como diera lugar pero eso no iba ser posible, porque justo ahora solo le interesaba una chica morena de ojos dorados con un cuerpo de infarto- pobre chica- dijo con una sonrisa- inflar precios, eso es hacer trampa.

Lian abrazo a su hija- no es trampa, es una estrategia competitiva- dijo y Soi sonrió- me gusta verte sonreír- señalo la mayor de las Fong- el martes que te vi estabas de muy mal humor, espero hayas arreglado el asunto de la chica engreída.

Soi sonrió- el problema se arregló, solo fue un mal entendido- señalo.

Bueno, dejemos el trabajo y todo eso- dijo Lian- vamos con tu padre y tu hermano.

Tan rápido quieres ir con tu nuera- dijo de manera burlista la peli azul.

Lian puso los ojos- quizá deba hacer que la chica que tu tanto te niegas a conocer conozca a tu hermano, quien sabe y las cosas se den con ellos ya que tú no quieres.

Soi suspiro- no es que no quiera, simplemente no creo que sea mi tipo- explico y su madre sonrió- además no creo que a Lyu le venga bien ser la segunda opción de una chica.

Lian suspiro- como si eso no fuera el caso con Reiko- dijo suavemente.

Soi se puso seria- madre, yo no tuve nada que ver con ella- dijo de manera seria.

Lian suspiro- sé que no, pero no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo hija.

Más vale que Lyu no sepa nada- dijo Soi- no sé cómo pueda tomarlo.

Por eso mismo no quería a Reiko de pareja para tu hermano, primeramente por lo que ya se sabe y segundo porque es mayor que tu hermano y hay algo que no me termina de agradar de ella.

Son solo tus celos de madre, siempre los has tenido- dijo la peli azul- además conociéndote nadie está a las alturas de tus estándares.

Eso es mentira- se quejó la peli azul mayor- esa chica que te digo bien puede estar a la altura de mis estándares por eso mismo deseaba que la conocieras, es como cuando conocí a Rangiku- dijo sonriente- te acuerdas.

Soi puso los ojos- como no recordarlo, fue vergonzoso y cómico a la vez- dijo con una sonrisa- pensaste que ella era mi novia o algo así.

Es que me confundió su actitud, ella era cariñosa contigo y te cuidaba como si fueses una niña pequeña, en cambio Lisa era como tú- señalo- además Ran-chan es atractiva, llamativa y sensual- señalo la peli azul mayor- como a ti te gustan por lo general, aún recuerdo aquella chica de la Universidad por la cual andabas como loca.. Mina, Mia…Lya.

Tia- aclaro Soi- no sé porque todos la recuerdan, eso fue hace mucho solo es parte del pasado- se quejó.

Lian sonrió- la recordamos porque te sonrojabas y tartamudeabas lindamente cuando se mencionaba o hablábamos de ella- dijo Lian- Lisa y Rangiku te molestaban por eso- Soi se sonrojo levemente- ves ahí está- señalo Lian divertida, con eso se terminó la charla maternal.

Los Fong pasaron un domingo tranquilo y familiar, Lian estaba con una sonrisa de par en par aun cuando Reiko se le había pegado a Lyu transformando un poco el día familiar a uno más ligero, Ryu y Soi tomaron un tiempo junto a Lian para charlar sobre la abuela mientras Reiko y Lyu miraban televisión en la tarde. Al entrar la noche los hijos Fong tomaron camino a sus respectivos lugares de residencia como lo hacían todos lolos domingos dejando a unos satisfechos y felices padres.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

Buenas noches y feliz fin de semana, espero este preparados para celebrar la navidad con sus seres queridos y les deseo lo mejor.

Como siempre agradeciendo sus comentarios y el que sigan esta historia, saludos a todos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 9**

Soi despertó temprano en la mañana del lunes, justamente hoy y mañana debía adelantar trabajo pues el miércoles era el evento de moda del negocio familiar de los Matsumoto, el avión privado estaba destinado a salir a las 10 de la mañana pues Rangiku junto a Byakuya les habían hecho una invitación para compartir el almuerzo. Luego todos podrían pasar parte de la tarde paseando un poco por la ciudad mientras Rangiku y su madre iban al hotel donde se haría el evento para tener todo en orden, eso es lo que la pelirroja les había dicho a Lisa y Soi en el grupo de skype el día de ayer por la noche. Soi tenía muchas cosas para pensar y el tener su tiempo saturado con otras actividades en esos momentos cuando por fin había logrado que la morena perdonara sus meteduras de pata no era justo.

Otra cosa que le inquietaba era que la inmobiliaria que le rentaba el apartamento había avisado a través de Lisa que ella debía desocupar el lugar en esta misma semana por motivos de política de la empresa. No es que tuviese muchas cosas en ese lugar, solo tenía alguna ropa de cambio, toallas de baño, ropa de cama y uno que otra bebida fría, todo lo demás era propio del lugar, así lo prefirió para no estar moviendo cosas y hacer todo complicado, pero desde el día de ayer tenía la esperanza de ocuparlo una vez más, porque si tenía suerte podría repetir su noche con Yoruichi. La peli azul sabia que esa semana seria un poco complicada sin contar ese pequeño detalle de su madre con la subasta, pues no estaba muy segura que esa fuera una buena idea.

Eran las 8:00 am y Soi ya se encontraba trabajando, cuando Lisa hizo acto de aparición entrando a su oficia- madrugaste- señalo y Soi sonrió levemente- que paso con la cuestión de los chips.

Creo que nos conviene, pero acuerda con ellos que sean exclusivos para nuestro nuevo modelo de teléfono- señalo Soi- también quiero reunirme con el equipo de marketing y pensar cuando podríamos empezar una campaña para los nuevos teléfonos.

Bien, llamare a Lyu para ver cuándo puede venir- dijo Lisa- te recuerdo que hoy por la tarde tenemos la visita a las instalaciones de la fábrica para ver de primera mano lo del nuevo celular.

¿Hoy?- pregunto y suspiro- no podemos cambiarla para mañana.

Tu misma pediste esa reunión Soi- señalo Lisa- y no podemos cambiarla ya que ellos nos hicieron un hueco solo porque iríamos.

Bien, ni modo- dijo con un dejo de decepción, habia pensado en ir a buscar por la noche a la morena para llevarla a cenar de nuevo, pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que ser mañana- para mañana por la tarde no tenemos nada urgente o pendiente- pregunto.

No, pero Lian pidió por correo que vayas emitiendo el cheque para la su evento de recaudación de fondos- dijo Lisa.

Soi suspiro- sabes lo que ideo- preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad y Lisa negó al instante- subastar cenas con personas.

Bueno, según se uno cena con personas- señalo Lisa y Soi puso los ojos- además me parece algo nuevo y atractivo, depende quienes sean esas personas uno puede sentirse tentado a pagar un cantidad por pasar un momento con una persona X.

En verdad crees que eso pueda funcionar- pregunto Soi.

Bien te daré un ejemplo- dijo Lisa- imagina que tú eres la subastada, cuantas personas crees que no querrán un momento contigo, aunque sea una cena deliciosa- señalo la pelinegra y Soi se quedó pensativa- imagina que alguien como Tia o Yoruichi fueran subastadas, no te agradaría participar para tener un momento con alguna de ellas aun cuando fuese una cena.

Soi sonrió- es demasiado extremo Lisa, además si yo me pusiera a participar la prensa lo podría tomar como un interés de mi parte.

Cierto, pero si no tu no lo harías seguramente muchos otros no lo pensarían tanto- señalo Lisa y vio que la sonrisa de la peli azul se borró al instante **_"los celos, es el mal que sobrevive por los siglos de los siglos amén"_** pensó divertida la pelinegra.

Soi suspiro, esa imagen de otros tratando de tener un tiempo con Yoruichi no le sentó bien y no quería imaginar algo como eso aun cuando fuese algo hipotético- bien, admito que hay algo de razón y un punto valido en lo de la subasta.

Lo mismo pensé yo- admitió Lisa- además debo señalar que Lian- san siempre tiene un as bajo la manga y si se aventuró con ese proyecto es porque tiene seguridad en despojar de dinero a los invitados.

Eso no lo dudes, será mejor ponernos a trabajar- dijo Soi tratando de olvidar de que esta noche se había hecho ilusiones de ir por la morena otra vez, pero eso tendría que esperar a mañana- mañana por la tarde espero estar libre de compromisos.

Lisa enarco una de sus cejas curiosa- y eso- pregunto.

Soi se encogió de hombros- el miércoles vamos a Kyōto- señalo al instante- quiero irme sin ningún pendiente.

Eso está bien- dijo Lisa- por cierto, me alegra verte relajada luego de toda la amargura por las rosas y todo el asunto con Yoruichi- señalo y Soi asintió- bueno hay que devengar- dijo la pelinegra y se fue a su oficina.

Soi se quedo trabajando y pensando en que no iba a quitar el dedo del renglón con el asunto de Yoruichi, quizá hoy no le vería pero podía hacerle sentir su presencia con algún detalle y justo tenia uno en mente algo que seguramente sería adecuado- Soi al ataque- dijo con una sonrisa, justo ayer había pensado en que haría lo posible por verse de manera diferente ante los ojos de la morena para olvidar esas primeras impresiones.

Después de salir a las 7:15 de la noche de la oficina, la peli azul se dirigió al apartamento rentado ese día había decidido que debía sacar lo que era de ella y aprovecho llevar una caja para tales fines aun cuando solo sacaría su ropa que eran dos mudadas, la toalla y lo demás lo tiraría a la basura, luego pensaría cual sería el lugar donde hacer su nido de amor por si la morena le daba alguna posibilidad de repetir sus noches de pasion.

* * *

Yoruichi había pasado su mañana lo más tranquila y el taller de fotografía fue refrescante después de todo, muchos habían señalado que le veían animada y descansada no como la semana pasada. La morena trato de no poner atención a los comentarios, pero tampoco iba a negar que el día domingo había dormido tan bien durante el día y la noche.

Yoruichi llego a la revista a las 12:35, hoy había una breve reunión con Jushiro que había programado para las 5 de la tarde y deseaba puntualidad ya que era impórtate para los eventos de esa semana y algunos otros que estaban por venir, nadie sabía cómo pero el peliblanco siempre sabía exactamente donde y cuando habría alguna recepción, fiesta, evento social, etc. Además de que el mes de Octubre, Noviembre y Diciembre por lo general traían eventos sociales a montones. La morena llego a su escritorio y empezó a comer de su ensalada con calma mientras la hora de trabajo llegaba, era extraño pero pensó que Hirako estaría ahí, porque a Kotetsu la vio comprando un emparedado abajo.

Cuando estaba por terminar la ensalada y bebía su té, Hirako apareció tomando asiento frente a ella- provecho- dijo y la morena asintió terminando su bebida.

Gracias- dijo la morena con una sonrisa- donde andabas, pensé que podríamos comer juntos.

Comí con Hiyori- informo este con seriedad- te ves bien- dijo con una leve sonrisa y es que a diferencia del sábado, la morena hoy se veía más descansada y hasta sus ojos parecían tener un brillo interesante, la sonrisa del rubio se amplió notablemente- parece que tuviste un buen fin de semana después de todo.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente – no me puedo quejar- dijo esta- hice ejercicio y por fin pude descansar como Dios manda.

Shinji entrecerró los ojos curioso - ese ejercicio de cual dices, fue en una cama y con otra persona-cuestiono y la morena se sonrojo al momento, el rubio empezó a reír de buena gana mientras la morena trataba de ponerse seria.

Deja de molestar- se quejó Yoruichi y vio como el rubio calmaba sus burlas.

Escucha, no lo tomes a mal pero me alegra que alguien por finte llevara a la cama- dijo suavemente- me parecía que lo necesitabas.

La morena negó levemente y suspiro- aun asi la situación no ha sido la ideal y las cosas no son tan simples, quizá al final lo termine lamentando.

Hirako se puso serio- todas las relaciones tienen su grado de dificultad Yoruichi, en todo caso tu eres la que debe decidir si merece la pena o no el intentarlo- dijo el rubio.

La morena suspiro levemente- creo que aún es muy pronto para pensar en algo como una relación- dijo con un dejo de seriedad.

¿Quién es?- pregunto el rubio y luego se aventuró- acaso es grey- cuestiono con diversión y la morena no pudo evitar otro sonrojo- Oh, ya veo ahí hay algo- señalo con una sonrisa.

No hay nada- negó al instante la morena y frunció el ceño- podría señalar miles de razones por la cual ella y yo somos no somos compatibles- suspiro con un dejo de resignacion- además somos de mundos muy diferentes.

Shinji observaba a la morena de manera minuciosa, primero vio cómo su mano empezó a jugar con la botella de té y sin contar esa manera de negar al instante cualquier vínculo con la otra chica. Para Hirako Yoruichi estaba empezando un viaje sin retorno y ella aún no se había dado cuenta- escucha Yoruichi- dijo con calma- puedes hacer una lista de defectos y posiblemente tendrías razón, al mismo tiempo podrías pensar en todas esas cosas que pueden salir mal con grey o una persona "X", pero no es bueno mentirse uno mismo o negar esa atracción que sientes solo con cierta persona, aquello que te hace descontrolar cuando esa persona está cerca.

Yoruichi escuchaba atenta y meditaba las palabras de Shinji, sabía que tenía el razón en todo- lo sé Hirako, pero creo que por ahora es muy pronto para pensar en algo como una relación, mas con alguien que apenas vas conociendo.

El rubio suspiro- entiendo el punto, pero tampoco cierres la puerta de una vez, quien sabe lo que pueda resultar y más si no sabes lo que la otra persona desee contigo- dijo sonriente.

La morena sonrió y negó a la misma vez, quedándose con un dejo de reflexión, ella misma había estado meditando todo el asunto ayer por la noche y realmente no alcanzaba a comprender qué diablos había pasado, más bien lo sabía exactamente y eso era lo más confuso e increíble. El asunto era tan simple como el hecho de que Soi Fong y ella tenían una mutua atracción de tipo sexual, pensando fríamente no podía quejarse en ese aspecto pues lo quisiera o no se complementaban demasiado bien en la cama, pero aun con todo eso a favor ella estaba segura que no buscaba algo tan superficial, su plan principal era el buscar una pareja estable con quien compartir la vida y no solo la cama, además si se ponía a pensar en la otra contraparte como decía Hirako, la morena no se iba a engañar por nada del mundo probablemente para la peli azul no cabía nada más que el obtener esos momentos de sexo sin compromiso, el mismo Shinji le había dicho con claridad que ella nunca había tenido una relación formal y seguramente esa era una de las cosas que no estaban en su lista de cosas inmediatas por hacer.

Hirako dejo de importunar a Yoruichi, quizá había sido muy metiche o insistente pero sentía que la morena no estaba muy consciente de lo que podría estarle sucediendo con esa chica que él había apodado "grey", no sabía su nombre y la morena mucho menos le había proporcionado el nombre aun cuando no le parecía el apodo de grey, cosa extraña pero el rubio lo atribuyo a eso de no darle nombre a su debilidad. Porque una cosa era obvia para Hirako, Yoruichi reaccionaba a la chica del antifaz porque estaba seguro que ella fue quien le había enviado las rosas, pero si ese era el caso porque la morena no se dejaba querer o más bien le daba una oportunidad de conocerse, compartir o en algún caso pensar en una futura relación con ella, más ahora que habían compartido cama **_"tiempo al tiempo"_** pensó Hirako, una cosa era segura para el rubio todo ese asunto estaba mejor que las películas románticas que miraba con Hiyori.

Disculpen- dijo un sujeto que parecía un mensajero- busco a la señorita Shihōin Yoruichi.

Hirako miro a la morena que tenía una cara de extrañeza- soy yo- contesto al instante.

Buenas tardes señorita- dijo sacando un paquete de su mochila- traigo este encargo para usted- dijo entregándole una caja- puede firmar de recibido por favor- pidió dándole una hoja.

Yoruichi la tomo y miro el logo en una esquina, era de una marca deportiva- gracias – dijo al momento que regreso la hoja al sujeto quien se inclino en despedida y volvió por donde había llegado.

Vaya, al parecer esta vez sabiamente ha desistido de la rosas- dijo con una leve risa el rubio, haciendo sonreír a la morena- entonces porque se decanto esta vez grey- pregunto Shinji haciendo que la morena pusiera los ojos ante el mote molesto.

Yoruichi suspiro y con cuidado abrió la tapa de la caja, lo hizo para su lado porque realmente no sabía que podía ser y seguro Hirako tomaría cada oportunidad para hacerle blanco de sus bromas, cuando al fin la abrió no pudo evitar sonreír levemente pues era un traje de neopreno y una nota la cual saco y leyó al instante.

 ** _Buen día,_**

 ** _Pensaba que con este traje podrías intentar ganar la próxima vez, estoy seguro que te veras espectacular y sería feliz de despojarte de él cuando la competencia termine._**

 ** _Saludos._**

 ** _Soi Fong._**

Yoruichi se sonrojo levemente ante la última frase, luego vio hacia Hirako que tenía esa sonrisa de satisfacción, entonces la morena no perdió tiempo y saco el traje- solo es un traje para natación- informo con una sonrisa.

Hirako sonrió- no sabía que nadabas, pero ahora entiendo cómo mantienes ese tu cuerpo sexy, según se esos trajes son un poco costosos- dijo sonriente- por tu sonrisa realmente grey supo agradarte está vez de lo cual me alegro.

La morena guardo el presente y suspiro- si- afirmo- realmente fue un poco acertada.

Pero…- dijo Shinji, la morena había pasado del halago a la seriedad.

No se Hirako- respondió suavemente.

Vamos- dijo el rubio un poco más serio- no te apresures, trata de vivir los buenos momentos así como los malos y aprende de ellos, mírame a mi- dijo suspirando- llevo unos años con Hiyori y confieso que no ha sido fácil.

No creo que sea el mismo caso- dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa- ella y yo no estamos enamoradas o algo así, solo coincidimos y tenemos este tipo de atracción.

Shinji sonrió- no he dicho nada de amor Yoruichi- señalo el rubio- pero si tu lo has metido en esta conversación es por algo no- la morena suspiro eso era un golpe bajo pero era su culpa- bueno, mejor volvemos al trabajo- dijo Shinji tratando de obviar lo evidente.

* * *

Jushiro llego de su almuerzo y el trabajo continúo para todos, llegando las 5 de la tarde llamo a sus fotoperiodistas a la sala de reuniones, los tres se encontraban ahí Kotetsu, Yoruichi y Hirako. El peliblanco traía un ánimo bastante feliz según decía estas semanas venideras había mucho trabajo y del mejor.

Escuchen bien- dijo suavemente y con una sonrisa- esta semana Yoruichi me acompañara a Kyōto, tenemos una entrevista con Matsumoto Rangiku y su madre sobre su casa de modas, además está el evento en la embajada Americana del cual Hirako se hará cargo, Kotetsu tiene 3 conciertos a la vista en una semana- suspiro- además hay un rumor que dicen que la matriarca Fong viene a Japón.

Vaya- exclamo Hirako- eso es algo digno de ver, a que vendrá de todos modos-Yoruichi frunció el ceño, no entendía si hablaban de la madre de Soi o de la abuela y no quería preguntar.

Recuerda que cada año los Fong hacen esta gala para empleados y colaboradores- señalo Jushiro- quizá esta vez ella estará presente.

Es una lástima que no se le permita presencia a la prensa- se quejo Shinji.

Jushiro sonrió- es política de Soi Fong, muy acertada a mi manera de pensar- señalo el peliblanco-seguramente todos estarían más pendiente de ella que de todo el evento.

Aun así- dijo Hirako- es asombroso que nadie haya sacado alguna foto o video del evento en estos 3 años.

Si hubo- informo Ukitake- un empelado que fue despedido después de eso, además de que Soi Fong se encargo de que esas fotos no circularan libremente-cuando termino de decir eso la morena no pudo evitar sonreír junto a Jushiro pues ellos sabían que no era la primera vez que la peli azul hacia algo como eso- bueno dejemos ese tema de lado- dijo Ukitake con una leve sonrisa- Yoruichi debes pedir permiso en la Universidad porque saldremos el miércoles en el vuelo de las 7 para estar a las 8:30 de la mañana en Kyōto, al instante nos trasladaremos al hotel y luego a la fábrica de ropa donde Rangiku Matsumoto y su madre Mai Matsumoto nos darán de su tiempo para una pequeña entrevista.

Entonces, tú las entrevistaras y yo tomare algunas fotos de eso- pregunto Yoruichi.

Posiblemente será así, si ellas desean o permiten tomar fotos del lugar será fantástico- dijo Jushiro- además podríamos ver que es lo que ellas desean para el desfile de moda, he pensado regresar para el día jueves por la noche pues según me dijo Hirako no conoces Kyōto y sería bueno que conozcas algunos lugares y de paso tomes fotos para hacer otro reportaje del lugar desde tu punto de vista.

Yoruichi se quedo con una gran sonrisa y a la vez sorprendida- vamos, se vale emocionarse- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa.

Shinji- dijo serio Ukitake- lo de la embajada Americana debes lograr conseguir una entrevista con el embajador, además de cubrir su evento- miro hacia la más joven- Kiyone confió en que las fotos del concierto sean como las anteriores y si se puede mejores, has mejorado.

Gracias- dijo con un leve sonrojo, Yoruichi y Hirako le felicitaban levemente.

Bueno, será mejor terminar con todo y prepararnos para lo que venga, mañana espero que todo salga bien y en el transcurso de la semana- dijo Jushiro con una sonrisa, todos se despidieron y fueron a sus casas.

* * *

Yoruichi estaba en un elegante centro comercial, después de salir de la revista le dio por ir a dar un paseo donde pocas veces iba y ahí estaba frente a un enorme almacén de una marca prestigiosa. Miraba el escaparate con detenimiento la ropa suntuosa, también había visto muchas personas entrar y salir con sus bolsas de compras. Ella sabía que solo debía entrar y comprar una camisa.

Disculpe busco una camisa para dama- dijo Yoruichi a una vendedora, ya estando dentro del almacén.

Es para usted- pregunto la joven amablemente.

No, es un regalo- dijo con una leve sonrisa- creo que podría ser en talla M.

Algún color en especial que desee- pregunto la dependienta.

Celeste claro, podría ser- contesto Yoruichi y la mujer saco una del perchero, era quizá lo que buscaba pero no estaba segura.

Esta le parece- pregunto y luego saco otra mas- también está esta, el color es similar pero con una tenue diferencia.

Me decido por la primera- eligió la morena- pagare con tarjeta- dijo al momento que entrego su tarjeta de crédito, que pocas veces ocupaba.

Cuando la morena salió del almacén con una bolsa en sus manos, miro su reloj eran las 6:18 de la tarde, pensó que era mejor regresar a casa y darle el presente a Soi el día de mañana seguramente si llegaba a estas horas ella podría interpretarlo de distinta manera o dar pie para que las cosas terminen como hasta ahora terminaban sus interacciones, en la cama y jadeando con una sonrisa de satisfaccion. Se dirigió al estacionamiento, conforme con la decisión que había tomado en esos instantes que consistía en ir a casa, cenar algo saludable que ella prepararía y disfrutaría de su dorama. El día de mañana se tomaría un tiempo a la salida para ir al lugar donde vivía la peli azul, había sido un alivio que recordara el lugar pues era en un barrio de Tokio donde habitaban personas de clase media, ella había conocido el lugar al llegar cuando aun buscaba un apartamento.

* * *

El siguiente día fue un pasar para las dos susodichas, Soi Fong había tenido tanto que hacer por la mañana y un poco más en el transcurso de la tarde para por fin estar libre a las 5 de la tarde según había tratado de hacer su horario, había sido un error tonto y quizá normal el que ella no le pidiese el número de teléfono de la morena aun así el caerle de sorpresa en el lugar donde vivía iba ser una buena opción, su plan era simple y consistía en llegar para invitarle de manera cordial a cenar y después que fuera lo que Dios quisiera. Por otro lado Yoruichi fue temprano a la Universidad para pedir permiso de faltar al taller de fotografía el día de mañana miércoles pues iría de viaje de trabajo a Kyōto, al final todo había salido bien y con el permiso dispuesto se dirigió a la revista para ultimar detalles pues Jushiro debería dejar los pendientes de pago a proveedores, algunas asignaciones y otras pequeñas cosas saldadas, además que dejaba a Hirako como encargado por si algo de urgencia pasaba que no creía sucediera.

Yoruichi fiel a sus planes, al salir fue con dirección al lugar donde la vez pasada Soi le había llevado que era su apartamento. Después de un viaje de 15 minutos por el tráfico de la hora se estaciono y si lo recordaba bien era el apartamento B-5, suspiro pues no vio el lujoso auto de la peli azul además de eso no entendía donde es que guardaba el otro automóvil. Bueno ese no era su asunto por lo que decidió subir tal vez la peli azul tenía alguna empleada o alguien que le hiciera la limpieza. Cuando llego a la puerta del apartamento B-5 algo le llamo la atención, un letrero que decía se arrienda pero eso no le amedrento y toco la puerta, una, dos, tres veces. Se escuchó el abrir de una puerta pero era la del vecino de enfrente- ese lugar está vacío- informo un sujeto que parecía vivir ahí.

No puede ser- dijo al momento la morena-el día sábado estuve aquí.

El sujeto sonrió- quien arrendaba el lugar venia lo más una vez por semana, algunas veces dos pero eso era extraño y justo ayer creo que desocupo.

Yoruichi escucho todo y su mente le dijo: **_"te lo dije"_** -gracias- dijo la morena dando media vuelta para regresar a su casa. Al subir a la moto suspiro levemente la verdad es que no quería pensar en nada con respecto a Soi Fong quiza en otra ocasion tendria que arreglar ese asunto, lo mejor era irse a casa y descansar pues mañana su vuelo salía temprano y con ello esperaba tener una buena experiencia conociendo Kyōto.

* * *

Soi Fong había pasado por la revista al salir del trabajo para ver si la morena aun se encontraba ahí pero vio que la moto no estaba y con eso dedujo que quizá había ido a casa por lo que decidió ir directo donde ella. Cuando la peli azul llego al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Yoruichi se estaciono al instante y miro todo el panorama, vio que la moto no estaba en el lugar que le correspondía a la morena, pensó en que quizá había ido a nadar y ella no se le ocurrió verificar antes de llegar ahí, miro el reloj eran las 5:47 por lo que pensó en esperar un momento.

Yoruichi arribo al complejo a las 6:02 de la tarde, cuando ya estaba oscuro por lo cual no noto el auto lujoso estacionado en las afueras del complejo, se estaciono en su lugar como siempre y sin perder el tiempo empezó su camino a casa, Soi al notarlo estaba por bajar de su automóvil pero otro auto que ya antes había visto ahí estacionado paso sin ningún tipo de reparo en que ella estaba por abrir la puerta del conductor. Miro al auto que estaba tomando su tiempo para estacionarse correctamente y cuando alzo su mirada, la morena iba camino al apartamento, por ese idiota tendría que ir hasta la puerta del apartamento de la morena, sabía que era más fácil el abordarla en el estacionamiento siendo un lugar neutro que llegar e interrumpir en la comodidad de su casa quizá al final ella optara por declinar la invitación.

Soi suspiro un poco fastidiada y aun así salió de su auto en dirección al apartamento de la morena, cuando llego a su puerta miro a todos lados con un poco de reserva, no quería toparse con aquel sujeto molesto, levanto su mano y toco levemente la puerta, bajo sus manos a los lados y por un impulso natural los dedos de su mano derecha empezaron a tamborilear en su pierna, sentía que se le secaba la garganta **_"ansiedad y nerviosismo"_** pensó la instante. Sabía que era una tontería lo que le estaba sucediendo, más bien esas extrañas sensaciones lo eran pues ella no era una atolondrada adolescente, pero también podría tener la leve noción que era algo normal desde un punto racional, esta era la primera vez que iba a la casa de una chica y le pediría ir a cenar **_"como una cita"_** , señalo su pensamiento y sus ojos se abrieron levemente ante esa realización. Cuando escucho que alguien manipulaba el cerrojo aguanto la respiración, que iba hacer si la morena le decía que no, justamente en esos momentos estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

La morena abrió la puerta de su casa pero nada la había preparado para la imagen de ver a la persona que justo ahora le miraba seria, como si fuese un impulso o un acto reflejo pregunto- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Soi se tensó levemente, esa pregunta parecía un tanto arisca- buenas noches- saludo con su amabilidad característica cuando ella deseaba serlo.

La morena suspiro- buenas noches- respondió y la peli azul hizo una media mueca de sonrisa- lo siento, es que me tomas por sorpresa.

Soi encogió levemente sus hombros- entiendo- dijo suavemente y su mirada acerada tomo nota del aspecto de la morena, su cabello suelto dejando la usual cola de caballo, sus pies descalzos que hacía notar que llegando a casa se relajaba- pensé en invitarte a cenar- dijo al momento y noto la mirada dorada que paso de la sorpresa a algo que no supo descifrar.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- permíteme- dijo suavemente y regreso hacia el interior de su vivienda, dejando a Soi en la puerta.

Sí…Claro- dijo la peli azul suevamente luego de unos instantes la morena salió con una bolsa en su mano y su pelo amarrado en una cola de caballo alta.

Toma, es para ti- dijo Yoruichi extendiéndole la bolsa y la peli azul frunció el ceño.

Que es esto- pregunto curiosa y extrañada.

Te dije que repondría la camisa que te arruine- explico la morena.

Dije que no era necesario- respondió Soi con seriedad.

Tampoco lo era el traje de neopreno- señalo Yoruichi y la peli azul asintió conforme era mejor tomar la camisa a que Yoruichi le regresara el traje de natación.

Luego de un breve momento Soi suspiro- entonces, quieres ir a cenar conmigo- pregunto con un dejo de duda, pues cuando la morena fue por la bolsa ignoro la invitación.

Yoruichi abrió su boca para decir **_"no"_** pero antes que su voz dijera la negación lo pensó mejor-con una condición- Soi frunció el ceño, pero asintió- vamos al restaurante aquel donde coincidimos la primera vez.

Soi suspiro, ese lugar no era su idea para cenar ni en un millón de años es mas ya se había imaginado la comodidad de su mesa privada en el Ukai-tei y su excelentísimo filete de pescado con papas- está bien-dijo acallando su imaginación.

La morena sonrió satisfecha y las dos tomaron camino hacia el automóvil de Soi Fong, esta al instante quito el seguro abriendo la puerta del pasajero, la morena esta vez tomo su mano que amablemente extendió para ayudarle a ingresar al auto, luego cerró la puerta y fue a su lugar tras el volante. El camino fue al principio silencioso la morena parecía pensativa y Soi temía arruinar el momento o en cualquier caso que la cena no se llevara a cabo y es que podía notar un poco reticente a la morena, pero también odiaba ese silencio era parecido al que su madre ejercía con ella y Lyu cuando ellos habían hecho algo que habian encubierto.

Que tal el trabajo- preguntó con calma tratando de ser amable.

Bien- respondió la morena- con el taller de fotográfico todo marcha bien, los chicos son fantásticos y en la revista no me puedo quejar- dijo sonriente.

Me alegra escuchar eso- dijo la peli azul.

Y tú- dijo la morena viéndola con una enorme sonrisa- todo bien con la familia- pregunto y Soi medio le miro extrañada que alguien le preguntara de su familia.

Pues todos bien- dijo la peli azul- a decir verdad, el único inconveniente de mi visita familiar fue que mi hermano llevo a su novia y aprovecho para quejarse sobre una morena en mi mesa privada- Soi sonrió de manera picara.

Me imagino que hablaba de mí- dijo la morena.

Ella habla de todos- dijo Soi con una seriedad que más parecia molesta- pero gracias a su inoportuna visita aproveche para arreglar algunos asuntos con mi madre.

Eres muy familiar- pregunto la morena.

No lo sé- dijo suavemente- yo diría que mi familia es muy importante, pero mi madre diría que soy una piedra seca.

Jajaja- la risa llana de la morena se dejo escuchar y Soi le miro curiosa ya que había llegado a un semáforo rojo.

Divertido eh- se quejo un poco pero no pudo evitar pensar que esa sonrisa era mejor que un concierto de piano de Azumi Nishizawa o en un mejor caso el concierto de violín de Akiko Suwanai.

Un poco -dijo la morena, luego suspiro- pienso que algunas veces eres un poco…

Piedra, fría- dijo Soi sin ver a la morena pues el auto estaba en marcha, suspiro ya estaban llegando al restaurante.

Difícil de leer- señalo la morena con seriedad.

Llegamos- dijo estacionándose, la morena se tenso levemente cosa que al peli azul noto pero aun con eso la morena bajo del auto- en verdad quieres cenar aquí- pregunto- podemos ir a cualquier otro lugar que desees.

La morena le miro seria- porque eres condescendiente conmigo, así eres con todas las mujeres.

Soi suspiro- cenamos, tengo hambre- dijo obviando la pregunta, luego agrego- no pensé que mis buenos modales fuesen un problema justo cuando mamá hace hincapié de eso.

La morena suspiro, pensando en que quisiera conocer a esa mujer que tenía mucha influencia en la peli azul y justo recordaba que mañana como había dicho Jushiro esperaba que la familia Fong estuviese en ese evento- vamos a cenar- dijo y se encamino al interior del restaurante seguida por la peli azul. Tomaron la mesa mas lejos del ojo público, aun cuando había pocos comensales el gerente y dueño recordaba a la peli azul y como no después de su jugosa propina, el gasto de esa noches que había sido más o menos lo equivalente a dos fines de semanas.

La plática en la cena no fue tan superficial como la del sábado así como la morena había preguntado sobre la familia, Soi se aventuro un poco a indagar de la morena aun cuando ella sabía muchas cosas, el escucharlo de la propia Yoruichi le resultaba interesante y nuevo dado que jamás se había interesado en charlar de esa manera con nadie que no fuese Rangiku, Lisa o su familia y menos si era alguien con quien se había ido a la cama. Ella sabía que de una u otra forma la morena no era como todas aquellas chicas con las cuales se había dio a la cama con anterioridad, sus amigas se lo habían señalado y ella no podía dejar de darles la razón. Yoruichi también pregunto sobre el trabajo de la peli azul a groso modo tampoco deseaba saber mucho pues justo después de salir del lugar donde creyó era el apartamento de Soi se había dado convencido que era mejor que ella tomara por su lado y la peli azul por el suyo.

La cena ya había terminado y justo apareció el camarero- les traigo el postre- pregunto

Si- dijo Soi, pero juntamente en ese instante la morena había respondido- No- las dos se miraron al momento, la peli azul miro hacía el camarero- la cuenta por favor - dijo extendiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

Ya regreso con su ticket- dijo el camarero y se marcho de ahí.

Pensé que te agradaría- señalo Soi.

Creo que los postres salen caros- replico la morena con seriedad.

Soi frunció el ceño, pensando que este tema no se derivaba del postre del restaurante si no otro postre- hay veces que lo valen.

La moren suspiro- de todas maneras no quiero- señalo terminando el asunto.

Soi junto sus manos- sucede algo- pregunto y con seriedad, extrañamente otra vez sentía esa mala vibra de la morena o mejor dicho su rechazo y hostilidad.

Para ser sincera- si- dijo la morena.

Y cuando ibas a decirlo- pregunto la peli azul con tranquilidad, su rostro extrañamente parecía sereno.

Yoruichi noto el cambio, imperceptible pero ahí estaba ella con ese rostro impasible y la voz calma- hoy pensé darte una sorpresa para variar, fui a tu lugar para darte la camiseta.

Soi tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo extra para no mostrar alguna emoción, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la frase de Lisa que decían: ** _"aunque lograras llevarla por segunda vez, puedo augurar que lo arruinaras"_**.- ese no era mi lugar- dijo con calma y seriedad.

Me di cuenta- dijo Yoruichi.

La peli azul pudo notar algo en la voz de la morena y en sus ojos **_"decepción"_** y eso era peor que el enojo- nunca te dije que era mi departamento- se defendió por instinto pero aun guardando la calma.

La morena suspiro, sabía que ella tenía toda la razón- cierto, fue mi error asumir algo que no era, debí pensar que tenias un lugar donde llevar tus conquistas- señalo al instante, el camarero venia por lo que guardaron silencio.

Aquí esta su ticket- dijo el camarero extendiéndoselo a Soi que al instante firmo sin ni siquiera ver la cuenta o el papel, sus ojos se encontraban puestos en la morena.

Gracias- dijo Soi mientras guardaba su tarjeta de crédito y cuando el camarero se fue ella decidió aclarar las cosas de una buena vez para que no hubiesen malos entendido y por ello pensó que el mejor camino era la verdad- escucha, hace más o menos 6 que rente ese lugar.

No tienes porque darme explicaciones- dijo la morena tratando de cortar la explicación.

Sé que no tengo que darlas y debo apuntar que no estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo- señalo Soi- pero esta vez deseo hacerlo - Yoruichi guardo silencio un poco asombrada, esas cosas de la peli azul era las que en cierta manera le agradaban- tome el lugar para no ir de hotel en hotel, me imagino que sabes de mi fama la cual no niego, pero no son mis conquistas.

Sí he oido un poco, de todos modos es tu vida- señalo suavemente- debo regresar a casa, mañana tengo una asignación muy temprano.

Bien- dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie- te llevare a tu casa- las dos al momento se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia el estacionamiento para subir al automóvil de la peli azul que no perdió tiempo y empezó su camino de regreso al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Yoruichi y ahí siguieron con la charla.

Yoruichi suspiro- sabes porque quise venir a ese restaurante- dijo suavemente y Soi negó con su cabeza- tenía como dos a tres semanas de haber llegado a Tokio, me había comprado la moto hace poco y acababa de firmar contrato como ayudante del taller de fotografía en la Universidad de Zokei, ya había visto este restaurante antes. Creo que fui un poco irresponsable esa noche- sonrió levemente- pensé en encontrar alguna chica linda, pasar el rato y cuando creí que no seria así, apareciste tu- Soi tenía la mirada en el camino pero estaba atenta a la morena- linda y al rescate, pensé que el volver a encontrarte sería imposible y la verdad con eso estaba bien porque no sabría que decir o que hacer.

Pues al parecer te enojaste conmigo- señalo suavemente la peli azul.

La morena sonrió levemente- realmente pensé que tenias unos 22 o 24 años, que vivías con tus padres y que yo había sido una perra contigo.

¿Por qué?- pregunto la peli azul- por abusar de mi toda la noche- la morena se sonrojo levemente, Soi sonrió pues había visto ese leve carmín ya que el semáforo estaba en rojo- te molesto saber que no era lo que pensaste, además de mi evidente promiscuidad.

Fue un cumulo de cosas- señalo la morena y luego suspiro.

Y este día te molesto saber que no te lleve a mi apartamento- pregunto Soi.

No - respondió la morena- pienso que después de todo sería injusto el estar molesta contigo- Soi enarcó una de sus cejas curiosa ante esa afirmación- tu misma lo has dicho, tu fama te precede y si la primera vez fue mi irresponsabilidad la que nos juntó, esta segunda vez asumo que yo acepte irme a la cama de nuevo contigo a pesar de los antecedentes.

La peli azul guardo silencio- acaso te arrepientes- pregunto tratando de no denotar la leve molestia que estaba empezando a sentir.

No he dicho algo como eso- dijo la morena con seriedad- pero tampoco creo que sea saludable seguir con esta situación-Yoruichi se había quedado en silencio esperando quizá alguna palabra de la peli azul pero extrañamente no llego.

Soi apretó el volante, su cerebro trabajaba extra tratando de entender lo que la morena le estaba diciendo **_"seguir con esta situación"_** , que situación de todas formas se pregunto mentalmente la peli azul- puedo preguntar si todo esto se debe a que no te lleve a mi apartamento la noche anterior- lo dijo dudosa y cuando vio la mirada seria de la morena pensó que quizá eso no era a lo que se refería.

Yoruichi se puso seria al momento de que la peli azul terminara la pregunta y luego no sabía si molestarse o que, acaso Soi era tan idiota a su favor- no- contesto de manera cortante, realmente estaban en distintos canales y era un alivio que ya estaban llegando.

¿No?- pregunto Soi con un dejo de insistencia en ese tema- porque si ese es el asunto no tendría ningún problema de llevarte a mi apartamento ahora mismo.

Es lo que decía anteriormente- dijo la morena con seriedad- parece que no lo has entendido.

Pues explícame- dijo la peli azul un poco exasperada mientras se terminaba de estacionar, justo sentía que la situación se salía de sus manos y eso no le agradaba.

Me pregunto que es lo que quieres, lo que buscas de mí- pregunto la morena con seriedad - porque si lo que deseas es solo sexo, pasó de eso y prefiero que no me busques.

Soi apago el motor y se quito al instante el cinturón de seguridad, el auto estaba en oscuridad porque hasta la luz se había apagado con el motor, el repiqueteo del tablero indicando ponerse en cinturón empezó a sonarde manera insistente- llegamos- dijo suavemente Soi.

Yoruichi le miro aun en la oscuridad con un dejo de incredulidad, la peli azul no le iba a contestar, fue idiota al pensar que podría al menos decirle algo verdadero aunque fuese en su arrogancia habitual- gracias por traerme y por la cena- dijo la morena y cuando estaba a punto de abrir Soi puso llave en la puerta.

No sé porque todas las mujeres son iguales- se quejo Soi y al instante supo que esas palabras no las debió decir, pero su boca fue más rápida que su cerebro.

Bien ahí estaba su arrogancia usual y para la morena fue molesto- abre la puerta por favor.

Soi suspiro- disculpa- quito el seguro al instante y abrió la puerta saliendo del auto para ir junto a la morena e interceptar su camino pues ella salió del auto al mismo instante que la peli azul- espera- dijo poniéndose frente a la morena- en verdad discúlpame, se que tu eres diferente y no debí generalizar es solo…- suspiro- soy sincera al decir que me atraes y también lo soy al decir que es a ti a quien quiero en mi cama- la morena le miraba seria- siento que hay una química especial entre nosotras.

Aunque haya química y física o lo que sea eso es lode menos para mí, la cama es solo un complemento- señalo la morena- ya que eres tan veraz, debo señalar con sinceridad que eso no es lo que yo busco.

Soi le miro con detenimiento y luego se acerco un poco, Yoruichi por instinto retrocedió y la peli azul sonrió levemente- acaso tienes miedo- pregunto.

¿Miedo yo?- pregunto la morena y se acerco a la peli azul- porque crees que lo tengo.

Soi la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo apegando su cuerpo al de la morena, acerco su rostro a su oído- porque se que sientes lo mismo que yo - dijo suavemente y la morena se aparto de pronto empujándola- no puedes negar lo que sientes- señalo la peli azul.

Tú crees que saber lo que siento- se quejó la morena, luego frunció el ceño- esto es solo simple lujuria, nada más y eso se quita con un buen vibrador.

Soi frunció el ceño- mientes y lo sabes, pero está bien- dijo con calma y guardando su molestia-quizá debo de ir a una tienda de esas que mamá visito un día- explico suavemente- comprare un ultra moderno vibrador y lo incluiré en nuestra próxima cita- dijo con una media sonrisa- aunque siendo sincera prefiero el contacto cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eres una boba, ya lo dije no quiero que me busques mas- señalo la morena- y para que lo sepas, dudo que haya una próxima vez.

Apostamos- dijo Soi sonriendo, la morena le miro seria- además, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo libre Shihōin.

Solo eres una niña caprichosa- señalo la morena y empezó su camino a casa pasando junto a la peli azul, esta intento seguirla pero una camioneta casi la arrolla e ingreso al complejo de apartamentos, Soi siguió tras la morena.

Espera, no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo la peli azul, pero el ocupante de la dichosa camioneta la intercepto antes.

Buenas noches- dijo un rubio ataviado con un traje color negro pero con ese estúpido sombrero de cubo que siempre cargaba, por supuesto que era Urahra Kisuke- Yoruichi, tan linda como siempre- señalo y la morena suspiro con agobio, era lo que menos esperaba.

Buenas noches Kisuke- saludo la morena, Soi ya estaba cerca de ellos- discúlpame pero es tarde y debo ir a descansar.

Yoruichi- volvió a llamar Soi.

No escuchaste- dijo el larguirucho- está cansada y es mejor que te marches, quizá alguna chica te este esperando.

La morena suspiro- buenas noches Fong, gracias por todo.

Bien, buenas noches- dijo suavemente- me voy, te dejo con tu perro faldero- dijo con un tono molesto y empezó su camino al auto.

Kisuke le siguió con calma y cuando la peli azul subió a su auto el carraspeo- debo señalar que este es un complejo privado y si le veo con su lujoso auto por aquí, dese por advertida de que llamare a la policía- dijo el rubio- no me importa si usted es la divinidad o la emperatriz de china, aléjese de Yoruichi porque ella se merece algo mejor.

Soi le lanzo una mirada seria- y tú crees que eres mejor, un ingeniero de la Tokio Electric Power Company, acaso no tuvieron un fallo de seguridad hace unos años cuando tú tomaste el cargo de jefe de ingeniero- cuestiono.

Kisuke frunció el ceño- fue un error de la planta no humano- se defendió al instante y pensando en como ella sabia de eso.

Bueno, yo hasta ahora no he tenido fallos en mi empresa- dijo la peli azul.

Te crees muy lista- señalo Kisuke- pero una mujer como Yoruichi no perderá el tiempo con alguien que se va con cualquier chica y no sabe nada de compromisos, seguro cuando conozca a un hombre de verdad que la tome en serio se olvidara de lo deslumbrante que una playgirl pueda ser- sonrió al ver el rostro serio de la peli azul- aléjate de ella.

Pues intenta alejarme- dijo como desafío la peli azul y arranco el auto al instante, era mejor irse o golpearía a ese sujeto y eso seria un grave error de su parte, ademas mañana debía estar presentable y no tener moretones en sus manos.

* * *

Yoruichi suspiro tras la ventana de su apartamento, había visto como Kisuke fue tras la peli azul luego que esta le dijera algo ofensivo que le parecía se lo merecía por entrometido. Aun con todo le inquieto el momento en que parecía los dos intercambiaban palabras que seguramente no eran amables. Soi le hacía sulfurarse y desear golpearle por ser tan…arrogante, molesta, engreída, orgullosa, altanera y linda, una idiota total que la confundía demasiado.

Era cierto y no lo sé lo iba a negar a ella misma, quizá si lo iba a negar delante de la peli azul pero estando ella a conciencia con sus pensamientos podía aceptar que había algo entre ellas una especie de atracción, de química. Pero era muy cierto que para ella eso no eran tan importante como el sentirse segura, amada y especial. **_"todas las mujeres son iguales"_** , eso fue lo que Soi había dicho y ciertamente ella nunca se sintió como las demás, es mas no quería ser comparada con nadie, aun recordaba la voz amorosa de su madre diciéndole que ella era única y especial, y justo eso quería ser para esa persona especial que como una vez le había dicho su madre **_"sabrás que es amor, cuando sientas que esa persona, estremezca tu mundo y lo haga girar"._**

Debo dejar eso atras- dijo la morena, eras lo mejor de ahora en dalenate debía olvidarse de Soi Fong y verla como lo que sería de ahora en adelante, un trabajo y una imagen tras el lente. Ese sería el único contacto que tendría con la peli azul de ahora en adelante, no podía seguir flaqueando ante ella de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Soi Fong llego a su apartamento y fue directo a su habitación, estaba agotada de tratar de impresionar a la morena y fracasar en el intento, de pensar demasiado en sus platicas, de esas preguntas que parecían no tener una respuesta concreta o en todo caso que deseaba saber esa respuesta pero no la sabia y eso le afligía de una manera extraña: ** _"Que quieres de mi, que es lo que buscas"_** , luego estaba ese idiota del vecino que ya le estaba colmando la paciencia. Si la morena no deseaba que le buscara, pues mala suerte porque ella haría todo lo contrario pero de una manera diferente aun cuando no dejaría el dedo del reglón con respecto a ir al complejo de apartamentos aun cuando le acusaran con la policia o lo que fuera.

Quizá Soi Fong no se había detenido a pensar que era lo que quería de la morena o lo que buscaba, solo se había dejado llevar por esa necesidad primaria de volver a sentir su piel achocolatada, su cuerpo de diosa, pero ahora también podía agregarle al hecho de anhelar escuchar su nombre entre jadeos y gemidos. No realmente no iba a renunciar tan fácilmente primeramente ella era una Fong, segundo no podía ser que la mujer por la cual se interesara desechara sus intentos tan pronto, por eso mismo no iba a renunciar. No cabía duda de que sentía una leve molestia porque no espero que esta noche terminara así. Se preparo para descansar aun cuando sabia que esa molestia nocturna no le dejaría hacerlo con comodidad, pero mañana seria otro día, iban de excursión a Kyōto y trataría de disfrutar el día con su familia y amigos, seguramente eso sería un gran distractor.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake y Yoruichi Shihōin arribaron a las 8:35 a la ciudad de Kyōto, al momento un trasporte los conducía hacia el hotel- Rangiku Matsumoto agendó la entrevista para las 9:30 en su taller, dijo que enviara un auto para recogernos al hotel a las 9 por lo que creo tenemos un tiempo para desayunar- informo el peliblanco.

Me parece que será un día movido- señalo la morena viendo por la ventana la ciudad que visitaba por primera vez.

El desfile posiblemente será un boom- señalo el peliblanco- no solo por el evento en sí, si no por los invitados que puedan asistir.

Yoruichi suspiro, ayer las cosas con Soi Fong habían terminado un poco desastrosas, por un lado esperaba no volver a verla a menos que fuese de trabajo como este día y los demás que vinieran, pero con esa frase de **_"puedo hacer lo que quiera"_** , le hacía dudar de la peli azul y lo que planeara hacer al respecto.

Jushiro y la morena tardaron 10 minutos para llegar al hotel, al instante se registraron y su equipaje fue llevado a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras ellos iban al restaurante del hotel para tomar un leve desayuno. Para la hora indicada ya se encontraban en la fachada del lugar, esperaron solo unos minutos y vieron llegar a un hombre en un BMW color gris.

Buenos días- saludos amablemente el chofer- vengo de parte de la Sra. Matsumoto, soy la persona que les conducirá al taller de costura, por favor pasen adelante- dijo abriendo la puerta del automóvil, Jushiro y la morena no perdieron tiempo y subieron.

* * *

Eran las 8:56 cuando el automóvil gris BMW se estaciono frente a una enorme estructura que parecía una fabrica solo que esta tenía un letrero que decía Matsumoto´s Fashion, su fachada era como el de una pequeña boutique con escaparates y maniquíes, obviamente no era una rustica fábrica de ropa. El interior era mucho mejor, vestidos de noche, elegantes y otra sección más juvenil, espejos, un mostrador, probadores. El personal ya estaba trabajando y ellos pasaron del lugar hacia el fondo, a unas escaleras que les condujeron al segundo piso. Estando ahí las cosas eran una locura con las personas llendo de arriba para abajo, otras al teléfono y al fondo del lugar una sala amplia de separada por gruesos cristales polarizados y era justo donde el chofer les dirigía -permítanme un momento- dijo el sujeto a los periodistas, al abrir la puerta ingreso dejándolos afuera, el se coloco frente a las dos mujeres que eran sus jefas- las personas de la revista se encuentran en la puerta- informo.

Mai y Rangiku Matsumoto se miraron al instante, cada una estaba en su escritorio y se pusieron de pie para ir al sofá- vaya por fin conoceré a la chica que conquisto a la abejita.

Mamá por favor- pidió la pelirroja con calma- no vayas a meter la pata, si te conté es porque esto es...

Si lo sé- se quejo su madre haciendo casi omiso de la seriedad de su hija- es algo insólito, un milagro- rio levemente- tienes en mal concepto a Soi-chan, soy madre y sé que dentro de esa actitud fría y picaflor hay mucho amor para dar.

De eso no dudo- dijo Rangiku poniendo los ojos– tanto amor que lo tiene que repartir con muchas- dijo con una risa y su madre le miro seria.

Hablo en serio- señalo seria Mia Matsumoto- solo no ha encontrado la mujer idónea- miro al chofer de la familia que escuchaba toda la discusión pero él ya estaba acostumbrado y era de confianza- que pasen adelante- al momento las dos mujeres tomaron asiento en el sofá más amplio- veremos que nos trae el día- dijo la pelirroja sonriente.

Pueden pasar- dijo el chofer abriendo la puertas para el peliblanco y la morena que no dudaron y entraron.

Buenos días- saludaron las Matsumoto al conjunto- espero hayan tenido buen viaje- dijo Mia.

Buenos días- dijo el peliblanco- soy Jushiro Ukitake y ella es la fotoperiodista Yoruichi Shihōin, y gracias a dios fue un buen viaje.

Buenos días -saludo la morena y las dos mujeres asintieron.

Tomen asiento- dijo Rangiku al momento- desean desayunar, algo de beber- pregunto.

No gracias- dijo al momento Jushiro-estamos bien.

Bueno, entonces como haremos esto- pregunto Mia Matsumoto un poco curiosa.

Jushiro empezó a explicar lo que pensaba hacer, que era una entrevista en general para que ellas hablaran de su nueva colección, sobre la empresa y lo que esperaban a futuro, que se podían tomar fotos de ellas, de la boutique, de la entrada, si se podía tambien de la fabrica y en general, también pregunto si ellas querían algo en especifico. Mientras el peliblanco explicaba Yoruichi miraba a las dos mujeres, se imagino desde que conoció a Lisa que Rangiku era aquella chica hermosa y llamativa de quien pensó al principio que era novia de Soi Fong, viéndola más de cerca podía notar que esa chica realmente era hermosa y tenía ese sexapil que posiblemente no era de las que pasaba desapercibida, además de elegante y un poco sofisticada muy al contrario de Lisa, además parecía ser como una gota de agua con su madre, que era también pelirroja, voluptuosa, aunque con una complexión más delgada, se veía una notable elegancia y aun así verse como alguien de mundo, sus ojos parecían tan vivos con ese mirar color verde y sus bustos eran un poco menor que los de la hija.

Por su parte Mia Matsumoto, miraba con calma entre Jushiro y a la chica de la cual Soi parecía estar prendada, sonrió levemente satisfecha esa chica era exótica con esa piel morena, esos ojos color oro, con un cuerpo bastante curvilíneo y ese abdomen plano, bien podía ser una modelo bastante cotizada con esas largas y torneadas piernas. Es más hasta uno de sus modelos le podía quedarle perfecto. Realmente Soi tenía gustos impecables y eso le encantaba, es mas siempre le había encantadopara su hija. En caso que fuese hombre dado que su hija le salió más recta que una vara de cohete, además necesitaban herederos pues Rangiku era hija única y por más que intentaron con su esposo no pudo quedar embarazada de nuevo.

No cabía duda que para Mia Matsumoto Soi siempre le pareció encantadora pues poseía esa timidez muy escondida, era tan formal y responsable pero también tenía ese lado infantil que pocas veces mostraba, por supuesto que ellos le había conocido cuando la joven Fong apenas estaba por cumplir los 18 años en Inglaterra y luego todas esas veces que ella junto a Lisa venían en vacaciones o les acompañaban en algún viaje, obviamente la madurez había hecho algunos cambios significativos pero para Mia Matsumoto Soi siempre será aquella chica tímida, formal y linda que se sonrojaba cuando se sentía avergonzada o le lanzaban algún cumplido, pero sobre todo cuando alguna chica le coqueteaba, obviamente eso cambio mucho con el paso de los años.

Rangiku por su parte mostraba esa media sonrisa de satisfacción, pero tenía algunas preguntas en su mente, la que le inquietaba era cual sería la reacción de Soi cuando vea a la morena en el desfile y viceversa, luego estaba la pregunta de regla de el cómo esa chica que parecía seria, madura aún se encontraba soltera y como había terminado en la cama con Soi Fong, aun así no importaba todas esas incógnitas, cuando ella quería la respuesta a la pregunta más importante de todas la cual era si Yoruichi podría enamorarse de su idiota y caliente amiga o en todo caso podía encarrilar a Soi a una nueva experiencia de vida como era el amor y las relaciones monógamas. Una cosa era segura, ella aprovecharía esta día para conocerle un poco más de cerca y dar sus valoraciones.

Que me dicen- pregunto Ukitake luego de su explicación sobre el reportaje que llevo algunos minutos, Rangiku vio hacia su madre y esta le sonrió, obviamente ellas tenían el talento de ser multitareas.

Es tu colección- dijo seria Mia a su hija y está asintió seria- me parece que ella hable sobre la colección y el desfile de hoy- señalo seria la mayor de las Matsumoto- yo acompañare a la señorita Shihōin a la boutique para que haga algunas fotos, de paso nos conoceremos un poco.

Rangiku le dio una mirada significativa a su madre, que era una advertencia de no meter la pata y esta le guiño el ojo conforme- entonces, luego mamá podrá hablar con usted de cómo se fundó la empresa y lo que viene en un futuro, mientras yo le muestro algunos modelos a su compañera, luego todos hacemos un breve recorrido por el taller.

Me parece perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa Jushiro y la morena asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Eran las 9:45 cuando Mia Matsumoto dejo a su hija en la oficina para ser entrevistada por Jushiro Ukitake, ella mientras tanto bajaba las escaleras con calma y elegancia seguida de cerca por la morena.

Entonces- Shihōin-san, me parece que no es muy japonesa- dijo un poco divertida- su acento es diferente.

Puede llamarme Yoruichi- dijo la morena- y soy nacida Japón, pero cuando tenía 7 años mi padre prefirió emigrar a América, crecí ahí.

Bueno, Yoruichi es difícil que alguien de América decida dejar todo eso y venir hacia el oriente o más bien Japón- dijo sonriente la pelirroja mayor- tu puedes llamarme Mia.

No creo que eso sea correcto- dijo la morena- en todo caso puedo llamarle Matsumoto-san.

Oh la formalidad aun no muere- dijo suavemente Mia con diversión- entonces, creciste en América y luego decidiste regresar a Japón.

Bueno, primero viaje por varios lugares por motivo de trabajo- dijo la morena con un rostro serio.

Ya habían llegado a la boutique y la morena miraba todo su entorno, Mia emprendió su camino hacia la entrada y suspiro poniendo rostro serio- espero que encuentres lo que has venido a buscar- dijo con suavidad.

La morena sonrió levemente- entonces, que le parece el tomar una foto de la entrada y luego del interior.

Esa chica sí que iba al punto, pensó Mia- me parece perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras veía como la morena salía del lugar y empezaba su trabajo- será mejor que te pongas clara Soi-chan porque ella es de las que sabe lo que quiere y lo que no- dijo suavemente, luego vio como la morena se colocaba en varios ángulos y tomaba fotografías de la fachada del lugar no pudo evitar sonreír y algo se le ocurrió al instante, realmente esa chica se vería fabulosa con una de sus creaciones. La morena regresaba después de unos momentos tomando fotos de la entrada.

Bueno la entrada ya está- dijo suavemente- que le agradaría que sea fotografiado del interior- pregunto con seriedad.

Mia sonrió mirándole de pies a cabeza, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a la morena- no te han dicho que serias una excelente modelo- pregunto.

Yoruichi sonrió- no me veo dejando de comer y ser tan…superficial- dijo un poco avergonzada.

Mia suspiro- tan mal concepto tienes de las modelos- dijo con un dejo de diversión- en todo caso, hay algo que se te quedaría perfecto.

La morena sonrió- disculpe pero no creo ser tan formal en la vestimenta y no soy de ir a lugares tan elegantes- dijo suavemente.

Seguro que es porque no quieres- dijo Mia y luego miro el lugar- pienso que deberías tomar esta área- explico señalando u área a la derecha donde habían unos maniquís con modelos elegantes de vestidos, luego quiero que vayamos a los vestidores y tomes la fotografía de uno de mis modelos, mejor dicho el único que diseñe para esta línea- dijo con una nota de orgullo.

La morena hizo como ella dijo, tomo las fotos de los maniquíes y uno que otra más del lugar haciendo una toma amplia de la tienda y llegaron a los vestidores- Hanna podría por favor traerme el modelo exclusivo.

Por supuesto señora- dijo la mujer menuda desapareciendo del lugar.

Entonces, como desea que haga las fotos aquí- pregunto la morena.

Crees que haya problemas con la luz- pregunto Mia con seriedad.

La morena sonrió- realmente no, en todo caso creo que eso sería un buen reto para mí.

Oh, suenas como mi hija como cuando hace gala de su talento- dijo divertida la pelirroja.

La mujer menuda llego con una caja- acá esta señora Matsumoto.

Mia sonrió- bien Hanna, que nadie entre a los vestidores hasta que salgamos, si viene algún cliente que espere y si no desea esperar que se marche- la morena sonrió levemente- que, es mi negocio además el cliente no siempre tiene la razón.

Entonces que haremos con eso- cuestiono Yoruichi señalando la caja que la chica había llevado.

Mia sonrió como si fuese una gata astuta- quiero una foto del modelo exclusivo puesto en tu persona- Yoruichi sonrió un poco divertida pensando que era alguna broma- hablo en serio Yoruichi, quiero que vayas al vestidor te pongas el vestidoy luego te diré como quiero esas fotografías-al instante le entrego la caja.

* * *

Habían pasado alrededor de 30 minutos de la entrevista que Jushiro le hacía a Rangiku y justo habían dejado la amplia oficina para ir a la planta baja o mejor dicho a la boutique donde les informaron que ella se encontraba en los vestidores donde extrañamente había una fila de 4 personas esperando entrar.

Que sucede aquí- pregunto Rangiku con extrañeza.

Hanna estaba en la puerta del lugar- su madre se encuentra haciendo una sesión de fotos y no quiere espectadores- dijo suavemente.

Me imagino que yo sí puedo pasar- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

No creo que haya problema- dijo suavemente, dejándole pasar.

Rangiku pasó de Hanna y se adentró a los vestuarios, hasta llegar al último donde escuchaba levemente la voz mandona de su madre- debes poder hacerlo por dios- se quejaba Mia.

Es difícil, la toma de atrás es complicada- dijo la morena- además no es como si no le he intentado.

Oh, no te quejes- dijo Mia con una sonrisa- eres una profesional, esto para ti seguramente es pan comido.

Rangiku abrió la puerta del vestidor y cuando iba a decir algo las palabras se fueron de su cerebro y quedo boquiabierta ante lo que sus ojos veían. Yoruichi se encontraba ataviada en el vestido de noche "exclusivo" que su madre había diseñado para este desfile pero que no estaba previsto para ser modelado porque su madre decía que ninguna de las modelos de ese desfile poseía ese algo que ella buscaba cuando visualizo el diseño en su mente.

Deberías cerrar la boca hija- señalo Mia- me imagino que termino tu parte de entrevista.

Rangiku sonrió saliendo de su asombro- sí, ya estuvo mi parte y me preguntaba porque tardaban tanto- miro a la morena que aprecia incomoda con tanta atención- parece que encontraste quien es digna de portar tu modelo exclusivo.

La morena suspiro, eso no era bueno- quiero una foto de la parte de atrás- dijo Mia- pero esta renuente.

Es un ángulo difícil- señalo Rangiku.

Yoruichi suspiro- bien se puede hacer- dijo cansinamente- pero necesitare ayuda.

Esa es la actitud- felicito Mia con seriedad- creo que Ran-chan te puede ayudar, según recuerdo cursaste una materia de diseño y fotografía.

Pero no soy profesional como ella- se defendió la pelirroja.

Bueno, resuélvanlo- dijo Mia- iré por mi parte de la entrevista.

Rangiku suspiro- lo siento, es un poco mandona cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza y eso del modelo exclusivo es como su estrella en esta línea de ropa- extendió su mano- sé que nos hemos presentado, pero me agradaría que me llamaras por mi nombre.

La morena sonrió levemente- entonces tú puedes llamarme por el mío- señalo tomando la mano de la pelirroja- con lo de tu madre está bien, al menos pude negociar un poco al respecto porque eso de desfilar en pasarela y ser vista por extraños no es lo mío.

Rangiku rio levemente- así que lo intento, debí imaginarlo- suspiro- entonces lo de las fotos como va.

Bueno, solo falta la parte de atrás que ha sido un poco complicada- dijo la morena.

Me imagino, más cuando ella se pone mandona y exigente- se quejó la pelirroja- es difícil de complacer muchas veces.

La morena sonrió- así parece, pero también se nota que está orgullosa de usted y de lo que está logrando con este desfile y su línea de ropa.

La pelirroja suspiro- gracias-dijo suavemente- por cierto, como te ayudo.

Bien, he pensado que deberías sostener la cámara y le pondré el temporizador- suspiro- no es lo más ortodoxo pero es lo que se ajusta en estos casos, solo déjame ver bien la distancia y la toma que sea conforme a las que veníamos tomando.

Es fantástico para mí- dijo con una sonrisa Rangiku y vio como la morena hacia sus cálculos e iba y venia en el pequeño espacio, realmente era bastante profesional además había algo en su mirada una chispa que brillaba en su mirar cuando hacia su trabajo dándole a entender que amaba lo que hacía- sabes que Soi y Lisa estarán en el evento- pregunto.

La morena detuvo lo que hacía y guardo silencio por un instante- me imagine- dijo suavemente.

Sé que Soi puede ser un poco tonta algunas veces, Lisa me conto lo de las rosas- dijo al instante.

La morena sonrió pero Rangiku pudo ver que esa sonrisa no era completa- al parecer son muy unidas y eso es bueno- señalo la morena- eso de las rosas ya no importa.

Bueno lo somos a pesar de la distancia- dijo Rangiku sintiendo que el ambiente había decaído un poco y se sentía cierta tensión, lo cual solo significaba que la peli azul posiblemente había hecho otra tontería de nuevo- seguimos con las fotos.

La morena suspiro y fue con Rangiku- retrocede un poco-dijo y luego la detuvo- desde aquí- señalo y tomo las manos de la pelirroja para ponerlas a la altura de la cintura- esta es la altura perfecta, debes tratar de mantener las manos así- señalo la morena y Rangiku asintió - solo debes sostenerla, la cámara hará lo demás.

Entendido- dijo la pelirroja y luego que Yoruichi programo el tiempo puso la cámara en sus manos, luego fue a su lugar tomando la pose que Mia le había sugerido luego de unos segundos la cámara disparo varias veces y la morena se giró.

Ya está- dijo Yoruichi y la pelirroja suspiro aliviada.

¿Puedo verlas?- pregunto Rangiku.

Se supone que no deberías, pero ven- dijo y la pelirroja fue con ella, la morena empezó a mostrarlas.

Espera, en ninguna se ve tu rostro- señalo confundida Rangiku.

Te dije que había negociado- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Me agradan, se ven un poco misteriosas y el vestido se ve fabuloso en ti- dijo la pelirroja- regresemos, así recorreremos el taller para las ultimas fotos.

Yoruichi asintió- gracias a dios, ya puedo quitarme esto- dijo suavemente- no es que no me agrade pero temía arruinarlo y realmente no soy de ir muy formal.

Pero mi madre tiene razón, te queda como guante- dijo Rangiku- serias una sensación en la pasarela y con ese vestido.

Yoruichi sonrió- hablas como tu madre- se quejó saliendo el vestidor y cargando la caja.

Bueno soy su hija- dijo divertida la pelirroja- ven, hay que ir arriba- salieron de los vestidores- dale el vestido a Hanna y ella sabrá que hacer.

* * *

Como lo había dicho Rangiku, al subir ya su madre y Jushiro habían terminado con la entrevista y justo se dirigían al taller como lo habían planificado, recorrieron el lugar con calma, Mia explico como todo estaba distribuidoy como su madre había empezado con todo el asunto del taller. Así se pasó el tiempo y a las 10:40 dieron por terminado todo el recorrido luego de charlas y anécdotas de Mia y Rangiku Matsumoto.

Gracias por todo- dijo Jushiro- estaremos a las 3 en el hotel.

Los esperamos- dijo Rangiku- pero justo ahora tenemos un compromiso familiar- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias por todo y espero que después pueda ver todas esas fotos antes de que las publiquen- dijo Mia.

Así será- dijo Jushiro.

Las vieron abandonar en un automóvil Mercedes Benz color gris claro, parecía que platicaban algo importante porque las risas eran amplias, Yoruichi y Jushiro se quedaron ahí un momento hasta que el peliblanco hablo- que te parece ir a conocer la ciudad y de paso almorzar.

Me parece perfecto- dijo la morena- ellas son bastante...

Simpáticas- termino el peliblanco y la morena asintió.

Lo son, pero en el desfile serán bastante profesionales y esperan mucho de las fotos que tomaras- dijo divertido.

Oh, eso es un reto- pregunto la morena.

No, solo digo lo evidente- dijo este- vamos será un día bastante movido.

* * *

Continuara...gracias por leer.


	10. Chapter 10

Buenas noches y feliz fin de semana, por cierto el ultimo del año 2018.

Como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios para esta historia, el que este año me acmpañaran en el seguimiento y lectura de mis historias. Espero tenga un buen año 2019, en verad lo deseo.

Sin otro mas...le dejo el capitulo.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 10**

Mia y Rangiku iban en el auto y esta reía de las ocurrencias de su madre- ella no aceptara aunque le insistas- señalo la pelirroja menor.

Lo sé y ya desistí en seguir intentando, pero seguro hay otras maneras de lograr lo que uno desea hija- dijo con seguridad- pero no me cabe duda que ella es la adecuada- dijo con suavidad- y no me refiero solo al vestido, si no para Soi.

Eso nos parece a todos, pero es mayor que ella y se ve tan segura de sí misma- señalo Rangiku- Soi es…inmadura en ciertos aspectos y no cree en las relaciones, por no decir en el amor, además parece que no dio buena impresión a Yoruichi con las rosas.

Mia suspiro- es algo que Soi nunca había hecho y esto le supondrá un esfuerzo – aseguro y luego sonrió levemente - pero es bastante luchadora, el problema inmediato es que Yoruichi sabe lo que quiere y lo que no, Soi también lo sabe, lo que no sabe es que está equivocada y le huye al amor pero de tanto huir muchas veces te alcanza.

O te da de frente- señalo Rangiku.

Por cierto, este día le diré a Lian que iremos a esa subasta- dijo Mia con seriedad.

¿En verdad?- pregunto un poco incrédula- dijiste que sería cansado el viaje.

Cambien de opinión, además he decidido que patrocinaremos el vestuario de las chicas que serán subastadas- dijo con una sonrisa que previa un plan.

Rangiku rio divertida- haces trampa, crees que Yoruichi no tendrá opción más que lucir tú vestido delante de muchas personas.

No- dijo con un dejo de diversión- quien no tendrá opción será Soi, porque cuando la vea con ese vestido seguramente querrá ser ella la única en arrancárselo del cuerpo.

Estas jugando con fuego madre- señalo Rangiku- Soi recientemente ha adquirido el defecto de ser celosa, según me ha dicho Lisa.

Tenía que ser- dijo Mia- pero déjame mostrarte que los celos algunas veces son los mejores detonantes para despertar la conciencia del amor.

También puede ser un detonante que mande todo al carajo- señalo la pelirroja, de pronto el celular sonó, al instante vio un mensaje y puso los ojos con fastidio.

Malas noticias- pregunto Mia.

Es Lisa, dice que Soi no parece muy contenta en general, pero no sabe si es la pequeña excursión, Reiko o una morena caliente- señalo Rangiku y luego suspiro- creo que es la última opción, Yoruichi no me pareció muy feliz hoy cuando mencione a Soi y su sonrisa era completa, solo cuando tomaba fotos.

Bastante perspicaz hija, entonces ellas discuten entre si y aun no tiene una relación - se quejo Mia- vaya eso suena a inmadurez emocional, pero creo que Yoruichi se salva por los pelos pues ella sabe lo que quiere.

Seguro sabe lo que quiere y lo que no- dijo Rangiku y luego sonrió- entonces porque discuten.

Te acuerdas de aquel niño que te jalaba el cabello- preguntó Mia.

¿Tōshirō?- cuestiono- era un niño fastidioso que se creía tan adulto- puso los ojos.

Bueno eso lo hacía porque le gustabas- dijo suavemente.

Eso es infantil y tonto- se quejo Rangiku, Mia solo sonrió- Lisa dice que posiblemente llegaran en 40 minutos.

Eso nos da tiempo para ir y venir, tu padre ya debe estar con Byakuchi- señalo Mia.

Sabes que odia ese apodo- señalo Rangiku con una leve sonrisa.

Pues a mí me gusta- dijo Mia con seriedad.

Hablando de inmadurez emocional- dijo suavemente Rangiku.

* * *

El vuelo en la avioneta privada donde se conducían los Fong e invitados había salido puntual a las 10:00 de la mañana, a la vista todos iban un poco alegres excepto la primogénita de los Fong que parecía más seria que de costumbre. Había sido amable, amorosa con sus padres y un tanto animada con sus amigos más en general con Lisa, Nanao y Riruka. Pero desde el momento en que el avión despegó ella tomo el asiento del final y se colocó los audífonos y miro por la ventana. Lisa tuvo su pequeña charla con Lyu y Reiko que siempre se entrometía en la plática, luego hablo un momento con Ryu mas que todo preguntando por su padre del cual eran bastante cercanos, luego tuvieron un momento con Lian donde le preguntaba que le sucedía a la princesa de hielo.

Oh, lo que sea se le debe pasar- dijo Lian no dándole tanta importancia.

Sí, pero si el motivo de su ceño es una morena que conocemos al llegar al desfile y la vea ahí pueda suponer una inesperada sorpresa- señalo la pelinegra.

Lian sonrió- sería una de tantas- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- pero sería bueno que fueras con ella y trataras de ver que le pasa.

Porque siempre soy yo a quien le toca hacer lo más difícil- pregunto sarcásticamente y luego suspiro buscando el final de la avioneta.

Soi suspiro en su asiento, había tenido una noche de insomnio pensando en la última conversación con Yoruichi. Atando cabos pudo llegar a algunas conclusiones, Lisa y Rangiku tenían razón al decir que la morena no se detendría a tontear como generalmente lo hacia ella, además ayer había notado ese aire digno que poseía la morena y le había gustado mucho a pesar de que le estaba rechazando otra vez. Realmente había sido una tonta al comparar a la morena con otras, pero esa vez como otras su mal genio se había hecho camino a la sensatez.

Lisa tomo asiento a su lado- que tienes- pregunto suavemente- antier y ayer parecías una abeja feliz y trabajadora, hoy tienes cara de que la miel se te agrio.

Soi puso los ojos y suspiro- es complicado Lisa y lo que menos quiero es hablar de eso.

Entiendo- dijo Lisa al momento- pero sería mejor que te animaras un poco, Rangiku se pondrá maternal si te ve volando bajo, pueda que tu mamá venga y te pregunte de eso que no quieres hablar, además vamos a ver chicas lindas y sexys en el desfile.

Soi sonrió un poco- sabes que Mia-san tiene reglas con respecto a los desfiles.

Lisa rio- es tu culpa- señalo al instante- si no te hubieses metido con aquella modelo.

Ella me arrastro a los camerinos- se defendió la peli azul- yo solo me deje llevar- termino con una sonrisa- además éramos jóvenes.

Sí, claro 23 años- recordó Lisa.

Yo tenía 21- aclaro Soi.

Si, desde esa vez los desfiles fueron un poco menos divertidos- señalo la pelinegra.

Soi suspiro- es porque ya somos mayores, antes era válido hacer una que otra tontería- dijo la peli azul.

Cierto, pero eso se termina cuando empiezas a sentar cabeza- dijo la pelinegra- o cuando encuentras a esa chica que te hace querer algo más.

Si, quizá- dijo suavemente Soi, pensando un poco en su situación.

Dicen que llegaremos más o menos en 40 minutos- informo Lisa.

Soi suspiro- será bueno ver Kyōto de nuevo- dijo sacudiendo un poco su mal genio- vamos a ver que cuenta Nanao- dijo la peli azul poniéndose de pie.

* * *

Eran las 11:24 cuando el avión arribo a una pista privada en Kyōto, como había dicho Rangiku el transporte ya estaría esperando su arribo y así fue. Dos automóviles Audi les esperaban con chofer incluido, era más que obvio que Soi iría con Nanao, Riruka y Lisa, mientras que en el otro se transportarían Ryu, Lian y Lyu Fong con Reiko.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Kuchiki fueron recibidos por Byakuya y Rangiku que saludo a todos con alegría, por supuesto a unos más que a otros con su prometido al lado que luego presento a parte de su familia, el abuelo Ginrei Kuchiki y su hermana Rukia, como era de esperarse trasladaron al amplio jardín donde ya hacían unas mesas preparadas para ese día, frente a lo que parecía un pequeño lago artificial donde nadaban algunos peces Koi. El ambiente fue calmo y ameno pues pasaron de los saludos a las charlas tranquilas sobre trabajo y diario vivir. Soi habloun poco con el abuelo Kuchiki, su padre y Takeru Matsumoto mientras los demás hablaban a parte, Lian, Rangiku, Nanao y Lisa junto a Mia que se les había unido no dejaban de parlotear mientras reían y hablaban animadas de que sabe que, mientras Ryu y Reiko charlaban un poco con Rukia.

Ella es fantástica- dijo Mia- me parece ideal y hay que hacerlo, lo de la subasta vendrá bien.

Es muy riesgoso, además puede salir contraproducente- dijo Rangiku que no le gustaba el camino que su madre había elegido.

Lian suspiro- pero ella ya lo está arruinando- señalo la peli azul- no puede ser que avance y luego retroceda desastrosamente.

Lisa suspiro- sabia que algo así ocurriría, por eso lleva esa cara larga.

Se le quitara conforme pase el tiempo y no querrá perder puntos en la competencia por ser la madrina- señalo Lian y todas rieron menos Rangiku.

Pero que pasara esta tarde cuando la vea en el desfile- pregunto Nanao.

Lisa suspiro- ella le afecta demasiado y realmente aguantar su mal humor es peor que cuando se enoja por lo normal.

Rangiku sonrió y a la vez entendió porque Lisa no quería aguantar el mal humor de Soi, ellas lo habían vivido conjuntamente desde ese día en que había arruinado el momento con Tia, los primeros 2 días desde ese episodio ella no apareció y cuando lo hizo la primer semana fue desastrosa para ellas porque Soi no les hablaba y se encerraba continuamente en su habitación, su humor en general era arisco y molesto llevándoles un tiempo para sanar ese episodio, aunque en esa época la peli azul tenía 19 años- hay veces que Soi necesita que la empujen un poco- señalo Rangiku ganándose una mirada incrédula y molesta de Lisa.

Nanao les miro seria y luego dirigió su mirada hacia el grupo de hombres mayores con Soi y Byakuya junto a ellos- ella necesitara ayuda- dijo suavemente- pero la conversación de los chicos parece estar llagando a su fin- señalo.

Lian suspiro- bueno Nanao, creo tienes razón y por ello tu serás su confidente el día de hoy, porque es seguro que a Lisa y Rangiku no les dirá nada hasta que todo sea más complicado y este desesperada- la susodicha se quedo seria, Lisa y Rangiku reian levemente dada la suerte que tenia.

El grupo de hombres se disperso y Soi junto a Byakuya empezaron una charla, seguramente de cosas políticas, pero lo que no se imaginaban era lo que en realidad charlaban.

Entonces- dijo Byakuya- me estas preguntando cómo diablos conquiste a Rangiku, acaso ella no te conto.

Soi sonrió levemente- la verdad es que no le puse mucha atención.

Byakuya sonrió- pues, fue en el festival aoi-matsuri como todos los años fuimos participes con excepción que éramos de los que iban a la cabeza y ella...

Soi suspiro- esa parte la recuerdo, fue un poco cursi y melosa al respecto por eso mismo deje de escuchar y solo fue una oyente ausente- señalo Soi.

Byakuya suspiro- hay veces ayuda escuchar esas cursilerías- señalo el pelinegro- pero por ti lo resumiré- señalo el Kuchiki menor- sabes he conocido muchas chicas, pero ella era diferente lo que quiero decir es que si conoces a alguien que sientas que es diferente ve por ella y no la dejes escapar- dirigió su mirada a Rangiku y Soi vio que Byakuya le miraba como si fuese lo único en el mundo- no sé que hubiese pasado si ella hubiese elegido a otro.

Soi suspiro y luego miro hacia el pelinegro- escucha Kuchiki, me caes bien y pareces un buen tipo– sonrió levemente – según mi criterio eres políticamente correcto, además te casaras con una de mis mejores amigas que es casi como una hermana para mí, pero si por alguna razón alguna vez le haces algún daño no seré tan amigable contigo.

Byakuya sonrió levemente- no lo esperaba de ti, tan pronto- aclaro suavemente- pero debo señalar que Lisa te gano en las amenazas, tenía un sin fin de demandas listas por si acaso meto la pata- suspiro- además de ser considerada para ser la madrina de nuestro primer hijo.

Que- dijo Soi levemente- eso no es posible, Lisa hace trampa- dijo con seriedad- quedamos en que solo se lo pediríamos a Rangiku- Byakuya quiso reír pero se contuvo- además no prefieres alguien más seria para esa responsabilidad.

No se- dijo Byakuya con un dejo de seriedad- tampoco me gustaría alguien con inestabilidad para tener una relación real con otra persona- Soi frunció el ceño- bueno algo así me dijo Lisa- sonrió al ver quela peli azul puso los ojos- la verdad es que no hemos hablado de niños por ahora, por lo que sería más tranquilo que esperaran a que al menos nos casemos para seguir con sus propuestas.

Soi sonrió y suspiro- bien, pero también debes decírselo a Lisa.

¿Qué hacen?- pregunto Rangiku llegando junto a su prometido que le sonrió al momento.

Charlando- dijo Byakuya- me imagino que ya está la comida.

Si y ustedes están retrasando todo- dijo Rangiku- recuerda que nos iremos a las 3- dijo a Kuchiki.

Puedo ir contigo- pidió Soi- no me apetece seguir viendo a la pareja de ensueño.

No me parece de ensueño, más bien un pegoste molesto- señalo Rangiku y los tres rieron levemente, luego la pelirroja miro a Soi- sabes que no puedo llevarte, es estar con modelos y arreglar detalles con la prensa, mamá tiene la regla implícita de **"mantener a Soi lejos de las chicas y viceversa"**

Soi puso los ojos y Byakuya rio- tiene un punto, muy bueno, mejor vamos a la mesa que nos miran feo.

Por cierto, linda camisa- felicito Rangiku y Soi sonrió- es bueno cambies un poco el tono.

Soi sonrió levemente- fue un regalo- dijo suavemente y la pelirroja le miro curiosa.

Luego hablaremos- dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa, pero la peli azul se hizo la desentendida.

* * *

Los tres fueron a la mesa donde casi todo estaba listo para un almuerzo delicioso y familiar, todo bajo la esperanza de esperar un buen desfile lleno de talento y éxito para la marca Matsumoto, sobre todo porque este era el lanzamiento de Rangiku, para la peli azul esa reunión era un parte de aguas, estar con sus amigas además de ese ambiente casi familiar distraía su mente de pensar en cierta morena, además podía sentir que lo hablado con Byakuya había sido un poco extraño terminado el momento. Soi Fong no era de preguntar cosas tan personales, pero se preguntaba como el pelinegro que parecía tan frio y acartonado con los demás había enamorado a una mujer maravillosa como Rangiku, mientras ella no podía terminar de agradar a Yoruichi, como diablos lo hacía de todos modos y porque con la morena era tan difícil de agradar.

Entonces Soi, aun no piensas en tener pareja- esa pregunta le saco de sus pensamientos y de su momento feliz, Mia Matsumoto fue directo a la yugular según la peli azul y eso la tomo desprevenida.

No lo sé, realmente no pienso en ello- respondió Soi- pero quien sabe y quiza alguien me haga cambiar de opinión.

Todos sonrieron y uno que otro se quedo asombrado con las palabras de Soi que siempre había sido muy esquiva de hablar de pareja o amor, pero esta vez lo había tomado con calma y esa respuesta hacia que muchos de los ahí presentes tuviesen un poco de esperanza que ya había depositado en una morena y otros simplemente no lo podían creer. Aun cuando algunos querían seguir ahondando en el asunto la comida fue servida y la alimentación gano ante el hecho de curiosear en la vida de la peli azul. Con el tiempo la degustación de platillos fue lo que mantuvo a todos en silencio y solo hablaban para alabar la comida y al chef, después de casi 40 minutos Soi tomo su último pedazo de tiramisú, el postre siempre fue su parte preferida de la comida sobre todo si uno de sus ingredientes era chocolate.

Después de casi una hora y media el almuerzo termino, la charla consistió en lo que se esperaba en el desfile, Mia había dejado con total orgullo que su hija diese los detalles de lo que podían esperar en el desfile. Cuando eran las 2 de la tarde todos salieron del lugar en los automóviles dispuestos para ellos, la mayoría había optado por visitar uno de los templos de la ciudad en específico al Fushimi Inari Taisha, Mia, Rangiku y Byakuya los dejaron solos a las 2:3 pues debían estar en el hotel para ajustar detalles mientras ellos tomaban un paseo en el templo para llegar puntuales a las 4 de la tarde, pues el desfile comenzaría a las 4:30.

* * *

Yoruichi y Jushiro después de la entrevista decidieron adelantar el almuerzo para ir a visitar uno de los templos más famosos de Kyōto, para la morena fue una experiencia agradable y le dio oportunidad de sacar unas buenas fotografías, la ciudad tenia lugares mágicos que parecía demasiado antiguos y tradicionales que enamoraron a la morena. Pero la diversión debía terminar por hoy pues también tenían trabajo y justo a las 2:30 regresaron al hotel para ponerse presentables e ir al hotel donde sería el evento de moda.

Cuando llegaron al hotel algunos periodistas se encontraban esperando lo que parecía las credenciales que se entregaban con invitación, pero para alivio de Ukitake y Yoruichi estas les habían sido entregadas en la mañana por la misma Mia Matsumoto. Cuando entraron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el desfile y seguramente estaban dando los últimos detalles.

El lugar era amplio y la pista estaba en media una pasarela alta y ancha con sillas alrededor en modo estadio, la iluminación era alrededor de la misma dejando a los invitados con luces tenues, de frente había como una zona amplia donde en el fondo había un bar.

Yoruichi miro el lugar ampliamente seguramente habían pensado en todo, porque por la distribución podía decir que lo estaban haciendo estilo New York, sonrió levemente esto subía de nivel con respecto a expectativas y ella debía buscar el mejor lugar y como ella lo sabia mejor que nadie el mejor lugar era la esquina frontal derecha, pero vio que algunos fotoperiodistas ya había entrado y viendo el mejor lugar lo cual sería difícil imponerse al resto siendo nueva y desconocida.

Shihōin- la voz de Rangiku la saco de sus pensamientos y cuando volteo vio a la pelirroja que se encontraba ataviada con un hermoso vestido color turquesa.

Hola- dije suavemente al notar que era acompañada por un sujeto con el rostro bastante serio pero con un aura tan seria e imponente en un esmoquin color negro.

Quiero presentarte a mi prometido- dijo suavemente, el sujeto sonrió levemente- Kuchiki Byakuya.

El pelinegro extendió su mano y la morena la tomo, pero no se esperó que se inclinara para darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla- un placer conocerle Shihōin Yoruichi, he escuchado muchas cosas de usted- Rangiku al instante le miro seria.

Yoruichi se quedó sorprendida ante ese dato- un gusto- dijo suavemente- pero no séquées lo que ha escuchado de mi- pregunto la morena.

Bueno, primeramente ganadora de un Pulitzer- empezó el pelinegro y Rangiku sonrió levemente aliviada de que su novio fuese inteligente- reportera de la Ap muy reconocida y con mucha trayectoria ilustrando conflictos armados.

La morena sonrió levemente- no creí que eso fuese algo de dominio público o un dato tan interesante.

Es normal, el equipo de colaboradores debe ver la lista de la prensa e invitados por seguridad- explico Rangiku- por si no sabes mi novio es miembro del Partido Liberal Democrático y va como candidato para la cámara de consejeros.

Yoruichi sonrió- lo siento, no estoy al tanto de la política y menos de Japón.

Entiendo muy bien, hasta para Rangiku es un poco tedioso- dijo Byakuya y la morena sonrió al ver que la pelirroja le codeaba indignada -nos disculpa Shihōin-san- pidió el Kuchiki-lo siento pero debemos irnos, ya están por llegar- explico el pelinegro.

Por supuesto, siempre puntuales- dijo suavemente y luego miro hacia la morena- mi madre desea hablar contigo-la morena enarco una de sus cejas- es por allá- que señalo al fondo donde Mia Matsumoto estaba rodeada de unas personas, la morena asintió despidiéndose y tomo camino por donde le habían señalado- cuidado con esos deslices señor Kuchiki.

Byakuya sonrió- fue la impresión- se defendió al instante- pero no debes negar que lo arreglé muy bien.

Rangiku le beso levemente- lo hiciste, pero dime, como te ha parecido- cuestiono.

Es mayor para Soi, parece de tu edad- señalo Byakuya y Rangiku le miro molesta- es un poco seria y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra, pero tiene cierta chispa.

Lo notaste- dijo suavemente- además que pasa con que sea mayor, acaso te quejas por ser menor que mi por un año- se quejo la pelirroja.

Byakuya sonrió- no me quejo en absoluto- dijo mientras movía su cabeza enfatizando la negación- soy más que feliz de tenerte, pero me preocupa que Soi no esté a la altura y creo que para ella será complicado.

Creo que todos tememos algo así- dijo Rangiku- pero debe aprender sola, no pasa nada con que le cueste un poco- dijo suspirando- vamos antes que hagan su entrada.

* * *

Mia explicaba junto con el que parecía el organizador del evento la reglas del desfile para los fotoperiodistas, cuando la morena llego vio que Jushiro ya se encontraba escuchando pero el organizador empezaba a verificar las credenciales. Mia suspiro en esos momentos y se hizo a un lado buscando acercarse a la morena.

Te ves bien- señalo la pelirroja, pues la morena llevaba un traje sastre formal color negro pero su blusa era color naranja parecía de lo más sencillo pero en la morena resaltaba por su figura.

La morena sonrió- gracias- dijo suavemente.

Aunque te verías mejor con mi vestido- señaló Mia, la morena sonrió pues al parecer la mayor de las Matsumoto tenía una obsesión con eso- por cierto,quiero saber qué lugar piensas que es el más indicado para tener las mejores tomas según tu criterio.

Para mi gusto al frente en la esquina derecha, en ese lugar puedes tomar a las modelos un poco de lado y verlas venir de frente en todo su esplendor- señalo al instante Yoruichi.

Bien, es tuyo- dijo al instante y se fue con el sujeto a informarle, la morena le siguió y el encargado empezó a dar los lugares junto con las indicaciones finales pues ya solo quedaban 15 minutos para que el evento empezara.

Como era de esperar los espectadoresempezaban a ingresar al lugar, tomando sus lugares en los asientos que habían sido asignados para cada uno de los invitados que iban desde personas de la farándula, miembros de la industria de la moda nacional e internacional, políticos y al fondo los invitados especiales los cuales al parecer estaban llegando pues los murmullos y cuchicheos de que los Fong estaban llegando hizo que todos se pusieran alertas para tomar las mejores instantáneas.

Jushiro se acercó a la morena- las reglas dictan que aquí adentro no habrá entrevistas, pero puedes tomar fotos de lejos.

Eso está bien- dijo Yoruichi, un poco aliviada de que así podría mantener distancia con la peli azul.

Iré al pasillo, tal vez ahí si pueda lograr algunas palabras de lo que esperan del evento- dijo el peliblanco y la morena asintió

Cuando Jushiro llego al pasillo vio que Byakuya y Rangiku hablaban con Soi Fong que venía acompañada de Nanao Ise Yadōmaru, pero más atrás vio a Ryu y Lian Fong, sabía que ellos rara vez hablaban a la prensa, siempre le dejaban los reflectores a sus hijos pero Soi era muy escurridiza, por lo que decidió ir con ellos.

Buenas tardes- dijo Jushiro cerca de Lian y Ryu, la señora Fong se detuvo.

Jushiro Ukitake- reconoció al instante la peli azul mayor y este le miro serio- quería agradecer el enviar a su mejor fotógrafa a la academia de la madre María Graceburt.

El peliblanco le miro serio- señora Fong, usted estuvo ahí- cuestiono.

Si, fui una de las juezas – dijo orgullosa- me imagino que trajiste tu mejor carta.

Jushiro sonrió- si- respondió- podría pedirles una pequeña entrevista- pregunto.

Lian miro a su esposo y este sonrió levemente- a quien quieres entrevistar- pregunto el patriarca de los Fong.

Si es Soi, deberás pedírselo a ella- señalo Lian al instante.

Jushiro sonrió, ella era inteligente- a los dos como matrimonio y como es criar a dos hijos inteligentes y exitosos.

Ryu miro a su esposa asintiendo y esta sonrió- el sábado estamos libres, por la mañana- dijo al instante - te enviaremos el chofer a la revista.

Jushiro sonrió levemente- agradezco el que aceptaran- dijo al instante.

No será gratis- dijo Lian al inmediatamente y Jushiro le miro confundido- me daré por satisfecha de que Yoruichi trabaje con mi hijo unos días haciendo lo de la gala de recaudación de fondos, además de que tome unas fotos del orfanato el día viernes y una aportación para la subasta.

Creo que te salió caro- dijo Ryu con una sonrisa.

¿Aportación para la subasta?- cuestiono confundido- me imagino que será algo de valor.

No tan así - dijo con una sonrisa la peli azul- subastaremos cenas con personas, diría que Yoruichi es bastante atractiva para ser un activo codiciable.

Te dije que te iba salir caro- repitió el serio Ryu Fong.

No te preocupes que yo le pediré su colaboración antes que tu lo hagas- explico ante la duda en el rostro del peliblanco- ¿hay trato?- pregunto Lian Fong.

Si- respondió al instante - nos ponemos de acuerdo el sábado, debo hablar con ella antes y ver lo del viernes.

Bien, porque se nos hace tarde- dijo Ryu con seriedad mirando el reloj- faltan 10 minutos.

Jushiro miro que casi todos ya iban ingresando- entremos- dijo el peliblanco.

* * *

 **Unos Minutos Antes**

Disfrutaste el paseo- pregunto la pelirroja a la peli azul.

Si- respondió suavemente-¿hay mucha prensa?- cuestiono.

La necesaria- respondió Rangiku- pero las reglas son las mismas de siempre.

Es un alivio- dijo suavemente, Nanao llego a su lado- entramos Nanao- dijo con una leve sonrisa al ver que la pelinegra le miraba extrañada- o tienes miedo de entrar a mi lado.

¿Miedo?- cuestiono- no creo que ni borrachos los periodistas nos emparejen- hubo unas leves sonrisas.

Les acompañare- dijo Kuchiki y los tres buscaron la entrada al salón.

Cuando Soi Fong entro junto a Nanao y Byakuya, los flashes de las cámaras se dispararon al instante, Yoruichi estaba atrás de todos pero alcanzo a tomar una que otra fotografía, sonrió levemente al notar que Soi llevaba la camisa que ella le había comprado, pero había entrado viendo hacia el piso, con una chica a su lado que no pudo distinguir bien y quisiera o no eso le causo cierta el evento debía continuar, además no era eso lo que ella había deseado que no la buscara más y que encontrara a otra chica para pasar el rato, suspiro suavemente y fue a su lugar en la esquina derecha justo de frente.

* * *

Rangiku entro al momento junto a Lisa, seguida por el matrimonio Fong, Jushiro y Lyu con Reiko del brazo. Aun faltaban 5 minutos y Lian miro el lugar ubicando su objetivo y al instante fue tras él. Soi bebía un poco de té y charlaba con Nanao cuando noto un leve tumulto.

Lian se había dirigido hacia la morena que empezaba a enfocar la pasarela pero los leves cotilleos le sacaron de su trabajo además que alguien parecía tocarle el hombro, cuando se giro no pudo evitar sonreír al ver un rostro conocido- Lian-san, que hace aquí- cuestiono.

Estoy invitada- dijo suavemente- es bueno verte de nuevo- dijo con alegría- ven quiero presentarte a mi esposo- dijo y se movió con dirección al fondo cerca donde estaban designados ver el desfile, ahí vio a un hombre de complexión ancha, rostro serio y ojos grises, un poco mas allá un joven que se parecía mucho al hombre y era acompañado por una chica que le parecía haberle visto antes.

Oye, no es tu morena- dijo Nanao y Soi miro hacia donde se dirigía su mirada y la vio, Yoruichi que caminaba junto a su madre e iban con dirección a su padre, los vio saludarse como si se conocieran- acaso tu mamá la conoce- pregunto la pelinegra.

No se- dijo y estaba por ir con ellos, pero Nanao la detuvo.

Espera a ver qué sucede- dijo suavemente- no querrás que la prensa arme un chisme.

Lian llego junto a su esposo- amor, esta es la chica de la que te conté- dijo y Ryu enarco una de sus cejas y luego mostro una sonrisa un poco picara que desconcertó a la morena pues le parecía conocida- Yoruichi este es mi amado esposo, Ryu Fong- dijo con un dejo de orgullo la morena se quedo sorprendida.

Un gusto- dijo Ryu mirándole con esa mirada que parecía le evaluaba, como hace mucho lo había hecho cierta peli azul, si…ella era su hija.

El gusto es mío- dijo saliendo de su aturdimiento- Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo y miro a la peli azul que sonreía- no sabía que usted era…

Una Fong- señalo la peli azul- me gusta pasar desapercibida- señalo y luego se acerco a Lyu y le toco el hombro- hijo, ven quiero presentarte- dijo al instante y este se giro y sonrió levemente, pero para inconveniencia de Lian Reiko no se le despego- hijo quiero que conozcas a quien ayudara con el evento de la subasta- informo al momento- Yoruichi Shihōin, de la revista Tokio Soul.

Mucho gusto- dijo este sonriendo- Lyu Fong para servirle, será un placer colaborar usted.

También será un placer- respondió la morena, no dejando de asombrarse un poco pues el joven Fong se parecía mucho a su padre pero tenía también rasgos más dulces quizá por su madre y justo ahora entendía porque aquella vez había comparado a Lian Sayers con Soi.

Un leve carraspeo se escucho y Lyu sonrió- lo siento, ella es mi novia Reiko Minagui.

Yoruichi Shihōin- se presento la morena y justo ahora recordaba a la chica en el restaurante.

Me pareces conocida- dijo la pelinegra- nos hemos visto antes.

Bueno, quizá porque es conocida en el ámbito periodístico internacional- señalo Lian y vio que su princesa venia hacia ellos- por cierto, ella ayuda con la promoción de la subasta y tocara que trabaje junto a Lyu.

Soi llego donde su madre se encontraba junto a la morena, luego de notar cómo le presentaba a toda la familia, justo quería saber cómo es que su madre y Yoruichi se conocían y desde cuándo, pero su padre le bloqueo el paso – el evento esta a minutos de empezar- informo la peli azul.

Lo sé- dijo Soi- ustedes no se apresuran.

Hija, ven- llamo Lian con total calma, pero la morena al instante se tenso, no sabía si hacer como si no la conocía o hacerse la desconocida aunque como había resultado su reencuentro pensó que Soi preferiría hacer como si no se conocían- te presento a mi hija, Soi Fong.

Soi le miro con seriedad y luego sonrió- un gusto volver a verte- dijo inclinándose levemente.

Yoruichi se quedo de piedra, eso no lo esperaba- acaso se conocen- pregunto a la morena.

Nos topamos en un evento- señalo Yoruichi con seriedad, tratando de sonar calma.

Ella tomo la foto que mandaste enmarcar- dijo al instante la peli azul, Yoruichi se tenso como era posible que ella hablara tan fresca de esa foto…cuando sabia de que manera la había tomado.

En verdad- dijo Lian con un poco de asombro, su hija no negaba conocer a la morena y de paso aceptaba que ella le había tomado fotos y aunque eso ella ya lo sabía el que su hija le dijera eso era asombroso- ya decía yo que quien la tomara debía ser profesional.

Yoruichi se sonrojo levemente- el evento está por empezar madre, seguro la señorita Shihōin tiene trabajo y debe concentrarse- señalo Soi.

Bien, solo termino de hablar con Yoru-chan- dijo Lian y Soi enarco una de sus cejas.

Con su permiso- dijo la peli azul y miro a la morena- espero disfrutes el evento- dijo suavemente y se marcho.

Lian sonrió amablemente- nos veremos el viernes- dijo al instante.

Yoruichi suspiro- por supuesto- dijo un poco desconcertada pero debía regresar pronto a su lugar la música estaba bajando su volumen lo que indicaba que el evento estaba por iniciar.

Los Fong se acomodaron, pero Soi, Nanao y Lisa hablaban suavemente sobre lo que acababa de pasar, para la peli azul no había duda que quisiera o no casi todos a su alrededor conocían de Yoruichi, solo esperaba que no supieran lo que había de fondo entre ellas porque al final ella no sabría explicar que era eso que había entre ellas. Aun así la peli azul no podía dejar de mirar de vez en cuando hacia la dirección donde la morena se encontraba.

* * *

El desfile empezó con todo su esplendor, la animadora hablo sobre lo que significaba la marca Matsumoto´s y quien era la diseñadora de esta gala. Después de esa breve introducción el desfile empezó, las modelos eran bellas, esbeltas y sabían su oficio. Los asistente elogiaban los diseños que eran desde fresco y elegantes, los fotógrafos hacían galas de su oficio en cada salida de un nuevo diseño mostrado por la pasarela. Aun así para una peli azul el desfile se movía entre diseño y Yoruichi, entre detalles de vestimenta y la morena, cosa que fue notada por Lisa.

Sería bueno que dejaras de babear- recomendó Lisa con una leve sonrisa, que Nanao acompaño.

No estoy babeando- se defendió Soi y miro que Nanao reía levemente.

Por supuesto que no babea- defendió Nanao- pero cualquiera que te viera podría decir que miras a Yoruichi de una manera casi hambrienta.

Hubo más risas y Soi no pudo evitar un sonrojo- mejor veamos el desfile- dijo suavemente.

Soi no podía más que complacida el lugar en el que estaban ubicados daba total vista a la pasarela y desde ahí también podía ver a la morena de espalda. Pudo notar que el desfile estaba muy bien organizado y los diseños eran frescos y elegantes en toda regla, con colores variados y sobrios. Ralamente Rangiku se había esforzado demasiado por esto y seguramente sería un éxito dado que miro a los críticos y parecían un poco complacidos y hasta sorprendidos de la presentación en sí.

El desfile duro más o menos 40 minutos y al final la diseñadora salió junto con las modelos que aplaudían su talento, al instante todos los presentes se pusieron de pie haciendo lo mismo. Cuando todo termino se abrió la puerta para el otro salón donde los invitados pasarían a un pequeño coctel donde se podía socializar y donde la prensa no estaba invitada. Aunque antes de eso había una pequeña conferencia de prensa y sesión de fotos.

Cuando todo termino los invitados ya estaba degustando de bebidas y uno que otro entremés, Rangiku fue con sus amigas- felicidades- dijeron todas al momento que la pelirroja llego junto a ellas.

Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa- fue un gran trabajo- dijo suavemente- aunque el vestido que diseño mamá no salió en el desfile.

Tu mamá diseño, pensé que solo lo harías tu- pregunto Lisa.

Hizo una- dijo con una sonrisa- le llama "el vestido especial"- puso los ojos- solo se hicieron 12, pensaba que nadie merecía portarlo porque ninguna modelo le inspiraba para que lo portara.

Suena bastante lógico- dijo suavemente Soi.

Me gustaron mucho, pero en especial el rojo- dijo suavemente Riruka.

Oh, ese es genial- dijo Rangiku.

Podríamos hablar- pido Soi a la pelirroja que le sonrió levemente.

Claro- dijo y se apartaron un poco- que sucede- pregunto Rangiku.

Porque no me dijiste que Yoruichi venía- reclamo al instante.

Yo no lo sabía, me entere al llegar- dijo la pelirroja- mi madre fue la que hizo los contactos con la prensa y la publicidad fue obra de tu hermano, tienes algún problema con que ella esté aquí- cuestiono Rangiku.

Soi suspiro- no- dijo suavemente- pero me hubiese gustado saberlo.

Pues parece que le veras más seguido, según vi tu madre la conoce- señalo la pelirroja.

Yo no tengo problemas con verla más seguido, ella es la que no quiere verme mas- soltó de pronto la peli azul con un dejo de inconformidad.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Rangiku con curiosidad, pero de pronto fue interrumpida por Lisa que llego junto a ellas, junto a Nanao y Riruka.

¿Qué hablan tanto? - pregunto la pelinegra.

Nada- respondió Soi aunque sabía que Lisa no era tonta.

Por supuesto, no es nada que Yoruichi estuviera aquí y de paso que saber cómo Lian-san la conoce- señalo Lisa.

No olvides el incidente de las rosas- señalo Riruka y Soi puso los ojos.

Eso lo arreglamos- dijo al instante, ganándose la atención de todos.

Si lo han arreglado como es que no quiere verte más- pregunto Rangiku, al instante Lisa suspiro sonoramente.

Ahora entiendo tu buen humor el día lunes y ayer- señalo la pelinegra- pero seguro lo arruinaste.

Lisa- regaño Nanao- seguro hay una explicación, además recuerda que para una discusión tienen que haber 2.

Es que tienes algún tipo de relación con ella- pregunto curiosa Riruka y todos le miraron como si estaba diciendo algún disparate- vamos, uno no discute con alguien a menos que haya una relación o algo parecido.

Yo…- Soi se quedo sin palabras.

Es obvio que no- respondió Rangiku – no nos haremos ilusión con respecto a una relación formal, ya sabemos que a Soi solo le interesa el sexo sin compromiso.

Soi suspiro- preferiría no hablar de esto en este lugar y en este momento.

Por mi está bien- dijo Rangiku- debo ir con mamá y ver los negocios- dijo al notar que su madre le hacía señas de ir con ella.

Bien, nos veremos en skype- dijo Lisa y Soi puso los ojos.

Iré por una bebida- dijo Soi tratando de encaminarse al pequeño bar.

Voy contigo- dijo Nanao y se fue con la peli azul.

Deben dejar de presionarla- dijo Riruka a su novia que le miro incrédula- estoy hablando en serio Lisa, deberían dejar que ella resuelva las cosas como pueda y si necesita ayuda seguro lo dirá.

Ella no pedirá ayuda- señalo Lisa.

Tú se la pediste o no- cuestiono Riruka.

Bien, lo acepto- respondió Lisa- pero ella es mas cabezota que yo- se quejo haciendo un puchero que le gano un pequeño beso de sus novia.

* * *

Soi suspiro luego que pidió un sexo en la playa no tardo en beber un poco lo que había dicho Riruka era un poco perturbar si lo pensaba bien, hasta ahora no había pensando tan seriamente en la situación que tenia con Yoruichi, Nanao pidió una copa de champan- creo que te afecta demasiado- señalo la pelinegra como si lanzara un comentario al aire.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas y luego suspiro un poco aliviada de que Nanao no era tan directa y entrometida como lo eran Lisa y Rangiku, parecía que de pronto todos a su alrededor se cebaban de lo que sucedía entre ella y Yoruichi. De pronto algo en su cabeza hico clic cuando recordó las palabras que la morena le había duchi el día de ayer **_"seguir con esta situación"_** , bebió otro sorbo de su bebida uno más largo ante la mirada seria de Nanao que mas parecía un poco preocupada- puedo decirte algo- pregunto la peli azul.

Nanao sonrió- seguro quieres hablar conmigo- pregunto curiosa- ya sabes soy hermana de Lisa y ella puede llegar a ser muy…curiosa.

No me importa que al final le cuentes- señalo Soi- siento que todos de una o de otra forma meten sus narices en mi vida.

Nanao sonrió y luego suspiro- creo que solo desean lo mejor para ti, aunque más parecen unas hermanas mayores.

Habían llegado a un balcón donde se miraba parte de la ciudad ya que estaban en el 57 piso del hotel, Soi se inclino apoyándose un poco- Yoruichi me gusta- soltó de pronto y Nanao enarco una de sus cejas- no solo en la cama- añadió al instante la peli azul- pero extrañamente las cosas entre nosotras terminan en la cama.

Hubo un leve silencio ante esa leve confesión, pero no era de extrañar para la pelinegra que ellas terminaran en la cama desde la mesa les había visto al momento que Soi fue con su mamá para ver que hablaba con Yoruichi, la morena había tomado una postura rígida y aunque para Soi era algo habitual se notaba cierta ansiedad y la manera en que se miraban la una y la otra parecían tener cierta tensión en su interactuar. Nanao pensó que al final todo no era tan sencillo como lo pensaban Lisa y Rangiku, la pelinegra suspiro- Yoruichi te gusta- pregunto y Soi asintió- es bonita, tiene buen cuerpo, además es talentosa- señalo al momento, la peli azul asintió de nuevo- te gusta tanto para llevarla a cenar, pensar en tener una relación de pareja además de una sexual y estarías dispuesta a llevarle a la casa de tus padres- pregunto Nanao.

Soi se quedo de piedra ante la última pregunta de Nanao, esas cosas no las había meditado y pensado- realimente no he pensado en eso- respondió al instante y la pelinegra aprecia mirarle con más seriedad- quiero decir, obviamente ya le lleve a cenar- confeso yluego suspiro- pero obviamente fue porque luego íbamos a pasar la noche y…

Entiendo- corto Nanao, no necesitaba las explicaciones que Lisa y Rangiku posiblemente le pedirían- Soi si ella trabaja en una revista sabrá muchas historias de ti, si lo pones en perspectiva lo que ella podría pensar es que solo la quieres llevar a la cama.

Lo sé y tampoco negare que irnos a la cama es algo que no me desagrada en absoluto- dijo con calma y Nanao puso los ojos, Soi rio levemente ante tal acción- aun así ella me interesa- dijo al instante- podría decir que es la segunda mujer por la cual he sentido cierto interés después de Tia.

Tia Halibel- dijo Nanao- creo que eso fue como un amor adolescente frustrado- señalo.

Soi suspiro- bastante frustrado- marco la peli azul y luego miro hacia Nanao con un poco de asombro- dijiste amor adolescente- cuestiono levemente.

Nanao sonrió con un dejo de vergüenza- bueno, siempre que hablan del asunto y rememoran me parece que hablan de algo como eso- Soi palideció levemente y la pelinegra trato de calmar la situación – aun así a ella no te la llevaste a la cama y Yoruichi sí.

Soi puso los ojos- aun así creo que me salió peor- soltó- te diré algo- dijo suavemente Soi como si lo que iba a decir era algo secreto- tu y todas saben que he tenido sexo con muchas chicas- Soi sonrió y Nanao también lo hizo- tantas que luego de un tiempo es solo algo físico, sabes lo que esperar y como complacer…

Pero- continúo Nanao.

Al final no significa nada y es solo satisfacción física, relajante- señalo la peli azul.

Nanao suspiro- eso pasa cuando no hay sentimientos de por medio Soi- señalo.

Soi suspiro- con ella fue distinto- dijo suavemente sonriendo- desde que nos besamos fue como…no se- dijo con su gris mirar centellante- fue como si algo dentro de mi cobrara vida, pero ella se fue el día siguiente sin saber ni su nombre- señalo la peli azul- luego tontamente creí que podría sentir igual con otras chicas.

Por esa razón rentaste el apartamento y te llevabas a la cama a cada chica que se ponía enfrente- Nanao le miro seria- fue tonto en verdad- acuso.

Soi suspiro- lo entendí, lo peor es que ella me vio con otra chica.

Nanao puso los ojos- lo peor es que no creerá nada de ti, le mostraste aquello de lo que se te acusa…la playgirl de Tokio.

No quiere que me acerque- se quejo Soi.

Nanao le miro seria- y vas hacer lo que ella dice- pregunto.

Soi sonrió levemente- tu qué crees.

Nanao suspiro- puede suponer un problema, ya sabes- dijo al instante- llamar a la policía, alguna orden de alejamiento o lo que fuere aunque no creo que ella sea de ese tipo.

Si llama a la policía, podría con eso- dijo confiada la peli azul.

Nanao negó con la cabeza sonriendo- Omaeda aun sigue en la sede de Tokio- pregunto y Soi asintió- bueno si las cosas se ponen mas difíciles, sabes que Shunsui puede ayudar un poco.

Ah el viejo Shunsui- dijo Soi con una gran sonrisa y Nanao se puso seria- aun sigues con él.

Por supuesto- dijo con seriedad- nos complementamos muy bien y no es tan viejo, solo les lleva por 3 años.

Tal vez a Lisa y Rangiku, a mí por 5 años- señalo Soi- a ti por 4.

En el amor no cuentan las matemáticas- señalo Nanao- se que habías deseado que Lyu y yo no uniéramos pero somos incompatibles.

Soi puso los ojos- lo sé, pero era mejor soñar eso que la realidad inminente- Nanao rio.

Salgamos- dijo Nanao- escuche que abajo hay un pequeño casino.

Oh, apostar y sentir que perderemos hasta la camisa- dijo Soi una gran sonrisa.

Hablando de camisa- dijo Nanao- la que llevas puesta no es el habitual color de tu estilo, pero se ve bien.

Soi sonrió- que puedo decir, fue un presente- dijo al instante y Nanao sonrió- entonces, vamos al casino.

Sera solo un rato- advirtió la pelinegra- tampoco quiero quedarme pobre.

Empezaron su camino a la salida- una hija de Rent Yadōmaru qquedandose pobre, eso sería un escándalo.

Salieron ante la mirada de unos pocos y al instante tomaron el primer elevador, Soi se sentía animada después de un momento quizá hablar de sus cosas con otra persona había sido providencial

* * *

Cuando Soi y Nanao llegaron a la planta baja tomaron el camino donde señalaba que quedaba el casino, cuando entraron las luces neón y el sonido de las maquinas tragamonedas, el sonido de la ruleta girando, los hombres gritando Black Jack. Fueron a la caja y compramos fichas buscando un lugar para jugar y con eso se dirigieron a una mesa de Black Jack, dada la capacidad con los números de Soi y su manera impasible casi acostumbra, Nanao también lo eligió porque era una reto a su manera de vida y a su inteligencia, le gustaba asumir un reto gigantes y además era abogada.

Perdieron la principio, mucho dinero pero seguían ahí jugando a perder o más bien a intentar ganar, luego de unos miles de yenes perdidos ganaron una vez Nanao y una vez la peli azul, eso les dio pie para terminar esa tonta aventura además de que vieron la cara larga de Lisa en la puerta señalando su reloj, viendo la hora que marcaba las 7:30 y según lo planeado el vuelo de regreso a Tokio debía partir a las 8, aun así Soi sintió que todo había valido la pena y se lo debía a Nanao.

Lo siento- dijo Soi al salir por la puerta del Casino.

Apurémonos que los demás ya se fueron, Riruka esta esperando en el auto- dijo Lisa que parecía molesta, luego miro a su hermana- papá llamo, dijo que le hablaron del banco porque sobregiraste la tarjeta de crédito.

Nanao se encogió de hombros- creo que recupere lo del sobregiro- se defendió al instante.

Eso es irresponsable hasta para ti- acuso a su hermana, luego de subir al auto y tomar asiento el chofer arranco- no puedo creer que te hayas ido a jugar.

Nanao suspiro y Riruka hablo- no le hagas caso Nanao, solo está molesta porque no la llevaron con ustedes- nano hizo un puchero.

Fueron tan malas- acuso.

Eres una cerda- insulto Nanao que pocas veces lo hacía y todas reímos.

No me despedí de Rangiku, ni de Mia-san y todos los demás- dijo suavemente Soi Fong.

Bueno tampoco lo hiciste de Yoruichi- dijo Lisa y Nanao le lanzo una mirada molesta a su hermana y Soi frunció el ceño- veras dejaron entrar algunos miembros de la prensa y sabes que, algunos preguntaron por ti.

Soi suspiro- sabes en que vuelos regresara a Tokio- pregunto a Lisa.

Según se queda con ahí con Jushiro, escuche de que no conoce Kyōto y el amablemente le mostrara algunos lugares- dijo con calma Lisa, pero Nanao negó con su cabeza.

Que amable- dijo suavemente Soi pero se guardo lo que pensaba pues ya había llegado al aeropuerto privado.

No perdieron tiempo y subieron al avión, obviamente Lian t Ryu hablaron con Soi y Lyu tomo un poco de tiempo para burlarse de su hermana por ser _"regañada"_ por sus padres, aun con el tiempo no dejaban de ser unos chiquillos mimados como decía Lian, hacia cierta competencia entre ellos que se miraba un poco sana. Realmente a Soi siempre le resbalaba los regaños además el regaño no fue por el dinero malgastado como su hermano y los demás podrían creer, fue por su poca educación de abandonar el evento que era importante para Rangiku y su familia. Soi se fue a su rincón y mientras volaban regreso a Tokio telefoneo a Rangiku para disculparse y de paso hablo con Mia, que lo tomo todo bien aunque le extraño saber que ella había afirmado que se verían pronto.

* * *

Llegaron a la 9:45 de la noche extrañamente Soi decidió irse con sus padres a la casa, estaba cansada y por otra parte quería nadar y dejar de pensar en Yoruichi junto a Jushiro en Kyōto, sabía que era de locos pensar que un sujeto como Jushiro Ukitake que es un hombre respetable, honesto y buena gente tuviese otras intenciones con Yoruichi pero ya eran dos veces que él hacia algo por ella, primero tratando de defenderla y ahora mostrándole la ciudad, una maravillosa ciudad.

Eran las diez y media de la noche cuando se puso su traje de natación y empezó su nado a marcha forzada, cada brazada y cada patada era con el intento de calamar su cerebro con esas ideas tontas puesta por lo que comúnmente le llaman celos, solo que la peli azul no estaba acostumbrada a sentir algo tan banal como eso más bien a sentir algo por alguien más que no fuese sus amigas o familia, luego de 20 minutos estaba agotada el hecho de que ayer no había dormido lo suficiente había hecho menguar su actividad y justo ahora solo flotaba en la piscina con los ojos mirando al cielo estrellado.

Lian miraba a su hija desde la segunda planta atreves de la ventana de su habitación, en estos instantes no alcanzaba a comprender a su primogénita por completo hoy fue uno de esos días donde hizo cosas que no hacia normalmente como no negar alguna asociación con Yoruichi, la foto y luego eso de irse a perder dinero a lo loco.

Ryu se coloco a su lado- algo realmente le molesta- dijo suavemente mientras abrazaba a su esposa- no crees que fuimos muy duros al regañarle, ya no es una niña.

Lian puso los ojos, su esposo era algunas veces demasiado blanco con Soi y le permitía muchas cosas solo por el pasado y su conciencia- lo que hizo fue irrespetuoso, falto de diplomacia.

No estamos en una embajada- dijo el pelinegro ganándose una mirada molesta de su esposa- quizá ver que conoce a Yoruichi no le agrado o quién sabe.

Porque se guarda las cosas- se quejo Lian- voy a bajar la sacare del agua, es tarde y esta frio.

Utiliza la diplomacia- sugirió Ryu con una leve sonrisa, ganándose otra mirada molesta de su esposa.

* * *

No debiste decirle eso- regaño Nanao a su hermana en el estacionamiento de su apartamento.

Solo dije la verdad- dijo Nanao.

Tu vas por mal camino, darle celos es una mala decisión- señalo Nanao- no ves que le interesa, quizá hasta pueda que por primera vez se esté enamorando.

Nanao, Soi no puede ser tan tonta para pensar que alguien como Yoruichi y Jushiro puedan tener alguna relación mas allá de trabajo- dijo con calma- es Jushiro Ukitake de quien hablamos, es como un maldito monje.

Yo creo que puede ser tonta- la voz de Riruka les saco de su discusión familiar.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Lisa.

Si esta es como dice Nanao y se está enamorando por primera vez será tonta- dijo Riruka.

Nanao y Riruka miraron a Lisa- bien, mañana veré como esta ella, la próxima vez no le calentare la cabeza.

Solo espero que no arruine las cosas más de lo que están- soltó Nanao.

Que quieres decir- pregunto Riruka.

Yoruichi no le quiere ver, le dijo que no la buscara mas- señalo Nanao.

Eso no es nuevo- dijo Lisa- además conociendo a Soi eso no la detendrá- Nanao hizo un asentimiento pero le miro de una manera significativa- aunque debemos estar pendientes de cualquier problema legal.

Ciertamente, por eso le dije que estaba a su disposición si tiene algún problema- dijo Nanao.

Entonces estamos bien- sonrió Lisa- debemos regresar a casa, cuídate hermana- la pelinegra hizo un ademan diciendo adiós y se encamino al ascensor, había sido una buena noche a pesar de perder dinero.

* * *

Lian bajo pero antes de llegar a la piscina fue a la cocina para preparar un poco de chocolate caliente para tomar con Soi, eso sería una buena estrategia pues su hija siempre había tenido una debilidad por el chocolate. Después de unos minutos salió al jardín y se encamino hacia la alberca donde ya no había movimiento y vio a su hija flotando en la piscina.

Hija sal de ahí, es tarde- dijo suavemente.

Soi miro hacia donde provenía la voz, era mejor obedecer a que comience a especular con cosas, llegando a la orilla tomo la toalla y se cubrió pues estaba un poco frio - te molesta el ruido de la piscina- pregunto.

El ruido me da igual, pero que te enfermes no será de mi agrado- dijo con seriedad y luego agrego- porque no dejas el apartamento y regresas a vivir aquí ya que te ha dado por volver a nadar.

Soi suspiro- si te molesta que venga a nadar puedo ir a otra parte - dijo secamente.

Sabes que no me molesta, solo te doy una opción donde todos ganamos- explico Lian con una sonrisa.

Y si quiero tener un momento de intimidad- cuestiono.

Hay hoteles, acaso no es a lo que acostumbras- dijo Lian, Soi se puso seria- pero vamos a la cocina, hice un poco de chocolate caliente.

Fueron a la cocina, Soi había cogido una bata de baño para no pasar tanto frio, Lian fue a la cocina y ella tomo asiento en el desayunador mirando como su madre vertía con total paciencia la bebida caliente en dos tazas. Pensó que este era el momento para descubrir cómo es que Yoruichi y su mamá se conocían.

Como es que conoces a Shihōin- pregunto al momento la peli azul menor.

Lian sonrió levemente y puso una taza de chocolate caliente frente a su hija, para luego tomar asiento frente a su hija que tomaba un sorbo de su bebida- pues no sé si te acuerdas que fui jueza en la academia de la hermana María- Soi asintió- resulta que ella había sido invitada como jueza, más bien Jushiro la envió a ella como fotógrafa profesional me encanto como persona.

Soi sonrió levemente y algo hizo clic en su cabeza- ella era la persona que deseabas que le mostrara la ciudad.

Si, era ella- dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha- te dije que lo ibas a lamentar.

No lo lamento- se defendió Soi sabiendo que justo ahora la morena no le quería ver- seguro ella ya conoce la ciudad demasiado bien.

Aun así, no tiene familia en este país- señalo la mayor de las Fong- pensé que le vendría bien conocer alguna que otra persona, lo que no sabía es que tú le conocías.

Bueno, solo un encuentro fortuito- dijo al momento Soi- además de que fue ella la que tomo esa fotografía.

Lian sonrió- es una buena foto, ya decía yo que no cualquiera podría sacar esa expresión tuya y captarla- dijo sonriente- ella es muy talentosa.

Lo es- secundo Soi.

Además de hermosa y bastante sexy- dijo Lian y Soi solo le miro seria- mujeres así deberías llevarte a la cama, no esas niñas tontas que lo único que quieren es atraparte.

Mamá- regaño Soi.

Tengo o no tengo razón- pregunto la peli azul mayor.

Soi le miro seria- bien lo has dicho madre, una persona como Shihōin no tiene comparación y dada mi fama no creo que yo sea una opción viable para ella.

Lian suspiro- tú dejaste que esa fama creciera, sé que no eres así.

Nunca me importo lo que otros pensaran- señalo Soi.

Aun cuando eso mismo lo piense Yoruichi- señalo Lian y Soi no le miro.

¿Me tiene que importar?- cuestiono, su madre la estaba presionando demasiado y eso no le agradaba.

No sé, te importa- Lian le dio vuelta a la pregunta y Soi suspiro cansinamente- el viernes por la mañana iremos al orfanato.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- mamá, te dije que puedo ayudarte con el cheque o lo que quieras, además tengo que pensar en el lanzamiento del nuevo teléfono y puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo con unos niños.

Lian le miro molesta- pues iras a perder el tiempo, ahora vete a la cama.

Soi puso los ojos- madre, no soy una adolescente- se quejo la peli azul.

¿Y?- pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa- mientras yo siga viva, no me importa si ya estas vieja y tengas hijos o lo que sea, soy tu madre – señalo, Soi al instante se puso de pie antes de que su madre siguiera el discurso que se sabía de memoria.

Buenas noches- dijo suavemente y busco camino a su habitación.

Lian suspiro, había algo de taciturnidad en su hija y eso le preocupaba porque ella generalmente no era así - descansa hija- dijo suavemente, su actitud se estaba agriando y eso no era bueno, al parecer Yoruichi era un tema sensible para su hija pero no entendía porque, quizá debía pedirle un informe más extenso al detective Shūhei y así poder entender lo que pasaba entre ellas.

* * *

Yoruichi miraba la ciudad de Kyōto en al amplio ventanal de su habitación en el hotel El Princess Kyōto Nikko, eran las 10:45 de la noche y justo acababa de salir de la ducha que había tomado para relajarse un poco. El día había sido extenuante ya que no habían parado desde que aterrizaron en la ciudad, además del hecho de conocer que la amable señora Lian Sayers era nada más y nada menos que la mamá de Soi, de paso conoció a su padre y su hermano, con todo eso sentía que en vez de alejarse de la peli azul era como si se estaba acercando mas al clan Fong, además del hecho que ella no había negado que se conocían afirmando que ella le había tomado algunas fotos, pero si la morena lo pensaba bien la única foto que su madre podría ver con beneplácito era aquella que ella trabajo especialmente porque seguramente Soi no era tan tonta como para guardar las demás como un recuerdo.

Aun así no podía negar que el verle llevar la camisa que ella le repuso le había hecho sentir un poco de satisfacción dado que la mayoría de veces le había visto otros tonos más oscuros y no tan claros como el de la camiseta que ella le había comprado, tampoco iba a negar que sintió un poco de celos al verle llegar con esa chica que al final supo por Lisa que era su hermana quien al momento asocio con aquella chica de gafas y semblante serio en aquella fiesta de cumpleaños. Rangiku y Mia Matsumoto habían sido muy amables al darles lugar en la recepción privada, luego Lisa se había acercado a saludar y de paso presentarle a su pareja que le pareció muy amable.

Cuando creía que todo había terminado y regresaban al hotel Jushiro le informa que tendrá una asignación el viernes con Lian Fong en el orfanato y que luego tendría que trabajar con el hermano de Soi para lo de la subasta. Suspiro, no es que no quisiera colaborar es mas ella misma había ofrecido esa ayuda sin pensarlo dos veces pero si su objetivo era distanciarse de la peli azul, el estar rodeada de su familia y amigos dificultaba un poco esa tarea. No cabía dudas de que los Fong eran una familia bastante especial, sus allegados tampoco se quedaban atrás pero sobre todo lo era Soi Fong, al final se había perdido en la recepción por lo que ella noto, su madre no estaba muy contenta con eso y le gustara o no era como si aun había algo de inmadurez en la heredera de los Fong, aquella que decían ser fría y calculadora, una déspota y quien sabe que cosas más que posiblemente algunas serian verdad…pero que tantas lo eran y que otras no y eso le inquietaba, aun así debía dormir mañana tendrían un leve paseo por mas lugares y a primera hora de la tarde tomarían el vuelo de regreso a Tokio.

* * *

Eran las 3:05 de la madrugada en la ciudad de Tokio, cuando parecía que la paz y tranquilidad del descanso harían su trabajo, el teléfono de la mansión de la familia Fong empezó a sonar, al principio nadie lo escucho pero en el segundo intento o el repicar una segunda vez el patriarca de los Fong descolgó el teléfono un poco soñoliento- diga- escucho con un poco de modorra la disculpa por la llamada a esa horas, pero al recibir el mensaje el pelinegro al instante despertó poniéndose alerta- donde están- pregunto al instante y luego anoto algo en el block de notas que tenía en la pequeña mesa de noche- iremos inmediatamente.

Ryu colgó el auricular del teléfono y se puso de pie – adónde vas- pregunto un poco confundida Lian- quien llamo- cuestiono viendo que su esposo encendía la luz y empezaba a vestirse con el traje que había usado antes.

Ha ocurrido un accidente muy grave- informo Ryu al instante, Lian termino de despertar con esa noticia su mirada era confusa y aflictiva – podrías ir a despertar a Soi- pidió- seguro ella quera ir conmigo.

Lian se puso de pie- de quien se trata- pregunto con un dejo de temor.

Se trata de la familia Shiba- respondió al instante.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	11. Chapter 11

Buenas tardes y feliz año nuevo a todos, espero todos se encuentren bien y gracias por seguir esta historia y sus comentarios.

saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 11**

Eran las 6 de la mañana del día miércoles en la ciudad, Soi Fong se encontraba en la sala de un hospital con la mirada perdida, Miyako y Kaien Shiba habían muerto hace más de dos horas a consecuencia de un aparatoso accidente en la carretera que de Tokio cuando regresaban de Saitama según los informes que recibieron al llegar. Miyako la esposa de Kaien había muerto camino al hospital y luego el joven Shiba le siguió cuando estaban atendiéndolo de sus heridas que para mala suerte resultaron ser mortales, Kukaku y Ganju los hermanos menores se encontraban en la morgue identificando los cuerpos junto a su padre.

Su teléfono vibraba pero no quería contestar, vio como algunos guardias se movilizaban y otros daban indicaciones, Soi intuyo que quizá la prensa estaría llegando dado que la noticia se había expandido por lo que todo sería más difícil para Kukaku y Ganju. Miro su vestimenta había llegado en un pantalón deportivo, sudadera y zapatos tenis no es que le importara que le viesen asi, pero estaba segura que no quería ninguna pregunta al respecto además de que era una momento bastante delicado para tornarlo un show mediático.

Ryu Fong, apareció con una chica alta con un mirar azul celeste que podía mostrar la tristeza por la que estaba pasando, luego estaba el más joven de los Shiba serio, pensativo y un poco nervioso posiblemente pensando en cómo será su vida de vago después de que Kaien no iba estar ahí para ayudarle y al ver a la peli azul esta le sonrió levemente, Soi se acerco y no dudo en tomarle en un abrazo- lo lamento mucho Kukaku- dijo y al instante su voz pareció tensa al momento, la pelinegra le abrazo fuertemente.

Gracias, por estar aquí- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- a ti y a tu padre.

Sabes que no los dejaría solos en un momento tan difícil- dijo Ryu- tu padre y yo...

Lo sé Ryu-san- dijo suavemente Kukaku, miro hacia Soi- así como Soi lo ha sido de nosotros- suspiro largamente- debo hacer los arreglos- dijo suavemente.

Sabes que podemos ayudar con eso si lo necesitas- se ofreció al instante Soi.

Ahora soy yo la que está a cargo de esta familia y debo tomar mi responsabilidad- dijo con seriedad y su voz quebrada levemente, Soi asintió- pero me gustaría dijeses unas palabras en el sepelio.

Soi miro a Kukaku y luego a su padre- lo hare- dijo suavemente.

Vamos, salgamos por la parte de atrás- dijo Ryu mirando a todos- la prensa ya se encuentra aquí - salieron del lugar escoltados por unos guardias del hospital pero extrañamente un fotoperiodista oculto les logro alcanza una fotografía.

Shinji sonrió levemente al darse cuenta que había sido el único en captar esas imágenes que valían oro porque los demás periodistas había ido directo a recepción y en busca de los doctores y el parte médico, también no podía negar que había cierta melancolía en todo eso al recordar que esas imágenes las había visto antes pero de una manera distinta, al parecer esta familia cargaba con la tragedia. Solo esperaba que Jushiro pudiera ver sus mensajes y de paso estuviese viendo algún canal de noticias.

* * *

Jushiro Ukitake salió de la ducha con prontitud, eran las 6:08 de la mañana y había despertado después de recibir algunos mensajes recibidos en su celular de parte de Shinji informándole de la nueva noticia que era de bastante importancia por no decir tristes. Antes de entrar a la ducha había pedido a recepción llamar a la habitación de la morena para despertarle, obviamente se habían quedado más tiempo para hacer un reportaje de la ciudad pero justo ahora la noticia importante estaba en Tokio con los Shiba.

Cuando estuvo listo pidió el desayuno para dos así como se quedo clavado viendo las noticas y los por menores que se podría saber de todo el asunto. Yoruichi llego antes que llegara el desayuno, duchada, lista y con cámara en mano.

Bien ya empaque y está todo listo- informo la morena al peliblanco que parecía hipnotizado frente al televisor- porque tanta urgencia- cuestiono.

El desayuno estaba llegando y les sirvieron, luego se marcharon con prontitud- ha pasado algo terrible en Tokio- respondió el peliblanco- siéntate, mira las noticias.

La morena tomo su plato y sonrió levemente, Ukitake era muchas veces bastante críptico en su actuar, tanto que resultaba un poco divertido, luego miro hacia la televisión hablaban de un accidente mortal y el rostro una pareja joven aparecía en una esquina de la pantalla, una pareja casi de su edad según su apreciación. La curiosidad de la morena se encendió al momento que unas imágenes antiguas aparecían en la pantalla y la presentadora de noticias hablaba de otro accidente, uno aéreo. La morena se sorprendió ante las imágenes de un funeral que al ver los asistentes reconoció a la familia que justamente ayer le fue presentada por completo, los Fong. Una peli azul más joven, junto a su hermano y luego la imagen mostraba a otros tres jóvenes de diferentes edades, dos chicos y una chica que parecía maltrecha un poco enferma, posiblemente ella no debía estar ahí porque una enfermera le cuidaba muy de cerca, enfocando bien su mirada el chico de la imagen que era el mayor de ellos resultaba ser el que ahora aparecía en el reportaje como la victima de ese accidente con todos esos detalles se aventuro en preguntar - ¿quiénes son?

Kaien Shiba y su esposa- respondió Jushiro y luego sonrió al ver el rostro de Yoruichi quedar en lo mismo – te explicare, la familia Shiba fue una de las primeras que empezaron con la innovación en electrodomésticos y hasta se les auguraba un futuro brillante comparable a lo que los Fong son hoy en día, pero hace diez años hubo una tragedia- el peliblanco señalo la pantalla de televisión- el matrimonio Shiba viajaba con su hija Kukaku en un avión Cessna de Tokio con destino a Kōbe pero nunca llegaron a ese lugar pues tuvieron un accidente donde murieron todos excepto la hija, aun así perdió parte de su brazo derecho, ella tenía 18 años en ese entonces.

Murieron sus padres y ella sobrevivió- cuestiono con un dejo de pena la morena.

Murieron sus padres, tripulantes y si...Ella sobrevivió- aclaro Jushiro- fue una noticia bastante ruidosa, además tuvo repercusiones.

¿Repercusiones?- cuestiono curiosa.

Los rumores fueron levantados sin saber cómo y dónde, pero alguien señalo directamente a los Fong de aprovecharse de eso- señalo Jushiro y los ojos de la morena se ampliaron con asombro- Kaien por ser el mayor, fue el que tomo al mando desmintió todo en una conferencia de prensa y como años antes lo habría hecho su padre confirmo su amistad con los Fong, aun con todo la relación se torno distanciada desde ahí.

Yoruichi suspiro- quieres decir que los Fong y los Shiba eran amigos.

Muy amigos, Ryu y Akiyama Shiba lo eran además de hacer negocios juntos- señalo Ukitake- pero luego de la muerte de los patriarcas y todo el escándalo hubo un distanciamiento, al parecer todavía lo hay hasta hoy, según las malas lenguas a la matriarca Fong no le agrado que su apellido se viese envuelto en algo tan bajo y ordeno tomar un camino separado, excepto por sus primogénitos- la morena se quedo seria- Soi y Kaien han seguido teniendo contacto a través de los negocios y quizá más allá, según me di cuenta ella fue invitada a la boda de él y su esposa, seguramente ira al funeral y eso será un escándalo que la prensa cocinara por días.

Es extraño, como es que ella…- pregunto la morena pero la sonrisa de Jushiro le tomó por sorpresa.

Te has de preguntar cómo es que la fría heredera de los Fong puede tener amistad con un joven guapo é inteligente- señalo el peliblanco- se puede decir que Kaien y ella casi crecieron juntos y eran muy afines, la diferencia era tan simple como que los Shiba trataron de que sus hijos fueran educados en colegios con cultura japonesa, Soi y su hermano lo hicieron en colegios privados americanos e ingleses.

Me imagino que por el hecho de que su madre es de descendencia inglesa- pregunto Yoruichi.

Además de eso su padre y abuela deseaban que estuviese expuesta a otras culturas, aunque conociendo un poco a Soi Fong ella hubiese deseado una educación igual a los Shiba- dijo Jushiro con suavidad- Shinji estará pendiente de lo que acontezca- informo al leer un mensaje de su celular- aunque debo decir que esto es algo más allá de lo que estamos acostumbrados pero servirá para el reportaje que estamos montando- dijo Jushiro.

¿Qué reportaje?- pregunto la morena y Jushiro le sonrió.

Uno con el cual pienso dar un boom- enfatizo Ukitake- la prensa muchas veces solo reporta lo que vende o le conviene y yo no pienso de esa manera, pero ahora debemos irnos y terminar el reportaje de Kyoto- dijo sonriente la morena también lo hizo y buscaron la salida.

* * *

Soi se encontraba en su habitación, aun no entendía muy bien que había pasado más bien él porque su padre había sabido del asunto antes que la prensa, de paso habían ido al hospital después de todo la abuela había prohibido el acercamiento con los Shiba. Pero más que todo estaba desconcertada con el hecho de que su amigo había muerto en un accidente 10 años después de que sus padres y también en un accidente. Suspiro en su cama hace tres meses había sido la última en que había compartido con la pareja dado que planeaban en el segundo paso de su unión que era formar una familia y quería darle esa noticia a Soi a su vez de pedirle ser la madrina de su primogénito.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y su padre entro- ya hable con Kukaku, tomaremos un momento para esta noche ir a la funeraria a dar nuestros respetos y mañana asistiremos al funeral.

Soi le miro con el ceño fruncido- no puedes hablar en serio- dijo con un tono frio- hablas de dar respeto justo diez años después que solo les diste tu espalda.

Sé que ha sido una noticia difícil de asimilar para ti, para todos - dijo Ryu olvidando la insolencia de su hija, su esposa llegaba a la habitación en esos momentos –pero este no es momento de hablar de eso, hay cosas más apremiantes.

Rent se encuentra al teléfono- informo Lian, su esposo asintió y salió de la habitación, Lian vio a su hija con detenimiento era más que obvio que estaba molesta pero eso solo escondía la impotencia y el dolor- debes ser paciente con tu padre...

Ahórrate el discurso madre- dijo de manera cortante la peli azul y se puso de pie.

Lian suspiro y hablo como casi nunca lo hacía con sus hijos- por esta vez perdonare tu impertinencia, solo espero encuentres la calma en el transcurso del día y así se puede hablar con tranquilidad- no espero respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Soi golpeo con el puño la pared y luego sobo su muñeca, sabía que era una estúpida pero había cosas que algunas veces sobrepasaban su control, fue a la ducha para tomar un baño y luego se iría al trabajo, aun no le cabía en la cabeza lo que había sucedido no podía ser que eso sucediera luego que Kaien estaba levantando por fin la empresa familiar.

* * *

Yoruichi Shihōin y Jushiro Ukitake llegaron a Tokio a las 2:45 de la tarde, Shinji les esperaba en el aeropuerto para recogerlos y llevar a la morena a su lugar de residencia mientras daba los pormenores de la situación a Jushiro, Yoruichi no pudo evitar mirar la cámara y ver que fotos había tomado. Llegaron en 20 Minutos Jushiro y Shinji se despidieron de ella y le pidieron descansar ya que el rubio sería el encargado de ver lo relacionado con la velación de los cuerpos de los Shiba, sus asistentes y por menores. Además le recordó que tenía el reportaje en el orfanato el día de mañana a las 10 de la mañana, los vio marcharse y se quedó ahí unos instantes hasta que noto el auto lujoso estacionado y su ocupante parecía estar dormida en el asiento del conductor, puso los ojos con un dejo de molestia no podía creer que fuese tan sinvergüenza.

Suspiro y se encamino hacia el auto estacionado, toco el vidrio dos veces y vio como los ojos grises de la peli azul le miraban sorprendida y al instante bajaba el vidrio- que es lo que haces aquí, creo que fui clara al pedirte que no me buscaras- señalo la morena con calma y seriedad.

Soi le miro de pie a cabeza como solía hacerlo y como las otras veces la morena sintió cierta incomodidad- no te he buscado, tú viniste a mi auto yo solo estoy estacionada tratando de relajarme - señalo de manera inteligente, luego cambio de tema- porque te quedaste más tiempo en Kyōto con Jushiro- cuestiono al instante.

Yoruichi fue tomada por sorpresa ante esa pregunta de la peli azul- trabajo- respondió al instante, luego bufo porque no debía de darle explicaciones a nadie- además no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer- señalo con seriedad.

La peli azul sonrió levemente- cierto- suspiro largamente sin ánimos de discutir o defenderse, por lo que solo guardo silencio.

Te lo he pedido de manera amable- señalo la morena poniéndose seria - si sigues viniendo a relajarte a las afueras de mi apartamento sin ningún propósito me veré obligada a llamar a la policía.

Soi sonrió levemente- has lo que te parezca mejor Yoruichi, pero debo apuntar que esta es una vía publica y si deseo relajarme sin ningún propósito más que ver el panorama soy libre de hacerlo- suspiro y miro su reloj, se tornó un poco seria- discúlpame, pero tengo un compromiso importante, deberías ir a tu apartamento y descansar de tus días de trabajo en Kyōto- señalo la peli azul- buenas tardes Yoruichi- arranco el automóvil.

La morena le lanzo una mirada molesta aun cuando esta se había marchado- es una idiota, molesta, intransigente - refunfuño para sí misma, odiando el hecho de que ella le hiciera enojarse y de paso se había ido se escuchar sus últimas advertencias si seguía visitando el complejo. Yoruichi suspiro y trato de calmarse ya que era extraño que Soi estuviese ahí aun con lo acontecido, empezó su camino al apartamento.

* * *

Soi fue de regreso a la oficina, desde el almuerzo se había escapado Lisa al parecer ya estaba enterada de la discusión familiar que había tenido en la mañana. Además de que no era prudente hablar del tema Shiba, ella por supuesto lo sabía todo igualmente Rangiku que justamente ellas le habían acompañado hace más de 10 meses a esa boda, aun así trataba a su manera de que las cosas se calmaran o en un mejor panorama que Soi hablara de lo que pensaba o en un caso extraordinario expresara lo que sentía. La peli azul por su parte solo deseaba estar sola y no hablar con nadie por eso mismo se asombró cuando la morena toco el vidrio del automóvil, aun cuando esperaba verle llegar se tomó para bien escuchar música y perderse en el sonido agradable olvidando por completo su propósito inicial que era corroborar a qué horas y con quien llegaba la morena, al final pensó que había sido refrescante el verle y sobretodo cruzar unas palabras con ella aunque fuese una de sus advertencias tirándole a amenaza. Cuando llego a su oficina vio que estaba abierta y escucho unas voces que reconoció como la de su hermano y la otra la de Lisa, el tema no era otro más que el que flotaba en el ambiente era mejor cortar esa conversación cuanto antes.

Vaya, me ausento unos momentos y mi hermano viene a tomar mi silla en la empresa- dijo con total calma Soi al ver que su Lyu se encontraba en su asiento, tras su escritorio y sintiéndose cómodo en ese lugar.

Lisa le lanzo una mirada de _"que mosca te pico",_ su hermano en contraste sonrió levemente al parecer su hermana estaba en modo erizo- mamá ha estado llamándote, quiere que vayas a casa para el final de la tarde ha estado dejando mensajes y hasta hoy no ha tenido respuesta- explico.

Soi suspiro- me quede sin batería y puse el teléfono a cargar- explico- además no estaba en la oficina, pero ya estoy de regreso- dijo suavemente- mamá bien podía ocupar esa paciencia que parece eterna y no desesperar hasta el punto de molestarte en tus labores y hacer que perdieses tiempo valioso que podrías ocupar en trabajar en el lanzamiento del nuevo teléfono.

Lisa puso los ojos y Lyu se puso serio- por eso mismo vine, quise aprovechar el viaje y como le decía a Lisa ya está lista la campaña y como indica tu fecha de lanzamiento será una navidad movida, mañana se empieza a emitir anuncios en radio y televisión.

Soi suspiro- porque no me habías dicho – se quejó suavemente- desde la semana pasada te he preguntado por el asunto.

Porque no estaba listo, termine los detalles el fin de semana- explico Lyu- sé cómo eres y si te decía que faltaba poco te pondrías más exigente, además también he estado trabajando con lo dela subasta y si me quejo de tus exigencias no te imaginas como es mamá.

Soi rio, sabia lo exigente e incansable que era su madre cuando queria algo- lo siento Lyu- dijo suavemente.

Entiendo, pero no te pongas neurótica- dijo este con calma y Soi puso los ojos- entonces para que te quieren en casa hoy- pregunto.

Soi se encogió de hombros y miro hacia Lisa que bebía una taza de té- no lo sé, pero sabes que cuando mamá llama es mejor tomar la llamada.

Debes darle la razón- dijo Lisa y Lyu puso los ojos- entonces Lyu que me decías de que ibas a trabajar con aquella chica- pregunto.

Si- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- esa hermosa morena que podría hacer que me olvide de Reiko y seguro todos serian felices, Shihōin Yoruichi se llama- aclaro el pelinegro.

La peli azul miro a Lisa con un dejo de molestia y tenso su quijada- es conocida de mamá además es cosa de trabajo, deberás ser profesional y respetuoso- señalo Soi con tono frio.

Vamos no te pongas celosa, si ella no sabe de tu fama quizá tengas una oportunidad- dijo con diversión- acaso no te parece atractiva- preguntó, pero Soi estaba más seria que de costumbre- pero Ups, eres famosa hermanita- señalo Lyu- creo que esta vez yo tengo ventaja.

Lyu- advirtió Lisa- solo esta bromeando, es normal dado la novia que tiene- dijo la pelinegra mirando a Soi que parecía más que celosa, supo que eso podría terminar mal cuando sintió que el dulce y amable chico que conocía desde su juventud parecía disfrutar el hecho de ganarle una chica a su hermana.

Lyu suspiro- entonces nos vamos a casa- pregunto mirando a la peli azul- por cierto donde andabas, pase por tu apartamento y nada.

Soi le miro seria- vagando por ahí- respondió.

Lisa suspiro- Soi necesito hablar contigo sobre el lanzamiento dado que mañana empieza la publicidad.

Soi suspiro- lo siento Lyu, ya escuchaste a Lisa hay trabajo pendiente que hacer y aún es temprano- dijo mirando su reloj que marcaba las 3:55- llegare a casa a las 5:15.

Nos vemos Lyu- dijo con seriedad Lisa y este les saco a lengua a las dos.

Llegas a la hora- advirtió Lyu saliendo de las oficinas, Lisa y Soi esperaron un tiempo prudencial para empezar con lo que sería su charla verdadera.

Cuando por fin Lyu se había marchado y según Lisa había pasado un tiempo prudente decidió que era momento de tantear el terreno- no vas a discutir con Lyu por una tontería verdad- cuestiono al momento.

Soi le miro como si le había salido dos cabezas- no es solo una tontería como dices, insinúa el coquetear con Yoruichi aun cuando tiene una relación formal.

Lisa suspiro- es algo muy ingenuo de su parte, porque nosotras sabemos algo que él no sabe- señalo la pelinegra, Soi le miro curiosa - primero Yoruichi es lesbiana, segundo ya probo de tu dulce miel, dos veces.

A la peli azul no le hizo nada de gracia- no me importa si es ingenuo o estúpido, sea lo que sea no lo quiero cerca de Yoruichi.

Lisa le miro seria- acaso están hablando los celos- señalo y Soi no lo negó.

Hablo en serio- enfatizo la peli azul- cuando Lyu se emparejo con Reiko creyó que caería al piso para revolcarme en dolor y celos- sonrió levemente- error de su parte porque Reiko me va y me viene, es mas siempre quise que Lyu terminara con Nanao- Lisa puso los ojos.

Es una pena que a mi hermana le gusten mayores- dijo divertida la pelinegra- pero esa relación de Reiko y Lyu no tiene futuro, ya son 3 años y siguen igual, no se sabe cómo es que continúan juntos- la peli azul se encogió de hombros indiferente- debes calmar tus celos Soi, Lian-san los pondrá a trabajar juntos te guste o no.

Da igual- dijo cortando la discusión- este no me parece el momento para hablar de eso- dijo con seriedad- hay cosas más delicadas e importantes.

Iras a la funeraria a dar tus respetos- pregunto con seriedad.

La pregunta ofende Lisa- dijo tomando asiento- a qué horas iras tú.

Después de la cena, iré con Riruka- señalo al instante- Nanao llegara con el viejo.

¿Ira tu papá?- pregunto curiosa.

Quiero decir, con el viejo Shunsui- aclaro al instante- seguramente papá estará ahí recuerda que él es el abogado de los Shiba, tu a qué horas aparecerás- pregunto.

No lo sé- dijo al instante- papá quiere que vayamos juntos.

Por eso andas de mal humor- cuestiono la pelinegra.

No lo entenderías y debo decir que yo tampoco lo hago- se quejó la peli azul- cuando se desataron lo rumores tontos el solo consintió alejarse como la abuela pidió, hoy de pronto es de las primeras personas de ser avisado del accidente y hasta habla de ir a presentar respeto- suspiro- me parece muy hipócrita de su parte.

Eres muy dura- acuso Lisa- pero si eso te molesta el hacer berrinche no ayuda, ve y pregunta hoy más que nunca los Shiba necesitan que tu estés ahí y si también lo está tu padre mucho que mejor, Kaien lo hubiese agradecido.

Soi suspiro- es algo difícil de asimilar, hasta hace unos 4 meses todo parecía mejorar y estaban por levantar la empresa, siempre pensé que Kaien y Miyako eran la pareja perfecta y ahora….

Se fueron juntos- señalo Lisa- como Romeo y Julieta- la peli azul le miro seria- solo que mejor…creo.

Debemos trabajar- dijo Soi bajando le rostro, Lisa supo que su amiga quería estar sola.

Recuerda que salimos a las 5- le recordó para que no se quedara más tiempo e hiciese enojar a sus padres, Soi solo asintió.

* * *

Eran las 5:40 de la tarde cuando Soi Fong estaciono su automóvil en la lujosa casa de sus padres, antes había pasado a su apartamento para cambiarse de ropa por una que fuese más apropiada, salió del auto y entro con calma e iba hacia la cocina pero el sonido de una discusión en la sala de juegos hizo que se detuviera y fuese hacia la puerta.

Como que no puedo ir- se quejo la voz grave de Lyu, con un poco molesta como raras veces se dirigía a sus padres.

No creo que sea conveniente- señalo Ryu con tono autoritario como hace mucho tiempo Soi no le había escuchado dirigirse a alguno de ellos.

¿Conveniente?- cuestiono el pelinegro- solo porque creo que no tenemos la obligación de ir, acaso no recuerdan que hace 10 años la prensa nos lanzo peste por ellos, pero ahora todos saben que esa familia está acabada.

Soi abrió la puerta al instante con su rostro molesto para decir algo al respecto, pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada, su padre había lanzado una bofetada a su hermano y este pareció más molesto- ¡respeta a los muertos!- espeto molesto el patriarca.

Lyu parecía incrédulo, con su mano sobando su mejilla lastimada- solo digo la verdad- dijo con suavidad.

Hay maneras de decir las cosas hijo- señalo Lian- pero con lo que acabas de decir, me parece que tu padre tiene la razón en pedirte que no vayas.

Lyu iba a decir algo pero su teléfono sonó y vio quien era- Reiko- dijo con seriedad y luego sonrió- por supuesto, llego en media hora- dijo colgando- me largo, que se diviertan- dijo al salir pero en su camino Soi le bloqueo el paso pero al instante le dejo pasar ya que no quería armar mas escándalo.

Lian suspiro, iré por un poco de té- dijo y fue hacia la cocina.

Soi miro a su padre que sostenía su sien como tratando de detener una jaqueca- demasiado alboroto para ir a dar respetos a quienes les diste la espalda hace 10 años.

Ryu miro a su hija con seriedad- si no deseas ir con nosotros está bien- suspiro con cansancio- sé que Kaien y tú nunca cortaron su contacto- la peli azul estaba por responder o mejor dicho dar su opinión- no me malentiendas no te estoy reprochando nada, quiero decirte que me alegra que no lo hayas hecho.

Soi suspiro pensando en que Lisa tenía un poco razón y debía ser menos orgullosa- me avisas cuando sea hora de irnos- dijo y dio media vuelta con camino a su habitación, sentía que ese no era el momento de hablar del pasado de lo que se hizo y no se hizo.

* * *

Como lo habían planeado el matrimonio Fong y su hija fueron a dar sus respetos a los Shiba en la funeraria donde sus restos estaban siendo velados, su llegada a las 7 en punto genero muchos cuchicheos más cuando Kukaku les recibió de manera amable y agradecida por su visita. Los Yadōmaru también se encontraban ahí y al instante se unieron a los Fong, en especifico los patriarcas Rent y Ryu charlaban en una esquina con Shunsui Kyōraku, mientras Lian y Nao la madre de Nanao se ponían al día y vigilaban a sus esposos, Soi ya estaba muy acostumbrada a eso pero por suerte Lisa, Riruka y Nanao estaban ahí y le hacía señas para ir con ellas, al menos así podrían evitar a los entrometidos y curiosos. Los Shiba sin embargo estaba en su lugar recibiendo a aquellos que llegaban a dar sus condolencias y respetos, los arreglos florares eran variados y de todos los tamaños.

Pero la noche les tenía una sorpresa luego de una hora de estar en el lugar, ver ir y venir personas Soi no pudo evitar hacer una mueca molesta en la entrada su hermano junto a Reiko- no vayas- dijo Lisa al momento, pues la peli azul les había contado todo el asunto en su casa.

Nanao vio como Lian y Ryu también lo habían visto y supo que esto sería un problema a futuro para el pelinegro, por otro lado Lyu parecía un poco incomodo en su papel de novio acompañante muy a diferencia de Reiko que parecía pavonearse como si fuese una poderosa empresaria- esto me enferma, me iré les dices a mis padres que me fui- dijo suavemente Soi.

Lisa suspiro- lo hare- pero, viniste con ellos- señalo la pelinegra.

Tomare un taxi, vi un par en los alrededores- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde Soi yacía en el asiento de su auto frente al complejo de apartamento donde vivía Yoruichi Shihōin, al principio había pensado ir a recoger su auto para dirigirse a su apartamento pero por instinto o quizá costumbre había terminado justo ahí mirando hacia el estacionamiento para divisar la motocicleta de la morena y así adivinar o especular si estaba en casa descansando como ella le había sugerido unas horas antes.

La peli azul intentaba de entender todo lo que había pasado en el transcurso de esa tarde noche, la discusión de su padre con Lyu y luego después de todo el muy idiota había aparecido en la funeraria mas hipócrita no podía ser, un día se lo haría ver le gustara o no se había comportado cobardemente, sin contar lo que había dicho sobre los Shiba según lo recordaba Kaien le había dicho que se estaba levantando por fin de todos los problemas y no que estaban acabados como lo había sugerido Lyu, Soi se dijo que mañana después del funeral hablaría con Kukaku para saber cómo harán con la empresa.

* * *

Yoruichi se levanto de su agradable sillón y apago la televisión eran las 9 de la noche, había terminado el dorama que seguía casi religiosamente y se dispuso a cerrar las ventanas pues las noches se estaban tornando más frías que de costumbre y entonces lo noto, estacionado enfrente de la entrada del complejo el auto lujoso de la peli azul, la morena suspiro es que Soi era tan cabezota que simplemente iba a pasar ahí algunas noches sin ningún propósito más que llevarle la contraria, acaso creía que ella no tendría el valor de llamar a la policía. La morena suspiro, obviamente no lo iba hacer por este día según lo que había dicho Jushiro había perdido a un amigo y quizá ese era el compromiso al que se refería, pero aun así que es lo que hacía ahí en esos momentos.

Quizá si echaba una ojeada a las noticias en la red podría ver que decía la prensa sobre la familia Shiba, el velorio y funeral, mañana posiblemente se enteraría de algo con Shinji, por otra parte la morena no creía que Soi llegara por siempre. Primero ella era una mujer ocupada y posiblemente tendría alguna que otra chica de reserva que llevarse a la cama, seguramente al ver que no conseguirá nada se aburriría de ir sin un propósito real, además que iba a decirle a la policía si llamaba para denunciar **_"la heredera de los Fong esta vigilando el complejo de apartamentos o le explicaría de que hay un auto sospechoso de lujo estacionado afuera del recinto"_** , hasta para ella era inverosímil y poco conveniente si por mala suerte alguien va con el chisme a la prensa. Su esperanza era que la peli azul se cansaría de jugar al gato y el ratón o se olvidaría del capricho.

Termino de cerrar las ventanas y se fue a su habitación, mañana no había taller de fotografía y era un alivio porque no quería estar pidiendo permiso continuamente dado que tenía que ir y tomar fotos al orfanato. Justo hoy la peli azul llevaba 2 días haciéndole a lo acosadora, la morena sonrió al pensar cuanto tiempo tardaría en darse por vencida. Suspiro quizá no iba a esperar mucho así que por muchas amenazas y ponerse a discutir con la peli azul estaba desestimando llamar a la policía para quejarse, aunque siempre le lanzaría esa amenaza cada que la viese estacionada en las afueras del complejo, con ese pensamiento Yoruichi se preparo para ver un poco de noticas en la red para luego descansar. Lo que la morena no sabía es que no era la única persona que había notado el auto lujoso estacionado en ese lugar pero seguramente si volvía de nuevo se llevaría una sorpresa.

* * *

Soi noto que las luces se apagaron en el interior del apartamento y suspiro, se quedo ahí pensando e imaginando en cómo sería el interior del lugar. Como estaría decorado o en todo caso que comodidades poseía Yoruichi en su casa, en todo caso como sería ir a dormir

y despertar con ella, ese tipo de cosas que jamás había pensado o sentido curiosidad por una persona en específico, nunca creyó el conocer a alguien que le hiciera desear algo más que una noche de pasión. La peli azul suspiro y miro su reloj eran las 9:17 y al parecer Yoruichi ya estaba descansando por lo que era mejor irse a su apartamento y hacer lo mismo, mañana seria una mañana un poco pesada ya que debía ir al orfanato, Soi arranco su carro acelerando al instante de manera violenta y deparrando por la calle al abandonar el lugar, con el pensamiento de que su madre bien había podido aplazar esa visita.

* * *

El matrimonio Fong llego a su hogar a las 10 de la noche y Ryu no parecía tener un buen humor, Lian sabía que sus hijos tenían mucho que ver en eso. Primero Soi por abandonar la velación sin dar la cara porque al final fue Lisa que les aviso de su partida y quien al momento le justifico al decir que estaba muy molesta por la llegada de su hermano junto a Reiko, pero el problema más grande era el de Lyu que había hecho acto de presencia cuando se le había dicho que no iría desobedeciendo como nunca lo había hecho, además se había paseado en el lugar junto a Reiko como si fuese una reunión de negocios aun cuando fueron a dar sus respetos a Kukaku. Ryu no quiso hablarle cuando Reiko se acerco a saludar, desde ese instante el velorio se volvió un poco tenso, eso lo notaron los Yadōmaru y quien sabe cuantas personas mas.

Al final Lian había sugerido sabiamente regresar a casa, Ryu cansado de guardar su molestia y las apariencias siguió el consejo de su esposa y luego de despedirse e informarse de la hora del funeral, se dispusieron a ir a casa donde ya se encontraban listos para irse a dormir aun con todos los sobresaltos y las emociones a flor de piel.

Lian termino de acomodar su vestuario para el día de mañana, mientras Ryu parecía desquitar su mal humor con el control del televisor cambiando el canal como un energúmeno- lo estropearas- señalo la peli azul.

Lo repondremos- señalo el pelinegro- tenemos una empresa que fabrica estas cosas, sería vergonzoso estar cuidando un aparato que fácilmente podríamos reemplazar con uno mejor.

Lian sonrió- presumir nunca fue tu fuerte- señalo al momento- realmente no sé cómo es que a tu hija le sale también- señalo.

Es porque también es tu hija- señalo el pelinegro, su esposa le miro seria- sabes que es verdad.

Nunca te has quejado de eso- señalo al momento.

No lo hago- dijo este bajando el rostro- debiste aplazar ese asunto del orfanato.

Pensé en hacerlo, pero cuando llame a la hermana María me hablo que los niños nos tenían un acto especial y no tuve corazón para decirle que no se haría la visita- señalo Lian y su esposo suspiro.

Ryu pago el televisor- espero que esto distraiga un poco a Soi y no le ponga de peor humor.

Creo que su humor es un poco como el tuyo justo ahora- señalo Lian- porque no le dices la verdad, su enojo es porque cree que lo de hoy fue un acto hipócrita, si le dijeras…

No- corto al instante- cada quien eligió el camino a seguir con respecto a las decisiones equivocadas de mi madre en su tiempo, aun cuando después rectifico.

Lyu era muy joven para saber qué hacer, además él fue quien más soporto los rumores y las burlas, ya que Soi estaba en Inglaterra- señalo Lian.

Le aconsejamos y hablamos con el- señalo Ryu- hasta le sugerimos ir a un psicólogo si lo deseaba a Soi le fue bien.

Lyu nunca ha sido como Soi y lo sabes- señalo Lian- además fueron problemas muy diferente.

Ryu suspiro- mañana hablare con Lyu para que nos acompañe al entierro, si es que lo desea hacer.

Eso es bueno- señalo sus esposa tomando su lugar en la cama- también recuerda que Jushiro vendrá para entrevistarnos el sábado - el pelinegro puso los ojos.

Me parece que no es un buen momento para eso, pero entiendo que es necesario para que la chica Shihōin esté más cerca de esta familia- señalo el pelinegro- por cierto, quiero apuntar que ponerla a trabajar con Lyu puede ser un problema.

Oh vamos, no seas fatalista- dijo Lian- Lyu y Soi nunca han sido de discutir por chicas y siempre se han respetado mutuamente, si no lo hicieron cuando eran una adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas no lo harán ahora que ya son mayores.

Ryu suspiro y luego le dio un beso amoroso a su esposa- luego no digas que no te lo advertí- con estas últimas palabras la luz de la habitación fue apagada para poder descansar luego de tantos sobresaltos.

* * *

El sonido de un teléfono hizo eco en medio de la noche, una de las dos personas acostadas en la cama despertó y miro a su compañero que aun dormía plácidamente, se puso de pie con cuidado tomando el teléfono y saliendo de la habitación para contestar al instante.

 **-Hola, buenas noches esperaba su llamada- respondió la voz al teléfono con suavidad.**

 **-Me tome mi tiempo dado que tienes acompañante esta noche- respondió la voz calma al otro lado de la línea- pero vamos directo al asunto que nos interesa, me cuentas como te fue.**

 **-Creo que fue bien, había cierta incertidumbre en el ambiente además del pesar por la perdida,pero la gente especula sobre el futuro que por ahora parece provisorio.**

 **-Como vistes a los dolientes y futuros herederos- pregunto con un dejo de burla en la voz.**

 **-Creo que aún es muy pronto para dar un golpe en la mesa, pero el menor Ganju parece es el eslabón más débil- señalo- puede que Kukaku Shiba se convierta en un éxito futuro con su empresa de fuegos artificiales pero la empresa familiar es otra cosa distinta.**

 **-Es buena apreciación, además he escuchado que al joven Shiba le gusta andar de fiesta en fiesta y frecuentando los juegos de azar- señalo el sujeto al otro lado de la línea.**

 **-Entonces, cuál será el siguiente movimiento- pregunto la voz suave al teléfono.**

 **-Tantea un precio por sus acciones- dijo al instante- primero hay que ver si desea vender, luego le lanzaremos una oferta.**

 **-Trabajare en eso señor- dijo la voz con amabilidad.**

 **-Bien, espero pronto resultados – señalo la voz firme al teléfono- he invertido tiempo y esfuerzo para tomar esa empresa, esperare noticias al respecto.**

 **-Por supuesto señor, pase buenas noches- termina la voz suave y la llamada se cortó.**

Cuando la llamada termino hubo un suspiro de alivio, luego la figura volvió a la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido y despertar a la figura que dormir placida en la cama, con calma tomo su lugar en la amplia cama y decidió que era mejor dormir, mañana también sería un dial largo.

* * *

La mañana del día viernes llego y como era de esperar la noticia en la prensa escrita era el accidente, muerte de Kaien Shiba y su esposa en un accidente automovilístico, luego la noticia se amplió a la de las personalidades que se hicieron presente a la funeraria para dar sus respetos y condolencias a los dolientes y como era de espera los Fong, Yadōmaru y otras personas de renombre aparecían en fotografías así como el detalle de que Lyu Fong llegaba aparte con su novia. No parecía ser gran cosa para muchos aunque en el trasfondo lo era solo pocos podrían saberlo o intuirlo pero para la gran mayoría solo era un detalle de los Fong y hoy se vislumbraba otra nota de noticias para la tarde que sería en entierro de los restos de los Shiba.

Soi se había despertado temprano para ir al trabajo y aprovechar la mañana que sería poca dado que desde las 9:45 partiría con rumbo al orfanato, pensaba que su madre debió cancelar esa visita no le parecía que era el momento dadas las circunstancias, según Lisa el funeral estaba previsto a las 5de la tarde en el cementerio Aoyama en la cripta familiar.

Lisa llego a la oficina a las 8 en punto, vio que la secretaria ya estaba haciendo llamadas y haciendo apuntes en la agenda, cosa que indicaba que la jefa ya se encontraba en la oficina y para la pelinegra resultaba bastante temprano para ser un día viernes, solo debía pasar este día para ver qué consecuencias traía consigo la actitud de Lyu que a simple vista no fue muy recibida por Ryu, con respecto a Soi seguro se guardaría sus reproches o lo que deseara decir a su hermano pues siempre fue condescendiente con él, solo esperaba que las cosas siguieran así si en algún caso a Lyu le daba por molestar o competir por cierta morena, ahi no creía que Soi sería tan benevolente.

Lisa tuvo el impulso de ir donde la pelinegra pero prefiero irse a su oficina, ayer había hablado largo y tendido con ella sobre la discusión que presencio de sus padres y Lyu, además de lo que había pasado en el velorio luego que ella se había marchado, le miraba tensa pero no como otras veces, claro que Soi siempre había sido como si siempre cargara algo metido en el trasero, una seriedad y agriedad casi natural pero esta vez había algo más que le preocupaba. Pero como había señalado Rangiku y Nanao deberían confiar en que no arruinaría las cosas con Shihōin y dejar que ellas solas resuelvan todo. Pero justo ahora Lian había optado por acercarlas indirectamente.

* * *

Señorita Fong- llamo la recepcionista.

Dime Vanesa- señalo Soi sin dejar de mirar su computadora.

Su madre llamo, dijo que espera no se olvide de su cita y que le esperara en la entrada del orfanato a las 9:50 de la mañana.

Soi suspiro- ¿Lisa ya llego?- cuestiono.

Está en su oficina desde hace 10 minutos, desea que le llame- cuestiono la joven.

No- dijo Soi mirando su computadora estaba escribiendo lo que se supone que iba a decir en el funeral, dejo su vista del aparato y miro a la recepcionista- Vanesa, no quiero ser entrometida pero tienes novio- cuestionó.

La chica fue tomada por sorpresa, su jefa siempre fue puro negocio y no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo personal o entablar alguna confraternidad, ella sabíaqué hacer, que decir y que no, ya llevaba 3 años trabajando para ella y le habían contado como las dos chicas anteriores fueron despedidas una por coquetear con ella y la otra porque era demasiado nerviosa para soportar los cambio de humor y exigencias de la señorita Fong, obviamente la secretaria recepcionista que antes había estado ahí salió embarazada y dado el ritmo de trabajo pidió su baja, pero para sorpresas de mucho solo la trasladaron de lugar a uno menos ajetreado si ella lo deseaba.

Vanesa llego para quedarse y al principio le costó pero luego de un mes de bastante estrés, tensión, nervios y sufrimiento pasó la prueba y justo ahora era de las que le había encontrado el modo a su jefa y su especial carácter. Pero justo ahora el asunto le parecía fuera de lugar y era hasta un poco extraño- bueno, si tengo novio- respondió y Soi pareció un poco animada.

El te obsequia flores- cuestiono y vio que su recepcionista le miraba como si le hubiesen salido cuernos en la cabeza cosa que no culpaba ya que nunca cruzo palabras que no fueran más que trabajo y algunas de educación- no quiero importunarte pero tengo curiosidad de eso- señalo- lo que quiero preguntar es siél tiene detalles contigo y de que tipo.

Vanesa suspiro y decidió ser franca al respecto- para que conste esto es raro viniendo de usted- dijo y la peli azul sonrió- podría decir que él tiene buenos detalles ahora y de un tiempo para acá, al principio era un desastre- señalo- quiero decir, comienzo con el típico ramo de rosas rojas y luego llevarme a un juego de futbol- puso los ojos- era obvio que empezábamos a conocernos, luego supo que me gustaban los girasoles y sus detalles mejoraron considerablemente.

Soi no pudo evitar una sonrisa- cuando era un desastre, pensaste en dejarlo- pregunto.

La chica suspiro- pensé que quizá no resultaría, pero había algo entre nosotros que a pesar de todo no se podía explicar- señalo- quizá cierta química- dijo con una leve sonrisa- pensé que se merecía una oportunidad, mejor dicho que nos merecíamos una oportunidad.

Se van a casar- cuestiono al instante.

Apenas llevamos un año señorita Fong- señalo- hay mucho en que pensar.

Soi frunció el ceño- como dinero, casa y todo lo demás- cuestiono.

Algo así, solo que no es tan simple- dijo la recepcionista y luego sacudió su cabeza con un dejo de confusión- realmente no debería hablar de esto con usted.

Puedo hacer que te apliquen un aumento si lo necesitas- dijo al instante la peli azul.

Vanesa suspiro- estaría agradecida pero no lo quisiera por las razones equivocadas, es muy pronto para mí y creo que aún hay tiempo apenas tengo 27 años y el tiene 28 pensamos que en dos años quizá uno y medio podremos estar lo suficientemente maduros.

Soi sonrió- dices que a tus 29 años y sus 30- señalo un poco confusa.

Vanesa suspiro- realmente justo ahora no pensamos en el futuro.

Tu carrera Vanesa, ya está por terminar- cuestiono de pronto como volviendo a su máscara profesional.

La recepcionista suspiro- me falta un semestre señorita Fong.

Cuando los termines quiero una copia de tus notas en todos los años y me expliques sobre tu tesis- dijo la peli azul- según recuerdo estudias Administración y Negocios.

La chica suspiro- por supuesto señorita, algo más en que pueda ayudarle.

Soi frunció el ceño- si- dijo al instante- pide a la fabrica uno de los nuevos teléfonos se que guardan el primero para mí, pero diles que me envíen el segundo que fabricaron con el mío y luego te diré que es lo que haremos- suspiro- gracias por tu ayuda.

La pelinegra sonrió- para servirle señorita Fong- dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina para seguir sus instrucciones.

* * *

Lyu se vestía rápidamente en la habitación de su apartamento, mientras Reiko tomaba su desayuno con tranquilidad- no entiendo porque la prisa, según se tu mamá no te pidió ir.

El pelinegro terminaba de arreglar su atuendo- soy el que hará la promoción y estar hoy ahí me dará una visión de lo que puede servir para llamar la atención.

Además de que quieres ganar puntos con tu madre para que suavice a tu padre- señalo la pelinegra- note que ayer no les cayó en gracia que me acompañaras.

Lyu suspiro- no hice nada malo, solo acompañar a mi novia- señalo el pelinegro- aun cuando no les haya agradado, será difícil ganar puntos con Soi justo ahí.

Reiko suspiro- que le pasa a tu hermana- cuestiono la pelinegra- cuando fuimos al desfile estaba de un humor extraño- sonrió- bueno ella siempre ha sido un poco extraña de todas maneras.

Lyu sonrió levemente y luego frunció el ceño- la verdad no sé, quizá la cercania de los 30 la ponen de un humor extraño.

Oye- se quejo la pelinegra que también casi estaba por llegar a los 30- no creo que sea algo tan simple como eso.

Lyu suspiro y se sentó en la cama tomando un bocado del desayuno de Reiko- acaso importa- dijo con una sonrisa- el problema de Soi es que quizá no ha tenido chicas en su cama, según oía a mamá se está encarrilando.

Reiko le miro seria- deberás- dijo algo curiosa- eso no parece ser algo que haría tu hermana a menos que…- sonrió divertida y sacudió su cabeza- no, eso sería algo imposible.

A menos de y que es lo que sería imposible- pregunto Lyu picoteando el desayuno de su novia.

Reiko suspiro- porque no comes antes de irte- pregunto- de todas formas siempre llegaras tarde.

Está bien- dijo Lyu y Reiko se fue a servirle un plato- aun así no me has respondido.

Reiko termino de servir comida en un plato y lo puso frente al pelinegro que le miraba curioso- que haya encontrado una chica y por fin se enamore.

Hubo un minuto de silencio y de pronto- jajajajaja- la carcajada llana, la pelinegra puso los ojos y espero que su novio terminara de reír- uhhh esa sí estuvo buena- dijo limpiándose una lagrima de tanta risa- realmente no creo que eso pase, hablamos de la princesa de hielo.

Tarde o temprano puede pasar- señalo la pelinegra volviendo a su desayuno- por eso te digo que deberías afianzar tu lugar en la empresa como lo ha hecho Soi.

Lyu suspiro- ya hemos hablado de esto Reiko- señalo el pelinegro- Soi fue puesta como cabeza de la empresa no solo por mi padre y la abuela, fue por meritos propios y porque sabe lo que hace, para eso estudio Negocios y Finanzas y no has traido ganancias.

Lo sé- dijo esta cansinamente- en cambio tu preferiste tomar tu propio camino pero siempre ligado con la empresa- suspiro- siempre he creído que mereces algo mejor, perdóname si es que pienso así.

Olvídalo- dijo suavemente- disfrutemos del desayuno- aconsejo y miro a su novia- no iras a trabajar.

Bueno tengo el día libre para ir al funeral- señalo- además represente a la empresa en el velorio, cuenta como trabajo.

Lyu suspiro- ojala pudiera hacer eso, pero debo ir al trabajo y ver que todo marche sobre ruedas para luego ir al orfanato.

No te apresures, seguro como es tu madre saldrán de ahí a las 12 si es que no invita a almorzar a las monjas y niños ahí presentes.

Bien, lo tomare con calma- dijo suavemente siguiendo con su desayuno.

* * *

Soi se encontraba estacionándose en la parte del orfanato donde se suponía estaría su madre a las 9:50, había sido puntual y no miraba el auto en que se transporta habitualmente y de pronto lo vio llegar, la peli azul no perdió tiempo y salió de su auto para ir a abrir la puerta del pasajero para ver a su madre y recordarle sobre la puntualidad que ella tanto enfatizaba. Soi abrió la puerta al instante- buenos días madre, creo que se te olvido la primer regla de…

Hubo una mudes extraña, una falta de palabras de parte de la peli azul cuando del automóvil de su madre la figura de Yoruichi Shihōin emergió de su interior, luego vio que del otro lado su madre emergía con una sonrisa amable y delicada- se cuales son las reglas hija- afirmo Lian con seriedad- tu padre y yo las impusimos, pero tuve que pasar por la señorita Shihōin que nos acompañara esta mañana para tomar algunas fotos.

La morena había visto el lujoso auto de Soi estacionado y se preparo mentalmente para interactuar con la heredera y su madre en esa mañana de trabajo, porque eso era de lo que se trataba de **_"trabajo"_** \- mis disculpas- dijo Soi mirando hacia su madre y volvió la vista a la morena- mis disculpas Yoruichi, que bueno que llegaron- dijo – justo a tiempo.

Buenos días- dijo la morena tomando su cámara y afianzándola en su hombro, vio como Lian camino y Soi se acerco a ella para darle un beso, había cierto encanto en su trato.

Pensé que era una visita para conocer el lugar- señalo Soi.

Bueno, eso haremos- señalo Lian- además de tomar algunas fotos para promocionar el orfanato, trata de sonreír hija.

Creo que no hay motivos para hacerlo madre- dijo Soi.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño levemente, había escuchado lo último y le pareció que la peli azul no era muy justa. Iban a un orfanato lleno de niños que no tenían familia y quizá alegría alguna que no sea jugar o lo que fuera que hicieran en su día. De todas maneras ya estaban por entrar y ahí estaba con su porte recto y una media sonrisa la hermana María, esperándolas.

Que agradable sorpresa- exclamo la hermana María mirando a Soi de pie a cabeza- Shaolin Fong, los años te han caído bien y no es de extrañar que las niñas ande tras de ti- un sonrojo épico adorno el rostro de porcelana de la susodicha cosa que hizo que la morena sonriera levemente- sigues siendo tímida a los cumplidos- termino de señalar- gracias por venir.

Buenos días hermana María- dijo suavemente Soi- gracias por recibirnos.

De nada- dijo esta- Lian- saludo con dos besos y luego miro hacia la morena- señorita Shihōin, que gusto volver a verle.

Muy amable hermana María- saludo la morena, Soi no pudo evitar poner los ojos ante el saludo bastante fraternal como si fuesen viejas amigas o algo así.

Bueno pasen adelante los niños han preparado algo- dijo al instante y Soi le lanzo una mirada a su madre de **_"que"_**. Lian se hizo la desentendida y entraron la peli azul tenía una cara de terror que la morena noto y se pregunto qué era lo que le causaba tanto temor.

La madre María les condujo a un salón enorme que aprecia más una cancha y justo un pequeño escenario. A su entrada los niños empezaron a cantar una canción la peli azul al instante se quedo casi en la entrada era una canción de kínder la primera que ella aprendió cuando fue puesta en ese lugar. Fue algo nostálgico y a la vez un recuerdo extraño la madre María tenía razón ella era tímida sentía que le costaba conectar con las personas o más bien prefería la calma y la soledad, su madre era la que hacía que fuera más abierta a las personas pero eso cambio hace mucho tiempo.

Yoruichi sonrió e instantáneamente saco su cámara para tomar algunas fotografías de los chicos cantando a todo pulmón, Lian parecía encantada con los niños y niñas ahí cantando esa misma canción que Soi cantaba tan a menudo cuando solo era una niña de 5 años. Los niños seguían cantando pero la matriarca Fong miraba a su hija como si mirara a su pequeña con esas dos trenzas y sus enormes ojos grises descubriendo el mundo, pero Soi parecía incomoda y un poco perdida según miraba Yoruichi, el acto termino y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar Soi, Lian y la morena aplaudieron, la madre María se miraba orgullosa.

Los niños comenzaron a salir del lugar ordenadamente con la dirección de otras personas que parecían trabajaban ahí. La hermana María empezó a hablar sobre el lugar y como había conseguido personas capacitadas para la tarea de cuidar huérfanos, maestros según las edades de los niños, una enfermera que los veía constantemente y un doctor que llegaba cada mes o mejor dicho cuando era necesario. Les informaba que esa era una pequeño gimnasio que fungía como cancha de básquetbol, también había un pequeño jardín con juegos para niños, además de la habitación con juegos de mesa y por supuesto una televisión.

Soi se quedo atrás y escuchaba todo aun cuando vio que un niño se quedaba con una pelota y le daba puntapiés, sonrió y se quedo atrás ya que su madre seguía el camino que la madre indicaba con Yoruichi detrás, luego que todos se hubieron ido el niño comenzó a correr tirando puntapiés tras la pelota y de pronto le dio en dirección a la peli azul que detuvo el balón con su pie.

Jugamos- dijo Soi suavemente al niño que le miraba con temor.

Nadie quiere jugar conmigo porque soy pequeño- dijo el niño, Soi no pudo evitar sonreír.

Bueno yo también soy pequeña- dijo suavemente- así que podemos jugar- el niño sonrió y sus ojos parecían iluminados. Sorprendentemente la peli azul disfrutaba ese juego de ir y venir de la pelota en sus pies, de pronto la peli azul escucho unos clic que conocida demasiado bien, ahí estaba Yoruichi tomándole fotos no pudo evitar mirarle molesta y luego se dirigió al niño con calma- lo siento, pero debo irme.

Yoruichi le miro extrañada, de pronto la peli azul llego a su lado y la tomo del brazo- pero que te pasa- se quejo la morena.

Me darás esa foto Yoruichi- dijo suavemente- se supone que era tomar fotos de los niños y el orfanato, no mías.

Lian y la madre María llegaron cerca de ellas-¿hija?- cuestiono la peli azul mayor.

Soi soltó a la morena despacio y tratando de que se viese natural- madre María lamento mi retraso, nos guía por el lugar por favor.

Por supuesto hija- dijo la monja y Soi se puso a su lado - como les decía, los niños tienen un horario y actividades…

La charla continúo mientras ellas se alejaban Lian se quedo junto a la morena - ¿qué fue lo que paso?- pregunto.

Yoruichi suspiro- nada, solo le tome una foto jugando con un niño era una buena escena y me pareció fantástica, pero se puso a exigir que le entregara la foto.

Lian suspiro- lo siento, ella…

Es demasiado arrogante- se quejo al morena- hay veces que parece tan diferente y otras que es como si hablaras con un robot- Lian enarco una de sus cejas- lo siento- dijo al instante la morena.

Lian suspiro- ven, caminemos- dijo suavemente y la morena le siguió- ella no siempre fue así créeme- dijo con suavidad- siempre fue tímida por naturaleza y le costó hacer amigos.

Pues no me parece dada la fama que tiene- señalo la morena y Lian no pudo evitar sonreír pues la morena parecía decirlo con un dejo de queja.

La peli azul prosiguió- no lo parece pero es así, además de que ha pasado por cosas difíciles desde que era una niña- señalo la mayor de las Fong- el que la veas mas desenvuelta y controlada solo es algo que aprendió con el tiempo.

No tiene que ser tan arrogante y déspota- dijo la morena.

No confía en la prensa- señalo Lian- y no es que la trate de disculpar- suspiro- me imagino que has odio sobre la chica periodista- la morena medio asintió- la paso mal, quiero decir todos pero Soi se sintió traicionada en su confianza.

Solo es una foto, no le hará ningún mal- señaló la morena- mírela- dijo poniendo la imagen y mostrándosela a la señora Fong que al instante sonrió- me pareció tierna y digna de retratar.

Lian sonrió, al mismo tiempo tenía un rostro de tristeza- ella no dejara que la publiques- la morena puso cara incrédula ante las palabras de la Fong mayor- no le gusta mostrarse así.

La morena puso los ojos- pues no se la entregare fácilmente solo porque quiera - señalo la morena para luego quedarse en silencio pues llegaron un poco más cerca de la susodicha.

Por mi no hay problema- dijo Lian con una media sonrisa, ese par estaba jugando con fuego y seguro incendiarían todo a su alrededor.

Veras que el comedor es extenso- señalo la madre María- tratamos de darles comidas saludables.

Soi miro el lugar y luego lanzo una mirada a su madre y a la morena- sería conveniente que la señorita Shihōin tomara fotos del lugar.

La morena le lanzo una sonría que más parecía una mueca y empezó a tomar las fotografías, caminaron hacia un lugar donde Lian explicaba que había pensado en construir la clínica que era un pequeño terreno con una buena ubicación, anexa al lugar y con un pequeño jardín mientras la peli azul mayor exponía su idea la morena tomaba fotos. Soi por su parte estaba seria y pensativa, por momentos lanzaba miradas a la morenay se reprochaba internamente de que su mal genio le había ganado otra vez y justo con quien no debía hacerlo, se suponía que debía ser amable y simpática para al menos poder acercarse a Yoruichi pero en cambio se ponía en modo defensa.

Luego de unas fotos por aquí y por allá la morena pensó que eran suficientes y como Lian Fong junto con la madre María seguían platicando, Soi aprovecho para acercarse a la morena- me disculpo por mi anterior comportamiento-dijo suavemente.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- por cuál de todos- expreso sarcásticamente- creo que ya son varios.

El de hace un momento, además no puedes negar que en otras ocasiones te he complacido gratamente- dijo con suavidad y la morena se sonrojo - pero hablo enserio Yoruichi, quiero esa fotografía.

Pues no pienso entregártela- respondió esta con seriedad.

Soi iba a replicar o en otro caso decir algo inteligente pero la figura que se aproximaba hizo que guardara sus palabras cambiando su semblante y la morena lo noto. Lyu Entro con calma al orfanato como ya antes había estado ahí, alguien le indico donde se encontraba pero al acercarse vio como su hermana y sexy morena que su madre les presento en el desfile pero por suerte ella parecía molesta.

Buenos días- saludo al instante.

Que haces aquí- pregunto Lian, pero luego recompuso la pregunta- sabes que no era necesario que vinieras.

Lo sé, pero quería ponerme de acuerdo con Yoruichi sobre como trabajaremos lo del evento- señalo Lyu y miro a Soi- hermana, deja de molestar a la señorita Shihōin seguramente ella no está interesada en engrosar tu lista de conquistas- dijo suavemente.

La morena lo vio, la seriedad que ahora transmitía la peli azul no era comparada con el cambio de semblante anterior y justo ahora entendía porque le habían apodado la princesa de hielo- compórtate- dijo casi como un susurro- si no vas a mostrar educación, mejor guarda silencio.

Lyu entrecerró los ojos- que me calle, hermana todos saben de tu fama y solo trato de cuidar a la señorita Shihōin de no caer en tus encantos como dice la prensa- dijo sonriendo.

Gracias, pero se cuidarme sola- dijo Yoruichi tratando de cortar la charla que parecía una disputa entre hermanos.

Si me disculpan, debo regresar al trabajo- dijo la peli azul mirando su reloj y se dirigió donde la madre María y Lian se encontraban- tengo que regresar a la oficina- dijo Soi.

Lian miro con un poco de pesar a su hija y luego miro atrás que Lyu parecía demasiado desenvuelto con Yoruichi- está bien, te avisare cualquier cosa.

Gracias por venir hija- dijo la hermana María.

Un placer- dijo Soi- por cierto antes de irme hermana, quisiera saber si no tendría algún inconveniente si enviara algunos juegos de videos y televisores para ampliar un poco más el salón de juegos.

Lian sonrió- es una idea maravillosa.

Claro que no habría problema, es mas agradezco tu donación- dijo la monja.

Solo una cosa- dijo suavemente- esto queda entre nosotras.

Por supuesto- dijo Lian con seriedad y la madre María solo asintió.

Pasen buena tarde- dijo Soi y se fue sin mirar atrás porque no quería ver que su hermano estaba de simpático con Yoruichi.

Cuídate- dijeron las dos al unisonó.

* * *

Entonces, cuál sería el mejor horario para que trabajemos en lo de las fotos - cuestiono Lyu.

No se- dijo la morena viendo como la peli azul se marchaba sin tan siquiera mirarles- te parece mañana por la tarde- pregunto.

Está bien- dijo Lyu escribiendo la cita en su celular- he pensado hacer las fotos para los panfletos el lunes por la tarde en la casa de mis padres ya que según se mi madre les dará una pequeña cena para agradecer su ayuda altruista, además desde ese día empezaran los anuncios en la televisión y radio.

El evento es el viernes de la otra semana verdad- pregunto la morena.

Si- respondió Lyu- el vestuario llegara el domingo.

¿Vestuario?- pregunto la morena.

No sabes- pregunto Lyu y la morena negó- bueno Mia y Rangiku Matsumoto donaron un lote de vestidos para la subasta- Yoruichi no pudo evitar poner cara de asombro- pensaste que seria una subasta cualquiera- dijo un poco divertido- no conoces a mamá.

Creo que me falta por conocer- dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego fueron interrumpidos por Lian y la hermana María que les indicaba que los niños estaban por tomar su almuerzo, ya que eran las 11:40, sin querer la mañana se había ido y la visita ni se había sentido, fueron para tomar las últimas fotos del lugar con unos niños en un salón comedor dando gracias por los alimentos y luego saboreando la comida.

Al salir al estacionamiento Yoruichi no pudo evitar asombrarse, el automóvil de Lyu era de lujo era obvio para la morena que en esa familia transportarse en carros de lujo era algo normal aun cuando habían ciertas diferencias en los detalles.

Lyu se acerco- te invito almorzar- dijo este con una sonrisa.

Yoruichi se quedo en silencio, eso no lo esperaba y no creía que fuese buena idea- yo…

Nos vamos Yoruichi- dijo Lian- Lyu sígueme a casa.

Mamá, pensé en llevar a la señorita Shihōin a comer dadas las molestias- dijo este con seriedad.

Lian miro a la morena que tenía cara de confusión, aun así la morena aprovecho el momento de interrupción-muchas gracias, pero la verdad es que tengo trabajo- se excuso al instante- agradecería Lian-san el que me dejara en la revista como habíamos quedado.

La peli azul sonrió levemente- por supuesto, no creo que Jushiro me perdone por robarle a su joya más preciada.

Lyu se vio levemente decepcionado- bueno, será en otra ocasión- dijo suavemente y la morena solo sonrió levemente- madre- dijo dándole un beso a la Fong mayor y luego fue con la morena- Yoruichi- dijo inclinado su cabeza- nos vemos en casa- dijo y fue a su auto.

Lian subió al auto y la morena le siguió- fue una buena excusa- señalo la peli azul- primero pasaremos a comprar algo de comer y luego te llevo a la revista- señalo Lian.

La morena enarco sus cejas- espero no lo tomes a mal- dijo al instante.

Lian sonrió- tomar a mal que pelees con mi hija por una foto y luego me hagas mentirle a mi hijo para no aceptar su invitación- la morena tenía cara de aflicción- te dije cuando nos conocimos que amo a mis hijos, pero también los conozco lo suficiente para entender que tratar con ellos es un tanto difícil, mas con Soi.

La morena sonrió- gracias- dijo suavemente.

Bien, ya está todo claro- dijo y sonrió- vamos al Ukai-tei- ordeno al chofer que instante arranco el motor y empezó la marcha- la comida de ahí es espectacular, te pediré algo para llevar.

No es necesario- dijo suavemente la morena.

Oh, no es problema- dijo la peli azul- también comprare algo para llevar a casa, no deje instrucciones sobre el menú y cuando eso pasa Ryu prefiere salir a comer- dijo y luego suspiro- además habrá comida familiar- soltó con un dejo de resignación.

La morena le miro curiosa- no parece animarle su almuerzo.

Lian suspiro- estos dos días no han sido los mejores para la familia y mis hijos no parecen colaborar, aunque es comprensible- señalo suavemente.

Me imagino que es por lo sucedido con los Shiba- dijo suavemente la morena.

Un parte- afirmo la peli azul- la otra es la falta de tolerancia y paciencia- señalo Lian.

¿Soi?- cuestiono y Lian le miro curiosa- digo, su hija.

Lian medio sonrió- Soi, Ryu y Lyu- dijo al instante- son Fong, presos de su carácter y su mal manejo de las situaciones.

Yoruichi suspiro- le creo- dijo suavemente.

* * *

Como lo había dicho Lian, pasaron al restaurante que era el mismo donde Soi le había llevado a cenar aquella vez que pasaron la noche juntas, lo bueno fue que no entraron al lugar porque en el camino la señora Sayers de Fong había llamado para hacer su pedido y que cuando llegara todo estuviese listo. Después la llevo a la revista donde todos parecían estar en su hora de almuerzo, la morena se despidió y subió a la oficina, al llegar a su escritorio abrió el deposito desechable y un aroma delicioso inundo sus fosas nasales y sus ojos se agraciaron al ver el platillo que tenia por degustar, extrañamente era el mismo que Soi le había pedido aquella vez.

Eso huele delicioso- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa- déjame adivinar- dijo poniendo rostro de concentración- es comida del restaurante Ukai-tei.

Como sabes- pregunto la morena sonriente.

Bueno, primero las servilletas distintivas- dijo y la morena sonrió- luego, es el restaurante favorito de los Fong y Lian Fong no te regresaría sin antes ser una buena anfitriona.

Excelente deducción- dijo la morena.

Por cierto, como te fue- pregunto curioso.

Pues, bien en lo que cabe- dijo la morena- al parecer las cosas están un poco tensas entre los Fong.

No es de extrañar- dijo el rubio y la morena le miro curiosa- según dicen los rumores, ayer los Fong fueron a dar sus respetos pero con ellos no iba el menor de sus hijos, pero el apareció con una hora después con la novia y según cuentan en ese mismo momento Soi se marcho al instante en un taxi.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas comprendiendo el porqué Soi de había ido casi al momento en que Lyu apareció- aun así es normal algunas diferencias entre hermanos.

El rubio le miro serio- no es normal- señalo al instante- Soi cuida mucho su entorno personal y su familia, pueda que si hay discusiones entre hermanos pero no para los hermanos Fong - explico- Soi siempre ha cuidado de Lyu como hermana mayor y puede que haya diferencias, pero que sean tan evidentes puede ser bastante significativo por el simple hecho de que los dos son hijos y futuros herederos un imperio por no decir riqueza y poder que a cualquiera le gustaría poseer.

La morena abrió sus ojos en asombro al entender un poco más el asunto- vaya, no lo había visto de esa manera.

Es normal, hay muchas cosas en esa familia que te sorprenderías- dijo el rubio- no lo digo por las riquezas, puedes ver a Lyu y Soi como personas desenvueltas, atractivas, ricas con lujosos auto y muchos recursos a su disposición - dijo suavemente- pero no lo dan por hecho, porque que han tenido que pagar un lato precio en su niñez y en su adolescencia que quizá ni tu ni yo podríamos entender, por eso mismo ellos poseen un circulo social bastante estrecho.

Como es que sabes tanto- pregunto la morena.

Hirako suspiro y miro a todos lados sospechosamente- Jushiro ha estado investigando, hay cosas que realmente te sorprendería de conocer y luego piensas que las cosas no son como parecen.

La morena suspiro, esa maldita curiosidad le picaba por preguntar más específicamente por una peli azul con la que había compartido un par de noches – porque investiga- pregunto.

Esta haciendo un reportaje, lleva años queriendo hacerlo- dijo suavemente- pero alguien ha bloqueado sus intentos- la morena no tuvo que pensar mucho, era Soi la única que podía hacer esas cosas.

En fin- dijo el rubio- debo ir a cambiarme que a las 5 es el funeral.

Pero oí que es privado y no dejaran ingresar a la prensa- señalo la morena.

Jushiro está invitado- dijo al momento- yo estare en la entrada tratando de capturar a los asistentes.

Ukitake está invitado- pregunto asombrada.

Sí es el único que tiene un medio escrito que fue invitado, pero le hicieron firmar un acuerdo de confidencialidad- señalo el rubio - no puede publicar nada o mencionar algún hecho.

Que chiste- dijo la morena.

Oh, créeme es una gran cosa- dijo Hirako- será épico el solo estar ahí, no te da curiosidad saber cómo sería la fría heredera sin todos esos escudos que posee- la morena le miro extrañada- si, tiene defensas ante las personas como su arrogancia, frialdad, su ira.

La morena se quedo pensativa- tu, estas bastante metido en esto.

El rubio sonrió- no creo ser el único, ahora será mejor ponernos a trabajar porque a las 3 me iré a casa por un traje y luego a la entrada del cementerio- la morena sonrió terminando su almuerzo, ella solo tenía que imprimir las fotos del orfanato y buscar las mejores, apartar unas para la revista y otro juego para el hermano de Soi que justamente le pareció un inmaduro al tratar de lanzar lodo a su hermana.

* * *

En la mansión Fong la familia terminaba el almuerzo, Ryu ya había hablado con ellos informándoles que asistirían al entierro de Kaien Shiba y su esposa Miyako. Además de pedirles asistir como familia si es que ellos querían, Soi al momento acepto y Ryu dijo que el iría con Reiko pero que podría ir tras ellos para llegar juntos como familia, cosa que hizo muy feliz a Lian aun cuando noto que Soi no le dirigió palabra alguna a su hermano y viceversa.

A las 3 de la tarde Soi se estaba preparando en su habitación estaba vestida completamente de negro y se miraba al espejo cuando Lian toco suavemente la puerta- hija, nos vamos en unos minutos.

Ya voy- respondió suavemente y suspiro, hoy era el definitivo adiós y como lo pidió su padre irían a la funeraria y desde ahí escoltarían la carrosa fúnebre hasta el cementerio.

* * *

La procesión fúnebre salió desde la funeraria con camino al cementerio Aoyama a las 3:35 de la tarde, Ganju y Kukaku eran los primero en ir tras el auto que transportada los dos ataúdes, luego una larga fila de autos lujosos y otro no tanto le seguían de cerca, por mucho que la policía de tránsito trato de que el trafico no fuese problemas dado que era día jueves arribaron cerca del cementerio a las 4:20, al llegar a la entrada del cementerio se podía divisar un tumulto de periodistas, algunos policías y guardias que custodiaban el lugar y no dejaban pasar a la prensa al entierro privado. Eran las 4:40 cuando todos estaban listos para que comenzara la ceremonia, un monje budista hizo una pequeña reflexión sobre la muerte, la vida y lo que dejamos en este mundo. Después de eso llamo a Kukaku para que dijese algunas palabras, luego lo hizo Ganju y después Kukaku Shiba llamo a Soi para decir unas palabras ante el asombro de alguno de los ahí presentes.

La peli azul con rostro serio hablo sobre Kaien, el hijo, hermano, amigo y esposo que encontró a una mujer maravillosa acorde a su corazón, quienes fueron felices. Nadie imagino que aquella chica pudiese terminar su discurso con unas sabias y entrañables palabras **_"recuerdo cuando Kaien me hablo sobre una chica que había conocido, que era maravillosa y deseaba pasar su vida junto a ella…los dos juraron en el altar no separarse hasta que la muerte los separara, pero henos aquí para darnos cuenta que ni la muerte los quiso separar_** "- al finalizar esas palabras empezaron con la sepultura.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	12. Chapter 12

Saludos y gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 12**

Eran las 6 de la tarde y la morena llegaba a su casa, al salir de la revista se había ido a nadar al complejo deportivo para liberar tensión y así poder dormir bien. Estaciono su motocicleta y como por inercia giro su vista a donde por regularidad se estacionaba la peli azul pero hoy no se encontraba ahí, solo estaba el auto azul claro que siempre estaba ahí con el sujeto leyendo el periódico. Subió a su apartamento seguramente Soi estaría en su casa terminando de guardar el luto por su amigo, mientras ella se dirigió hacia la cocina pues deseaba algo casero y simple ya que el almuerzo fue delicioso y suntuoso para sus estándares normales.

Tomo su cena y como era temprano pues solo eran las 6:36 se dispuso a ver las noticias y ahí estaba el funeral o más bien dicho los autos llegando en fila, la morena no vio el de Soi pero si vio una Mercedes Benz negro polarizado donde pudo distinguir a Lian y con ello dedujo que la peli azul les acompañaba, luego vio a Lisa y lo que parecia su familia. El que narraba los hechos parecía hablarlo como si fuese una escena de película extraña, luego se vieron las personas retirándose poco a poco y los periodistas como perros tras el filete, en este caso de ellos tratando de captar algo más que unas imágenes a la distancia. Cuando noto que las noticias y su cena habían terminado miro hacia el reloj en la pared que marcaba las 7:20, aun tenía un poco de tiempo que podía ocupar para ir al cuarto oscuro y relevar esa foto de la peli azul jugando soccer con el niño en el orfanato.

* * *

Era día viernes y Soi se encontraba trabajando en la oficina, parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad después de unos días un poco tristes y ajetreados tenía que enfocarse en los negocios porque el lanzamiento del nuevo modelo de teléfono estaba cerca y la publicidad debía generar expectativas en el publico. Por otro lado tenía una cita con Kukaku para hablar de la situación de su empresa, quería saber como habían quedado financieramente y más que todo como compañía era lo último que podía hacer por su amigo, que la empresa familiar no se perdiera o pasara a otras manos luego que el había puesto todo de si por sacarla adelante aun cuando a futuro fuera contraproducente. Por otro lado Vanesa le había dado una buena noticia y hoy a medio día llegaban los dos teléfono y con eso ella haríaun poco de magia.

Yoruichi fue a su taller de fotografía, había sido una mañana provechosa con el grupo al cual le impartía clases. Pero justo tenía que correr a una presentación en el museo de Tokio pues había una exhibición nueva para el público, en la tarde regresaría a la revista para imprimir las fotos y luego vería que hay de nuevo.

* * *

Soi no salió a almorzar, es mas contrario a su cotidianidad pidió una hamburguesa a domicilio para almorzar un poco sorprendente para su recepcionista que luego de recibir su almuerzo fue a entregarlo para notar que su jefa parecía estar poniendo a funcionar los 2 celulares y a su vez programándolos para saber qué cosas.

La peli azul comió y a la vez programaba algo en los celulares, su conocimiento de computación y su genialidad innata le permitían crear y hacer cosas que otros comúnmente no les era posible, claro había gente astuta e inteligente pero como ella pocos, aun cuando nunca como lo fuera un hacker. Tardo casi una hora en tener el teléfono listo por lo cual al terminar le coloco el chip y marco a su número telefónico, luego grabo el numero con su nombre, luego de eso lo apago para volver a meterlo en su caja y despues meterlo en una pequeña bolsa de regalo que tenía guardada por ahí y que Vanesa le había conseguido, acto seguido llamo a una floristería para que le prepararan un ramo de 7 tulipanes blancos pues el mensajero pasaría por ellos, cuando llego Vanesa pidió que llamara al mensajero a las 3 de la tarde y con ello empezaría su tarde de trabajo.

Yoruichi llego a las revista a las 2:45 de la tarde, el evento en el museo fue largo y tuvo muchas fotos para tomar ya que la nueva atracción era amplia y bastante fotogénica según la morena, justo ahora bebía un poco de té mientras revisaba las fotos en la computadora para ver si necesitaban mejoras o imprimirlas de una vez, no había hablado con Jushiro y Shinji, mucho menos les había visto pero aun faltaba tiempo para que terminara su día laboral quería saber que noticias había del funeral de los Shiba. Kosetsu entro al lugar a las 3:20 de la tarde y traía tras ella aun chico que veía todo con curiosidad.

Ella es Yoruichi Shihōin- dijo Kiyone con una sonrisa, señalando a la morena que le miro curiosa.

Señorita Shihōin, buenas tardes- saludo al instante y al ver el rostro desconcertado prosiguió a explicar- soy mensajero y traigo para usted, esto- dijo entregándole una bolsa de regalo y luego saco de su paquetera bastante especial, que constaba un pequeño ramo de tulipanes blancos perfectamente arreglados.

La morena tomo la bolsa y los tulipanes, al instante miro hacia el mensajero- y esto se lo debo a quien- pregunto.

En el regalo puede saberlo señorita- pase buenas tardes y que lo disfrute- con esas palabras se marcho de lugar.

Otro regalo de la chica de la fiesta- señalo Kiyone- pero cambio las flores, es una apuesta bastante inteligente.

La morena sonrió levemente - son lindas- señalo al momento.

Me pregunto que será eso- dijo la peli naranja señalando la bolsa de regalo.

La morena lo medito un poco- la verdad- dijo poniendo el regalo en una gaveta- prefiero abrirlo casa, así me evito de pasar alguna vergüenza.

Kiyone rio levemente- que podría avergonzarte de un regalo.

Yoruichi sonrió y recordó algo que una peli azul le había dicho- no sé, imagínate que sea un ultra vibrador.

Jajaja – la risa divertida envolvió el lugar y Kiyone tuvo que limpiar alguna que otra lagrima por la risa incontenible ante ese comentario- que cosas dices- dijo tratando de volver a la compostura- si fuera algo así, diría que los detalles están un poco extraños y podría darle la razón a Shinji de llamarle Grey.

Una risa divertida soltó la morena- realmente no le va ese apodo- dijo y luego se quedo pensando- quizá en algunas cosas- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

Kosetsu tomo asiento- ¿te gusta?- pregunto.

La morena se congelo ante esa pregunta, ni ella se lo había planteado, pero si era sincera consigo misma diría que…- es linda, tiene cierto encanto - dijo con un dejo de desconcierto porque las palabras salieron sin pensarlo tanto.

Ahí está- dijo la peli naranja- pensé que no lo admitirías, diablos le debo un vino a Shinji.

Espera- dijo Yoruichi confusa- acaso han apostado, además como es que Hirako….

Sabe de tu amor por Grey- termino Kosetsu y la morena lanzo una mirada seria- solo de verte el día en que tu y ella pasaron la noche, parecías radiante y feliz, además Hirako Shinji es como esas viejas que emparejan a todos y extrañamente pocas veces se equivoca.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- lo dices por decirlo o por experiencia.

Kiyone se encogió de hombros- tu qué crees- dijo con una sonrisa, la morena suspiro y supo que quizá debía pensar muy bien en lo que en verdad era importante, le gustaba la peli azul pero lo importante era el saber hasta que punto y eso le daba un poco de miedo.

Oye ya estás aquí- dijo Shinji que había llegado y había visto como Kiyone y Yoruichi charlaban de saber qué- como te fue en el museo.

La morena salió de sus pensamiento- tengo las fotos- dijo al instante- quieres verlas, así me darás tu opinión.

Puedo preguntar si te agrada mucho el que alabe tu trabajo- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa.

La morena sonrió- solo quiero ver si alguna necesita mejoras- dijo al instante- no puedo juzgar yo misma mi trabajo.

Bien entiendo el punto- dijo y tomo asiento en el escritorio de la morena mientras ella se encontraba a su lado de pie- tampoco es muy saludable estar viendo que tu trabajo sale perfecto sin mucho esfuerzo- dijo sacándole la lengua a la morena.

Entonces, que dice Jushiro del entierro- pregunto como si nada- algo significativo o importante.

Shinji suspiro- no mucho, solo dijo que fue a la altura y que el final fue emotivo- luego hablo bajo- según dijo Soi Fong dio las últimas palabras.

La morena puso cara de asombro- en verdad y solo eso – dijo con un tono algo decepcionante- pensé que podría contar un poco más que eso.

Bueno, yo podría arrojar un poco mas- dijo Hirako y la morena le miro curiosa, al instante el rubio entro al internet en la computadora a una página amarillista donde había un link que decía algo sobre noticias del funeral y algunas fotos- alguien saber cómo tomo algunas fotos, un poco malas para mi gusto Jushiro y yo la encontramos hace poco.

La morena vio todas las fotos, incluso una donde Soi parecía decir algo en el funeral-como pueden hacer algo como eso en algo tan serio como un funeral- se quejo la morena.

Lo sé, las fotos son terribles- la morena puso los ojos- solo bromeaba, lo mismo dijo Jushiro- Shinji suspiro- pero hay gente que no respeta momentos así, la verdad es que aun así estuvo más tranquilo que el entierro de los padres.

Tú, estuviste ahí- pregunto.

Bueno estaba en un canal haciendo mi pasantía- dijo suavemente- no estuve ahí en el funeral, pero habían tantos periodistas que fue una constante molestia y lo pasaron como si fuese el dorama de la tarde, me imagino que para los Shiba debió ser un poco desagradable pero no lo fue tanto porque ahí estaba los Fong y Ryu Fong impuso su carácter y su esposa fue un poco amable.

Siempre los Fong- dijo con una leve sonrisa la morena.

Y eso que no conoces a la abuela, pero seguro lo harás- dijo este con una cara seria, la morena le vio con una mirada un poco incrédula- si, la abuela que ha logrado que su familia sea lo que hoy es, es dura y ella manda.

La morena sonrió- no creo que dirías eso frente a su esposo.

Por supuesto que no- dijo divertido- pero como es viuda desde hace tiempo me puedo explayar- la morena sonrió y Hirako se le ocurrió algo- salgamos a alguna parte después del trabajo, es viernes y luego de noticias tan deprimentes caería bien echar un poco de relajo y me cuentas como es que conociste a toda la familia Fong.

Ya te habías tardado- señalo la morena- realmente no estoy como para fiestas.

Lo sé yo tampoco- dijo al instante Hirako- que tal una cena, algunos tragos.

Te compro lo de la cena- dijo al instante Yoruichi- pero beber no, debo manejar a casa.

Sabes que puedo llevarte a tu casa- dijo el rubio con seriedad- el auto es más llevadero con una tragos que una motocicleta.

La morena lo medito y hubo una cosa que recordó **_"Soi puede estar ahí"_** \- prefiero tomar un taxi- dijo la morena.

Oh vamos, ya conozco tu dirección- señalo- acaso tienes miedo que alguien…oh Grey, acaso es tu vecina o algo así, te regaña porque salgas con amigos.

Ya te dije que no hay alguna relación - dijo la morena tratando de evitar el tema- además no me gusta eso de Grey- el rubio iba a decir algo pero Yoruichi se adelanto- tampoco te diré su nombre.

Mala- señalo Shinji ante la risa de la morena – pero no niegues lo evidente, la quieres solo para ti- acuso.

Yoruichi suspiro- claro, a nadie le gusta compartir- dijo siguiéndole la corriente.

Shinji sonrió divertido- aun no afianzas a Grey y ya estas de posesiva, primero dale el si porque se ve que la pobre hace su esfuerzo, mira que enviarte tulipanes blancos para evitar otro enojo como el de la última vez.

Mi enojo tenía justificación- se defendió la morena y luego suspiro- ya te dije que las cosas no son tan simples con ella.

Simplifiquemos- sugirió el rubio- te gusta y me parece que son compatibles en la cama porque nunca te vi tan feliz y relajada- la morena puso los ojos aun cuando Hirako noto ese leve sonrojo- no niegues lo evidente Yoruichi, ella te mueve el piso y otras cosas- puso los ojos- quizá eso es lo que no te agrada de ella y como te dije una vez pueda que tenga muchos defectos pero cuando el amor llega no hay por donde escapar.

La morena se puso seria- no sabes si es amor- dijo al instante.

Sabes que- dijo el rubio- cuando la veas con alguien y sientas ese gusano feo, peludo y horrible de los celos, entonces te preguntas si es amor o no.

Quizá ya le he visto Shinji y realmente, no sentí ese gusano que hablas- señalo la morena.

¿Segura?- cuestiono Hirako- quizá sea cierto lo que dices, pero cuando fue que la viste, antes o después que ella empezara a buscarte y tener detalles contigo - la morena lo pensó un poco y la realidad se vio en su rostro- antes de...me lo imaginaba- dijo satisfecho.

Eso no importa- se defendió la morena, no queriendo dar su brazo a torcer.

Ya veremos- dijo suavemente Shinji y volvió a ver la fotos- no sé porque hago esto- dijo después de un rato y ver todas las fotos- la próxima vez le dices a Jushiro, porque están perfectas.

Me alegra oír eso- dijo al instante- las imprimiré de inmediato.

Nos iremos a las 5- señalo Shinji- saldremos de lo común e iremos por una comida grasienta y poco saludable.

Vaya, no sabía que ese era tu truco para conquistar chicas- dijo un poco divertida Yoruichi.

Hirako sonrió- lo sé soy original, quizá le pase el dato a Grey para que por fin le des el sí.

La morena puso los ojos- dame un respiro- pidió suavemente y el rubio asintió antes de sentarse en su escritorio, aun así Yoruichi no pudo evitar pensar en esa situación que dos personas indiquen que hay algo más que una atracción no parecía una coincidencia, pero si ellos supieran de quien se trataba seguramente le darían la razón o quizá no. El caso era de que tampoco podía negar que había cierta parte de verdad, la peli azul le gustaba en cierta manera y también le causaba curiosidad, pero también tenía cosas que aun no comprendía de ella, si Soi fuese más abierta o se mostrara tal cual, sin defensas, sin filtros y siendo tan normal así como justo ahora le había visto jugando con el niño podría deslumbrar quien era de verdad, suspiro y miro la gaveta de su escritorio donde había guardado el presente y se preguntaba que sería lo de ese paquete porque era un poco pesado, pero no quería abrirlo ahí frente de todas las miradas curiosas por lo que esperaría a llegar a casa.

* * *

Soi Fong miro su celular y suspiro cansinamente, había esperado que la morena hubiese querido llamarle para al menos discutir o algo por el regalo, pero según cómo veía la situación ni había encendido el maldito aparato, el mensajero según indicaciones de la recepcionista llego a notificar que había dado el presente a la persona indicada y justo en ese momento la peli azul espero algo. Miro su reloj ya eran casi las 3:50 de la tarde y a las 5 tenía una cita importante que debía atender si o si, era mejor irse y atender eso que era de suma importancia, además había dispuesto esa hora para tener un margen un poco amplio para hablar tranquilamente y no estar apresurada para desear irse y estar de fisgona afuera del apartamento de la morena.

Tomo el teléfono- Vanesa, dile a Lisa que me marcho.

Le daré su recado- dijo y colgó el teléfono.

Soi terminaba de guardar sus cosas cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Lisa- tan pronto te vas- cuestiono.

Si- dijo al instante- llegue temprano, estuve aquí en la hora del almuerzo- explico- creo que cumplí mis horas laborales.

Vas tras Shihōin- pregunto la pelinegra.

Soi suspiro- justo, voy al apartamento- explico, Lisa le miro seria pero no vio engaño.

Bien, al fin y al cabo eres socia y jefa- dijo con una sonrisa- te vendrá bien descansar un poco luego de estos días difíciles- la peli azul le miro seria- toma las cosas con calma Soi y no hagas tonterías con Shihōin.

Soi sonrió- vamos Lisa, no hare nada malo para que joda las cosas más de lo que están.

La pelinegra suspiro- acaso los tulipanes y el regalito no funcionaron.

Soi puso los ojos- como sabes- pregunto y Lisa sonrió- da igual, lo recibió pero quizá debo esperar a ver si me sale bien el truco- dijo dando un guiño- nos vemos.

Si, vete- dijo Lisa con una sonrisa, mientras la peli azul salía de la oficina.

* * *

Eran las 4:50 cuando Soi estación el Audi gris oscuro en un bar en el barrio medio de Tokio, la peli azul miro su atuendo en el espejo pues esta vez vestía unos jeans y camiseta blanca acompañada de una chaqueta gris oscura, no cabía duda aquel bar seguía casi igual a como lo recordaba aun cuando llevaba años sin ir por ahí. Entro al lugar con calma aun así el olor a sake y cigarrillo de media calidad inundo sus fosas nasales, suspiro sabiendo que era el único lugar en el cual podía verse con Kukaku Shiba sin que alguien pudiese captar ese encuentro y donde ella se sentiría más cómoda de hablar temas importantes, justo la vio en la mesa del fondo donde ya tenía una botella en la mesa.

La mujer agito su mano en un saludo y ella no dudo en ir hasta esa mesa- Kukaku- saludo con un dejo de seriedad, pero como era costumbre la mujer un poco fornida y mucho más alta que ella la tomo en un abrazo.

Nada de formalidades conmigo- dijo al instante- creí que no vendrías dado que el bar no es conforme a tus estándares- dijo tomando asiento.

Soi se encogió de hombros como no dando importancia- este lugar tiene algunos recuerdos un poco borrosos en mi mente, los estándares me dan igual- dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Kukaku sonrió- yo lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo suspirando- fueron buenos tiempos, aun cuando apenas tenias 16 años no te acobardaste ante la bebida aun cuando al final el efecto fue un poco vergonzoso.

Si sonrío- era beber o que me echaran del lugar por ser menor de edad- dijo al instante y Kukaku rio de buena gana.

Entonces, vamos al asunto- dijo tratando de tomar la seriedad- porque no vendrías a este lugar para rememorar historias pasadas, si no fuera importante- la pelinegra le sirvió un poco de bebida de la botella que tenía en la mesa en un vaso- como intuyo que hablaras de la empresa familiar, será mejor beber un poco- señalo.

Soi suspiro- pues pide el especial de papas para acompañar- dijo al instante y la pelinegra asintió con forme, con un ademan solicito lo que la peli azul quería- quiero hablar sobre como dejo la empresa tu hermano.

Kukaku enarco unas de sus cejas y al instante apresuro la bebida en su organismo- quien diría que te parecieras tanto a tu papá- señalo la pelinegra dejando a Soi un poco perdida por ese comentario- tu padre ya pregunto por eso.

Ah- dijo frunciendo el ceño- cuando fue eso- cuestiono.

Kukaku negó- desde que papá y mamá murieron- dijo al instante- mira, según se tu abuela al final solo estaba molesta y con justa razón, pero tus padres nunca retiraron su apoyo aun con todo el escándalo, pero no eran tan cercanos a simple vista.

No lo sabía- dijo suavemente bebiendo un poco de sake.

Kukaku se encogió de hombros- pero ahora lo sabes- señalo- con respecto a la empresa, justo es un problema- dijo al instante- imagina todo lo que le costó a Kaien el poner las cosas más o menos y eso que él era el más listo de nosotros, realmente no creo que podamos con eso.

Que quieres decir- pregunto la peli azul- la última vez Kaien me dijo que estaba levantando la empresa.

Kukaku suspiro- claro lo hizo, no sin un costo- señalo al instante y Soi se puso su rostro serio- vendió algunas acciones de la empresa, justo hace un año lo hizo y así fue como la empresa comenzó su ascenso aunque no tan definitivo.

A qué empresa- pregunto al instante- porque no me dijo a mí, yo pude ayudar con eso.

Kukaku suspiro pero guardo silencio cuando vio que su pedido llegaba a la mesa- tu papá dijo lo mismo, pero Kaien pensó que era mejor no involucrarlos- señalo seria- el socio es más bien es una corporación.

Soi frunció el ceño- ¿una corporación?- cuestiono- por lo general quien invierte lo hace con un propósito.

Kukaku suspiro- Kaien tenía problemas con ellos pues querían comprar más acciones de la empresa, es mas hasta querían tomar control de la junta de socios y hacer su propia agenda pero Kaien impuso el poder de tener más acciones.

Soi se movió un poco incomoda en su lugar- pero ahora Kaien ya no está- señalo Soi.

Lo sé- dijo Kukaku- además de eso Ganju quiere vender su parte de las acciones, dice que como no está Kaien es mejor que la corporación tome la empresa.

Soi puso los ojos- tú qué piensas- pregunto al instante.

La pelinegra suspiro, el pequeño plato de papas disminuía con la charla y el sake también aunque mas de su lado que el de la peli azul- Soi, yo estudie Ingeniería Química por eso me va bien en el negocio de la pirotecnia y Ganju le ha hallado un poco de gusto a ser mi ayudante aun con lo vago y perezoso que es.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas- en conclusión no pretendes hacer un esfuerzo, dejaras que el legado de tus padres y el esfuerzo de Kaien pasen a otras manos.

Kukaku puso los ojos- no es que no quiera hacer el esfuerzo Soi, Kaien que era el mejor en todo aun así le costó mucho mantener la empresa a flote aun con ciertos problemas y ahora imagínate a mi o Ganju.

Puedo ayudarte, asesorarte- dijo al instante la peli azul.

Estás loca- exclamo la pelinegra- sabes porque tu padre no lo hizo aun cuando el amablemente se ofreció- señalo al instante- pero Kaien dijo algo sobre las prácticas prohibidas de negocios que no entendí muy bien.

Soi suspiro- en el caso de papá hubiesen dicho que estaba eliminando a la competencia o en un caso más extremo influir en el mercado para crear un monopolio.

Vez, no es tan simple y Ganju prefiere vender antes que quedarse sin nada- dijo esta con suavidad.

Tú, no vas a vender- pregunto.

No lo haría y lo sabes- respondió.

Pues dile a Ganju que yo puedo comprar su participación si lo desea- dijo Soi al momento.

¿Eso no sería contraproducente?- pregunto la pelinegra.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros- quizá…aun no sé, debo averiguar- respondió al instante- quizá si solo es una pequeña cantidad de acciones se pueda, pero si no es eso puedo financiarte para que tu se las compres.

Kukaku tomo la mano de Soi que tenía en la mesa y le dio un apretón- gracias Soi, esto aunque no lo creas significa mucho y sé que no soy la mejor en estas cosas pero hare lo que sea necesario para que la empresa siga siendo nuestra y al final pagar tu financiamiento.

La peli azul se inclino un poco para hablarle más cerca- solo una cosa, no le digas a nadie aun porque no sé si hacer algo como eso sería contraproducente, pero dile a Ganju que si va a vender que mejor te las venda a ti y que puedes comprar una parte de sus acciones según el precio que le ofrecen.

Kukaku Shiba suspiro- aun así no todo estará resuelto- dijo al instante.

Primero un movimiento, luego el otro- dijo la peli azul con sus ojos brillantes dando entender qué pensaría en un plan.

Bien brindemos por eso- dijo Kukaku y al instante elevaron sus vasos para brindar.

* * *

Yoruichi y Shinji habían llegado en el auto del rubio a un pequeño bar al este de Tokio, el lugar no parecía ser tan elegante como el que habían visitado la vez pasada, es mas Hirako le había contado sobre el lugar a la morena, buenas boquitas para degustar, bebidas autóctonas como sake y también había cerveza inglesa, alemana y americana así como alcohol a gusto del cliente, vino y lo que fuera que embotara el sentido.

Habían salido de la revista a las 5:07 de la tarde pues la morena fue a dejar la moto a su apartamento para luego regresar en el carro del rubio, en el camino la charla se dirigió sobre el lugar donde irían ya que Hirako le había dicho que era un bar de categoría media baja para algunos un lugar normal pero Shinji como siempre tenía historias y le había contado que hace como unos 15 años más o menos ese era un lugar donde algunos grupos, bandas de rock y grunge venían a tocar, nunca fue un lugar de lujo pero varios niños ricos venían a probar la bebida por primera vez pues era un lugar de moda.

Cuando llegaron eran las 5:48, Shinji estaciono y le dijo- no estaremos cerca de la barra, las mesas del final son las mejores porque se puede platicar y solo tienen toques los sábados- abrió la puerta y dejo que la morena entrara primero para ir un poco tras ella y luego ponerse a su lado- por favor una mesa del final- pidió en la barra.

Yoruichi miro el lugar y de pronto de quedo de piedra al ver quien estaba en una mesa en una esquina, Soi Fong con una chica con la cual parecía divertirse o más bien la chica a su lado la estaba pasándola bien pues sonreía ampliamente, claro que no pudo negar que sintió en su interior algo extraño y sus ojos fueron bastante expresivos al respecto, lo que no se espero que la peli azul también le había visto y aunque parecía calma, tranquila se noto en sus acerados ojos que había cierto temor. Soi Fong apuro su bebida con un dejo de nerviosismo, aun cuando vio que la morena no venia sola si no que su compañero de la revista y fotógrafo Hirako Shinji le acompañaba, al momento que el rubio apareció bajo un poco el rostro tratando de no ser notada aun cuando sabía que era demasiado tarde.

Kukaku sonrío pues había notado esa actitud en la peli azul- la conoces- pregunto.

Son de la prensa- dijo al instante- será mejor que nos retiremos.

Kukaku rio un poco- oh vamos no me vengas con eso que son de la prensa y aunque lo fueran esa chica te vio como si fuese una novia celosa que acaba de descubrir a su pareja con otra chica.

Soi levanto un poco sus rostro sorprendida- en serio- pregunto, aun cuando ella había visto esos ojos color oro mirarle con un dejo de reproche, aunque realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta que significaba esa mirada pero algo era seguro, que si en la tarde había agradado a la morena con su detalle justo ahora estaba jodiendo todo otra vez y por un mal entendido.

La pelinegra puso los ojos- por supuesto, soy mujer y se de esas cosas- señalo la joven Shiba- aunque tú también fuiste bastante evidente con esa cara de me cacharon o algo por el estilo.

Pero no estamos haciendo nada malo- señalo Soi.

La fama te precede y lo sabes- dijo divertida Kukaku.

Shinji miro que Yoruichi estaba tensa- ¿qué pasa?- cuestiono- no te agrada el lugar.

Está bien- respondió la morena- solo, necesito ir al tocador- dijo al instante.

Ah, es hacia allá- señalo a la izquierda, la morena sonrío y siguió su camino en esa dirección mientras el rubio miraba el lugar no pudo evitar sonreír al ver con una gran sorpresa a Soi Fong y Kukaku Shiba en la mesa de la esquina, la segunda estaba poniéndose de pie y la peli azul llamaba a una camarera pues al parecer estaban por marcharse ya que Soi pedía la cuenta, el camino de la joven Shiba era el del tocador. Oh como hubiese deseado ser una chica para poder hablar con la mujer que seguramente heredara la empresa que su hermano había mantenido a flote, pero justo ahora esa empresa podría caer en un declive, quizá por eso la princesa de hielo se había citado con ella en un lugar por demás aislado y fuera del ojo mediático de la prensa.

Hirako vio como la camarera cobraba y Soi pagaba con efectivo, carajo ni usaba su tarjeta de crédito y eso daba respaldo a sus suposiciones, eso podría ser otro escándalo para la joven heredera y un problema para el imperio que maneja y su familia. El rubio suspiro largamente y noto que la morena se estaba tardando en el tocador.

* * *

Yoruichi salió del baño donde se encontraba con rostro serio para ir al lavabo, al momento no pudo evitar notar que la mujer que acompañaba a Soi se encontraba ahí y justo encendía un cigarrillo con calma mientras se retocaba el cabello frente a un espejo-me alegra que por fin Soi se haya fijado en una mujer de verdad- soltó la pelinegra dejando salir un poco de humo del cigarrillo, la morena enarco una de sus cejas- tengo una curiosidad, ya te llevo a la cama- cuestiono.

¿Disculpe, me habla a mi?- dijo suavemente con seriedad y un poco sorprendida de que esa mujer fuese tan directa, además que le preguntaba esas cosas tan personales.

A quien mas – respondió la pelinegra con una sonrisa- lo siento, solo es una curiosidad mía pues he oído muchas cosas de Soi y nunca corrobore si todo eso es verdad o puros cuentos chinos- dijo suspirando- pero lo juro, ver la cara de susto que puso cuando le vio llegar no tiene precio.

Creo que se está equivocando conmigo, además creo que esas cosas personales no son su asunto- señalo al instante – con lo que respecta a su acompañante quizá con el tiempo usted misma corrobore de primera mano si son cuentos chinos o no - dijo la morena con tono notablemente molesto.

No creo que me equivoque - señalo al instante Kukaku- si el rostro de Soi Fong era de miedo y pavor, el suyo era de _"perra mentirosa, te atrape con otra"_. Aunque no sé que mas imaginaste en esa cabecita tuya - Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente aun cuando quiso mantenerse seria - da igual, créeme cuando te digo que solo somos amigas de infancia y si la conoces un poquito, has de saber que por regla general las amigas para ella no son comestibles.

Yoruichi tomo un poco de aire, no entendía porque la mujer ahí le decía esas cosas quizá Soi le había pedido hacer eso- ella y yo no tenemos algún tipo de relación así que puede estar tranquila.

Kukaku le miro confundida- pues eso me preocupa un poco - señalo haciendo que la morena enarcara una de sus cejas - porque a leguas se ve que le interesas y al parecer a ti no te es indiferente, escúchame- dijo suavemente- desde que la conozco no le importa que la vean ir y venir con cualquier chica tonta, pero hoy casi se caga en sus pantalones al no mas verte aparecer y si fueses un poco inteligente dejarías de lado los chismes amarillistas y habladurías de la prensa porque una cosa es cierta, Soi ha tenido muchas niñas en su cama pero justo ahora frente a mi me parece que tengo a la persona que podría darle fin a su soltería.

Yoruichi se quedo en silencio- seguramente ella pidió que vinieses hablar conmigo y debo decir que realmente ella no es el tipo de persona con la cual pensaría en relacionarme.

Kukaku frunció el ceño- seguro- dijo con sarcasmo y suspiro- mira si ella se entera que hable contigo de lo que sea que ustedes se traen, seguro le da un infarto pero de puro coraje- dijo con una leve sonrisa- aun así en el amor al final no hay pensamientos que valgan, debo irme- pudo los ojos- seguro estará toda neurótica porque no regreso- señalo buscando la puerta- por favor, medita lo que te he dicho porque realmente me gustaría que le dieses una oportunidad aun con lo difícil que ella puede ser.

Con esas últimas palabras Kukaku Shiba salió de tocador de damas y se dirigió donde se encontraba Soi, dejando a una morena con muchas cosas en la cabeza, pero sobre todo recordó las palabras de Hirako de la tarde que decía: **_"cuando la veas con alguien y sientas ese gusano feo, peludo y horrible de los celos, entonces preguntas si es amor o no"._** La morena sintió que su estomago se hundía y la cabeza le daba vueltas, al darse cuenta que posiblemente era verdad todo lo que decían y que lo quisiera o no podía estar cayendo en el amor con la joven heredera de los Fong.

* * *

Soi Fong se puso de pie cuando vio venir por fin a Kukaku- porque tardaste- cuestiono.

Me costó cagar- dijo sin tapujos Kukaku, la peli azul puso los ojos- pero ya estoy aquí, nos vamos- cuestiono.

Si- dijo Soi y miro a todos lados para ver si miraba a cierta morena, pero solo vio a Hirako parado entre la barra y unas mesas así que se encamino- nos vemos Shinji- dijo al pasar dejando al rubio contrariado.

Adiós- respondió suavemente, aun incrédulo de que Soi se hubiese despedido, según lo recordaba la última vez que habían cruzado palabras fue hace mas de 6 años y no fue uno de los mejores momentos.

Puede ocupar esa mesa- dijo la camarera, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y señalando la mesa donde Soi y Kukaku justamente habían desocupado.

Gracias- dijo tomando asiento- podría traerme un especial completo de boquitas, una margarita y media botella de sake- la camarera asintió y fue por el pedido, mientras Shinji se quedaba pensando en tantas cosas.

Un minuto después llego Yoruichi y tomo asiento frente a él - todo bien- pregunto.

Tardaste- se quejo el rubio y luego sonrió- ya te pedí una margarita, ya que es lo más suave para beber.

Bueno ya estoy aquí y justo ahora- dijo- admito que necesito un trago.

Hirako sonrió- lo sé, yo también- dijo este un poco serio- llevarme esa sorpresa de ver a Soi Fong con Kukaku Shiba es algo que me dejo sorprendido.

Shiba, como el que acaba de morir- cuestiono la morena.

Si, la hermana del difunto- aclaro el rubio- entonces, me cuentas como te fue en el orfanato con la señora Fong.

Yoruichi pasó como media hora contando todo con respecto a su visita al orfanato, desde como Lian Sayers de Fong había pasado por ella a la revista en su lujoso auto. Quienes le acompañaron en la visita, en ese caso de Lyu Fong y cuando menciono a la fría heredera las preguntas obviamente fueron sobre la peli azul y su comportamiento, si le había hablado, como había actuado y si le había coqueteado o algo por el estilo. La morena respondió con paciencia todos los cuestionamientos y curiosidad de su amigo que parecía volver a su naturaleza más alegre conforme pasaban los minutos y por supuesto le bajaba a esa media botella de sake.

Hirako recibió las respuestas de la morena conforme pero sentía que eran bastante planas y nada profundas, no había esa emoción que la mayoría tendría de estar cerca de una de las mujeres más asediadas, ricas y poderosas, sin contar su historial de playgirl. Quizá era porque la morena venia de otro ámbito, de una cultura diferenteaun cuando le parecía extraño que ella parecía tensa e incómoda, tal vez simplemente no le interesaba una niña rica que sabe como complacer a una chica, pero bueno el estaba disfrutando un poco de su bebida y las boquitas. Cuando la botella de sake se termino eran las 7:04 de la noche.

Sera mejor irnos- dijo la morena- si bebes mas, Hiyori hará un escándalo.

Shinji sonrió- créeme Hiyori siempre hace escándalo pero es divertido, Grey no se enfadara al verte llegar en taxi y con algunos tragos encima.

La morena se puso seria al momento, realmente eso no lo había pensado y el rubio rio levemente- no debe, además como dije no hay nada entre nosotras - respondió al instante.

Oh, claro no hay nada - dijo pidiendo la cuenta con un ademan- además no se enojara porque está en planes de conquista y no le conviene molestarte.

Yoruichi sonrió- dejemos ese tema que este paseo era para relajarnos, no para hablar de cosas complicadas- vio que llevaban la cuenta- te ayudare a pagar- dijo sacando unos billetes.

Hirako saco otros billetes más- podemos no hablar de ella Yoruichi, pero eso no quita que tu mente te juegue en contra- la morena le saco la lengua y se pusieron de pie para abandonar el lugar discutiendo que sería mejor cambiar el día en que planeaban sus momentos de relajación del trabajo porque al final mañana como de costumbre tenían que trabajar aun cuando fuese medio día.

* * *

Yoruichi bajo de un taxi frente a su edificio de apartamentos a las 8:07, pago al conductor y tomo un poco de aire, luego de un instante suspiro al notar el Audi gris estacionado que conocían muy bien aun así esta vez decidió ignorar la presencia insistente de la peli azul en ese lugar, necesitaba poner sus ideas claras aun cuando el alcohol había embotado un poco sus sentidos, aun así todavía había una cierta resistencia a aceptar que tenia sentimientos de amor por Soi Fong, negó suavemente con su cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos, por lo que prosiguió su camino al apartamento.

Soi Fong llevaba casi media hora ahi y estaba un poco ansiosa no había imaginado por nada del mundo que en ese lugar apareciera la morena justo cuando estaba charlando amenamente con Kukaku y no es que fuera malo, pero dadas las circunstancias Yoruichi bien podría malinterpretar todo imaginado que Kukaku fuera ser una de sus conquistas. Por eso mismo había decidido ir al complejo de apartamentos donde la morena vivía, pues quería aclarar eso aun cuando tenía sus dudas al respecto pero aun recordaba la pequeña charla que tuvo con Kukaku a la salida del lugar y su consejo primordial que consistía en dar explicaciones a la morena aun cuando ella no estaba acostumbrada a darlas a nadie, excepto a su madre pos supuesto pero cuando no había de otra.

 ** _************************************Flashback******************** ***************_**

 _Soi se quejaba de la tardanza de Kukaku en su camino al estacionamiento del lugar, obviamente nerviosa de que ella y Yoruichi se hubiesen encontrado o algo por el estilo porque conocía a Kukaku y temía que hubiese sido indiscreta._

 _Ya te dije- señalo cansinamente la pelinegra- no podía cagar, luego cuando termine de asearme me dio por fumar un cigarrillo- dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Soi suspiro- Kukaku, acaso hablaste con ella- pregunto al ver esa sonría- te conozco y esa sonrisa…_

 _Kukaku Shiba suspiro- bien, me conoces- dijo suavemente- pero solo le aclare que tú y yo no somos más que amigas de infancia y que era evidente que estabas interesada en ella cosa que me parece no cree en absoluto, por lo cual te sugiero que hables seriamente de tus intenciones con ella y de paso le aclares que entre tú y yo no hay nada porque sería como un sacrilegio._

 _La peli azul frunció el ceño- ya le dijiste tu, no veo porque yo tengo que volver a decirle lo mismo._

 _Porque así somos de complicadas todas las mujeres- señalo la pelinegra- ah, otra recomendación por favor no te la lleves a la cama._

 _Soi se sorprendió- pero si ya…_

 _Kukaku puso los ojos- si eso ya paso, será mejor que te abstengas de hacerlo nuevamente además te vendría bien tener auto control- la peli azul le miro inconforme- entiende que en este punto lo principal es conquistarla no follarla, porque cuando estén juntas tendrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo._

 _No lo sé- dijo dudosa- hasta hoy dudo que le interese, no puedo acercarme y pareciera que cualquier detalle que tengo con ella se jode al final- suspiro- además no sé si sería buena idea seguir intentando, es de la prensa y no he tenido buenas experiencias en ese ámbito._

 _Oh por dios- exclamo – eres idiota, claro que no le eres indiferente y eso se noto al momento en que nos vio junta, celos y quien sabe que mas- señalo Kukaku- pero no es tonta, sabe que eres un poco complicada, tienes mala fama y quién sabe si tus intenciones son sinceras y formales- se puso seria- si es de la prensa no se nota en sí, quiero decir debes saber que hay ciertos estándares y me parece a simple vista que ella tiene ética._

 _A mi parecer lo tiene- dijo suavemente- mis intenciones… realmente no sé exactamente qué decir, pero debo aceptar que ella me interesa como persona, como mujer y estoy segura que no me gustaría verla con otra persona._

 _Bien, eso me suena a sentar cabeza y si hay celos de por medio es mucho a tomar en cuenta, pues no parece un simple calentón- le miro seria- entonces cual es el problema, que te detiene es que tienes miedo o es piensas que es mucha mujer para ti- cuestiono Kukaku._

 _Soi le miro seria- miedo solo a la abuela y a mamá- dijo con un tono divertido._

 _Pues conquístala y no seas cobarde- aconsejo la pelinegra- creo que ella es la mujer perfecta para ti._

 _Soi enarco una ceja- tanto así- pregunto._

 _Kukaku suspiro- unas vez Miyuki me conto que a pesar de que Kaien era como el paquete completo, ella temía dar el sí porque nunca pensó en casarse tan joven pues ella tenía planes de viajar, estudiar y quien sabe que mas._

 _Pero ellos eran perfectos el uno con el otro- dijo Soi._

 _Sí, pero para eso debieron hablar- señalo la pelinegra- conocerse y ver que no solo era una relación superflua, si no algo formal y profunda, no algo que solo consistia en ir a follar como conejos._

 _Entiendo el punto- dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa- ve a casa y estaremos en contacto._

 _Lo haremos- se despidió Kukaku._

 _Las dos subieron a sus respectivos automóviles y se marcharon de ese bar donde habían pasado muchas aventuras en su adolescencia._

 ** _********************************Fin Flashback *********************** ************_**

Soi Fong suspiro saliendo de su automóvil y apresuro sus pasos para alcanzar a Yoruichi que caminaba con pasos lentos hacia su apartamento, no sabía exactamente qué es lo que iba a decir o cuales serian las palabras apropiadas pero justo que alcanzaba a la morena se le ocurrió decir lo primero que vino a su mente - Yoruichi- llamo al momento y ella se detuvo.

Yoruichi suspiro al escuchar la voz de la peli azul llamándola, no quiso correr porque sería ridículo y no se sentía tan ágil para hacerlo- que haces aquí- pregunto como las otras veces había hecho.

Soi le miro seria y frunció el ceño- has bebido- señalo con calma- pensé que Hirako te traería a casa de haber sabido, hubiese esperado por ti para traerte a casa.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- para tu información no estoy ebria - señalo con total calma- además no es tu asunto y se cuidarme sola.

Soi suspiro- sé mejor que nadie que sabes cuidarte- señalo- aun así no me disgusta que andes sola y no me importa cuidar de ti, además desea hablar contigo.

La morena le miro un poco asombrada de sus palabras- sobre que deseas hablar- cuestiono.

Soi le miro seria-quería aclarar lo de esta noche porque no quiero que mal interpretes la situación, la chica con la que estaba ahora…

No tienes que darme explicaciones- corto la morena- eres libre de hacer lo que desees con quien quieras.

Soi suspiro levemente- no tengo qué aclarar, pero quiero hacerlo- dijo al instante con total calma y se acerco peligrosamente a la morena- lo que deseo hacer, lo quiero hacer solo contigo- señalo al momento y luego se alejo tratando de evitar la tentación y la morena pareció un poco sonrojada- la chica con la que me viste era Kukaku Shiba una amiga de la infancia.

La morena no pudo evitar un dejo de sorpresa, aun cuando Hirako le había dicho quien era la chica y la misma mujer le aclaró que eran amigas de la infancia. El que la peli azul estuviese ahí frente a ella y había dejado la comodidad de su auto solo para venir y dar esa explicación que no tenia porque dar calmo su leve molestia- bien, entiendo – dijo un poco confundida por ese detalle- es amiga no comida.

Soi suspiro seguramente esa frase era tomada de Kukaku- déjame acompañarte a la puerta.

Puedo sola- señalo al instante un poco arisca- por favor vete o veré obligada de llamar a la policía- volvió a amenazar, el tenerla cerca a Soi la confundía y era necesario aclarar todo en su mente y consigo misma.

Soi medio sonrió- regresare al auto, pero no me iré- dijo suavemente- puedes llamar a la policía si es que me tienes miedo.

La morena puso los ojos- eres una tonta- dijo dando media vuelta y prosiguiendo su camino hacia su apartamento.

Soi suspiro- buenas noches Shihōin- dijo y también dio media vuelta para regresar a sui auto para esperar el tiempo justo en que supiese que la morena se quedaría dormida.

Yoruichi llego a su puerta refunfuñando sobre la peli azul, porque era tan cambiante que le confundía, se tiro al sofá para luego encender la televisión. Luego de un rato empezó el bloque de anuncios miro a su lado, justo ahí estaba la bolsa de regalo que Soi Fong le había enviado en la tarde ya que los tulipanes los dejo en su escritorio. Se puso de pie y fue al refrigerador para tomar una botella de agua y al regresar vio que aun había anuncios por lo que tomo la bolsa de regalo y al instante saco una caja rectangular envuelta, se pregunto a sí misma que era lo que podría ser.

Tomo la caja en sus mano dándole vueltas a su parecer estaba un poco pesada, pero cuando pensó en abrirlo pero el dorama volvió a trasmisión aun así la curiosidad ya estaba tomando lo mejor de sí y sin pensárselo mucho empezó a romper el empaque y cuando vio que era un teléfono su cara de sorpresa fue mayor lo encendió y estuvo manipulándolo un poco y de pronto en contactos puso los ojos al notar que le había dejado grabado su número de teléfono- tenía que ser- dijo poniendo los ojos- que piensa que le llamare- se cuestiono, pero de pronto un anuncio en la televisión le llamo la atención, era sobre un teléfono nuevo que estaban promocionando, extrañamente era igual al que ella tenía en sus manos, al terminar el anuncio vio que obviamente era de la empresa de Soi. Negó con su cabeza ella ya tenía su Iphone 7 porque le daba un teléfono.

* * *

Soi suspiro mirando su reloj eran casi las 8:35 de la noche y tenia hambre pues no había cenado adecuadamente, si hubiese pensado bien las cosas pudo pasar comprando una hamburguesa en el auto servicio antes de llegar al complejo, pero justo ahora la morena no parecía irse a dormir, aun así algo en su teléfono le hizo sonreír pues era la aplicación que había instalado en el celular de la morena que le confirmaba que por fin había encendido el teléfono, pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos vieron un destello de luces azules y rojas acercarse y con incredulidad noto que una patrulla de la policía que justamente venia llegando y se estacionaba en la puerta del complejo para que dos oficiales bajaran de ella y se dirigían hacia su auto, entonces intuyo que las amenazas de la morena esta noche se hacían reales.

Los oficiales bajaron de la patrulla y se dirigieron en dirección del Audi gris estacionado a las afueras del complejo de apartamentos- seguro ese es el auto Yumi- pregunto el oficial que parecia de más rango.

El oficial saco una libreta de anotaciones- Audi gris, vidrios polarizados estacionado a las afueras del lugar- enumero con calma –no hay duda que lo es Ikaku.

Me parece más sospechoso el otro auto- dijo señalando un Toyota azul donde el conductor parecía leer el periódico- pero bueno es una denuncia.

Quizá solo son personas escapando de sus esposas- dijo el oficial con una leve sonrisa.

No lo creo Yumichika- respondió el oficial- deja que yo hable, cuando tu lo haces los tipos no saben si reír o salir corriendo- el susodicho puso los ojos y se enderezo la gorra pues siempre la utilizaba un poco cruzada ya que decía que era más chic, el oficial Ikaku Maradame toco el vidrio del conductor.

Sois suspiro, vio a los oficiales bajarse de la patrulla y venir en su dirección- increíble- dijo para sí misma, bien podía arrancar e irse pero iba a demostrarle a Yoruichi que no le amedrentaría tan fácilmente. Por esta vez bajo el vidrio y con una leve sonrisa saludo a las oficiales- buenas noches oficiales, en que puedo ayudarles.

Por supuesto que puedes ayudar- dijo el más alto de los dos- los documentos del auto y su identificación.

Soi saco lo que le pedían al momento entregándoselos al oficial- podría decirme a que se debe esto- pregunto.

Ikaku tomo los documentos y se los dio a su compañero- verifica si hay antecedentes- dijo y Soi puso los ojos- entonces dime que carajos hace en este lugar, alguien puso una denuncia de un auto sospechoso con su descripción.

Yumichika tomo los documentos y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al notar quien era la persona que manejaba el auto sospechoso- Ikaku- llamo suavemente pero este no hizo caso.

Bueno oficial para ser sincera solo disfruto de la paz de este lugar alejado del ajetreo de la cuidad- dijo suavemente- acaso eso es un delito- cuestiono.

El oficial hizo una mueca- claro que eso no es un delito, pero aun no….

Maradame-interrumpió su acompañante con voz más fuerte para hacerse notar- mira quien es- dijo entregando el documento.

El susodicho leyó el documento y luego miro a una seria Soi Fong que ya se esperaba el pequeño revuelo- Shaolin Soi Fong- leyó en voz alta- me pregunto qué hace la heredera más prominente de Tokio en un lugar como este, porque no pueda ser que el interior de un automóvil por lujoso que parezca sea mejor que la comodidad de su mansión o penhouse.

Soi puso los ojos- para aclarar oficial, vivo en un apartamento y aunque no lo crea es un poco sombrío y algo estéril- dijo con una leve sonrisa- aquí puedo respirar aire puro y me parece que la vista es fantástica.

Ikaku quito su gorra y paso su mano sobre su cabeza calva un poco confundido, su compañero aprovecho para charlar- realmente no hay delito aquí y posiblemente quien puso la denuncia quizá se extraño de ver otro tipo de auto- señalo Yumichika.

Es un auto como cualquier otro oficial- se defendió la peli azul.

Sera mejor que se marche del lugar- aconsejo Yumichika.

Sal del auto- ordeno Maradame- haremos un cateo, quien sabe si vienes a este lugar para consumir estupefacientes según se los niños ricos hacen cosas así.

¿En serio?- pregunto Soi poniendo los ojos al igual que Yumichika.

Claro que es en serio- dijo el calvo.

Soi abrió la puerta del auto y salió, cuando lo hizo Maradame la aparto- revisare el auto, Yumi hazle el cateo- ordeno.

Soi levanto sus manos- dejare que hagan su trabajo, pero no encontraran nada- dijo con tono serio y no pudo evitar mirar hacia el departamento de la morena.

Yoruichi se puso de pie para cerrar las ventanas y de paso ver si Soi aun se encontraba ahí y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al ver que una patrulla estaba afuera, de paso dos oficiales estaban con Soi junto a su auto y ella con las manos arriba- pero que…- dijo suavemente sorprendida de eso, porque aunque ella había amenazado con denunciarle no iba hacerlo pero extrañamente la policía estaba ahí y seguramente Soi pensara que ella había sido quien los llamo. Suspiro ella no podía hacer nada justo ahora y salir para ver qué pasaba sería incomodo por lo que solo podía esperar que todo terminara de la mejor forma, luego se iría a dormir y mañana vería que hacer.

No hay nada Ikaku y lo sabes, realmente me parece que esto es una exageración- se quejo Yumichika.

Ikaku termino de revisar el auto y suspiro- bien, me disculpo- dijo dirigiéndose a la peli azul- pero comprenda que debemos desestimar cualquier problema, es solo simple seguridad- explico- le entrego sus documento, está limpia- dijo con un tono avergonzado- ni una pisca u olor a tabaco hay.

Entonces, estoy libre de toda sospecha- pregunto con una leve sonrisa divertida.

Sí, pero le recomiendo irse a su casa ahora mismo- dijo el oficial.

Eso hare oficial- dijo tendiéndoles la mano- gracias por hacer su trabajo- dijo suavemente.

El placer fue nuestro- dijo Yumichika con una sonrisa- podríamos tomarnos una selfie.

Ikaku le miro serio y Soi se quedo extrañada- no abuses- regaño Maradame- disculpe el solo bromea.

Adiós oficiales- dijo Soi subiendo a su auto y dando marcha para salir de ahí, con el pensamiento que eso no le impediría regresar mañana, al mismo instante la morena dejaba su lugar en la ventana desde donde había visto todo, apago las luces y se dirigió a su habitación para dormir.

Eso fue demasiado- se quejo Maradame- una selfie, en serio- dijo- viste el auto, es de lujo el interior impecable y olía muy bien.

Oh tu si puedes disfrutar del lujo del auto- acuso el peli morado- además es como una celebridad, podremos contar esto como una anécdota.

Estás loco- acuso el calvo- no pienso contar que requisamos a la heredera de los Fong.

Requise amigo- dijo con orgullo- esa chica tiene todo bien puesto y tonificado, ahora entiendo cómo es que las niñas van tras ella y se viste de manera impecable aun cuando anda de jeans y chaqueta.

Pero a quien se le ocurre denunciar un auto así- se quejoel calvo.

Realmente, todo el asunto es extraño y aun así ella se comporto amable- señalo Yumichika con calma y el calvo asintió- vamos hay que seguir patrullando.

* * *

Con todos estos sobresaltos el día término, Yoruichi trato de buscar en el sueño un poco de calma aun cuando se fue a dormir con esa sensación de haberse equivocado en las amenazas a Soi con echarle a la policía, en tratar de evitar y alejarse de ella por el simple hecho de creer que ella sería solo un juego o un simple pasatiempo para la peli azul y quizá por miedo. Ese miedo de lo que la peli azul le despertaba y no solo en lo físico, no iba negar que había algo de química, física y quien sabe que mas pero eso quizá lo diría el tiempo.

Por otro lado, Soi Fong luego de salir de ese estacionamiento pasó por una hamburguesa y papas fritas gigantes porque le gustara o no el hambre persistía, aun cuando tenía un poco dejo de decepción porque al parecer la morena no soportaba su cercanía tanto así para echarle a la policía, cosa que no era muy alentador para sus aspiraciones, estaba segura que si no ponía de su parte podría perder cualquier simpatía que había ganado estos días con la morena, al llegar al apartamentoengullo su cena poco saludable y mirando la televisión pensaba en su situación y de paso que Kukaku, Rangiku, Lisa y Nana tenían razón y debíade ser concisa y veraz con respecto intenciones con Yoruichi quizá lo que debía de hacer es lo que había dicho Kukaku justo este día: **_"sugiero que hables seriamente de tus intenciones con ella"_**. Pero entonces una pregunta surgió en su mente que intenciones tenia con la morena, era más que obvio que lo que deseaba es lo que antes había meditado en su automóvil, conocerle más a fondo como mujer, hija y profesional, convivir con ella y quizá llevarla a la casa de sus padres- Oh mierda- dijo y casi se ahoga con una papa frita ese pensamiento le indico que en verdad si estaba pensando en sentar cabeza después de tanto que su madre se lo había aconsejado y si ahora Yoruichi le parecía fantástica ya se imaginaba que es lo que pensaría cuando supiera que ella seria la mujer que había logrado algo que hasta hoy parecía imposible.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a la revista y vio que Jushiro ya se encontraba ahí charlando con Hirako que parecía mas fresco que una lechuga, mientras que ella tenía un rostro un poco decaído y aunque había dormido bien, pensando en que las margaritas que tomo en aquel bar habían tenido mucho que ver no pudo quitar de su mente o más bien de su conciencia el hecho de que la policía había ido por Soi Fong. Pero salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Hirako y Jushiro la llamaban para ingresar a la oficina y justo ahora se preguntaban que sería el asunto.

Cuando entro a la oficina Shinji y Jushiro ya se encontraban sentados, los dos parecían disfrutar de algo que platicaban- entonces, en que soy buena- pregunto la morena.

Eso es un eufemismo- señalo Shinji con una sonrisa- pero le gusta recalcar que es demasiado buena con las fotos, por eso creo que es la indicada.

Yoruichi sonrió y Jushiro hizo lo mismo- ¿indicada para qué?- cuestiono sin entender de qué iba la cosa.

Bueno, es sobre una entrevista que me darán el matrimonio Fong en su casa- señalo el peliblanco- espero que no hayas desayunado por Lian-san dio instrucciones claras de que enviara su auto a las 9 y que primero desayunaremos para luego me brindaran la entrevista y tu tomaras las fotografías.

La morena se sorprendió- pero me parece que Hirako es el mejor para este trabajo ya que él conoce mejor que nadie a la familia.

Pero no tanto como para Lian Fong me presente a toda su familia- señalo el rubio- además tu le estas ayudando con su cosa de recaudar fondos, pienso que si tu eres la que se encarga de la fotografías serán más abiertos y naturales.

Hirako tiene razón- señalo Jushiro.

Pero mira como ando vestida- se quejo un poco, era sábado y vestía un leggins negro bastante entallado que abrazaba su cuerpo y una camiseta morada con su típica chaqueta negra de motociclista de la cual había agarrado un gusto.

Por mi está bien- dijo Jushiro- además no es como si la entrevista fuera algo tan formal.

Cierto y seguramente Soi Fong no estará ahí para querer dar una buena impresión – dijo con un poco de diversión Hirako a la cual la morena se sonrojo.

Pero si puede estar el hijo menor, Lyu- señalo Ukitake siguiendo el juego ya que la morena parecía un poco avergonzada por donde se inclinaba la charla.

No me parece chistoso- se quejo la morena.

A mi si- señalo Shinji- aunque seguro que a Grey no le caerá en gracia el tener competencia si de por si le está costando mucho.

¿Grey?- cuestiono Jushiro.

Es el apodo que le di a su admiradora secreta- señalo Shinji.

Qué clase de apodo es ese- dijo con diversión el peliblanco- solo me imagino a este sadomasoquista de los libros.

Oh por dios- se quejo la morena mientras Hirako se devanada de la risa inconteniblemente.

Lo siento- dijo Jushiro con una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta que era un poco mortificante el asunto para la morena.

No importa- dijo suavemente- creo que ya me estoy acostumbrado.

Shinji suspiro volviendo a la normalidad y limpiando una que otra lagrima- no es que te acostumbre pero seguro lo prefieres a ponerle nombre al amor.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo - dijo Jushiro tratando de que Hirako no molestara mas a la morena con su situación sentimental- ve a prepararte que conociendo a Lian Fong el auto estará puntual a las nueve.

Iré a prepararme- dijo la morena y busco la salida.

Jushiro miro de manera reprobatoria al rubio- deberías de calmar tus burlas, no parece que sea un tema del que desee hablar o profundizar- señalo Ukitake- de todas modos no sabía que Yoruichi tenía pareja.

Hirako suspiro- no es que la tiene aun- explico un poco- pero es porque no quiere, porque Grey está haciendo su lucha.

Dale espacio, si es como dices al final puede que terminen juntas- señalo el peliblanco.

Creo que Yoruichi solo necesita un empujón- señalo y Jushiro negó con su cabeza.

* * *

Yoruichi salió de la oficina y fue hacia su escritorio, estaba revisando su cámara fotográfica y vio hacia el ramo un poco marchito de tulipanes que justo ayer le habían enviado Soi pero que tontamente había olvidado dejarles un poco más de agua- no, las arruine- se quejo suavemente y trato de ver si las arreglaba un poco aun cuando estaba maltrechas.

Hirako salió y vio que la morena parecía mortificada tratando de arreglar los tulipanes que parecían morir inminentemente, tomo un poco de agua del oasis aun cuando sabia que esas flores iban a morir- ten un poco de agua- dijo ya cerca- aunque no creo que ayude de mucho.

Gracias- dijo la morena que al instante les dio poco de agua- no sé cómo pude olvidar ponerles agua.

Quizá fue un poco mi culpa- dijo Shinji- recuerda que te distraje con lo de la salida.

La morena suspiro- no importa- dijo con un dejo de decepción- creo que tienes razón- soltó de pronto y el rubio le miro confuso.

De qué cosa- pregunto al momento.

De que quizá ella me gusta más de lo que quisiera admitir, además de que he rehuido de ella alejándome- dijo al instante.

Hirako tomo asiento y se volvió un poco más serio, con lo que Yoruichi le acababa de aceptar podría decir que llegar a esa conclusión le debió tomar mucho valor y dolores de cabeza- eso ya es algo- dijo suavemente- y que has pensado hacer o…

La morena negó- no he pensado nada en concreto, más que darle tiempo al tiempo.

Es un buen comienzo- señalo el rubio y miro su reloj- que has pensado para las fotos de hoy- cuestiono y miro el reloj eran las 8:24.

La morena suspiro- quizá primero debamos ver que es lo que ellos tienen en mente y si me preguntan creo de ellos en pareja y si se puede fotos de su casa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Eres buena- dijo el rubio- te imaginas como será esa casa, los lujos y ese ambiente de poder y dinero.

La morena sonrió y miro los tulipanes que parecían morir irremediablemente- realmente no creo que sea tan así- señalo y luego suspiro- creo que tulipanes murieron- soltó.

Hirako iba a decir "te lo dije" pero algo en la dirección del ascensor llamo su atención y no pudo evitar sonreír- da igual, creo que Grey no se rinde y vuelve a la carga- dijo señalando al mensajero que venía con otro ramo de tulipanes blancos.

Buenos días señorita Shihōin- saludo el mismo mensajero de ayer- esto es para usted.

La morena tomo el ramo- gracias- dijo al momento.

Un placer- dijo el mensajero- pasen un buen día- dijo y se despidió.

Realmente no me lo esperaba- soltó la morena, mas después de lo de ayer, lo que no sabía es que Soi había pedido enviar ese mismo ramo por 7 días, contando solo los días laborales de la morena.

Esta vez no los dejes morir y llévatelos a tu casa- recomendó el rubio.

La morena sonrió- eso hare- dijo al instante.

Deshagámonos de estos adefesios- señalo Shinji y tomo los tulipanes marchitos para que al momento Yoruichi pusiera los nuevos y llenos de vida. Yoruichi suspiro, aun con lo sucedido ayer Soi tenía esos detalles- siempre iras a ver lo de evento en la tarde- cuestiono.

La morena suspiro, no lo recordaba- debo ir aunque no quisiera- dijo al instante sabiendo que el joven de los Fong parecía que le tiraba los perros.

Lyu Fong es tranquilo y tiene novia- señalo Hirako- es mas inofensivo que un cachorro.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- seguro- dijo con una sonrisa, aunque en su mente pensaba que si el joven Lyu seguía con sus boberías de chico inmaduro le recordaría a su novia y de paso le dejaría claro que justo a ella le gustaba alguien, con eso en mente solo se quedo esperando que fueran las nueve de la mañana y se marcharan a conocer la mansión de los Fong.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO No 13**

Soi Fong termino de vestirse, llevaba puesta una camiseta polo azul y un pantalón casual color caqui y sus zapatillas color azul. Se había despertado a las 8 de la mañana con un poco de hambre, ayer se había desvelado hasta la media noche jugando en la play tratando de que su mente no siguiera con el tema de sus desvelos constantes que era Yoruichi además de que no entendía porque esta vez si había llamado a la policía, cuando parecía haber disfrutado de una noche de tragos. Miro su celular ya que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Vanesa informándole que su detalle por fin había sido entregado, miro la hora eran las 8:35 de la mañana. Como pensó al despertar lo primero era ir a la casa de sus padres, desayunar sanamente y hablar con su padre con respecto a lo que tenía planeado hacer con Kukaku Shiba para ayudar a su empresa familiar, porque ayer estuvo investigando sobre las reglas para comprar acciones, como lo había sospechado y era más que evidente ella no podía fungir como compradora, pero por suerte no tenía nada malo e ilegal en financiar a Kukaku Shiba y era justo lo que teníaplaneado hacer- bueno, al final creo que valió de algo recibir esa paliza- dijo suavemente, con ese pensamiento salió de su apartamento para pasar una mañana con su familia aun cuando esperaba no encontrarse a Lyu porque se estaba poniendo pesadito mas con el asunto de la morena, tomo las llaves de Arash si la morena volvía a llamar a la policía al menos verían otro tipo de vehiculó.

Cuando Soi llego a la casa de sus padres, noto que el auto que regularmente su madre utilizaba no se encontraba y temió que no habría desayuno, aun así estaciono con calma y decidió que al menso hablaría con su padre de la situación de los Shiba.

Ryu miro atreves de la ventana de su dormitorio, su hija estacionaba su auto y miro hacia su esposa- tu llamaste a Soi para que viniera - cuestiono.

No- dijo la peli azul mayor- viene la prensa y sabes que aunque hablamos de un hombre honesto y buena gente como Jushiro ella no se siente cómoda.

Bueno iré a ver que la trae por aquí- dijo y busco la puerta y vio que su esposa estaba por decirle algo- seré amable y diplomático- señalo y su esposa puso los ojos.

* * *

Soi vio que su padre bajaba por las escaleras un poco arreglado para ser un fin de semana y de paso vio mucho movimiento de los sirvientes aseando el lugar como si fuesen hormigas locas trabajando contra tiempo- buenos días padre- saludo cuando el pelinegro ya se encontraba frente a ella.

Soi- saludo Ryu.

Que tienen algún evento o van de salida- pregunto al ver que había demasiado movimiento para ser un fin de semana relajado- donde esta mamá, no veo el auto.

No hay evento y tu madre está terminando de arreglarse en la habitación- respondió Ryu.

Bien- dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa- espero haya desayuno, tengo hambre- dijo suavemente y luego suspiro- además quiero hablar contigo.

Bueno hablaremos luego- dijo el pelinegro sabiendo que pronto llegaría Jushiro y saber quien más para la entrevista.

Preferiría hablarlo ahora ya que es importante- señalo la peli azul.

Si es importante con mucha más razón deberá esperar Soi- señalo con calma el pelinegro.

Soi iba a refutar pero fueron interrumpidos- no hay buenos días para mi- dijo Lian con una leve sonrisa colocándose junto a su esposo y frente a su hija.

Soi sonrió levemente- buenos días madre- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- te ves espectacular.

Oh, hay halagos- señalo con una media sonrisa- adulación y amabilidad, seguro quiere algo.

Quizá que me alimenten, tengo hambre y pensé en algo casero y saludable- dijo al instante.

Además de hablar seriamente – señalo Ryu.

Podemos hacerlo en el desayuno o después- dijo Soi, luego noto que sus padres se dirigieron una mirada extraña- pasa algo.

Dile tu- dijo Ryu con calma- voy por el periódico, estaré en la sala de juegos.

Soi miro como su padre se marchaba, puso su ceño característico y su madre le sonrió amorosamente- estamos esperando a Jushiro Ukitake porque nos hará una entrevista.

Soi puso los ojos- en verdad- dijo un poco incrédula- pero a papá no le agrada hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Bueno esta vez lo hizo como un favor para mí- dijo Lian y Soi le miro seria- necesitaba que Ukitake me prestara a Yoruichi para los asuntos de la subasta, es una buena fotógrafa y sé que puedo sacarle mucho provecho.

Soi hizo mala cara, no le agradaba el asunto pues conocía a su mamá y siempre tenía un as bajo la manga- seguro Shihōin podría haberte ayudado sin que metieras a Jushiro en la ecuación.

Sabes que él es diferente- señalo la mayor de los Fong- me pareció que valdría la pena y no creo que haga preguntas molestas o incomodas.

Soi suspiro, lo que decía su madre era verdad- bueno es su asunto y espero yo no tenga nada que ver con eso- dijo al instante no queriendo molestar- aun así, puedo tomar el desayuno con ustedes- cuestiono.

Lian suspiro- el desayuno estará en un momento, pero no sé si querrás acompañarnos- dijo suavemente.

Porque no iba a querer- dijo confundida y de pronto escucho que un auto estaba estacionando afuera- no me digas que Lyu también iba a venir- pregunto.

La matriarca negó con su cabeza- no, invite a Jushiro a desayunar junto con quien le acompañara para la entrevista- Soi puso cara de incredulidad- debo ir a recibirles- con esas palabras Lian Sayers dejo a su hija al pie de las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

Soi suspiro- increíble- dijo suavemente y luego se encamino hacia el pequeño salón de juegos.

* * *

Lian sonrió ampliamente al ver quienes estaban bajando del auto frente a la puerta principal y para su sorpresa Ukitake había traído como apoyo a la morena quien si su hija ponía de su parte podría resultar su futura nuera. Noto que la susodicha se vio un poco sorprendida al ver el auto de Soi estacionado en el lugar. Quien iba a creer que sin proponérselo su hija se encontraba en casa, justo esta era la oportunidad de que Yoruichi Shihōin le viese en su ámbito natural, con suerte un poco mas suelta si es que su hija no se ponía esa acostumbrada máscara de frialdad.

Buenos días- dijo al momento el peliblanco- gracias por recibirnos en su casa.

Buenos díasYoruichi, Jushiro- saludo con un beso para ambos –sean bienvenidos, vamos al comedor seguramente tendrán hambre y creo que justo están sirviendo el desayuno, si desean mientras comemos hablamos sobre la entrevista, que es lo que has pensado y que se puede hacer.

Por supuesto- dijo Jushiro- bonita casa- señalo el peliblanco al adentrarse al interior.

Gracias, yo misma la decore- dijo Lian con un dejo de orgullo y según miraba la morena todo parecía estar en su lugar y de manera impecable, nada demasiado ostentoso pero a la vez podría notarse la elegancia en cada rincón del lugar- después Yoruichi puede tomar algunas fotos.

Llegaron a lo que parecía el comedor, pueden tomar asiento - dijo Lian con amabilidad, Jushiro y la morena notaron que dos mujeres del servicio estaban colocando algunos platos en la mesa- iré por Ryu, ya regreso- dijo con una sonrisa- siéntanse como en su casa.

Los dos vieron salir a la peli azul mayor para luego mirar el amplio comedor que era como una imagen de esas casas de la gente pudiente en los doramas- será mejor que tomemos asiento-dijo Jushiro- la casa es bastante bonita- señalo mirando a su alrededor.

Y eso que solo hemos visto la entrada, la sala y el comedor- señalo la morena, luego miro la mesa que ya tenía bandejas de comida- además de un desayuno bastante suculento.

Lian salió directo a la sala juegos y noto que su hija parecía mirar con el ceño característico su celular y su esposo leía el periódico- ya está el desayuno, será mejor que dejen lo que están haciendo.

Soi puso los ojos y guardo su celular, Ryu Fong enarco una de sus cejas- ese es el modelo que se está lanzando- cuestiono y su hija asintió- acaso tiene alguna falla, pareces inconforme.

No es eso- dijo al instante- le incorpore un programa a modo de aplicación de esas que hago de repente y parece que me da mal la dirección porque es imposible de que deba estar en mi misma ubicación.

Bueno luego ves cual es el problema- dijo Ryu con seriedad- justo ahora vamos a desayunar y sabes la reglas de la mesa- Soi puso los ojos pero no pudo evitar sonreír pensando que a pesar de que estaría la prensa ahí ella iba a disfrutar su estancia en casa pues Lyu no estaba ahí.

Espero el desayuno sea de su agrado- dijo Lian tomando asiento.

Buenos días- saludo Ryu- bienvenidos y buen provecho- término cuando tomaba su asiento a la cabecera de la amplia mesa.

Soi entro y la sonrisa se le borro en ese instante, trato de no ser evidente de que estaba sorprendida de que al lado de Jushiro Yoruichi se encontraba justo ahí- buenos días- saludo.

Buenos días- respondieron suavemente, Jushiro sonrió con amplitud pues el que la peli azul estuviese ahí era una grata sorpresa aun cuando sabia que la peli azul no era fácil de convencer para una entrevista.

Bien, pueden tomar lo que deseen- dijo Ryu, obviamente Lian tomo el plato de su esposo y empezó a servirle la comida con calma buscándole lo más saludable, por su parte Soi empezó a servirse de todo para sorpresa de la morena y de Jushiro que había tomado lo necesario para el desayuno. No hubo muchaplática al principio pero luego de un rato la peli azul mayor inicio la charla.

Entonces, que hay con la entrevista- pregunto suavemente captando la atención de todos.

Jushiro bebió un poco de jugo- el contenido de la entrevista consigue sobre ustedes dos como matrimonio, como fue educar a sus hijos y a la vez que su imperio se consolidaba- el patriarca Fong miro hacia su hija que miraba a la morena que tenia frente a ella, la cual terminaba con calma su desayuno y evitaba mirar hacia el frente.

Me parece bien- respondió Ryu con voz seria- pero no ahondaremos en cuestiones demasiado personales- al instante la sonrisa de Soi se amplio y la morena justamente vio eso, quizá la hija tenía mucho de su padre.

Podemos hacer eso- dijo Ukitake- luego podemos tomar unas fotografías de ustedes como pareja, luego unas individual y si lo permiten de su hogar.

Ryu miro hacia su esposa y esta sonrió levemente- me parece que de la casa las mejores fotos serian de la sala, el jardín y la fachada de la casa- dijo con esa sonrisa amable muy característica de la peli azul mayor.

Qué tal si pasamos a la sala, me parece que será más cómodo para todos- señalo Lian y todos se pusieron de pie para ir a la enorme sala, cuando llegaron al lugar todos tomaron asiento pero antes que su hija lo hiciera su madre le hablo- hija abre las puertas y que entre un poco de aire fresco- Soi asintió y abrió las puertas corredizas, luego tomo asiento frente a sus padres, Yoruichi estaba a un lado y Jushiro con sus padres.

La entrevista empezó con las preguntas normales, como se había conocido la pareja y como fue el momento de la conquista, Soi ya antes había odio esa narración de su madre y su padre pero siempre que la escuchaba había cierta alegría en ella, como una esperanza de poder encontrar a la persona peli azul miro a su derecha y sonrió levemente Yoruichi ya se encontraba tomando fotos y sonreía ante la narración. Lian contaba como Ryu Fong era un poco tímido y como con detalles, luego Ryu hablo de lo que le había enamorado de ahora su esposa. La morena no podía creer que el padre de Soi que le parecía muy acartonado, según la descripción su esposa fuese detallista y romántico. Cuando él hablaba solo tenía palabras llenas de amor y admiración para su esposa,extrañamente pudo notar que Soi Fong era una mini versión de su padre en ciertos aspectos.

La entrevista paso al casamiento, luego la espera de los hijos, Ryu conto que deseaba un niño como primogénito y como al ver que había sido bendecido con una niña él al instante quedo enamorado de su pequeña princesa, la morena disfruto de uno de esos leves sonrojos característicos de la peli azul, como a los 3 años tuvieron a su segundo hijo dando por fin con el varón que el patriarca deseaba. Luego procedieron con las divertidas anécdotasde la crianza y como se dieron cuenta que Soi tenía un coeficiente mayor que la media para sorpresa del matrimonio, así como pudieron lograr crecer como familia, en los negocios y consolidar el imperio que son hoy en día.

Jushiro estaba grabando todo y de vez en cuando hacia anotaciones, la morena disfrutaba de la entrevista porque hasta ahora la pareja hablaba con soltura y naturalidad, pero entonces el peliblanco hizo una pregunta- que paso con el incidente del colegio Americano- pregunto Ukitake, para extrañeza de Yoruichi el ambiente decayó un poco y el semblante de Ryu Fong pareció tensarse y la instante miro había su hija, la sonrisa de Lian Sayers se borro de una manera extraña y cuando miro hacia Soi tenía ese rostro impasible y saco su teléfono para ver saber qué cosa- se que públicamente no se hizo alguna aclaración o se hablo al respecto, solo se escucharon muchos rumores que cada vez eran un poco insólitos- aclaro el peliblanco.

Ryu suspiro- para ser claros no podemos hablar al respecto, además eso es algo que quedo muy atrás- la morena lo noto, Soi enarco sus cejas y Lian miro a su esposo como si hubiese dicho una barbaridad, el pelinegro carraspeo- creo que hicimos nuestra parte para salir adelante como familia.

Me parece que solo hay una cosa que se puede decir de eso- dijo Lian interrumpiendo a su esposo que le miraba serio- uno como madre o padre nunca está preparado para ver a sus hijos mal, heridos o casi al borde de la muerte y es algo que no se lo deseo a nadie.

Entiendo- dijo Jushiro un poco avergonzado, al parecer ese era un tema espinoso para la familia- qué planes tienen a futuro, como pareja, como padres. La entrevista por lo visto estaba por terminar Yoruichi no tomo mas fotos de la pareja porque extrañamente esa soltura del principio ya se había ido, con la curiosidad en su mente la morena tenía en mente preguntarle a Ukitake que era ese incidente. Soi como tenía el teléfono en su mano decidió molestar a la morena llamándole, pero esta hacia caso omiso posiblemente para que nadie ahí viera el teléfono y solo le miraba de soslayo, en manera de advertencia para la peli azul. Con la entrevista ya casi finalizada Lian su puso de pie dejando a su esposo y a Jushiro charlando sobre política, noticias y quien sabe que mas.

Yoruichi, vamos por las fotos- dijo Lian con calma mientras miraba a su hija sonreír como cuando hacia travesuras.

Por supuesto- dijo la morena poniéndose de pie al momento, Soi parecía no dejar el maldito teléfono, Soi le guiño un ojo antes de irse. La ojigris se puso de pie para ir al salón de juegos pues no quería escuchar la plática aburrida de su padre con Jushiro aunque disfrutaba de charlar de vez en cuando y dar su opinión, pero hoy justo solo le interesaba la morena, era extraño ayer pensaba en quizá algún día llevar a Yoruichi a la casa de sus padres y justo hoy ahí estaba ella, obviamente no era igual pero era como una señal.

Lian llevo a Yoruichi a la fachada de su casa, tomo algunas fotos, luego rodearon la casa pasando por el auto de la peli azul estacionado y lo que parecía el amplio estacionamiento recubierto para salir frente a una piscina de lo más atractiva para ella dado que le gustaba la natación y justo entendía lo que decía Soi Fong, luego mas al fondo un jardín donde había rosas, gardenias, orquídeas y flores de cerezo.

Este es mi lugar preferido de la casa- dijo Lian al ver que la morena tenía una sonrisa amplia y no dejaba de tomar fotos.

Yoruichi sonrió- como no, hay una piscina y el jardín es hermoso- luego miro mas allá con el lente- que hay ahí- cuestiono y Lian puso mala cara.

Es un Dōjō - respondió al instante - por mas que no quise eso en mi casa, Ryu dijo que era necesario y créeme cuando a un Fong se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien lo saque de ahí - la morena bajo el rostro un poco seria justo ahora entendía porque Soi era tan necia y cabezota- quiero pedirte un favor, pero no quiero que sientas que es obligación y menos si te causa algún problema - dijo Lian sacando a la morena de su ensimismamiento.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas- si puedo ayudarle, lo hare.

Aun tengo un espacio en la subasta y esperaba que mi hija lo tomara- dijo al instante y la morena sonrió- obviamente ella me dijo que ni loca, por lo cual pensé en ti y luego de platicar con Mia Matsumoto apoyo mi idea que tu serias ideal para sacar mucho dinero.

¿Yo?- cuestiono la morena.

Si- dijo Lian con una sonrisa- aunque si te causa algún problema personal entendería que no lo hicieras.

La morena suspiro- no veo que problema alguno, además según dijo es solo una cena, el único problema que puede surgir es que me toque algún idiota chovinista o alguien muy desagradable.

Lian sonrió levemente- entonces aceptas- pregunto.

Si- dijo la morena sin ningún problema- solo que tendré que ver como hago con lo de la foto para los panfletos.

Oh- dijo Lian al momento- con respecto a eso Mia, me dijo que hay una que saldrá en la portada de la revista con la cual dijo que era perfecta y es la que debías utilizar.

La morena frunció el ceño- no sabía que ella tenía la portada de este mes- dijo un poco confusa.

Bueno el lunes eres bienvenida no solo para tomar las fotografías junto con Lyu, también espero te quedes a la cena que he preparado para agradecer a todos por su colaboración a esta causa- señalo Lian- será un buen momento para charlar mas personalmente.

La morena sonrió- con tantas personas lo dudo.

Entonces quédate al almuerzo- invito la peli azul mayor.

Yoruichi negó al instante- debo regresar a la revista a terminar lo de las fotos, además de que por la tarde trabajaremos las fotos de promoción para el evento con su hijo.

Lian enarco una de sus cejas- donde trabajaran- cuestiono con seriedad.

Realmente no me dijo en donde, tal vez la molestaría con hablarle para preguntar dónde nos veremos- pregunto la morena.

Lian pensó un instante- hare algo mejor, enviare a alguien por ti para que te lleve a la agencia de publicidad que es donde él trabaja, le llamare para decirle que llegaras ahí.

Realmente no quiero molestar- dijo la morena.

Quien dice que molestas- respondió Lian- además te lo debo, has dado de tu talento y justo ahora de tu persona para el orfanato- la morena sonrió pero vio que Lian se puso seria y cuando giro vio que Soi venia hacia ellas.

Madre, Jushiro está listo para irse solo espera a la señorita Shihōin- dijo al instante.

Lian suspiro- bien, charlaremos otro día- dijo al instante- hija busca al chofer para que los lleve a la revista.

Soi sonrió- yo puedo hacerlo- se ofreció al instante- debo ir a comprar algunas cosas, no me importaría llevarlos, solo que me llevare el mercedes.

¿Segura?- pregunto dudosa la peli azul.

Por supuesto- dijo con una leve sonrisa- iré por las llaves- encaminándose al interior.

Bien creo que es hora de irse- dijo la peli azul y miro a la morena que parecía mas seria de lo que estaba hace ratos- un favor Yoruichi, que Jushiro no trate de entrevistarla o cuestione algún tema de la entrevista.

Ryu se despidió de Jushiro y la morena con amabilidad y cortesía, Lian fue un poco más efusiva y amable, Soi ya se encontraba en el auto mientras eso sucedía, después de las despedidas la morena subió al auto en la parte de atrás mientras Jushiro tomo el asiento del pasajero a la par de Soi que intuyo que la morena haría algo por el estilo.

El viaje fue tranquilo ya que Ukitake no dijo palabra alguna según la recomendación de Lian Fong y para alivio de la morena que no deseaba escuchar alguna mala actitud de la peli azul, además estaba lo sucedido anoche en el complejo de apartamentos con la policía el día de ayer de lo cual le gustara o no le debía una disculpa a Soi y de paso dejar claro que ella no era la responsable de echarle la policía.

Llegaron a la revista en 15 minutos Soi fue eficiente al volante, cuando se estaciono no pudo evitar decir - bien, llegaron sanos a salvos.

Gracias Soi- dijo Jushiro y bajo del auto.

Muchas gracias- dijo unos segundos después la morena y salió tras el peliblanco que la espero para entrar a la revista al mismo tiempo ante la mirada seria de la peli azul.

* * *

Cuando estaban en el ascensor la Jushiro hablo- me pasas las fotos cuando las tengas impresas- pidió y vio que la morena asentía- la recomendación fue buena, mira que no me imagine ni en mi mas sueños salvajes el que la fría heredera de los Fong me sirviera de chofer.

La morena sonrió- la recomendación fue de la señora Fong, creo que conoce bien a sus hijos.

Seguro que si- dijo sonriente- dejo que trabajes.

Llevare las fotos en unos minutos- dijo la morena tomando asiento en su escritorio.

Hirako al instante entro a la oficina y la morena dedujo que iban hablar de la entrevista y todos los detalles jugosos de la misma. Pero para ella el único momento que fue curioso y a la vez extraño fue el instante cuando Ukitake le pregunto sobre el incidente en el colegio Americano. Pero justo ahora debía ponerse a descargar las fotografías e imprimirlas para dárselas a Jushiro, además tenia cosas que preguntar con respecto a lo foto de portada de la revista no sabía porque pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Movió su cabeza quitando los malos pensamientos y se dispuso a trabajar las fotos, al momento de descargarlas de la cámara y visualizarlas para retocar si era necesario.

No pudo evitar notar que Lian Sayers de Fong era demasiado fotogénica y a pesar de la dureza, lo tosco en su rostro Ryu Fong también tenía cierto encanto, más que todo en esa mirada firme y penetrante que poseía como la de su hija, Yoruichi frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que lo quisiera o no siempre relacionaba todo con Soi y aunque tuviese razón ya que eran sus padres y tenía que parecerse físicamente a ellos terminando en esa mezcla que le había dado esa belleza fina, exótica entre los rasgos orientales e ingleses. Pasaron unos 30 minutos y Hirako salió sonriente de la oficina de Jushiro, pues le había contado todo lo sucedido en la entrevista hasta su pequeña metedura de pata con los Fong.

Me entere que tuvieron una asistente inesperada en la entrevista de los Fong- dijo Shinji al sentarse-¿qué te pareció tu chofer de hoy?- pregunto divertido, sabía que la morena tendía a no darle mucha importancia a la heredera de los Fong.

La morena suspiro- maneja bien- dijo al instante- parece un poco familiar para variar.

Lo es, te dije una vez cuida de su círculo familia y amistoso- sonrió- eso te da una idea de cómo podría ser cuando tenga una novia -la morena enarco una ceja-¿Qué?- cuestiono.

Me has dicho que ella no es de relaciones- señalo la morena.

Hirako se cruzo de brazos, se recostó en su silla y suspiro - eso no significa que en un futuro cercano pueda tener alguna novia, el amor sea como sea siempre te flecha para bien o para mal- la morena puso los ojos en respuesta- si no mírate- señalo el rubio- tu trabajo anterior no te permitió relacionarte como es debido y ahora que alguien se te acerca le ahuyentas y si, lo sé- corto al ver que la morena iba a discutir algo- no es tan simple como yo lo digo, pero ni te das una oportunidad o se la das a ella.

La morena vio hacia el ramo de tulipanes- bien- dijo al instante y Hirako sonrió sabiendo que al menos esta vez no había refutado tanto- Shinji, hay una cosa que quiero preguntarte con una pregunta que hizo Jushiro.

Hirako entrecerró los ojos- no me digas- corto al instante- es sobre el incidente en la escuela Americana- vio que asentía y el suspiro- Jushiro tiene suerte que no lo echaran a patadas según la reacción que tuvieron los Fong, mas estando la princesa ahí.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño, con eso menos entendía- pero porque, que paso- pregunto.

Mira, no hay datos más que rumores de los cuales, si te pones a unirlos pueda que te asombres de lo que puedas deducir de ellos- señalo el rubio- si conoces un poco la historia de Soi Fong sabes que siendo inteligente iba 2 grados adelante en cierta escuela Americana bastante prestigiosa a la cual solo van personas de dinero, importantes, hijos de políticos y etc. El rumor que circulo pero que fue acallado casi al instante y según decían, algunos compañeros la atacaron enviándola al hospital gravemente herida- la morena contuvo el aliento- al parecer paso como 2 meses hospitalizada, al final la sacaron de ese lugar y al siguiente año la metieron a una escuela de alto perfil pero de línea Inglesa, esa situación trajo problemas al matrimonio Fong.

La morena suspiro- increíble- dijo pensando un poco en lo que había dicho Lian, en cierta forma ella confirmo ese rumor- pero ella...

Sé que Lian Fong lo confirmo en cierta forma, me lo dijo Ukitake- suspiro- pero aun así hay cosas que nos hubiese gustado confirmar.

Qué cosas- pregunto la morena- acaso ustedes no buscaron en los registros de hospitales y en la propia escuela.

Hirako sonrió- no hay tales registro, los Fong siempre han ocupado de los servicios de cierta doctora que resulta ser una de las mejores de Japón su nombre es Unohana Retsu, ella junto a otro doctor que es científico y no sé que más del cual no recuerdo su nombre,eran socios de un hospital y justo después de ese incidente ella recibió una donación de parte de la familia Fong para comprar las acciones restantes, ahora es un centro médico muy prestigioso, donde solo van personas de alto perfil con la seguridad de tener privacidad y los mejores servicios médicos que el dinero pueda pagar, ella es la directora y no podemos corroborar nada, lo que se supo fue de un doctor cesado por contar que la hija primogénita de los Fong fue llevada muy herida porque había sido atacada brutalmente.

¿Brutalmente?- cuestiono la morena con un dejo de incredulidad- pero porque o quién pudo hacer algo así y dejarlo pasar.

Bueno estaba el sobrino político del primer Ministro en ese tiempo Aizen Sōsuke, el hijo del Ministro de defensa Gin Ichimaru y Kaname Tōsenel hijo del ministro de relaciones exteriores, todos ellos con la edad de 9 años- explico el rubio- se cree que ellos fueron los culpables porque el primero fue llevado a América, el segundo fue a una escuela militar y el tercero lo enviaron a Inglaterra para ya no volver, seguro tuvieron que pagar mucho por el silencio en los medios, sin contar la institución, porque es seguro que las demandas habrán sido muchas por parte de los Fong dado que tienen el bufete Yadōmaru a su disposición.

Me estás diciendo que prefirieron recibir un pago a hacer justicia- pregunto la morena.

Creo que al final no tuvieron más opción que recibir el pago Yoruichi, iban en contra de familia de altos políticos en su tiempo no creo que si siguieran hubiesen obtenido algún tipo de satisfacción- señalo Hirako- quizá eso en parte fue problema para el matrimonio aunque solo ellos saben.

Pero como pueden pasar cosas así aquí- pregunto Yoruichi.

Vamos Yoruichi sabes que algunos niños son crueles, más si tienen dinero y poder del cual fanfarronear - señalo Hirako- imagina que una niña pequeña de 7 años con esas mismas posibilidades pero que sea mejor que tu, como te sentirías creyendo que tu eres el macho alfa.

Mal, creo- dijo un poco resignada.

Sí, bueno han pagado un precio por llevar el apellido Fong quizá no de la misma forma por lo que no culpo a la princesa por ser como es - dijo suavemente Hirako, luego suspiro largamente- tema deprimente, mejor dime que tienes para tu tarde de sábado- pregunto el rubio.

Pues no mucho más que trabajar en unas fotos para la promoción del evento del orfanato con el hijo menor de los Fong- señalo la morena y Shinji puso cara de acusador.

Vaya te codeas con la poderosa familia- la morena sonrió negando con la cabeza- lo sé, Lyu Fong maneja la publicidad y como no va hacer eso si su madrecita querida se lo pide.

La morena rio levemente- debo de señalar que Lian Fong es un encanto, pero lo poco que he visto de él no me apeteció tratarlo muy a fondo.

¿A la princesa si?- cuestiono y la morena puso los ojos, Shinji rio- pues según la mayoría Lyu Fong es el más llevadero y tiene un encanto para relacionarse con las personas mucho mejor que su hermana.

Creo que todos saben relacionarse mucho mejor que la princesa de hielo- dijo la morena

Eso no hay como refutarlo- dijo Shinji- pero igual es buena persona.

Eres miembro de su club de fans- pregunto la morena con una sonrisa.

Hirako lo medito- la respeto por quien es en verdad, no esas tonterías amarillistas y porque hasta donde se no es vengativa, aunque si tiene su genio.

La morena chasqueo los dedos- sabes hay algo que quería preguntarte, no sé si sabes que habrá para la portada del mes.

Hirako sonrió ampliamente- esa portada vale oro, obviamente aun no estaba decidido que se iba a publicar pero Mia Matsumoto le pregunto cuánto por publicar uno de sus vestidos en la portada, este es un negocio y Jushiro acepto por una suma considerable, aunque también puso su toque en el encabezado con su **_"exclusivo y sexy"_** – rio levemente.

Mierda- dijo al instante la morena pensando en un mal presentimiento- Hirako la foto es de un vestido de noche rojo fucsia.

Si, elegante que parece de noche- describió el rubio- pero la modelo no se ve por completo aunque debo de señalar que está de buen ver, el vestido le queda como un guante y su figura…- se detuvo en la descripción al ver que la morena paso de la palidez al sonrojo y de pronto Shinji abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerro y tecleo algo en su computadora para ver la pantalla por unos momentos y luego miro a la morena, dudaba en preguntar algo que se le ocurrió de pronto.

Ni lo digas- dijo Yoruichi y suspiro- me dijo que nadie sabría de estas fotos y que todo seria profesional.

Hirako enarco una de sus cejas- ¿realmente eres tú?- pregunto con un dejo de incredulidad y a la vez admirado- se me cruzo la idea pero…wau donde escondes todas esas curvas.

Por favor- dijo la morena un poco avergonzada- esa mujer- se quejo- desde que me vio se le metió entre ceja que ese vestido era perfecto para mí, debo aceptar que las fotos fueron un reto.

Son perfectas- señalo Hirako mirando la pantalla de manera crítica- hay cierto misterio sensual en el hecho de que muestras un vestido hermosamente diseñado como para envolver tu cuerpo de una manera sexy y el sabio detalle que no muestras el rostro es como un gancho, esa mujer tiene buen ojo- dijo mirando a Yoruichi que parecía mas roja que morena- es una genio y sabia lo que hacía al ponerte ese vestido.

Jushiro no puede poner esto en la portada- señalo Yoruichi.

Vamos, es un buen dinero el que está pagando por ello- señalo Shinji- además cualquiera pensara y se preguntara quien es esa modelo- la morena puso los ojos- nadie podría imaginar que eres tú, a menos por supuesto que te conozca demasiado bien o que te haya visto desnuda y disfrutado de ese cuerpo pecaminoso tuyo.

La morena suspiro- sabes, eso no me ayuda en nada y deja de decir eso- dijo avergonzada.

Hirako rio y luego se puso serio- ahora me pregunto, Grey podrá distinguir que eres tú.

La morena suspiro- no lo creo- dijo al instante.

Las doce- dijo sonriente Hirako- entonces, vienen por ti o vas a tu casa.

Debo ir a casa, quiero cambiarme de ropa y de paso dejar la moto ya que mandaran al chofer por mi- señalo la morena.

Sera el chofer de siempre o Soi Fong- pregunto el rubio.

No se- señalo la morena no dándole importancia- quizá el regular, no creo que la princesa quiera seguir siendo chofer en su día de descanso.

Hirako sonrió pensando en algo- si viese esta portada seguro no solo te serviría como chofer- dijo divertido el rubio a pesar de la cara seria de la morena- aunque Grey no estará muy contenta.

Yoruichi puso los ojos- mejor me voy, además tengo que almorzar algo antes que lleguen por mí- dijo adiós con la mano y Hirako respondió de la misma manera y luego siguió viendo detenidamente la foto que seria de la portada y no dejaba de asombrarse de como la morena de pronto parecía estar codeándose con la creme de la creme siendo una extranjera.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a su apartamento y gracias a Dios Soi no estaba ahí, pero era de suponer pues había dicho que tenía que ir de compras y justo se preguntaba qué era lo que necesitaba si por lo visto los fines de semana pasaba en casa de sus padres, pero quizá no siempre pues la ves que pasaron la noche había sido sábado, aun así también recordó que su hermano le hablo para saber cuándo llegaría a casa según el pedido de su madre. Suspiro comiendo su sushi, comía mientras miraba algunas fotos en la computadora, la casa de los Fong era hermosa según lo que había apreciado y se preguntaba cómo era el apartamento de Soi, había muy poco que se veía a simple vista de los Fong. Como el padre se veía bastante recio e inflexible y sin contar como le cambio la cara cuando Jushiro hablo del incidente. Suspiro no sabía cómo pero sentía que entre más trataba de alejarse de la peli azul más cerca estaba, solo esperaba que después de ese evento las cosas se calmen y no tenga que tener una cercanía con el circulo de Soi. Yoruichi sonrió al ver un correo de su hermano diciéndole que dentro de unas semanas pronto seria padre, quien iba a creer que su pequeño hermano pudiera tener tan buena puntería de dejar embarazada a su esposa en el primer mes de matrimonio.

* * *

Soi estaba terminando de comprar algunas cosas como jugos, boquitas, cereal y leche más bien cosas que podía comer sin que se necesitara mucha ciencia o cocinar pues nunca le habían entendido y mucho menos sentía que esa era su elemento. Debía regresar a casa de sus padres para dejar el auto de su madre y de paso ir por el de ella con la excusa de llevar las compras a su apartamento pasaría un rato n la afueras del departamento de la morena.

 **El teléfono celular sonó y la peli azul contestó al instante- madre, sucede algo- pregunto.**

 **Hija, solo quería saber si ya vienes en camino- pregunto Lian Fong- es que necesito el auto.**

 **Sabias que iba de compras- dijo la peli azul- iras alguna parte, es urgente- cuestiono.**

 **Realmente no saldré, pero necesito enviar por Yoruichi Shihōin a su casa para llevarla a la agencia de publicidad de tu hermano pues trabajaran sobre la publicidad y posibles panfletos de la noche de subasta.**

 **Soi estaba en la caja del supermercado y el cajero fue testigo de cómo el rostro de la hermosa heredera de los Fong cambio en un instante- envíame la dirección, yo la llevare y la dejare en la puerta.**

 **Segura, realmente no quiero ponerte alguna carga en tu día de descanso - pregunto un poco dudosa de hacerlo, conocía a su hija y sus tonos de voz y justo el de ahora parecía tenso.**

 **Soi suspiro y pago sus cosas- no te preocupes, sabes que manejar no me causa problema alguno.**

 **Bien- dijo con seriedad- te enviare la dirección al colgar y por favor te comportas- aconsejo amorosamente Lian Fong.**

 **Lo hare madre, no te preocupes- señalo la peli azul saliendo del supermercado- avísale que irán por ella y que este lista.**

 **Ten cuidado- recomendó Lian y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Soi Fong no espero el mensaje pues ya conocía el lugar por lo que dirigió a ese lugar inmediatamente, obviamente el mensaje de la dirección le llego pero ni lo vio igual no le iba a decir a su madre que no necesitaba ese dato. Justo se preguntaba porque precisamente Yoruichi debía trabajar con Lyu cuando era evidente que el estaba en una actitud adolescente e inmaduro. Tardo solo 10 minutos de camino y ya estaba estacionada en el mismo lugar de siempre, tomo su teléfono y tecleo un mensaje **_"espero que uses el teléfono y no lo guardes en casa"_**

Yoruichi terminaba de vestirse, eran las 12:57 y hace unos 3 minutos había recibido la llamada de Lian Fong indicándole que el auto estaba en camino para llevarla a la agencia de publicidad de su hijo, cosa que le hizo apresurarse pues aunque ya se había duchado andaba en toalla y así almorzó y justo después se tardo en buscar un atuendo que le resultara un poco recatado pues lo menos que quería es que el menor de los Fong le siguiera echando los perros como ya antes le había insinuado, primero porque no le iba a los hombres y segundo se había acostado con la hermana y al parecer tenia cierto enamoramiento de ella.

La morena suspiro y miro al espejo- yo me veo normal- dijo suavemente, tomo su cámara y saco su cartera para sacar sus cosas personales y meterlas en el estuche de la cámara, sintió que el teléfono vibraba y no era el Iphone, suspiro tenía varias llamadas perdidas de la mañana que Soi le había hecho por molestarle y justo ahora un mensaje, lo abrió y suspiro no le respondería aun pues aun no sabía que podía decirle con respecto a lo que paso con la policía el día de ayer. Salió del lugar no era muy educado hacer esperar al chofer y le gustara o no era mejor trabajar lo más pronto con el joven Fong para que no llegara la noche junto a él. Cerró la puerta de su apartamento y vio el automóvil en el cual Lian Sayers se conducía la mayoría de veces que le había visto cuando estaba llegando la puerta del conductor se abrió y se sorprendió que la peli azul estaba ahí al volante.

Señorita Shihōin, la llevare a su destino- dijo con seriedad abriendo la puerta de atrás, Soi pudo ver la sorpresa expresada en el rostro de la morena. Por su parte Yoruichi no se detuvo en detalles o en la confusión de que Soi haya ido por ella para llevarla con su hermano sabiendo que había algo entre ellos, así que subió al auto. La peli azul subió al asiento del conductor y encendió el carro al instante buscando el camino hacia la agencia de publicidad de Lyu. Soi prefirió no decir ninguna palabra pues no quería decir alguna tontería y empeorar sus interacciones futuras con la morena, mas cuando ayer mismo ella de había quejado con la policía.

Yoruichi suspiro esperaba algún reclamo de Soi por lo de anoche pero este nunca llego y por una parte lo agradeció, aunque también estaba el hecho de no contestar su mensaje y llamadas, luego de unos 4 minutos de camino miro hacia el espejo retrovisor y noto que la peli azul parecía tensa quizá demasiado enfocada en el camino- llevo el teléfono que me obsequiaste conmigo, pero ya tengo un Iphone- informo la morena para iniciar la plática y al momento noto como los acerados ojos le miraban por el espejo retrovisor.

Soi medio sonrió- el Iphone es muy Americano Yoruichi, el que te envié es mas de este lado del mundo y no es por presumir pero podrás ver que puede competir un poco con tu Iphone.

Pero aun no está a la venta del publico - señalo al instante- no me parece correcto andar exponiéndolo más cuando estoy ante tu familia o donde sea.

Soi suspiro, la morena tenía razón en lo que decía y ella no había pensado en ese pequeño inconveniente, a la vez no pudo evitar evaluar la vestimenta de la morena ya que había llegado a un semáforo en rojo y pensó que le parecía un poco recatada aun cuando no podía negar que a ella hasta un habito d monja se le vería tentador- sabes que puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, para eso te grabe mi numero- señalo rápidamente pues ya estaba a una calles de la agencia.

Se cuidarme sola, te lo he dicho antes - respondió Yoruichi- no veo cual es el punto en todo eso.

Si me permitieras hablar contigo en calma quizá podría explicarte el punto, sin policía de por medio por supuesto- señalo la peli azul y la morena puso los ojos e iba a decir algo pero la peli azul al instante la interrumpió- llegamos- dijo estacionándose en una construcción de un piso que tenía un rotulo de **"Fong publicidad".**

Yoruichi miro el lugar, parecía una bodega pero con la diferencia que tenía una vitrina al frente- gracias por traerme- dijo y cuando iba a salir Soi hablo.

Seguro mamá enviara por ti, quizá lo haga yo- dijo al instante- si Lyu es molesto me dices.

Yoruichi sonrió- seguro tu hermano se comporta y como dije se cuidarme sola- abrió la puerta del auto- pasa buena tarde- dijo y cerro dirigiéndose a la puerta. Soi decidió irse de inmediato antes que le ganara las ganas de seguirle y molestar a su hermano haciéndoles compañía, pero tampoco quería incomodar a la morena o darle algún motivo para que se enojara por lo que decidió ir por su auto y seguir su plan original.

* * *

Yoruichi toco la puerta del lugar pues vio que el letrero decía cerrado, no volvió a ver atrás cuando escucho que Soi se marchaba y suspiro, esperando que su tarde no fuese tediosa porque si Hirako tenía razón el joven Fong sería más llevadero que la hermana. Le vio venir a la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro y así mismo abrió la puerta- buenas tardes, pasa adelante- dijo haciéndola pasar- bienvenida.

Gracias, buenas tardes- respondió la morena viendo el lugar era diferente a todo lo que había visto o conocía.

Ya almorzaste- pregunto- justo estamos comiendo – dijo y vio que la morena le miro sin entender- bueno mi ayudante y creativo trabajara con nosotros, realmente tenemos algunas ideas listas y según las imágenes que traigas podremos complementar él trabajo y de paso nos das tu opinión- señalo el pelinegro- otro par de ojos con otra visión nos seria de mucha ayuda.

Me agrada- dijo la morena con una sonrisa genuina- además almorcé antes de venir, así que no te preocupes.

Bueno, hay algo de beber- dijo Lyu, cuando llegaron a una amplia oficina con pantallas y computadoras, luces y otras cosas más- más adentro esta las máquinas de impresión y todo lo demás- señalo- acá se hacen algunos anuncios y lo creativo para imagen y esas cosas.

Es un buen lugar- dijo la morena y luego vio al sujeto sentado comiendo en un rincón y viendo una computadora- entonces él es- cuestiono.

Por supuesto, es un genio en publicidad y el mejor creativo en conceptos de imagen, televisión y radio- señalo- Ggio Vega, te presento a Yoruichi Shihōin.

Oh, mucho gusto- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una inclinación, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al notar el color dorado en sus ojos.

El gusto es mío- respondió.

Bueno, Vega deja de coquetear y muestra el anuncio que has preparado para que Yoruichi lo vea- señalo el pelinegro.

Después del almuerzo se emplearon de lleno en el trabajo, Yoruichi se sorprendió de ver una faceta muy diferente de Lyu Fong que no había visto antes pues hoy no se molesto en coquetear o hablar mal de su hermana y eso le agrado a la morena, pues se notaba que la publicidad era su elemento pues le notaba más hablador, risueño y hasta un poco más desenvuelto de lo que era su hermana. Aun así podía decir que Soi tenía ese aire más exótico y sensual que atraía, Lyu podía verse un poco imponente quizá era parte de los genes Fong, aun así no era comparado con su hermana. Yoruichi trato de enfocarse en lo que estaba haciendo, ese anuncio parecía bueno pero el enfoque estaba demasiado lastimero según su gusto, vio las fotos que había tomado y pensó en donde sería favorable meterlas en el anuncio. Así pasaron casi 4 horas entre cambiar un poco el enfoque del anuncio y hacer.

Bien, como dije tenemos una valla digital cerca del hotel- señalo Ggio- ya tenemos las cuñas en la radio, el anuncio televisivo y dos docenas de mupis alrededor de la ciudad.

Bastante efectivo- dijo la morena impresionada.

Bueno, algunos son nuestros y otros son una donación para el evento- dijo con una sonrisa divertida el pelinegro- mi madre puede ser bastante persuasiva cuando quiere algo, además que algunas empresas tienen contrato con mi hermana y desean quedar bien mas cuando está en auge lo del nuevo teléfono que se está anunciando.

Creo que para unos 5 días esto es bastante publicidad- señalo la morena.

Lo mejor para mi madre- dijo con una sonrisa contagiando a Yoruichi- pero lo mejor será hacer el catalogo, como te dije las fotos se tomaran el lunes pero según me dijo mamá Mia Matsumoto sugirió alguien y esa foto ya está hecha.

El escenario será montado en el jardín y la piscina- señalo Ggio con una sonrisa.

Lo pensamos justo ahora en la mañana, será un poco romántico y sensual- dijo con seriedad.

Cuantos son por todos- pregunto la morena.

Son un total de 21 con la sugerencia de Mia Matsumoto- dijo serio- según mi madre será la última de la subasta y del catalogo, según dice ella misma tendrá mucha publicidad el viernes por una revista.

La morena miro el reloj de su celular- es tarde, si ya acabamos con todo- pregunto.

Ggio, terminamos con todo- cuestiono el pelinegro.

Si, las cuñas en la radio empiezan mañana desde muy temprano y los anuncios publicitarios en la tv desde el medio día, para mañana en la noche la ciudad estará invadida de anuncios y la valla digital dará publicidad cada 10 minutos- índico- yo puedo apagar todo aquí y cerrar el lugar.

Gracias- dijo Lyu y luego miro hacia la morena- te llevare, mamá me dijo que te enviaría con el chofer.

No es necesario que te molestes- dijo la morena- no quiero que envíen el auto por gusto y luego no esté aquí.

No es molestia- dijo el pelinegro- más bien será un placer, además llamare a casa para avisar que yo te llevare sana y salva a tu casa- la morena suspiro solo esperaba que Soi no estuviese esperándola afuera del complejo cuando su hermano y ella llegaran juntos, pues lo que menos deseaba era causar problemas entre ellos- pero primero iremos a tomarnos un café, conozco un lugar magnifico- dijo buscando su auto pues ya estaba afuera de la agencia de publicidad.

La morena suspiro- preferiría que solo me llevaras a casa, no quiero causarte problemas con tu novia.

Lyu sonrió- no es necesario que me recuerdes que tengo una relación, aun así mi familia y amistades estarían muy felices si terminara esa relación- dijo suspirando- sube.

Bonito auto- señalo al instante mirando que era de lujo.

El pelinegro sonrió- un regalo de mi abuela, aunque no es tan espectacular como el de mi hermana- señalo la morena evito poner mala cara- el de ella alcanza más velocidad- señalo con un dejo de queja- pero obaasan pensó que por ser menor era un poco irresponsable.

Yoruichi suspiro- hay personas que no tienen auto- señalo suavemente, recordando su tiempo como corresponsal en países tercermundistas.

Lyu le miro serio y luego sonrió- que extraño, eso mismo me dijo mamá- encendió el automóvil y se dirigió al café donde deseaba llevar a la morena.

* * *

Soi Fong esperaba en una esquina afuera de la agencia de publicidad, vio cuando su hermano y Yoruichi salieron juntos del lugar subiendo a su auto dirigiéndose posiblemente hacia la casa de la morena, por lo que los siguió a cierta distancia pues no quería ser descubierta por su hermano en otro caso por la morena. Había sido una buena idea no ir con el Arash y tomar el Audi su hermano siempre le recriminaba el por qué tenía ese auto teniendo una maquina como el que su abuela le había obsequiado, lo miraba de menos tanto que no le ponía nada de atención y la mayoría de veces.

Soi usaba el Arash para ir a casa, para la peli azul era algo tan simple como un apego sentimental, ya que el Audi fue el primer auto que se digno a comprar con su propio dinero, obviamente con su record y el paso del tiempo la distribuidora siempre le ofrecía cambiárselo por el del año. Después de unos minutos de seguirlos frunció el ceño al ver que su hermano se desviaba a un café que conocía bastante bien y era el favorito de Lyu, pero ella no podía acercarse así que siguió de largo, iba a esperar con la incertidumbre de no ver qué pasaba en el café.

Yoruichi tomo asiento en la mesa y daba gracias a Dios que Lyu le había permitido escoger que mesa ocupar de la cual ella escogió la cercana a la ventana y con mucha visibilidad y no es que desconfiara del joven simplemente presentía que Soi de alguna forma podría saber de esa ida al café- entonces que me cuentas de ti- pregunto Lyu con una sonrisa luego de pedir un café colombiano y un pie de manzana, por su parte la morena pidió un capuchino con un cheese cake.

La morena se encogió de hombros, muy pocas veces hablaba de ella misma y no le gustaba ser el centro de atención- pues nada, trabajo en la revista Tokio Soul desde hace un mes más o menos, además de dar taller de fotografía en la Universidad de Zokei.

Lyu sonrió- si pero, tu familia y no pareces de aquí- dijo un poco curioso.

Soy japonesa, pero crecí en América y hasta hace poco regrese a mi país de nacimiento lo cual ha sido un buen cambio- respondió la morena- mi familia se encuentra en América, no le veo mucho interés en eso.

Bueno, es de interés para mí- dijo con una sonrisa- me pareces bastante atractiva e inteligente, además tenemos cosas en común- Yoruichi frunció el ceño un poco dudosa- la fotografía y la publicidad van un poco de la mano.

La morena suspiro- creo que te equivocas un poco- dijo al instante y Lyu pareció borrar su sonrisa- trabaje en New York para el evento de Victoria Secret, de lo cual aunque es un logro que llego a engrosar mi curriculum no es lo que me agrada- señalo la morena- la publicidad es engañosa aunque tiene su encanto, por otra parte debo recordarte que tienes pareja y debo decir que hay alguien por ahí en mi vida.

Lyu enarco una de sus cejas y puso su rostro serio, la morena sonrió levemente a diferencia de su hermana el pelinegro no podía esconder sus emociones- lamento mucho si fue un poco irrespetuoso- señalo lanzando un respiro- pero hablo con verdad cuando digo que mi familia preferiría que mi relación terminara.

¿Por qué?- pregunto Yoruichi.

El pelinegro suspiro- no sé si es porque era conocida de mi hermana- dijo y vio la expresión de Yoruichi- eso no significa que tuvieron algo, porque en realidad solo fueron conocidas del colegio, creo que a mi hermana le va y le viene por decirlo de manera amable- la morena no pudo evitar sonreír- además es un año mayor y en 3 años no hemos pasado de lo mismo y hasta creo que vamos para atrás.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño- entonces porque sigues con ella- pregunto de una vez y vio la expresión del pelinegro que paso a una confusa- perdón, no quise ser entrometida.

Lyu suspiro- lo mismo me señalo Soi hace poco- sonrió divertido- ella raras veces opina o se inmiscuye en mi vida personal, aun cuando yo la molesto por su vida personal- la morena le miro seria- no me malinterpretes, la quiero pues es mi hermana pero no niego que ella es el centro de atención en todas partes y las chicas la siguen como si fuera…

Una estrella de Hollywood- complemento la morena y el pelinegro asintió, entonces entendió un poco el porqué de la actitud del joven Fong- yo no te conozco muy bien y mucho menos a tu hermana- en cierta manera era cierto, se dijo la morena- pero no has pensado que ella quisiera ser un poco como tú- Lyu le miro como si dijera un disparate, aun cuando Yoruichi recordaba muy bien cuando Soi le había dicho que había cierto encanto en pasar desapercibida.

Lyu lo pensó un momento, pero esa idea le parecía demasiado inverosímil - bueno no importa, seguro Soi disfruta el llevarse a la cama chicas por montones así que ten cuidado con ella si se comporta demasiado amable contigo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa actitud, Yoruichi se frustro un poco pues le dejaba claro que había alguien y siempre trataba de echar lodo a Soi- agradezco tu consejo pero se cuidarme- dijo al instante casi de manera brusca– si no te importa, podrías llevarme a mi casa- dijo con seriedad- ha sido un día largo.

Si, por supuesto- dijo Lyu pidiendo la cuenta y cancelando al instante y suspiro, sabía que había cometido un error con la morena porque de pronto pareció demasiado seria aun cuando en casi toda la tarde la interacción entre ellos fue cordial, alegre y sentía que eran un poco afines, quizá en verdad ese alguien que había dicho le interesaba por lo que él no tenía ninguna oportunidad y ni lo tendría su hermana. Luego de cancelar salieron de la cafetería con rumbo al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía la morena, Lyu trato de ser amable y caballeroso como su madre siempre les había inculcado y trato de acompañar a la morena a la puerta pero esta no se lo permitió diciéndole que con traerla había hecho suficiente.

* * *

Soi que había esperado estacionada unas dos calles adelante de la cafetería vio pasar el automóvil lujoso de Lyu con dirección al complejo de apartamentos, ella como lo venía haciendo les siguió a distancia, no podía negar que sentía una molestia y frustración al pensar que la morena y Lyu pasaban tiempo junto charlando saber de qué en una cafetería que era de su predilección, más bien su hermano había tenido el privilegio de pasar toda una tarde con Yoruichi mientras ella no podía hablarle ni 5 minutos sin que terminaran discutiendo, de que le echara a la policía o que simplemente ignorara sus detalles e intentos de acercarse. Pero de que se extrañaba ella sabía muy bien que Lyu desde pequeño fue bastante desenvuelto con las personas a su alrededor, además de ser amigable, ameno y tenía ese don de gente.

Cuando llego al complejo pudo divisar que los intentos de caballerosidad de su hermano tampoco fueron muy bien recibidos por la morena cosa que le extraño pues su siempre les agradaba a las personas, aun así hubo una leve sonrisa en su rostro al saber que no era la única que rechazaban. Al final vio como la morena ingresaba al complejo sola con pasos rápidos pero sosegados, también vio como su hermano se marchaba del lugar a toda velocidad quizá en un intento de llamar la atención o simplemente dejar salir la frustración por el rechazo que ella conocía demasiado bien, suspiro en ese instante pensó que era mejor ir por algo de comida y bebida después de la ansiedad e impaciencia de hace un rato, con ese pensamiento siguió su camino buscando un pequeño bar que conocía muy bien que servía un plato de papas riquísimo y de paso quizá bebería un poco por relajación.

Yoruichi se acomodo en el sofá y puso la televisión, al final Lyu había sacado esa actitud molesta de desprestigiar a Soi, para la morena era como una competencia y en cierta forma deseaba ser él quien tuviese la atención quela peli azul recibía de las personas. Quizá por eso mismo Lyu echaba lodo a Soi, porque si él no tenía oportunidad alguna con ella, tampoco quería que su hermana tuviese una. Yoruichi sonrió al pensar en lo que pasaría si Lyu supiera que su Soi y ella para sorpresa de propios y extraños hace más de seis meses se habían cruzado saboreando las mieles del sexo, de paso lo había repetido hace poco y sin olvidar que ella se sentía algo por Soi. Suspiro al pensar en ella pues seguramente estaba en espera de que le llamara para ir por ella y su hermano se había adelantado, pero si el llamo a su mamá para decirle que le llevaría de regreso a casa posiblemente Soi ya estaría sabedora de la situación, quizá si le enviaba un mensaje….

Soi estaba terminado su plato de papas, y tenía dos vasos de bebida terminada y bebía el tercero, no podía sentir cierta alegría pues había sido una buena idea ir a comer una de sus comidas de preferencia y relajarse entre la bebida que raras veces lo hacía, de pronto sintió que su celular vibro. Al instante lo saco de su bolsillo y casi se atraganta con una papita frita al ver quien le enviaba el mensaje que abrió de inmediato.

 ** _Ya estoy en mi casa sana y salva, tu hermano tuvo la amabilidad de traerme por lo que puedes tener una tarde tranquila y no estar pendiente de ir por mi Yoruichi._**

Soi frunció el ceño ante el mensaje, era más que obvio que lo de Lyu no solo era una simple amabilidad y la morena omitía que le llevo a tomar un café, suspiro debía de responderle pero no parecer una novia celosa, por lo que tecleo una breve respuesta y le dio enviar.

 ** _Lo sé Soi._**

Yoruichi se asusto al sentir el teléfono vibrar, lo vio y se sorprendió que le había respondido y casi al instante, pero al abrir el mensaje solo vio dos simples palabras, no supo cómo fue que reacciona tan pronto pero se puso de pie y fue a la ventana para observar que el lugar donde ella siempre se estacionaba estaba vacío- como…- volvió a su como sillón y no pudo evitar el enviar otro mensaje.

 ** _¿Cómo puedes saber? lo creería si estuvieras de acosadora frente a mi casa, pero no es así Yoruichi._**

Soi terminaba su bebida cuando sintió su teléfono vibro para su sorpresa y agrado, pues era de las pocas veces que ella se atrevía usar el teléfono, la respuesta le agrado por el simple hecho de que posiblemente ella se fijaba al llegar si su auto estaba estacionado en el lugar de siempre.

 ** _¿Me extrañas? Pero para aclarar siempre estoy pendiente de quien me importa y como dije antes, tú me importas Yoruichi Shihōin Soi._**

Yoruichi espero con teléfono en mano la respuesta que no tardo tanto, por lo que no perdió tiempo y abrió el mensaje que leyó al instante, se quedo mirando el teléfono sin ser capaz de tener alguna reacción, pero si alguien le miraba podía decir que se había sonrojado y a la vez sus ojos parecían sorprendidos que luego cambiaron a confusión. Con la primer pregunta sintió que había enviado una señal inequívoca que demostraba eso mismo que ella preguntaba, lo demás le tomo desprevenida…era cierto que Soi se lo había dicho antes pero ella pensó que solo le interesaba llevarla a la cama, que lo reafirmara de nuevo y de una manera diferente, esas palabras hicieron que se sintiera halagada pero no como lo había experimentado antes, esta vez sintió que el estomago se le encogía y su corazón latía rápidamente, se dio cuenta que no solo era un simple interés y que posiblemente sus sentimientos y corazón estaban siendo afectados por la peli azul.

Soi espero la respuesta o algún otro mensaje por el espacio de 5 minutos, luego suspiro derrotada al darse cuenta que la interacción entre ellas había terminado bruscamente y se preguntaba si había hecho o dicho algo mal. Miro el reloj y vio que eran las 6:02 de la tarde, sería mejor ir al apartamento de la morena para hacer acto de presencia y a su vez estar vigilante.

* * *

Eran las 6:45 cuando la morena regresaba con una bolsa de comida en sus manos, después de el último mensaje de Soi decidió salir a caminar y despejar su mente de la confusión inminente que le surgió luego del último mensaje de la peli azul, caminar siempre le resulto un poco relajante o más bien sentía que las ideas en su mente fluían con calma y libertad, casi llegando a casa había llegado a la conclusión de que Hirako tenía razón cuando le había dicho que el amor alcanzaba a todos tarde o temprano, en este caso a ella le atrapo el amor por Soi Fong y aunque lo intentara negar no iba a ser tan necia de negar algo tan evidente, aunque corriera o intentara escapar sabia que ya no podía. Se detuvo al ver que el auto de la peli azul ya se encontraba en el lugar de siempre, suspiro y siguió su camino hacia el apartamento.

Soi estaba mirando su celular y viendo la aplicación especial, la señal del teléfono de la morena indicaba que ella se encontraba en el interior quizá en la sala pues desde que llego no se había movido de ese lugar en específico. Suspiro debatiendo el impulso de llamarle o enviar alguno mensaje para invitarla a cenar pero temía una negativa y a su vez no quería que la morena pensara que luego tendrían que irse a la cama por mucho que eso no le desagradaría sabia que el consejo de Kukaku era sensato. Miro atreves de la ventana y en el espejo retrovisor diviso la silueta que conocía demasiado bien su rostro se puso serio, la morena veía de saber donde con una bolsa, abrió la puerta al instante y fue con ella.

Yoruichi se sorprendió al ver que la puerta del auto de Soi se abrió y de paso ella salía del mismo con rostro serio, podía decirse que hasta parecía un poco disgustada, Soi la intercepto poniéndose frente a ella-¿Dónde andabas?- cuestiono y la morena le miro seria, confusa por su reclamo- ¿Por qué no llevaste el celular contigo?- pregunto y miro la expresión seria de la morena, Soi se dio cuenta que se había dejado llevar por su maldito carácter y trato de calmarse para no terminar de arruinar todo de nuevo- podría suceder algo, como ibas a poder llamar a alguien- dijo con un tono que se tornaba suave.

La morena parpadeo, no sabía que sentir por lo que solo atino a reaccionar con el primer sentimiento que le vino de pronto, molestia- pero que te crees- soltó de pronto- no eres mi dueña, además que haces aquí- la morena se sintió confusa- soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca y tú no tienes porque opinar o pedir explicaciones- señalo y Soi se sonrojo ante lo que había hecho, pues al parecer se había comportado como una novia loca- vete o llamare a la policía- dijo y emprendió su camino pasando de Soi.

Pues llámalos de nuevo, porque no me iré- dijo de manera retadora, la morena ni volteo, pero Soi le vio entrar al complejo y dirigirse a su apartamento. Suspiro y tomo su camino al auto, al sentarse y cerrar la puerta golpeo unas dos veces el volante, sabía que había sido presa de sus impulsos y quizá otra vez iría cuesta arriba con la morena. Se recostó en el asiento con el pensamiento que no importaba cuantas veces se jodiera todo, ella lo iba a intentar de nuevo las veces que fuera necesario hasta que la morena le diera esa oportunidad de hablar seriamente con ella y explicarle o decirle que intenciones tiene con ella. Había pasando 15 minutos cuando su descanso fue interrumpido con unos toques a su ventana, cuando giro puso los ojos- mierda- dijo suavemente incorporándose y bajando el vidrio.

De pie junto a la puerta del auto los mismos dos oficiales le miraban con seriedad, ella bajo el vidrio- buenas noches oficiales- saludo con calma.

Maradame le miraba serio y Yumichika paso de la seriedad a una sonrisa picara- que haces aquí Fong- pregunto el calvo con seriedad.

Pues descansaba un poco- respondió al instante.

No sea chistosita- le recrimino el calvo.

Vamos Ikaku, en cierta manera eso es lo que estaba haciendo y no puedes negar que eso la encontramos haciendo- señalo el peli violeta.

Sal del auto- ordeno Maradame.

Porque- cuestiono Soi- según yo no he infringido ninguna ley o hecho algo malo que sea penado- Maradame pareció impacientarse.

Mejor salga- aconsejo Yumichika- el caso es que alguien volvió a llamar para quejarse de un auto sospechoso- al instante Soi puso los ojos, no podía ser que Yoruichi no perdiera tiempo, no le quedo más remedio que obedecer.

Abrió la puerta y salió del auto, Ikaku se acerco y de pronto le miro de pie a cabeza- huele a alcohol y tabaco- soltó al instante, el peli violeta se acerco y olfateo levemente y asintió.

Estuve en comiendo en un bar cerca de aquí hace unas horas- explico- es normal que se pegue el olor del lugar.

Le haremos el alcotest- señalo el calvo.

Pero vinieron por una queja- señalo la peli azul.

Somos unos oficiales responsables y eficientes, por lo que vemos todas las posibilidades ante una denuncia- señalo Yumichika.

Bien- dijo al instante.

Maradame le vio con los ojos entrecerrados y con curiosidad- porque hay quejas de usted en el lugar- cuestiono.

No lo sé- dijo Soi un poco confundida- pregunten a quien hace la denuncia.

Podríamos hacerlo- dijo Yumichika con un dejo de curiosidad- pero quisiéramos saber las dos partes.

Ya dije mi parte en este asunto- dijo Soi, obviamente no iba a decir algo tan personal a dos desconocidos aun cuando eran oficiales.

Le pondremos una multa- dijo Maradame sacando su libreta.

Pero porque- cuestiono la peli azul.

Desafío a la autoridad- señalo el calvo, vio que Soi ponía los ojos- por ser usted le pondremos la multa más pequeña y le aconsejo marcharse inmediatamente y no volver- el oficial arranco la multa y se la tendió a la peli azul.

Soi tomo la multa- esto es ridículo- se quejo.

Yumichika hablo al ver que Ikaku quería arremeter contra la peli azul- por favor señorita Fong- dijo señalando la puerta de su auto, Soi no tuvo más remedio que obedecer pensando que al menos ese oficial era más amable- espero no lo tome a mal, se que usted tiene las influencias para eliminar esa multa y que nos pongan a dar vía en una calle horrible.

Soi puso los ojos y encogió los hombros- se que hacen su trabajo- dijo- buenas noches oficiales- dijo con un tono más fuerte para que Ikaku escuchara y al instante salió de ahí, con un dejo de molestia e incredulidad al pensar que la morena de nuevo el había echado a la policía pero si creía que eso le haría correr y no regresar le demostraría que una Fong no se dejaba amedrentar tan fácilmente.

* * *

Gracias por leer...Continuara


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO No 14**

Soi se encontraba jugando Call of Duty en la casa de sus padres, mataba a esos bastardos con total maestría, odio y un poco de satisfacción. Claro que en su mente aun persistía la molestia de recordar que Yoruichi otra vez había mandado a la policía para echarle de ahí, pero no podía culparla luego que ella misma se había comportado como una novia celosa al reclamarle, aun así no podía dejar de pensar que su reclamo era un poco valido. Porque si le pasara alguna emergencia como diablos iban a comunicarle a alguien.

Pensando en eso reflexiono y se dio cuenta que la morena no tenía algún familiar en el país y que pasaría si ella tenía un accidente en su moto, o alguna emergencia médica que necesitara que un familiar tomara responsabilidad de ella, quizá la morena no había pensado en eso y justo ella tenía varias ideas y soluciones ante esos pensamientos que cuando pudiese resolver su situación con Yoruichi se lo haría saber.

Ryu Fong intentaba leer el periódico con calma, pero de vez en cuando miraba hacia su hija jugar ese juego del demonio, era muy buena matando esos malditos soldados pero justo ahora lo hacía hasta satisfacción. Puso los ojos al pensar que quizá Yoruichi Shihōin tenía que ver con esa actitud, pues desde que llego a casa parecía que una nube oscura se cernía sobre su cabeza y Lian simplemente le había dirigido la palabra solo para lo necesario dejando de lado esa manía de mamá gallina que siempre tenía para con sus hijos.

Al otro lado del sofá Lian chateaba con seriedad con la chicas y Mia que hasta hace poco se había unido al grupo de Wasap, estaban poniéndose de acuerdo para la subasta a la vez que la peli azul les contaba que Soi se encontraba de mal humor que parecía tener nombre, aun cuando no sabía si Lyu también había contribuido a su mal genio. Como siempre Lisa y Rangiku daban su mejor consejo que era el mismo de siempre _"no interferir"_ , por supuesto era un buen consejo pero ella era su madre y le gustara o no a veces debía interferir.

Por lo mismo pensó que los encuentros que hasta ahora habían tenido su hija y Yoruichi en su casa habían resultado un poco favorables para Soi y otro mas no les haría daño, mas cuando el viernes o quizá antes su hija pondría el grito en el cielo al saber la buena nueva de que Yoruichi Shihōin seria subastada. Lian se despidió y luego de apagar su teléfono miro a su hija — Soi, me gustaría que el lunes fueras al Ukai-tei a pagar sus honorarios para el evento de la subasta.

Soi de pronto apago el juego— puedo ir el martes u otro día de la semana— señalo al instante y vio que su madre enarcaba sus cejas, una acción que conocía demasiado bien y denotaba que no estaba pidiendo algo, en conclusión debía ir — pero hare como dices.

— Recuerda que son 25 mesas, además quiero 21 de esos nuevos teléfonos de la empresa cada uno en bolsas de regalo — dijo levemente y vio que su hija enarcaba una de sus cejas.

— ¿Los que aun no están a la venta? —Pregunto un poco confusa y su madre asintió — para que deseas de esos teléfonos, además pides mas mesas de lo que son los subastados.

— Sí, pero sería irresponsable de mi parte si algunos de los compradores resultara tener otras intensiones con los subastados — dijo suavemente — así que me quedare con tu padre, Mia y los demás para vigilar como se desarrolla todo y los teléfonos son un detalle por colaborar con esta noble causa.

Soi puso los ojos — eso me parece demasiado, pero tienes razón con cuidar las intenciones de los compradores y en darles un presente— aceptó la peli azul recordando lo que Lisa le había dicho de que pasaría si la morena fuese una de esas personas subastadas. Sacudió su cabeza ante ese mal pensamiento y luego recordó que aun no había tenido cierta charla con su padre, pero supuso que también Lian debería saber — ya que estamos los tres, pienso que es buen momento para hablar de algo importante que he venido posponiendo.

Ryu bajo el periódico mirando hacia Lian que al instante le entro la curiosidad, justo pensaba si su hija iba a hablarles de Shihōin o si sería otra cosa, con Soi no sabía en qué iba a termina una conversación importante pues podía ser dinero, la empresa, negocios, familia o amigos…quizá podía hoy incluir a Yoruichi.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto Ryu cortando los pensamientos de su esposa.

— Hable con Kukaku hace poco — empezó Soi —deseaba saber cómo estaba la situación con la empresa y saber que ha pensado en hacer.

Ryu suspiro — he visto la situación y debo reconocer que estaban en un punto de recuperación, pero la muerte de Kaien puede ser contraproducente problemas y Kukaku no parece tener la capacidad para sacar la empresa adelante.

— Lo sé, ella me lo dijo — comento Soi — fue una sorpresa saber que estabas al tanto.

Ryu suspiro y se puso de pie — lo que sucedido con la petición de tu abuela de distanciarnos cuando murieron sus padres solo duro unos meses, al final mamá recapacito y me pidió no dejar a esos chicos abandonados a su suerte — suspiro largamente — pero Kaien no quiso ser un problema para nosotros, mas cuando vio todo lo que se armo en la prensa.

Lian se irguió en su asiento — nunca les perdimos de vista y siempre estuvimos atentos a sus avances hija, aunque para ustedes y los demás no haya sido así.

— Siempre me sentí orgulloso de saber que tú también estuviste ahí para ellos- dijo Ryu a su hija.

— No pienso permitir que el esfuerzo de Kaien se pierda — dijo Soi al instante.

Lian miro a su esposo con un dejo de preocupación, el pelinegro le miro serio — eso mismo pensé yo, pero hasta ahora no he encontrado algún modo sano y que no infrinja las reglas comerciales, sin contar que sus socios accionistas al parecer quieren controlar la empresa.

— Yo he pensado en algo — dijo Soi, su padre le miro curioso — según Kukaku el nuevo socio que al parecer es una corporación quiere comprar las acciones de Ganju.

Ryu sonrió — por supuesto el eslabón más débil, si eso se diera pueden tener una mayoría de acciones y hasta podrían tomar la empresa en su totalidad.

— Estuve averiguando y la mejor solución es que Kukaku compre las acciones a Ganju, así seguiría teniendo la mayoría de acciones y la empresa a su poder —señalo Soi.

Ryu frunció el ceño — sería una jugada inteligente y seguramente nadie esperaría algo como eso, pero no creo que ella tenga la liquidez financiera para…— callo de pronto.

Soi suspiro — he pensado financiar la compra — dijo, Lian abrió los ojos en sorpresa y su padre le miro con curiosidad — obviamente no pienso tocar ningún yen o dólar de la empresa o la familia, no quiero que el apellido y la empresa se vea afectada aun cuando pienso ser lo más discreta posible.

— ¿De dónde sacaras el dinero? — pregunto Lian, aun cuando tenía una leve idea.

Soi les miro seria — se que dije que no ocuparía el dinero de las compensaciones, pero papá tenía razón en que podía servir para algo en un futuro — suspiro con un poco — hace unos años tome una cantidad y la coloque en una empresa inversora inglesa que tenía un plan atractivo de negocios que consiste en mantener inversiones por aquí y allá.

— Seguramente fue una cantidad que no te importaría perder — señalo Ryu y Soi asintió.

— Su Ceo es bastante inteligente y ha logrado cosas importantes — señalo Soi — hablare con ellos para que financien a Kukaku en la compra de esas acciones.

Ryu abrió los ojos — cuanto has invertido en esa empresa para que solo hables y ellos hagan eco a tus sugerencias — pregunto el pelinegro.

— Una cantidad considerable que al final lo valió, aunque pensé que lo perdería- miro a su padre— aun así ya que tengo el 60% de las acciones.

Lian abrió los ojos y Ryu no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa — ¿cuando fue que hiciste esa inversión? — pregunto.

Soi suspiro —tres meses después de graduarme, quería probar como me iba y al ver buenos resultados tome más dinero para seguir, después de 3 años había logrado un éxito bastante aceptable según mi apreciación.

Ryu sonrió con esa sonrisa que siempre dedicaba a sus hijos cuando hacían algo impresionante — al parecer te fue muy bien, pero eso no arregla el asunto de la empresa ya que sin Kaien no tienen un Ceo que vea los intereses de los Shiba.

Soi miro seria a su padre— pueda que conozca a alguien — dijo al instante — su nombre es Renji Abarai se graduó el año pasado de la Universidad de Tokio en administración de empresas, he visto su record estudiantil y es bastante bueno, también estuvo haciendo una pasantía en la empresa durante 6 meses.

Lian sonrió — Abarai, no era aquel chico pelirrojo que te asistía de vez en cuando y que lo tenías trabajando de arriba para abajo.

— El mismo — señalo Soi — justo ahora tiene un trabajo como asistente de la presidencia en una empresa de mediana importancia, si se le ofrece ser Ceo seguro deja lo que tiene.

— ¿Es bueno? — cuestiono Ryu.

Soi se encogió de hombros — tomo un poco de experiencia cuando trabajo para mí, aunque tenía su puntos buenos ya que es eficiente y bastante trabajador.

— ¿Se lo propondrás a Kukaku?— pregunto Ryu.

Sera un requisito para el financiamiento — señalo Soi, Lian negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que su hija era demasiado controladora, Ryu por si parte se puso serio.

— Te aconsejaría que nadie sepa de esto — señalo Ryu la instante — las personas especularían como aquella vez.

— Hable con el Ceo y me dijo que todo se hará con el nombre de la Inversora, además mi participación esta en completo anonimato— señalo la peli azul.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Lian.

— Porque se ha invertido en empresas japonesas, coreanas, americanas e inglesas — informo la peli azul al instante — me consultan el plan de negocios para dar el aval, y pienso que comercialmente no se vería muy bien que la Ceo de Electro Digital Grup tenga que ver en inversiones a LG Philips LCD Company Ltd. y Denso Corporation.

Lian miro asombrada a su esposo y este enarco una de sus cejas — entiendo — dijo Ryu con seriedad al pensar que su hija podría haber superado con creces sus expectativas, las de Lian y las de su madre— entonces, esta charla es para ver lo que pienso o solo para informar lo que harás.

Soi pensó su respuesta — dado que tú quieres lo mismo que yo, creo que te estoy mostrando la solución más factible al problema, además de tener el conocimiento que yo hare esto por si hay algún problema a futuro.

— Hablare con Rent para adelantarnos legalmente sea cual sea el escenario en el futuro y evitarnos problemas legales— dijo Ryu.

— Gracias padre — dijo Soi.

— Bien, que les parece un poco de té antes de dormir — pregunto Lian, su esposo asintió y Soi acepto — bueno hare que preparen un poco y de paso que traigan algún postre— la peli azul sonrió y vio como su madre se marchaba a la cocina.

Ryu miro a su hija — puedo preguntar, cuánto del dinero has gastado de ese fondo.

Soi suspiro — gaste el 45% en la inversión, aunque las ganancias de ese negocio las deposite en otra cuenta que según el balance del mes anterior va por el doble de lo que gaste.

Ryu sonrió — eso quiere decir que si por cosas de la vida la empresa entrara en alguna crisis no te quedarías pobre.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas — padre mientras yo sea Ceo no creo que haya crisis alguna, en todo caso si se diera algo tan extraño como lo que planteas, con lo que tengo podría volver a levantar el imperio Fong.

Ryu le miro serio, pero vio esa determinación en sus ojos — creo que en ese caso no debo de preocuparme por ti, solo debo de ver que tu hermano tenga las herramientas suficientes para lograr más de lo que está logrando.

Soi suspiro — Lyu es suficientemente inteligente para salir adelante padre, aun así no me agradaría que supiera de mis otras actividades.

— No veo porque debemos ocultarlo él debería de sentirse orgulloso de tus logros como tú lo estas por él, pero ahora quita ese mal genio que traes — soltó Ryu tranquilamente — ¿es que acaso alguna chica se te escabullo? — pregunto divertido.

Soi frunció el ceño, era extraño que su padre preguntara cosas personales y sobre todo si era referente a chicas, mas aun que hiciera burla de eso aun así ella no pudo evitar lanzar un suspiro pensando en cierta morena — padre sabes que no tengo ese tipo de problemas con las chicas — soltó suavemente — y si los tuviera no soy de las que se dan por vencida, mas si vale la pena.

Ryu sonrió — es bueno saberlo, como dices hija si vale la pena mucho menos debes darte por vencida.

Lian apareció y tras de ella venia la joven del servicio con una bandeja, al instante sirvió las 3 tazas de té y el postre para Soi que consistían en un cheese cake de chocolate. Los 3 Fong compartieron un poco de charla algunos instantes más, luego decidieron que era momento de descansar, mañana se les uniría Lyu en la mañana para pasar el día.

* * *

Yoruichi se giro en su cama por enésima vez, eran casi media noche y ella no podía dormir con la facilidad de la que era característica y todo por culpa de Soi. Suspiro frustrada y ahogo un grito en su almohada, porque le afectaba tanto y porque le enervaba los nervios haciendo que se enojara tan fácilmente, ella había aprendido a estar tranquila y serena cualquiera que fuera la situación, en su trabajo bajo el peligro de los bombardeos y las balas, todo lo que significaba algún tipo de tensión y estrés sabía manejarlo perfectamente pero justo con Soi Fong todo se iba al traste.

Su madre tenía razón al advertirle que cuando ella por fin encontrara el amor todo se pondría de cabeza, aun cuando ella se resistía ese sentimiento que cada vez parecía estar avanzando a pasos agigantados, pero tampoco podía negar el temor de no saber qué es lo que Soi quería o sentía, si es que sentía algo más que pasión y lujuria, todas esas cosas le hacía estar renuente. Yoruichi frunció el ceño, al final ella estaba actuando como todos y se había dejado llevar por los chismes, aun cuando Hirako le había hecho hincapié en que Soi no era como la pintaban.

* * *

El domingo paso para la morena un poco tranquilo, en la mañana despertó muy temprano y aprovecho para salir a correr un poco ya que al parecer entre el leve insomnio del que fue presa anoche y su despertar no le quedo más que buscar una actividad que le trajera un poco de calma, a su regreso al apartamento pasaría el día entre llamar a su familia en América, para luego tomar un descanso y ver televisión.

Por su parte en la mansión Fong el día familiar fue como lo esperaban, Lyu llego en la mañana para desayunar y jugar un poco aun cuando Soi no deseaba hacerlo pues el día de ayer lo había hecho, prefirió pasar tiempo nadando para aclarar sus ideas y pensar mejor su situación con la morena, una cosa era segura de esta semana no pasaba que ella hablaría si o si con Yoruichi, ya estaba decidida de ir por todas y lo primero era decirle cuál era su intención, este día no se aparecería por su casa para darle un poco de espacio y que se olvidara un poco de su metedura de pata.

* * *

Eran las 4 de la tarde cuando Yoruichi salió hacia su casa, había pedido permiso en la revista de salir antes de la hora normal, debía cambiarse de ropa y esperar que el chofer de los Fong llegara por ella para la sesión de fotografía. Cuando llego a su casa tomo un baño y busco un pantalón un tanto formal ya que no deseaba ser un punto feo en ese lugar dado que habría vestidos de la línea Matsumoto y los hombres vestirían de traje o lo que fuere.

Suspiro largamente al verse al espejo, se acomodo la camiseta color gris claro de tirante y miro hacia el estuche de la cámara, ahí llevaba los lentes y flashes por si los necesitaba, además de sus dos teléfonos. Puso los ojos no sabía porque siempre cargaba el que Soi le había dado pero al ver el reclamo enérgico de ayer aun cuando denotaba estar fuera de lugar, al final había pensado que tenía un poco de razón y era bueno andar un teléfono siempre por alguna emergencia. Su teléfono vibro con un mensaje de Lian Fong que decía que el chofer estaba a 5 minutos.

Salió de su apartamento y cuando bajaba hacia la salida del complejo vio el auto ya conocido é inconfundible de Lian Sayers, el chofer como las veces anteriores bajo para abrir la puerta y que ella se acomodara. El viaje a la mansión Fong empezó y la morena se quedo mirando por la ventana, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de que esta sería su segunda vez en esa casa aunque hoy estaría invadida de personas que no conocía en absoluto, excepto por los Fong y Ggio y al instante sintió que el estomago se le oprimía al pensar que también estaría ahí la chica que había visto tener sexo con Soi.

Como cosa extraña en ella frunció el ceño, no tenia porque sentir ese malestar al final solo era una chica que se había acostado con otra, era de lo normal entre dos personas jóvenes y atractivas. Suspiro con resignación al darse cuenta que ahí, en América o en China esos eran celos, algo que no debía negar. Cuando reacciono ya estaban entrando a la mansión y como lo esperaba había muchos autos estacionados.

Al bajar del automóvil fue recibida por una joven de la servidumbre que la condujo inmediatamente al jardín donde Ggio y Lyu ya se encontraban dejando listo el lugar donde se tomarían las fotos, sonrió al ver que en efecto el escenario era fantástico y estaba bien iluminado. Lian estaba en la puerta de lo que era el dōjō que se miraba demasiado iluminado en comparación de la otra vez, esta al instante le llamó para saludarle.

* * *

Unos 20 minutos más y todo estaba dispuesto, la morena sonrió tras la cámara mientras esperaba la primer persona para tomar la foto. Yoruichi se daba cuenta que Lian Sayers hacia todo de manera impecable, para su sorpresa en lo que era el dōjō la señora Fong había casi predispuesto un salón de belleza con 3 estilistas para peinar, maquillar y lo que fuese necesario, la morena no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que a su apreciación había personas bastante atractivas y de todos los gustos en ese grupo.

Fue un pequeño alivio y una sorpresa que la chica del grupo musical no era aquella que se marcho con Soi Fong la vez pasada, era la que según Hirako es la segunda voz del grupo pero que también había coqueteado descaradamente con la peli azul. Por otra parte Lyu parecía muy profesional, aunque le había incomodado un poco el leve cumplido por según el verse magnifica. Extrañamente Lian Fong se había instalado cerca de ellos y el joven Fong había cesado sus cumplidos.

Yoruichi empezó su trabajo, según su experiencia y apreciación tomaría una serie de 10 fotos en diferentes ángulos y poses, primero con las mujeres que casi todas estaban lista con sus peinados y vestuario, la morena no pudo negar que esos vestidos indudablemente eran marca Matsumoto´s, dado a su elegancia y sensualidad. Siguió tomando fotos alternando entre mujeres y hombres ya que algunos lucían bastante musculosos bajo esos trajes, en específico el sargento de las fuerzas armadas si ella fuera heterosexual…pero por supuesto que no lo era.

Lyu le miraba hacer su trabajo con una sonrisa, pensando que esa mujer aunque se vistiese de manera informal se veía fantástica e imaginaba que bajo esa ropa había un cuerpo de infarto. Su madre se acerco con seriedad al notar como su hijo miraba a la morena — debo aconsejarte que dejes de babear y recordarte que tienes una novia — señalo Lian.

Lyu carraspeo incomodo pero no pudo evitar sonreír — madre, solo disfruto de la vista no hago nada malo — luego soltó un suspiro que denotaba decepción —además, según me dijo Yoruichi la vez pasada tiene alguien por ahí.

Lian se torno confusa — ¿de verdad?—cuestiono y miro hacia la morena, de pronto miro hacia Lyu — acaso tu le mostraste interés — el pelinegro no respondió — hijo, no vamos a mentirnos y sabes bien que tu novia no es de mi total agrado, pero tampoco soy partidaria de la deslealtad, a diferencia a lo que se cree en general esa actitud no es de hombres, sino de cobardes.

Lyu puso los ojos —eso lo sé muy bien — dijo un poco avergonzado de que su madre había notado la situación — pero mírala — señalo suavemente — no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad, además no sé si realmente es verdad o lo dijo para alejarme.

— Ella sabe de Reiko, además Yoruichi no es una como las niñas de aquí, tiene otra educación y su línea de trabajo le hizo madurar, ver el mundo de una forma diferente que ni tu ni yo podríamos percibir — señalo Lian, no le gustaba el curso que estaba tomando esa conversación, al principio pensó que solo era el típico juego de Lyu para hacer molestar a Soi sobre su manera de llevar su vida sexual.

Lyu miro a su madre —quizá por eso no puedo evitar intentarlo — Lian negó con su cabeza y luego fue al interior de la casa, tenía que verificar como iba lo de la cena y hacer una llamada que obviamente no le resultaba placentero pero que debía hacerla por obligación, si las cosas seguían ese curso las cosas entre sus hijos podían ponerse preocupantes.

* * *

La sesión de fotos había terminado y todos estaban acomodándose en las mesas dispuestas en el jardín junto a la piscina, todo bajo un toldo elegante con lámparas que adornaban y alumbraban alrededor. Los platos empezaron a servirse junto a la bebidas, algunos de los ahí presentes charlaban y se preguntaban como seria el hecho de ser subastados. Lyu, Ggio y Yoruichi terminaban de guardar los implemento utilizados para la sesión fotográfica mientras charlaban de cómo la morena enviaría las fotografías a la agencia para que ellos hicieran uso de las mismas, obviamente la morena les señalaría aquellas que estimara serian las mejores los catálogos y las otras que serian para los anuncios publicitarios que mañana por la tarde estarían cambiando por las fotos debidamente arregladas de la morena.

Esta vez hasta Ryu Fong había salido acompañarlos para cenar, todos estaban en sus sillas y cuando se acercaron a la mesa Lyu estaba por tomar asiento al lado de Yoruichi y cerca de su madre cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Reiko que le saludaba, el pelinegro medio sonrió de manera incomodad y fue a su encuentro al instante, la morena vio la interacción cuando Lyu beso a su novia, ella parecía conducirse como la dueña de ese lugar.

— Yoruichi, ven siéntate a mi lado — casi ordeno Lian, la morena hizo como le pedía la peli azul y tomo asiento a su lado.

Cuando Lyu y Reiko llegaron a la mesa, este amablemente le acomodo la silla para que tomara asiento, mientras ella se acomodaba y miraba a todos en la mesa con un dejo de superioridad — buenas noches — saludo la peli negra a los que eran sus suegros.

— Buenas noches — contestaron al unísono.

Lian sonrió levemente — Reiko te cuerdas de la señorita Shihōin— dijo señalando a la morena que sonrió levemente.

Reiko al instante le miro de arriba abajo con su altanería característica— ¿no es la fotógrafa? — cuestiono levemente, Lyu miro a su madre que se puso seria y su padre solo enarco una de sus cejas.

— Sí, efectivamente soy la fotógrafa— respondió la morena con una leve sonrisa y sin importarle un ápice la actitud de la novia de Lyu, un poco maravillada de notar que la educación era muy marcada en los Fong. Al parecer Soi tenía razón al decirle que su caballerosidad era cimentada por su familia especialmente por Lian Sayers. No perdió tiempo y empezó a degustar su cena cuando de pronto se escucho unos leves cuchicheos y como un pequeño grito fan-girl ahogado.

La morena alzo la vista notando que casi todos miraban a la puerta de vidrio que daba al interior de la casa, al instante pudo sentir un leve vuelco en su corazón al notar que Soi Fong se dirigía hacia ellos, vestida de un traje sastre color negro con rostro serio y por un momento sintió que su mirada acerada se dirigía directamente hacia ella.

* * *

Soi había llegado a la casa por pedido de su madre, sugiriéndole pasar a cenar y aprovechar para charlar de cómo había arreglado con el restaurante, por supuesto que todo estaba arreglado para que su madre no le estuviese presionando. Aún así se extrañó al ver la cantidad de autos estacionados, luego cuando las personas del servicio no aparecían en su camino al interior de la casa, eso le causo más curiosidad.

Al llegar a la sala percibió que afuera en el jardín se acuchaban voces y al asomarse fue una sorpresa ver el toldo con algunas mesas. Sus ojos al instante vagaron entre las figuras ahí pero solo se centraron en una, Yoruichi Shihōin. No lo pensó y decidió acompañar esa cena aun con la molestia de las demás personas, hasta pudo notar a Reiko. Suspiro, no importaba todo eso ya que en ese lugar junto a su madre y su padre estaba la mujer por la cual valía la pena el sacrificio de soportar algunos idiotas.

— Buenas noches — saludo la peli azul en general con tono serio, al instante algunos estaban por ponerse de pie — no se molesten, disfruten de su cena —se condujo hacia donde estaban sus padres — madre — saludo con un beso en su mejilla — padre — saludo y miro hacia la morena — señorita Shihōin, un gusto verla en esta casa — dijo suavemente haciendo que ella se sonrojara levemente

— Buenas noches — respondió la morena con seriedad luego de dar un trago a su bebida.

Soi sonrió levemente — Lyu, Reiko — saludo ellos asintieron, miro a quien estaba junto a la morena — Vega, hace tiempo que no te veía — al instante tomo asiento a la par de su hermano y frente a Ggio.

— Tú eres quien no llegas a visitarnos al trabajo — dijo el pelinegro con unos ojos picaros chispeantes en dorado — solo escucho el látigo de trabajen desde la distancia — Soi rio levemente junto con el chico que hablaba.

— Exageras un poco — dijo levemente Soi poniéndose seria y empezando a degustar su cena que ya estaba servida.

La morena vio toda la interacción y se preguntaba si en verdad Soi era tan incisiva en su trabajo o dando órdenes, por otro lado Reiko parecía un poco curiosa al notar que Soi como cosa inusual saludo directamente a esa fotógrafa, que dicho sea de paso era la segunda vez que le miraba en torno a los Fong. Aquella vez en el desfile no entendía cómo es que Lian se tomaba tanta molestia de presentar a la familia con ella, para colmo justo ahora hasta era invitada a la casa y estaba sentada al lado de la matriarca que casi nunca era tan atenta con cualquier chica dado que casi la mayoría iba tras de su primogénita.

Además de eso, Soi que raras veces tomaba importancia a alguna chica que era conocida de su madre y mucho menos de ser amable, vio a su lado y Lyu parecía molesto de alguna manera por esa situación. Quizá debía estar atenta a su cuñada y a esa mujer que no le parecía mayor cosa, solo era una fotógrafa un poco bonita y de buen cuerpo de ahí no era nadie. La cena prosiguió, para la pelinegra fue un poco molesto y a la vez interesante el ver que la fotógrafa casi no charlaba y trataba de mantener su vista en el plato de comida, por su parte Soi parecía mirarle de vez en cuando con una mirada seria y penetrante, tal vez sopesando si valía la pena llevarse a esa chica a la cama.

* * *

Cuando la cena estaba llegando a su término, Lian les indico que había un pequeño postre para degustar, antes de dar finalizada la reunión. En la cena hubo de todo, la chica del grupo que cambio su asiento para estar cerca de Soi y le coqueteaba descaradamente para disgusto de Lian, Ryu reía internamente pues podía notar el pequeño atisbo de temor en su hija, todo porque la señorita Shihōin notaba esas muestras de interés de la chica para con ella, también se pudo notar la incomodidad de la morena antes las acciones de la chica, aun cuando Soi parecía más fría que un trozo de hielo.

Por otro lado estaba Lyu Fong que hablaba de vez en cuando con Reiko y Ggio, pero no cesaba de mirar al frente donde estaba Yoruichi que parecía más tímida que de costumbre desde la llegada de Soi. Lian había notado que la morena realmente había llegado a un momento extraño de mudes desde que llego su hija, más cuando la chica esa del grupo se comportaba como un chicle, le gustara o no Lyu parecía molesto y Reiko quizá había notado el interés casi imperceptible de Soi para con Yoruichi, agregándole al hecho de que la pelinegra le miraba constantemente como si fuese poca cosa.

— Hija, me acompañas un momento a la sala — dijo al instante poniéndose de pie y sacando a todos del silencio, era momento de actuar.

— Por supuesto — dijo Soi poniéndose de pie como un resorte — si me disculpan— dijo al instante y tomo a su madre del brazo para ingresar a la casa junto a ella, cuando estaban llegando a la puerta la peli azul menor suspiro — gracias.

Lian suspiro — esa chica es peor que la gripe— señalo suavemente, su hija rio un poco divertida— vamos al salón de juegos— ordeno y vio que venía una muchacha con la bandeja de postres — podrías traer uno para Soi — dijo y esta asintió, entregándole uno.

Ingresaron y las dos tomaron asiento, Soi empezó a degustar el tiramisú con una leve sonrisa satisfecha — entonces, que deseas platicar madre o solo deseabas salvar a tu hija de una violación — rio levemente.

Lian frunció el ceño — búrlate, aun cuando no me parece divertido — dijo al instante aunque pensó _**"haber si sonríes cuando tengas que explicarle a Yoruichi"**_ — quiero saber si ya esta lo del restaurante y los presentes que te solicité.

Soi puso los ojos — ya decía yo que la invitación a la cena no era gratis — dijo un poco divertida, luego carraspeo y saco un sobre del bolsillo — aquí esta lo del restaurante, todo está dispuesto y estarán preparados para atender tus exigencias — dijo con una sonrisa, Lian también sonrió ante esa noticia — con respecto a los teléfonos, llegaran mañana por la tarde, solo dime a donde quieres enviarlos y hare que se hagan cargo.

Lian lo pensó bien, si le decía a donde enviarlos se daría cuenta que uno es para Yoruichi y eso aun no debía ser posible — que los traigan aquí, luego yo me hare cargo — dijo al instante, luego se escucho un toque a la puerta — pase.

— Señora, la joven Shihōin desea hablar con usted — dijo la del servicio, Soi al instante se enderezo atenta — ¿donde se encuentra? — cuestiono Lian — en la sala — respondió la joven de la servidumbre — hazla pasar — señalo la señora Fong, vio como la joven salía y miro hacia su hija — ¿no te importa?— pregunto, Soi negó con la cabeza siguiendo con su postre, hasta que se escucho la puerta abrirse y la morena entro despacio a la pequeño salón y vio con un poco de sorpresa que ahí se encontraba Soi.

— Perdón, no quería interrumpir — se disculpo la morena — si desea podemos...

— Oh, no importa — corto Lian con una sonrisa amable — ya termine la charla con mi hija — señalo al instante — ¿sucede algo? — cuestiono.

La morena evito mirar a la peli azul que le sonreía coquetamente —no deseo molestar, pero se hace un poco tarde y será mejor que me despida.

— Entiendo — dijo Lian — le diré al chofer…

— No es necesario — dijo la morena al instante — puedo llamar un taxi.

Lian le miro seria — por supuesto que no es molestia y no permitiré que te vayas con un desconocido — señalo con un dejo de indignación.

Soi colocó el pequeño plato en la mesa y se puso de pie — ya que voy de salida y tú tienes invitados que despedir, yo puedo llevar a la señorita Shihōin a su casa.

Yoruichi al instante miro hacia Soi que parecía de lo más seria e inocente, Lian por su parte miro a su hija de arriba abajo según la morena como queriendo descifrar algo — gracias hija, confió en que la lleves sana y salva a su casa — dijo al instante.

— Gracias por su amabilidad — dijo la morena a Lian — iré por mis cosas y de paso me despediré — señaló la morena

— Te acompaño— dijo la señora Fong y se acerco a su hija que parecía haber recibido un regalo del cielo, le besó para despedirse — te comportas — aconsejo y esta se puso seria.

— Le espero en el auto — dijo Soi viendo como su madre y Yoruichi salían de la sala, la ojigris soltó el aire que no sabía que lo había retenido, sin esperarlo tenía la oportunidad de hablar con la morena de nuevo y no tenía pensando desaprovecharla.

* * *

Yoruichi se despidió en general de todos dando buenas noches, al momento Ryu se puso de pie con total amabilidad dijo — le acompañare al auto, Lyu quería acompáñalos pero no quería molestar a su novia que aprecia un poco reacia hacia la morena. Pero recordó algo y de improvisto se puso de pie.

— Debo recordarle a Shihōin que nos envié las fotos en el transcurso de la mañana- dijo y Ggio asintió, su novia le miro encaminarse siguiendo a su padre.

El pelinegro sonrió levemente — espero que la cena y su estancia haya sido placentera de paso me disculpo por la joven Reiko, es un poco incauta para hablar.

La morena sonrió— la cena estuvo riquísima y del postre no se diga —señalo con una sonrisa amable, luego suspiro —con respecto a la chica, no soy del tipo que le importe la opinión de los demás, ya que se quién soy y lo que he vivido.

Ryu le miro de manera penetrante con esos ojos grises, que le hicieron sentir un poco avergonzada a Yoruichi al notar que eran parecidos a los de la hija —eso no lo dudo, con solo el hecho de ir como corresponsal a sitios en guerra y vivir de primera mano esos desafortunados acontecimientos es admirable.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa y el pelinegro vio que Soi esperaba con el auto encendido y sonrió de medio lado, esa situación era bastante afortunada para su princesa por lo que se acerco para abrir la puerta y extendió la mano para ayudar a la morena a entrar —gracias por su amabilidad y buenas noches.

Un gusto — dijo cerrando la puerta— maneja con cuidado y escolta a la señorita Shihōin hasta su casa— casi ordeno el patriarca, Soi asintió.

De pronto Lyu apareció y se acerco con lo que parecía una mueca de disgusto en su rostro tenso, miro a su hermana — ¿tu le llevaras? — casi escupió la pregunta.

La morena le miro seria — si, ella me hará el favor de llevarme para poder llegar más pronto y trabajar en las fotos — respondió la morena al momento.

Lyu bajo un poco su molestia — esperare mañana esas fotos, seguro serán magnificas.

— Buenas noches hermanito — dijo Soi con un tono burlista, Yoruichi no pudo evitar mirarle como diciendo: _**¡cállate!**_ , ella carraspeo — despídete, que se hace tarde.

Lyu le fulmino con la mirada — cualquier cosa, sabes mi número — dijo con amabilidad a la morena que asintió, luego se dirigió a su hermana — se te olvido despedirte de tu admiradora.

Soi apretó el acelerador de una vez y dejo a su hermano justo ahí, la morena le miro al instante con sorpresa y noto su rostro tenso, Yoruichi suspiro — eso fue peligroso.

Soi soltó un respiro — no estaba tan cerca, además tuve cuidado al acelerar — aclaro al instante.

Yoruichi no dijo más, Soi parecía tratar de relajarse después de ese pequeño roce con su hermano y se preguntaba qué diablos le sucedía con la morena, el ya tenía novia no tenia porque andar con esa actitud machista de marcar territorio. Miro de soslayo a la morena que miraba por la ventana, al tenerle más cerca pudo percatarse por completo de su vestuario que se le veía espectacular. Nada pretencioso y bastante simple, pero no cavia duda de que fuera un poco provocador, trato de no pensar eso y se limito a conducir.

— Espero hayas disfrutado la cena — soltó la peli azul interrumpiendo el silencio.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente ante la pregunta aun así contesto — lo disfrute, todo estaba delicioso.

La peli azul le miro curiosa — ¿qué es lo que te causa gracia? — cuestiono.

— Pensaba en tu padre — respondió y vio al momento que Soi parecía cambiar su semblante — hizo la misma pregunta que tú — aclaro al instante y no podía creer que la peli azul fuese tan celosa, vio que giraba el auto desviándose del camino — ¿adónde vamos? — pregunto.

No te preocupes — dijo con calma — solo pasaremos a un lugar, luego te llevo a tu casa.

La morena iba a quejarse— pero….

— Prometo que no tomara mucho tiempo — señalo Soi, evitando la queja casi inmediata de la morena— solo tardare un momento — al instante Yoruichi vio que ella salía del auto y se dirigía con dirección a una heladería

Yoruichi suspiro largamente pensando en que solo deseaba llegar a su casa con prontitud y recluirse en el cuarto oscuro revelando las fotografías. Estar cerca de Soi le hacía estar nerviosa y tensa de no saber que decir o que esperar de ella. Como lo había dicho la peli azul no tardo mucho tiempo y traía dos bolsas consigo. Las puso a un lado y salió del lugar volviendo su camino hacia la casa de la morena, en completo silencio.

* * *

Soi suspiro estaba a unas pocas calles de llegar al fin de trayecto y no había podido hablar con la morena, se preguntaba porque le resultaba difícil, quizá el hecho que las veces que había intentado charlar metía la pata descomunalmente y ya estaba cansada de eso. Ella era Shaolin Soi Fong futura heredera de un imperio, desde los 14 años ha tenido chicas por montones sin proponérselo o esforzarse en conseguirlas, pero justo ahora quería a la mujer a su lado. Apretó fuertemente el volante por dios que quería a esa mujer, como nunca pensó volvería a desear a alguien desde Tia, pero justo Yoruichi Shihōin se lo estaba poniendo difícil, pero ella la iba a conseguir.

— Te ves hermosa — dijo suavemente y noto que la morena le miraba con un dejo de confusión— no lo dije antes, pero quería disculparme por mi arrebato de la vez anterior.

Yoruichi pensó que era mejor terminar con eso — acepto tus disculpas— dijo al instante y suspiro aliviada al ver que había llegado por fin.

Soi se estaciono apagando el motor, la morena al instante abrió la puerta para salir y cuando iba a dar las gracias para despedirse vio que la peli azul también había bajado del auto — no pensaras que te dejare aquí cuando mis padres dijeron explícitamente que te llevara a tu casa sana y salva — le sonrió levemente.

— Sabes que no es necesario, este lugar es tranquilo — señalo la morena, que empezaba su camino y la peli azul se colocaba a su lado caminaba junto a ella.

Soi sonrió — solo me cerciorare de que entres a tu casa sana y salva — la morena apresuro el paso y la peli azul camino a su ritmo — ¿por qué corres? — Cuestiono — acaso me temes Yoruichi.

La morena le miro seria — ¿porque tendría que temer miedo de ti? — pregunto la morena deteniendo el paso pues ya casi estaba a la puerta de su apartamento. Soi sonrió levemente y se acerco a ella de manera peligrosa, Yoruichi por instinto retrocedió aun cuando mantuvo su vista en el rostro de la peli azul.

— No sé, antes has llamado a la policía— respondió Soi, no pudo evitar recorrerla con su vista y notar el busto de la morena que subía y bajaba al respirar, luego alzo la vista a sus labios moca que sabía exactamente como eran en sabor y textura. Al final miro directamente a esos dos soles que tenia por ojos que le miraban inquiridoramente.

Yoruichi como pudo, saco las llaves— yo, no he llamado a la policía — dijo casi con indignación — debo entrar —soltó y subió su mano hacia la chapa, no sabía porque se ponía nerviosas cuando Soi le miraba de esa manera penetrante.

Soi tomo la mano de la morena que sostenía la llave — espera un momento — pidió. Era ahora o nunca pensó —Yoruichi, hablo en serio cuando digo que me importas — la peli azul noto en la mirada de la morena una leve desconfianza, pero ella siguió firme — se que puede resultar difícil de creer, pero desde nuestro primer encuentro supe que eras diferente y cuando volvimos a vernos supe que no debía perder la oportunidad — suspiro y cerró los ojos— no creo poder tener las palabras para explicar lo que has despertado en mi, algo que ni yo misma entiendo pero que está aquí — dijo llevando la mano de la morena a su corazón.

Yoruichi abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar cómo latía el corazón de Soi bajo su mano, así como no pudo evitar reconocer la mirada decidida y firme que ella misma había notado en otras ocasiones — no sé qué decir — soltó suavemente.

Soi se acerco una poco mas, tanto que sus labios estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento de la una y la otra — no es necesario que digas nada, solo siente — ante esas últimas palabras se inclino para capturar los labios de la morena con los suyos, el beso fue un pequeño roce que luego se torno un poco más profundo, la morena tardo unos instantes en reaccionar pero correspondió el contacto.

Su beso era embriagador y la morena sentía que extrañamente sus piernas flaqueaban por instantes, aun cuando la peli azul mantenía su mano sosteniendo la de ella. De pronto el beso ceso y Soi pareció resoplar mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella. Yoruichi parpadeo levemente y no pudo evitar pensar en que no le hubiese importado que el beso siguiera. Soi se separo y de pronto ella sintió que colocaba una bolsa en su mano — debo irme, espero disfrutes el helado —dijo Soi, la morena parpadeo levemente confusa al notar la bolsa en su mano — buenas noches.

La vio dar media vuelta y marcharse mientras ella aun estaba de pie a la puerta de su apartamento — ¿helado? — cuestiono mirando la bolsa en su mano y luego suspiro. Era mejor entrar ya que tenía cosas que hacer, claro que no sabía si podía evitar que su mente vagara en lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miro por última vez hacia la peli azul que justo subía a su auto para marcharse, al parecer esta vez no se iba a quedar ahí.

* * *

La mañana siguiente Yoruichi decidió pasar por la agencia para entregar las fotos que ayer había impreso y revelado, con ello el trabajo para el catalogo y los nuevos promocionales podrían ser hechos sin retraso, como lo sospechaba el que las recibió fue Ggio pues el Lyu Fong aun no llegaba. Después de eso se dirigió a la revista, tenía pendientes que hacer como hablar con Jushiro para que asignara un fotógrafo para la subasta pues ella no iba poder hacer ese trabajo ya que era parte de la subasta. Luego estaba lo demás…Soi Fong y su improvisada declaración.

Soi se encontraba en su oficina, terminando detalles con la inversora inglesa de la cual era accionista. Lisa le había ayudado con los términos de financiamiento incluía la contratación del Sr. Abarai. Lisa era la apoderada Legal de sus negocios fuera de la familia. Obviamente también se beneficiaba pues la peli azul le decía donde podía invertir. Soi sentía que este día seria provechoso, después de su pequeña charla de ayer con la morena y ese beso que le supo a gloria, le daba cierta esperanza de que Yoruichi la tomara en serio.

Para horas de la tarde Soi ya tenía la confirmación de que la inversora se había contactado con Kukaku, así mismo ella había envía un correo para informarle que esa era la solución a los problemas. Con eso sentía que se quitaba un peso de sus hombros y justo ahora pondría todos sus esfuerzos en lo que sería poner fin a su vida libertina. Sonrió levemente ante ese pensamiento al instante fue sacada de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Soi! — Llamo Lisa con un tono algo elevado, la peli azul le miro confusa — Vanessa informa que los presentes están listos y pregunta donde deben enviarse.

La peli azul parpadeo, luego carraspeo — que los lleven todos a casa, mi madre se hará cargo de la mensajería — dijo con seriedad evitando ver la sonrisa burlista de Lisa.

— Si esa sonrisa y tu falta de concentración es culpa de Yoruichi tendré que invitarle un día a una cena — dijo sonriente — ¿acaso tu y ella disfrutaron de la intimidad? — pregunto.

Soi negó — nada de sexo para mí — dijo un poco divertida y Lisa acomodo sus gafas meditando la situación, no quería arruinar fuera lo que fuera que tenía a su amiga de ese ánimo poco característico en ella, según su apreciación ese rostro y esos ojos tenían un cartel en neón que decía: _"enamorada"._

— Bien, será mejor irme a trabajar, nos vemos a la salida — dijo y dio media vuelta para marcharse, esta noche habría mucho que hablar en el grupo de Wasap.

* * *

Yoruichi tenía la mirada puesta en el ramo de tulipanes en su escritorio, como un reloj en la mañana había llegado el mensajero con el ramo del día, no cabía duda que esos detalles de Soi eran para convencerla de que ella era sincera en que le importaba, además el beso que le dio ayer fue diferente todos los que antes habían compartido. De pronto algo la saco de sus pensamientos.

— Tierra a Yoruichi — decía Shinji mientras pasaba la palma de su mano frente a la morena.

— Lo siento, me perdí de algo — pregunto un poco avergonzada de perderse en sus pensamientos.

— Oh, nada importante solo el felicitarte por ser parte de la subasta — dijo un poco divertido — yo seré el fotógrafo de esa gala, por lo que tengo prohibido pujar por ti.

— Me lo esperaba — dijo con seriedad.

— Espero que no tengas problemas con Grey— señalo el rubio — me parece que tu falta de concentración tiene su nombre— señalo. Luego se puso serio al notar que los ojos de la morena parecían abrirse con sorpresa — vamos Yoruichi, ella te importa y Grey se desvive por ti con detalles y quien sabe que mas, deberías decirle tu misma que serás vendida al mejor postor.

La morena parpadeo — la cosa no es como lo dices, solo es un evento benéfico y por una buena causa, además ella no tiene porque…— guardo silencio y soltó un leve suspiro, Shinji tenía razón si Soi antes había hecho un escándalo por haber salido sin teléfono celular no se imaginaba lo que ocurriría cuando sepa que tendría una cena con alguien más y que pagaran por ella.

— Debes decirle— aconsejo Hirako — por más que has tratado de negarlo sientes algo por ella y no puedes ocultarlo, sino mira ahora —señalo — perdida en otro mundo mirando los tulipanes que te envía — la morena no dijo nada y Shinji prefirió dejarla charla—ahora será mejor ponernos a trabajar y que el día laborar terminara.

* * *

Soi Fong estaba entrando a la comisaria de Tokio, camino directo con la persona que hace unos 15 minutos antes había hablado con ella. Cuando salió del ascensor no pudo evitar sonreír porque ahí estaba el sujeto que esperaba ver, grade y rechoncho y como siempre comiendo uno que otro bocadillo.

—Señorita Fong, venga — saludo y le hizo señas para que le acompañara. Al instante la peli azul fue con dirección a la oficina de Ōmaeda. Tomaron asiento cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí — ¿a qué debo su visita? — cuestiono.

Soi sonrió y saco una multa — primero que nada, quiero cancelar esta multa — dijo sacando el papel que indicaba la multa y el porqué de la misma, Teniente la leyó y le miro confuso.

— Sabe que puedo eliminar esta infracción, sin problema alguno— señalo al instante el oficial.

— Lo sé, pero no me importa cancelarla — se encogió de hombros — me complace que los oficiales hagan sus labores, además qué clase de ciudadana seria si no respeto la autoridad de una agente de la ley— suspiro obviando el tema pues eso no era lo importante —pero eso no es el motivo principal por el que vine.

Marechiyo sonrió divertido — ¿será que el motivo es la señorita Shihōin? — pregunto.

Soi sonrió— tan perceptivo como siempre teniente, la verdad es que hay dos cosas— dijo al momento — primero, me pregunto si se podrá saber que persona interpone una queja o denuncia en especifico y la otra es modificar uno que otro dato en la información complementaria en licencia de la señorita Shihōin.

— ¿Qué dato desea modificar?— Cuestiono con un dejo de seriedad, luego agrego—con respecto a la queja, me imagino que es la misma por la cual le impusieron la multa.

Soi respondió — algo así— le miro seria — quiero aparecer como la persona responsable a la que llamen en caso de alguna emergencia o accidente sea cual sea, por mínimo como que se le rompa una uña.

Marechiyo sonrió — ¿solo eso? — cuestiono, porque con ella no era tan simple lo sabía muy bien, aun así empezó a teclear en su computadora esperando la respuesta.

— Si ocurriera algún accidente que explícitamente le lleven al Centro Médico y de Investigación de Tokio — dijo con seriedad.

Ōmaeda enarco una de sus cejas — la señorita Shihōin sabe de estos cambios, puede que le de un infarto al verse ser atendida en unos de los más prestigiosos centros médicos de la ciudad, sin contar que no es para todos los bolsillos.

— Obviamente yo me hare cargo de hacérselo saber— señalo la peli azul con seriedad.

—Eso espero, pues todo el asunto está hecho — dijo al instante — con respecto a las quejas fueron hechas por el señor Urahara Kisuke, con dirección….oh, creo que es vecino de la señorita Shihōin.

Soi tenso su mandíbula, Yoruichi hablaba con verdad y solo había tratado de ahuyentarla con esas fútiles amenazas pero no se esperaba que ese tipo fuese llevar las cosas a esas instancias y solo por alejarla de Yoruichi, que se creía. El teniente miraba a la joven Fong y supuso que la noticia no le había caído en gracia.

— Necesito un favor mas teniente — dijo secamente la peli azul, este hizo señal que prosiguiera — si reciben otra denuncia de parte de esta persona, que el problema sea resuelto por los mismos agentes que han estado haciéndose cargo del llamado.

— Habla de Maradame y Ayasegawa, son bastante eficientes — soltó el teniente con un dejo diversión, eran una pareja de lo más extraña pero al parecer a la joven Fong le daba igual — quieren que le den una advertencia al señor Urahara.

— No — respondió al instante y Ōmaeda se sorprendió — ya no estoy para hacer esas tonteras, pero he notado que ellos saben cómo llevar a cabo su trabajo de manera correcta y en esta ocasión eso parece conveniente para mí.

El teniente se puso serio — sabe que sería su segunda infracción si de nuevo interponen otra queja, con eso pueden traerla a la comisaria para ficharle y no creo que a su familia le caiga en gracia.

— Tampoco lo seria para mí — comento divertida— será una apuesta Ōmaeda— dijo palmeando el cachete con una de sus manos en una muestra de amistad con ese que cuando era un simple oficial le ayudo y luego todas esas veces que le había ayudado junto a Lisa con lo de Nanao, ese hombre tenía su respeto de una forma extraña— solo espero ganarla.

El teniente se puso de pie — se hará conforme a su pedido, aun cuando sabe muy bien que con una llamada suya puedo ordenarles que la suelten y se olvide todo el asunto. Soi sonrió y se despidió de un ademan saliendo de ahí con el propósito de ir al complejo de apartamentos y acampar ahí si era posible y darle una lección a ese rubio idiota de pacotilla.

* * *

Soi se encontraba con rostro serio viendo al interior del complejo de apartamentos, en todo el camino había rondado el pensamiento la pregunta porque ese sujeto hacia eso, si al parecer Yoruichi no daba muestras de algún interés, es mas solo era cordial y amable si eso podía decirse porque la verdad era que ella se relacionaba poco con las personas. Ya llevaba ahí más de media hora y aun nada y se preguntaba cuando aparecería la patrulla.

Yoruichi miro nuevamente hacia afuera y era la tercera vez en 20 minutos, hace ratos se había levantado al baño y como por instinto había visto atreves de la ventana notando que Soi ya se encontraba ahí de nuevo. Pero temía que la policía llegara en cualquier momento y que terminara teniendo algún problema por eso observaba desde su ventana de vez en cuando, pero un pensamiento loco le cruzo por la mente _**"porque no la invitas a tu apartamento".**_ Un pensamiento de lo más ilógico y estúpido, pues eso era como invitar a un león a una carnicería o algo así.

Soi cerró los ojos un momento, pensando que esta vez no iba a poder ser además de que tenía un dejo de incertidumbre con respecto a los resultados. Pero de pronto supo que lo sabría en poco tiempo porque justo estaba llegando la patrulla de la policía. Maradame bajo de la patrilla con una mueca en su cara, Yumichika sonrió levemente y parecía decirle algo y justo venían hacia ella.

—Señorita Fong — llamo con calma el peli violeta — coincidimos nuevamente y parece justo el que nos informe el porqué de sus constantes visitas a este complejo y el porqué se quejan de ellas.

—Antes de que le llevemos a la comisaria para ficharla— secundo el calvo con tono un poco hostil, ganándose una mirada molesta de su compañero.

Soi salió del auto — seré sincera con ustedes, hay una persona que me interesa — soltó, el peli violeta sonrió y sus ojos brillaron como si había acertado en algo, pero el calvo bufo un poco molesto mientras sacaba un billete de su bolsillo y se lo entregaba a su compañero.

— Bien, me hiciste perder 200 yenes — se quejo Ikaku y luego rasco su calva — me imagino que la chica vive en este lugar, pero porque alguien se queja, acaso tiene padres bastante cuidadosos — cuestiono con curiosidad.

— Soi sonrió levemente — ella no es una jovencita, además su padre está en América y sabe cuidarse sola demasiado bien para llamar a la policía — explico Soi.

El peli violeta pareció más ilusionado con el asunto — quizá un pretendiente celoso — dijo juntando sus manos de manera inusual.

Maradame pensó unos instantes — porque ella no te invita a su casa o en todo caso se ven en algún otro lugar — pregunto con un poco de confusión al no entender la situación.

— Oh, eres tonto — acuso Yumichika — si ella viene y se queda aquí es porque aun no tiene permitido acercarse, en conclusión la señorita Fong está en plan de conquista y le está resultando difícil.

— No tan así— se defendió Soi un poco indignada. Pero Ikaku sin querer empezó a reírse como loco.

— Espera — dijo aspirando un poco aire y limpiando una lágrima de tanto reír — no puedes decir que la play girl mas asediada de Tokio se le hace difícil conseguir que una chica le haga caso.

— Lo es si la chica vale la pena Ikaku — Yumichika miro a la peli azul — ¿ella lo vale Señorita Fong?— cuestiono el peculiar oficial.

Soi sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus acerados ojos — lo vale — respondió.

— Tanto para ser arrestada — cuestiono Ikaku.

Soi puso sus manos juntas y la extendió hacia los oficiales — si lo desean puede llevarme de una vez — dijo seria pero había notado quien venía hacia ellos con pasos rápidos.

Por dios, no llegaremos a esto — soltó Yumichika y miro a su compañero que sonreía pensando que esa chica si tenía valor.

Yoruichi iba con un dejo de temor, había visto a los oficiales bajar de la patrulla y a Soi salir de su auto. No lo pensó tanto y decidió saber que sucedía y ver cómo podía salvar de esa situación a la peli azul. Cuando estaba acercándose vio que Soi extendía sus manos como si estaba siendo arrestada y con eso apresuro sus pasos para llegar con ella.

— ¿Hay algún problema?— cuestiono la morena con un dejo de agitación por casi correr hacia allí.

Yumichika le miro de arriba abajo cosa que le hizo sentir vergüenza, mientras Ikaku sonrió de manera divertida — por supuesto que la hay, tenemos una queja de invasión a la propiedad privada por parte de la señorita.

—Es su segunda infracción, debemos llevarle a la comisaria para ficharla y quizá pase la noche en la celda— señalo Ikaku.

—Pero ella vino a verme a mí— soltó la morena al instante y todos incluso Soi le miraron con un dejo de sorpresa.

Yumichika miro hacia Soi, luego a Ikaku en cambio tenía esa mirada de maldad— eso es cierto señorita Fong, tiene alguna relación con la joven — cuestiono.

— La verdad es difícil de explicar — dijo Soi y miro hacia la morena — vuelve a tu casa Yoruichi.

La morena le fulmino con la mirada — ¿te retractas de las palabras de ayer?— pregunto.

Ikaku y Yumichika les miraban intercaladamente, Soi le miro con esa mirada que le ponía nerviosa— no, las mantengo — respondió.

— ¿entonces al final son pareja? — cuestiono el calvo haciendo que su compañero le hiciera mala cara al haber interrumpido el momento.

— Por dios, no seas entrometido — se quejo el peli violeta.

La morena miro hacia la peli azul que no decía nada y tenía cara de no saber qué hacer o decir, Yoruichi fue a su lado — ven, vamos — dijo, tomándola de la mano.

— Un momento — ordeno Yumichika y la morena detuvo sus pasos — no son pareja pero dice que vino a visitarle, porque entonces hay una queja de invasión que fue efectuada por el señor Urahara Kisuke — informo el oficial.

La morena se tenso — debo de aclarar que ese es un vecino que se toma atribuciones que no debe — soltó la morena un poco molesta — pueda que aun no seamos pareja — dijo la morena suavemente — pero lo estamos considerando.

Soi se quedo sorprendida ante las palabras de Yoruichi, mientras Maradame y el peli violeta le miraban queriendo saber la impresión de la heredera de los Fong que se notaba mas perdida que las cabras de Heidi, la morena le empujo levemente — si, lo estamos.

— Bueno, eso simplifica todo — soltó Maradame —pueden ir a su nidito de amor.

— Gracias oficiales — soltó la morena y empezó a caminar — vamos Soi — dijo al ver que la peli azul parecía confusa. Noto que los oficiales se quedaban ahí, quizá esperando a ver si era cierto todo el asunto.

— Yoruichi, no tienes porque hacer esto— dijo Soi al ver que parecía tensa y nerviosa.

La morena suspiro — quiero hacerlo — sentencio.

Yumichika suspiro — lo del nido de amor fue demasiado — se quejo y se coloco el dinero que Ikaku le había dado — creo que estamos a mano — dijo sonriente.

* * *

Unos momentos más tarde Soi se encontraba de pie en la sala del apartamento de Yoruichi que fue directo a la cocina para traer un poco de agua pero ella sabía que no estaba cómoda, podía sentir sus nervios a flor de piel y su tensión. Miro el lugar de arriba abajo, era un poco simple y tenia lo necesario, noto que el televisor era pequeño y aun estaba encendido denotando que la morena había salido de improvisto.

Yoruichi apareció y le entrego el vaso de agua — por favor no te quedes ahí como una estatua — regaño levemente.

Soi carraspeo luego de beber un poco de agua — Yoruichi, agradezco tu ayuda pero será mejor que me vaya, no quiero incomodarte.

— No puedes irte — señalo la morena — los oficiales siguen allí.

Soi suspiro, puso el vaso en una pequeña mesa y se acerco a ella — puedo hablar con ellos y arreglarlo — acaricio su mejilla con su mano — prefiero eso a que te mortifiques, me disculpo por pensar que tu habías llamado a la policía.

La morena suspiro — no tienes que disculparte, al final yo misma había dicho que lo iba hacer.

— Pero no lo hiciste — señalo con una confianza renovada al ver que Yoruichi no se alejaba de su toque, por lo que se aventuro a preguntar — ¿de verdad estas considerando lo que te dije ayer? — pregunto.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír — ¿considerar el que? — Cuestiono con confianza y vio que la peli azul parecía confusa — ayer entendí que te importo, pero no entendí muy bien eso de no perder la oportunidad.

Soi parpadeo un par de veces — pues contigo…ya sabes, tú y yo...— la peli azul sabia que se sonrojaba y extrañamente balbuceaba como una idiota adolescente.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír —acaso el gato te comió la lengua — señalo de manera burlona, luego suspiro largamente— tomare eso como una declaración — dijo con seriedad.

— Lo es— confirmo Soi con seriedad mientras se acercaba a la morena para besarle, un beso muy diferente al de ayer porque la morena le correspondió al instante. Un beso calmo y pausado con dos bocas consientes de su textura y sabor, deleitándose en el contacto pero muy conscientes de que este era un beso que les unía en algo más que pasión o deseo. Soi le atrajo apegándola más a su cuerpo en un abrazo protector. El beso ceso pero las dos se negaron a separarse, Soi daba pequeños besos a los labios moca— entonces este día es el oficial —pregunto la peli azul.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír ante la pregunta — no creo que eso sea importante justo ahora — dijo con diversión.

Soi le miro y acomodo uno mechón de su cabello tras la oreja —cuando pase un mes o un año y por algún error me olvide, si te importara — señalo con seriedad— no quiero que eso sea un problema a futuro.

Yoruichi se sorprendió un poco, Soi pensaba en futuro— si, este día es el oficial.

Soi le miro de una manera tan profunda que sintió un escalofrió — será mejor que me marche o querré hacerte el amor — soltó haciendo que la morena se sonrojara.

Yoruichi miro por la ventana, en efecto ya no estaba la patrulla — te acompaño — dijo.

Soi la tomo de la mano y abrió la puerta — prefiero que te quedes aquí, puedes vigilarme por la ventana como al parecer lo has estado haciendo hoy— dijo con una sonrisa que contagio a Yoruichi — trata de descansar, te escribo al llegar al apartamento y mañana por favor lleva tu teléfono que estaré escribiéndote, quiero que almorcemos o cenemos.

La morena sonrió — lo llevare no te preocupes.

Soi sonrió — tenemos mucho que hablar, quiero saber todo de ti— señalo al instante.

La morena le miro seria — apenas comenzamos y te pones mandona y exigente— señalo.

Soi le robo un beso rápido — será mejor que me marche — dijo con voz un poco ronca, la morena sonrió al notar que sus ojos acerados parecía nebulosos de deseo, uno que ella también sentía aumentar.

— Cuídate — pidió mientras la peli azul se marchaba a paso firme, no pudo evitar soltar un largo suspiro ante lo que había pasado, ella y Soi eran pareja sin tanta ceremonia y al final de todo ese tiempo en que ella no estaba segura, ante ese pensamiento vino también la preocupación de pensar lo que podría suceder de ahora en adelante.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a la revista después de la hora del almuerzo, traía en su rostro una leve sonrisa y es que no podía creer lo que había pasado desde ayer por la noche, Soi le había llamado al llegar a su apartamento y charlaron por mucho tiempo de cosas tontas y al final no sabía cómo pero se quedo dormida sin cortar la llamada. Al despertar tenía varios mensajes de Soi que ella correspondió antes de entrar al taller de fotografía y para cuando ella salía de la Universidad Soi le esperaba cerca de su moto para llevarla a almorzar y justo de ahí venia.

Shinji le vio llegar, este día su compañera tenía una inusual sonrisa y eso le agradaba — me alegra verte tan deslumbrante — señalo con una enorme sonrisa, la morena enarco una de sus cejas.

— No parezco deslumbrante — dijo con una media sonrisa, luego miro el pequeño paquete en su escritorio junto a los tulipanes — ¿Qué es eso? — cuestiono.

— Lo mismo me pregunte — dijo el rubio con una mirada pensativa — seguro es otro de los presentes de Grey, aunque vino hasta hace poco como unos 20 minutos.

La morena parpadeo confusa— no puede ser, ella me hubiese dicho — vio los ojos del rubio mirarla con sorpresa y de paso esbozar una sonrisa.

— vaya por fin — señalo el rubio y luego señalo un sobre al pie de la bolsa de regalo — ahí está un sobre que venía con el regalo, léelo y sabrás de quien es.

Yoruichi tomo el sobre y con un dejo de duda lo abrió y sus ojos se sorprendieron al principio para después sonreír levemente ante las palabras escritas ahí. Dejo la nota en el sobre y luego abrió con cuidado y curiosidad el regalo ante los ojos curiosos de Hirako y cuando al fin vio lo que era hubo un dejo de asombro — ¡hay mierda! — dijo sin querer ante la sonrisa llana de su compañero, en ese momento supo que tendría que devolver ese regalo y de paso tener una charla con Soi Fong.

* * *

Por la noche Yoruichi y Soi estaban en un pequeño restaurante de sushi cenando, una hora antes la peli azul había llegado a su apartamento a recogerla para salir. Yoruichi le había dicho que no era necesario que podían comer algo ahí en casa, pero la peli azul no lo acepto alegando no imponer carga a su día de trabajo con el cocinar para dos.

Yoruichi levanto su vista para ver el rostro serio de la peli azul frente a ella, aun pensaba como iba a decirle que sería subastada y de paso regresar el regalo de Lian Fong pues no podía tener 2 teléfonos, porque dadas las circunstancias el Iphone ya no lo usaría, Soi le miro y le sonrió — ya pensaste que pedir — pregunto levemente.

— Una orden pequeña y jugo de naranja — dijo al instante.

Soi puso el menú en la mesa, llamo al mesero y dio el pedido con rapidez, cuando se quedaron solas suspiro — Yoruichi hay algo que he pensado estos días — dijo suavemente y vio como la morena enarcaba una de sus cejas — es sobre tu seguridad.

Yoruichi se noto confusa — ¿con mi seguridad?— cuestiono sin entender.

— Ayer contaste que no tiene familia aquí, que ellos se encuentran en América— ella asintió en conformidad — que pasa si te enfermas o tienes algún accidente en esa moto tuya.

La morena noto que todo que Soi lo había dicho todo con calma, pero noto la tensión en sus manos que se encontraban en un puño — siempre he sido precavida al manejar y hasta ahora nunca he tenido ningún accidente de tránsito y no me enfermo tan fácilmente.

— Quiero ser responsable de ti por si algo sucediera — soltó al instante y miro que ella quedaba sorprendida — obviamente me pondría en contacto con tu familia en América, pero mientras ellos llegan al país…

— Espera — soltó Yoruichi — no crees que vas muy aprisa, justo ayer...— detuvo sus palabras ya que la comida llego, luego de que el camarero se marchara prosiguió — apenas ayer que somos pareja y piensas en ser responsable por mí, luego que vendrá — cuestiono con una leve sonrisa — ¿que me vaya a vivir contigo? — cuestiono.

Soi se puso seria — no sé, aunque sería factible así te ahorras la renta— dijo como si fuera algo normal, la morena casi se atraganta con un roll de sushi y vio la sonrisa maliciosa — te dije que tenemos que hablar y estas son cosas importantes Yoruichi, no soy tonta y tampoco quiero correr aun cuando nos hemos saltado todo lo demás desde el principio.

— ¿Lo dices por irnos a la cama? — Pregunto dudosa, Soi tomo su mano y le acaricio despacio y asintió — ya estamos grandes — dijo al instante.

Soi sonrió maliciosamente — tú más que yo — la morena quiso retirar su mano del agarre de la peli azul con un dejo de indignación, pero no pudo evitar reírse de su pequeña broma.

— No soy tan grande — dijo la morena.

Soi sonrió levemente — cenemos — sugirió y soltó la mano color moca que sostenía. Aun así entre bocados siguieron charlando, ayer habían tonteado por teléfono con preguntas algo simples pero cuando charlaban eran un poco más serias. Como familia, trabajo y cosas más personales como parejas antiguas o enamoramientos tontos.

* * *

Unas dos horas despues Soi llevo a la morena hasta la puerta de su apartamento y esta le miraba curiosa — ¿no vas a entrar? — pregunto.

— Es tarde — dijo con seriedad.

Yoruichi enarco una de su cejas — no pregunte la hora.

Soi frunció el ceño — no voy a entrar Yoruichi, es tarde — carraspeo — además voy a casa de mis padres, mamá quiere hablar conmigo — la morena no pudo evitar afligirse al pensar que ella aun no hablaba sobre la subasta como Hirako le había sugerido — no te preocupes, seguro solo quiere hablar de la subasta que es en 3 días.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar abrazarla, había sido tan fácil de leer para Soi su rostro — mañana ven y preparare algo de cenar — se separo levemente.

Soi sonrió — vendré a las 6, pero traeré la cena — dijo al instante y vio que la morena iba a refutar — así pasamos más tiempo charlando — alzo su mano para atraer a la morena hacia sus labios que reclamaron los labios achocolatados de la morena que al momento la abrazo apegando su cuerpo delgado y esbelto al de ella, pero el pronto el sonido del teléfono las interrumpió. Yoruichi sonrió al ver que la peli azul tenía esa mirada profunda en ella y sonreía de manera coqueta, llevo el celular a su oído.

— _**Diga — respondió mientras tomaba la mano de la morena.**_

— _**A si saludas a tu mamá — dijo la voz suave de Lian que denotaba un leve regaño, sin querer o desearlo Soi sintió el impulso de soltar la mano de la morena y así lo hizo.**_

— _**Lo siento, buenas noches madre — saludo y la morena no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver como su ahora novia parecía muy sumisa con su suegra.**_

— _**Buenas noches hija, espero no te retrases que estamos esperando por ti — dijo la matriarca de los Fong.**_

 _ **Soi puso los ojos — justo voy en camino — dijo con resignación.**_

— _**Maneja con cuidado — la llamada termino.**_

Yoruichi sonrió — lamento haberte retrasado, será mejor que te vayas.

Soi beso la mano de la morena — descansa, mañana estaré aquí y no cocines que traeré algo.

Yoruichi pudo los ojos a la vez que la peli azul se marchaba, Suspiro pensando en que este día no había podido decirle lo de la subasta aun cuando dudaba un poco en hacerlo pues no quería que ella tomara las cosas de mala manera. Sabía que había sido cobarde pero mañana no le iba a quedar de otra, más que decirle pues debía regresar el presente que Lian Fong le había enviado por su desinteresada colaboración.

* * *

Soi Fong llego a la mansión, Lyu ya se encontraba ahí que dicho sea de paso cuando ella entro al salón el hizo mala cara, posiblemente aun persistía la molestia en el de haber arrancado de una vez el auto y dejarlo ahí, sin mencionar que había sido la encargada de llevar a Yoruichi a su casa. Pero no le tomo mucha importancia al contrario paso de largo y saludo a sus padres y luego de un rato de charla informativa supo que verían el nuevo comercial para la subasta que sería lanzado el día de mañana, aunque la publicidad duraría tres días.

Después de un rato en que Lyu explicaba como había hecho con el comercial y con las fotos para lo que sería el catalogo de los subastados — no puedo creer que no quieras decir el nombre de la última subasta, pero te felicito porque se ve que llama la atención, es sensual, sexy.

Soi sonrió, para su pequeño hermano posiblemente todas las chicas le parecían sexys o lo que fuera, eso pasaba por comer del mismo plato por casi 3 años. Reiko se miraba sin gracia obviamente que su hermano vería rosas ya que estaba inmerso por monte — es una sorpresa — soltó Lian con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa según Soi.

— En verdad mamá espero conocerla, porque lo que vi me agrado — dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, tomo el control del televisor — bueno familia, vena esta obra de arte — dio play y el anuncio empezó a correr con la imagen de algunos de los subastados que se miraban bastante bien y al final ella…Soi enarco una de sus cejas, esa última imagen de la mujer con ese vestido rojo fucsia y que no mostraba más que una figura bastante sensual le resultaba interesante aun cuando justo ahora ella solo tenía pensamientos para una morena hermosa que dormía en su casa.

Lian y Ryu felicitaban a su hijo, además de mirar los catálogos de propia mano mientras Soi meditaba en Yoruichi y la charla en la cena de hoy, había sido un momento tenso y al final ella hasta salió con eso de vivir juntas en su apartamento, donde jamás había llevado a nadie que no fueran sus amigas y familia. No iba a negar que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo el querer dormir y despertar con la morena a su lado.

¡Hija!— casi grito Ryu para que su hija dejara de divagar o lo que fuera, Lian sonreía levemente ante eso, le había notado pensativa pero también tenía ese brillo en sus ojos una chispa, un anhelo que hasta hace poco no estaba ahí.

Soi se sonrojo levemente al darse cuenta que estaba fantaseando, pero se recompuso a tiempo — ¿decías? — pregunto.

— Decía, que ha sido una campaña publicitaria bastante ejemplar — señalo Lian.

— Lo ha sido, cada día te superas hermanito — felicito le peli azul — además que has tenido buenos colaboradores — señalo Soi.

Lyu hizo una mueca de sonrisa — tienes razón, Yoruichi es una profesional de primer nivel, es una lástima que no tenga la inteligencia de ver que tu afable amabilidad es parte de tu estrategia para llevarla a la cama.

Soi frunció el ceño al momento, Ryu lanzo una mirada a su esposa al ver que sus hijos parecían disputar por Yoruichi Shihōin — deberías pensar muy bien lo que dices Lyu, el que hables así da entender que quizá ella te ha rechazado — sonrió — recuerda también que tienes pareja.

— Hijos por favor — regaño Lian — según tengo entendido la joven Shihōin tiene una persona de su interés, así que no veo por qué discuten si alguien la llevo a su casa o trabajo con ella.

Soi se puso de pie — lo siento, será mejor que vaya a descansar — miro su reloj, pensando en que aun podía llamar a Yoruichi para darle buenas noches — buenas noches.

Buenas noches — respondieron sus padres, pero Lyu solo puso los ojos denotando aun la molestia que sentía con su hermana.

Lyu luego de unos instantes imito a su hermana — debo irme, hoy iré con Reiko.

Ve con cuidado hijo — aconsejo Lian, mientras se despedía con un beso; el matrimonio Fong lo vio marcharse mientras ellos se quedaban en la sala charlando de lo que podría seguir siendo un problema creciente con sus hijos.

* * *

Era día jueves y para la morena había pasado rápido para su mala fortuna pues sabía que en la noche si o si debía decirle a Soi que ella sería parte de las subastas, A medio día había aprovechado la hora del almuerzo para ir a comprar algunas cosas para la cena.

En la mansión Fong Lian y Ryu escuchaban al detective dar su informe un poco avergonzado, esta vez el esposo de la señora les acompañaba para escuchar todo el asunto y hasta le hacía preguntas. El informe de esta vez no era otro más que anunciar que Soi y Yoruichi parecían tener una relación de pareja. La Señora Lian Fong estaba tan alegre que parecía haber ganado la lotería, ser navidad y de paso el día de su cumpleaños.

Sabía que con esto el entraría a trabajar con seguridad nacional bajo el mando de Kyōraku Shunsui como este le había prometido, sería un buen cambio bastante bueno y eso se lo debía un poco a la joven Fong que había hecho un trabajo bastante maravilloso acosando a la joven Shihōin.

Soi trabajo todo el día, esperaba salir de ahí para ir donde la morena pero antes debía pensar en algo que podría llevar para acompañar la cena, quizá un postre o un buen vino. Al final se había decantado por el vino ya que pensó que si llevaba el postre la morena podría mal interpretar que ella quería cena y cama a la vez.

* * *

Yoruichi terminaba de preparar la comida cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta y justo ahí se encontraba Soi Fong que al instante de que la puerta fue abierta se quedo mirando a la morena que estaba vestida de un pants que le quedaban holgados y a su vez descansaban en sus caderas en conjunto con una camiseta. La morena sonrió levemente al ver esa mirada de Soi. Por su parte la peli azul desde el momento en que Yoruichi abrió la puerta no pudo evitar que su mirada paseara por el cuerpo de ella denotando en su vestimenta cómoda que aun siendo tan normal y simple le había robado las palabras, el aliento y su capacidad para actuar.

— ¿Te vas a quedar ahí? — cuestiono la morena con una sonrisa.

Soi reacciono con un leve sonrojo — buenas noches — saludo y entro al apartamento.

— Llegas justo a tiempo, la cena esta lista — Soi sonrió y camino tras de ella hacia la sala, con un poco de incomodidad al no poder apartar su vista del cuerpo de quien ahora era su novia y es que se había auto impuesto el no intimar tan pronto para demostrarle a Yoruichi que lo de ella no era algo tan superficial que se sustentaría en la intimidad.

La morena sonreía pues podía sentir la mirada de Soi hacia ella — toma asiento, voy por la comida — la peli azul asintió y tomo asiento — ¿Qué traes ahí? — cuestiono.

— Un vino, para acompañar — respondió al instante.

Unos quince minutos más tarde las dos se encontraban degustando de la cena, Yoruichi había hecho salteado estilo chino y para sorpresa de Soi estaba delicioso. Así mismo habían iniciado la charla sobre como ella había aprendido a cocinar, obviamente todo radicaba en su vida como fotoperiodista y las veces que comía precariamente en su largo tiempo acompañando a los escuadrones, hasta había contado una anécdota de que había matado un pájaro para asarlo pues estaban cansados de comida militar.

Soi escuchaba todo atentamente y había veces que sonreía y otras se quedaba seria, mientras comía con calma, obviamente ella conto su precaria y casi inexistente habilidad culinaria obviamente avergonzada, cosa que hizo que fuera presa de las burlas de la morena, luego de terminada la comida retiraron todo y lo llevaron al lava vajillas.

— ¿quieres helado? — pregunto la morena.

Soi le miro curiosa — ¿no te lo has terminado? — pregunto.

— Comí un poco, pero tampoco es que me lo voy a terminar de una vez— explico la morena sirviendo en dos recipientes — llevo una semana de no hacer ejercicios, debo cuidarme.

Soi sonrió — para mi te ves bien — dijo Soi mientras las dos regresaban a la sala y tomaron asiento

Yoruichi se acerco a la peli azul de manera peligrosa según Soi, luego sonrió — tanto para que no dejes de mirarme — las dos estaban muy cerca, demasiado según la peli azul pues podía sentir el aliento de la morena pero extrañamente ella se tenso de pronto — ¿Qué hace de nuevo aquí la policía? — cuestiono, pues había notado el destello de las luces de la patrulla. Soi se puso de pie y los vio, los mismos oficiales de siempre que al parecer venían hacia el complejo.

— Iré a ver qué es lo que sucede — dijo la peli azul al instante, pero la morena la detuvo de la mano.

— Voy contigo — dijo y las dos salieron del apartamento, no tuvieron que caminar demasiado pues los oficiales al parecer venían hacia ellas.

— Señoritas — saludo Yumichika con una sonrisa.

— Oficiales, hay algún problema — pregunto la peli azul.

Yumichika suspiro, pero Maradame se le adelanto a explicar — hay otra queja sobre su automóvil, según la persona no tiene nada que hacer en este lugar.

— Pero ya explique que ella viene por mi — dijo un poco molesta la morena.

Yumichika sonrió — lo sabemos muy bien, pero debemos advertirle al señor Urahara que debe dejar las quejas o será arrestado por hacer quejas sin fundamento dado que la señorita Fong viene a visitar a su novia.

* * *

Unos 20 minutos más tarde Soi y Yoruichi se encontraban riendo un poco divertidas en la sala, bebiendo una copa de vino. Yoruichi había acompañado a los oficiales a hablar con Urahara sobre sus constantes quejas, era de esperar que Soi no iba a dejar que su ahora novia fuese sola y les acompaño. Obviamente Kisuke trato de mantenerse calmo pero al momento en que Yoruichi le explico que Soi y ella eran pareja el rostro que hizo fue un poema.

— No me agrada tu vecino — dijo Soi acomodando un mechón de cabello violeta tras la oreja de la morena.

La morena sonrió e hizo un movimiento sentándose en la piernas de Soi — no seas celosa.

Soi sonrió levemente, su mirada acerada era intensa sus manos fueron a la cintura de la morena — no son celos — dijo como en un susurro e inclino su rostro para besar a la morena que correspondió el contacto y enredo sus brazos al cuello de la peli azul. Luego de un rato de besos Soi rompió el contacto — dios eres una tentación — dijo casi al oído de la morena.

Yoruichi sonrió y se preguntaba porque ella se había detenido, pero suspiro al recordar que tenía algo importante que hablar — Soi, hay algo que quiero hablar contigo — su tono sonó algo serio y vacilante. Soi se enderezo y noto como la moraba se movía tratando de bajar de su regazo pero ella la detuvo — necesito ir por algo — la peli azul le miro curiosa.

Pero la soltó y la morena dejo su regazo, ella soltó un largo suspiro — entonces, que es eso que interrumpe nuestro momento — dijo con una leve sonrisa.

La morena puso los ojos — tu lo interrumpiste, yo solo lo recordé en ese instante.

Soi la tomo de la cintura y la atrajo hacia si quedando frente a ella, su mano acaricio su cintura despacio — conozco tu cuerpo — dijo con una sonrisa, la morena le miraba sonriente — justo quiero conocer todo de ti — subió su mano y acaricio su cabello — lo que hay aquí — señalo su sien y bajo la mano hacia su corazón — y aquí, se que habrá mucho tiempo para conocer tu cuerpo por completo.

Yoruichi parpadeo y pareció perder el aliento, lo que Soi le decía le hizo sonrojarse y a la vez sorprenderse gratamente — entiendo — logro decir, Soi le soltó. La morena suspiro y tomo la pequeña bolsa de regalo — no sé si sabes pero participare en lo del evento de la subasta.

— Lo sé — dijo la peli azul y Yoruichi pareció sorprendida — conozco a mamá Yoruichi, es obvio que no te iba a dejar fuera con tu talento.

La morena suspiro aliviada y coloco la bolsa frente a Soi que había tomado asiento de nuevo y terminaba su coa de vino — me parece que debo regresar el presente que Lian-san me envió, además ya tengo un teléfono.

Soi no pudo evitar cambiar su semblante y la morena lo noto — pero los teléfonos eran para los subastados — dijo con seriedad, luego algo en su mente hizo clic — tu eres la subastada del vestido ese — acuso y la morena asintió, Soi hizo una mueca molesta — tu no participaras — soltó al instante — llamaras a mamá y le dirás que no puedes, ella entenderá.

La morena frunció el ceño — no hare eso, ya me comprometí y está todo listo — suspiro y miro a su novia— además dijiste que sabias.

— Pensé que sería como fotógrafa, no como… — tomo su sien — dios, juro que mi madre me va oír.

— Por favor Soi, no quiero que esto sea una razón para estar molestas— señalo Yoruichi.

— Yo no quiero que algún idiota pague por ti — dijo suavemente — además de que vestirás ese vestido, Matsumoto me va oír.

Yoruichi suspiro — si no quieres que alguien más me lleve a cenar, pues ve a la subasta y participa o si te sientes incomoda con eso pídele ayuda a Rangiku o Lisa — dijo con seriedad, Soi le lanzo una mirada un poco molesta.

— No veo porque me incomodaría— dijo Soi — pero debo aclararte que no era este el modo en que tenía pensado que mi interés por ti se diera conocer a otras personas, más que todo a mi familia.

— Solo es un evento benéfico Soi, nadie pensara más de lo que es — señalo la morena.

Soi se puso de pie y tomo la bolsa de regalo — será mejor que me vaya — se acerco y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla — descansa, te llamo al llegar.

La morena suspiro — no eres justa y lo sabes — acuso la morena.

Soi suspiro — me voy porque si no querré tomarte y hacerte mía, solo para que te olvides de participar en esa cosa del demonio — lo dijo todo de manera atropellada y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — ve con cuidado — aconsejo y le miro marcharse, no sabía que Soi Fong podía ser tan celosa y posesiva. Sonrió un poco esta noche había sido bastante linda y clara con sus intenciones que eran más que formales. Como la peli azul dijo la morena recibió la llamada de Soi diciéndole que había llegado y dando las buenas noches.

* * *

El día siguiente la morena recibió un mensaje de Lian Fong, invitándole a una cena para hablar un poco sobre la subasta además de informarle que Mia Matsumoto quería hablar con ella para ver sobre su vestuario para la subasta. Con esa cena de por medio se interrumpían sus noches de vista de Soi, solo esperaba que ella no lo resintiera.

Soi también había recibido una llamada de Rangiku avisando que había arribado con sus padres a Tokio y según ella era menester reunirse para cenar. Lisa había visto el disgusto de la peli azul en todo el día, el ver esos anuncios de la subasta le había causado su mal humor ya que lo quisiera o no la protagonista o quien se llevaba toda la atención era la misteriosa chica del vestido rojo fucsia y eso no le habían caído en gracia, ya que muchos hablaban de lo sexy, sensual y buena que estaba esa mujer.

De algo estaba más que segura Soi Fong, por nada del mundo iba a permitir que cualquier idiota pensara que podía comprar una cena con su novia, mucho menos de coquetearle o pensar que podría coquetearle o insinuarle algo — sobre mi cadáver — dijo suavemente.

* * *

Gracias por leer...


	15. Chapter 15

Buenas tardes, primero que nada quiero agradecer a aquellos que me animan dejando sus comentarios y sobre todo a los que siguen la historia y estan a la espera de cada capitulo.

Espero este sea de su agrado, saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 15**

Soi suspiro al salir de su oficina, estaba hastiada y de mal humor pues aunque hubiese querido que Yoruichi no participara en la subasta era inminente ese hecho, dado que la morena y ella tenían planes por separado para la cena tenía la esperanza de quizá pasar un momento a su a apartamento pero para su disgusto la hora de su cena seria un poco más tarde de lo que habían planeado, posiblemente para también beber un poco. Pero lo que la tenía peor había sido la charla mientras la peli azul conducía a la revista para que la morena llegara a tiempo al trabajo.

 _********************************* Flash Back *************** ****************_

 _—_ _No tienes porque estar de mal humor Soi — dijo la morena con seriedad._

 _Soi enarco una de sus cejas ante lo que decía su novia — ¿no? — Cuestiono mientras pasaban por una enorme pantalla digital publicitaria y se mostraba el anuncio de la subasta, los transeúntes señalaban y varios hombres según la peli azul tenían esa cara de lujuriosos — míralos, fantaseando contigo._

 _Yoruichi puso los ojos — no soy la única en ese anuncio y nadie sabe que soy yo la del final._

 _—_ _Dile a la hermana María que te enfermaste — soltó de pronto y vio que Yoruichi le miraba con un dejo de incredulidad._

 _—_ _No hare eso — sentencio la morena — fue una decisión que tome antes de ti y deberías respetarla, además ese orfanato lo necesita._

 _La peli azul bufo — diles que darás una donación por el inconveniente — la morena puso los ojos — obviamente yo pienso donar el dinero y no te preocupes que no seré tacaña._

 _—_ _Se preguntaran de donde saque el dinero — suspiro cansinamente — sé que esto es molesto para ti, pero no pienso retractarme en colaborar — miro por la ventana ya estaba por llegar a la revista — deberías apoyar lo que tu mamá hace por el orfanato._

 _—_ _Lo hago Yoruichi, pero no quiero que una persona cualquiera cene contigo— señalo, la morena puso los ojos — más si no se sabe que intenciones tendrá._

 _Yoruichi suspiro, ya habían llegado — si ese es un problema para ti, haz algo tú — dijo saliendo del auto — no has pensado por un momento que puedo estar nerviosa y que también pienso en qué clase de persona podría comprarme, sería agradable que estuvieses ahí — cerró la puerta del auto y Soi se quedo ahí sin decir nada. Solo le quedo ver como ella ingresaba a la revista._

 _******************************* Fin Flash Back **************** *************_

Lisa la alcanzo, en el estacionamiento — Nanao también ira — informo Lisa, vio que la peli azul soltaba un suspiro — ¿tan mal es que nos reunamos para cenar? — cuestiono.

Soi mostro una leve sonrisa — para nada, será refrescante — respondió.

— Pero…— Lisa se puso seria — hasta hace tres días parecías estar en las nubes, pero este día una nube gris se instalo sobre ti — la pelinegra negó — si algo te molesta sabes que puedes contar con nosotras, pero trata de relajarte y disfrutar esta reunión, no vamos a cenar desde mi cumpleaños.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas — estuvimos juntas en Kyoto — señalo.

— Estaban tus papás y los de Rangiku, además de Byakuya y sabes que Ran-chan con cadena no es divertida.

Soi rio levemente — tu también andabas con cadena — señalo con un dejo de burla.

— Riruka sabe que soy un espíritu libre, me deja ser y hago lo mismo por ella— carraspeo un poco — una de las ventajas de tener novia y no un energúmeno celoso machista.

— Iré a cambiarme— dijo suavemente — ¿al final donde iremos a cenar?— pregunto.

Lisa sonrió — Rangiku reservo una mesa en el Roof Top Bar & Terrace G, quería ir al Sense o al Mandarín Bar pero es cerca del hotel donde se hospedan.

Soi puso los ojos —al Roof solo para no estar cerca del Mandarín Oriental.

— Vamos, ni que tuvieras algo que hacer — dijo Lisa, Soi suspiro — otro suspiro, me vas a preocupar.

— No deberías — dijo Soi.

— La reserva es para las 8:30 así que nos vemos en el lugar— dijo la pelinegra subiendo a su BMW.

* * *

Soi se estaciono en el complejo de apartamentos, sonrió levemente al ver que la moto estaba estacionada por lo que se apresuro a bajar del auto e ir hacia donde la morena. Al llegar hubo un dejo de duda pero de pronto su teléfono vibro.

 ** _Espero te diviertas hoy con tus amigas, mi cena con Mia Matsumoto y tu mamá es a las 7 en el Ukai-tei Yoruichi._**

La peli azul sonrió levemente, aun con todo lo ocurrido después del almuerzo Yoruichi no estaba molesta con ella. Por lo que no perdió más tiempo y toco la puerta. La morena espero respuesta del mensaje enviado y cuando se estaba decepcionando escucho el toque de la puerta. Cuando abrió parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida de ver a Soi justo delante de ella y cuando estaba a punto de decir algo la peli azul le tomo en un beso rápido que ella correspondió, trastabillando hacia atrás ya que Soi entraba a su apartamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí para que ningún vecino curioso les viera.

Luego de separarse las dos respiraban agitadamente — pensé que estarías con tus amigas.

Soi suspiro — quería verte — dijo al instante mientras tomaba la mano de la morena y se dirigían al sofá— no quería que pensaras que estaba molesta contigo, además la cena es mas tarde que la tuya.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — entonces no será una simple cena y como ya he visto la manera en que se divierten cuando se reúnen, significa que tu compromiso se extenderá quizá hasta media noche.

— Aunque no fuese así y viniese a tu casa no sabemoscuánto tomara mi madre y la de Rangiku en dejarte libre — dijo Soi.

La morena sonrió levemente — no puede ser tan malo.

Soi sonrió—no sabes cómo es Mia Matsumoto, esa mujer cuando se le mete algo no hay quien le haga cambiar de opinión — suspiro — es peor que la hija y mi madre no se queda atrás.

— Lo sé, Rangiku me advirtió — dijo la morena con una sonrisa — gracias por venir.

Soi sonrió — no tienes que agradecer, yo quería verte pero temí que estuvieses molesta por mi actitud de antes — suspiro — además, como veo van las cosas no iba a poder venir más tarde.

La morena sonrió y se acercó a Soi — cuando quieres eres linda — Soi sonrió de manera coqueta pero antes que dijera algo unos labios achocolatados tomaron los suyos en un beso apasionado que termino luego de unos instantes — debo prepararme o se hará tarde.

Soi suspiro — entonces será mejor que me marche.

La morena le vio confusa — no te estoy echando de mi casa.

— Se que no, pero si me quedo sabiendo que estas en otra habitación cambiándote o haciendo saber que, me harás ceder a la tentación— dijo suavemente— y al final ni tú, ni yo iremos a nuestros compromisos.

— Te acompaño al auto— sugirió la morena y pero Soi negó y delineo desde su cadera hasta un poco arriba de su cintura que estaba desnuda, algo que le dio un escalofrió— eres demasiado exagerada.

Soi puso los ojos — no quiero que ese sujeto te vea así — la morena se acerco a la peli azul y le abrazo, al instante la peli azul correspondió el abrazo llevando sus manos a la cintura color moca.

Yoruichi acerco su boca al oído de la peli azul— me gusta estar cómoda en casa, no esperaba visitas — pudo su rostro frente al de Soi — si hubiese sabido que vendrías me hubiese vestido para ti — beso los labios finos de Soi que le correspondió.

— Eres una mujer perversa — acuso la peli azul ante la risa divertida de Yoruichi — nos vemos mañana, cualquier cosa puedes llamarme.

Yoruichi se quedo en la puerta viendo como la peli azul se marchaba, una parte de ella sentía satisfacción de saber que ella la deseaba y luchaba por mantener el control de sus hormonas, pero también suspiraba con un poco de alivio ya que estando ella sola podía aceptar que para ella también le era difícil soportar el toque, la cercanía y todo lo que Soi Fong le despertaba.

* * *

La cena en el Ukai-tei era fabulosa, Yoruichi vestía un poco formal, la vez pasada cuando Soi le llevo se dio cuenta que el restaurante tenía su política de vestimenta y esta vez no quería dar mala impresión. Unos minutos más tarde se dio cuenta que hiciera lo que hiciera para Mia Matsumoto ella era como cleopatra o algo así. No dejaba de alabar sus fotos, lo bien que le quedaba su vestido especialmente diseñado por ella. Lian por su parte era como siempre comedida en su actuar pero tenía ese brillo de astucia que se parecía un poco al de su novia.

Obviamente cuando llego la madre María la plática se centro en la subasta, en lo maravilloso que había quedado todo. Felicitaron a la morena y a la vez le alabaron al no prever que ella podría ser la de la subasta sorpresa. Según comento la madre María había escuchado algunos comentarios coloquiales al respecto y desde ese anuncio las tarjetas para el evento se habían vendido como pan caliente así mismo como el derecho a pujar en la subasta. De esa manera se desarrollaba la cena para Yoruichi y sus acompañantes.

* * *

Soi Fong estaba mirando su teléfono con total detenimiento en la sala de un cuarto en el Mandarín Oriental veía la aplicación donde le daba la ubicación de la morena que como había visto hace 10 minutos seguía en el Ukai-tei. Suspiro largamente al tener que reprimir las ganas de marcarle para ver cómo iba todo. Soi sabía que Mia Matsumoto era demasiado astuta y su madre muy analítica y si Yoruichi recibía alguna llamada le pondrían más atención a eso que a todo lo demás.

— Ya estoy lista — dijo Rangiku con una sonrisa en medio de salón.

Soi puso los ojos viendo la hora — como siempre tardaste, faltan 10 minutos a las 8 y la verdad no deseo correr al Roof.

— No tarde tanto — sonrió — vamos, será mejor irnos antes de que tu mal humor tome lo mejor de ti.

Cuando llegaron al Roof Top Bar & Terrace G, lugar empezaba a llenarse, Rangiku le señalo el BMW de Lisa estacionándose notando que habían llegado casi al mismo tiempo pues Riruka, Nanao y Lisa viajaban juntas. Entraron juntas al lugar y al momento les condujeron a su mesa para empezar la deliciosa cena que era acompañada por la charla informativa de siempre sobre sus vidas personales. Rangiku fue la primera pues ya tenía la buena noticia de que ya tenían fecha para la boda que sería en 6 meses.

Todas les felicitaron y hasta brindaron, luego Riruka y Lisa contaban sobre su convivencia de parejas que no era exenta de pequeños problemas pero sobre todo de situaciones divertidas, después Nanao que extrañamente se parecía un poco a Soi empezaba hablando del trabajo y hasta que todas le hacían cara de **_"en verdad"_** empezaba a contar sobre ella y Kyōraku. La del final siempre era Soi pues su narración era de continuos monosílabos y cuando contaba cosas personales era sobre trabajo, familia y alguna que otra aventura.

Pero extrañamente esta vez para sorpresa de las ahí reunidas, este día Soi no se fue por las ramas y mucho menos hablar de trabajo. Obviamente espero que el mesero retirara los platos de la cena para dejar una ronda de bebidas — bien voy a simplificar todo porque no creo que el que les hable de trabajo y la familia sea de su agrado — Nanao y Riruka sonrieron por la cara de fastidio de Rangiku y Lisa al pensar en eso — el caso es que Yoruichi y yo estamos juntas.

Hubo un silencio extraño se instalo en la mesa después que la peli azul hablo, obviamente a su alrededor se escuchaba la música, las platicas en las otras mesas, las risas divertidas, el sonido de los vasos chocando en un brindis — disculpa me pareció escuchar que…— la pregunta de Lisa fue dudosa, pero Soi asintió, Nanao no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa y de pronto la mesa se volvió un barullo, con un pequeño grito de Rangiku que al instante abrazo a la peli azul de emoción.

— ¡Rangiku, suéltame! — pedía Soi con dificultad, pues estaba atrapada en un abrazo.

Lisa no perdió tiempo y llamo al mesero para pedir otra ronda de bebidas que fueron llevadas al instante — debemos brindar — dijo al notar que Soi volvía a tener color de tomate — por el final de la soltería de nuestra pequeña abeja, que deja el arduo trabajo de polinizar tanta flor que se le ponía enfrente.

Todas brindaron y rieron ante tal brindis, Soi puso los ojos — ¡felicidades! — dijeron las cuatro chicas luego de un rato y de ahí vinieron las preguntas normales, desde cuando, como había sido que ella había aceptado. Soi suponía que eso pasaría al soltar tal noticia pero prefería pasar por eso ya a tener que explicarlo después, además necesitaba de ellas para que le ayudaran en la subasta.

Después de dar detalles de cómo Yoruichi y ella al fin habían terminado juntas gracias a unos policías, la estrategia detallista y acosadora de la cual la se apego para demostrar y hacer ver a la morena que no se trataba de algo físico y que deseaba tener una relación formal con ella. Todas escucharon atentas y con diversión al imaginar a su amiga haciendo todo eso.

— Entonces, cuando les dirás a tus padres — pregunto Rangiku.

Soi suspiro — espero ver qué sucede con nosotras para presentarla a mis padres, la verdad es que pensaba en afianzar la relación — explico — debemos conocernos mejor.

Lisa sonrió maliciosamente — mas si es en la cama — Soi puso los ojos y las demás le regañaron por ese mal comentario.

Soi suspiro — muy contrario a lo que creen, he tratado de que lo físico no sea lo primordial justo ahora.

Todas se miraron extrañadas — estás diciendo que no han tenido intimidad — pregunto Rangiku y Soi negó, dejando a sus amigas asombradas.

— Si quiero que me tome en serio, no creo que el irnos a la cama ayude — señalo Soi.

— Buen punto— dijo Nanao con una sonrisa.

— ¿Por qué no la trajiste contigo hoy? — pregunto Riruka.

Rangiku sonrió — porque tenía una cena con la suegra y mi madre.

— Además, conociéndolas me avergonzarían — sonrió hacia Nanao y Riruka — no lo digo por ustedes, si no por estas dos — dijo señalando a Rangiku y Lisa —las susodichas pusieron los ojos.

Rangiku suspiro — entonces ya sabes que ella será parte en la subasta.

Soi frunció el ceño — lo sé — dijo con seriedad — y debo señalar que son unas malas amigas por no avisar.

— ¡oye! — se quejo Lisa — si hubiésemos sabido que tu y ella eran pareja te hubiésemos avisado, pero como no somos sabíamos pensamos que sería una gran sorpresa para ti.

— Lisa tiene razón — afirmo la pelirroja — la verdad es que no lo esperaba, hasta que mamá saco el vestido "exclusivo" — dijo haciendo con sus manos el entre comillas.

—Excusas — señalo Soi Fong.

— No son excusas — se defendió Rangiku — no sé como la pobre Yoruichi pudo soportar las insistencias de mi madre que desde que la vio el día que llegaron a entrevistarla quería que ella usara el vestido y lo modelara prometiéndole lanzarla como modelo, como no lo consiguió hizo que se tomara las fotos de las cuales serán portada saldrá de la revista.

Soi frunció el ceño, eso ella no lo sabía y Yoruichi no le había dicho nada de eso pero igual había muchas cosas que aun no hablaban. Nanao noto el cambio en Soi y pensó que era mejor no ahondar en lo que respectaba a la morena — será un buen evento y por lo que he notado en general ha llamado la atención.

— Mas cuando salió el nuevo anuncio, seguro todos irán por Yoruichi — soltó Lisa, ganándose las miradas molestas de Rangiku, Nanao y Riruka que aprovecho también para darle una patada por debajo de la mesa— ¡auch! — se quejo.

Soi suspiro — con respecto a eso quiero su ayuda para mañana — dijo Soi — comprare el derecho para pujar para todas.

Todas quedaron sorprendidas ante lo que Soi estaba pensando hacer — por mucho que me gustaría tengo que decirte que yo no puedo hacer algo así — soltó Rangiku— primero que nada se vería mal que la prometida de Byakuya Kuchiki pretenda algún interés por alguien aun cuando sea para una buena obra.

— Me parece exagerado Soi, solo es un evento de beneficencia — dijo Lisa — no creo que Yoruichi corra algún peligro, además tu misma dijiste que sabe defenderse.

Soi lanzo una mirada molesta Lisa— aun así se te olvida la actitud que ha tenido Lyu en estos días, seguro el pujara — señalo la peli azul — Rangiku queda fuera, entonces cuento con ustedes.

Nanao se encogió de hombros — estoy dentro, será una buena causa — señalo la pelinegra y Soi sonrió agradecida — solo una cosa, por favor no estés de mal humor.

Todas rieron levemente y Soi suspiro— lo intentare.

— Como Riruka y yo somos un conjunto, creo que las dos pujaremos juntas — dijo Lisa.

— Bien ya que todo está dicho que tal si brindamos — dijo llamando al camarero que llego unos instantes después, tomaron sus vasos y los alzaron — por ganar la subasta por Yoruichi — chocaron sus vasos y bebieron.

Con lo que parecía todo dispuesto para el día de mañana Soi se dedico a disfrutar la noche con sus amigas, entre charlas, bromas, burlas y bebidas. Por supuesto que ella debía mantener su ingestión de bebidas al mínimo ya que era la que debía llevar a Rangiku de regreso al hotel, como ella lo había dicho quizá esa era de las últimas veces que se iría de fiesta sin importarle el que dirán porque luego de regresar a Kyoto la noticia de su inminente boda se daría a conocer. Por otro lado Lisa y Riruka bebían al más no poder dado que Nanao siempre se negaba a beber demasiado. Cuando salieron del bar faltaban 30 minutos para media noche, seguramente estarían llegando a sus casa luego de las 12.

* * *

El día esperado por Lian Fong había llegado, desde muy temprano había tomado el teléfono para ponerse de acuerdo con el presentador y la coordinadora del evento que ella misma había contratado hace una semana. Ayer había charlado con Mia Matsumoto largo y tendido sobre como ella hacia los eventos de moda para darle realce al asunto y que los invitados no se aburrieran, Lian había tomado nota de alguno de ellos para la subasta con ayuda de la especialista. Ella debía aparecer a las 3 en el gran salón del Mandarín Oriental Hotel, aun cuando Soi le había dicho que era demasiado lujoso para la beneficencia.

Soi despertaba en su amplia cama con un dejo de cansancio y no era para menos, ayer había llegado al apartamento más allá de la 1 de la madrugada. Rangiku había sido muy necia al final del recorrido y ella tuvo que acompañarle hasta la puerta de su habitación. Cuando despertó por completo miro su teléfono, ayer a la salida del bar había enviado un mensaje a Yoruichi y como lo había supuesto esta le correspondió. Miro el reloj eran pasadas las 8 de la mañana.

Mia Matsumoto miro a su hija que estaba durmiendo su alcoholiza del día de ayer, no era la primera vez que le miraba así y aunque no le parecía y siempre le regañaba esta vez no pudo más que sonreír y dejarlo pasar, la fecha de la boda con Byakuya Kuchiki se había sido dispuesta hace una semana y seguramente esta sería una de las cosas que su hija no haría más en su vida. Porque casarse con alguien que lleva en su linaje un historial político en la ciudad más tradicional del Japón significaba que ella estaría en el ojo público durante toda su vida y esas locuras de adolescente, su ir y venir con sus inseparables amigas cambiaria rotundamente.

Lisa y Riruka dormitaban en la cama, como era costumbre y desde que se conocieron su nivel de tolerancia al alcohol les hacia beber como si fuese una competencia entre ellas, a la vez que jugaban un peligroso juego de seducción junto al alcohol, algo que la parecía molesto a las demás pero que al final ya se habían acostumbrado, no cabía duda que desde un tiempo acá ya resentían la resaca y su tolerancia al alcohol era menos, Riruka había bromeado con Lisa al decirle que la edad les estaba pasando factura y eso era indicativo de mas formalidad para su relación.

Nanao tomaba un poco de té en la sala de su apartamento mientras veía las noticias, su novio Shunsui había llamado muy temprano para darle la buena noticia. Después de 6 largos meses fuera de Japón en una semana regresaba de su asignación en Seúl y con eso su relación se formalizaría por fin. Nanao sonrió levemente al recordar que también Soi estaba madurando para bien y hasta ya tenía una pareja. Suspiro pensando en que de pronto todo estaba cambiando irremediablemente.

* * *

Soi termino de vestirse, tenía muchas cosas que hacer y lo primero era enviar un mensaje a Yoruichi para verse.

 ** _Almuerzo para ti y para mi, ¿te parece? Soi._**

Se quedo ahí esperando la respuesta que no tardo en absoluto.

 ** _Me agradaría, pero Mia Matsumoto me invito a almorzar desde ayer Yoruichi._**

Soi puso los ojos, no podía creer que justo cuando quería pasar un tiempo con Yoruichi antes de que fuese puesta en esa subasta, además quería ponerla al tanto de que pujaría por ella —¡increíble — exclamo con un dejo de molestia.

 ** _En verdad lo siento, pero podemos vernos mañana si lo deseas Yoruichi._**

 ** _Pasare por ti y te llevare al hotel para que tengas tu almuerzo Soi._**

 ** _Te espero entonces Yoruichi._**

Soi suspiro, pensó que podría tomar un momento del día para charlar tranquilamente con su Yoruichi estaba equivocada por lo que iría con sus padres a soltar su amargura al respecto.

* * *

Soi se encontraba esperando en la sala del The Bank of Toyko-Mitsubishi UFJ, cuando apareció un hombre regordete con una amplia sonrisa — lamento haberle hecho esperar Señorita Fong, por favor pase adelante — dijo amablemente el sujeto.

— Muchas gracias señor Hitomi — dijo Soi entrando a la amplia oficina donde el hombre regordete tomo asiento inmediatamente.

— Algún té, café o lo que sea — pregunto el hombre sonriendo, vio que la peli azul negó al momento y se dispuso ahondar en lo importante— ¿en qué puedo servirle señorita?

Soi sonrió — necesito ver como estoy de liquidez.

— El hombre sonrió — como ha visto en el último informe enviado a su correo, sus dos cuentas no han tenido retiros significativos por lo que el saldo no ha variado demasiado aun cuando la cuenta especial se mueve poco a diferencia de la otra, por supuesto que es un poco entendible que el fideicomiso de sus padres usted lo guarde en cierta medida.

Soi se tenso un poco incomoda — ¿esa cuenta es la que tiene menos dinero? — pregunto.

— A comparación con la otra el liquido es bajo, pero bastante alto para la media de algunas empresas — explicó Hitomi — le recuerdo que ese fideicomiso lo abrieron sus padres para usted cuando al parecer usted tenía 10 años, una cantidad considerable en ese tiempo pues 1.2 millones de dólares no son nada que despreciar más los intereses al tiempo que usted decidió retirar parte ese dinero ya poseía casi 2 millones.

— Bueno, necesito un cheque para esa cuenta — señalo Soi.

— ¿A nombre de quien emitimos el cheque? — pregunto el hombre regordete.

Soi le miro seria — necesito un cheque en blanco — el hombre borro la sonrisa de su rostro.

— Pero eso es totalmente fuera de lugar — soltó al instante.

— Porque, es mi dinero y puedo disponer de el cómo se me plazca — señalo Soi Fong.

El hombre regordete se puso serio — entienda que eso está fuera de lo común señorita Fong, el procedimiento habitual es que se emita el cheque con el nombre y usted los entregue a la persona.

— Lo deseo de esta manera porque no se el monto exacto del cheque y a quien debo emitirlo — informo Soi, suspiro — esta tarde estaré en un evento benéfico donde habrá que pujar en una subasta.

¡Oh! — Exclamo sorprendido — el evento del orfanato en el Mandarín Oriental— sonrió con satisfacción — haberlo dicho antes señorita, algunos clientes de esta institución optaron por efectivo, pero por supuesto que usted no es como los demás.

Soi frunció el ceño ante esa información — ¿entonces, me dará el cheque? — cuestiono.

— Se hará conforme a su solicitud, pero necesito firme algunos papeles — señalo.

La peli azul suspiro— lo que haga falta — dijo.

Luego de casi media hora Soi salía de la institución bancaria, había aprovechado para averiguar un poco sobre esos clientes que posiblemente participarían en la subasta. Algunos de los nombre correspondían a empresarios, filántropos y alguno que otro político. Pero lo que no le agrado a Soi para nada fue el hecho de que todos habían hablado sobre ir por la chica del vestido rojo fucsia.

* * *

Soi estaba llegando a la revista donde trabajaba Yoruichi y la vio justo ahí en la entrada del estacionamiento, por lo que solo hizo una media parada por lo que ella aprovecho para subir al automóvil aun cuando no pudo evitar mirar hacia el estacionamiento con un dejo de inquietud.

— Seguro Jushiro no hará lio porque dejes ahí la moto — señalo Soi, mientras tomaba la mano de la morena.

La morena sonrió levemente — es primera vez que la dejo ahí, es normal que dude de su seguridad, al final lanzo un largo suspiro.

Soi le miro de soslayo — ¿todo bien? — cuestiono.

— Si, es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa por lo del evento — señalo.

— Aun puedes renunciar — dijo con un dejo de esperanza la peli azul y la morena puso los ojos.

— Bastante tentador, pero no me sentiría bien haciendo eso —señalo.

Soi suspiro — tenía que intentarlo — dijo suavemente, la morena se inclino y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla — no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, yo estaré ahí.

— No sé si eso me preocupa más — dijo Yoruichi.

Soi puso los ojos — me comportare, además ahí estará la prensa, mis padres y muchas personas.

— ¿Qué harás cuando me dejes en el hotel? — pregunto la morena.

Soi sonrió de manera traviesa — ir con mis padres, ha mostrar mi creciente amargura por lo que pueda suceder esta tarde.

Yoruichi sonrió — bueno, no te pases con tus padres — aconsejo la morena, Soi sonrió.

* * *

Soi dejo a la morena en el Mandarín Oriental y luego se dirigió a la casa de sus padres donde su padre y madre estaban ya a la mesa. Para la peli azul fue un alivio no ver a su hermano ahí ya que después del lunes temía algún reclamo o en un caso más grave el discutir, más cuando ella no le veía mucha importancia al asunto pues Yoruichi y ella ya estaban juntas, le gustara o no a Lyu.

Después de los saludos almorzaron juntos aun con la incomodidad de que Lian no dejaba el teléfono por momentos, Ruy por su parte tenia estas breves charlas con su hija sobre cómo le había ido en la semana en la empresa. Por las respuesta cortas el patriarca supo que a su hija algo le molestaba y seguramente era el saber que su ahora novia seria parte de la subasta.

Lian estaba atenta a la plática y desde que su hija había llegado con ello pudo notar la tensión en su rostro y esa mirada contenida que hacia cuando algo la molestaba. No la esperaba este día pero seguramente Tia Matsumoto y la invitación el día de ayer a Yoruichi para almorzar y hacerse cargo de ella había arruinado los planes de su hija y eso mas el hecho de que sería subastada era algo que la tenia así. Pero así paso parte de su tarde y a las 3 ella tenía que irse y su esposo iba acompañarle, Soi decidió irse a su apartamento a prepararse para ese circo.

* * *

Soi salió de su auto en el estacionamiento del Hotel Mandarín Oriental y se acomodo un poco la chaqueta, ocupo el reflejo de la ventana para verse. Frunció el ceño al pensar que iba vestida demasiado elegante y que quizá otros asistentes no estarían ataviados con ostentosos trajes. Suspiro largamente y camino hacia el 3er piso donde se encontraba el gran salón, no valía quejarse pues había hecho lo que Rangiku amablemente por no decir de forma amenazante le había _"sugerido_ _ **".**_ Subió al ascensor y noto que muy a su pesar no estaba sola en el elevador.

La peli azul puso los ojos al pensar que quizá había alguna boda celebrándose porque había personas vestidas elegantes. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando escuchando la conversación dieron a entender que iban a la subasta, querían saber quién era la chica del vestido rojo fucsia. No pudo evitar molestarse por ese hecho además de escuchar en su mente lo que diría Rangiku al final de la velada **_"te lo dije"_**. No podía creer que justo cuando ella buscaba en su guardarropa que ponerse la pelirroja le llamara para sugerirle usar algo elegante para no desentonar.

Cuando llegó al 3er piso se podía notar que había personas en el pasillo que indicaban donde dirigirse y justo en la puerta una encargada de verificar las entradas, a su vez le entregaba el pequeño catalogo con la reglas del evento y el detalle de cada subastado.

— Si desea participar en la puja, mi compañera adentro se encargara de vender el derecho y le entregara las paletas — señalo una señorita con una amable sonrisa.

— Gracias — agradeció Soi e ingreso al salón, vio que Lisa le llamaba a la mesa.

Soi tomo dirección a la mesa donde ya se encontraban Nanao, Riruka, Lisa y Rangiku que se encontraban elegantemente vestidas, miro a su alrededor y noto que la mayoría de asistentes iban bien vestidos. Suspiro su madre al parecer había tirado la casa por la ventana y justo se preguntaba como había hecho para conseguir que el Mandarín Oriental siendo un lugar exclusivo y costoso. Llego a la mesa y tomo asiento.

— ¿Qué te parece? — Pregunto Rangiku — realmente tu madre se ha superado.

Soi suspiro — posiblemente — dijo haciendo una mueca — solo espero que no excediera el presupuesto y que al final sea para bien.

— No te quejes — dijo Lisa — ya compraste nuestra participación, según tengo entendido solo hay 75 y cuestan Treinta dólares.

— ¡Tan caras! — exclamo la peli azul quejándose.

Nanao no pudo evitar reír ante la queja— por favor, ni que fueras pobre Soi— regaño la pelirroja— dame el dinero, yo iré por ellas antes de que se acaben.

La peli azul saco el dinero y lo entrego a Rangiku que lo recibió sonriente, luego se dirigió al lugar donde daban las paletas con los números — será una buena subasta— dijo Riruka con seriedad — hasta hace ratos vimos pasar un sujeto con la paleta 48.

Lisa sonrió — este salón puede recibir con 260 invitados y se pusieron en venta 200 entradas que desde ayer están agotadas y hoy se anuncio la venta de 30 más, imagina cada una a 20 dólares.

— Falta saber lo que costo esto— dijo la peli azul.

Rangiku llego a la mesa sonriente con tres paletas — ¿Qué les parece? — Dijo al momento la pelirroja — numero 67, 68 y 69, están por terminarse.

— Dame la 67 — dijo al instante Soi.

Entonces a le daré Nanao la 68 y Lisa la 69 — dijo Rangiku entregando a cada una la indicada.

Soi se inclino hacia la mesa para que la escucharan— si le doy vuela a la paleta deberán ofrecer, Lisa será la primera y luego Nanao — las dos asintieron sonrientes y brindaron al instante con el pensamiento de ganar la subasta sorpresa.

Nanao se enderezo en su asiento y miro todo el salón, no le extrañaba que apenas hubieran logrado paletas, el lugar estaba completamente lleno, en frente se erguía un pequeño escenario con dos pantallas enormes a los lados. Un Dj encargado de la música en una esquina y se imaginaba que en la otra esquina una mujer que con una computadora era la encargada de las transacciones de dinero. Un pequeño coctel seria servido mientras el evento se llevaba a cabo.

Las luces en el lugar se apagaron de repente y se volvieron a encender, el silencio comenzó hacerse en el lugar y los asistentes empezaron a tomar asiento. Soi miro que tres mesas adelante se encontraba su padre junto con Ggio, Lyu y Reiko. Después de eso las luces parpadearon unos instantes dejando el lugar en total oscuridad, las dos pantallas empezaron un conteo en retroceso y al llegar al número 1, las pantallas se encendieron y el anuncio del principio del evento se transmitió. Después el anuncio publicitario donde aparecían parte de los subastados y al final la imagen de la foto de la subasta sorpresa que hizo que todos empezaran a murmurar. Una luz en el escenario dejando ver al presentador de la noche.

— Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a esta noche de subasta — dijo el presentador al momento — demos la bienvenida a cada uno de las distinguidas personas que serán subastadas esta noche — se encendió una luz al fondo del escenario al lado derecho y otra al lado izquierdo y así sucesivamente mostrando las siluetas masculinas y femeninas detrás de cada una de las pantallas de madera y papel, al momento de llegar al centro esa que do a oscuras. Los asistentes empezaron a aplaudir admirados y emocionados con un dejo de expectación.

Se apagaron las luces y se encendió la de en medio, dejando ver una silueta sensual ataviado en un vestido, Soi frunció el ceño porque reconoció esa figura como la de Yoruichi — Están listos para dar su mejor oferta por una cena con personas profesionales, artistas, atletas o esperaran gastar su dinero en la subasta sorpresa — los aplausos se dejaron escuchar y las luces volvieron apagarse y solo quedo encendida la del presentador y poco a poco la de todo el salón. Cuando todo era visible vieron que las siluetas no estaban y menos los subastados.

— Espero hayan leído las reglas de la subasta, como saben la moneda de transacción será el dólar americano y el monto de partida es de 200 — sonrió ampliamente — espero hayan traído sus chequeras, tarjeta de crédito o en todo caso mucho efectivo. Recuerden que este es un evento benéfico para la construcción de la clínica asistencial del orfanato de la hermana María Graceburt — todos aplaudieron a la mención de la monja.

— No perdamos tiempo y empecemos primera persona subastada — la música empezó a sonar — demos un gran aplauso para Melisa Aino, agente elite del cuerpo de seguridad de Tokio — la pantalla de en medio se abrió y dio paso al escenario a la susodicha, las personas aplaudieron — sabes defensa personal, manejo de armas, atlética... — las habilidades y cualidades fueron descritas y luego empezó la puja. El principio de la subasta empezó con ello la primer subasta dejo entrever que esto sería un poco reñido ya que la agente fue vendida por $ 1,200 dólares y los siguientes anduvieron por ese mismo monto.

Se hizo una pausa para servir el coctel cuando ya llevaban 15 de los subastados y aun faltaban 10, Soi se estaba desesperando aun cuando Rangiku le había dicho que Yoruichi sería la última. Lyu se pudo de pie y se acerco a la mesa donde todas estaban.

— Pensé que se quedarían en nuestra mesa— pregunto con una leve sonrisa — hermanita, no has pasado a saludar a nuestra mesa y no he visto que hayas pujado por alguna de las subastadas.

— Iba ir a saludar pero las subasta empezó — explico Soi — además estoy guardando el dinero para quien valga la pena.

Lyu se puso serio e iba a decir algo, pero Rangiku se le adelanto — Lyu veo que tienes una paleta, acaso piensas participar.

— Esto es un evento benéfico, comprar una paleta ayuda un poco y pujar para subir un poco el precio sería bueno— explico con seriedad el pelinegro.

— Vaya y Reiko no se opuso, digo como ella es un poco especial — dijo Lisa — no imagine que fuera tan abierta para un trió.

Riruka golpeo a Lisa en su pierna y esta le miro quejándose, pero Lyu no pudo evitar el reír ante las ocurrencias de la pelinegra — ni yo en mis más salvajes fantasías se me ha ocurrido eso Lisa, pero tienes razón Reiko posiblemente me mandaría por un tubo y si soy sincero me daría igual.

— ¿de verdad? — pregunto Lisa.

Lyu sonrió — por supuesto, hay más peces en el agua y uno en especial — dijo mirando a Soi.

Rangiku tomo la mano de Soi bajo la mesa, sabía muy bien que Lyu la estaba provocando y no valía la pena el picar el anzuelo — por fin — dijo la pelirroja — pensé que este día nunca llegaría.

— Bueno, hay que seguir el evento hermanito — dijo Soi — parece que las subastas están por proseguir— le guiño el ojo — espero no sobrepases el límite permitido hermano.

Lyu se puso serio ante la advertencia— se las reglas Soi — replico al instante — además no solo vivo de ser un Fong.

—No esperaba menos de ti Lyu— dijo Soi con amabilidad — esa es una buena noticia, así papá no se preocupara por nuestro futuro- el pelinegro hizo una mueca de sonrisa, pero vio que ya estaba empezando la puja por el subastado.

— Nos vemos después, será mejor que regrese a la mesa — dijo e hizo como decía ante la mirada de las chicas.

—Seguirle el juego de la provocación no me parece muy bueno Soi — regaño levemente la pelirroja.

Lisa intervino — vamos Rangiku, fue algo inofensivo entre hermanos — dijo y la mesa quedo en silencio mientras se escuchaba la voz del encargado del _evento " mil cien paleta 36, quien da más",_

— Me parece que Lyu está esperando la subasta sorpresa para pujar— señalo Nanao.

Todas le miraron curiosas ante tal conclusión, pero lo que les sorprendió fue lo que la peli azul dijo — no esperaba menos de él.

— Por favor, no creo que lo haga — replico Lisa — Reiko está justo a su lado, ya me imagino que yo ofrezca por una mujer así por así con Riruka a la par mía.

— Por dios Lisa, no escuchaste lo que dijo antes **_"que hay mas peces en el agua y uno en especial"_** — dijo Rangiku — Soi, si vas a pujar no lo hagas directamente en contra de él.

Soi puso los ojos — creo que es mejor seguir el plan — señalo Riruka — que Lisa y Nanao se alternen.

El silencio y la plática fue interrumpida por el sonido emocionante por parte del subastador y encargado—Señores y señoras, vendido el Capitán Grimjow Jaegerjaquez por la suma de $ 2.375 dólares un nuevo record en esta noche — dijo el presentador de la gala.

— será mejor estar atentas en la subasta — señalo Nanao con seriedad y todas asintieron.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba tras el escenario junto a Mia Matsumoto que era la que casi ladraba órdenes a los estilistas, ayudantes de vestuarios y encargados del evento. La morena podría decir que justo ahora entendía el porqué Rangiku le previno en el almuerzo que siguiera al pie de la letra las órdenes de su madre pues era muy exigente con sus diseños. Desde que Yoruichi llego a las 3 de la tarde al lugar había visto llegar a cada uno de los subastados, estos al verla le saludaron pensando que sería la fotógrafa del evento. Cuando empezaron a sortear el orden de salida estaba la pregunta de **_"¿Quién era la de la subasta sorpresa?"._**

Obviamente Lisan y Mia tenían un plan en mente ya que habían predispuesto un pequeño cubículo solo para Yoruichi donde fue preparada por una estilista que Mia había llamado especialmente para ella y de la cual había trabajado con ella anteriormente en sus desfiles, cuando llego el comienzo de la presentación fue la última en subir al escenario para que se viesen atreves de la pantalla, Podía decirse que para la morena todo ese momento estaba con un leve nerviosismo pues ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención y siempre lo odiaba aun cuando sabia que por su figura, belleza y quien sabe que mas no pasaba desapercibida.

Justo ahora deseaba que todo terminara y estar en la paz de su casa con Soi, era extraño no le había llamado y mucho menos verle aunque sabía que era imposible que apareciera y sobre todo que Mia y Lian dejaran pasar a alguien tras el escenario ya que ni a Rangiku se le permitió ayudar o colaborar. Mirando hacia el espejo no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensare en la peli azul, el que haya pasado por ella para llevarla al almuerzo a pesar de su molestia al respecto fue un lindo detalle aun cuando era demasiado mandona algunas veces.

La apertura de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y vio que Mia entraba al pequeño cubículo — prepárate, ya solo faltan uno porque la ultima esta en subasta justo ahora.

Yoruichi asintió — ¿salgo ya? — pregunto.

Mia sonrió — claro tu eres la estrella esta noche — Yoruichi suspiro largamente y Mia le tomo de las manos — vamos nada de nervios, según se antes estuviste en guerras, bajo fuego y en situaciones precarias, esto debería ser un chiste para ti.

La morena sonrió — quizá no tengo buen sentido del humor y los chistes no son lo mío.

—oh, vamos — dijo divertida — a toda mujer le agrada que le miren y llamar la atención en cierta manera, piensa que justo ahora eres como el flash de esa cámara que siempre andas cargando ya que saldrás y dejaras a todos deslumbrados.

— ¡Que poética!— dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa, la analogía había sido muy buena y de paso le había inyectado un poco de confianza.

 ** _—_** ** _Vendida por $ 2,100 dólares al de la paleta 9, por favor pase con la señorita — indico el animador._**

— Vamos, que llego el momento — dijo Mia con seriedad — recuerda hombros rectos y es actitud fiera que se que está ahí dentro— una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en el rostro de Yoruichi Shihōin las palabras de Mia le habían dado confianza, además de que esas últimas palabras no mentían. La morena sabia de lo que podía ser capaz porque cuando ella lo deseaba podía conseguir llevarse a la mujer u hombre que ella deseaba, desde joven se dio cuenta de eso pero con su profesión eso paso a un último plano.

* * *

Soi estaba un poco ansiosa, ya habían pasado casi dos horas y la morena aun no salía pero con lo que acababa de decir el animador el hombre musculoso que acababa de pasar era el subastado 24 Takeshi Matsuda un atleta de alto rendimiento ganador de medalla olímpica en natación.

— Ese hombre en ese traje se ve bien — dijo suavemente Rangiku.

— $ 800 a la señorita de la paleta 68 — señalo el animador y todas en la mesa se giraron a ver a Nanao que había pujado por el nadador olímpico.

— ¿Qué? — Cuestiono la pelinegra— me pareció una buena oportunidad para calentar motores a la subasta sorpresa.

Rangiku no pudo evitar reír ante las ocurrencias de Nanao, no cabía duda que era hermana de Lisa aunque más mesurada y madura tenía sus ratos divertidos. Vio que Soi tenía el ceño característico y sus dedos se movían contra la mesa con rapidez, señal inequívoca que se encontraba ansiosa y no era para menos pues la subasta de Yoruichi estaba a unos pocos minutos. Cuando la última subasta termino con la cantidad alcanzada de $ 2, 060 dólares las personas en las mesas empezaban a murmurar un poco emocionadas.

El presentador sonrió — señores y señoras, hemos llegado a la recta final de esta gala benéfica, seguramente alguno de ustedes estaban guardando sus chequeras para este momento en especial.

Las luces se apagaron de nuevo dejando solo al animador con un reflector que le dejaba visible, la hora marcaba casi las 6:15 de la tarde — antes de proseguir demos un gran aplauso a la organizadora de este evento, la señora Lian Sayers de Fong — los aplausos no se dejaron esperar y la peli azul mayor apareció a un lado del escenario ataviada con un traje sastre.

— Realmente esto ha sido un éxito — dijo Lisa con una leve sonrisa.

Soi puso los ojos — aun así no creo que mamá necesitara más publicidad.

— No seas amargada, ya casi viene lo que has esperado desde el principio — dijo Rangiku.

— Señores y señoras, lo que han esperado esta tarde noche — el presentador guardo un momento de silencio y sonrió maliciosamente — música por favor. La música empezó a sonar con una canción en ingles que daba un buen ambiente de nuevo todas las luces se apagaron y las dos pantallas empezaron a pasar imágenes del anuncio que Lyu Fong había efectuado solo que se emitía la parte final donde aparecía Yoruichi en su vestido rojo Fucsia.

De pronto la música bajo un poco su volumen— nuestra subasta final es una mujer sorprendente, profesional, valiente — empezó a describir el animador — nacida en Japón y educada en América, fotoperiodista para la AP y ganadora de un premio Pulitzer. Fue corresponsal en la guerra de Irak, Siria, Afganistán, además de trabajar en el famoso desfile de Victoria Secret — hizo una pausa — un aplauso para Shihōin Yoruichi fotoperiodista que justo ahora trabaja en la Revista Tokio Soul Society.

Un reflector se encendió al centro del escenario, dejando ver el piso del escenario de pronto la luz se empezó a mover hasta llegar a unos zapatos de tacón alto, luego empezó a subir lentamente ante la figura de la morena primero por sus pies, luego las piernas, sus caderas, la cintura, los senos proporcionados que con ese vestido se miraban demasiado provocadores, en si toda su figura curvilínea, de pronto el reflector se apago y las luces fueron encendidas. Para sorpresa de mucho la figura sexy de la morena ataviada en un vestido rojo fucsia que se ceñía a su figura abrazándola de manera sensual y su mirada felina con esos ojos dorados que parecían arder.

Soi se quedo justo ahí guardando el aliento, la había visto en ese maldito comercial, en vallas publicitarias, le había visto desnuda pero el verla justo en persona con ese vestido y siendo el centro de atención de ese lugar, con los murmullos y cuchicheos de los asistentes del evento. Su mirada se perdió en la figura de Yoruichi, su boca entreabierta mirando de forma embobada ante los que sus ojos veían.

Todas en la mesa le habían visto y se llevaron una excelente sorpresa, Lisa estaba a punto de decir algo pero solo atino a sonreír ante el espectáculo de la peli azul — por dios Soi deberías de dejar de babear, me imagino que lo que ves justo ahora lo has visto mucho mejor antes — Soi por inercia llevo su mano a la comisura de su boca, pero Lisa y casi todas en la mesa no pudieron evitar reír ante esa acción ingenua de la pali azul, mientras se podía escuchar a las personas hablando de lo espectacular de esa mujer.

— La subasta empieza con… — el narrador estaba por decir la cantidad cuando una paleta se alzo — 700 dólares — dijo un sujeto regordete con la paleta # 13.

— Alguien da más — pregunto el narrador — Mil dólares — grito alguien — 1,000 a # 7.

— 1,200 — se volvió escuchar, era Lisa ofreciendo con la paleta 69, luego el numero 38, después el 40, el 56 — alguien más — pregunto el presentador — 1,600 dijo la paleta 35 que era la de Lyu. Soi se tenso levemente.

— 1,800 — ofreció la paleta 68 que correspondía a Nanao, al instante el pelinegro miro hacia la mesa de Soi un poco sorprendido, pero a pesar de eso las ofertas no cesaron porque otros también prosiguieron con su oferta y ya estaban por sobrepasar la oferta más alta de la noche —2,300 al señor de la paleta 55 — señalo el presentador.

— 2,800 — era la voz de Lyu que había levantado su paleta con el número 35, hubo un leve silencio y algunos parecían pensar en proseguir — 2,900 — ofrecieron al fondo del salón y estaban por pasar unos segundos más cuando otra vez Lyu decidió dar su oferta aun con lo que parecía un reclamo de su acompañante — 3,000 — ofreció y casi todos los asistentes miraron hacia el sorprendidos.

— Tres mil al señor de la paleta 35, quien da más — pregunto el presentador, pero parecía una oferta bastante alta — 3,100 — ofreció Nanao para sorpresa de otros. Soi no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio porque para Lyu su última oferta era el límite de gasto permitido según las reglas de sus padres.

Pero Lyu no iba a desistir — 3,300 — volvió ofrecer y como la vez anterior todos los rostros voltearon a él — 3,500 — ofreció alguien que Soi no pudo identificar Yuzuru Hanyu un patinador profesional sobre hielo con la paleta # 17. Hubo muchos murmullos entre los asistentes.

Lisa y Nanao miraban la paleta de Soi, esperando que esta hiciera alguna señala pero nada ocurría — 3,500, alguien ofrece más — cuestiono el presentador con seriedad — 3,500 a la una — dijo empezando el conteo — 3,500 a la dos — siguió contando.

— 3,600 — dijo Lyu ante la mirada molesta de Reiko que no disimulaba, Soi al instante alzo su paleta — 3,800 — ofreció, dejando a Rangiku, Lisa, Nanao y Riruka sorprendidas y no solo a ellas, casi todos en la sala parecían asombrados, algunos flashes de cámara se dejaron ver en el salón y un total silencio.

— 3,800 de la paleta # 67, a la una — empezó el presentador —4,000 a las dos…

— 4,000 — ofreció la paleta # 17, el presentador estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la paleta # 67 volvió alzarse — 4,500 — ofreció Soi con voz calma y fuerte.

El conteo empezó — 4,500 a la una, 4,500 a la dos — se detuvo un instante — 4,500 a las tres — miro todo el salón y nadie se atrevió — todo un record y no se esperaba menos de ustedes, vendida a 4,500 a la paleta # 67, puede pasar a su izquierda.

Soi se puso de pie y fue hacia donde debía hacer la transacción ante la mirada atónita de casi todos los asistentes, Lian permanecía seria, Mia que había visto todo no pudo evitar sonreír complacida, Lyu y Reiko parecían tener una charla un poco importante entre murmullos suaves, Ryu estaba serio en su asiento. Yoruichi no podía creer que Soi hiciera eso de gastar esa cantidad y de paso ponerse en evidencia.

— Señores y señoras, agradecemos su asistencia y colaboración a esta gala benéfica— el presentador empezaba a despedir a todos — espero disfrutaran de principio a fin como lo he hecho yo, a los compradores se les solicita en el lobby del hotel en 10 minutos para ser trasladados al restaurante donde se llevara a cabo la cena junto a sus acompañantes.

Los asistentes de a poco se fueron poniendo de pie en busca de la salida, Rangiku, Lisa y las demás pudieron notar la leve discusión dos mesas adelante entre Reiko y Lyu ante un serio Ryu Fong que les dirigió un par de palabras y luego de eso las infeliz pareja busco a salida Reiko iba adelante seguida muy de cerca por el pelinegro. Mia Matsumoto se encontraba con Yoruichi al pie del escenario ya que algunas personas de la prensa se habían acercado a ella para entrevistarle y que diera sus impresiones de que la soltera más codiciada de Tokio hubiese dado una cantidad exorbitante por una cena con ella.

— Es por una buena causa, sin importar quien fuera el ganador el propósito era ayudar y creo que se ha logrado — respondió la morena con seriedad y obviando un poco la pregunta sobre la peli azul.

— Sí, pero… — trato de insistir un periodista pero las palabras de Mia Matsumoto lo interrumpieron al momento — por favor — interrumpió Mia — solo mírenla, seguramente cada centavo gastado lo vale además es por una buena causa y si nos permiten debo llevarla junto a la ganadora de la subasta.

Soi se encontraba junto a Lisa, Rangiku, Nanao y Riruka — lo has hecho bien — felicito Nanao.

— Claro que te pusiste en evidencia con la prensa — señalo Lisa y Soi solo le lanzo una leve mirada inconforme.

Riruka le golpeo levemente en el brazo — creo que no había otra forma de hacerlo, era eso o se la llevaba el otro sujeto.

— También estaba Lyu — señalo Rangiku — no me pareció muy feliz de que tu sacaras a relucir tus miles de dólares.

Ryu se acerco a ellas y todas guardaron silencio, iba a decir algo pero la parición de Mia junto a Yoruichi — será mejor que se apresuren a lobby antes de que la prensa se arremoline a su alrededor.

Soi se le quedo viendo a Yoruichi casi hipnotizada, al verla de cerca pudo apreciar mejor como el vestido abrazaba su cuerpo sensual, un leve empujón de Rangiku la saco de su letargo — si… — dijo suavemente y extendió su mano — vamos Yoruichi.

La morena tomo su mano con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas— será un placer— respondió y al instante se encaminaron hacia el lobby ante los flashes de la prensa, asistentes, amigos, Ryu Fong que se percato de la cara que su hija había puesto al ver a la morena y no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa satisfecha.

— Lian ya se encuentra en camino al restaurante con la hermana María— informo Mia con una leve sonrisa, todos ahí presentes había notado la cara embobada de Soi y era para algunos de los ahí presentes la primera vez que veían algo por el estilo.

Ryu extendió su brazo caballerosamente hacia Mia Matsumoto — nos marchamos, así no nos perdemos de nada.

— Por supuesto, además somos los chaperones — señalo Mia, las demás pusieron los ojos y les siguieron.

* * *

Soi y Yoruichi se encontraban en el ascensor sumidas en el silencio, el pequeño espacio que decía ser para 12 personas con las 6 que llevaba parecía asfixiar el ambiente con una tensión extraña. Los 3 hombres ahí no paraban de ver a la morena y Soi apretaba sus puños con un dejo de molestia, aun cuando su rostro impasible no denotaba nada por el estilo, Yoruichi por su parte podía sentir las miradas, cosa que le incomodaba así que cuando el ascensor llego a lobby del hotel Soi no perdió tiempo y salió de ahí con Yoruichi tomada de su brazo hacia el estacionamiento.

— Señorita Fong— llamo uno de los que tenía un gafete de la subasta— el auto...

Ya habían llegado al Arash — nos iremos en el mío — su tono no permitía replica alguna así que el joven solo asintió, la peli azul abrió la puerta del pasajero y con su mano ayudo a la morena a subir y ella no perdió tiempo y salió de ahí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

La morena suspiro —el restaurante esta a unas pocas calles, deberías bajar un poco la velocidad — sugirió.

Soi suspiro y bajo la velocidad cuando llego al semáforo, miro hacia la morena desde su rostro y bajando su mirar con lentitud — estas hermosa — dijo con calma, la morena se sonrojo levemente pues podía sentir la mirada acerada intensa de Soi.

— Gracias, el vestido ayuda mucho — dijo mirando hacia el frente.

— Soi sonrió de manera maliciosa — no creo que ayude mucho, porque la verdad es que quisiera arrancártelo.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír — no lo veo conveniente ya que Mia Matsumoto pondría el grito en el cielo si hicieras algo como eso.

— Seguramente, pero eso no me impedirá despojarte de él un día de estos — Yoruichi bajo el rostro un poco sonrojada y al notar que Soi giraba se dio cuenta que había llegado.

* * *

En el restaurante Lian junto a los camareros mostraban las mesas a cada una de las parejas de la subasta, el ambiente era elegante y tenía un air romántico aun cuando Lian lo había preferido más sobrio. Ella estaba en la recepción y cuando vio que su hija se acercaba con Yoruichi de su brazo tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. No podía negar que parecían una linda pareja pero no era momento ni el lugar para dar su opinión o dejar entrever que ella estaba muy enterada de todo. Ellas eran las últimas y fueron acomodadas en su mesa, los demás llegaron unos minutos después cuando casi todos estaban pidiendo la cena.

Lian se acerco a la mesa de su hija y Yoruichi, noto que platicaban con calma y con voz tenue — hija podrías darme un momento.

Las dos miraron hacia Lian Fong que estaba a un lado de la mesa, Soi se puso de pie y fue con su madre que había tomado un poco de distancia — ¿sucede algo? — pregunto la peli azul.

— Primero la recomendación de que te comportes con la señorita Shihōin — Soi frunció el ceño, Lian sonrió levemente y acomodo la solapa del traje de la peli azul — luego solo quería recordarte que al final te saque una buena cantidad de dinero en el evento.

Soi no pudo evitar una sonrisa, no podía creer su madre trajera eso a colación — acepto que tenias razón.

— Siempre la tengo hija — dijo de manera altiva — ahora regresa a tu mesa y pasa un buen momento— Soi asintió y Lian le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Cuando la peli azul regreso a su mesa la morena no pudo evitar preguntar — ¿paso algo?

— Nada — dijo Soi tomando su mano sobre la mesa — solo quería recordarme que ella siempre tiene la razón — Yoruichi sonrió ante lo que Soi le había dicho de Lian, parecía que no había tenido problemas por la cantidad que gasto en esa subasta como ella lo había supuesto.

* * *

La cena se llevo a cabo con total calma, amena para muchos e interesante. Por su parte en la mesa de Soi y Yoruichi no todo fue tan romántico o privado ya que Lisa, Rangiku, Nanao y Riruka se dieron a la tarea de acompañarlas un momento en la mesa cosa que le molesto un poco. Aun así todo pareció ir sobre ruedas y no cabía dudas que aun con todo la conversación era buena. Soi sugirió irse antes de que todos acabaran para que la prensa y otros no estuviesen de curiosos, como de costumbre pidió al gerente el poder salir por la puerta de la cocina.

Cuando salieron al estacionamiento Soi no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, Yoruichi tomada de su brazo le miro con una sonrisa divertida parecía como si se había quitado un peso de encima y cuando dirigió su vista al auto lujoso de Soi se tenso levemente al ver quien se encontraba ahí. Soi alzo su vista al sentir como la morena se tensaba y apretaba su brazo.

— Vaya, vaya — dijo Lyu con una sonrisa sarcástica — no debería de sorprenderme.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lyu? pensé que estarías cenando con Reiko — dijo Soi al momento.

El se acerco y tomando a Soi desprevenida le lanzo un puñetazo que le dio en su pómulo izquierdo haciendo que trastabillara un poco — sabias muy bien que iría por la subasta sorpresa y aun así pujaste haciendo alarde de tu dinero.

Soi estaba por responder pero la mano de Yoruichi en su brazo le apretó suavemente deteniéndole — no hago alarde de nada, en todo caso deberías al menos recordar que tienes novia.

Lyu rio sarcásticamente — ¿ahora te importa mi novia, desde cuándo Soi? — Cuestiono, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la morena — ¿vas a darle el postre? — pregunto.

— No sea irrespetuoso— respondió la peli azul y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Lyu.

— Soi no, por favor vámonos — pidió la morena a la peli azul.

Lyu frunció el ceño y se acerco mas a Soi y le empujo—defiéndete hermanita.

Yoruichi se sorprendió y Soi trataba de contener su enojo — sabes las reglas — dijo al instante.

Lyu lanzo un puñetazo, uno que Soi esquivo fácilmente y que encendió mas el enojo de su hermano — dime hermanita, acaso tienes debilidad por las periodistas — Soi frunció el ceño, su hermano estaba jugando sucio.

— Será mejor que te calmes, porque no pienso pelear contigo — dijo Soi y al instante Lyu se fue contra de su hermana para intentar darle otro golpe pero la morena se interpuso dándole un golpe en el estomago.

— No voy a permitir que la golpees — dijo la morena ante la sorpresa de Lyu y de la peli azul — te dije antes que había alguien, pero al parecer no entendiste así que lo diré mas claro Soi y yo estamos juntas — Soi se sonrojo levemente no solo porque Yoruichi le había defendido, sino porque había dicho a su hermano que ellas estaban juntas. Lyu por su parte estaba inclinado tratando de coger aire después del golpe, con su rostro sorprendido por la noticia de que ella eran pareja — vámonos — dijo la morena, Soi asintió y subieron al auto ante la molestia de Lyu.

* * *

Habían salido del estacionamiento del restaurante e iban en silencio, Soi no podía creer la actitud de Lyu y lo que había hecho. Hasta había ofendido a Yoruichi ante eso apretó el volante con un dejo de molestia por no haber defendido a su novia como era debido pero debía seguir las reglas. Yoruichi estaba un poco sorprendida de todo el problema que se había suscitado entre los dos y quizá por su culpa, lo que no entendía era el porqué Soi no se había defendido cuando ella misma había visto que sabia defenderse demasiado bien.

— Déjame verte — pido la morena.

— No es nada Yoruichi — dijo la peli azul al instante.

La morena suspiro — no digas eso y déjame ver, por favor.

Soi se detuvo a un lado estacionando el auto, giro su rostro y la morena hizo una mueca molesta ante lo que vio — debemos poner hielo pronto — era obvio, se estaba inflamando su mejilla izquierda y tenía el labio levemente reventado y había salido un poco de sangre, Soi giro su auto y piso el acelerador.

Luego de unas 12 cuadras que avanzaron el 5 se metió a un complejo de apartamentos privado — espero no te moleste, pero está más cerca mi casa que la tuya — Yoruichi no dijo nada y Soi lo tomo para bien aunque sentía un dejo de nerviosismo ya que era la primera vez que llevaba a una chica a su apartamento, por supuesto que no era cualquier chica la morena era su novia.

* * *

Cuando entraron al apartamento Soi se dirigió a la cocina en busca de hielo, la morena se quedo en la pequeña sala sorprendida del lugar. Todo era moderno desde el tv plasma de 50 pulgada con una consola de juegos y teatro en casa, un sistema de sonido y un juego de sillones bastante cómodos, los colores del lugar en banco y gris. La peli azul apareció luego de un momento con un poco de hielo.

— Ven, deja que lo haga yo — dijo Yoruichi al ver que ella venia envolviendo el poco de hielo en una manta.

Soi tomo asiento entregando el hielo que al instante se puso frente a ella — ya esta inflamado — se quejo colocando el hielo en el pómulo de la peli azul que hizo una mueca al contacto, con uno de sus dedos toco el labio lastimado —mira como te ha dejado, porque no te defendiste.

Soi suspiro — solo es un pequeño golpe, he soportado más que eso — explico — es mi hermano, no podría hacerle algo así.

La morena frunció el ceño — pero el, sí lo puede hacer — replico — no entiendo, he visto como te defiendes y lo haces bastante bien.

— Por eso no podía pelear con Lyu— respondió la peli azul — ¡Au! — se quejo al sentir como la morena aplicaba mas el hielo sobre su mejilla.

Yoruichi le miro de manera recriminatoria, aparto el hielo para ver como se veía el golpe y suspiro se le veía levemente inflamado — debes mantener el hielo más tiempo — señalo.

Soi tomo la mano de la morena para agarrar el hielo, se acerco y aprovecho para tomar a la morena en un pequeño beso que ella correspondió pero ceso al ver notar que le dolía un poco — espere por esto toda la tarde — dijo la peli azul.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír — me di cuenta — dijo al instante.

— ah, ¿sí? — pregunto la peli azul.

—Sí, me ponías de nervios por la forma que me mirabas — señalo Yoruichi y la peli azul sonrió levemente.

— Es porque tú me tientas y con ese vestido mucho más— respondió Soi.

La morena sonrió coquetamente — ¿este vestido del que quieres despojarme? — cuestiono.

— Si — respondió la peli azul con esa mirada intensa que podía ser similar a la plata fundida.

Yoruichi sonrió — entonces que estamos esperando — dijo suavemente — aunque no lo creas deseo estar un poco más cómoda — Soi sonrió de manera maliciosa y se puso de pie.

Extendió su mano hacia Yoruichi — ven conmigo — pido y la morena tendió su mano, se puso de pie siguiendo a la peli azul que la llevaba directo a su habitación.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la habitación con las luces apagadas e iluminadas solo por lo rayos de la luna que se colaba por las amplias ventanas de la habitación de la peli azul que empezó la tarea de retirar el vestido de la morena, lo hacía con lentitud observando fijamente como su cuerpo sexy y curvilíneo mostraba desnudez de a poco, ante ese punto empezó sus caricias y pequeños besos, la morena se dejaba hacer y correspondía esos besos ligeros de la peli azul. Pero la lentitud de todo era insoportable para la morena toda la tarde había sentido esa mirada de Soi que recorría toda su anatomía y le hacía sentir un calor insoportable así que tomo iniciativa y comenzó con la tarea de desnudar a la peli azul con movimientos rápidos y firmes.

Cuando las prendas se encontraban en el piso la morena empujo a Soi haciendo la caer en la cama, no perdió tiempo para subir encima de Soi Fong que tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Yoruichi reclamos sus labios en un beso a apasionado que fue correspondido al instante la lengua de la peli azul invadió la boca de la morena que gimió de placer, su cuerpo se movía despacio sobre el de la peli azul, las manos delgadas recorriendo la espalda color moca, de pronto la morena abandono los labios y empezó a besar el cuello pálido y bajando a sus senos. Soi se reclino un poco dejando a la morena degustarla, lo hacía con hambre y pasión, bajo hacia su vientre y cuando pretendía bajar a su condición de mujer Soi la detuvo atrayéndola hacia ella en una abrazo posesivo y reclamando sus labios.

Aun en el contacto de sus labios, como pudo la peli azul hizo que la morena quedara bajo ella, la morena aprovecho para pasear sus manos por el cuerpo esbelto de firme de Soi que dejo el beso y miro a la morena a los ojos, esos dorados ojos que aprecian oro fundido reflejo de la pasión del momento, sonrió satisfecha y jadeo al sentir como la morena tomaba sus senos apretándolos. Aun con las provocaciones de la morena Soi sonrió con sensualidad, empezó su camino hacia la intimidad de la morena con decisión hizo que la morena abriera sus piernas, no perdió tiempo para adentrarse en su intimidad con su lengua que no paraba de gemir y Soi no se iba a detener hasta que hacerle llegar al orgasmo glorioso, la peli azul subió para darle un beso, Yoruichi le abrazo posesivamente, entre jadeos y con sus labios cerca de la oreja de la peli azul como pudo Yoruichi lucho un poco para hacerse oír y decir **_"esto apenas ha empezado"_** , Soi sonrió, sabía que Yoruichi no se iba quedar así y por lo visto esa iba ser una larga noche.

* * *

gracias por leer... continuara.


	16. Chapter 16

Buenas noches, traigo una pequeña actualizacion para ustedes.

Saludos

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 16**

Soi despertó de su sueño al escuchar el teléfono del apartamento, trato de moverse pero sintió la peso de alguien sobre ella. Cosa que le hizo despertar por completo y miro a su alrededor y sonrió al notar algunos cabellos rebeldes color lila. Como pudo estiro su mano para tomar el control que tenía a su lado izquierdo, al hacerlo apretó un botón y el sonido ceso aun cuando el movimiento puso en alerta a su acompañantes que empezaba a salir de su letargo. Soi empezó a acariciar su cabello despacio y ante eso la morena alzo su rostro hacia ella.

— Buenos días — dijo Soi con una leve sonrisa.

Yoruichi hizo un medio puchero — Buenos días — respondió y luego pregunto— ¿Qué hora es, porque estas despierta tan temprano?

Soi sonrió — sonó el teléfono — respondió y se acerco a la morena para darle un ligero beso — creo que ya es tarde, tengo un poco de hambre.

La morena suspiro — ¿hay algo en la cocina que pueda preparar? — pregunto y Soi hizo una pequeña mueca.

— Solo cereal, pero no hay leche — respondió y vio que Yoruichi ponía los ojos — pero puedo llevarte a desayunar, por eso no hay problema.

— Es domingo — se quejo la morena.

Soi halo la sabana dejando el cuerpo denudo de ella y de la morena al descubierto, no pudo evitar sonreír — lo sé, es una tentación pensar en quedarse todo el día en la cama — la morena sonrió por la insinuación y la peli azul aprovecho para recorrer el cuerpo color moca por su costado, pero se detuvo en un lugar en especifico del lado derecho, una pequeña cicatriz — ¿de qué es esto? — cuestiono.

Yoruichi suspiro largamente — heridas de esquirlas — respondió, vio el ceño de Soi en su rostro — apenas llevaba dos años como corresponsal cuando pasó — su rostro se puso serio y su mirar pareció perderse en sus recuerdo — fue por una bomba que lanzaron, ese día murieron muchos soldados y un compañero corresponsal de la BBC.

— No sé como tus padres permitieron que trabajaras en algo tan peligroso— dijo tocando la cicatriz con suavidad.

— Ni yo lo sé — respondió suavemente.

Soi le miro y acaricio su rostro — eres una mujer sorprendente y valiente — señalo la peli azul — no sé si yo podría hacer algo así.

— No tan valiente — dijo la morena abrazándose a Soi — hasta hoy aun me pregunto cómo es que pude soportar tanto tiempo.

Soi suspiro y rodeo a la morena con sus brazos — bueno, uno no sabe lo que puede soportar hasta que miras atrás y ves todo lo que superas.

La morena escucho lo que Soi decía y de pronto recordó lo que ella había dicho ayer: **_"solo es un pequeño golpe, he soportado más que eso"_** , recordó lo que Hirako le había contado sobre el ataque de uno chicos cuando ella era pequeña y tenia curiosidad de saber, alzo su rostro y miro de frente a la peli azul — ayer tu dijiste que has soportado más golpes, te refieres a lo que oí por ahí.

Soi suspiro — ¿sobre unos chicos que me atacaron? — Pregunto y la morena asintió, la peli azul enarco una de sus cejas — hay un acuerdo y no puedo hablar de esos hechos.

— ¿Aunque yo sea tu novia? — pregunto.

Soi lo pensó unos instantes y suspiro — ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? — pregunto.

La morena acaricio el rostro de porcelana de su novia — lo que tú quieras contarme.

— La verdad fue un momento bastante difícil antes que ese incidente sucediera y después pareció empeorar — empezó la peli azul — yo antes, era bastante tímida — la morena enarco una de sus cejas con un dejo de incredulidad — aunque no me lo creas — hizo un gesto con sus hombros — yo nunca fue muy buena para socializar como lo es Lyu y mucho menos cuando resulte ser un cerebrito.

Yoruichi sonrió ante el mote — anoche no parecías tan tímida y menos un cerebrito — dijo la morena haciendo que Soi sonriera.

La peli azul suspiro — cuando tenía nueve años ya iba dos cursos avanzados en una escuela América de muy lato perfil, odie ese lugar desde el principio especialmente mi curso ya que todos eran unos idiotas que se dejaban influenciar por un idiota, menos una chica que siempre fue amable conmigo — la morena se puso seria y Soi sonrió — no es lo que piensas, en ese tiempo realmente no pensaba en chicos o chicas, solo quería estudiar y cumplir con las expectativas de mis padres. Muchas veces exprese a mis padres que no quería seguir en esa escuela y aunque mamá intento no fue posible, mi abuela y padre deseaban una educación mas occidental y queme codeara con gente importante, hijos de políticos, ricos y poderosos. Pero yo odiaba todo eso.

— Debió ser difícil para una chica de 9 años — expreso la morena.

— Lo fue, además era una enclenque — dijo con una leve sonrisa — Aizen y su sequito siempre fueron molestos conmigo, pero una vez que el estaba solo y decidió meterse conmigo, ese día quizá harta de lo mismo y enojada me desquite dándole una patada en sus partes nobles — Yoruichi sonrió con un dejo de orgullo — lo malo fue que un chico de un grado superior vio todo y rego la noticia por todo el colegio, el día siguiente después de la clase de educación física al salir de los vestidores y como casi todos sabían era la última en salir, Aizen, Gin y Kaname me estaban esperando — hubo un momento de silencio— los tres se fueron contra mí y aunque intente defenderme…

— Ellos era mayores que tu y eran 3 — dijo la morena y Soi asintió.

— Lo último que recuerdo fue que los golpes no cesaban, caí al suelo y aun ahí seguían los golpes, cuando desperté tenía dos semanas en el hospital. Según lo que papá me conto la entrenadora de natación me encontró inconsciente y desangrada en los vestidores, ella llamo a los servicios médicos y luego llamaron a mis padres. Me quebraron el brazo izquierdo, la nariz, dos costillas, tenia contusiones por todo el cuerpo y al parecer me patearon tanto en la cabeza que se inflamo ocasionando que permaneciera inconsciente tanto tiempo. Pase 15 días en cuidado intensivo y luego de ser trasladada a una habitación normal dos largos meses entre cuidados, curaciones y consultas con un terapeuta.

Yoruichi paso su dedo delineando la nariz de la peli azul — no me parece que se haya quebrado— dijo extrañada — ¿un psicólogo? — pregunto la morena.

Soi sonrió — mamá busco al mejor cirujano plástico y ortopeda — dijo con una sonrisa y luego suspiro — cuando desperté fue difícil asimilar lo sucedido y me hice muy retraída pues no quería estar cerca de las personas, cuando estaba en recuperación no hablaba con nadie, ni con mis padres aun así estaba muy consciente de lo que sucedía, ellos discutían tanto, mamá culpaba a papá y el parecía querer revancha y se enojo mas cuando supo que no lo conseguiría como el quería, por lo que contrato al mejor abogado y aun con las protestas y molestias este le aconsejo buscar una demanda y sacarles la mayor cantidad de dinero posible porque algo penal no iba a suceder dado a los apellidos de los culpables.

Yoruichi entendió muy bien porque Lian era tan condescendiente y protectora con Soi y en general con sus hijos — ¿Cómo es que ahora sabes defenderte bien? — pregunto y la peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Fue papá — dijo la instante — aunque ese fue otro pleito entre mis padres — la morena se acomodo más en la cama abrazando a la peli azul — creo que el sintió culpa, ya sabes por no cambiarme de colegio, un día después de casi tres mese me pregunto si deseaba aprender a defenderme, ni lo pensé y le dije que sí.

— Me parece de lo más normal — dijo la morena — porque tu madre no quería.

Soi rio levemente — porque somos Fong y un Fong no hace las cosas a medias, papá busco lo mejor de lo mejor y eso resulto ser una ex-agente del Mossad.

La morena abrió los ojos sorprendida — ellos son de los mejores, en el escuadrón con el cual salía había uno que fue a una capacitación con ellos, el me enseño algunas cosas — la peli azul frunció el ceño — hablo de defensa Soi, el encargado del campamento donde me enviaron no quería que nada me pasara así que me puso de requisito el aprender a defenderme, pase como 15 días aprendiendo.

Soi suspiro — mamá se molesto mas cuando pedí capacitarme más allá de lo que exigía el curso normal de defensa personal.

— Por eso no quisiste pelear con tu hermano— dedujo la morena y Soi asintió.

— Eso y porque las reglas de mis padres estipulan no pelear físicamente entre nosotros y menos usar mis habilidades aprendidas — explico Soi.

— ¿Reglas? — cuestiono.

Soi puso los ojos — son varias y no tienen discusión, puedes ver que mis padres nos dan libertad, lujos y muchas cosas mas pero tenemos responsabilidades y exigencias.

— Tu mamá me parece una dulzura — señalo la morena.

Soi puso los ojos —lo es, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas con ella — el estomago de la peli azul protesto y la morena no pudo evitar reír — te dije que tenía hambre, vamos a ducharnos.

— Pero solo baño Soi, si no nunca saldremos — advirtió la morena y la peli azul sonrío y se puso de pie caminando con dirección al cuarto de baño.

— Apresúrate, así ahorramos agua— dijo y entro al baño seguida por la morena.

* * *

Eran las 10:15 de la mañana cuando Lian y Ryu Fong subían al ascensor del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía su hija. Al principio dudaron el encontrarle ahí pero cuando vieron los dos automóviles de su propiedad en el estacionamiento las dudas se disiparon pues todo indicaba que había dormido en su apartamento. Lian parecía muy ansiosa por llegar y ver de primera mano las condiciones en que Soi había quedado de su discusión con Lyu.

Ayer el pelinegro después de que Soi se había marchado junto a Yoruichi entro al restaurante, espero a que todos se marcharan para contar a sus padres la discusión que había tenido con Soi, todo se los dio tal y como había sucedido aunque hubo detalles que no dijo cómo el que ellas eran pareja y que la morena le había golpeado defendiendo a su hermana. Obviamente recibió su regaño y lo que sabía que iba tener que hacer, el pedirle disculpas a su hermana. Obviamente no le cayó muy en gracia pero era mejor adelantarse a que Soi fuera con el chisme. El matrimonio Fong espero a que Soi llegara a su casa por la noche, pero no sucedió y Ryu evito que su esposa llamara a su hija e interrumpiera su momento con Yoruichi, por si acaso eso había sucedido.

Por eso mismo después de que Lian intento muchas veces comunicarse al teléfono móvil de Soi que siempre le enviaba al buzón, decidió llamar al apartamento sin tener resultados, ya que después de algunos intentos la línea parecía desconcertada. Por lo tanto después del desayuno opto por salir e ir por Soi y ver las condiciones en que se encontraba, además de ver como resolvían las hostilidades entre sus dos hijos que parecían aumentar. Ryu miro a su esposa que estaba bastante ansiosa desde ayer.

Era cierto que la situación parecía un poco inusual, sus hijos no tenían problemas que otros tenían de rivalidad o diferencias irreconciliables. Pero esta vez las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. La puertas del ascensor se abrieron y el pelinegro noto que Lian parecía sacar unas llaves de su cartera y este frunció el ceño — ¿tienes llaves del apartamento? — pregunto con un dejo de sorpresa.

— Por supuesto, soy su madre — dijo un poco campante.

Ryu detuvo su mano — toquemos, debemos respetar su privacidad— señalo el pelinegro y su esposa puso los ojos — imagínate que la encuentras con alguien.

—Ryu, por favor — dijo con una sonrisa — la conoces y sabes que ella no traería a ninguna chica a su apartamento — Ryu lo medito y sonrío, su esposa tenía razón por lo que soltó su mano y esta no perdió tiempo. Los dos entraron al abrir la puerta y Lian tan apresurada se adentro hacia el dormitorio con su esposo tras de ella.

* * *

Soi y Yoruichi justo se vestían en la habitación, hace unos minutos habían salido de la ducha que como había señalado la morena se había extendido demasiado tiempo ya que lo que sucedió ahí no fue solo el aseo respectivo si no que otras cosas que las dejo con una sonrisa. Aun así Soi no dejaba de molestarle y no permitía que ella terminara de vestirse acosándola con su cercanía y sus insinuaciones.

Justo ahora estaban forcejeando, la morena tratando de alejar a Soi cuando pareció escuchar algo — ¿no oíste eso? — pregunto.

— ¿El qué? — pregunto divertida, acercándose para robarle un beso a la morena.

— Soi es en serio, deja que termine de vestirme — regaño — además escuche como si se abría la puerta.

La peli azul rio divertida — no pongas excusas — acuso, al instante aprovecho para darle un beso a la morena, al momento que estas se daban un intenso beso al puerta de la habitación fue abierta de par en par.

— Hija debemos hablar…— la voz se apago cuando sus ojos color miel notaron que su hija no se encontraba sola. Como por inercia la morena empujo a Soi de su lado y esta trastabillo — Yo… te espero a fuera— dijo y salió de la habitación Ryu que ibas tras de ella se quedo confuso al ver que su esposa regresaba con un tono escarlata en sus mejillas.

Soi estaba roja de la vergüenza, molesta y quien sabe que más — esto es demasiado— se quejo.

Yoruichi le miro con un dejo de molestia — te dije que había escuchado la puerta, jamás me había pasado algo tan embarazoso— se quejo— ¿Qué va a pensar tu mamá? — se pregunto a la vez que terminaba de arreglar su vestimenta.

— Por dios, ella debe estar avergonzada entro sin permiso — se quejo la peli azul — tiene esa manía de meterse como Juan por su casa.

La morena puso los ojos — ¿Cómo es que tiene llaves? — pregunto.

Soi puso los ojos — te dije que con ella no todo es miel sobre hojuelas — se quejo — y las tiene porque sabe que nadie entra a mi apartamento.

La leve molestia de la morena pareció pasar a un segundo plano al darse cuenta de la importancia de lo que Soi le decía, lo que había dicho significaba que hasta ahora ella era la única mujer que había traído a su casa y por ende compartido su cama — deberías ir con ella y ver qué sucede.

Soi puso los ojos y suspiro — ¿te quedaras aquí? — pregunto.

— Justo ahora no tengo por donde salir sin que la situación se torne mas incomoda— dijo con seriedad.

Soi rio levemente — bueno seguramente al final esto será una anécdota divertida, aunque justo ahora fastidio un buen beso — la morena puso los ojos — ya regreso.

La morena vio como Soi salía de la habitación cerrándola puerta tras ella, soltó un suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación en que se encontraban justo ahora.

* * *

Ryu tenía ese rostro entre divertido y serio, su esposa parecía un poco mortificada y no era para menos había cachado a su hija con su ahora novia oficial en una situación un poco inusual. Sabía que posiblemente su princesa estaría molesta por la intromisión a su vida privada y con justa razón aun cuando todo era circunstancial. Por su parte Lian tenía esa pena moral o más bien esa punzada de culpabilidad porque olvidar su marcada educación sobre el respeto a la intimidad. Aunque una parte de ella justo ahora era feliz ante un detalle importante, su hija había traído a Yoruichi a su casa, la había metido a su cama, dormido y despertado con ella.

Pero sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver que salía de la habitación con ese ceño en su frente — antes que nada puedo explicar mi intromisión — señalo Lian.

Soi suspiro — buenos días padre, madre — saludo con seriedad.

Ryu sonrió levemente — creo que podríamos saltar los saludos — expreso el pelinegro.

Soi miro a su madre — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta, el timbre o lo que sea? — soltó con un tono quejumbroso.

— Lo sé hija y me disculpo — dijo al instante la peli azul mayor— pero quien iba a imaginar que traerías a alguien a tu apartamento.

Ryu decidió ir al punto que los había llevado al lugar — hija tu madre y yo hemos estado preocupados, tu hermano conto lo sucedido entre ustedes — dijo la instante y noto ese leve golpe en su labio y su pómulo un poco inflamado.

Para Lian Fong todo lo demás dejo de importar y recordó porque había llegado ahí y se acerco a su hija — por dios tienes inflamado — dijo tocando la mejilla izquierda de Soi.

Soi suspiro y trato de zafarse de su madre sobre protectora — estoy bien, solo fue un golpe.

Ryu se puso serio, Lian por su parte le miro seria — ¿solo un golpe? — Cuestiono algo incrédula — ustedes nunca han peleado de esta manera, además si te hubieras atendido no tendrías la mejilla así.

— Puse hielo lo más pronto que pude dadas las circunstancias, además no es como si fuese la primera vez que me golpean — señalo Soi.

Lian se quedo callada al momento y Ryu decidió hablar — Lian, Soi tiene razón además no paso a más y ella respeto las reglas.

Lian suspiro — de todas formas tu hermano debe pedirte disculpas.

— Creo que justo ahora eso es lo de menos, el lo puede tomar a mal y no quiero más problemas porque la próxima vez me olvidare de la reglas así como lo hizo él— advirtió la peli azul.

— Para mí es lo justo — dijo Ryu y Lian le miro incrédula.

—Es justo, pero lo importante aquí es que ustedes olviden sus diferencias ya que nunca han discutido de esa manera — señalo la peli azul mayor.

— Madre no soy la del problema — sentencio Soi y luego suspiro — creo que podemos hablar de este asunto en otro momento.

Ryu sonrió levemente y Lian suspiro, sabía que estaban importunando a su hija más de lo que debían — bueno, le das nuestros saludos a Yoruichi — soltó la señora Fong dejando a su hija en silencio.

— Disfruta tu día hija — dijo Ryu despidiéndose y tomando a su esposa de la mano para salir del apartamento con rumbo a casa. Soi suspiro al verlos marchar, como sea al final todo había salido bien aunque sus planes de mantener todo para ella sin la intromisión de su familia ya no era posible. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero ya que importaba.

Soi regreso a la habitación y vio que la morena parecía inspeccionar el lugar, ella sonrió al ver que estaba tan ensimismada en revisar la habitación que no noto que había entrado por lo que decidió acercarse de manera sigilosa y la abrazo por detrás.

La morena se asusto y trato de zafarse — que haces, tu mamá puede…— Soi la acallo con un pequeño beso.

—Tranquila, ya se fueron — aviso con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se fueron? — pregunto.

— Si, papá también venia con ella — informo la peli azul— por cierto te dejaron saludos.

La morena puso los ojos y suspiro — quien sabe lo que estarán pensando de mí justo ahora.

Soi se acerco y tomo su mentón haciendo que le mirara — si me aventuro un poco, papá no pensara mucho al respecto, pero mi madre seguramente estará pensando en que por fin hice algo bien — la morena pareció confundida — creo que queria emparejarnos desde que te conoció en la academia de la hermana María y yo me negaba.

Yoruichi sonrió — ¿de verdad? — pregunto y la peli azul asintió — porque no aceptaste.

— Porque no sabía que eras tú, además yo estaba haciendo mi lucha contigo y si lo recuerdo bien la última vez que le hice caso a mamá con respecto a una chica fue desastroso — explico con seriedad — ahora, olvídate del bochornoso momento y vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre.

Las dos salieron del apartamento en busca de un buen lugar para desayunar, pero como los planes muchas veces cambian la morena recordó que ese día tendría video llamada con su hermano en América pues ya faltaba poco para que su hijo naciera.

* * *

Casi era medio día del domingo y Soi se encontraba en el apartamento de la morena viendo el periódico con las noticias de la prensa rosa, como lo había esperado las fotos de ella con Yoruichi eran las más publicadas. Por supuesto señalaban el alto monto que había dado por una cena con lo que señalaban una desconocida que impacto a la heredera de los Fong. Aun así estaba pendiente de lo que Yoruichi hablaba con su hermano y no le agrada en lo más mínimo pues al parecer a él no le había parecido que ella se fuese a vivir al otro lado del mundo, se quejaba de que su vástago no crecería con su tía cerca y que no entendía que era lo que le agradaba de ese país.

Por otro lado la morena trataba obviar que la peli azul estaba del otro lado de la habitación en silencio leyendo el periódico, mientras su hermano mostraba su ya conocida molestia porque ella decidiera irse de América, aun cuando desde el principio él se vio renuente no había vuelto a sacar ese asunto y pensó que ya estaba superado, pero justo ahora Yūshirō parecía frustrado y molesto y no entendía el porqué.

 **—** **¿has hablado con papá? — pregunto Yūshirō.**

 **—** **No, ya te iba a preguntar por el — respondió la morena y vio que su hermano hacia una mueca.**

 **—** **Bueno hermana, mejor porque seguro está muy ocupado para atender a sus hijos— la morena escucho la queja de la esposa de Yūshirō al fondo.**

 **Soi puso más atención a la plática de la morena— ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto.**

 **—** **Papá ya se consiguió un reemplazo de mamá — su tono era amargo según distinguió la peli azul y al momento miro a su novia que parecía calma.**

 **Yoruichi suspiro — antes hablamos de esto, papá merece rehacer su vida y tener a alguien a su lado, tú has hecho tu vida y pronto tendrás una familia y yo…— miro hacia Soi y sus miradas se encontraron y no sabía si decirle a su hermano o no.**

 **—** **No me digas que por fin encontraste alguien que pasó tus altos estándares — soltó el hermano de la morena y al instante Soi enarco una de sus cejas.**

 **La morena puso los ojos — por favor le tema aquí no soy yo, en todo caso cuanto falta para que nazca el niño.**

 **—** **Cambiando de tema como siempre— señalo Yūshirō y la morena puso los ojos — pero para que veas que soy buen hermano, es una cesárea programada dentro de dos semanas.**

 **—** **¿Cesárea? — Cuestiono — pensé que sería parto normal.**

 **Yūshirō suspiro — el bebe gano peso y al parecer es demasiado grande, el doctor no quiere arriesgar.**

 **—** **¿Porque no me habías dicho? — pregunto la morena.**

 **—** **El doctor dijo que es un procedimiento normal, además estas lejos de nada sirve angustiarte — se escucho otra queja a lo lejos y la morena suspiro cansinamente, Soi hizo como si el periódico tenía algo muy interesante pero vio la expresión de su novia.**

 **—** **Aun así me gustaría que me tuvieses informada, veré si puedo hablar con papá un día de estos** — **dijo la morena** — **saludos a Alison.**

 **—** **Ya te escucho — indico el moreno con una sonrisa — suerte con papá, haber que día me presentas a la cuñada.**

 **—** **Si, haber que día — dijo la morena — cuida al bebe, nos hablamos otro día.**

* * *

La llamada termino y la morena se quedo pensativa en el lugar donde se encontraba, Soi había dejado el periódico y esperaba que dijera algo o se moviese del lugar para llegar a su lado pero tampoco eso ocurrió, la situación estaba pasando a ser tensa hasta que el sonido del teléfono de la peli azul sonó y esta lo apago al instante.

La morena le miro curiosa y luego sonrió recordando algo — ¿es tu mamá? — Cuestiono y vio que la peli azul fruncía el ceño — seguramente te esperan en casa para almorzar y aprovecharan a preguntarte que hacía yo en tu apartamento.

Soi le miro directamente — me estas echando de tu casa — pregunto, luego sonrió — creo que esa pregunta estaría demás Yoruichi, mis padres no son ingenuos y mucho menos mi madre.

Yoruichi por fin dejo su lugar y fue junto a Soi — no te estoy echando pero necesito descansar, mañana tengo trabajo y tú también.

— Ya pedí algo de comida, luego de eso me marchare para que descanses y no me eches a la policía — dijo divertida la peli azul.

La morena puso los ojos — creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso y no era necesario pedir comida Soi, yo podía preparar algo.

Soi se encogió de hombros — será una buena anécdota a futuro— dijo divertida — pero de todas formas que haces los domingos, se supone que debes descansar un poco ayer tuviste una noche muy agitada — sonrió maliciosamente.

La morena sonrió — compras para la semana, limpieza y dormir — no le dio mucha importancia a la sonrisa de Soi ante la última actividad — aprovecho a dormir cuando puedo, antes me costaba mucho hacerlo.

Soi la abrazo cuando y la morena aprovecho para recostarse en ella — ¿Por qué te costaba dormir? — pregunto. Yoruichi suspiro largamente nunca hablaba de sus problemas personales y si lo hacía era con su madre — si no quieres decirme está bien Yoruichi pero no piénsese demás — dijo Soi al sentir como esta parecía reflexionar en eso— entonces te llevo de compras, así aprovechamos para pasar por el almuerzo.

Yoruichi se soltó del abrazo y se puso de pie — ¿qué pediste de comer? — pregunto la morena, mientras iba por su billetera.

— Comida italiana — dijo suavemente y extendió su mano — deja tu dinero y vámonos.

* * *

Unas dos horas más tarde Yoruichi y Soi se encontraban en la sala comiendo el almuerzo que consistía en Lasaña 4 quesos con pan con ajo para Soi y fetuchini para la morena con dos copas de vino blanco. Miraban una mala película según la peli azul. Habían pasado al supermercado para comprar algunos comestibles para la morena que también insto a Soi a comprar uno que otro que no se venciera tan pronto como leche, yogurt y jugos.

De vez en cuando la morena robaba comida del plato de la peli azul y esta no se quejaba, es más la situación parecía divertirle aun así suspiro cansinamente ese paseo al supermercado había sido un poco molesto muchas personas había reconocido a Yoruichi quizá de las noticias de chismes y los periódicos y cuando la vieron a aparecer no paraban de pedirle fotos ocasionando que la morena se cohibiera. Soi acostumbrada a esos episodios con la prensa y las personas, llamo a los de seguridad y compraron casi escoltadas algo molesto pero efectivo.

— ¿Qué piensas? — pregunto la morena sorbiendo un poco de vino.

Soi suspiro— te vi incomoda en el supermercado, en eso pensaba.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente —no estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de la atención, en mi antiguo trabajo el pasar desapercibida era mi diario vivir.

Soi sonrió — así que nadie llegaba a tus altos estándares y por eso estabas soltera.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír— no es como lo dice mi hermano Soi, esa es su versión.

— ¿Entonces dime la tuya? — dijo la peli azul mirando los dorados ojos de la morena.

Suspiro — te dije que me costaba dormir — Soi asintió — pase 6 años de mi vida como corresponsal en conflictos, vi morir compañeros de trabajo, personas inocentes, soldados en situaciones bastante lamentables, amigos — hubo una leve pausa — al principio crees que todo es emocionante y estás haciendo algo memorable, luego de un tiempo te acostumbras a que las personas mueren a tu lado, duermes en lugares inhóspitos, te arrastras bajo el sol, balo la lluvia o esquivando balas, duermes con un ojo abierto en medio de la nada. Cuando sales de todo eso y ves la vida normal para algunas personas eso te afecta.

— La transición debió ser muy difícil para ti — dijo la peli azul.

La morena suspiro — lo fue, cuando llegue a casa no dormía y si lo hacía era en el piso pues la cama me parecía incomoda — la peli azul escuchaba todo atentamente — tenía problemas para relacionarme con las personas, medio ruido me tensaba, la aglomeración de personas me asfixiaba, tuve que ir a terapia por un tiempo.

— ¡vaya! — Dijo la peli azul — yo creí que no teníamos mucho en común — señalo con diversión ante el rostro confundida de la morena — las dos fuimos al loquero — señalo al instante — por cosas diferentes por supuesto.

La morena no pudo evitar reír, la respuesta de Soi no la esperaba la mayoría de persona pensarían que quizá tenía un gran problema o en un caso más extremo que estaba loca y quien sabe que cosas más — me llevo casi un año en la transición, además de los problemas psicológicos que trajo toda experiencia.

— Déjame adivinar — dijo Soi poniendo un dedo en su barbilla — aislamiento, insomnio, ansiedad y no pueden faltar las pesadillas.

La morena le miro curiosa— ¿Cómo es que… eso te sucedió a ti? — cuestiono.

Soi suspiro — algo por el estilo, había veces que despertaba sintiendo que estaba en el piso y los golpes no cesaban, mamá la pasaba mal y odiaba que se preocupara por eso mismo pensé que cuando regresara a estudiar tomar el interinato.

— ¿Estuviste interna? — pregunto la morena y Soi asintió.

Si — respondió la peli azul — papá tomo más acción en mi educación y se lo pedí, claro que pago una buena suma para que tuviese la habitación solo para mí, aunque la asesoría psicológica no ceso en los primeros 6 meses.

Siempre odie a mi terapeuta— comento la morena y la peli azul asintió — ¿te quedaras hasta la noche? — pregunto Yoruichi.

Soi sonrió — por mucho que me agradaría quedarme para el postre debo irme— le guiño el ojo izquierdo — es un poco extraño contar cosas que no he dicho a nadie, espero no haberte molestado— se acerco a la morena y le dio un leve beso que la morena correspondió.

Yoruichi sonrió al termino del beso — admito que es extraño, pero creo que fue bueno compartir algo tuyo— la peli azul sonrió levemente y busco la puerta, con un ademan dijo adiós y se fue. Por inercia o una costumbre que la morena había adquirido recientemente vio miro por la ventana y se extraño al ver que Soi ya se encontraba ahí y justo Urahara Kisuke bajaba de su camioneta y al parecer cruzaban algunas palabras, vio como al final Soi subía al auto y se marchaba, solo esperaba que el rubio de pacotilla no haya dicho algo molesto.

* * *

Soi llego a la casa de sus padres con una leve molestia después de encontrarse al vecino molesto de Yoruichi y es que se había puesto a discutir sobre la utilización de los estacionamientos, señalando que ella debía de estacionar afuera porque ahí vivían algunos niños que jugaban y podían dañar su lujoso auto. Soi vio implícita una advertencia cosa que no le agrado igual no tenía tiempo para perderlo con él y sobretodo no quería arruinar su buen humor.

Lian y Ryu miraban una película cuando la puerta del salón fue abierta sacándolos de su concentración— vaya y yo que pensé que ninguno de mis hijos vendría este día — soltó Lian Fong.

Soi suspiro y tomo asiento — buenas tardes — saludo al instante, obviado la queja implica de su madre — no había venido antes porque pensé que Lyu estaría aquí y realmente no deseo verlo en un tiempo inmediato.

Ryu suspiro — ¿puedes explicar que sucedió entre ustedes? — pregunto al instante.

Soi les miro seria — ¿no dijeron que Lyu había dicho lo sucedido? — cuestiono.

— Queremos oír las dos partes — dijo el patriarca.

Soi lo supuso, sus padres no cambiaban en lo más mínimo por lo que empezó a contar lo sucedido ante el silencio de sus padres, obviamente Lian parecía molesta con lo que su hija decía ella se temía que la molestia de Lyu había empezado porque Soi había ido en la subasta por la morena y al final el verlas marcharse juntas había resultado peor. Para Ryu era algo tan normal imaginar que por una mujer se armara ese lio obviamente su hijo se hizo ilusiones y que Soi le haya ganado según su apreciación fue un golpe duro. Después de contar lo sucedido la peli azul espero que sus padres dijeran algo.

— Bueno tu hermano no dijo que la señorita Shihōin y tú se habían marchado juntas y menos de que te había defendido — señalo Ryu.

Lian pensó que era el momento de preguntar — hija con respecto a Yoruichi — Soi puso los ojos — se que estas grande y ella también pero…

— Mamá por favor — cortó la peli azul dejando a su madre en silencio, la peli azul suspiro y se puso más seria — lo de esta mañana fue bastante bochornoso.

— Ya me disculpe por eso — se defendió Lian — además no es mi culpa yo que iba saber que estabas acompañada, se que tu no llevas a nadie a tu apartamento.

Ryu sonrió levemente — lo justo sería que contestaras tu teléfono.

— Tocar el timbre o la puerta también ayuda papá — señalo la peli azul — y con respecto a Yoruichi debo de informarles que ella y yo estamos en una cosa…— Ryu enarco una de sus cejas y trato de no reírse, Lian pestaño levemente confundida ante las confusas palabras y ese leve tono carmín en las mejillas de Soi.

— Espero que no hayas sido así de elocuente con la señorita Shihōin porque si están juntas debo señalar que no es por eso — señalo Ryu.

Lian no pudo evitar reír y Soi puso los ojos ante el comentario de su padre — espero un día la traigas a casa y la presentes como es debido, además de que debo recordarte que dentro de mes y medio será la visita de tu abuela, seguramente estará más que feliz de esta nueva noticia.

Soi puso los ojos — mamá, Yoruichi ya ha venido a la casa y espero mi vida personal siga siendo así y no de conocimiento público.

Por supuesto la prensa seria un problema, con respecto a lo que dices Yoruichi ha estado en casa porque yo la invite— señalo Lian— además no has dicho desde cuando son parejas y como es que ustedes…

Amor seguramente Soi y Yoruichi a su tiempo responderán esas preguntas — dijo Ryu con seriedad — solo esperamos que de ahora en adelante te comportes como se espera de ti y respetes a tu novia. Espero al final Lyu no tenga problemas con eso.

Soi les miro seria — que tenga problemas con eso es lo que menos me importa, según me dijo Yoruichi ya le había dicho que tenia a alguien si él se hizo ilusiones fue tonto. Saben que siempre he cuidado mi relación con Lyu y nunca permití que nada fuese problema entre nosotros, pero si él se pone necio no seré condescendiente porque Yoruichi me importa demasiado para dejar que se interpongan entre nosotras.

Ryu miro hacia Lian que parecía perpleja ante lo que su hija había manifestado pero pensó que era lo justo — entendemos eso hija, pero recuerda que somos sus padres y los amamos por igual por eso no esperen que tomemos parte en sus problemas.

— Aun así esperamos que sean sensatos en sus acciones y recuerden que ante todo son hermanos — señalo Lian mirando a su esposo que parecía lavarse las manos como Poncio Pilatos.

Soi suspiro cansinamente, realmente no esperaba una plática así son sus padres — solo espero que esto mismo se lo digan a Lyu.

Ryu asintió — lo haremos, pero si es posible evita los problemas con tu hermano ya que eres la mayor.

— Iré a descansar un momento a mi habitación — dijo Soi poniéndose de pie.

* * *

La cena en la casa de los Fong se llevo con sutil calma y con poca charla, obviamente lo que se había dicho en el transcurso de la tarde había sido demasiado claro para el matrimonio Fong – Sayers. Al parecer justo ahora podría pasar algo que ellos nunca esperaron ni en sus más locas fantasías que sucediera, primero su primogénita alguien que siempre le había huido a las relaciones, el amor y compromiso estaba en una relación de pareja y lo haya querido o no la cosa pintaba ser seria, por otra parte Lyu que siempre había sido amable y algunas veces cómplice de Soi, justamente hoy parecía disputar y competir con ella.

Soi regreso por la noche a su apartamento hablo con Yoruichi un poco antes de dormir, ya que ella le pregunto cómo le había ido con sus padres y la charla se alargo un poco. La morena le dio ánimos además de contarle su tarde de sueño y los intentos por comunicarse con su padre que habían sido infructuosos. Obviamente mañana posiblemente tomarían un momento para compartir y charlar de su día, problemas y de ellas.

Lyu se encontraba en su apartamento viendo la televisión con un vaso de vodka, había pasado su día entre su cama, el sofá y la consola de video juegos. Había dejado sonar el teléfono todas las veces que sonó pues el primer mensaje de voz era de Reiko. Justo ayer se dio cuenta que no deseaba jugar más ese juego de terminamos, para después decir de manera tan campante borrón y cuenta nueva. Por primera vez los dos se había dicho cosas bastante duras y un poco cruel si se podía decir.

 ** _********************************Flash Back********************************_**

 _Ryu había llevado a Reiko a su apartamento el camino fue silencioso, pero aun recordaba los reproches que empezaron cuando el decidió dar su primer oferta, luego la molestia y enojo que siguieron cuando el dio su otra oferta final que no sirvió de nada. Al final para molestia del pelinegro su hermana había dado un golpe sobre la mesa con su oferta estrambótica. El también se había sentido molesto por el despliegue de arrogancia y poderío que había mostrado en todo el lugar, además había pagado por Yoruichi Shihōin a quien el había dado muestras de interés._

 _Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la pelinegra la discusión se salió de control, Reiko empleo su tiempo para hablar mal de la morena, señalando que solo era una fotógrafa y no tenía más que un cuerpo bonito, luego empezó a decir que posiblemente hoy terminaría en la cama con Soi Fong porque cualquiera estaría feliz de tener su atención y ese detalle de dar una cantidad exorbitante dejando entrever su capacidad económica. Le dijo a Lyu que él nunca tendría una oportunidad ya que entre él y Soi había un abismo de diferencia._

 _Por mucho que Lyu contraataco no fue muy convincente pues las palabras de Reiko había soltado en la discusión hicieron mella en su ya frágil confianza del pelinegro, al final ella termino por darle más que palabras hirientes que hasta podría decirle que fueron crueles y que justo había quedado en la mente y subconsciente de Lyu. Si Reiko había hundido el cuchillo en lo más hondo, señalando que el junto a Soi no era más que una chiste, una versión de bolsillo, porque Soi todo lo que tocaba lo transformaba en oro, que no hacía mucho para llamar la atención de las féminas y que cualquiera se iría a la cama de ella sin pensarlo._

 _Le había restregado que su hermana era la Ceo de la empresa, esa misma de la que era socio y como tal tenía el derecho por igual de luchar por el cargo, que no tenía las agallas para luchar y que simplemente prefería decir que no importaba, pero la verdad es que el quizá no tenia las suficientes agallas de tomar su derecho de heredero para tener las mismas oportunidades de Soi. Que al final Yoruichi por eso se iba a quedar con Soi pues ella brillaba por sí misma y a él le gustaba estar bajo la sombra de su hermana._

 _Al final Lyu Fong había terminado con la relación y esta vez le había dicho que era para siempre, luego de todo ya no podían volver y jugar a olvidar. Aun así esas palabras habían penetrado su alma llenándola de enojo, ira, celos y envidia. Ya no deseaba seguir siendo la sombra de su hermana y lo primero seria luchar por una oportunidad para ejercer como CEO de la empresa familiar. También intentaría mostrarle a Yoruichi que con Soi no podía tener una relación sana pues siempre saldrían chicas de su pasado o en un futuro. Con eso en mente sabia que mañana debía empezar con esas tareas._

 _*********************************Fin Flash Back****************************_

Lyu tomo el teléfono y dio al primer contacto que salió, sonó tres veces y nada, lanzo el teléfono al otro lado del sofá y termino el vaso de vodka que bebía. Quizá era demasiado tonto al pensar que ella contestaría luego de lo sucedido ayer. Se fue directo a su cama con el pensamiento de que mañana sea como sea empezaría con sus planes.

* * *

Soi Fong llego a la empresa temprano, sabía que esta semana debía adelantar en el trabajo si deseaba tener tiempo para pasarlo con Yoruichi, además de eso ya había recibido la agradable noticia que confirmo en la televisión y las redes sociales, la cual confirmaba que Kukaku Shiba se convertía en la socia mayoritaria del su empresa pues su hermano le había vendido sus acciones, así como la presentación de su nuevo Ceo nombrado por la propia accionista mayoritaria, dejando a sus socios un poco molestos por el cambio sin precedentes que arruinaba sus planes de adquisición.

Sumándole a eso esta semana se lanzaba al público el nuevo teléfono y debía monitorear el flujo de ventas para la reunión mensual que se había adelantado para el día martes de la otra semana, cuando siempre se programaban para los días viernes o jueves pero todo se debía a que su abuela llegaría a Japón pronto y estaba adelantando pendientes que no le permitieran disfrutar de su visita y justo Soi pensaba en que iba a suceder cuando su abuela supiera que ella tiene una novia formal.

La semana empezó movida para la morena, en la universidad casi todos los alumnos sabían todo sobre lo sucedido en la subasta, algunos por la prensa y las noticias y otros porque amigos, conocidos, familiares y ellos mismos había sido participes de ese evento benéfico y de lo sucedido en la misma. El taller fotográfico se convirtió en preguntas y respuestas sobre su cena con la heredera de los Fong, obviamente la morena contesto de manera amable pero no dándole mucha importancia. Cosa que le previno para cuando llegara a la revista seguramente Hirako le asaltaría con múltiples preguntas.

* * *

Pero extrañamente para Yoruichi Hirako no dijo nada al respecto cuando llego, es mas al momento se disculpo para ir a la oficina de Jushiro porque estaba escribiendo un artículo sobre la subasta y seleccionando las fotos, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Kosetsu luego de un rato que termino su interrogatorio sobre la subasta y Soi Fong. Yoruichi justo había intentado contactarse con su padre, ayer lo había intentado luego que Soi se marchara donde sus padres y aunque había dormido al despertar también había intentado comunicarse con el sin lograrlo. La morena tenía que revisar fotos de un concierto de Kiyone cuando Shinji llego y tomo asiento en su escritorio.

— ¿Dónde te fuiste después de la cena? — pregunto Hirako.

La morena le miro extrañada — a casa, no podía mas con ese vestido pues no acostumbro a vestirme así — respondió.

Hirako le miro serio y luego soltó un suspiro— dios, pensé que quizá te habías marchado con Soi Fong y no podía imaginar lo que pasaría si Grey se diese cuenta.

— A decir verdad la princesa de hielo fui quien me saco del evento— explico la morena y el rostro de Hirako se torno sorprendido.

—Por dios, no me digas que has caído en sus encantos — se quejo — ¿que pasara con grey, no te has puesto a pensar en eso? — Cuestiono un poco decepcionado — creí que tu y ella tenían algo, no puedes deslumbrarte por Soi Fong.

Yoruichi suspiro, no sabía si era conveniente decirle a Hirako que Soi Fong y Grey eran la misma persona y en su defecto había algo entre ellas. Aun así solo intento tranquilizar al rubio que parecía tomar el rol de defensor de grey — créeme Soi Fong no me deslumbro ni nada, en todo caso tenias razón con Grey.

Hirako le miro serio, luego soltó un respiro que parecía haber contenido— no me mal interpretes y no es que piense que la princesa de hielo no tiene su corazoncito, pero he visto de primera mano el efecto Grey en ti y puedo augurar que terminaran juntas felices y comiendo perdices.

Yoruichi rio un poco divertida ante lo dicho por el rubio, aun era muy pronto para augurar algo así cuando ni una semana tenían de haberse juntado — no voy a negar que hay ciertas cosas en la que somos compatibles y al parecer tenemos cosas en común.

— ¿Pero? — complemento el rubio poniendo los ojos.

La morena le miro seria — no nos conocemos lo suficiente, hay cosas que no se de ella y viceversa — suspiro — si soy sincera, la primera vez que intente una relación con alguien fue un desastre y en cierto modo fui culpable porque estaba en transición de mi trabajo anterior a esto que ves ahora, una vida calma en lo que cabe.

Hirako se recostó en su silla — eres dura contigo, quizá cometiste un error pero las relaciones no son solo de un lado, además mírame —dijo sonriente — llevo 3 años con Hiyori y hay cosas que aun no entiendo de ella — suspiro — el amor es complicado, hay veces piensas que solo es algo tan banal como atracción física pero de pronto un día estas con esa persona y sientes que puedes salir adelante aun en los momentos difíciles, te siente apoyado y protegido, es ahí cuando te das cuenta que aun en lo malo esa persona es parte importante de tu vida.

Yoruichi medito un momento las palabras de Shinji, el parecía saber bastante del tema aun así no pudo evitar enarcar unas de sus cejas— te he dicho que las cosas no son tan simples.

Hirako se encogió de hombros— nada de lo importante es simple Yoruichi, pero uno debe valorar si vale el esfuerzo.

* * *

Soi Fong Se movió incomoda en su asiento, eran las 4 de la tarde y aun no terminaba, la morena había preguntado a través de mensaje si llegaría hoy a su casa, pues ella extrañamente no se había comunicado en todo el día. Obviamente la peli azul le había contado a groso modo que tenía mucho trabajo y eso no le había permitido tomar un tiempo para charla pero quedo en llegar a la 7 de la noche. Yoruichi le dijo que haría de cenar para cuando ella llegara comieran juntas.

Soi Fong llego pasada las 7 de la noche al apartamento de la morena, obviamente el retraso tenia a Yoruichi un poco molesta pues tenía hambre, hasta estuvo dispuesta a recordarle a la peli azul lo importante de la puntualidad pero cuando le vio parada en la puerta con un pequeño postre en sus manos y su semblante cansado desistió de todo reclamo.

La cena no se hizo esperar, Soi comía en silencio y no podía evitar mirar su computadora portátil que había encendido mientras la morena servía la cena. Yoruichi dejo que la peli azul se enfrascara en lo que parecía ser su trabajo, aun cuando no le agradaba lo que veía y no pudo evitar señalarlo — podrías dejar la computadora y disfrutar tranquila de la cena.

Soi quedo con el bocado en el aire y levanto su vista de la computadora cerrándola — lo siento, por llegar tarde y hacer la cena incomoda — se disculpo la peli azul e intento concentrarse en la cena y su acompañante — la comida esta deliciosa.

La morena puso los ojos — no seas exagerada — señalo y vio que Soi reía un poco — si era un problema para ti venir esta noche me hubieses dicho— señalo.

La peli azul suspiro — quería verte— señalo — lamento que mi irresponsabilidad afecte nuestro tiempo juntas.

— No creo que seas irresponsable — señalo la morena — pero creí que siendo la jefa delegabas trabajo o algo por el estilo.

Soi sonrió — ser al Ceo de la empresa familiar no me exime de responsabilidad, es mas tengo que obtener buenos resultados y hay cierto control interno por parte de los socios a la cual me veo sometida y la próxima semana será la reunión del mes.

La morena le miraba seria — creí que era empresa familiar, no que tenían socios.

Los socios son la familia Yoruichi, así lo estipulo la abuela — señalo la peli azul y la morena puso más atención — justo la familia, pero mi hermano y yo aun no poseemos el derecho sobre nuestra parte, por eso mismo quienes toman decisiones son mis padres y la abuela que justo ahora es la Socia mayoritaria.

La morena sonrió — con reunión del mes, quieres decir que cada mes se reúnen — la peli azul asintió — ¿es mucho el trabajo pendiente? — pregunto.

— Bueno, debo revisar los datos por las ventas del nuevo teléfono y ver como se ha movido en el mercado en general, revisar todos los reportes de ventas y resumirlo para dar un informe general que muestre si han aumentado las ganancias o se han mantenido al último mes— Yoruichi parecía aburrirse con la charla, Soi lo noto — ¿Qué tal tu día?, no quiero aburrirte con charla de trabajo.

Yoruichi sonrió — pues creo que después de la subasta soy una especie de celebridad en la Universidad, Hirako estaba molesto porque me escape antes de terminada la cena contigo.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿molesto porque? — pregunto.

— Hirako cree que Grey y yo tenemos algo importante — empezó a explicar pero al instante noto ese cambio de actitud de la peli azul — no te enojes sin razón, para Hirako tu eres Grey.

— Porque Grey — se quejo indignada.

La morena sonrió — por el antifaz que usaste en el bar donde estábamos divirtiéndonos y tu apareciste — la peli azul puso los ojos pero se puso seria al ver el rostro serio de la morena — Hirako piensa pedirle matrimonio a su pareja, hará una fiesta cuando eso sucede y espera que tu vayas conmigo.

Soi parpadeo un momento un poco confundida— ¿en verdad? — Cuestiono.

— Si, aun cuando no saben que Grey eres tú — señalo la morena.

Soi medito un poco la situación, una pregunta en su cerebro surgió pero ella intento obviarla. La morena por su parte tenía otra pregunta para la peli azul que no sabía cómo formular y cuando por fin se convenció a si misma a decirla, fue la misma Soi quien decidió lanzarse primero — ¿vas a decirles a tus compañeros de trabajo que soy tu pareja?

La morena le miro seria — ¿tu quieres que no les diga? — pregunto.

Hubo un silencio, Soi no sabía que responder — me contestas con una pregunta, pero debo señalar que tus compañeros son parte de la prensa y no me agradaría ser el tema de conversación.

— Son mis compañeros y no creo que vea esto como una noticia o algo amarillista cuando tú misma sabes que la revista no lleva esa línea — explico la morena— no es que vamos a contar nuestras vidas privadas.

Hubo un silencio incomodo luego de esa pequeña charla, Soi miro su reloj pues se hacía tarde y debía seguir revisando algunas cosas del trabajo aunque intuía que no era el mejor momento para irse. La morena suspiro levemente no pensó que una simple charla terminara en un silencio incomodo, no entendía al final si Soi quería o no que las personas supieran que ellas tenían una relación y al final se preguntaba cómo iba ser esa relación — ¿quieres trabajar aquí o en la sala? — pregunto.

Soi suspiro — no quiero causarte más incomodidad — la morena puso los ojos — la verdad es que el trabajo me llevara mucho tiempo y tú debes descansar.

— Te acompaño al auto — dijo la morena, prefería verle otro día porque justo ahora parecía que las cosas se habían tensando de alguna manera, había cosas importantes de las cuales hablar pero justo no era el momento Soi parecía enfrascada en su trabajo y tensa de alguna manera.

—No — dijo rápidamente la peli azul, dejando a la morena extrañada — tu vecino siempre anda rondando y me desagrada como toma atribuciones sobre ti, justo ahora no poseo paciencia — empezó a guardar sus cosas. Yoruichi le miro pensativa, no sabía si molestarse o reírse porque Soi la confundía algunas veces porque no sabía que esperar de ella. Soi por su parte empezó su camino a la puerta con una sensación de que algo había hecho mal y no sabía el que, aunque no deseaba arruinarlo más.

Llegaron a la puerta y Soi se detuvo Yoruichi estaba junto a ella para despedirse — ve con cuidado.

Soi asintió — gracias por la cena, descansa —dijo y cuando se acerco para darle un beso extrañamente la morena puso su mejilla. Carraspeo un poco — buenas noches — se despidió.

— Buenas noches — respondió la morena y vio como la peli azul se marchaba, suspiro al cerrar la puerta. Noto que Soi se extraño de su beso de despedida pero la morena no lo había pensado tanto, solo siguió su instinto y justo ahora pensaba que quizá eso no había sido una buena idea.

* * *

Soi llego a su casa con un sabor agridulce, no esperaba que la noche terminara de esa manera de todas formas no entendía muy bien que había pasado pero una cosa era segura esa conversación extraña había sido el meollo de todo. Además estaba esa sensación de haber hecho algo mal, lo extraño es que no entendía el qué y para colmo seguramente Yoruichi no iba a decirle nada. Aun así debía trabajar mañana vería que hacer o meditaría en eso para solucionar lo que fuera que haya hecho mal.

Yoruichi por su parte en su cama, luego de que Soi se había ido limpio la cocina para irse a descansar pero justo llevaba casi media hora intentando dormir. Sus pensamientos le daban vuelta a la situación con la peli azul, desde que acepto tener una relación ella se había comportado bastante protectora, amble y cuidadosa, algunas veces demasiado celosa y posesiva. Pero ahora era distante y cuando hablaron sobre su relación, de que otras personas se dieran por enteradas le pareció que no era de su agrado y eso no le agradaba mucho.

* * *

Pasaron 3 días entre trabajo, después del día lunes que se habían visto para cenar no hubo más visitas, aunque la peli azul le llamaba o enviaba mensajes cuando podía, todo era de manera superficial y lo quisiera así Soi sentía que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, aun cuando este día había llamado a la floristería para enviarle un arreglo de gardenias a la morena. El humor de la peli azul no era el mejor y aunque nunca había sido del tipo sonriente se notaba cierta agriedad en su carácter y Lisa conociéndola lo suficiente intuía que la situación no era por el trabajo por lo que hoy de aventuro a indagar.

— ¿Cómo va eso del informe? — pregunto Lisa tomando asiento frente a una enfrascada peli azul frente la computadora.

— Pues, ahí va — contesto de mala gana, justo hace unos minutos había intentado llamarle a la morena y su llamada fue directo al buzón.

Lisa suspiro — espero que vaya bien Soi, no puedes permitirte algún error porque Lyu lo puede tomar como una oportunidad para molestarte.

Soi alzo la vista — eso me tiene sin cuidado Lisa, no pienso caer en pleitos tontos pues tengo cosas más importantes de que ocuparme— dijo volviendo al trabajo.

— ¿Cómo va todo con Yoruichi? — cuestiono y vio que la peli azul se tensaba.

Soi detuvo su trabajo y luego suspiro — no lo sé, no la veo desde el lunes y justo ahora cuando la llamo…— se quedo callada.

Lisa frunció el ceño confusa — ¿qué hiciste ahora? — pregunto.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué crees de inmediato que yo hice algo? — Cuestiono al momento — aun si fuera ese el caso, yo no sé exactamente lo que sucedió— dijo en tono cansino.

Liso suspiro y tomo asiento frente a la peli azul al instante — siempre que has metido la pata pones esa cara de _"como lo supo"_ — explico y Soi puso los ojos — ¿me vas a decir que sucedió o seguirás lanzando tu amargura a todas las inocentes creaturas del señor?

— No hago eso que tú dices, además hay mucho trabajo que adelantar para perder tiempo en asuntos personales — explico ante la mirada seria de Lisa.

Lisa tomo el teléfono y marco un número, cuando sonó la primera vez lo puso en el escritorio en alta voz— sin excusas, ni escapatorias.

 ** _—_** ** _Hola, espero sea importante porque justo voy con Byakuya — la voz de Rangiku sonó fuerte y claro, Soi puso los ojos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Bueno, es importante creme porque justo Soi está a punto de contar que hizo para tener una discusión con Yoruichi, además su humor es amargo — explico Lisa._**

 ** _—_** ** _Ah — exclamo la pelirroja — ¿entonces, que hiciste ahora? — pregunto._**

 ** _Soi puso los ojos y lanzo una hoja de papel a Lisa, que le saco la lengua y después de esa breve pelea casi infantil a Soi no le quedo otra cosa más que contar su versión de la situación y lo que había sucedido en la plática del día lunes de ella con Yoruichi. Luego de unos breves minutos y sabedoras de lo sucedido Soi esperaba que sus amigas le aclararan que había hecho mal._**

 ** _—_** ** _Eres una boba — acuso Lisa al instante y la peli azul se quedo confundida._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Soi, has hablado con Yoruichi sobre su relación? — pregunto Rangiku._**

 ** _—_** ** _Claro, hemos hablado de eso — dijo al instante._**

 ** _—_** ** _Con hablar me refiero a dejar las cosas claras, como sentimientos y lo que se espera de la relación a futuro — dijo la pelirroja ampliando la explicación._**

 ** _—_** ** _Con esa platica, le diste a entender que no quieres que otros sepan de su relación por ahora— acuso Lisa._**

 ** _Soi frunció el ceño— no es así, ustedes saben y mis padres._**

 ** _—_** ** _Tus padres saben porque te cacharon en la movida — acuso Lisa._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Por qué no quieres que nadie sepa? — pregunto Rangiku, hubo un momento de silencio._**

 ** _Soi suspiro — no es que no quiera, pero se imaginan que se corra la noticia y luego Yoruichi me bote._**

 ** _—_** ** _No entiendo tu lógica — se quejo Rangiku— justo voy a una reunión importante con miembros del partido de Byakuya y no puedo seguir la charla — informo — pero, te aconsejo llevar a Yoruichi a tu casa y presentarla como es debido a tu familia, hablamos cuando todo se resuelva — la llamada termino y al instante Lisa miro a la peli azul._**

* * *

— Creo que no pudo ser más claro — dijo Lisa — haz lo que dice y también dile lo que sientes o lo que sea para explicar lo de su relación o dejar claro todo.

Soi suspiro — no sé que le debo decir, sabes que no hable de mis sentimientos o lo que sea.

— Bueno, el admitir que te sentirías mal porque te botara en menos de un mes sería un buen comienzo — señalo Lisa— por cierto, me parece muy exagerado de tu parte ¿tan mala eres como novia? —Cuestiono, Soi puso los ojos — nunca te he visto como alguien con baja auto estima, por lo que pienso que Yoruichi realmente te importa más de lo que tú crees.

— Por supuesto que me importa, hasta hoy nunca había conocido alguien como ella — dijo la peli azul — es hermosa, inteligente, sexy y nada de frívola. Muchas mujeres pedirían regalos ostentosos e ir a restaurantes elegantes, visitar lugares de moda, pero ella prefiere cocinar y comer en la comodidad de su casa y eso me encanta.

Lisa sonrió ampliamente — bien, ya que está claro todo para mí — Soi le miro seria— ve y dile eso a Yoruichi, hablen sobre sus expectativas a futuro.

Soi sonrió y suspiro, acaso todo se reducía a hablar de sus sentimientos, futuro y lo mucho que le encantaba la morena. ¿Acaso eso sería tan difícil para ella?, de pronto sintió un leve nerviosismo porque si lo pensaba y rebuscaba en su memoria hasta ahora ella no había tenido ese tipo de platica con nadie, ni con su madre y entonces supo que lo fácil justo se convertía en algo difícil — gracias— dijo la peli azul.

— Terminar el trabajo y cuando salgas de aquí piensa en lo que hemos hablado — aconsejo Lisa — no te acobardes.

Soi lanzo una mirada molesta a la pelinegra, se preguntaba él como Lisa había notado ese leve titubeo en su determinación. De todas maneras no había más que hacer así que no le quedaba de otra — no lo hare — dijo y con ello la pelinegra salió de su oficina.

* * *

Yoruichi miraba su celular pensativa, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de Soi y aunque podía contestar la última llamada pues el evento que cubría junto a Hirako ya había terminado y estaban tomando un café. La morena se había debatido en contestar o no, la verdad es que justo este día por fin se había podido comunicar con su padre y aunque fue un alivio también fue extraño y confuso, la llamada fue corta pues el mismo se había excusado con que iba de salida a un mandado. Luego su hermano telefoneo para contarle que su esposa ya había roto fuente y posiblemente ese día nacería su hijo que sería su adorado sobrino.

Hirako tomo asiento y miro a su compañera divagar como lo había hecho en le día, luego de la llamadas perdidas que posiblemente serian de Grey porque el del hermano la había puesto expectante dada la noticia. La pregunta que ahora rondaba su mente y toma lo mejor de su curiosidad era ¿Qué había pasado con Grey y la morena?

Yoruichi termino el último sorbo de café y decidió que prefería compartir la situación que desde el lunes le causaba incomodidad, un poco de molestia e inconformidad — quiero preguntarte algo— soltó de pronto y Shinji sonrió levemente.

— Creo que te había tardado — dijo el rubio — no has contestado tu teléfono cuando ha sonado y me imagino que quien llama es Grey.

La morena sonrió — el lunes tuvimos una charla, sobre nuestra relación…— Hirako escucho todo el relato de la morena que conto todo menos lo obvio y a este punto el rubio se preguntaba porque aun la morena aun no revelaba el nombre real de su ahora novia.

Shinji suspiro luego del relato de la situación — ¿has hablado con ella de esto? — La morena puso los ojos y el rubio soltó una risita — me refiero además del lunes.

— Ha estado muy ocupada con trabajo y solo han habido llamadas— explicó.

— Entonces no te ha visitado, aunque lo del trabajo sea verdad también sirvió como una excusa válida — dijo el rubio y la morena pareció un poco extrañada — pero tampoco tú has hecho algo como ir a visitarle o llevarle almuerzo o cena a su casa.

Yoruichi lo pensó un instante, era cierto estos días había sido Soi la que estaba pendiente de visitarle, llevarle a cenar, hacerle compañía y charlar. Pero también había algo que Hirako no sabía— no lo he hecho porque no quiero invadir su entorno —el rubio le lanzo una mirada incrédula — no sé si le agradare que vaya a su trabajo o irrumpa en su apartamento.

— Escucha, sé que es tu primera relación formal y es normal que des las cosas por hecho pero un puente no se levanta solo de un lado y Grey hace su lucha — sonrió — algunas veces torpemente pero también tiene sus aciertos, no crees que lo que paso con Soi Fong la tenga un poco insegura.

La morena puso los ojos — no paso nada, además ella no es de las que tiene problemas de autoestima.

— ¿Qué no paso nada? — Cuestiono el rubio — por supuesto que alguien de una cantidad exorbitante para tener una cena contigo no es nada, pasa todos los días y déjame decirte que eso hasta ayer se comentaba y todos parecían coincidir que Soi Fong por primera vez mostro un interés por una mujer.

La morena no pudo evitar guardar silencio e interiormente alegrarse un poco, eso disipaba sus dudas pero no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas— tal vez tengas razón, pero en todo caso estoy con ella y eso es lo importante.

— Aun así te sugiero hablar y poner las cosas claras — dijo Hirako — y no solo a ella, también debes hacerlo tu contigo misma, que sientes por ella, te gusta, es solo un buena cama o algo más que eso, lo que sientes, piensas y quieres para futuro.

Yoruichi miro su teléfono — creo que tienes razón, veré si le doy una sorpresa este día.

* * *

Soi suspiro ante el último párrafo que escribía del informe que así estaba terminando y decidió tomar un breve descanso, pero eso indicaba que sus pensamientos irían hacia la morena que no había contestado su última llamada, era de esperar que su orgullo no le permitiera marcarle de nuevo por mucho que lo deseara. Miro su reloj ya eran unos minutos pasada las cinco de la tarde y posiblemente la mayoría del personal estaba por abandonar las labores.

Lisa toco la puerta de su oficina — creí que hoy te irías a la hora — dijo — debes avanzar en otra cosa, estoy segura que ese informe está casi listo.

Soi sonrió — casi esta, pero sabes que me gusta revisarlo para que no se escape nada.

— Estoy segura que tu abuela no pondrá ningún pero al informe, además las ventas del nuevo teléfono para una semana es relativamente alta— señalo Lisa, Soi guardo silencio ante el comentario — bueno, yo tengo una cita con mi mujer así que nos vemos.

Soi le dijo adiós con un ademan y luego de un suspiro volvió a su trabajo. Lisa por su parte vio que Vanesa aun se encontraba trabajando posiblemente Soi le había pedido algo de último momento. Subió al ascensor y espero llegar al estacionamiento, al abrir se encontró con una enorme sorpresa justo ahí de pie Yoruichi Shihōin esperaba el ascensor.

— Lisa — saludo la morena con una sonrisa — ¿te marchas? — pregunto.

—Sí, me comprometí con Riruka de ir a cenar— explico — pero que bien que llegaste, tal vez tu saques a Soi de la oficina.

— ¿Tiene mucho trabajo? — pregunto la morena.

Lisa suspiro — ya se hizo la mayor parte, pero ya sabes cómo es de perfeccionista con el trabajo y justo esta semana parece más una obrera que la Ceo de la empresa, me imagino que quiere dejar todo listo para tener tiempo para ti.

— Bueno, veré si me acepta una cena — dijo la morena— pero, la recepcionista no deja que pasen sin cita.

Lisa sonrió — le llamas al celular y dile que estas ahí, que si necesitas alguna cita para verla — Yoruichi lo dudo un poco y la pelinegra decidió que era mejor irse y que se las arreglaran solas — espero la saques de ahí porque necesita una distracción, debo irme que se hace tarde.

Yoruichi dijo adiós con un dejo de confusión, pero vio como la pelinegra se marchaba así no más por lo que entro al ascensor y apretó el botón del piso donde Soi se encontraba. No tardo tanto cuando las puertas se abrían y como lo había pensado aun estaba ahí la chica de la recepción. No lo pensó tanto y antes de acercarse saco su teléfono pero no marco como Lisa había sugerido, más bien le envió un mensaje.

 ** _Estoy llegando, podrías decirle a la chica de recepción que me deje pasar sin cita previa Yoruichi._**

No espero mucho cuando escucho que alguien abría una puerta de manera poca cuidadosa y unos pasos apresurados se dejaron escuchar. La morena ya estaba frente a la recepción.

— Buena tardes, puedo ayudarle señorita — pregunto la pelinegra y cuando la morena estaba por contestar la figura delgada y elegante de Soi apareció e interrumpió cualquier cosa que la morena fuese a decir, tomando a las dos mujeres ahí por sorpresa.

— Llegaste — señalo Soi ante la mirada un poco asombrada de su recepcionista — Vanesa, de ahora en adelante la señorita Shihōin será una visita constante, puede ir y venir a su gusto sin cita previa — la morena guardo silencio y la peli azul agrego — claro que si estoy en alguna reunión…— carraspeo — bueno, ya sabes el protocolo.

—Por supuesto señorita Fong — respondió Vanesa — acabo de enviar a su correo la información que solicito, si no hay algo mas en que pueda servirles a las dos- cuestiono.

— Nada, puedes retirarte sin problema y gracias — dijo la peli azul, se acerco a la morena y le tomo de la mano — ven, justo estaba por terminar solo dame unos momentos e iremos a cenar.

La recepcionista les miro marcharse y sonrió ante la escena, si lo recordaba bien la señorita Shihōin ya había estado antes con un ramo de rosas y…, la recepcionista sonrió justo entendía todo, la morena por fin había cazado a la escurridiza de su jefa. Seguramente muchas mujeres estarán decepcionadas, pero era momento de irse no quería seguir ahí cuando Soi saliera a cenar ya que ella era muy celosa de su intimidad.

En la oficina la morena tomaba asiento frente a la peli azul en el amplio escritorio mientras ella tecleaba algo en la computadora. Yoruichi no pudo evitar recorrer con la vista todo el lugar como inspeccionándolo, el lugar era amplio, ordenado e iluminado, tenía una vista excelente y además de las sillas estaba ese sofá a un lado. El escritorio era otra cosa, al parecer había trabajado demasiado pues tenía varios papeles junto a la computadora.

Soi guardo el archivo y apago la computadora, si Yoruichi se había tomado la molestia de ir hasta la oficina debía al menos retribuirle con su completa atención y como había dicho Lisa el informe estaba casi listo solo faltaban algunos detalles, además era mejor zanjar el asunto del cual debía hablar con ella.

— Te llame — fue lo primero que dijo la peli azul sacando a la morena de sus pensamientos y cuando miro a la peli azul ella ya estaba casi a su lado y le tendía la mano para conducirla al sofá.

— Lo siento, no pude contestar pues estaba trabajando, luego preferí venir y hablar contigo en persona — explico la morena tomando asiento junto a la peli azul.

Soi suspiro — ¿estás molesta conmigo? — Cuestiono y la morena le miro un poco asombrada de que ella fuera directo al asunto — no sé exactamente qué he hecho mal, porque siendo sincera esta es mi primera vez en una relación y no sé qué esperas de mí, además de que no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de cosas, ya sabes... Sentimientos.

Yoruichi puso un dedo en los labios delgados de la peli azul que se quedo extrañada ante el gesto, la morena sonrió levemente — para ser sincera me sentía molesta, pero por otra parte sentía que no debía estarlo— Soi frunció el ceño un poco confusa — aunque no lo creas para mí también es mi primera vez en una relación.

Soi dejo entrever una pequeña sonrisa — lo que preguntaste el lunes quiero aclararlo, porque no es que no quiera que las personas sepan de lo nuestro, es solo que siento que soy un desastre, algunas veces las cosas salen mal contigo y luego podrías mandarme a volar.

Yoruichi rio un poco divertida ante lo último que la peli azul había dicho — se que te esfuerzas por la relación y aunque no creas me estoy acostumbrando a esto que tenemos, a tus visitas, tu cercanía, cuando decidí venir a Japón lo hice porque estaba cansada del estilo de vida en new york, quería establecerme, enamorarme.

Soi sonrió — me gusta estar contigo, me pareces una mujer admirable y centrada.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — ¿y eso quiere decir? — pregunto, al darse cuenta que para la peli azul hablar de sentimientos parecía dificultoso.

Un leve sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la peli azul, la morena podía asegurar que amaba eso de ella — habrás escuchado chismes acerca de mi — empezó Soi — desde joven me he llevado muchas mujeres a la cama — la morena le miro seria ante el dato — al principio fue como un descubrimiento, algo emocionante que luego se convirtió en un vacio. Pero cuando estuve contigo fue como si me volvieras a la vida, luego de aquella noche creí que podía volver a sentir eso con otras pero luego no fue así, hasta que volviste aparecer.

La morena sonrió levemente — ¿entonces vamos en serio? — pregunto la morena.

Soi pestañeo frunció el ceño — por supuesto — contesto — de eso no dudes, no quiero que nadie se te acerque y te vea de manera incorrecta mucho menso ese vecino tuyo- advirtió.

La morena se inclino y beso levemente los labios de Soi — no seas celosa, sabes que te quiero a ti.

La peli azul suspiro — te llevare a cenar — se puso de pie y le extendió la mano a la morena quien la tomo —espero te agrade — con estas últimas palabras se marcharon.

* * *

Cuando Soi Fong dijo que esperaba le gustara la cena, pensó que le llevaría a un lugar nuevo que posiblemente ella no conocía. Pero justo ahora no sabía que pensar al respecto ya que justo en esos momentos estaban estacionándose en la mansión Fong.

— Espero te agrade lo que hayan cocinado — dijo la peli azul al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de la morena, aun se encontraban en el auto.

La morena suspiro— no lo tomes a mal pero pensé que iríamos a un restaurante o algo así.

Soi suspiro— creo que debí decírtelo antes pero quería sorprenderte, ya que estábamos hablando de que otros sepan lo nuestro lo primero que pensé fue traerte con mis padres, pero si lo deseas podemos irnos.

La morena suspiro y miro hacia la entrada donde la puerta se abría dejando entrever a una peli azul que conocía demasiado bien — no lo creo prudente — dijo señalando hacia la persona que caminaba hacia ellas.

— Puedo decirle que te encuentras cansada y te llevare a casa — dijo pero la morena le acallo con un leve beso.

— Esta bien Soi — dijo y de pronto Lian ya se encontraba junto al auto.

— Que agradable sorpresa, llegan justo a tiempo ya que la cena esta por servirse — dijo la peli azul mayor.

Las dos bajaron del auto y Lian saludo a la morena como si fuese alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo, dejando ignorada completamente a su preciada hija que solo le indico entrar y no quedarse atrás. Como lo había dicho Lian la cena estaba lista, pero en cuanto escucho el motor del automóvil el cual conocía demasiado bien lo primero que hizo fue detener al servicio para esperar, mientras ella salía del comedor para recibir a su hija que al momento de ver con quien se hacía acompañar la olvido por completo y supo que esta no era una simple visita.

* * *

La cena en la casa de los Fong fue tranquila y amena, la comida no tenía nada que envidiarle a algún restaurante de media categoría. Los anfitriones eran un balance perfecto entre la seriedad y caballerosidad de Ryu Fong, con la amabilidad y la dulzura que Lian Fong dedicaba a raudales para la morena, porque aunque era sabido que la señora Sayers se desvivía por sus hijos cualquiera que la viese justo en esos momentos pensaría que acaba de encontrar a su hija perdida, aquella que siempre deseo a su lado.

Cuando la cena estaba por terminar su interrumpió la plática que su madre tenía con la morena informándole lo que habían logrado con la subasta — podemos pasar un momento a la sala después de terminada la cena.

Lian sonrió levemente y la morena le miro con una leve sonrisa y antes que alguien dijese algo mas el patriarca hablo — podemos hacerlo ahora, justo acabo de terminar — expreso y luego miro a las dos mujeres que charlaban — ¿ustedes no terminan aun? — pregunto.

Por mi está bien — dijo Lian y vio hacia la morena — ven, será mejor avanzar así termino de platicarte.

Ryu vio como su esposa casi saca a rastras a la morena con camino a la sala, ante la mirada asombrada de Soi que parecía incrédula ante la actitud de su madre — debes comprender que está muy emocionada, nunca pensamos que tú…traerías a alguien más que no fueran amigas — dijo Ryu.

— Soi puso los ojos, luego suspiro — si hubiese imaginado que mamá se comportara así me lo pienso un par de veces — el pelinegro sonrió.

— No cantes victoria, que seguramente cuando pueda te dará la charla de "responsabilidad y fidelidad", la misma que le dijo a tu hermano — dijo Ryu y llamo a una de las mujeres del servicio que desocupaban la mesa — 4 copas de champan para la sala por favor — la mujer asintió y Soi frunció el ceño— si darás el anuncio de su relación es una buena ocasión para brindar.

Con esas últimas palabras Soi no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, su padre tenía razón era un excelente momento pero extrañamente sentía un leve nerviosismo y se preguntaba si la morena también lo sentiría. Hasta ese día la peli azul nunca había imaginado algo como eso, el traer una chica a sus padres. Obviamente Lisa, Rangiku y Nanao no contaban porque eran amigas y casi familia en cierta manera ella no creía encontrar alguien que le hiciera pensar dos veces acerca de las relaciones, el casamiento y envejecer con alguien.

Cuando Soi y Ryu llegaron a la sala Lian les miro reprobatoriamente — que tanto los detuvo, esperamos por ustedes.

Ryu tomo asiento junto a su esposa y cuando Soi se coloco junto a la morena, la joven del servicio apareció con una bandeja y 4 copas de champan — aunque estoy segura que ya lo saben, debo anunciarles que Yoruichi y yo tenemos una relación desde hace un poco más de una semana — Lian estaba por decir algo pero la peli azul no se lo permitió — si antes no dije nada fue porque primero deseaba mantener nuestra intimidad y a su vez fortalecer la relación.

Lian sonrió levemente y Ryu carraspeo— esto merece un brindis — dijo el pelinegro que se acerco y tomo dos copas para entregarlas a la pareja, luego tomo la de él y Lian — ya que todo está dicho y no queda más que aclarar, resta decir: bienvenida Yoruichi a la familia — Todos brindaron y después de beber vinieron la felicitaciones.

* * *

Una hora después la morena miraba como le quedaba la sudadera de su novia en el espejo de cuerpo entero de la habitación de Soi en su apartamento, era más que obvio que era un poco pequeña para ella pero aun así era cómoda y le daba cierto toque sensual la morena suspiro había sido una tarde noche extraña pero a la vez sentía cierta satisfacción al darse cuenta que lo de ellas era algo de verdad y la peli azul se lo había demostrado con creces al llevarla a su casa con sus padres, Lian y Ruy Fong habían sido unos anfitriones de lo demás amables pero sobre todo la recibieron felices de lo que ahora los unía.

Luego de la cena y de charlar un poco, de las recomendaciones de Lian a su hija de comportarse que se podía decir estaban disfrazadas de amenazas, aun así Soi se las tomo para bien y luego de las despedidas sugirió el irse directamente a su apartamento que quedaba más cerca y aun tenía trabajo que terminar. Suspiro y miro su reloj eran pasadas las 10 y era mejor dormir porque mañana tenía trabajo.

Cuando la morena salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, cuando estaba cerca no pudo evitar poner los ojos justo Soi miraba la computadora tan concentrada que podía estar desnuda y ella no se daría cuenta por lo que carraspeo un poco y cuando la peli azul alzo su vista no pudo evitar sonreír — pensé que dormiría contigo no solo como lo hago siempre.

Soi suspiro y al instante dio apagar a su computadora — lo siento, tienes razón vamos a dormir aunque con esa camiseta más bien parece que vienes a tentarme— dijo con una sonrisa en su labios y cuando llego a su lado suspiro — pero justamente hoy fue un día pesado y no creo poder con el postre.

Yoruichi sonrió y le dio un largo beso que la peli azul correspondió al instante — por mi está bien, mañana tengo un día largo de trabajo y por hoy he tenido muchas emociones, además mañana tengo que ir por mi moto.

Soi suspiro camino a la habitación — te dije que yo iré a dejarte a la revista y luego enviar al mensajero a dejártela.

La morena empezó a acomodar las sabanas para acostarse — mañana tengo practica de fotografía, tenderas que enviarla a la Universidad.

Lo hare, será a primeras horas — dijo la peli azul acomodándose en la cama junto a la morena y acercándola para tomarle en un abrazo — esto se siente bien.

— ¿el qué? — pregunto la morena un poco confusa.

— El dormir contigo, podía acostumbrarme fácilmente — dijo con una sonría que contagio a la morena. Realmente había sido un día cansado porque al instante de acomodarse en la cama hubo algo que les relajo que en 5 minutos ya estaban dormidas.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	17. Chapter 17

Buenas Tardes, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 17**

La mañana llego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Soi había sido la primera en dejar la comodidad de la cama así como la calidez del cuerpo a su lado para tomar la ducha y así empezar su día. Yoruichi despertó al no sentir el cuerpo a su lado aun cuando permaneció soñolienta en la cama, pero entro su respectiva ducha después que la peli azul saliera.

Soi terminaba de prepararse cuando la morena salió de su ducha, esta al momento se le quedo mirando fijamente mientras que ella empezaba a secar su cuerpo para vestirse pero al momento detuvo su rutina — ¿pasa algo? — pregunto a la peli azul.

Soi sonrió acomodándose en la cama y cruzando sus brazos al frente — nada en absoluto.

La morena se sonrojo levemente — deja de mirarme así — regaño.

Soi sonrió con un dejo de malicia— ¿así como? — pregunto.

— Tu sabes — acuso acercándose a ella — en verdad, deja de hacerlo me pones nerviosa.

Soi puso los ojos — bien — dijo poniéndose de pie para terminar de guardar todo en su portafolios.

La morena prosiguió con su rutina de arreglarse para su día, pero extrañamente podía sentir aun esa mirada de Soi sobre ella y aunque le agradaba el hecho de que la peli azul no podía apartar su mirada de ella, también le ponía nerviosa. Soi suspiro y sonrió para sí al ver como la morena se colocaba cada prenda de ropa, aunque no deseaba perturbarla y sobre todo retrasarse no podía despegar su vista del cuerpo de la morena. Desde sus largas piernas esbeltas, su abdomen plano, ese trasero envidiable y sus caderas proporcionadas, ese cuerpo curvilíneo achocolatado, sus senos llenos y esa boca deseable, por suerte era suya.

Se sonrojo ante su pensamiento pero no podía negar que tenia suerte de que ella le aceptara como su pareja después de todo, Yoruichi no solo tenía una figura sexy, también era inteligente, con los pies en la tierra y poco le importaba las cosas frívolas que casi todas las mujeres que ella había conocido le ponían importancia. Eso era lo que le había enamorado en primer lugar, lo del sexo salvaje y desenfrenado solo fue un agregado, porque en verdad que su cuerpo y el de ella se acopaban demasiado bien. De repente la peli azul frunció el ceño todo indicaba que todo era más que un enamoramiento.

— Soi ya estoy lista — dijo la morena muy cerca de ella y con el rostro preocupado — ¿te sientes bien? — pregunto con un dejo de aflicción, ya que había estado hablándole y ella parecía perdida.

La peli azul parpadeo — sí, estoy bien — dijo suavemente — solo pensaba— dijo tomando su portafolio — será mejor irnos.

La morena le miro confusa pero al sentir la mano de Soi tomando la de ella sonrió — la próxima vez será mejor que dejes que vaya por ropa y no pases comprando cada vez que vengo aquí.

Soi sonrió y se acerco a ella, ya se encontraban en el ascensor — así como me gusta desvestirte, es un placer para mi vestirte — al momento le robo un beso a la morena.

Esta puso los ojos al termino del beso — aunque es halagador, hablo en serio.

Salieron al estacionamiento y subieron al auto — pasaremos por el desayuno y luego te llevare a la universidad— la morena asintió — el mensajero llegara a tu taller de fotografía para entregarte las llaves de la moto así que no te preocupes porque será el mismo de siempre que ya conoces.

La morena sonrió, Soi era una controladora — ¿aun tienes mucho trabajo? — cuestiono.

Soi frunció el ceño — es viernes y debo terminar todo para enviar el reporte a mi abuela el sábado a primera hora, no quiero trabajar el fin de semana para pasarlo contigo — la morena hizo una mueca — ¿pasa algo? — pregunto la peli azul.

— Presentaran al nuevo panda en el zoológico — dijo la morena — me apunte junto a Hirako para ir y es el domingo — Soi enarco una de sus cejas — pensé que estarías muy ocupada para vernos.

La peli azul suspiro — bien, es mi culpa por hacer planes sin avisarte.

La morena alzo su mano y le dio una leve caricia en su mejilla derecha — podemos aprovechar el sábado, puedo salir más temprano de lo acostumbrado ya que trabajare el domingo.

Soi sonrió ante la sugerencia — eso me agrada, pero porque no vienes al apartamento hoy y duermes conmigo.

La morena le miro — ¿Por qué no vienes al mío? — Pregunto y cuando Soi estaba por responder ella al momento le interrumpió — trae tu otro auto por si temes que algo le pase al Arash, aunque realmente no creo que pueda pasarle nada porque estarás en mi lugar y nadie tiene que decir nada.

La peli azul lo pensó un momento—solo si hay postre — dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, la morena puso los ojos.

— Tendré la cena lista, pero no llegues noche— advirtió la morena, Soi aprovecho que había llegado a un semáforo y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo sonreír a la morena.

— Llegare a tiempo, no tienes que amenazarme — dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa y la morena son puso los ojos.

Como la peli azul lo había planeado, pasaron por el desayuno y luego se dirigieron a la Universidad y para extrañeza de la morena Soi le acompaño hasta donde ella daría la clase dejando que los estudiantes les notaran, algunos no les daban importancia pero uno que otro les tomaron fotos a lo lejos. Yoruichi supo que hoy debía decirle a Hirako que grey en realidad era Soi Fong antes que el rumor corriera, por su parte la peli azul no le daba importancia en lo más mínimo.

* * *

La morena tuvo una mañana un tanto difícil con sus alumnos ya que muchos de nuevo se dieron a la tarea de cuestionarle sobre lo que parecía ser una relación entre ella y la famosa heredera de los Fong, seguramente el rumor se iba a extender con rapidez así que la morena aprovecho el receso del taller para dejar una tarea para lo que sería el día lunes y así dejarlos salir más temprano mientras ella se dirigía a la revista para hablar con Hirako que merecía al menos saberlo de su boca no por los chismes.

Yoruichi llego a la revista y vio que Hirako salía de la oficina de Ukitake con una media sonrisa y unas fotos en sus manos — ¿Qué paso, que no tenias taller hoy? — Pregunto el rubio y le extendió las fotos — mira son del concierto de U-kiss de ayer, las tomamos con Kiyone.

La morena las vio y sonrió, a pesar de todo el ambiente del concierto las fotos estaban muy buenas en calidad— muy buenas — señalo y las devolvió al rubio — hay algo que quiero hablar contigo Hirako.

El rubio se puso atento a la seriedad que la morena mostraba — ¿qué sucede, no solucionaste tus problema con Grey? — pregunto con preocupación.

La morena sonrió negando con su cabeza — todo lo arreglamos ayer — aclara y la sonrisa traviesa de Shinji se dejo ver — no de la manera que tú piensas — aclaro al instante.

— Arruinas el momento — se quejo Shinji y la morena rio un poco — ¿de qué deseas hablar entonces?

La morena suspiro — quiero que esta plática quede solo entre nosotros ya que es algo personal y necesito que por favor lo tomes con calma.

Shinji puso ojos angustiado — ¿renunciaras a la revista, volverás a América, estas embarazada? — pregunto con rapidez.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar reír un poco entre todas las ocurrencias de Hirako de las cuales ninguna se acercaba a la que ella quería decir — Hirako, no es ninguna de esas cosas más bien creo que es el momento de que sepas el nombre de mi novia.

Shinji sonrió ampliamente — creí que no llegaría este momento pronto, te he visto jugar a la quiero y no la quiero pero te veo y ella hace maravillas en ti.

La morena hizo una mueca de sonrisa — por favor tómalo con calma— pido y el rubio puso los ojos — bueno para tu información personal Grey es Soi Fong.

Hirako borro la sonrisa de su rostro al instante — vamos Yoruichi no bromees con eso.

La morena se puso seria — no estoy bromeando, porque crees que como dices estaba entre le quiero y no le quiero.

Hirako dejo caer su mandíbula en total sorpresa y contuvo su emoción — no… no… no… tu…ella — balbuceo — ¿sabes lo que significa eso? — Cuestiono y la morena negó — has conquistado a la mujer más asediada de Tokio.

Yoruichi puso los ojos — no es para tanto.

— ¿No? — Cuestiono — la princesa de hielo que no se detiene a mirar una chica dos veces y menos de pensar en tener una…— el rubio guardo silencio — mierda, por eso apareció aquella vez — todo en su cabeza tuvo sentido — fue por ti, ella vino solo por ti ¿pero qué fue lo que paso entre ustedes?

La morena se encogió de hombros — es una larga historia — dijo al instante.

Hirako sonrió — pues te invito el almuerzo y me cuentas esa larga historia.

El almuerzo fue muy bueno para la morena y el rubio, la comida excelente y la charla mucho mejor ya que la morena le conto a grandes rasgos como ella y Soi habían coincidido hace casi un año, luego todo el asunto de su reencuentro con el hecho de que la morena le había atrapado con otra chica. Hirako escucho como la peli azul se había acercado a la morena y como al morena desde un principio había pensado que la heredera de los Fong era una chica normal como cualquier otra.

Hirako parecía encantado con toda la historia, aun cuando la morena seguramente se guardaba los detalles más jugosos e íntimos las cosas pintaban muy bien para la morena y él se lo había hecho notar, primero la heredera al parecer estaba más que comprometida con la relación, segundo al parecer la familia y sus amigas la adoraban y para rematar según lo que le había contado Yoruichi, hasta ya le había llevado a casa formalmente aunque el rubio le advirtió que faltaba la abuela que tenía una fama de ser muy estricta.

Regresaron a la revista, la morena pidió un momento con Ukitake pues pensaba que merecía saber de todo al respecto, además de que al aparecer algunos rumores se estaban filtrando aunque no eran del todo convincentes y muy seguros. Obviamente Ukitake pareció sorprendido pero no tanto como lo había estado Hirako, por la simple y sencilla razón que aquella visita de Soi Fong había denotado un interés en la morena que la ultima parecía rechazar con todas sus fuerzas.

— Felicidades— dijo con una sonrisa sincera — seguramente tienes el respaldo de la familia y sus amigas lo cual es favorable.

La morena sonrió — solo faltara ganarme a la abuela — suspiro — eso dijo Shinji.

El peliblanco rio — Oh, la abuela es un hueso duro de roer, según tengo entendido no le simpatizaba la novia de Lyu y solo la toleraba por el— Yoruichi se puso seria — pero el saber que su nieta por fin ha sentado cabeza pueda que sea un punto favorable para ti.

Yoruichi suspiro — ¿tan mala es? — pregunto.

— No, más bien es sobre protectora — señalo el peliblanco — pero quien no lo es en esa familia — dijo con una risita y luego soltó un suspiro — seguramente el que estuvieran a punto de perderla a temprana edad los marco.

La morena suspiro, ella sabía bien la historia pero claro que eso fue algo íntimo que no podía hablarlo con cualquiera — aun así es demasiado pronto para suponer cosas, justo vamos empezando la relación y quizá en unos meses ella se aburra de ser monógama.

Ukitake sonrió — seguramente están empezando su relación como dices, pero según creo es Soi quien ha estado tras de ti y eso en ella es mucho que decir.

Yoruichi abrió la boca para refutar lo que el peliblanco decía, Hirako y Ukitake parecían ver todo como un cuento de hadas o más bien como si ella se hubiese alzado con el mayor trofeo de todos, cuando ella trataba de ir poco a poco dado que para ambas era su primera relación formal, además de ver a Soi Fong tal cual como era con sus defectos y virtudes aun cuando no podía negar que todo se estaba moviendo muy rápido entre ellas y aun no sabía si eso era bueno o malo — hay mucho que vivir aun — señalo la morena.

— Es bueno que tengas lo pies sobre la tierra Yoruichi — le miro serio — pero recuerda que muchas mujeres darían lo que fuera por estar en tus zapatos y seguramente cuando se sepa una que otra intentara que ustedes rompan.

La morena sonrió — no creo que sea para tanto, además justo ahora lo nuestro no es muy público.

Jushiro miro su teléfono en la mesa y lo tomo, una foto apareció y este enarco una de sus cejas — al parecer alguien las ha captado — dijo mostrando la foto donde al parecer ellas dos estaban en un estacionamiento y se despedían.

Yoruichi soltó un suspiro — fue hoy en la mañana, en la Universidad — dijo al instante — le dije que podrían vernos.

— Pero a ella seguramente le dio igual — señalo Jushiro con diversión — a Soi no le importa el qué dirán Yoruichi, además de eso tiene su carácter.

La morena frunció el ceño — acaso, ¿me estas advirtiendo de algo? — pregunto.

Jushiro sonrió — no, pero sería bueno que pusieras mucho de tu madures en la relación, Soi pueda que se vea fría, dueña de sí misma pero tuvo una manera difícil de madurar y al final pueda que aun posea parte de su inmadurez.

La morena lo medito un poco, no podía decirlo a ciencia cierta pero la peli azul aun con todo hasta ahora siempre se ha mostrado firme y serio en todo, las únicas veces que se vio quizá confundida o vacilante ha sido cuando intentaba mostrar sentimientos — lo tomare en cuanta, además quiero pedirte un favor.

— No te preocupes por la prensa amarillista y los rumores — dijo el peliblanco al instante anticipando la situación — hare circular un memo interno donde se darán instrucciones para que nadie hable y por supuesto, nadie diga nada sobre tu vida personal.

La morena mostro una de sus más brillantes sonrisas — eres un gran jefe y amigo — señalo.

El peliblanco sonrió — bueno al menos espero le digas eso a Soi, así quizá algún día me vuelva a otorgarme otra entrevista, claro sin presiones.

Yoruichi sonrió — le diré, volveré al trabajo— informo y salió de la oficina.

Al instante el peliblanco suspiro largamente, ¿acaso eso era algo que se esperaba desde aquella vez que vio a la princesa de hielo entrar en la revista?, quizá si lo esperaba mucho mas al ver la interacción o mejor dicho la aversión que Yoruichi mostraba hacia la peli azul, cosa que seguramente nunca nadie había tenido para ella. Quizá eso era una de las cosas que a Soi le había llamado la atención de la morena, el que no la viese como el premio mayor, que fuera modesta y nada materialista ya que sea como sea Yoruichi tenía un estatus como fotógrafa y en América era muy conocida, sonrió al pensar que podría ser que esa relación terminara en matrimonio.

* * *

Por otra parte en la empresa de los Fong, las llamadas al teléfono de la gerencia no se hacían esperar y desde la recepción en el piso de abajo ya había uno que otro reportero en espera de ver a la heredera de los Fong salir o en todo caso que negara los rumores o desmintiera lo de las fotografías que circulaban en la red. Lian y Ryu le habían llamado a su celular hace ratos un poco incrédulos de que ella aun no había hecho algún movimiento para que esas dichosas imágenes dejaran de circular. Fue grata su sorpresa escuchar a Soi con voz calma y con un dejo de orgullo decirles que no importaba, que de todas maneras tarde o temprano las personas debían enterarse que ella tenía pareja y una relación formal.

Soi había visto las tres fotografías, las primeras dos no eran muy buenas pero la ultima era una donde se despedían y de paso tenían sus manos entrelazadas, sonrió levemente el que la había subido al parecer era uno de los estudiantes de Yoruichi pues el pie de la foto tenía un leve mensaje: **_"mi Sempai tiene toda mi admiración no solo por ser profesional, si no porque al parecer conquisto a la inconquistable heredera de los Fong_** **"** a ella le daba igual la situación, pero frunció el ceño un poco con el pensamiento que en la mañana se le había ocurrido, pero luego suspiro no importaba si por fin estaba enamorada al menos lo estaba de una mujer excepcional y le preocupaba porque qué pasaría si la morena al final rompiera su relación.

Suspiro cansinamente ella nunca había sido insegura, pero con la morena eso era algo casi recurrente desde que había tomado la tarea de caerle bien o más bien quitarse ese cartel de playgirl y otras cosas más que Yoruichi pensaba sobre ella, Soi había pasado por cierta frustración y hasta incredulidad ya que nadie le habría tratado con poco interés y hasta con cierta antipatía, pues como había dichos sus amigas Yoruichi no había caído a sus pies y no lo iba hacer como tampoco había caído al final Tía Halibel. La peli azul sonrió era extraño pero cada vez que recordaba a Tía sentía frustración y hoy simplemente ya no importaba.

Lisa apareció en su oficina — la prensa se encuentra abajo y las llamadas son insistentes, la pobre de Vanesa ya no sabe qué hacer — tomo asiento — ¿en verdad fuiste a dejarla a la Universidad y todo el asunto? — cuestiono.

Soi le miro seria — es mi novia, ¿qué tiene de malo que nos hayan visto? — cuestiono.

Lisa dejo entrever una leve sonrisa, quizá al final todas tenían razón y Yoruichi era la mujer adecuada para su amiga — nada de malo, pero la prensa puede ser una molestia — señalo al momento — quizá tu estés acostumbrada a eso pero para Yoruichi eso es nuevo.

Soi suspiro — tienes razón — dijo pensativa — hablare con ella sobre eso.

— La prensa no dejara de molestar si no das un comunicado— dijo Lisa.

Soi frunció el ceño — no puedo hacer nada sin antes hablar con Yoruichi, seria impropio si lo hago de esa manera.

— Entonces habla con ella, entre más pronto lo hagas mejor — señalo la pelinegra con calma— mientras ordenare a los de seguridad desalojar los alrededores del edificio.

— Gracias Lisa — dijo la peli azul — dile a Vanesa que deje en silencio el teléfono, que solo haga uso de la línea privada.

— Lo hare, esto se ha convertido en un circo y es tu culpa — acuso con diversión la pelinegra.

Soi sonrió y luego que su amiga salía de la oficina tomo su teléfono y marco el número de la morena, el timbre sonó una vez, dos veces.

 **—** **Hola— respondió al otro lado de la línea con tono alegre.**

 **—** **Yoruichi, espero no interrumpir algo** **—** **dijo con calma.**

 **La morena sonrió y Hirako que estaba frente a ella no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar quien era que estaba al otro lado de la línea** **—** **no lo haces, justo solo revisaba algunas fotos y nos poníamos de acuerdo para ver como haríamos el viaje al zoológico.**

 **—** **¿Has visto las redes sociales?— pregunto.**

 **La morena puso los ojos** **—** **Si, al parecer uno de mis estudiantes subió la foto — informo con tono serio — lo lamento.**

 **—** **No es tu culpa, de todas maneras tarde o temprano se darían cuenta y realmente no me importa — dijo suavemente.**

 **—** **¿Pero? — cuestiono la morena sabiendo que no era tan sencillo.**

 **—** **La prensa ya está como plaga afuera del edificio y no dejan de llamar — la peli azul suspiro — cuando sepan donde trabajas y todo lo demás quizá también vayan por ti.**

 **Yoruichi suspiro — ya hable con Jushiro, el dijo que se encargaría de prevenir a todos y dar directrices al respecto para que no se den esos problemas.**

 **Soi sonrió levemente — dale mi agradecimiento por eso, aunque seguramente pedirá un chance para una entrevista — dijo en tono casi divertido.**

 **—** **Eres muy perceptiva — dijo la morena.**

 **Soi suspiro** **—** **la prensa no dejara de molestar hasta que no se aclare todo.**

 **—** **¿Con aclarar hablas de dar un entrevista? — cuestiono la morena.**

 **Soi soltó un bufido — eso no — dijo seria — Lisa piensa que sería bueno dar un comunicado a la prensa, donde aclare que yo tengo una relación formal y que deseo que se respete mi privacidad y la de mi pareja.**

 **La morena sonrió levemente — es una buena idea — secundo — ¿entonces, qué esperas para hacerlo? — cuestiono.**

 **—** **No hare nada si tú no lo quieres Yoruichi, por eso te hablaba — dijo — quería ver si estás de acuerdo con hacer lo del comunicado.**

 **Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír, por pequeñas cosas como esas la peli azul se había ganado su corazón, aunque pareciera extraño pensarlo siendo que su relación acaba casi de empezar — por mí no hay problema, hazlo.**

 **Soi sonrió al otro lado de la línea — bien, me pondré a trabajar y pasare por ti a las cinco.**

 **—** **Hoy saldré a las 4 — informo la morena.**

 **Soi sonrió — en ese caso debo apurarme para pasar por ti más o menos a esa hora, lo prometo — dijo sonriendo —** **ten buena tarde.**

 **La morena sonrió— es una promesa — le recalco —tú también ten buena tarde — dijo — te quiero — soltó sin pensarlo y hubo un leve silencio en la línea.**

 **—** **Yo también — respondió la peli azul dejando a la morena un poco asombrada y luego de eso la llamada término.**

* * *

Yoruichi se quedo ahí mirando su teléfono, hasta ahora ninguna de las dos había expresado sus sentimientos con las palabras, ya sea diciendo **_"te quiero o te amo"_** pero esta vez simplemente había salido de sus labios de manera tan normal que hasta ella se asombro de tal hecho.

— El amor joven es tan lindo — soltó Hirako con una sonrisa en sus labios, la instante la morena le lanzo una bola de papel que hizo el que rubio riera más abiertamente.

* * *

En las oficinas de Soi Fong las cosas fueron calmándose de a poco, luego de que la peli azul terminara su conversación con Yoruichi fue donde Lisa y le paso una hoja con lo que quería decir para la prensa que justo era lo mismo que le había dicho a la morena que diría sin agregar y quitar nadad. Lisa lo recibió y se puso manos a la obra mientras su amiga regresaba a su trabajo pues quería dejar todo listo para pasar su tarde noche con Yoruichi sin ningún pendiente en su mente.

Luego de lanzar el comunicado y después de una hora los medios empezaron a discutir sobre tal noticia, era un boom a decir verdad pues nadie esperaba algo como eso y a la vez se encontraban admirados de que alguien por fin alcanzara llegar al frio corazón de la heredera de los Fong y como lo había previsto la peli azul, algunos se preguntaban quien era la chica según decían algunos " la desconocida" aunque después de unos minutos ya tenían el nombre de Yoruichi Shihōin, siendo así que poco a poco la morena se estaba volviendo tendencia en Twitter, aun cuando en Japón era alguien de bajo perfil en unas horas era la persona más buscada en las redes sociales.

* * *

Lyu manejaba su automóvil con dirección a la casa de sus padres, toda la tarde había escuchado los rumores en las redes y el comunicado había sido la gota que derramo el vaso ya que él no se esperaba que su hermana hiciera pública su relación, eso indicaba que aunque no le agradaba ella iba en serio con Yoruichi. Apretó el volante con fuerza al pensar que había sido un tonto al pensar que podía esperar que su hermana se aburriese de la morena y el estaría ahí para ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar y encontrar consuelo.

Pero al parecer Soi lo estaba haciendo más formal, dejándolo sin posibilidades de nada y mucho menos de esperar en tener una oportunidad con la morena que le gustase o no parecía estar enganchada de Soi Fong y como siempre el debía de ver como su brillante hermana se quedaba con lo mejor, pero estaba dispuesto a pelear y la próxima reunión en la empresa iba ser la ocasión que aprovecharía.

Cuando llego a la casa de sus padres ya casi eran las 3 de la tarde, seguramente no se esperaban su visita pero justo ahora prefería no ver a su hermana. Luego de su pequeña pelea al finalizar la subasta el pelinegro pensaba que su relación como hermanos estaba rota por mucho que su madre insistiera en que arreglaran las cosas. Con decisión salió del auto e ingreso a la casa este día pueda ser que también la relación con sus padres se vea afectada.

— Hijo — saludo con tono alegra Lian al verle pasar por la puerta, ellos se encontraban en el estudio.

— Madre — saludo con un pequeño beso y una sonrisa — padre — dijo dándole un abrazo.

— Te esperábamos para el fin de semana — dijo Ryu dejando su teléfono a un lado.

— Tengo cosas que hacer el fin de semana — dijo al instante — además no quiero tener problemas con Soi.

Lian lanzo una mirada a su esposo y este solo lanzo un suspiro— seguramente tu hermana no vendrá, ayer vino con Yoruichi.

Lyu frunció el ceño — así que ya la presento como su novia, haciéndolo formal — soltó de pronto.

— Claro que va en serio — señalo Ryu — hasta hizo una aclaración a la prensa, al parecer Yoruichi resulto ser la indicada para tu hermana.

Lyu suspiro — da igual, no vine hablar sobre ellas — dijo tomando asiento.

Lian suspiro — hijo, espero que no haya más problemas entre ustedes.

Lyu se encogió de hombros — como dije madre, lo que haga Soi no me interesa aunque debo señalar que estoy un poco preocupado con la empresa.

Lian miro a su esposo preocupada y este le miro serio — ¿preocupado con la empresa? — Cuestiono confundido — ¿a qué te refieres?

Lyu se puso serio — he revisado un poco los estados financieros y aunque todo está en regla, Soi al parecer tiene mucho efectivo en sus cuentas y algunas son por giros enviados aparentemente del exterior.

— ¿Estás espiando las cuentas privadas de tu hermana? — cuestiono Lian con un dejo de incredulidad.

Ryu se puso serio — ¿de dónde sacaste esa información? — cuestiono al momento.

— Tengo mis fuentes— respondió Lyu con seriedad.

— No creo que sean muy legal que digamos, porque esa información es privada — señalo el patriarca de los Fong.

— Papá, solo estoy tomando más cuidado de nuestro legado — dijo Lyu — Soi siempre está al manejo de todo y cuando quiero ayudar o poner de mi parte siempre me saca del negocio.

— Pero hijo, tú tienes tu empresa — señalo Lian.

— Una que está completamente fiscalizada por Soi, por la abuela y ustedes — dijo al instante — ¿porque yo no puedo ser tomado en cuenta para ser Ceo de de Electro Digital Grup? — Pregunto — también me he preparado, pero claro Soi debía ser la única a quien debían darle ese privilegio.

— Estas haciendo un berrinche — soltó Ryu con seriedad — tu hermana se preparo para ser la Ceo, se que tú tienes talento y estás preparado pero no en el ámbito financiero, muestra de eso es que tu hermana ha hecho inversiones importantes en el extranjero que le ha dado mucho resultado y por ello su liquidez financiera y de capital es bueno.

Lyu se sorprendió — ¿Qué estás diciendo? — cuestiono.

— Que si nuestra empresa cayera en desgracia, tu hermana podría tener el capital y la capacidad de levantarla ella misma — dijo Ryu con seriedad — acaso crees que tu abuela es tan ciega que se deja llevar por el amor para delegar o disponer de su legado.

Lyu frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué ella nunca nos dijo nada de eso? — cuestiono.

— Por la misma razón que tu tomas para hacer investigaciones poco ortodoxas a quien es de tu misma sangre — soltó Ryu — ¿qué es lo que te propones con eso Lyu?

— Quiero que se me dé una oportunidad en la empresa, para mostrar mi valía — dijo al instante.

Lian le miro confusa — ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto.

Lyu les miro con seriedad — en la próxima reunión le pediré a la abuela una oportunidad para tomar las riendas de la empresa y que vean todos que soy capaz de ser tomado en cuenta como Ceo así como a Soi y espero que ustedes me respalden.

Lian y Ryu se miraron al instante pero fue el pelinegro que respondió — no podemos hacer eso.

— Sabía que la prefieren — soltó con un dejo de molestia.

— No lo mal interpretes hijo — dijo Lian — los dos son nuestros hijos y no vamos a elegir a uno sobre otro porque a los dos le queremos por igual.

Lyu suspiro — entonces ya están sabedores de lo que hare y espero sepan respetar mi decisión.

— No te preocupes Lyu, no haremos o diremos nada — dijo Ryu con suavidad — solo espero que luego no tengas que arrepentirte por tus acciones.

— El arremetimiento es para tontos — dijo el pelinegro — sé muy bien lo que quiero y lo que hago y si me disculpan, tengo cosas que hacer.

Con esas últimas palabras el pelinegro salió de la casa, el silencio en el lugar era tenso Ryu estaba preocupado no por Soi o Lyu, más bien porque justo pensaba que había dado demasiada información que podía ser un problema a futuro, solo esperaba que Lyu no fuera demasiado astuto y se tomara el tiempo para investigar sobre eso, por su parte Lian sentía que lo que parecía una relación perfecta entre hermanos se estaba rompiendo de manera muy ruidosa.

— ¿Crees que debemos decirle a Soi? — pregunto Lian.

— No — respondió serio su esposo de manera tajante.

Lian suspiro — no puedo creer que todo sea porque Yoruichi la eligió a ella.

Ryu puso los ojos —esto no solo es por una chica Lian, creo que es algo que se ha ido cociendo todos estos años en los cuales Lyu ha estado a la sombra de Soi.

Lian se puso de pie — ¿qué quieres decir? — cuestiono.

El pelinegro suspiro — como se han dado las cosas, creo que después del incidente con Soi nos volcamos a ella y quizá dejamos un poco de lado a Lyu.

— ¿Estas insinuando que es nuestra culpa? — Cuestiono la matriarca de los Fong con notable incredulidad — eso es tonto que creas eso, nos preocupamos mucho con la situación de Soi — señalo — pero fue Lyu quien siempre estuvo con nosotros recibiendo nuestro cuidado como padre, no como Soi que decidió apartarse de nuestro lado primero en el internado y luego viajando a Londres para cursar sus estudios superiores.

— Retsu explico porque lo hacía — replico el pelinegro y luego suspiro — no creo que sea culpa de nadie, son solo las circunstancias.

Lian suspiro, su esposo se acerco para abrazarla — no eduque a mis hijos para enfrentarse entre ellos.

Ryu suspiro — para un enfrentamiento se necesitan dos, esperemos que Soi sea más sensata.

Lian se aferro mas al abrazo de su esposo — eso es lo que me preocupa, la ultima vez dijo que si Lyu se metía entre ella y Yoruichi no iba a valer reglas.

— Esperemos que no sea por ahí donde se dirija Lyu — dijo Ryu — lo que note hoy es que quiere quitarle el puesto, vámonos de viaje mañana y regresemos el lunes.

Lian le miro sonriendo — creo que sería lo mejor, además hace ratos no me sacas de paseo.

* * *

Lyu iba en su automóvil pensativo hacia el complejo financiero, ahí donde las oficina de la bolsa y alunas inversoras locales y extranjeras tenían sus oficinas. En todo el camino desde que salió de la casa de sus padres le venía dando vuelta a toda la plática, lo quisiera o no su padre había soltado una buena información y sobre eso iba a ponerse a investigar, quería saber sobre esas inversiones en el extranjero, quizá con eso tuviese cola que pisarle a su hermana para que su abuela le dé una oportunidad como Ceo.

Llego a una oficina que conocía muy bien y luego de anunciarse con la recepcionista, le hicieron a pasar con la persona que buscaba — lamento interrumpir en tu oficina — dijo el pelinegro sentándose en la silla frente a la mujer en el escritorio.

La susodicha suspiro — ¿Qué quieres Lyu? — cuestiono cansinamente — la última vez te dije que era mejor no vernos más.

— Lo sé — dijo con seriedad — pero necesito que averigües algo importante.

La mujer enarco una de sus cejas — eso me dijiste la última vez y por esa vez te ayude como me lo pediste, aun cuando era un poco riesgoso — dijo con seriedad — pero esta vez ya no se podrá.

Lyu se puso serio — también te dije que cuando lograra ser el Ceo de la compañía haríamos negocios como antes lo habías propuesto.

No creo que deba afianzarme a esa esperanza, luego cuando no suceda tendré problemas con mi representado — dijo la pelinegra con rostro serio — pero te ayudare — el pelinegro sonrió satisfecho — será la ultima vez, luego será mejor que tomes tu camino y yo el mío porque esto no es sano.

No tiene nada de malo ser amigos Reiko — señalo Lyu.

La susodicha enarco una de sus cejas — ¿amigos?, después de casi vivir juntos — dijo con calma — negó con su cabeza — eres peor que Soi — acuso.

Lyu frunció el ceño — no me compares — dijo al momento — además no tiene nada que ver.

Reiko suspiro — al menos ella jamás intento algo conmigo y supo respetarte a ti, en cambio tú te pones a disputar una mujer que posiblemente ya se revolcaba con tu hermana desde saber cuándo.

Lyu le miro serio — ¿Y eso es lo que te molesta? — Cuestiono y Reiko le lanzo una mirada molesta, el pelinegro suspiro — creo que lo supe desde siempre solo que me negaba a creerlo, solo fui tu premio de consuelo.

Reiko suspiro — no fue tan así Lyu — dijo suavemente — además tu hermana jamás me mostro algún indicio de interés o lo que fuere, es mas creo que me soportaba solo por ti.

— Da igual Reiko — dijo Lyu — por una vez quiero ganarle en algo — dijo suavemente.

Reiko suspiro — ¿crees que tu abuela lo aprobara? — Pregunto — al final de todo es ella la que manda y seguramente no querrá cambiar las cosas en la empresa, pero te ayudare con esto último, solo dime ¿Qué es lo que debo averiguar?

Lyu se animo — papá hablo que Soi había invertido y le resulto muy bien.

Reiko le miro seria — Si invirtió no fue en Japón, ya te he dicho que esta oficina está muy pendiente de inversiones locales y puede anticipar ciertos movimientos — señalo — si no fuera así hubiese podido prever la compra de acciones de inversionistas ingleses a los Shiba y me habría ahorrado una molestia de mi jefe.

Lyu de pronto abrió sus ojos — ¡eso es! — Soltó con sorpresa — busca a esa inversora ingles y averigua quienes son los socios o miembros, inversores capitalistas — frunció el ceño — porque no lo pensé antes, Soi haría cualquier cosa por ayudar a los Shiba.

Reiko le miro seria — no creo que tu hermana sea capaz de hacer algo como eso, los ingleses son muy estrictos en cuestiones de inversión, no se lanzarían a una empresa que aunque se ha mantenido a flote parecía estar a punto de ahogarse.

Lyu le miro — por eso mismo, es extraño que de pronto una inversora inglesa sale de la nada y lanza un salva vidas a los Shiba — se puso de pie — si estoy en lo cierto tengo una oportunidad para que la abuela me tome en serio para ser el Ceo de la empresa — sonrió satisfecho — averigua Reiko, por favor.

Reiko asintió y vio como el pelinegro se marchaba, miro su computadora pensando en todo el asunto — solo espero que no sea como lo crees Lyu, porque si es así… — tomo el teléfono — necesito conectarme con el CNUCYD — Reiko espero un momento para conectarse con la sede de la Conferencia de las Naciones Unidas sobre Comercio y Desarrollo, para asuntos relacionados con el comercio, las inversiones y el desarrollo, ahí podría charlar con su amigo Peter Williams que tenía acceso a mucha información sobre Inversoras en Europa.

* * *

Soi se estiro en su silla y apago su computadora, ya había enviado el informe a su abuela y justo estaba por enviar los demás para su impresión y tenerlos listos para la reunión del martes, aun cuando siempre les enviaba una copia por correo. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban como 22 minutos para las 4, si se apuraba quizá le daba una sorpresa a la morena en su trabajo. Guardo su computadora y empezó dejar todo ordenado, en eso Lisa llego con unas carpetas.

— ¿No me digas que te marchas? — Pregunto asombrada.

Soi sonrió levemente — le prometí a Yoruichi que iría por ella antes de las 5.

Lisa no pudo evitar una sonrisa — es bueno que cumplas tu palabra dada a una dama, mas si ella en cuestión es tu novia — suspiro — espero no busques llevarla a lugares públicos en estos días, la prensa estará sobre ustedes como abejas a la miel.

Soi termino de ordenar su escritorio y camino hacia la puerta donde estaba Lisa, que justo se había quedado ahí al ver que ella casi iba de salida — no tenemos más planes que cenar en su apartamento y pasar el rato.

— ¿Pasar el rato? — Lisa no pudo evitar sonreír — así se le dices ahora, eso es algo nuevo para mí.

Soi se sonrojo levemente — yo...no… se me hace tarde — Lisa no pudo evitar reír, mientras Soi huía de su amiga, sabía muy bien que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas y de paso había tartamudeado como idiota.

Lisa le vio irse con una sonrisa, pero antes puso las carpetas en el escritorio y se fue, para cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la oficina de la Ceo de la compañía. Por su parte Soi que ya se encontraba en su auto decidió antes pasar por su apartamento para cambiar de auto e ir por un poco de ropa, la peli azul había decidido que parte de la tarde noche y mañana iba tratar de pasar un tiempo de calidad con la morena.

Cuando Soi llego a las revista estaciono su auto, salió y sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió a la tercera planta donde sabia que la morena se encontraba. Paso por recepción y la joven le miro asombrada, pero al instante tomo el teléfono.

— Podrías por favor no anunciarme — pido la peli azul — quiero darle una sorpresa.

La joven sonrió — por supuesto — dijo colgando el auricular y vio como Soi sonreía satisfecha y le guiñaba el ojo antes de irse.

Soi entro satisfecha y con una leve sonrisa al ascensor, sentía que era su día de suerte pues había terminado su trabajo, no había nadie más en ese ascensor y de paso no vio algún paparazzi o periodista tras ella. Cuando la puerta del elevador se abrió Soi suspiro justo ahora pensaba que había actuado por instinto y no como siempre lo había que era pensando muy bien cada movimiento, aun así ella no era una cobarde y salido del ascensor con paso seguro hacia donde sabia se encontraba el escritorio de la morena.

Yoruichi se encontraba viendo algunas imágenes que debían elegir para las publicaciones en la revista, Shinji parecía jugar con la cámara y tomar fotos a todos los ahí presentes hasta que de pronto bajo la cámara sorprendido y de paso miro hacia la morena, Yoruichi de pronto sintió que el lugar aprecia muy silencioso.

— Shinji no te parece que todo está muy silencioso por aquí — dijo mirando al rubio que parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Shinji vio como Soi se colocaba tras la morena — es porque tu novia ha llegado.

La morena puso los ojos — deja de bromear Shinji — de quejo la morena.

— No estoy bromeando — respondió el rubio — ¿Por qué no le dice algo? — Pregunto el rubio.

Soi sonrió — ¿lista para irnos Yoruichi? — Cuestiono Soi.

La morena gira para ver a la peli azul y luego de pasar de la inicial sorpresa sonrió ampliamente — ¡llegaste! — Dijo un poco emocionada y de pronto vio que todos ahí le miraban — solo déjame apagar la computadora.

— Te dije que no mentía — señalo el rubio a la morena, luego miro hacia Soi — que tenga buena tarde.

— Gracias Hirako — dijo Soi mientras la morena terminaba de tomar sus cosas y se ponía de pie y miro a su novia y luego al rubio con curiosidad.

Pero la morena olvido eso por el momento, era mejor irse para que su tarde noche con Soi Fong empezara sin miradas de terceros y más de los ahí presentes que parecían casi ver todo como si estuviesen viendo un dorama — nos vemos mañana Shinji — dijo la morena y este agito su mano diciendo adiós, luego miro a su novia — ¿nos vamos?

Soi sonrió — nos vemos Hirako — dijo la peli azul mientras empezaban su camino hacia el ascensor, mientras todos hacían como si trabajaban y no miraban a la pareja en absoluto.

Cuando entraron al ascensor Soi no pudo evitar tomar a la morena en un beso anhelante que la morena respondió de la misma manera, luego se separaron con un suspiro por igual y extrañamente la puerta del ascensor se abrió, pues habían llegado a la planta baja. No tardaron en llegar al estacionamiento y subir al auto para salir de ahí. La morena sonrió complacida por varias cosas, Soi había tenido el detalle de subir por ella hasta su lugar en vez de esperar en su auto como lo venía haciendo con anterioridad, luego estaba el detalle del auto notando que había tomado su sugerencia de cambiarlo para finalmente tener su primera noche con ella en su apartamento.

Luego frunció el ceño — ¿de dónde conoces a Hirako? — cuestiono.

Soi le miro — ya decía que habías tardado en preguntar — dijo con una sonrisa que borro para lanzar un suspiro — Hirako siempre ha sido un buen fotoperiodista — señalo la peli azul — el ayudo con unas fotografías en el problema que tuve con una periodista.

— Oh — soltó la morena recordando ciertos rumores.

Soi le miro de soslayo — ¿el no te lo conto? — cuestiono.

La morena puso los ojos — no creo que ande contando cosas privadas, lo más que contaba de ti era tu capacidad de conquista — le dijo acusadoramente.

Soi frunció el ceño — yo...No... — Balbuceó un poco y luego suspiro — el pasado es pasado Yoruichi y tú eres mi presente y lo que quiero para futuro.

Yoruichi sonrió — lo sé, no quise molestar — aclaro — te ves linda cuando tartamudeas— señalo la morena y Soi mostro una tímida sonrisa, con eso el ambiente entre ellas se aligero.

Cuando llegaron al complejo de apartamentos Soi, empezó a bajar las cosas que habían pasado a comprar en el camino que constaba en unas pintas de sorbete, vino, algunas galletas y otros aperitivos que la peli azul había agregado muy a pesar que la morena le decía que eran demasiados, Soi solo había dicho que nada era demasiado con una sonrisa socarrona. Al entrar al departamento lo primero que hicieron fue llevar las compras a la pequeña cocina y guardarlas en su lugar, la morena le dijo a Soi que se pusiera cómoda y que ella iba a cambiarse para empezar a cocinar.

Yoruichi fue a su habitación y verifico que todo estaba en orden ya que Soi dormiría esa noche ahí, fue a su armario y busco algo ligero que ponerse de lo cual se sintiese cómoda, por lo que tomo lo que fungía como su camisón para dormir que simplemente ocupaba para estar mas cómoda de una marca americana conocida y en la cual ella había trabajado como fotógrafa en uno de sus catálogos. Soi estaba descansando en el sofá con la televisión encendida viendo las noticias de la tarde donde no podían faltar los chismes sobre su fotografía y el comunicado que Lisa había enviado a la prensa en general, medio vio pasar a la morena hacia la cocina.

No faltaron durante el día los mensajes de Rangiku felicitándole por dar un paso más firme en su relación, a diferencia de Lisa que era más ligera en cuestión de su relación la pelirroja parecía más una casamentera experta o algo así. Soi miro su celular ya que estaba recibiendo una llamada de su madre.

 **—** **Buenas tardes madre — respondió al instante — espero tu y papá hayan recibido el informe para la reunión del martes.**

 **—** **Si, pero no hablo por cosas de trabajo hija — corto la matriarca al instante — ¿Dónde te encuentras? — cuestiono.**

 **—** **Con Yoruichi en su apartamento, vamos a cenar — aclaro al instante,**

 **—** **Oh, eso está bien — dijo un poco distraída Lian — preguntaba porque no sé si tenias planes de visitarnos este fin de semana y debo decir que mañana tu padre y yo saldremos de la ciudad.**

 **—** **¿Se van, paso algo? — cuestiono un poco preocupada.**

 **—** **Es solo un paseo hija, ya sabes de esos para avivar la llama del amor— dijo de manera coqueta, suponiendo que Soi estaba sonrojada al otro lado de la línea.**

 **—** **Entiendo— dijo al instante un poco cohibida, de pronto sonrió con una idea — madre ya que no estarán en casa puedo ocupar la alberca, me gustaría pasar un rato ahí con Yoruichi si no es problema.**

 **—** **Eso está bien— señalo Lian — les diré a los del servicio que preparen el almuerzo y estén endiente de tus necesidades.**

 **—** **No me gustaría molestar a los del servicio demasiado — señalo Soi.**

 **—** **Tonterías hija, además no creo que Yoruichi se preste a tus malos comportamientos en casa — dijo Lian con tono pícaro.**

 **—** **Yo no he pensado nada al respecto madre — se defendió la peli azul — ¿cuando regresan?**

 **—** **El lunes por la mañana — informo — saludos a Yoru-chan, espero te comportes con ella y que disfruten su tarde en casa el día de mañana — dijo Lian.**

 **—** **Si madre, cuídense — con esto la llamada termino.**

* * *

Soi suspiro, su padres eran unos románticos empedernidos a su parecer o quizá era verdad eso de calentar las cosas en el matrimonio, Soi se sonrojo levemente no debía estar pensado en esas cosas. Se puso de pie para ir a la cocina y decirle a la morena sus planes para mañana y de paso picarle el lado competitivo en natación. Cuando llego se quedo en silencio recostándose en la pared mirando a la morena en su ambiente casero. Tenía un poco de música suave mientras parecía probar un poco lo que preparaba y lo movía, junto con movimientos de su cuerpo al compas de la música y ese camisón azul negro que le llegaba al muslo se le antojaba muy sensual y provocativo.

Yoruichi sonrió con satisfacción pues casi todo estaba listo y solo faltaba un poco de cocción, quizá en unos diez o 15 minutos máximo podrían cenar. Suspiro levemente el aprender a cocinar había sido una buena terapia pero solo hizo un curso de principiante luego que regreso de terminar con su trabajo de corresponsal y le había servido mucho cuando su madre enfermo y ella se desvivió en atenderle personalmente. Pero justo desde que su madre había muerto solo había vuelto a cocinar desde que había llegado para vivir en Japón y justo desde que acepto ser novia de la peli azul, cocinaba para ella.

Soi frunció el ceño, estaba debatiendo si esperar el postre o simplemente tomar un aperitivo que extrañamente se le había provocado de una manera inexplicable ya que ella nunca fue una mujer arrebatada o descontrolada con sus pasiones más básicas como el sexo, pero ver a Yoruichi moverse al compas de la música y haciendo labores de ama de casa había sido un poco excitante para ella. Era cierto que desde joven fue un poco inquieta sexualmente y a lo largo de ese tiempo chicas, mujeres no le faltaron en su cama cualquiera pudiese llegar a la conclusión que podría ser una ninfómana, pero era totalmente lo contrario ella sabia controlar su libido y su deseo, pero justo ahora sabia que con Yoruichi eso no era el caso, con ese pensamiento tomo la decisión dejándose llevar por su creciente deseo por su novia.

Yoruichi estaba bajando la llama de la cocina para ir con Soi, pero de pronto sintió unos brazos que le rodeaban y unos labios delicados sobre su cuello — muero de hambre— dijo de manera sensual la peli azul.

La morena se estremeció pero sonrió — solo espera unos 15 minutos y la comida estará lista — dijo suavemente aunque noto que las manos delegadas de Soi le recorrían recreándose en sus curvas — ¿qué haces? — pregunto un poco desconcertada aun cuando empezaba a sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba ante el contacto.

— ¿Tú qué crees? — Pregunto suavemente la peli azul y empezó a dar pequeño besos en el cuello de la morena, mientras sus manos subían por sus muslos subiendo un poco el pequeño camisón que cargaba — no sabes cuánto me provocas— soltó.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sentirse excitada por las acciones de su novia y es que aunque no quisiera Soi parecía tener un efecto en su cuerpo— Soi, creí que tenía hambre — dijo con una voz un poco ronca por el deseo que estaba empezando a crecer en ella.

Soi detuvo los besos y mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja de Yoruichi se estremeció ante tal acción — tengo hambre de ti — dijo con deseo.

Yoruichi sintió que una de las manos de Soi había llegado a palpar su área intima y sin pensarlo mucho se giro para quedar de frente a ella. Le miro y pudo ver en sus ojos acerados el deseo y en su boca esa leve sonrisa maliciosa, algo que había visto en su primer encuentro, la morena no pudo evitar sonreír con un dejo de provocación no iba a permitir que Soi se adelantara al postre, pero fue tomada por sorpresa cuando la mano de la peli azul tomo su cara entre sus manos y la tomo en un beso suave y lento que ella correspondió de manera apasionada. Yoruichi se dejo arrastrar por el contacto olvidando por completo donde se encontraban, Soi aprovecho para retener sus manos y empezar a empujarla hacia atrás chochando contra algo que la distrajo por un momento al notar que estaba casi sentada en la pequeña mesa del comedor, Soi aprovecho la distracción para colar sus manos bajo el camisón de la morena y llegar a su panty para quitársela con maestría.

Soi estaba demasiado ansiosa para pensar en ser delicada, sabía que no había sido muy fina o delicada al quitar la prenda intima de la morena y justo ahora ella se colocaba entre las piernas de la morena de manera de apegarse lo más que podía. Yoruichi tenía sus ojos llenos de deseo, el que Soi fuese un poco bruta y arrebatada le había tomado por sorpresa pero una demasiado agradable para su gusto, así que cuando sintió que se coloco entre sus piernas esa simple acción hizo que su cuerpo de manera inconsciente se frotara contra ella, mientras la peli azul besaba su cuello a la vez que alternaba con pequeños lengüetazos. Aun cuando hubiese querido que "eso" sucediese después de la cena, no podía negar que esto era demasiado caliente, decidió que ella también necesitaba tocarla pero extrañamente Soi se detuvo un poco y se alejo de su condición de mujer.

— Aun no amor — dijo con la respiración entrecortada — déjame probarte, porque tengo hambre de ti — al terminar de decir eso, en un movimiento rápido recostó a la morena en la mesa lanzando algunas cosas al piso y luego bajo buscando el sexo de la morena para empezar con un cunnilingus magistral, la morena no pudo más que aferrarse a los lados de la mesa tratando de no dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que la experta lengua de Soi le hacía sentir, aun cuando al momento de que la peli azul tomara atención de su clítoris no pudo evitar gemir el nombre de quien le hacía tener esas sensaciones maravillosas.

— Soi — soltó de nuevo la morena, sabía que estaba cerca del clímax, la manera en que Soi le había tomado por sorpresa y de manera impulsiva había sido un detonante que le había puesto demasiado caliente, pero como antes la peli azul se había detenido en el placer oral y justo ahora subía por su cuerpo y su mano acariciaba el sexo de la manera más suave dejando que pequeñas oleadas de placer llegase a ella con ese toque delicado y sensual.

Soi le beso y la morena sintió el sabor de su deseo en ella, y de pronto la penetración de Soi en su sexo que le hizo jadear en la boca de la peli azul que no paro su movimiento a sabiendas que la morena estaba cerca sintió el interior apretar sus dedos pero no dejo de moverlos y sin más la morena llego al esperado orgasmo de una manera intensa y deliciosa, y cuando el momento estaba por llegar a la calma con una final feliz las dos escucharon como la mesa crujía bajo su peso, Soi en un movimiento rápido giro su cuerpo para que la morena quedara sobre ella y cayeron con la mesa al suelo en un ruido sordo con sus respiración tratando de volver a la normalidad Soi no pudo evitar reír levemente.

— Creo que te debo una mesa — dijo suavemente aun sosteniendo a la morena sobre ella en una abrazo tranquilo.

Yoruichi suspiro largamente — fuiste una bruta — dijo golpeando su brazo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — pegunto.

La morena cerró los ojos para tratar de calmar esa sensación de su recién orgasmo, luego abrió los ojos para ver los acerados ojos de Soi mirándole con una sonrisa un poco tímida quizá hasta un poco avergonzada — lo estoy, voy a darme un pequeño baño — dijo tratando de ponerse de pie, pero Soi aun la tenia abrazada.

Soi le soltó sin dejar de mirarle, pensándolo bien justo pensaba que había hecho un desastre en la cocina de la morena al notar que había cosas tiradas en el piso y sin contar la mesa rota por su arrebato — tratare de poner orden aquí — dijo soltando a la morena quien al instante se puso de pie y busco su ropa interior en el piso.

Soi no pudo evitar una sonrisa, al pensar que como era costumbre la ropa siempre quedaba en el piso y luego de un largo suspiro vio que hoy muchas otras cosas habían terminado de la misma manera, así que luego de ir a lavar sus manos y tomar un poco de agua para lavar su rostro se dispuso a poner en orden y limpiar un poco. Yoruichi por su parte salía del baño luego de darse una leve ducha exprés que no paso más de unos 4 minutos. Busco un pantalón deportivo y una camiseta, no quería tentar más a la peli azul porque si seguían así seguro se quedaría sin muebles.

Soi termino de limpiar la cocina y justo miraba el lugar, los trozos destrozados de la mesa los coloco en una esquina donde no hicieran estorbo y se le quedo mirando ensimismada, n podía creer lo que había hecho. Una parte de ella se sentía ajena a todo el asunto dado que había actuado por instinto y un deseo abrumador que la morena había despertado en ella en ese preciso momento, paso una de sus manos en su rostro un poco frustrada por ese hecho dado que hasta hoy nunca se había comportado de esa manera, pero extrañamente sabía que no solo era un deseo pasional había algo más que la atraía de manera incontrolable a la morena, suspiro era mejor no pensar tanto o se frustraría así que solo decidió tomar tiempo para disfrutar con su novia y hacerle feliz.

Yoruichi llego a la cocina y le miro curiosa, ella parecía pensativa aun así se dirigió a la cocina pues ya todo estaba listo — ya está la comida — dijo suavemente y luego miro hacia la esquina donde yacía la mesa rota— creo que cenaremos en la sala.

— Te ayudare a llevar las cosas — dijo la peli azul.

* * *

La cena se llevo con tranquilidad entre una charla calma de todo y nada, la comida era ligera y deliciosa según había manifestado la peli azul. Yoruichi había notado que Soi parecía bastante seria luego de lo que había pasado en la cocina, había veces que la morena sentía como si la peli azul tuviese una dualidad en su personalidad una clama y controlada, quizá demasiado acartonada, otra que era impetuosa, osada, salvaje y un tanto impredecible.

Soi suspiro cuando había terminado su plato — recibí una llamada de mamá para decirme que irían de paseo el fin de semana — empezó la plática — te dejo saludos.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — ¿paseo a algún lugar romántico? — pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

Soi se encogió de hombros — seguramente — respondió y luego miro con seriedad hacia la morena — pensé que podríamos ir y pasar al tarde ahí para nadar un poco.

Yoruichi le miro seria — ¿no crees que sería impropio solo llegar así por así?

— Le pregunte si podíamos ir y dijo que no había problema — dijo Soi — luego de eso te llevare a cenar, para variar.

— Suena bien — dijo la morena con una sonrisa.

Luego de eso vieron un poco de televisión, una película bastante interesante que robo su atención aunque la morena a este punto se encontraba recostada sobre Soi que había puestos sus brazos alrededor de la morena en un pequeño abrazo. Mientras hubo un breve espacio de anuncios la morena fue por el sorbete con el cual terminaron disfrutando así como el final de la película. Luego de eso fueron las dos a la cocina para lavar los platos y utensilios utilizados, aun cuando la morena le dijo a Soi que fuera a cambiarse esta dijo que deseaba ayudarle y así terminar mas pronto para que las dos se fueran a la cama juntas.

Soi parecía un poco cansada mientras se cambiaba a la ropa para dormir que consistía en un pijama que consistía en una camiseta a botones y un short a conjunto color azul. La morena no pudo evitar reír dado que había notado que Soi era tan predecible que su vestimenta se basaba en los colores, azul, gris, negro, blanco, celeste y otros tono suaves. Mientras ella optaba por colores un poco mas fuertes como el amarillo, anaranjado aun cuando ocupaba bastante el negro. Se acerco a Soi y le abrazo por atrás y esta se recostó en el cuerpo de la morena.

— ¿Cansada? pregunto la morena dejando que su aliento estremeciera a la peli azul.

— No para ti — respondió girándose para ponerse frente a la morena — alzo su mano y acaricio el rostro achocolatado — lamento haber sido tan brusca hace ratos.

La morena sonrió — está bien — dijo dándole un leve beso a la peli azul — fui un poco exagerada — halo a Soi hacia la cama, sabían lo que querían y lo que venía. Lo de hace ratos había sido un aperitivo, algo bastante salvaje y lleno de anticipación y excitación, pero esta vez lo disfrutarían conjuntamente. La morena se coloco sobre la peli azul que le miraba con una leve sonrisa, el beso había terminado — hazme el amor — pido la morena y Soi asintió al instante.

A diferencia de lo que había pasado en la cocina, esta vez se tomaron el tiempo para disfrutar de cada una, los besos eran pausados, disfrutando el contacto de sus bocas, el aliento de cada una, mientras las manos viajaban por sus cuerpos como si quisieran palpar y reconocer cada curva y musculo. Cada toque era una caricia suave y delicada, cada beso dado era muestra de su entrega y su amor, sus cuerpos se acoplaban de manera majestuosa y sus sexo se rozaban con una ritmo tranquilo. La habitación se lleno de respiraciones aceleradas y jadeos, aunque ya habían tenido su liberación momentos atrás, no tardaron en llegar conjuntamente al orgasmo uno que dicho sea de paso fue el culmen de una noche perfecta entre la pareja. Soi termino abrazando en forma de cucharita a la morena cuando aun trataba de llegar a una respiración normal.

Soi le beso suavemente la cabellera y la morena sonrió— te quiero — dijo al momento mientras se acurrucaba más en los brazos pálidos de Soi.

— Yo también — respondió la peli azul y suspiro — quiero tener un hijo contigo — soltó de pronto cerrando los ojos.

La morena se tenso levemente y despacio se giro para mirar a Soi que tenía sus ojos cerrados — ¿estas bromeando? — Cuestiono.

Soi abrió sus ojos — no — respondió — pienso que serias buena madre, tiene el paquete completo contigo el bebe no moriría de hambre — dijo mirando los dos senos de la morena.

Yoruichi parpadeo — ¿te das cuenta que las dos somos mujeres? — pregunto.

La peli azul abrió levemente sus ojos —la ciencia ha avanzado bastante en este tiempo y con dinero suficiente creo que se podría.

— ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido? — pregunto Yoruichi.

Soi le miro seria — no lo sé — respondió al momento— pero si soy sincera no imagino un futuro sin ti a mi lado.

La morena se sonrojo levemente y abrazo a la peli azul con fuerza — creo que ya somos dos — dijo Yoruichi y con esas últimas palabras las dos fueron al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

Soi se movió un poco en su sueño y de pronto abrió sus ojos soñolientos, la morena no se encontraba a su lado y de pronto escucho la puerta de baño abrirse dejando ver a la morena que venía envuelta en una toalla.

— Buenos días — dijo la morena acercándose a la peli azul para darle un leve beso — pensé que dormirías un poco más.

Soi carraspeo — yo también pensé que tu dormirías un poco mas — miro hacia el reloj despertador eran las 6:55.

La morena se puso de pie y empezó a buscar la ropa de uso para ese día — a diferencia de ti, hoy trabajo y recibí una breve llamada de mi hermano hace ratos.

Soi se desperezo y se puso de pie — te llevare al trabajo — dijo y fue directo al baño.

* * *

Aunque la morena no hubiese tenido problemas en irse en un taxi, Soi fue tajante en que no había problema en ir a dejarle al trabajo. Cuando bajaron al estacionamiento algo llamo la atención de Soi y no era para menos, su auto tenía un leve golpe en el parachoques; la morena lo vio así como el cambio en el humor de su novia y por supuesto que su rostro era un **_"lo matare"_** , seguramente pensando en que su vecino había sido el culpable y en eso la morena no podía negar que parecía mas que lógico ya que él desde que Soi había estado visitándole había sido un poco molesto.

El camino hacia la revista fue silencioso, era obvio que la peli azul estaba molesta y por ello mejor guardaba silencio pero a la morena eso no le parecía bien e intento romper el hielo un poco y lo primero que se ocurrió fue el hacerse cargo de las reparaciones del auto algo que al parecer Soi no estaba dispuesta, ya con el ambiente un poco menos denso la morena pregunto si aun seguía en pie eso de ir a nadar a la casa de sus padres, Soi se emociono un poco y terminaron haciendo planes de eso y lo que sería su tarde noche y con eso llegaron a la revista, la morena se bajo del auto no sin antes darle un largo y amoroso beso a su novia.

El trabajo fue bastante bueno, hoy tenía que ir a unas fotos de un evento benéfico y por supuesto que la morena fue presa de las bromas de Hirako al no más verle llegar, el evento fue toda una molestia. Algunos de los periodistas ahí presentes pudieron reconocer que ella era la chica que aparecía en la foto con Soi Fong, que había circulado ayer por la redes, la televisión y hasta la prensa escrita. Al final Hirako le había enviado de regreso a la revista y la morena se sintió un poco frustrada, si las cosas seguían así posiblemente no podría asistir a ningún evento público, pero como le había dicho Ukitake al llegar y hablar sobre lo sucedido, que posiblemente lo de hoy solo sea por ser la noticia reciente y que con el tiempo volvería todo a la normalidad.

* * *

Por su parte Soi había ido a su apartamento y luego llamo a Lisa para verse en el centro comercial, el motivo buscar un juego de comedor para Yoruichi. Lisa parecía muy aburrida pero le acompaño.

— ¿Crees en verdad que el vecino te choco intencionalmente? — pregunto mientras Soi parecía mirar un comedor con total detenimiento.

— Por supuesto, ese idiota al parecer le tenía puesto el ojo a Yoruichi — soltó molesta.

Lisa sonrió — si bueno, algunos tipos no ven que hay cosas que no se come con tenedor.

Soi sonrió levemente — siempre tan elocuente Lisa — miro a la vendedora a un lado — ¿es buena la madera con que se fabrico? — pregunto.

— Por supuesto, la madera se ha tratado con revestimientos de resinas y algunos barnices de alta calidad — respondió la mujer muy profesionalmente.

Lisa suspiro cansinamente — ¿acaso Yoruichi no tiene un comedor? — cuestiono y vio como Soi parecía dudar en la respuesta y un poco incomoda — ahora dime porque hacemos esto.

Soi miro hacia la joven que se mantenía a unos pasos — comprare este, les dejare al dirección y por favor hagan el favor de entregarlo a las 12:30 del día de hoy de manera puntual.

— Por supuesto — dijo la chica tomando la tarjeta de crédito de Soi para hacer el trámite de la compra.

— Al parecer ayer como que destroce la mesa del comedor— dijo suavemente y con un dejo de vergüenza.

Lisa parpadeo un poco tratando de asimilar las palabras de Soi, luego empezó a reírse con diversión, luego de un rato se calmo — hay abejita, nunca pensé que fueras tan salvaje acaso le rompiste la mesa a pura cogida —Soi puso los ojos — espero Yoruichi no se enfadara contigo, por arruinar la mesa donde toma sus sagrados alimentos.

— Todo está bien — aclaro al instante.

Lisa sonrió con eso la peli azul daba por terminado ese tema — solo trata de ser más calma con todo asunto, no vaya ser que tengas que reponerle todos los muebles — señalo Lisa con una risita divertida mientras que la peli azul se sonrojaba levemente. Luego de eso fueron a desayunar y hablaron de tonterías, al mismo tiempo Rangiku se unió a la conversación por video llamada y le gustara a no también supo de su percance con el comedor de la morena.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a su apartamento y empezó a buscar su traje de natación, ropa y un vestido de coctel pues Soi le había dicho que irían a cenar y conociéndola, no la llevaría precisamente a la calle del ramen. Revisaba todo lo que llevaba en su maletín y se fue a la sala, tomo asiento y se preguntaba si Soi estaría de mejor humor ya que el percance con su auto era un inconveniente, tendría que hablar con el administrador o la junta directiva o de perdida poner en su lugar al vecino. El toque de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos y abrió la puerta, parpadeo un par de veces al notar un sujeto que resulto ser un mensajero.

El joven le sonrió — ¿señorita Shihōin? — Pregunto y la morena asintió, el tomo un radio y hablo atreves de el— suban este es el lugar correcto.

La morena frunció el ceño — ¿qué sucede? — Cuestiono al instante.

— Oh, mis disculpas — dijo el hombre — tengo una entrega de parte de la señorita Fong a su persona indicando que fuésemos puntuales.

Yoruichi vio que dos sujetos traían consigo lo que parecía ser un comedor, eso hizo que inconscientemente se sonrojara y a la vez sentir unas mariposas en su estomago al notar el detalle de la peli azul, la morena abrió la puerta al ver que ya estaban cerca — por favor colocarlo en el cuarto del fondo.

La morena vio como entraban con el comedor, no era muy ostentoso y dio gracias a dios por ello aunque podía notar que parecía mas resistente que el que ella tenía. El hombre a su lado le tendió un papel — podría por favor firmar de recibido.

— Por supuesto — respondió la morena tomando el papel para firmar, en eso vio que los dos chicos iban de salida por lo cual supo que todo estaba terminado — gracias.

El joven se inclino — estamos para servirle señorita Shihōin — luego se fue del lugar, la morena noto que justamente Soi había llegado y al parecer hablaba con uno de los chicos que había llevado el comedor. La morena no lo pensó tanto y tomo su maleta saliendo del apartamento para encontrarse con Soi.

Le dio un breve beso — gracias por el detalle, pero sabes que no tenías que hacerlo — dijo la morena.

Soi sonrió — lo sé, pero no podía dejarlo pasar — dijo suavemente — vamos, seguramente ya estará el almuerzo listo.

Subieron al automóvil y dentro de un rato ya estaban entrando a la mansión de lo Fong y justo como la peli azul le había dicho el almuerzo estaba listo y la servidumbre se desvivía por atenderles. Para la morena era todo demasiado extraño ella nunca se había acostumbrado al lo que era una vida de lujos aun cuando en América tenia cierto estatus de estrella, en su casa y su crianza siempre fue la de una familia de clase media alta, pero su trabajo como corresponsal le habían enseñado a ser muy humilde y casi dar gracias por la comida que algunas veces era escasa, por la saludo y muchas otras cosas más que todos dan por sentado.

Pero noto que Soi era amable con el personal, y luego que su almuerzo terminara les dio instrucciones de tomar su tarde libre ya que ellas se irían mas tarde y por ahora necesitaban un momento de descanso. Justo en la sala de juego, Yoruichi miraba la revista que ahí se encontraba seguro era de moda y de chismes esa que su madre leía por simple diversión aunque sabía muy bien que lo hacía para ver que hablaban ella. Ella por su parte juagaba en la play, era extraño pero ya llevaba un tiempo de no hacerlo y justo frunció el ceño pensando en que la mayoría de veces jugaba con su hermano que de un tiempo se estaba comportando como un patán. Luego de casi 45 minutos las dos se dispusieron a pasar el rato en la piscina para así quemar un poco de calorías, energías y tener una sana competencia.

Después de casi hora y media entre disfrutar de la alberca, saborear el agua y luego de una agradable y sana competencia que dejaban denotar que ya sea la una y la otra lo disfrutaban demasiado, salieron del lugar para cambiarse y de paso descansar, justo ayer había tenido la cantidad de sexo suficiente sin contar el ejercicio extra en la piscina y necesitaban un leve descanso y ahí se encontraban, en la habitación que era de Soi muy a pesar de la negativa de Yoruichi de que sería impropio e irrespetuoso por ser la casa de sus padres y aun cuando tenía un punto Soi no estaba dispuesta a dormir sola, extrañamente se estaba volviendo adicta a dormir, despertar y pasarlo con la morena.

Para las 5 de la tarde Soi se había despertado y se dispuso a buscar la ropa que se pondría para ir a cenar, aun cuando Yoruichi le expreso de que fuese un lugar calmo y no tan ostentoso la peli azul quería llevarla a lugares elegantes y egoístamente lucirse y de paso mostrar a otros la mujer que había conquistado su corazón. Yoruichi despertó de sus sueño con una extraña sensación que algo le faltaba, al ver a su lado supo que Soi se había levantado era extraño para ella que tan pronto se había acostumbrado a la peli azul, se levanto de la cama y busco el baño con ropa en mano, vio que eran las 5:35 por lo cual seguramente y conociendo a Soi ella ya se encontraba lista para ir a su dichosa cena.

Soi miro su reloj, eran las 5:50 y no podía creer que Yoruichi tardara tanto, antes había subido a despertarla pero se sorprendió que ella ya se encontraba en la ducha y luego de un rato pensó que se tardaba demasiado, además había reservado para las 7:00 y era casi unos 40 minutos de camino y conociendo el lugar estarían un poco concurrido por ser día sábado y aun así sabia que valía la pena. Estaba por subir las escaleras cuando la vio aparecer, sus ojos se posaron en la figura morena que llevaba un hermoso vestido color ocre de tirante que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos altos color negro y su cabello violeta recogido en una pequeña coleta que dejaba caer unos mechones a los lados casi enmarcando su rostro y un leve maquillaje.

— ¡Mierda! — susurro Soi, justo se debatía si ir con ella y encontrarle a media escaleras para luego subir a la habitación y quitarle ese vestido para hacerle el amor sin cansancio, pero seguramente la morena le reprendería por ser casa de sus padres y realmente ella quería sorprender de buena manera a Yoruichi.

Yoruichi sonrió un poco complacida, Soi estaba al pie de las escaleras y tenía esa mirada inquisitiva que le miraban con tanta intensidad que sin quererlo hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera, pero trato de pensar en otra cosa como la persona que le esperaba al pie de las escaleras, que vestía de una manera un tanto elegante ya que llevaba un pantalón de vestir color negro y una camiseta blanca con un chaleco a juego con el pantalón y unas botas de vestir elegantes que le hacían notar cierto porte — siento la tardanza — dijo la morena con una leve sonrisa.

Soi extendió su mano para tomar la de la morena — esperar por ti vale la pena — dijo suavemente mientras llevaba la mano color moca a su boca y depositaba un casto pero amoroso beso en ella — vamos, te ve encantar el lugar. Con esas últimas palabras salieron de la mansión Fong y se dirigieron en camino lejos del céntrico Tokio, la morena pudo divisar un letrero que decía "Minato". El camino fue calmo y en un silencio cómodo, Soi manejaba con sobriedad aun cuando la morena sabía que iba a una velocidad alta.

Luego de casi 35 minutos llegaron al lugar The Prince Park Tower Tokyo, se podía leer al enorme edificio donde se adentraban y Soi buscaba un estacionamiento. Luego vio el estacionamiento donde decía: Sky Lounge Stellar Garden. Miro a Soi quien al momento apagaba el auto — vamos, te aseguro que el lugar te encantara.

La morena suspiro sonriendo levemente, al parecer Soi sabía lo que pensaba con respecto a lugares muy lujosos y como ella no se sentía tan cómoda. Caminaron hacia el ascensor donde un botones le saludo — bienvenidas — saludo con amabilidad y luego de eso la morena vio que apretaba el numero 33. Al momento miro hacia la peli azul que le sonreía tímidamente, luego de unos minutos en el ascenso pareció que este por fin había llegado a su destino y cuando las puertas estaban por abrirse el ascensorista hablo — sean bienvenidas al Sky Lounge Stellar Garden, que disfruten su cena — dijo sin más las puertas se abrieron.

Cuando ingresaron al lugar la morena no pudo evitar en pensar en haber traído su cámara fotográfica, el lugar era más que hermoso además de lujoso, se encontraba en el piso 33 tenían la vista de la torre de Tokio y la ciudad se veía fantástica con la penumbra de la noche y las luces. Vio que un sujeto en traje se acercaba — señorita Fong, permítame conducirle a sus asientos. Siguieron al hombre hasta lo que parecía su mesa y luego de eso empezaron por platicar y buscar que comer.

La cena fue esplendida Soi y Yoruichi la pasaron muy bien entra la charla y las recatadas y sutiles muestras de cariño que consistían en sonrisa, el tomar sus manos, unas leves caricias y susurros en el oído. Eran casi las 8 y media de la noche cuando decidieron que debían regresar, además la morena por desgracia tenía trabajo el día de mañana y aunque Soi no lo quisiera ella debía ir, después de pedir la cuenta Soi y la morena se pusieron de pie para salir del lugar, cuando esperaban el ascensor la morena no pudo evitar girar para no perder un último vistazo al lugar que le pareció un poco mágico, aun así la mano firme de la peli azul la sostenía y de pronto sintió que la apretaba más de lo que podía, miro hacia Soi para quejarse de su agarre pero al instante vio que ella parecía pálida, luego sin esperarlo vio que alguien se abalanzaba a la peli azul y la tomaba en un beso.

Soi al momento salto a la morena para intentar zafarse del beso, la morena no podía creerlo esa peli verde sonreía luego de que Soi casi le había aventado de su lado — que diablos te sucede Nozomi — se quejo la peli azul y miro hacia la morena que tenía una expresión seria pero indescifrable.

La susodicha sonrió maliciosamente — fue para recordar viejos tiempos — dijo con soqueteo y luego miro a la persona junto a Soi y la reconoció como la chica de la foto con quien los rumores indicaban era la dichosa "novia" — al parecer los rumores son verdaderos — soltó con una mirada un poco altiva mirando de menos a la morena.

Soi volvió a tomar la mano de la morena que gracias a dios no hizo nada para evitar ese contacto — no son rumores, ella es Shihōin Yoruichi mi novia y en un futuro mi esposa.

La peli verde rio con sarcasmo — claro — dijo — escucha, cuando te canses de jugar a la casita puedes llamarme — dijo la mujer mirando a la morena que le lanzo una mirada fría.

Soi pasó casi sin cuidado a la par de Nozomi que sonreía satisfecha, mientras que la pareja entraba al ascensor. Extrañamente el botones y el encargado parecían un poco incómodos con el pequeño momento y justo ahora que la puerta del ascensor se cerraba Soi agradecía que los asistentes no notaran el pequeño exabrupto, fue cuando sintió que la morena soltaba su mano. La peli azul sabia que ese no era el lugar donde debía hablar del asunto con la morena y segundo, se sentía levemente culpable por no haber visto venir algo como eso cuando la puerta del ascensor se abrió y la figura delgada un poco alta y esos ojos cafés de Nozomi le miraron. Yoruichi estaba muy molesta y celosa, la verdad que no sabía qué era lo que sentía pero obviamente no era algo bueno, ver ese beso la dejo helada y sin saber que hacer aun cuando Soi al parecer le dio su lugar al instante y hasta le había señalado como su futura "esposa" .

Tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que la morena no noto que ya habían llegado al estacionamiento y la puerta del ascensor se abría para beneplácito del pobre botones que al parece sudaba con la tensión en ese ascensor o quizá por el nervio de que justo ahí en sus narices ella explotara en celos o reclamos, Yoruichi no pudo evitar una sonrisa por el pobre sujeto aunque se borro al momento de salir del mismo junto a Soi, sabía que esta noche le gustara o no se había jodido por completo. Soi parecía apesadumbrada con la situación subieron al auto y salieron del estacionamiento, cuando salieron Soi no pudo evitar más el momento y decidió que debía lanzarse al tema.

— Escucha, lamento lo que paso ahí — dijo la peli azul suavemente.

La morena no pudo evitar mirarla con seriedad — ¿qué lamentas? — Cuestiono — el que yo estuviese ahí para impedir disfrutar tu reunión o que el momento no durara.

— Ella no significa nada, nunca nadie como tu — dijo la peli azul con seriedad — me tomo por sorpresa porque no me esperaba algo como eso.

— ¡Por favor! — Exclamo la morena — realmente no quiero seguir con esta conversación.

Soi frunció el ceño — hablo en serio Yoruichi, fue ella quien se abalanzo sobre mí... yo ni respondí.

Yoruichi le miro molesta — dijo que no quiero escuchar tus excusas — soltó seria — por favor llévame a casa que mañana tengo trabajo y quiero descansar.

Soi soltó un suspiro un poco frustrado, sabía que no debía seguir presionando a la morena porque realmente se miraba molesta y Soi apretaba sus manos al volante al sentirse tan estúpida por haber permitido ese beso en primer lugar y sobre todo porque lo que había sido una noche perfecta terminaba en un completo desastre. Luego de media hora Soi había llegado al complejo donde vivía la morena, esta al instante desabrocho el cinturón de seguridad y luego miro a la peli azul que parecía callada desde que habían hablado camino a casa — será mejor que regreses a tu casa, no vaya ser que tu auto sea golpeado de nuevo.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas — ¿así no más? — pregunto y luego suspiro — Yoruichi debemos hablar con calma, no quiero irme contigo molesta por algo que no…

La morena abrió la puerta — dame un respiro — dijo Yoruichi cansinamente y con esas últimas palabras salió del auto y con pasos rápidos se dirigió a su apartamento.

Soi puso su frente al volante con frustración, esta vez sabía que no había sido su error o quizá un poco pero quien en su sano juicio iba a pensar que la loca de Nozomi haría algo como eso. Golpeo unas dos veces más el volante con su cabeza — idiota, idiota — repitió a sí misma, ella lo tuvo que haber imaginado la peli verde siempre fue así de descarada, provocativa y como una vez había dicho Matsumoto ella no cesaría hasta tenerte como esposa. Suspiro y arranco el auto esta noche sería bueno perder un poco el sentido en el alcohol para olvidar que por sus tonterías justo tenía una larga cola que otros podían pisarle, por lo que pasaría a una licorería y compraría un poco de vodka, con ese pensamiento salió del lugar.

Yoruichi miro a través de la ventana como la peli azul se marchaba, eso solo le hacía recordar un poco cuando ellas aun no estaban juntas y Soi hacia sus intentos tontos por conquistarle, Suspiro con un poco de decepción realmente se sentía un poco dolida mas cuando recordaba ese beso y las últimas palabras de esa tipa. Su parte racional le decía que estaba actuando de manera inmadura ya que en cierta manera con la acción de Soi de casi aventar a esa chica para terminar el beso, daba entender que ella no busco el contacto o lo disfruto en lo mas mínimo, pero su lado "celoso" que no sabía que tenía y que de pronto habían emergido como un enorme gigante le decía otra cosa y es esos momentos lo mejor era ir a dormir y ver como mañana quizá con más calma podría ver de una manera más clara la situación.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara


	18. Chapter 18

Buenas Noches,

Les traigo una pequeña actualizacion de esat historia y espero sea de su agrado, como siempre agradeciendo a los que se toman el tiempo de dejar un comentario mostrando su apoyo.

Saludos a todos y gracias por leer.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 18**

Un leve sonido y una vibración rompió el silencio en la habitación oscura y con un dejo de molestia Yoruichi se movió en su cama, pero de nuevo el mismo sonido se dejo escuchar y la morena busco el culpable, pero luego sintió la pequeña mesa de noche vibrar y supuso que era su móvil, con un poco de desgano alargo su mano y lo tomo, si por casualidad era Soi no sabría qué diablos iba hacer o como le respondería luego de todo lo ocurrido. Miro la pantalla de su móvil y de pronto parpadeo ante la luz y no pudo evitar despertar un poco de su letargo.

 **—!** **Papá! — respondió con sorpresa.**

 **—** **Hola mi princesa— saludo el hombre pero extrañamente parecía que su voz era demasiado baja.**

 **—** **¿Dónde has estado?, he intentado hablarte pero no he podido — dijo la morena como una queja y con un tono nostálgico al escuchar a su padre referirse a ella de esa manera.**

 **—** **Lo siento pero princesa, ha surgido algo importante — dijo suavemente — hija yo me he... — la morena escucho que alguien hablaba a lo lejos, más bien gritaba.**

 **—** **Papá, ¿seguro que todo está bien? — pregunto con un tono preocupado.**

 **—** **Sí, debo irme cuídate mucho y no me llames que yo... — de pronto la llamada termino.**

 **—** **Papá, Papa— volvió a repetir pero al parecer la llamada había sido terminada.**

Se puso de pie al momento y fue a la cocina por una vaso de agua, pensando en la llamada que acaba de recibir de su padre, era un alivio después de todo hace ya mes y medio que no sabía de el directamente y su hermano parecia no preocuparse o darle noticias de él. Aun así no pudo evitara mirar su celular y luego el nuevo comedor en su cocina pensando en Soi y en que seguramente estaría descansando en su acogedora cama, mientras ella estaba sufriendo por lograr un sueño decente.

* * *

La mañana del domingo se mostraba soleada, Yoruichi ya había llegado a la revista, si pensó que dormir la noche anterior le serviría para aclarar sus sentimientos y pensamientos fue todo lo contrario por el simple hecho de que sus pensamientos iban una y otra vez a ese momento en que la peli verde besaba a Soi, justo eso era lo que más le molestaba que en todo ese cabildeo en su mente y corazón supo que le gustara o no, la peli azul tenía razón y había sido esa ofrecida de Nozomi quien había robado el beso que no fue correspondió. El cual Soi habia terminado bruscamente, eso le hizo sentir mal ya que sus celos desconocidos habían hecho que no pensara con claridad y había puesto la responsabilidad a Soi en todo el asunto, luego estaba la extraña llamada de su padre.

Además de eso no podía negar que dormir y despertar junto a ella había sido una de las experiencias más maravillosas que había tenido y que extrañamente no le habían permitido dormir con tanta facilidad. Pero aun sabiendo eso se sentía herida por lo sucedido. Al llegar a su escritorio empezó a guardar las memorias para la cámara, tomo su celular para buscar el clima y así poder evaluar si era necesario llevar alguna ayuda para una mejor luz o que las fotos fuesen perfectas. Enfocarse en eso ayudo a mejorar su humor, sería la primera vez que vería a un bebe panda y eso sería una grata experiencia, por lo visto el clima era excelente ya que parecía que hoy estaría soleado, cerro la aplicación del clima y suspiro al ver la pantalla de fondo que tenía su teléfono que la había puesto justo ayer por la noche.

— ¡Wau! — Exclamo Shinji tras la morena — que buena foto de la torre de Tokio, esas así solo las puedes tomar desde... — abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa picara se dibujo en la cara del rubio — acaso tu noviecita te llevo al Sky Lounge Stellar Garden — Yoruichi puso los ojos realmente no queriendo recordar ese lugar — ahí solo va la creme de la creme, sabes lo que cuesta una reserva en ese lugar — pregunto y vio que la morena no parecía emocionada o feliz, es mas su rostro distaba mucho al día de ayer, por lo que iba a preguntar pero la morena se adelanto.

— Hirako, no quiero hablar de eso justo ahora — soltó la morena y este suspiro — ¿te parece si nos vamos?

El rubio tomo su cámara y algunas cosas de su escritorio, cuando la morena se ponía mandona significaba que estaba en su lado malo y seguramente tenía que ver con cierta princesa de hielo, pero si ayer justo las cosas parecían ir viento en popa. Hirako frunció el ceño el mismo lo había dicho a ese restaurante solo van persona de alto nivel económico, celebridades, modelos y…oh eso era malo, porque si lo recordaba bien había cierta modelo que era muy asidua a ese lugar y que desde siempre anduvo tras los huesitos de Soi Fong.

— Bien, vamos — dijo el rubio — es una hora de camino — señalo, la morena fue tras el miro y no pudo evitar mirar su teléfono, eran las 8:35. Desde ayer no tenía mensajes o llamadas de Soi y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

Soi se movió en el sofá de su apartamento y escucho que algo caía y se rompía, dándole esa punzada en su cabeza. Abrió un poco los ojos y la luz solar fue como una aguja punzante en su cabeza. Trato de incorporarse o al menos sentarse pues el cuerpo le dolía y no era para menos se había quedado en el incomodo sillón de la sala. Sabía que había sido una pésima idea emborracharse pero al menos había tenido la sensatez de no haber llamado a la morena o enviar algún mensaje en su delirio etílico. La peli azul intento ponerse de pie pero se tambaleó un poco y cuando quiso dar un paso para no caer escucho un vidrio crujir bajo el peso de su zapato. Suspiro cansinamente su sala era un desastre con un vaso roto, otro más en el sillón donde por lo visto había derramado la bebida, además de la botella vacía en la mesa de enfrente con la otra a la mitad, recordándole que el día de ayer había terminado desastrosamente.

Miro su teléfono para ver la hora pero más que todo para ver si por casualidad tenía algún mensaje o llamada de la morena y tristemente no había ninguna. Acaso ella debía hacer algo o respetar el deseo de la morena de darle un respiro, pero ¿qué significaba eso de darle un respiro? en todo caso sabia que todo el asunto era un poco injusto y hasta este punto se sentía… odiaba esto, jamás se había sentido decepcionada con alguna chica, pero Yoruichi no era cualquier chica era su novia, la chica especial que lo quisiera o no sabía que había esperado encontrar toda su vida.

Camino hacia la cocina que rara vez ocupaba y saco una bolsa para basura y sin preámbulos metió todo lo que había en la mesa de la sala en ella así como los pequeño pedazos de vidrio que se había roto, no fue buen idea porque de pronto termino con una herida en su mano que podía ser un poco visible y eso no era bueno. Después de eso se fue a la ducha.

Luego de tomar su baño respectivo se dispuso a vestirse de manera casual, había pensado que hacer pero todo lo que surgía en su mente lo desestimada como tonto, estúpido, imposible, no servirá. Era obvio que esto de tener pareja para ella era nuevo y había cosas en que lo que nunca pensó o imagino estar metida como ese lio de ayer, por lo que las únicas personas en quien podía confiar y hablar de sus problemas eran Lisa y Rangiku, pero justo ahora pensaba que era tan jodidamente que la pelirroja estuviese en otra ciudad, pero eso no la detendría porque aunque perdiera su día por completo viajaría a Kyōto para tener una charla frente a frente. Pero antes necesitaba tomar algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Tomo su teléfono y marco el segundo numero de su lista de mas marcados, luego de dos repiques escucho un leve bostezo.

 **—** **Dime — dijo la voz levemente ronca de Lisa.**

 **—** **Necesito hablar contigo y Rangiku — dijo la peli azul al instante mientras miraba que lentes ocupar — en persona.**

 **—** **¿Ir a Kyōto? — Cuestiono despertando como si un balde de agua fría le había sido lanzada a su cuerpo desnudo — ¿sabes lo costoso que será ir y venir este mismo día?**

 **—** **No sabía que eras tan tacaña — se quejo suavemente Soi y luego suspiro — en verdad necesito hablar con ustedes en persona y no me importa el costo — dijo y su voz pareció un poco desanimada y Lisa frunció el ceño poniéndose seria.**

 **—** **¿Paso algo con Yoruichi? — pregunto tentativamente ya que justo ayer y antier parecía que las cosas iban viento en popa, pero justo había notado como la morena afectaba el humor de su amiga.**

 **—** **Si— respondió la peli azul.**

 **—** **Bien deja que me duche — dijo con calma.**

 **—** **Entonces nos vemos en el aeropuerto privado en media hora — dijo Soi.**

 **—** **¡Espera! — Casi grito en la línea la pelinegra despertando a su acompañante — ¿nos iremos en una avioneta privada? — Cuestiono.**

 **—** **Por supuesto, no quiero perder tiempo — respondió la peli azul.**

 **—** **Antes que hagas todo a lo loco, deja que llame a Rangiku para ver si tiene tiempo para nosotros y luego te envió un mensaje para confirmar — señalo Lisa.**

 **—** **Seria bueno — respondió Soi y con eso la llamada termino.**

* * *

Como había dicho Lisa, después de colgar llamo a la pelirroja a quien también despertó y le conto brevemente la situación, Rangiku no lo dudo y dijo que estaba disponible todo el día. Por lo tanto envió el mensaje y se dispuso a irse a la ducha, Riruka tenía que ir a visitar a sus padres y gracias a dios ella no iría, los padres de Riruka eran buenas personas pero tenía un hermano bastante molesto e idiota que pagaba porque le golpearan ya que siempre era un mal educado con Riruka. Por otra parte Rangiku justo llamaba a Byakuya para romper el almuerzo que tenían justo ese día por motivos de fuerza mayor que ella había prometido explicarle después. La incredulidad se había mostrado en Lisa y Rangiku ante el giro de las cosas justo ayer las tres bromeaban y reían de la pequeña anécdota de la mesa de comedor que Soi había roto en el apartamento de Yoruichi.

Unos 35 minutos más tarde Soi y Lisa abordaban el jet que las llevaría a Kyōto, donde Rangiku les estaría esperando para no perder tiempo en traslados y otras cosas. Como todo mujer organizada le pelirroja había hecho reservación en un restaurante muy exclusivo y privado para poder tener esa charla que la peli azul había pedido sin que curiosos o personas pudiesen escucharlas y de paso que algún paparazzi les captara en alguna situación delicada, ya que según los mensajes que Lisa le había mandado Soi parecía no tener buena pinta y Rangiku se pregunto a qué diablos se refería con eso.

* * *

En el auto Hirako manejaba con calma, ya llevaban media hora de camino y para su total aburrimiento y aflicción la morena a su lado parecía taciturna. Debía romper el silencio de manera tranquila y saber qué diablos había sucedido con ella y Soi Fong, solo esperaba que no fuera lo que se había imaginado porque Nozomi Kujō era la peor de todas las mujeres con quien Soi se había involucrado y seguramente a estas instancias si las cosas se miraban mal de ese lado no se imaginaba como estaría la peli azul porque aunque todos le apodaban la princesa de hielo, Hirako sabía muy bien que el león no era como lo pintan.

La morena miraba la ventana si notar el paisaje en sí, eran las 9:15 y extrañamente no tenía alguna llamada de Soi y mucho menos un mensaje, pero si ella le había pedido un respiro no era eso lo que estaba recibiendo. De pronto el silencio del auto termino cuando Hirako al parecer había puesto la radio.

— Me gustaría un poco de plática — soltó el rubio y la morena giro para verle con curiosidad — ¿entonces me dirás que sucedió ayer para que estés así?

Yoruichi suspiro, era mejor soltarlo además ya estaba cansada de pensar en lo mismo sin ningún resultado o más bien tratando de ver las cosas de manera práctica — bien, solo deja que te cuente pero por favor no digas nada hasta que termine.

Hirako asintió y la morena empezó a contar lo sucedido esa noche, desde que salieron de la casa de los Fong, pasando por la cena fantásticamente romántica y luego el incidente del beso con la tal Nozomi así como su final al llegar a casa, al final de la narración Yoruichi espero que Shinji dijese algo aunque fuese algo tonto pero no sucedió más bien el parecía pensativo y muy serio ante todo el asunto lo cual le dio un poco de curiosidad a la morena.

Hirako suspiro — Nozomi Kujō es la peor mujer con quien Soi ha salido después de la periodista — la morena frunció el ceño — es normal que estés molesta aunque creo que esta vez tus celos no te dejan ver todo objetivamente.

La morena parecía ofendida — no es así, ella le beso y Soi…

— Yoruichi, nadie puede adivinar que algún ex se lanzara a besarte y seguramente solo te salvas de algo así si llevas bozal — trato de aligerar un poco el rubio, la morena suspiro guardando silencio — escucha bien lo que te voy a decir — la morena puso los ojos— Soi tiene una larga historia con variedad de mujeres, pero Nozomi fue una de la primeras que intento de manera descara llevar a Soi Fong al altar, si no fuese por Rangiku Matsumoto tu princesa ya estuviese amargamente casada o quién sabe.

La morenera frunció el ceño — ¿qué tiene que ver Rangiku con Nozomi, de donde la conoce? — pregunto.

Hirako sonrió — Nozomi fue modelo exclusiva de la marca Matsumoto, créeme cuando te digo que hasta hace tres años ella era el rostro, la musa de Mia la madre de Rangiku. No había desfile, pasarela y modelo de Matsumoto´s que no modelara, claro que eso fue antes que ella se encaprichara con la heredera de los Fong.

La morena suspiro — ¿te sabes el chisme? — cuestiono.

— Solo los rumores más jugosos — dijo con una sonrisa — según dicen desde el regreso de Rangiku de sus estudios empezó a trabajar arduamente con su madre, no sé si sabes pero ese triada amistosa se formo en la Universidad y desde entonces en vacaciones casi la pasaban en Kyōto y viajando las tres juntas, el caso es que Mia siempre tuvo una política con sus chicas la cual era no meterse con las amistades de la familia o familiares.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — no me digas que Soi fue la excepción a eso.

Hirako sonrió, el modo en que lo dijo la morena denotaba celos — claro, el caso es que al parecer la joven Fong tomo el plan de conquistadora y se llevo a la que en aquel entonces era la modelo más cotizada del momento de viaje por 3 días a Londres — Yoruichi puso los ojos — Nozomi fue quien a su regreso no paro de hablar de la heredera de los Fong y con eso empezó el mito de Soi Fong.

— ¿Que mito? — pregunto la morena.

Hirako sonrió y miro a su compañera detenidamente esperando la reacción a lo que justo iba a decir — que es asombrosa en la cama — la respuesta de la morena fue sonrojarse.

Yoruichi carraspeo —aun así no veo que tiene que ver Ran-chan

— Simple — dijo Hirako — ella exigió el despido de Nozomi cuando fue tomando más protagonismo, tanto que la veto para su marca — la morena abrió sus dorados ojos sorprendidos — según dicen los rumores Rangiku se dio cuenta que aun con la prohibición y los consejos a Soi, Nozomi no dejaba de perseguirla — la moren suspiro — creo que deberías saber que algunas mujeres no se dan por vencidas y harían cualquier cosa por quitarte del camino, además es Soi Fong de quien hablamos quien no quiere llevarla al altar o tener una relación formal con ella.

— Así como hablas de ella, hasta sospecharía de ti — dijo sarcásticamente.

Hirako rio — bueno, no creo que tenga oportunidad ya que he visto la manera en que ella te mira y aunque tú no lo creas ahí hay amor — la morena sonrió negando con su cabeza— no creí que tú fueras celosa — acuso.

— Shinji justo ahora no quiero pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer o mi relación con Soi, hay cosas en mi familia que también me preocupan — dijo suavemente. El rubio negó un poco con su cabeza, en estos meses había aprendido que cuando a la morena algo se le metía en la cabeza difícilmente alguien le hacía cambiar de opinión, solo esperaba que no se precipitara en tomar decisiones con respecto a ese incidente pues al parecer los celos habían tomado lo mejor de ella.

* * *

A muchos metros de altura en una avioneta privada, Soi parecía mirar con seriedad su teléfono mientras Lisa se sentía un poco preocupada y no era para menos, cuando se encontró con Soi en el aeropuerto privado lo primero que noto fue ese mal vendaje en su mano y cuando estuvo más cerca tenía esa cara distintiva de resaca y los lentes característicos. Lisa y Rangiku siempre fueron más tolerantes al alcohol pero Soi nunca lo fue al grado de ellas y siempre se había caracterizado por controlar su ingesta de alcohol, pero cuando se descontrolaba era porque algo importante sucedía y aunque trato de ser normal en lo que cabe Soi no quiso soltar nada con el pretexto de que era mejor decirlo cuando estuviesen juntas.

Soi cerró sus ojos en su asiento y trato de dormir, por más que viera su teléfono sabía que Yoruichi no le iba a llamar y mucho menos enviar un mensaje, para colmo ella era más cobarde por no hacerlo, pero ha este punto no tenia noción de lo que debía hacer. Se sentía frustrada y molesta, ella sabía que no todo era su culpa pero Yoruichi había decidido que toda la responsabilidad cayera en ella sin darle una oportunidad de arreglarlo. Para colmo la resaca la estaba matando, el dolor de cabeza al menos había cesado pero estaba irritable y para colmo se sentía como alguien que justo se encontraba revolcando en su miseria, pero extrañamente eso se sentía bien.

El anuncio del capitán que se ajustaran los cinturones y enderezaran los asientos porque estaban a punto de aterrizar las saco del letargo y sus pensamientos. En tierra Rangiku las esperaba con un poco de ansiedad, Lisa envió un mensaje para que llevara algo para curar una herida porque el improvisado vendaje de Soi se miraba mal y hasta se podía notar sangre.

Cuando la avioneta aterrizo la pelirroja dio unos pasos más cerca y ahí estaban, la puerta se abrió y la primera en aparecer fue Lisa que vestía con un pasarios gris, camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero negra. Cuando la peli azul salió de la avioneta Rangiku no pudo evitar suspirar, vestía de jeans con una blusa celeste a juego y unas gafas para el sol cosa muy distintiva que solo ocupaba cuando tenía resaca, además de eso noto su mano derecha que parecía vendada como Lisa había dicho.

Rangiku se adelanto a encontrarles pero fue directamente a Soi y le abrazo dejando a Lisa poniendo los ojos — ¡qué bueno que llegaron! — dijo de manera un poco efusiva.

— Si, gracias por mi abrazo — se quejo la pelinegra tras de ella, pero al momento la pelirroja la tomo en una fuerte abrazo — vamos que tengo hambre — se quejo Lisa y no era para menos, se había tenido que despertar más temprano de lo usual ya que era día domingo y luego había salido directo al aeropuerto y en la avioneta no tenían más que pequeños bocadillos, como frutas y quesos.

Subieron al automóvil, Lisa iba en el asiento del pasajero mientras Rangiku y Soi iban atrás cosa que la pelirroja aprovecho para curar la herida de Soi — dame tu mano — pidió y Soi puso los ojos, quito el mal vendaje — ¿cómo te heriste? — pregunto.

— Un vaso cayó al piso y cuando lo recogí al parecer no fui muy hábil — respondió la peli azul.

Lisa sonrió — tú con la bebida nunca has sido tan hábil — señalo la pelinegra, luego de eso las tres quedaron en silencio y solo se escuchaban las leves quejas de Soi mientras Matsumoto terminaba de limpiar para después aplicarle un cicatrizante y vendarle. Aun cuando Rangiku y Lisa deseaban saber cuál era el motivo de esa reunión y sobretodo del desencadenante de que la peli azul terminara tras una botella.

Llegaron al restaurante Itoh Dining e inmediatamente los llevaron a su mesa privada y luego de acomodarse fue Rangiku que inmediatamente ordeno — una sopa, filete de pescado con vegetales salteados y de beber un jugo de naranja, para mí una ensalada cesar y una copa de vino tinto, para ella un filete de carne completo y una copa del mismo vino que yo y una jarra de agua helada.

— Gracias, por eso te amo— dijo Lisa dando una pequeño beso en la mejilla de la pelirroja al ver que había pedido lo que ella deseaba comer, aun cuando eso era costumbre Rangiku, podría decirse que era la única que les conocía los gustos en comida.

Soi suspiro — ¿sopa? — Cuestiono — solo con el filete hubiese estado bien, no tengo mucha hambre.

Rangiku le lanzo una mirada seria — la sopa hará bien para la resaca — dijo casi a modo de regaño — ¿cuánto bebiste? — Pregunto.

Soi se quito los lentes — lo suficiente para que el sol me joda la existencia, pero no lo necesario para ahogar las penas por completo — Lisa y Rangiku se lanzaron miradas.

Iban a preguntar pero la comida empezó a llegar, primero el agua con la sopa con las otras bebidas y luego los platos fuertes. Soi casi termino su plato de sopa y luego lo aparto. Miro la hora eran pasado el medio día. Rangiku y Lisa seguían con sus platos pero sabía que era mejor contar todo así pronto terminaría ese momento tenso pues sabía que las dos deseaban saber que había pasado y sobre todo habían guardado sus preguntas.

— Ayer fui a cenar con Yoruichi al Sky Lounge Stellar Garden Sky Lounge Stellar Garden — empezó Soi — todo estaba demasiado bien hasta que apareció Nozomi — Rangiku puso una cara de fuchi y Lisa suspiro, la conocían demasiado bien para saber que nada bueno salió de ese momento, Soi siguió contando todo lo ocurrió con calma pero sus amigas podían notar la tensión y molestia en su cuerpo. Rangiku lanzo una mirada a Lisa que por instinto sabía lo que la pelirroja pensaba decir, pero como escuchaba la narración todo indicaba que las cosas entre Soi y Yoruichi no había terminado muy bien y al final de la historia las cosas parecían más que tristes.

Rangiku suspiro cansinamente, alzo su mano y un camarero se acerco — dos margaritas por favor — pidió y el mozo fue por su pedido — no quiero ser una perra echando sal a la herida, pero te lo dije.

Lisa negó con su cabeza — ¡que perra Ran-chan! — Exclamo — no debías decirlo, Soi seguramente se siente mal para como ha terminado todo con Yoruichi.

Las bebidas llegaron, Lisa y Rangiku al instante bebieron el alcohol — bien Soi el asunto es un poco complicado — dijo la pelirroja — para Yoruichi todo es tu culpa.

— Pero yo no fui quien la beso, ella se lanzo hacia mí — se defendió Soi — no es justo que todo el asunto sea mi responsabilidad.

Rangiku puso los ojos — pero tú te dejaste, así que eres culpable.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿Qué clase de lógica es esa? — Cuestiono quejándose — nunca pensé que algo así podría ocurrir, en todo caso no puedo esperar que algún desliz de mi pasado quiera joder mi relación.

Lisa puso los ojos — Soi, así son todas las mujeres — se quejo — creen que uno es el culpable siempre.

La pelirroja suspiro — por si no te das cuenta, también ustedes son mujeres Lisa — miro hacia Soi — ¿cómo quedaste con Yoruichi al final de todo?

Soi suspiro — me pidió un respiro — soltó con suavidad — Lisa y Rangiku tomaron su copa y terminaron su trago de una vez, la peli azul supo que eso era malo.

* * *

Yoruichi y Hirako se encontraban terminando la sesión de fotografías con el panda, el lugar era una completa festividad y todos los periodistas ahí reunidos había tenido su oportunidad para tomar las imágenes de nuevo bebe panda que justo era le estrella del Zoológico.

La morena y el rubio habían planeado tomar fotos conjuntas del panda para luego tomar del lugar y el pequeño festival que se llevaba dentro del lugar. Luego del todo el trabajo y la algarabía habían ido a un puesto de comida y tomaban sus alimentos. En líneas generales el trabajo fue una gran ayuda para el ánimo de Yoruichi además de un buen distractor para su mente que parecía enfrascada en sus problemas, por una parte le preocupaba su padre y por otra la situación con Soi parecía tomar mucho de ella.

Shinji había notado que Yoruichi parecía demasiado ensimismada y seguramente era ese asunto con Soi Fong, era extraño que la ayer tenía una enorme sonrisa que podía iluminar una ciudad a oscura, pero hoy era todo lo contrario y eso le confirmaba que la morena realmente estaba enamorada de la heredera y lo bueno era que la que apodaban princesa de hielo con justa razón había encontrado que Yoruichi había derretido todas las reservas al respecto del amor y las relaciones que Soi podía mantener.

Yoruichi aprovecho el momento para tratar de contactar a su padre pero le fue inútil, por lo que se conformo con enviarle algunos mensajes. No pudo evitar notar que Soi no le había llamando o enviado algún mensaje, no sabía si sentirse aliviada o triste aun cuando tampoco ella había hecho cualquiera de las dos y quizá eso era mejor, estaba celosa aunque no lo admitiría al rubio, además de eso estaba dolida, confundida porque sentía que las cosas iban muy rápido, pero sobretodo tenia temor, una extraña sensación que le perturbaba.

Hirako miro su reloj — debemos tomar el camino de regreso o se hará tarde — señalo, la morena asintió y caminaron al estacionamiento.

Yoruichi había disfrutado un poco del paseo a pesar de sus constantes pensamientos inclinados a sus problemas y justo parecía que con su regreso a Tokio esos mismos parecían llegar con más insistencia. Shinji sabía que hablar de lo mismo sería inútil y enfoco el asunto hacia otra dirección.

— Entonces, haber cuéntame lo que sucede con tu familia — pregunto el rubio, la morena le miro extrañada por el rumbo de la conversación pero internamente agradeció eso. Fue ahí cuando empezó a contar todo el asunto de principio a fin con muchas cosas resumidas pero dando el mayor detalle posible.

* * *

Soi Fong y Lisa, ya se encontraban en el aire de regreso a Tokio, todo el viaje había sido un poco tedioso por la tensión misma de no saber el asunto con claridad. Rangiku en Kyōto se había quedado muy pensativa y hasta un poco preocupada por lo que podía suceder con Soi y Yoruichi, sabía exactamente qué esta era la primera relación completamente formal y amorosa de la peli azul, por ende todo el asunto parecía sobrepasarle, justo ahora solo confiaba en la terquedad y necedad característica de su amiga para evitar el fracaso.

Lisa por otro lado se encontraba un poco nerviosa, nunca había visto a su pequeña amiga mostrarse afectada por una mujer, no es que pensara que Yoruichi no fuera "la mujer ideal" que todos esperaban que apareciera en la vida de Soi. Lo que nunca espero era que la joven que siempre se mostro inalterable, confiada y segura de sí misma y de todo lo que le rodeaba, hoy se mostraba insegura, perdida y desanimada.

Soi miraba el cielo atreves de la ventana de la avioneta de regreso a Tokio, después de la charla con Rangiku y Lisa se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero con algo que nunca espero tener y eso era el arrepentimiento. Cuando era más joven no pensó en las consecuencias de haber tenido una vida libertina como su madre señalaba a sus constantes Affairs y justo ahora veía con molestia como todo eso afectaba a lo que hasta ahora sentía como algo importante en su vida y de paso, alguien que le llenaba de vida e ilusión. Sabía que debía arreglarlo pero por mucho que habían hablado de eso todo parecía indicar que ella debía de pensar cómo hacerlo y que situaciones así no vuelvan a suceder.

* * *

Yoruichi se encontraba en su apartamento, luego de haber regresado a la revista fue de compras y justo ahora aseaba un poco el lugar. Se había enfocado en eso para no estar sin hacer anda y pensar en Soi, era extraño pero hasta hace unas 3 semanas ella tenía una simple rutina y con su relación todo esa parecía tan lejano e insuficiente, la peli azul con su presencia había dado vueltas a su mundo tal y como su madre le había dicho hace mucho, lo malo es que nunca le dijo que también traería muchos sentimientos con todo ello y para la morena los sentimientos siempre fueron algo complicado de entender y manejar.

Aun así ya no tenía más que hacer, lo cual la dejaba con dos opciones que era ver televisión o simplemente recostarse y ver qué hay de bueno en las redes sociales. Porque las fotos de ahora las había tomado de manera digital ya que era la mejor manera de tomar al panda juguetón. Sonrió ante ese recuerdo la verdad es que se había divertido en el zoológico pero justo en ese momento escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Soi se encontraba en la puerta con una bolsa de comida en sus manos, cuando la morena abrió la puerta se hizo un incomodo silencio — buenas noches, yo esperaba que pudiésemos hablar esta noche.

La morena le miro de pie a cabeza notando el vendaje en su mano derecha, parecía un poco dudosa de dejarle pasar — pasa adelante — la peli azul ingreso al apartamento y aunque antes ya había estado en el lugar muchas veces, esta vez sintió que debía de ser respetuosa.

— Traje comida, por si no has cenado — dijo suavemente.

La morena tomo la bolsa — ¿deseas comer ya? — pregunto con amabilidad.

— No, gracias — señalo la peli azul — no tengo hambre, la comida la traje para ti.

Yoruichi la coloco en la pequeña mesa — no debiste molestarte, si solo deseas hablar no era necesaria la comida — dijo tomando asiento.

Soi se quedo de pie — para mí no es molestia — dijo suavemente.

— Por supuesto que no es molestia, todo lo que haces es parte de tu encanto — dijo Yoruichi de manera sarcástica.

Soi suspiro y se puso seria — ¿podemos hablar en vez de lanzar indirectas? — Cuestiono.

Yoruichi carraspeo, se dio cuenta que había hablado por impulso por lo que tomo asiento en el sillón y cruzo sus brazos — lo siento — dijo suspirando — por eso te dije ayer que me dieras un respiro.

— Se lo que pediste, pero no quiero que las circunstancias afecten lo nuestro de esta manera — dijo la peli azul.

— ¿Las circunstancias? —Cuestiono la morena enarcando una de sus cejas — lo que paso no fue algo circunstancial Soi, quizá tampoco será la primera y última vez que algo así suceda.

Soi puso su mano en su frente, como un acto reflejo que hacia cuando sentía que sus emociones se encontraban atizando en su interior — posiblemente tengas razón — dijo la peli azul — escucha Yoruichi, cuando te pedí que me dieses una oportunidad exprese que me importas y lo reafirmo, porque todas esas mujeres con las que me involucre en un pasado no significaron más que sexo pero contigo es diferente.

Yoruichi estaba totalmente seria, miraba a Soi que en todo momento que hablo parecía muy seria al respecto haciendo que su corazón saltara un poco y su estomago fuera un campo de mariposas, aun así ella recordó algo — lo de nosotros también fue como una noche de sexo.

Soi frunció el ceño — el mejor que recuerdo en mi vida — señalo al instante haciendo sonrojar levemente a la morena — pero extrañamente no fue solamente sexo, fue tu toque, tu piel, tus ojos — la peli azul cerro la distancia entre ellas y se coloco en cuclillas frente a la morena y tomo sus manos — fuiste tú y aunque fui tan tonta de pensar que podía encontrar eso mismo en otras personas no fue así y de eso me di cuenta al volver a verte.

— Soi — dijo la morena casi en un susurro.

La peli azul llevo la mano de la morena a su mejilla — no quiero estar lejos de ti, hoy que te tengo como mi novia — suspiro — perdóname por hacerte pasar un mal rato, nunca espere que nos encontraríamos con Nozomi y menos que me besara frente a ti — soltó muy a su pesar ya que sentía que ella no tenia culpa en sí, pero Rangiku le había dicho que se tragara su orgullo si quería arreglar las cosas.

La morena apretó un poco la mano vendada de Soi — está bien, entiendo que no fue tu culpa — acepto la morena con suavidad en su voz haciendo que la peli azul le mirara un poco confusa — creo que estaba molesta por esa mujer — dijo y vio como Soi sonreía un poco — ¿qué te sucedió en la mano? — pregunto.

Soi se puso de pie y tomo asiento junto a la morena — fue un accidente con una vaso, quise recoger el tiradero y fui descuidada — explico un poco aunque no le dijo todo lo sucedido ya que al parecer las cosas estaban componiéndose entre ellas — deberías comer antes que se enfrié.

La morena sonrió y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en los labios a la peli azul, para ponerse de pie — ¿seguro no quieres comer? — pregunto nuevamente y Soi negó.

La morena fue por su plato y la comida para servirse, empezó a comer mientras Soi le miraba de vez en cuando en completo silencio. No podía negar que Soi realmente quería arreglar las cosas entre ellas, además de eso le sorprendió con todo lo expresado pues lo había dicho sin un atisbo de duda y sus ojos…Yoruichi bajo su rostro un poco avergonzada ante lo que sucedía, pero no iba a negar que había veces que cuando Soi le miraba parecía que algo en ella simplemente se encendía, como si la peli azul quisiera fundirla con sus grisáceos ojos y ella solo podía sentir su cuerpo reaccionar, que era difícil de contener.

Soi tomo su celular e intento dejar de ver a la morena, suspiro un poco ante la situación sintiendo que un poco de alivio pensando que Rangiku tenía razón al aconsejarle disculparse aunque a su parecer todo había sido una situación fortuita. Pero justo ahora pensaba sobre cuál sería el mejor paso de acción después de que la cena de la morena concluya, por una parte temía arruinar todo haciendo una tontería o diciendo algo inapropiado — ¿cómo te fue con el panda? — pregunto sabiendo que no podía estar en silencio.

La morena sonrió — muy bien, tomamos muchas fotos y el es toda una ternurita — Soi puso los ojos y la morena no pudo evitar notarlo — gracias por la cena — dijo suavemente la morena poniéndose de pie para ir junto a la peli azul.

Soi sonrió levemente — me imagino que ha sido un día cansado para ti — acaricio su mejilla — quizá será mejor que me vaya y te deje descansar.

La morena tomo su mano para que no se levantara — quédate — pidió suavemente, Soi le miro con seriedad meditando si era buena idea el quedarse, pero si tenía algunas dudas al respecto el beso que la morena le dio al momento disipo cada una de ellas.

* * *

En un apartamento de Tokio en un amplio despacho alguien se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro con teléfono en mano, su expresión era un poco ansiosa. Hace casi cinco minutos la llamada había iniciado y justo ahora el silencio le estaba matando, ya que había encontrado lo que su jefe deseaba saber desde hace una semana, lo cual consistía en conocer el nombre de la persona que le había desbaratado el negocio por el que había arriesgado mucho, tanto que hasta había matado por ello.

 **—** **¿Entonces, al final todo fue hecho con legalidad? — pregunto con frialdad.**

 **—** **Revise toda la transacción, junto con las reglas internacionales de comercio e inversión para encontrar algún fallo** **—** **informo con seriedad** **—** **la sociedad que compro las acciones de los Shiba tiene buen record aunque lleva 8 años de** **funcionamiento su despunte fue como hace 5 años con notable rentabilidad en inversiones en Inglaterra y en el mercado Asiático.**

 **—** **¿Cómo es que esa chica logro meterse en ello? — cuestiono con un dejo de queja.**

 **—** **No lo tengo claro, según lo que encontré fue que compro las acciones de dos de los Socios fundadores — dijo** **—** **al parecer hicieron malas inversiones y apuraron en vender.**

 **—** **¿Y eso cuando ocurrió? — pregunto imaginando la respuesta.**

 **—** **El año que Soi se graduó, quizá unos tres meses después y desde ahí la inversora fue mejorando sus inversiones — suspiro — justo ahora ella es socia mayoritaria.**

 **—** **Aunque todo sea legal quiero que sueltes el rumor de que ella es la que hizo ese negocio posible** **—** **dijo con rapidez.**

 **—** **Pero si todo fue legal, el que lance la noticia quizá no le afecte** **—** **dijo con calma.**

 **—** **Seguramente será así, pero el revuelo inicial será una molestia y ya sabes cómo es el mercado en Japón y Asia — dijo con suficiencia** **—** **esto solo será el principio porque definitivamente las cosas no se quedaran así.**

 **—** **¿Qué es lo que has pensado hacer?** **—** **cuestiono con un dejo de duda en su voz.**

 **—** **Justo ahora eso, molestarla y sacarla de su área de confort** **—** **señalo** **—** **pero no te preocupes justo ahora no he pensado nada más que eso.**

 **—** **Mañana suelto el dato por la mañana** **—** **dijo con resignación.**

 **—** **No esperaba menos** **—** **dijo el sujeto al teléfono con complacencia — descansa, mañana solo espero que a la hora del almuerzo todo sea un hervidero de chismes.**

 **—** **Buenas noches — dijo y corto la llamada, pensando en que luego de lanzar la noticia esa sería la noticia del día, solo esperaba que eso fuese suficiente revancha para su jefe.**

* * *

La mañana del día lunes llego muy rápido para la pareja que yacía dormida en la cama en el apartamento de Yoruichi Shihōin. Extrañamente fue la morena quien se despertó primero por la vibración de su teléfono celular que al tomarlo noto que la llamada se había perdido al no contestar a tiempo, saliendo de su somnolencia vio que la peli azul se encontraba a su lado y le sostenía con su brazo por la cintura, obviamente las dos se encontraban desnudas bajo la sabana después de haber hecho el amor la noche anterior.

Yoruichi salió del abrazo de la peli azul con suavidad para no despertarle, busco algo que ponerse la momento y salió a la sala, vio el reloj eran las 6 de la mañana, Yūshirō era quien le había marcado en una video llamada. No perdió oportunidad y llamo para su alivio su hermano no tardo mucho en contestar.

 **—** **Yoruichi — saludo con una sonrisa — mira quien se encuentra en casa — dijo mostrando a una pequeña bebe de piel morena y cabello rubio — saluda a tu sobrina Danielle.**

 **—** **¡Es tan linda! — Dijo Yoruichi al verle y no pudo evitar sonreír — me imagino que hoy les dieron el alta, salúdame a Jessica.**

 **—** **Lo hare, lamento mucho si te desperté — dijo el menor de los Shihōin un poco divertido al ver el semblante de su hermana y lo que llevaba puesto.**

 **—** **Justo son las 6 de la mañana — se quejo la morena y vio como su hermano acostaba a la pequeña bebe en una cuna — pero me agrada saber que tienes a tu familia en casa.**

 **—** **Si, ahora seré un padre abnegado — señalo el moreno con una leve sonrisa.**

 **—** **Halando de eso —recordó la morena ante la mención — Yūshirō ayer me hablo papá.**

 **—** **¿De verdad y que te dijo? — preguntó con un tono cuidadoso.**

 **—** **No mucho, me dejo preocupada porque la llamada termino abruptamente — explico la morena.**

 **—** **Vamos hermana, el ya esta grande y sabe cuidarse demasiado bien — dijo con un todo casi molesto el moreno — no vale la pena que te preocupes por eso.**

 **—** **No hables así — regaño la morena — deberías visitarlo y llamarme cuando te encuentres con él, me gustaría verlo.**

 **—** **Yoruichi, creo que si viajaste miles de kilómetros para buscar una vida tranquila y diferente no deberías preocuparte por lo que pase aquí — señalo Yūshirō — mejor cuida de tu novia y se feliz.**

 **—** **Eres un idiota y lo sabes — dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa — aunque tienes un poco de razón, no me siento tranquila con el asunto de papá — el moreno al otro lado de la línea parecía molesto y lo noto.**

 **—** **Lamento haberte despertado — se disculpo el moreno — debo ayuda a Jess con la niña, te hablare otro día.**

 **—** **Nos vemos — se despidió la morena y la video llamada termino.**

La morena suspiro, sentía que algo estaba sucediendo, su hermano parecía molesto y por consiguiente evadía el tema. Sonrió levemente ante el recuerdo de la bebe en brazos de su hermano Danielle se llamaba la que era su sobrina. El ruido me saco de mis pensamientos y ahí estaba Soi.

— Buenos días — saludo y se acerco para darle un beso a la morena, ya se encontraba completamente vestida aunque no se veía presentable.

— ¿Te desperté? — Pregunto Yoruichi y Soi negó con su cabeza — ¿te vas?

— Si — respondió al instante — debo ir a cambiarme ¿te llamo tu hermano?

La morena sonrió — la bebe ya está en casa con Jessica, por eso llamo tan temprano.

— Me alegra por ti — dijo Soi — ¿entonces todo está bien con la familia? — pregunto.

— Así parece — respondió la morena no muy convencida.

Soi pestañeo — te hablo en el trascurso del día — dijo y la morena asintió — cuídate — le recomendó, dando un último beso para salir del apartamento.

Yoruichi le vio marcharse y suspiro como si hubiese soltado un poco de tensión, la verdad es que entre la llamada de su hermano y su abrupto despertar no le dio una oportunidad a su cerebro de trabajar adecuadamente y justo al ver a la peli azul parada ahí en la sala, algo en ella pareció agitarse de manera extraña. Sabía muy bien que antes le había pedido a Soi un respiro porque se sentía abrumada respecto a su relación y todo lo que estaba causando en sus sentimientos, con su cercanía, con lo sucedido con esa mujer. Soi le hacía sentir cosas que nunca fueron un problema para ella, como los celos, el enojo, los nervios, el deseo y la lujuria que parecía no terminar o más bien controlar muy bien.

La morena siempre fue sosegada en sus emociones, tanto que algunas veces parecía una persona indiferente a las emociones y sentimientos de los demás. Pero no era su culpa ya que en el ámbito en que se desarrollo por su trabajo aprendió a no comprometer sus sentimientos pues al principio sufrió mucho por las pérdidas de amigos y compañeros, pero justo ahora Soi Fong parecía desencadenar muchas emociones y sentimientos. Sin contar de que las cosas parecían ir demasiado rápido, ayer ella misma había hecho de que la peli azul se quedara y con su escaso control de su libido término haciendo el amor con su novia y en esos momentos no sabía si eso sería algo contraproducente, con todo eso en mente fue a la ducha, tendría un día de trabajo por delante y luego vería que iba a suceder.

* * *

Soi llego a la oficina un poco más temprano de la hora habitual, el haber despertado en el apartamento de la morena fue algo que no espero luego de todo el asunto con Nozomi y sabia que debía de comportarse con Yoruichi, sentía que aun había mucho que mejorar de alguna manera en su relación y eso la ponía alertar e insegura cosa que odiaba mucho. Pero no era momento de pensar demasiado en eso, justo ahora era mejor pensar en el trabajo ya que mañana seria la reunión de socios lo que implicaba que vería a su hermanito luego de aquella noche en la subasta.

El tiempo paso rápido entre trabajo y llamadas telefónicas con la planta de producción y el departamento de ventas. Lisa había traído algunos contratos que debía firmar y justo ahora que Soi tenía un respiro pensaba en salir a tomar su almuerzo e invitar a su novia.

Yoruichi había tenido una mañana un tanto tranquila, obviamente el comunicado de Soi el viernes aclarando sobre los rumores que eran una realidad algunos de sus alumnos le había felicitado y otros simplemente les había dado igual. Al termino de su taller recibió una llamada que al notarlo sonrió ampliamente y se apresuro a contestar pero de pronto se corto a si no más. Trate de devolver la llamada dos veces y nada y luego cayo otra llamada y sin esperar la recibió.

 **—** **¿Papá? — pregunto dudosa.**

 **—** **No — respondió una voz que la morena conocía muy bien — ¿tu padre te llamo?**

 **—** **Se supone pero se corto y cuando le marco no contesta — dijo con un dejo de preocupación.**

 **—** **Intenta más tarde, podría ser que este ocupado o en algún lugar donde no pueda contestar — dijo la peli azul.**

 **—** **Lo hare, gracias — dijo la morena soltando un suspiro — ¿para qué me llamabas?**

 **—** **Pensé en invitarte venir a la oficina y almorzar conmigo — dijo la peli azul.**

 **—** **Llego en unos minutos, espero tengas algo bueno porque tengo hambre — dijo la morena.**

 **—** **Por supuesto, te espero — dijo Soi con una sonrisa y la llamada termino.**

Yoruichi subió a su motocicleta y se coloco el casco, no había pensado en almorzar con la peli azul pero extrañamente su llamada fue en el preciso momento, aunque no lo pareciera el que ella le diese mas mente a lo que podría pasar con la llamada extraña del teléfono de su padre fue un ligero alivio.

* * *

Soi salió de su oficina luego de colgar el teléfono, llego hasta la recepción — Vanesa, necesito pidas dos órdenes de pasta y pan con ajo.

— ¿La pasta de pollo y brócoli? — Cuestiono y la peli azul asintió — lo pediré con acompañamiento de ensalada y bebida.

— Té sería fantástico y por favor que el pedido no tarde más de 15 minutos — ordeno y luego suspiro — luego puedes salir a tu almuerzo.

La pelinegra sonrió — por supuesto señorita Fong.

Soi no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa mientras regresaba a su oficina, pensando en que pronto la morena estaría llegando y solo esperaba que la comida estuviese lista. Lisa se había ido hace ratos porque iba almorzar con Riruka por lo que seguramente regresaría un poco tarde y eso en cierta manera era bueno ya que así ella podría disfrutar de Yoruichi a solas.

Yoruichi llego al edificio donde estaba la oficina de Soi, entro al instante y cuando llego a la recepción vio que la chica parecía estar saliendo del lugar — Señorita Shihōin, le está esperando en la oficina y justo a tiempo porque la comida acaba de llegar.

La morena sonrió — gracia…m — no recordaba su nombre.

— Vanesa — dijo con una enorme sonrisa — tenga buen provecho.

— Gracias, provecho para ti también — luego de eso hizo su camino hacia la oficina de la peli azul que se encontraba terminando de arreglar todo en su escritorio para el improvisado almuerzo — ¿se puede? — pregunto con una leve sonrisa y Soi le obsequio otra de regreso.

— Ven a comer, no quiero que luego salgas apresurada — dijo suavemente la peli azul.

Yoruichi entro y rápidamente fue con la peli azul a su escritorio para compartir el almuerzo pero antes le dio un pequeño beso de saludo. El almuerzo fue muy bueno, el ambiente era calmo y aunque no hubo mucha charla el momento de silencio entre ellas era bastante cómodo.

— ¿Pudiste comunicarte con tu padre? — pregunto la peli azul.

La morena hizo una mueca inconforme — no, pero intentare más tarde porque realmente esto esta molestándome — Yoruichi se puso de pie — debo irme, gracias por el almuerzo.

Soi se puso de pie y fue junto a ella — gracias a ti por venir y acompañarme — dijo y dio un pequeño beso en los labios a la morena que sonrió y con un ademan se despidió para ir camino a la revista. Cuando se abrió la puerta del ascensor salió Lisa con rapidez.

— ¡Yoruichi! — exclamo la peli negra y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como saludo.

La morena sonrió divertida — pareces muy apresurada, pero no te preocupes que acabamos de terminar de almorzar.

Lisa suspiro — eso es bueno, tu compañía ayuda para alejar el ogro en que se convierte de pronto.

Yoruichi sonrió y apretó el botón del ascensor — adiós Lisa.

La susodicha suspiro y luego volvió a su carrera y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Soi abruptamente — Soi, vamos a la sala de conferencia ¡rápido! — exigió y salió del lugar mientras la peli azul suspiraba y le seguía hacia la sala. Lisa encendía el televisor y ponía las noticias cuando Soi entro.

* * *

 _Canal Nueve…._

 _Justo vamos con el economista Takumi Usui, que nos hablara sobre el rumor que ha corrido toda la mañana sobre la joven heredera de los Fong, con la compra de acciones de Shiba Co._

* * *

La peli azul abrió sus acerados ojos sorprendida y Lisa le miro con seriedad — vi sobre esto en otro canal cuando almorzaba y casi me trago un hueso de pollo.

Soi parecía incrédula y confusa — pero como…

— Toda la charada es sobre la noticia de que tu eres una socia de esa Sociedad Inversora, de la legalidad del negocio o si has infringido las reglas — señalo Lisa.

Soi se froto la sien — sabes que todo fue legal y no hay nada turbio, lo único que no quería era justamente lo que está sucediendo ahora — suspiro —¿cómo diablos se supo?

Lisa suspiro — ¿se lo has dicho a alguien? — Cuestiono — porque aunque todo fue hecho legalmente, al parecer te han estado mordiendo el culo toda la mañana y eso puede afectar la empresa, quien sabe como lo tomara tu abuela cuando se entere.

Soi suspiro y la pelinegra pudo notar una tensión extraña en ella — no podemos hacer anda ahora, aunque me preocupa que esos rumores estúpidos afecten la empresa — miro la pantalla — si la abuela tiene algo que decir estoy lista para tomar responsabilidad.

* * *

Parte de la tarde fue bastante molesta, algunos programas sobre economía y negocios deseaban tener alguna entrevista con Soi o que diera sus impresiones sobre los rumores, el teléfono en la recepción por momentos parecía no cesar. Era un alivio para Soi que antes del almuerzo ya había terminado los últimos detalles para la reunión de mañana. Pero había algo que le inquietaba era esa pregunta que Lisa hizo: _¿se lo has dicho a alguien?_ La peli azul lo sabía bien, las únicas personas que les había compartido sobre lo que iba hacer y sobre su participación en esa sociedad eran sus padres. Pero definitivamente ellos no la echarían de cabeza. Para su mala suerte casi al término de la tarde un correo puso a la peli azul en alerta.

* * *

 **Cambio de hora de reunion para las 8 de la mañana, de carácter urgente.**

 **Shaolin Fong.**

* * *

Soi se puso de pie al instante para empezar con las instrucciones para Vanesa y comunicarlos a los socios, que la reunión se adelantaba. También llamo a Lisa pues necesitaba que ella estuviese aquí muy temprano. La peli azul tenía mucho en mente, había estado monitoreando las noticias y las redes sociales, para su mala suerte no dejaban de hablar del asunto de su participación en la inversora haciendo que todo pareciera contraproducente y despues el correo de su abuela, luego la pregunta en su cabeza _¿Cómo se supo?_ Ella tenía un mal presentimiento con esto y le gustara o no debía aclararlo.

Soi Fong llego a la casa de sus padre y se dirigió al despacho y ahí estaba su padre viendo las noticias de economía y su madre al verla puso esa cara que la peli azul conocía muy bien y la cual expresaba algo como "mierda".

— Hija que bueno que vienes a visitarnos, ¿te quedaras a cenar? — dijo Lian.

Soi puso los ojos, odiaba que su madre fuera tan diplomática — no, creo que padre sabe porque he venido.

Ryu suspiro — realmente todo me ha tomado por sorpresa, no sé cómo ha salido a la luz y pienso que no debes preocuparte, sabes que te apoyamos y somos más que sabedores de que todo se hizo de manera legal.

Soi hizo una mueca molesta — ¿dices que no debo preocuparme? — pregunto con seriedad.

Lian se acerco — hija — trato de tomarle el brazo pero Soi se aparto.

— Solo tú y mamá sabían de la inversora y todo lo demás — dijo acusadoramente — ¿a quién le dijiste?

El frunció el ceño — no es que dije, solo fue un desliz con tu hermano.

Soi se tenso — ¿fue él? — pregunto con enojo.

— Hable con él hace poco y me prometió que no ha soltado esos rumores — dijo con seriedad.

— Y tu le crees — soltó poniendo los ojos — te pedí que no le dijeras a él.

— Claro que le creo — dijo el patriarca y suspiro — solo no quería un problema más entre ustedes porque al parecer el averiguo que posees mucho efectivo en tus cuentas.

Soi frunció el ceño — el husmeando mis cuentas y todo — la peli azul sentía que todo se complicaba — le dices cosas privadas mías, pero no puedes decirme lo que él ha estado haciendo.

— Hija, no queremos que hayan más problemas entre ustedes — dijo Lian tratando de calmar el enojo de Soi que parecía aumentar.

— Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso madre — soltó.

— Sabes que los dos son nuestro mayor tesoro, no podemos simplemente tomar partido, siempre los apoyamos a los dos por igual — dijo Ryu — no debes preocuparte por mamá y la reunión de mañana, revise todos los informes y son bastante buenos.

Soi se puso firme — ¿realmente crees que eso importa? — Dijo con seriedad — todo el mundo me ha mordido el culo todo el día.

Lian abrió los ojos asombrada porque rara vez Soi se expresaba de esa manera frente a ellos y su esposo pareció tenso — sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo — dijo el patriarca.

Ese lo necesitaba cuando te pedí discreción — soltó y vio los grisáceos ojos de su padre abrirse con asombro a sus duras palabras — debo irme.

Lian y Ryu se quedaron en silencio viendo como Soi se marchaba, mañana iba a ser una reunión bastante difícil para todos no solo por esos malditos rumores. Sería la primera vez desde la discusión en la subasta que sus hijos estarían frente a frente y con todo ese asunto no había manera que todo fuese pacifico entre ellos además de la molestia de Soi porque ellos habían soltado algo que ella les había confiado.

* * *

Soi había vagado por la ciudad un rato, no quería llegar a ningún lado su cabeza era un hervidero de todo y nada, tenia esos sentimientos rabia, enojo, ansiedad, miedo…era extraño hace mucho no sentía más que apatía y emoción, por supuesto que esa emoción era pasajera antes y en el sexo con cualquier chica que se le insinuara. Pero ahora tenía una hermosa y ardiente novia que le hacía sentir tantas cosas que le ponían insegura y luego estaba su pequeño hermano que de pronto era una mierda. Suspiro en el estacionamiento afuera de los apartamentos donde vivía Yoruichi, no quería llevar todo el problema en su tiempo con Yoruichi pero tampoco quería dejar de verla, era una necesidad de ella, de su presencia, de sus ojos, su tacto, su piel y su sonrisa, aun cuando tenía esa mirada molesta y seria algunas veces. Todo eso lo quería siempre y lo amaba.

Soi llego a la puerta y toco, se sentía un poco inquieta la breve discusión en la casa de sus padres la puso tensa, la puerta se abrió y una sonriente Yoruichi le saludo — que bien que llegaste la cena esta casi lista y no me gusta comer en frio.

Soi le dio una sonrisa apagada — siento mi retraso, he tenido mucho que hacer.

— Lo sé, seguro es eso que ha estado en las noticias — Yoruichi vio como su novia se tensaba ante esa mención — ¿todo está bien? — pregunto.

Soi suspiro y se encogió de hombros — no tan bien, pero no quiero hablar de eso — soltó y la morena suspiro.

— Voy a servir la cena — dijo poniéndose de pie.

Soi le acompaño — al final, ¿pudiste contactar a tu padre? — pregunto.

La morena sirvió la comida y la puso en la mesa, luego tomaron asiento — intente comunicarme en el transcurso de la tarde pero nada.

— Bueno, se paciente seguramente el contestara tarde o temprano — dijo la peli azul y la morena no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. Con esto empezaron a degustar de su cena en calma y en un silencio un poco extraño para el gusto de la morena. Soi por su parte no terminaba de soltarse y sabía que la discusión con sus padres no había ayudado en nada.

Cuando termino la cena la morena se quedo limpiando todo y lavando los platos, Soi se dirigió a la sala pero no encendió la televisión, en cambio de eso Yoruichi escucho música sonar y puso los ojos al instante al notar que el género era rock y eso le hizo pensar en que no sabía demasiado sobre algunos gustos de su novia aunque sabía su preferencia por la comida, parecí inclinada al marisco y comida saludable, su ropa era elegante y simple con colores predominantes como el azul, gris, negro y blanco, usaba botas altas, jeans y su ropa interior era linda, luego estaba su carácter y parecía que de eso tenía bastante. Yoruichi sonrió justamente hoy parecía tan distante y fría que le recordaba a sus interacciones antes de coincidir mas personalmente e íntimamente.

Cuando la morena llego a la sala vio que la peli azul se encontraba recostada en el sofá con los ojos cerrados, no podía creer que ella podría disfrutar de ese tipo de música como si se tratase de música clásica. No perdió tiempo y fue a su lado, ella se tenso al sentir su contacto — pensé que te encontraría haciendo un desastre con esa música.

Soi sonrió levemente — es buena, ¿no es de tu gusto? — pregunto bajando el volumen.

La morena sonrió — no es eso, pero me hace recordar ciertas cosas como las patrullas con los soldados y ellos poniéndose locos y divertidos, esa música siempre estaba presente casi a diario — suspiro — pero si me preguntas prefiero un poco más el pop.

Soi le miro seria — el color naranja parece gustarte mucho — trazo su mano en la camiseta suelta de la morena — te gusta vestir cómoda y nada presuntuosa — se inclino a un pequeño beso — me encanta eso de ti.

La morena sonrio levemente — sabes, he estado pensando un poco.

— ¿Sobre qué? — pregunto al instante.

La morena suspiro — este asunto de mi padre me está preocupando, quiero decir que de pronto deja de llamar y cuando lo hace es como si no tuviese la libertad de hablar tranquilamente.

Soi lo pensó un momento — tal vez encontró una novia y ya sabes — dijo encogiéndose de hombros — quizá estas pensándolo demasiado, creo que tu hermano tiene razón.

— ¿Yūshirō? — Cuestiono y luego bufo — siento que solo evita el tema.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿qué es lo que has pensado?

La morena mordió su labio levemente y Soi le miro seria sabiendo que Yoruichi tenía la costumbre de hacer eso en dos ocasiones, cuando estaban en sus momentos íntimos o cuando iba a decir algo importante — he pensado en viajar a América.

Soi se quedo sorprendida — Eso es… no crees que estas exagerando — soltó al instante.

La morena se puso seria — no tienes que ser tan idiota al respecto, además es solo una idea.

Soi frunció el ceño — no es solo una idea si la mencionas justo ahora, mas bien parece que los has estado considerando más de lo que crees.

Yoruichi se estaba molestando, ella deseaba un poco de apoyo al respeto — aun cuando así fuera es mi decisión y no tendría porque discutirlo contigo.

— Por supuesto que tienes que hablarlo conmigo, soy tu novia — señalo la peli azul.

— Tu misma dices tu novia, no mi dueña — aclaro la morena al instante.

La peli azul sabía que esto la estaba sobrepasando — no lo estas pensando bien Yoruichi, se te olvida que tienes trabajos a los cuales responder.

— Puedo pedir unos días, seguro no tendría problemas — señalo — más si es algo familiar.

Soi se puso de pie — al parecer ya lo has pensado muy bien, de todas maneras no quiero que vayas y esa es mi última palabra con respecto a este asunto.

Yoruichi no podía creer las palabras de Soi, simplemente estaba siendo intransigente — no te estoy pidiendo permiso, quizá nos hemos equivocado y es necesario tomarnos un poco de distancia — dijo la morena.

Soi le miro sin expresión alguna — ayer cuando estabas sobre mí no pensabas de la misma manera — lo soltó así nomas, pero la peli azul sabia que solo estaba descargando su enojoi, este no había sido un bueno día y no esperaba que ella saliera con eso de irse cuando le necesitaba y tampoco podía decirle eso ya que era egoísta, aun cuando todo parecia complicarse mas.

Yoruichi soltó un suspiro cansino — por favor vete — pidió al instante, Soi hizo como ella le pido, saliendo de su apartamento sin decir ni una palabra. La morena se tiro al sofá y cerro sus ojos un momento no sabía cómo todo había llegado hasta este punto, aun así quizá esa era el empuje que necesitaba para por fin terminar con el problema de su padre, justo ahora se encontraba bastante molesta con la peli azul y el estar un poco distanciadas le haría ver las cosas todo de diferente manera. Yoruichi esperaba encontrar comprensión o de paso algo que le ayuda para pensar bien las cosas pero Soi simplemente se comporto como una tonta.

* * *

Soi llego a su apartamento y se fue directamente a la cama, estaba cansada y aunque sabía que no dormiría inmediatamente. Justo se preguntaba que había sido toda esa mierda con Yoruichi al final. Sabía que esta vez ella había tenia parte de culpa porque simplemente se había comportado como una perra mandona sin considerar la preocupación de Yoruichi que ella conocía bien llevaba algunos días. Era cierto que ella había tenido un día terrible más bien su tarde noche con la pequeña discusión con sus padres y como bien sabia que cuando las cosas parecían ir mal algunas veces podían ser peor, ahora que lo pensaba la reunión de mañana se le antojaba molesta.

La mañana del martes llego y Soi estaba despierta desde las 6, obviamente no había dormido mucho pero eso no importaba en esos momentos justo lo único que debía tener en mente era calma y control para llevar a cabo al reunión de la mejor manera, de una cosa estaba seguro ella no iba a bailar sobre el asunto y si su abuela decidía castigarle lo tomaría y si Lyu se ponía pretencioso lo pondría en su lugar.

Yoruichi por otro lado se había despertado temprano solo para ver si podía comunicarse con su padre, teniendo malos resultados como todas las veces anteriores. No iba a pensar demasiado y hoy aprovecharía para ir a la Universidad ya que estaba temprano y luego iría a la revista para pedir unos días a Jushiro que seguramente no tendría mucho problema pero si era necesario ella renunciaría a su paga pero necesitaba ese permiso de una semana, con eso ella podría resolver todo el asunto y de paso pasar unos días con su sobrina.

* * *

Cuando Soi Fong llego a la empresa y vio a Vanesa ya en su puesto se sintió muy agradecida, la joven asistente que le hacía de recepcionista y muchas cosas mas no solo se había ganado su confianza a nivel personal, porque a nivel profesional se había acoplado a ella y algunas veces hasta se anticipaba a lo que ella necesitaba.

— Buenos días Vanesa — saludo la peli azul.

La joven se puso de pie y entrego algunos periódicos a la peli azul — buenos días, señorita Fong — dijo suavemente y Soi no pudo evitar mirarle extrañada a su saludo serio — creo que este día los periódicos se centran en los rumores de ayer.

Soi puso los ojos — dame tu opinión — dijo Soi dejando a la chica asombrada — crees que es necesaria un comunicado con una aclaración de mi parte o solo lo dejo pasar.

Vanesa suspiro — ayer por lo que vi, todo el asunto se ha centrado en el rumor de que usted es socia de esa inversora y pocas personas conocedoras han hablado de la legalidad del asunto, creo que una aclaración de su parte seria beneficiosa.

— ¿Pero? — pregunto la peli azul.

— También podría ser contraproducente si solo lo lanza como un comunicado — explico la asistente — podría traer malas interpretaciones, la gente podría especular si usted no es clara en todo el asunto.

Soi sonrió — me sugieres que me lance a los lobos y lo aclare.

La joven pelinegra se encogió de hombros — creo que nadie esperaría algo como eso y si usted está en todo lo correcto les daría algo más que especulaciones.

Soi lo pensó un momento, ya se encontraban en su oficina — tráeme un café negro y consigue que Hirako Shinji se cite conmigo a las 10 en la recepción.

— En seguida — respondió Vanesa dejando a la peli azul.

Lisa apareció luego de diez minutos y vio que Vanesa ya se encontraba ahí haciendo algunas llamadas y se dirigió a la oficina de Soi — bueno, dicen que al que madruga Dios le ayuda y espero que este sea el caso porque yo no soy de despertarme temprano, no sé cómo diablos Vanesa se ve tan fresca e impecable.

Soi no pudo evitar sonreír — hare una conferencia de prensa para aclarar ese maldito rumor de una vez — soltó y la pelinegra sonrió — me centrare en lo legal del negocio y luego contestare a toda su mierda.

Lisa sonrió — seguro nadie esperara algo como eso, es una buena idea — miro a su amiga parecía tensa — ¿tu padres saben que harás eso?

— Se los diré al finalizar la reunión — dijo Soi.

— Bueno será mejor ir a nuestros lugares que solo faltan 15 minutos — dijo Lisa.

Soi se puso de pie, tomo su computadora y una memoria USB y se la entrego la Lisa al momento — guarda esto, espero no tenga que necesitarla.

— ¿Qué es? — Pregunto y Soi solo se encogió de hombros — me molesta cuando te pones criptica.

* * *

El matrimonio Fong llego faltando 5 minutos a las 8, Vanesa los condujo a la sala de conferencias donde encontraron a Lisa y Soi charlando con calma, al instante la charla termino. Lisa como de costumbre se puso de pie y fue a saludar al matrimonio. Soi en cambio se quedo en su lugar poniéndose y miro su reloj. De pronto el chico encargado del departamento informático llego — Fong-sama ya está en línea.

Lisa al instante encendió el gran televisor al frente, justo en ese momento Lyu entraba a la sala de conferencias saludando a sus padres y a Lisa. Soi Fon se puso de pie y saludo a su abuela que ya se encontraba en la pantalla, al instante la reunión empezó sin los saludos cordiales de siempre ya que toda la atención se centro en la reunión.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a la revista y para su buena suerte Jushiro había llegado temprano y justo como le había dicho Kiyone se encontraba reunido con Hirako. Sabía que esta era su oportunidad en la Universidad no había tenido ningún problema y tenía el permiso de una semana a partir de mañana. Aprovechando eso la morena empezó a revisar algunos vuelos para América mientras la reunión del rubio y peliblanco terminaba. Miro su reloj e instintivamente recordó que posiblemente Soi estaba en su oficina preparándose para la reunión. Pero luego de casi 15 minutos vio a Hirako salir con rostro serio.

— ¿A dónde vas? — pregunto la morena.

Hirako sonrió — tengo algo que atender y pedí parte de la mañana — dijo al instante tomando algunas cosas de su escritorio — ¿Cómo esta todo con tu princesa? — pregunto.

La morena se puso seria — tiene asuntos importantes que atender hoy — dijo suavemente.

— Ya lo creo, es bueno que ustedes se hayan arreglado porque seguro ella necesita de tu apoyo — soltó — nos vemos dijo despidiéndose y dejando a la morena un poco confundida ya que ayer Soi le dijo que las cosas estaban bien.

Aun así se puso de pie y fue a la oficina del peliblanco para pedirle una semana para hacer su bendito viaje. No tardo más que unos 15 minutos en resolver todo, aunque el peliblanco parecía sorprendido y escéptico sobre su viaje le dio los días que necesitaba. Y ahora empezaba a tomar algunas cosas de su escritorio y de paso hacer la reservación de su pasaje para un vuelo en clase turista que salía hoy a la 1 de la tarde con escala en Seúl, para luego llegar a New York. Salió de la revista hacia su apartamento para ver que podía llevarse ya que solo seria por una semana, pero antes pasaría a unas tiendas para comprar algunos regalos para la familia.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 9:18 cuando los informes y todo lo relacionado con las ventas, el informe de ganancias y el detalle de los gastos, flujo de efectivo y algunos contratos con otras empresas fueron llegando a su fin, como siempre la empresa parecía marchar viento en popa y sus ganancias no solo se mantenían si no que habían subido alguno puntos en porcentaje.

— Buen desempeño Soi — felicito la abuela, los acerados y gastados ojos se dirigieron a todos los presente — ahora abordemos de lo importante — soltó la anciana — como esta ese asunto tuyo con esa Sociedad Inglesa y la compra de acciones de los Shiba.

Lyu no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, Ryu sabía que no debía hablar porque su madre le preguntaba a su hija no a él — el asunto es claro y legal, hace un tiempo me hice Socia de esa sociedad y cuando supe del problema en que Shiba estaba metida por la muerte de Kaien sugerí comprar las acciones que estaban en venta para ayudar a inyectar capital y que la empresa familiar no se perdiera en manos ajenas.

La abuela enarco una de sus cejas — si todo es legal como dices, ¿porque todo se hizo bajo la mesa?

— No quería que mi nombre fuese un factor y que pensaran que la empresa familiar tenía algo que ver — respondió Soi.

— Pues no lo hiciste muy bien — señalo Lyu, ganándose una mirada molesta de su padre y una de Soi — abuela con todo respecto, Soi pensó mas en otras personas que en su propia familia, me parece que de un tiempo acá ella tiene demasiadas distracciones y no pone todo su enfoque en la empresa.

— Me parece que el informe anterior muestra que las ganancias han subido — señalo Soi con seriedad — pero claro eres un publicista no un economista y algunas cosas se te escapan.

La abuela miro a sus nietos y suspiro — deberás arreglar ese asunto lo más pronto posible y de ahora en adelante cualquiera de tus decisiones financieras deberías consultarla con tu padre y conmigo.

— Madre, ella me informo de esas decisiones — dijo el pelinegro con seriedad — creo que todo el asunto solo salió a la luz de manera extraña.

Shaolin miro a su hijo y enarco una de sus cejas— ¿tu lo sabías? — cuestiono.

— Si, Soi me dijo de sus logros y lo que planeaba hacer — explico.

Lyu suspiro — abuela, me parece que deberías considerar el destituir a Soi de su cargo y darme una oportunidad de ser el Ceo de la empresa en su lugar — dijo el joven Fong — tengo la capacidad y creo que ella merece un castigo por su imprudencia.

La anciana miro a su nieto y luego a su nieta que aprecia molesta pero aun así no decía nada — la falta no parece grave — señalo la matriarca — tienes tu empresa y según se todo marcha bien, si destituyo a tu hermana es como darle certeza a los rumores.

Lyu se puso de pie — los estatutos de la empresa dicen que se puede llegar a votación de los socios para elegir un nuevo Ceo de la empresa si se demuestra alguna falta de la Ceo en funciones, creo y pido una oportunidad de hacer esa votación justo ahora.

Soi sonrió — no creo que puedas con todo esto — dijo al instante Soi viendo que su abuela y sus padres parecían afligidos o más bien mortificados.

— Si todo es legal, no veo alguna falta en todo el asunto — señalo Lian al instante.

Lyu suspiro — justo estar en el ojo de la prensa con un posible escándalo que puede repercutir en la empresa es algo a considerar.

Ryu hablo — sería más perjudicial el cesar a nuestro Ceo en estos momentos, sería como darles la razón cuando no la tienen.

— No pueden negarme esta oportunidad y si lo hacen — señalo Lyu — exijo la votación.

— ¿Puedo abstenerme de votar? — pregunto Lian.

Lisa miro a la abuela y luego a Soi — si, se puede.

La peli azul mayor no lo pensó mucho — entonces me abstengo de votar.

— Yo también me abstengo — soltó Ryu.

Soi miro a su abuela que parecía la única con esa responsabilidad y no iba permitir que estuviese en posición de elegir entre sus nietos — esto es ridículo — soltó, sacando una sobre de su saco — creo que no será necesario nada de eso — dijo al instante — Lisa, toma y léelo.

Lisa tomo el sobre con seriedad y empezó abrirlo, Soi mientras tanto tomo su computadora y la apago al instante mientras la cerraba — Tokio, Japón 17 de Octubre — empezó la pelinegra — Yo Shaolin Soi Fong presento mi renuncia irrevocable como Ceo de….— Lisa no quiso seguir al ver el asombro en todos los Fong.

— La memoria que te entregue son los archivos y lo necesario que el nuevo Ceo necesitara para hacerse cargo — dijo la peli azul — gracias por la confianza, pero no voy a pelear por una posición.

— ¿Hablas en serio? — pregunto Lisa, asombrada del giro de la situación.

Ryu se puso de pie — no puedes hacer algo así — señalo el pelinegro.

— Creo que tengo que desalojar la oficina — dijo ignorando a su padre.

La abuela Fong suspiro — ¿estas segura de tu decision? — pregunto.

Soi miro hacia la pantalla — totalmente, además no he tenido vacaciones por un tiempo y sería bueno tomarlas.

La matriarca carraspeo — Lyu será el Ceo interino de ahora en adelante, consiente que estará a prueba y si la pasa será anunciado como Ceo dentro de un mes, Lisa por favor has los arreglos.

— Por supuesto Fong-sama — dijo Lisa con seriedad, aun cuando no podía salir de su asombro.

— Nos veremos después — dijo Shaolin Fong, terminando así la conferencia.

— Hija — le llamo Lian y esta se detuvo.

— Pasen buen día — dijo la peli azul pero Lyu le bloqueo el paso.

Soi le miro seria — ¿así de fácil hermanita? — pregunto el pelinegro, no pudo evitar molestarle — ¿también me dejaras a Yoruichi así de fácil? — pregunto, al instante solo sintió un puñetazo que le hizo retroceder y le rompió el labio.

— Te lo advertí — dijo la peli azul y salió de ahí, pero Lyu intento ir tras ella.

— ¡Lyu Fong! — Le llamo su padre — deja el asunto por la paz, ahora será mejor que te pongas al día.

El susodicho se compuso y miro a su alrededor, era un alivio que Lisa había salido de la sala de reuniones y solo se encontraban sus padres. Que le aconsejaron hacer las cosas bien y ponerse a trabajar de inmediato para empaparse de los asuntos de la empresa. Ellos debía quedarse para ayudar a su hijo a la transición aun cuando Lian deseaba ir tras su hija y ver cómo es que ella llego a esa decisión.

* * *

Lisa fue con Soi — ¿en verdad dejas todo por lo que has trabajado y por lo que te has preparado? — cuestiono.

Soi suspiro — estoy cansada Lisa, Lyu no dejara de molestar y si quiere ser Ceo — puso los ojos — pues que vea que no todo es color de rosa, le hará bien trabajar para variar.

— Esto no es justo — dijo guardando algunos marcos de foto de Soi — ¿desde cuándo se volvió envidioso?

— Quizá siempre lo fue — respondió Soi — la vida, no es como si debía ser justa — le miro con seriedad — confió en que tengas un ojo en el.

— Sabes bien que lo hare — dijo la pelinegra ayudando a meter algunas cosas en un contenedor plástico — ¿Qué harás? — pregunto.

La peli azul se encogió — no lo he pensado aun — respondió — pero tengo una sociedad de la cual soy accionista en un 60%, tengo suficiente dinero en mi cuenta para no preocuparme por los gastos y justo saldré a dar la cara a esos que me han mordido el culo.

Lisa rio levemente — esto es una mierda — señalo.

Soi suspiro — bueno, justamente espero que esa mierda no me embarre demasiado.

Vanesa llego con un mensajero — aquí está el mensajero — anuncio.

— Llévalo a mi auto por favor — pidió y el joven hizo como se le ordeno, Vanesa miraba todo con curiosidad — Vanesa, ¿pudiste contactar a Shinji? — cuestiono.

— Sí, me informan que hace unos 5 minutos llego y la espera en recepción — informo.

— Gracias — dijo suavemente — por todo, en verdad serás una gran administradora — con esas últimas palabras salió de la oficina, dejando a la pelinegra un poco confundida.

* * *

Hirako suspiro y miro el reloj, solo tenia 10 minutos ahí y de pronto vio a la persona que le había contactado con urgencia — Hirako, que bueno verte — saludo la peli azul con una media sonrisa.

— El gusto es mío — respondió al instante— ¿en qué puedo servirte? — cuestiono.

— Necesito de tu ayuda, quiero hacer una conferencia de prensa para aclarar todos los rumores que andan por ahí desde ayer — señalo Soi — pero primero vamos a desayunar y te explico cómo está el asunto.

Los salieron del lugar con dirección a un restaurante a unas cuantas calles, el lugar era tranquilo y exclusivo además de privado. Soi le explico todo el asunto a Shinji lo que deseaba hacer y lo que necesitaba de él. El también le explico algunas cosas sobre lo que ella le pedía y replantearon la mejor manera de logar mejores resultados y que la peli azul no se expusiera demasiado con la prensa. Luego de planearlo los dos hicieron algunas llamadas y concretaron presentarse en un programa sobre negocios y económica bastante serio que se trasmitía a la hora del medio día, pero que se grababa a las 11 de la mañana.

* * *

Yoruichi terminaba de empacar en una pequeña maleta y otra de mano donde llevaba su preciada cámara, computadora portátil y la documentación importante. Justo ahora se dirigía al estacionamiento con el forro para cubrir la motocicleta pues la dejaría a la intemperie por una semana. Al regresar al apartamento iba a comer la comida que quedaba para que a su regreso no tuviese perdidas de comida o malos olores. No podía creer que todo había salido a la perfección, era como si era la decisión correcta aun cuando una parte de ella le decía que Soi merecía saber que se iba de viaje.

Subió a su apartamento, cuando Hirako le pregunto si la peli azul estaba bien el parecía un poco preocupado, pero ayer Soi le había dicho que estaba bien aun cuando a su parecer se notaba un poco distante. Empezó a comer pero sus pensamientos no cesaban al respecto y puso la televisión, de pronto recibió un mensaje de Lian Fong.

 ***Espero puedas tener tiempo de hablar con mi hija, le hará bien verte hoy* Lian Fong**.

La morena suspiro, no creía posible hacer eso y menos que le hiciera bien el verle o charlar dado lo que había pasado con ellas el día de ayer, pero era extraño recibir un mensaje así de parte de ella. Por lo general Lian rara vez le llamaba o escribía siempre para invitarle a almorzar o cenar. Miro su reloj y eran las 11:00, era mejor empezar a terminar con todo porque el taxi llegaría a las 11:10 para llevarle al aeropuerto.

* * *

Soi había llegado al dichoso programa sobre economía, negocios y consejos sobre dinero e inversiones que se trasmitía en el canal 7, como Hirako le había explicado el programa era de credibilidad y bastante profesional por lo que le sería fácil aclarar el asunto de los rumores, aun así el rubio le había advertido que posiblemente le harían preguntas y algunas de ellas serian incomodas, hasta de carácter personal. Ella estuvo de acuerdo, quería terminar con esa mierda de rumores y que a largo plazo eso no fuera un problema para la empresa de la cual justo hace una hora había renunciado de ser su Ceo y aunque solo había sido un maldito impulso a todo lo que le sucedía a su alrededor, no podía negar que también fue parte de su orgullo y de eso tenía mucho.

Hirako Shinji había sido la solución a sus problemas por segunda vez, la primera con aquella periodista y la manera en que el había tomado unas fotos comprometedoras de ella con un sujeto al mismo tiempo que ella y Soi tenían su "relación", esas benditas fotos ayudaron con la demanda y hoy el rubio le dio vuelta a sus planes de una conferencia sugiriéndole ese programa. Lo bueno era que tenía buenos contactos y el que trabajara con Jushiro Ukitake le daba cierto estatus, pero lo más importante para ella era la confianza y extrañamente solo el rubio y el peliblanco podían trasmitirle algo como eso.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? — pregunto Shinji al ver que le colocaban un micrófono en la solapa del saco a Soi.

La peli azul sonrió a la chica le temblaba el pulso, eso era divertido y luego la pregunta del rubio — creo que es un poco tarde para esa pregunta — soltó un suspiro — además, yo nací lista.

La chica no pudo evitar un sonrojo antes de irse y Hirako sonrió divertido — pusiste nerviosa a la pobre chica — acuso.

Soi se encogió de hombros — no es mi culpa que las personas tengan una percepción equivocada de mi.

— Bueno, no congeles a los invitados y al presentador, contesta lo mejor posible — dijo.

Soi sonrió y le guiño un ojo — seré una estrella al finalizar el programa — el rubio rio con diversión, no conocía este lado de la peli azul, realmente era simpática cuando quería y muy segura de sí misma. Eso podría poner inseguro a cualquiera y para muestra un botón la chica del micrófono.

La entrevista empezó y el rubio vio todo la algarabía, la sorpresa de tener a la escurridiza heredera de los Fong en un programa de televisión, los invitados estaban rebosantes de felices y podía decirse que el tener a Yoshio Hachiro el ministro de economía, comercio e industria era una maravillosa coincidencia, además de Andrew Walker analista económico de la BBC que entraría vía satélite y un catedrático de la Universidad de Tokio. Todo estaba servido para que Soi Fong disipara todos esos rumores y pusiese las cartas en la mesa. Obviamente las preguntas sobre el rumor fueron las primeras pero Soi empezó con todo lo legal y hasta dio un ejemplo de cómo había sido la transacción dejando a los presentes asombrados del conocimiento de la peli azul, luego vinieron las preguntas incomodas que Soi respondiera con firmeza y veracidad.

El comentarista de la BBC estaba muy conocedor del tema y hasta hablo bien de la Sociedad Inversora a la que Soi era socia y pudo arrojar datos que la peli azul se había guardado como el que ella era la socia mayoritaria. Además de señalar que su inclusión había sido el plus en esa sociedad y desde ahí se tomaron riesgos en inversiones que hasta ahora habían dado muchos resultados. Al final de todo el programa Soi no solo había resuelto todo el asunto, hasta había recibido felicitaciones y para colmo ella había sido simpática cuando le pidieron consejos sobre inversiones y de carácter financiero.

* * *

Soi manejaba hacia la revista con Hirako, eran las 12:32 del medio día y aunque le pregunto al rubio si deseaba pasar por algo para el almuerzo este le dijo que lo mejor era ir a la revista además de que habían desayunado bastante tarde. Cuando llegaron a la revista Soi se estaciono y noto que la moto se Yoruichi no se encontraba. El rubio también lo noto.

— ¿Por qué no subes? — Pregunto Shinji — seguramente Yoruichi anda almorzando.

Soi suspiro — no quiero molestarla en su lugar de trabajo.

Hirako sonrió — vamos, lo menos que se es que no eres tímida — señalo y la peli azul sonrió — deja y averiguo donde anda y si no tarda en venir — Soi asintió y el bajo del auto para ir con la recepcionista.

Mientras Soi esperaba meditaba si era factible esperar a la morena, justo ayer las cosas terminaron mal y la morena había salido con eso de tomar un poco de distancia que en su pensamiento era peor que tomar un respiro. Odiaba esa inseguridad de dar un paso y luego retroceder dos, Shinji estaba muy equivocado con respecto a su seguridad porque justo Yoruichi le hacía sentir tan insegura. De pronto una llama entro a su teléfono.

 **—** **¿Yoruichi, donde estas? — pregunto al instante.**

 **—** **En el aeropuerto — respondió — justo están llamando para tomar mi vuelo.**

 **—** **No puedes irte así no mas, tenemos que hablar — soltó la peli azul.**

 **—** **Lo siento Soi — se disculpo la morena — cuando regrese hablaremos, trata de estar bien.**

 **—** **Por favor, no te vayas — pidió Soi con seriedad en su voz.**

 **—** **Adiós — fue lo último que dijo la morena y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Shinji venía a pasos rápidos con una cara seria y Soi trato de calmar todas esas emociones que parecían despertar y arremolinarse en su alma.

— No sé si sabes — dijo le rubio con un poco de duda — pero Yoruichi pidió una semana para arreglar algunos problemas familiares.

Soi suspiro — justo en este momento me acaba de avisar, gracias de todas maneras — dijo y sonrió levemente — por todo Hirako, te debo una más.

Hirako sonrió — me las cobrare tarde o temprano — señalo con un dejo de diversión.

— Seguramente — dijo Soi, luego tuvo una idea — Hirako, ¿crees que Yoruichi se moleste si la alcanzo en América?

El susodicho abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió — aunque se molestara, ya estarías allá, si alguien hiciera algo como eso me sentiría halagado y eso que no soy romántico.

La peli azul sonrió — creo que tiene razón.

— ¿Tienes alguna dirección o algo? — Pregunto el rubio — si deseas puedo averiguarlo para ti.

Soi sonrió — no te preocupes, averiguar cosas no mes es difícil si tengo la motivación necesaria, debo irme.

— Buena suerte — dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida y la peli azul solo asintió mientras arrancaba su automóvil y se marchaba a toda velocidad — si eso no es amor entonces he vivido engañado toda mi vida.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas Noches, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado.

Quiero agradecer a los que leen y siguen la historia, especialmente a los que dejan su comentario con sus valoraciones o impresiones. Alex kurokiba debo decir que tu review me subio el animo. Tambien a Tora quien me alienta a seguir escribiendo cuando no me siento apta para ello.

Gracias por todo, espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 19**

Soi Fong llego a su apartamento e inmediatamente bajo lo todo lo que traía en el baúl que consistía en una caja con sus posesiones personales, su portafolio donde traía su laptop y todo lo demás que era de su uso personal. Cuando llego a su apartamento lo primero que hizo fue llevar todo a su habitación para luego empezar a buscar una maleta, saco un poco de ropa de su closet y empezó a empacar. Busco su laptop y la encendió y busco en la gaveta de su mesa de noche para quitar llave y sacar una pequeña memoria USB, mientras tanto se cambiaba de ropa lo más pronto posible. Luego de un momento uso la USB y tecleo el nombre de Shihōin Yoruichi y justo lo que deseaba saber salió en la pantalla.

— ¡Te tengo! — Exclamo al momento — clase turista con escala en Seúl de una hora, será cansado, pero mi oportunidad. Necesitare la dirección y número telefónico — menciono para sí, busco vuelos hacia New York, sonrió al encontrar uno que era directo con arribo de 45 minutos antes que el de Yoruichi y eso le daba la ventaja que necesitaba, era primera clase y sin pensarlo lo compro pero debía apurarse porque salía en media hora.

* * *

Soi Fong iba en un taxi camino al aeropuerto, llevaba una maleta pequeña y una de mano donde llevaba las pertenencias personales. Documentación y su computadora aun cuando no pensaba usarla a menos que fuese necesario. Había cosas que deseaba verificar pero lo haría en la comodidad que la primera clase ofrecía, lo importante por ahora era abordar el avión a tiempo y rogar a dios porque no hubiese ningún retraso y así darle la sorpresa a Yoruichi, el sonido del teléfono le saco de sus pensamiento y antes de contestar verifico quien era la persona que le llamaba.

 **—** **Rangiku — saludo la peli azul.**

 **—** **¿Es cierto lo que me conto Lisa? — Cuestiono sin perder tiempo.**

 **—** **¿Tan pronto te llego la noticia? — Pregunto y soltó un suspiro — todo es cierto.**

 **—** **¿Pero cómo pudieron hacerte eso? — Cuestiono con un tono molesto — te has preparado especialmente para esa posición y todo este tiempo has hecho crecer la empresa.**

 **—** **Cometí algunos errores — soltó suavemente — además no es como si me quedo en la calle o pobre.**

 **—** **Vi el programa, Byakuya dijo que con eso el rumor solo ha quedado como un mal entendido — señalo la pelirroja — tu abuela y tus padres deberían reconsiderar.**

 **—** **Rangiku, en verdad no importa — soltó cansinamente** **—** **no es como si ese trabajo fuera lo único para mi, justo ahora tengo cosas más importantes por recuperar.**

 **—** **¿Qué quieres decir?** **—** **Pregunto.**

 **—** **Yoruichi partió hoy hacia América y en parte es mi culpa** **—** **señalo.**

 **—** **Creí que ya se habían arreglado — expreso Rangiku, pero sabía que Soi arreglaba las cosas y luego tenía esa capacidad de arruinarlas — ¿Cómo vas a recuperarla?**

 **—** **Justo voy a tomar un avión para alcanzarla en América, pero no quiero que nadie de mi familia sepa el motivo de mi viaje — señalo.**

 **—** **Entiendo, pero…— empezó la pelirroja.**

 **—** **Lisa puede saberlo, pero por favor nadie más** **—** **pidió Soi.**

 **—** **Has las cosas bien Soi — aconsejo la pelirroja— no arregles las cosas en la cama.**

 **—** **Yo…no — hubo un leve tartamudeo y la risa de Rangiku se dejo escuchar — que me recomiendas.**

 **—** **Pon las cartas sobre la mesa, se comprensiva y escúchala — indico — no seas impulsiva.**

 **—** **Lo intentare lo mejor que pueda** **—** **dijo Soi—** **tengo que colgar que justo estoy llegando, cualquier cosa dile a Lisa que puede enviarme un correo.**

 **—** **Suerte y vuelve pronto** **—** **expreso la pelirroja y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Soi Fong llego a tiempo para hacer sus trámites, después de un momento se encontraba en su asiento, el piloto que indicaba que estaban a punto de despegar. Pensando en todo lo que había sucedido no podía aun creer que esta mañana pensaba en terminar con esa reunión y tratar de solucionar el error de ayer con la morena que necesitaba su apoyo con ese asunto de su padre y ella solo se había mostrado egoísta e intransigente. Pero sospechaba que había algo más que a la morena le molestaba y ella ya se estaba cansando de tratar de adivinar, por lo que estaba decidida a hablar con ella extensamente cuando llegara a América. Pensó y trato de recordar todas esas pláticas, momentos con ella y no encontró nada fuera de lo normal, aun cuando sabía que había sido directa en sus intenciones. Suspiro cansinamente quizá descansar un poco o distraerse de sus problemas ayudaría a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva, por lo que se puso a ver la película que empezaban a transmitir.

Yoruichi miraba por la ventana del avión, justo en media hora habían anunciado la llegada a Seúl donde haría escala, aun cuando no le pareció demasiado el perder casi una hora en Corea no había otro vuelo que saliera con prontitud y que tuviese asientos en clase turista porque los otros vuelos directos solo tenían asiento en clase ejecutiva y primera clase. No podía negar que se sintió mal cuando Soi le pidió no ir, se había escuchado tan necesitada y más cuando recordaba haberla visto en las pantallas de televisión en lo que parecía una entrevista o un programa, cuando se suponía que ella tenía esa importante reunión en su empresa con los socios y que no le agradaba la prensa en general. Yoruichi cerró sus ojos, se suponía que este viaje serviría para arreglar el asunto de su padre y a su vez para con calma pensar en su relación con Soi Fong, la morena sentía que todo iba muy deprisa y aun así no podía negar que ella de alguna forma se había metido en su corazón.

* * *

El viaje empezaba para la pareja de enamoradas, que aunque en vuelos tan diferentes y distantes su destino era el mismo, cada una no dejaba de pensar en la otra pero una con la convicción de enmendar su error. En Tokio Japón, específicamente en las oficinas de Electro Digital Grup había demasiada actividad para la mayoría, después de que Soi había abandonado la empresa de manera apresurada. Lisa, Ryu y Lian se reunieron por el espacio de una hora para indicarle al joven Lyu detalles importantes del funcionamiento de la empresa familiar que consistía en un conjunto de reglas y algunos estatutos legales en las cuales el Ceo debía seguir sin faltar a ninguna y en las cuales se cimentaba el trabajo del mismo de la empresa. Después de esa reunión llamaron a los jefes de cada departamento y junto a Lisa Lyu Fong se presento como Ceo interino.

Ryu Fong se había instalado en la oficina de la presidencia hablando por teléfono con su madre, mientras Lian parecía inquieta con su teléfono. La vio salir de la oficina pero en ese momento el debía atender a su madre que preguntaba cómo es que se había llegado a la situación en la cual se encontraban ahora, no solo como empresa si no como familia.

Lian llego a la recepción donde Vanesa parecía muy atareada — Vanesa — llamo a la joven pelinegra que al instante alzo su vista y dejo lo que estaba haciendo.

— ¿En qué puedo ayudarle señora Fong? — Pregunto al instante.

Lian suspiro — he estado llamando a mi hija y no contesta — señalo.

— ¿Desea que llame a su apartamento? — Cuestiono.

— No Vanesa, ya intente a su móvil y su apartamento — señalo — ¿acaso ella te dijo donde estaría o alguna indicación de último momento? — Pregunto.

Vanesa parpadeo — no señora Fong, ella solo se despidió.

La peli azul soltó un suspiro — gracias — dijo y con eso dio media vuelta para regresar a la oficina.

Ryu había terminado con la llamada telefónica y justo se había levantado para tomar algo del pequeño bar que había en la esquina, parecía necesitarlo con urgencia. Esta reunión y el día en general no estaba resultando nada bien. Encendió la televisión tratando de distraerse y fue su sorpresa ver que justamente a Soi Fong que aparecía en las noticias, el patriarca tomo asiento al instante y dio más volumen al lo que se decía. Lian apareció en la puerta y aun tenía esa expresión de ansiedad que conocía muy bien, ella le miro y soltó un resoplido seguramente no estaba contenta, ¿pero quién lo estaba?

— No puedo comunicarme con Soi — expreso con un tono un poco alto.

Ryu suspiro y señalo el televisor — posiblemente no quiere hablar con nadie, parece que ha ido con la prensa.

Ella miro hacia la pantalla y su hija estaba ahí — ¿La prensa? — Cuestiono — no puedes ser, sabes que ella le huye a la prensa.

— Hoy ha renunciado a su posición en la empresa, ¿porque debemos extrañarnos que vaya con la prensa? — Pregunto con un dejo de molestia.

Lian apretó sus puños — ¿te molesta que haya puesto su renuncia? — Pregunto con un poco de incredulidad y el pelinegro puso los ojos— esperabas que ella defendiera su posición en contra de Lyu, cuando nosotros mismos no le advertimos lo que podía suceder.

Ryu termino su bebida — si le hubiésemos advertido, todo hubiese sido peor — señalo con seriedad — ese rumor no ayudo en nada.

— Solo Lyu, tú y yo sabíamos sobre ese tema — señalo la peli azul — no fuimos ninguno de los tres. Pero ella nos ha señalado y si conoces bien a Soi, sabrás que su orgullo puede mucho sin contar lo mal que toma la traición.

El pelinegro se dejo caer en la silla ejecutiva — lo sé — soltó suavemente y miro hacia la pantalla y de pronto puso mucho más atención. El teléfono volvió a sonar y al mirar la pantalla vio que era otra vez una llamada de china.

 **—** **Madre — respondió**

 **—** **Debes ver el canal 8, están transmitiendo lo que parece una repetición — índico la matriarca.**

 **—** **Voy a verlo y hablamos por la noche — señalo y la llamada termino.**

* * *

— Lian, ven a ver a tu hija en la televisión — señalo Ryu — pediré a Vanesa que ordene algo de comer. La peli azul tomo asiento mientras su esposo sintonizaba el canal y a su vez pedía a Vanesa que pidiese almuerzo para todos.

Como lo había dicho Shaolin Fong, el programa seria una repetición pero para sorpresa de Ryu era un programa sobre economía, inversiones y consejos financieros. Justo el que hablaba daba una explicación de lo que había sucedido, también hablo del rumor que circulo el día de ayer con respecto a Soi, la compra de acciones de Shiba Co y la inversora inglesa de la que ella era socia. Cuando el programa empezó su retrasmisión el pelinegro puso mucha atención, al parecer el invitado era el mismísimo ministro de economía, comercio e industria más un consultor Ingles. Lyu llego a la hora del almuerzo cuando el programa estaba más allá de la mitad y aunque lo último que deseaba el pelinegro era ver a su hermana en la televisión, el verla junto al ministro de economía era sorpresivo.

Cuando el programa dio por finalizado, Ryu se encontraba bastante sorprendido por la actitud de su hija. Ella había expuesto el asunto de la inversión de una manera profesional y fácil que había encantado al que le espectador no solo dando las explicaciones, el ministro mismo había hecho las preguntas de rigor sobre la legalidad de la transacción, igualmente lanzo cuestionamiento que eran desde incomodas hasta un poco inquisitivas. Aun aso la peli azul se mostro seria, amable, carismática y sobretodo conocedora del tema y mucho mas, ya que tuvo el tino de hasta dar algunos consejos leves de inversión y ahorro.

Lyu suspiro — al parecer fue una buena ponencia de su parte, aun así yo seré el nuevo Ceo.

Ryu le miro serio — Ceo interino, que al final del mes lo seas oficialmente será conforme a tu desempeño — aclaro el pelinegro — no te olvides de eso hijo.

— Lo sé padre — respondió — aunque debo decir que no esperaba que el Ceo tuviese que casi pedir permiso para maniobrar la empresa.

Ryu frunció el ceño — tu hermana la manejo así, yo también lo hice de la misma manera.

Lian suspiro — terminen con las ultimas directrices mientras voy donde Lisa — dijo suavemente — Lyu, será mejor que pongas mucho esfuerzo de tu parte porque te guste o no tu hermana dejo el listón alto.

Los dos hombres Fong le vieron salir y el menor suspiro — ¿acaso piensa que no podre hacerlo bien?

— No ha dicho nada de eso hijo, solo dice la verdad — señalo Ryu — se que tienes experiencia con la empresa de publicidad, pero esto es mucho mas grande. Ahora recuerda bien que debes seguir los lineamientos.

El mayor de los Fong, siguió con sus instrucción para el manejo gerencial de la empresa y su hijo ponía mucha atención a todo. Por otro lado Lian Fong había llegado a la oficina de Lisa que salía del baño.

— Justo voy hacia la oficina Lian-san — señalo la pelinegra al ver que la matriarca de los Fong entraba a su oficina.

— Lisa, ¿has hablado con Soi o sabes a donde iba? — Cuestiono.

La pelinegra suspiro — desde que se marcho, no he hablado con ella — respondió — lo único que me informo es que iba hacer una especie de aclaración o entrevista en algún medio de comunicación por el rumor que se filtro el día de ayer, según tengo entendido lo hizo bien.

Lian suspiro — he intentado comunicarme con ella y con Yoruichi, pero ninguna de ellas contesta.

— No creo que Soi quiera hablar con alguien después de todo lo sucedido — expreso con calma la pelinegra.

— Seguramente tienes razón — señalo Lian — si hablas con ella, dile que llame cuando pueda.

Lisa asintió y tomo unos expedientes del escritorio — debo llevar esto a Lyu para que se empape de todo, me imagino que ya se instalo en la oficina.

— ¿Podrías dejar eso un momento? — Pidió Lian al instante, la pelinegra hizo lo que le pedían — ¿Lisa, sabias que Soi iba a renunciar? — Cuestiono.

— No — respondió al momento — también a mí me tomo por sorpresa su renuncia.

Lian le miro con seriedad, conocía a Lisa desde hace más de 10 años y podía saber si era veraz o trataba de ocultar algo, lo había hecho infinidad de veces cuando ella, Rangiku y Soi hacían una tontería, tiempos donde todo era más sencillo con sus dos hijos — ¿pero qué pensaba Soi para que dejara su posición en la empresa así no más?

Lisa suspiro — no sabría que decirle Lian-san, hasta ahora creía que usted y Rangiku eran las únicas que podían saber cómo pensaba ella.

Lian suspiro — eso mismo pensaba yo, pero hoy hay una variante que no había tenido en cuenta y es que al parecer está enamorada.

— Pensé que eso deseaba, que ella encontrara a alguien con quien sentar cabeza — señalo Lisa.

— No me malinterpretes, pienso que Yoruichi es perfecta para mi hija pero aun les falta afianzar su relación — señalo — sobre todo que Soi madure emocionalmente.

Lisa se encogió de hombros — no es como si pudiese resolverlo todo Lian-san, de una cosa estoy segura Soi no volverá a la empresa tan fácilmente si lo de Lyu no funciona, por ahora esperemos que todo salga bien y ella tome sus vacaciones — la pelinegra volvió a tomar los expedientes — si me disculpa, tengo mucho que explicar al nuevo Ceo.

Lian Fong se quedo ahí viendo a la pelinegra salir de su propia oficina dejándola ahí, era normal que ella tuviese esa molestia con todo lo que había ocurrido al final era una de las mejores amigas de su hija, por eso mismo no había intentado llamar a Rangiku y sabia por experiencia que ella era la más protectora con Soi. Seguramente ya sabría lo ocurrido con su renuncia y todo el asunto en la reunión. La peli azul, llevo una de sus manos a su sien en un acto reflejo normal, ese mismo que hacia su hija cuando algo le estaba tomando mucho pensamiento y que le gustara o no era parte de su herencia genética, aun así ella había aprendido a dominarlo y solo volvía cuando sentía que las cosas estaban realmente complicadas.

* * *

El día fue tortuosamente lento, así lo había percibido Lisa desde el momento en que Soi dimitió a su posición en la empresa. Aun se preguntaba el porqué ella había tomado esa radical decisión, no es como si hubiese cometido algo ilegal o hubiese llevado a quiebra la empresa familiar, según lo que había visto en el programa donde apareció y en las noticias en las redes, Soi había hecho magia. Esa magia que no era otra cosa que la inteligencia y astucia innata para los negocios que mostro desde sus inicios en la Universidad y por la cual algunos catedráticos en Oxford le alababan. Si ayer la prensa le mordía el culo hoy se lo besaban, todos habían llegado a la conclusión de que el rumor solo había sido un acto insensato de alguien con poco conocimiento de las circunstancias que llevaron a la compra de las acciones de Shiba Co.

¿Pero importaba eso ahora? Obviamente no importaba, cuando las cosas estaban más cagadas que el final de bleach. Soi estaba destinada a ser la Ceo desde siempre, pero tampoco podía negar que la peli azul no se aferro a eso y el hacerse socia de esa inversora era una evidencia de que no estaba esperanzada a su apellido y el poder económico que traía consigo. Fue sorprendente escuchar al mismísimo Yoshio Hachiro alabar a Soi, expresando que todo lo que ella tocaba se volvía oro, casi apodándole como el rey midas de la economía. Eran las 7 de la noche y Lisa estaba lista para salir de la oficina, hace poco había terminado de informar a Lyu sobre los contratos de exclusividad con otras empresas con las cuales tenían convenios.

La pelinegra escucho la voz de Lyu que parecía estar al teléfono con Reiko, al parecer le invitaba a una cena para celebrar. Lisa puso los ojos, para ella no había nada por lo cual celebrar, primero una de sus mejores amigas había renunciado a la empresa, para luego volar al otro lado del mundo tras de su novia. Soi siempre fue de las que se encerraban en sí mismas o en su mundo cuando los problemas parecían abrumarla pero hoy tomo la ruta del escape. Para terminar de joder todo Lyu se estaba tomando el cargo de Ceo como si hubiese ganado el mundial de futbol, solo esperaba que eso no nublara su entendimiento y sentido común. Lo positivo hasta hoy era que Soi estaba en boca de todo programa de noticias de manera positiva, específicamente de aquellos que sabían de economía y personas sabedoras de mercados, inversiones y economía en general.

* * *

Lyu se encontraba en el Ukai-tei junto a Reiko, justo habían empezado a cenar, pero al parecer la comida estaba en un segundo lugar. El pelinegro le contaba casi todos los detalles de la reunión en la empresa y como al final Soi había dimitido como Ceo. Para sorpresa de su ex novia que parecía un poco asombrada por todo lo acontecido.

— Tengo que lograrlo Reiko — expreso Lyu — esta es una oportunidad que no dejare pasar tan fácilmente, será un triunfo ganarla Soi en algo.

— No veas esto como una competencia Lyu, luego puedes salir perdiendo más de lo que crees — señalo la pelinegra — ¿no has visto lo que hizo Soi en ese programa de televisión?

Lyu encogió sus hombros de manera desinteresada — solo una parte — respondió — tenía muchas cosas que aprender — señalo

— Fue bastante buena — señalo y el pelinegro puso los ojos — al cesar lo que es del césar Lyu y Soi ha sido bastante inteligente en todo el asunto, puedo asegurar que hay varios inversionistas importantes y economistas de renombre que han alabado su capacidad.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca molesta — no puede ser que luego de todo el rumor que se soltó ayer, ella salga en caballo blanco.

Reiko suspiro — si tu pareces molesto con eso, no me imagino cómo estará esa persona que lanzo el rumor.

Lyu hizo una mueca incomoda — hablando de eso, sé que no debo preguntar pero ¿acaso tú tienes algo que ver con eso? — pregunto.

— No — respondió al instante — date cuenta que Soi no era la única interesada en comprar las acciones de Shiba Co.

— Lo sé — suspiro — pero papá estaba furioso pensando que yo tenía que ver con ese maldito rumor, aunque al final fue un poco beneficioso para mí.

Reiko sonrió — no es bueno regodearte de lo sucedido a tu hermana Lyu, si te das cuenta ella tiene dinero suficiente para levantar una empresa y se puede decir que ser Ceo de su empresa no es algo que fuera su vida completa.

— Seguro que no — dijo suavemente — mas hoy que se hizo novia de Yoruichi Shihōin, al parecer encontró quien le pusiera la correa.

Reiko abrió los ojos en asombro — ¿la fotógrafa esa que te tenía embobado? — Pregunto.

— No me tenia embobado — respondió — pero si, es ella misma.

— ¡Vaya! — Exclamo — así que tú te quedas con el puesto y ella con la chica y el dinero.

Lyu puso los ojos — no es divertido Reiko.

Ella suspiro poniéndose seria — hablemos de negocios entonces — indico — ¿hay alguna posibilidad de eso?

El tomo una actitud profesional — ¿no creerás cuantas trabas legales han puesto para el Ceo?

Reiko le miro seria — ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Pregunto.

— Hay muchas regulaciones legales impuestas que debe seguir el Ceo — explico el pelinegro — justo hoy Lisa me mostro algunos acuerdos de confidencialidad y convenios de cooperación con otras empresas. Todo está bien ejecutado — señalo — el Ceo necesita de la aprobación de los socios para hacer algún convenio o contrato con alguna empresa sea cual sea.

— ¿Podrías intentar cambiar esas políticas o regulaciones? — Pregunto Reiko— tal vez podrías encontrar un modo más factible en donde puedas hacer tu trabajo más fácilmente.

El pelinegro soltó un largo suspiro — mañana veré como han redactado los acuerdos y preguntare a Lisa si se pueden cambiar algunas regulaciones.

— ¿Lisa se quedo aun cuando Soi renuncio? — pregunto Reiko.

Lyu asintió — sorprendentemente — respondió — aunque parece asombroso fue la abuela y mi padre quienes la contrataron, no fue Soi como yo creía.

— Sera un problema si quieres hacer cambios Lyu, mas si son cosas legales — señalo.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño — ahora soy yo el Ceo de la empresa y ella debe hacer lo que se le ordena.

Reiko suspiro — te daré un consejo — expreso dejando al pelinegro serio — no arruines la única oportunidad que tienes siendo arrogante, si lo recuerdo bien cuando Soi tomo el cargo se manejo con cuidado.

— No soy mi hermanita Reiko — señalo — se que esta es mi oportunidad, pero de qué sirve ser el mandamás si todo está controlado por otros. Eso será lo primero que cambiare.

La cena prosiguió y terminaron con un brindis por la prosperidad y un buen futuro haciendo negocios, al final de la cena cada uno tomo caminos separados hacia sus propios apartamentos. El día había sido muy largo y con todo lo que había sucedido, mañana seria otro día que se mostraba interesante.

* * *

Reiko salió de la ducha después de un día agotador, Encendió la televisión y ahí estaba otra vez el rostro perfilado de Soi Fong, que al parecer otra vez era el tema del día, si ayer lo había sido por el rumor que ella dejo fugar hoy era por su entrevista y aclaración que trajeron muchos comentarios de personas importantes de la economía en Japón y otros lugares como Inglaterra y parte de Asia. Miro el programa por un tiempo entre dimes y diretes. Al final era como ella lo supuso, el rumor no era nada más que un intento tonto de vender humo y justo ahora Soi Fong había dado su golpe en la mesa con esa entrevista y dio a demostrado que era un genio en negocios y finanzas, para colmo los expertos y conocedores en el tema se lo reconocían. Reiko escucho su teléfono sonar y miro la pantalla para ver quién era y como esperaba era número desconocido, la pelinegra frunció el ceño no deseaba contestar pero debía hacerlo.

 **—** **Por fin contestas — señalo la voz masculina del otro lado de la línea — no es bueno hacerme esperar querida.**

 **—** **No quise hacerte esperar, acabo de salir de mi ducha — se excuso.**

 **—** **Esta vez tengo que aceptar que tenías razón — señalo el sujeto con tono un poco molesto, hizo que la pelinegra esbozara una sonrisa — esa chica se ha congraciado con todo el mundo y hasta es alabada por su "ingenio" — expreso con sarcasmo.**

 **—** **Te advertí que todo parecía muy legal, ella es bastante astuta — expreso.**

 **—** **Lo sé, pero eso no quita que recibirá una lección — indico, haciendo que Reiko suspirará.**

 **—** **Tengo una buena noticia — dijo con un toque de satisfacción — Soi renuncio a su cargo de Ceo de la empresa familiar y Lyu ha tomado el cargo.**

 **—** **¿Renuncio? — Pregunto con un dejo de satisfacción — ¿pero porque? — se escucho extrañado.**

 **—** **No sé exactamente, pero me parece que no quiso pelear su posición cuando Lyu pidió una oportunidad de ser tomado en cuenta — informo.**

 **—** **Así que salió orgullosa — expreso el hombre al otro lado de la línea — debes ver cómo podemos hacer negocios con el nuevo Ceo.**

 **—** **No creo que sea tan sencillo, según me dijo Lyu hay muchas trabas legales que debe seguir al pie de la letra — informo con seriedad.**

 **—** **Hay maneras de romper lo legal y lo sabes, deberías decirle — casi ordeno el hombre.**

 **—** **Sería contraproducente, es como caminar por hielo fino y si no sirve al final te quedarías sin el plato y la sopa — señalo.**

 **—** **No hay triunfo sin riesgo Reiko, te lo he dicho tantas veces y aun no aprendes — dijo con molestia — haz lo que te ordeno por una vez.**

Reiko estaba por contestar pero la llamada termino abruptamente, sabía que no tenia de otra más que darle esa información a Lyu pero primero debía de saber qué tipo de acuerdos tenia con otras empresas y que reglas legales le coartaban en acción.

* * *

— Señores, les suplico volver a sus asientos y apagar celulares y computadoras. Por favor poner sus asientos posición vertical, abrochar sus cinturones que estamos a quince minutos del aeropuerto internacional Jhon F. Kennedy, su llegada será por la puerta A2 — la voz de la aeromoza término con las indicaciones. El vuelo al que Soi había abordado de Japón Airlines llegaba con 10 minutos de retraso, cosa que no importaba porque hace 10 minutos había monitoreado el vuelo de la morena de Asiana Airlines de Korean Air y se encontraba a una hora de llegar.

Soi movió su cuello para relajarlo un poco, esas casi 18 horas de vuelo eran una mierda aun cuando viajaba en primera clase. Pero no lo era tanto como el cumulo de pensamientos y sentimientos en su ser, en ese avión tuvo tiempo de poner todo en perspectiva. Viendo las cosas con frialdad se dio cuenta que por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo que ella había actuado por un arrebato, no sabía exactamente cuál era el detonante pero podía decir que lo que su hermano hizo fue la gota que derramo el vaso, porque si sus padres habían cometido un error al contarle a Lyu sobre sus inversiones a sabiendas que quería su puesto de Ceo, al final eran sus padres y aunque era conocida como una perra fría ella no podía serlo con su propia familia, pero no por eso dejaba de ser orgullosa.

Luego estaba ella, Yoruichi, esa morena que había puesto su mundo de cabeza por así decirlo y no era para menos ella que desestimaba las relaciones de noviazgo, que se burlaba de los enamorados había caído rendida ante una mujer que le vio tal y cual era, una mujer común y corriente con más defectos que virtudes. Que no le importaba su apellido, ni lo que le podía ofrecer económicamente, pero que era feliz en cocinarle y pasar tiempo disfrutando con ella y en la cama la volvía loca. Por eso mismo no podía perderla, había encontrado el amor en esos ojos color oro, en esa piel achocolatada y ese cuerpo de diosa que deseaba adorar hasta el final de sus días y que justo ahora había huido de su lado.

* * *

Yoruichi despertó de su largo sueño, cuando sintió el movimiento brusco del avión, el anuncio final de que pasaban por un área de turbulencias por el clima en América, aun cuando era otoño con el cambio climático el clima a veces era impredecible tanto que se había anunciando una temprana tormenta invernal para el norte del país. Para la morena no era extraño dormir en lugares incómodos, aunque llevaba un tiempo sin hacerlo agradecía el hecho de hacerlo como si estuviese en su cómoda cama Tokio. Efectivamente, había podido dormir pero no se sentía descansada y debía ser franca, dormir sola no era lo mismo como el estar abrazada o el ser sostenía por unos brazos delgados. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? siempre libre y dueña de sí misma, no comprendía como es que había terminado enamorada tan profundamente de Soi, y eso le daba miedo.

Había meditado en todo ese viaje, el miedo fue lo que le impulso a tomar un avión y volar de regreso a América, a su hogar. No podía negar que también le preocupaba la situación de su padre y al final todo se combino para huir como una tonta adolescente que vio como todo se desarrollaba con una extraña rapidez, hace casi un mes que habían comenzado su noviazgo, aunque ya habían intimado hace 10 meses atrás. La morena no podía negar todo el asunto se derivaba en ese temor de perder aquello que apreciaba, lo de su madre fue lo peor que le pudo pasarle, porque antes había perdido amigos en el trabajo y también un intereses romántico, porque había tenido un enamoramiento de una teniente que murió bajo fuego enemigo, de eso ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

Pero esa mujer Nozomi con la frase: **_"cuando te canses de jugar a la casita puedes llamarme"_** Había logrado encender el botón de pánico, cuando siempre había sido dueña de sus emociones. Quizá había sido injusta al no hablar con Soi para aclarar sus dudas o temores, pero la peli azul tampoco había puesto de su parte al ponerse intransigente y hasta mandona al último momento, pero que podía esperar de la peli azul que al parecer era presa de sus emociones y temperamento. El anuncio de poner sus asientos en orden y abrocharse el cinturón se dejo escuchar, dentro de 10 minutos el avión aterrizaría y por fin ella estaría más cerca de casa.

* * *

Soi Fong ya había arribado hace más de media hora en la cual se ocupo de buscar un transporte, comprar dos abrigos porque al parecer una tormenta invernal temprana se había anunciado. Ya se encontraba en la puerta B27 donde los pasajeros del vuelo de Yoruichi tendrían que aparecer según el anuncio en el aeropuerto. La peli azul tenía un leve nerviosísimo al saber que el momento de ver a la morena estaba por suceder, no imaginaba como podía ser su reacción. Obviamente la primera debía de ser sorpresa, pero luego ¿cuál de ellas le acompañaría? molestia, enojo, decepción, cualquiera que sea ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarla lo mejor que pudiese y no perder control de sus sentimientos, había viajado desde el otro lado del mundo para estar con ella y ni su orgullo o temperamento iban a joderle la vida.

Yoruichi tomo su equipaje de la banda y lo chequeo para corroborar que fuese el suyo, en su escala en Corea había aprovechado para comprar algunos regalos aunque en Japón había comprado otros, especialmente para su sobrina. Pero tenía algo mas en mente escribirle a Soi para disculparse por salir tan improvisadamente y no despedirse adecuadamente, era su novia y le gustara o no debía de haber charlado de esto con más calma.

Soi miro cuando las personas salían de la puerta B27 y de pronto noto ese cabello violeta de Yoruichi, como siempre usaba una cola alta como peinado en su cabello. Algo que le hacía ver fuera de la vanidad pero que le parecía dar un toque libre y salvaje, sintió que su estomago se contraía y su corazón se aceleraba en la anticipación y nerviosismo. Yoruichi caminaba distraídamente, sintiendo un poco de frio y regañándose internamente por no traer un abrigo a la mano. Luego se sintió extrañamente observada y al alzar la vista sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa Soi estaba de pie fuera con su rostro serio esperándola.

Soi camino hacia ella para ir a su encuentro — me alegro que llegaras bien, espero que el vuelo no haya sido muy cansado.

Yoruichi parpadeo extrañada cuando Soi le pedía su equipaje para ayudarle — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto con un dejo confusión.

Soi se tenso ante la pregunta que parecía una constante de la morena — lo siento — soltó suavemente — debí comprenderte y apoyarte, por eso estoy aquí. No voy a permitir que te vayas como la primera vez.

La morena le abrazo al instante haciendo que la peli azul se relajara, ella siempre tenía ese tipo de detalles y esa era una de muchas cosas que le habían conquistado — también lo siento, por salir así en un momento complicado para ti.

Soi suspiro para luego esbozar una sonrisa, pensando que había hecho bien — olvídate de eso, debes de pensar en el motivo del viaje que es tu padre — indicó — movámonos que aunque me gustan tus abrazos la gente nos ve raro, hace frio y pensé que no traías abrigo.

Yoruichi sonrió y tomo el abrigo al instante y así como su corazón se había calentado con el enorme detalle de la peli azul su cuerpo abrazo el abrigo con gracia, empezaron a caminar tomadas de la mano. Cuando salieron al estacionamiento del aeropuerto el frio invernal se podía sentir, el cielo era gris y la hora marcaba más de la una de la madrugada del día 17 de octubre para la peli azul toda una ironía volver a ese mismo día pero en otro continente y otro país. Llegaron a la camioneta jeep renegade color negra y la morena puso los ojos.

— Deja que en esta ocasión sea yo la que maneje — pidió la morena extendiendo su mano en un acto mandón indicando de que la peli azul le entregara la llaves.

Soi puso los ojos — has tenido un viaje de más de 17 horas Yoruichi.

— No es un problema para mí — señalo — ¿has estado antes en New York? — Cuestiono.

— Una vez — respondió Soi — además tengo el GPS — señalo.

La morena sonrió — yo crecí aquí, así que tengo ventaja — expreso — ¿en qué hotel te hospedaras?

Soi suspiro — El mandarín Oriental — respondió y vio como la morena negaba y subía al auto después de acomodar las maletas.

— Es un poco ostentoso — señalo esta con seriedad.

La peli azul se encogió de hombros — me encanta ese hotel, ya sea en Tokio, New York o Londres — señalo — además será como unas vacaciones.

La morena pudo en marcha el auto y empezó el viaje hacia el hotel — ¿vacaciones? — Cuestiono — ¿qué pasa con la empresa?

— Si, vacaciones las cuales no he tomado desde que soy Ceo — señalo— Lyu está a cargo, será bueno que trabaje para variar.

La morena le miro seria y curiosa, su voz era conforme pero había algo de amargura en sus palabras — esta vez me quedare contigo ya que es muy tarde, mi plan es alojarme en la casa de mis padres.

Soi se encogió de hombros — si es lo mejor para ti, está bien por mí.

* * *

En Tokio el día miércoles se mostraba tranquilo después del desenlace en la empresa de los Fong, aunque los periódicos y noticias se encontraban plagados por la aparición de Soi en un programa de televisión, señalando que desde hace mucho tiempo se escondía de la prensa y su vida era en cierta manera privada, pero ahora había dado la cara para dar una explicación sobre el rumor que un día antes se extendió en todo Tokio. Lo importante no eran esos chismes amarillista que no dejaban de comentar hasta como la princesa de hielo iba vestida en el programa y algunos otros hasta se habían tomado la molestia de contratar expertos en lenguaje corporal.

Otros más serios y algunos conocedores debatían las explicaciones y el trasfondo de sus movimientos en inversión, como había manejado con las regulaciones, reglas comerciales, económicas y de inversión Internacionales. Los comentarios y valoraciones de la gran mayoría eran a favor de la peli azul, demostrando su inteligencia, astucia para tomar decisiones y riesgos de inversión. Algunos otros medios hasta consultaban con economistas ingleses, americanos para que encontraran algo malo en la compra de las acciones y la sociedad inversora, pero hasta ahora todos los consultados tenían más que buenas opiniones y alabanzas para la joven Fong.

Ryu había tenido una noche molesta, su madre le llamo de nuevo pidiéndole explicaciones sobre el porqué parecía que sus nietos estaban enfrentándose entre sí, también charlaron de esa entrevista de Soi con los medios, mostrándose esperanzados en que todo lo pasado había sido un mal momento y un rumor mal sano que alguien lanzo por perjudicar. Para colmo Lian estuvo parte de la tarde intranquila, ya que no había podido comunicarse con Soi y mucho menos con Yoruichi. Además de que no podía acudir a Rangiku para preguntarle, ya que antes lo había intentado con Lisa y en cierta manera le dejo claro que ellas no sabían de su paradero y seguramente aunque lo supieran no le dirían.

Ryu tomaba un café negro, junto a su desayuno y veía la televisión que no dejaba de nombrar a su primogénita, por una parte le llenaba de orgullo y por otra se mostraba molesto. El nunca espero que Soi renunciara tan fácil a su posición en la empresa, si era sincero para el había sido un shock, nunca pensó ver el día en que su orgullosa princesa dejara el trono y decidiera tener una vida normal si podía decirse. Lian le había indicado que lo había hecho por orgullo, cosa que era muy factible porque al final ella era una Fong y por desgracia el orgullo era una bandera que ondeaba muy alto en esa familia.

 _De pronto el programa anuncio algo que se trasmitiría en vivo._

 _—_ _Nos encontramos en las instalaciones de Shiba Co — un periodista informaba la situación — hace unos minutos Kūkaku Shiba junto al Ceo de la empresa han dado una aclaración sobre la compra de sus acciones. Si ayer la mismísima Soi Fong nos dio una sorpresa apareciendo en un programa de televisión no se imaginan lo que están a punto de ver._

 _La imagen cambio aun salón con dos personas al frente, había algunos periodistas alrededor, con cámaras, micrófonos y otros tomando fotos. Al instante Ryu puso toda su atención._

 _—_ _Buenos días — saludo Kūkaku con seriedad, aunque no dejaba ese aire rebelde que era inconfundible — realmente no creí que tendría que hacer todo este circo — señalo y de pronto el pelirrojo a su lado se inclino para decirle algo al oído, la pelinegro suspiro — lo siento — dijo con un suspiro — el motivo de todo esto es dar una declaración con respecto al rumor suelto hace dos días atrás, además de corroborar y ratificar las declaraciones dadas por Soi Fong el día de ayer en un programa de televisión._

 _—_ _Señorita Shiba, ¿ella fue la que compro las acciones de su empresa? — lanzo la pregunta un periodista._

 _La pelinegra sonrió — Soi Fong no compro las acciones, quien lo hizo fue la Inversora Inglesa de la cual ella es socia — respondió la joven Shiba — debo agradecer la insistencia que mostro al no dejar que el esfuerzo de mi difunto hermano de levantar la empresa se perdiese ante su inesperada muerte, pero esto también es un acuerdo financiero y una de las condiciones fue la confidencialidad del trato, junto con la sugerencia de la contratación de un Ceo._

 _—_ _Señorita Shiba — llamo un periodista — ¿cuáles son los términos de la transacción?_

 _La pelinegra sonrió — ¿no pones atención? — Pregunto ella molesta y Abarai le miro con algo que parecía incredulidad — de todas maneras les presento al nuevo Ceo de Shiba Co, Abarai Renji._

 _—_ _Como anteriormente expreso la señorita Kūkaku, los términos del acuerdo de inversión son confidenciales, apegados al beneficio mutuo — señalo el pelirrojo — pero al parecer se hizo necesario el aparecer frente a ustedes para respaldar las acciones de Soi Fong como socia de la Inversora que con su oportuna ayuda financiera ha ayudado a esta empresa._

* * *

Ryu parpadeo con eso la transmisión término y antes de que el mismo lo esperara, Shaolin Fong ya se encontraba en la línea de nuevo.

La mañana en la empresa de los Fong empezaba mal, tras esas declaraciones de Kūkaku Shiba pues no cayeron muy en gracia al joven Lyu que según Lisa parecía demasiado molesto, sin contar que había pedido algunas explicaciones sobre algunos convenios con empresas que les suministraban materias primas, equipos y accesorios. Además de eso preguntaba sobre las restricciones legales, si se podían cambiar o sortear para darle más libertad de mando y decisión.

— Esas reglas están por una razón Lyu, no las puedes cambiar sin aprobación de los demás Socios — señalo la peli negra con un dejo de molestia.

Lyu suspiro — ¿cómo puedo trabajar si siento que tengo las manos atadas? — cuestiono.

— Soi nunca se quejo y trabajo con ellas perfectamente — señalo Lisa.

El pelinegro le lanzo una mirada molesta — no sé si te has dado cuenta Lisa pero Soi ya no es la que manda aquí, así que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a hacer tu trabajo.

Lisa se puso de pie al instante — siempre he hecho mi trabajo, si por alguna razón tienes alguna queja házmelo saber — con estas últimas palabras la pelinegra salió de la oficina para ir a refugiarse a la suya, apenas era el segundo día y todo demostraba que el cargo y todo se le había subido a la cabeza, realmente ella no aplico al trabajo para amargarse la vida.

* * *

Soi y Yoruichi llegaron al hotel, al instante un botones les recibió para tomar su equipaje y el sujeto del valet parking fue a estacionar la camioneta. Al entrar la morena no pudo evitar mirar lo lujoso del lugar mientras llegaban a la recepción — tengo una reserva para dos personas a nombre de Soi Fong.

La recepcionista tecleo algo — correcto, son 4 días en la Suite de Hudson River View pagada con tarjeta de crédito. Se encuentra en el piso 39, aquí esta su llave — dijo entregando la tarjeta electrónica — espero disfruten su estadía.

— Gracias — respondió la peli azul y siguieron al botones al ascensor, tardaron unos minutos para llegar a su habitación y cuando ingresaron la morena no pudo evitar mirar hacia la peli azul que le entregaba una propina al botones. La suite era amplia con una sala de estar decorada por dos sofás, una mesa de trabajo y obras de arte contemporáneo, además de un dormitorio con vistas al río y horizonte de la ciudad, una cama King y un TV plasma. Un cuarto de baño de mármol con bañera y ducha con vistas al lado oeste superior.

Yoruichi se dirigió a la habitación, no pudo negar que era hermosa que era la vista y lo lujosa que era esa suite, puso los ojos al pensar cuánto dinero costaría por 4 días. Soi apareció con las maletas en sus dos manos, las dejo a un lado y fue directo a la cama recostándose en ella — ¿deseas comer algo o dormir un poco? — Cuestiono Soi.

La morena suspiro — ¿cuánto está costando esto? — Pregunto — Soi, pudiste encontrar un hotel más barato y con buenas comodidades.

Soi se puso de pie — me gusta este hotel y no respondes mi pregunta— señalo — voy a tomar una ducha para dormir, estoy cansada.

Yoruichi soltó un suspiro — no tengo hambre, quizá un baño y dormir me harán bien.

— Hay bañera y ducha — informo — ¿qué prefieres? — cuestiono.

La morena sonrió ampliamente — bañera, es más relajante — respondió. Así fue como la peli azul fue al lujoso baño y entro a la ducha, dejando la bañera para la morena.

No era mentira de que estaba cansada, desde el día lunes no había podido dormir bien por todo lo ocurrido sobre el rumor, la discusión de Yoruichi y luego en el vuelo aunque lo intento tenía muchas cosas en su mente para poder tener un descanso decente. Para la morena era diferente esta vez, era cierto que había dormido pero sabía que se encontraba tensa y necesitaba un relax que solo una bañare podría proporcionar, porque esa era uno de los lujos que siempre se había permitido cuando se encontraba como corresponsal. Siempre tomaba uno o dos baños de esa manera, le servía para despejar su mente y lavar todo lo malo en su mente, según se decía. Después de casi media hora salió de la comodidad de la misma y se dirigió hacia la cama.

La morena sonrió al ver que efectivamente Soi, ya dormía en la amplia cama. Se acerco a las ventanas de la habitación dejando vagar su vista por el rio Hudson y parte de la ciudad que alcanzaba su vista, luego cerró las persianas y poder dormir mejor para cuando apareciera el sol. Se acomodo en la cama junto a la peli azul acercándose un poco para darle un leve beso en su mejilla, esta se movió un poco inquieta y por acto reflejo busco el contacto con ella para aferrarse a ella en una abrazo, la morena suspiro relajándose en el contacto y cerrando sus ojos para descansar.

* * *

Después de una mañana complicada por la tarde, Lisa se encontraba explicándole a Lyu por enésima vez que los convenios ya firmados no se podían cancelar de la noche a la mañana porque había penalizaciones y los nuevos modelos de televisores ya estaban en media producción, el pelinegro lo estaba sugiriendo y de alguna manera presionando a romper esos acuerdos para ver si se podían entablar negociaciones con otras compañías. Por su parte Lyu había buscado en los expedientes que Soi había dejado para su uso, ahí podía ver todos los negocios con todas las compañías que suministraban materia prima y equipo complementario para la fabricación de equipo electrónico.

Lisa regreso a su oficina luego de unas horas de suplicio con Lyu, justo ahora escribía otro correo que dicho sea de paso era el segundo para Soi Fong y que no había tenido ninguna respuesta, es más sabia que ni los había leído porque el programa interno de la empresa tenía esa función para llevar un mejor control de los reportes e información que se compartía — ¿Por qué me hiciste esto Soi? — se quejo la pelinegra, ella era una tipa inteligente y desde que Soi lanzo la bomba de su renuncia tuvo el impulso de seguir a su amiga en esa decisión pero a diferencia de la peli azul, ella se debía a quien le empleo y le gustara o no le debía mucho a Shaolin-sama y Ryu-san que habían creído en su capacidad desde el principio.

Había una ambiente extraño según la pelinegra aunque ya casi era la hora de salida de la empresa y no deseaba quedarse más tiempo, pero su aparente cavilación fue interrumpida por la entrada imprevista de Vanesa que le puso un buen susto — diablos Vanesa — exclamo llevando una de sus manos a su corazón.

— Lo siento Yadōmaru-san, pero es urgente — se disculpo la colaboradora de Soi — no va creer quien acaba de llegar — dijo suavemente.

— ¿Quién? — Pregunto la pelinegra.

— Kūgo Ginjō — respondió Vanesa y alzo sus manos con unos libros — el joven Lyu pidió los estatutos de la empresa…yo tengo que llevarlos.

Lisa se puso de pie — ¡ese idiota! — Exclamo — ¿dónde están? — Pregunto al instante.

— En la sala de juntas — respondió la pelinegra.

— Llévalos, seguro los estará esperando con impaciencia — señalo Lisa.

Vanesa le miro confusa — pero…

— Lo sé Vanesa, pero ya no es Soi quien está a cargo — señalo la pelinegra y para su molestia sentía que un dolor de cabeza se acentuaba — de ahora en adelante te sugiero que cumplas tu debe pero no te involucres — aconsejo, ¿Cuándo su trabajo le había dado dolor de jaqueca?

La pelinegra asintió y soltó un suspiro — entiendo Yadōmaru-san — dijo y busco la salida.

Lisa sabía lo que Lyu no había estado inconforme con las reglas que ataban al Ceo a tomar decisiones importantes, por lo que la visita de Kūgo Ginjō solo significaba que buscaba una segunda opinión sobre como cambiar las reglas y por eso habían pedido los estatutos, lo de la pelinegra no era ignorancia o falta de conocimiento, sabia la manera de cambiar esas reglas pero era poco ortodoxo y ella vivía para las reglas legales, por eso mismo Soi y ella hacían un buen trabajo con las empresa pues siempre buscaban que todos los contratos, acuerdos y todo lo que fuera legal se hiciese siguiendo las normas legales y económicas.

— Solo espero equivocarme — dijo suavemente Lisa — no hay nada que hacer, cada quien hace su camino — señalo la pelinegra poniéndose de pie y tomando su portafolio, por hoy su trabajo estaba más que hecho y era mejor irse a su casa, mañana haría el recuento de los daños, aunque hoy por la noche intentaría localizar a Soi.

* * *

Eran las 9:10 de la mañana en New York, Yoruichi se movió un poco de su sueño reparador sintiendo el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado y el leve resplandor en la habitación indicaba que era tarde. Abrió sus dorados ojos con una leve molestia ante el cambio repentino de la oscuridad a la luz y sonrió levemente ante la vista frente a ella, una pacífica Soi Fong que dormía cálidamente con su delgado brazo aferrado a su cintura. La morena no pudo evitar acariciar con su mano el rostro parido tranquilo, haciendo que esta se moviese ligeramente para luego fruncir el ceño característico que le hizo sonreír, eso parecía ser tan de ella.

— Buenos días — saludo la peli azul con una voz ronca.

La morena sonrió — buenos días — respondió la morena — es tarde — anuncio y la peli azul parpadeo.

— Hay que desayunar, luego te llevara a tu casa — señalo y al instante intento levantarse siendo detenida por la morena.

Yoruichi vio la confusión en la cara de Soi — creo que antes debemos hablar — expreso con su rostro serio. Soi asintió, se coloco en posición sentada en la cama y Yoruichi hizo lo mismo — esta vez no me comporte como una adulta y simplemente salí huyendo— empezó la morena — se que tenias muchas cosas con que tratar como esa reunión y esa cosa de rumor que se soltó.

Soi suspiro — también es mi culpa — señalo suavemente tomando la mano de la morena entre las suyas — debí ser comprensiva con lo de tu padre y no comportarme como una tonta intransigente, si soy sincera no estoy acostumbrada a hablar de mis problemas ya que suelo resolverlos a mi modo, pero esta vez al parecer se juntaron muchas cosas y fui egoísta contigo — apretó su mano — sé que es difícil para ti estar relacionada con alguien como yo.

La morena sonrió — ese no es todo el asunto — dijo suavemente — sé lo que traes tras de ti y se quién eres, lo de esa chica…

— Yoruichi, ella no significa nada — interrumpió Soi — ninguna de esas mujeres han sido importantes para mí — la morena le miro incrédula — quizá todo se debía a mi arrogancia y mi propia estupidez juvenil, lo de Nozomi fue eso — explico — ¿sabes lo que significaba que la modelo más cotizada del país anduviese con una jovencita como yo? — Yoruichi puso los ojos — lo sé, todo era por ego y si no fuese por Rangiku y Lisa — se encogió de hombros — nunca creí que al final tendría que lamentar toda mi vida ajetreada — dijo con una sonrisa — hasta que te conocí y...

Yoruichi puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Soi acallando sus palabras — la verdad es que sentí celos — confeso y Soi frunció el ceño — pensar que quizá un día te aburrirías de mi o pensar en perderte — hizo una mueca molesta y Soi apretó su mano — eres una arrogante que se metió en mi corazón sin saberlo, sin entender como sucedió y eso me da miedo por muy madura que sea no tengo mucha experiencia en relaciones de pareja, todo ha sido muy rápido desde un principio.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos más despacio? — Pregunto — tal vez es mi culpa, soy demasiado impulsiva y no sé cómo ser una buena novia — sonrió un poco — además quien dice que te dejare, no ves que soy yo quien temo perder a la mujer que amo — expreso con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yoruichi sonrió, consciente de las palabras significativas de Soi y enternecida por ese leve sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Como acto reflejo se levanto para capturar los finos labios de la peli azul en un beso apasionado, que al instante le correspondió. La morena aprovecho para colocarse a horcajadas sobre Soi que le abrazo mas así misma sin dejar el contacto de sus bocas. La peli azul podía sentir el despertar de su deseo por la morena, no solo era ese beso apasionado y el juego de sus lenguas por el dominio, era en contacto de sus cuerpos que aun con la ropa de dormir podían sentir el calor emanar de una y de la otra. Tomo a la morena de su trasero y con cuidado se giro un poco para terminar recostando a Yoruichi en la cama quedando sobre ella terminando el beso y aferrándola en un fuerte abrazo.

La respiración de las dos era agitada y cuando Soi alzo su cabeza para mirar a la morena esta le miro curiosa — ¿qué pasa, pensé que lo deseabas? — Cuestiono con voz ronca y cargada de deseo.

— Por mucho que deseara hacerte el amor justo ahora, tienes cosas que resolver — señalo Soi pegando su frente a la de la morena y soltando un largo suspiro, dio un leve beso en sus labios — habrá muchas más ocasiones para amarnos.

Yoruichi suspiro, ella la deseaba también pero tenía un punto importante, una de sus manos la llevo a la mejilla de la peli azul — es una promesa — soltó con una leve sonrisa que contagio a Soi esta asintió — hay que desayunar, este será un día largo — señalo la morena.

La peli azul se puso de pie y extendió su mano para ayudar a Yoruichi a levantarse — ve a la ducha, mientras pido el desayuno — la morena parpadeo, luego le miro con esa actitud de invitación pero se vio derrotada al ver que Soi no cedía a la tentación opto por seguir las ordenes de su novia, por su parte la peli azul suspiro y tomo el teléfono para pedir el desayuno. Odiaba a Rangiku en esos momentos pero sabía que tenía razón y como ella misma había dicho, ya habría más noches, más días para amarse.

* * *

El desayuno había terminado y se encontraban listas para lo inminente, la morena terminaba de arreglar su maleta mientras Soi revisaba el GPS en su celular. No quería perderse al regreso: Yoruichi le había dicho que ella manejaría a casa, pero aun cuando se miraba calma Soi podía notar que su novia estaba un poco nerviosa, ella simplemente no encontraba que decir o hacer para ayudarle. Diablos esas cosas no eran lo suyo, porque no sabía que es lo que iba pasar cuando regresara a Japón y tuviese que volver a ver a su familia después de dejar todo de lado, pero esa era otra historia y otra situación.

El toque de la puerta le saco de sus pensamientos, Soi alzo su vista y noto que Yoruichi tenía su mirada directamente en ella y parecía curiosa — ha de ser el botones — señalo la peli azul y fue a la puerta, efectivamente el joven que llevo el equipaje que le indicaron.

Yoruichi tomo la mano pálida deteniendo a Soi cuando intento seguir al botones — ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto, Soi le miro confusa — estabas pensativa — señalo.

— Nada — respondió al instante y apretó la mano de la morena — aunque debo decir que no me agrada el hecho de que te quedaras en la casa de tus padres, pero es necesario que lo hagas.

La morena sonrió — solo será un día o dos, espero — señalo y luego de un leve beso salieron tras el botones.

* * *

Lisa termino de revisar su correo y como en la tarde no había respuestas de Soi, empezó a escribir otro con rapidez tratando de explicarle todo el asunto que era de urgencia, lo del final de la tarde había sido la gota que derramo el vaso y eso la tenia de mal humor, Riruka le miraba con preocupación al otro lado de la sala.

— ¿Porque no hablas con Rangiku? — Cuestiono.

Lisa puso los ojos — ya hable con ella — indico — no sabe como contactarse con ella o con Yoruichi, no le dio mayor detalles de su viaje.

— Creo que es normal — expreso Riruka ganándose una mirada molesta de la pelinegra — Lisa, en cierta forma que tu familia haga algo como lo que paso es horrible.

Lisa suspiro — lo sé.

— Lo que te tiene molesta es que te quedaste ahí viéndole marchar y no hiciste nada para ayudarle — señalo con calma.

— Todo fue muy sorpresivo — se quejo la pelinegra — si ella me hubiese dicho lo que pensaba hacer, tal vez las cosas serian diferentes ahora — retiro sus gafas y se froto los ojos, estaba cansada y harta, mas harta que cansada. Si fuese una tonta irresponsable ella no se presentaría mañana a la empresa.

La pelirroja se acerco y le abrazo amorosamente, hace dos días su novia parecía haber pasado por un cambio radical en su trabajo y desde ahí parecía tensa, molesta — vamos a dormir, mañana ves si ha respondido.

— Mañana debo irme muy temprano — señalo la pelinegra, podía ser que mañana tuviese que hacer lo que nunca pensó en hacer en un futuro.

* * *

El camino hacia la casa de los padres de la morena fue en silencio el cielo era gris y parecía que la dichosa tormenta invernal pronosticada pronto caería sobre la ciudad, Soi miraba todo el panorama en la ciudad que parecía demasiado poblada aunque fue cambiando un poco cuando Yoruichi tomo la ruta rápida a Forest Hill, luego de un poco más de media hora se fue adentrando a lo que aprecia ser áreas habitacionales. Efectivamente las casas se mostraban con pequeñas calles y vecindarios tranquilos. La peli azul miro de soslayo a su novia que tenía el rostro serio y miraba el camino. Soi alargo su mano tomando la de la morena que al instante le miro confusa y luego le ofreció una sonrisa.

— Ya estamos cerca — señalo la morena.

— Cualquier cosa, sabes que me puedes llamar al hotel — indico la peli azul.

— ¿No piensas acompañarme? — Cuestiono.

Soi sonrió — pensé que querrías un poco de tiempo para resolver las cosas — señalo — no creo que sea buen momento para presentar a tu humilde novia japonesa.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente — aun así, me agradaría tu compañía — suspiro — quizá así no me sentiría tan ridícula por ser una exagerada.

Soi le miro seria — es normal que te preocupes y por eso estamos aquí — la moreno asintió y Soi noto que se ponía más seria, haciendo la maniobra para orillarse cerca de una casa que posiblemente era donde vivía el padre de la morena.

— Llegamos — anuncio Yoruichi mientras apagaba el motor de la camioneta.

— ¿Quieres que baje la maleta de una vez y la lleve? — Pregunto Soi mientras abría la puerta para salir.

— No, primero debo hay que ver si papá está en casa — respondió la morena.

Salió del auto para alcanzar a la peli azul que le esperaba, caminaron hacia la puerta de entrada, Yoruichi paso mirando el pequeño jardín y hizo una mueca molesta notando que las rosas que su madre había plantado ya no estaban como lo recordaba. Soi noto ese semblante pero decidió no preguntar o decir algo, lo que sucediese de aquí en adelante solo era cosa entre Yoruichi y su padre. Su deber ahora era acompañarle y apoyar en lo que necesitara, nada más. Estando frente a la puerta la peli azul se quedo unos pasos atrás y asintió animando a la morena, esta sonrió levemente al pensar en la sorpresa que se estaría llevando su padre al verle en la puerta y con ese pensamiento toco el timbre.

Hubo un momento de espera, afuera el ambiente empezaba a enfriar un poco y de pronto se escucho el movimiento que se acercaba y Soi noto a la morena suspirar un poco. La puerta fue abierta y una joven chica que parecía tener lo mas unos 14 años de piel canela, ojos miel, una cabellera castaña y nariz afilada, Soi miro directamente hacia la morena que en esos momentos su mirada tenia señal de sorpresa, cualquiera podría confundir a la chica con un familiar o en todo caso como una hermana. La joven en cuestión le miro de pies a cabeza y luego miro a Soi que tenía su rostro serio y le sonrió coquetamente, en ese entonces Yoruichi decidió que era momento de hablar.

— Disculpa, busco a Shiro Shihōin — señalo con calma la morena.

— ¿Yoruichi, verdad? — Pregunto la joven con voz suave — soy Yashiro, tu media hermana — se presento y la morena pareció sorprendida.

— ¿Hija quién llamo a la puerta? — Cuestiono un hombre que abrió más la puerta y se mostraba por completo, y ahí estaba el hombre de piel morena, ojos ambarinos y pelo color violeta oscuro y su rostro desencajado al instante — Yashiro, ve con tu madre.

— Pero papá — se quejo de manera un poco infantil pero al momento hizo como se le había indicado.

El moreno salió de la casa y cerró la puerta tras de el — princesa pensé que te encontrabas en Japón — expreso al instante, Yoruichi parpadeo un par de veces — no creí que… deja que te explique.

La morena soltó un bufido molesto — ¿realmente vas a explicar lo evidente? Cuestiono y luego miro hacia Soi pensado que esta ya no estaba ahí — pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido, fui una tonta.

— Hija se que tenemos que hablar, pero este no es el lugar adecuado — señalo el padre de la morena — pensé que Yūshirō te había contado toda la situación — expreso suavemente mirando a su hija y luego a la persona que se encontraba unos pasos tras de ella.

— Soi, llévame al hotel — pidió suavemente la morena dando media vuelta para tomar el brazo de la peli azul y poder mantenerse firme, lo que acababa de descubrir era algo increíble.

— Con su permiso — dijo Soi en una manera de despedida y camino con la morena asida de su brazo y apegando su rostro en ella.

— Hija por favor — rogo el moreno — dime en que hotel te hospedas.

— No te molestes porque hoy mismo regreso a Japón — dijo sin mirar atrás, gracias a dios su padre no fue tras de ella porque quien sabe lo que podría decirle o hacer, llegaron al auto y Soi abrió la puerta para ella, mientras iba al lado del conductor. Al instante abrocho su cinturón y se encogió en el asiento del pasajero, pensando en que ese viaje había sido un mal plan.

Soi arranco el motor y puso el celular con el GPS para seguir la ruta de regreso al hotel en silencio, extendió su mano y tomo la de la morena — ¿estás bien? — Pregunto, aun cuando sabia que lo que acaba de pasar había sido algo bastante difícil de asimilar.

— No se — respondió la morena con voz suave — por favor, antes de regresar al hotel vamos al cementerio St. Jhon —pidió y la peli azul asintió, para manipular el maldito GPS.

Luego de 15 minutos Soi llego al lugar y estaciono el auto, en todo el camino la morena no había dicho nada más pero Soi noto que algunas lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos y parecía retener lo que sentía — llegamos — indico suavemente y la morena fue la primera en salir, mientras Soi se quedaba tomando nota de la ubicación donde había estacionado, al lado noto un pequeño están de flores que se encontraban a la venta y compro unas rosas blancas, seria impropio visitar una tumba y no llevar algún presente. Luego de su compra apresuro su paso en la dirección que Yoruichi había tomado, con ramo de rosas y abrigo en mano pues podía sentir que el clima parecía más frio justo ahora.

La morena camino a pasos rápidos mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, no solo por el incipiente clima frio que se dejaba sentir, lo hacía porque temía romperse. No es que fuera una chiquilla que acaba de descubrir que su padre posiblemente tenía otra familia, era la mentira y el tiempo. La chica a su parecer estaba en la adolescencia lo que indicaba que cuando su madre aun estaba viva el ya tenía esa otra familia, como es que nunca dijo nada y con ello se preguntaba si su madre lo sabía. Luego de casi diez minutos llego al lugar. La lapida se encontraba en buen estado como ella lo recordaba, aunque no había flores y en ese momento se sintió peor, en sus cavilaciones se había olvidado por completo de comprar algunas. Se inclino y con su mano empezó a limpiar un poco la lapida que decía así: **_"Minako Shihōin, amada esposa y madre"_**.

Escucho unos pasos atrás y noto que Soi venía hacia ella con prisa con un ramo de rosas blancas. Se acerco y le entrego el ramo a la morena y dio una leve inclinación con respeto dando algunos pasos hacia atrás dando la privacidad que la morena necesitaba, suavemente empezó a charlar con su madre sin evitar que algunas lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Soi dejo que la morena se explayara quizá era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos aunque le preocupaba lo que podía suceder cuando buscara a su hermano, pues todo indicaba que él lo sabía de antemano y hasta ahora no le había dicho nada, pero si lo pensaba fríamente la peli azul no podía culparlo porque como se da una noticia de esa envergadura por una video llamada. La tarde se puso más gris y la temperatura empezó a bajar drásticamente y de pronto pequeños copos de nieve empezaron a caer, había llegado la dichosa tormenta invernal. Lo que había señalado como la primer nevada que se adelantaba en New York.

Soi se acerco a Yoruichi para colocarle el abrigo con suavidad, abrazándole — ha empezado a nevar, será mejor irnos — indico, ella asintió sin decir ni una palabra, con eso buscaron el regreso a su automóvil.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


	20. Chapter 20

Buenas Noches, les traigo un capitulo mas.

Agradezco el apoyo a esta historia, a quienes dejan sus reviewscomo Maria 356, LittleRock17, Tora, Mab198, Avatar, genesis25, Asuka0231, estefa94, Alex Kurokiba y si alguien me fata. muy agradecida.

Bueno...les dejo con este capitulo. Saludos y cuidense.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 20**

El regreso al hotel les llevo unos 50 minutos, por precaución Soi había manejado a una velocidad media ya que desde que empezaron a caer los primeros copos de nieve en el cementerio no había parado, indicando que posiblemente toda la noche nevaría y para enfriar más el ambiente Yoruichi no había soltado ni una palabra en todo el camino. La peli azul aun no decidía en su mente si eso era bueno o malo. Igualmente se preguntaba que haría ella si su padre saliera con algo así, pero aunque quisiese ver ese escenario hipotéticamente era imposible, primero porque su abuela posiblemente deshereda a su padre y segundo porque aun con los problemas, las disputas que algunas veces ella noto entre sus padres y realmente fueron pocas, ellos se amaban. Por fin estaciono en el parque del enorme hotel. Fue con Yoruichi que ya había bajado del auto y caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Llegaron a su piso, al entrar a la habitación la morena fue directo a la recamara y Soi soltó un largo suspiro al no saber qué hacer exactamente en ese momento. Se acerco a la ventana y vio la tormenta de nieve caer por la ciudad, de pronto empezó a escuchar los sollozos suaves de la morena. Miro su reloj su pequeño viaje había durado más o menos 3 horas, ya que eran casi las 5 de la tarde aunque parecía mas tarde, según ella todo había sido por nada, aun así debía ir a consolar a la morena lo mejor posible aunque justo se sentía inadecuada para esa tarea. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la habitación y se aproximo a la morena que yacía llorando, al instante se coloco a su lado atrayéndola a su lado y envolviéndole en un pequeño abrazo.

Yoruichi profundizo el llanto en los brazos de la peli azul, extrañamente se sentía decepcionada, dolida y hasta traicionada. Nunca imagino que volaría miles de kilómetros solo para enterarse de esa desagradable situación. Luego de un momento entre sollozos y cansancio la morena se quedo profundamente dormida. Soi le acomodo en la cama y la cubrió lo mejor que pudo con el abrigo, pensó que era mejor que ella durmiese un poco. El viaje había sido largo y esa noticia no había caído bien a su estado de ánimo. La peli azul regreso a la sala y empezó a hojear las revistas que se encontraban ahí para distraerse, tuvo el impulso de tomar su computadora para revisar su correo pero sabía que si lo hacía seguramente encontraría cosas de la empresa, quizá de Lisa ya que le había pedido echarle un ojo a Lyu pero en ese entonces ella solo actuaba de manera responsable.

En todo el viaje había pensado mucho, llegando a la conclusión sabia de permitir que su situación familiar se enfriara, fue notorio que su padre se había molestado por su sorpresiva renuncia mientras su madre simplemente no podía creerlo y hasta parecía triste, su abuela en por el contrario tomo el rol profesional, era obvio que estaba desconcertada por el rumbo que tomo la situación pues posiblemente lo que ella deseaba era aclarar las cosas y dar una pequeña amonestación por todo el asunto. Pero todo pareció descarrilarse como un tren a máxima velocidad, pero ella no era de las que rogaba por nada. Soi rio para sí misma ante ese pensamiento tal vez exageraba ya que podía decirse que esos estándares habían bajado para Yoruichi que se encontraba en la otra habitación. La peli azul suspiro, pensando que sus problemas no parecían tan complejos como los de la morena, quizá cuando despertara debían hablar de eso un poco, luego de un momento ella también cayó presa de Morfeo.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana del día jueves en Tokio, Lisa terminaba de vestirse para salir del apartamento que compartía con Riruka, no había dormido mucho pensando tantas cosas del trabajo. Eso la tenia molesta, quizá un poco decepcionada todo parecía tan irónico justo desde hace unos días, ciertamente había estudiado algo le que fascinaba y quizá traía en la sangre como era el derecho, pero a diferencia de su padre y su hermana habia optado por el derecho mercantil, Nanao era especialista en el derecho civil como su padre aunque el también tenía la mercantil, si el viejo Rent era muy versado y por ello había tenido éxito con su bufete, además de que su abuelo había sido bastante estricto con eso de ser un buen abogado. Si Lisa se decanto por el derecho mercantil fue por su mismo padre, Rent pocas veces estuvo en casa cuando ella era pequeña, se desvivía en tribunales, parecía vivir tenso y estresado todo el tiempo con todos esos asuntos, por eso mismo no quiso esa vida para ella.

Aun cuando su padre le pidió considerar las opciones ella fue firme y eso le agrado tanto a Rent que no le quedo más que apoyar su decisión, Obviamente Lisa quería disfrutar su trabajo y el derecho mercantil podía darle esa satisfacción sin matarse o tener una vida desgraciada, llena de tensión, estrés y desvelos que justo ahora ella estaba viviendo, todo por culpa de Lyu con su inmadurez y celos. Cuando empezó a trabajar para los Fong, Ryu el patriarca era el que estaba a cargo, el junto con Shaolin Fong y su padre le explicaron lo que deseaban para establecer las normas legales de transacción de negocios de la empresa con el fin de que Soi tomara la posición de Ceo en la misma. Lisa aprendió todo el teje y maneje de Electro Digital Grup y cuando Soi fue nombrada oficialmente Ceo ella tenía buena experiencia y disfrutaba de su trabajo. Cuando llego la peli azul fue mucho mejor pues que aprendió rápido, aun cuando Ryu le superviso por casi diez meses antes de dejar completamente la empresa en sus manos.

Lisa amaba su trabajo, esa empresa que ayudo a desarrollar de manera legal y sobre todo que vio crecer al mando de Soi. Pero justo ahora no tenia paz, no tenía esa motivación de salir de su apartamento e ir al trabajo, no tenía ni el maldito consuelo de un descanso confortante de una noche de sueño tranquilo. Porque a tres putos días su trabajo se había convertido en una carga ¿acaso eso no era irónico? Ayer lo había intentado, el comunicarse con su amiga, otro correo más sin respuesta. Lo más triste es que la peli azul ni los había visto por lo que tampoco podía molestarse por ser ignorada. Una parte de ella entendía a Soi Fong, hasta ella misma se sintió traicionada en esa reunión, por los padres de Soi, por la abuela y especialmente por Lyu, porque aquel amigable chico que algunas veces salía a divertirse con ellas parecía haberse quitado la máscara de hipocresía y había apuñalado a Soi por un puto puesto en la empresa.

Lisa llego a un complejo de apartamentos y subió al cuarto piso, llego al apartamento No 8 y toco el timbre una vez. Escucho unos pasos y la puerta fue abierta — ¿Lisa? — una aturdida Nanao ajusto sus gafas, al ver que su hermana se encontraba en la puerta de su apartamento a estas horas de la mañana.

— Lo sé, es muy temprano — soltó la pelinegra — ¿puedo pasar? — Pregunto.

Nanao abrió la puerta — por supuesto, estoy haciendo el desayuno — índico.

Lisa suspiro — Dios tiene misericordia de mi — exclamo agradecida — tengo hambre, salí sin desayunar.

Inmediatamente se dirigieron a la cocina y Lisa tomo asiento en el desayunador, mientras Nanao preparaba el desayuno. La mayor de las Yadōmaru empezó a verificar su teléfono para ese momento mientras Nanao de vez en cuando le echaba algunas miradas notando que extrañamente mostraba bolsas bajo sus ojos, además de eso parecía haber recaído en ese tic nervioso de morderse levemente el labio inferior. Posiblemente algo grave estaba pasando, solo el hecho de que Lisa se levantara temprano para visitarla era como el anuncio de una profecía de que el fin del mundo estaba cerca. Termino el desayuno y lo sirvió, un plato para Lisa y uno para ella junto a dos tazas de café.

— ¿Ahora dime que es lo que sucede? — Pregunto, antes que Lisa empezara a engullir el desayuno.

Lisa soltó un suspiro — realmente no sé por dónde empezar — dijo con un tono cansino.

Nanao frunció el ceño y se puso seria— por favor no vayas a salir con que has conocido a alguien — señalo.

Lisa parpadeo — ¿Qué? — Dijo — no — señalo con una cara de confusión — pero que carajos.

Nanao sonrió botando un poco de tensión — es que tienes una cara — indico — no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Lisa sonrió — vamos Na-chan llevo más de dos años con Riruka y no me veo con nadie más — explico — pero puedo entender que pensaras eso.

— ¿Que es entonces? — Cuestiono con más calma.

Lisa suspiro — lo que te diré es delicado — señalo — pero no me amparare a la mierda de abogado y cliente, esto es algo de hermanas y confió que lo que te diré quedara entre nosotras.

La pelinegra dejo entrever un sonrisa y asintió de inmediato — sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

— Bien agárrate las bragas—indico y Nanao puso los ojos — hace tres días Soi renuncio a su cargo de Ceo de la empresa — soltó Lisa.

— ¡No jodas! — exclamo Nanao y al instante se cubrió la boca, Lisa no pudo evitar una sonrisa ya que su pequeña hermana casi nunca decía groserías por mucho que algunas veces era justo y necesario— ¿pero cómo, porque? — Pregunto al momento, luego frunció el ceño — ¿Fue por ese rumor?

Lisa asintió — en parte — respondió — pero creo que eso solo fue la punta del iceberg.

— Justamente hablábamos con papá de eso el martes, luego de ver ese programa en que ella apareció — señalo — Ryu-san había llamado a papá para consultarle si no habría problemas a largo plazo.

— ¿Que dijo el viejo? — Pregunto Lisa.

Nanao rio ante la manera irrespetuosa de tratar a su padre — dijo que Soi era muy inteligente y que al final todos terminarían elogiando su capacidad para hacer negocios y tratos.

La peli negra sonrió — por supuesto, hace cuatro días todos le mordían el culo y míralos hoy todos se lo besan.

— Aun así, no entiendo porque ella renuncio — señalo Nanao — Soi no es de las que se dan por vencidas.

Lisa se encogió de hombros — ¿Qué harías tu si tu propia familia te apuñala por la espalda? — Cuestiono.

— ¿Que quieres decir? — Pregunto con su rostro lleno de sorpresa.

— Lyu pidió — bufo — no, exigió ser tomado en cuenta para tomar su lugar por considerar que ella habia fallado a la empresa.

Nano abrió sus ojos sorprendida — pero… Ryu-san nunca dijo…

— Por favor Nanao — interrumpió — piensa un poco hermana, que crees que haría papá si tuviese que escoger entre tú o yo para tomar el bufete si se diera ese caso.

Nano se hundió en su asiento — matamos al viejo — señalo haciendo que su hermana sonriera levemente.

— No dijeron nada Nanao, Lyu lanzo acusaciones y ellos no dijeron nada — informo suavemente.

Nanao soltó un suspiro — ¿Cómo lo tomo Soi? — Pregunto — ¿Cómo esta ella?

— Al momento, solo les dio la sorpresa de su vida al renunciar — informo — debo darle crédito en eso, no se aferro al hueso y lo soltó como las sobras para Lyu.

Nanao sonrió, Soi era de esas personas orgullosas hasta la cepa — aun así estoy segura que no la está pasando bien — dijo — ¿la has visitado estos días?

Lisa puso los ojos — ese es otro asunto — señalo y Nanao frunció el ceño — esto es lo más delicado — expreso — ella tomo un vuelo para América, según me dijo Rangiku iba tras Yoruichi que al parecer habían tenido algún tipo de mal entendido. Desde el martes no sabemos nada de ella.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Pregunto — No le has preguntado a Lian-san si sabe de ella.

Lisa puso los ojos — Nanao, crees que les diría donde iba luego que simplemente se lavaron las manos, sabes muy bien que Soi tiene un orgullo de mierda — indico — según Rangiku solo nosotras y tu incluida sabe de su pequeña escapada al otro lado del mundo.

— Entiendo — expreso ajustándose sus gafas — nos has intentado enviarle algún correo o mensajes al Wasapp.

Lisa puso los ojos — ya lo hice, también Rangiku — suspiro — simplemente se ha desconectado de todo el asunto y no la culpo, pero por mucho que entienda porque lo hace hay cosas importantes que están sucediendo y que debe de estar enterada.

Nanao se quedo pensativa y luego de un instante hizo una mueca que Lisa conocía muy bien y era señal de que tenía una solución poco ortodoxa — justo ayer Shunsui llego a la ciudad — informo — le pediré de favor que la busque para saber donde se hospeda.

Lisa sonrió — ¿segura? — Pregunto — ocupar la inteligencia del estado para buscar una cerda orgullosa, eso es bastante osado de tu parte Ise-chan.

— No me digas así o me retracto — advirtió y Lisa rio — ¿conforme con eso?

Lisa se puso seria de pronto — mañana al final del día pondré mi renuncia— informo.

— ¿Qué? — Exclamo sorprendida.

La pelinegra suspiro — Lyu esta insoportable y esta empecinado a cambiar los estatutos legales de negocios, no acepte ese trabajo para amargarme la existencia Nanao — señalo con seriedad — ¿crees que papá me dejaría trabar en el bufete?

Nanao soltó una risa — eres una idiota si preguntas algo como eso — señalo — pero eso me dice que ya tomaste la decisión — se encogió de hombros — ¿Cómo le digo a papá?

— Lo decidí anoche — indico — esperare a comunicarme con Soi, le debo al menos el informarle porque en cierta manera confía que este ahí para que Lyu no haga una de sus cagadas, pero lo que piensa hacer es demasiado extremo a mi pensar.

— ¿Deberás crees que desee cambiar los estatutos? — Cuestiono.

Lisa asintió — ayer llamo al mismísimo Kūgo Ginjō y después de su llegada pidió le llevaran los estatutos — informo y Nanao puso rostro de sorpresa — casi todo el día pasamos discutiendo sobre su deseo por cambiar los estatutos para tener libertad de negociación.

— ¿Por qué no has informado a Shaolin-sama o a Ryu-san? — Cuestiono Nanao.

Lisa bufo — hermanita, el Ceo señalo que yo soy solo una empleada y que él no es Soi por lo que necesita libertad de negociación.

Nanao frunció el ceño — ¿tanto así? — Cuestiono.

— Si, se le ha subido la caca — indico y Nanao negó con su cabeza — se supone que los socios son los únicos que pueden cambiar los estatutos, rechazar o confirmar esos mismos cambios, pero según como él lo plantea lo hará así no más.

Nanao le miro seria — pero eso sería poco ético — señalo.

— Por eso mismo me largo, con Soi esas cosas no se hacían — expreso — pueda ser que algunas veces seamos un desmadre pero eso fue cuando éramos jóvenes.

— No lo dudo — afirmo Nanao con una leve sonrisa — por ahora terminemos el desayuno y veremos cómo hacer en el transcurso del día.

Lisa rio casi sin diversión — si es que soporto el día, por favor dile a Kyōraku que es urgente.

— Cuando tenga el dato te envió un mensaje, pero sabes que no es tan sencillo, luego le diré a papá — señalo la pelinegra.

Lisa sonrió — Gracias hermanita — con eso reanudaron su desayuno.

* * *

Soi Fong se sobresalto en el amplio sofá de la habitación, froto sus ojos y miro a su alrededor con un poco de confusión, la revista que leía anteriormente se encontraba en el suelo. Se puso de pie estirándose un poco, miro la hora y noto que ya estaba demasiado oscuro, camino hacia las ventanas para abrir la cortina, notando que la tormenta aun persistía. Se acerco a una pequeña mesa y marco el número de servicio a la habitación. Al colgar fue a la otra habitación, quería ver si Yoruichi aun se encontraba dormida, se acerco suavemente y cuando se inclino a verle más cerca acomodo unos cabellos rebeldes que se encontraban en el rostro de la morena.

Yoruichi despertó al sentir el contacto, parpadeo un par de veces y sonrió a la peli azul que le miraba entre curiosa y seria — lo lamento — se disculpo Soi — no quise despertarte.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto con su voz rasposa.

— Quince minutos para las siete — respondió Soi.

— Ven — expreso la morena halando a la peli azul a su lado para tomarle en un abrazo y suspiro — creo que dormí demasiado — señalo.

Soi abrazo a la morena, apegándola más a su cuerpo—ya pedí la cena, espero no te moleste.

La morena le miro seria — no creo que tenga mucho apetito — indico.

Soi suspiro — entonces no se qué hare con toda esa comida — señalo — pedí un poco de risotto y ensalada.

La morena puso los ojos, eso era un pequeño truco de Soi — bien, cenaremos — dijo derrotada — pero mañana a esta horas debemos estar en el apartamento de Yūshirō — su rostro mostro molestia y frunció el ceño — tendrá mucho que explicarme.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo sucedido? — Pregunto la peli azul con un poco de duda.

Yoruichi soltó un bufido molesto — no lo sé Soi, son tantas cosas que pensar y para colmo me doy cuenta que mi hermano es un pequeño traidor.

Soi guardo silencio meditando las palabras — creo que exageras con lo de tu hermano, aun no sabes los hechos.

La morena le miro con dureza — tu no lo entiendes Soi — se quejo.

— Lo entiendo, aunque no lo creas lo entiendo muy bien — dijo con seriedad, iba a seguir con la plática pero el toque de la puerta les interrumpió — seguro es la cena — señalo poniéndose de pie — seguiremos con la charla mientras cenamos.

Yoruichi suspiro largamente mientras la peli azul iba a recibir la cena, se puso de pie y fue al baño por un momento- Se miro al espejo y se lamento al ver su reflejo ya que sus ojos se encontraban un poco hinchados posiblemente por el llanto. Abrió el grifo del lavamanos y enjuago su rostro, volvió a suspirar pensando en que debía tomarlo todo con calma, quizá Soi tenía razón y hablar sería bueno. Cuando llego al pequeño salón vio que la peli azul había acomodado la comida en la mesa frente a las ventanas de la habitación que ella misma había abierto para tener la vista de la ciudad a su disposición. La peli azul sonrió cuando vio que la morena se acercaba y caballerosamente aparto la silla para que ella tomara asiento, luego de acomodarla fue a su silla y tomo asiento y sonrío.

— Espero te agrade la selección de comida, pedí un poco de té — señalo al ver que la morena inspeccionaba la jarra de bebida.

La morena sonrío levemente — todo me parece bueno Soi, provecho.

La peli azul sonrío satisfecha, la cena se llevo en calma y aunque la morena había dicho que no tenía muchos deseos de comer al saborear el primer bocado su estomago se sintió agradecido, pero sobre todo sintió su ánimo mejorar un poco Soi era tan atenta aunque no se lo propusiera hacia que el corazón de la morena se sintiese confortado, miraba por las amplias ventanas y no podía creer la hermosa vista de la ciudad. No deseaba saber cuánto le estaba costando esa habitación a Soi pero se lo imaginaba un poco, quizá para ella era normal el alojarse en lugares así. La peli azul al principio parecía expectante de que la morena comiera un poco y luego paso al alivio al notar que empezaba a comer con un poco mas de ánimo, aunque al principio no hablaron mucho luego de un momento empezaron a charlar, sobre el clima, la vista de la ciudad y lo que Soi había hecho cuando la morena se encontraba dormida, hablaron poco pero la peli azul soltó un poco de tensión.

La cena se encontraba casi llegando a su final y Yoruichi sabía que estaba alargando el momento para seguir con la charla que habían dejado pendiente, por una parte si lo pensaba mejor había sido una fortuna que Soi viajara tras de ella dejando sus responsabilidades para no solo para arreglar su situación como pareja, si no para acompañarle y ser de apoyo con la preocupación que tenia sobre su padre que justo ahora se había convertido en su gran decepción — gracias — soltó de pronto y Soi le miro extrañada — por venir al otro lado del mundo por mí, por dejar tus responsabilidades, tu comodidad para acompañarme y consolarme en todo este lio.

— No tienes que agradecer Yoruichi — indico Soi — estoy segura que tu harías lo mismo por mí y lo importante es que aclares todo con tu familia para regresar sin ningún pesar o arrepentimiento a Japón.

La morena hizo una mueca molesta — no sé si a ti te pasaría algo como esto — señalo — tu familia es perfecta.

Soi soltó una bufido — por favor Yoruichi, mi familia puede ser muchas cosas pero perfecta no está en la lista — dijo con un tono serio.

—Vamos Soi, estoy más que segura que tu papá nunca haría algo como lo que le hizo mi padre a mamá — señalo con rencor en su voz.

Soi suspiro — bien, en eso no hay discusión — expreso — si papá saliera con algo como eso la abuela seguramente lo deshereda, pero no puedes comparar Yoruichi — puso los ojos — desde que lo recuerdo mamá y papá son el uno para el otro, puedo decir con un poco de vergüenza que hasta ahora hay veces que se comportan como adolescentes enamorados.

La morena rio un poco — es lo que digo — suspiro — la verdad es que no recuerdo la última vez que vi eso en mis padres — señalo con tristeza — cuando me fui ellos eran como siempre, nunca note algo extraño en ellos y luego cuando regrese. En toda la etapa de la enfermedad de mamá, papá siempre estuvo ahí — Soi tomo la mano de la morena y la apretó suavemente — hoy todo eso me parece una total mentira.

La peli azul suspiro — no creo que debas pensar de esa manera.

Yoruichi puso los ojos — ¿Como debería de tomarlo? — Pregunto — cuando me siento engañada, dolida — expreso molesta — sabes lo que es que tu padre oculte que tienes una hermana que es una adolescente y paso de que tu hermano lo sabía, el muy traidor no pudo decirme lo que sucedía en todo este tiempo que le preguntaba.

Soi suspiro — entiendo tu punto, pero con respecto tu hermano, creo que estas siendo un poco injusta, ¿qué es lo que querías que el hiciera Yoruichi?, que un domingo llamara para informarte sobre la situación — Cuestiono — no es que lo defienda, pero te hare una pregunta — dijo suavemente — ¿no crees que tu hermano también lo paso mal al enterarse?, viendo la situación de primera mano y con una esposa esperando a su primer hijo, quizá solo deseaba ahorrarte el mal momento.

La morena medito esas palabras para soltar un largo suspiro — se que tienes un punto en eso, pero le pregunte tantas veces y el no dijo nada.

— Creo que todo se da por una razón — señalo la peli azul — lo quisieras o no te has enterado por ti misma, además de eso puedes aprovechar para conocer a tu sobrina.

La morena dejo entrever una leve sonrisa al pensar en su pequeña y linda sobrina que lo quisiera o tenía razón y deseaba conocer — tienes razón, además creo que también ayudo a nuestra relación, justo hoy me doy cuenta de lo importante que te has vuelto para mí.

Soi sonrío ampliamente, como pocas veces lo hacía — aunque algunas veces son tan boba debo reafirmar que eres importante para mí y para muestra esta que tomara un avión solo para venir a América contigo.

La morena sonrío — supe por ahí que antes también tomaste un avión para ir con una modelo a Inglaterra — señalo acusadoramente.

Soi puso los ojos — debo aclarar que aquella vez fue en plan de conquista — informo con calma — muy diferente a esta ocasión que vine tras de ti, ya que por ninguna razón te quiero fuera de mi vida — tomo la mano de la morena y le dio un pequeño beso — te amo Yoruichi Shihōin.

— Yo también te amo Soi Fong — afirmo la morena con una sonrisa, sus manos aun entrelazadas y mirándose a los ojos.

* * *

Después de un poco más de charla, donde la morena le pregunto a la peli azul cuantas veces había estado en América. Soi indico que la primera vez fue con su familia que le habían traído a ella y su hermano a Disney World, la segunda vez vinieron con Mia Matsumoto a la semana de la moda en New York, eso mientras se encontraban aun estudiando en la universidad y la ultima ellas solas habían hecho un último viaje de graduación, obviamente después de haberse graduado y antes de empezar su vida como adultas responsables del cual fueron a los Ángeles, a Universal Estudios para luego ir a México y pasar unos días salvajes en Cancún.

La morena disfruto un poco de esa información porque Soi conto una que otra anécdota de su último viaje que más bien parecía algo como la película The Hangover, conocía a Lisa y Rangiku e imaginarlas a las tres haciendo ese viaje con sus diferentes personalidades le parecía algo tan divertido. Luego de la plática se trasladaron a la habitación para recostarse en la cama mientras veían televisión, las ventanas estaban abiertas y luego una hora notaron que la nieve había cesado. Yoruichi pensó que sería bueno arreglar sus asuntos familiares mañana por lo que hablo con la peli azul sobre lo que harían mañana y Soi estuvo de acuerdo, aunque la morena agradecía el momento de estar juntas en la cama había notado que Soi trataba de mantener un poco de distancia, si lo pensaba bien hasta el hecho de que ella se quedara a dormir en la cama cuando regresaron y Soi se durmiera en la pequeña sala de estar confirmaba que efectivamente ella mantenía su distancia.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto de pronto la morena.

La peli azul movió su mano para mirar su reloj — 8:48 — respondió.

Yoruichi se irguió en la cama — salgamos — sugirió con una leve sonrisa.

Soi le miro con seriedad — pero está nevando — se quejo suavemente.

La morena puso los ojos — vamos Soi, hace más de una hora dejo de nevar y lo sabes — se le acerco de manera coqueta — vamos un momento al parque, siempre que cae la primer nevada es un poco divertido ver a los jóvenes ahí, luego que te parece si vamos a bailar.

— ¿En verdad quieres hacer eso? — Cuestiono un poco dudosa la peli azul.

La morena suspiro — prefiero salir y despejar mi mente de todo el asunto familiar, quizá así tenga la claridad para no matar a mi hermano el día de mañana.

Soi no pudo evitar una leve risa — bien, pero no soy mucho de bailar.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas — ¿dejaras que baile con otros? — Pregunto, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

— No — respondió al instante y luego soltó un suspiro — yo...Bailare contigo, pero te advierto que no soy muy buena.

La morena sonrió ampliamente — no es una competencia de baile Soi — señalo mientras iba hacia el baño a retocar su cabello y ver como se veía — ya verás que lo pasaremos bien.

Soi se puso de pie soltando un suspiro, fue a su maleta de mano y saco su billetera, para revisar su interior y que las tarjetas de crédito estuviesen ahí. También tomo su pasaporte de pronto se dispuso a buscar ropa que ponerse y que fuese adecuada.

Yoruichi salió del baño y le miro curiosa — ¿qué haces? — Cuestiono.

— Buscando ropa — dijo de manera casi evidente.

— Te ves estupenda así, además se hará tarde — señalo — el lugar no es como si tuviese una política de vestuario, lleva botas altas y yo usare tacones — Soi suspiro — seguramente eso bastara.

La peli azul se puso de pie extendiendo su mano — esta noche dejare que seas tú quien me muestre la ciudad — índico — pero no esperes que amanezcamos en la calle.

Yoruichi amplió su sonrisa — obviamente no, la mayoría de las fiestas van terminando a las 2 de la madrugada, lo disfrutaremos y no te arrepentirás de eso — dijo la morena y buscaron la salida.

* * *

En Japón la mañana había sido normal en lo que cabía, Lisa dio gracias a dios de que al parecer Lyu había decidido el visitar la fabrica por lo que según Vanesa, estaría regresando por la tarde. Todo se había mantenido en calma y hasta pensaba el pedir almuerzo y comer ahí para disfrutar el momento de paz que podía sentir en el ambiente. Lisa lo sabía que era una pena dejar esa empresa no solo porque ahí fue donde le dieron oportunidad de crecer profesionalmente, si no porque siempre pensó que ella y Soi se jubilarían de ahí. Hace más de una hora estuvo charlando con Vanesa, como la pelinegra lo sospechaba el joven Fong había interrogado a la asistente de la presidencia sobre como Soi tomaba las decisiones y todo lo referente a lo legal. Seguramente el pelinegro se había llevado una gran desilusión ante la respuesta. Porque en cuestiones de Negocios y legales, la peli azul era más recta que una flecha.

Lisa no se equivocaba, si Lyu intentaba cambiar los estatutos evitando el camino legal éticamente correcto se llevaría una gran sorpresa porque Shaolin y Ryu Fong no eran unas presas, ellos eran cazadores y justo el pobre Lyu terminaría trasquilado si seguía por ese camino. No en vano había contratado a Rent Yadōmaru como consultor para verificar el propio trabajo de Lisa. Para alguien que aun se encontraba jugando al niño Universitario y disfrutando su juventud, era muy fácil pensar o creer que sus cargos en la empresa eran por un privilegio de herencia o por amistad.

Cosa más equivocada porque Soi y Lisa tuvieron que sudar y esforzarse, Shaolin-sama, Ryu-san y Rent fueron exigentes con lo que deseaban de ellas en sus áreas específicas. Lisa aun recordaba la frustración cada vez que ella presentaba material legal que su propio padre rompía en su cara diciéndole que eran mediocres, deficientes en materia legal, que les faltaba mucho, que dejaba vacios legales y Soi también se las vio negras, porque primero fue asistente del asistente de Ryu Fong, la señora Kirio era una vieja que levaba más de 15 años como asistente del papá de la peli azul y la trato como Shaolin y Ryu le habían ordenado, olvidando quien era y sin ayudarle demasiado. Ellas habían pagado el derecho de piso y de pronto el niño berrinchudo quería su oportunidad, era lo más irónico, porque lo había conseguido tan fácil que hasta dolía en el kokoro.

— Pero hay un dios — dijo Lisa suavemente.

* * *

En la mansión Fong Lian, se encontraba en su habitación tratando de ver televisión. Ryu su esposo pasaba las mañanas en su despacho hablando con Rent, su madre y quien sabe con quién mas. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo, ayer por la noche al fin pudo charlar con Rangiku y como lo había supuesto no le supo dar mayor información sobre Soi Fong ya que solo le informo que la peli azul le había dicho que se iría de viaje. Pero Lian tenía sus mañas y justo antes de irse a la cama para intentar dormir llamo al detective Hisagi para pedirle el favor de averiguar por Yoruichi o en todo caso su hija. No tenia consuelo ya que la morena nunca le respondió el mensaje que le envió y Soi obviamente no iba a llamarle o en todo caso quizá no querría hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Conocía demasiado a su hija y aunque se mostro impasible al momento de entregar su renuncia a Lisa, sus acerados ojos tenían esa sombra que podría significar demasiados sentimientos, como tristeza, decepción, incredulidad y enojo. Pero como siempre Soi Fong se guardaba todo eso para sí misma, seguramente estos días ha tenido suficiente tiempo para calmar esos sentimientos. Por otro lado se encontraba Lyu, su hijo menor que le había dado la sorpresa de su vida, no solo a ella si no que también a Ryu, porque nadie espero que el exigiera la destitución de su propia hermana y menos que votaran en esa decisión, ellos sus padres y su abuela. ¿En qué pensaba para ponerlos en ese predicamento? Obviamente el dulce y carismático chico se había perdido ese día, así como también había roto su precaria relación con su hermana. El sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **—** **Buenos días, señor Hisagi — saludo la mayor de los Fong con seriedad.**

 **—** **Señora Fong, le tengo noticas — índico el detective al otro lado de la línea — la joven Shihōin pidió una licencia de una semana en sus dos trabajos.**

 **—** **Una semana — repitió la peli azul.**

 **—** **Si, según lo que indague ella pidió la licencia el día lunes para viajar a América alegando razones familiares — informo Shūhei.**

 **—** **¿Desde el lunes? — Cuestiono — no puede ser posible.**

 **—** **Según la recepcionista del al revista, la señorita Shihōin ya no se presento el día martes a laboral, según rumores de compañeros de la revista ella tenía su vuelo para el mediodía de ese mismo día.**

 **—** **¿Pero y Soi? — Pregunto confusa, si las cosas sucedieron tal cual indicaba que posiblemente la morena se había ido sola y por lo tanto quedaba la pregunta ¿Dónde estaba su hija?**

 **—** **Su hija apareció en la revista con un reportero, Hirako Shinji y luego de unos momentos ella salió a toda prisa — señalo el pelinegro — según dicen ella iba con la joven Shihōin.**

 **—** **¿Está diciendo que mi hija fue a América con Yoruichi? — Cuestiono un poco confusa.**

 **—** **Todo indica que eso sucedió — expreso Shūhei — pero si es de esa manera, no puedo saber donde se han hospedado, aunque seguramente en una semana regresen.**

 **—** **Gracias por la información — agradeció la peli azul — sus honorarios serán depositados como siempre.**

 **—** **Para servirle señora Fong — dijo el detective y la llama termino.**

Lian miro la hora y soltó un suspiro la notar que era la hora del almuerzo, se quedo un momento más en la cama con pocos deseos de salir e ir al comedor. Desde el día de la dichosa reunión las cosas no hacían más que empeorar según Lian Fong. No era para menos Soi les dejo ahí sin más explicaciones que una carta de renuncia impersonal, sin despedidas y como si no le importara lo que ocurría con la empresa, con la familia. Pero al final tampoco le podía culpar, lo que había hecho Lyu había sido a todas leguas una puñalada por la espalda. Ni ella y menos Ryu habían pensado que haría algo como ponerlos a elegir entre él y Soi. Obviamente su hija era orgullosa y tenía carácter, sin olvidar de que ya había demostrado que podía salir adelante por sí sola, por lo que simplemente dejo su cargo de Ceo.

Ryu que siempre había respetado las decisiones de sus hijos, pero esta vez no pudo evitar mostrarse dolido ante la renuncia de Soi que había dejado sorprendida a Shaolin-sama, porque aunque nunca lo expresaron abiertamente el puesto de Ceo que le entregaron hace cuatro años a su hija era una prueba para que mostrara su valía y ella había cumplido con creces. Ese día pasaron una tarde horrible, Ryu le enseño a Lyu las directrices de la empresa y lo que se esperaba de él, estuvo en reunión con los jefes de aéreas, hablo con algunos asociados que trabajaban directamente con Soi y con el jefe de la fabrica para presentarles al Ceo interino que a ojo de buen cubero les tomo por sorpresa y algunos hasta se mostraron reacios de la capacidad de Lyu. Mientras ella intentaba comunicarse con Soi para hablar, cosa que fue infructuosa y aunque al final había ido con Lisa para pedir de su ayuda entendió que ella y mucho menos Rangiku no le ayudarían dadas las circunstancias.

Esa tarde que regresaron de la empresa los dos venían alterados por los acontecimientos y con ello terminaron con una discusión, hace mucho no tenían este tipo de altercado entre ellos, siempre eran diferencia de opinión que resolvían rápidamente. Pero esta vez hubo reclamos, acusaciones y una que otra ofensa. Ryu se quedo en su despacho hasta altas horas de la noche y cuando regreso a la habitación ella pudo sentir olor de licor en el, a la mañana siguiente despertó temprano y se encargo de las cosas de la casa como siempre lo hacía, mientras Ryu leía los periódicos y veía las noticias que lo quisieran o no estaban plagadas por la peli azul y su aparición en un programa de televisión. Definitivamente su hija estaba cambiando, porque el romper esa regla de no entrevistas y nada de prensa era increíble. Ya era día jueves y las cosas en su casa no cambiaban mucho, Ryu pasaba la mayor parte del día en su despacho y ella en su recamara sin ánimos de nada, no almorzaban juntos, aunque compartían la cena pero no había charla, quizá se merecían eso por no tomar decisiones drásticas con sus dos hijos.

Ryu apareció en la habitación y miro a su mujer — ya está el almuerzo — informo.

La peli azul le miro y volvió su vista a la televisión — buen provecho.

Ryu estaba por irse, pero sabía que su mujer era un caso especial. Siempre se quejaba que Soi era como él, pero ciertamente ella había contribuido con esa actitud voluntariosa que era una marca registrada de su mujer. Siempre haciendo las cosas a su manera aunque él le coartaba, le regañaba. Hacia lo que disponía, había veces que era demasiado controladora, especialmente con sus hijos y eso era la discordia entre ellos — por favor Lian, ven y almuerza conmigo.

La peli azul apago el televisor y suspiro para ponerse de pie — bien, señor Fong — dijo con calma y busco la puerta.

El almuerzo fue un poco diferente a los días anteriores, al menos ya no se podía sentir esa tensión en el ambiente pero aun así ninguno de los dos emitía palabra o hacia el esfuerzo por charlar o romper el silencio. Lian no sabía el porqué de pronto su esposo había dado el primer paso para una posible reconciliación, no se lo esperaba pues era orgulloso y ella esta vez no deseaba ser la primera en bajar la guardia. El pelinegro suspiro en su silla frente a su plato de comida casi vacío y no se animaba hablar con su esposa, sabía que eso era ridículo pero odiaba cuando Lian se ponía especial. Conociéndola ella no se lo haría fácil y él prefería ir directo al asunto que le interesaba.

— ¿Has podido comunicarte con Soi? — Pregunto el pelinegro.

Lian alzo su vista de su plato para ver a su esposo — no — respondió — y no creo que quiera hablar con nosotros — señalo.

— Es entendible — expreso Ryu — pero mamá también ha intentado hablar a su teléfono y la envía al buzón.

Lian enarco una de sus cejas — dile a tu mamá que no pierda su tiempo.

Ryu frunció el ceño — no puedo decirle algo como eso, Soi debería ser mas considerada y dejar su orgullo a una lado.

Lian rio levemente — no es por orgullo Ryu, es porque simplemente tu hija abandono el país el mismo día que renuncio.

— ¿Que dices? — Pregunto con sorpresa — ¿cómo sabes?

La peli azul suspiro — no fue fácil ya que tuve que buscar por mi cuenta, ni Lisa o Rangiku pudieron darme mucha información — expreso — solo me informaron que se había ido de vacaciones y en cierta manera fue así, ya que al parecer se fue con Yoruichi.

El pelinegro suspiro — realmente no entiendo a Soi — se quejo — pensé que…

La leve risa de su esposa le interrumpió — ¿qué estaría revolcándose de enojo porque el cargo de Ceo? — Ella negó con su cabeza — Ryu ella renuncio, una noche antes me parece que mostro la molestia que debía mostrar y en cierta manera la entiendo.

— ¿Pero que podíamos hacer? — Cuestiono el pelinegro — tampoco es como si nosotros hubiésemos lanzado ese rumor y no me imagine por nada del mundo que Lyu reclamara su posición.

Lian suspiro — no lanzamos el rumor, pero soltamos información que ella nos compartió en confianza, tu hija es inteligente y sabia que aunque todo estaba en regla ese rumor podía significar un problema y por eso mismo tomo cartas en el asunto.

— Puedo entender eso, pero tanto para renunciar a su derecho — el pelinegro negó con su cabeza — fue demasiado voluntariosa, no entiendo que es lo que estaba pensando para hacer algo tan drástico — señalo.

Su esposa puso los ojos — ¿todavía lo preguntas? — Cuestiono seria — es orgullosa y como tú mismo dijiste hace algunos días, tiene dinero para levantar una empresa por sí misma — suspiro — todos hablan de su inteligencia y astucia para hacer negocios, hasta se han olvidado del rumor.

— En eso tiene razón y a decir verdad es un alivio que al final todo saliera bien — indico Ryu — las oportunas declaraciones de Kūkaku solo vinieron a reavivar los comentarios a favor de Soi.

— ¿Qué haremos cuando regrese de su viaje? — Pregunto Lian.

El pelinegro suspiro — no lo sé Lian, creo que dependerá de cómo Lyu se desenvuelva estos días como Ceo — indico — mamá ha pensado en adelantar su viaje.

— No lo veo conveniente — señalo la peli azul y su esposo le miro curioso — nuestros hijos se comportan como perros y gatos, tampoco creo que Soi quiera jugar a la familia civilizada con nosotros.

Ryu sonrió levemente — esto me sobrepasa — señalo — ¿Dónde fue de viaje?

— América — respondió la peli azul.

Ryu puso los ojos, cosa que rara vez hacía y su esposa no pudo evitar una sonrisa — tenía que ser — expreso con sarcasmo — ¿Quién sabe cuando regresara?

— Según tengo entendido Yoruichi pidió una semana de permiso en sus trabajos, así que no queda más que esperar — informo Lian.

— Mamá desea hablar con Soi lo más pronto posible — expreso el pelinegro — con lo que me dices tendré que explicarle que no se podrá hasta que regrese de su viaje.

Lian suspiro — ¿Shaolin-san ya sabe sobre la relación de Soi? — Pregunto.

Ryu negó — esperaba que fuese nuestra hija la que le dieta la noticia, cuando lo viese adecuado, aun cuando aclaro esa situación con la prensa solo ha sido una suerte que mamá no ve noticias amarillistas — señalo el pelinegro — pero dadas las circunstancias tendré que decirle que se fue de viaje con su novia.

— Seguramente no ve noticias rosa porque sabe cómo es su nieta de picaflor — señalo la matriarca de los Fong.

El pelinegro rio levemente y luego suspiro — me disculpo Lian, por lo que he hecho mal.

La peli azul sonrió levemente — creo que los dos hemos errado esta vez, pero sabremos arreglarlo al final de todo.

— Hoy por la noche volverá a llamar mamá — indico el pelinegro — espero puedas acompañarme, se ha preguntado porque no le has saludado.

Lian sonrió — tu madre es demasiado perceptiva, pero hoy estaré a tu lado para que vea que de nuestra parte deseamos que nuestros hijos dejen las disputas.

Ryu se acerco a ella y le beso — lamento ser un viejo orgulloso — expreso mientras su esposa sonreía — pero no seas tan necia que me pones de nervios.

— Algunos hábitos nunca mueren amor — suspiro — pero debemos ver como arreglamos todo el asunto de nuestros hijos.

Ryu suspiro — tengo un leve presentimiento de que el cargo de Ceo puede ser un gran problema para nuestro hijo — expreso el pelinegro y su esposa le miro curiosa — espero equivocarme, pero a primera vista no le vi muy conforme con los estatutos de control.

— ¿Crees que podría hacer algo mal? — Cuestiono.

— No lo sé, pero esta vez creo que será bien no intervenir — señalo el pelinegro.

Lian suspiro — ¿qué pasa si hace algo que no debe? — Pregunto — no me agradaría que al final salga afectado.

— Lian, antes no esperamos que el hiciera algo como lo que hizo en la reunión — indico el pelinegro — nosotros nos equivocamos antes y estamos viendo las consecuencias de ese error, Lyu deberá tener que ver los suyos si en un caso se equivoca en su actuar.

— Por mucho que no me agrade lo que me dices, creo que será lo justo — expreso la peli azul.

* * *

Como la morena lo había propuesto la peli azul manejo hasta el Central Park, estacionaron la camioneta para iniciar su recorrido a pie. Yoruichi lo había dicho aun cuando era la primera nevada muchas personas se encontraban en el lugar aun con el frio invernal, aun en la hora nocturna. Al final también vieron algunos jóvenes lanzándose bolas de nieve, las dos llevaban sus abrigos, disfrutaban del paseo y la pequeña charla, sobretodo de la mutua compañía. Yoruichi le contaba anécdotas de su vida en New York. Pero luego de media hora caminando el frio estaba haciendo mella.

Por lo que buscaron regresar al auto para dirigirse al Space Ibiza que se encontraba a media hora, Soi aun dudaba en irse de fiesta pero al notar la disposición de su novia y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro borro toda duda, espero que al menos esa noche tuviese un momento de sosiego antes los acontecimientos, sin duda también ella lo necesitaba pero sabía que sus problemas no eran tan inmediatos como los de su novia, sin contar que los suyos le estarían esperando cuando regresaran a Japón, Yoruichi debía solucionarlos en estos días para poder regresar sin remordimientos.

La morena había decidido ir a ese lugar porque conocía al dueño, le había hecho unas fotos de lugar para su página web, además de que gracias a ella algunas modelos se acercaban al lugar y alguna que otra estrella emergente en busca de algo de reconocimiento. Pero no solo era eso, a Yoruichi siempre le gusto el ambiente del lugar, junto con el tipo de música que era más europea, sin contar que siempre ponían su canción especial para que ella se mostrara en la pista. Cuando llegaron al lugar Soi vio que muchas personas se encontraban en la entrada.

— Vamos, muero por bailar — dijo la morena.

Soi sonrió y apago el motor de la camioneta, las dos salieron del auto para dirigirse a la entrada de la discoteca al llegar pasaron a través de varios jóvenes que a simple vista no tenían la edad para ingresar al local, uno de los guardias de la entrada que hablaba con uno de los adolescentes rápidamente miro hacia ellas y sonrió.

— Shihōin Yoruichi — dijo con un dejo de admiración — hace tiempos que no nos visita.

La morena sonrió — ya sabes, son esas cosas de sentar cabeza.

El guardia sonrió de vuelta y tomo su radio — Shihōin está aquí — informo — preparen su VIP, espero disfrutes tu noche — dio la señal de que pasara.

— Gracias Tony — agradeció la morena tomando camino al interior con Soi a su lado y tomadas de la mano.

Cuando entraron al lugar Soi no pudo evitar sentirse abrumada, por las luces cegadoras y la cantidad de personas que ya disfrutaban de la fiesta y la música estridente. La morena la condujo hacia lo que eran los sitios VIP que se encontraban en la plantas de arriba, donde también había espacio para bailar y algunas personas ya disfrutaban de la fiesta. Cuando llegaron les sirvieron una botella de champan. La morena sirvió en sus copas y brindo con su novia. Para sorpresa de la morena y Soi se acercaron a ellas alguna que otra persona, una modelo que conocía a Yoruichi con la cual había trabajado y una diseñadora, la peli azul opto por dejarlas charlar ajena a todo pero notaba como las mujeres le miraban con curiosidad y luego miraban a Yoruichi que simplemente les sonreía. Luego de charlas y mirar el lugar, a los asistentes que derrochaban energías en la pista de baile. La morena se puso de pie y extendió su mano a la peli azul.

— Basta de estar cómodas, hay que ir a bailar — dijo la morena y extendió su mano a la peli azul.

Soi sonrió — ya te habías tardado — dijo poniéndose de pie, era cierto hace unos momentos había visto como el pie de la morena se movía al compas de la música. Fueron a la pista y empezaron su diversión.

* * *

Como era de esperarse Yoruichi bailo con la peli azul, cada canción que sonaba, cada ritmo que era introducido por el DJ no les detenía, Soi veía como su novia disfrutaba de la música, el ambiente, de perderse en el baile y el ritmo, aun recordaba aquella vez que le vio bailar y como los presentes no dejaban de verle en la pista, podía notar que ahí no era diferente. Bailaba como si no hubiese un mañana y disfrutaba del momento, justo ahí en la pista con la champan afectando su organismo y no era para menos, la morena había tomado 5 copas mientras charlaba con Soi aunque esta última le miraba con seriedad. Obviamente tomaron tiempo para descansar hidratarse, beber un poco más. La peli azul noto que Yoruichi aumentaba su ingesta de alcohol pero no hizo comentario, había salido para olvidarse de los problemas y por esa noche permitió que ella se desconectara de todo

Pasaron casi 3 horas y media entre bailes y sonrisas, Yoruichi había bebido lo suficiente según la peli azul ya que desde hace más de media hora luchaba por mantener a la morena fuera de sus pantalones, por muy extraño que sonara. Yoruichi, alcohol y música era una combinación demasiado peligrosa según Soi Fong y no era para menos, la morena desde hace una hora había cambiado su actitud calma y divertida de siempre para pasar a lo que bien podía describirse como una gata en celo. La peli azul tuvo que tener mucho control de sí misma para no caer en la tentación de su novia, sus coqueteos y constantes juego de seducción y es que había comenzado con sus movimientos en la pista de manera natural y luego de casi dos horas y media sus bailes eran más sensuales.

Pero lo que tambaleo su poco control fue el idiota Dj que media noche abrió su micrófono para dedicarle una canción a su novia e invitarla a incendiar la pista de baile, según el sujeto era la canción que reconocía como digna de ella. La canción al parecer lo era y debía aceptar que sabia como bailarla desde los primeros acordes electrónicos, Yoruichi empezó un baile casi erótico e hipnótico, Kylie Minogue sonó con In Your Eyes y los asistentes vitorearon a la morena en cada movimiento. Soi luego de ese baile tuvo el impulso de llevársela de ahí e ir directamente al hotel para hacerle el amor sin parar, seguramente Yoruichi no se hubiese molestado en lo más mínimo porque desde que empezaron a bailar se dispuso a coquetear, molestar e insolentar a su novia que resistirse.

Yoruichi se encontraba entre la bruma del alcohol y la adrenalina, hace mucho no tomaba alcohol en esa cantidad y de esa manera irresponsable, mucho menos de bailar tanto en una noche y no era para menos desde que su madre había muerto no se había ido de fiesta y la última vez que fue con Hirako y los demás se comporto. Suspiro y su rostro dibujo una sonrisa sabía que estaba un poco ebria pero no le importaba porque sentía que era lo necesitaba, así como necesitaba a su novia. Ante ese pensamiento frunció el ceño. Soi Fong desde que estaban en América no había querido intimar, una parte de ella se preguntaba el porqué ella no cedía. La morena sentía esa necesidad de hacer el amor con la peli azul, era una necesidad algo primaria por no decirlo algo animal. La morena sonrío para sí misma mientras veía las luces en las calles camino al hotel, se despierto de su somnolencia cuando nota que el auto detenía su marcha.

— Ven, debes descansar — señalo Soi que ya ha abierto la puerta del pasajero y ayuda a la morena a bajar con cuidado. Tambaleándose llegaron al ascensor para llegar al piso 39, al entrar la peli azul llevo a la morena directamente hacia la cama, empezó a quitarle sus zapatos de tacón.

La morena se endereza un poco tambaleante en la cama — ¿Qué haces? — pregunto.

Soi suspira — estarás incomoda en la cama con zapatos de tacón alto — respondió.

La morena sonrió como un gato astuto — son sexys cuando se hace el amor — señalo. Soi no pudo evitar una sonrisa, sabía que no debía pasar a lo físico por mucho que su cuerpo clamara por el toque de esa piel color moca. Pero lo había decidido la ultima vez que hablo con Rangiku en ese viaje express, el no dejar que sus hormonas y calentura ganaran, ya antes había cometido ese error y por eso se encontraban en esa situación ahora.

Soi se puso de pie y fue a la cama con la morena — bien, lo haremos con calma — dijo la peli azul con una sonrisa coqueta, Yoruichi sonrió y asintió al instante. Soi empezó acariciando su cabello y acercando su rostro al de la morena que sonreía bobamente por el efecto del alcohol. Le beso suavemente y con parsimonia, la morena quiso profundizar y atraerla hacia ella pero la peli azul tomo sus manos para detenerla y con su peso hizo que se recostara en la cama sin dejar el contacto. Soi dejo los labios de la morena para besar su cuello con leves besos mientras esta cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del contacto. Después de unos momentos de pequeños besos la peli azul sintió que el agarre de la morena ceso.

— Definitivamente necesito una ducha fría — soltó al peli azul con un suspiro.

* * *

Yoruichi se movió levemente de su sueño y sintió su cabeza palpitar, ante la molestia abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sorprendió un poco al notar que había poca claridad, se movió un poco, pudo sentir el fuerte agarre de Soi que dormía a su lado y se mantenía abrazaba su cintura. Sonrió con un dejo de ternura y se apego más a ella, trato de recordar lo que había pasado anoche pero solo conseguía algunas imágenes en su cabeza, aun así sabia que no estaba desnuda y la peli azul tenía su ropa de dormir, eso le indicaba que por mucho que se le insinuó no tuvieron relaciones. Soi empezó a moverse y al abrir sus ojos grises se topo con la mirada dorada de su novia.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — pregunto la peli azul, su voz era rasposa.

La morena sonrió — sí, pero creo que bebí demasiado — señalo con una sonrisa.

Soi tarareo un poco — pediré unas aspirinas — dijo y estiro su mano para alcanzar el reloj en la pequeña mesa de noche — también pediré algo para almorzar, porque nos hemos perdido el desayuno.

— ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto la morena.

— Diez a las once — respondió Soi Fong con una leve sonrisa.

— Pide algo rico de comer, nada de ensaladas o comida italiana — señalo.

Soi sonrió — indirectamente me estás diciendo que quieres algo totalmente americano, podría ser algo grasiento y poco saludable.

Yoruichi rio levemente — una vez al tiempo no hace daño.

Soi se puso de pie — recuerda que iremos de compras y avisaras a tu cuñada de nuestra visita.

La morena hizo un puchero — Soi, dame un descanso — pidió suavemente.

— Nos iremos a las cuatro de la tarde — señalo — por lo que tienes cuatro horas de descanso.

Dicho y hecho, almorzaron en el hotel y luego descansaron un poco viendo televisión y charlando. Como un reloj suizo Soi y Yoruichi salieron del hotel hacia el centro comercial más cercano para comprarle un presente a la bebe aun cuando Yoruichi le había dicho que no era necesario porque ella ya había comprado muchos presentes. También había llamado a la que era su cuñada para infórmale que estaba en la ciudad y llegaría como a las 6 de la tarde para conocer a la niña y charlar con su hermano, también le dijo que llegaría acompañada. Cuando se acercaba la hora decidieron ir por algo de comida para llevar aun cuando la peli azul intuía que lo que menos iban hacer era disfrutar de la cena.

Llegaron a la dirección correcta en Greenwich villaje, Yoruichi le había comentado que antes ese había sido su apartamento y que al decidir marcharse a Japón le dejo el lugar a su hermano. Soi estación la camioneta y miro el lugar, a simple vista era bonito y un poco elegante, sonrió levemente al recordar que la morena le dijo que vivía en un pequeño apartamento cuando parecía que era zona de clase media alta. Subieron al segundo piso con demasiadas bolsas en sus manos según pensaba la peli azul, tocaron el timbre y después de unos momentos la puerta fue abierta.

Una mujer blanca con ojos azules, cabello rubio claro y una leve sonrisa — Yoruichi — le abrazo con entusiasmo — entra, tu sobrina te ha estado esperando — miro que la morena venia con una mujer blanca con rasgos orientales y un rostro serio, podría ser una modelo quizá — Oh, lo siento pasen adelante.

— Gracias Jennifer, por cierto ella es mi novia Soi — dijo la morena al entrar, Soi camino tras de ellas con la mayor cantidad de bolsas en sus manos.

— Pon las bolsas ahí en el sofá — señalo la rubia y rápidamente miro hacia la morena que hacía lo mismo — ¿habla ingles? — cuestiono desconcertada.

Soi dejo las bolsas en el sillón como habían ordenado — Mi nombre es Shaolin Soi Fong, un gusto en conocerla — se presento y la rubia sonrió, el acento de la chica era británico.

— Acento británico — señalo al momento.

— Quiero conocer a Danielle — pidió la morena con una leve sonrisa.

La rubio sonrió — justo acaba de despertar — informo — se encuentra en su habitación.

Le siguieron por el apartamento, Soi no pudo evitar mirar detenidamente el lugar que antes había sido la casa de su novia, observo que habían tres habitaciones y aunque no era muy grande poseía cierta elegancia y calidez. Llegaron a la habitación Soi sonrió levemente al notar que la morena hacia un puchero al notar que la puerta de la habitación tenia el nombre de su sobrina enmarcado. A diferencia de como lo había imaginado la habitación no era rosa al contrario estaba pintada con tonos blancos, lilas de diferentes tonos. La cuna se encontraba al fondo en medio de la habitación, a los lados un cambiador y al otro algunos muebles para bebe, un coche cito y un porta bebe.

Jennifer tomo a su hija de la cuna con sumo cuidado — mira amor, tu tia Yoruichi ha venido a conocerte.

La morena la tomo en brazos y sonrió ampliamente al cargar a su sobrina, Soi tomo su celular y tomo algunas fotos. Mientras Yoruichi disfrutaba tener a su pequeña sobrina en sus brazos, pasaron un buen rato hablando de la bebe. Yoruichi insto a la peli azul a que cargara a la niña aun cuando ella manifestó no tener experiencia cargando bebes. Fue un sentimiento extraño entre miedo y ternura, los ojos de la niña eran dorados como los de su novia. Después de las presentaciones salieron a la sala, conversaron sobre la pequeña que casi en todo el tiempo la morena cargo como una orgullosa tia. El tiempo se paso entre charlas y sonrisas, la bebe ciertamente era una ternura que lo quisieran o no hacían que su instinto maternal surgiese olvidando un poco lo que los problemas que quisieran o no debían resolver.

Pero el sonido de la puerta abrirse les saco de su calma y ensoñación, un hombre vestido en un traje con un portafolio se encontraba de pie Soi frunció el ceño, al notar el gran parecido a su novia, ojos dorados demasiado expresivos para su gusto, cabello corto violáceo su rostro aunque parecía serio, había demasiadas emociones en su mirada, asombro, susto y quien sabe que mas, sus ojos pasaban de su esposa, a su hermana y luego a ella. Cero la puerta y se acerco al sofá donde se encontraban. Soi pensó que era un alivio que la niña ya se encontraba durmiendo, así no presenciaría momentos incómodos.

— Buenas tardes — saludo y le dio un leve beso a su esposa — hermana — saludo.

La morena no pudo evitar que su humor cambiase de repente y para Soi que se encontraba a su lado fue notable, por su parte la rubia tomo a la pequeña con cuidado de los brazos de Yoruichi que la entrego con calma. La morena se puso de pie — quiero presentarte a mi novia — expreso Yoruichi tomando a Soi de la mano.

— Shaolin Soi Fong — se presento la peli azul.

Yūshirō le miro con una sonrisa — mucho gusto, mi nombre es Yūshirō Shihōin.

— Qué tal si pasamos al comedor — sugirió la rubia.

— Llevare a la niña a la habitación — señalo el moreno tomando a su hija en sus brazos con cuidado. Las chicas por su parte fueron al comedor.

Soi que caminaba junto a su novia, susurro a su oído — por favor tómalo con calma — la morena solo apretó su mano un poco, la morena suspiro. Sabía que debía calmar su ímpetu de querer ir al asunto, de preguntarle a su hermano qué diablos había pasado con su padre y porque no le había advertido o dicho algo.

Llegaron al comedor y ayudaron a la esposa del moreno a colocar los platos para luego servir la comida que ellas habían llevado. Después de unos diez minutos Yūshirō regreso de la habitación de su hija con una botella de tequila. Su esposa le lanzo una mirada reprobatoria aunque al final suspiro dándose por vencida, sabía de antemano lo que podía pasar o más bien lo que hablarían los dos hermanos Shihōin. La cena empezó al momento en que el moreno tomo asiento al lado de sus esposa, charlaron un poco más bien la primer interrogante había sido como la morena de la noche a la mañana decidido hacerles una visita y de paso fue el conocer a la que presentó como pareja.

Soi contesto las preguntas que iban desde, ¿cómo es que hablas ingles? luego salto a sus estudios en Inglaterra, su trabajo en la empresa familia (por supuesto que obvio dar detalles de que su familia era rica y poderosa, en China y Japón) lo bueno era que Yoruichi tampoco había hecho alguna referencia de eso, pero el momento un poco incomodo fue cuando Jessica les pregunto cómo se habían conocido. Hubo un momento de silencio ante esa pregunta que ninguna de las dos se esperaba, mas cuando ni la familia de Soi cuestiono tales cosas. Al final como por suerte o simplemente el hecho de no querer mentir e ir por una verdad a medias las dos como bendecidas por una idea de último momento respondieron: **"en un cumpleaños".** Consientes que en cierta manera había sido así, las dos se tomaron de la mano y siguieron con la charla.

Después que la cena había terminado y que la rubia retirara los platos, el moreno miro a su hermana que aun mantenía sus manos unidas a la de su novia como una manera de mantenerse en calma, era extraño para Yūshirō ver esas actitudes en su hermana pues no recordaba alguna muestra de cariño con otras personas, más que con su madre y con la familia. Por una parte se alegraba de que haya viajado para visitarles, aunque eso significara que también se enterara de algunas verdades dolorosas. Yoruichi no había soltado la mano de Soi desde que empezó la charla con su hermano por una parte agradecía que lo primero fue una especie de interrogatorio a la peli azul que ella tomo bien. Además de pasar una pequeña incomodidad que supieron sortear de una manera extraña y a la vez divertida. Pero justo luego de casi una hora en el que fue su apartamento y que ahora era el hogar de su hermano era menester empezar por lo que le había traído desde el otro lado del mundo.

Luego de un breve silencio a la charla, Yoruichi no quiso esperar más — creo que es el momento de que hablemos de lo que me trajo hasta aquí.

El moreno le miro serio, cosa un poco extraña para la morena ya que su hermano era el más sonriente de la familia junto a su madre. Yūshirō empezó a servir tequila en unos vasos de trago corto, Soi al instante negó ante la pregunta silenciosa si deseaba uno ya que el moreno sirvió uno para él y otro para su hermana.

Jessica al momento se puso de pie — iré a vigilar a la niña.

— Bien — dijo el moreno con una leve sonrisa — esta plática no será muy placentera de todas maneras.

Al instante Soi intento levantarse pero la morena, le detuvo — quédate — pidió la morena ante el asombro de los presentes. Soi asintió y se quedo donde se encontraba antes.

— Pensé que teniendo una linda novia te quedarías tranquila en Japón — señalo Yūshirō.

La morena le miro seria — la última vez que hablamos te volví a comentar la preocupación que tenia por papá, acaso pensaste que me iba a quedar retozando tranquilamente con mi novia.

Soi se sonrojo y el moreno abrió sus ojos color oro en sorpresa, al parecer su hermana estaba molesta y no la culpaba. Pero ese no era motivo para mortificar a su novia que se sonrojo en el proceso — te dije que no te preocuparas Yoruichi — suspiro y tomo su primer trago — seguro ya viste que él está muy bien — señalo sarcásticamente.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Cuestiono — ¿cómo es que de pronto…— Yoruichi no pudo terminar la pregunta y lo único que hizo fue beber su trago de tequila.

Yūshirō bajo su rostro un poco, se enderezo en su silla y lleno los vasos nuevamente — no se — respondió — ¿recuerdas cuando te dije que al parecer tenia novia? — La morena asintió — ese día le visitamos en la casa y ahí nos dio la noticia, eran casi las ultimas antes del parto programado — señalo el moreno — siempre le hablaba entre semana y los fines de semana ya que no deseaba dejar a Jennifer sola — bebió su trago de nuevo y su hermana le imito — todo relativamente era normal aunque luego de dos semanas era difícil hablar con él sin que el tuviese alguna excusa o simplemente no contestaba, cuando llego el día de la cesárea fui a buscarlo a la casa — volvió a servir de la bebida y Soi suspiro al ver que también llenaba la de Yoruichi.

Como si estuviesen sincronizados los dos Shihōin bebieron el contenido de su vaso de una vez — estaba nervioso, el me había dicho que me acompañaría pero los padres de Jennifer fueron los primeros en aparecer. Cuando llegue y abrió la puerta el estaba muy sorprendido de verme ahí, con el nerviosismo que llevaba pase de él y entre a la casa diciéndole que venía del hospital — Soi soltó un suspiro, no se tenía que ser adivino para lo que sucedió y su novia aumento el agarre en su mano — me tomo un momento para notar que la casa estaba diferente — bufo con molestia — luego aparecieron, posiblemente al escuchar los cuestionamientos de papá, la supuesta "novia" y la chica aparecieron, ella se presento como mi hermana y luego de eso… yo solo salí de ahí — hubo un leve silencio — no sé como llegue al hospital, al parecer papá fue tras de mí ya que después de media hora llego.

— ¿Hablaste con él? — Pregunto la morena.

— No — respondió rápidamente — yo… había tantas cosas sucediendo en ese mismo instante — dijo— lo eche de ahí y aunque él no quería, si no fuese por los padres de Jennifer…. — de nuevo lleno sus vasos y bebió junto con Yoruichi.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste? — Pregunto la morena.

Yūshirō negó — ¿Cómo decirte algo que ni yo entendía bien? — Cuestiono — no sabía nada, más que lo que esa chica había dicho y que ya se encontraban instaladas en la casa que era de mamá — suspiro — no es tan fácil como hacer una video llamada y decir: "oye, te cuento que tienes una hermana"

Soi no pudo evitar mirar a su novia ya que ella había hablado de eso, que no tenía expresión alguna — al final, ¿sabes algo? — Pregunto.

El moreno soltó un largo suspiro — Jennifer, me insistió en que era mejor hablar con él y aclarar todo — indico — el día que llego para conocer a la niña, salimos a una pequeña cafetería y me explico todo aunque no dio mayores detalles, hace casi 15 años en el trabajo conoció a esta mujer según dijo una cosa llevo a la otra y de pronto se dio cuenta que esperaba un hijo de esa señora — la morena hizo una mueca molesta — según él nunca pensó en dejar a mamá pero tampoco quería ser un irresponsable con la nueva creatura que al fin y al cabo resultaría ser una hija.

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a mamá? — Exploto la morena en enojo, Soi tomo mas fuerte su agarre.

Sirvió otro vaso de tequila para los dos — se lo dijo a mamá — informo el moreno y Yoruichi pareció tensarse en su asiento — el muy…se lo confeso, como había expresado el no quería el divorcio o en otro caso dejar su matrimonio — se encogió de hombros — al parecer mamá lo acepto aunque según dijo papá su relación se fracturo un poco.

— ¿Por qué nunca nos dijeron? — Cuestiono la morena — me fui creyendo que dejaba a mi padre solo después de unos largos meses de angustias y sufrimientos, ese fue el único pesar que llevaba.

— Dijo que mamá le pidió no decirnos nada — respondió — te dije que no valía la pena preocuparte, solo espero que dieras la vuelta para traer a su familia de repuesto — señalo el moreno — la chica va a cumplir 14 años y adivina como se llama….Yashiro.

La morena frunció el ceño — que original — expreso con molestia — ¿cómo pudo hacerle esto a mamá, a nosotros? — Pregunto — es un hipócrita.

Yūshirō se puso serio — el, trajo algo esa vez.

— ¿El qué? — cuestiono Yoruichi.

Yūshirō se puso de pie y fue por su portafolio, tardo unos segundos y busco en su interior sacando una carta — pensé tantas veces en enviarlo por correo especial, pero temía que se perdiera y sobre todo el ser yo el que te dijera todo esto de manera tan impersonal, al final tu siempre fuiste la princesa de papá.

La morena tomo el sobre que su hermano le entregaba, sus mano temblaba levemente y cuando la tuvo más cerca de su vista soltó un suspiro sorpresivo al notar que la letra era la de su madre, no puedo evitar mirar a su hermano — ¿cómo tienes esto? — Cuestiono.

— Papá al parecer las tenia guardadas — respondió — eran dos, una dirigida a ti y la otra a mí.

La morena miro el sobre, como si fuese algo de gran valor y aunque deseaba saber su contenido quería hacerlo en privado y con calma, porque justo ahora tenía miles de emociones y posiblemente el beber tequila tampoco había sido una buena idea — al final de todo esto ¿qué piensas hacer con papá? — Pregunto la morena.

Le moreno suspiro — sea como sea no puedo negarle ser el abuelo de Danielle o que le visite cuando desee verla, pero justo yo ahora no quiero verlo — expreso — tal vez con el tiempo las cosas cambien pero no serán igual — Yoruichi asintió en comprensión, su hermano le miro serio — ¿tú que harás? — Cuestiono.

— Aun no lo sé — respondió — pero seguramente en esta noche tendré que resolverlo porque solo nos quedan dos días para regresar a Tokio — la peli azul le miro curiosa y la morena le sonrió levemente — Soi tiene responsabilidades que atender en su trabajo al igual que yo y no deseo irme sin dejar todo finiquitado.

Yūshirō le miro curioso y con una leve sonrisa — ¿acaso no piensas regresar? — Pregunto.

La morena medio sonrió — no he dicho eso, pero a mi novia no le agrada que viaje al otro lado del mundo y la deje sola.

— No es exactamente así Yoruichi — señalo la peli azul con un leve sonrojo — además si no venimos de visita, podrían visitarnos.

El moreno enarco una de sus cejas en confusión — ¿ya viven juntas? — Cuestiono.

— No — respondió la morena y Soi hizo una mueca — y no le des ideas.

Con esto la plática se aligero un poco, unos momentos después Jennifer llego con la bebe en brazos y el ambiente termino de relajarse. Estuvieron una media hora más y luego se despidieron con la promesa de cenar el día de mañana. Obviamente Soi les dijo que sería una cena en el hotel donde se hospedaban.

* * *

Soi conducía la camioneta con calma, pero de vez en cuando miraba a la morena que se encontraba en silencio y con un rostro serio, pero comparado al día de ayer la morena llevaba un mejor semblante. Tampoco era que las cosas eran mejores, la verdad es que aunque todo era juntar dos y dos para llegar a cuatro, la situación no dejaba de ser difícil para su novia. Si l miraba de una manera simple su problema no era gran cosa. De algo como una infidelidad y el ocultamiento de una hija fuera del matrimonio era algo delicado, muy distinto a un estúpido puesto de Ceo de la empresa familiar, una posición o dinero era tan burdo a comparación con la unidad y confianza familiar. Soi recordaba las palabras de su abuelo materno que una vez le dijo: **"el dinero va y viene, pero la familia sea lo que sea es importante"** al parecer su hermano no escucho ese consejo.

Llegaron al hotel e inmediatamente subieron a la habitación, La morena inmediatamente fue con dirección al cuarto de baño, mientras Soi se recostó en la cama, se sentía agotada de toda la charla, la tensión continúa y no se imaginaba como se sentiría la morena que otra vez había recurrido a la ingesta de alcohol. Cuando Yoruichi salió camino hacia la peli azul y se recostó sobre ella, Soi aprovecho para abrazarla y la morena soltó un suspiro.

— ¿Quieres chalar? — Pregunto, la morena negó con su cabeza — ¿vas a leer la carta?

La morena alzo su cabeza para mirar a su novia — quiero leerla, pero…

Soi le sonrió levemente acariciando su cabello de manera amorosa — ¿si quieres puedo dejarte sola para que tengas privacidad?

— No, quédate — pidió suavemente mientras se ponía de pie para ir por la carta que estaba en la mesa de noche, regreso a la cama. Soi ya se había enderezado tomando asiento y apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama, la morena se acomodo entre sus piernas y recostó la espalda en su pecho.

La peli azul vio como Yoruichi tomo un momento para observar detenidamente el sobre y sus dedos rozaron la escritura donde se encontraba su nombre. Luego de eso de una forma casi ceremoniosa se dispuso a abrir el contenido sacando del interior dos páginas de papel y empezó con la lectura, Soi le abrazo cariñosamente mientras dejaba que la morena se perdiera en el interior de la carta. Si meditaba el momento una parte de ella reconocía que todo lo desagradable que había pasado en la empresa y su hermano, le habían llevado a ese momento en especifico.

El estar con la que hoy era su novia y ser su apoyo en estos momentos difíciles, debía reconocer que Yoruichi se le había metido no solo en la piel, si no en su corazón de una forma que nuca creyó posible, ¿acaso así era el amor? Que llegaba de pronto y sin esperarlo para darle vuelta al corazón, alterar los sentimientos y hacer caos en tus emociones para que al final tu mente hiciera cortocircuito y de pronto hacer cosas que nunca en tu sano juicio hubieses pensado hacer. Como el simple hecho de no darle importancia a su trabajo, su posición en la empresa familiar solo para no perder la oportunidad de hacer su relación algo más profundo, más real, más fuerte. Porque hasta este momento Soi era consciente de que haría cualquier cosa por la morena, por protegerla y amarla, no quería verla de nuevo con esa tristeza, dolida y herida.

Soi salió de sus pensamientos al sentir el movimiento de la morena que se giraba para mirarle — lo sabia Soi — dijo con calma — mamá sabia del engaño de papá.

La peli azul parpadeo confusa — ¿qué quieres decir? — Cuestiono.

La morena suspiro — la carta es de mamá — aclaro al momento — al parecer las escribió cuando estaba llegando al final del tratamiento y no sentía mejoras — explico la morena con un dejo de tristeza, Soi suspiro — en la carta señala que fue papá el que confesó su engaño, que al instante le pidió perdón por su error y que estaba dispuesto hacer lo que ella quisiera — hizo una mueca — dice fue ella misma quien le pidió hacerse cargo del futuro bebe que había procreado con esa mujer, obviamente su relación se vio afectada pero que debe admitir que él nunca la dejo y estuvo ahí en los momentos más difíciles.

— Seguramente la carta de tu hermano será parecida en cierta manera — señalo Soi y la morena asintió — ¿Qué más dice? — Cuestiono con calma.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros y se recostó en un abrazo sobre ella, al momento la peli azul le rodeo con sus brazos — habla sobre el perdón y lo difícil que puede resultar, pero que es necesario para vivir en paz.

Para ese momento Soi sintió una leve humedad, al parecer su novia estaba llorando — ¿tú qué horas? — Pregunto — al parecer tu hermano aun está molesto.

— Puedo entender cómo se siente — índico la morena si se enderezo limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas — no solo por lo que le hizo a mamá, es el engaño a nosotros porque creí que era un esposo amoroso, hombre intachable y de pronto todo eso se hizo añicos, como pudo ocultar que tenía otra hija, que pensándolo bien resulta ser nuestra media hermana — suspiro y froto su sien— no solo nos hizo mal a nosotros, también a ella al no crecer con un padre.

Soi le atrajo hacia ella en un abrazo — lo que decidas hacer, sabes que estaré contigo pero debes pensar muy bien tu decisión — dijo suavemente — para que no tengas pesares a futuro.

— ¡Lo odio! — exclamo la morena haciendo un puchero.

La peli azul suspiro — no digas eso, sabes que eso no está bien — expreso — todos somos humanos y nos equivocamos en la vida, quizá al tomar decisiones o hacer algo tan tonto que quizá nunca creíste que harías, la vida es así — soltó una risa rara — bueno, eso es algo que mamá decía cuando iba creciendo.

— Es algo difícil de asimilar — dijo la morena y se abrazo a la peli azul — gracias por estar conmigo.

Soi sonrió — justo ahora no querría estar en otro lugar — expreso con calma — ¿Qué te parece si vamos a dormir? — Cuestiono, la morena asintió y con eso deshicieron el contacto y se prepararon para tener el merecido descanso.

Había sido una tarde noche difícil con tantas emociones, al final todo se encontraba casi resuelto según la peli azul. Lo único que quedaba en cierta manera era la parte difícil, el que la morena resolviera los sentimientos con respecto a su padre y si lo perdonaría o simplemente dejaría que el tiempo ayudara un poco, luego de eso trataría que la morena dejara atrás todo ese mal momento para regresar a casa donde seguramente otro drama le esperaba, pero este era sería diferente ya que le involucraba de manera personal. Soi observo desde afuera como había sido la vida familiar de la morena, todo parecía normal de una familia media alta si se podía decir con sus pequeños problemas pero unidos, hasta cierto punto. Algunas veces la peli azul había pensado como hubiese sido su vida si su familia fuese más normal, por decirlo de una manera.

Ella nació en el seno de una familia prospera y en cierto modo influyente, en sus primeros años no era mayor cosa o tan notorio, pero al crecer se dio cuenta lo que significaba el ser primigenia de una de las familias más ricas de Japón y que en China todo era como un imperio de posición, dinero y poder. Claro todo era glamuroso, el sueño de cualquier persone pero para ella había sido como una carga, primero por no ser una chica normal dado a su inteligencia mayor lo normal, su falta de capacidad para relacionarse y luego todo ese asunto del ataque. Soi podía decir que desde ese momento su vida tuvo un punto de inflexión, ya que le hizo madurar y ver las cosas de manera más real, diferente. Desde ese ataque y los meses siguientes ella opto por dejar las cosas de su niñez. Es cierto que para ella ser un Fong le parecía una carga pero si lo pensaba mejor, tuvo oportunidades que otros no han tenido, viajar, estudiar en otro país y continente. Conocer a sus inseparables y molestas amigas, conocer a Yoruichi. Estar ahí con ella en esos momentos.

Obviamente no cambiara en nada todo lo que había vivido con anterioridad, por eso mismo estaba dispuesta a no permitir que cosas tan superficiales como el dinero, un titulo, una posición contaminaran con celos, rencor, disputas y quien sabe que mas. Su familia, y a ella misma. Al fin y al cabo podría valerse por sí misma y trabajara o no en la empresa familiar ella recibiera parte de sus beneficios como uno de sus herederos.

* * *

Eran las 10 de la mañana en Tokio, era día viernes y Lisa se encontraba tras su escritorio en la oficina de Electro Digital Grup. No había tenido una noche de sueño reparador y en cierta manera resultaba ser una constante que le tenía molesta, Nanao le había llamado la noche de ayer para informarle que Shunsui ya estaba trabajando en la búsqueda de Soi, pero que estaba resultando difícil porque el castaño además de hacer esa búsqueda bajo el radar de la agencia, tenia reuniones a las cual asistir, trabajar en el caso por el cual había ido a Saitama. Ayer las cosas habían terminado de manera extraña, Lyu regreso de la fabrica con una molestia palpable, se quejo de que el Ingeniero encargado no le respetaba y que se había mostrado reacio a sus capacidades y mando sobre la empresa.

Para la pelinegra eso no era nuevo, los Ingenieros siempre se creían la salsa en todo y por ende solo entre ellos parecía tener cierto respeto, con Soi se llevaba bien y era como un manso cordero, obviamente la peli azul había mostrado no solo sus credenciales, como licenciada en Finanzas y economía, además de eso tenía una Ingeniería en sistemas informáticos y con eso sabía mucho sobre artefactos electrónico y cosas de esas. Pero lo de la peli azul era de otro nivel ella había tomado dos semanas para ir a la fabrica y empaparse de todo el proceso de fabricación, de programación y todo lo referente a la empresa, había estado con los obreros, preguntado, compartido opiniones y a su vez mejorado un poco el ambiente laboral en la fábrica. Para todos los que no la conocieran en verdad Soi era una perra fría y banal, pero en el fondo tenia buen corazón y era justa.

Por eso mismo, no se extrañaba de los rumores que circulaban en las oficinas sobre lo diferente que era el hermano de la hermana, en la falta de confianza a la capacidad del joven Lyu, en que como podían quitar a la señorita que había trabajado duro y empezado desde ser ayudante de la secretaria de presidencia, para que el niño solo viniese y tomara su lugar. Al parecer eso era inaudito para algunos, además de eso ya se estaba filtrando el hecho de que el joven Fong era un poco déspota y hacía valer su estatus. Obviamente el pelinegro tendría un camino difícil por el cual transitar en la empresa, para sorpresa de Lisa al parecer hasta su propio padre había esta renuente a que el ocupara esa posición, quizá intuía que él no tenía la suficiente capacidad para manejar todo aquello. Lisa se recostó en su silla, su escritorio se encontraba impecable ya que el día de ayer se había llevado sus pertenencias.

No iba a retroceder en su decisión de renunciar, porque todo lo tenía planeado ya sea que pudiera contactar a Soi Fong antes de que todo diera marcha, ya tenía lista su carta de renuncia, también había escrito en un papel las palabras de agradecimiento por haber sido contratada, por la confianza a su persona y capacidad como abogada para Ryu y Shaolin Fong. También había hablado con Vanesa, la pobre seria la única que se quedaría en esa oficina de la presidencia y merecía saber que ella también abandonaba en barco pero que estaría a su disposición por cualquier cosa.

* * *

En la mansión de los Fong, Ryu tenía una conferencia por Skype con el Ingeniero Soujiro encargado de la fábrica de la empresa familiar, este mismo había pedido una cita para charlar sobre la visita del nuevo Ceo. Hablar parecía un eufemismo porque luego de los saludos y la charla banal todo se limito a una serie de quejas de parte del hombre sobre Lyu y lo que para él era su poco conocimiento y manejo de la fábrica, su falta de tacto y la corta visión que mostraba, además de lo que parecía ser algo que iba en ascendencia en su hijo que era la altivez desmesurada. Al final de la dichosa conferencia estaba cansado y con un dolor de cabeza empezando a afectarle. Lian no se encontraba pues había ido de compras con las mujeres del servicio como era costumbre cada quince días.

Lyu obviamente había estado en contacto con él, todas las noches llamaba y se quejaba de lo pesado del trabajo y como estaba tratando de tomar las riendas de la empresa. Su hijo algunas veces era demasiado iluso, Ryu recordaba que a Soi le tomo dos meses ponerse al día y tomar el control de la empresa, además de eso estuvo de colaboradora de su secretaria por más de 6 meses. Había estudiado Financia y Negocios para ese cargo en especifico porque ella deseaba una ingeniería pero él y su madre le había insistido en que sería bueno tener conocimientos sobre manejo de empresa. Lyu en cambio había optado por Publicidad y como algo alternativo opto por un técnico en administración ya que no deseaba pasar por una carrera larga de nuevo. Ryu Fong amaba a sus hijos pero eran tan diferentes el uno del otro.

Soi era voluntariosa, más madura y a temprana edad tuvo una experiencia casi traumática cercana a la muerte, eso le había hecho crecer rápidamente. En cambio Lyu tuvo la suerte de que su niñez fuese más normal, aun podía recordar las continuas quejas de él cuando Soi no deseaba jugar con él cuando era más pequeño. Siempre queriendo hacer todo aquello que la peli azul hacia, no podía creer que aun ha estos años parecía que eso se degenero en lo que sucedía en estos momentos. Lyu aun no había tenido mucho porque luchar y justo ahora él iba a dejar que luchara a su manera y si erraba, iba a estar ahí para que su hijo aprendiese la lección.

* * *

Lisa miraba el maldito correo que aun no tenía el mail esperado, al parecer Soi aun no revisaba sus mails y eso le tenía subiéndose a las paredes en desesperación. Rangiku le había llamado hace poco para reconfirmar su decisión y darle su apoyo. Desde ayer la pelinegra le había contado como estaban las cosas en la empresa, además de su decisión de renunciar. Fue un alivio para la pelinegra que Rangiku le apoyara y no intentara hacerle cambiar de opinión. De pronto el sonido del teléfono la saco de sus pensamientos.

 **—** **¿Qué hay Nanao? — contesto la pelinegra.**

 **—** **Lo tengo — respondió la menor de las Yadōmaru y al otro lado de la línea escucho que su hermana suspiraba.**

 **—** **¡Gracias a Dios! — Exclamo dramáticamente.**

 **—** **Esta hospedada en el Mandarín Oriental de New York — informo Nanao — en la Suite Hudson River View, piso 39.**

 **—** **¿Cómo no lo intuí? — Se quejo Lisa — esa cerda ama ese puto hotel — señalo haciendo que su hermana sonriera al otro lado de la línea.**

 **—** **Llámala y cuando resuelvas todo el asunto, vienes a verme — aconsejo la menor de las hermanas.**

 **—** **Lo hare, dale gracias a Shunsui por esto — dijo la pelinegra.**

 **—** **Le diré — dijo Nanao — suerte.**

La llamada termino y Lisa busco rápidamente el número del Mandarín Oriental en la página del hotel, lo anoto al instante de encontrarlo y se dispuso a llamar. Pero al instante la puerta de su oficina fue abierta. Lyu apareció con un rostro serio, uno que se había convertido en una constante.

— Lisa — llamo al entrar — no sé qué hacer, ese ingeniero es un idiota.

Lisa cerró los ojos, la llamada estaba hecho y al pelinegro no le importaba que ella estaba al teléfono — tengo una llamada importante — señalo, tapando el auricular del teléfono.

— Ese es el problema — se quejo — hace ratos llamaba a la fábrica para hablar con el Ingeniero y sabes que dicen, que está ocupado y no puede atenderme — señalo con molestia — a mí, el Ceo.

— Podías por favor darme un momento, ya llegare a tu oficina — casi grito la pelinegra al notar que su llamada empezaba a repicar.

El pelinegro pareció molestarse mas — cinco minutos Lisa, solo eso esperare — advirtió y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Lisa puso los ojos y de pronto alguien respondió la llamada, la recepcionista del hotel saludo y se puso a la orden, la pelinegra solicito que pasaran la llamada de carácter urgente a la habitación que Nanao antes le había descrito en la cual Soi descansaba aun cuando la recepcionista le advirtió que en New York eran las doce y media de la noche le transfirió la llamada. Sonó una, dos, tres veces y nada, la llamada volvió a la recepción y Lisa pidió que intentara una vez más. La llamada empezó a sonar y de pronto escucho como recibían la llamada.

 **—** **Diga — la voz soñolienta de Soi se dejo escuchar.**

 **—** **¡Por fin! — Exclamo Lisa.**

 **—** **¿Lisa? — Cuestiono una confundida peli azul al otro lado de la línea — ¿Cómo es que?...**

 **—** **Lamento molestarte y lamento llamar a estas horas — se disculpo la pelinegra — me costó dar contigo.**

 **—** **¿Sucede algo? — Pregunto con un tono más despierto.**

 **—** **Me hubiese gustado que hubieses tomado un tiempo para ver tu correo — señalo Lisa.**

 **—** **Lo siento — se disculpo suavemente — no quería saber nada de la empresa, ¿todo está bien?**

 **—** **No — respondió suavemente — creo que cuando veas tus mails lo sabrás mejor, pero no solo te hablaba por eso — Lisa suspiro — quería que fueras la primera en saber que hoy renuncio al trabajo como jefa del departamento legal.**

 **—** **¡Que! — Exclamo Soi al otro lado de la línea, con ese pequeño grito había despertado a la morena que yacía a su lado — pero, ¿por qué? — Cuestiono — no puedes renunciar, que yo haya renunciado no significaba que tú debías hacerlo.**

 **—** **Lo siento, pero justo en estos momentos estoy enviando el mail con mi carta de renuncia irrevocable a tu padre y tu abuela — informo — claro, que también lo puse con copia a ti y tu querido hermano.**

 **—** **Entiendo — dijo suavemente — veré los mails y gracias por el aviso.**

 **—** **Espero todo marche bien contigo y Yoruichi — expreso la pelinegra — hablamos a tu regreso.**

 **—** **Cualquier cosa te escribo — señalo Soi.**

La llamada termino y Lisa cerro su computadora, todo estaba hecho. No perdió tiempo y se puso de pie para ir a la oficina del Ceo. Lyu Fong se encontraba al teléfono hablando con Reiko, se ponían de acuerdo para ir a cenar otra vez, ya que desde que el había tomado el cargo de Ceo se veían casi todas las noches para compartir la cena, charlaban largo y tendido sobre la empresa y futuros planes de negocios. El se ponía de buen con humor chalando con ella pues extrañamente se llevaban mejor como amigos que cuando eran pareja. Lisa toco la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta entro de una vez, al instante el joven Fong hizo una mueca inconforme y luego de despedirse termino su llamada.

— No tienes móldales Lisa, tenía una llamada — señalo con tono molesto.

— También yo tenía una llamada antes, aun así seguías interrumpiendo — indico la pelinegra.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño — soy el Ceo de esta empresa y tu eres mi empleada.

Lisa sonrió — eso es incorrecto — señalo.

— Esto es a lo que me refiero — se quejo — aquí todos hacen lo que quieren y al parecer aun no asimilan que ahora soy yo quien manda en esta empresa, ya no es Soi — soltó un suspiro — quizá deba enseñarles quien es el que firma los cheques y quien puede echarles a la calle.

— Según tengo entendido en contabilidad extienden los cheques que aun tiene la rúbrica de Soi Fong —señalo Lisa — por si no lo sabías y con respecto a echar a la calle, si te fijas en tu correo he enviado mi renuncia.

— ¿Qué dices? — Pregunto tecleando en su computadora.

— Lo que oyes Lyu, me largo — aclaro — no estoy para aguantar a alguien que se cree el dueño del mundo, pero sobre todo que no sabe nada del mundo — señalo — te diré algo de cortesía, solo por los viejos tiempos — dijo suavemente — ¿sabes porque nadie te respeta como Ceo? — Lyu le miro molesto — porque no te lo has ganado, porque solo usaste un rumor para apuñalar a Soi y arrebatarle lo que ella gano a pulso, trabajando como cualquier otro.

— ¡Eso no fue así! — exclamo con todo airado — pero claro, eres su amiga y es normal que la defiendas.

Lisa sonrió — Soi no necesita que le defiendan — indico — ¿acaso la viste llorar por el puesto? — Cuestiono — te lo entrego Lyu, ella no necesita pelear un posición porque sabe valerse por sí misma.

— Aun así, fui yo el que le gano esta vez — expreso con orgullo.

— El tiempo dirá si eso es verdad — señalo Lisa — lo dejo con su empresa, respetable Ceo — se despidió la pelinegra haciendo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Luego de que la pelinegra azotara la puerta de su oficina el teléfono empezó a sonar en la oficina del Ceo.

 **— ¿Qué es? — respondió Lyu.**

 **— Su padre acaba de llamar — informo Vanesa — le avisa que viene a la empresa ya que hay una reunión imprevista, también quieren que hable con informática para enlazar una conferencia con Shaolin-sama cuando su padre llegue a la empresa.**

 **— Has los preparativos — dijo con tono resignado el pelinegro.**

La llamada termino y el lanzo un vaso al piso molesto por lo que acababa de suceder, no podía creer que Lisa hiciera algo como eso. Lisa por su parte fue a su oficina y tomo su portafolios, su computadora portátil y salió de ahí, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la oficina que ocupo por más de cuatro años. Era un poco nostálgico pero las cosas ahora no eran como hace una semana y la vida apestaba de vez en cuando, siguió su camino y se despidió de Vanesa que le dio la noticia, reunión de emergencia y no era para menos ya que además de su carta de renuncia Lisa Yadōmaru agrego algunos detalles jugosos sobre el actuar del nuevo Ceo, desde la llamada a Kujō Ginjō y las consultas a los estatutos.

Eso solo había sido la cereza en el pastel. Por ahora iba directo a la oficina de su hermana que seguramente a este tiempo ya había hablado con su padre para informarle de la renuncia de Lisa a la empresa de los Fong, la pelinegra solo esperaba que el viejo no lo tomara a mal o en todo caso se pusiera melodramático. Obviamente esta noche debía ir a ponerse una peda del demonio, esa sería su declaración de libertad. Mañana seguramente se arrepentiría por la resaca, luego se pondría a buscar un trabajo ya que no estaba segura de trabajar en el bufete familiar, nunca lo había hecho y pensarlo hasta le daba urticaria.

* * *

En New York después de la llamada sorpresiva de Lisa, Soi se encontraba revisando los Mails. Hasta este punto ella y Yoruichi se encontraban bien despiertas, después de que en cierta manera soltara que había renunciado a la empresa familiar era más que obvio que el dormir y esperar que el día llegara no era opción. Tenía 10 mails en total y como había indicado la pelinegra acababa de recibir el ultimo, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ese mail tenía una foto de un cerdo ahorcado, solo ella podía tener ese sentido del humor aun en las cosas serias. La renuncia fue el primer correo que abrió, luego siguió con los 3 más que la pelinegra había enviado y luego vio los 2 de Rangiku donde expresaba su preocupación , el de Nanao, pero no abrió el que había enviado su padre, madre y menos el de su abuela.

* * *

Demasiado largo ¿no es asi?... gracias por leer.


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas Tardes,

Les traigo una nueva actualización, espero sea de su agrado y a la vez me disculpo por algún error de palabra aun cuando intento revisarlo una y otra vez la imperfección es lo mio.

Gracias por sus comentarios y me alegro que disfruten de esta historia.

saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 21**

Soi Fong aprovecho el momento, pues empezó a responder brevemente los mails de sus amigas, luego apago la computadora y froto sus ojos dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Al momento sintió unos brazos rodeándole por la espalda. Yoruichi había ido al baño y tomado un vaso de agua y ahora que regresaba noto que la peli azul parecía más cansada de lo normal.

— ¿En verdad renunciaste? — Cuestiono suavemente la morena, su tono era calmo.

— Si — respondió la peli azul.

Yoruichi soltó su agarre para colocarse frente a su novia — ¿pero cómo? — Pregunto con incredulidad — ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

La peli azul suspiró — han pasado muchas cosas, no me pareció el momento adecuado para hablarlo, además no es gran problema — informo con calma, la morena le miro con seriedad — solo es un empleo como cualquier otro Yoruichi, no es como si me quedo en la calle o sin dinero.

— ¿Qué no es un problema, dices? — Cuestiono un poco molesta de que su novia lo tomara a la ligera — estás hablando del trabajo por el cual te has preparado, eres muy buena en eso y no debes olvidar que es la empresa de tu familia.

Soi frunció el ceño — Lyu está a cargo de la empresa ahora, el también debe trabajar para variar.

La morena suspiro — ¿tu hermano?, pero si él tiene la agencia de publicidad — indico y se puso a pensar un poco — ¿fue por ese rumor? — Pregunto.

La peli azul sonrió levemente — deberíamos ir a la cama e intentar dormir, es tarde para estar charlando como si fuese las 3 de la tarde.

— ¿Podrías solo ir a dormir después de lo que ha pasado? — Pregunto la morena con seriedad, luego suspiro — vamos a la cama y me cuentas todo lo que sucedió ese día.

Soi suspiro — no será como un cuento para dormir.

Yoruichi puso los ojos — seguramente no, además ya paso demasiado tiempo desde que alguien me dijo un cuanto para dormir — acepto — ¿cómo lo catalogarías?

La peli azul se puso de pie y extendió su mano para que la morena le acompañara camino a la cama — no se — se encogió de hombros — tal vez como uno de esos locos Doramas que ve Lisa.

— ¡Oye! — Se quejo la morena dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de su novia — yo veo algunos Doramas, me parecen buenos y entretenidos.

Cuando llegaron a la otra habitación, Soi se apresuro a encender la luz de la habitación y se dispuso a levantar alguna de las almohadas en la cama pues al despertar de improviso y con esa llamada una que otra salió volando al suelo. La morena por otra parte acomodaba las sabanas, sin perder más tiempo se acostó en la amplia cama mientras Soi apagaba las luces y hacia lo mismo. Ante una recién y cómoda costumbre los dos cuerpos se acercaron uno al otro buscando la comodidad. La morena se recostó en el pecho de la peli azul y Soi soltó un leve suspiro, Yoruichi sonrió un poco al sentir esa sensación. Fue así como su novia empezó la narración de los hechos de todo lo que había sucedido en la reunión, con ese día en específico.

No fue muy grato escuchar todo en completo silencio sin sentir la necesidad de decir algo pero sabiamente no lo hizo, hubo un momento en que se arrepintió de haber insistido a la peli azul de contarle lo sucedido, no le miraba ya que se encontraban en la oscuridad y acostadas en la comodidad de la cama, pero podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo de su novia, cómo su voz cambiaba a una fría cuando se refería a su hermano y otra cargada de decepción cuando hablaba de sus padres. No entendía cómo es que ella había podido salir con la frente en alto de esa reunión, de la empresa y a la vez el procurar solucionar el problema inmediato del rumor, para luego tomar un avión e ir tras ella olvidando sus propios problemas. Yoruichi se apego mas a la peli azul abrazándose mas, justo ahora se sentía egoísta y entendía esa última suplica por evitar que ella se fuera: **_"_** ** _Por favor, no te vayas"_**.

Soi le contó todo con pelos y señales, sin guardarse nada, extrañamente el hacerlo fue catártico en cierta manera pues desde que salió de la empresa no había hablado de eso con nadie. Rangiku lo había intentado pero sabía muy bien que ella prefería hablar de las cosas importantes frente a frente. Yoruichi escucho en silencio y agradeció ese gesto, aunque ella misma sintió la tensión de todo eso que había guardado en su corazón, no pudo evitar el sentir decepción y el enojo, sintió que sus ojos acerados se humedecían y una que otra lagrima surco su rostro níveo, no sabía si era tristeza o simplemente el enojo mismo. Casi al término de todo sintió como la morena le abrazaba de una manera posesiva que resulto ser un poco reconfortante; luego de que no hubo más que decir y un breve momento de silencio las dos se abandonaron al mundo de los sueños. Seguramente mañana tendrían más tiempo y mejor ánimo para hablar.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Tokio - Japón**

Ryu Fong llego a la empresa en 25 minutos, no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo o más bien no espero que las cosas fuesen de tal magnitud a menos de una semana. El pelinegro había pasado la mañana escuchando las quejas del Ingeniero de la fabrica y aunque podía darle un poco de razón no espero que las cosas fueran peor, cambiar de Ceo hace 4 días y perder al jefe del departamento legal era algo preocupante para la empresa sin contar el mensaje de inestabilidad que mostraban a sus propios empleados. Lo peor de todo es que su madre no perdió tiempo para contactarle, seguramente ella ahora se arrepentía de darle esa oportunidad a Lyu. Era viernes y daba gracias a Dios que Lisa esperara el fin de semana para dimitir, obviamente no le agradaba el asunto más con los motivos que la orillaron a renunciar, el día en que Soi renuncio pensó que ella también o haría ya que ese trío era como uña y carne, pero sorprendentemente tomo una actitud profesional al quedarse.

Ryu Fong llego al cuarto piso al momento Vanesa fue a su encuentro — buena tardes señor Fong — saludo, el patriarca de los Fong le miro con seriedad — la sala de juntas se encuentra lista y Shaolin-sama se encuentra esperando que usted aparezca — el ceño del pelinegro se profundizo — ella manifestó que desea hablar con usted en privado antes, que luego avisara cuando sea llamado el joven Lyu.

— Llévame un vaso de agua, por favor — pidió Ryu — ¿Lyu se encuentra en su oficina?

— Si, desde que usted llamo para dar instrucciones no ha salido de ahí — informo la pelinegra.

Ryu camino hacia la sala de conferencias — ¿Lisa se fue? — Pregunto antes de entrar.

Vanesa suspiro — se fue luego terminar de hablar con el joven Lyu — respondió.

— Si Lyu sale de su oficina o pregunta por mí, dile que aun no he llegado — ordeno y la pelinegra asintió al instante. Ryu Fong abrió la puerta de la sala de juntos al instante el jefe de informática le hizo la señala que podía hablar. En la gran pantalla una mujer de 69 años, pequeña con cabello canoso, ojos grises de tez blanca y rostro serio marcado por las arrugas se encontraba sentada en lo que parecía una silla ejecutiva tras una escritorio donde solo había una computadora. El patriarca de los Fong tomo asiento en la cabecera de la amplia mesa de conferencia.

— Te tomaste tu tiempo — señalo con tono serio la mujer al otro lado de la pantalla — no tengo que decirte que lo que ha pasado es un tanto inusual.

— Yo más bien diría que es preocupante — señalo el pelinegro.

— Tenemos parte de responsabilidad en esto — señalo la abuela — ¿Qué les está pasando a tus hijos? — Cuestiono — no puedo creer que mi nieta de una día para otro parece tener una novia por la cual deja todo de lado — frunció el ceño — ni se ha dignado en corresponder los mails y por otro lado esta Lyu — suspiro cansinamente — ¿desde cuándo ha tenido interés por la empresa?, no es que sea malo — expreso con calma — es la manera en que se dio todo la que me preocupa.

— Madre, ya explique que no es de la noche a la mañana lo de la relación de Soi — aclaro el pelinegro — como te informe ayer, esto viene desde hace algunos meses pero hasta hace poco ella lo aclaro con la prensa.

— Esa es otra de las cosas extrañas — dijo — ¿desde cuándo va a la prensa?, ella que ha vivido con urticaria a los periodistas, hoy hasta visita un programa de televisión — Ryu suspiro — no me mal interpretes, se las razones porque lo hizo y debo admitir que hasta ahora le ha ido muy bien — señalo — según me dijo mi secretario hay rumores de que ella aparecerá la primera plana en el Times de Hong Kong y Londres.

— Es una gran noticia — celebro el pelinegro — con esto nadie puede señalar que ha hecho algo incorrecto…— su voz se apago.

— Dilo — pidió la matriarca — acepto que me precipite, pero si me hubieses informado nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

— No sé cómo se salió de nuestras manos, Lian y yo tratamos que todo no pasara a mayores — índico Ryu.

— No me parece justo que metas a Lian en esto — expreso con calma — su único error es amar a sus hijos y hacer lo posible por evitar un confrontamiento, pero obviamente llevan el carácter Fong — suspiro — si Soi no hubiese sido tan orgullosa al entregar su renuncia de manera precipitada, pero claro la niña quería tiempo para unas vacaciones e ir a retozar con su novia, ¿los jóvenes de ahora no se cansan de copular?

— Madre — regaño el pelinegro avergonzado y Shaolin Fong rio levemente — pasando a otro asunto, hoy recibí algunos señalamientos de inconformidad del Ingeniero encargado de la planta, se queja de que Lyu no es apto y que no sabe tratar con las personas — la seriedad en el rostro de Shaolin Fong era notable.

— Sabemos muy bien como son los ingenieros de arrogantes, solo entre ellos pueden llevarse bien — señalo la matriarca — el tema de hoy es Lisa, su renuncia es inesperada y en cierta manera preocupante — indico — es la única que sabe a fondo sobre todos los contratos con proveedores, socios empresariales, hasta los contratos de los empleados los diseño justos y con legalidad — llevo una pequeña y delgada mano a su frente — redacto los estatutos de la empresa junto con Rent — señalo — ¿Qué fue lo que paso y quién diablos es ese Kūgo Ginjō?

— Es un abogado — informo el pelinegro — le apodan el "Aboganster de Japón", tiene fama de solucionar cualquier problema legal, por supuesto que todo por una cantidad adecuada, puede tergiversar las leyes a su conveniencia de una forma poco ética y aun así salir inmune.

— ¿Porque Lyu le llamaría con respecto a los estatutos? — Pregunto — si estos se hicieron de esa manera ha sido por objetos de control y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

El patriarca de los Fong suspiro — Lyu se ha mostrado inconforme con los estatutos, del control a lo que someten al Ceo — señalo Ryu y la abuela Fong puso los ojos — él cree que no le da libertad de decisión.

La abuela suspiro largamente — esa es la finalidad y por eso mismo se constituyeron, si yo dejo todo a manos llenas quien sabe si ha este tiempo tuviésemos lo que tenemos — el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada de indignación — no lo tomes personal hijo, se hicieron especialmente para las nuevas generaciones Fong.

— Quizá he hecho todo mal — señalo con suavidad — si hubiese sido más estricto, mas…

Una risa del otro lado de la pantalla — hay hijo, no puedes simplemente planear el cómo serán tus hijos en un futuro — indico con calma — nadie ni siquiera yo pude prever que el carácter e inteligencia de tu padre saltara directamente a tu hija, así mismo sucedió con Lyu a quien tu creíste seria el indicado para la empresa por el simple hecho de ser varón.

Ryu Fong frunció el ceño — estoy seguro que pudo ser diferente, si no hubiese ocurrido ese ataque.

— ¿Aun te atormentas por ello? — Cuestiono con seriedad — ¿Por qué no piensas que es mi culpa?, al fin y al cabo yo te sugerí esa escuela y el tipo de educación que sería adecuada para tus hijos — la anciana hizo un ademan con su mano — hemos hablado de esto con anterioridad, creo que tu esposa ya lo ha superado y mira nosotros justo seguimos con ese tema.

— Me he quedado sin ideas, realmente no se cual sería el mejor plan de acción— confeso el pelinegro.

Shaolin Fong dejo entrever una leve sonrisa — yo tengo algunas ideas — indico y su hijo le miro con total atención. La charla se prolongo por unos quince minutos, el jefe de informática envió un mensaje a Vanesa para que llevara al joven Fong a la sala de juntas donde su padre y abuela le estaban esperando.

El joven entro con el rostro serio como pocas veces se le veía, Lyu por lo general era de carácter afable y sonriente pero desde hace algunas semanas parecía otra persona. Tomo asiento a un lado de su padre, saludo a su abuela y luego al pelinegro. Vanesa estaba por retirarse hasta que unas palabras le detuvieron — Vanesa, podrías regresar en diez minutos por favor — pidió Ryu Fong — traerás tu libreta porque hay algo que luego deberás redactar — Vanesa asintió y al instante salió de la sala.

— ¿Qué sucede, porque la urgencia de la reunión? — Pregunto Lyu.

Su padre le miro serio — ¿en verdad estas preguntando algo tan estúpido? — Cuestiono un poco molesto.

— Ryu por favor — pidió la abuela Fong — Lyu, podrías explicar que fue lo que sucedió con respecto a la renuncia de Lisa.

El pelinegro suspiro — abuela, también a mi me tomo por sorpresa su renuncia, hasta ahora por la mañana todo parecía marchar bien.

Ryu suspiro — si las cosas son como dices, ¿porque razón llamaste a Kugō Ginjō?

El pelinegro miro a su abuela y luego hacia su padre — creo que todo está siendo dimensionado erróneamente, es cierto que llame al señor Ginjō pero solo fue para unas simples consultas.

— Tenemos un departamento legal, Lisa era la jefa por si no lo sabías — expreso Ryu sarcásticamente.

Lyu le miro serio y la abuela simplemente puso los ojos — Lisa no me ayudo con mis consultas — se defendió — es obvio que siendo la amiga de Soi estaba reticente ayudar en mi desempeño, su renuncia posiblemente fue planeada y los comentarios en su mail son evidencia de que tomo su oportunidad para hacer verme mal.

— No veo porque Lisa haría algo así — señalo Ryu — ¿qué consultas tendrías que hacerle al tal Ginjō sobre los estatutos?

— Papá, es obvio que Lisa trabajaba aquí por ser amiga de Soi — indico el pelinegro — no creo que le cayera en gracia que yo tomara su puesto, si no mira la evidencia — dijo — su correo tenia copia a mí y Soi, obviamente para informarle de su hazaña.

— Creo que es tiempo que dejes de decir disparates — indico la matriarca Fong — primero deberías saber que la contratación de Lisa fue hecha por mi y tu padre mucho antes de que tu hermana fuera nombrada Ceo de la empresa — informo, Lyu no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido — ella sola fue quien armo y redacto los estatutos que ahora rigen la empresa, por supuesto que todo bajo la supervisión de su padre Rent Yadōmaru.

Ryu le miro serio — esos mismos estatutos de los cuales tú te quejas, fueron una idea de tu abuela y mía con un propósito en especifico — expreso con calma — cualquier consulta que necesitaras Lisa era la indicada, pero preferiste ir con un sujeto de dudosa reputación.

Lyu frunció el ceño — solo fue una consulta — se defendió.

— Creo que nos equivocamos — señalo la anciana y el joven le miro asombrado — más bien me precipite al nombrarte como Ceo tan a la ligera, al final tu hermana no hizo nada incorrecto estando a cargo de la empresa.

— No puedes hablar enserio — expreso Lyu indignado — merezco esta oportunidad, ¿acaso le importo a Soi la empresa? — Cuestiono — solo dejo su cargo sin importarle nada más, yo hubiese luchado por mantenerme en el puesto.

— ¿Justamente cómo ahora lo haces tú? — Pregunto Ryu.

La matriarca Fong interrumpió la charla de padre e hijo — era evidente que tu hermana entregaría su posición, su orgullo es un rasgo muy marcado en su personalidad — señalo soltando un suspiro — pero para aclarar, lo que quise decir anteriormente con el hecho de haberme precipitado, es porque simplemente te entregue el cargo a manos llenas, cuando lo correcto era que pasaras por el mismo proceso que tu hermana.

— ¿Qué proceso? — Cuestiono dudoso.

Shaolin Fong no pudo evitar mostrar una leve sonrisa — cuando tu hermana estaba por graduarse esperábamos que tomara el cargo de tu padre, pero apenas salía de la Universidad y aunque sus notas eran sobresalientes no tenía experiencia — explico — anteriormente solo tu padre y yo sabíamos todo lo concernientes a datos contables, reportes y toma de decisiones de la empresa.

— Aun sigue siendo así con algunas variantes, desde que tu hermana tomo el cargo de Ceo los datos contables y reportes son compartidos con la familia — indico Ryu— pero las decisiones finales siguen siendo de tu abuela y mía, por eso mismo planteamos establecer los estatutos, con esas mismas condiciones tu hermana tomo su cargo y supo dirigir la empresa de manera eficaz.

El pelinegro suspiro — aun así no veo cual es el proceso, que yo recuerde Soi trabajo contigo un tiempo.

Ryu sonrió — tu hermana no trabajo conmigo Lyu, trabajo para mí — aclaro.

— Lyu, tu hermana paso como ayudante de la asistente de la presidencia por el espacio de seis meses aprendiendo desde lo básico hasta lo más complejo — el pelinegro frunció el ceño — además de eso, paso 15 días visitando la fábrica donde aprendió el proceso de fabricación de equipos y cuando digo aprender, dejo claro que no fue directamente con el ingeniero— aclaro la anciana — estuvo más de una semana aprendiendo con los obreros.

Lyu se puso de pie molesto — eso es absurdo, me estás diciendo que quieren que sea un asistente y vaya a trabajar como un simple obrero — señalo — soy tu nieto, no puedes tratarme como a cualquier empleado.

Shaolin Fong enarco una de sus cejas y Ryu frunció el ceño — se te está dando la misma oportunidad que a tu hermana, ella no solo se graduó y tomo el cargo.

— Pe...Pero — casi se ahogo — soy un Fong, soy uno de tus hijos no puedes hacer que sea el asistente del asistente, seré la burla de todos en la empresa.

— No seas dramático — regaño la matriarca — en todo caso, esta es la oportunidad que has pedido y es tu decisión de ahora en adelante, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

— ¿Qué pasara con la empresa? — Cuestiono — no me digan que volverá a manos de Soi.

Ryu suspiro — creo que te preocupas demasiado por lo que suceda con tu hermana — dijo sarcásticamente.

— Tu padre estará a cargo de ahora en adelante — informo la anciana — además de que será quien supervisara tu proceso de aprendizaje.

— ¿Y si no acepto? — Pregunto el joven Fong.

La abuela Fong le miro seria — tendremos que buscar soluciones — indico — como tú mismo lo has dicho eres mi nieto, esta la empresa de publicidad a donde puedes volver.

— ¿Esto es un castigo? — Cuestiono Lyu.

— No — respondió Ryu — simplemente es el proceso que debimos seguir desde un principio.

El pelinegro se debatía interiormente, sabía que si declinaba no tendría más oportunidades de ser Ceo nunca más. Las cosas ciertamente le habían tomado por sorpresa no recordaba que Soi hubiese pasado por tanto trabajo, pero él estaba en la Universidad en ese entonces y poco le importaba la empresa, tenía su dinero y solo debía estudiar y cumplir con las reglas y sus notas. ¿Pero realmente quería ser como un trabajador más?, cuando siempre había sido el joven Fong, señorito Lyu y todos le guardaban respeto. Suspiro largamente y tomo asiento — está bien, acepto.

— Llama a Vanesa — ordeno la anciana.

Cuando la asistente llego y le indicaron que había nuevas directrices de ahora en adelante jamás espero ese tipo de cambio. A simple vista podía notar la molestia en el joven Lyu y ella sabía que la partida de la señorita Soi había dejado a la empresa un poco a la deriva por el simple hecho de que el joven Fong nunca mostró el talento y el carácter de su hermana, es mas lo único que evidencio fue su nepotismo por ser un Fong. Ahora también debía intentar adaptarse a la dirección del señor Ryu, todos esos cambios en una semana. El lunes iba ser uno de esos días extraños, porque ella tendría un asistente. Con todo dicho y hecho la reunión término, Ryu Fong se quedo para desalojar a su hijo de la oficina del Ceo y tomar el posesión de todo.

* * *

Lisa había llegado a las oficinas Legales Yadōmaru ubicadas en Shibuya, suspiro a la entrada del lugar el cual era un edificio de 10 pisos, el piso a que ella iba era en el 7º ya que toda esa planta albergaba el bufete familiar. Odiaba el lugar pues le recordaba su adolescencia y todas esas vacaciones perdidas las cuales las paso trabajando como mensajera, archivadora, como personal de usos varios de todos aquellos aprendices y abogados que trabajaban para su padre. Rent Yadōmaru les inculco sobre las leyes a sus dos hijas, les hizo trabajar en sus tiempos de libres y de ocio antes de irse a la Universidad, lo hacía para que aprendieran sobre el valor del trabajo, para que se rodearan del ambiente legal y conocieran lo que un día seria su legado.

La pelinegra suspiro y entro al edificio para tomar el ascensor, la última vez que llego al despacho fue cuando recién empezaba a trabajar con los Fong. Su padre le había asistido como supervisor, crítico y estricto con su trabajo, en ese entonces había dado gracias de no trabajar para él y hoy justamente estaba por pedirle una plaza. Bueno eso dependía de lo que Nanao le dijera, solo deseaba hablar con su hermana para luego irse a emborrachar y gozar su fin de semana como desempleada, ya que seguramente el lunes tendría que volver a laborar y para colmo de males lo haría para su padre. No es que tenían problemas entre sí, pero Rent siempre fue un padre un poco ausente y estricto dado a su línea de trabajo y Lisa tenía una leve inclinación por la rebeldía.

Cuando Lisa llego al séptimo piso una joven le saludo con una leve sonrisa — Señorita Yadōmaru, su hermana le espera en su oficina.

— Gracias Kaori — agradeció Lisa con una sonrisa y siguió a la oficina de Nanao, ante la mirada de algunos empleados que se mostraban sorprendidos. Cuando llego toco levemente y escucho la voz de su hermana indicándole que pasara. La pelinegra no perdió tiempo y entro a la oficina de una vez, sonrió al ver la imagen que pocas veces tenía el privilegio de ver. Su hermana de tras de un escritorio mostrando todo el profesionalismo y seriedad que siempre fue una de las características distintivas de Nanao.

Nanao ajusto sus gafas — ¿cómo te fue? — Pregunto al instante.

Lisa se dejo caer en la silla frente a su hermana y lanzo un suspiro — pude hablar con Soi y avisarle antes de tiempo — indico con calma, Nanao sonrió un poco pero su rostro cambio al ver la sonrisa traviesa de su hermana — creo que a Lyu no estaba muy contento con mi mail de renuncia.

— ¿Qué hiciste? — Cuestiono con una mirada inquisidora.

Lisa se encogió de hombros — nada que no sea de dominio público, solo mencione la visita de Ginjō y de paso le di unos consejos para ser mejor Ceo.

— Pensé que harías las cosas más tranquilamente — señalo Nanao.

Lisa puso los ojos — sabes que me dijo, que el firmaba los cheques y que yo era su empleada — Nanao frunció el ceño — bueno, lo digo parafraseando pero lo que quiero decir es que el muy tonto se cree el dueño del mundo.

Nanao puso los ojos — ¿tanto así? — Pregunto — nunca creí que Lyu fuera tan déspota.

— Posiblemente alguien le ha calentado la cabeza — indico — o lo huevos.

Nanao negó con su cabeza — Lisa — regaño.

La susodicha suspiro — ¿entonces, ya le dijiste al viejo? — Cuestiono.

— Si — respondió — obviamente quiso saber los motivos de tu renuncia, pero creo que eso te corresponde explicar a ti.

Lisa puso los ojos — no me hubiese importado que tu le contaras — expreso ganándose una mirada molesta de Nanao.

— Escucha Lisa, he tratado de ver como ha sido el día de papá — dijo con calma — hace unos minutos me entere que recibió una llamada de Shaolin-sama

Lisa suspiro — seguro ya sabe sobre todos los detalles — se quejo.

— ¿Eso es malo? — Pregunto Nanao.

Lisa estaba por responder esa pregunta cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina, las dos hermanas Yadōmaru al momento miraron al imprudente y sin educación que entro como Juan por su casa y al instante quedaron en silencio. Caminando con pasos calmos Rent su padre hacia acto de presencia, llego hasta donde sus dos preciadas hijas se encontraban sentadas y sin perder tiempo tomo asiento junto a Lisa y frente a Nanao.

Lisa se enderezo en su silla y miro hacia el hombre junto a ella — padre — saludo con seriedad — justo hablábamos de que iría a tu oficina, seguro ya estas informado de lo sucedido.

Rent ajusto sus gafas y sonrió levemente — seguramente lo habías pensado Lisa, pero ahorrémonos las molestias — expreso con calma — ya estoy sabedor de todos los detalles de tu renuncia — dijo haciendo énfasis en "detalles".

Nanao suspiro, conocía al hombre frente a ella y si se había tomado el trabajo de ir a su oficina para adelantarse a su hermana era porque posiblemente esos detalles de la renuncia eran algo de lo que quizá deseaba aclarar — quizá debo dejarlos solos para que charlen tranquilamente — señalo Nanao poniéndose de pie y mirando la cara de suplica de Lisa que le pedía quedarse, su padre por otro lado le miro serio.

— Toma asiento Nanao — ordeno Rent con tono serio, Lisa y Nanao al instante se miraron y la menor de las hermanas volvió a su asiento. Rent Yadōmaru miro a sus hijas con una mirada inquisidora. Era extraño Lisa tenía los ojos violetas y los ojos de Nanao eran verdes mientras que los ojos de su padre eran negros, obviamente el color de ojos eran herencias de sus madres pero el problema visual lo heredaron del el ya que los tres usaban anteojos desde muy temprana edad. Rent era un hombre alto que medía 1.78, su cabello era negro de tez blanca, su voz era autoritaria, firme y su carácter siempre fue estricto y hasta distante.

Lisa suspiro — podrías haber tocado la puerta — señalo rompiendo el silencio.

Rento medio sonrió — quería darles una sorpresa a mis dos preciosas hijas — expreso con una sonrisa — esta noche debemos cenar en casa para celebrar que la hija prodiga vuelve a casa — incido con calma — puedes traer a Riruka contigo y tu a Shunsui, si es que no tiene algo importante que hacer.

Nanao miro a su hermana que puso los ojos — entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que me darás una oportunidad en el bufete? — Pregunto Lisa.

Rent les miro serio — hace unos minutos termine de hablar con Shaolin Fong, deseaba que interviniese contigo para que recapacitaras y volvieras a la empresa — Nanao miro con sorpresa a su hermana y Lisa frunció el ceño — según tengo entendido Ryu tomara la dirección de la empresa nuevamente.

El asombro fue lo que noto Rent en sus hijas — ¿qué paso con Lyu? — Pregunto Lisa.

— Estará bajo supervisión y según entendí, tendrá que pasar por el mismo proceso por el cual paso Soi — explico el pelinegro — asumo que con el giro de la situación, pensaras sobre tu renuncia que dicho sea de paso me pareció poco ortodoxa al final.

— Fue un toque de último momento — respondió Lisa, luego suspiro — seria poco ético olvidar mi renuncia a si por así.

Rent dejo entrever una leve sonrisa — ¿no vas a pensarlo si quiera? — cuestiono Nanao.

— Nanao no sería correcto — respondió con calma — ¿donde quedaría mi palabra si de pronto olvido todo lo que ha pasado y vuelvo como si nada?

Nanao suspiro — entiendo el punto.

— ¿Por qué no volver? — Pregunto Rent — eras jefa del departamento legal, tienes la confianza de los Fong y según tengo entendido tu sueldo era muy bueno, ¿no crees que te precipitas como con tu renuncia al dar una negativa tan pronto?

Lisa le miro con seriedad y ajusto sus gafas — esta semana he visto cosas en la empresa las cuales desapruebo, primeramente los cuestionamientos que hicieron a Soi sobre sus negocios ajenos a la empresa me parecieron fuera de lugar, además no eran desconocidos para sus padres y Lyu se agarro de ello para arrebatarle el lugar — informo — ¿cómo despides a quien ha hecho crecer la empresa?, los datos y ganancias avalan el buen desempeño, Lyu no sabe nada de la empresa es obvio que no tiene el talento y carácter de su hermana.

Rent suspiro — ¿tú le asesoraste para ese negocio? — Pregunto.

La pelinegra suspiro — si con asesorar te refieres a que le indique los parámetros legales en contra y a favor, puedes darlo por hecho — respondió — aunque debo darle el crédito ya que ella había investigado lo suficiente para tener una idea para ese negocio.

Rent sonrió levemente — escucha Lisa, dado todo el asunto algunas personas se ha acercado para averiguar sobre leyes y reglas de inversión — informo — lo que hizo Soi ha sido fuera de lo común, algo audaz e inteligente — señalo — he escuchado que saldrá en la portada del Times de Europa y Hong Kong, siendo catalogada como la nueva genio de la economía.

Lisa sonrió levemente y Nanao hizo lo mismo — ¿cómo es que sabes eso? — Cuestiono la menor de las Yadōmaru.

— Shaolin Fong me informo — respondió.

La pelinegra frunció el ceño — ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso?, además de que sirve que justo ahora vean los logros de Soi cuando antes solo le cuestionaron.

Rent suspiro — es más que obvio que a su manera Shaolin acepta que se equivoco con su nieta y conociendo a Ryu se debe de estar lamentando el asunto — señalo — me adelante a responder que posiblemente tu no regresarías ya que habías pedido venir al bufete, por lo tanto estaremos platicando en unos días con Shaolin-san sobre contratar al bufete como supervisores legales, obviamente quieren que tú seas quien supervise todo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto Lisa un poco confusa y sin creer lo que su padre decía.

— Este bufete es especialista en casos penales y casi todo el personal es competente en esa área de la legislación, sobre derecho financiero el único capacitado soy yo — indico — tu hermana sabe un poco pero no profundizo dado que no tomamos muchos casos de esa índole y ahora que tú has decidido tomar tu lugar como mi una de mis herederas me parece oportuno buscar otra persona que ayude en esos casos ya que has traído a los Fong como clientes perennes.

Lisa parpadeo y Nanao hizo lo mismo — ¿estás diciendo que los Fong estarían redituando honorarios mensualmente? — Cuestiono Nanao.

— Si — respondió Rent — por eso nos reuniremos con Shaolin Fong, donde pactaremos los parámetros del contrato, los servicios y el monto de los honorarios.

Lisa sonrió levemente — ¡Guau! — Exclamo — eso es algo…un momento — dijo al instante — ¿iremos a China?

Rent sonrió levemente — por supuesto que no, Shaolin-san estará arribando el día lunes por la tarde a Japón — informo — por cierto, desea que le comuniques a Soi que desea hablar con ella en la brevedad posible.

Nanao y Lisa se lanzaron una leve mirada — no sé donde se encuentra, no tengo como y donde comunicarme con ella — señalo al instante.

Rent le miro con seriedad — entiendo — dijo con calma y se puso serio — no quiero ser melodramático pero viendo todo este asunto deseo saber si ustedes tienen algún tipo de problema.

Lisa y Nanao le miraron confusas — ¿a qué te refieres? — Pregunto Nanao.

— No quiero que un día ustedes dos me salgan con esas mismas tonterías de luchar por una posición, por el bufete o en un caso más extremo por una herencia — expreso con seriedad. Luego de un breve silencio y de pasar el momento de sorpresa ante lo dicho por el pelinegro su hija mayor se puso a reír, Nanao por su parte solo negó con su cabeza mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro — no veo cual el chiste, no se dan cuenta lo difícil que es la situación de Ryu con sus dos hijos — tomo un chicle de su saco y se lo hecho a la boca, hace mas de 6 años había dejado de fumar, pero cuando parecía estresado una goma de mascar le quitaba la ansiedad.

— No creo que Lisa y yo lleguemos hasta esos extremos papá — informo Nanao.

Lisa calmo sus risas — sabes que nos llevamos muy bien desde que éramos unas niñas, aun cuando nacimos de diferentes madres.

— Lo sé — acepto al instante — pero Soi y Lyu también parecían llevarse muy bien.

— Eso es muy cierto — apunto Nanao.

Lisa suspiro — se les olvida que hay una gran diferencia, Soi y Lyu pueda que se lleven bien pero son niño y niña.

— No le veo el caso — señalo Nanao.

— Yo tampoco — acordó el pelinegro.

Lisa puso los ojos — es obvio que Lyu tiene el complejo del pene pequeño.

Nanao puso los ojos y Rent le miro reprobatoriamente — no creo que exista algo como eso que tú dices, menos el hecho de catalogarlo como complejo — indico el pelinegro.

Lisa sonrió ampliamente — claro que si — defendió su postura — dime como te sentirías tú papá, si tuvieses una hermana que se lleva más mujeres a la cama que tu, que es inteligente y le siguen las chicas por montones.

— Creo que tiene un buen punto — afirmo Nanao — por lo tanto ni yo y ni Lisa caeríamos en algún complejo o una lucha tonta — indico la pelinegra — primero porque Lisa es lesbiana y segundo porque soy heterosexual.

Lisa sonrió — además a Nanao le gustan mayores y no tenemos pene — la menor de los Yadōmaru le lanzo un pedazo de papel.

— Confiare en sus palabras— expreso — el lunes hablaremos sobre tu contrato de trabajo y sobre donde te ubicaremos, después veremos cómo quedamos con los Fong — informo Rent — recuerden que las espero hoy para cenar, su madre estará feliz de ver que nos acompañaran — se puso de pie y miro a sus hijas — estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

Lisa y Nanao se quedaron en silencio y vieron como su padre dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a la puerta — gracias papá — dijeron suavemente. Hace mucho el no decía algo como eso, mas bien no recordaban ninguna de las dos haberle escuchado tan fuerte y claro.

— Creo que mi plan de emborracharme esta noche quedo descartado — se quejo levemente.

Nanao río — aun esta el día sábado, ¿una fiesta de traje? — sugirió Nanao.

Lisa sonrió — ¿en tu apartamento o en el mío? — Pregunto.

Nanao se encogió de hombros — el tuyo — respondió.

La pelinegra se pudo de pie — bueno, mejor regreso a mi apartamento — señalo — debo ir por Riruka y avisarle de nuestros planes para esta noche y la siguiente.

Nanao se puso seria — ¿le dirás a Soi lo de su abuela? — Pregunto.

— No quiero arruinar sus últimos días de estar lejos de todo el problema — señalo la pelinegra — quizá solo informare que su abuela desea hablar con ella y si se pone necia le diré que estará en Japón.

— Hace unos 3 años que la abuela no viene de visita — indico Nanao — ¿crees que viene por todo el problema reciente?

Lisa se encogió de hombros — tenía entendido que vendría para la gala anual de la empresa, pero seguramente adelanto el viaje pues la gala es dentro de un mes y aprovechara para solucionar inconvenientes.

— ¿Crees que la gala siga en pie a pesar de los problemas? — Pregunto.

Lisa frunció el ceño — creo que por eso mismo adelanto el viaje, para solucionar todo el asunto antes de la gala — señalo — ese evento no solo es una tradición, es el culmen de un año de trabajo y una manera de celebrar con socios, empleados y amigos la buena fortuna de la sociedad.

— Justo ahora eso parece algo irónico — expreso Nanao.

— No lo niego, pero Shaolin-sama es tan necia que lo arreglara si o si — indico — aunque le cueste algunas rabietas o le lleve a la tumba.

Nanao negó — no seas extremista.

Lisa suspiro — nos vemos en la noche — se despidió, Nanao asintió y vio como su hermana mayor salía de su oficina. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que todo saliera bien? Lisa iba a trabajar en el bufete de la familia, había tanta ironía en ello, pero también había cierta felicidad que no se podía explicar.

* * *

 **New York – Hotel Mandarín Oriental**

Por primera vez desde que llego a New York Yoruichi había sido la primera en despertar, miro la hora al instante para luego ver hacia su novia que se movía inquieta en la cama denotando que su sueño era tranquilo. La morena suspiro y se levanto para buscar el baño, necesitaba despertar por completo, además debía quitarse ese malestar por beber tequila la noche anterior. Tomo una ducha fría muy necesaria para aclarar todos sus pensamientos, podía recordar todo lo que Soi le había contado sobre su familia y la reunión en la empresa, el tono resentido en sus palabras era palpable junto con la decepción. Todo el asunto le hizo sentir mal, Soi aun con sus problemas había tomado una avión, dejado todo por ir tras ella, le había consolado y acompañado cuando mas perdida ella se había sentido.

Pero ahora que sabía todo lo ocurrido no podía dejarlo pasar así por así, la peli azul le había instado a no juzgar tan duramente a su hermano, le aconsejo arreglar la situación con su padre para al final regresar a Japón sin temas inconclusos o arrepentimientos. Yoruichi por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con su padre pensó las cosas de manera fría y analítica, como cuando estaba en el frente con una cámara y descargas de M-16, ametralladoras y otras armas de guerra se dejaban escuchar. Sus días en New York estaban por terminar y debían regresar a Tokio para que Soi también solucione sus problemas familiares, de eso estaba más que segura, porque la morena sabia que los Fong era una familia muy unida a pesar de lo problemas actuales y no era justo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Cuando la morena salió de la ducha fue a la sala de estar, tomando el teléfono para pedir el desayuno, luego de cambiarse despertaría a su linda novia para que cuando llegase el desayuno pudieran comer juntas. Soi Fong por otro lado se movió en la amplia cama y noto que su izquierda estaba vacía, abrió sus ojos levemente y noto que Yoruichi ya no se encontraba en la cama.

— Despertaste — señalo la morena y tomo asiento en la cama, para darle un pequeño beso a la peli azul.

— ¿Qué haces despierta tan pronto? — Cuestiono.

La morena sonrió levemente — son casi la nueve — informo — ve a ducharte, ya pedí el desayuno — señalo — espero te agrade, tenemos un largo día por delante.

La peli azul frunció el ceño lindamente según Yoruichi — ¿un largo día? — Pregunto con curiosidad.

— Si — respondió la morena — además, deberías revisar tus mails para ver como están las cosas en Tokio.

Soi suspiro — seguro no ha cambiado mucho desde la madrugada — expreso levantándose de la cama, se sentía cansada pues no había podido descansar luego de las noticias de Lisa.

* * *

Después de quince minutos Soi estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando el desayuno llego a la habitación. Escucho como la morena parecía arreglar la mesa con la comida. Por otro lado Yoruichi sonrió levemente ante el desayuno ya listo en la mesa, cuando Soi estaba en la ducha había aprovechado para llamar a su padre, su plan era simple verse en una lugar para charlar y limar asperezas o simplemente dejar las cartas sobre la mesa. La peli azul apareció y noto que su novia ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa sin tocar el desayuno.

Soi se acero y la morena le recibió con una sonrisa, Soi no pudo evitar corresponder de la misma manera — se ve bien — felicito la selección del desayuno, huevos, tocino, café y pan cake, acompañado con un poco de fruta.

— Toma asiento, que tengo hambre — se quejo la morena y Soi hizo como le indicaba, con eso empezaron a degustar su desayuno. La peli azul noto que Yoruichi parecía un poco más animada a los días anteriores, quizá la charla de ayer con su hermano había ayudado y la carta de su madre, aun recordaba como leyó cada palabra como si se tratara de un aliento de vida. Aun así tenía cierta curiosidad.

Soi se encontraba picando un poco de fruta — ¿qué has planeado para este día?

La morena alzo su vista y bebió un poco de café — lo primero es ir al centro comercial que fuimos ayer, iremos a una cafetería porque ahí me estará esperando papá.

La peli azul casi se atragantó con un bocado de manzana — ¿tu padre? — Cuestiono y la morena asintió.

— Tienes razón en lo que dijiste ayer — expreso la morena — todos cometemos errores y si mamá lo perdono, creo que a ella le gustaría que siguiéramos su ejemplo.

Soi sonrió levemente — me alegra saber que deseas arreglar las cosas.

La morena le miro seria — lo intentare, pero no prometo mucho — indico y luego miro hacia la peli azul — por lo tanto, cuando regresemos a Tokio tu también deberás arreglar las cosas con tu familia — advirtió.

La peli azul enarco una de sus cejas — haces trampa — acuso.

— No es así — se defendió — solo he pensado que deberías intentar arreglar el asunto de la empresa, ya sea que regreses o no es tu decisión — señalo — debes al menos darles una oportunidad a tus padres y tu abuela de aclarar todo el asunto — Soi frunció el ceño y la morena se encogió de hombros — tengo dos trabajos y una cantidad considerable de dinero ahorrado, entre mi sueldo que pocas veces gastaba estando en lugares inhóspitos y el premio en efectivo del Pulitzer, puedo darme el lujo de mantenerte si lo necesitas — indico de manera divertida.

Soi no pudo evitar reír — sabes que eso no es necesario.

— Lo sé — afirmo al momento — estoy segura que para ti lo que yo poseo no es más que una nimiedad.

Soi le miro seria — no creo que sea algo como lo que dices, más bien pienso que deberías invertirlo, hacer que el dinero trabaje y no pase ociosamente en una cuenta bancaria.

— Es una cuenta a plazo — informo — esta redituando intereses, además no se mucho sobre la bolsa o esas cosas.

La peli azul sonrió levemente — después de arreglar todos estos inconvenientes familiares hablaremos sobre eso, quizá te venda algunas acciones de la inversora inglesa.

— ¿Me cobraras por asesoría? — Pregunto maliciosamente.

Soi sonrió — obviamente, no estudie para regalar mis conocimientos — señalo con picardía — pero a ti, de pago solo aceptare cuerpomatic — la morena le lanzo la servilleta a la cara mientras las dos reían un poco y charlaban de otras cosas más ligeras.

* * *

Soi y Yoruichi caminaban por los corredores del centro comercial, la afluencia era considerable dado que era día viernes. La morena vestía un jeans, una camiseta ajustada a su figura y un pequeño abrigo. Soi por su parte usaba un pantalón casual color azul junto a una camiseta gris. Habían salido del hotel hace 15 minutos y aunque todo iba de la mejor manera la peli azul noto que Yoruichi justo ahora parecía más silenciosa de lo que había sido en parte de la mañana, quizá el que estuviese a punto de volver a ver a su padre hizo que su ánimo menguara un poco y de pronto se encontraban frente a una cafetería, La morena se detuvo de pronto y miro atreves de la vitrina del lugar el padre de la morena ya se encontraba en un lugar. Soi lo vio sentado en una mesa al fondo del lugar y parecía ansioso.

La morena llego al lugar pactado, una cafetería que era la que visitaba con su madre para comprar algunos muffin cuando estaba en la escuela. Cuando vio que su padre ya se encontraba ahí su resolución de arreglar de charlar y arreglar todo el asunto desapareció y solo deseaba salir de ahí y regresar al hotel o a Japón. Soi tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente dándole una leve sonrisa — si no deseas entrar, yo puedo ir y explicarle.

Yoruichi suspiro y negó con su cabeza haciendo que su cabello se balanceara ante el movimiento — debo hacer esto — señalo suavemente y Soi frunció el ceño — solo que no es lo mismo llamar al diablo que verlo venir.

Soi le atrajo en un leve abrazo, no quería hacer una escena o algo por el estilo ya que siempre había sido reservada en sus afectos — quiero que estés bien Yoruichi.

— Solo quédate a mi lado — pidió suavemente, mientras se aferraba al abrazo de la peli azul.

La peli azul sonrió levemente — siempre — respondió haciendo que la morena dejara entrever una sonrisa.

Un suspiro largo erizo el cuello de Soi — será mejor entrar, no quiero darle más largas al asunto — señalo la morena. Fue en ese momento en que terminaron el contacto y caminaron hacia la puerta para ingresar a la cafetería, Shiro que estaba ansioso noto cuando su hija se acercaba y frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que venia acompañada por la chica que le acompaño a su casa.

Shiro se puso de pie un poco incomodo — hija, gracias por venir — expreso con calma y luego miro hacia la joven que se encontraba junto a su hija — pensé que hablaríamos a solas.

— Puedo esperar en otra mesa — sugirió la peli azul al instante asombrando al moreno que posiblemente pensó que no hablaba un ingles fluido.

La morena frunció el ceño — si deseas que hablemos ella se quedara a mi lado — afirmo.

Shiro miro con un dejo de asombro a su hija que nunca fue muy apegada a las personas desde que tomo ese trabajo peligroso — entiendo, discúlpame.

Soi asintió en confirmación — será mejor que tomemos asiento — sugirió para romper el momento un poco incomodo. Los Shihōin tomaron asiento, Yoruichi frente a su padre y de forma posesiva halo a Soi a su lado derecho, sus manos entrelazadas consciente de su nerviosismo creciente.

— Pensé que habías regresado a Japón — se quejo el moreno — en todo caso no te culparía por eso — empezó Shiro — sé que he cometidos muchos errores, tu madre que en paz descanse tuvo la paciencia de perdonarme pero aun con eso la confianza fue un punto difícil de recuperar — explico, cerro sus ojos brevemente — fue un momento de debilidad del cual ni yo mismo he podido entender.

La morena apretó su agarre con la peli azul — hurgar en el pasado no es mi intención, menos el motivo por el cual te llame — indico la morena — eso que hiciste de engañar a mamá me parece por demás inapropiado y bajo — señalo con un dejo de veneno — pero si ella te perdono quien soy yo para juzgarte por ello — Shiro sonrió levemente.

— Gracias hija — dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio.

La morena negó — no agradezcas, porque una cosa es que engañaras a mamá y otra que nos mintieras a nosotros todos estos años— expreso con molestia.

— Creímos que sería lo mejor — se defendió el moreno.

Yoruichi le miro duramente — ¿si no hubieses tenido una hija le hubieses confesado lo ocurrido a mamá? — Pregunto y su padre asintió con seriedad— ¿cuántos años tiene ella?

— Va a cumplir 14 años — respondió.

— Yo aun estaba en la escuela cuando ella nació — señalo la morena — ¿nuca nos ibas a decir? — Cuestiono — solo esperaste que mamá muriera para ir con tu otra familia.

Shiro le miro serio — antes que tu madre muriera hablamos sobre esto, tu hermano se había casado en ese tiempo y tu siempre has sido de las que no se queda mucho tiempo en un lugar — indico y la morena le lanzo una mirada molesta — se que no es tu culpa, fue ese trabajo — suspiro — cuando tomaste la decisión de ir a Japón hubo una parte de mí que no lo podía creer, eras una niña cuando emigramos a América, ¿que podías querer en un país al otro lado del mundo? Aquí tenías propuestas de trabajo.

La morena suspiro — la muerte de mamá fue algo muy doloroso para mi, simplemente no podía quedarme donde todo me recordaba a ella — simplemente no podía quedarme.

— Como te dije antes, tu madre pensó en que sería bueno el recompensar el tiempo que no estuve con Yashiro, ustedes ya estaban adultos y con sus vidas casi hechas — el moreno guardo silencio — se que fui un cobarde por no decirles antes pero temía que me odiaran.

— No es como si las cosas fuesen mejores ahora — indico Yoruichi, no pudiendo evitar el reclamo — se que irme lejos fue solo una manera de huir, pero me hizo bien — miro hacia la peli azul y medio sonrió — se que mamá te perdono y aunque para nosotros fuiste buen padre, extrañamente eso se ha roto para mí.

Shiro negó con su cabeza — princesa no puedes hablar en serio.

— No me llames así — pidió la morena con frialdad — tome un avión porque estaba preocupada por ti y llevarme esa sorpresa fue…— bajo el rostro al sentir que sus ojos picaban, la peli azul apretó su mano suavemente — ¿Creíste que nunca nos daríamos cuenta? — Cuestiono — no quiero irme sin dejar todo resuelto.

Shiro frunció el ceño — pensé que te quedarías más tiempo o…

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto la morena.

— Tienes casi un año en Japón, pensé que podrías quedarte un poco más y… — empezó Shiro, pero fue interrumpido.

— Pasarla con la familia — termino — el corazón de la familia era mamá, ahora tú tienes una familia la cual debes cuidar — señalo — Yūshirō ya formo la suya y yo — miro hacia la peli azul que le sonrió levemente — quizá un día forme la mía.

Shiro miro hacia su hija y luego a la peli azul con seriedad— ¿con una niña que ni es japonesa? — Cuestiono — porque según se, el apellido Fong es de raíces chinas.

La morena le lanzo una mirada fría a su padre — descendencia china e inglesa, pero japonesa de nacimiento — aclaro Soi Fong con tono calmo.

— Deja de atacar a mi novia — advirtió Yoruichi.

Shiro suspiro — no le estoy atacando, solo señalo algo evidente — dijo con calma — no la conozco, ¿quién sabe si solo es alguien colgando de tu fama? — Señalo — basta verle para notar que es más joven que tu.

Soi parpadeo sorprendida y la morena acentuó su ceño — primeramente Soi no es tan joven como parece — aclaro la morena y la peli azul apretó su mano suavemente indicándole que se calmara — segundo, quizá la familia de Soi pudiese decir más o menos lo mismo de mi.

— Por favor — expreso con sarcasmo Shiro, Soi suspiro supo que si el moreno seguía por ese rumbo Yoruichi lo dejaría ahí sin llegar a algún acuerdo entre padre e hija.

La peli azul carraspeo — por muy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, debo indicar que no soy el tema de conversación que los trajo aquí — indico dejando callados a los Shihōin.

— Se que fuiste un buen padre para mí y Yūshirō, aun así es difícil que esa imagen no se vea empañada, como dije no soy quien para juzgarte — indico la morena — pero justo ahora lo mejor será que cada quien vuelva a lo suyo, posiblemente con el tiempo limaremos las asperezas que ahora están presentes.

Shiro asintió entendiendo — al final de todo ¿regresaras a Japón? — Cuestiono — yo hubiese querido al menos un momento para charlar a solas.

Soi pudo sentir el fuerte agarre de la morena en su mano — no creo que sea buena idea.

— Hija, por favor — pidió Shiro.

La morena suspiro — no me presiones papá, ha sido difícil el venir aquí ahora — se puso de pie — estaremos en contacto — soltó y aunque el moreno quiso decir algo mas solo vio como su hija le daba la espalda, Soi suspiro y dio una inclinación de forma educada para ir tras la morena. Shiro suspiro un poco decepcionado esperaba un poco mas de comprensión aunque debía aceptar que Yoruichi había sido más flexible que Yūshirō que apenas dejaba que viese a su nieta. Shiro Shihōin frunció el ceño, seguramente si su hija no tuviese ese enamoramiento con la chica china quizá pensara mejor el regresara Japón.

* * *

Yoruichi camino a paso apresurado para salir del área de cafeterías del centro comercial, quizá Soi había tenido parte de razón de que si no estaba lista para ver a su padre no lo hiciera. Pero la morena sabía que debía hacerlo, primero por ella y luego por la peli azul que parecía un poco reticente de hablar con su familia y arreglar sus disputas al llegar a Tokio. La peli azul iba tras de ella pero le daba su espacio pues no quería molestarle o ser la que recibiese la molestia que se guardo frente a su padre.

La morena llego hasta donde habían dejado la camioneta estacionada, Soi llego unos instantes tras de ella — quiero regresar al hotel — pidió la morena cuando la peli azul quito llave a las puertas.

Soi suspiro tras el volante y se coloco el cinturón, para mirar a la morena — quería ir a almorzar para variar.

— Podemos almorzar en el hotel, hacen buena comida — apunto con seriedad.

La peli azul le miro — hemos cenado, almorzado y desayunado en el hotel todo el tiempo que hemos estado aquí — señalo con calma — me gustaría invitarte a comer a un lugar bonito, visitar lugares que no sean centros comerciales — Soi sabía que estaba presionando a la morena, pero quería sacarla de ese estado molesto y triste, egoístamente deseaba ver de nuevo esa sonrisa astuta y suficiente, que su seriedad fuese la normal que mostraba, no la que veía desde que se entero lo de su padre que era una triste y decepcionada.

Yoruichi suspiro, la peli azul tenía razón solo pasaban del hotel al centro comercial, la casa de su hermano, la casa de su padre, la discoteca fue el único lugar que visitaron y según lo que la morena entendió el bailar no era una de las cosas que Soi disfrutaba al 100%, además de que mañana habían invitado a cenar a la familia de su hermano a cenar en el hotel como despedida — perdona, no quise…— los labios de Soi le acallaron en un leve contacto.

— No quiero que te disculpes, entiendo que no estés de humor pero estar encerradas en el hotel no será mejor — señalo la peli azul.

La morena suspiro levemente — ¿Qué lugares quieres visitar? — Pregunto.

Soi sonrió — quizá no te agraden — señalo al instante — la vez pasada no pude convencer a Lisa y Matsumoto de ir.

Yoruichi sonrió, algunas veces Soi parecía tan infantil — bueno, fuiste a una discoteca conmigo aunque no parece que lo disfruta mucho.

— Es porque no me agrada que te vean bailar — se defendió la peli azul y la morena le lanzo una mirada incrédula — bueno, el primer lugar seria ir al Wall Street para ir a trocar al toro y podría comer por ahí — dijo entusiasta y la morena ensancho mas su sonrisa porque definitivamente su novia parecía una niña algunas veces — la catedral de San Patricio, el Museo de Historia Natural — la morena rodo sus ojos — al final si lo deseas podríamos caminar en el Central Park.

— ¿Museo de Historia Natural, Catedral de San patricio y el Toro? — Pregunto con un dejo de diversión — espero que no ocupes esos trucos para conquistar chicas — Soi puso los ojos — bueno vamos por tu fantasía de tocar el toro, aunque creo que no lo necesitas.

— No es una fantasía — replicó Soi aunque la morena solo le regalo una sonrisa, fue así como empezó su recorrido por los lugares descritos, la morena extrañamente la paso bien por el simple hecho de que su mente se lleno de lugares que alguna vez visito pero había olvidado.

Soi por otra parte disfruto de cada lugar, había explicado a la morena que la vez que vinieron con Lisa y Rangiku, solo accedieron a visitar Times Square, Grand Central Terminal, Rockefeller Center y el Empire State. Almorzaron en el Trinity Place Bar & Restaurant, la morena se divirtió mucho por la elección del restaurante, si su novia definitivamente tenia cierto encanto infanto-juvenil. Llegaron al hotel noche y por ende habían cenado algunos hot dogs en la calle para variar, obviamente esa fue una contribución de Yoruichi al paseo que sirvió a que la morena aligerar su mente de los problemas.

* * *

La mañana del día siguiente la pasaron en la habitación del hotel, los preparativos para su regreso a Japón, la discusión principal fue el viaje ya que la morena tenía su regreso a una hora más temprana en un vuelo diferente con escala, Soi en cambio quería que olvidara ese boleto y comprar uno en el suyo que obviamente era primera clase y la morena se negaba a que la peli azul gastara más de lo que hasta ahora había gastado pero como siempre Soi uso sus armas de convencimiento que al final le resultaron inútiles e inadecuadas y ella misma termino emboscada con un trato horrible y deshonesto que Yoruichi había planteado para aceptar la propuesta de su novia que consistía en que Soi se comprometía en su regreso a Tokio ir a su casa y hablar con sus padres para limar asperezas.

Para aplacar un poco el ánimo de Soi, Yoruichi la llevo a comer a uno de sus lugares preferidos en New York que era Rizzo's Pizzería, obviamente el plato a comer fue pizza y de postre pidió canoli para las dos, el almuerzo fue diferente y la peli azul podía decir que con la morena había visto otra cara de la ciudad como la más común y natural, olvidando un poco el glamur y otras cosas más. Regresaron al hotel para descansar y estar listas para la cena, descansaron parte de la tarde, Soi hizo la reservación de la mesa para que fuese más privado.

Yūshirō y su familia llegaron puntuales a la cena, la pareja justamente ya les esperaba en su mesa privada. El moreno no pudo dejar de notar lo lujoso que era el hotel en que su hermana se encontraba hospedada aun cuando recordaba de que ella le había explicado que su plan original había sido quedarse en casa de sus padres, en ese caso solo quedaba deducir que la peli azul era quien había rentado la habitación y por ende desembolsado una cantidad considerable por su estadía. Además de eso su padre le había llamado contándole sobre la novia de su hermana o lo que había encontrado en internet sobre ella, como que era la primogénita de una de las familias más ricas y poderosas de china y Japón, sus apodos y su largo historial de conquistas. Obviamente el joven Shihōin se hizo el desinteresado para no darle el gusto a Shiro de darle la razón ya que le había expresado su preocupación porque le rompiesen el corazón a su hija.

Pero justamente como la primera vez que les vio juntas y ahora la peli azul mostraba el cuidado y consideración hacia su hermana que este día parecía un poco más alegre. Su esposa le había dicho que posiblemente su padre exageraba y que Yoruichi no era ninguna tonta, además se podía notar que se complementaban, ya que su trato era bastante cercano y no algo tan superficial. Seguramente Yoruichi ya conocía todos los antecedentes de su novia y con solo el hecho de que hubiese viajado para acompañar a la morena era una muestra de que la relación era formal para la joven millonaria. Yoruichi y Jessica tomaron un momento para ir a la habitación luego de una cena amena y un poco de charla, la bebe parecía un poco inquieta y mientras Soi cancelaba la cena el moreno le esperaba en el ascensor.

— Guau — expreso la rubia con la pequeña Danielle en brazos — esta si es una habitación lujosa — señalo a la morena que solo sonrió.

— Lo es — acepto la morena — por mi hubiésemos estado bien en cualquier lugar, pero Soi es un poco quisquillosa.

— Claro si tienes como pagarlo no importa — expreso con calma y vio como la morena enarco una de sus cejas —tu padre llamo a Yūshirō ayer y le conto sobre los antecedentes de tu novia.

La morena suspiro — papá la tomo contra ella — señalo al instante — pero siendo sincera no hubiese hablado con él si no fuera por Soi.

— ¿Pero la playgirl de Tokio, como es que tu y ella? — Pregunto.

Yoruichi suspiro— no soy una niña Jessica, ya estamos grandecitas para hablar sobre las cosas como son, se que ella tiene historial y créeme me he topado con una que otra, aunque ha sido molesto — Jessica sonrió al ver como su cuñada rodaba los ojos — conmigo ha sido tan diferente, obviamente al principio fue un desafío para ella y una molestia para mí, es más debo confesarte que venía sola y ella vino siguiéndome aun con los problemas que ha conllevado el dejar todo lo del trabajo familiar.

Jessica suspiro — ¿en verdad se conocieron en un cumpleaños o solo era una tapadera?

La morena no pudo evitar reír — lo simplificare para que le cuentes a mi hermano pero no daré detalles, yo había conseguido trabajo y decidí comer en un restaurante que vi, ella estaba esa noche ahí con sus amigas celebrando un cumpleaños, aunque nunca hablamos me llamo la atención observar esa celebración, alguien quiso abordarme de una menare molesta, ella vino al rescate, fue amable, me pareció linda y pensé que hace mucho tiempo no tenia sexo y…para ese entonces pensé que sería algo como te vi y no me acuerdo.

— ¿En serio? — Cuestiono Jessica un poco asombrada mientras le daba de comer a la bebe.

— Unos meses después me entere quien era — se encogió de hombros — fue molesto saber todo el asunto, aunque no nos presentamos pensé que era una chica normal y resulto ser quien era, desde ese reencuentro hizo todo lo posible por limar asperezas o que le viese de otra manera.

— Vaya, sí que hay una gran historia entre ustedes — señalo la rubia — ¿entonces la conquistaste y ella a ti?

— Creo que fue algo mutuo — respondió la morena y se puso de pie — espero Yūshirō no se ponga sobre protector, veo que están tardando.

Al instante la puerta era abierta y los dos que faltaban hacían su aparición, su hermano tenia cara de póker al ver la habitación y lo lujosa, se acerco a las ventanas y vio la vista con detenimiento — yo creí que estaríamos un poco incómodos metidos todos en la habitación.

La morena fue junto a su hermano lo tomo del brazo — quiero hablar contigo, ya regresamos — dijo la morena saliendo por la puerta donde antes había entrado Soi y el moreno.

— ¡oye! — Se quejo Yūshirō — ¿qué pasa?

— Ya me dijo Jessica que papá te hablo ayer — señalo con tono serio.

El moreno rodó los ojos — no hagas drama hermanita, ya sabemos lo de tu novia playgirl millonaria — señalo con diversión.

— Espero no le hayas dicho nada — expreso la morena — le gusta pasar desapercibida con el hecho de su apellido y su familia.

Yūshirō suspiro y se puso serio — les he visto y me parece que te quiere, te cuida y está aquí contigo en un momento difícil — se encogió de hombros — que tenga un largo historial no es un problema para mi si no lo es para ti, además tu también tienes tu historial y no te lanzo piedras por ello — Yoruichi rodó los ojos — aunque a papá no le agrado saber que su princesa ande con una chica así.

— ¿El va a dar ejemplo de moral? — Pregunto con sarcasmo y su hermano sonrió.

— ¿Vives con ella? — Cuestiono el moreno y la morena negó al instante — ¿es formal?

— Ya me llevo con sus padres — respondió seria.

— ¿Y qué tal la familia peluche? — pregunto con un poco de diversión y la morena le golpeo el brazo.

Yoruichi suspiro — sus padres bien, su madre es una amor de persona aunque su hermano es un problema, aun falta conocer a la abuela.

— Me parece que va en serio, no cualquiera deja sus comodidades por venir a participar de un drama familiar — señalo el moreno con calma — espero que nos invites a la boda.

— No vayas muy rápido hermano — pidió con calma la morena — hay mucho camino por recorrer.

— El hermano problemático, ¿no será que te tiro los perros? — Pregunto y la morena hizo una cara que le confirmo sus sospechas — ¿por qué será que algunos hombres no entienden?

La morena suspiro — machismo hermano — afirmo — entremos o pensara que algo sucede.

Cuando se disponían a entrar Soi abrió la puerta — ¿algún problema? — miro de Yūshirō a Yoruichi.

— Nada, vamos que hay que despedirnos — señalo la morena tomando a la peli azul de su brazo, haciéndole ingresar a la habitación con el moreno tras de ellas— la bebe no puede andar en la calle tan noche, además se puede resfriar si cae nieve.

Como Yoruichi había dicho al entrar notaron que la bebe ya estaba un poco soñolienta, por lo que empezaron las despedidas, Jennifer fue la primera y de paso dejo que la pareja se despidiese de la pequeña Danielle. Yoruichi fue la que tomo más tiempo para despedirse de la pequeña princesa. Yūshirō se despidió de su hermana, Soi les observo un poco alejada no queriendo estorbar y darles un poco de privacidad. El moreno pidió Yoruichi no dejar de contactarse, esperando poder verse en un futuro cercano y esperando que su relación fuese para mejor. La peli azul que les miraba pensaba en cómo habían cambiado las cosas con su hermano en menos de un mes. Yūshirō de pronto estaba frente a ella para despedirse, fue amable y afectivo y como cualquier hermano le encargo a su hermana.

Luego de quedar a solas Yoruichi y Soi fueron a la cama, la cena había sido amena e interesante, la bebe se había comportado tranquilamente y aunque la morena no lo dijese la peli azul sabia que extrañaría a la pequeña, era inminente que eso pasara. Al final Soi había notado que le gustara o no la morena tenía guardado instinto maternal y eso interesante. Su vuelo salía mañana a las 10 de la mañana para llegar a Tokio en la madrugada del día Lunes, como anteriormente habían platicado irían directo al apartamento de la morena a dormir un poco para que en horas de la tarde irían con los padres de la peli azul.

* * *

Yoruichi y Soi Fong tuvieron un viaje calmo si se podía decir, las comodidades de la primera clase dejaron a la morena asombrada y en cierta forma agradecida de tener que viajar con cierta soltura y privacidad. Había notado a su pareja ensimismada e inquieta en los momentos que habían intentado dormir, al final decidieron platicar un poco sobre ellas y lo que pensaban de su relación, la morena se asombro al notar que Soi fue directa con sus sentimientos y lo que quería de la relación, como lo había observado Yūshirō ella deseaba hacerlo más formal. La morena extrañamente no sintió ese temor que anteriormente le asaltaba, estos días que había convivido con la peli azul había experimentado lo que podía ser el convivir diariamente como en un matrimonio, aun con algunas variantes como el estar de vacaciones o en otro país.

Luego de casi 18 horas de vuelo Soi acomodo su asiento y la morena le imito, el anuncio de que estaban por aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Tokio. Media hora más tarde se encontraban llegando al complejo de apartamento donde la morena vivía. Apenas entraron al lugar buscaron la habitación para descansar como la morena había sugerido Soi puso la alarma para las 11 de la mañana.

* * *

Era día lunes y Lisa se encontraba en la oficina de Nanao lista para su día de trabajo en el Bufete legal de su familia, Nanao ya se encontraba en el juzgado según le había dicho la recepcionista al llegar pues le dejo encargado un café de bienvenida que justo se encontraba disfrutando. Lisa corroboro su correo nuevamente y como era costumbre no tenia ningún nuevo mensaje de Soi, ayer había charlado con Matsumoto sobre cómo estaba la situación ahí en Tokio. La recepcionista entro a la oficina.

— El señor Yadōmaru le espera en su oficina — señalo la joven. Lisa suspiro y se puso de pie para ir tras de ella. La recepcionista todo la puerta de roble color vino frente a ellas, al escuchar un pase ella abrió levemente — la señorita Lisa.

— Que pase, no tenemos toda la mañana — señalo Rent con seriedad y Lisa puso los ojos, aun así entro inmediatamente, la recepcionista se fue al momento que ella paso el marco de la puerta de roble.

Lisa no pudo evitar mirar la oficina de su padre y extrañamente era igual a como lo recordaba solo que esta vez no le veía tan grande — buenos días, padre.

— Toma asiento — pidió Rent y al momento le entrego una carpeta — léelo y me dices si te parece o quieres negociar algo, tu oficina será la que está junto a la de Nanao me parece que será más cómodo para ti — Lisa tomo la carpeta y empezó a leer como su padre indicaba — deberías llamarle a Riruka para avisarle que llegaras tarde este día.

Lisa alzo su vista — ¿tarde, porque? — cuestiono.

Rent sonrió — Shaolin Fong llega a Kyōto por la tarde y espera reunirse con nosotros para ver lo de nuestro servicios, ya tengo un borrador listo de lo que ofreceremos y espero que tu y Nanao lo chequeen mas tarde.

Lisa suspiro — pensé que lo hablaríamos aquí en Tokio.

— Lose, pero no me pondré quisquilloso con ella — suspiro — la conoces y si lo quiere de esa manera es porque algo tiene entre manos.

Lisa asintió y frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué en el contrato mencionas las ganancias y dividendos del bufete? — Pregunto la pelinegra.

Rent suspiro — porque tú junto a Nanao serán las que en un futuro se quedaran a cargo de todo esto— índico con una mano — hay una cosa que agradezco de todo el mal asunto de los Fong y es que eso te trajo con nosotros, Shaolin y Ryu siempre hablaron de ti como alguien inteligente y diligente, has crecido con ellos y debo agradecer eso aun cuando siempre tienes esa rebeldía que me saca de mis casillas.

Lisa no pudo evitar una sonrisa, pero podía sentir el incomodo silencio — ¿vas a llorar o algo así? — Cuestiono y su padre sonrió — se que no he sido la hija que esperabas.

Rent suspiro — nunca dije algo como eso, acepto que es difícil tratar contigo — señalo el pelinegro — pero como dijo una vez tu madre, es porque somos parecidos en cierta manera.

— Eso no me conforta — expreso Lisa.

Rent sonrió — lo sé, pero también tienes cosas de tu madre y eso te hacen mejor — suspiro — tu hermana me dijo que no te abrumara con cosas del bufete, herencia y esas cosas pero quiero que les quede claro que de ahora en adelante ustedes tendrán más peso en las decisiones del bufete.

— ¿Acaso estas pensando en un futuro retiro? —Pregunto Lisa.

— En un futuro, Nao ha sido paciente con mi ritmo de trabajo y es tiempo de aflojar un poco — señalo el pelinegro.

Lisa tomo un bolígrafo del escritorio de su padre y firmo el contrato — estoy conforme, ahora será mejor que empiece a trabajar — se puso de pie — tengo secretaria o algo así.

— Si, la misma que Nanao y un colaborador que tú misma deberás tomar según tus necesidades — indico el pelinegro — por cierto tu oficina esta vacía, pensé que te agradaría tener tus comodidades así que mira en línea y compra con la cuenta de la empresa para que traigan todo y mientras puedes usar la oficina de tu hermana, según se vendrá a medio dio pues tiene que estar en la corte toda la mañana.

— ¿A qué hora nos iremos a Kyōto? — Pregunto Lisa.

— El vuelo está programado para las 3 de la tarde, así que a las 2:30 deberíamos estar en el aeropuerto — dijo Rent tomando su portafolio — tengo una cita con un cliente importante pasa buen día, la oferta la envié a tu correo de la empresa, habla con Yumi para que tu usuario.

Con esa última indicación Rent salió de su oficina, Lisa suspiro todo era nuevo para ella porque realmente nunca pensó en trabajar junto a su padre y no es que tuviesen una mala relación o algún problema, quizá era simplemente que ella y Nanao era tan parecidos a su padre, poco efusivos y rara vez mostraban emociones. Esta sería un comienzo interesante, por ahora debía ver lo de su oficina y buscar un colaborador, de paso revisaría la propuesta para Shaolin-sama.

* * *

La alarma sonó molesta a los oídos de la peli azul, sintió que su compañera se aferraba a ella y le tomo un momento el mover su brazo para apagar el sonido molesto. El silencio era bastante cómodo abrió sus acerados ojos y pudo notar que el sol se encontraba en su esplendor, parpadeo un par de veces para luego lanzar un suspiro.

— ¿Ya es hora? — Pregunto con voz rasposa la morena que recién despertaba.

Soi sonrió levemente — podemos dormir un poco más si lo deseas.

Yoruichi se enderezo un poco y quedo frente a la peli azul — tengo hambre — se quejo, haciendo un puchero.

La peli azul sonrió — ¿pedimos algo de comer? — Pregunto.

— Si, porque no tengo nada de comida — señalo la morena — todo lo deseche antes de irme, además quiero hacer un poco de limpieza.

Soi soltó un largo suspiro — bien, hagamos limpieza, pedimos la comida y nos duchamos.

— Suena como un buen plan — señalo la morena poniéndose de pie y dejando la comodidad de la cama y de los brazos de Soi — pero no pienses que nos ducharemos juntas.

Soi rodó los ojos — no piensas en el medio ambiente — se quejo poniéndose de pie distraídamente, pero al instante sintió que había sido tecleada cayendo a la cama de nuevo.

Yoruichi yacía sobre ella con una sonrisa traviesa — un falta arreglar las cosas con tu familia, para luego poder pensar en nosotras — tomo sus labios suavemente y la peli azul correspondió al contacto.

Cuando el beso termino Soi suspiro — haces trampa Yoruichi.

La morena se puso de pie — esto es igual de difícil para mí, así que no te quejes y entre más rápido hagamos todo mejor.

La peli azul puso los ojos — eres peor de mandona que mamá — se quejo.

Con una sonrisa de la pareja ante el último comentario se dispusieron a hacer lo que habían planeado, la limpieza fue rápida no había mucho que hacer ya que todo solo era polvo y no habiendo más que hacer, cada cual se dispuso a tomar la ducha para después llamar a un servicio de comida. Almorzaron en calma y tranquilamente viendo las noticias. Soi reviso sus correos y miro con detenimiento el de su abuela que le pedía hablar con ella, como había cosas que eran inminente envió una contestación preguntando cuando podían hablar luego de eso y cerro la computadora. Eran las dos de la tarde cuando Soi tomo su teléfono.

Lisa se encontraba con Nanao preparándose para su viaje, ya había revisado lo que implicaría el acuerdo y como conocedora un poco de en lo que Shaolin Fong pedía de los servicios legales ajusto una que otra cosa. Al momento su padre trabajo en ello y ahora solo esperaban que el indicara el momento de salir, cuando el teléfono sonó, Lisa dudo por un momento al notar el numero pero con una leve sonrisa contesto.

 **—** **Hola, aquí Lisa Yadōmaru — saludo — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

 **—** **Hola Lisa, pues creo que un trabajo me vendría bien — respondió Soi con calma y una sonrisa — no creo que Yoruichi quiera mantenerme por mucho tiempo.**

 **—** **Por favor, tu aun desempleada puedes mantenerte a ti, a Yoruichi y a mil niños chinos por el tiempo de un año y no pasar hambre — señalo la pelinegra rodando los ojos.**

 **—** **¿Cómo estás de desempleada? — Pregunto la peli azul.**

 **—** **La verdad creo que es mejor que te sientes — indico Lisa y escucho un leve silencio de parte de su amiga en el otro lado de la línea — trabajo con papá de ahora en adelante.**

 **—** **¿hablas en serio? — Pregunto Soi un poco dudosa luego de un silencio incomodo en la línea — creí que es lo que evitabas todo este tiempo.**

 **—** **Si bueno, creo que al final siempre está la familia — suspiro — es lo que siempre dice tu abuela y tu mamá, ¿lo recuerdas?**

 **—** **Si — respondió Soi — bueno, es una gran sorpresa pero me alegro que estés conforme.**

 **—** **Increíblemente lo estoy, hasta el viejo está feliz sorpresivamente — señalo la pelinegra.**

 **—** **¿Qué tal si nos vemos para cenar? — Sugirió Soi.**

 **—** **Lo siento Soi, pero justo voy con el viejo y Nanao a cerrar una negociación con un cliente — informo con calma — vamos a salir de Tokio — indico — pero podemos vernos mañana si lo deseas o tienes tiempo.**

 **—** **Por supuesto, hablamos mañana para ver a qué horas puedes — dijo Soi.**

 **—** **Saludos a Yoruichi — se despidió Lisa y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Yoruichi que había estado escuchando miro hacia la peli azul que extrañamente se había quedado en silencio — ¿todo bien? — Cuestiono.

Soi suspiro — creo que sí, es solo que en una semana han sucedido tantas cosas que los cambios son inminentes — señalo con seriedad.

— Dímelo a mi — expreso la morena y se abrazo a la peli azul — al menos estamos juntas.

— Eso es lo mejor — afirmo la peli azul — gracias por presionarme en arreglar los problemas.

Yoruichi se soltó del abrazo — creo que es hora de prepararnos para ir con tus padres.

Soi rodó los ojos — esta vez espero que tú me acompañes en todo.

La morena le sonrió — tenlo por seguro, no te dejare y evitare a que seas intransigente.

— No soy intransigente — se defendió y vio como la morena iba hacia la habitación a cambiarse, suspiro largamente le gustara admitirlo o no Yoruichi tenía razón. Ella nunca había sido calma cuando su temperamento tomaba lo mejor de sí, más bien parecía como si explotara y jodia todo en instantes sin poder controlarse.

Lisa tenía razón y le recordó que la familia siempre esta aun con todos los problemas y en cierta manera su madre no tenia culpa de nada más que evitar que sus hijos pelearan. Con lo que hablara hoy con sus padres podría al menos llegar a un entendimiento con sus padres y luego vería que es lo que su abuela pondría en la mesa, porque sea como sea antes que su apreciada abuela era la jefa de la familia y ella siempre tenía una manera de que todos movieran las decisiones a su favor.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	22. Chapter 22

Buenas noches, les traigo una nueva actualización que espero sea de su agrado.

Gracias por los comentarios, por tomar tiempo para leer y seguir esta historia. Saludos.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 22**

Soi se encontraba en su apartamento, habían ido en moto desde el apartamento de la morena para ir por unos de sus autos, antes de todo subió a su apartamento para corroborar si la señora de la limpieza había hecho sus deberes aun cuando ella no estuvo en el país esa semana y con sorpresa para la morena el lugar estaba implacablemente limpio, hasta tenía una nota que le informaba que su madre había estado ahí tres veces buscándola.

Soi se cambio de ropa al momento y se puso un poco más formal, haciendo que la morena sonriera un poco divertida ya que en América siempre vestía mas informal y aquí en Tokio parecía que se ponía seria y acartonada. De pronto sintió que ella estaba fuera de lugar ya que llevaba puesto un jeans y una camiseta con su chaqueta negra.

Soi noto que la morena de pronto dudo al verse al espejo — te ves bien — señalo al instante y la morena enarco una de sus cejas — no me gusta vestir muy informal porque en cierta manera me miro más joven, como una chica universitaria que es una hija de papis.

La morena sonrió — es parte de tu encanto — señalo — ¿porque crees que me fui contigo aquella noche?

Soi enarco una de sus cejas curiosa — ¿porque parecía una humilde joven japonesa?

Yoruichi se acerco a la peli azul y arreglo un poco el cuello de su blusa — debo aceptar que tengo una debilidad por las jóvenes, es como si comieses de un fruto prohibido que pocos han degustado y aunque tú has tenido mucho recorrido se que nunca nadie te había mostrado lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad.

Soi sonrió con picardía aun cuando su rostro se tiño levemente de un sonrojo — tienes razón, pero también debes aceptar que te sorprendí gratamente aquella vez.

La morena rodó los ojos — demasiado arrogante como siempre — acuso y Soi sonrió divertida — vamos, hay mal paso darle prisa. Con esa última conversación salieron del apartamento para ir por el auto y dirigirse a la mansión Fong. Eran casi las 3 de la tarde para ese entonces, solo esperaba que sus padres estuviesen en casa porque esperarlos no iba ser algo atractivo que le gustaría hacer.

* * *

 **Kyōto - Japón**

Los Yadōmaru llegaron a Kyōto a las 3 de la tarde puntualmente, un auto ya les esperaba en el aeropuerto privado que los conduciría al Hotel Four Seasons donde los esperaría la matriarca de los Fong. Rent les había indicado que el seria el que hablaría en todo el asunto y ellas podrían apoyarlo si la patriarca se ponía especial, ya antes el padre de las pelinegras había tratado con ella cuando lo contrato como supervisor de la propia Lisa y de propia mano fue testigo de que esa mujer era de temer y no por ser una mujer con poder o dinero, porque eso era de menos ya que al tratarle se podía ver que tenía un aura de astucia que daba miedo. Lo bueno de todo según Rent era que tanto Lisa como Nanao ya le conocían y habían tratado con ella un poco, tanto que ella misma le había solicitado que trajera a sus hijas con él para ver las condiciones del trato.

Cuando llegaron al hotel fueron directo a la recepción — Buenas tardes y bienvenidos al Four Seasons, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? — Pregunto la recepcionista del hotel.

— Buenas tardes, soy Rent Yadōmaru y la señora Fong está esperando por nosotros.

— Por supuesto — dijo la recepcionista y al momento llamo a un botones — condúcelos al salón Lounge del hotel, en la mesa privada.

El botones hizo una reverencia — síganme por favor — pidió y así hicieron, no tardaron más de tres minutos en llegar al lugar, una mesa exclusiva.

Ahí se encontraba la anciana con el pelo canoso y su rostro serio, sus ojos grisáceos leyendo la revista Time de Hong Kong donde la foto de su nieta se encontraba en la portada, cuando se acercaron Lisa noto que también tenía otra revista en Ingles, posiblemente era la europea con Soi en la portada — Fong-sama sus invitados — anuncio el botones.

La anciana bajo la revista y sonrió levemente — gracias, puedes traernos un poco de té y algún aperitivo ligero, luego hablaremos de la cena — el botones asintió y salió del lugar mientras la anciana miraba a sus invitados.

— Buenas tardes Fong-san— saludo Rent con una leve inclinación, Nanao y Lisa hicieron lo mismo dando sus saludo.

— Por dios, tomen asiento — indico con un dejo de tedio — el viaje debió ser cansado y pensar en ir directo al negocio no es lo que he pensado.

Los Yadōmaru se miraron un poco confusos, pero tomaron asiento al instante, la abuela Fong se encontraban en el sillón amplio y ellos optaron por sentarse en las sillas frente a ella. Lisa no pudo evitar mirarle un poco, de cerca podía notar que se miraba más anciana de lo que se mostraba en la pantalla cuando hacia los enlaces en las reuniones, aunque tenía esa jovialidad extraña que siempre le intimidaba.

Nanao como siempre evito mirarle demasiado la primera vez que conoció a la abuela se dio cuenta que era como un zorro astuto que podía ver mucho mas allá de lo que alguien deseaba mostrar. Rent supo que esto no solo era plan de negocios, la abuela venia con algo entre manos y el que pidiese que llevara con él a sus hijas era por una razón que quizá pronto se daría a conocer.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha pensado Shaolin-san? — Pregunto Rent, luego de que el camarero llevara el pedido de la matriarca.

Shaolin Fong miro hacia Lisa al instante — Lisa querida, dime una cosa — empezó la anciana obviando un poco la pregunta del pelinegro — ¿revisaste el trato que ofrece tu padre?

— Lo hice Shaolin-sama — respondió Lisa.

— ¿Te parece justo? — Cuestiono y al momento Lisa miro a su padre como buscando un apoyo — por favor no mires a Rent, me conoces y te conozco así que dime algo, ¿si aun trabajaras para mí que pensarías del trato?

Lisa suspiro sabía que no había manera de engañar a la abuela y como siempre opto por la franqueza — en términos legales debo decir que es un buen respaldo y se hizo en base a las necesidades que su empresa pueda tener, además de un buen sistema de control y un respaldo mas allá de lo que un departamento legal propio puede obtener y en términos monetarios creo que usted es la única que puede decidir si lo vale o no.

La abuela sonrió satisfecha y miro hacia la menor de los Yadōmaru — Nanao, tu especialidad en derecho ¿cuál es? — Cuestiono.

— Herencias, Testamentos y casos penales — respondió.

La matriarca Fong miro al padre de las chicas — las has educado bien Rent — felicito y el pelinegro asintió en agradecimiento — lo que no alcanzo a comprender Lisa, es porque no informaste sobre las consultas de Lyu y preferiste renunciar para luego anunciarlo tan floridamente.

Nanao suspiro y Rent carraspeo, el asunto no era un reclamo en sí pero dejaba entre ver que esperaba más de Lisa, por otro lado la susodicha esperaba esa pregunta y tenía la respuesta solo esperaba que fuese suficiente para la abuela — Lyu dejo claro que era el nuevo jefe y que yo solo era una empleada — respondió con calma, al instante noto como el rostro de Shaolin Fong se tensaba — se que la situación entre Soi y Lyu no es la mejor, soy amiga de su nieta y no creo que la parcialidad este de mi parte — suspiro — con todo respeto Shaolin-sama todo el asunto más parece un problema familiar y no creo que interferir o echar más leña al fuego ayude.

La matriarca Fong río levemente — tu renuncia fue bastante inteligente — señalo — debo aceptar que tienes ciertas agallas y tus maneras para decir ciertas cosas son un tanto peculiares, me imagino que el trato con mi nieta han ayudado a saber cómo se debe tratar con un Fong.

Lisa no sabía si en verdad le estaba felicitando o siendo sarcástica, la abuela era difícil de leer pero su padre parecía mas que asombrado y Nanao parecía analizar todo el asunto, aun así la pelinegra sabía que tenía algo más que decir — mis disculpas si mis formas no fueron totalmente adecuadas.

Shaolin Fong enarco una de sus cejas curiosa — ¿pides disculpas por expresar lo que piensas? — Pregunto — conozco a mi nieto Lisa, es adorable y tiene mucho carisma, pero acepto que es un poco mimado y aun le falta madurar, no sé qué es lo que le ha pasado para tener esta tonta rivalidad con Soi — expreso con calma, luego miro hacia el padre de las chicas y sonrió con amabilidad — Rent, podrías por favor dar un paseo por el hotel por una hora mientras hablo con tus hijas, hay un excelente salón de masajes y te veo un poco ansioso.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante la "sugerencia" — creo que tomare su invitación Fong-san — miro a sus dos hijas y asintió como diciéndoles que se comportaran.

Las dos chicas le vieron salir con paso calmo y tomando su teléfono, la matriarca Fong suspiro — su padre no cambia — señalo y noto que le miraban curiosa — obviamente no es como su abuelo, que era un esclavo del trabajo — sonrió levemente — entiendo el que en un principio no quisieras trabajar con el Lisa, pero la sangre siempre llama al final.

— ¿Cree que eso mismo arreglara las cosas entre Soi y Lyu? — Cuestiono curiosa Nanao.

La abuela enarco una de sus cejas — no creo que sea tan fácil, ustedes son amigas de mi nieta y saben de su carácter, Lyu por otra parte parece no querer ceder.

Lisa rodó los ojos — el orgullo Fong — expreso.

La matriarca suspiro— no lo digas como si fuese tan malo — se quejo — de todas maneras no estamos para hablar sobre los antecedentes familiares, como decía ustedes conocen bien a mi nieta y podrían decirme cómo es que de pronto tiene novia.

Nanao y Lisa se miraron, no esperaban esa pregunta y menos que la abuela supiera la noticia — no creo que tenga que explicarle sobre la cuestión de las flores y las abejas Shaolin-sama — indico Lisa.

Nanao rodó los ojos y la matriarca no pudo evitar una sonrisa — estoy segura que no se refiere a eso Lisa — señalo para luego carraspear — pero para aclarar un poco sus dudas con ese asunto, debo apuntar que no sabemos detalles más allá de los normales.

— Bueno Nanao, no es que esté pidiendo los detalles jugosos de la relación — informo y Lisa no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver como su hermana pequeña se ponía roja de vergüenza — lo que quiero saber es sobre la chica en cuestión.

Lisa suspiro — japonesa de nacimiento, creció y se educo en América, primera en su clase y gano una beca para una universidad prestigiosa de New York — empezó la pelinegra recordando un poco lo que Soi había averiguado — se destaco en el campo del periodismo como fotógrafa y fue corresponsal el lugares en conflicto, gano un Pulitzer, habla 3 idiomas y es guapa.

Shaolin Fong sonrió levemente — es mucha información Lisa, me impresionas.

Nanao frunció el ceño levemente — ¿le impresiona que sepa todo eso de memoria o que solo diese una información que usted ya sabía? — Cuestiono con seriedad — porque estoy segura que todo eso ya lo sabe y quizá mucho mas.

— Tan astuta como siempre Nanao — felicito — es obvio que se lo necesario, la verdad es que se lo debo a Lian — indico — no sé si saben que la investigo antes de que las cosas fuesen más serias, hay veces que una madre debe estar a un paso adelante en todo, hay personas que no sabemos qué intenciones pueden tener al entablar alguna relación con mi nieta, como lo que sucedió con aquella periodista.

— Me hubiese ahorrado el discurso — expreso Lisa con una dejo de inconformidad — Soi no es tonta como en ese entonces Shaolin-san.

La matriarca sonrió levemente — Lisa el amor nos hace estúpidos, ya deberías saberlo muy bien.

Nanao suspiro — ¿qué es lo que en desea saber en concreto? — Pregunto con calma.

— Se que la conocen, lo único que quiero saber es lo normal — ¿qué les pareció, que piensan de ella, que es lo que Soi piensa hacer con su relación? — Cuestiono con calma.

Lisa y Nanao suspiraron, eran demasiadas preguntas y siendo sinceras no tenían ni la más mínima idea de que contestar, porque extrañamente sabían algunos detalles jugosos y lo que le costó a la peli azul el conquistar o en cierta manera el que Yoruichi le tomara en serio o le diese una oportunidad. Soi nunca hablaba tan afondo y menos de sus sentimientos aunque era notorio que tenía un enamoramiento notable, a decir verdad era como una adolescente enamorada por primera vez.

— Hablo por mi — corto el silencio Nanao — no he hablado mucho con Yoruichi, es mas solo cruce unas pocas palabras con ella, pero me pareció una persona amable, inteligente y con los pies en la tierra — informo — quizá el tipo de trabajo y el ambiente en que desarrollo sus labores le dieron una madures y manera de ver la vida diferente a la que nosotras estamos acostumbradas.

Shaolin Fong sonrió satisfecha — para haber cruzado unas pocas palabras has sido muy analítica, no en vano eres aun abogada y digna hija de tu padre.

Lisa asintió ante lo que decía la matriarca de los Fong — aun así Shaolin-sama, no creo que a Soi le agrade saber que anda indagando sobre su novia, ya debe saber cómo es su nieta con respecto a la privacidad — señalo la pelinegra — ¿con que propósito lo hace?

Shaolin Fong carraspeo — no hay ningún propósito mas el hecho de saber qué clase de persona es con la que mi nieta se está metiendo en la cama, además no creo que Rangiku, tu o Nanao le vayan con el chisme — expreso con calma.

Nanao y Lisa no pudieron evitar mostrar el asombro, pero fue Lisa quien pregunto — ¿ya hablo con Rangiku?

La matriarca sonrió satisfecha — vamos Lisa-chan, no creerás que pensé arribar en Kyōto solo porque es un lindo lugar el cual visitar.

— Obviamente no — señalo Nanao — al parecer todo tiene una razón.

— Como dije antes, no quiero que mal interpreten mi sana curiosidad — indico — deben entender que Soi lleva consigo un apellido que conlleva cierto estatus, es la primogénita de mi hijo y una de las herederas de una fortuna que cualquiera quisiera tener a disposición, no soy tonta y aunque no lo parezca he notado ciertos cambios recientes en mi nieta, como su arrebato al renunciar a su cargo en la empresa y luego ese viaje relámpago.

Lisa se puso seria — con todo respeto Shaolin-san, debo señalar cosas importantes y que debe saber — la anciana enarco una de sus cejas — era evidente que Soi no se pusiese a pelear una posición, fue un acto impulsivo su renuncia pero algo justo, al final creo que quien perdió con su salida fue la empresa y la familia — suspiro — Yoruichi Shihōin ha traído cierta madurez y una felicidad que con nadie ha mostrado, ciertamente parece que Soi está enamorada y eso algunas veces hace que veas las cosas de manera diferente.

— ¿Eso mismo paso contigo? — Cuestiono — el amor cambio a la hija rebelde de Rent Yadōmaru, aun recuerdo tus travesuras Lisa y como siempre arrastrabas a tu hermana y las demás.

— Éramos jóvenes — señalo Nanao.

Shaolin Fong sonrió — unas muy lindas a mi parecer, aun recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que las conocí — expreso rememorando ese acontecimiento — Soi siempre fue muy solitaria y de pronto apareció con unas amigas muy variadas en personalidad, provenientes de buena familia, inteligentes y con un futuro brillante — suspiro — las veo ahora y me hace sentir más vieja y a la vez orgullosa.

Lisa y Nanao sonrieron levemente — para su edad se ve esplendida — señalo Nanao.

— No lo creas mucho, a mi edad ya debo pensar en jubilación o en descansar porque he tenido una vida larga — suspiro — prométanme que siempre estarán juntan aun cuando tengas sus hijos, ya sean padres y madres.

Las hermanas Yadōmaru sonrieron — por favor Shaolin-sama, habla como si no fuese a estar aquí en un futuro — se quejo Lisa — siempre he pensado que usted es como los impuestos.

Nanao río y la anciana el miro curiosa — ¿molestos? — Pregunto.

Lisa negó con su cabeza — cuando crees que toda esta saldado y en regla, siempre hay más que pagar.

— Es un buen punto — señalo la anciana — de todas maneras espero que cumplan con mi petición.

— Lo haremos Shaolin-sama — dijo con seriedad Nanao.

— Ahora las preguntas de negocios — señalo la matriarca — ¿creen que Soi acepte regresar a la empresa?

Las pelinegras suspiraron — creo que usted sabe muy bien la respuesta — respondió Nanao.

— Oba-sama, hasta la pregunta ofende — dijo Lisa con menos formalidad.

La anciana sonrió — agradezco su franqueza, Rangiku fue un poco más hostil al principio pero ya conocemos como es de sobre protectora con Soi — se puso seria — puedo parecerles una vieja bruja sin corazón, pero mi familia lo es todo para mí y mis nietos son un orgullo — suspiro — mi hijo supo elegir una esposa a la altura que es digna de llevar el apellido, estoy satisfecha de que Lyu al fin terminara su relación con esa chica Reiko aun cuando se siguen frecuentando, por lo tanto espero conocer a la joven Shihōin para corroborar de primera mano lo que hasta ahora se dice de ella.

— Vuelvo a decir que Soi no estará muy contenta si nota cosas raras — advirtió Lisa.

La anciana se encogió de hombros — Soi nunca ha sido del tipo alegre.

— Pero tiene astucia y podría notar cosas extrañas — señalo Nanao.

— El fin justifica los medios, ahora bien — dijo cortando el asunto — ya ha pasado un tiempo, llamemos a un botones para que vaya por su padre que seguro estará esperando que terminemos nuestra charla, pero cuéntenme sobre ustedes y lo que han hecho.

* * *

 **Tokio – Mansión de los Fong**

Lian Fong terminaba de dar las últimas instrucciones al personal que había trabajado desde ayer por la tarde en hacer una limpieza general, una parte de ella se encontraba satisfecha del todo el trabajo hecho y no era para menos, su esposo había vuelto a tomar las riendas de la empresa para supervisar a Lyu y ella debía acostumbrarse un poco a la soledad y el comer sola. Aun cuando este día decidió comer con todo el personal en la cocina que se mostró un poco reticente de que la dueña de la casa comiese con el personal de servicio, la peli azul desestimo todas las objeciones y decidió disfrutar de un almuerzo interesante.

Lian miro su reloj eran las 3 de la tarde de una tarde un poco calma luego del ajetreo de la mañana, no podía creer que su suegra adelantara su visita y menos el hecho de que su arribo seria para después de la hora de la cena. Al final su plan de que Shaolin pasara un tiempo disfrutando de un ambiente familiar se fuese por la borda, justamente sus hijos habían decidido mostrar lo contrario evidenciando una rivalidad tonta, sin contar el inconveniente de la empresa, para el final estaba su hija que no se había comunicado y aunque Rangiku hace dos días le había confirmado que al parecer se encontraba bien no le había dado mayor detalles, se suponía que entre hoy o quizá mañana Yoruichi y Soi debían regresar a Tokio pero eso no significaba que se mostraría pronto su hija era demasiado orgullosa.

* * *

Soi Fong entro a la mansión en su Audi gris en el lado del pasajero Yoruichi le acompañaba, podía aceptar que no esperaba volver a la casa de sus padres tan pronto su orgullo posiblemente se retorcía dentro de sí ante ese hecho, pero así como ella había influenciado a su novia para hablar con su padre y tratar de sortear sus problemas, la morena hizo lo mismo con ella y justamente ahí estaban. Bajaron del auto y la peli azul noto que el jardinero terminaba de arreglar la fachada del jardín, tomadas de la mano empezaron su camino a la puerta principal donde ahí se encontraba una de las muchachas del servicio.

— Buenas tardes señoritas — saludo con una inclinación.

— ¿Mis padres se encuentran en casa? — Pregunto la peli azul.

— Su madre se encuentra en el jardín junto a la alberca — informo.

— Gracias, podrías decirle que la estoy esperando en el salón de juego — pidió la peli azul y la joven dio una inclinación y se marcho.

Soi arrastro a la morena hacia el lugar con rapidez, esta suspiro al entrar al salón — pensé que habíamos hablado sobre arreglar los problemas.

— Estoy aquí en eso, pero no solo yo debo poner de mi parte — dijo suavemente.

La morena suspiro — se amable por favor.

Soi iba a decir algo pero la puerta se abrió de manera abrupta, Lian al recibir la noticia de que su hija se encontraba en casa no dudo en ir con ella. Nunca espero que ella fuese a casa tan pronto y por ello no quiso hacerle esperar para hablar de lo que había sucedido, aunque nunca espero que estuviese acompañada.

Lian dejo entrever una leve sonrisa — Yoruichi — camino hacia ella y le saludo dando un beso en la mejilla — es bueno verte, espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje.

— Buenas tardes — saludo la morena — el viaje fue bueno.

Lian asintió y se abstuvo ir con su hija tratando de descifrar cuál era su estado de ánimo, así que fue la peli azul la que rompió el hielo — ¿no se encuentra papá? — Cuestiono.

— No, se encuentra en la empresa — respondió la peli azul mayor — me alegra verte hija, creo que tenemos cosas pendientes de hablar.

La morena miro a las dos mujeres parecidas pero diferentes en carácter — si desean privacidad, puedo ir al jardín — señalo Yoruichi y al instante su novia le miro con seriedad.

— Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso — expreso Soi, Lian miro de la morena a su hija y lo entendió.

Lian se acomodo en el sofá más cercano — será mejor tomar asiento — sugirió al notar la interacción de la pareja, no tenía que ser una genio para suponer que si su orgullosa hija había optado por visitarles y charlar era porque posiblemente Yoruichi lo había sugerido con algún método de convencimiento, la pareja tomo asiento — me imagino que Yoruichi es sabedora de todo lo que ha sucedido y agradezco que ella estuviese contigo en estos días.

— Yo debería agradecer que pudiese tener tiempo libre — indico la morena tomando la mano de la peli azul — fui afortunada de que pudiese alcanzarme y tomar distancia de todo ese problema del rumor, su dimisión y los problemas familiares.

Lian suspiro — perdóname hija, comprendo que no actuamos correctamente al decirle a tu hermano sobre la inversora, en la reunión pensé que evitando dar mi voto las cosas serian mejor y la verdad no quería estar en la posición de elegir entre alguno de mis hijos.

Soi frunció el ceño — yo no te puse en esa posición — se defendió — me dices a mi de eso pero estoy segura que no has hablado con Lyu y con respecto a decirle sobre la inversora no defiendas a papá — pidió con un tono serio — no lo entiendo, antes no había sido indeciso y hoy simplemente se hizo a un lado dejando a la abuela con toda la decisión.

— Debes entenderlo — pidió Lian.

Soi soltó la mano de la morena — ¿entender el que? — Cuestiono molesta — aquella vez cuando les pedí cambio de colegio él siguió firme en que esa era la mejor institución para mi educación, acaso hoy no podía al menos hacer lo que le pedí de no decirle a Lyu.

— Por ese mismo hecho el cambio con ustedes y se volvió un poco mas flexible— señalo Lian con calma — pero con todo lo que ha pasado con tu hermano, tu abuela tomo cartas en el asunto.

Soi guardo silencio, eso era nuevo y le causaba curiosidad — ¿qué quieres decir?

Lian suspiro — desde la renuncia de Lisa tu padre tomo las riendas de la empresa por sugerencia de tu abuela, a través de esas mismas indicaciones tu hermano deberá pasar por el mismo proceso que tu para tomar el cargo de Ceo.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿por eso la abuela quiere hablar conmigo? — Cuestiono.

Lian negó — según tengo entendido desde tu renuncia deseaba hablar contigo — aclaro la peli azul.

Soi iba a preguntar algo pero fueron interrumpidas por una joven del servicio — mis disculpas Fong-san, pero acaba de llegar este paquete para usted — le entrego una pequeña caja.

Lian la recibió curiosa — gracias, puedes traer por favor té — pidió y la joven salió dando una inclinación, mientras la peli azul revisaba el paquete buscando el remitente — mira, es de la nana — señalo con una sonrisa y empezó a abrir el paquete como si fuese una niña.

— La nana es la persona que le crío desde que tenía 6 años hasta los 15 — explico la peli azul a Yoruichi.

Lian Fong se quedo sorprendida y saco una pequeña nota — _"siempre supe que la abejita llegaría muy lejos, espero que estés orgullosa"_ — al terminar de leer, saco el contenido que contenía un ejemplar de la revista Time de Europa y en la portada la foto de Soi Fong.

— Estas en la portada del Time de Europa — susurro la morena con asombro.

Soi miro la revista que su madre tenía en su mano — siempre me he sentido orgullosa de ti y de tu hermano — indico la peli azul mayor — escuche que tu abuela ya sabía que aparecerías en la portada del Time de Europa y Hong Kong.

— Aun así le dieron el cargo de Ceo a Lyu y mira como están justo ahora — señalo Soi con un dejo de molestia — me imagino que la abuela debe tener un plan anticipado para la empresa y ver como solucionas los inconvenientes, quizá por eso desea hablar conmigo.

Lian se encogió de hombros — no sé exactamente lo que desea hablar contigo, pero seguramente la empresa es un tema que no dejara pasar.

Soi suspiro — no importa lo que ella tenga planeado, ya no soy tan joven.

El toque de la puerta les saco de su plática, con bandeja en mano la chica que antes había interrumpido con el paquete entraba con el té y algunos aperitivos. Coloco todo en la pequeña mesa y salió así de rápido como entro. La charla iba a continuar pero el sonido del teléfono de Yoruichi interrumpió el momento.

Al momento miro el teléfono y vio quien era — lo siento, debo contestar es mi hermano.

Cuando la morena salió de la sala de juegos Lian aprovecho para volver a disculparse con su hija por lo que se aproximo con cuidado a ella — hija, hablo en serio cuando digo que me perdones por…

Soi suspiro y alzo su mando deteniendo la reiterada suplica de su madre — por favor no sigas — pidió suavemente — sabes que con solo venir hoy aquí es mucho para mí y sé que al final tu solo quieres…— guardo silencio — date cuenta que en estas circunstancias un enfrentamiento entre Lyu y yo es inevitable.

Lian abrazo a su hija — no digas eso — pidió la peli azul mayor.

— Tengo que hablar con papá también — expreso suavemente — de mi parte solo puedo decir que no intentare nada contra mi hermano, pero si me provoca responderé sin pensarlo.

La peli azul mayor soltó a su hija — también deberás hablar con tu abuela, te aviso que ella adelanto su viaje a Japón — Soi rodó los ojos — ya sabe sobre tu relación, tu padre tuvo que decirle ya que no sabíamos sobre tu viaje.

Soi se puso seria — de un tiempo mi padre se ha vuelto muy comunicativo con lo que respecta a mi vida.

Lian rodó los ojos — no lo hizo agrede, tu abuela al parecer ha querido comunicarse contigo desde la reunión — medio sonrió — creo que tu padre ha llegado a un punto en el cual no sabe qué hacer con la situación y la verdad yo también no se qué hacer.

Soi soltó un suspiro y abrazo a su madre por un momento tratando de consolarla, pocas veces había visto a su madre de esa manera y extrañamente fue aquella vez cuando le atacaron — lo siento mamá, en verdad.

Lian soltó un largo suspiro, interiormente sabía muy bien que había cosas que no podía arreglar y ciertamente lo que sucedía con sus hijo era una de ellas, Shaolin Fong le había sugerido el día de ayer que dejara que sus nietos lo resolvieran a su modo — quédate hasta la cena — pidió un poco mas recompuesta.

— No se mamá — respondió la peli azul y en eso la morena hizo su entrada.

Yoruichi tomo un poco de su tiempo alargando la llamada de su hermano que simplemente quería saber como había sido su regreso y el viaje en general, además de contarle las buenas nuevas o mejor dicho el eco de las noticias que venían de Europa en economía donde su ahora "cuñada" era noticia y su padre en cierta manera también era sabedor de todo el asunto. Luego de todo el tiempo que le pareció el suficiente para que Soi y Lian tomaran un poco de privacidad que parecía la necesitaban ella decidió volver para evitar futuros reclamos de su novia.

Sonrió al ver que Su novia se encontraba más cerca de su madre y que a la vez parecía que habían zanjado un poco el problema entre ellas — espero no interrumpir.

Lian sonrió y Soi parecía soltar un suspiro por el regreso de su novia — para nada, mejor cuéntame cómo les fue en el viaje — indico la peli azul mayor, pero se arrepintió un poco de hacer esa pregunta al ver que el semblante de la morena decayó un poco y Soi puso esa expresión que claramente ponía cuando alguien hablaba del elefante en la habitación.

Yoruichi suspiro y decidió que dejaría de lado lo malo y señalaría lo bueno — bien, conocí a mi sobrina que nació hace poco — expreso con una tono más clamo y alegre, justamente llegaba junto a su novia.

— Oh, eso es maravilloso — señalo Lian y noto que su hija parecía relajarse, ante el rumbo de la conversación. Yoruichi prosiguió a contarle sobre su hermano, la esposa de este y la pequeña Danielle. Lian no pudo evitar notar que no hizo referencia alguna a su padre y ni lo menciono en toda la plática, aun así disfruto mucho de que le mencionara lo del tour que Soi había preparado y los lugares que visitaron.

La peli azul se relajo un poco su madre hizo una pregunta incomoda, pero su novia había sido sabia al responder y luego de eso tomo una buena decisión al contar lo mejor de su viajes y dejar de lado lo feo. También agradecía que su madre dejara que la morena se explayara y solo hacía preguntas en torno a lo que ella le narraba, igualmente ella decidió agregar una que otra cosa que le parecía importante y aclaratoria, con esto el ambiente termino de relajarse y todo se torno un poco más fácil y familiar. Lian Fong por su parte se dispuso a no influir mucho en la narración, lo que haya pasado en ese viaje era cosa de ellas y quizá con el tiempo lo sabría, aun con eso en mente no pudo evitar notar ciertas cosas que eran evidentes como la cercanía y familiaridad de la pareja.

Desde que las vio llegar había notado cierta complicidad entre ellas, además de que parecía complementarse muy bien. Yoruichi al charlar era más inquieta y no dejaba de juguetear con su mano que era sostenida por la de Soi, en si parecía que de una u otra manera no podían dejar de tener algún tipo de contacto ya sea inocente y pequeño. Además de eso Lian notaba como su hija parecía adoptar una actitud protectora con la morena y viceversa, si les miraba detenidamente parecía como si llevaran ya un tiempo de relación cuando la verdad era que apenas llevaban casi tres semanas, solo esperaba que eso fuese suficiente a la hora en que su suegra se diese a la tarea de conocer a Yoruichi, porque ciertamente la matriarca de los Fong podría ser un poco dura, eso lo sabía por experiencia propia.

* * *

Ryu Fong se encontraba camino de regreso a su hogar, ese día había sido totalmente estresante y no era para menos Lyu no terminaba de comprender que desde hoy no le era permitido el tener los privilegios de un Fong. Es más la pobre Vanesa tuvo que recibir una charla por el espacio de 30 minutos sobre poner más de su carácter ante su recién colaborador, que de paso estuvo junto a ella asimilando lo que se esperaba de él y no le fue una noticia grata. La tarde fue un poco más tranquila y aunque en un principio su hijo pareció resentido, molesto e inconforme, al final pareció aceptar su destino y dar lo mejor de sí. El pelinegro no podía negar que sus hijos eran tan diferentes el uno al otro porque si lo recordaba bien Soi no puso tantas quejas o espero un trato diferente y eso que la señora Kirio era muy estricta y de la vieja escuela.

Entro a la mansión y al instante noto el auto que era propiedad de Soi, frunció el ceño ante ese hecho porque lo que menos esperaba era que ella misma tomase la iniciativa de visitarlos tan pronto para verles dadas las circunstancias y lo sucedido en su ultimas interacciones. Suspiro largamente si había sentido su día largo lo que le podía esperar en casa seria otra cosa difícil, porque tenía mucho que arreglar con su hija.

Soi frunció levemente el ceño al escuchar un automóvil estacionarse, por acto reflejo miro su reloj ni eran las 5 de la tarde y al parecer su padre regresaba de la empresa, desde cuando aflojaban en las responsabilidades y para colmo su hermano señalaba que había cometido errores en el manejo de la empresa, eso era irónico. La morena apretó la mano de la peli azul cuando noto su tensión y supo que la mayor parte de molestia era con su padre.

Lian suspiro — al parecer tu padre ha llegado.

Justo terminaba de hablar cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a un elegante Ryu Fong, que vestía un saco negro con camiseta blanca, una corbata gris y un pantalón negro que le quedaba muy bien, al instante miro hacia ellas. Yoruichi no pudo evitar notar que el porte era algo de familia y esa mirada era ciertamente marca registrada Fong.

— Buenas tardes — saludo y al instante se acerco a su esposa para depositar un breve beso en su mejilla, luego se dirigió a ellas — me alegro ver que regresaron bien de su viaje.

— Gracias y buenas tardes — respondió la morena con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras Soi se puso de pie al momento.

— ¿Te importaría ir al despacho? — Pregunto al instante Soi.

Lian miro hacia su esposo y luego a su hija, Yoruichi no podo evitar soltar un suspiro lo primero que había sugerido era tener un poco de tacto y no ser tan directa como sabía que Soi era casi la mayor parte del tiempo, Ryu sonrió levemente — por supuesto, si nos disculpan.

Los vieron salir de la sala de juegos y Lian suspiro — no te preocupes por ellos, esto es algo que no se puede evitar.

Yoruichi suspiro levemente — espero todo se resuelva pronto, aunque ella no lo demuestre todo el asunto le preocupa.

Lian sonrió levemente ante la apreciación de la morena — agradezco mucho tu ayuda en todo esto — expreso Lian y cuando Yoruichi iba a refutar le detuvo — conozco a mi hija y sé que hubiese pasado más tiempo sin aparecer por aquí.

— Bueno no debe agradecerme por eso, en cierta manera fue algo como un trato y ella solo hace su parte — indico la morena con calma.

Lian suspiro — aun así te debo mucho y me alegra que hayas ido de viaje con ella.

La morena suspiro — el viaje no fue exactamente como usted lo cree Lian-san — señalo la morena.

La peli azul enarco una de sus cejas, pero sabía que quizá ese no era momento para ahondar en detalles y menos lanzarse a una conversación demasiado larga cuando había cosas apremiantes que debía decirle — escucha Yoruichi, hay algo importante que debo decirte.

La morena se puso seria — ¿pasa algo? — Pregunto un poco afligida por el tono serio que había empleado Lian.

Lian suspiro largamente y por primera vez Yoruichi pareció ver un atisbo de vergüenza en ella — hace casi un año tome una decisión — empezó la peli azul — por más que hablaba con mi hija para que dejara su estilo de vida libertino ella no parecía sentar cabeza, por lo que me di a la tarea de monitorear sus pasos.

Yoruichi parpadeo ante lo que Lian Fong acababa de decir — ¿monitorear? — Cuestiono.

— Contrate un detective para que le siguiera cuando ella salía del trabajo y en sus horas libres, luego de una situación que se dio y de la cual me entere — explico con calma y vio como la morena abría sus dorados ojos en asombro — se que parece demasiado extremo pero eso ayudo a evitar ciertos problemas con la prensa y con alguna que otra chica molesta.

— ¿Soi sabe de esto? — Pregunto Yoruichi al momento — ¿Por qué me lo cuenta a mí?

— No lo sabe — respondió Lian — te lo comparto ya que por ese detective me di cuenta del interés que mi hija tenía por ti — la morena parpadeo confusa — cuando lo supe me di a la tarea de saber de ti.

— ¿Saber de mi? — Pregunto un poco confundida, lo que Lian Fong le estaba diciendo en ese momento no sabía cómo tomarlo.

Lian suspiro — si Yoruichi, el mismo detective te investigo — explico con calma — nunca pensé que mi hija encontrara por fin una persona que le fuese de interés, que le cambiara el pensamiento y cuando supe qué clase de persona eras entendí que serias la indicada para ella, aunque resultara ser un desastre para llamar de tu atención.

Yoruichi parpadeo y sin esperarlo soltó una leve risa ante lo último que Lian decía de su propia hija, luego suspiro — no sé qué decir — soltó la morena — puedo entender lo que me dice, pero también me hace sentir un poco…

— ¿Molesta? — Cuestiono Lian — la verdad es que no te culparía, pero debes entender una cosa importante — expreso con calma y la morena le puso más atención — esa periodista fue un mal momento para mi hija y para nosotros, mucho antes gracias a Rangiku una modelo que no dejaba a mi hija ni a sol ni a sombra fue alejada de ella.

— ¿Nozomi? — Pregunto con un dejo de molestia y Lian enarco una de sus cejas.

— Veo que sabes la historia — dijo la peli azul.

La morena hizo una cara molesta — más bien tuvimos el desagrado de toparnos con ella.

— Se que mi actuar no fue correcto, pero deberás entender que muchas personas harían cualquier cosa por atrapar a alguno de mis hijos y mas a Soi que se volvió bastante escurridiza — indico — por eso mismo te pido perdón y mis más sinceras disculpas por irrespetar tu privacidad, la de tu familia y no hablarlo antes contigo.

Yoruichi suspiro, hasta este punto no sabía si ofenderse o simplemente dejarlo pasar y darle vuelta a la hoja, al final de todo Lian siempre se mostró amable, atenta y bastante abierta con ella. No podía culparle por querer proteger a Soi de alguna mujer loca, además no es como si su padre no había hecho más o menos lo mismo — Lian-san realmente no sé qué decir ante todo esto, quizá entiendo un poco su actuar — señalo la morena y luego algo le vino a la mente — ¿si sabía que Soi y yo, porque no interfirió?

Lian sonrió — ¿Por qué iba a interferir? — Cuestiono de regreso — mi hija nunca en su vida ha tenido que rogar, suplicar, pensar y trabajar duro por la atención de alguien — señalo — no te das cuenta Yoruichi pero has hecho que cambie su perspectiva ante la vida, hoy estando a tu lado la veo radiante y eso solo lo hace el amor — sonrió ampliamente — sabia que tú eras la mujer ideal para ella.

La morena se sonrojo levemente — no sé qué decir — expreso un poco avergonzada — la verdad es que ella también ha cambiado mi manera de ver la vida y no quiero pensar en un futuro que no sea a su lado.

Lian sonrió amablemente — eso me agraria mucho — confirmo y luego suspiro — pero hay algo importante que debo informarte y quiero que quede entre tú y yo — la morena asintió — mi suegra, la abuela de Soi llega hoy a Tokio y conociéndola querrá conocerte lo más pronto posible.

— Entiendo — dijo con calma la morena.

— Yo pase por todo eso y debo advertirte que puede ser un poco difícil al principio, aun así ella es una persona maravillosa cuando la conoces — indico Lian — solo es demasiado protectora — bufo levemente — yo a comparación de ella soy una aficionada.

Yoruichi suspiro — ¿cree que ella no acepte nuestra relación, que no le parezca buena para Soi? — Pregunto con un dejo de duda.

Lian suspiro — no lo sé — respondió la peli azul — no puedo imaginar que sea de esa manera, pero puedo darte un consejo al respecto — señalo la peli azul con seriedad — no permitas que te intimide, se firme, mantén tu carácter en todo tiempo y sobre todo se tu misma.

— Creo que eso lo puedo hacer — señalo la morena.

Lian sonrió — se que lo harás bien y ella vera que eres la indicada, además has podido domar a mi hija y eso es decir mucho — Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso — ahora cuéntame que sucedió en el viaje, ¿sucedió algo malo? — Yoruichi parpadeo un poco sorprendida, no pensó que la madre de Soi pudiese ver más de lo que ellas habían descrito y expresado, pero era de esperarlo Lian Fong algunas veces le hacía recordar a Minako Shihōin solo con el simple hecho de intuir cosas que no eran tan evidentes.

Pensó que era ridículo negar que algo saliera mal en el viaje, porque la verdad es que fue un desastre desde que llego a la casa de sus padres y si no hubiese sido por Soi Fong que le persiguió quizá estaría más deprimida o en todo caso hubiese partido con el resentimiento haciéndose más grande cada día. Además quizá el contárselo a alguien mayor podría darle una perspectiva de la situación. Fue así como la morena empezó a contar su problema familiar, al mismo tiempo hablo sobre lo que había sucedido con Soi Fong y con ella antes de su viaje improvisado.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo Ryu y Soi se instalaban en el despacho, el pelinegro al instante de colocar el portafolio en el amplio escritorio. Pero al instante fue al pequeño mini bar tomando un vaso y llenándolo de Vodka con un poco de soda. Soi tomo asiento al instante en la silla frente al escritorio, no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa su padre volviendo al trabajo era una cosa que no espero volver a ver. El pelinegro fue directo a su silla tras el escritorio y miro a su hija que parecía en cierto modo tranquila, pero sabía que posiblemente se estaba conteniendo.

— No esperaba tu visita tan pronto — señalo el pelinegro con calma para empezar con la conversación — se que te debo una disculpa.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas — ¿una disculpa? — Cuestiono — seguramente las cosas no hubiesen resultado como se encuentran ahora si hubieses seguido mi consejo de no decirle nada a Lyu sobre mis actividades de negocios.

— Ya antes te explique que fue solo un comentario, un pequeño error — explico con vehemencia — no soy perfecto hija y tiendo a equivocarme.

Soi le miro — no se trata de ser perfectos — señalo — ¿Por qué no me advertirme que Lyu estaba husmeando sobre mis cuentas bancarias y quien sabe que mas? — Cuestiono — no se te ocurrió que podía ir más allá.

Ryu suspiro — solo quise evitar una discusión o enfrentamiento entre ustedes, las cosas estaban tensas.

— Justo ahora estamos mejor — expreso con sarcasmo.

— Los dos son mis hijos —señalo al instante — no es justo que deba elegir entre ustedes.

Soi se puso de pie — trate de evitar eso al renunciar, pero justamente al decirle a Lyu cosas que te confié y al ocultarme lo que hacía a mis espaldas hiciste que la balanza se inclinara a favor de mi hermano.

— Si renunciaste no solo fue por evitar una confrontación o que tuviésemos que elegir, porque tú y yo sabemos que en parte tu orgullo te hizo tomar esa decisión — indico con tono serio.

Soi bufo levemente — tienes razón sobre mi orgullo, pero también había otros factores que estaban en juego, que son más importantes para mí que luchar por una posición en la empresa que he manejado en más de 4 años, en la que he trabajado hasta el cansancio para elevarla al estatus que se encuentra hoy en día, pero eso al final no valió nada para ustedes.

— No es como lo dices, te precipitaste en tu decisión — acuso Ryu — con la renuncia irrevocable entregaste el puesto de Ceo a tu hermano, ¿qué podía hacer tu abuela o yo en ese caso? — suspiro y bebió de un solo trago lo que quedaba en el vaso — tu hermano no conoce la empresa, sabe la situación financiera y gracias a los reportes, las reuniones a las que se vio obligado a participar, pero es evidente que le falta carácter y madurez, ha hecho más daño en menos de una semana que tu y yo en todo nuestro tiempo en la empresa.

Soi suspiro — acepto parte de mi culpa, pero aun así todo es un lío en el cual todos témenos cierta responsabilidad — se quejo con cansancio.

Ryu soltó un bufido poco característico — dímelo a mí, para colmo…. — se detuvo miro a su hija — perdóname, fui imprudente — soltó de pronto y Soi enarco una de sus cejas extrañada — tu abuela ha insistido en comunicarse contigo y tuve que decirle que te encontrabas de viaje con tu novia.

— Eso ya me lo dijo mamá — señalo Soi.

— ¿Te dijo que tu abuela el día de mañana ya estará en Tokio? —Pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad y vio que su hija fruncía el ceño — así que no te dijo — señalo — escucha conociendo a mamá seguramente querrá conocer a Yoruichi lo más pronto posible.

Soi suspiro — no creo que sea buen momento para eso — índico con calma — además no quiero que Yoruichi pase por los cuestionamientos y comentarios críticos, aun recuerdo cuando conoció a Reiko.

Ryu no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa — ¿te preocupa? — Cuestiono y Soi le lanzo una mirada molesta — fuiste a América con ella, ¿conociste a su familia?

— Si — respondió la peli azul.

— Eso es bastante comprometedor — señalo el pelinegro — ¿no crees que vas muy rápido?

— Tengo 28 años padre y Yoruichi tampoco es una jovencita, creo que ya estamos grandes para andarnos por las ramas — aclaro — si fuera por mí ya viviéramos juntas como pareja.

Ryu se mostró admirado ante la firmeza de su primogénita, dejando ver una sonrisa de satisfacción — si tienes todo claro no creo que haya problema, pero te daré un consejo y tú sabrás si aceptarlo — expreso con calma — se firme en tu decisión, porque tu abuela se pone quisquillosa — señalo — con tu madre lo fue y lo será con cualquiera, ¿se quedaran a cenar? — Pregunto cambiando abruptamente de tema, Soi solo suspiro y supo que tocaría cenar.

* * *

La cena en la mansión de los Fong fue una buena idea, Lian y Yoruichi charlaban de vez en cuando mientras Ryu y Soi parecían disfrutar de la alegría de sus parejas. No era para menos desde el día de la reunió Lian y Ryu Fong parecían distanciados y la peli azul mayor parecía resentir todo lo sucedido con Soi y Lyu, Yoruichi por otra parte con lo sucedido con su padre y todo lo que se entero de su media hermana había decaído en su ánimo pero ahora por lo menos parecía que eso había quedado al otro lado del mundo.

Como por cosas del destino en Kyōto los Yadōmaru degustaban de la cena junto con Shaolin-san, con el contrato firmado, luego de la jerga legal y todo lo oficial la matriarca de los Fong decidió que debían celebrar la unión comercial con una deliciosa cena. Rent se maravillo de lo rápido que había sido toda la negociación y con resignación entendió que el asunto de reunirse había sido no solo para firmar la contratación de servicios legales, quería hablar con sus dos hijas y seguramente el tema principal fue Soi Fong. Recordaba esas charlas con Ryu Fong quejándose sobre lo estricta y astuta que era su madre, que nada se le escapaba y que era demasiado controladora.

Lisa y Nanao habían charlado largo y tendido con la abuela Fong, trabajo, parejas, gustos y otras cosas en general. Obviamente no solo sobre ellas porque siempre intentaba sacar algo de Soi y por ende de Yoruichi y eso era preocupante. Dieron gracias al cielo cuando su padre regreso y todo se torno más comercial. La cena se llevo a cabo en un ambiente tranquilo y charla ocasional, tanto que justo ahora solo esperaban dar todo el asunto por terminado. Shaolin noto ciertas miradas entre Lisa y Nanao, posiblemente las chicas querían discutir todo el asunto y sería bueno darles un momento de tranquilidad mientras ella aprovechaba para hablar asuntos más delicados con Rent Yadōmaru.

— Nanao, Lisa — llamo la anciana y las susodichas le miraron curiosas — tengo entendido que hay una panadería francesa a una calle del hotel, encargue un pequeño postre para llevar a Tokio — explico — ¿podrían hacerme el favor de ir por él?, ya se encuentra cancelado — señalo al instante y saco un recibo de su chaqueta.

Lisa al instante tomo el recibo en su mano — iremos por el poste — acepto al instante y se puso de pie, Nanao se mostro un poco confundida por como la situación cambiaba de pronto — vamos Nanao, entre más rápido vayamos regresaremos pronto.

Las chicas se pusieron de pie y buscaron la salida del lugar con un poco de calma, no querían dar una mala impresión, Rent y Shaolin Fong les vieron marcharse, el pelinegro al instante hablo — ¿ahora qué asunto quiere tratar conmigo del cual no desea que mis hijas sepan?

Shaolin Fong sonrió levemente — muy perceptivo Rent — señalo con calma — de lo que hablaremos ahora, por seguridad quedara entre nosotros.

El pelinegro asintió con seriedad — todo será bajo el aspecto cliente abogado, para su comodidad — con lo ultimo dicho la anciana comenzó la charla.

Lisa y Nanao iban saliendo del hotel — no crees que eso fue raro — señalo la menor de las hermanas.

— No hay que ser tan desconfiadas Nanao — regaño Lisa — es notable lo que quiere Shaolin-san, lo único que no sé es si debemos decírselo a Soi.

Nanao suspiro — si le advertimos Shaolin-san sabrá que fue algunas de las 3, además conociendo a Soi lo tomara a mal y de antemano estará a la defensiva.

— Bien, tienes razón — señalo — nos quedaremos al margen y esperemos que Yoruichi sepa ganarse a la abuela como lo ha hecho con Lian-san — señalo Lisa — será mejor apurarnos con el dichoso postre.

* * *

La morena y Soi se encontraban en la cama preparándose para dormir, después de la cena la pareja empezó a sentir el cansancio de sus horas de vuelo ya que lo que habían dormido antes no pareció ser suficiente y se excusaron para regresar al apartamento, Yoruichi noto que Soi parecía pensativa y justo ahora que ella se encontraba lista para dormir noto que cerraba su computadora personal con un dejo de molestia.

Yoruichi se acomodo en la cama junto a la peli azul que colocaba su computadora en la pequeña mesita de noche — ¿aun molesta? — Cuestiono — creí que las cosas se arreglaron con tu padre.

— Estamos bien —respondió — aunque las cosas de la empresa no y de eso no hablamos.

Yoruichi suspiro — pensé que de eso habían hablado, ¿no piensas volver a la empresa?

No es tan simple Yoruichi, papá opto por no opinar y con eso dejo de tener voz y voto en las decisiones — Soi se encogió de hombros — justo como se ven las cosas será esperar lo que la abuela desea charlar y eso es algo que temo.

— ¿Por qué, tan mala es? — Pregunto.

Soi suspiro — recibí un mail de la abuela, quiere hablar conmigo mañana, de paso quiere conocerte y no es que sea mala.

La morena se quedo en silencio — pareces incomoda con eso, ¿no quieres que la conozca?

Soi se cubrió con la sabana y soltó un bufido — no se trata de eso — señalo descubriendo su rostro y mirando a la morena — recuerdo como fue cuando conoció a Reiko, no quisiera que pasaras por algo así y seguramente no será de mi agrado si ella se pone extraña contigo.

La morena se inclino y robo un rápido beso a su novia — te he dicho muchas veces que se cuidarme sola —la peli azul rodó los ojos — además, no creo que tu abuela sea mal educada y lo creas o no se comportarme.

Soi se enderezo en la cama — mi abuela puede llegar a ser demasiado estricta y algunas veces arrogante, pueda que solo sea un poco ruda con la excusa de protegernos.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — de mi no debe protegerte, en todo caso no me importa mucho si ella se pone difícil seguramente podre sobrellevarlo.

— ¿Segura que deseas hacer esto? — Cuestiono Soi Fong y la morena asintió — bien, mañana a las 10:30 nos espera en casa de mis padres.

Yoruichi rodó los ojos — en ese caso será mejor dormir, mañana veré que ponerme y para eso hay que levantarse temprano — la peli azul suspiro derrotada y la morena le regalo un breve beso — ni lo pienses Soi, será mejor guardar las energías para mañana.

* * *

En un aeropuerto privado de Tokio Shaolin Fong bajaba de la avioneta privada ayudada por Renta Yadōmaru, sus hijas ya se encontraban en la pista junto al asistente de vuelo que descargaba todo el equipaje de la abuela Fong. Lisa llevaba en sus manos el postre que habían ido a retirar ya que no podía ir con todo el equipaje o se haría puré, se habían despedido antes de bajar de la avioneta y parecía que la noche terminaba.

Rent estaba a punto de proponer el llevar a la matriarca Fong a la mansión cuando un auto Mercedes Benz dorado hacia su arribo — justo a tiempo, es bueno comprobar que la puntualidad sigue siendo una característica importante.

— ¿Ryu no vino a recibirla? — Cuestiono extrañado el pelinegro.

Shaolin Fong puso los ojos — por favor Rent, le pedí que no viniera — señalo — imagina que nos ve bajar de la misma avioneta y con tus hijas, lo menos que deseo es que estén especulando de lo que tengo en mente.

Rent sonrió un poco avergonzado — es una mujer sabia y astuta Shaolin-san — alabo mientras le ayudaba ingresar al auto.

— No seas adulador Rent — acuso un poco divertida — espero empieces atrabajar en mi solicitud y tengas algo bueno que mostrarme.

El pelinegro se inclino en despedida — empezare mañana, que tenga una buena estadía en Tokio Shaolin-san.

— Gracias Rent, cuida a tus niñas y nos estaremos comunicando pronto — el susodicho cerró la puerta del automóvil y el chofer al instante arranco y salió del lugar.

Lisa y Nanao se acercaron — ¿todo un personaje verdad? — Cuestiono Lisa.

Su padre ajusto sus gafas — ya antes había tratado con ella, pensé que con el tiempo seria un poco más relajada.

Lisa no pudo evitar reír ante la semántica de su padre — ¿qué fue lo que hablo contigo mientras nos fuimos pro el postre? — Pregunto Nanao con seriedad.

Rent les miro serio — de familia y como se ve el panorama en Tokio — respondió — será mejor partir a casa, debemos descansar que mañana hay trabajo — no hubo más palabras, cuestionamientos o replicas de parte de las dos hijas del pelinegro. Sabían que su padre tenía razón al cortar la conversación de un tajo, el reloj pasaba de las 10 de la noche y el viaje lo quisieran o no pasaba factura y justamente mañana debían trabajar.

* * *

Shaolin Fong se conducía en el lujoso Mercedes dorado, suspiro un poco había sido un día cansado entre los viajes que había tenido, la charla a primeras horas con Rangiku había sido todo un derroche de energía, Matsumoto tenía su alerta maternal muy alta para con su nieta y aunque estuvo renuente a la charla al final saco varias cosas interesantes, luego con Lisa y Nanao, esas chicas era por momentos tan parecidas pero diferentes a su vez y tenían esa astucia de abogado que seguramente era heredado por su padre. Noto que estaba llegando a la casa y suspiro, necesitaba dormir y descansar largamente, ella misma desde hace unos meses había aceptado que ya no tenía la fuerza y la energía para lidiar con los jóvenes y extrañamente sus nietos y su círculo de amistades parecían desbordar energía, además de inteligencia y astucia.

Al entrar noto que Ryu y Lian se encontraban en la puerta, seguramente esperándola y cuando el auto estaciono su hijo se apresuro para abrir la puerta, la matriarca salió del automotor y de pronto sintió como Ryu la tomo en un abrazo — madre, bienvenida.

Lian llego junto a ellos — Ryu, dale un respiro — expreso con calma — seguramente tu madre necesita descansar luego de un largo viaje.

Madre e hijo dejaron el abrazo y la anciana miro a su nuera — gracias, Lian como siempre te ves hermosa — señalo y su nuera se acerco a darle un pequeño abrazo, sonrió — me alegra haber llegado pero tienes razón, esta vieja necesita descansar.

Lian sonrió levemente — su recamara está preparada.

— Espero me dejes en la primera planta, el doctor recomendó evitar escaleras — indico la anciana.

Lian le lanzo una sonrisa a su esposo — a pesar de las quejas de su hijo, prepare el estudio que se encuentra en la planta baja como habitación.

— Muy amable de tu parte siempre he dicho que Ryu tomo su mejor decisión al hacerte su esposa, a mi hijo se le olvida que ya no soy tan joven y los achaques de la vejez me han alcanzado — indico la anciana y su hijo rodó los ojos — por cierto, al fin Soi tuvo la cortesía de responder a mi mail y mañana vendrá a desayunar.

— ¿De veras? — Cuestiono el pelinegro.

— Claro, le envié la hora en que sería adecuado vernos — señalo seria — por ahora solo deseo recostarme y dormir, mañana a las 10:30 estaré como nueva para recibir a mi nieta rebelde y su novia — miro hacia la peli azul — espero no te moleste el preparar todo el asunto del desayuno.

— Claro que no Shaolin-san, justamente se encuentra en su casa — señalo Lian con una sonrisa.

Ya se encontraban a la puerta de la que sería su habitación, el pelinegro abrió la puerta al momento — espero sea de tu agrado madre.

La matriarca miro el lugar, era amplio y bien iluminado los colores eran los que justamente los que eran de su agrado, había un pequeño sillón de descanso, televisión, una mesa de noche, radio y las comodidades más que necesarias para su estadía, el chofer dejo el equipaje — esto es esplendido, si no les importa dejare lo de desempacar para mañana en mi equipaje de mano traigo mi ropa de dormir.

— Puedo ayudarle, si lo desea — sugirió Lian.

— Gracias querida, me agradaría mucho — miro a su hijo que parecía descolocado — hijo, dame las buenas noches que mañana debes ir a la empresa y seguramente no te veré hasta la noche.

— Buenas noches madre, que descanses — se despidió el pelinegro con un beso a su madre en la mejilla, miro a su esposa que le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Lian ayudo a la matriarca Fong a prepararse para tener un buen descanso y se aseguro de que estuviese lo más cómodo posible, le ayudo con la ropa de dormir a tomar un poco de agua para luego mostrarle el baño. Luego de todo le ayudo a tomar su lugar en la amplia y suave cama. Shaolin por su parte agradeció las atenciones y antes de dar las buenas noches le informo a su nuera lo que deseaba para desayunar ya que el doctor le había prescrito una dieta saludable desde hace unos meses con el propósito de que la alimentación le ayudara a tener mejor calidad de vida en su ya notable vejez.

* * *

Lian regreso a la recamara que compartía con su esposo, el yacía en la amplia cama con su ceño característico y los brazos cruzados al pecho. La peli azul suspiro sabia lo exactamente lo que vendría.

— Obaasan ya se encuentra descansando — indico con calma mientras se dirigía al baño para cambiarse de ropa, mientras Ryu negaba con su cabeza su madre era demasiado estricta en algunas cosas y el que un Fong entablara una relación formal de pareja era una de esas cosas que ella inspeccionaba minuciosamente. Después de unos minutos vio que Lian regresaba con un hermoso camisón de seda color vino — deberíamos descansar, mañana será un día interesante.

Ryu Fong miro a su esposa confuso, lo que decía parecía bastante fuera de lugar — ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? — Cuestiono — sabes cómo puede ser mi madre, si dice que se cito para el día de mañana con Soi y pidió que Yoruichi viniese con ella solo significa que puede haber problemas.

— Lo sé y lo imagine, por lo mismo le entregue todo lo de la investigación que le hice a Yoruichi, me ha preguntado que me parece y ella habrá hecho su propia investigación y quien sabe que más — señalo Lian — además de eso pude advertirle a Yoruichi y espero todo salga bien.

— Aun así eso puede ser un mayor problema, Soi estos días ha estado con la guardia alta y seguramente no tendrá paciencia para estar en esa situación — señalo el pelinegro.

La peli azul suspiro — se que Soi aun no se encuentra en buenos términos después de lo sucedido, si vino hoy fue porque posiblemente Yoruichi tuvo que ver en ello, por lo tanto esperemos que todo salga bien.

— Se dice fácil — se quejo Ryu.

Lian sonrió — tu molestia es porque mañana tienes que ir a trabajar mientras aquí se puede armar un circo — señalo la peli azul.

— ¿En verdad crees que puede salir algo bueno de todo eso? — Pregunto incrédulo.

Lian suspiro — Soi es demasiado necia — señalo — Yoruichi ha tenido una vida difícil en su trabajo, le da igual la moda, el confort, el lujo — enumeró — no creo que le afecte el que amenacen con no ver dinero de los Fong o lo que sea que tu madre tome para sopesar la relación y conociendo a Soi no creo que permita que tu madre le ataque de alguna manera.

Ryu suspiro y se acomodo en su cómoda cama matrimonial — espero que tengas razón.

Lian apago la luz de su lámpara de noche y se acomodo bajo las mantas, aprovechando que su esposo le tomaba en un abrazo amoroso y le daba un beso de buenas noches — yo siempre tengo la razón Ryu — con esas últimas palabras el matrimonio Fong se abandono en los brazos de Morfeo, mañana seria otro día y quien sabe lo que les esperaría.

* * *

Soi Fong se movió ante la falta de calor a su lado, estiro su mano y no encontró nada para luego dejar escapar un largo suspiro. Hace unos minutos atrás había escuchado la alarma sonar pero extrañamente ceso casi al instante, abrió sus ojos y noto que se encontraba sola en la cama y el sonido de la ducha se dejaba escuchar, tomo su teléfono para ver la hora que marcaba las 8:08 minutos. No podía creer que Yoruichi ya se encontraba levantada y tomando una ducha cuando la mayoría de veces que habían amanecido juntas ella era la primera en estar de pie.

Yoruichi salió del cuarto de baño y vio que su novia se encontraba despierta — que bueno que despertaste, así me ayudas a elegir que ponerme.

— ¿Bromeas? — Cuestiono la peli azul terminando de despertar y sentándose en la cama.

La morena le miro seria — es serio, no puedo creer que no te levantes y empieces a prepararte.

— Aun no me das los buenos días — se quejo — el desayuno es a las 10:30, no son ni las ocho y media — señalo al instante — además te recuerdo que es a mi abuela la que iremos a ver Yoruichi, no la reina de Inglaterra.

La morena soltó un largo suspiro y camino hacia la cama donde Soi la recibió con brazos abiertos donde se acomodo — no puedo evitar estar nerviosa, quiero gustarle a tu abuela.

Soi rodó los ojos — me gustas a mí y es más que suficiente, la abuela no es la que quiere vivir contigo y quien te dará todo el sexo satisfactorio hasta el final de tus días — expreso con picardía.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — recuerdo que la primera vez que nos vimos me dijiste que le temías a tu abuela.

La peli azul suspiro — es verdad lo que recuerdas y no ha cambiado, pero el temor en si es más que todo respeto — aclaro, le dio un pequeño beso a la morena — escúchame —Yoruichi, solo se tu misma y hablo enserio al decirte que cualquier cosa que te pongas de vestir se verá bien en ti.

— Aun así — replico pero vio que Soi suspiraba otra vez — bien, tratare de tomar las cosas con calma.

Soi sonrió satisfecha — eso me agrada, yo estaré contigo todo el tiempo y si la abuela se pone irritante por cosas de la edad o por su carácter saldremos de casa.

La morena le miro seria — debes prometer no discutir con tu familia si sucede algo como eso — pidió la morena y vio como Soi fruncía el ceño — se supone que debes estar en buenos términos con ellos y solucionar los problemas no agravarlos.

Soi suspiro — no puedo prometer algo como eso — se quejo y la morena le hizo un puchero — pero prometo intentar no agravar la situación.

Yoruichi se inclino y reclamo los labios finos de la peli azul que al instante correspondió el contacto que al momento se fue intensificando pero para pesar de Soi Fong la morena interrumpió abruptamente — buenos días — expreso al instante con una leve agitación en su voz.

Soi soltó un suspiro frustrado — iré a ducharme.

* * *

Una hora más tarde Yoruichi se miraba en el espejo y aun no parecía estar convencida de su aspecto, justo había sacado la cosmetiquera que raras veces ocupaba y se debatía en usar un poco en esta ocasión. La peli azul volvió a entrar en la habitación y se quedo en la puerta mirando hacia la morena y suspiro, era su tercera vez en que se repetía la misma situación que no le gustaba algo del atuendo e iba a buscar algo mejor, que los zapatos no eran los adecuados y ahora realmente estaba pensando en desistir en ir al dichoso desayuno. Pero ella no era de esas de huir, solo debía ser paciente con su novia.

Se acerco a ella y le abrazo por detrás — no maquillaje, te ves perfecta al natural — señalo al instante con voz suave — debemos irnos, ya son las 9:15 y quiero que pasemos antes a un lugar.

La morena soltó un suspiro — espero que no pienses en saltarte la invitación — expreso con cautela y noto la sonrisa de la peli azul.

— No pienso huir de un desayuno familiar — se defendió con calma — pero estar aquí más tiempo hará que vuelvas a cambiarte y quien sabe que se te pueda ocurrir poniéndome nerviosa.

Yoruichi asintió y se puso de pie — lo siento, estoy nerviosa.

— No importa, solo es un desayuno familiar y eso debes recordar — le tomo de la mano y buscaron la salida — creo que hay pasado cosas peores como explosiones, balas y esas cosas feas.

— Es tu abuela y sé que es importante para ti — índico la morena mientras subían al automóvil.

Soi se puso el cinturón al ver que la morena ya tenía el suyo encendió el motor — mi familia es importante y mi abuela ha sido una figura de autoridad, pero debes darte cuenta que al conocerte has cambiado mi forma de ver la vida, viaje al otro lado del mundo para ir tras de ti y si eso no te dice lo que significas para mi, quizá debo esforzarme un poco más.

Yoruichi sonrió ante esto — tú también has dado vuelta a mi mundo — señalo la morena con una media sonrisa — por eso mismo quiero agradarle a tu abuela.

Soi sonrió — bien te hablare de ella un poco para que más o menos sepas que esperar de ella.

Con una sonrisa la morena acepto de buena gana todo lo que su novia podría contarle sobre su abuela, en el auto solo podía escucharse la voz de Soi contando anécdotas sobre el trato familiar de la matriarca y la familia Fong-Sayers. Llegaron a un centro comercial y aun ante el pasar en las tiendas, aparadores y visitantes la peli azul trato de vislumbrar el carácter y la persona de la anciana. El paseo por el centro comercial era calmo, Soi llevaba de la mano a la morena que podía notar como alguna que otra persona volteaba a verlas y una que otra chica le miraba de pie a cabeza y la peli azul caminaba como si nada existiera además de ellas, hasta el momento en que vio una tienda que vendía chocolates. Entraron al lugar y Soi fue directamente al mostrador junto a la morena.

Yoruichi vio como la mujer al instante le entrego una pequeña caja finamente arreglada, Soi se la entrego a ella al instante y luego de cancelar salieron de ahí sin decir más hacia otro local muy cerca de ahí que era una floristería donde pidió un arreglo de magnolias que tardaron en entregar mientras ellas tomaban un poco de té en la sala de espera del dichoso local.

— Solo esperaremos a ver cómo queda el arreglo y daré instrucciones de enviarlo a la casa de mis padres, las magnolias en china significan nobleza de espíritu y pureza — explico la peli azul — es una de las flores favoritas de la abuela — luego señalo la caja de chocolates que la morena llevaba — los chocolates que llevas son la marca preferida de la abuela y míos, somos un poco adictas al su sabor y ese será tú presente para ella.

— Pero no lo compre — se quejo la morena.

Soi sonrió — como te dije mucho antes, lo pagaras con cuerpomatic — la morena le dio un leve codazo. La empleada llego con el arreglo y se los mostró notando que el cliente se mostró satisfecha, como lo había dicho antes dio las instrucciones a donde sería enviado y a quien, cancelo todo y se marcharon del lugar.

* * *

La peli azul se conducía hacia la casa de sus padres pero no podía evitar mirar a la persona en el asiento del pasajero, Yoruichi iba en silencio desde que habían salido del centro comercial y Soi no hizo nada por romper esa situación ya que no quería hablar de lo mismo que ya suponía que eran los nervios, entendía a la morena porque extrañamente ella también tenía cierto nerviosismo pero por motivos diferentes. Hace ya casi año y medio que no veía a su abuela en persona, la ultima vez habían viajado a china por el fin de semana para celebrarle el cumpleaños, desde ahí no habían tenido más que esas vídeo conferencias y alguna que otra llamada telefónica aunque casi todo era de carácter formal y negocios, no había mucha interacción personal ya que extrañamente Shaolin Fong no era de ese tipo de personas y Soi tampoco se sentía cómoda hablando de cosas personales.

Yoruichi soltó un suspiro al notar que ya entraban por el portón eléctrico de la mansión de los Fong, sabía que este era el momento de la verdad, solo debía ser ella misma y como le había aconsejado Lian Sayers de Fong mantener su carácter.

Soi se estaciono y apago el motor, miro a su derecha notando como la morena se encontraba más seria que de costumbre — llegamos, será mejor terminar de una vez con todo el asunto.

Yoruichi vio como Soi salió del auto y se dirigía a su puerta que abrió al instante para ayudarle a salir, cuando se puso de pie la peli azul se acerco a ella peligrosamente y le tomo en un pequeño beso que correspondió al instante pero luego termino abrupta — Soi, nos pueden ver hay que ser respetuosas — pidió la morena viendo hacia la casa.

La peli azul suspiro y dirigió sus acerados ojos a donde los dos brillantes soles de su novia miraban alzando más su vista — no hay nadie en la segunda planta donde creo que debería estar mi abuela, ahí se encuentran las habitaciones.

Yoruichi suspiro — entremos y compórtate — pidió con firmeza.

— Lo intentare — expreso — vamos, ya me dio hambre y así como vamos el postre no va a llegar nunca. Empezaron su camino hacia el interior de la casa sin notar que una cortina en la planta baja se movía cerrándose por completo.

Shaolin Fong había visto todo el movimiento desde el ingreso del auto de su nieta, aquel que le dio de regalo hace más de un años en su cumpleaños 27 y que extrañamente le quedaba como guante, nunca hubiese imaginado ver a su esquiva nieta llegar con alguien a la casa de sus padres y menos a verla a ella. La puerta sonó y supuso que le anunciarían que Soi se encontraba ya en casa — adelante.

La puerta se abrió y Lian apareció con una leve sonrisa — Shaolin-san, Soi y su novia han llegado para el desayuno que está servido.

La anciana miro hacia su mano izquierda donde tenía un precioso reloj — siempre tan puntual, al menos hay cosas que no cambian en mi nieta, pero será mejor que vayamos al comedor — señalo con calma mientras empezaba a caminar — ¿ya están en el comedor?

— Aun no, pensé que sería mejor esperar por usted y que las presentaciones se den en la sala — señalo Lian y la anciana sonrió.

— Siempre me sorprendes con tus valoraciones de la situación — alabo la matriarca haciendo que Lian negara con su cabeza un poco divertida, pero la charla debía terminar ya que habían llegado a la sala.

La pareja hablaba suavemente al momento en que Lian y Shaolin Fong aparecieron en la sala de la casa, al instante Soi se puso de pie haciendo que la morena por inercia hiciese lo mismo. Shaolin camino hacia su nieta y no pudo evitar mirar de pies a cabeza a la joven a su lado — Shaolin hija — saludo.

Soi al instante se adelanto hacia su abuela con seriedad y se inclino un poco — buenos días abuela — saludo un poco ceremoniosa, luego de eso fue más cálida y se acerco para darle beso a su abuela en una mejilla — bienvenida a Tokio.

La matriarca de los Fong sonrió y abrazo a su nieta — es bueno verte hija, a pesar de las circunstancias — señalo suavemente — ¿me presentas a la señorita que te acompaña?

Soi extendió su mano y la morena se acerco dejando que la peli azul la atrajera — te presento a mi novia, Yoruichi Shihōin.

— Buenos días Señora Fong y mucho gusto — saludo la morena, Shaolin Fong tomo la mano de Yoruichi que había extendido.

— El gusto es mía señorita Shihōin — respondió con una leve sonrisa y luego miro a su nieta — una linda chica hija, al parecer tienes algo con las morenas.

Soi parpadeo y Yoruichi al instante miro hacia su novia, Lian soltó un leve suspiro no había esperado que su suegra empezara tan pronto con sus cosas — deberíamos pasar al comedor, el desayuno se enfriara — expreso la peli azul mayor rompiendo el breve momento tenso.

La matriarca asintió y empezaron su camino al comedor, la pareja tras ellas escuchando un poco sobre lo que se había preparado para desayunar. Soi frunció el ceño su abuela había hecho un comentario muy fuera de lugar, cuando la morena tomo su mano sintió que su novia se encontraba un poco tensa y le miro al instante y le sonrió tratando de calmarle, fue ahí donde la morena entendió muy bien lo que Lian le había dicho ayer " ** _yo a comparación de ella soy una aficionada"_**. Con ese comentario se daba una idea como podría ser su desayuno.

Sentadas en la mesa y como era de esperar Shaolin Fong a la cabeza, Lian junto a ella a su lado derecho, Soi y Yoruichi a su lado izquierdo. El desayuno era delicioso y Soi olvido el breve disgusto inicial dedicándose a comer, Yoruichi hizo lo mismo pero noto ciertas cosas como que el plato de la abuela de Soi no tenía el mismo tipo de comida, por otro lado la abuela Fong miraba a la pareja a su lado izquierdo de vez en cuando, tratando de mirar su interacción y podría notar que aun con su comentario no causo gran revuelo. Podría decir que a diferencia de la joven Minagui, Shihōin Yoruichi era madura y tenía cierto temple que se notaba a leguas. Aun así debía seguir un protocolo.

Cuando el desayuno estaba por terminar Shaolin Fong empezó con la chalar, más bien interrogatorio hacia la morena, donde trabajaba, sobre su familia, lo que había estudiado y por supuesto las historias sobre su trabajo de corresponsal. Yoruichi respondió todo con naturalidad, aun cuando Soi por ratos se exasperaba pues no cabía duda que todo era un maldito interrogatorio. Lian miraba a la morena y trataba de contener un poco la sonrisa y satisfacción al notar como la morena respondía cada pregunta con temple y calma, en cambio su hija parecía tensa y si se contenía de decir algo posiblemente era por su novia.

Soi se estaba cansando del asunto así que pensó en cortar el asunto con algo que había notado pero que no quiso abordar — ¿y papá? — Cuestiono — pensé que estaría aquí.

— En la empresa — respondió Lian con calma.

— Alguien debe trabajar y hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares para variar — agrego la abuela, luego miro hacia su nieta — dejar todo tirado para ir de vacaciones con tu novia fue algo inesperado para todos.

Soi alzo su mirada acerada del plato de comida — no deje nada tirado, simplemente me hice a un lado ya que al parecer mi trabajo en la empresa hacia más mal que bien.

Shaolin Fong endureció su semblante — nadie dijo algo por el estilo.

— Tampoco se dijo lo contrario — increpo la peli azul tensando su agarre en el cubierto, la morena al instante tomo su mano para calmar su humor.

La anciana se relajo un poco, sabía que no era el momento de hablar sobre negocios — en fin, no es el momento de hablar de negocios — traes el postre que traje, por favor — pidió a Lian con una sonrisa.

— Por supuesto — respondió la peli azul poniéndose de pie.

La matriarca miro hacia la pareja — Hija, porque no acompañas a tu madre y le ayudas.

Soi pestaño confusa y cuando iba a negarse la morena le dio un puntapié bajo la mesa para que fuera, la peli azul carraspeo — por supuesto.

Se puso de pie y fue tras su madre mientras ella empezaba su camino a la cocina, Yoruichi y la abuela se quedaron solas — mi nieta puede comportarse una chiquilla algunas veces, espero sepas en lo que te has metido.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — créame, lo sé muy bien.

— ¿Segura? — Cuestiono curiosa al ver la seguridad en la morena — trabajando en la revista de Jushiro Ukitake seguramente ya sabrás sobre su fama, todas esas mujeres que se ha llevado a la cama, algunas fueron una total molestia y las demás solo pasaron sin pena ni gloria — señalo con calma — ¿no crees que podría pasar lo mismo contigo?

La morena tomo un poco de agua — me he topado con una de esas molestias, se toda la historia no solo por lo que se dice por ahí — señalo — Soi me lo ha dicho y aunque ha tenido mucha historia, ninguna de ellas ha sido su pareja oficial.

— Tienes razón, estos días mi nieta ha sabido sorprenderme — señalo — aun así no es una garantía que te lleve al altar, quizá un día se canse de jugar a la casita contigo y quiera seguir su actividad favorita de ir de cama en cama.

Yoruichi suspiro — creo que no conoce muy bien a su nieta y menos mucho menos sabe sobre mí — indico la morena — no espero que Soi me lleve al altar, tampoco creo que su actividad favorita sea ir de cama en cama o cambiar de una chica a otra, en todo caso a mi no me gusta jugar a la casita aunque ella me lo ha expresado tontamente, debería de dejar de subestimar a Soi si de verdad la conoce sabe que es muy inteligente.

Shaolin Fong sonrió — es muy inteligente, pero el amor hace que las gente haga estupideces y mi nieta parecer ser un poco buena en eso — señalo — ¿qué piensas sobre ella ahora que no tiene trabajo?

— ¿Qué debo pensar? — Cuestiono de vuelta — ella tomo sus decisiones y sabe los riesgos, obviamente estoy con ella y apoyare lo que ella decida hacer.

Shaolin suspiro — se escucha muy bonito todo eso, pero si ella sigue por ese camino de necedad podría arruinar su futuro y de paso quedarse sin nada de la herencia — señalo con total calma — ¿cómo vivirían en un futuro?

— Estoy segura que Soi no está esperanzada en una herencia — señalo con seriedad — por lo que sé y he oído es lo suficientemente capaz de levantar una empresa por sí sola, además yo trabajo y tengo algunos ahorros para poder vivir tranquilamente, no soy una mujer acostumbrada a los lujos, he dormido en el suelo y al aire libre, aprecio la comida ya sea un manjar o algo tan simple como una tortilla, el dinero va y viene, la riqueza y la ostentosidad no es algo esencial para mí.

La matriarca de los Fong escucho todo con cierta calma y seriedad, cuando pensaba algo que decir Lian y Soi aparecieron con el dichoso postre, su nieta rápidamente fue a su asiento mientras Lian colocaba el postre en la mesa y una muchacha del servicio empezaba a servirlo en pequeños platos. Lian noto que la morena se encontraba seria y su suegra con calma, Soi por su parte intentaba ver algo extraño en la morena pero ella al instante le sonrió como diciendo que todo estaba bien. Aun así Soi Fong lo tenía todo claro, luego del postre posiblemente tendrían más charla que seguramente sería más interrogatorio y eso no era de su agrado, por lo tanto se propuso salir de ahí a la menor provocación o cuando su paciencia llegara al límite, mientras tanto comería ese maldito postre del mal que era uno de sus favoritos.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	23. Chapter 23

Buenas Noches, lamentos haberlos hecho esperar para esta actualización pero tal vez luego de este capitulo pueda darles una que otra sorpresa con otra de mis historias. Pero eso sera un poquitin mas adelante.

Como siempre agradezco a los que siguen esta historia, a quienes se toman el tiempo de comentar o dejar uno que otro review, sin nada mas que decir les dejo este capitulo.

Este capitulo esta dedicado para una persona muy especial... para ti mi Tora.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 23**

Como Soi Fong lo había pensado la conversación siguió en la sala, aunque esta vez su madre participo un poco y su abuela dejo de lado el interrogatorio para contar sobre cómo empezó la empresa en china y todo lo duro que trabajaron para llegar a Japón, la morena fue una oyente amable y de vez en cuando hacía preguntas interesantes. Lian sonrió con satisfacción, Yoruichi le estaba confirmando con creces que podía ser inteligente y a su modo sacar plática interesante, sobre todo familiar ya que sabiamente había preguntado por el esposo de su suegra. Lian recordaba que Shaolin Fong siempre hablaba de que Soi era la que tenía un carácter parecido y justo entendía porque, ya que al parecer el difunto antes de conocer a la abuela de Soi era un conquistador.

Shaolin Fong bajo un poco la guardia al recordar a su esposo difunto, agradeció un poco que la joven Shihōin el ser una oyente educada, aun así ella tenía una agenda — ¿desde cuándo se conocen? — Pregunto un poco curiosa.

Soi y la morena se miraron por un momento — la primera vez que nos vimos fue hace casi ocho meses atrás — respondió la morena.

Lian no pudo evitar mostrar un poco de sorpresa ante esa información, según ella habían coincidido el día de la premiación de la Universidad Imperial y que luego Yoruichi había sorprendido a su hija con otra chica. Shaolin por su parte sonrió ante esa información ya que según lo recordaba en ese tiempo su nieta aun andaba en relaciones express — para ese tiempo mi nieta seguía su vertiginosa vida sexual.

La susodicha que se encontraba tomando agua casi se ahoga ante lo que había dicho su abuela, la morena sonrió levemente y Lian decidió intervenir por curiosidad — ¿Dónde fue que se encontraron? — Cuestiono.

— Fue un cumpleaños, creo que era el de Lisa — respondió Yoruichi y Lian al instante recordó el episodio que había tenido con su hija el día siguiente a esa celebración, miro asombrada hacia Yoruichi y luego a Soi ya que en su cabeza ataba todos los cabos.

Soi puso el vaso de agua en la pequeña mesa — olvídalo mamá — expreso suavemente.

Pero su abuela no dejo el tema — ¿el cumpleaños de Lisa-chan? — Repitió — según tengo entendido cuando celebran algo entre ustedes lo hacen privado.

— Lisa quería algo diferente y lo hicimos en un restaurante poco lujoso, este era un poco pintoresco y familiar — señalo Soi.

Lian pensó que sería bueno saber cómo es que ellas dos terminaron…— entonces, ¿cómo fue que al final se cruzaron sus caminos?

Soi lanzo una mirada molesta a su madre, pero Yoruichi ensancho su sonrisa — tenía tres semanas de haber llegado a Japón, luego de instalarme y conseguir un trabajo a medio tiempo decidí salir a relajarme, justo en ese lugar se encontraban celebrando. Al final de todo, unos tipos se pusieron un poco insolentes y su hija vino caballerosamente al rescate.

Lian sonrió satisfecha y Shaolin no pudo evitar sentir cierto orgullo — no se puede esperar menos de un Fong — señalo seria — además Soi tiene ese talento de llamar la atención por sí misma y aquí en Tokio es bastante conocida.

Yoruichi se encogió de hombros —acepto que tiene razón en que Soi por sí misma no pasa desapercibida, pero no solo por ser una Fong — señalo la morena para sorpresa de la anciana— cuando la conocí pensé que era una linda y humilde joven universitaria — Lian no pudo evitar reír levemente ante tal descripción.

Shaolin Fong suspiro — muy equivocada en su percepción señorita Shihōin, la humildad no es una de las principales características de mi nieta.

— Me he dado cuenta — afirmo la morena, Soi rodó los ojos.

— Me imagino que al darse cuenta de que la humilde joven resultaba ser la soltera más codiciada de Tokio quedo encantada — expreso la abuela Fong.

Soi frunció el ceño — abuela, las cosas no son… — la mano de la morena detuvo su réplica.

— Por extraño que pueda parecer, de ese pequeño detalle me di cuenta cuando nos volvimos a encontrar hace más o menos dos meses — suspiro al momento — para ser sincera en vez de sentirme encantada, más bien me sentí embaucada.

Lian enarco una de sus cejas, mientras que la abuela no podía creer tal cosa y quiso preguntar más — ¿Cómo es posible eso?

— Cuando vino a mi rescate Soi vestía de manera informal y a simple vista me pareció una estudiante Universitaria — indico — ella nunca negó o afirmo nada, asumí erróneamente cosas sobre ella que al final me di cuenta que no eran así.

Lian sonrió ante la explicación, la abuela miro hacia una y la otra con una pregunta en su cabeza que debía saber— ¿se fueron a la cama ese día?

Soi en ese momento se cansó de tantas preguntas — ¡suficiente! — Exclamo poniéndose de pie, dejando en silencio a las presentes y a la vez sorprendidas por su poco tacto — es tarde y debemos irnos, mañana Yoruichi vuelve al trabajo y debe descansar.

Yoruichi suspiro y se puso de pie, intuyo que su novia había perdido la paciencia muy a diferencia de ella — lamento que la visita sea interrumpida por mi causa — se disculpó la morena, tratando que el exabrupto de su novia pasara a segundo lugar.

Shaolin carraspeo — entiendo, viajar al otro lado del mundo es cansado — señalo — aun así necesito hablar con mi nieta sobre algunos asuntos familiares — indico mirando hacia Soi — espero puedas venir en el trascurso de la tarde.

— Vendré a las 3 de la tarde — accedió Soi pues quería irse, su abuela asintió conforme.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — se me olvidaba — expreso suavemente tomando el paquete de chocolates — según me dijo Soi estos son de su agrado — señalo y la abuela los tomo en su mano — lamento la interrupción de la visita familiar — indico disculpándose y se inclinó en despedida — por cierto, la respuesta es sí.

El rostro de Soi al instante se tiño de carmesí, Lian no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa y Shaolin Fong mantuvo su rostro impasible, la morena supo que eso era algo que venía de familia, Yoruichi mostró una leve sonrisa de satisfacción por hacer que su novia se sonrojara. Soi tomo su mano al instante para buscar la salida ante la vista de su abuela y su madre. Cuando subieron al auto la peli azul soltó un suspiro para luego encender el motor para salir rumbo al apartamento de la morena, no sin antes pasar comprando un poco de comida para el almuerzo.

Cuando se encontraban cerca y viendo que todo el trayecto a casa era demasiado silencioso la morena decidió romperlo — ¿te encuentras molesta por lo que dije al final? — Pregunto.

La peli azul mostró una sonrisa forzada — realmente no esperaba que respondieses a algo así, menos haciéndolo tan fresca.

Ya habían llegado y Soi estaciono afuera, Yoruichi suspiro — no le vi caso al negar lo evidente, además fue algo que al parecer tu abuela no esperaba — explico con calma — mi estacionamiento esta libre — índico saliendo del auto al ver que la peli azul hacia lo mismo.

— No quiero tener problemas con tu vecino porque no estoy de humor y quien sabe lo que pueda hacer si se pone pesado — señalo.

La morena le tomo de la mano deteniendo su andar, se encontraban en el portón de la entrada, Soi le miro confusa y de pronto solo pudo sentir como Yoruichi juntaba sus labios con los suyos en un pequeño beso — vamos al apartamento, vemos un poco de televisión y almorzamos para luego descansar un poco.

Soi suspiro — justo ahora me conformo con eso.

Llegaron al apartamento y entraron, la morena iba primero con las bolsas de comida y las coloco en pequeña mesa de la sala y encendió la televisión mientras Soi cerraba la puerta tras de sí y tomaba asiento en el sofá — ¿quieres algo de beber o comer? — cuestiono.

— Un vaso de agua por ahora — respondió, vio que la morena se iba hacia la pequeña cocina y cerró los ojos un momento. No podía creer que su abuela hiciera todas esas preguntas, era evidente que el asunto principal no era conocer a Yoruichi, más bien era un interrogatorio y su madre no ayudo mucho, pero sobretodo ella dejo que eso sucediera.

La morena llego a la sala y vio que la peli azul aun mostraba molestias, se acercó y tomo asiento junto a ella — aquí está tu agua — anuncio y Soi se reincorporo al momento — no deberías estar molesta.

Soi lanzo una mirada incrédula a la morena — ¿no? — Cuestiono — la excusa de conocerte solo fue para interrogarte y hacer comentarios tontos sobre porque eres mi novia.

La morena suspiro — no la culpo — señalo con calma y Soi frunció el ceño — si lo recuerdas mi padre fue un poco más directo al pensar que tú eras mi pareja solo por colgarte de mí "fama".

— Es diferente — refuto la peli azul — tu padre no sabía ni que tenías pareja y todo el asunto le tomó por sorpresa, en cambio mi abuela seguramente hasta sabe que talla de ropa interior ocupas, ella es así y mi madre en cierta manera tiene esa actitud de querer saberlo todo.

La morena tomo la mano de Soi — dime una cosa con sinceridad — pidió — ¿si tuvieses un hijo o hija no harías lo mismo? — Cuestiono.

La peli azul dudo un poco — quizá, pero no lo haría de esa manera.

Yoruichi rió divertida — yo lo haría, quien sabe que cosas más — expreso — cuidaría mis hijos de cualquiera que se acercara saber con qué intenciones, por eso mismo no deberías enojarte con tu abuela y menos con tu madre que tuvo la amabilidad de advertirme sobre tu abuela.

Soi se tomó la sien y cerró los ojos — no es enojo — se defendió y vio que la morena no le creía y aunque podía darle razón, las cosas no eran tan simples con su familia y menos con su abuela que tenía esa manía de que las cosas fueran a su gusto — podemos dejar este tema por ahora — pidió suavemente.

Yoruichi asintió al instante y tomo el control en sus manos para poner alguna película entretenida y para su sorpresa Soi se decantó por buscando a Nemo. Justo ahí en el sofá la peli azul recostó su cabeza en las piernas de la morena y se relajó ante el toque amoroso en su cabello. Almorzaron casi a la una de la tarde con calma y en un ambiente un poco más tranquilo, aunque la peli azul tenía mucho en mente.

* * *

En la mansión de los Fong, Shaolin y Lian tuvieron una plática interesante sobre lo recién descubierto sobre su nieta y la morena, Lian aun recordaba esa marcas en la piel pálida de su hija y nunca hubiese imaginado ni en sus sueños más salvajes que la morena había sido la causante, por otra parte la abuela Fong debía aceptar que la morena se había mostrado veraz en sus respuesta y no había notado en ella alguna malicia o signos de ocultar algo. La charla prosiguió en el almuerzo ya que para la anciana le parecía extraño todo el asunto de cómo ellas se habían conocido, porque si lo recordaba bien su nieta había cometido el error de irse a la cama dos veces con la dichosa periodista que luego le demando para obligarle a casarse y la otra había sido la modelo altiva que había tenido un fin de semana en Inglaterra y que luego de eso muchas veces más intento embaucar a su nieta pero gracias a Rangiku y Lisa, eso no se dio.

Shaolin Fong había notado la predisposición de su nieta para que no siguiera interrogando a su novia, sabía que para este punto podría estar muy molesta y sería difícil convencerla de volver a la empresa como ella lo había planeado. La anciana sabía que el propósito de adelantar su visita era el problema familiar y la inestabilidad que estaba mostrando la empresa con Lyu de culpable y la falta de liderazgo que había mostrado este tiempo, lo de conocer a la noviecita era lo segundo en su lista, pero sorpresivamente las cosas habían salido tal cual y ahora temía que todo el asunto de la empresa fuera cuesta arriba. Su nieta no era tonta y sabia dar pelea, de eso había dado muestras a nivel no solo familiar si no que hasta algunos economista renombrados y conocidos habían señalado que la heredera de los Fong mostraba ser una genio en ese rubro y con lo orgullosa que siempre fue todo era incierto, aun con todo ella debía lograr el volver a unir a su familia. La matriarca Fong fue a su habitación para descansar mientras llegaba la hora en que su nieta llegara, Lian se quedó en la sala tratando de pensar en cómo hacer para hablar antes con su hija y así evitar lo que podía ser una posible confrontación.

Soi Fong por otro lado se encontraba en su apartamento cambiándose de camisa, ya que por error había derramado un poco de comida en el almuerzo y todo por culpa de Yoruichi. La peli azul mostró una leve sonrisa ya que ese jueguito entre ellas de robarse la comida había sido un tanto divertido, sin contar los besos compartidos dejando un poco de lado el asunto de la visita a la abuela. Al momento de que la morena había propuesto el dormir un rato por la tarde supo que era momento de irse o dejaría plantada a su abuela y eso no era bueno por mucho que no le apetecía ir y charlar sobre la situación de la empresa. Soi miro la hora en su reloj aún faltaban 40 minutos para la hora acordada, pero ella no quería esperar lo inevitable, también había hablado por teléfono con Lisa para verse y esta simplemente le invito a ver su nueva oficina, tenía todo planeado ir con la abuela, luego pasaría al bufete Yadōmaru y luego iría al apartamento de Yoruichi que cocinaría para variar, según le había dicho la morena estaba cansada de comida de restaurantes y quería algo casero.

Lian escucho el sonido inconfundible del automóvil de su hija y suspiro al ver el reloj en la pared, se había adelantado y eso solo era muestra de impaciencia y su mal humor. Se apresuró a encontrarla — hija, has llegado temprano.

Soi saludo — Buenas tardes madre, ¿dónde está la abuela? — Pregunto al momento.

Lian suspiro — descansando — respondió y se acercó para darle un beso — hija, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

La peli azul le miro seria — madre realmente no tengo ánimos de charlar, más si es de mi relación con Yoruichi.

Lian le miro — de eso podemos hablar en otra ocasión, además que tengo que decir yo al respecto — señalo con calma y su hija rodó los ojos y la condujo al sofá de la sala— como te dije, desde que la conocí pensé que era la mujer para ti, no veo nada de malo si le gusta marcarte como suya — señalo y Soi se sonrojo un poco — solo quiero pedirte que por favor guardes la compostura con tu abuela.

Soi Fong enarco una ceja — debiste decirle lo mismo a ella, porque eso de conocer a Yoruichi no fue más que una excusa para hacerla pasar por un interrogatorio molesto y sin tacto.

— Debiste haberlo sabido hija, ya sabes cómo es tu abuela con las personas que se acercan a los de la familia, lo fue con tu padre y con tu hermano — señalo Lian — no puedes esperar que sea menos contigo, aunque debes darle crédito a Yoruichi que se comportó y fue muy creativa en sus respuestas.

Soi puso los ojos — no me importa si la abuela será así con todos madre, pero Yoruichi ha tenido días difíciles y lo que menos quiero es que sea molestada por mi familia.

Lian enarco una de sus cejas — sé muy bien que su viaje no resulto como lo deseaba, pero no hay manera de que tu abuela sepa algo como eso y sería una falta contarle algo personal y familiar de Yoruichi.

— Como preguntar si nos fuimos a la cama no fuese personal — señalo la peli azul sarcásticamente.

Lian suspiro — conociendo tu modus operandis es normal que ella preguntara esas cosas, por eso mismo te pido que seas comprensiva.

Soi cerró sus ojos — no vengo a pelear si es lo que te preocupa, pero eso no significa que dejare que ataque a Yoruichi o nuestra relación — indico — me ha costado mucho que Yoruichi confié en mi para dejar que las dudas e intromisiones de la abuela la alejen.

— Hay maneras para decir las cosas hija, se las he tratado de enseñar a ti y a tu hermano desde pequeños — señalo con calma Lian — estoy segura que el propósito de tu abuela no es atacar tu relación.

Soi soltó un respiro pesado — ¿entonces cuál es el punto de molestar? — Cuestiono cansinamente y luego miro a su madre que no decía nada — tú no dices nada al respecto y dejas que ella haga lo que quiera.

Lian sonrió — tu abuela siempre dice que tú te pareces a tu abuelo, pero creo que también te pareces un poco a ella.

Soi puso los ojos — eso no es un consuelo para mí — Lian estaba por refutar o decir algo cuando vio que la matriarca venia hacia ella con una media sonrisa.

— Shaolin, ya estás de regreso — señalo la abuela con una sonrisa — creí que descansarías un poco por el viaje.

— Yoruichi necesitaba descansar, mañana vuelve al trabajo — señalo.

La anciana suspiro — vamos al despacho, hay cosas importantes que debemos hablar.

Soi asintió y se puso de pie, Lian hizo lo mismo — ¿desean que se les lleve un té o algo más que deseen? — Pregunto.

— No es necesario Lian, creo que basta con lo que hay en el despacho — señalo la matriarca Fong — vamos Soi, que se hace tarde.

* * *

Caminaron hacia el despacho, la abuela liderando el camino y su nieta tras de ella sabiendo que lo que vendría no sería fácil, hablar de la empresa solo indicaba que su abuela dejaría de lado la familiaridad y se pondría más seria que de costumbre. Entraron al amplio despacho y como era de esperar la abuela Fong tomo asiento tras el escritorio, Soi no perdió tiempo y tomo asiento frente a su abuela esperando lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

Shaolin Fong vio cómo su nieta tomaba asiento, no iba a perder el tiempo en tonterías por lo que decidió no darle vueltas al asunto — me imagino que estas enterada de cómo ha ido la empresa en tu ausencia — la peli azul asintió seria — no está demás señalar que no espere que las cosas resultaran de esa manera, tu hermano es muy bueno con esa cosa de la publicidad y el tratar con las personas pero para los negocios parece no estar a la altura de las expectativas — señalo con seriedad — el alboroto que causo ese rumor tuyo fue algo que me tomo por sorpresa, estando desinformada y con rumores que podían significar un negocio dudoso de tu parte el asunto de veía un poco delicado.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿crees que yo sea capaz de hacer un mal negocio o hacer alguna estupidez como esa que afectara la empresa?

La abuela sonrió — ¿no crees que esa es una pregunta tonta? — Cuestiono — has estado frente a la empresa por 4 años y nunca vi algún titubeo o error en tu administración, hasta posicionaste a la empresa en un nivel aceptable para competir localmente con las grandes marcas como LG, Samsung y Huawei.

— Aun así no dudaste en cesarme como Ceo — acuso la peli azul.

La abuela se mostró molestia — ¡Yǎbā! — Exclamo con seriedad — acaso me dejaste alguna opción con tu renuncia arrebatada, por supuesto que no— índico molesta — tú orgullosa y tu hermano exigiendo una oportunidad no me quedo otra salida, si hubiese estado sabedora de lo que hacías fuera de la empresa quizá no hubiese pasado todo esto.

Soi suspiro — habíamos acordado desde un principio que fuera de la empresa era libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quisiera.

— Lo he mantenido todo este tiempo — señalo con calma — según recuerdo tus padres son los únicos que pueden decir o refutar tu comportamiento fuera de la empresa — se encogió de hombros — tus aventurillas con las chicas, las travesuras con Rangiku, Lisa y Nanao son cosas de juventud, experiencias de vida ¿por qué iba a meterme? — Pregunto con indiferencia — tu padre fue quien al final me explico que era sabedor de todo el negocio y que no había visto ningún problema, es más al parecer estaba asombrado de tus logros individuales.

— Fui responsable de informar de todo, pero creo que en eso si me equivoque al depositar esa confianza en él — indico.

Shaolin Fong sonrió — fue ingenuo de su parte el contarle a tu hermano, pero según lo que me explico solo deseaba evitar un confrontamiento — Soi puso los ojos — ¿quiero saber cuál es el problema entre ustedes? — Cuestiono — que yo recuerde siempre han tenido una buen a relación.

La peli azul se puso seria — deberías preguntarle a Ryu cuál es el problema que tiene conmigo — respondió — al final por evitar un enfrentamiento se filtró ese rumor saber de dónde, porque los únicos que sabían de ese negocio eran mis padres y por ende Lyu.

— Tu padre dice que tu hermano le juro no haber iniciado el rumor — señalo la abuela.

— Aun así no dudo en sacar provecho de eso — acuso la peli azul.

La anciana suspiro — Ryu menciono que tu hermano mostró interés por tu novia — señalo la matriarca y vio como Soi fruncía el ceño — ingenuo de su parte si cabe señalar, en las noticias de la farándula en América se le ha relacionado intimidante con mujeres, modelos al parecer.

— Yoruichi solo fue una excusa, ella nunca mostró interés por el — defendió la peli azul.

— Lo creo, más cuando se iba a la cama contigo — expreso la matriarca.

Soi suspiro — ¿tienes algún problema con eso? — Cuestiono con calma — porque si lo tienes debo advertirte que no pienso dejar que nadie, sea quien sea se interponga entre ella y yo.

Shaolin Fong miro a su nieta con seriedad — mi problema únicamente es contigo, sé que antes te has metido en algunos problemas con una o dos chicas pero has salido bien de ellos, gracias a dios eres mujer, porque si no quien sabe cuántos reclamos por paternidad tendríamos que corroborar — Soi frunció el ceño — puedes jugar a la casita con la joven Shihōin si lo deseas, pero que eso no impida que dejes de lado la empresa y la familia.

— No estoy jugando a nada — aclaro al instante poniéndose de pie — es cierto que en nuestro primer encuentro nos fuimos a la cama, que quizá ni ella o yo pensamos en volver a vernos en un millón de años, pero sucedió — señalo con firmeza — cuando volvimos a encontrarnos y se enteró quien era yo, no quiso saber nada de mí. Yoruichi es diferente a todas esas mujeres que he conocido, la amo — confeso — si volví para hablar con la familia para arreglar los problemas fue porque me insistió en eso — indico — en todo caso yo no fui quien dejó de lado la empresa, solo me vi obligada a hacerme a un lado.

Shaolin se quedó en silencio, su nieta había hablado de su relación con la joven Shihōin con total convicción como cuando hablaba de negocios, dueña de sí misma y con una pasión no vista antes — ¿entonces vas en serio con ella? — Cuestiono, al darse cuenta que todo el asunto de la relación no era algo pasajero o una nueva aventura novedosa como ella lo había pensado, justo se daba cuenta que era algo muy contrario y quizá Lian tenia razón en decir que la joven Shihōin había traído consigo madurez a Soi, obviamente sin quererlo la morena había alcanzado lo que muchas mujeres antes habían querido alcanzar y era el corazón de su nieta.

— Totalmente — respondió.

La anciana suspiro — ¿ya viven juntas? — Pregunto.

Soi suspiro y volvió a tomar asiento — me gustaría que fuese así, pero Yoruichi dirá que es muy pronto.

La matriarca asintió — muy sabio de su parte, las cosas arrebatadas no salen bien — acordó con seriedad — quiero que vuelvas a la empresa.

Soi enarco una de sus cejas — no quiero más problemas con Lyu, además renuncie por si no lo recuerdas.

Shaolin rió levemente — lo sé, Lisa señalo eso mismo cuando le pedí volver a trabajar en la empresa — informo — al parecer Rent salió beneficiado ya que la hija prodiga volvió a la empresa familiar.

Soi suspiro — me entere de eso.

— Sé que no quieres problemas con Lyu pero tu lugar es la empresa — indico — como socia principal y la única que toma las decisiones por ahora te reincorporo y desestimo tu renuncia — señalo con seriedad.

Soi suspiro — lo siento abuela, pero me niego a volver en estos momentos.

Shaolin Fong frunció el ceño, esperaba cierta hostilidad y su nieta no decepciono pero negarse a volver a la empresa era otra cosa — ¿cómo que te niegas? —Cuestiono — crees que tu padre será el Ceo por siempre, lo es mientras todo se estabiliza — informo — las cosas serán entre tú y Lyu te guste o no.

— No puedes obligarme abuela — señalo Soi con calma, ella aún no estaba lista para volver luego de salir casi por la puerta de atrás todo era cuestión de orgullo.

La matriarca le miro con seriedad — puedo obligarte si quiero — señalo — ¿acaso no piensas en tu herencia y lo que puedes perder? — Pregunto con calma.

Soi se puso de pie — soy socia mayoritaria de una inversora Inglesa, tengo el dinero de la compensación por casi morir a golpes cuando era niña — señalo — la herencia no fue lo que me motivo todo este tiempo, creo que he demostrado que puedo salir adelante sin el respaldo de un apellido.

— No peques de orgullosa Shaolin Soi Fong — advirtió la abuela.

Soi suspiro — quizá sea orgullo, pero tampoco puedes forzarme a hacer algo que no quiero.

Hubo un silencio tenso luego de las últimas palabras dichas por ambas, Soi sabía que estaba siendo un poco necia pero su abuela quería imponerle algo en lo que ella estaba en desacuerdo, porque si volvía a la empresa era como olvidar todo el asunto sucedido en la última reunión, además de que verse con su hermano no era una de esas cosas que estaba ansiosa por que sucediera. Por otra parte Shaolin Fong no esperaba tanta necedad de su nieta, entendía que era muy pronto pero faltaban semanas para el evento anual de la empresa Fong, algo que era sinónimo de fuerza y unión familiar, no debía permitir que para ese entonces la familia estuviese dividida, distante y en conflicto.

No le importaba si sus nietos se agarraban del chongo si eso al final ayudaba a terminar el conflicto, Soi siempre había sido indulgente con su hermano y Lyu siempre se mostró complaciente con todos, si esos problemas hubiesen sucedido cuando eran más jóvenes no estuviesen en esos graves problemas justo ahora, todos los hermanos siempre discuten por tonterías, banalidades o las cosas más complejas, al final siempre prevalece la sangre pero justo en esos momentos las cosas eran difíciles de resolver, sin contar el orgullo Fong que se interponía en sus deseos, pero quizá tenía una oportunidad si jugaba bien sus cartas.

— Mañana hay reunión de socios en la empresa a las 10:30, es obligación asistir ya que hablaremos del futuro de la empresa y algunos cambios que se implementaran — informo Shaolin Fong — puedes pensar en mi propuesta de regresar en lo que resta hasta que nos veamos de nuevo, porque para la reunión espero que me tengas una respuesta favorable.

Soi rodó los ojos su abuela era obstinada — iré a esa reunión, pero no esperes mucho de mí.

La matriarca se encogió de hombros — no lo esperare, de eso debes estar segura hija.

Soi suspiro — si eso es todo, será mejor tomar camino — dio media vuelta y se encamino a la puerta.

— Saludos a Yoruichi — dijo la abuela haciendo que Soi se detuviese para asentir y al final salir de la casa. Shaolin Fong tomo asiento y suspiro largamente su nieta era difícil, no era para menos tenia tantos genes fuertes en su sangre y justo se preguntaba como Yoruichi Shihōin había logrado convencerle de hablar con la familia. Aun así ese había sido un dato interesante que podía usar a su favor, de paso averiguaría si esa chica era la mujer indicada para su nieta. Lian antes había mostrado su confianza en la morena y todo lo que había hecho cambiar a su hija de una vida desenfrenada a una más seria y estable, por otro lado Ryu solo tuvo elogios para la morena.

* * *

Soi Fong llego a las oficinas del bufete Yadōmaru, ya antes había estado ahí buscando a Nanao y cuando el padre de Lisa les daba una charla sobre los estatutos de la empresa y como debían trabajar legalmente en cada trato. La peli azul suspiro recordando que de eso ya habían pasado algunos años y extrañamente hoy las cosas eran tan diferentes que todo eso parecía una mentira. Cuando llego al piso y pregunto por Lisa rápidamente fue conducida a la que ahora era la oficina de su amiga. Al entrar pudo notar que no estaba sola Nanao parecía hablarle de algo de trabajo y la peli azul solo se quedó ahí en la puerta viendo esa escena.

Lisa se percató que había llegado y sonrió ampliamente haciendo que Nanao girara para ver quien estaba en la puerta — Soi, que bueno que llegaste — saludo Lisa poniéndose de pie para ir a darle un abrazo — te esperábamos.

— Nanao — saludo la peli azul con un beso en la mejilla — parece que tu papá realmente quería que te quedaras, ¡vaya oficina! — señalo tomando asiento.

Lisa suspiro — sí, creo que al final el viejo quería atarme al negocio familiar — expreso.

Nanao rio levemente y la peli azul negó con su cabeza tomando asiento en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado de la oficina. Lisa ajusto la pantalla de la computadora — sé que hay mucho de qué hablar y Rangiku espera ser parte de la charla — señalo Lisa.

Soi puso los ojos — bueno, tenemos más de una semana de no charlar de nosotras y creo que han pasado muchas cosas — señalo la peli azul.

La conexión con Rangiku fue rápida y todas tomaron sus lugares para charlar, ya antes el día de ayer se habían comunicado para hablar sobre la abuela Shaolin y sus interrogatorios, pero hoy era diferente quería saber de Soi y Yoruichi, a la vez preguntar qué había pasado con la abuela y lo que haría Soi Fong ya que era una desempleada.

Las preguntas empezaron por lo más simple — entonces, ¿cómo fue esa cosa del viaje a América y porque no me dijiste de tus planes de renuncia? — Pregunto Lisa.

— Lisa — Regaño Nanao y miro hacia la peli azul — seguramente Soi lo va a explicar todo.

Soi suspiro — lamento si todo lo hice precipitadamente, pero tenía tanto que resolver y debo decir que el discutir con mis padres un día antes por todo el escándalo fue lo peor que pudo pasar.

— ¿Discutiste con tus padres? — Cuestiono Lisa.

— También con Yoruichi — señalo Rangiku en vídeo llamada.

Soi suspiro — es una larga historia.

Lisa sonrió y vio hacia su hermana que solo se encogió de hombros — tenemos tiempo, así que cuéntanos tus dramas.

La peli azul supo que no había de otra más que contar todo el lío que había dado como resultado su la discusión con sus padres, con la morena, la decisión impulsiva de hacer una carta de renuncia, para luego tratar de arreglar los negocios y su vida personal. Sabía que sería una charla larga y daba gracias a que antes había llamado a Yoruichi para avisarle que pasaría donde Lisa.

* * *

Yoruichi regresaba del supermercado, estaba de compras cuando Soi le llamo para avisarle que iría con Lisa ya que tenían que charlar para ponerse al día. Aun cuando la morena tenia curiosidad de lo que su novia había hablado con su abuela, decidió que era mejor hacerlo en la calma del apartamento con comida casera recién hecha que ella misma prepararía y así dejar que Soi soltara todo estrés causado por los problemas familiares que más que eso eran problemas de negocios, sin mencionar a su abuela que como se lo había advertido Lian Fong era de armas tomar, al parecer cuidaba su familia de una manera aprensiva. Aun con todo eso quería caerle bien o que no viese algún tipo de peligro en ella para su nieta, justo ahora se preguntaba si había sido irreverente al responder tan fresca a su última pregunta.

Sacudió su cabeza esos pensamientos ya que noto que el taxi se detenía frente al portón del complejo de apartamentos, pago al conductor y bajo del automotor con dos bolsas en sus manos y al instante noto que alguien le esperaba. Por inercia miro hacia atrás cuando noto que el hombre venía a su encuentro y lo vio, el Mercedes color dorado estacionado con las ventanas arriba.

— Señorita Shihōin — saludo el chofer de la familia Fong — permítame ayudarle, la señora Fong desea un momento de su tiempo para charlar con usted.

La morena sonrió pensando en que el chofer era demasiado formal, quizá Lian-san tenía algo importante que decirle para llegar hasta su domicilio y esperar quien sabe cuánto tiempo por ella. Yoruichi camino hacia el automóvil y el chofer se adelantó con bolsas en mano para abrir la puerta y que ella ingresara. La morena tomo asiento y suspiro cuando la puerta fue cerrada tras de ella, al instante vio a su lado no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran un poco en sorpresa.

— ¡Fong-sama! — Expreso en un susurro lleno de asombro.

La anciana no pudo evitar una sonrisa — creo que te tome por sorpresa — señalo al instante — sé que te sorprenderá verme en tu lugar de habitación.

— Si — respondió suavemente la morena tratando de no mostrarse demasiado confusa por lo que sucedía — ¿cómo es que...? — La pregunta murió suavemente — parece una costumbre que la mayoría de su familia sepa la dirección de mi casa y quien sabe que cosas más sobre mí.

La matriarca sonrió y alzo sus hombros levemente — las necesarias que son de interés, pero nada de lo que debas preocuparte — indico con calma — te preguntaras ¿qué hago en el estacionamiento esperando por ti?

Yoruichi sonrió — esa es una pregunta importante, lo otro seria saber si le desagrado tanto que ha venido para seguir atacándome o seguir hablando de las aventuras de Soi, que ciertamente conozco de primera mano y de las cuales he tenido episodios desagradables que en cierta manera han sido un tropiezo que lo hemos sabido solucionar de una u otra manera.

Shaolin suspiro — no tengo nada contra ti y la relación que tienes con mi nieta, eres una mujer hecha y derecha en cierta manera, se puede ver que le has traído un tipo de madurez emocional a Shaolin de la cual carecía, sin contar lo difícil que puede ser cuando su carácter sale a flote — señalo al instante y la morena se puso más seria — pero entenderás que es mi deber cuidar de mi familia, seguramente harías lo mismo si tuvieses hijos y lo harías por tu familia.

La morena no pudo evitar asentir en aceptación — ¿cuál es su propósito? — Cuestiono.

— Mi nieta es presa de su necesidad — acuso la abuela.

— Es evidente que eso es de familia — señalo Yoruichi y la abuela no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa.

— No vamos a detenernos en pequeños detalles — expreso la anciana — si adelante mí llegada a Japón fue por los problemas que hay en la empresa y con mis nietos, además de conocerte — informo con calma — justo ahora soy la única con la facultad de tomar decisiones en la empresa.

La morena suspiro — lamento que tengan esos problemas — expreso la morena — pero, ¿yo que tengo que ver con eso? — Cuestiono.

Shaolin sonrío — desestime la renuncia de Soi y le pedí volver a la empresa — indico con calma.

Yoruichi en esos momentos entendió lo que antes había dicho la anciana — ¿ella se negó?

— Lo hizo — respondió la matriarca — por eso mismo estoy aquí.

La morena le miro con seriedad — Soi no se encuentra en casa — informo.

Shaolin Fong suspiro — sé que no se encuentra y eso es evidente, conociéndola no dejaría que anduvieses sola de compras — señalo — más bien he pensado que tú puedes ayudar a convencerle de reconsiderar su decisión.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño — no creo que yo pueda ayudarle de alguna manera y ciertamente jamás le pediría hacer algo que no quiere, seguramente tiene razones para esa decisión.

La abuela soltó un suspiro — sus motivos son el orgullo y necedad — acuso — el enojo de lo que sucedió en la reunión ese día no la deja ver con claridad y nublan su juicio, por lo que se has aprendido a conocerla un poco y ya debes saber que muchas veces es presa de su carácter.

— Sé que lo es — afirmo la morena rodando los ojos— pero también vi el dolor que le causo lo sucedido y ciertamente no puedo hacer que reconsidere algo que ella no desea por mucho que usted lo quiera.

Shaolin enarco una de sus cejas — sería una oportunidad para congrasearse con la familia, especialmente conmigo.

La morena sonrío — lo hace ver tan fácil y conveniente — señalo — pero amo a su nieta más de lo que pueda desear ser de su agrado — aclaro, miro hacia la ventana para ver el lugar, ya estaba oscureciendo y debía ir a preparar la cena — es tarde y Soi podría llegar en cualquier momento — expreso suavemente.

— No estoy diciendo que le hagas cambiar de opinión porque ciertamente es un poco difícil, lo único que quiero es que mis nietos demuestren que pueden comprometerse a trabajar por el bien de la familia, solo escúchala cuando llegue — indico con calma.

La morena suspiro — no creo que Soi deba demostrar compromiso con la familia, eso es evidente porque desde mucho antes de conocerle más a fondo me hablo del respeto que le tiene a su familia.

Shaolin Fong no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante lo último dicho por la morena, hubiese deseado que el tiempo arreglara todo pero el tiempo para una anciana era algo de lo cual no se podía contar — creo que estoy abusando de tu relación con mi nieta — expreso con calma — me disculpo por eso.

— No tiene que disculparse, puedo entender su predicamento — señalo la morena.

La anciana sonrió — será mejor que regrese a casa o mi hijo se pondrá neurótico cuando Lian no sepa darle razón de donde me encuentro — dijo un poco divertida haciendo que la morena sonriese un poco — espero que podamos vernos pronto, en otras circunstancias.

La morena sonrió e inclino un poco su cabeza en respeto — cuando lo desee Shaolin-san, no lo dije antes pero ha sido un placer — al momento la morena abrió la puerta del auto y salió dando un largo suspiro, miro hacia un lado y noto que el chofer venía con sus compras.

— El placer fue mutuo Yoruichi Shihōin — expreso para sí misma la abuela, cuando se quedó sola.

Ahí de pie Yoruichi sintió flaquear un poco, se había propuesto mantenerse enfocada y en calma pero se daba cuenta que lo quisiera o no Shaolin Fong tenía cierta fuerza de carácter y le hacía recodar a su novia. El motorista le acompaño hasta la perta del apartamento cargando sus compras y luego que ella entro al apartamento se marchó, busco rápidamente la cocina para no perder más tiempo preparando la cena pues deseaba que cuando la peli azul llegara todo estuviese listo.

* * *

La peli azul había llegado al apartamento de la morena cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que la abuela Fong se había marchado del estacionamiento en el complejo de apartamentos de Yoruichi que la recibió con la cena casi lista. Soi se había instalado en el sofá de la sala y aunque el televisor se encontraba encendido ella no lo miraba realmente, para cuando la morena llevo la cena para compartir lo único que recibió fue un suave agradecimiento. Así prosiguieron a tomar sus alimentos con calma y en un silencio un tanto extraño para la morena y un poco cómodo para la peli azul, tenía mucho en mente y esa era su manera de lidiar con las cosas.

Estaba por terminar la cena cuando la morena se puso de pie y fue directamente a la cocina dejando a la peli azul un poco extrañada, cuando regresaba traída consigo 2 copas y una botella de vino. Sirvió un poco para las dos y ofreció una copa a su novia que le miro confusa — ¿crees que es buen idea? — Cuestiono suavemente y cuando vio que la morena tomo un pequeño sorbo — recuerda que mañana vuelves al trabajo.

La morena le sonrió — solo es una copa — aclaro — así que bebe para que te relajes un poco — aconsejo — ¿fue mala la charla con tu abuela? — Pregunto suavemente.

— No exactamente — respondió la peli azul y bebió un pequeño trago de vino.

La morena espero un poco más de información de parte de su novia pero muy al contrario el silencio volvió a reinar entre ellas — si no fue mal, ¿qué es lo que piensas tanto que te mantiene callada? — Cuestiono — pensé que ir con Lisa y charlar te haría bien.

Soi suspiro — la charla fue buena, pero…— la morena enarco una ceja curiosa — han pasado muchas cosas en una semana que meditando en eso parece hasta risible — señalo con calma — Lisa trabaja en el bufete de su familia, donde ni en sus locos sueños lo hubiese imaginado — indico — yo estoy desempleada justo cuando por fin encuentro alguien con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, sin contar el problema con mi hermano y la familia — bufo — es la ironía de la vida.

— ¿Crees que estarás desempleada por siempre? — Cuestiono la morena con calma, extrañamente Soi solo le miro seriamente pero no dijo nada — no me dices nada — señalo con aparente calma pero en el fondo se estaba molestando — soy tu novia Soi, puedes hablar conmigo sabes, no solo sirvo para la cama.

Soi casi se atraganta con el vino — no he dicho nada por el estilo — aclaro al momento y soltó un suspiro — es solo que…

— ¿No confías en mí? — Pregunto con seriedad y estaba por ponerse de pie pero la peli azul le tomo de la mano.

— Yoruichi, por favor — pidió suavemente — confió en ti, solo que es un poco difícil para mí contar sobre mis problemas porque no acostumbro a hacerlo.

La morena volvió a tomar asiento — seguro a tus amigas les cuentas — acuso suavemente.

— En parte tienes razón, en parte no — aclaro — porque no les cuento cosas personales e íntimas.

La morena rodó los ojos — como si no te conociesen lo suficiente, pero no quiero discutir sobre eso o por tonterías.

La peli azul sonrió levemente y atrajo a la morena a sus brazos — ni yo — acepto — te contare lo que quieres saber.

Fue así como Soi empezó a contarle sobre lo que hablo con su abuela, la casi orden de su abuela de volver a la empresa y como ella se había negado para después hacerle saber que mañana debían reunirse en la empresa. Luego le hablo sobre Lisa, Nanao y Rangiku como la emboscaron para charlar largo y tendido sobre todo lo que había sucedido en toda la semana desde que decidió renunciar, su viaje relámpago a América y luego como había sido presentar a su novia con la mandamás de la familia, que es lo que tenía en mente para con la familia y la empresa, todo esas cosas en que no había pensado en todo su viaje con la morena porque sencillamente era más cómodo el pensar en cómo solucionar los problemas de su novia que los suyos propios, pero estando en Tokio y abrumada con la realidad de la vida diaria sentía que eso le sobrepasaba.

— Entonces, ¿no quieres volver a la empresa? — Cuestiono un poco confusa.

Soi suspiro — renuncie Yoruichi, se vería muy falso y mal que lo olvidara así por así.

La morena rodó los ojos — si el empleador es el que desestima la renuncia y en este caso tu abuela dijo que no la aceptaba, no veo el problema.

— El problema es que Lyu se ofreció a tomar mi lugar y no verá con buenos ojos que volviese así no más — señalo — realmente no quiero más problemas con el porqué no sé cómo reaccionaría.

La morena puso los ojos — te preocupas porque se verá mal si regresas, pero no se ve mal que tu propio hermano estuviese más que dispuesto en tomar tu puesto aprovechando todo el asunto del rumor — señalo indignada — y que pasa si reaccionas dándole uno que otro golpe, tal vez es lo que necesita.

Soi sonrió levemente — no es tan simple Yoruichi, no quiero simplemente dejarme llevar por mucho que Lyu necesite una que otra lección.

La morena sonrió levemente — ¿Por qué realmente no quieres regresar? — Pregunto — sé que esa es una razón de peso y lo entiendo —señalo — ¿es por orgullo?

— No voy a negar que en parte es mi orgullo — acepto — pero debes entender que cuando me negué la abuela al momento lo hizo ver como una orden y hasta intento obligarme a aceptar.

La morena parpadeo un par de veces ante esa información, realmente ella quizá hubiese hecho lo mismo que Soi pero recordó algo de su novia, ella respondía sin filtros y hacia que las cosas se mostrara como una inflexibilidad — cuando te negaste, lo hiciste como me negaste ir a América para ver lo que sucedía con mi padre.

Soi rodó los ojos — no veo que tenga que ver eso.

— Yo sí, porque es la manera en que lo dices — señalo — algunas veces suenas mandona e intransigente.

La peli azul suspiro — no sé, creo que lo dije como siempre.

La morena rió levemente y Soi no pudo evitar reír igualmente, miro hacia la pequeña mesa de sala notando que sus copas ya estaban vacías — será mejor irnos a dormir, mañana vuelvo a las labores y tu seguramente tendrás una mañana ocupada en esa reunión.

Soi suspiro largamente — odio cuando los problemas se interponen entre nosotras.

La morena le dio un pequeño beso — entonces arregla esos problemas, en una semana la empresa perdió a su Ceo, también a su jefa del departamento legal — indico — no es justo que tu padre vuelva a trabajar luego de haberse matado saber cuántos años, de paso que tu abuela no disfrute de su visita y el estar bien en familia.

Soi parpadeo y luego frunció el ceño — ya hablas casi como mamá — acuso, la morena estaba por ponerse de pie y la peli azul la atrajo para darle un beso urgente, que Yoruichi término luego de unos instantes — ¿qué pasa? — Pregunto confundida.

— Tengo que sacar los trastes, lavarlos y preparar la ropa para mañana — señalo — por si no lo recuerdas mi moto esta estacionada en tu apartamento.

Soi puso los ojos — bien, te ayudare a lavar los trastes.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — ¿alguna vez has hecho eso? — Cuestiono.

— Por supuesto — respondió — fue un castigo de mamá — aclaro — luego buscas tus cosas para mañana, nos iremos a mi apartamento y dormiremos ahí.

La morena negó con su cabeza pero con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras recogían todo y se iban directo a la cocina para limpiar todo, al parecer su novia no podía evitar ser un poco mandona.

* * *

En la mansión Fong Lyu había llegado justo con su padre, extrañamente la abuela no se encontraba en esos momentos ya que según Lian salió a pasear un momento ya que desde ayer que había llegado no tenido la oportunidad de ver la ciudad bien. Lian aprovecho para charlar con su hijo y preguntarle sobre cómo iba todo, desde que se había dado la última reunión de la empresa no había aparecido. Lian podría notar que la actitud de su hijo no era la de siempre, parecía tenso, frustrado, cansado y poco comunicativo. El Lyu alegre y amable distaba mucho al de hoy, aun así trato de comportarse, ser amable y hasta se sintió aliviado cuando a los 10 minutos llego la abuela.

El saludo fue un poco incómodo para Lyu, su abuela siempre fue un poco fría si se podía decir pero esta vez no era su habitual frialdad, más bien parecía estar en su pose de negocios que siempre le resultaba molesta. Aun así la charla fue más bien de carácter informativo ya que su abuela le pregunto sobre su soltería recién adquirida, de cómo iba el trabajo de ser colaborador de la gerencia. La cena fue un poco más ligera entre charlas de sus padres, la abuela y Lyu que ocasionalmente comentaba alguna cosa.

Shaolin Fong suspiro luego de haber terminado la cena, no cabía duda que Lian era una excelente anfitriona y debía reconocer que esa era una de sus tantos talentos, sonrió un poco al recordar que cuando su hijo la llevo a conocerla le hizo el momento bastante difícil pero la peli azul siempre tenía una sonrisa amable y cuando debía ser clara lo era, justo como parecía ser la novia de Soi, pero había una diferencia muy marcada entre ellas, la joven Shihōin parecía menos acartonada con respecto a decir algunas cosas sin tapujos y eso era un tanto refrescante. Muy diferente a lo que fue Reiko, obviamente no tenía nada contra la niña pero le parecía demasiado amable, sumisa y falta de carácter, además odiaba que las personas hicieran el papel de mosquitas muertas y en ese punto había encasillado a la ex novia de Lyu, al final era un alivio que esa relación terminara.

— Me gustaría hablar contigo hijo — pidió la anciana al joven Lyu.

Lyu miro a sus padres que parecían soltar un suspiro — por supuesto abuela.

La anciana se puso de pie — vamos al despacho — ordeno suavemente y el pelinegro la siguió de cerca. Lian y Ryu se quedaron en la mesa. Cuando llegaron al despacho se acomodaron en el lugar — no voy andarme por las ramas Lyu — indico la abuela — por la tarde estuve charlando con tu hermana, le hice saber que desestimo su renuncia y también le pedí que regresara a la empresa.

Lyu frunció el ceño — pero como — se quejó — abuela no puedes hacer esto, si acepte ser un trabajador más fue para al final llegar a ser Ceo.

Shaolin suspiro — que al final llegues a ser Ceo está por verse hijo, todo lo que estás haciendo es un proceso de trabajo y aprendizaje, además que le haya pedido a tu hermana que regrese no significa que ella lo haga porque por ahora se lo está pensando.

— No puedes estar hablando en serio — expreso con molestia el pelinegro.

— Yo hablo muy en serio — señalo la matriarca — ¿cuál es el problema que tienes con tu hermana? — Cuestiono curiosa — que yo recuerde siempre fueron unidos y no tenían esta rivalidad que hoy parecen tener.

Lyu suspiro — estoy harto de ella — confeso — de estar tras su sombra, que se lleve a las chicas — señalo — a Soi que le ofrecieron directamente el trabajo en la empresa y aunque yo me gradué nunca pensaron en que yo quisiera al menos tener una oportunidad de ser Ceo.

— Solo son celos— acuso Shaolin — tú mismo elegiste estudiar Publicidad y Marketing alegando que los negocios no eran tu fuerte, además de que parecías reacio de tomar aquel diplomado en finanzas que tu padre sugirió y al final te obligo aceptar porque pensaba que tú podrías ser su sucesor como Ceo — la sorpresa ante esa información fue visible en el rostro de Lyu — te comportas como un inmaduro falto de carácter.

Lyu frunció el ceño — tu, la quieres más a ella — le acuso — hay veces quisiera ser como ella, toda su vida ha sido buena.

La anciana suspiro — ¿tan poco te consideras hijo? — Cuestiono cansinamente — ten un poco de orgullo, ese que tienes ahí dentro pero que ocupas mal — indico — y que Dios nos guarde de que tú seas como tu hermana, seguramente ya tendríamos tantas demandas por paternidad, eso sin contar su carácter — rodó los ojos — además no toda su vida ha sido color de rosa y lo sabes bien.

— Lo sé — dijo derrotado — solo que…

Shaolin sonrió con cariño — los dos son mis nietos, les he visto crecer en diferentes ámbitos, tu muy social y dedicado a lo que te es maravilloso como el marketing y la publicidad, tu hermana un poco antisocial con un talento para los negocios que hasta hoy me asombra. De los dos estoy orgullosa pero también me molestan con sus actitudes infantiles, así que no vengas a decir que valoro uno más que al otro porque estas muy equivocado.

— No puedes decir que me equivoco cuando le has pedido que vuelva a la empresa así por así — señalo el pelinegro.

Shaolin Fong se puso de pie — no voy a dar explicaciones sobre mis decisiones — indico la abuela — solo te advierto que no quiero discusiones entre ustedes y menos si es por Yoruichi Shihōin, mañana habrá una reunión de socios y espero se comporten.

Lyu enarco una de sus cejas — ¿sabes de ella? — Pregunto curioso.

— Tu hermana la trajo consigo para presentarla como su pareja — informo la abuela y vio como el semblante de su nieto se agriaba— Shihōin nunca te hubiese dado una oportunidad Lyu, es totalmente lesbiana.

— Eso ya no importa — dijo suavemente.

— Si importa — señalo la matriarca — dejaras en paz a Yoruichi, si tienes algún problema con tu hermana resuélvelo — aconsejo — no me importa si se halan del pelo o se van a los golpes como niños inmaduros, pero esto debe terminar junto con todas sus rencillas por el bien de la familia.

Lyu suspiro largamente su abuela era demasiado mandona, era mejor irse — está bien abuela, haré como dices.

La anciana sonrió — ya estamos hablando mi idioma — señalo haciendo que su nieto sonriera un poco— ahora sería bueno que vayas a descansar, mañana será un día largo.

Lyu se puso de pie — es bueno verte de nuevo luego de un largo tiempo — señalo con una leve sonrisa.

Shaolin se puso de pie — es bueno ver a la familia después de todo — expreso — ahora ven y dale un abrazo a esta vieja.

Lyu se acercó para darle un abrazo efusivo a su abuela — lamento mucho el defraudarte.

— ¿Quién dice que lo haces? — Replico — pueda que cometas errores pero es normal de la juventud — señalo soltándose del abrazo y viendo a su nieto con seriedad y calma — ya llegara el tiempo en que las cosas tomen su rumbo, el que por fin dejaras la relación con Reiko es una buena señal.

Lyu sonrió negando con su cabeza — sé que no les agrada pero ha sido una buena amiga.

La abuela frunció el ceño — hijo si no me parecía como novia, menos me parecerá como amiga — señalo — eso es como si muriese tu perro y te quedaras con el cadáver.

El pelinegro sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su abuela — hay abuela, con qué cosas sales — le abrazo de nuevo — es tarde, deberías descansar y dejar que tus humildes trabajadores tengan un momento de paz.

La matriarca sonrió de buena gana — mañana nos veremos — índico y vio cómo su nieto salía del despacho, al instante tomo asiento y soltó un suspiro pensando que esos niños la iban a matar un día. Aun así sabía que los amaba como a nadie y es que las abuelas según las costumbre son estrictas con sus hijos y un poco alcahuetas con los nietos, por eso mismo había adelantado su viaje, para arreglar todos los problemas entre ellos y de paso poner las cosas financieras y de carácter económico más encaminarlas a un futuro donde ella posiblemente ya hubiese estirado la pata y no era que estaba de pesimista o tenía alguna enfermedad era simplemente el ciclo de la vida, según ella había tenido una vida larga y satisfactoria, quizá solo le quedaba descansar en paz y reunirse con su amado esposo.

* * *

Lyu Fong manejaba hacia su apartamento, cuando termino de hablar con su abuela sus padres le esperaban quizá para saber que le había dicho la abuela pero el desestimo darle más importancia y solo se despidió de ellos. Sabía muy bien que su padre aún estaba molesto por todo el asunto de la empresa y su madre siempre apelaba a la familia, la hermandad para que todo se resolviese entre él y Soi, cosa que no sabía si sucedería.

El pelinegro no iba negar que eran los celos el detonante de su rivalidad con su hermana, tampoco iba a dejar de reconocer que cuando conoció a Yoruichi Shihōin el quedo prendado inmediatamente ya que era una mujer con toda la extensión de la palabra, pero desde que Soi había hecho notorio su interés por la morena en la subasta sin imaginar que desde antes se entendían, había caído en un momento de hastió, quizá solo había sido una especie de despertar en el cual se dio cuenta que se encontraba de novio con una chica que lanzaba miradas a su hermana, que siempre estaría detrás de ella y que nunca nadie le reconocería. En parte reconocía que los constantes reclamos de Reiko habían trastocado su endeble autoestima cada vez que le recordaba que su hermana era la flamante CEO de la empresa familiar y que él solo hacia publicidad.

Pero ante todo el que Yoruichi eligiese a su hermana, le defendiera y de paso que confesara que se había revolcado con ella en la cama había sido un golpe a su hombría, tanto que sintió el deseo de una revancha. De golpear a su hermana hasta dejarla deforme, aun así sabía que era su hermana y esas cosas no podían ser pero si podía arrebatarle su cargo en la empresa. ¿Acaso eso era tan malo?, posiblemente si pero hasta hoy los dos se había quedado sin nada, era irónico todo el asunto y extrañamente Soi no había dado la cara, pero seguramente mañana le vería. Por ahora era mejor descansar había desestimado el reunirse con Reiko ya que no tenía ánimos de verla y quizá su abuela tenía razón y era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz.

* * *

La mañana llego con un cielo nublado, Soi suspiro al darse cuenta que Yoruichi ya estaba en la ducha y seguramente no le permitiría entrar para ahorrar agua. Sonrió con una alegría que pocas veces mostraba y se estiro en la cama sintiendo como el perfume de Yoruichi se había impregnado en la sabana, nunca pensó que dormir con alguien sin tener sexo y despertar a su lado sería algo que le llenara de satisfacción y de cierta alegría, su vida había cambiado sin pensarlo en poco tiempo y si se preguntaba cuándo empezó, ella fácilmente diría que fue esa noche donde se topó con Yoruichi. Miro hacia el reloj en la mesa de noche y puso los ojos, la reunión era a las 10:30 aun era muy temprano, pero quería convencer a Yoruichi de llevarse el Audi y dejara la motocicleta.

La morena salió envuelta en una toalla y sonrió a la peli azul — pensé que dormirías un poco más — se acercó para sentarse en la cama y le dio una beso a su novia — buenos días.

Soi sonrió luego del beso y por acto reflejo intento quitarle la toalla a la morena pero esta la tenía bien sujeta — ¿no vas a cambiarte? — Cuestiono con una sonrisa pícara y la morena suspiro.

Se puso de pie — lo haré, pero tú debes ir a ducharte — la peli azul rodó los ojos — será mejor que vayas, mientras iré a calentar leche y preparare cereal — Soi iba a decirle que podían ir a comprar desayuno pero la morena suspiro — debes aprender a comer comida casera, no hecha en restaurantes.

La peli azul salió de la cama — ¿te he dicho que hablas como mamá? — Pregunto.

La morena rodó los ojos — si — respondió, mientras empezaba a sacar la ropa del armario.

Soi se fue a la ducha rápidamente no quería perder mucho tiempo, sabía que Yoruichi quería ser puntual ya que se había tomado una semana libre y debía retomar muchas cosas en sus dos trabajos. La morena se vistió con calma tratando de no perder el ritmo, se había despertado temprano y tenía tiempo para desayunar con Soi aunque solo fuese cereal con leche, anoche había inspeccionado el refrigerador y había tenido la buena idea de llevar de su casa algo de comer que no se echara a perder. Termino de preparar el cereal y fue a la habitación para llamar a Soi que justamente se encontraba revisando su computadora.

La morena tomo su mochila, donde siempre guardaba su equipo fotográfico — puedes dejar eso un momento y venir a desayunar.

Soi sonrió y dejo la computadora, al instante se fue tras la morena que parecía bastante mandona esa mañana, pero era mejor obedecer para al menos tener una oportunidad de convencerla para dejar la moto. Se sentaron a desayunar y charlar brevemente.

* * *

Soi suspiro cuando bajo del apartamento unas horas después y fue hasta su automóvil, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño molesta porque al final Yoruichi no quiso llevarse el Audi y esa había sido a punto de convertirse en una tonta discusión, era obvio que ella tenía un poco de culpa por dejar que su mal humor tomara lo mejor de ella, pero la morena no fue muy comprensiva al momento. Subió a su auto recordando la frase con que la morena dejo las cosas claras **_"una cosa es que seamos novias y durmamos juntas, otra que empiece a usar tus cosas y gastes tu dinero a manos llenas en mí"_**. Encendió el auto resignada amaba esa mujer y esa cualidad de que lo monetario no algo que le tomara mucho interés o simplemente el hecho de que le gustaba ser independiente económicamente, otras mujeres no hubiesen dudado de aceptar todo a manos llenas pero su Yoruichi no.

Eran las 9:50, sabía que estaría en la empresa antes de las 10:30 pero tampoco llegaría demasiado temprano, solo esperaba no toparse con Lyu antes de la reunión porque eso sería amargar su mañana y quien sabe que reacción tendría. En la empresa Ryu se encontraba junto a Vanesa terminando de darle instrucciones para cuando su madre llegara con su esposa, todo estaba listo y solo se esperaba que todos llegaran puntuales. Extrañamente Vanesa se quedó ahí después de haberle despedido y el resoplo al pensar que la pobre chica aún no se habituaba a él y con eso se preguntaba si con Soi era así, sonrió seguramente conociendo a su hija no porque si no esa pobre chica ya no trabajaría ahí — ¿sucede algo Vanesa? — Cuestiono con calma.

Ella soltó un suspiro — me preguntaba si debo relevar a su hijo de las tareas.

Ryu sonrió — no — respondió sin dudar — como te explique ayer mi madre está de visita y sería bueno que notara que las cosas no cambian si no es por su orden.

— Entiendo señor Fong, con su permiso — hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina.

Cuando Vanesa llego a su puesto miro hacia el pequeño escritorio donde se encontraba Lyu y para bien de todos se encontraba sumido en el trabajo que le había asignado, según lo que había predispuesto su padre debía de aprender hacer reportes detallados sobre ventas y revisar algunos costos. La pobre pelinegra suspiro, ese trabajo ya lo había hecho ella y se lo había entregado al señor Ryu, pero él quería ver si su hijo podría hacer lo mismo en cierta manera era hacer el trabajo dos veces. Vanesa alzo la vista cuando el sonido del ascensor indicaba que alguien había llegado, se sintió un poco nerviosa porque esta sería la primera vez que vería a la matriarca Fong en persona, pero cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar sonreír aliviada.

Soi noto como la puerta del ascensor se abría y al instante noto que Vanesa le miraba y sonreía ella sonrió de vuelta pero mantuvo la seriedad recordando que posiblemente Lyu estaría ahí — buenos días Vanesa — saludo con suavidad.

— Buenos días señorita Fong, me alegra volver a verla — respondió amablemente.

La peli azul sonrió agradecida por sus palabras, realmente desde que llego desde el señor del estacionamiento, los de seguridad y hasta la recepcionista le dieron una calurosa bienvenida, como si esperaban que ella regresara, suspiro ante ese pensamiento y recordó que no era momento de charlar — ¿puedo hablar con mi padre? — Cuestiono.

— Por supuesto, iba a la sala de juntas a esperar a su abuela y su madre — informo la pelinegra y Soi asintió agradecida.

* * *

Shaolin Fong y Lian estaban llegando a la empresa, miraba todo con ojos críticos ya que tenía como cinco años de no visitarla y todo había sido porque Soi se hacía cargo de ella de manera magistral. Ella ya era vieja y ni el pobre Sasakibe que siempre había estado al servicio de la familia en China tenían los ánimos y la urgencia de ir a ver los negocios en Japón, en China todo andaba sobre ruedas y no tenía nada de lo cual preocuparse ya que Sasakibe siempre había sido la mano derecha en la empresa en China, primero de su esposo y luego de ella, el mismo había adiestrado a Ryu cuando era joven antes de viajar a Japón donde se había quedado a vivir luego de que se enamorara perdidamente de la mujer que a su lado que parecía tensa.

La anciana suspiro — relájate Lian, seguro tus hijos se comportaran.

Lian le miro curiosa — antes no hubiese dudado de eso, pero ahora quien sabe.

El chofer se estaciono y al instante bajo para abrirles la puerta y pudiesen salir — llegamos señoras — indico, justo notaban el automóvil de Soi estacionado a unos metros.

Lian bajo primero y ayuda a Shaolin a bajar y entraron a la empresa en busca del ascensor, los vigilantes y la recepcionista al instante les saludaron ceremonialmente — te daré un consejo hija — dijo la anciana al momento que la puerta del ascensor cerro — déjalos arreglar sus problemas, si quieren terminar a los puños que lo hagan — se encogió de hombros — al final saben defenderse y quizá así terminen con sus disputas.

— Espero que no lleguen a eso — señalo con seriedad, cuando el sonido del ascensor les indicaba que habían llegado. La puerta se abrió y Lian noto que Vanesa parecía tensa y no podía culparle, desde la reunión pasada las cosas estaban patas arriba y para colmo hoy era la primera vez que tenía a su suegra en persona.

Vanesa se adelantó a su encuentro — Buenos días señoras — saludo.

— Buenos días — respondieron las dos mujeres, Shaolin Sonrió — Vanesa por fin te conozco en persona — señalo la anciana y vio a su nieto a un lado en un pequeño escritorio.

— Es un gusto señora Fong — expreso la pelinegra con una media sonrisa — el señor Ryu y la señorita Fong les esperan en la sala de juntas.

Shaolin sonrió — Lyu deja el trabajo, ya es hora de ir a la reunión — ordeno a su nieto que al instante se puso de pie.

— Buenos días, abuela — se acercó para darle un beso y luego fue con Lian — madre.

— Si no les importa me quedare con Vanesa para darle algunas instrucciones — expreso la matriarca y vio cómo su nuera y nieto buscaban la sala de reuniones.

Vanesa suspiro — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle señora Fong?

La anciana sonrió a la joven — escucha, dentro de cuarenta y cinco minutos vendrán los socios del bufete Yadōmaru — informo con calma — espero que para ese tiempo la reunión este llegando a un feliz término, así que por favor los anuncias y los haces pasar.

Vanesa parpadeo pero asintió — por supuesto señora Fong.

— Además de eso, según tengo entendido fuiste tú quien armo casi todo el informe para esta reunión — señalo con calma.

Vanesa suspiro — espero no haber cometido ningún error, solo seguí los lineamientos que la señorita Fong suele usar.

— Ya veremos, la verdad no tuve tiempo de chequear a fondo — indico y le miro— luego hablaremos de eso al término de toda esta reunión, ¿cómo va todo con Lyu? — Cuestiono y empezó su camino hacia la sala de reuniones.

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca y Shaolin no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa — al principio fue un poco difícil el darle órdenes, pero entre ayer y hoy creo que se conformó con su trabajo.

Shaolin frunció el ceño — dime la verdad — ordeno al momento — ¿lo crees competente?

Vanesa reflexiono — se esfuerza mucho para intentar estar a la altura, pero debo señalar que es notable que esta no es su área y le es difícil todo el asunto de los negocios y la administración.

La matriarca se detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta de la sala de juntas — dime Vanesa, entre Lyu y Soi quien es el indicado para la empresa según tú.

Vanesa frunció el ceño — me parece Fong-sama que no soy la indicada para dar una opinión de esa envergadura — respondió y vio la mirada seria de la anciana que le exigía una respuesta — pero si debo responder, creo que sería la señorita Fong y no la elijo porque ha sido mi jefa estos años y me contrato, es por el simple hecho de que los negocios son algo natural para ella, además de eso saber ver una oportunidad para que alguien mejore y así mismo tiempo mejorar el rendimiento de los empleados.

— ¿Aun con todo el estuche de monerías que se carga? — Pregunto un poco divertida.

Vanesa no pudo evitar soltar un sonrisa — todos saben que tiene su carácter, pero jamás ha tomado su posición o apellido para humillar o recalcar superioridad.

Shaolin bufo — ¿Qué piensas de la situación de la empresa?

Vanesa justo se mordió la lengua quizá había dicho demasiado pero por la cara de la matriarca esa respuesta como las anteriores debían ser respondidas — fue una sorpresa para todos la renuncia de la señorita Fong, pero la renuncia de la señorita Lisa caldeo los ánimos de muchos y les hizo pensar en renunciar también, claro que todo eso cambio al ver que el señor Ryu se hacía cargo como lo había hecho mucho antes, según lo que escuche por ahí.

— Recuerda que hablaremos luego de que la reunión termine y todos se marchen te vienes a la sala de juntas — ordeno.

— Si, Fong-sama — se apresuró a abrir la puerta y ella entro.

* * *

La sala se encontraba en completo silencio cuando Shaolin Fong hizo su entrada, suspiro al notar que Soi y Lyu estaban sentados lo más lejos uno del otro como fuese posible en la mesa de conferencia, aun así sonrió levemente divertida por las actitudes infantiles de sus nietos, camino tomando asiento en la cabecera de la mesa y al instante Ryu se puso de pie para empezar con la reunión. Ryu dio la explicación del informe que todos tenían en sus manos y el día de ayer por la tarde había sido enviado a cada uno con anticipación para ese día, Soi Fong hasta hoy por la mañana había notado el correo con el informe y eso era lo que leía antes del desayuno con la morena, luego cuando se marchó y extrañamente se había sorprendido un poco porque no esperaba un informe completo ante los cambios en la empresa y todo lo sucedido pero justo ahí estaban.

Luego de más de cuarenta minutos la reunión estaba terminando y Shaolin Fong empezó a hablar — es un buen reporte a pesar de los inconvenientes de la pasada reunión y todo lo que se ha suscitado, debo reconocer que Vanesa ha mostrado bastante oficio ya que ella misma armo todo ayudando a Ryu — Soi no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa de orgullo y Ryu asintió ante el apoyo de su madre — ahora tengo varios anuncio que dar — indico con calma — primero como Socia mayoritaria y la que persona que justamente tiene la voz cantante en esta empresa, desestimo la renuncia de Soi y será reincorporada a la empresa en la brevedad posible.

Lyu hizo mala cara y Soi rodó los ojos, su abuela había dicho que esperaría su respuesta y al parecer ella daba por hecho el asunto — si puedo opinar en eso, aún no he aceptado el regresar abuela — señalo la peli azul.

La matriarca le miro e ignoro el comentario para proseguir — lo segundo es importante ya que nuestra jefa del departamento legal renuncio, pensé en la mejor solución para lo que se refiere el área legal era el contratar al bufete de Rent Yadōmaru para hacerse cargo de esa tarea ya que son de confianza y antes hemos ocupado de sus servicios.

Ryu se mostró sorprendido — me parece una buena idea.

— Tercero seria saber cómo está todo el asunto del evento del año de la empresa y de paso he pensado que sería algo bastante novedoso el que se pueda tener a la prensa cubriendo el evento como algo social — indico con calma.

Soi rodó los ojos y Lian sonrió — me parece una gran idea — afirmo con una enorme sonrisa y su hija le vio como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

Ryu suspiro — no veo factible lo de la prensa — indico con calma — justo ahora hemos sido afortunados de que alguien no filtrara que la antigua Ceo renuncio y que el que tomo su lugar fue removido.

Lyu le lanzo una mirada molesta a su padre y decidió opinar — me parece que sería bueno y de una vez podrías anunciar quien se quedara como Ceo.

Soi rodó los ojos — por tradición la celebración es eso mismo, el agradecer a nuestros colaboradores, empleados, proveedores el darnos su apoyo durante el año, no algo enteramente privado como las decisiones de la junta directiva de la empresa — indico — la prensa está fuera de lugar, ¿qué es lo que deseas mostrar? — Cuestiono — una familia unida — señalo sarcásticamente.

Lian le lanzo una mirada molesta — si vamos a mostrar el evento, lo mejor sería una revista como la de Ukitake.

Soi frunció el ceño al instante, Lyu sonrió y Ryu soltó un suspiro — ¿no es esa donde trabaja Yoruichi? — Cuestiono la abuela.

— Si — respondió Lian — es una revista respetable y seria, no tienen línea amarillista como casi todas.

El toque de la puerta les saco de la discusión, la puerta se abrió — señores, el señor Rent ha llegado.

— Hazlos pasar Vanesa — ordeno Shaolin Fong, al instante la puerta se abrió y entraron, Nanao, Lisa y Rent junto con ellas.

Los Yadōmaru saludaron y tomaron asiento como Shaolin Fong les había indicado, Rent empezó a hablar sobre los términos de la contratación y de paso explico cómo sería el trabajo conjunto y de que se encargarían según la petición de la matriarca. Soi suspiro ante toda la explicación que el papá de Lisa empezaba, como lo pensaba su abuela no dejaría nada al aire y se notaba porque según lo que manifestaba Rent ellos se encargarían de los contratos con proveedores, de los empleados, de hacer cumplir los estatutos, de las alianzas con otras empresas para que todo fuera conforme al marco de las Leyes nacionales e internacionales, así mismo que cubrirían jurídicamente cualquier problema, ya sea de patentes, demandas o lo que fuera que podría afectar en algún futuro.

Ryu miro a su madre y no pudo evitar suspirar por lo bajo al darse cuenta que la visita adelantada tenía un propósito y que posiblemente su madre tenía una agenda entre manos y le gustara o no se haría conforme a sus deseos. Miro hacia su hijo tenía una cara de pocos amigos dirigida a Lisa y esta le sonreía con un toque de suficiencia, luego miro a Soi que tenía el ceño característico dando a entender de que todo le resultaba molesto de alguna manera y quizá el hecho de dar un indicio de negativa de volver a la empresa era un factor y podía ser su molestia. Rent termino su explicación y con ello señalo que se entregarían copias de algunos modelos de cómo debían ser redactados los contratos para todo a lo que se refirieron, Nanao fue la que hizo la entrega a cada uno en una carpeta.

Shaolin sonrió — una gran explicación Rent — felicito la anciana — ahora, podrías por favor entregar los contratos que te pedí expresamente.

Rent carraspeo — por supuesto Shaolin-san — expreso y miro hacia su hija mayor — Lisa por favor, me ayudas con eso.

Lisa abrió su carpeta y saco dos folders, se puso de pie pensando en que de una u otra manera su trabajo era el más sucio en esos momentos, puso un folder frente a Lyu y el otro delante de Soi al instante miraron hacia su abuela — dado todo el problema que hemos tenido desde la reunión pasada he ideado la manera de que los dos puedan tener la oportunidad de ser Ceo de la empresa nuevamente, todo dependerá de ustedes de ahora en adelante, del trabajo que efectúen según ciertas condiciones que están señaladas en el contrato que esta frente a ustedes.

Lyu pestañeo — lo siento abuela pero no entiendo — indico el pelinegro —pensé que solo yo sería el que tendría la oportunidad de ser el Ceo.

Soi rodó los ojos, pero ella también tenía algo que decir aunque diferente — te recuerdo que hasta este momento no he aceptado regresar a la empresa.

Lisa y Nanao se lanzaron una mirada, Rent pareció ajeno a todo pero en el fondo admitió que Soi tenía su carácter — Lyu sé que esta semana has empezado a trabajar en algo que tú mismo no deseabas, por otra parte Soi sé que aún no has dado tu decisión de regresar a la empresa, por lo mismo justo hoy les doy una oportunidad de decidir por ustedes mismos lo que deseen hacer — expreso con calma, Rent no pudo evitar rodar los ojos, Lisa hizo lo mismo y Nanao permaneció calma — lean los contratos a conciencia y vean de lo que se trata, si no quieren aceptar las condiciones expuestas en el contrato no lo firmen.

Soi miro el folder y luego a Lisa como preguntándole de que iba eso, pero la pelinegra solo aparto la mirada, Lyu luego de un momento soltó un suspiro impaciente — ¿estás jugando con nosotros? — Pregunto con exasperación — se supone que yo tendría una oportunidad de ser el Ceo.

Shaolin Fong le miro seria — ya la has tenido, pero en cuatro días el Ingeniero de la planta de la fábrica mostró inconformidad alegando diferencias contigo, la jefa del departamento jurídico renuncio y según tengo entendido algunos empleados se mostraron tentados a hacer lo mismo por tu manera de manejar la empresa — suspiro — por no nombrar otras situaciones delicadas — señalo al instante — no digas que no se te dio alguna oportunidad porque la tuviste y tú mismo la desaprovechaste.

Hubo un largo silencio y en esos momentos nadie se movió o quiso dar alguna opinión Soi prefirió guardarse sus comentarios porque sabía que sería algo inútil así que le echaría un vistazo a ese contrato y las condiciones del mismo aunque conociendo a su abuela intuía que la molestia de Lyu era un poco justificable, su abuela siempre traía algo entre manos y todo lo que hacía era planeado fríamente, no por gusto ella misma llevaba los negocios en china magníficamente. Fue Lisa quien hablo para alivio de todos — entonces, ¿termino la reunión? — Pregunto, Nanao le dio un leve codazo y esta le frunció el ceño, Lian sonrió levemente Lisa siempre fue así desde que la conoció.

La matriarca sonrío — por supuesto — respondió — la reunión ha terminado y agradezco su asistencia — indico — al momento Rent se acercó para despedirse —estaremos en contacto Rent.

— Estamos a su disposición Fong-san — dijo el pelinegro y al instante fue a saludar a Ryu y Lian, Lisa y Nanao fueron a despedirse también y luego de todo se marcharon.

Lyu se puso de pie — ¿debo regresar al trabajo o voy a meditar sobres esto? — Pregunto señalando el folder con el contrato.

— Tomate el día y piensa en tus opciones hijo, porque mañana a primera hora debo tener sus repuestas — respondió la matriarca, al instante él se acercó y se despidió, luego fue con sus padres que iban de salida, Soi iba hacer lo mismo pero la abuela le detuvo — Soi, puedes darme un momento — pidió.

Las peli azul volvió sus pasos y tomo asiento a un lado de su abuela — ¿esto es para que no vaya tras Lisa y hable con ella? — Cuestiono.

Shaolin Fong sonrió — en parte — respondió— pero sé que es inútil porque tú, Lisa, Rangiku y Nanao han sido como uña y mugre desde que se conocen — señalo — pero lo que quiero es preguntarte es por Vanesa — señalo y Soi enarco una ceja.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella? — Pregunto curiosa.

Shaolin Fong sonrió — ¿porque no me había dicho antes lo talentosa que es? — Cuestiono con calma — no creo que no te hayas dado cuenta de que tiene potencial.

Soi suspiro — no creí conveniente en darle más carga a sabiendas que esta próxima a egresar de su carrera — explico — me conoces y sabes que no me gusta tener personas poco competentes, sé que al principio le fue difícil tomar el ritmo pero desde entonces aprendió mucho y creo que se ha ido superando.

La anciana enarco una ceja — ¿aún está estudiando? — Pregunto y Soi asintió — ¿ya antes le habías pedido hacer reportes contigo?

— No exactamente, pero de un tiempo ella hacia el favor de revisar si algo se había pasado por alto o en todo caso que me señalara algún error — informo — la verdad es que hace unas semanas le pedí que me trajera sus notas y todo el asunto para evaluar sus capacidades más a fondo y ver si podía potenciar su talento de alguna otra manera.

Shaolin Fong sonrió, justamente ella había pensado en eso el día de ayer que Ryu le explico que Vanesa había hecho el informe y que no fuese tan crítica al respecto ya que no era tan completo como el de Soi pero estaba en general bien detallado — lo mismo he pensado yo al respecto — indico dejando a Soi sorprendida — esa chica tiene buena disposición, talento y aguante — señalo — solo el hecho de soportar tu carácter es un milagro.

Soi puso los ojos — creo que ella lo vale — afirmo obviando la puya de su abuela.

— Por supuesto — confirmo — lo otro es muy simple, ya que tenemos tiempo el saber sobre esa revista donde trabaja Yoruichi — expreso — se de la fama de Jūshirō Ukitake y Lian tiene razón que sería ideal para cubrir el evento — Soi rodó los ojos y su abuela lo ignoro — quisiera hablar con Yoru-chan al respecto.

Soi enarco una ceja **_"Yoru-chan"_** repitió en su cabeza, desde cuando su abuela era tan familiar con su novia después de que ayer le interrogo como si fuese una criminal o saber qué cosas más — abuela con todo respeto no veo que tenga que ver Yoruichi con eso, ella solo es una empleada en todo caso con quien deberías hablar es con el mismo Ukitake.

La abuela frunció el ceño — tiene razón, creo que me precipite — señalo y luego miro a su nieta con seriedad — al final, ¿has decidido volver a la empresa?

Soi suspiro — creo que debo leer las condiciones — expreso sarcásticamente y su abuela sonrió levemente — como lo has planteado será como una competencia entre Lyu y yo.

— Podría decirse que es algo por el estilo — indico con calma.

— Hoy fue más que evidente de que Lyu no estará conforme con la situación y las cosas se pongan peor entre nosotros — señalo con calma.

Shaolin suspiro — sus problemas de autoestima no es asunto mío — señalo — si no pueden con un poco de competencia o se sienten amenazados el uno del otro es su problema y deberán resolverlo con prontitud sea como sea, la dirección de la empresa es algo serio y no permitiré que sea una excusa para sus peleas infantiles y discusiones personales.

Soi suspiro — ¿puedo yo meditar mis opciones con respecto al contrato? — Preguntó con ironía.

La anciana puso los ojos — será mejor que lo pienses bien — aconsejo — ahora, cuando salgas por favor dile a Vanesa que pase.

— Por supuesto — dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose para darle un beso a su abuela, sabía que ayer había sido un poco distante en su trato con ella y como dijo Yoruichi no era muy justo y debía entenderla — hasta mañana abuela.

— Hasta mañana — la despidió y cuando iba por la puerta le recordó — el contrato deberás dejarlo con Vanesa sellado en un sobre para que ella me los envié a la casa con el mensajero.

Soi asintió y salió de la sala de juntas, cuando llego con Vanesa sonrió — muy buen trabajo Vanesa — felicito — te has superado estos días y eso es bueno.

— Gracias señorita Fong, debo indicar que si no fuese por usted no hubiese sabido cómo hacerlo — señalo con calma.

Soi sonrió — mi abuela te espera.

— Por supuesto — dijo seria — con su permiso.

Soi la vio marcharse y pasó una de sus manos por el cabello, estaba ofuscada y justamente pensaba en ir a su apartamento para leer a conciencia ese dichoso contrato, quien sabe que cosas haya estipulado su abuela y que le esperaría. Conociéndola sería algo retorcido para darles una lección, solo de imaginarlo sentía que iba a tener jaqueca. Entro al ascensor y miro su reloj notando que era casi hora del almuerzo quizá si hablaba a Yoruichi podría tener un momento para relajarse comiendo con ella y olvidando lo que acaba de suceder, de paso disfrutaría de su compañía reconfortante.

Cuando subió al automóvil tomo su teléfono y aunque su plan era hablarle a su novia, al momento cambio de opinión y marco al teléfono de Lisa.

 **—** **Justo ahora voy manejando y te tengo en manos libres — explico — Nanao está conmigo.**

 **—** **¿Podrían decirme de que va todo esto del contrato? — Pregunto.**

 **—** **¿Ya lo leíste? — Indago Lisa con seriedad.**

 **—** **Aun no — respondió la peli azul — con la reunión tuve más que suficiente para querer agregarle lo que sea que la abuela tenga entre manos.**

 **—** **Lo sentimos pero no podemos hablar del contrato, por cuestiones éticas mientras no sepas el contenido — señalo Nanao.**

 **—** **Lastimosamente tu abuela nos ha agarrado bien de los cojones — indico Lisa y Nanao puso los ojos ante su frase machista — solo puedo decirte que es un contrato muy completo y detallado.**

 **—** **Lo leeré por la tarde, luego te hablo — señalo Soi — justo voy a almorzar y no quiero que me haga daño — la peli azul escucho las risas de Nanao y Lisa en la línea.**

 **—** **Es una buena elección — acordó Lisa y escucho un suspiro — tienes mucho que pensar luego.**

 **—** **Lo sé — afirmo la peli azul — nos vemos.**

La llamada termino al momento y Soi volvió a mirar el folder donde el contrato se encontraba, tuvo la tentación de tomarlo para hojear un poco pero no quería amargarse la comida con Yoruichi. Tomo el teléfono y envió un mensaje para proponerle almorzar, juntas al instante recibió la contestación informándole que ya había aceptado almorzar con Hirako. Obviamente aprovecho para invitarla y decirle que si deseaba llegar el rubio no tendría ningún problema con ello. Lo medito en un momento y sin pensarlo demasiado acepto, Shinji era buen sujeto y quizá distraerse un poco hablando de otras cosas y con su novia a su lado lo que había pasado en la flamante reunión de la empresa pasaría a segundo lugar.

* * *

Yoruichi tomo asiento en la humilde cafetería de la esquina que estaba ubicada en la misma cuadra de la revista, sonrió levemente al ver como Kiyone y Shinji discutían sobre qué pedir viendo el menú. Suspiro al pensar en que diría Soi o más bien cuál sería su reacción al notar que el pequeño almuerzo de tres resultaría ser de cuatro porque la joven Kotetsu se les había infiltrado al último momento aun cuando Hirako pareció inconforme ya que seguramente su plan seria de interrogarle sobre su viaje y sobre Soi yendo tras ella como en una película romántica, según se lo había descrito en la llamada telefónica. Cuando dejaron la algarabía la morena pensó que ese era el momento preciso para darles la noticia ya que justamente ella debía ordenar los dos platos.

— ¿No les importara que Soi nos acompañe a almorzar? — Cuestiono con calma y noto como sus dos compañeros de trabajo parecían contrariados para luego reírse con un dejo de diversión.

— No bromees con cosas como esas Yoruichi — expreso el rubio.

La morena parpadeo — no estoy bromeando, ella me dijo que quería almorzar conmigo y cuando le dije que almorzaría con ustedes no tuvo ningún problema por compartir el almuerzo.

Los dos le miraron confusos y un poco incrédulos, para luego alzar la vista ante la entrada de la heredera de los Fong con paso tranquilo hasta llegar delante de ellos en la mesa que ocupaban — buenas tardes, espero no les moleste que les acompañe.

Shinji y Kiyone miraron hacia la peli azul y luego a Yoruichi — toma asiento — ordeno la morena la ver ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo respondía. Al instante la peli azul tomo asiento junto a ella y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla — ya te pedí algo de comida, espero sea de tu agrado.

Soi sonrío levemente — seguro estará bien.

El almuerzo fue divertido para la morena, para la peli azul fue un poco refrescante y por un momento se olvidó de todos sus problemas y pendientes. Como no podían hablar tan íntimamente Hirako y Kiyone se dedicaron a contar sus peripecias en el trabajo estos días que Yoruichi estuvo fuera del país y para comodidad de todos había ciertas anécdotas divertidas. Al término del almuerzo ellos fueron los primeros en marcharse mientras la morena acompañaba a Soi al auto.

— Te ves tensa — señalo la morena.

La peli azul soltó un suspiro y atrajo a la morena hacia ella en un abrazo — fue una mañana un tanto difícil — capturo sus labios en un pequeño beso.

Yoruichi sonrío luego de terminar el contacto — ¿llegaras a casa por la tarde o te quedaras en tu apartamento?

Soi lo medito unos momentos — puedo pasar por ti al trabajo e irnos a la casa — la morena negó al momento sabiendo que si aceptaba debía dejar la moto en la revista — bien, que te parece si llego y si me dejas me quedo a dormir.

La morena sonrió — te dejare pero dependerá de tu comportamiento — advirtió con un dejo de diversión haciendo que Soi sonriera un poco — vete a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, yo debo irme al trabajo.

Soi suspiro — bien, ve con cuidado y nos vemos más tarde — al instante subió al auto y lo encendió mientras vio como la morena seguía su camino hacia la revista.

* * *

Yǎbā- es tonto en chino.

Gracias por leer...continuara.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos,

Les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero sea de su agrado, como siempre agradezco a aquellos que leen y siguen esta historia, aquellos que dejan su comentario y han tenido la paciencia de sguir desde el principio.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 24**

Soi Fong llego a su lugar de habitación y sin perder tiempo tomo sus cosas para darle rienda suelta a la curiosidad por el contenido del contrato, sabía que se fue por las ramas desde que lo tuvo en sus manos por el simple hecho de tener un almuerzo de lo más tranquilo junto a la morena. Al no más entrar cerró la puerta y lanzo hacia el sofá para abrir la carpeta y tomando el dichoso papel en sus manos para leer su contenido como si se le fuese la vida en ello. La peli azul leyó el contenido al principio con asombro y cierta incredulidad, tuvo que releer y esa vez sintió que su humor decaía y parecía caer en el disgusto, no es que le extrañara todo el asunto ya que en el fondo sabía que su súbita renuncia debía a tener alguna consecuencia y vaya que su abuela no defraudo en lo más mínimo, el asunto de reincorporarse a la empresa era ahora algo que debía meditar con cierto cuidado, cosa de lo más difícil primero porque mañana a primera hora debía entregarse la respuesta y segundo porque al final su abuela siempre parecía tener el sartén por el mango.

En la revista Yoruichi había tenido trabajo que hacer, ya que no solo era parte del equipo fotográfico de la revista puesto que también debía ver diseños en portadas, reportajes y sobretodo el valorar que imágenes de todas las tomadas serian la adecuadas según su criterio, obviamente no era la única que hacia eso ya que Hirako hacia lo mismo y luego con Ukitake, el gerente de diseño y el de publicidad se encargaban de dar su último voto y el visto bueno para así armar lo que sería impreso para la revista. El tiempo paso en general un poco rápido desde que habían llegado del pequeño almuerzo, Shinji ya había entregado su parte y justo se había quedado charlando con el peliblanco en la gerencia.

Shinji salió de la oficina de la gerencia y fue directo hacia su escritorio, noto que la morena estaba muy metida en el trabajo, aun así él deseaba charlar justo ahora que Kiyone había salido a una asignación — tomemos un receso y cuéntame de tu semana en América.

La morena alzo su vista dorada y sonrió — ¿qué parte quieres saber? — Cuestiono un poco divertida — mi drama familiar o sobre mi acompañante inesperada.

El rubio se puso serio — primero te diré que me pareció muy mal de tu parte el irte de viaje cuando las cosas parecían estar color hormiga con la princesa — señalo y noto como el rostro de la morena decaía un poco — aun así debo decir que Soi Fong me sorprendió, quien iba a imaginar que voluntariamente se prestaría para ir a un programa de televisión y ser en cierta manera increpada, para luego salir como la estrella del momento.

Yoruichi suspiro — las cosas quizá no son tan simples entre nosotras, sé que hice mal en irme y avisarle al último momento— explico un poco, luego dejó notar una sonrisa ante lo que había escuchado — me debes contar sobre eso, Soi no me conto bien la situación.

— Seguro no es tan fantástico como lo tuyo — señalo con un dejo de molestia— ¿todo bien con tu papá?

La morena soltó un suspiro — las cosas con mi padre fueron desastrosas — expreso con seriedad — aun con todo lo mal que resultaron, fue bueno ver a Soi parada en el aeropuerto esperando por mí y sobre todo que estuviese acompañándome en esos momentos un tanto difíciles.

— Te lo dije — enfatizó Hirako — la traes cacheteando las bancas por ti y déjame decirte que no es un decir, cuando supo que te habías ido…— el rubio enmudeció de repente y según la morena sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas.

Yoruichi puso los ojos siempre que su compañero hacia eso era porque algo realmente impensable o asombroso sucedía y como las veces anteriores la culpable de eso había sido Soi, sonrió un poco divertida ante la actitud demasiado exagerada de su amigo así que giro para matar su curiosidad y no pudo evitar el tener casi la misma reacción, porque caminando hacia ellos se acercaban a paso tranquilo Shaolin Fong y Lian Sayers de Fong que cuando llegaron a su lado se detuvieron.

Yoruichi se puso de pie al instante y Shinji por inercia hizo lo mismo — buenas tardes Shaolin-san, Lian-san — saludo cortésmente.

— Buenas tardes— respondieron las dos al saludo, pero fue Lian quien noto al rubio y le sonrió — Hirako Shinji — saludo.

— Señoras — saludo con una leve inclinación — ¿en qué podemos ayudarles?

— No te preocupes por nosotras, solo venimos a hablar con Jūshirō Ukitake — señalo la anciana y miro hacia la morena — dejamos que continúen en sus labores Yoru-chan — dijo con naturalidad, la morena parpadeo ante el mote familiar **"Yoru-chan"** el rubio le miro admirado del trato afable de la matriarca Fong — con su permiso.

Les vieron ir a la oficina de Ukitake y entrar — parece que te has ganado a la abuela — señalo el rubio con un dejo de orgullo — ¿desde cuándo esta aquí, ha venido por lo del rumor?

— Lunes — respondió la morena y soltó un suspiro — según dijo Soi la visita estaba para dentro de tres semanas y al parecer adelanto su viaje.

Shinji enarco una de sus cejas — seguro fue lo del rumor y de paso conocer a la novia de su nieta.

La moren bufo y volvió a su trabajo — siempre dices las cosas como si fuesen tan simples.

Shinji siguió su ejemplo y empezó a trabajar — seguramente no es tan simple, pero no hay otra manera de decirlo.

Luego de unos momentos las mujeres Fong salieron sonrientes y satisfechas de su pequeña reunión con Ukitake. Se despidieron rápidamente de Yoruichi para no causar más revuelo ya que nadie se esperaba a los Fong, mejor dicho a la todopoderosa Shaolin Fong. La tarde fue entre los rumores de la visita y la reunión que tuvieron con Ukitake que extrañamente había alimentado la curiosidad e incertidumbre de sus empleados, pero para la morena solo le preocupaba que esto fuese un tema de discusión para con Soi, ayer había decidido no comentar a su novia la visita de su abuela para evitar más disputas familiares, sobre todo cuando iban a reunirse en la empresa, pero esta vez debía decirle de su nueva visita y de la anterior para evitar malos entendidos entre ellas, solo debía encontrar el momento preciso para esa charla.

* * *

Soi Fong por otro lado dedico un largo momento para charlar por teléfono con Nanao y Lisa sobre el contrato, su abuela había hecho que el mismo fuese redactado con mucha exactitud, como Nanao le había explicado el contrato solo era vigente por dos semanas como el de Lyu, seguramente ese tiempo le tomaría a la abuela Fong el tomar la decisión de a quien darle el cargo de Ceo de la empresa, Lisa por otra parte aconsejo a Soi aceptar el desafío y de paso dejar a un lado su orgullo, primero para darle una lección a su hermano y segundo porque todos sabían de antemano que el puesto de Ceo era de ella por derecho, por habilidad y porque se había matado más de cuatro años para saber el teje y maneje de la misma y por último y más importante, por zanjar al fin todas esas diferencias familiares.

Con esa molestia que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra opto por dormir, aun cuando era más que obvio que no dormiría lo único que atino hacer era tomar dos copas de vino y así intentar dormir y eso le hizo descansar, mas tarde iría con Yoruichi y tal vez las cosas se verían más claras y quizá con eso por fin tomaría la decisión.

* * *

Yoruichi llego a su casa después de un largo día de trabajo, al momento de entrar fue directamente a cambiarse de ropa por una más cómoda para limpiar un poco y luego tomaría una breve ducha, para luego ir a la cocina y ver que podía preparar para cenar o más bien cuando llegara Soi. De pronto se percato que era extrañó que la peli azul no había llegado ya que casi siempre era puntual, soltó un suspiro al imaginar que quizá tenía razón al pensar que la reunión de la mañana no había salido tan bien porque en el transcurso del almuerzo noto a su novia pensativa y seria por momentos, aunque luego de un rato se había relajado. Cuando salió de la ducha miro el reloj casi iban a ser las seis de la tarde, se apresuró a vestirse para luego ir a la cocina, pero cuando iba en camino alguien al parecer tocaba la puerta.

Soi se encontraba en la puerta con la cena, consciente de que era tarde pero un poco descansada, cuando la puerta se abrió no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa que se borró al notar el rostro serio de su novia — llegas tarde — señalo la morena al verle — ¿sucedió algo? — Cuestiono al instante en que le dejaba pasar.

La peli azul entro al apartamento al instante y escucho la puerta cerrarse y su novia caminara tras de ella, tomo asiento en el sofá — lamento el retraso, sé que te dije que estaría aquí cuando llegaras, pero traje la cena para compensar — indico levantando las bolsa con lo que parecía ser comida de algún restaurante.

Yoruichi puso los ojos — creí que te había quedado claro la última vez que debemos evitar el comprar comidas de restaurante — sentencio — puedo cocinar y lo sabes.

Soi suspiro — has trabajado todo el día y me pareció que sería bueno que descasaras para variar — expreso poniéndose de pie y tomando a su novia en un abrazo— de paso podrías estar un poco más de tiempo con tu novia que te ha extrañado — luego de esas palabras tomo a la morena en un beso amoroso y cuando el contacto termito se extrañó de que la morena le mirara con seriedad.

— Tu aliento sabe a alcohol — acuso la morena.

La peli azul se soltó del abrazo y fue al sofá — solo fueron dos copas de vino para relajarme un poco y descansar en el transcurso de la tarde.

Yoruichi suspiro y tomo asiento junto a la peli azul — ¿la reunión de la mañana en la empresa fue mala? — Pregunto curiosa y vio cómo su novia tensaba sus facciones.

— No fue mala — respondió con calma — la verdad es que la abuela zanjo algunas cosas importantes lo cual es muy bueno para la empresa.

La morena sonrió — eso suena bien, ¿entonces vuelves a la empresa? — Cuestiono.

— Se supone — respondió — solo faltaría que acepte y firme el contrato — explico y la morena supo que algo había en eso.

— ¿Un contrato? — Pregunto confusa.

Soi sonrió — la abuela tuvo la grandiosa idea de que mi hermano y yo tengamos una especie de competencia por el puesto de Ceo — la morena quedo asombrada por lo que su novia explicaba y supo que ella no estaba conforme con la situación — según el contrato que mando a elaborar tengo funciones específicas para dos semanas, en la cuales deberé ir a trabajar a la fábrica como cualquier trabajador humilde — expreso con un dejo de burla.

La morena parpadeo ante esa información — ¿la fábrica? — Cuestiono confusa — me estás diciendo que debes trabajar como un obrero mas en ese lugar — confirmo y la peli azul asintió.

— Yoruichi, es más que obvio que la abuela no me dejaría regresar sin una lección de su parte — explico — recuerda que según ella actué por simple orgullo.

La morena sonrió levemente — en cierta forma tu abuela tiene razón — señalo y la peli azul puso los ojos — ¿por eso te lo estas pensando tanto? — Pregunto — no tiene nada de malo hacer trabajo de obrero.

Soi se recostó de manera cansada en el sofá, lo que su novia le preguntaba era algo en lo que había rumiado casi todo el día, la morena le miro con un dejo de ternura pues pocas veces había visto esa faceta de su novia que siempre se mostraba segura en su actuar — no es tan fácil Yoruichi — sentencio cerrando los ojos, soltando un largo suspiro — por muy increíble que te parezca ya he trabajado en la fábrica.

— ¿En serio? — cuestiono con una sonrisa.

Soi sonrió levemente — después que me gradué pase 6 meses aprendiendo todo de la empresa con la asistente de mi padre, además de eso pensaron que sería bueno para mí capacitación el saber cómo era el proceso de fabricación y aunque al principio creí que era demasiado extremo, al final fue bastante didáctico.

Yoruichi rio un poco ante las últimas palabras de la peli azul, aun así se dio cuenta que como antes había dicho Hirako ella no era como la pintaban — si ya lo has hecho antes, no veo porque ahora parecer renuente en eso — señalo la morena — ¿es que acaso temes perder contra tu hermano?

Soi enarco una ceja un poco ofendida, luego mostro una leve sonrisa — es obvio que yo ganaría Yoruichi — indico al instante haciendo que la sonrisa de la morena se ampliara y sus ojos brillaran en picardía — se todo sobre la empresa, la manera en que se fabrica cada producto, cada accesorio para armar un móvil, que programas puedes incluirle, eliminar y esconder — la peli azul sonrió con altivez, algo que sorprendió a su novia pues pocas veces se mostraba con ella así — por si no te has dado cuenta, te acuestas con una genio.

— Aun así no quieres aceptarlo y eso realmente no lo entiendo — se quejo la morena.

Soi rodo los ojos — ¿Por qué no cenamos? — Pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema, había pasado toda la tarde evitando pensar demasiado en ello y ahora su novia parecía no dejar el asunto.

Yoruichi suspiro— ¿no confías en mí para hablar de tus problemas?— Cuestiono con calma.

Soi parpadeo confusa ante la pregunta y sabia que debía aclararlo — no se trata de eso Yoruichi, confió en ti posiblemente mas que en mi misma — confirmo — pero si acepto este contrato que debo hasta firmar, Lyu lo puede tomar a mal o como una posible provocación y en verdad no quiero más discusiones con él, mi madre pondría un grito en el cielo si ve que los dos seguimos con las confrontaciones.

La morena frunció el ceño con un dejo seriedad — ¿qué importa como lo vaya a tomar tu hermano? — Cuestiono — seguramente él no se detuvo a pensar como te sentirías cuando aprovecho el problema del rumor para reclamar tu puesto — señalo con calma — no lo tomes a mal pero sería bueno que le dieses una lección a tu hermano — Soi le miro extrañada porque Lisa casi le había aconsejado lo mismo — hablo sobre competir sanamente, tampoco es ser mala con él, al final es tu hermano y como dices Lian-san la pasaría mal.

La peli azul lo medito un poco — ¿crees que él se quedara tranquilo después de que termine todo esto? — Pregunto dudosa — porque realmente no quiero más discusiones y menos que se meta contigo, además no sé como lo tomarían al final mis padres.

— Según me dices todo es idea de tú abuela — la peli azul asintió — entonces tus padres no tendrán mucho que decir al respecto — indico — sabes que me agrada mucho la natación.

Soi frunció el ceño ante el cambio drástico de conversación — ¿qué tiene que ver eso ahora? — Cuestiono confusa.

La morena sonrió — se paciente — aconsejo y la peli azul asintió — el caso es que cuando Yūshirō termino de aprender a nadar siempre me retaba a competir, hubo un mes que se empeño tanto en vencerme que pensé sería bueno darle gusto y dejarle ganar — Soi puso los ojos— pero mamá me aconsejo no hacerlo porque según dijo que en vez de ayudar lo que estaría haciendo es perjudicarlo, por el simple hecho de que hay batallas en las que nunca podremos ganar pero que eso no nos debe impedir esforzarnos.

La peli azul sonrió ampliamente luego de un momento de meditar las palabras de la morena ya que todo era más que razonable — tu mamá era una mujer sabia — indico y luego soltó un suspiro — tienes un punto.

Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente — seguramente tu abuela quiere a su manera terminar con los problemas de la familia, ¿tú no quieres lo mismo? — Pregunto — se lo importante que es la familia para ti.

Soi pareció soltar un poco de tensión, en cierta manera el hablar con Yoruichi pareció darle más claridad y una perspectiva diferente aun así debía explicarle bien el asunto — si quiero terminar con todo este problema familiar, sé que si se arregla no será como éramos antes pero al menos estaremos bien — señalo y tomo la mano de la morena — el problema es que si acepto deberé estar viajando a la fabrica todos los días, por si no lo sabes la fabrica se encuentra a las afueras de Tokio lo cual será cansado y tedioso, justo cuando tu y yo estamos fortaleciendo la relación — suspiro — la verdad no quiero desatenderte o en todo caso perder momentos contigo.

La morena apretó la mano de su novia y se mordió el labio en una acción poco habitual en ella que denotaba cierta coquetería, Soi tenía momentos en que le enternecía. Aunque contrariamente le incitaba a comérsela a besos y otras cosas más — tenemos mucho tiempo por delante Soi, prefiero que arregles los problemas familiares justo en estos momentos y no ver como esos problemas te ponen tensa — aun tomadas de la mano la morena se puso de pie y se coloco sobre la peli azul a horcajadas tomándole por sorpresa con esa acción.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto la peli azul con un leve sonrojo en el rostro, Yoruichi sonrió satisfecha y se inclino para tomar los labios de su novia en un breve beso amoroso que termino demasiado pronto para gusto de la peli azul.

— Desde el almuerzo te he visto tensa y pensativa — señalo la morena y sintió como la peli azul soltaba un largo suspiro — si no podemos vernos entre la semana, tendremos el fin de semana — sugirió — también está el teléfono — explico y sintió como Soi le abrazaba más hacia ella.

—Ven a vivir conmigo — sugirió la peli azul — pasamos juntas casi una semana completa, día y noche — acaricio levemente la cintura de la morena — debo confesar que me he acostumbrado a dormir y despertar a tu lado, eso sin que hubiese sexo de por medio.

— Es demasiado pronto Soi, ya hemos hablado de esto antes —señalo la morena y su novia sonrió de pronto — ¿qué es lo divertido?

La peli azul suspiro — es solo que hablas como mi abuela — Yoruichi se puso seria al momento y Soi pensó que había dicho algo mal — no lo tomes a mal.

La morena tomo la mano de su novia entre la suya — no lo hago, pero hay algo que debo decirte, pero por favor tómalo con calma — advirtió, Soi le miro seria — ayer por la tarde tu abuela vino para hablar conmigo y hoy extrañamente apareció en la revista.

Yoruichi sintió como el cuerpo de Soi se tensaba levemente bajo el suyo — ¿qué dices? — Cuestiono — ¿qué quería?, no lo puedo creer — se quejo — ayer — repitió— voy a…

El dedo de la morena en sus labios le hizo guardar silencio — te dije que lo tomaras con calma para que pueda explicarte — pidió y Soi cerró sus ojos asintiendo — cuando regresaba de comprar vi el auto que tu madre utiliza, pensé que era ella y me lleve una sorpresa al ver que era tu abuela, fue amable y cordial en su trato ya que según me dijo lo único que quería era mi ayuda para convencerte de volver a la empresa.

— ¿Nada mas eso? — Pregunto con sarcasmo.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — sí, eso fue lo que la trajo— respondió — obviamente le dije que no haría algo así por mucho que me hubiese gustado darle gusto para ser al menos un poco de su agrado, aunque hoy me desconcertó ya que cuando llego a la revista me llamo de manera un tanto familiar.

Soi suspiro — hoy en la reunión salió con la gran idea de que el evento anual sea abierto a la prensa — rodo los ojos — mi madre sugirió la revista de Jūshirō — Yoruichi le miro sorprendida — no te preocupes por caerle bien a mi abuela ya que al parecer no hace falta ya que para ella eres _"Yoru-chan"_ — dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yoruichi le dio un leve golpe en el hombro — me preocupo porque tu familia es importante para ti.

Soi se encogió de hombros — tú también eres importante para mí y ellos lo saben— señalo con seriedad — ¿por qué no me habías dicho?

La morena se dispuso a ponerse de pie dejando la comodidad del cuerpo de su novia — no quería que fueses con eso en mente para la reunión, sería como echar más leña al fuego y lo menos que quiero es las cosas empeoren con tú familia— explico — será mejor comer o se va enfriar mas la comida.

Soi observo como Yoruichi tomaba las bolsas de comida y se dirigía a la cocina — ¿puedo quedarme ahora contigo?— Pregunto con un tono divertido recordando su pequeña charla al medio día, pero no obtuvo respuestas hasta después de unos minutos que la morena venia con la cena.

— Solo si firmas el contrato que dices — indico Yoruichi un poco divertida.

— Haces trampa — acuso la peli azul — además no lo traje conmigo, lo deje en el apartamento.

La morena puso los ojos — ¿ahora quien es la que hace trampa? — señalo.

Soi Fong sonrió — ¿significa que vendrás conmigo? — Cuestiono con una leve sonrisa.

— Si — respondió la morena — debo cerciorarme que firmes en mi presencia.

* * *

Después de la cena la pareja limpio lo utilizado y después de eso la morena fue a preparar la ropa de mañana y lo que necesitaría. Soi esperaba en sentada en el sofá con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, había logrado que la morena fuese con ella a su apartamento y con eso tenía la idea de que su novia por fin aceptara llevarse su auto en vez de andar en esa peligrosa moto.

La morena llego a la sala con su pequeña maleta — ¿nos vamos? — Pregunto y vio como la peli azul se ponía de pie.

La tomo de la mano y empezó su camino a la puerta — espero dejaras todo apagado y cierres bien — señalo cuando Yoruichi cerraba la puerta.

Fueron al auto y se dirigieron hacia el apartamento de la peli azul, pero antes pasaron por el supermercado a comprar algo para preparar desayuno, aunque Soi había pensado en solo comprar leche y cereal para no ponerle carga a su novia, la morena opto porque comprara huevos, jugo, leche y un poco de cereal. Al llegar al apartamento Soi llevo las cosas a la cocina, mientras la morena llevaba su maleta al dormitorio. Yoruichi siempre se asombraba de cómo el apartamento de Soi siempre estaba impecable de limpio y sobre todo ordenado.

Yoruichi noto el sobre con lo que aprecia un documento en la mesita de noche, se acerco para verlo y noto que era el dichoso contrato. La peli azul llego a la habitación y se apoyo en el marco de la puerta mirando a su novia — no me digas que quieres que firme ya.

La morena rodo los ojos, sintió como Soi llegaba a su lado y le abrazaba — no quiero ser una perra, pero sería bueno que terminaras de una vez por todas con esto

La peli azul sonrió un poco y luego suspiro — bien — acordó — dame eso y date vuelta que tú me servirás de apoyo — explico al notar la mirada curiosa. Yoruichi le paso el contrato sin perder tiempo y esperar que lo pensara demasiado, al instante la peli azul saco un bolígrafo que ya traía por si acaso, sin más lo firmo y se lo paso a su novia para verificar que todo se encontraba en orden y ella se recostó en la amplia cama — ¿contenta?

Yoruichi puso el contrato en la mesita de noche, para recostarse a la par de la peli azul y le abrazo — se que no es como lo quieres o lo habías pensado — señalo — pero es mejor no darle pensamiento por mucho tiempo.

Soi miro a la morena y suspiro — mañana tengo mucho que hacer — informo suavemente.

La morena frunció el ceño — pensé que aprovecharías estos días para descansar.

La peli azul sonrió y le dio un breve beso en los labios — no puedo — dijo con calma aun cuando la morena le lanzo una mirada molesta — mañana tengo una conferencia con la Inversora Inglesa para ver cómo va el asunto de la empresa Shiba Co — explico — también aprovechare para informarles de que he vendido el veinte por ciento de mi participación en la sociedad de la cual tu serás la nueva socia — señalo — espero estés de acuerdo y que recuerdes que hablamos sobre no dejar que tu dinero permanezca estéril y es mejor que se invierta.

La morena suspiro — se que hablamos de eso pero no pensé que todo fuese tan pronto, no hemos hablado de dinero y de nada en concreto — señalo confusa — además no sé nada de inversiones y esas cosas — se quejo.

Soi le abrazo con una sonrisa — para eso me tiene a mí, el fin de semana ultimaremos detalles, hablaremos de dinero y te explicare algunas cosas — la morena puso los ojos ante eso — debes ser sabedora de lo principal sobre tu inversión, estoy segura que sabrás entender y lo comprenderás, eres inteligente y no solo una fotógrafa sexy.

La morena le golpeo el hombro levemente y suspiro — no creo que me viese como una fotógrafa sexy bajo las balas, arrastrada entre la tierra y el lodo — índico — así que hare mi mejor esfuerzo — expreso con una sonrisa.

Soi le acomodo un mechón de cabello suelto, Yoruichi podría mostrarse tan seria y cambiar a una sonrisa cálida, sin contara esos dos hermosos soles que eran sus ojos y que desde que le conoció parecían mirarle como si quisiera mirarle el alma, la peli azul le miro con esa mirada intensa que hacía que la morena sintiese un calor extraño en su pecho, obviamente eso era como un cliché romántico pero tampoco podía negar la excitación que eso le causaba — te amo.

La morena sonrió y se acerco para unir sus labios a los de su novia en un beso lleno de amor, un beso que de a poco se fue profundizando pero que tuvieron que para por falta de aire, aun así se quedaron tan cerca la una de la otra — también te amo — confeso con una sonrisa que luego se apago — tu abuela pensara que me aprovecho de ti para conseguir que hagas cosas por mí.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿Cómo es que luego de confesarme que me amas, sales con eso de mi abuela?

La morena rodo los ojos — solo digo lo que puede pasar, no quiero ser un problema para ti con tu familia.

La peli azul soltó un suspiro cansino — escucha Yoruichi — pidió suavemente — si la abuela se pone especial, tendré que decirle que te aprovechas tanto de mi que lograste que firmara su contrato esclavista aun con mis reservas.

La morena negó con su cabeza — no te obligue — aclaro poniéndose de pie, dejando la comodidad de la cama y el abrazo de su novia para ir al baño — debo cambiarme para dormir — señalo.

Soi suspiro y empezó a cambiarse de ropa para dormir, hubo un momento en que temió que la morena tomase a mal sus palabras, porque para ser sinceras la plática en el apartamento de Yoruichi había hecho que inclinara la balanza a firmar el contrato. La peli azul acomodo la sabana para dormir y se acostó de inmediato pensativa, no sabía si debía aclarar a su novia que no era un reclamo o queja en sí, más bien era una sana manera de burlarse de la situación. La morena en el baño lista para dormir tomo unos momentos para pensar luego de su charla con la peli azul, no podía negar que en cierta manera había presionado un poco hacia la vacilante decisión de volver a la empresa y ser una empleada, una obrera y no le podía importar menos si la persona que ama y le hace feliz no tuviese un céntimo donde caerse muerta o si solo vendía seguros o lo que fuera.

Pero Soi no era una simple chica podría verse así o más bien ella le podía imaginar de esa manera, aunque fuera totalmente inadecuado, pues nació en el seno de una familia rica, poderosa que su futuro estaba lleno de glamur, lujos e influencias, todo lo que muchos mortales desean en su vida todo lo que ella había abandonado por...orgullo, negó con su cabeza ella misma lo sabia no era solo orgullo, era ese sentimiento de traición de su propia sangre, la decepción y quien sabe que cosas en todo el drama familiar y todo porque, ¿una posición en la empresa?, ¿envidia, celos?

Lo que fuera no importaba, su novia lo resentía y por mucho que la mayoría le catalogara como la princesa de hielo o lo que fuera, Yoruichi podría jurar que Soi tenía más corazón que muchos. Suspiro largamente, ya había pasado mucho tiempo pensando y seguramente su novia lo tomaría a mal. Salió del cuarto de baño y le vio ahí en la cama, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho con un aire pensativo, el cual termino cuando alzo la vista para verle.

Yoruichi había tardado en el cuarto de baño y al momento que salió, alzo su vista acerada observando cómo su novia hacia su camino hacia la cama noto que parecía más seria que de costumbre — ¿pasa algo? — Cuestiono la peli azul.

La morena se detuvo al pie de la cama — nada — respondió al momento tomando asiento y quedando frente a la peli azul— más bien tú pareces demasiado pensativa — acuso suavemente.

La peli azul soltó un leve suspiro — no quiero que tomes a mal mis palabras anteriores, solo bromeaba un poco.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente, todo era solo un mal entendido entre las dos y posiblemente sus mentes jugando con ellas — bueno, yo pensaba que tenías un poco de razón y quizá te he presionado demasiado — confeso, Soi negó al instante con su cabeza.

— Para nada — señalo — tienes razón en muchas cosas — acepto con calma — mi familia es una parte muy importante en mi vida, así como ahora lo eres tú — la morena sonrió ante esa confesión aun cuando antes la había escuchado — estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para que todo mejore, con mi familia y contigo.

Yoruichi se inclino despacio para capturar los labios de su novia que le recibieron con entusiasmo, en un movimiento rápido y sin dejar el contacto la morena aparto la sabana y se coloco a horcajadas sobre la figura delgada de su novia que la atrajo más hacia ella profundizando el beso donde la lengua de la mayor pidió permiso que le fue concedido para que sus lenguas jugaran unos instantes. El beso ceso brevemente para tomar un poco de aire aunque no se separaron demasiado en su contacto, sus frente juntas con el aliento de cada una golpeando a la otra en una cálida invitación a los labios. Pero extrañamente con lentitud y calma las dos mujeres tomaron distancia aun cuando la morena seguía sobre la peli azul que aprovecho para que sus manos fueran a las piernas de la morena a cada lado de su cintura y le acariciara de manera lenta y suave.

La morena suspiro — me alegra saber que quieres poner de tú parte para solucionar los problemas — sonrió con un dejo de malicia — aunque debo confesar de que no me importaría abusar de ti esta noche para que tu queja sea verídica.

Soi Fong sonrió — tampoco me importaría que lo hicieras — acepto con coquetería — pero siendo sincera lo que has pensado no sería un abuso en sí — señalo con calma, mientras sus manos subían a la cintura color moca y se colaban bajo la camisola de dormir de la morena subiéndola de a poco hasta quitársela por completo y sonriendo ante la vista que tenía por delante.

Yoruichi se mordió el labio al notar la mirada que su novia le daba, esa misma mirada que encendía su lujuria — ¿no crees que vas rápido? — Cuestiono con una aparente calma aunque el movimiento de su pecho ante la constante respiración delataban su ansiedad.

La peli azul sonrió, movió una de sus manos y la llevo al abdomen de la morena que se tenso al contacto, su tacto era tortuosamente lento y la condujo hacia uno de los costados mientras veía con fascinación como su novia se estremecía ante su tacto, así mismo como su respiración se agitaba de pronto y sus pezones parecían reaccionar — no me parece que vaya rápido — indico con voz suave, se acomodo un poco hasta sentarse derecha aun con la morena a horcajadas sobre ella, paseo su mano hacia la espalda por su columna vertebral rozándola y ascendiendo con sus dedos suaves — voy a la velocidad adecuada — señalo y al instante atrajo a Yoruichi en un pequeño abrazo.

La morena suspiro ante el contacto cercano — ¿quieres torturarme? — Pregunto con calma y sintió como las manos delgadas bajaban a su cintura para atraerle más a ella, sintió el cálido aliento.

— No te estoy torturando — respondió suavemente en su oído y le beso debajo del lóbulo de la oreja y bajo al cuello con parsimonia alternado pequeños besos con la boca abierta en el cuello achocolatado y el leve roce de su lengua, para llegar a la clavícula donde mordió levemente e hizo que la morena se quedara sin aliento por unos instantes y sin esperarlo más le tomo en un beso profundo, apasionado donde sus lenguas se rozaban y entrelazaban en una batalla sensual.

Yoruichi se perdió en las sensaciones que la peli azul le despertaba con su solo toque, con su mirada apasionada, pero quería más pues sentía que había esperado mucho por esto y no era para menos, en América había intentado el seducirle para hacer el amor pero dadas las circunstancias Soi había preferido mantener el sexo como algo no necesario, extrañamente esta noche sentía que no sería como todas las anteriores ya que era diferente, era más que evidente que las dos lo deseaban, el deseo estaba por las nubes y la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos era urgente aun así había cierto disfrute, un deleite en cada caricia, beso, la pausa para deleitarse en sus cuerpos, era como si tratase de una adoración….había un sentimiento explicito.

* * *

Yoruichi se movió para apagar el sonido de la alarma de su celular que se encontraba a un lado de la cama sobre la cómoda, abrió sus ojos lentamente tratando de quitar el sueño que aun persistía. Suspiro cansinamente para luego sonreír con satisfacción ante los recuerdos de la noche de ayer. Se movió un poco y sintió el agarre en su cintura, sonrió al mirar a su novia como fruncía el ceño en una mueca característica, pero esta vez parecía ser más un gesto tierno. Salió de sus brazos con suavidad y al instante en que salía de la sabana el aire fresco le hizo recordar su desnudez, por acto reflejo puso los ojos ya que lo quisieran o no las ropas siempre terminaban en el piso. No importaba debía ir a la ducha o se haría más tarde y debía preparar el desayuno para comer antes de irse.

Después de salir del baño se vistió y fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando todo casi estaba listo fue a la habitación y suspiro al notar que Soi aun no despertaba, pensó en que debía pedir un taxi y dejarle descansar aunque había preparado el desayuno y era mejor que lo comiese recién hecho que recalentado, se acerco a la cama — Soi, se hace tarde y ya está el desayuno.

La peli azul se removió en su lugar y se cubrió más con la sabana, pero extrañamente parecía palmar la cama buscando algo — Yoruichi — llamo con voz soñolienta y abrió sus ojos con dificultad sintiendo la molestia de la luz del sol — ¿qué haces, porque estas vestida? — Cuestiono.

La morena sonrió — son las 7:20 debo estar en la revista a las 8, llamare un taxi porque al parecer tu no piensas levantarte.

Soi despertó un poco — no vayas a trabajar, renuncia y vuelve a la cama — indico con calma — puedo mantenerte con mil niños chinos en un año sin trabajar y aun así tendría dinero suficiente en mi cuenta.

La morena rodo los ojos — ven a desayunar, ya está listo y así puedo irme — negó con la cabeza — sabes que no renunciare mas cuando tú me recuerdas mis responsabilidades, no sé de donde sacas esas cosas de los niños chinos.

La peli azul suspiro — de Lisa — aclaro — vamos a desayunar, ya me dio hambre — dijo poniéndose de pie para darse cuenta al instante que estaba completamente desnuda y la mirada dorada parecía disfrutar del espectáculo.

Yoruichi sonrió divertida — iré a servir el desayuno, apúrate — fue una orden con tono mandón, dejando que la peli azul buscara algo que ponerse con prontitud.

Unos instantes después las dos se encontraban disfrutando del desayuno, Soi parecía casi engullir la comida. La morena suspiro — llamare un taxi para irme — señalo — no creo que alcances a ducharte y todo el asunto.

Soi puso los ojos — también a mí se me hace tarde, se supone que debía entregar el dichoso contrato firmado a primeras horas — señalo suavemente — tocara ir a dejarlo y entregarlo personalmente a la abuela.

— Nada de discutir — sugirió la morena.

— Si mamá — acepto la peli azul con una sonrisa al ver que su novia rodaba los ojos — no llames taxi, llévate el Audi — indico.

La morena le miro seria — al final te sales con la tuya — acuso la morena, sabía que su novia llevaba un rato con la sugerencia de cambiar la moto por un auto, por seguridad.

Soi se encogió de hombros — solo es por seguridad — señalo. Yoruichi se puso de pie tomando su plato y llevándolo al lavabo — deja eso o se te hará mas tarde, la señora de la limpieza lo hará, seguro dará gracias a Dios porque mi novia me alimenta como se debe.

La morena sonrió y se acerco para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla — ¿dónde tienes la llave? — Cuestiono y Soi las coloco en la mesa, su novia le lanzo una mirada acusadora pero al instante suspiro — compórtate con la familia — aconsejo.

Soi rodo los ojos — lo hare — acordó al momento — te escribiré cuando pueda y te llamo a medio día.

— Estaré pendiente de ti — indico haciendo que su novia sonriera satisfecha y salió del lugar. Soi suspiro largamente su plato casi estaba vacío y se estiro en la silla satisfecha y sonriente.

Su tiempo con la morena era entrañable aunque fuesen pequeños momentos o el simple hecho de compartir una comida, la cama, el dormir juntas o…hacer el amor. Soltó un suspiro, extrañamente no recordaba su primera vez, pero podría decir que lo de anoche lo recordaría por lo que le quede de vida, si eso era hacer el amor de verdad esperaba no compartirlo con nadie más que con la morena. Si antes creía que sería conveniente compartir su diario vivir, por no decir el vivir juntas o algo por el estilo lo de ayer le confirmaba que la quería para toda la vida y no perderle de vista por nada del mundo, era como una posesividad urgente, como si temiera que se le escapara en algún momento o que le perdería para siempre.

Esa idea le disgusto, era mejor ponerse en movimiento el estar sin hacer nada hacía que su mente divagara. Además tenia cosas que hacer como ducharse, ir a la casa de sus padres y entregarle el contrato firmado a su abuela y seguramente pasar un momento "familiar" antes de volver a la esclavitud, pero en la tarde debía estar en su apartamento para la conferencia con la Inversora Inglesa y hacer a su novia y próximamente esposa, socia . Con ese pensamiento en su mente y una sonrisa ante su ocurrencia empezó sus labores diarias.

* * *

Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Soi estaciono su auto en la casa de sus padres, bajo del auto con calma y tomo un poco de aire para afrontar lo que vendría, se suponía que a estas horas su abuela ya tenía los contratos en su mano ya sea firmados o no, pero Soi había sin querer retrasado todo por quedarse dormida gracias a su noche de pasión con la morena, no es algo que hubiese planeado pero al final le daba un poco de expectación al asunto y de paso mostraría a su abuela que ella prefería hacer los tratos de frente ya sea para bien o para mal.

Shaolin Fong terminaba de hablar por teléfono con su hijo, en el amplio escritorio del despacho se encontraba el contrato de Lyu debidamente firmado, pero el de su nieta nada de nada, cosa que parecía un poco increíble una parte de ella esperaba que aceptara, otra parte podía especular que quizá no aceptaría pero que se los haría saber con el contrato en blanco pero no fue ni lo uno ni lo otro, ni se digno en enviar el documento de regreso y Lian solo atino a ofrecerle un poco de té ante lo que sería una negativa de Soi de volver a la empresa.

Cuando iba de regreso al despacho con la dichosa taza se vio sorprendida de que su hija y el recién dolor de cabeza de su suegra llegara con un aire calmo y lo que parecía una carpeta donde seguramente traía el contrato que Shaolin esperaba — buenos días, hija.

— Buenos días madre — saludo la peli azul con un beso.

Lian le miro con ojo crítico para ver que se podía esperar — tu padre y abuela esperaban tu respuesta para hoy — señalo con calma.

Soi suspiro — por eso he venido — indico señalando la carpeta en su mano — traigo el dichoso contrato, será mejor entrar y terminar con esto — señalo empezando su camino a la puerta pero su madre le detuvo unos instantes.

— ¿Hija ya desayunaste? — Pregunto suavemente.

— Si — respondió con calma — quiero entregar el contrato — apuro a su madre abriendo la puerta ya que ella traía una taza de lo que parecía ser té. Entraron al amplio despacho donde la anciana se encontraba con un rostro serio que denotaba cierto cansancio pero que se alzo al sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

Shaolin Fong puso el contrato firmado de Lyu a un lado, se irguió ante la vista de su nieta y su nuera que venía con la taza de té — aquí esta su té Shaolin-san — ofreció Lian — mire quien ha venido a verle — señalo.

— Abuela — saludo la peli azul con una leve inclinación respetuosa — me disculpo de antemano por no seguir las instrucciones con el envío del contrato, pero me dormí — se excuso al momento — por lo tanto, traigo personalmente el contrato — señalo extendiendo la carpeta con el documento en su interior.

La anciana suspiro y tomo lo que su nieta le ofrecía — toma asiento — pidió, mientras abría la carpeta para saber la decisión tomada por su nieta. El silencio en el despacho era un poco molesto para Soi que con paciencia esperaba zanjar el asunto de una vez. Lian sentada en el sofá tomo el periódico que se encontraba leyendo con anterioridad, aunque justo ahora lo que hacía era mirar hacia su hija sentada con expresión impasible y su suegra leyendo el dichoso documento hasta que por un momento detuvo su lectura para mirar a su nieta— me has sorprendido — expreso suavemente — creí que venias a decir en mi cara que no aceptabas volver y por ende no habías firmado el contrato.

Soi se encogió de hombros — antes he trabajo en la fabrica— indico — sé cómo se trabaja ahí, ¿quieres que Lyu y yo compitamos por el trabajo? — Cuestiono — pues lo has conseguido aunque a mi parecer es una perdedera de tiempo y esfuerzo.

— ¿Por qué crees algo como eso? — Pregunto curiosa.

Soi sonrió levemente — porque yo ganare por mucho que Lyu se esfuerce — señalo, la abuela fue tomada por sorpresa ante esa sentencia — tengo la experiencia, se todo sobre la empresa.

— Pecas de arrogancia — acuso la abuela — aun así pareces inconforme con todo esto.

La peli azul suspiro — dos semanas de ir y venir a la fábrica — bufo levemente — no es algo que me emocione por el simple hecho de que mi tiempo libre posiblemente lo ocupe solo para descansar.

— Puedes ocupar el fin de semana para hacer lo que no podrás entre la semana — aconsejo Shaolin Fong con calma y al instante noto el fruncir de ceño de su nieta — seguro Yoru-chan sabrá ser comprensiva contigo.

Soi sonrió levemente — lo es, tanto para aconsejarme el aceptar volver a la empresa aun en contra de mis inconformidades — explico, Lian sonrió levemente y su abuela pareció impasible — al final solo quiero que todo esto se arregle — señalo con firmeza.

La anciana sonrió — me alegra escuchar algo como eso, porque es lo que yo deseo con prontitud — indico — falta casi un mes para la fiesta anual de la empresa y para ese tiempo espero que todo el asunto este zanjado y sobre todo que mi familia sea un frente unido como lo fue hasta hace poco — se puso de pie y salió de tras del escritorio para ir hacia su nieta — ven vamos a desayunar.

Soi iba a explicar que ya había comido — según dice mi hija ya desayunó — explico Lian con una leve sonrisa— aunque dudo que haya sido algo saludable, eso de ir de restaurante o cafetería no es como algo preparado en casa.

— Comí algo preparado en casa — refuto al instante, pero luego suspiro al notar como su abuela y su madre le miraban curiosas — Yoruichi se niega a que compre comida todo el tiempo.

Lian sonrió levemente — me recuerdas agradecer a Yoruichi el que por fin estés tomando buenos consejos sobre tu alimentación.

— Al parecer ustedes comparten la cama habitualmente— señalo Shaolin — pero la vez pasada dijiste que aun no viven juntas, explícame cómo es eso.

Soi tomo asiento en la amplia mesa del comedor mientras empezaban a servir la comida, ella solo pidió un café, después de un sorbo suspiro — así como quiero solucionar la situación familiar con prontitud, es mi deseo el formalizar mi relación con Yoruichi.

Lian le miro sorprendida— ¿formalizar? — Cuestiono.

— ¿Yoru-chan sabe de eso? — Pregunto la abuela.

— No he hablado con ella sobre esto — índico y recibió miradas incrédulas de su abuela y su madre — no de manera seria o formal, aunque le he manifestado mi deseo de vivir juntas aunque para ella todo es muy pronto — explico un poco.

— Es normal a mí parecer — señalo Lian Fong.

— ¿Por qué corres? — Cuestiono Shaolin— no es como si alguna de ustedes quedara embarazada o algo así, son jóvenes gocen su relación.

Soi rodo los ojos — tengo 28 años, he encontrado a la mujer que quiero a mi lado para el resto de mi vida y no quiero perderle por nada del mundo — señalo con firmeza— tan malo es que no quiera esperar para ser feliz con la mujer que amo — confeso dejando a las dos mujeres sorprendidas ante esas palabras.

Lian miro a su suegra que sonrió, observo a su hija con esa seriedad en su faz. Le recordaba esa vez a sus 6 años cuando señalo que no deseaba usar vestidos porque le parecían incómodos e inútiles — si es lo que quieres está bien — acepto Lian Sayers de Fong — pero te aconsejo que sea paciente con Yoruichi y tomes en cuenta sus deseos.

Shaolin Fong asintió — es un excelente consejo — indico — creo que debemos tener una cena familiar — señalo — quizá el día de mañana y trae a Yoruichi contigo — sugirió la anciana — ya que sabes lo que quieres con respecto a tu relación, lo correcto ahora es que ella se acerque a la familia para que se acostumbre a lo que será su futuro como esposa de un Fong — Lian sonrío sabedora que eso no eran palabras al aire o educadas, ella ya había pasado por eso mismo y sabia que no solo era una aceptación de la relación, se trataba de su bendición para una futura boda.

— ¿Cena familiar? — Pregunto Soi con un dejo de incertidumbre, eso solo significaba que también su hermano estaría ahí y no sabría como las cosas podían suceder.

— Si — respondió la abuela — es tiempo que tú y tu hermano empiecen a zanjar sus problemas, sea cuales sean — miro hacia su nuera — espero que estés de acuerdo con eso Lian y de paso organices todo.

Lian asintió — me encargare de todos los arreglos— acepto — seria agradable que mis hijos terminaran con las disputas, aunque las cosas no sean de la noche a la mañana me conformaría con que tuviesen esa buena voluntad de poner de su parte en la cena— señalo mirando a su hija.

Soi no dijo nada y no demostró nada en sus facciones, se guardo sus pensamientos y en su interior su estomago pareció agitarse con un dejo de amargura, obviamente no era el café que tomaba en absoluto, fue la noticia de que su noche la mañana tendría que verle la cara a su hermano y sobre todo soportarlo. Aun recordaba su último comentario con respecto a Yoruichi **_"también me dejaras a Yoruichi así de fácil"_** suspiro y bebió el último sorbo de café para calmar su molestia. La mañana prosiguió entre charlas sobre su relación con Yoruichi, su abuela y Lian no perdieron oportunidad para saber más, luego hablaron de otras cosas más simples, se quedo para el almuerzo pero les advirtió que no se quedaría para la tarde pues tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

La tarde se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para la peli azul, la reunión le llevo un tiempo considerable porque los socios al principio se mostraron renuentes ante los cambios y tuvo que tomar tiempo para explicarles que la situación en la Inversora no cambiaba su manera de conducirse en el mercado. Soi suspiro al final de la tarde, las pocas ocasiones que había podido charlar con la morena habían sido escasas, primero porque su abuela y madre no le dejaban ni a luz ni a sombra, por lo que la llamada de a medio día fue breve y en la tarde la morena tenía una asignación en una recepción y no podía estar al teléfono así que solo se enviaron tres mensajes

La peli azul esperaba la llegada de la morena que le había dicho que iba en camino, eran las 6:20 de la tarde y no podía creer que el día se había ido tan pronto. Suspiro cansinamente era día jueves y desde su regreso habían pasado solo 3 días, extrañamente sentía como si fuese mucho tiempo con tanto problema de familia, odiaba el simple hecho de no tener cierta tranquilidad y la poca que hasta ahora había tenido o tenia era gracias a Yoruichi. Su compañía, el pensar en ella, la sonrisa afable, sus ojos como el sol en lo que podía mostrar enojo, indignación, calidez, travesura, brillantes, pasión, lujuria, celos, amor…La peli azul suspiro cerrando sus acerados ojos, ahí tumbada en el sofá

El toque de la puerta la saco de sus cavilaciones, ni lenta ni perezosa se puso de pie y fue a la puerta y ahí estaba buscando algo en su pequeña mochila — creo que deje el celular en el auto — se quejo la morena que al momento fue asaltada con una abrazo fuerte que le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

Soi suspiro y soltó a la morena — es tarde — se quejo — tengo hambre — señalo con calma — esta vez iremos por comida, me apetece una hamburguesa — dijo como si fuese una niña.

Yoruichi sonrió — solo por esta vez — convino — me llevare la mochila — señalo pero su novia al instante no le dio paso.

— No — espeto al momento — es bueno que tengas ropa tuya aquí, así no andas cargando cada vez que vengas o te quedes aquí.

La morena suspiro — no hay ropa tuya en mi casa — refuto y Soi sonrió ante la queja implícita.

— Pero siempre ando ropa en el auto — explico con calma — ven, vamos que se hará tarde.

Se marcharon al estacionamiento Soi pidió la llaves a la morena y esta se las entrego con una sonrisa, subieron al auto para ir rápidamente por su cena y luego a casa de la morena, tenía mucho que charlar y ponerse al corriente.

* * *

Fueron a uno de esos restaurantes de comida rápida, disfrutaron la comida el momento y charlaron un poco de lo que habían hecho cada una en su mañana y tarde. Como ya se hacía costumbre la morena fue la primera en contar su día con cierto entusiasmo, la peli azul le miraba atentamente y de vez en cuando sonreía ante la narración de su día, al parecer para su novia su vida volvía a encausarse en el ritmo tranquilo el cual había dejado para irse a América. Soi sabía que la morena había pasado una semana difícil con su padre, el verle contar amenamente su día y observar la sonrisa cálida le hacían sentir esperanzada de que las cosas iban a mejorar en cierto modo, aun cuando en su caso las cosas parecían no tener final.

Yoruichi detuvo su narración de pronto, había notado como de manera imperceptible su novia se tensaba y su ceño aparecía en su rostro estiro su mano y tomo las manos de la peli azul dándole un pequeño apretón — ¿pasa algo? — Pregunto.

Soi carraspeo y se enderezo — nada — respondió con calma — aunque debo informarte que la abuela ha pensado en hacer una cena familiar para mañana — la morena le miro curiosa — tú estás invitada.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — ¿qué no es una cena familiar? — Cuestiono.

Soi sonrió con picardía — al parecer la abuela ya te ve como futura familiar, Yoru-chan.

Yoruichi sonrió ante la burla explicita de su novia, pero luego soltó un suspiro — ¿no quieres que vaya? — Cuestiono.

La peli azul se mostro sorprendida — no he pensado algo como eso, pero no voy a negar que me preocupa el exponerte a un momento incomodo.

— Si lo dices por tú abuela creo que esta vez podría ser un tanto diferente — señalo con calma — pero tu hermano definitivamente es algo en que pensar, no quiero ser causa de mas disputas entre ustedes y seguramente Lyu no dejara pasar la oportunidad de picarte.

Soi suspiro — eso es lo que no deseo, que se ponga de idiota contigo — confeso — la última vez le mostré que respondería a sus provocaciones, pero por mamá y la abuela prefiero evitar cualquier disputa — señalo — se que a ti tampoco te agradaría el echar más leña al fuego.

La morena le miro seria — sabes que lo que más deseo es que arregles tus problemas familiares — apretó su mano — se que aprecias a tu hermano aunque se comporte como un imbécil de vez en cuando.

La peli azul miro su reloj — es tarde, será mejor llevarte a casa.

La morena se estiro en su asiento — aun así no te libraras de que me cuentes que paso con el contrato y en tu día.

Soi sonrió poniéndose de pie — no soy de dar mucho detalles, pero puedo hacer un esfuerzo — señalo y salieron hacían el auto.

En el transcurso del camino al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía la morena, la peli azul tomo para bien el contarle un poco lo que había pasado en su mañana con su abuela y su madre, no fue tan detallista pero le conto los detalles más jugosos como su pequeña charla con la abuela, el pequeño interrogatorio sobre su relación y la charla ociosa que habían mantenido en el almuerzo. Cuando llegaron al apartamento Yoruichi se acomodo en el sofá y encendió la televisión para ver su dorama, mientras Soi le contaba sobre la reunión con la Inversora el cómo los socios se alarmaron por la pequeña venta de acciones, temerosos de que la perdida de acciones de Soi fuera contraproducente para seguir el lineamiento de decisiones que hasta ahora llevaban y que les había permitido hacer unas buenas inversiones de las cuales les había redituado buenas ganancias.

Al término de la conferencia todo les había quedado claro, nada cambiaba en torno a la sociedad inversora, más que la adición de una socia que no tomaría mayor injerencia en las decisiones sobre inversiones futuras sobre el cómo y en quien invertir. Que ella misma iba a ser la responsable de esas acciones y que mañana mismo se enviaría la documentación legal y todo sobre la transacción. La morena hasta ese punto había medio escuchado ya que entre la televisión, la cena que posiblemente ya había digerido por completo, ayer se había desvelado un poco y extrañamente se había levantado temprano con un buen humor y como no después de una noche de pasión y amor con su novia, pero justo su cuerpo resentía toda esa actividad.

La peli azul había explicado su tarde y con una leve sonrisa había notado que la morena hablaba poco y lo más significativo que comento fue sobre el pago de las acciones y lo que debía firmar, luego de eso todo se había resumido en monosílabos y sonidos de afirmación, sin contar que una o dos veces le noto relajarse demás por no decir estar cabeceando un poco. Soi se movió en su lugar para ponerse de pie y apago la televisión. Fue hacia la habitación y preparo la cama, regreso y empezó a cerrar todo con llave para después ir al sofá y con calma despertó un poco a la morena para tomarle en brazos y llevarle a la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces? — Pregunto con un tono soñoliento la morena al sentir que la levantaba en brazos.

Soi sonrió — te llevo a la cama, al parecer estas muy cansada — respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

La morena suspiro y apego su cabeza al hombro de su novia — quédate — pidió suavemente.

— No pensaba irme — susurro mientras colocaba a la morena en la cama, esta al momento se enrosco como un gato, Soi aprovecho para ir al baño y cambiarse de ropa. Al menos la morena se había puesto cómoda antes de ponerse a ver su dorama, por una parte era bueno descansar porque la tarde noche de mañana pintaba difícil. Negó con su cabeza ante ese pensamiento, se acomodo en la cama y apago la luz de la mesa de noche, se acerco a su novia que por acto reflejo se apego a su cuerpo y le abrazo haciendo que se relajara al instante, Soi correspondió el abrazo a la morena y aspiro su perfume que le robo una sonrisa, por ahora solo iba a descansar y mañana vería que es lo que les depararía el día.

* * *

El día viernes llego muy pronto para la pareja y con un pequeño inconveniente, aunque la peli azul se había ofrecido para llevar a la morena a la Universidad y luego llevarle a la revista ya que según su apreciación no haría nada en todo el día. La morena se negó rotundamente ya que esta vez prefería llevarse la moto para al final de la tarde regresar a casa para prepararse para la cena con los Fong.

Salieron del apartamento de la morena al mismo tiempo aunque cada una tomo caminos diferentes, Yoruichi hoy tenía mucho que hacer con su taller de fotografía y no deseaba perder tiempo por nada del mundo, se había retrasado una semana para lo que les quería enseñar a esos chicos, por la tarde se lo pasaría más tranquila ya que solo debía ir a tomar unas fotos a una ceremonia deportiva. Soi por otro lado decidió el programar un almuerzo con Nanao y Lisa, para contarles las buenas nuevas además de ocupar sus talentos legales para hacer todo el asunto de las ventas de sus acciones a Yoruichi, la morena según lo que había medio charlado ayer le enviaría la transferencia a su cuenta.

Por la tarde esperaría a la morena en su apartamento para luego salir juntas hacia la casa de sus padres y asistir a la dichosa cena familiar. El día paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para disgusto de la peli azul eran las cuatro de la tarde cuando empezó a prepararse en su apartamento, en el transcurso del día había hablado una vez por teléfono con la morena y para su gusto fue breve ya que había sido en la hora del almuerzo. Justo ahora saliendo de la ducha pensaba en que vestir, por mucho que siempre había sido del tipo relajado y no preocuparse de eso siempre vestía casi formal pero Yoruichi seguramente tomaría lo de la vestimenta muy a pecho y le gustara o no tampoco quería que Lyu estuviese viendo demasiado a su novia pues posiblemente terminaría dándole un golpe o algo así.

* * *

En la mansión de los Fong el personal se encontraba atareado con los preparativos, Lian tomo el asunto de la cena familiar como si fuese un gran evento porque había elaborado un pequeño menú que parecía un banquete a escala, Shaolin Fong siempre había admirado eso de Lian Sayers, desde joven todo parecía engrandecerlo aunque fuese algo tan común como una cena familiar, pero que se podía esperar de una hija de diplomáticos y con una marcada educación inglesa, con esa cualidad de la perfección y el gran sentido de servicios hacia los demás. La anciana Fong no iba a negar que desde el primer momento le gusto si nuera para su hijo, no solo por sus cualidades o educación o por ser hija de diplomáticos, si no por ese carisma que le acompañaba, la agudeza de tratar y conocer a las personas pero sobre todo porque supo como domar el mal carácter de su hijo porque para ser sinceros los Fong si tenían carácter y tendían a ser muy complicados.

Extrañamente su nieta al parecer había encontrado alguien digna, que no le importaba lo material, alguien centrada que posiblemente también podría ser una ayuda idónea y no un lastre o problema a futuro. No podría decir cuántas mujeres antes no habían intentado llevarse al altar a su nieta, solo podría recordar aquellas dos que se destacaron de mala manera como la periodista que al final mostro que lo que deseaba era las riquezas que podía alcanzar si lograba casarse y esa modelo que más que todo era por vanidad. Gracias al cielo que al final ninguna logro llegar al corazón de su nieta que desde esas mujeres se torno esquiva ante las relaciones de pareja. Por eso mismo debía acercar a la joven Shihōin a la familia, primero para conocerle más a fondo, segundo para que se familiarice con todos y sus caracteres y tercero y más importante para hacer un frente común. Porque era cierto que los Fong tenían su genio, pero siempre había alguien a su lado que de manera inteligente influía, apaciguaba esos caracteres y para muestra estaba ella y Lian.

* * *

Yoruichi llego al apartamento a las 5:45, el trafico de la tarde había contribuido a su nerviosismo y es que solo esperaba ver como Soi iba ir vestida para así tomar la decisión que debería usar, aun cuando no era muy partidaria de la vestimenta demasiado formal sabia que siendo pareja de Soi debía mejorar su armario y no por vanidad, más bien por simple conveniencia. Sabía que había muchas mujeres por ahí que harían lo que fuera para separarles y sobre todo que su novia tenía muchos ojos en ella y no quería ser juzgada de mala manera o criticada por algo tan tonto como su vestuario. Salió de la ducha y miro el reloj, ya habían pasado 20 minutos y su novia no aparecía, con eso se retrasarían. Primero porque aunque había comprado dos vestidos a medio día con ayuda de Kiyone y Hirako. La dedición de cual ponerse dependía de lo que Soi llevara puesto, ya que deseaba que sus atuendos combinaran en cierta manera.

La peli azul toco la puerta del apartamento de la morena, miraba su relajo y hacia una que otra mueca molesta. El tráfico le había retrasado por mucho que hubiese deseado llegar un poco más temprano y pasar tiempo de calidad con su novia, sabía que justo ahora no sería posible y debían apurar la marcha ya que la cena estaba programada a las 7, obviamente se vería mal llegar poco antes y no tener la charla de rigor o mejor dicho los saludos normales y la pequeña charla banal.

La morena abrió la puerta y la peli azul se quedo perpleja — llegas tarde — recrimino la morena, Soi entro al instante al apartamento y fue tras ella.

— Hay trafico — se excuso y suspiro — ¿Por qué aun no estás lista? — Cuestiono, entrando en la habitación donde ya la morena empezaba a cambiarse.

Yoruichi puso los ojos, con un dejo de frustración ya que su novia era tan predecible en lo que se refería a ropa. Llevaba puesto un traje sastre gris oscuro con una blusa de satén negra y botas de vestir negras — quería ver como ibas vestida, para ver que vestido sería mejor — al instante la morena.

La peli azul suspiro — ya sabes que soy de colores simples, nada llamativo— sonrió — el vestido blanco te queda maravilloso — alabo — aunque preferiría que llevaras el otro.

La morena le miro curiosa — me quedare con el blanco — sentencio, yendo al tocador para aplicarse un poco de maquillaje ante la mirada extrañada de su novia que suspiraba — ya casi termino.

Soi suspiro — Yoruichi solo es una cena familiar — indico — seguramente esos vestidos los has comprado hoy, te dije que con cualquier cosa te verías bien.

Yoruichi le sonrió — creí que sería bueno ampliar mi armario, ya que soy la novia de la princesa de hielo — se coloco un poco de perfume.

— Jaja — rio sarcástica la peli azul — no es divertido, será mejor irnos — sugirió y le tomo de la cintura para atraerle hacia ella para darle un beso — ni me habías dado las buenas noches — reclamo.

Emprendieron el camino hacia el estacionamiento, la morena tras de la peli azul para cerrar la puerta con llave y luego se fueron juntas tomadas de la mano ante la mirada de alguno que otro vecino que llegaba de su trabajo y no podían evitar mirar dos veces. Primero por el hecho de ver a la famosa Soi Fong, segundo porque la nueva inquilina que venía de América era una belleza exótica y había conquistado a la inconquistable. Subieron al auto y rápidamente tomaron camino hacia la casa de los Fong, mientras tanto tenían su plática de costumbre sobre como había sido el día. Cuando llegaron a la mansión la morena pudo notar como su novia parecía tensar su rostro al ver el automóvil de su hermano, al instante alargo su mano para tomar la de la peli azul.

Soi Fong se estaciono al instante y miro hacia la morena con curiosidad — se que esta demás decirlo, pero por favor no vayas a caer en discusión con tu hermano.

Le regalo una sonrisa y la peli azul suspiro — lo intentare, pero no por eso dejare que se aproveche de la situación.

— Por supuesto — acordó la morena y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso a su novia.

Luego de ese breve momento la peli azul soltó su cinturón de seguridad y la morena hizo lo mismo para salir del auto para entrar a la casa tomadas de la mano ante la mirada de Lyu que se encontraba en el salón de juegos y había visto la llegada de la pareja desde la ventana. Suspiro a sabiendas que debía comportarse aun cuando sentía esa pequeña pizca de celos ante el hecho de que su hermana terminara con la morena. Escucho los saludos de la pareja fuera de la puerta, su madre como siempre de anfitriona ejemplar y amable sabía que justo les conduciría hacia la sala donde ya se encontraba su abuela con su padre charlando posiblemente de la empresa, de negocios o algo tan simple como planear como hacerles la vida de cuadritos con sus ideas para ser el Ceo.

Yoruichi y Soi fueron a la sala como Lian les había indicado amablemente, la morena podía sentir la tensión de la peli azul en el agarre de su mano. Le apretó un poco y le miro con una sonrisa alentadora, justo al momento en que llegaban donde se encontraban…casi todos.

— Buenas noches — saludaron conjuntamente sin proponérselo ya que se miraron extrañadas pero compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice, Soi se relajo un poco.

El matrimonio Fong no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa ante tal gesto, la matriarca por otra parte enarco una ceja ante ese par que según su apreciación parecían complementarse que parecía que su relación llevase más de lo que en realidad tenían. La plática se dirigió un poco sobre cosas banales, cosa que aligero la tensión de la peli azul para alegría de la morena. Lian esperaba el momento en que su hijo hiciera su aparición porque desde el salón de juegos se podía ver quien entra y sale de la casa, pero al parecer estaba retrasando el momento tenso, aun así la charla continuo amenamente entre los ahí presentes hasta que luego de unos diez minutos el pelinegro hizo su aparición.

— Buenas noches — saludo Lyu con una leve sonrisa que dirigía a la morena.

— Buenas noches — respondió la morena y Soi un poco después, Lyu tomo asiento en la sala y como quien charlaba al momento que el pelinegro apareció era Yoruichi siguió con la charla como si nada hubiese pasado aun cuando sentía la mirada de él en su dirección y Soi que tomaba su mano casi de manera posesiva.

Shaolin y Lian Fong aportaban a la conversación que rondaba entre lo que hacia la morena en la revista y la Universidad, pero mientras la cordialidad y amabilidad de las mujeres se hacía notorio para los hermanos Fong no había mas que un duelo de miradas, Lyu desde que les vio bajar del auto pudo notar que parecían acopladas la una con la otra, pero hoy que les veía más cerca podía observar como su hermana se comportaba de manera protectora y hasta posesiva con la morena, La peli azul por otra parte no le agradaba que su hermano mirara a Yoruichi todo el tiempo era como si le evaluara.

Una joven del servicio apareció — señores, la cena esta lista.

Lian se puso de pie al instante — vamos, antes que se enfrié.

Todos se pusieron de pie al instante, Lian se adelantó para tomar a su hijo del brazo y que le escoltara al comedor ya que su esposo venia con su sagrada madre, Yoruichi junto a la peli azul. Al llegar al comedor todos tomaron asiento pues los platos ya se encontraban servidos y la comida se veía muy buena. Fue así como el ambiente se aligero y la cena empezó en la mansión Fong. Había poca charla y uno que otro comentario, cesaron las miradas inquisitivas de Lyu así como las miradas molestas y retadoras de la peli azul que calmo su molestia con cada bocado y las sonrisas que Yoruichi le prodigaba de vez en cuando.

La cena tuvo varios momentos según lo había notado Lian Fong, el momento en que todos saciaron su apetito para luego entrar a las pequeñas charlas banales sobre lo delicioso de todo y la selección de paltos que eran entre sencillos y un poco sofisticados. Después de eso estaba la charla de Shaolin Fong que variaba entre sus nietos y Yoruichi, les hacía algún comentario o simplemente les lanzaba preguntas al azar. Aun con todo Lyu parecía tensar los momentos expresando uno que otro comentario sarcástico hacia Soi que contenía su deseo de rebatir y atacar como siempre lo hacía, quizá el hecho de que la morena estuviese ahí contenía a su hija que nunca dudaba terminar con discusiones tontas y dimes y diretes.

Soi estaba llegando a su límite y la cena por fin parecía haber terminado, aun así todos se mantenían en la mesa ya que Shaolin Fong daba una pequeña charla del negocio en China para que Yoruichi estuviese enterada ya que como antes había dicho la matriarca, estaba invitada a visitar China después que terminara su visita a Japón y regresara a su casa. Una invitación que en si no era de cortesía según intuía Soi Fong mas bien se denotaba obligatoria y sin derecho al rechazo. Sumida en ese pensamiento la peli azul no se dio cuenta que la pequeña charla había terminado y justo ahora su abuela le miraba con ese gesto que indicaba que iba a tomar su rol de mandamás.

— Shaolin, hija podrías mostrarle a Yoru-chan el jardín un momento mientras limpian la mesa un poco — indico la abuela con seriedad.

Soi asintió poniéndose de pie al instante, no iba a desaprovechar de salir de ahí y al menos tener un momento de tranquilidad con su novia — me acompañas Yoruichi — pidió con cortesía y una sonrisa, extendiendo su mano a la morena que al instante la tomo.

— Con permiso — dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y dejando a la familia Fong en la mesa, para ser conducida al jardín que ya conocía pero que seguramente era mejor salir del comedor antes que la escasa paciencia de Soi con su hermano terminara y hubiesen más problemas. Cuando salieron al jardín Soi soltó un largo suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo — vaya, creí que teníamos algún tipo persecución por el ritmo en que casi me hiciste correr — se burlo la morena.

La peli azul agacho la cabeza—lo siento — se disculpo suavemente — se estaba volviendo insoportable el estar callada.

La morena apretó su mano — ¿ibas a decir algo bueno? — Cuestiono y noto que la peli azul ponía sus ojos — entonces fue bueno salir a dar un paseo al jardín — señalo — no me agradaría dormir sola esta noche — comento y Soi sonrió un poco, era un sutil recordatorio de lo que podía pasar si ella no se comportaba como su novia le había aconsejado.

* * *

En el comedor la discusión empezó con la salida de la pareja — muy mal Lyu —regaño la matriarca — te aconsejo que dejes de provocar a tu hermana.

Lyu suspiro — no lo hago — se defendió al momento.

— ¿No? — Cuestiono Ryu con sarcasmo.

Lyu puso los ojos — bien, lo a acepto — se rindió — solo quería ver cuál sería su reacción en un primer momento, luego me sorprendió su falta de respuesta.

Lian negó con su cabeza — aun así seguiste presionándole, no vez que si se contuvo solo fue por Yoruichi — explico su madre.

Lyu bufo y frunció el ceño — ese es el problema — indico — ¿desde cuándo Soi es sumisa y obediente?, ni ustedes tienen ese efecto— señalo a sus padres — es una debilidad que una mujer le manipule de ese modo.

Su abuela le miro con dureza, Lian se sintió visiblemente ofendida por tal expresión machista de su hijo y Ryu carraspeo — estas sobrepasando los límites — señalo su padre con tono suave — cuando deberás encuentres a la persona idónea — explico y dio un apretón a la mano de su esposa — tendrás derecho de juzgar las debilidades de otros con sus parejas.

El joven Fong iba a refutar pero su abuela le interrumpió — de todas formas, creo que tú hermana ha hecho lo más sabio en sus circunstancias — indico distraídamente — es hacer caso o dormir sola saber por cuánto tiempo.

Ryu y Lina sonrieron un poco comprendiendo que era el curso más lógico puesto que Lian Sayers había ocupado esa estrategia con su esposo una que otra vez y Shaolin Fong con su experiencia y años de matrimonio quizá también había recurrido al mismo tratamiento, Lyu miro a sus padres sin entender lo que parecía el trasfondo del comentario — aun así.

— Aun así — repitió Lian cortando a su hijo — deja esa actitud — aconsejo — lo que haga Soi en su relación es su problema y de Yoruichi.

Shaolin Fong sonrió satisfecha, Lian podría ser tan enérgica y estricta cuando quería, eso era mucho que decir, porque tratar con un Fong era tener carácter, maña y astucia. Eso mismo había notado en Yoruichi pero que aun le faltaba por demostrar — creo que quedamos claro Lyu, ahora será mejor ir al jardín y seguir con la velada y te aconsejo comportarte o te olvidas de ser tomado como Ceo dándole todo a manos llenas a tu hermana.

Lyu se tenso y al momento bajo su cabeza — me comportare — afirmo con voz calma.

Ryu al instante se puso — es una buena elección hijo — felicito — será mejor ir al jardín.

Shaolin Fong asintió y miro hacia su nieto — ¿me ayudas hijo? — Pregunto y este no dudo ni un momento y fue con su abuela para acompañarle al jardín tras sus padres.

* * *

Soi sonrió ante la ocurrencia de su novia, que parecía reacia a darle un pequeño beso con la excusa que su familia podría llegar e interrumpirles y eso sería vergonzoso como la vez que sus padres llegaron a su apartamento. Solo ese recuerdo fue hilarante para la peli azul que había detenido sus avances y justo ahí sus padres hacían acto de presencia seguidos muy de cerca por su hermano y su abuela. Yoruichi no pudo evitar darle una mirada diciendo "te lo dije"

Todos se acomodaron en el comedor del jardín junto a la piscina, antes de empezar la charla Lyu carraspeo — Soi, Yoruichi — llamo su atención — les pido disculpas por mi comportamiento en el comedor.

Soi se quedo sorprendida y la morena enarco una ceja curiosa por el cambio y pudo notar la sonrisa satisfecha de la matriarca Fong y Lian — disculpa aceptada — señalo al momento.

Luego todos aprecian mirar hacia Soi — está bien por mí — dijo suavemente.

— Bueno, sigamos con la charla — indico Lian y con eso la charla volvió con un poco mas de tranquilidad, sin tantos sobresaltos y molestias.

La tensión se disolvió ante la charla que avanzaba y la morena podía disfrutar un poco de que Soi parecía más relajada con la familia en general. Luego de que la charla parecía desgastarse y el té que se había servido se había terminado, indicando que la velada estaba llegando a su final.

La matriarca se enderezo en su asiento — creo que la velada termino para mí — acepto con un leve sonrisa — ya soy demasiado vieja — se quejo y miro a sus nietos — me alegraron la noche hijos — agradeció a sus nietos — espero esto se pueda repetir seguido — miro hacia la morena y Lian— hijas me acompañarían a mi recamara — solicitó con amabilidad.

La morena y la peli azul mayor se dispusieron al instante a ayudar a la matriarca y con eso le acompañaron a la recamara, era tarde según la apreciación de Yoruichi y posiblemente Fong-san necesitaba descansar, Soi suspiro al ver que se marchaban y se quedaba con su padre y su hermano que le miraba curioso.

Pero entonces su padre les saco de sus pensamientos — ¿recuerdan lo que les pidió su madre hace casi un mes? — Pregunto y noto que sus hijos parecían no entenderle — el día que su madre anuncio que su abuela vendría de visita.

Soi y Lyu parecieron tratar de recordar pero fue la peli azul quien al momento decidió ir directo al asunto — no recuerdo — aceptó.

Su padre soltó un suspiro — les pidió vivir en casa mientras tu abuela se encuentre en Japón.

Los dos suspiraron — eso no es posible — indico rápidamente la peli azul.

Lyu se encogió de hombros — por mi está bien — acepto al instante.

— ¿Por qué no? — Cuestiono Ryu a su hija.

Ella suspiro — mi relación con Yoruichi va mejor que nunca, con eso de que el lunes empiezo a y trabajar en la fábrica se me hará más difícil el tener tiempo de calidad con ella y no quiero descuidarla tanto.

Ryu puso los ojos y Lyu rio enarco una ceja al darse cuenta que la abuela había puesto a su hermana a trabajar en la fábrica, por una parte le compadeció y por otra le resulto chistoso todo el asunto — me parece que exageras hermana — señalo el pelinegro al instante.

Soi le lanzo una mirada fría, pero fue Ryu quien intervino — seguramente Yoruichi sabrá entender el motivo de tú breve ausencia.

El silencio llego a los ahí presentes, Soi sentía que las cosas parecían complicarse más a cada momento con su familia. Esto no se lo esperaba y podría darle la razón a su padre ante el hecho de que Yoruichi entendería su ausencia, pero ella no quería dejar de ver a la morena y menos tener su tiempo a solas, solo por…Miro hacia su hermano que se encogió de hombros, estar en familia y fingir que todo estaba bien entre ella y Lyu, realmente eso apestaba.

— Voy al baño — informo dejándolos un momento.

Lyu suspiro — no creo que acepte — indico y su padre puso los ojos.

Mientras tanto, Lian y la morena acomodaban a Shaolin Fong en su cama y arreglaban la habitación para que ella pro fin descansara. Lian terminaba de acomodar las cortinas en cuanto la morena colocaba un vaso de agua en la pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama.

— Gracias hija — agradeció la anciana.

La morena asintió y le regalo una sonrisa — gracias a ustedes por la invitación, que descanse y buenas noches.

Lian sonrió a su lado — buenas noches Shaolin-san, descanse — después de su despedida salieron de la habitación. Lian sonrió había la morena — gracias por todo Yoruichi.

La morena enarco una ceja curiosa — no tiene nada que agradecer.

Empezaron su camino al jardín — claro que si, has puesto un poco de freno al carácter de mi hija y eso es decir mucho — señalo — al final todo salió bien.

Yoruichi sonrió — no creí que Soi hiciera caso, al final solo le dije que se comportara.

Lian suspiro — espero las cosas mejoren de ahora en adelante, creo que el ver a la familia junta le sentó bien a mi suegra, será mejor regresar al jardín.

Siguieron directo hacia el jardín y de pronto Soi les salió por atrás — ¿ya se durmió la abuela? — Pregunto.

Lian le sonrió — si — respondió a su hija — pensé que estabas en el jardín.

— Vengo del baño— explico y miro hacia la morena — ¿nos vamos? — Cuestiono. La morena miro hacia Lian que parecía sorprendida porque se marchaban tan pronto.

— Pensé que se quedarían un poco mas — señalo la peli azul mayor.

Soi frunció el ceño al instante y Yoruichi supo que ella no deseaba alargar mas su estadía en la casa de sus padres — lo siento, mañana debo trabajar y me vendría bien descansar.

Lian suspiro — lo siento, se me olvida que tú trabajas el sábado.

— Sera mejor despedirnos — sugirió Soi antes de que la charla se prolongara un poco mas y terminaran quedándose. Por lo que fueron al jardín a despedirse y así terminar con el compromiso familiar.

* * *

La noche era un poco fría en la ciudad de Tokio y en el automóvil lujoso se estacionaba en el complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Yoruichi Shihōin. En el auto habían charlado por así decirlo, era de esperarse que la morena cuestionara la pronta retirada de la mansión Fong cuando había notado que Lian Fong esperaba pasar un poco de tiempo de madre e hija del cual su novia no había estado dispuesta poniéndole a ella como excusa.

La peli azul apago el motor y se recostó cansinamente en el asiento del auto — si me quedaba más tiempo mi paciencia hubiese terminado, además no quería darle oportunidad a mamá de embaucarme sin remedio.

La morena parpadeo confusa — ¿embaucarte? — Cuestiono sin comprender el porqué de esa palabra.

— Antes de que todo este problema se diera, mamá nos había pedido el ir a quedarnos en casa mientras la abuela estuviese de visita — explico Soi — mientras se fueron con la abuela, papá nos los recordó.

Yoruichi suspiro ante lo que su novia decía, según su apreciación era lógico que sus padres desearan que ellos compartieran su tiempo con la abuela que había venido de visita y tener así una convivencia más familiar. Además Shaolin Fong lo había expresado al finalizar la cena lo agradecida de que sus nietos aceptaran cenar y compartir esa noche y aunque al principio el ambiente parecía un poco tenso con el transcurso de la cena fue mejorando en cierta manera. Soi frunció el ceño esperando que su novia dijese algo pero el silencio reino en el automóvil y eso era un mal augurio según su apreciación.

— Vamos a casa — sugirió la morena — debo descansar ya que mañana tengo que trabajar.

La peli azul abrió el seguro y con ello las dos salieron con dirección al apartamento en un leve silencio, aunque tomadas de la mano ya que la morena espero que ella llegara a su lado para caminar juntas. Entraron y fueron directamente a la habitación, al instante la morena fue al baño, Soi se recostó en la cama con un dejo de cansancio. El mantener a raya sus comentarios para contrarrestar los de Lyu fue una tarea difícil, mantener el control de su temperamento siempre fue su talón de Aquiles. Era cierto que le apodaban la princesa de hielo pero las personas en general y que no importaban era fácil el controlarse, ser fría y hasta calculadora, pero con su familia, amigos y personas cercanas le era difícil el mantenerse impasible algunas veces, el no ser apasionada, temperamental y mucho más ahora que sus sentimientos por la morena se daban un festín con su escaso control.

Yoruichi salió lista para dormir del baño luego de unos minutos y miro a su novia que estaba acostada en la cama pero que aun se mantenía tal cual como habían entrado — ¿no te has cambiado? — cuestiono suavemente y al momento Soi se puso de pie y fue directo al baño, cosa que aprovecho para arreglar la cama, sacudirla un poco y acomodarse para dormir.

La morena no entendía una cosa, era notable que su novia amaba a su familia, a su abuela aunque no lo dijese o expresase abiertamente pero se negaba a pasar sus días en casa y solo porque, ¿por ella? Eso era inaudito y debía planteárselo de manera inteligente pues sabia como podía ser Soi de temperamental, el caso es que Yoruichi no recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de cariño de abuelos, ya que los maternos y paternos habían muerto mucho antes que ella naciera y no le parecía justo que su novia desaprovechara el pasar esos días con Shaolin Fong, quien sabe cuando esos momentos ya no podrían ser.

— Bien vamos a dormir — señalo Soi al salir del baño y fue directo con la morena que al instante se cómodo a su lado para un abrazo, se dieron las buenas noches y un beso para luego de un largo día descansar. Mañana tendrían tiempo para charlar y dejar todo claro.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara


	25. Chapter 25

Buenos días y feliz Domingo de ramos...para los católicos.

Espero de todo corazón que se encuentren bien dadas las circunstancias y sobre todo que se cuiden y cuiden a sus familias.

Les traigo una pequeña distracción en todo este caos mundial y preocupación, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, como todas las veces que he publicado dejo un saludo especial a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, dejan reviews que son un aliento al escritor y para aquellos que gustan del Yorusoi.

Sin mas, espero lo disfruten.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 25**

Soi suspiro en largamente en la pequeña sala del apartamento del Yoruichi mirando el final de su trabajo, se sintió un poco satisfecha y debía aceptar que hacer limpieza había sido una manera de ganar la simpatía de su novia después de su pequeño fiasco matinal. No era como si las cosas la noche anterior fue en cierto modo tranquila aunque ella habría preferido el tener una pequeña charla antes de dormir que no fuera sobre su familia, más bien sobre ellas o de perdida un poco de cariño, unos besos aquí y allá, caricias leves y de perdida hacer el amor. Pero como si fuese un castigo Yoruichi prefirió dormir. Por la mañana en su preparación para irse habían charlado un poco volvieron al tema de lo que Lian Fong les había pedido explícitamente a sus hijos, la peli azul reafirmo su negativa aun cuando la morena le dio razones suficientes y de peso para reconsiderar, pero la necedad de la negativa termino por sacar a la morena de quicio. Se fue en su moto aun cuando Soi le dijo que se quedaría en su apartamento y le sugirió llevarse el auto.

Por eso mismo la peli azul había ideado el hacer la limpieza mientras pasaba la mañana y de paso ganar puntos, estar en lo limpio era un aliciente pues aunque no era muy buena para las actividades caseras había aprendido con Lisa, Nanao y Rangiku una que otra cosa de ama de casa cuando habían ido de vacaciones y hacían desastres como cualquier idiota adolescente. Era cierto que su madre cuando eran pequeños les había castigado con esas tareas pero hacerlo en un castigo era una cosa, hacerlo por querer o propia voluntad era una muy diferente, aun así al final sonrió satisfecha de su trabajo bien hecho, de todas maneras Soi era un poco maníaca del orden como Lisa una vez le había apodado. Ahora solo debía tomar una ducha, cambiarse y echarse en el sofá para ver un poco de televisión mientras esperaba la llegada de la morena.

Yoruichi terminaba de hacer unos ajustes a unas fotos y paginas de la revista para luego llevárselas a Jushiro a su oficina, Hirako y Kiyone andaban en la presentación de un disco de un grupo de j-pop. Pero aun con todo esos momentos de soledad los apreciaba un poco pues había llegado un poco fastidiada de que su novia fuese tan obtusa, ciertamente no habían discutido pero la charla se había puesto tensa y debía aceptar que no deseaba discutir o estar molesta con la peli azul, desde su viaje a América no habían discutido y eso era un buen logro, ya que lo quisiera o no Lian y Shaolin Fong tenían razón con respecto a sus seres queridos **_"los Fong tienen su genio"_**. La morena suspiro largamente luego de enviar las impresiones de las portadas, miro el reloj en la esquina derecha de la computadora que marcaban las 10:52 de la mañana. Debía ir con Jushiro y después le pediría permiso para salir temprano así poder llegar y cocinar el almuerzo, dado que Soi inesperadamente había decidido quedarse en su apartamento y esperar a que ella llegara de su mañana de trabajo.

* * *

Yoruichi escucho la palabra **_"adelante"_** y sin perder tiempo se adentro en la oficina de Jushiro — traigo las portadas y las fotos que estaban para mejorar — informo y al momento le entrego la carpeta.

El peliblanco le miro sonriente — ¿tan pronto? — Cuestiono y abrió la carpeta para revisar el trabajo de la morena — toma asiento Yoruichi.

La morena soltó un suspiro, lo menos que deseaba ahora era tomar asiento y retrasar sus planes que consistían en terminar su trabajo, pedir permiso para salir un poco antes alzo su vista y no pudo evitar una sonrisa satisfecha, Ukitake sonreía con las imágenes en sus manos y alzo su rostro para mirarle con una amplia sonrisa — ¿te parecen? — Pregunto.

Ukitake soltó una risa divertida — creo que en este caso la pregunta esta demás — señalo al momento y carraspeo — Hirako es un fan de tu trabajo ya sea detrás de cámara como en el arte de editar y mejorar fotografías — indico.

— El también es muy bueno — alabo la morena.

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro — deseaba charlar contigo desde ayer, pero Shinji me aconsejo que esperara un poco — la morena enarco una de sus cejas curiosa — solo quería agradecerte — señalo suavemente.

Yoruichi parpadeo confusa — agradecerme — repitió — ¿Por qué? — Cuestiono — yo solo hago mi trabajo — aclaro al momento.

El negó con la cabeza — tu trabajo siempre es excelente — indico al momento — lo que quiero agradecerte es que han tomado en cuenta a la revista para cubrir el evento anual de la empresa Fong.

La morena suspiro — la verdad Ukitake, yo no tuve nada que ver en eso — señalo al instante — si debo ser sincera ni sabía de todo el asunto, además de que Soi Fong parece un poco inconforme por la adición de la prensa.

El peliblanco sonrió levemente — es normal conociéndole, pero según me comento Shaolin-san es una gran oportunidad para mostrar a su familia y que no les vean como un escaparate de fama y poder — señalo, Yoruichi sonrió levemente — también me indico que le gustaría mostrar que su nieta ya está tomada.

— ¿Tomada? — Cuestiono.

El peliblanco sonrió — creo que la matriarca principal está dando su bendición a la relación en cierta manera.

— Apenas llevamos poco de un mes de relación, no pueden creer que todo ya está dicho y hecho — señalo Yoruichi, luego tuvo unos minutos de silencio — Ukitake, crees que pudo irme antes de la hora por este día.

Jushiro asintió — puedes irte ya si lo deseas — indico y cuando vio que la morena se ponía de pie agrego — Yoruichi — llamo con seriedad y este le miro curiosa — en lo poco que conozco a Soi Fong, puedo asegurar de que si ella ha encontrado algo que nunca quiso como el amor o una relación formal no lo soltara y hará lo que sea para tenerlo para siempre, ¿por qué crees se metía con cada chica que se le ponía enfrente? — La morena hizo una mueca molesta — también he notado un cambio en ti desde que tu y ella empezaron esta relación y realmente creo que son una buena pareja.

La morena no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa — no voy a negar que tengas razón en lo que dices, pero quiero ir disfrutando cada momento y tomarlo con calma— confeso — lo que es o mejor dicho lo que era mi mundo antes, es muy diferente al de Soi.

— Eso ni lo tienes que decir — comento Ukitake — por eso mismo creo que al final de todo terminaran juntas, ya sea en unos años o…

— Por favor — se quejo — no pienses en que será en unos meses, para mí sería demasiado pronto.

El peliblanco sonrío — bueno, acepto que lo seria pero el amor es el amor y no se puede saber lo que pueda ocurrir.

La morena sonrió — gracias por todo, creo que debo irme.

El peliblanco asintió sonriente — disfruta tu fin de semana.

La morena dijo adiós con un ademan de su mano y salió de la oficina, Jushiro solo rio un poco divertido ante la situación, quien iba a creer que la fría heredera de los Fong de tanto huir del amor había caído por fin presa de una de las flechas de Cupido y de una manera tan profunda que parecía poner nerviosa a una mujer como Yoruichi quien ha estado a acostumbrada a peligros de guerra y quizá otra índole que él no podría saber.

* * *

Yoruichi manejaba su motocicleta con cierta calma, iba camino a casa de una manera extraña tenía cierta preocupación por Soi, extrañamente había decidido quedarse en el apartamento, algo que hasta ahora no había sucedido y la explicación fue un poco vaga al respeto "tengo ropa en el auto, me quedare y esperare que regreses de todas maneras es solo una mañana." No es que tuviese desconfianza o algo por el estilo, pero conociendo a la peli azul que parecía rodeada de comodidades, su apartamento parecía no tener algo como eso ya que era cómodo de una manera simple, recordaba también que Soi ya antes de había quejado un poco sobre el tamaño de su televisor, sin contar que a ella nadie le iba hacer el servicio de limpieza como a Soi a su apartamento.

Por fin llego al complejo y estaciono quitándose inmediatamente el casco, suspiro al ver hacia su apartamento, la ventana no había sido abierta y aunque el clima era fresco no entendía porque Soi parecía preferir el encierro total. Camino con paso raudo hacia su apartamento con mil pensamientos en su mente. ¿Qué había hecho Soi en su ausencia, cuál sería el humor de su novia esa tarde, que harían ese fin de semana?

Abrió la puerta con calma y fue a la sala donde podía escuchar el sonido del televisor, pero se quedo un momento ahí de pie al notar que el apartamento se encontraba limpio y ordenado. Soi en cambio se irguió en el sillón donde se encontraba recostada, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta miro en su muñeca izquierda donde tenía su reloj y frunció el ceño un poco confusa.

— ¿Paso algo? — Cuestiono con calma — aun no son las doce.

La morena suspiro y camino hacia el sofá colocando su casco y la mochila con la cámara en la mesa de centro — pedí salir antes — respondió.

Soi frunció el ceño — ¿viniste a ver si no estaba husmeando en tus cosas? — Cuestiono.

— No — respondió la morena, realmente no había pensado en eso pero al momento le pareció curioso que su novia lo mencionara — ¿querías curiosear? — Pregunto y vio como su novia se ponía seria y sonrió levemente — solo bromeo, de todas formas pensé que estarías feliz de que llegara antes — se acerco a la peli azul y se inclino para darle un leve beso en sus labios.

La peli azul sonrió al termino del beso — me alegra que llegaras a casa — señalo al instante — hice la limpieza — informo con un dejo de orgullo.

Yoruichi suspiro — eso veo, no debiste Soi — la susodicha parpadeo — por eso mismo pedí salir antes.

— Por mucho que me apoden la princesa de hielo, soy como cualquier persona— señalo — además no es como si nunca he tomado una escoba o un trapeador.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — pero no lo haces en tu casa — señalo al instante.

La peli azul suspiro — porque pago a la señora de la limpieza, hay personas que necesitan ganar dinero — se encogió de hombros — trabajaste toda la mañana y me pareció justo ayudar en algo cuando posiblemente vendrías a cocinar el almuerzo.

La morena sonrío levemente — te he dicho que es bueno el comer algo casero y por eso mismo no me desagrada hacerlo — señalo poniéndose de pie y buscando camino a la cocina — quieres venir y contarme que has hecho además de la limpieza.

La peli azul le siguió a la pequeña cocina para tomar asiento en una de las sillas del comedor y contarle lo que había hecho en su mañana que la verdad no era mucho más que ducharse, limpiar los utensilios del desayuno, luego limpiar el lugar y después de eso solo acomodarse en el sillón y ver televisión. Yoruichi sonreía levemente ante la pequeña narración de su novia y su mañana, mientras preparaba el almuerzo había sido una suerte que la vez pasada que había pasado por el supermercado comprase filete de pescado pues eso sería el almuerzo de ese día, quizá debía pensar en ampliar sus compras de comida de ahora en adelante, pero justo ahora que escuchaba que su novia estaba por terminar su narración seguramente era el momento de poner todo sobre el fuego.

— Bueno, eso fue lo que hice — informo Soi con tono aburrido — ¿Qué tal tu mañana?

Yoruichi bajo el fuego de lo que estaba cocinando, fue al lavabo y se lavo las manos para luego ir y tomar asiento frente a su novia que le miraba expectante de su respuesta — no hice mucho, Hirako y Kiyone salieron a una asignación — se encogió de hombros — pase retocando unas portadas y fotos, por eso mismo pude salir un poco antes.

Soi sonrío levemente — lo dices como si fuese tan fácil, soy tan poco artística que si no hubiese filtros para cámaras en el celular mis fotos serian un desastre.

— Bueno no soy buena con eso de los negocios y tu harías de un dólar millones — indico con una sonrisa — creo que cada quien tiene su talento.

— Tienes razón — acepto la peli azul y hubo un momento de silencio entre ellas donde fue la peli azul quien sintió que era un poco incomodo recordando que ayer las cosas parecieron arruinarse un poco — con respecto a lo de ayer…a lo de la mañana.

La morena se puso de pie y fue a la cocina — ¿ayer y hoy? — Cuestiono con calma, sabía que ayer no era el momento de abordar el tema familiar de su novia, mas bien no sabía cómo abordarlo sin ser tan directa en su pensar.

— Vamos Yoruichi, se que te molesto mi negativa de no querer jugar a la familia feliz en casa de mis padres — ironizo la peli azul.

La morena bajo un poco más el fuego del cocimiento — en si no me molesto — aclaro la morena y vio que su novia enarcaba una ceja denotando incredulidad — ¿qué te parece si comemos antes de adentrarnos en esa charla en especifico?

Así hicieron, luego de unos minutos en que la comida estuvo lista y Soi ayudo a poner la mesa para ayudar un poco a su novia y al finar tomar su almuerzo ante una leve calma y una charla simple sobre el trabajo que posiblemente le tocaría efectuar en la fábrica, mientras la peli azul medio le explicaba la morena ponía atención no sin que su mente viajara entre esa información y lo que podría suceder al sugerirle con calma que fuera a pasar el tiempo que su abuela estaría en Japón en casa de sus padres. Cuando sus platos casi estaban vacíos Soi se aventuro a abordar el tema en cuestión ya que se encontraba un poco ansiosa por saber.

— Entonces, ¿podemos ir al asunto? — Pregunto con calma, ella no era de las que daban vuelta al asunto y preferían ser directa.

La morena se puso de pie y empezó a retirar los platos de la mesa ante lo que parecía una mirada impaciente de su novia — no me molesta tu negativa en sí, es tu necedad — señalo cuando puso los trastos en el lavabo y luego de lavarse las manos volvió a su asiento.

— No es necedad — aclaro al instante — simplemente… imagínate lo de ayer por la noche multiplicado por saber cuánto tiempo — señalo — no tengo tanta paciencia, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente lo menos que haría es meter 2 personas con casi el mismo carácter de mierda y que justo en estos momentos no se llevan bien.

Yoruichi medito las palabras de su novia y suspiro — tienes un punto — acepto al momento.

Soi sonrío con un poco de arrogancia — tengo muchos puntos Yoruichi.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas — aunque sea así — comento y estiro su mano para tomar las de su novia — yo confió en que por mucho mal carácter que tengan los Fong, es mayor el deseo que tienes de solucionar tus problemas con la familia y sobretodo el hacer las cosas bien.

La peli azul frunció el ceño y soltó un bufido exasperado — haces trampa Yoruichi — le acuso al instante.

— ¿Trampa? — Cuestiono — solo digo la verdad, en todo caso sería trampa si hubiese sexo de por medio.

Soi enarco su ceja ante lo que la morena decía — no quiero perder esto — señalo al instante y la morena le miro sin entender, la peli azul suspiro — me gusta lo que tenemos, lo que estamos compartiendo.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y sonreír ante el leve sonrojo de su novia que al parecer había tenido un momento de vulnerabilidad que pocas veces dejaba notar— solo seria mientras las cosas toman su rumbo nuevamente, ir a la fábrica serán 2 semanas y como dije antes podremos vernos el fin de semana.

Soi tomo la mano de la morena y la llevo a su boca para darle un beso — se que tienes razón — sonrío con un dejo de picardía — no me importaría un poco de trampa con sexo.

La morena se echo a reír y su novia amplio su sonrisa — quiero descansar un poco— dijo suavemente aun tomada de la mano de Soi — vamos a la cama — señalo — aunque no esperes sexo de mi parte.

La peli azul sonrío divertida— era de esperarse — comento suavemente y al momento que se dejo conducir, no había reclamo en esas palabras, ni decepción o queja alguna. Llegaron a la habitación y la morena al instante se despojo de su calzado, Soi hizo lo mismo y las dos se tumbaron en la cama con total calma una junto a la otra.

Aunque el propósito era descansar la morena no pudo evitar aprovechar el momento para charlar sobre sus vidas antes de conocerse, extrañamente el tiempo voló y se quedaron dormidas después de hora y media de conversación.

* * *

Soi despertó de pronto y trato de ubicar donde se encontraba porque sabía que no estaba en su apartamento, se movió un poco hacia su derecha y la vio ahí a su lado dormida no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que miraba. Yoruichi tenía su rostro pacifico y con la respiración acompasada, estaba completamente en paz esa que ves solo en los bebes al dormir y era totalmente adorable, se entretuvo mirando a su novia dormir y se preguntaba como podía dormir tanto y de esa manera tranquila, estiro su mano para apartar un mechón de cabello liliáceo, acto que hizo que la morena arrugara un poco su nariz. La peli azul se quedo quieta para que no despertara pero al parecer fue algo infructuoso ya que Yoruichi empezó a moverse en su lugar hasta que abrió sus ojos levemente.

Yoruichi no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir ese olor inconfundible y que reconocía muy bien desde hace un tiempo y del cual se estaba acostumbrando, ese olor fresco del perfume de Soi que no sabía cómo es que lo dejaba impregnado en todo a apartamento movió su cabeza para encontrarse con los acerados ojos de su novia y su rostro sonriente — ¿no has dormido? — cuestiono con voz suave.

— Si — respondió la peli azul — no acostumbro a dormir por las tardes, así que desperté hace ratos.

— ¿Qué has estado haciendo desde entonces? — Pregunto curiosa.

Soi carraspeo — te veía dormir — respondió con un dejo de vergüenza que fue notable con un leve sonrojo de su parte.

Yoruichi paso su mano por su boca — ¿acaso estaba babeando o roncaba? — Cuestiono con un dejo de diversión, aunque en el fondo temió verse desfavorable para su novia.

— Realmente no — respondió la peli azul — más bien parecías estar en paz al dormir.

La morena no pudo evitar sonreír — eres una aduladora — acuso la morena y se inclino para darle un pequeño beso que poco a poco fue profundizando, hasta que el sonido de un teléfono celular interrumpió el silencio e hizo que el contacto terminar — contesta — indico la morena. Soi suspiro y alargo su mano para tomar el teléfono que había colocado a un lado, había un poco de fastidio en su rostro.

 **—** **Lisa — dijo al instante, pues había visto el identificador antes de responder.**

 **—** **Soi — saludo la pelinegra con calma — te llamaba porque hemos planeado una cena hoy — informo con alegría — sería una buena oportunidad para traer a Yoruichi contigo y que conozca a todos.**

 **—** **¿Qué celebras? — Pregunto Curiosa y vio como Yoruichi ponía atención a la plática.**

 **—** **Nada realmente, pero sería una buena excusa para botar estrés por lo que hemos pasado desde hace días — indico Lisa — Shunsui ha regresado a Tokio y seria como una reunión de todo el grupo, aunque Rangiku no esté presente esta vez.**

 **—** **¿En donde seria la cena? — Cuestiono con calma.**

 **—** **Pensamos en el High Five en Ginza aunque es un poco costoso es un lugar pequeño— respondió la pelinegra — también pensamos en mi apartamento, ya sabes si deseamos beber con más libertad.**

 **—** **Tal como lo dices sería mejor hacerlo en tu lugar, pedir lo de siempre, algunas boquitas y el brebaje — indico Soi, frunció el ceño pensando en que le hubiese gustado quedarse ahí con Yoruichi, ya las cosas se estaban calentando justo antes de la llamada, pero Lisa había dado un punto importante que era des estresarse y por kami que ella necesitaba de eso.**

 **—** **Bien iré al supermercado por las compras requeridas y Nanao se encargara del menú de la cena — índico con calma — nos vemos a las 8.**

 **—** **Veré que llevo para complementar — dijo la peli azul y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Cuando la llamada termino la morena le miro con una expresión de curiosidad, Soi coloco el teléfono en su lugar, aun había tiempo pues eran las 4:45, decidió que iba a seguir en lo que estaban antes de ser interrumpidas — ¿en qué nos quedamos? — Pregunto suavemente mientras se inclinaba para tomar los labios de la morena en un beso suave que fue correspondido al instante.

Se entretuvieron ahí por unos instantes con besos suaves, apasionados de pronto y caricias un poco inocentes y atrevidas pues querían disfrutar del tiempo juntas sin pasar al sexo propiamente, aun así luego de unos momentos la morena se dispuso a terminar el momento e hizo que la peli azul le mirara curiosa — aun no me dices nada sobre lo que parece ser una cena y mucho menos saber con quién — se quejo suavemente.

La peli azul puso los ojos — Lisa pensó en hacer una cena para que conozcas a todo el grupo aunque Rangiku no estará presente — informo y noto como la morena quedaba en silencio — si no quieres ir lo entenderé.

— Me pareció que no estabas cómoda con la invitación — señalo Yoruichi — ¿tú quieres ir, quieres que yo vaya?

Soi frunció el ceño ya habían pasado por eso antes y esta vez no estaba dispuesta a que lo que habían construido se viniese abajo — quiero que conozcas a todos mis amigos así como yo he conocido a los tuyos hace poco — señalo recordándole sutilmente el almuerzo que compartió con ella, Hirako y Kotetsu— no sé si recuerdas que el día que nos conocimos hubo mucho alcohol, quiero decir en el cumpleaños no faltaron las bebidas y los excesos.

— Yo te vi muy sobria— indico con calma—aunque recuerdo que Lisa, la novia y Rangiku se encontraban bastante golpeadas por el alcohol.

— Tu tampoco estabas demasiado sobria — acuso la peli azul.

La morena sonrió coquetamente — si no hubiese bebido seguramente no te hubiese dado entrada — Soi frunció el ceño — recuerda que mi primera impresión de ti era de una niña de papis, universitaria e inocente.

— ¿Es algo como una fantasía tuya? — Cuestiono un poco divertida.

— No — respondió la morena — pero como te dije una vez, siempre he sido la que toma el control sexualmente hablando.

La peli azul le miro seria — ¿Preferirías que fuese del tipo sumisa? — Pregunto.

Yoruichi rodó los ojos — no estoy diciendo algo como eso, simplemente es que tenía una imagen de que…bien lo acepto humilde, sumisa, manejable o lo que sea, pero al final me sorprendiste de buena manera — Soi dejo entrever una sonrisa arrogante — pero que eso no se te suba a la cabeza.

— Entonces, ¿quieres ir hoy a la dichosa cena? — Cuestiono.

— Creo que será divertido, pero no esperes que beba como energúmena — señalo con calma — la verdad es que no lo hago desde hace mucho, por eso mismo esa vez se me subieron los pocos que ingerí.

Soi sonrió — bien, entonces tú serás el conductor designado esta noche — indico con una sonrisa — Lisa dijo que luego de la cena beberíamos para soltar estrés aunque yo tampoco bebo mucho me parece una buena idea.

La morena su puso de pie y fue hasta su armario — ¿qué debería ponerme? — Pregunto suavemente.

La peli azul fue tras ella y la abrazo por la espalda dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello que hizo que su novia se estremeciera sin poder evitarlo — con lo que sea te veras bien.

Yoruichi puso los ojos y se aparto del contacto de su novia, porque si seguían así seguramente terminarían por no ir a esa cena — quiero causar una buen impresión, son tus amigos — señalo un poco molesta por tener ese pensamiento de intimar tan presente y no es que no lo quisiera pero ella misma había dicho desde un principio a Soi que su relación no solo seria estar como conejos.

— El que sea tu novia para ellos ya es algo impresionante — señalo con calma — ¿quién pensaría que una mujer de mundo, que ha visto y vivido guerras y otras cosas inimaginables para el ciudadano común pudiese ver mas allá de las noticias amarillista y la frialdad de la princesa de hielo? — Suspiro — una chica solitaria que no creía en el amor— soltó en tono dramático.

— Eres mucho más que todo eso Soi — afirmo la morena — cualquiera que te conozca lo suficiente lo vería, pero prefieres que las personas vean otra cosa.

Soi sonrió levemente — las personas ven lo que quieren ver Yoruichi — afirmo — lo vi cuando…— detuvo su plática —si una vez pensé en ser monógama fue con Sakura — la morena enarco una cejas curiosa la peli azul sonrió levemente — era la periodista de la que todos hablan, con la cual tuve un problema legal.

La morena suspiro — ¿te enamoraste de ella? — cuestiono.

La peli azul hizo una expresión de pensar la pregunta — pensé que podía ser algo bueno y diferente, no creo que haya sido un flechazo más bien era comodidad, un poco de mi inexperiencia y juventud — sonrió levemente y alargo su manos para tomar la de la morena y la llevo a sus labios para darle un breve beso — si me preguntan que es el amor vería hacia mis padres, pienso que quiero algo más o menos así contigo.

Yoruichi sonrió con una leve sonrojo — eres una romántica — le acuso con diversión y esta puso los ojos.

—La cena es a las 8 — informo con una sonrisa — podemos tomar una ducha y luego buscas que ropa usar, para irnos y pasar por algunas cosas que llevar.

No hubo replica o negativa alguna de esa sugerencia, Yoruichi dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con toda la calma del mundo y Soi sonriente fue tras de ella. No eran ingenuas las dos sabían lo que querían, las dos sabían que no solo iban a asearse para la dichosa cena.

* * *

Después de más de una hora en la ducha la pareja salió para prepararse, Yoruichi se quedo en la habitación mientras Soi se marcho con dirección hacia su apartamento para ir por ropa apropiada ya que a su novia se había desencantado por llevar el otro vestido que había comprado que era de color negro. Soi por su parte busco algo un poco más casual pero que en cierta manera combinara con el vestido de su novia, para combinar tomo un pantalón casual con una blusa combinada, con todo listo decidió llevar el Audi por si al final le tocara manejar a Yoruichi aunque esperaba que eso no sucediese.

Las dos salieron de la casa de la morena media hora antes de la pactada para la cena, habían decidido llevar un pequeño postre que fuese ligero ya que se suponía que habría bebidas embriagantes. La peli azul se había decantado por el helado, llevaba varias pintas de distintos sabores y aunque Yoruichi le sugirió otro tipo de postre su novia fue tozuda al respecto. Llegaron unos minutos antes de la hora pactada, le sorprendió a la morena que el encargado del edificio le saludara como si fuese una de las que vivía en el lugar, subieron al ascensor al piso indicado. En todo el camino la peli azul le describió lo más que había podido a los que estarían presentes, Yoruichi ya conocía a Lisa y podría decir con ella ya había tenido interacción, con los demás seria algo nuevo por lo que su novia medio le indico como se llamaba y rasgos de su personalidad.

Tocaron el timbre y la puerta fue abierta por una chica de cabello fucsia t rostro serio les abrió la puerta — Lisa ya llegaron —grito — bienvenidas, pasen adelante — les sonrió.

Lisa llego al instante y abrazo a su pareja que le regaño — Soi, Yoruichi — saludo — justo a tiempo, Nanao y Shunsui acaban de llegar con la cena — informo — Yoruichi ella es Riruka mi pareja — le presento.

— Un gusto— saludo la morena y pasaron adelante, Nanao empezaba a sacar la comida de las bolsas con ayuda de un castaño, Soi y Lisa se apresuraron para ayudarles ante la mirada de Riruka y Yoruichi.

— Trajimos es postre, creo que debe refrigerarse antes de que se derritan — sugirió la morena.

Riruka tomo las bolsas — me haré cargo — indico y Yoruichi le entrego las bolsas y al instante ella sonrió — Nanao tenias razón — señalo levantando las bolsas, al instante la susodicha extendió su mano a su hermana y esta le dio un billete de mil (yenes).

Soi rodó los ojos — ¿apostaron por lo que traería de postre? — Cuestiono indignada.

Nanao sonrió — eres predecible.

— Me hiciste perder mil yenes — se quejo Lisa.

— Por favor luego se quejan — pidió Shunsui — hay que servir los platos y empezar con la cena, recuerden que hay invitados.

Riruka apareció para ayudarles — Yoruichi, por favor toma asiento —pidió con amabilidad y esta fue al lugar que el señalaban en la enorme mesa — hoy tu eres nuestra invitada.

— Gracias por eso — se quejo el castaño.

— Vamos Shunsui eres de la familia, no te hagas el ofendido — indico Lisa.

Con empezaron a poner los platos, encendieron un poco de música y cada uno de los ahí presentes tomo asiento en la enorme mesa para seis personas — te dije que la mesa no era una exageración — señalo Lisa por lo bajo a Riruka, aun recordaba la queja de su novia en aquel entonces porque le parecía demasiado para ellas dos. Por mucho que Lisa había dado su punto de vista o su visión futurista de un día estar ahí con sus amigas y hermana, sus respectivas parejas o lo que fuera disfrutando y compartiendo alguna comida o una simple reunión. Justo al tomar asiento Lisa sugirió que cada uno se presentara con la morena mientras ella aprovechaba el momento para llamar a Rangiku y hacer una vídeo llamada.

Cuando todo estaba listo ella puso a la pelirroja frente a todos y hubo una especia de charla que termino en un brindis por esa noches y esperando que cuando volviese suceder algo como eso todos estuviesen, claro contaban con que Rangiku se uniera la próxima vez y así empezó la cena con la charla amena. La comida era bastante amplia en su menú, había sushi, comida italiana, comida china, una bandeja de camarones empanizados y otra de papas francesas, con unos pequeños recipientes con aderezos, las bebidas eran jugos, sodas y té helado aunque en una pequeña mesita podían verse las bebidas embriagantes.

La charla al principio giro en torno a Yoruichi, después sobre los trabajos o oficios de los ahí presentes, para luego saltar abruptamente al tema "noviazgo de Soi Fong" la morena se dio cuenta que su novia tenía razón sobre que ya había causado muy buena impresión, el castaño fue el primero en alabarle por ser la única mujer que por fin pudo ponerle correa a la soltera más codiciada por todo Tokio. Bromearon, rieron y fue ahí donde se alargo por mucho más las charla poniéndose el ambiente más ameno por lo que pasaron a la sala y sirvieron el postre extrañamente Soi no quiso pero aparto su pinta de chocolate para más tarde como le había dicho a Riruka de manera casi suplicante.

Cuando el momento del postre estaba por terminar Lisa se puso de pie — Soi me ayudas con las bebidas — pidió con una sonrisa y la peli azul dejo su lugar al lado de la morena para ir con la pelinegra — Nanao ve por los que sobro de camarones y papas.

Dejaron a la morena con Riruka y Shunsui, charlando sobre como había sido el cambio de ambiente de vivir en América y Japón. Lisa y Soi empezaron a mezclar y hacer tragos y Nanao después de poner la bandeja con los entremeses fue en ayuda con las bebidas, pero era notable que también charlaban o más bien las hermana Yadōmaru escuchaban lo que una enérgica peli azul les estaba diciendo. La charla parecía tan profunda que ellas empezaron a beber de sus respectivos vasos.

— ¿Han discutido o algo así? — Pregunto Riruka suavemente a Yoruichi y esta negó al instante — bueno es notable que a Soi que algo le molesta — señalo.

— Ayer fuimos a cenar con su familia y ahí estaba su hermano — señalo la morena.

Shunsui bufo — con hermanos como Ryu quien necesita enemigos — indico — quien se imaginaria que un tipo tranquilo fuese…

— ¿Puñal? — Cuestiono Riruka con seriedad y rieron un poco ante ese concepto.

Al momento llego Lisa con la bandeja de bebidas, mientras Lisa y Soi traían la mesa más cerca de donde estaban sentadas, todos tomaron sus tragos y las que andaban paradas tomaron asientos junto a sus respectivas parejas. La charla anterior quedo olvidada y empezaron donde se había quedado, prosiguiendo así con el buen momento y las bebidas fluyeron entre los ahí presentes y aunque cada vez que una vaso se vaciaba al instante parecía llenarse sin creerlo o más bien eso pensaba Yoruichi que en su cuarto vaso prefirió tomar las cosas con calma y no era la única pues notaba como Nanao intentaba ingerir lo menos posible, mientras Lisa y Riruka parecían unos ladrillos secos, Shunsui parecía divertido y su novia según su cuenta ya llevaba unos 6 vasos. La charla cambio notablemente pasando a historias o remembranzas de juventud en la Universidad de parte de Lisa, Rangiku y Soi que en su mayoría ella era la protagonista.

Después de un viaje de la peli azul al baño a su regreso Yoruichi se inclino a su odio — ya no quiero beber más — señalo con calma.

Al instante Soi tomo su vaso y lo bebió de una vez ante la mirada perpleja de todos y puso el vaso de boca — Yoruichi es conductora asignada hoy — anuncio con una sonrisa boba.

Nanao suspiro cansinamente, entendía lo que pasaba y si seguían por ese camino las cosas podrían descontrolarse — Yoruichi me acompañas por mas snacks — sugirió y la morena se puso de pie aun con las quejas de la peli azul, aun así seguía bebiendo ante la mirada extrañada de la morena.

— No me parece que les preocupen las boquitas — señalo la morena.

— Lamento mi intromisión — se disculpo al instante que se encontraban en la cocina y la morena le miro confusa — ¿ustedes han discutido o algo le molesta a Soi? — Cuestiono.

— No — respondió al momento — ¿siempre beben así? — Pregunto de pronto.

La pelinegra puso mis ojos — mi hermana y Rangiku casi siempre, Riruka les sigue por detrás y Soi…realmente lo hace cuando necesita un poco de relax, pero es mala bebiendo.

La morena suspiro — ¿les dijo que ayer fuimos a cenar con su familia? — Cuestiono la morena y Nanao asintió — también dijo sobre que sus padres quieren que pase estos días en casa con todos como una familia.

Nanao se puso seria y ajusto sus gafas — eso es no…y me parece inconveniente — señalo de pronto tratando de evitar decir que era una mierda — llévala a casa, el que Soi se alcoholice de mas hará un problema y justo ahora es más manejable.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? — Pregunto la morena confusa.

— Sabes que cuando uno es joven hace ciertas tonterías — empezó Nanao — en una salida que tuvimos en Inglaterra termino de manera que nunca espere — indico con una risa cansina — Soi bebió tanto que la sacamos a rastra de una discoteca en la cual estaba coqueteando con dos chicas en una actitud muy…— negó con su cabeza tratando de sacudir esos recuerdos — cuando salimos estaba demasiado ebria, apenas se sostenía en pie y Lisa no ayudaba, en el camino venían haciendo tonterías — río — Soi vomito en el auto y pasaron otras cosas más que simplemente no detallare, al final se durmió — suspiro — al día siguiente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado y hasta este día no lo hace.

La morena miro hacia el pequeño grupo departiendo en la sala y no pudo evitar poner los ojos, efectivamente Soi parecía estar bebiendo como si el alcohol se iba acabar — espero que no se ofendan si termino la reunión.

— No te preocupes por eso — Nanao negó — cuando se marchen les explicare las cosas.

* * *

Media hora después salían del complejo de apartamentos donde vivía Lisa y Riruka, la morena miro hacia el lado del pasajero Soi sostenía su bolsa con la pinta de helado de chocolate con vainilla y galletas como un adolescente con su premio. Suspiro cansinamente había sido un poco difícil la actitud de su novia de no querer terminar la reunión para irse a casa, aun así no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa al pensar que este día había visto actitudes muy variadas de Soi que no tenían nada que ver con lo que había conocido en todo este tiempo con respecto a lo que se decía de la fría heredera de los Fong, parecía más impulsiva pero de un modo rebelde, quizá un poco despreocupada y atrevida.

Tardaron unos veinte minutos en llegar al apartamento de la peli azul y la morena estaciono el Audi con cuidado pues no quería estropearlo o algo por el estilo, prefirió ir a ese lugar porque no quería tener la mala suerte de encontrarse con su vecino molesto y en el estado de su novia podía pasar cualquier cosa y por otro lado evitaba tentar al diablo. Cuando apago el motor suspiro largamente lo que había pasado hace unas calles en el semáforo en rojo había estado muy fuera de lugar.

— Vamos, hay que subir — indico a la peli azul que le guiño el ojo en respuesta — dame las llaves.

Soi le entrego las llaves y le sonrió con picardía — mandona — acuso divertida y bajo del auto con un poco de dificultad aun así parecía recuperar cierto control. La morena cerró con llave el automotor y fue tras ella que iba hacia el ascensor. Puso los ojos y espero mañana poder hablar más seriamente sobre su actitud atrevida en el semáforo en rojo a cuatro calles de ahí. Llego junto a la susodicha y la puerta del ascensor se abrió para que ellas entraran.

La morena pulso el botón del piso al que iban — no pensé que bebieras tanto hoy — se quejo.

Soi puso los ojos — te dije que serias el conductor asignado — señalo — además no fue mucho lo que bebí, me mantengo en pie, hablo coherentemente y hubiese podido con mas porque la noche es joven.

Yoruichi río divertida — aun así sabes que no soy muy bebedora y recuerdo que tú me dijiste que no bebías en cantidad — le recordó sutilmente — tampoco pensé que el conductor asignado debía pasar por el acoso sexual unas calles atrás.

Soi sonrió levemente pero se acerco a la morena mirándole detenidamente — es tu culpa por usar ese vestido tan provocativo — señalo con calma y no era mentira desde que se puso ese vestido negro ligeramente corto supo que deseaba arrancárselo, aunque este no era entallado se le miraba estupendo porque dejaba denotar un poco sus piernas torneadas y esbeltas, por eso mismo no había podido evitar colocar su mano en el muslo y acariciarle unas calles atrás cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo.

El sonido del ascensor interrumpió el momento y la tensión en el pequeño espacio de un metro por uno veinticinco, habían llegado al piso indicado y la puerta se abría para molestia de Soi y alivio de la morena que aunque no lo quisiera su novia le afectaba con esa mirada y sonrisa coqueta que esa noche mostraba. Entraron al apartamento al instante y Soi fue directamente hacia el pequeño comedor para colocar la pinta de sorbete en el congelador y que no se derritiese pronto, pero antes tomo un poco en un vaso para ella y fue a la habitación. Cuando llego la morena estaba en el armario muy afanada en hacer saber qué cosa.

Soi Fong que terminaba de comer un poco de helado de la pequeña cuchara en su boca no pudo evitar preguntar a su novia — ¿qué haces?

Yoruichi miro hacia la puerta Soi se encontraba ahí recostada en el umbral de la habitación con un vaso de lo que parecía ser helado y con una pequeña cuchara den su boca y una sonrisa coqueta — busco algo con que dormir.

Soi camino hacia la cama y puso el vaso en la pequeña mesa, para luego ir detrás de la morena que había vuelto a su búsqueda de ropa — no creo que lo necesitemos — sentencio con clama mientras tomaba a su novia en una abrazo por detrás y le besaba suavemente el cuello que hizo que esta se estremeciera, la peli azul aprovecho eso para lamer el lóbulo de la oreja con el cual Yoruichi no pudo evitar que sus pezones reaccionaran ya que extrañamente la lengua de su novia estaba fría quizá por el helado que hace poco estaba consumiendo.

No supo cómo pero ya estaban al pie de la cama Soi la giro para tenerle de frente al momento que la tomo en un beso apasionado que la morena respondió con avidez las manos delgadas de la peli azul empezaron a vagar de la cintura a los muslos de la morena en un frenesí un tanto inusual que podría rememorar su primer encuentro sexual pero aun así podía sentir la diferencia, Soi subió las manos bajo el vestido tomando la ropa interior de la morena que intento moverse para zafarse del agarre pero no contaba con que la peli azul había aferrado fuertemente sus manos a su ropa y al momento se rompieron terminando el beso al instante. La morena tenía sus ojos abiertos en asombro fijos en su novia que tenía una sonrisa satisfecha y alzaba su mano derecha donde sostenía sus bragas rotas.

— Un obstáculo menos — señalo con suficiencia y volvió al ataque pero la mano de la morena le detuvo.

Yoruichi puso los ojos — deja que me desvista y mientras terminas tu postre antes que se derrita.

La peli azul sonrió ante ese comentario y volvió su ataque sobre su novia tomándole en un abrazo — ese es el punto princesa — canturreo con una sonrisa y cuando sus manos intentaban bajar el cierre del vestido se escucho un sonido de tela rasgada, la morena suspiro sintiendo como su vestido caía hacia el suelo a causa de la gravedad — realmente he querido arrancarte ese vestido toda la noche — señalo con clama, con una agilidad sorprendente la peli azul soltó el seguro del sostén de la morena y lo retiro lanzándolo al suelo, la recostó a la morena en la cama para tomar luego el vaso con el helado y con la cuchara tomo un poco para untarlo en los dos montes de la morena que al instante se estremeció por el leve contacto frío del helado, la sonrisa satisfecha de Soi se dejo ver.

Yoruichi suspiro — Soi esto hará un desastre en la cama — advirtió, mientras Soi parecía retirar su ropa con rapidez.

Soi se inclino sobre la morena — Shhh — silencio con seriedad — no te preocupes por eso amor, luego de terminar con el helado iremos por una ducha — dicho eso se sumergió en los senos de la morena succionando el helado de vainilla con chocolate y galleta, se entretuvo un tiempo ahí hasta que dejo los pezones limpios para luego volver a untarlos con el helado y volver con la misma acción.

Yoruichi lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás por las sensaciones le invadían, cerró los ojos tratando de poner un poco de sensatez sobre cómo podría terminar el pequeño arrebato de su novia en un desastre en la cama, pero era difícil dado el momento y no solo era el helado en sus senos, era la boca de su novia succionando sus pezones erguidos así como esa lengua tortuosa que le recorría con maestría de manera calma y otras veces rápida que hacían que su respiración se acelerara. Sin olvidar la mano de Soi acariciando sus mulos vagando entre sus piernas jugando en su monte de venus, acariciando su intimidad, Soi se encargo que en un corto tiempo todo el helado del vaso terminara en el cuerpo de su novia, primero en sus senos que los degusto como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, luego se aventuro con poner el resto en el abdomen donde su lengua degusto cada parte estremeciendo a la morena y sacándole uno que otro gemino que parecía disfrutar o más bien incentivar sus acciones, aprovechando el estupor de Yoruichi bajo hasta su condición de mujer donde se zambullo y empezó a mover su lengua haciendo que las caderas de la morena se sacudieran hacia arriba de manera involuntaria.

Quiso enderezarse porque las cosas iban muy aprisa para su gusto, pero parecía que Soi esta noche estaba un poco impetuosa y no le daba oportunidad alguna de participar de alguna manera, seguramente hoy estaba en plan dominante sin permitir ninguna replica de su parte que respondía a los estímulos de su novia que posiblemente ya sabía que botones presionar para llevarla al clímax, cuando sentía que no podía mas la peli azul se detuvo alzándose y mirándole con una sonrisa burlona. Yoruichi tomo un poco de aliento e iba a decir algo cuando Soi le acallo con un beso y presionando su cuerpo delgado al de ella, para comenzar a mordisquear su quijada pata bajar a su cuello y besarle con calma, de pronto la morena sintió como ella le penetro con sus dedos, instintivamente movió sus caderas pues ya estaba lista cuando sintió que era inevitable y su cuerpo convulsiono del placer retenido por unos segundos la peli azul mordió un poco su cuello para luego pasar su lengua lentamente en el mismo lugar.

La morena suspiro y abrió sus ojos que había cerrado al momento de su liberación, Soi estaba mirándole con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro — bruta — acuoso al instante y la sonrisa se amplió en la peli azul.

— Ven, hay que ducharnos — pidió tomando a la morena de su mano, instándole a seguirle.

En el cuarto de baño las cosas siguieron su curso normal, pues lo primero fue limpiar los rastros pegajosos de helado, Yoruichi se admiro que Soi tuviese tanta energía pues después de su mutua limpieza su novia siguió con sus actividades sexuales. Esta vez la morena aprovecho para darle una que otra lección a la peli azul, que aunque su plan era ser la única dominadora por esa noche permitió que su novia tuviese un poco de control para luego volver a su rol primario. Luego de cuarenta minutos salieron de la ducha Soi fue a la cocina porque quería un vaso de agua al mismo tiempo se llevaba el vaso sucio que había ocupado para el helado mientas la morena cambiaba la ropa de cama. Fue al armario de nuevo y busco algo que ponerse para dormir ya que aun tenía sobre si la toalla de baño, encontró una camiseta y no lo pensó demasiado y se la puso al instante.

Soi regreso con un vaso en la mano — ven vamos a dormir — indico la morena. La peli azul se encogió de hombros y puso el vaso en la mesita para al instante despojarse de la toalla y quedarse totalmente desnuda para meterse bajo la sabana — ¿vas a dormir así?

La peli azul sonrió levemente — ¿quién dice que vamos a dormir ya? — respondió con otra pregunta y rostro serio.

Yoruichi parpadeo — pero…— se quedo en silencio cuando sintió la mano de Soi en uno de sus mulos y de pronto ella se colocaba sobre su cuerpo presionándose.

Soi sonreía un poco — dios me encantan tus ojos — expreso suavemente bajo su rostro para capturar los labios, al terminar el beso suspiro y se coloco al lado de la morena atrayéndole hacia ella en un abrazo — casémonos — pidió suavemente.

La morena suspiro y alargo su mano para quitar unos mechones de cabello azulado del rostro de su novia — no deberías decir esas cosas cuando has bebido — señalo.

— ¿Por qué no? — Cuestiono — ya antes te he dicho que vivamos juntas y no quieres.

Yoruichi sonrió levemente — ya te he dicho, es muy pronto y tienes cosas que resolver con tu familia.

La peli azul puso sus ojos e instintivamente hundió su rostro en el cuello de la morena que se tenso — lo sé — expreso un poco frustrada, alzo su rostro y de pronto frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué pasa?— Pregunto Yoruichi, su novia parecía tener ciertas actitudes un poco infantiles.

— No me gusto que Shunsui te lanzara piropos — soltó con tono celoso.

La morena no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa que borro al instante — Soi, es el novio de Nanao y no deberías estar de celosa porque solo lo hizo por molestarte — aclaro al momento y era cierto, el castaño les había dicho que haría algo así para ver la reacción de Soi ya que nunca le había visto ser tan sobre protectora con nadie como hasta ahora lo era con Yoruichi y por mucho que Nanao le aconsejo no hacerlo hizo oídos sordos.

La peli azul apego el cuerpo de la morena al suyo en un acto de posesión — aunque sea así no quiero que alguien se te acerque o te diga cosas — señalo con seriedad — eres mía Yoruichi.

— ¿Ahora posesiva? — Cuestiono un poco divertida ya que percibió un leve sonrojo en su novia, le beso suavemente.

La peli azul sonrió — es tu culpa por tentarme — acuso levemente — eres tan hermosa y sexy, soy afortunada de tenerte como novia.

— Ahora eres aduladora — se quejo — también soy afortunada porque tienes los tuyo, si obviamos tu fama y vemos mas allá de tu ceño perenne, cualquiera puede ver que eres una ternurita bajo toda esa frialdad que muestras.

Soi puso los ojos — es porque ves como si lo hicieras con la cámara fotográfica, todo lo ves mejor de lo que suele ser — señalo con un poco de seriedad — con los ojos del alma.

La morena se sonrojo — quisiera seguir charlando pero me has dejado muerta — señalo, justamente el cansancio estaba pasando factura a la pareja, fue ahí que la conversación ceso y se abandonaron al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

La mañana llego demasiado pronto según la pareja que yacía en la cama descansado de una noche un tanto movida. Yoruichi fue la primera en despertarse con el cuerpo un poco mallugado por su reciente actividad física, salió del abrazo de su novia con cuidado de no despertarle, notando que aun dormía plácidamente pues su rostro tenía un semblante calmo que pocas veces mostraba. Deseó darle un beso pero pensó que era mejor dejarle descansar y de paso aprovecharía para ducharse sola porque aunque le gustaba hacer el amor con su novia su cuerpo no podría con otra ronda de sexo intenso y desenfrenado.

Unos cuarenta minutos después ya vestida y completamente despierta Yoruichi regresaba de la cocina con un vaso un analgésico en la mano, Soi aun no despertaba y por mucho que le hubiese gustado dejarle dormir un poco mas eran casi las 10 de la mañana, el desayuno ya estaba listo y no quería que lo tomara frío. Tomo asiento a un lado de la cama y sonrió levemente — Soi — llamo suavemente y noto como su novia fruncía el ceño tiernamente según su apreciación.

La peli azul halo la sabana para ponerla sobre su cabeza para intentar seguir durmiendo pero para su molestia la acción le causo una leve punzada en su cabeza, así como se había cubierto totalmente hizo por sacar un poco la cabeza y con lentitud abrió sus ojos notando que la luz ya era un poco molesta y traía consigo mas malestar, abrió sus acerados ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su novia observándole con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Estaba babeando? — Pregunto suavemente.

— No — respondió la morena — debes levantarte, el desayuno se va a enfriar.

Soi suspiro — me pase con la bebida ayer — acepto con un tono quejumbroso.

La morena extendió un vaso con una pequeña pastilla — toma esto, ve a ducharte y no tardes que te espero para comer.

Soi suspiro, quizá su novia estaba molesta con ella por cómo se había comportado ayer aunque si lo recordaba bien no recordaba haberse quejado mucho cuando hacían el amor y ante ese pensamiento se sonrojo levemente. Su mente le recordó unas imágenes de lo que ayer había sucedido en esa habitación, rápidamente tomo la pastilla y bebió el agua de un sorbo, para luego ponerse de pie y tomar dirección hacia el cuarto de baño en completa desnudez, tomo la sabana y la enrollo en su cuerpo por inercia con un poco de vergüenza justo ahora debía pensar en cómo haría para disculparse por su arrebato y atrevimiento.

* * *

Diez minutos después tomaba asiento en el pequeño comedor que casi nunca ocupaba pero desde que Yoruichi se quedaba con ella era utilizado junto con la cocina. Empezó a comer con calma aunque tenía hambre pero también tenía las molestias de su ingesta irresponsable de alcohol. Yoruichi miraba en silencio a su novia desde que había estado preparando el desayuno, medito en la pequeña plática que había tenido con Nanao sobre el hecho de que Soi bebiese de manera irresponsable, **_"quizá solo esta sobrepasada por la situación y esta tomado un pequeño escape"_**. Algo en su interior le acuso por estar presionando más de lo debido a Soi para resolver sus problemas familiares y aunque sabía que no era con mala intensión sabía que podría ser contraproducente. La peli azul por otro lado miraba el semblante serio de su novia y no sabía que pensar, parecía pensativa, muy seria y callada, se preguntaba si estaba molesta dado su actitud irresponsable de ayer, sin contar que de recordaba haber arruinado el vestido, la ropa interior de la morena en su arrebato pasional.

Posiblemente era mejor zanjar el asunto de una vez, pensó con calma — me disculpo por mi actitud irresponsable el día de ayer — sentenció como si fuese una declaración de paz.

La morena enarco una de sus cejas, pensando que estaba de regreso su novia controlada y seria en total contraste al día de ayer que le mostró una novia arrebatada, mandona y en cierta manera irresponsable — ¿qué debo disculpar? — Cuestiono un poco divertida.

Soi carraspeo — ya sabes — respondió — sé que cuando bebo demasiado soy un poco irresponsable y escandalosa.

— Pero son pocas las ocasiones en las que bebes de esa manera — señalo la morena — eso me comento Nanao — explico, cuando noto el rostro confuso de su novia — aunque debo aceptar que también te mostraste poco paciente — suspiro — mi ropa puede dar testimonio de eso.

El sonrojo no se hizo esperar y como acto reflejo Soi llevo el vaso de jugo a su boca para beber un poco — lo siento, lo compensare.

— Solo es un vestido, puedo comprar otro — señalo con calma.

La peli azul le miro seria — aun así insisto — suspiro — se que no solo el vestido era nuevo, vi las viñetas en la basura que eran de una tienda de ropa interior.

Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas curiosa — entonces, ¿aprovechaste tu mañana revisando los cajones de mi ropa interior? — Cuestiono y noto de nuevo ese sonrojo — se que no lo hiciste, solo estoy bromeando — señalo y la peli azul sonrió — creo que la que te debe una disculpa soy yo.

Esta vez fue Soi quien enarco una de sus cejas por el giro de los acontecimientos — no veo el porqué, según recuerdo no has hecho nada malo — aclaro.

— Se que no quieres ir a pasar estos días con tu familia — apunto con seriedad — pero yo te he estado presionando para que lo hagas y creo que no es justo.

Soi se enderezo en su asiento y le miro con seriedad, era cierto no quería ir pero ya habían hablado antes del asunto y en cierta manera ella había aceptado que Yoruichi tenía razón en que sería una oportunidad para zanjar el asunto con Lyu ya sea para arreglarlo o terminar de joderlo de una vez por todas — la verdad es que estaba esperando a que me convencieras con sexo — soltó con una sonrisa y noto como su novia se ponía seria — solo estoy bromeando Yoruichi — aclaro al instante y cuando estaba por seguir la plática el sonido del teléfono las saco de su pequeña charla, Soi tomo el aparato y al instante puso los ojos.

 **—** **Buenos días madre — saludo con total calma y Yoruichi soltó un suspiro.**

 **—** **Buenos días hija, espero no interrumpir tu mañana con Yoruichi — señalo con total calma, Soi frunció el ceño — por tu silencio creo que lo hice — señalo Lian con calma.**

 **—** **¿Se te ofrece algo? — Pregunto con un poco de cautela.**

 **—** **Estaba pensando en que nos acompañaras en el almuerzo, claro que también es una invitación extendida para Yoruichi — indico al instante.**

 **—** **Lo pensaremos, te aviso cualquier cosa — señalo al instante.**

 **—** **Bien, ten buen día hija y salúdame a Yoruichi — se despido y corto la llamada.**

* * *

— Como decía — empezó la peli azul.

— ¿Era tu mamá? — Pregunto la morena interrumpiendo.

— Si — respondió pero noto la curiosidad de su novia por saber que deseaba — nos invita a compartir el almuerzo en familia seguramente.

Yoruichi podría asombrarse de lo cambiante que podía ser Soi de repente porque justo el comentario fue sarcástico y en tono amargo — si no quieres ir le hubieses dicho de una vez.

Soi le miro un momento y sonrió — realmente no quisiera ir y preferiría quedarme aquí contigo y hacerte el amor de nuevo, pero tienes razón en todo sobre mi familia y más aun en presionarme — señalo con una leve sonrisa — debo recordarte que yo también te presione un poco para que trataras de arreglar el asunto con tu padre.

— Esa fue una situación diferente y tenias razón en que tenía que hacerlo — acepto con calma y se puso de pie cogiendo los platos y llevándolos al lavabo.

Soi suspiro dándose cuenta que Yoruichi tenía una leva marca en su cuello, se puso de pie y fue tras de la morena — deja eso — pidió al notar que empezaba a lavar los trastos.

— Deja que termine son pocos — indico con calma.

— Bien te ayudare a secarlos — acepto suavemente.

* * *

Después de lavar los trastos se mudaron a la sala, siguieron con la charla que habían interrumpido y vieron un poco de televisión. Cuando eran las 11 y cuarto Soi soltó un suspiro — al final Yoruichi, ¿quieres ir a almorzar con la familia? — Pregunto.

La morena suspiro — lo que tú decidas, está bien.

La peli azul entrecerró los ojos mirando detenidamente a su novia — iremos, pero deberás tener cuidado que mamá no vea ese pequeño recuerdo de nuestra noche de ayer.

Yoruichi le dio una pequeña palmada en el hombro — no sé cómo me lo hiciste — se quejo y soltó un suspiro — me di cuenta hasta que me estaba duchando, quizá debamos ir por ropa la que tengo aquí es casual y no...

Soi le beso al instante, fue algo totalmente improvisto pero al termino del beso sonrió por la cara curiosa de su novia que aunque le había correspondido parecía perdida por la razón de ese contacto — te he dicho que te ves fabulosa con cualquier cosa — indico y la morena le lanzo esa cara de **_"por favor"_** — lo que dije ayer…de que nos casáramos.

La morena puso uno de sus dedos en la boca para acallarla — ya hemos hablado de esto, por favor vamos con calma.

Soi asintió — vamos hay que irnos, en el camino llamas a tu suegra y le dices que vamos en camino — le tomo de la mano, apago el televisor para tomar las llaves del Arash de la mesita a la entrada del apartamento y salieron con destino a la casa de la familia Fong.

* * *

Se hizo tal y cual lo Soi lo había dicho, la morena fue la encargada de darle la noticia a Lian de que iban a su casa para almorzar, cosa que hizo que la señora Sayers cambiara su tono de voz a un más alegre según había escuchado Yoruichi. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Soi se sorprendió al notar que el auto de Lyu no se encontraba en el estacionamiento.

Entraron a la casa con calma, saludaron a la familia que se encontraba en el jardín y las cosas fluyeron de lo más normal cuando Lian anuncio que Lyu no les acompañaría porque había tenido un compromiso posiblemente con Reiko, esto último lo dijo con un tono casi amargo, cosa que hizo sonreír un poco a la peli azul. Platicaron un poco en el jardín a la orilla de la alberca, luego cuando una mujer del servicio anuncio que la comida estaba lista pasaron al comedor y siguieron con las pequeñas interacciones la abuela parecía muy cómoda con la situación y la compañía, no podía negar que el momento casi era perfecto excepto que faltaba su pequeño Lyu, como solía decirle cuando era un infante. Porque a pesar de sus dudas en un principio Lian tenía razón en una cosa, Yoruichi Shihōin era la mujer perfecta para su nieta y saltaba a la vista en sus pequeñas interacciones, en como su pequeña abeja miraba a la morena y como esta le sonría en respuesta.

Lian Fong Sayers por su parte se encontraba un poco seria mirando a su primogénita, pues conocía muy bien a sus hijos y diablos que no los iba a conocer, si por Soi había estado en labor de parto por dos largas y dolorosas horas, eso sin contar el drama de los doctores en el final donde ya casi la niña estaba a fuera y de pronto se encapricho en no querer salir al mundo. En el momento fue todo un drama pero luego de todo el show de su hija y cuando ya estaba en los brazos de su madre dormida tranquilamente, los doctores reían con la pequeña gracia de la pequeña heredera, obviamente esa iba hacer una anécdota para no olvidar de los ahí presentes. Lian se había conformado con la idea de que Soi no iba a llegar a compartir el almuerzo, había notado de forma tácita que la oferta no le animaba al momento, así como era de necia y orgullosa posiblemente no llegaría. Esa misma discusión había tenido ayer mismo con su esposo cuando este le había dicho sobre la negativa de Soi sobre regresar a casa mientras su abuela estuviese en Tokio.

Pero sorpresa, sorpresa la niña orgullosa aviso a través de su novia que justamente iban para la casa para disfrutar el almuerzo en familia, no sabía porque del cambio y algo le dijo que la morena a su lado tenía algo que ver con ello, pero por otra parte desde que la vio llegar, bajarse del auto y caminar hacia la puerta lo supo como si estuviese viendo su película favorita, Soi parecía relajada pero cuando le saludo y la tuvo más cerca, noto ciertas cosas como sus leves ojeras en los ojos, su voz un poco ronca y sin contar esa ingesta de agua que delataba que se había ido de juerga quizá con las chicas y posiblemente con Yoruichi, aun así tenia ese brillo uno que había visto varias veces luego de conocer a Yoruichi, que indicaba que habían tenido una noche agitada y lo confirmo el hecho de que hasta la morena parecía deslumbrante pero lo que termino de poner la guinda fue lo que noto en el cuello de la morena, esa marca que más bien parecía una mordida. No pudo evitar poner los ojos, acaso las dos no podían evitar marcarse en su arrebatos de pasión.

La tarde la pasaron en la casa de los padres de Soi, la abuela parecía alegre de tenerles ahí y para la morena fue notable, Soi se relajo un poco y disfruto su estancia en casa recordando un poco lo bueno que era estar ahí, lo que disfrutaba esas visitas de fin de semana pero con la atenuante que esta vez no podía jugar y molestar con Lyu. Había charlado con su abuela, son su padre y su madre, con Yoruichi estando presente y cuando la abuela decidió ir a tomar una pequeña siesta, la peli azul llevo a la morena al jardín donde tuvieron un momento para charlar entre ellas sin nadie más de testigos aunque Lian y Ryu les miraban desde la segunda planta por la ventana de su habitación, les causaba curiosidad parecían discutir algo y luego solo guardaban silencio, luego alguien parecía decir algo y reían.

Cuando el reloj marco las 4:12 decidieron ya no seguir observándolas, claro el hecho de que su hija había optado por ser afectuosa y su novia le correspondía fue un atenuante, pero lo que no sabían era que simplemente las dos habían llegado a un común acuerdo para la situación que venían rumiando desde el día de ayer. Soi se adelanto hacia el interior de la casa y la morena se quedo ahí viendo como el sol se ponía en el cielo, luego fue tras su novia.

Soi llego a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y toco suavemente — ¿puedo pasar?

— Claro — dijo Ryu con una sonrisa luego que habría abierto la puerta.

— Ya nos vamos — anuncio la peli azul.

Lian suspiro — vamos, será mejor irnos a despedir de Yoruichi.

Bajaron a la sala y justo ahí a los pies de las escaleras se encontraba la morena, decidieron acompañarles al auto y en eso se hicieron las despedidas. Lian provecho para agradecer a Yoruichi por lograr convencer a Soi de ir al almuerzo aunque la morena negó que hubiera sido por su influencia, al final solo vieron como la pareja se marchaba de su casa.

* * *

Eran las 7:37 de la noche cuando Yoruichi y Soi se encaminaban a la puerta para terminar su día y despedirse, unas horas antes habían salido de la mansión de los Fong se dirigieron al apartamento de la peli azul donde esta preparo su maleta con ropa y lo que pensaba seria de utilidad para sus dos semanas en casa de sus padres. Esa había sido el tema de la pequeña charla, discusión en el jardín de los padres de Soi llegando al acuerdo que estarían en contacto y el fin de semana se verían. Yoruichi se ofreció a visitarle en la casa de sus padres si era necesario aun cuando la peli azul prefirió que no por causa de Lyu. Ya con esa decisión tomada y todo listo fueron al apartamento de la morena no sin antes pasar por algo de comer para la cena.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de la morena y como aun no era la hora para cenar, se dispusieron a tomar un momento para ellas, entre charlas, arrumacos, besos y caricias, disfrutaron de la cena con una película y cuando se hacía tarde la morena le recordó a Soi que era mejor irse y así pudiese descansar un poco y durmiese bien. Con un último beso en la puerta que les dejo sin aliento se terminaron de despedir — entra, te llamare al llegar a casa.

— Por favor — le pidió Yoruichi por enésima vez — trata de evitar las provocaciones de tu hermano.

Soi puso los ojos — ya te dije que lo haré, ahora entra porque si no me arrepentiré y me quedare contigo — advirtió con calma, la morena le sonrió.

— Te amo — dijo cerrando la puerta, ese había sido un golpe bajo de parte de su novia, pensó en responder pero lo medito, lo haría hasta que se viesen de nuevo, justo ahora era mejor irse. Yoruichi escucho como se marchaba y suspiro.

* * *

La peli azul llego a su casa a las 8:35 de la noche a la casa de sus padres y busco donde estacionarse, Lian salió a recibirla ante la mirada curiosa de Lyu que se encontraba en su habitación pues había llegado a casa para la cena.

— Hija, ¿sucede algo? — Pregunto la peli azul mayor con curiosidad al ver que bajaba del auto.

Soi fue al maletero de donde saco una pequeña maleta y unas bolsas que aprecian ser de alguna tienda — vine a quedarme en casa estas semanas que la abuela este en Tokio, como lo sugeriste — respondió.

— Pensé que habías dicho que no — señalo suavemente.

Soi suspiro — cambien de opinión — indico suavemente mientras una joven del servicio llegaba y tomaba su maleta.

— Llévala a su habitación, de paso la arreglas un poco — ordeno Lian y la joven asintió en obediencia — gracias por esto hija.

La joven Fong se encogió de hombros — no es la gran cosa — señalo y al momento tomo su teléfono — si me disculpas, debo avisarle a Yoruichi que llegue.

Lian sonrió — bien, te espero en la sala — indico con seriedad — antes que vayas a descansar, me gustaría hablar contigo.

Soi vio marchar a su madre y aprovecho para llamar a la morena, que respondió rápido y luego de una pequeña charla, la respectiva recomendación repetitiva de comportarse evitando problemas y provocaciones, termino la llamada y suspiro largamente para ir con su madre que saber con qué cosa saldría ahora. Recogió las bolsas de sus compras y fue hacia la sala, sonrió levemente el vestido y la ropa interior que pasó comprando para la morena en compensación por los que ella había arruinado los consideraba adecuados para su novia y seguramente se verían bien en ella.

Cuando llego a la sala su madre tomaba una taza de té — entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

— ¿Quieres cenar? — Cuestiono Lian.

— No, ya comí — respondió al momento — pero puedo tomar un poco de jugo.

Lian hizo la seña para que alguien del servicio que estaba cerca trajese la orden de su pequeña — eso es bueno, me alegra que Yoruichi trate de que comas algo casero y no solo comida de restaurantes — señalo y Soi puso los ojos — se que venir y quedarte en casa no fue una decisión fácil para ti y agradezco que estés haciendo ese esfuerzo.

— Ciertamente no fue algo que me ilusionara, más ahora que mi relación con Yoruichi está mejor que nunca — señalo con una leve sonrisa, al momento que llevaban su vaso de jugo.

Lian se puso seria y carraspeo un poco — hablando de ese tema — abordo la matriarca con calma y seriedad — se que siempre has sido independiente y sabes lo que haces, no eres una jovencita y Yoruichi es una mujer madura, pero debo decirte que no se ve bien que tengan esa manía de marcarse, se que en el momento de pasión…— Soi casi se ahoga con el jugo y Lian le ayudo a que el trago le bajase dando pequeños golpes en su espalda.

Soi estaba roja y no solo porque casi se ahoga con el trago de jugo que justamente estaba ingiriendo cuando su mamá salió con ese tema — ¿cómo es que?

— Hija, no soy ciega y sabes que soy observadora — señalo con calma — aunque Yoruichi es morena podía ver la marca de dientes que debo admitir son perfectos gracias al cuidado del dentista.

Soi pensó que lo peor había pasado, pero la manera en que su mamá de explayaba con el asunto hizo que su tono rojo pasara a uno más rojizo — madre entiendo el punto.

Lian sonrió levemente — solo te pido seas más cuidadosa — señalo diplomáticamente — y entonces, ¿ya viven juntas? — Pregunto curiosa.

Soi suspiro — no, mamá —respondió — por mucho que me agradaría que fuese así, aun es pronto.

— Bueno, no te desanimes tu sigue enamorándola y veraz que pronto acepta — sugirió con una sonrisa.

Fueron interrumpidas por la joven del servicio que bajaba de las habitaciones — señora la habitación de la joven esta lista.

— Gracias Harumi, ya puedes irte a descansar — indico con una sonrisa, Soi y Lian vieron como se marchaba la chica luego de una leve inclinación — será mejor que vayas a descansar porque el viaje es tedioso hacia la fabrica.

Soi se puso de pie — lo sé — acepto con calma y tomo las bolsas — ¿puedo pedirte un favor? — Cuestiono y su madre asintió — envía con un mensajero esto a Yoruichi, que vaya por la tarde a la revista a entregárselo.

Lian recibió las bolsas y miro a su hija curiosa — ¿ya le compras ropa? — Pregunto con un dejo de burla.

— No es lo que crees — aclaro la peli azul — Yoruichi no lo permitiría, pero esta vez se lo debo ya que ayer arruine su vestido y…— detuvo su explicación al darse cuenta que estaba diciendo más de la cuenta.

— Seguro no quiero saberlo — indico Lian — aunque se sumar dos más dos — se burlo.

Soi se sonrojo de nuevo — por favor madre — pidió suavemente.

Lian sonrió — bien — acepto — aunque me sorprendes y eso es decir bastante, yo también he sido joven pero acepto que tu libido parece de otro nivel.

— Yo…— carraspeo — me iré a dormir, buenas noches madre.

— Buenas noches hija — se despidió Lian y vio como su hija huía de ahí con un sonrojo descomunal, al final la charla fue un poco divertida según su apreciación y había salido todo bien, solo esperaba que las cosas no explotaran en su casa con sus dos hijos ahí y supiera llevar las cosas por la paz.

* * *

La mañana del lunes llego y con ello el movimiento al que la mansión de los Fong no estaban acostumbrados, Soi fue la primera en despertar y Lian como era costumbre también ya estaba en pie haciendo gala de su mando como señora de la casa. Cuando su hija bajo el desayuno estaba lista y para un poco de extrañeza y diversión de Soi hasta le habían preparado un pequeño refrigerio para que se lo llevara a la fábrica, la joven Fong le había dicho **_"mamá no voy al kínder"_** Lyu que se había levantado para ese entonces y estaba por tomar el desayuno se rio divertido, obviamente su sonrisa decayó cuando se dio cuenta que su mamá también había preparado algo para él y en este punto los dos hijos Fong sabían que no debían despreciar los intentos de cuidado de Lian Sayers Fong.

Como Soi lo sabia el viaje de ida a la fabrica era de 50 minutos en carretera, la mañana tediosa con el transito y la cantidad de autos que fluían de ida y vuelta. Ella había salido de su casa a las 7:00 ya que su entrada era para las 8 en punto. Había resuelto no vestir de manera formal y llevar algo informal, así que su maleta estaba llena de jeans, pantalones casuales, camisetas, botas de trabajo y tenis. El trabajo era como ya lo conocía y no había problema alguno para ella aun cuando el ingeniero Soujiro encargando de la planta le ofreció un trabajo más acorde a su apellido ella simplemente le pidió seguir con la orden de su abuela, ganándose más el respeto de los empleados de la planta. Lyu por su parte en la oficina ayudaba con un poco mas de tranquilidad y obediencia a Vanesa que trataba de enseñarle desde lo básico a lo más complejo pues noto mas disponibilidad del joven Fong este día de lo que días antes había mostrado.

Yoruichi llego a la revista a las 12:22 y fue con su hamburguesa directamente a su escritorio pensaba comer ahí para luego tener la llamada con su novia con mas privacidad y sobretodo nada de ruidos externos, su novia que le habían enviado un mensaje de que tenia la hora del almuerzo de 12 a 1 de la tarde. Hablaron al fin y la charla estuvo bien la morena pregunto sobre donde estaba y esas cosas sobre el trabajo, Soi respondía a todo y a la vez preguntaba sobre la mañana de la morena, la llamada duro casi media hora y luego de las despedidas melosas supo que su tarde estaría ocupada porque a media tarde tendrían que visitar un centro comercial. El día termino horriblemente según la peli azul el trafico de regreso le retraso y si por la mente había pensado que podría ir al apartamento de su novia y tener un tiempo de calidad el trafico le mostro la cruel realidad. Llego a su casa a las 6:35 con una molestia del demonio sin contar el cansancio de manejar por más de hora y media, llego y al momento fue a su habitación para ducharse y llamar a Yoruichi.

La morena suspiro mientras veía su comida calentarse en el horno microondas, ayer habían comprado demasiada comida para cenar y extrañamente eso era lo que cenaría, movió su pie con impaciencia no le gustaba comer tarde ya que tendría que esperar mucho para ir a la cama, aun así luego de que todo estaba listo tomo un poco de jugo y fue a la sala con cena en mano, encendió la televisión para ver su dorama favorito. Degusto su cena un poco aburrida, sentía que el dorama no estaba llenando sus expectativas y sonrió cuando sintió su teléfono vibrar, leyendo un mensaje de buenas noches de Soi con unos besos de despedida aconsejándole dormir bien, instintivamente se puso de pie y fue a la cocina a lavar lo que había utilizado, fue al refrigerador y sonrió al ver ahí la pinta de sorbete que su novia robo de su noche de fiesta. Tomo el envase y una cuchara, decidida a terminar ese postre viendo el dorama, entre cucharada no podía negar que Soi tenía buen gusto con el helado y para la ropa interior, el vestido que le había regalado era hermoso y nada pretencioso, por mucho que no le parecía que le comprara cosas esta vez sabía que era diferente, al pasar casi una hora fe a dormir.

* * *

El día Siguiente Yoruichi fue la primera en llegar a la revista, tenía unas fotos que mostrar y ver que traería el día. Se había despertado temprano porque extrañamente no podía dormir más y lo que pudo dormir fue poco por decirlo de una manera. Ayer había dado vueltas en su cama resintiendo la falta de un cuerpo del cual se había acostumbrado para dormir y despertar, quien diría que en dos semanas su cuerpo y cerebro resintieran la falta de la peli azul alrededor. Suspiro cansinamente, Hirako le había mencionado ayer que la observaba brillante y feliz, recalcando que Soi le hacía mucho bien y viceversa. Pero era segur que hoy le señalaría que mostraba todo lo contrario y es que lo quisiera o no desde que habían viajado a América habían empezado a dormir juntas y desde ahí no se habían separado en cierta manera, su mente le lanzo una bomba ante un pensamiento **_"si eso no es vivir juntos no se que será"._**

Por otro lado Soi resintió la falta de tiempo junto a la morena desde el primer día, pero sobre todo resintió el cambio de actividad en el trabajo porque no era lo mismo estar acostumbrada a trabaja en una oficina en el lugar más chic de Tokio y manejar en la ciudad, como el manejar casi una hora de ida y vuelta en carretera abierta con mucho tráfico de ida y vuelta en las horas pico. Cuando ya era día miércoles por la noche supo que quizá para el fin de semana tendría tomado el ritmo de su ahora estilo de vida laboral, porque justo ya compartía un poco mas con la familia y no solo la cena como lo había hecho los días anteriores, en los cuales llegaba, tomaba una ducha y se ponía una ropa cómoda para luego bajar a cenar, charlar un poco con sus padres y la abuela, escuchar a su hermano hablar sobre lo que hacía en la oficina en un pequeño afán por darle un poco de celos a ella que en cierta manera le había tocado el trabajo mas duro.

Lian y Ryu suspiraban ante el contraste de trabajo entre sus hijos, Shaolin por su parte escuchaba a sus nietos hablar sobre su día en el trabajo y sabia que justo debía dar un pequeño recordatorio — recuerdo hijo que tú tienes la obligación de ir a la fábrica jueves y viernes de esta semana.

Soi alzo la vista de su plato sorprendida ante esa información — pensé que sería solo una semana, en todo caso la otra — señalo Lyu.

— No creo que sea conveniente que los dos viajen toda la semana a la fábrica — explico con calma.

Lyu suspiro — tiene razón — acepto con calma y miro hacia su hermana — y dime hermanita, ¿ya te ligaste alguna obrera de buen ver? — Pregunto.

Soi apretó su tenedor con fuerza — tengo novia, una con la cual deseo casarme— señalo con calma — además a la fabrica voy a trabajar, no a ver el panorama.

— Vamos, no te hagas — sonrió divertido — seguro Yoruichi es buena en la cama pero…

La peli azul se puso de pie al instante, pero fue detenida por la mano de su madre — por favor Lyu, Soi — regaño el patriarca.

— Hijo, esa no es manera de referirte a una mujer — regaño Lian — mucho menos a la novia de tu hermana — apunto.

Lyu asintió pero sonrió un poco satisfecho de sacar a Soi de sus casillas — lo lamento — se disculpo — ¿me perdonas hermanita?

Soi le miro seria, Lyu estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso al provocarle más con Yoruichi, ella podía aguantar que le atacara a ella pero a su novia no lo iba a permitir de ninguna manera, suspiro al recordar que había aceptado no caer en las provocaciones aun así sabía que podía darle vuelta — está bien — acepto en tono bajo ante la mirada atónita de sus padre y su abuela — no es tu culpa que no sepas lo que es estar con una mujer de verdad.

Lyu se puso rojo de la cólera y no pudo evitar lanzar la servilleta a la cara de su hermano que por poco la eludió, estaban por iniciar otra discusión cuando Ryu golpeo la mesa con autoridad y rostro serio — se comportan — ordeno alzando la voz, dejando a todos en silencio — ¿no ven donde esta? — Cuestiono — no son unos adolescentes, respeten la mesa y a nosotros.

Hubo un momento de tensión y silencio que la peli azul rompió, carraspeando — lo siento.

— Yo también, lamento mi comportamiento — acepto Lyu.

Ryu suspiro, sabía que se le había ido el apetito pero era mejor estar ahí y evitar que sus hijos se lanzaran uno contra el otro e hicieran una batalla campal — terminemos la cena y luego se van a dormir, el viaje a la fábrica es una molestia.

Soi puso los ojos, Lyu asintió con seriedad su padre parecía estarlos castigando a sus habitaciones luego de la cena, Lian por otra parte apretaba la mano de su esposo en señal de calma y apoyo, Shaolin ya se estaba cansando esos niños parecían no entender y quizá evitar lo inevitable entre ellos solo haría que las cosas se acumularan y terminaran de la peor manera — podrían servirnos una pequeña copa de vino, para relajarnos — pidió la anciana.

Ryu asintió ante la mirada asombrada de su esposa — paso — dijeron casi al instante, Soi y Lyu.

* * *

La cena termino unos 10 minutos después y así como Ryu Fong había dicho se hizo, Soi y Lyu se fueron a sus habitaciones en calma pero cada uno en momentos distintos para quizá evitar matarse en el camino. Los mayores se quedaron charlando un poco sobre todo y nada, sobre la situación tensa de sus hijos y lo que podría pasar si las cosas seguían así, para Ryu solo tenían que evitar que se atacaran charlando con cada uno para hacerles entender que ante todo eran hermanos, familia y debían dejar sus peleas a un lado por el bien común y familiar. Lian por otro lado presentía que las cosas seguirían igual porque si Lyu aun atacaba o más bien provocaba a su hermana con Yoruichi era porque en el fondo aun resentía que la morena escogiese a Soi, por otro lado su hija era tan protectora con la morena que rápidamente saltaba si su hermano decía algo incorrecto o háblame mal de ella y su relación.

Lian pensaba que si ella hablaba con Lyu para hacerle entender que Soi y Yoruichi desde mucho antes ya se habían conocido y que ya tenían cierta historia en común, se daría cuenta que nunca tuvo uno oportunidad con la morena y dejaría las cosas por la paz. Por otro lado Soi era una orgullosa y aunque siempre evitaba el dañar a Lyu sabía bien cómo hacerlo dándole donde mas dolía y eso era su orgullo de hombre, su hija podría haber sido muy protectora de su hermano pero en su lado malo podía hacer lo contrario eso debía evitarlo porque al final sabia que se arrepentiría. Por otro lado Shaolin Fong sabía que sus nietos estaban llegándole al límite de su paciencia, aunque ella era muy consciente que el carácter Fong era un factor no estaba dispuesta a tener ese tipo de actitud en cada comida o momento en casa, sus nietos necesitaban sentarse y aclarar todo de una buena vez, ya no eran unos niños a los cuales se le podía regañar y enviarlos a sus habitaciones como su hijo había hecho hace poco, en todo caso tampoco podían castigarlos con el método de amarrarlos junto y tenerlos así hasta que sus disputas terminasen. Definitivamente eso no iba a terminar si ellos no lo terminaban ya sea de una forma o de otra.

* * *

Gracias por leer


	26. Chapter 26

Buenas noches,

Les tarigo una nueva actualizacion, esperando que todos se encuentren bien junto a sus seres queridos en sus hogares y la ciudad donde viven. Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y el que sigan estas historias.

* * *

 **CAPITULO No 26**

Si la peli azul creía que la cena de ayer había sido molesta, el tener a su hermano en la fábrica fue algo parecido. Soujiro no se dignó en ocultar el favoritismo que tenía entre los hermanos Fong y Lyu se sintió molesto e inconforme con eso aun así decidió que era mejor hacer su trabajo, pero en la hora del almuerzo se comportó como un idiota haciendo comentarios tontos con el afán de molestar a su hermana. Por la tarde todo fue más calmo excepto que Lyu se acercó a su área a dejar unos implementos y justo cuando paso al lado de Soi le empujo un poco con el hombro. La peli azul tuvo el impulso de refutar o quejarse pero noto que algunos de los trabajadores ahí presentes habían notado el pequeño incidente y les miraban curiosos, ella simplemente no quería hacer una escena y era mejor dejar las cosas por la paz.

Cuando Soi estaba llegando a Tokio después de lo que había parecido un día de mierda en la fábrica decidió que deseaba ir donde Yoruichi, que importaba si tenía que manejar más de la cuenta descansaría un poco y quizá cenaría ahí, no quería tener otro momento como el de ayer justamente en la cena. Pero cuando ya todo estaba decidido su teléfono vibro con un pequeño mensaje de la morena.

 ** _Espero llegues a descansar un poco a casa, yo tengo una asignación en un evento de un casamiento, espero poder hablar contigo más noches, te quiero besos_**

— No pues, si es un día de mierda — susurro para sí, tecleo una respuesta rápida a su novia al fin y al cabo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que sucedía, luego tomo el rumbo a la casa de sus padres.

* * *

Al menos la cena fue más tranquila aun cuando Lyu estuvo presente, pero como había sucedido con Soi los primeros dos días resintió toda la actividad de manejar y el cambio de ambiente había sido otro factor así que solo les acompaño en la cena, se fue a dormir a su habitación aunque no desaprovecho para quejarse del Ingeniero en jefe de planta y de paso lanza una que otra puya a su hermana que ella simplemente lo dejo pasar. Antes de la cena había podido al fin hablar con Yoruichi, fue obvio para Lian y Shaolin que resentía el no poder charlar con la morena y pasar tiempo con la morena, ya que su humor mal humor estaba viéndose más a menudo y la paciencia había mostrado los primeros 3 días que había quedado en casa se estaban esfumando. Lyu por otra parte hoy parecía un poco menos dispuesto a lanzar comentarios punzantes y el provocar a su hermana y eso era un descanso.

Yoruichi suspiro en el sillón frente al televisor, desde el momento en que se desocupo en su asignación decidió que sería bueno llamar a Soi y no espero llegar a su apartamento para hacerlo y lo hizo ahí en el amplio estacionamiento del hotel donde había ido a esa espectacular y ostentosa boda que dicho sea de paso fue un poco estresante ya que primero no estaba acostumbrada a todo ese ambiente, pero lo que le colmo un poco la paciencia fue que algunas de las invitadas ahí presentes que le habían reconocido como la novia de la mujer más asediada de Tokio, habían tenido la desfachatez de abordarle con preguntas incomodas desde cómo había conquistado a la soltera más sexy de la ciudad, que si los comentarios sobre que era buena en la cama eran ciertos y otras cosas más que gracias a sus años como corresponsal en situación de lo más peligrosas le hicieron mantener la calma y sus emociones contenidas.

Aun con todo eso en su mente llamo a su novia con el riesgo de lanzar contra ella su mal momento en el trabajo, lo que no se esperó por supuesto fue que la peli azul también había tenido un mal día y conociéndole como la conocía podía intuir que su paciencia se estaba acabando con su hermano, fue así como contuvo sus emociones y se dedicó a escuchar toda la diatriba que Soi soltó de manera natural. La morena podía entender un poco a Soi ya que en cierta manera ella también estaba resintiendo la poca interacción que esa semana habían tenido y apenas era día jueves, la peli azul había terminado quejándose de que su plan de visitarle esa noche no se dio por motivos de esa tonta boda.

La morena aceptaba que esa semana se había dado cuenta lo fácil que resulto para las dos acostumbrarse a su compañía, que fue un constante desde el despertar hasta dormir juntas ya sea que hicieran el amor o no era notable que su convivencia, que en cierta forma se dio de manera natural y atípica. Era algo con lo que contaban en su diario vivir y se había vuelto algo que era necesario para lidiar con sus días malos y les daba cierta paz, aun cuando no fue algo premeditado, planeado solo fue el resultado de las situaciones que fueron compartiendo. La morena sonrió ante el recuerdo de la llamada con Soi uno que le cambio por completo su mal humor e hizo que olvidase el mal momento, la peli azul había estado quejándose de que no habían podido verse esa semana y le daba vueltas al asunto Yoruichi sabía a lo que se refería e intuyo lo que quería decir, así que ella se encargó de expresarlo en palabra **_"yo también te extraño"_**. Yoruichi saboreo el minuto de silencio en la línea y se imaginó que Soi estaría ligeramente sonrojada.

Con ese pensamiento se fue a la cama, pero de pronto tuvo una espléndida idea en su mente quizá sería bueno darle una sorpresa a su novia e ir a la mansión de los Fong para hacerle una pequeña visita, tal vez así lograba aligerar un poco su genio y de paso tenían un momento de calidad como novias.

* * *

Era el medio día de viernes y la morena tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cafetería cerca de la revista donde habían tomado frecuentar para sui almuerzo. Hirako y Kiyone ya estaba en la mesa que siempre ocupaban, una al fondo en un lugar fresco y un poco más íntimo donde podían hablar de ellos sin que oídos indiscretos escucharan de sus diario vivir, con sus relaciones. Como era de esperar ya habían pedido la comida para todos y la morena tomo asiento con alivio y bebió un poco de agua.

— ¿Mal día? — Cuestiono Hirako, al notar el semblante demasiado serio había notado que esa semana en específico parecía que algo le molestaba y cuando este trato de saber el asunto no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por la respuesta que la morena le había dado **_" Soi tiene una semana ocupada y no hemos podido vernos"_**. Él estaba convencido que tarde o temprano habrá boda o simplemente escucharía la noticia de que vivirían juntas porque era más que evidente que ese par estaba hasta la copete de enamoradas.

La morena se encogió de hombros — lo normal, pero debo decir que el evento de ayer fue insufrible.

— Oh vamos — expreso Shinji — ¿Qué tan mal pudo estar? — Pregunto con un leve tono divertido al pensar que su amiga no disfrutara de la vida por el hecho de no ver a su novia esta semana — un hotel de lo más lujoso, según tengo entendido tiraron la casa por la ventana y sin contar lo que pudiste haber disfrutado entre bocadillos, bebidas con barra libre, champán de la más exclusiva y codearte con la creme de la creme.

Yoruichi puso los ojos y Kiyone no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida ante ese gesto — era por trabajo — señalo al instante — sin olvidar lo molesto que fue que algunas de las invitadas se acercaran para acosarme con preguntas de lo más impertinentes acerca de mi relación y corroborar los chismes del desempeño sexual de Soi.

Kiyone parpadea un poco y el rubio se quedó sin saber que decir — entonces — prosiguió con voz suave la peli corto — ¿no estuviste en la captura del ramo? — Cuestiono.

Hirako y Yoruichi no pudieron evitar reír ante la ocurrente pregunta de la joven, limpiando el ambiente de lo que parecía una nube negra y molesta — obviamente no Kiyone, pero seguro Yoruichi no lo necesita, la princesa de hielo se muere por llevarla a su castillo y si se esconde en una torre custodiada por un dragón seguro que iría a su rescate.

— Suena como una historia cruzada entre Frozen y Shrek — se quejó la morena al instante sacando un par de carcajadas de sus amigos, fue así como el ambiente se aligero un poco y decidieron almorzar hablando de cosas más tranquilas.

* * *

El trabajo fue llevadero y más tranquilo, cuando Yoruichi llevo las fotos a Jushiro Hirako fue con ella para contarle lo sucedido en esa boda y de paso ver cómo solucionar esos pequeños problemas que estaban saliendo de pronto, porque ciertamente no era la primera vez que en un evento o asignación donde la morena había participado ya sea sola o acompañada causaba ese tipo de actitudes en los demás, se podría decir que la personas en general parecen tener una inclinación por los programas de chismes o la prensa rosa, de la cual Soi Fong siempre había sido protagonista.

Al final Ukitake decide que en para cosas más serias como eventos culturales o alguna recepción de alguna embajada o evento político estaré disponible y para todo lo demás Hirako y Kiyone serán enviados. Por una parte era un alivio para Yoruichi pero por otro sentía que no estaba cumpliendo con el trabajo por el cual había sido contratada, por mucho que Shinji y Ukitake le dijesen que no se preocupara por esas pequeñeces.

La revista estaba en mucho movimiento pues estaban en la fecha límite de tener todo listo para la impresión, el nuevo número debía salir para el día lunes y esta vez llevaba una variedad de temas desde la boda de la ahijada del primer ministro a que fue la que asistí ayer, la subasta, el concierto de Blackpink en Tokio y otras más que hacían de este número el más variado según lo había dicho Hirako. Estaba ensimismada que apenes escucho su teléfono.

 **—** **¿Si? — Respondió con cautela al no identificar el numero aunque para ser sincera los únicos que tenía grabados eran los de Soi, Hirako, Kiyone, Jushiro del jefe de arte y publicidad de la Universidad.**

 **—** **Buenas tardes Yoruichi, espero no interrumpir — le saluda una voz amable que hace la morena sonreír levemente — soy Lian.**

 **—** **Lian-san, no interrumpe nada es más me agrada escucharle — señalo la morena al instante — ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?**

 **—** **Bueno, te hablaba para invitarte a cenar con la familia — respondió — estoy segura que mi hija le hará bien verte, aunque la cena es a las 7 me agradaría que estuvieses antes para tomar un poco de té y charlar.**

 **—** **Llegare luego de mi hora de salida, quizá como a eso de las 5:30 — anuncio la morena — además ya había pensado darle una pequeña vista, yo también la extraño.**

 **—** **Me alegra saberlo, segura Soi lo apreciara — índico la señora Fong — te esperamos entonces y ten buen tarde.**

 **—** **Gracias, igualmente — se despidió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.**

* * *

Yoruichi apuro su trabajo y fue con Hirako para ver cómo estaba quedando la impresión de las fotos, le encantaba ver esa parte del trabajo cuando la revista estaba tomando su forma y el trabajo de todos se unía en lo que sería un solo producto.

En otro lugar a las afueras de Tokio, específicamente en la fábrica de los Fong las cosas parecían desarrollarse con cierta calma. Soi Fong agradeció que ese día en específico su hermano se hubiera limitado al trabajo dejando de lado los comentarios molestos y las leves provocaciones. Solo faltaban dos horas con cuarenta y cinco minutos según el reloj y aunque la peli azul no era fan de estar pendiente de la hora de salida, por esta vez dejo que eso sucediera, primeramente porque hoy era día viernes y por imposible que pareciera había sobrevivido una semana con el estrés de ir y venir a la fábrica, el soportar a Lyu y sus tonterías, sobretodo el no poder pasar tiempo con Yoruichi y por dios que nadie le impediría el ir a visitarle o pasar tiempo con ella en lo que quedara de ese día, quizá todo el fin de semana.

Lyu se había centrado en el duro trabajo de la fábrica, quería demostrarles a todos esos que podía hacer un buen trabajo como ellos lo hacían, además de eso era notable del Ingeniero en jefe trataba a su hermana como con pinzas. El pelinegro debía aceptar que el trabajo manual no era lo suyo y eso de programar menos, así que se decantó por lo manual y aunque no lo hacía tan mal le molestaba que Soi parecía hacer lo manual con lo de sistemas a la perfección, odiaba el saber que su hermana parecía manejar los negocios y las cosas técnicas a las mil maravillas. Frunció el ceño al notar que el supervisor del área un sujeto que se llama Hanatarō Yamada iba con dirección a su hermana, desde ayer había notado el trato tan amable que tenía, como si el sujeto besara los pies donde su hermana caminara y era totalmente desagradable, quizá antes le hubiese hecho gracia pero justo ahora como estaba las cosas con Soi le molestaba sobre manera.

Se acercó a ellos con calma y cuando el pobre pelinegro daba la vuelta llevando algunos materiales él se puso al frente para chocar y que todo cayera al suelo, pero no siendo eso suficiente cuando el pobre Yamada se apresuró a dar un paso hacia delante para alcanzar lo que había tirado al suelo Lyu extendió su pie derecho para poner zancadilla y pobre joven se fue de bruces al suelo ante la mirada de la peli azul y algunos de los trabajadores ahí presentes en el área.

— ¿Te tropezaste? — Cuestiono el pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona.

Soi se apresuró y fue en ayuda del Yamada, empujando a su hermano en el camino — ven te ayudare — indico extendiendo su mano y lanzando una mirada fría a Lyu — no lo metas en asuntos en los que no tiene nada que ver.

El supervisor se puso de pie con la ayuda de la peli azul y a su vez empezó a recoger lo que habían tirado al piso, al instante algunos otros se acercaron a ayudar al notar que luego de que Soi Fong ayudara al pobre Hanatarō a ponerse de pie se quedó hablando con su hermano con visible molestia. Fue ahí de cuclillas que levemente escucharon de qué iba la situación.

— ¿Te enojas que moleste a tu perro faldero? — Cuestiono y Soi frunció el ceño.

— No has aprendido a tratar con respeto a quienes trabajan para la empresa, ya madura hermanito — aconsejo con seriedad — ¿acaso no aprendiste de mamá como tratar a los demás? — Cuestiono.

Lyu frunció el ceño — ¿te importa acaso? — Respondió el con una pregunta y se enfrentó a su hermana con intención de buscar pelea — ¿será que tú me vas a enseñar hermanita?

El supervisor dejo lo que estaba haciendo ya que todo lo que estaba en el suelo ya había sido levantado, algunos de los ahí presente se apartaron un poco notando que posiblemente esto era un enfrentamiento entre hermanos y posiblemente nadie debía meterse o interferir, aun con nerviosismo Yamada intento evitar más problemas y aunque no fuese un tipo valiente debía interferir — por favor, será mejor volver al trabajo — pidió suavemente ante lo que parecía lucha de poder entre los Fong.

* * *

Yamada Hanatarō nunca fue un joven que buscaba problemas, tampoco fue de aquellos jóvenes dotados con destrezas físicas, él siempre fue de los que se tropezaban con sus propios pies pero que tenía talento para las computadoras, salió adelante con la ayuda de sus abuelos y su madre que estaba enferma, por eso mismo hace un año y medio trabajaba como mesero en el Ukai-tei a medio turno, había sido una especie de suerte o como siempre decía su mala suerte, pues ese día en específico fue seleccionado para trabajar una noche supliendo a otro mesero que se encontraba enfermo, fue ahí donde le conoció a ella.

Recordaba el nerviosismo en todo su ser, ya que nunca le había atendido y el encargado del turno nocturno parecía un general ladrándole ordenes de cómo debía atender a una de las más preciadas clientes del lugar. Cuando fue a la mesa y le atendió no lo hizo como quizá le habían indicado ya que se había puesto tan nervioso que no puso total atención a las indicaciones, realmente hasta ese día nunca supo cómo le hizo pues solo atino a servirle a la joven importante como si estuviese cuidando de darle de comer a su preciada madre enferma, en todo el proceso repetía como mantra lo que su abuela le habían enseñado cuando era un infante, **_"trata a todos con respeto y solemnidad como si lo hicieras contigo mismo"_**.

Extrañamente la joven heredera de los Fong había sido alguien tan inusual como comensal porque casi al final de su plato tuvo otras necesidades inusuales que suplir pero que él no dudo en atender, el resultado de esa noche fue toda una sorpresa ya que al final la joven Fong le había dado una oportunidad para lo que sería un trabajo, tenía casi tres meses ahí pero el Ingeniero no dudo en su segundo mes de trabajo ponerlo como supervisor ya que había visto talento en él y con el aval de las oficinas centrales su ascenso fue efectivo, por eso y muchas razones sentía que le debía mucho a la joven heredera. Pero justo ahora miraba a los dos jóvenes que se habían detenido en su discusión ante lo que él había dicho y las miradas que recibió hicieron que su determinación tambaleara.

Lyu le empujo — será mejor que te muevas, esto no es asunto tuyo Yamada — señalo el menor de los Fong — solo eres un simple supervisor, ¿acaso estas tratando de dar órdenes a un Fong? — Cuestiono con cierta altivez.

Soi se interpuso de nuevo entre Hanatarō y su hermano — aquí somos parte del cuerpo de obreros de la fábrica Lyu, te guste o no Yamada es el supervisor — señalo.

Yamada pareció encogerse un poco en su lugar — está bien señorita Fong — acepto tratando de evitar enfrentamientos — no estoy dándole ordenes joven Lyu, solo señalo que debemos seguir con el trabajo y la producción.

Soi suspiro mirando hacia el joven que parecía un ratón a su lado — Yamada ten más orgullo, eres el supervisor y todos aquí deben obedecerte — apelo con seriedad

Lyu quería reír ante la situación su hermana siempre sería igual irremediablemente, dios esa escena era tan nostálgica que sentía que su ira crecía — ¡deja de defenderlo! — Grito con ira empujando a su hermana y tomando al pobre Yamada de la solapa de su camisa — sé lo que haces y no podrás hacer nada para evitar lo inevitable.

Soi aparto a su hermano liberando a Hanatarō — si tienes algún problema, no lo tomes contra ellos — señalo — ¿qué te ha pasado? — Cuestiono — nunca fuiste tan idiota con los demás,

Lyu sonrió con burla — siempre al rescate del débil ¿no? — Indico — además trabajan para nosotros y por ello se les paga.

La peli azul miro detenidamente a su hermano, sus manos apretadas en puños, sus ojos claros parecían echar chispas, sus facciones tensas dando a entender que estaba al límite de su enojo, luego miro a su alrededor algunos habían dejado de hacer su trabajo y miraban la escena expectantes, Hanatarō parecía no saber qué hacer y lo que había intentado que era evitar una discusión o pelea entre ellos fue infructuoso, Soi sabía que no podía evitar por más tiempo un enfrentamiento aun así debía intentarlo porque ese no era el lugar — no mereces ser CEO — comento — por eso y por muchas cosas más no permitiré que seas el Ceo, sin importar cuánto te esfuerces — señalo.

El pelinegro frunció más su ceño — según lo recuerdo la abuela es quien decidirá quién será el CEO — indico y sonrió con suficiencia — ¿crees que te mereces todo? — Pregunto con burla — aun cuando Yoruichi te abra las piernas, seguro un día se cansara de ti.

No lo vio venir o más bien lo esperaba, porque extrañamente las últimas veces que el trataba de molestar a su hermana las únicas veces que reaccionaba cuando salía a relucir en su comentarios su noviecita. Soi se lanzó sobre él con la intención de golpearlo, pero él fue rápido de mover su rostro para que el golpe se fuese en falso, aun así Soi lo agarro de la camisa — ya me tienes harta — dijo entre dientes con molestia Soi — la última vez te advertí que no te metiese con Yoruichi.

Rodaron por el piso los dos de manera poco ortodoxa, cada uno intentando dar un golpe fue ahí cuando Soi dio su primer cierto haciendo que su hermano se pusiese más alerta y con ello los dos se soltaron para ponerse de pie. Se pusieron en posición de defensa, Lyu y Soi no pudieron evitar ver a su alrededor, algunos parecían estar en una discusión y sacaban dinero, obviamente estaban apostando y Yamada parecía que iba a darle un colapso nervioso. Soi no sabía si poner los ojos o tener simpatía aun así esos pensamientos fueron una distracción que la pago con un golpe de su hermano en la mejilla derecha — ponte atenta que no me voy a contener — señalo el pelinegro, volviendo a su posición en guardia esperando alguna respuesta de su hermana.

Instintivamente llevo su puño hacia donde había sido golpeada, Lyu era fuerte y tenía mano pesada pero como le habían enseñado la fuerza no lo es todo en una pelea — no te preocupes que se defenderme — expreso la peli azul, al momento los dos se lanzaron a la lucha, sus movimientos eran agiles y los ahí reunidos estaban maravillados de que los dos jóvenes parecían luchar como si fuesen expertos pues sus golpes y defensas eran como lo que se veía en peleas profesionales en televisión, aun así había cierta aprensión en eso ya que sea como sea uno de los ahí enfrentados era una chica. Los dos hermanos se estudiaban al principio pero luego de un momento empezaron los golpes con toda la intención de dañar y Soi fue la primera en asestar los primeros dos combos de golpes, aun así Lyu supo defenderse contraatacando, devolviendo uno que otro golpe.

Era más que evidente de que la pelea esta vez era en serio, así que los dos se lanzaron contra si cada uno forcejeando y tratando de tirar al otro al piso, como Lyu era hombre aprovechó su fuerza bruta para empujar fuertemente a su hermana que por mucho que lo intento no pudo evitar ser empujada aun con su resistencia hacia atrás, pero fue ágil al tomar a su hermano y atraerlo con ella. Los dos cayeron sobre una mesa de trabajo donde al momento todo lo que ahí se encontraba se rompió ante el peso de los dos hermanos, luego la mesa de trabajo fue embestida por el forcejeo.

— Por favor, la mesa de trabajo no — se escuchó la leve queja de Hanatarō por los desastres que estaban haciendo — no se queden ahí, aparten lo componentes de las otras mesas — ordeno con un dejo de angustia— hay que salvar lo que se pueda antes que sean destrozadas.

Lyu coloco a su hermana en la mesa pero ella lo atraía usando la misma fuerza de su hermano y al instante la mesa de trabajo pareció ceder ante el peso de los dos, a lo lejos los dos escucharon un lamento de que la mesa estaba a arruinada. Pero no había nada que hacer estaban enfrascados en su lucha, en su desquite. Justo ahí sentían que no tenían que preocuparse porque sus padres se preocuparan o que alguien evitara que sacaran el enojo mutuo, quizá en el fondo todo eso era el reflejo de años de conformidad ya que desde el primer momento Lyu recordaba como su familia en general trataba a su hermana con cierta consideración, mientras ella se alejaba en su mundo y se alejaba de su familia decidiendo irse lejos a estudiar, era cierto que estuvieron a punto de perderla por unos tipos idiotas pero en cierta manera hoy entendía a los tipos, su hermana siempre hacia lo que ella quería y sus padres todo se lo concedían, quiso irse a un internado, a estudiar a otro país y fácilmente se lo permitieron, solo por ser una genio y no meterse en problemas, ella que estaba a acostumbrada a estar siempre delante de todos en inteligencia, comportándose como una estrella que no daba un quinto por nadie, llevándose por montones a las chicas, en cambio el a un lado o detrás de ella, estaba cansado que todos le miraran a ella y de él no repararan.

Soi levanto su puño y empezó a golpearlo con avidez, no importando si le daba bien los golpes no cesaba y podía sentir que su enojo la estaba controlando y no era para menos, ella nunca fue buena para ser demasiado empática, pero desde que supo que tendría un hermano sintió que tendría un amigo ya que tampoco era muy virtuosa para las relaciones con los demás. Luego vino su ataque, uno que le mostro lo susceptibles que podrían ser las personas o los del sexo opuesto cuando se sentían amenazados de ser opacados por una chica. Su personalidad era insegura, tímida e introvertida eso no ayudo mucho. Pero en todo su viaje de la adolescencia a la madurez, esas pocas charlas con el terapeuta hicieron que ella simplemente evocara esa mala experiencia para no ser como todas esas personas, ayudaría al indefenso si a sus ojos lo merecía, no miraría de menos a nadie, ni se sentiría más que otros porque se sentía afortunada de seguir viva, orgullosa de poder vivir en el seno de una buena familia de tradición y con cierta comodidad financiera, cuidaría a su hermano y lo defendería de cualquiera porque no quería que el pasara por lo mismo que ella vivió, pero al día de hoy solo dejaba entrever su envidia, el muy ingrato e hipócrita.

Mucho de los ahí miraban absortos, la joven Fong sabia defenderse muy bien a su parecer pues al joven Lyu le estaba siendo difícil detener sus golpes, hasta este punto los dos ya tenían varios golpes en sus haberes porque Lyu había empezado dando bueno golpes, aunque la peli azul había contra atacado también, luego ese desborde de fuerza masculina que había puesto a Soi un poco en desventaja fue sobrepuesto contra lo que parecía un ímpetu de golpear sin cansancio de la joven heredera, mientras el señor Lyu parecía tratar de contrarrestar o evitar que su hermana siguiese con su embestida de golpes, mirándole sabía que no se detendría aunque sus nudillos se desangraran, la conocía y cuando se mostraba así era cuando las cosas sobrepasaban su racionalidad y se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, eso le recordó cuando se fue a golpes en una fiesta con un chico por querer sobrepasarse con una chica o la vez que reacciono de manera violenta cuando un sujeto le había dicho a Rangiku que era una puta por no darle pase. Eso indicaba que le había llevado al límite y él sonrió un poco, no era un cobarde y se lo demostraría ahí mismo, por lo que con decisión agito su cabeza hacia delante haciendo que chocara con la de Soi aturdiendo a su hermana y en ese proceso a sí mismo.

Aun aturdimiento por igual les causo esa estúpida estrategia porque les dejo viendo luces, su madre seguramente diría que era porque eran tan necios y testarudos que por eso sus cabezas eran tan duras. Soi cerró sus ojos visiblemente afectada cesando sus golpes y Lyu se tambaleo un poco ahí de pie, soltando a su hermana que al momento intento ponerse de pie pero más bien casi tropezó, los ahí presentes estaban atentos y sin saber qué hacer, de pronto el Ingeniero Soujiro entro y tras de sí los dos de los tres vigilantes que custodiaban la entrada con cuatro policías.

— Ahí están — señalo el Ingeniero en jefe —pueden llevárselos, no vaya ser que causen más daños al lugar.

No hubo más palabras y los oficiales fueron tras casi uno de los hermanos Fong — están arrestados por desórdenes en el centro de trabajo, daños y prejuicios a la fábrica — acuso el oficial que parecía estar al mando — cuando lleguemos a la estación tendrán derecho a una llamada — informo, los esposaron al momento, fue ahí cuando pareció que sus sentidos volvían nítidamente y Soi se abalanzo de nuevo sobre su hermano aun con las esposas sueltas.

Pero fue detenida al instante — ¡idiota! — Grito hecha una furia, intentando alcanzar a su hermano con sus piernas en evidente deseo de darle una patada, mientras era sostenida por dos oficiales.

— ¡Tú eres idiota! — acuso Lyu de regreso, haciendo resistencia a la contención de los oficiales que le sostenían para intentar golpear a Soi, parecía que no tenían suficiente de esa pelea aun cuando los dos sangraban y se veían visiblemente vapuleados.

— Orden o tendré que agregar desacato a la autoridad — ordeno el oficial, Soi se calmó y Lyu hizo lo mismo — ahora por favor caminen que iremos a la estación, tienen suerte de que no serán fichados, pero definitivamente estarán en la celda.

Fuero directamente hacia lo que era la salida de la fábrica donde dos radio patrullas les esperaban, la señora de la limpieza apareció con dos bolsas de hielo, como antes le había pedido en jefe que buscara. Se las entrego y este se acercó — aquí esta lo que me pidió jefe.

Soujiro tomo las bolsas y fue con los oficiales que subían a los hermanos por separado en cada una de la patrullas, vio como le eran retiradas las esposas a Soi Fong y le entrego la bolsa de hielo que ella agradeció al instante — lo siento señorita pero fueron ordenes de su padre — señalo con un tono de disculpa, la peli azul asintió y coloco la bosa en su rostro para evitar más daño, luego fue con el joven Lyu que acepto el hielo agradecido y después de eso se apartó al ver como las patrullas encendían sus motores y marchaban directo a la estación policial.

Tras de él, todo el personal que estaba en el área en especifica donde había sucedido la pelea, miraba todo con un dejo de incredulidad y sorpresa posiblemente habían seguido para ver como terminaba todo, Yamada parecía mortificado por lo que sucedía aun cuando no tenía nada que ver o no tenía idea de lo que sucedía, aunque el ingeniero supuso que nadie sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, porque para ser sincero ni él entendía lo que había pasado, solo recordaba salir del baño de su oficina cuando uno de los guardias de la sala de cámaras entro a toda prisa.

* * *

 ** _FLAHS BACK_**

 _—_ _Señor hay un problema que debería de atender urgentemente — indico el guardia visiblemente conmocionado pero cuando iba a preguntar qué sucedía el sujeto le soltó todo de una vez. — la señorita Fong y el joven Lyu se han ido a los puños y están peleando en el área de fabricación componentes._

 _Ni lento ni perezoso tomo su celular y marco el número de las oficinas centrales, mientras esperaba que le respondieran — llama a dos de los vigilantes de la entrada que venga inmediatamente — ordeno mientras la llamada era contestada._

 ** _—_** ** _Soy Soujiro de la fábrica, es urgente hablar con el señor Fong— pidió al instante._**

 ** _Escucho como le pasaban la llamada y al instante esa voz seria le contesto — ¿qué es lo urgente Soujiro? — Cuestiono Ryu Fong con un dejo de exasperación, hace momentos cuando Vanessa le había dicho sobre la llamada que decía era urgente, realmente no podía creer que el Ingeniero de su planta fuese quejumbroso con respecto a Lyu._**

 ** _—_** ** _Sus hijos señor Fong, están luchando en el área de componentes como si fuese un club de pelea — informo al instante — justo voy a evitar que dañen todo el lugar y que se maten en el proceso._**

 ** _Ruy Fong tenso su mandíbula y soltó un largo suspiro, sabía que hasta este punto nadie podría detenerlos y tarde o temprano iba suceder lo que justo estaba pasando, Lian le había advertido sobre eso y su madre le había dicho que debía dejarlos sacar su enojo para que todo terminara entre ellos ya sea con puños o lo que fuera, aun así él debía darles una lección — llama a la policía, acúsalos de daños y perjuicios a la empresa, también que añadan desordenes en el lugar de trabajo._**

 ** _Hubo un leve silencio en la línea, el ingeniero pensó que había escuchado mal o más bien no sabía que había escuchado ya que la incredulidad al escuchar las palabras acúsalos y policía parecían demasiado extremas — señor está seguro que…_**

 ** _—_** ** _Haz lo que te ordeno, que se los lleven y los metan en la cárcel a los dos para que aprendan a comportarse — indico Ryu con tono serio — solo pídeles a los oficiales que por favor no los fichen._**

 ** _Soujiro detuvo sus pasos, lo que su jefe le estaba pidiendo o más bien ordenando, era que enviara a sus hijos a la cárcel como un castigo, dudo un poco al parecerle que era una reprimenda demasiado drástica aun así sabía que debía de seguir la indicaciones — lo hare señor._**

 ** _Ryu suspiro — lleva guardias o espera a la policía porque seguro no se detendrán sin pelear — señalo con calma — cuando se los hayan llevado haz una evaluación de los daños y luego hablamos para ver como procederemos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Estaré trabajando es eso cuando todo el problema se termine — señalo Soujiro._**

 ** _—_** ** _También habla con el personal del área, no quiero tener alguna sorpresa el día de mañana dando la noticia o una nota amarillista de lo que paso en la fábrica con mis hijos de protagonistas — señalo — por favor, trata de averiguar cómo empezó todo._**

 ** _El ingeniero sonrío levemente ante esa petición — por supuesto que lo hare, no se preocupe por eso._**

 ** _—_** ** _Esperare su llamada Soujiro — señalo y la llamada termino_**

 ** _FIN FLASH BACK_**

* * *

— Que hacen ahí parados, hay que trabajar — señalo el Ingeniero y todos al instante volvieron sus pasos hacia donde todo había sucedido.

Yamada se quedó ahí esperando al Ingeniero encargado de la fábrica — señor, ¿no crees que tendremos problemas porque se llamó a la policía? — Cuestiono con preocupación.

Soujiro sonrío — aunque no lo creas fueron ordenes de arriba — señalo dejando asombrado al supervisor — debemos ver los daños y hacer un balance de los mismos — indico con seriedad — hay que volver al trabajo pero antes tendré unas palabras con los que presenciaron todo el asunto — el pelinegro asintió obediente — ¿te diste cuenta cómo empezó todo? — Pregunto.

Yamada suspiro — fue mi culpa — dijo suavemente y al ver el rostro incrédulo de su jefe empezó a narrarle todo lo sucedido antes de que los hermanos Fong empezaran con su lucha. Fue así como camino al interior de la fábrica le conto todo lo que había sucedido entre él y los hermanos Fong antes de que empezaran a luchar entre sí.

La policía llego a la estación con los arrestados, antes de llevarlos a la celda el policía que parecía de más alto rango les miro a los dos, que cargaban las bolsas de hielo en sus rostros posiblemente pare evitar hinchazón y algún posible moretón. Aunque no creía que se salvaran de quedar sin alguna señal de sus luchas al menos esas podrían ser un poco menos visibles o llamativas en sus caras, más para la joven con rostro fino. A este punto se cuestionaba como es que un hombre se pone a pelear a puño limpio con una mujer, sobretodo como esta parecía estar en un nivel que extrañamente daba miedo porque parecía que los dos se toparon con una pared difícil de derribar. Pero él debía seguir el protocolo que se le había asignado.

— Solo uno de ustedes tiene derecho a una llamada — señalo y vio como los dos reaccionaban de manera negativa y decidió aclarar — tengo entendido que son hermanos así que el que llame deberá pensar en su familiar aquí presente.

— Yo hare la llamada — indico Soi aun con lo que parecía una negativa de su hermano y al instante aclaro — puedo llamar a Nanao para que nos saque de este problema — aclaro y Lyu asintió a regañadientes.

Los oficiales se llevaron a Lyu mientras Soi era dirigida a una pequeña oficina donde había un teléfono — tienes un minuto para hacer su llamada — advirtió el oficial.

Soi tomo el aparato y empezó a macar el número que gracias a kami se sabía de memoria y justamente era el de Lisa, pero sabía que ella podía decirle a Nanao para que les ayudara en ese problema. El teléfono empezó a sonar.

 **—** **Soi, milagro que has llamado — fue ese el saludo afectuoso y divertido — pensé que estarías como obrera justo ahora o te dejaron salir antes por ser viernes.**

 **—** **Lisa, escucha por favor que esto es importante — pidió al momento — dile a Nanao que si puede venir a la estación policial de Ōme, estoy arrestada — indico para luego soltar un suspiro — mejor dicho estamos arrestados.**

 **—** **¿Arrestados, quienes, cómo, pero porque? — Pregunto al instante, sorprendida por esa información.**

 **—** **Desordenes, daños y prejuicios al centro de trabajo y no sé qué más — informo al instante — luego cuando salga de aquí te explico.**

 **—** **No te preocupes, iremos y solucionaremos todo — indico con calma — ¿quieres que llame a tus padres o a Yoruichi? — Pregunto.**

 **—** **No — respondió al instante y vio como el policía le señalaba el reloj recordándole que el tiempo se le acababa — papá sabe, cuando vengan les cuento todo.**

 **—** **Estaremos ahí como en una hora, solo no te metas en más problemas — aconsejo y la llamada termino.**

* * *

Soi termino la llamada y fue llevada al instante a las celdas, quiso reír al notar que le ingresaban a la misma celda de su hermano. El karma era una perra que sabía golpear donde más dolía. El policía abrió la celda e indico a la peli azul entrar y tras de ellas cerró la puerta.

— Más vale que se comporten — ordeno con seriedad — nada de peleas o escándalos porque si no esta vez sí les ficharemos.

No hubo respuestas o replicas más que silencio, la peli azul vio el lugar y pudo notar que ahí habían dos celdas algo amplias, en la que ella y su hermano se encontraban parecía ser de personas con delitos leves pues justo había ahí un borracho dormido y otro más entre dormido y despierto tratando de soportar su resaca, dos prostitutas y un homosexual que posiblemente también se prostituía, muy a diferencia en la del frente donde se podía escuchar a los sujetos amenazando, intimidando a quienes se aproximaban y quien sabe que más. Lyu estaba en una esquina apartado sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su lado izquierdo entre su ceja y su pómulo, luego lo movía hacia su frente y bajaba a la nariz, su camiseta tenía rastros de sangre. Ella se quedó ahí de pie junto a la puerta, también sosteniendo la maldita bolsa de hielo entre su ceja izquierda, su nariz y el dolor de cabeza del que estaba presa desde que llego la policía.

En todo el camino cuando sus sentidos volvieron luego de su aturdimiento, el bajón de adrenalina hizo que los golpes recibidos se hicieran más dolorosos, así como sus nudillos resentían los golpes repartidos, ahí sentada en esa patrulla camino al a estación de policía su enojo pareció menguar dando paso a la preocupación y en cierta manera la cordura, porque era un hecho de que su padre le había dado la orden a Soujiro de llamar a la policía y por eso no serían fichados, por otra parte era una suerte que en la fábrica no se permitieran que los empleados cargaran sus teléfonos en las instalaciones, porque si fuese de otra manera seguramente ya estuviesen en alguna aplicación como Facebook, Instagram, Twitter o incluso Tick Tock, siendo las estrellas de lo que sería un nuevo escándalo. Aun así sabía que había defraudado a Yoruichi, a su madre y su abuela, al final de todo eso habría consecuencias.

* * *

Luego de que la llamada con Soi terminara Lisa había ido inmediatamente hacia la oficina de Nanao para informarle la situación y de paso salir lo más pronto camino a la estación policial de Ōme que se encontraba en la afueras de Tokio y que era donde se encontraba la fábrica. La pelinegra ya conocía el lugar pero no la estación policial, le conto a su hermana los por menores camino al auto, sabía que tardarían como una hora de camino si ponía el pie en el acelerador más de lo normal, porque echarse 60.7 kilómetros a paso de tortuga no era de dios. Las Yadōmaru fueron especulando sobre la situación ya que lo único que era seguro hasta ahora era que posiblemente Soi y Lyu habían tenido otro enfrentamiento, de paso el señor Ryu Fong sabía sobre eso. Lisa sabía que si eso hubiese ocurrido en Tokio al menos podían contar con Ōmaeda para sacar a Soi sin tanta ceremonia, es más hasta cabía la posibilidad que no pisara la cárcel, pero en Ōme era otra cosa, un lugar totalmente alejado de la urbe de Tokio y quien sabe cómo serían los policías ahí aun cuando Nanao le había dicho que conocía a alguien ahí por unos de sus casos.

En la oficina de Electro Grup, Ryu Fong se paseaba de arriba abajo pensativo, frustrado y molesto por la situación en que se encontraba su familia, la empresa, sus hijos que parecían ir de mal en peor y realmente se estaba quedando sin ideas o saber qué hacer con ellos. Lo de enviarlos a la cárcel había sido un arrebato de enojo, sabía muy bien que Soi solo tomaba el teléfono para marcarle a Lisa o Nanao y en un tiempo prudencial irían a sacarla del problema sin mucho esfuerzo. Ryu Fong había resistido la tentación de llamar a su casa e informarle a su familia lo que había pasado en la fábrica, primero porque no quería angustiarlas, segundo porque no sabía exactamente como había sucedido todo el asunto y esperaba que a Soujiro que vislumbre un poco como es que sus hijos terminaron cayéndose a los golpes, luego de eso sabría cuánto les iba a costar ese pequeño embrollo.

* * *

En la celda donde los Fong se encontraban las cosas no pintaban bien porque luego de un momento de silencio y calma las discusiones verbales empezaron, más bien fueron reclamos de la peli azul a su hermano sobre la situación en que se encontraban en esos momentos. El borracho dormido despertó para decirles que se callaran y dejaran el escándalo pues quería dormir, mientras que una de las prostitutas con el gay discutían sobre lo que parecía ser una pelea de pareja. La otra prostituta se mordía una de sus uñas mirando detenidamente la situación, hacia la chica peli azul que extrañamente le parecía conocida y de pronto lo recordó.

— Oigan — llamo la atención la prostituta a los otros dos que discutían sobre el dis que matrimonio que acabaña de llevar a la celda — no son matrimonio, a ella la conozco.

El sujeto a su lado hizo una mueca de sonrisa — ¡por favor! — Exclamo — no finjas, esa chica se ve que es de alta alcurnia, no creo que la conozcas y mucho menos que llegues a esas categorías.

La susodicha puso los ojos al escuchar la risa de esos dos — lo que quiero decir es que es la chica esa que salió en televisión hace poco, la rica que tiene fama de rompecorazones y es buena en la cama.

El sujeto parpadeo mirando a la peli azul que hablaba sobre lo idiota que era el otro joven y que al salir de ahí tendrían mucho que resolver — ¡oh por dios! — Exclamo, poniendo las manos en su rostro en una acción emotiva — sí, es la princesa de hielo, ese ni de sueño será el marido porque ella le va a alas chicas.

Soi dio unos pasos hacia el pelinegro y este al momento se puso en guardia esperando algún golpe o que la pelea siguiese — no sea idiota — expreso la peli azul con lo poco que quedaba de hielo en su cara pues se estaba deshaciendo en la bolsa — ¿no estás cansado de esto? — Cuestiono — porque yo sí, somos familia — señalo — por dios, eres mi hermano y jamás pensé que fuésemos a pelear por celos, envidia o lo que sea que te moleste.

Lyu frunció el ceño quería golpearla por hablar de sus problemas en un lugar como ese, con borrachos y prostitutas alrededor como si estuviesen en un puto café gourmet. Además no todo era como decía, aunque pensándolo bien quizá podría tener cierta razón — realmente este no es momento para charlar hermana — indico con un dejo de molestia, si el pelinegro lo pensaba a conciencia tal vez todo se reducía a un cumulo de cosas que explotaron en su preciso momento.

La peli azul se cruzó de brazos en una actitud enfurruñada, deseaba terminar este asunto ya sea por la posible discusión interminable que parecía tenerles enfrentados o en un último recursos seguir con los golpes, aunque prefería lo primero porque seguramente Yoruichi no iba apreciar esas muestras visibles de golpes en su rostro que posiblemente quedarían por su anterior pelea — bien — acepto suavemente — pero piensa bien en lo que haces y quieres, porque esto me está hartando — enfatizo seria, dio media vuelta y fue hacia la otra esquina.

En la celda el ambiente parecía asentarse entre el silencio y las pequeñas charlas entre las servidoras del sexo que reían, hablaban de clientes y quien sabe que más, en la otra celda en cambio lanzaban insultos hacia ellos y les provocaban, pero luego de unos 30 minutos unos policías venían con otros sujetos arrestados. Cuando estos entraron humo un breve tumulto entre órdenes de no meterse en más líos de los policías y los reclamos de que eran personas influyentes y lo que sea, la peli azul no puso mucha atención. Uno de los rufianes fue directamente hacia las mujeres ahí.

— Mira que bien — indico con una sonrisa altiva uno de los hombres que había ingresado a la celda — tenemos unas perras que nos darán placer mientras pagan nuestras fianzas.

Soi alzo su vista al sujeto de lo más machista y falto de tacto que posiblemente hubiese visto en sus 28 años y eso era mucho que decir, porque desde que tenía memoria Soi podía decir que había conocido muchos para su mala fortuna. Lyu alzo la vista a su hermana y suspiro cansinamente, solo esperaba que sus traumas no tomaran lo mejor de ella porque este no era el lugar ni el momento para ser salir como paladín de los indefensos. Pero por esa gente que a simple vista eran solo un problema.

El susodicho tomo a una de las dos chicas de brazo fuertemente, la que parecía bonita y la atrajo hacia él con una sonrisa altiva en su rostro — entonces puta — dijo — espero sepas hacer bien tu tarea.

Lyu suspiro, su hermana se enderezo en su lugar y tenía esa mirada, se movió hacia ella al instante obviando a los sujetos y la chica para posesionarse frente a ella — ni lo pienses hermanita — advirtió al notar los puños apretados — no lo valen, son prostitutas y no sabes qué clase de sujetos son esos.

Soi le miro molesta, no podía ser que su hermano fuese tan machista o un cobarde — me da igual si es la gran ramera de babilonia — señalo — pero no voy a permitir ese abuso — terminando esas palabras empujo a Lyu a un lado y fue cerca del sujeto — disculpa.

El pequeño tumulto que estaba ahí formado se detuvo ante las palabras serias de una peli azul que había llegado a interferir, antes los dos que charlaban con la chica se habían levantado para discutir y forcejear para que el "cerdo machista" como le había catalogado el homosexual dejara a su amiga en paz, fue ahí donde todo se empezó a degenera un poco hasta ese preciso momento. El sujeto soltó a la chica y miro a la peli azul con un dejo de desdén.

Frunció el ceño hacia la peli azul — ¿qué diablos quieres? — Pregunto haciéndole frente.

Soi no se inmuto y simplemente le miro sin importancia — me preguntaba — empezó con cierta calma y su hermano ponía los ojos desde donde ella se encontraba antes observando todo lo que podía pasar que extrañamente tenía la sospecha de lo que procedería todo ese asunto — ¿acaso tu madre no te enseño como tratar a las mujeres? — Cuestiono y todos ahí parpadearon ante la pregunta.

De pronto el sujeto se acercó más a ella de manera amenazante — yo trato a quien sea como se me plazca y a ti que te importa — señalo con un dejo de exasperación, al fondo se escuchó al gay decir **_"seguro no tiene madre"_** — será mejor que no te metas en lo que no te importa, si sabes lo que te conviene — advirtió y volvió a lo que estaba tomando a la chica del cabello cuando escucho la voz suave de la peli azul.

— Suéltala — soltó con frialdad, en ese momento todos los ahí presentes guardaron silencio, pero las dos prostitutas con el otro le miraron asustados y a la vez sorprendido por su audacia, o estupidez como pensó Lyu del otro lado.

En la celda solo podía escucharse los ronquidos del ebrio durmiente, de pronto el sujeto volvió a soltar a la chica cerrando sus ojos con impaciencia. Los ahí presentes lo sabían esto iba a explotar y la pobre chica no sabía en lo que se había metido fue ahí donde al voltearse el sujeto lanzo un puñetazo pero muy diferente a lo que esperaban todos la delgada mano de la peli azul lo sostuvo. El sujeto frunció más su ceño por lo que sucedía él había estimado que con un golpe podría sacarse a esa molesta chica de encima para seguir con lo suyo pero no fue así y por reflejo lanzo su otro puño el cual fue medio evadido pues logro golpear un poco a la joven en cuestión, aunque no espero que esta le lanzara en respuesta una patada en sus partes nobles. Cayo de rodillas al suelo en un quejido y Soi apretó fuertemente la mano que había capturado antes torciéndole un poco.

— ¿Quién diablos eres, que te importan a ti una puta? — cuestiono el hombre entre quejas.

Cuando la peli azul estaba por responder el otro sujeto se lanzó contra ella ayudando a su amigo logrando que esta trastabillara soltando al sujeto arrodillado, se tambalearon ante la pequeña embestida y los dos cayeron cerca donde se encontraba el borracho dormido, que al instante se quejó lanzando maldiciones, el otro sujeto se puso de pie para ir contra la peli azul pero el gay se le tiro encima de una manera poco convencional, al momento las dos prostitutas se quitaron sus tacones y empezaron a golpear al hombre sin efecto próximo a lesionar y solo atinaba a luchar por quitarse al gay de encima. Lyu suspiro al notar que Soi ya empezaba su pelea, negó con su cabeza sabía que él no podía dejar que las cosas siguieran al final eran familia, no le quedo más que unirse al circo y la trifulca empezó.

Luego de unos minutos que aprecian eternos y que la trifulca estallara dos policías que custodiaban la entrada a las celdas escucharon como se alborotaba el lugar, sin creérselos los de la otra celda, donde se suponía estaban los reos más peligrosos daban vítores y animaban la pelea mientras hacían sus apuestas, cuando los dos policías llegaron en la celda de la trifulca donde estaban los borrachos, las prostitutas, los niños ricos y los dos ladrones estaban envueltos en una lucha extraña. Al momento no dudaron en llamar refuerzos y abrieron la celda para resguardar a los dos jóvenes Fong no fuera ser que algo les sucediera y su capitán les castigara.

Al instante empezaron a separarlos de inmediato a los dos policías a cargo les ordenaron ir a una esquina, las prostitutas y el gay se pusieron de rodillas levantando sus manos como señal de rendición, Soi y Lyu limpiaban sus rostros de sudor y poco de sangre, al instante fueron sacados ante los aplausos de los prisioneros de la otra celda para confusión de los policías, luego de todo el barullo el lugar pareció volver a cierta calma y ellos fueron llevados a un pequeño cuarto.

Unos cinco minutos después Soi y Lyu se encontraban esposados en dos sillas en las que se encontraban sentados, un pequeño cuarto y una mujer de unos 1.62 de altura, un cuerpo esbelto con algunas curvas, pelo violeta y ojos verdes intensos y muy serios, les curaba un poco los golpes que habían recibido. Ahí se encontraban hasta que la puerta se abrió con violencia, de pie un impetuoso oficial de policía que más bien parecía ser el jefe del lugar ya que su uniforme parecía ser diferente, pues tenía impuestos rangos en su uniforme y medallas de servicio según los hermanos Fong habían notado.

Resoplo mirando a los dos Fong frente a él, luego miro a la señorita que curaba sus heridas con cuidado — ¿cómo están Kurotsuchi? — cuestiono.

La susodicha se giró seria — golpeados — respondió en tono monótono — justo me encargue de la señorita, sería terrible que un rostro tan fino terminara marcado por la brutalidad — indico y miro al joven que tenía su rostro inclinado hacia arriba deteniendo un paño en su nariz— los dos sobrevivirán y posiblemente no les queden cicatrices.

Volvió a resoplar — fue una suerte que anduvieses por aquí — señalo — ¿venias de la clínica?

La joven asintió en respuesta, empezó a curar las heridas del pelinegro que parecía estar levemente más golpeado — por favor podría enderezarse — pidió amablemente y el joven hizo lo que le pidieron mientras la enfermera ponían una luz fuerte a sus ojos claros que parpadearon.

Alguien más se llegó y se cuadro al instante — señor, le buscan.

— Ya voy — expreso y miro hacia los ahí presentes como dando una valuación de sus condiciones — espero pasea a despedirte cuando termines aquí, si es que no se te hace tarde para regresar al hospital — la joven asintió y el oficial se marchó.

Soi trato de mantener apretada la bolsa de hielo en su pómulo derecho, definitivamente no quería marcas tan visibles aunque sabía bien que eso era una falacia pues entre la pelea con Lyu y la reciente había recibido algunos buenos golpes. Estaba cansada y quería irse a casa, aunque eso no era un consuelo porque seguramente su familia estaría sabedora de todo lo ocurrido, bufo levemente con una sonrisa al pensar que no de todo porque lo sucedido en la celda era punto y parte. Aun así era consciente que no se libraría de las reprimendas y sobre todo de lo que podía suceder cuando Yoruichi le viese, porque una cosa era segura en toda esta situación, su hermosa novia era capaz de castigarla dejándole a pan y agua.

Lyu aun parpadeaba luego de ser enceguecido por la luz en sus ojos, se quejó del toque en su ceja — por favor deje las quejas — pidió quien parecía una enfermera — si tiene el valor de pelearse con algunos rufianes en la cárcel puede soportal un poco de algodón y alcohol.

Soi no pudo evitar sonreír ante eso — no me quejo — señalo con indignación.

La joven apretó más el algodón en la ceja y Lyu volvió a quejarse — como diga — acepto con una leve sonrisa al ver como el joven fruncía el ceño, sin inmutarse prosiguió con lo que hacía. La peli azul miro la interacción con un dejo curiosidad mientras seguía con las curaciones.

* * *

En el pequeño despacho el capitán de la delegación de Ōme tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio esperando a que las dos mujeres que se habían anunciado como abogadas de los jóvenes Soi Shaolin Fong y Lyu Fong. Cuando venía de camino luego de ir y corroborar la situación de los jóvenes Fong, aún se encontraba sorprendido de los hechos recientes ya que nunca había sucedido algo similar, por eso mismo había ido personalmente a las celdas para verificar y escuchar los testimonios de los ahí presentes para señalar culpables y a su vez que tomaran sus responsabilidades. Pero lo que ahí le escucho parecía algo inverosímil por no decir ridículo, hasta los prisioneros peligrosos hicieron su aporte al asunto y eso fue lo que más le descoloco.

Suspiro al escuchar el toque de la puerta, al instante las dos figuras que tenían ciertas similitudes hicieron su aparición. Lisa y Nanao habían llegado hace unos diez minutos para solucionar el problema de Soi, pero al momento parecía haber cierto alboroto en el interior del lugar. Por mucho que intentaron hablar con el capitán del lugar les pidieron esperar ante lo que confirmaba una situación de alta prioridad que el capitán se encontraba atendiendo y luego de eso les buscaron para decirles que les atenderían. Justo antes de entra la menor de las Yadōmaru había insistido a su hermana que por favor dejara que ella hablara y en la medida posible mantuviese su boca cerrada. Obviamente Lisa sintió una leve ofensa de parte de su pequeña hermana aun así estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

El capitán se puso de pie y sonrío — señorita Yadōmaru — saludo con calma.

— Capitán Lee — saludo Nanao con seriedad y extendiendo su mano al hombre frente a ella — permítale presentarle a mi hermana Lisa Yadōmaru.

Él le miro serio — un gusto señorita Lisa.

— El gusto es mío capitán Lee — respondió con una leve sonrisa, mientras él les señalaba las sillas para que tomaran asiento.

— ¿Entonces vienes por los Fong? — Pregunto de una vez.

Nanao sonrío levemente — por supuesto, son clientes de la firma además de amigos muy cercanos — informo con calma — ¿cuáles son sus cargos? — Cuestiono.

El capitán tomo una hoja y empezó a leer — daños y perjuicios a la fábrica Electro Digital, además de desórdenes en el lugar de trabajo— indico — aunque por pedido explícito del encargado en jefe de la fábrica el Ingeniero Soujiro Nakahara no se les ficho.

Lisa pareció soltar un suspiro y Nanao sonrío levemente — entonces, me imagino que solo se les multara y podrán salir libres sin ningún problema que afecte sus antecedentes.

El oficial pareció bufar ante lo dicho — podría decirse que es el procedimiento habitual en esos casos, pero ha ocurrido cierto percance mientras ellos estuvieron en la celda y eso me hace evaluar todo el asunto.

Nanao parpadeo confusa y cuando iba a preguntar Lisa le gano — ¿qué fue lo que paso en la celda? — Pregunto con un dejo de alarma — ¿le paso algo a Soi? — Cuestiono con seriedad — si algo le sucede tenga por seguro que...

— Lisa— corto Nanao a lo que podía ser una posible amenaza, el capitán le miraba con un dejo de diversión _"si ellas supieran"_ pensó para sí mismo — entonces, usted dirá lo que se necesita para sacarlos de aquí con la mayor prontitud.

Bufo levemente, algo un poco fuera de lugar pero este día en especial había resultado un tanto diferente — cuando el señor Soujiro me pidió no ejercer toda nuestra fuerza con los jóvenes me pareció algo extraño — explico calmadamente — después de ingresarlos y enterarme de quienes se trataba supuse que debía de mantenerlos en condiciones óptimas, aunque me sorprendió que no exigieran algo como eso, me imagino que ellos tienen sus propias maneras de enfrentar la vida, porque sin poder creerlo después de una media hora iniciaron una pequeña trifulca en la celda.

Nanao y Lisa se miraron unos instantes suponiendo que Lyu y Soi posiblemente habían sacado sus problemas a flote terminando en una lucha tonta en una celda, en la estación de policía y eso no pintaba bien — estoy segura que hay una explicación para tal hecho — dijo Nanao con total seriedad — si hay algún otro cargo acumulado a los demás estoy segura que puedo hablar con el juez Daisuke para resolverlas cosas sin problemas y así evitarnos de que todo el asunto se torne engorroso.

Lisa no pudo evitar mirar hacia su hermana sorprendida de lo que implicaba esa pequeña declaración, el capitán sonrío de medio lado ante la pronta solución de la joven Yadōmaru y el leve tirar de los hilos a su favor. Era más que obvio que la fama le precedía pues era conocida en los juzgados de la ciudad de Ōme, por su profesionalismo e inteligencia, sin contar lo maravillado que tenía mismo juez Daisuke que fungía como el principal en esa institución gubernamental y que según los chismes le miraba con admiración, consideración y ensalzaba su capacidad para las leyes, instando a sus pupilos a imitarle.

— Estoy seguro que no es necesario molestar al Juez con algo tan banal — señalo el capitán con calma — según informes o ms bien los testimonios de los otros presos ellos simplemente se comportaron — tomo un papel y lo leyó — textualmente dicen que fueron honorables y educados.

Lisa parpadeo — ¿en sí, que fue lo que sucedió? — Pregunto la pelinegra curiosa. Fue ahí cuando el capitán dibujo una leve sonrisa y la narración empezó.

* * *

Luego de unos veinte minutos Soi y Lyu salían de la comisaria de Ōme, Lisa y Nanao les esperaban mientras les eran entregados sus objetos personales que no era más que los relojes, billeteras y el carnet de la fábrica. No sabían si habían tenido suerte o las cosas serían peor porque ciertamente el capitán había desestimado los cargos y les había soltado sin problema alguno. Lo más insólito y hasta divertido según Lisa, fue que al momento unos borrachos, dos prostitutas y un gay salían en libertad al mismo tiempo y parecían despedirse de los dos hermanos Fong.

— No se ven tan terribles — fue el saludo de Lisa — también parece que hicieron algunas amistades — señalo un poco divertida. Soi solo se encogió de hombros y Lyu puso los ojos.

— Vamos, será mejor salir de aquí — señalo Nanao con seriedad y fueron directo al auto, subieron todos — ¿regresamos a Tokio? — Cuestiono.

— No — respondieron los dos hermanos.

— Vamos a la fábrica, debemos ir por los autos y las demás cosas— señalo Soi con calma y luego miro hacia Nanao que arrancaba el auto — gracias por esto.

— Si, si — dijo Lisa — luego hablamos porque hay mucha tela que cortar.

Luego de unos diez minutos llegaron a la fábrica, había sido una suerte que ya había pasado la hora de salida. Así que solo los vigilantes les hicieron pasar pues el Ingeniero en jefe aún se encontraba en la fábrica. Nanao y Lisa emprendieron el camino al no más dejarlos en la fábrica, sabían que su auto no era deportivo como el de los Fong y seguramente ellos no tendrían ningún problema en alcanzarles.

* * *

Ryu Fong iba de regreso a casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza que se había hecho más que persistente luego de que se le informara el inventario de daños que sus hijos habían hecho en la fábrica. ¿Cómo es que pudieron ser tan imprudentes?, Eso de ponerse a luchar como rufianes sin importarles el lugar, los daños y las consecuencias que podían ser desde el punto de vista económico, de publicidad y sobre todo mostrar la poca madurez de su parte eso es lo que menos entendía, Lian y él les habían educado para resolver sus problemas de manera civilizada, hablando poniéndose de acuerdo, haciendo concesiones.

Estaba a unas calles de la casa cuando noto que una motocicleta les sobrepasaba y seguía su camino con una velocidad de lo más imprudente según su pensamiento. Justo ahora debía pensar como les iba a informar a su madre y esposa sobre la nueva gracia de sus hijos, Era seguro que necesitaría un trago al llegar porque realmente las cosas iban a ser un poco incomodas, más cuando les diga que los envió a la cárcel y con esos solo esperaba que Lian no le enviara a dormir a otra habitación. Se tensó luego de unos cinco minutos cuando se dio cuenta que estaban entrando a la casa.

Yoruichi terminaba de estacionarse cuando escucho que el portón automático de la casa se abría de a poco, quito su casco y lo coloco en el espejo tratando de arreglar un poco su cabello. Ryu frunció el ceño al ver la motocicleta que reconoció demasiado bien y bufo al notar que Yoruichi era la propietaria de ese peligroso automotor, no podía creer que Soi permitiese tal cosa. La morena vio quien bajaba del auto pensando que sería Lian o la señora Shaolin pero no fue así ya que quien salía del auto era su suegro que extrañamente tenía esa cara que para ella era como un déjà vu, si no se reía era por respeto porque sinceramente esa misma cara ponía su novia cuando venía con un humor de los mil diablos.

Prefirió empezar su camino y fue un alivio cuando noto que la puerta principal ya se encontraba abierta por una de las chicas del servicio, así que fue directamente a donde le estaban esperando. Shaolin y Lian se encontraban en la sala tomando un poco de té, no solo era una costumbre para ellas tomarlo en horas de la tarde, la verdad es que esperaban que de un momento a otro sus hijos hicieran presencia y con lo tenso que se ponía en ambiente entre ellos la bebida parecía calmar sus nervios.

— Buenas tardes — saludo la morena.

— Yoruichi que bueno que llegaste — saludo Lian con alegría — ven, toma asiento.

Shaolin Fong miro hacia la joven del servicio — por favor traigan un poco de té para Yoruichi — pidió — relájate un poco, mis nietos llegan en unos 45 minutos, aunque es extraño que Ryu se tome su tiempo.

Yoruichi sonrío — justo venia entrando.

El susodicho hizo su entrada — buenas tardes — saludo dirigiéndose a su esposa para darle un casto beso en la mejilla, luego a su madre para luego mirar a la morena que parecía un poco relajada — Yoruichi, es un placer tenerle en casa — saludo y la morena inclino su cabeza.

— Pensamos que sería bueno que viniese a cenar — señalo Shaolin Fong — seguro a Soi le hace bien verla luego de una semana cansada de trabajo y de paso disfrutamos de su presencia en casa para variar.

Yoruichi quiso en la manera tan simple que la matriarca decía las cosas, pero se abstuvo y su diversión se borró al instante a ver el rostro tenso de Ryu Fong y como un ceño profundo apareció en su frente, Lian al instante carraspeo — ¿sucede algo? — Cuestiono.

Ryu soltó un suspiro y miro a su madre y luego a su esposa, sopesando el hecho de que la morena se encontraba ahí para soltar todo el asunto, pero la matriarca al momento le miro con seriedad — creo que es un hecho para todos que Soi y Yoruichi terminaran juntas por lo tanto justo estamos en familia — señalo haciendo sonrojar levemente a la morena, Shaolin conocía a su hijo y sabía que algo importante había sucedido.

De pronto la joven del servicio llego con un vaso que le entrego al señor de la casa y una taza que le entrego a la morena, Lian suspiro en la anticipación de lo que su esposo diría a continuación. Ryu Fong tomo de un trago la bebida y tomo asiento — esto realmente es un desastre — soltó suavemente — no creo que sea bueno esperar a Lyu y Soi — señalo con calma.

— ¿Por qué no? — Pregunto Lian seria, mientras que su madre le miraba curiosa.

Ryu apuro lo último de su bebida — porque los mande encerrar a la cárcel, seguramente Lisa o Nanao se harán cargo como siempre sucede.

La tos de Yoruichi rompió el silencio al casi atragantarse con su té por la noticia, Shaolin parpadeo ante la noticia mientras que Lian se mostró extrañamente descolocada — ¿qué tú hiciste qué? — Cuestiono con incredulidad y lo que parecía inconformidad, la morena suspiro al pensar que ella tenía razón al advertirle a su novia que estaba jugando con fuego.

Shaolin suspiro — será mejor que digas exactamente qué fue lo que sucedió — pidió su madre al notar que esto realmente se salía de control. Fue ahí donde el patriarca empezó a contar todo el asunto desde la llamada del Ingeniero en jefe de la planta.

* * *

El auto de Nanao y Soi se detuvieron en una gasolinera a unas calles de su casa, era donde las hermanas Yadōmaru desviaban su ruta para ir a sus lugares de habitación. Lyu extrañamente también se estacionó junto a ellas. Lyu bajo del auto y fue a la puerta de Nanao y le abrió con caballerosidad para que bajara, Lisa le miro confusa y extrañada, por su parte Soi se acercó con rostro serio.

— Entonces — empezó Lisa — deberían contar sobre su pequeño show en la comisaria.

Nanao puso los ojos — creo que no es el momento — regaño la pelinegra.

— ¿Cuánto fue lo que pagaron de la fianza? — Pregunto Soi.

Lyu carraspeo — Nanao, quiero agradecerte por todo — expreso agradecido — también a ti Lisa, sé que no hemos estado en bueno términos pero en verdad agradezco su ayuda.

La mayor de las hermanas sonrío satisfecha — está bien, sé que algunas veces la falta se sexo atrofia el cerebro.

Nanao y Soi pusieron los ojos, pero Lyu no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida y luego carraspeo — ¿entonces de cuanto es el chiste?

Lisa y Nanao suspiraron, poniendo un poco nerviosos a los hermanos Fong, era cierto que había armado un desastre pero pensaron que no era para tanto, Nanao puso sus manos en su rostro en un acto de estrés al recordar lo que había hecho en la comisaria. Sabía exactamente que justo ahora le debía un favor al capitán Lee y era un favor que debía de saldar como disculpa por su atrevimiento. Lisa quiso reír ante la actitud avergonzada y llena de tensión de su hermana aun así esto según ella no era para tanto — la verdad es que aunque aquí mi hermanita juiciosa amenazo con mover sus contactos para sacarlos de la cárcel — empezó a explicar, Lyu y Soi le miraron sorprendidos — no hubo que pagar fianza, ya que ese su show en la cárcel fue un numero para los encarcelados que según dijo el capitán hablaron a su favor.

— ¡Que! — Exclamaron los hermanos Fong.

— Lo que dice — soltó Nanao — aunque siento que debo compensar todo el asunto en un futuro próximo.

— Si, lo que sea nos ponemos de acuerdo — acepto Soi.

Lyu asintió — también cuenta conmigo — se ofreció.

Lisa sonrío — bueno, aun así debemos salir un fin de semana para que nos cuenten esa historia — sugirió con calma — no es lo mismo escuchar el asunto de los protagonista que de un tercero, aunque debo aceptar que ver las caras del capitán contando el asunto fue para enmarcarlo o más bien para una anécdota a futuro.

Soi, Lyu y su hermana pusieron los ojos, aun así Nanao tuvo algo que agregar — seguro esa salida tendrá que esperar — señalo — primero tienen que sobrevivir a sus padres.

Lisa suspiro — no nos olvidemos de Yoruichi — agrego, los hermanos Fong parecía se desinflaban ante tal comentario — vamos no se ven tan mal — señalo y Nanao le dio un codazo.

— Sera mejor irnos — sugirió la menor de las Yadōmaru, cada uno tomo un momento para despedirse — estaremos en contacto.

Soi y Lyu se despidieron con un ademan, vieron como el auto de las Yadōmaru se alejaba del lugar dejándolos solos. No habían hablado desde la celda y menos luego de que toda la loca lucha se desarrolló en el lugar. Soi sabía que aún tenían mucho que arreglar entre ellos si es que todavía había una oportunidad, aun así sabía que aun con todo le debía algo a su hermano porque le apoyo metiéndose en una pelea que era de ella y aunque el intento detenerle ante lo que para él era poco inteligente, pues jamás entendería porque siempre estaba dispuesta a tirarse de cabeza a defender lo indefendibles o más bien a aquellos que eran vistos de menos o a los que creían el sexo débil. Ciertamente Lyu no lo entendería porque simplemente era del sexo fuerte.

— Gracias — expreso al pelinegro que le miro sin entender esas palabras — sé que no era tu lucha y no tenías por qué apoyarme.

Lyu bufo y soltó un suspiro — debo aceptar que nunca entenderé esa manía tuya de defender a los demás sin importar lo que te pueda sucederte — señalo con seriedad — aun con todo, como dijiste somos familia y no era muy justo que fuesen dos contra uno.

— Por eso mismo, gracias — volvió la peli azul a agradecer — será mejor ir a casa.

Lyu puso los ojos — ¿qué les diremos? — Pregunto.

Soi suspiro y se encogió de hombros — la verdad, creo que es lo justo — respondió.

El pelinegro parpadeo — ¿hasta lo de la cárcel?

La resolución de Soi pareció menguar ante el último cuestionamiento, pero sabía bien que ocultar cosas como esas era un arma de doble filo ya que su madre tenía maneras y sobre todo mañas de enterarse de todo, les gustara o no — no me gustaría agravar más nuestra situación pero prefiero que sepa por nosotros y no que se den cuenta por otro lado.

— Como sea, será mejor irnos — indico el pelinegro dejando a su hermana ahí mientras él iba a su auto. Al instante que el subió Soi fue a su auto para ir a casa.

* * *

En la sala de la mansión de los Fong las cosas estaban en silencio, Ryu Fong había contado todo lo sucedido con sus hijos en la fábrica y como decidido enviarlos a la cárcel para que tuviesen un pequeño escarmiento por la poca sensatez e inmadurez que habían mostrado según el patriarca. Lian Fong se mostró su desacuerdo ante esa decisión aun así guardo sus reclamos para más tarde, por otro lado Shaolin Fong parecía un poco cansada de todo el asunto y la morena lo pudo percibir. Suspiro levemente no podía creer que Soi fuese tan imprudente, más cuando le había advertido el no dejarse provocar por su hermano. De pronto todos los ahí presente pudieron escuchar los motores de un automóvil que venía entrando y se estacionaba, luego de un minuto otro y Yoruichi supo muy bien de quien se trataba pues conocía demasiado bien el sonido del motor de auto de su novia.

Soi se estaciono al momento de entrar a la casa, vio a su hermano que bajaba de su auto para dirigirse al interior de la casa y de pronto la noto ahí estacionada, era la motocicleta de su novia flaqueo al momento, una cosa era su familia y otra muy distinto ella. Se preguntó que hacía en casa de sus padres, porque justamente este día. Si hubiesen sido otras las circunstancias ciertamente estaría feliz de saberle en este lugar y posiblemente hubiese corrido a buscarle para plantarle un beso de esos que dejan sin aliento, pero justo en esos instantes era seguro no le daría ni la hora así que opto por mantener a raya sus impulsos no fuese que recibiera una penosa negativa. Apuro su paso al notar que Lyu le llevaba cierta ventaja.

Lyu se detuvo un momento al escuchar una pequeña charla, seguramente sus familia se encontraba en la sala miro hacia atrás y noto que su hermana aún no se decidía por entrar y rio un poco divertido, seguramente había notado la motocicleta que era propiedad de Yoruichi, de pronto escucho pasos apresurados y volvió hacia atrás. Soi venía a paso rápido para lograr alcanzar a su hermano y noto que estaba llegando a la sala.

— Buenas noches — saludo el pelinegro deteniendo la pequeña charla en la sala y al momento todos le miraron detenidamente, tanto que sintió que se le erizaba los bellos de la nuca y era consiente que se sonrojaba levemente aunque no se notara a cabalidad por los golpes en su rostro.

La familia Fong junto a la morena parecieron quedar en un estado de mudes ante lo que veían delante de ellos, esperaban que los hermanos Fong aparecieran con signos visibles de lucha pero ciertamente no esperaban verles maltrechos. Yoruichi se tensó levemente solo esperaba que Soi no haya recibido tanto daño y de pronto apareció tras su hermano con un semblante serio y para sorpresa de los ahí presentes con notables golpes en su fino rostro al momento la morena noto como el semblante de su suegra cambiaba de lo que antes era inconformidad a uno tenso y hasta molesto — buenas noches — saludo la peli azul.

— Buenas noches hijos — saludo Shaolin Fong rompiendo el silencio en la sala — vaya parece que Nanao y Lisa lograron sacarlos de la cárcel para compartir la cena — indico con cierta calma — cada vez son más eficientes, recuérdame felicitarlas la próxima vez que les vea.

— Por supuesto — señalo la peli azul y lanzo una leve mirada a su novia que se encontraba muy seria.

Lyu suspiro — me imagino que saben todo el asunto — empezó el pelinegro y todos le miraron como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

— Creo que de eso podríamos hablar después — sugirió la peli azul mirando a su hermano con seriedad — sería prudente asearnos antes de ir a la mesa y charlar.

— La cena se servirá dentro de una hora — informo Lian con un tono poco amable — creo que es mejor zanjar todo es asunto lo antes posible así como dijo Lyu.

Ryu no pudo evitar mirar hacia su esposa con asombro por mostrar un poco de imprudencia ante sus acciones, el pelinegro solo atino sonreír levemente. Shaolin Fong por otro lado se encogió de hombros, qué más daba si justo ahí sus nietos se tiraban al suelo para seguir con su pelea infantil cosa que posiblemente no sucedería porque pudo notar como la joven Shihōin había mirado hacia su nieta, había pasado de la ansiedad e inquietud a lanzarle una mirada llena de reproche, decepción y quien sabe que más podía esperarle a su nieta en manos de su novia.

Extrañamente fue Lyu quien interrumpió el silencio— acepto que es mi responsabilidad el incidente en la fábrica — señalo al instante — estuve provocando a Soi con insistencia y al parecer al final toque una fibra sensible para ella— indico mirando hacia la morena.

Todos se quedaron callados, hasta la peli azul que pareció ser tomada por sorpresa ante el mea culpa de su hermano — creo que los dos somos responsables — rectifico la peli azul con seriedad pues ella no era mejor que Lyu — no era la primera vez que me provocabas a una discusión, confieso que hubiese preferido que no sucediera como paso pero quizá al final era algo inevitable y no es que me esté excusando simplemente digo lo que pienso.

— Lo dices tan simple — señalo Lian Sayers — ¿es que acaso no se han visto en un espejo? — Cuestiono con reproche — tienen golpes sobre los golpes, sin olvidar esos los moretones que no se irán en unos días, labios y cejas partidas — bufo cosa muy impropia de ella y miro a su esposo — te dije que no debían aprender a luchar.

— Defendernos no luchar — rectifico Lyu llevándose una mirada de advertencia de su madre.

— Eso no les exime de los daños que ocasionaron en la fábrica, sin contar el espectáculo vergonzoso que ofrecieron para los trabajadores al comportarse como unos pendencieros cualquiera — sentencio Ryu Fong con rostro serio.

— Creí que con enviarnos a la cárcel habías satisfecho tú deseo de castigarnos — señalo Soi. Las miradas de padre e hija se enfrentaron en lo que parecía un duelo de voluntades y cuando el patriarca estaba por seguir la discusión fue Shaolin Fong quien hablo.

— En todo caso, sobre los daños en la fábrica compete ser hablado en la próxima reunión aunque les advierto que los gastos serán pagados en partes iguales por los dos — aclaro con calma y miro hacia su hijo — me parece que tu hija tiene razón y terminar en la cárcel fue un escarmiento original aunque sabíamos de antemano que Lisa o Nanao irían al rescate.

Ryu suspiro — espero que lo sucedido en la fábrica no vuelva a repetirse — indico — su madre tiene razón, se ven terribles — señalo y miro a su hijo — Lyu, aun cuando sabemos que tu hermana sabe defenderse bien no debiste ser tan brusco.

— Es cierto que peleamos pero no fue como si hubiésemos durado 12 rounds, en todo caso no todos son golpes míos — se defendió el susodicho, al instante Soi miro a su hermano y supo que todo estaba jodido — lo siento — se disculpó con su hermana.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? — Cuestiono Ryu Fong un poco confundido.

— ¡Explíquense! — Exigió Lian al instante.

Lyu miro a Soi y esta suspiro — nos peleamos con unos tipos en la cárcel — confeso de una vez ante la sorpresa de su familia ahí presente, aunque no tentó su suerte de mirar en dirección a su novia — más bien tuve cierta diferencia con un sujeto molesto, aunque no era asunto de Lyu el tuvo la amabilidad de ayudarme en la discusión.

Yoruichi soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo al instante que Soi comenzó con su explicación de los hechos, miro hacia Lian Fong y podía notar como esta parecía tensa y hasta molesta como quizá nunca le había visto, Ryu Fong paso sus manos por su rostro posiblemente hartó por este día, quizá era un alivio que fuese viernes después de todo. Miro hacia Soi que miraba a todos excepto a ella bajo su rostro se suponía que esta tarde noche sería un momento en que podrían pasar un buen rato en familia después de una semana entera de no estar juntas, no iba a negar que tenía cierta ilusión de darle una sorpresa con su aparición en la casa de sus padres. Era más que obvio que el destino tenía una sorpresa mayor para todos los ahí presentes.

Shaolin Fong quiso reírse de la situación un tanto peculiar y justo ahora se arrepentía el permitir que Yoruichi estuviese presente ante el espectáculo que sus nietos se sacaban de la manga. Primero la noticia de su pelea y su pequeño viaje a la cárcel para poner la cereza en el pastel diciendo que siguieron la refriega en la cárcel, daba gracias al cielo que no padecía del corazón porque estos seguramente le mataban — realmente espero que lo que ha sucedido este día no vuelva a repetirse, su madre tiene razón — señalo — ya no son unos chiquillos para andarse revolcando y dándose puños por tener diferencias.

— Si abuela — aceptaron suavemente los hermanos Fong.

— Vayan tomar una ducha y ponerse presentables para la cena — ordeno Lian, al instante Lyu pidió permiso para retirarse y Soi se quedó un momento.

— Yoruichi podemos hablar un momento — pidió suavemente la peli azul.

La morena sintió que se sonrojaba ya que todos los ahí presente le miraron curiosos, no quería negarse pero tampoco quería ir de lleno con su novia para hablar de lo ocurrido porque no sabía cómo sentirse y prefería no mostrar alguna reacción adversa contra Soi pues aun no sabía cómo estuvo todo lo ocurrido en detalle — claro — acepto.

— Si nos disculpan un momento — pidió Soi y espero a la morena que se puso de pie y fue con ella.

* * *

Soi empezó a caminar hacia la sala de juegos, la morena iba a su lado pero ninguna de ella soltaba palabra alguna. Al entrar la peli azul cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras Yoruichi se adelantó y en medio del lugar se detuvo por inercia llevo sus manos a las caderas y negó con la cabeza, su novia soltaba un suspiro ante las acciones de la morena suponiendo que estaba molesta con la situación y aunque deseaba al menos explicarle un poco todo el lio cayo en cuenta que por fin tenía a la mujer que amaba frente a ella después de una semana de no verle. No lo pensó y solo actuó yendo hacia ella con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

— Yoruichi — llamo y cuando se acercaba la morena se giró con rostro serio y sus manos las cruzo sobre su pecho — que bueno….

— Ni lo piense — advirtió la morena en tono serio y cerró los ojos por un instante al notar la cara desencajada de su novia, cuando los volvió abrir pudo ver más cerca el rostro con más detalle y no le agrado — ¡diablos Soi! — Exclamo.

La peli azul suspiro — lo sé — acepto — tenías razón, las cosas no salieron tan bien.

— ¿Tan bien? — Cuestiono seria la morena— tu mamá tiene razón de estar molesta, ¿cómo se te ocurre ponerte a pelear así con tu hermano? — Pregunto — para colmo luego peleas con un preso sin saber porque delito se encontraba ahí, ¿no piensas que pudo hacerte daño?

Soi suspiro — sabes que puedo defenderme bien — le recordó y noto como le fulminaba con la mirada — además no sabes lo que paso exactamente el tipo solo era un idiota misógino.

Yoruichi suspiro — aun así — señalo — no sabes lo feo que sentí cuando tu papá dijo sobre la pelea con tu hermano y que estaban en la cárcel.

Se encogió de hombros — si se vio feo — acepto — si papá nos envió a la cárcel fue como una reprimenda, sabía que no tardaríamos en salir con ayuda de Lisa y Nanao — explico con calma — además no nos ficharon.

La morena puso los ojos — lo dices tan fácil Soi — rezongo y negó con su cabeza — se supone que te iba a dar una sorpresa cuando llegara al estar aquí — Soi iba a decir algo pero la morena le detuvo — pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo y todos aquí.

— Lo siento — se disculpó — no hay excusas, como dije antes no espere que todo saliese tan mal y con lo de la cárcel — suspiro cansinamente — realmente no podía dejar que ese sujeto siguiese molestando, eso algo que esta fuera de mi control.

Yoruichi frunció el ceño — ¿me estás diciendo que si te encuentras otro idiota chovinista que se ponga idiota podrías hacer lo mismo? — Cuestiono y Soi guardo silencio por un momento.

— No sé — admitió luego de un momento — no es que me proponga ir peleando con cada idiota — la morena puso los ojos — escucha Yoruichi, admito que es difícil para mí el ver a tipos siendo abusivos e idiotas con otros e ignorarlo aun cuando no sea mi asunto, sé que no lo entenderás.

La morena medito lo que la peli azul le decía, soltó un suspiro contenido — en cierta manera creo que puedo entenderlo aunque eso resulte ser un problema para mí — acepto y noto como la peli azul parecía confusa — mírate — indico suavemente, se acercó para tocar levemente su mano en el pómulo izquierdo de su novia que resintió el toque — golpes, moretes — bajo su mano hacia la camisa que tenía unas leves manchas de sangre — te amo y no quisiera que…— sintió humedecer sus ojos.

Soi tomo su mano y detuvo lo que iba a decir — ni lo pienses — negó al instante — yo te amo y no dejaría que nada ni nadie me separe de ti — declaro con vehemencia — al notar que su novia no desaíro el toque se aventuró a darle un pequeño beso en los labios que resintió un poco el contacto.

Yoruichi permitió el beso aun cuando se sabía molesta, por lo que termino el contacto dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio para darle fin, escuchando la leve queja — aún estoy molesta contigo Soi — sentencio.

— Por favor Yoruichi, perdóname — pidió suavemente.

La morena puso los ojos — ve a ducharte para la cena, se hará tarde.

— Te he extrañado toda la semana, por favor no te enojes — rogo suavemente y vio que su novia mantenía su actitud molesta.

— No me presiones — pidió — aun no me dices bien que fue lo que sucedió.

Soi suspiro — bien — acepto — iré a asearme, luego de la cena te explicare todo lo que quieras saber — aclaro, Yoruichi enarco una de sus cejas.

Asintió al instante — es un trato — señalo.

Soi afirmo en un movimiento de cabeza — pero no quiero que esto sea causa de una discusión entre nosotras.

Yoruichi soltó un suspiro — ya veremos.

— Bien, regreso en un rato — indico y empezó su camino hacia su habitación.

La morena se quedó ahí, viéndole salir y cuando esta cerró la puerta tras de sí, fue hacia uno de los sofás del lugar y se dejó caer de manera cansina soltando un largo suspiro. Muy al contrario de lo que había pensado que sucedería cuando recibió la invitación de Lian para cenar, las cosas habían salido totalmente distintas. Primeramente porque imagino que iba ser una sorpresa para Soi verle ahí, la sorprendida había sido ella con todo el embrollo, lo segundo no era mejor, ya que había pensado en que tendrían un momento lindo y romántico pues tenían una semana de no verse y así como lo había confesado Soi que le extrañaba, también ella le había hecho mucha falta, al final termino siendo un momento angustioso y preocupante. En fin no todo salió como los finales felices o como un buen orgasmo que te deja relajada y con una satisfacción, porque ciertamente se sentía de manera contraria, estresada, molesta y en cierta manera frustrada.

* * *

Soi casi corrió a su habitación ya que subió las escaleras de a dos escalones pero de improvisto se detuvo casi al final de las mismas pues le extraño que su hermano se encontraba ahí sentado como esperando a alguien en el parque. Este suspiro al verle y se puso de pie — tardaste en subir — se quejó.

— Eres un idiota — acuso Soi — deberías haber ido ducharte.

Lyu se encogió de hombros — lo siento, fue bastante imprudente ahí.

La peli azul puso los ojos — está bien — acepto suspirando — no es como si no se los íbamos a decir, además papá fue algo injusto contigo.

Hubo un leve silencio entre los dos — escucha, yo… — empezó el pelinegro pero el movimiento de cabeza negando de su hermane le detuvo.

— Creo que podemos hablar después — sugirió — justo ahora no es el momento adecuado.

Lyu rio levemente — claro — acepto un poco divertido — si las miradas mataran los dos ya estaríamos muertos ahí abajo — señalo — parece que junto al té de la tarde comieron alacranes.

— Ni que lo digas — acepto Soi con un rostro inconforme.

— ¿Tan mal te fue con Yoruichi? — Cuestiono y su hermana puso los ojos — bueno, al menos tengo la suerte de ser soltero.

Soi asintió levemente a su comentario — vamos o se hará tarde, no quisiera molestar más a mamá.

Los dos se encaminaron a sus respectivas habitaciones, sabían bien como era su madre con respecto a la etiqueta y tentar la suerte de agregar otro motivo para que ella estuviese enojada no era buena idea. Hace mucho no veían a su madre así y como una vez les había aconsejado su padre **_"es mejor no hacer molestara a su madre, puede que sea muy paciente pero cuando se enoja es mejor comportarse"_** La verdad era que si no fuese porque Yoruichi se encontraba en casa, Soi se saltaba la cena y se quedaría encerrada en su habitación.

* * *

En la planta baja, luego de unos breves minutos la morena decidió volver a la sala y esperar el momento de la dichosa cena, tenía la esperanza que la recién tensión familiar se disipara un poco. Extrañamente cuando llego a la sala la única que se encontraba ahí era la abuela Fong que al parecer terminaba una llamada telefónica. Esta le sonrió al verla y le invito con un gesto que se acercara para sentarse a su lado.

La anciana soltó un suspiro — me disculpo contigo por hacerte participe de todo este asunto un tanto peculiar — expreso con una leve sonrisa.

La morena sonrió un poco ante las palabras que la anciana había utilizadas para describir la situación de su familia — no se preocupe por eso, aunque lamento como se ha dado todo el asunto con Soi y Lyu — indico y miro hacia el lugar.

— No te preocupes por Ryu y Lian porque vuelven en un momento, creo que necesitaban hablar en privado después de todo — señalo — me parece que todo el asunto te da una idea de lo que será ser parte de esta familia — expreso con calma — en esta familia todos tienen su carácter bien empaquetado — comento con un dejo de diversión y luego miro hacia la morena — me alegra ver que tu igualmente tienes el tuyo, porque seguro lo necesitaras con mi nieta.

Yoruichi suspiro — creo que de eso me di cuenta antes, aunque acepto que de vez en cuando es una caja de sorpresas.

Shaolin sonrió con satisfacción — creo que Lian tiene razón, eres la mujer indicada para mi nieta — acepto, haciendo sonrojar a la morena en el proceso — pienso que sería adecuado que en esta fiesta anual seas presentada oficialmente como su novia y futura prometida.

Yoruichi iba a objetar tal cosa, como siempre pasaba todo iba rápido en su relación con la peli azul pero las palabras murieron en sus labios al ser interrumpidas por el regreso del matrimonio Fong-Sayers que volvían a la sala con rostros serenos, con un vaso en sus manos que seguramente no era té sospecho la morena. Le vio tomar asiento con calma y cerca uno del otro, Lina le sonrió le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa.

— Yoruichi, lamento toda esta situación — se disculpó — estoy segura que no era esta la manera en que esperabas que fuese la invitación a cenar.

La le dedico una leve sonrisa — no tenga cuidado.

Ryu bebió un poco de su vaso — esperemos que algo así no vuelva a suceder, aun cuando todavía tienen mucho que explicar creo que por hoy he tenido suficiente y al menos merecemos tener una cenar en paz.

Shaolin sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo — aun así creo que la situación va a mejorar un poco — indico y Ryu le miro con incredulidad — en tu enojo no te diste cuenta que un detalle interesante — señalo y todos le pusieron más atención — Soi dijo que en la cárcel Lyu le ayudo con la disputa, aun cuando antes ellos mismo estaban enfrentados en la versión tonta del club de pelea.

Ante esto último se soltaron unas pequeña risas entre los ahí presentes, la morena suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro la abuela tenía razón. Quizá no todo estaba perdido con respecto a los Fong. Ryu alzo su vaso — brindo por eso — indico con dirección a su esposa que choco su vaso con él y bebieron un poco de su interior.

— La cena casi esta lista — informo Lian y dirigió una mirada a su esposo — intentemos mantenernos ecuánimes por ahora, luego con más calma hablamos del asunto.

Con todo hablado y en cierta manera resuelto, la charla se volvió menos tensa y llevadera pues fue mucho más cordial, hablando de las cosas sencillas y banales de la vida mientras esperaban el anuncio de la cena y que los jóvenes Fong regresaran presentables para compartir lo que restaba del momento.

* * *

Gracias por leer...continuara.


End file.
